


Nieprzemijająca przyszłość

by ClioSelene



Series: LawCora [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 230,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioSelene/pseuds/ClioSelene
Summary: Wielka era piratów zakończyła się już ponad dziesięć lat temu, gdy Monkey D. Luffy zdobył One Piece i tytuł Króla Piratów. Trafalgar Law osiadł na Raftel i został pełnoetatowym lekarzem, który dzięki Ope Ope no Mi jest w stanie wyleczyć każdego człowieka. Dawny "Chirurg Śmierci" wierzy, że jego przyszłość jest jasno określona - i nawet nie przypuszcza, że przeznaczenie szykuje dla niego niespodziankę.





	1. Prolog / Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

> Raz jeszcze podziękowania dla Arien za Corazon Memorial Hospital. Cieszę się, że mogę z Tobą dzielić tę wizję.
> 
> Ten tekst (zaplanowany na rozmiar powieści) dopiero się tworzy, a zatem kolejne rozdziały zamierzam publikować w miarę ich powstawania. Postaram się uniknąć niespójności fabularnych, o błędach nie mówiąc, jednak zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie będę mogła poprawić już napisanych elementów. Proszę o wyrozumiałość.

  
Szpital Pamięci Corazona. Jedyna na świecie klinika ze stuprocentowym wskaźnikiem wyleczalności. Znajduje się na Raftel, wyspie, którą jedni określają miejscem początku, a drudzy - miejscem końca. Jeszcze inni postrzegają ją w pierwszej kolejności jako siedzibę Króla Piratów, zaś pewna grupa ludzi stara się zupełnie o niej zapomnieć, gdyż stała się dla nich kresem dobrobytu, ambicji bądź marzeń - gdy ponad dziesięć lat temu Monkey D. Luffy odkrył, czym naprawdę jest One Piece, i ogłosił to całemu światu.  
  
Dla Trafalgara D. Watera Lawa jest to po prostu miejsce stałego pobytu i pracy. Jako właściciel, dyrektor i lekarz naczelny szpitala jest zbyt zajęty, by zastanawiać się nad przeszłością bądź kontekstem historyczno-politycznym Raftel. Spędza dnie - i często także noce - uprawiając medycynę, a więc lecząc i nadzorując leczenie oraz nieustannie się dokształcając i szkoląc innych. Nie jest tutaj jedynym lekarzem; nawet ze swoimi nieprzeciętnymi zdolnościami nie zdołałby sam zająć się tą masą pacjentów, która każdego dnia przybywa do szpitala z wiarą na wyleczenie. Law zajmuje się tylko przypadkami, na które konwencjonalna medycyna nie jest w stanie nic poradzić, zaś całą resztę deleguje podległemu mu zespołowi. Oprócz dawnych towarzyszy z załogi Piratów Serca, którzy co do jednego zasilają personel szpitala, zatrudnione jest tutaj wiele osób, które w trakcie ostatniej dekady przybyły na Raftel z pragnieniem, by pracować w tej najbardziej niezwykłej klinice i pod przewodnictwem najwybitniejszego lekarza na świecie. Są tutaj specjaliści niemal każdej dziedziny medycznej, a także studenci, praktykanci i stażyści, nie mówiąc o rozbudowanym personelu pielęgniarskim i pomocniczym.  
  
Oto Trafalgar Law: mężczyzna trzydziestoośmioletni, nie do przesady wysoki i w sam raz szczupły, o zmierzwionych czarnych włosach, zawsze opanowanym wyrazie twarzy i bystrych oczach, które za dnia są szare niczym morze, zaś w ciemności lśnią żółcią. Ubrany jest zupełnie zwyczajnie: w niebieskie dżinsy i czarną koszulę, na którą nakłada biały fartuch. Przez szyję ma przewieszony stetoskop, zaś na nosie okulary - o ile akurat coś czyta. Nosi niewielką bródkę, jego skórę pokrywają liczne tatuaże, a uszy ma przebite kilkoma kolczykami. Po prawdzie nie wygląda jak przeciętny lekarz - i takim zresztą nigdy nie był. Dzięki diabelskiemu owocowi Ope Ope no Mi posiada zdolność ingerencji w każdy żywy organizm, co czyni go jedynym na świecie lekarzem doskonałym. Kiedyś, kiedy jeszcze był piratem, nazywano go Chirurgiem Śmierci, jednak obecnie już mało kto pamięta ten przydomek, gdyż przez ponad dekadę Trafalgar Law nie pozwolił zgasnąć ani jednemu życiu, które złożono w jego ręce.  
  
Odkąd porzucił piractwo - wpierw pomógłszy Monkey D. Luffy'emu zdobyć One Piece i tytuł Króla Piratów, niejako przy okazji doprowadzając do rewolucji - jego egzystencję bez reszty wypełniła medycyna. Mieszka w szpitalu, tutaj śpi i je, wypełniając pracą niemal każdą chwilę czuwania. Nie rozmyśla o niczym innym, skupia się całkowicie na pacjentach i nauczaniu kolejnego pokolenia lekarzy. Nie opuścił Raftel od bardzo dawna. Jest mu dobrze ze świadomością, że wreszcie robi coś pożytecznego - coś, co nie będzie go napełniać wstydem, coś, co łagodzi te wyrzuty sumienia, z którymi żył przez całe lata. Ope Ope no Mi - dar życia, serca i miłości, który otrzymał jeszcze jako dziecko - płonie w jego piersi i popycha naprzód... jest jednak do tego stopnia zintegrowany z jego osobowością, że Law rzadko rozmyśla o motywach, które kierują jego działaniem. Już dawno pogodził się z przeszłością i już dawno zinternalizował nazwę kliniki, która - tak jak jego diabelski owoc - stanowi jedyny most z tej przeszłości. Szpital Pamięci Corazona jest w pierwszej kolejności szpitalem - miejscem, w którym każdego dnia wykuwa się, często jego własnymi rękami, przyszłość.  
  
Trafalgar Law wierzy, że _jego_ przyszłość jest już jasno określona, i nie spodziewa się żadnych zmian. Nie wie jeszcze, że przeznaczenie szykuje dla niego niespodziankę.

* * *

 

**Rozdział 1**

  
\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, kapitanie! - radosny okrzyk Bepo powitał go w miejsce zwyczajowego porannego pozdrowienia. - Znaczy się, dyrektorze - poprawił mink w następnej chwili.  
  
\- Bepo, jest czwarta rano... - mruknął Law, przeciągając rękę przez włosy i postanawiając dzisiaj odpuścić sobie komentarz o tym, co sądzi o nazywaniu go dyrektorem. Najwyraźniej Bepo _musiał_ jakoś go tytułować i nie dało się tego zmienić żadnymi uwagami, prośbami czy groźbami.  
  
\- Czyli już od czterech godzin masz urodziny! - zauważył kierownik oddziału ratunkowego z entuzjazmem, puszczając jednocześnie oko, choć Law wcale tego nie potrzebował, by wiedzieć, że ta egzaltacja jest przynajmniej w połowie udawana.  
  
\- Trzydzieści dziewięć lat... I z czego tu się cieszyć? - zauważył z pretensją, która zaraz zmieniła się w ziewnięcie.  
  
Bepo poklepał go po plecach w wyrazie niemego wsparcia, a potem dołączył do niego, kiedy Law skierował się do kantyny. Szpital działał przez okrągłą dobę, więc i kawę można było dostać o każdej porze dnia i nocy. Ponieważ Law sypiał wtedy, jak mu akurat wypadło, koncepcja, by codziennie podawano mu świeżą kawę do gabinetu, po prostu nie miała racji bytu - a tak przynajmniej miał okazję, by się po obudzeniu przespacerować.  
  
\- U ciebie spokojnie? - spytał.  
  
Bepo kiwnął głową. Szpital na Raftel generalnie zajmował się przypadkami przewlekłymi, które kierowane były tutaj z całego świata, jednak posiadał także niewielki oddział ratunkowy na potrzeby populacji okolicznych wysp i mórz. Zbudowane na wzór Polar Tanga podwodne ambulanse były w stanie sprawnie przetransportować pacjentów potrzebujących nagłego leczenia. W związku z tym, że ostre przypadki trafiały się niezbyt często, Bepo odpowiadał też za nauczanie medycyny ratunkowej - zarówno studentów, jak i lekarzy chętnych podjąć pracę w tym regionie Grand Line. Kiedy wielka epoka piratów dobiegła końca, a Rząd Światowy został uformowany na nowo, zmieniły się priorytety władz, zaś hasła, by zapewnić wszystkim obywatelom równy dostęp do opieki medycznej, szybko zaczęto realizować. Law wiedział, że lekarzy nigdy nie było zbyt wiele, więc już na samym początku otworzył drzwi Szpitala Pamięci Corazona dla wszystkich, którzy chcieli umiejętności medyczne pogłębiać.  
  
\- A jak twój dzień? - zapytał Bepo. - Masz urodziny, powinieneś sobie zrobić wolne... - zasugerował nieśmiało, acz z niewielkim przekonaniem, gdyż co roku skutek był ten sam.  
  
Law machnął ręką.  
  
\- Mówiłem ci, że to żaden powód do świętowania. A praca się sama nie zrobi - zauważył.  
  
\- Nie brzmij tak, jakbyś miał coś przeciwko temu - wytknął Bepo - skoro wszyscy wiedzą, że jesteś pracoholikiem. I wiem, że się powtarzam, ale powinieneś bardziej dbać o siebie. Ile spałeś ostatniej nocy? - spytał, kiedy Law ziewnął po raz kolejny.  
  
\- Trzy godziny - odparł Law i mówił dalej, zanim Bepo zdążył skomentować: - Ale przypomnę ci, że mam tak zmodyfikowany organizm, że tyle mi w zupełności wystarcza.  
  
Bepo popatrzył na niego, wyraźnie nieprzekonany, ale nie skomentował. Doszli tymczasem do kantyny i usiedli przy stoliku pod oknem. Na dworze wciąż było ciemno, zaś przez dźwiękoszczelne okna nie dało się słyszeć szumu fal, jednak obaj wiedzieli, że morze z całą pewnością tam jest. Zaraz podano im śniadanie, za które Law wziął się ochoczo. Jak długo się znali - dwie trzecie życia, uświadomił sobie nagle - Bepo nie odpuścił mu śniadania. Żadne argumenty nie przekonywały minka, który nawet w najmniej korzystnych warunkach był w stanie dopilnować, by jego szef coś zjadł po przebudzeniu. Law mógł opuścić każdy inny posiłek, ale tego jednego Bepo nigdy mu nie darował i w dawnych czasach w większości własnoręcznie przygotowywał. Teraz nie było już potrzeby przygotowywania i pilnowania - po dwóch i pół dekadzie takich zabiegów żołądek Lawa co rano sam dopominał się pożywienia - niemniej jednak Bepo w dalszym ciągu często towarzyszył swojemu niegdysiejszemu kapitanowi przy śniadaniu.  
  
\- Poza tym przyganiał kocioł garnkowi - mruknął Law pomiędzy jednym kęsem ryby a drugim. - Sam jesteś na nogach o tej porze.  
  
\- Ale śpię znacznie więcej od ciebie - odparł Bepo.  
  
\- Mogę cię zmodyfikować, żebyś potrzebował mniej snu...  
  
\- Dziękuję, obejdzie się. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie ja lubię spać.  
  
Law nic nie powiedział, a w zamian upił łyk kawy. To była prawda. On sam uważał sen za zupełnie niepotrzebny wynalazek... To znaczy, jako lekarz zdawał sobie doskonale sprawę, że żywy organizm nie jest w stanie funkcjonować bez snu, jednak osobiście wolałby nie marnować czasu w tak bezproduktywny sposób. Na razie musiał jakoś przeboleć te trzy godziny. Kiedyś ponad wszelką wątpliwość uda mu się zejść do dwóch...  
  
\- To co masz dzisiaj w planach? - głos Bepo przerwał jego rozmyślania.  
  
Law wzruszył ramionami, przebiegając w myślach terminarz.  
  
\- Do południa zabiegi, po południu konsultacje, do wieczora przyjęcia, a potem przygotowanie do jutra. Dzień jak co dzień.  
  
\- Ale masz oczywiście te pół godziny dla _niego_ , prawda? - powiedział Bepo, patrząc na niego bacznie. - Pewnie jak zawsze pojawi się koło szóstej.  
  
Law zmarszczył brwi, usiłując zrozumieć, o kim mowa.  
  
\- Szlag... - mruknął, kiedy już sobie przypomniał. Bepo pokiwał głową. - Myślałem, że nie ma go na Raftel?  
  
\- Wczoraj wrócił.  
  
Law zazgrzytał zębami.  
  
\- Może nie będzie pamiętał...? - spytał z nadzieją.  
  
Bepo popatrzył na niego sceptycznie.  
  
\- Przecież zawsze pamięta.  
  
Law zmełł pod nosem kolejne przekleństwo. Miał rację, że urodziny to żaden powód do świętowania, ale teraz dodatkowo uświadomił sobie, że była to szczera prawda. Dzień, który zapowiadał się przyjemnie wśród zwyczajnej rutyny i medycznych wyzwań, został zaburzony przez wizję odwiedzin człowieka, którego Law chciałby widzieć wszędzie, tylko nie w swoim szpitalu, nieważne jak niewdzięczne to z jego strony było.  
  
Monkey D. Luffy umożliwił to wszystko, czym Law się teraz cieszył. Pomijając nawet ich wcześniejszą współpracę, za przyczyną której Law zdołał zamknąć jeden rozdział w swoim życiu, Luffy pozwolił mu osiąść na Raftel, uznał ideę szpitala za doskonały pomysł i wspomógł budowę placówki tak finansowo, jak i personalnie. W głównym holu, zaraz naprzeciwko wejścia, wisiała tablica informująca, że Szpital Pamięci Corazona powstał dzięki nieocenionemu wsparciu Króla Piratów. Law nie wątpił, że zdołałby urzeczywistnić swoje marzenie tak czy inaczej, jednak dzięki Luffy'emu nabrało ono realnych kształtów, zanim jeszcze zasiadł do szczegółowych planów.  
  
Kiedy już było po świętowaniu z tytułu Raftel i One Piece, po rewolucji i zaprowadzeniu nowego porządku, a także po koronacji i zaślubinach, załoga Słomkowego Kapelusza - przy braku innego zajęcia, który groził czymś najgorszym na świecie, czyli nudą - ochoczo wzięła się za realizację pomysłu. Z Nami jako dyrektorem administracyjnym oraz Frankym w roli architekta i kierownika budowy projekt miał realne szanse powodzenia. Usoppa nominowano asystentem Franky'ego z naciskiem na kwestie techniczne, zaś Zoro i Sanji zostali wyznaczeni do dostawy materiałów. Robin z jej zmysłem artystycznym była oczywistym kandydatem na dekoratora wnętrz, natomiast Chopper pomagał Lawowi w rekrutacji personelu. Brook czuwał nad bezpieczeństwem pracy i szeroko pojętym dobrym samopoczuciem siły roboczej.  
  
Szpital powstał w rok - w sam raz, żeby przyjąć poród pierworodnego syna Króla Piratów. To, jak Luffy został mężczyzną żonatym, nadawało się na osobną historię - mówiąc zaś w skrócie: _nie zauważył_ , kiedy przebiegła Boa Hancock wykorzystała wielotygodniową libację, by przeprowadzić ceremonię zaślubin. Pomysł ten podsunęła jej ponoć Nami - osoba, która uważała, że sprawy zawsze trzeba brać we własne ręce, i nieugięcie stała po stronie rodzaju kobiecego. Postawiony przed faktem dokonanym, Luffy stwierdził po swojemu, że jakoś to będzie, i zupełnie nie przejął się tą nagłą zmianą w statusie cywilnym. Możliwe zresztą, że sam coś takiego przewidywał - władczyni wojowniczego plemienia Kūja nie była kimś, kto rezygnuje ze swoich ambicji - a poza tym niewątpliwie przyznał rację tym, którzy twierdzili, że król powinien mieć swoją _królową._  
  
O ile jednak można było od biedy wyobrazić sobie Luffy'ego jako małżonka, o tyle trochę czasu i wysiłku umysłowego wymagało uznanie go za _ojca._ Jak można się domyślić, zdobycie One Piece oraz tytułu Króla Piratów w żaden sposób nie wpłynęło na jego charakter, który sprawiał, że Luffy wydawał się dzieckiem niezależnie od wieku. Mimo że od tamtych wydarzeń minęła już ponad dekada, Luffy nic a nic się nie zmienił - i Law podejrzewał, że nawet w wieku stu lat Król Piratów będzie tym niezłomnym lekkoduchem, którego kochali absolutnie wszyscy w jego otoczeniu.  
  
Popijając kawę i wpatrując się w niewidoczne za oknem morze, Law zamyślił się nad potomstwem Luffy'ego i Hancock, które obecnie liczyło już siedem sztuk. Zimny dreszcz przebiegł go jak zawsze na myśl, że kolejne dziecko mogło być w drodze, albowiem zdawał sobie sprawę, że po przybranym bracie Luffy'ego i męskich członkach dawnej załogi Słomianych on jest następny w kolejce do zostania ojcem chrzestnym. I choć coś takiego mogłoby się wydawać prawdziwym zaszczytem... to Law miał szczerą nadzieję, że na siódemce Król i Królowa Piratów poprzestaną. Pomijając fakt, że nie lubił dzieci, naprawdę nie chciał widywać Luffy'ego częściej niż ten raz do roku, kiedy ów odwiedzał go z okazji urodzin. Law nie wiedział zresztą, jakim cudem człowiek, który sprawiał wrażenie, że używa mózgu do czegoś innego niż cała reszta ludzi, w ogóle o tym pamięta - ale zawsze pamiętał. Być może była to jedna z tych zagadek, które nigdy nie miały zostać logicznie wyjaśnione.  
  
Tak czy siak wyglądało na to, że około szóstej po południu czekała go półgodzinna przerwa w pracy... Law wprowadził ją do swojego terminarza bez jednego skrzywienia, starając się patrzeć na pozytywy - czyli w tym wypadku to, że Luffy zadowalał się półgodziną. Godne uznania było też to, że przez te wszystkie lata Król Piratów nauczył się przychodzić na konkretną porę, bo na początku zdarzało mu się nawiedzać szpital już we wczesnych godzinach popołudniowych i uparcie domagać się spotkania z Lawem, skutecznie zakłócając pracę ośrodka.  
  
Wewnętrzny zegar powiedział mu, że było wpół do piątej - a zatem nadeszła pora, by zacząć pracę. Na dworze wciąż było ciemno i panowała cisza. Bepo ziewał na swoim krześle, a Law poczuł nagle, że jest mu wdzięczny za ten poranek. Mink, który trwał u jego boku już dwie trzecie życia, był jego najwierniejszym druhem - i jedyną osobą, której sentymenty i czułości Law akceptował. Już dawno przestał się dziwić, że Bepo zawsze jest na nogach, by jako pierwszy powitać go w nowym dniu.  
  
\- Prześpij się jeszcze - powiedział z uśmiechem, wstając od stołu. - Do zajęć masz jeszcze trochę czasu.  
  
Bepo po chwili namysłu kiwnął głową.  
  
\- Wszystkiego najlepszego - powiedział raz jeszcze, a Law powstrzymał się, by nie wywracać oczami. - To będzie dobry dzień - dodał mink z przekonaniem.  
  
Law pomyślał, że chciałby mieć jego optymizm, jednak w drodze na oddział, na którym miał dokonać pierwszego w dniu dzisiejszym zabiegu, zdążył sam siebie przekonać, że urodziny czy nie, ten dzień ponad wszelką wątpliwość _będzie_ dobry - tak jak każdy inny do tej pory. Kiedy zaś dotarł na miejsce, wszystkie rozważania na tematy niezwiązane z medycyną ulotniły się już z jego umysłu. Zdolność całkowitej koncentracji na zadaniu, które przed nim stało, była jedną z jego najmocniejszych punktów.  
  
Większość jego pacjentów stanowiły osoby z nowotworami oraz groźnymi dla życia chorobami genetycznymi. O ile pierwsza grupa była zróżnicowana wiekowo, o tyle druga składała się głównie z dzieci. Zdarzało mu się też operować nagłe przypadki - te najpoważniejsze, z którymi oddział ratunkowy nie mógłby dać sobie rady - jednak przy umiejętnościach Bepo coś takiego rzadko miało miejsce. Biorąc wszystko pod uwagę, w szpitalu na Raftel nie było czegoś takiego jak "standardowy pacjent"; każdego dnia mógł się trafić człowiek chorujący na coś, co było dla personelu z lekarzem naczelnym włącznie zupełną nowością. Dlatego też do każdego pacjenta Law podchodził jak do wyzwania, któremu musiał sprostać - i zawsze tego dokonywał. Nazywano go cudotwórcą, jednak nie był bogiem - boskie były jedynie te umiejętności, którymi obdarzył go Ope Ope no Mi: umiejętności pozwalające na łamanie granic fizjologii i patologii. Oczywiście osiągnięcia napełniały go satysfakcją, ale tak naprawdę najważniejsze było to, że po jego leczeniu ludzie wracali do domów w lepszym stanie zdrowia niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.  
  
Pacjenci przybywali do kliniki bądź to kierowani przez lekarzy z innych klinik, bądź z własnej inicjatywy. Szpital Pamięci Corazona miał taką politykę, że nie odmawiał nikomu szukania porady. Nie znaczyło to jeszcze, że wszyscy byli tutaj leczeni. Jeśli po wstępnej diagnostyce okazywało się, że dane schorzenie jest na tyle lekkie, że można je wyleczyć ambulatoryjnie, pacjent odsyłany był do swojego lekarza z odpowiednimi zaleceniami. Do Lawa trafiali jedynie ci, których zakwalifikowano jako bezwzględnie wymagających działania Ope Ope no Mi - lekarze pracujący pod kierownictwem najwybitniejszego medyka na świecie z coraz większą precyzją potrafili te przypadki wyodrębnić. Czasem zdarzyło się też, że pacjent, którego zaliczono do grupy nadającej się do leczenia konwencjonalnego, okazał się później potrzebować niezwykłych mocy diabelskiego owocu. Law był do dyspozycji każdego oddziału szpitala, zaś w krytycznych sytuacjach - na szczęście rzadkich - był w stanie operować nawet kilka przypadków jednocześnie.  
  
Każdy dzień Law zaczynał od pacjentów, których nie potrzebowano do zabiegów przygotowywać. Często chorzy nawet nie wiedzieli, że są operowani, ponieważ Law zajmował się nimi, gdy jeszcze spali - w zupełnej ciszy, w ich własnych pokojach i łóżkach. Ci, którym zdarzyło się czuwać, opowiadali potem, jak Doktor Law krąży w pojedynkę po różnych oddziałach, zwracając pacjentom dawno utracone zdrowie. Dziewczynka cierpiąca na genetyczną wadę naczyń krwionośnych, która powodowała groźne dla życia tętniaki. Chłopiec, w którego organizmie tworzyły się guzy zaburzające pracę wszystkich narządów. Ciężarna z dysfunkcją łożyska, która mimo wielu prób nie była dotąd w stanie donosić i urodzić dziecka. Młoda kobieta z wrodzoną wadą metabolizmu miedzi, która w ciągu kilku lat doprowadziłaby do stopniowej utraty funkcji poznawczych, a następnie zgonu. Starszy mężczyzna z reumatyzmem, którego deformacja stawów i ból zmusiły do całkowitego zaprzestania ruchu. Law zawsze badał tych pacjentów poprzedniego dnia i opracowywał plan leczenia.  
  
Oto Trafalgar Law przy pracy:  
  
Jego pacjent śpi mniej lub bardziej spokojnie, być może śniąc o tym, co będzie robił, kiedy już wyzdrowieje. Nie wie, że doktor już stoi przy jego łóżku i że kiedy się obudzi, będzie już zdrowym człowiekiem. Law aktywuje Ope Ope no Mi, otaczając chorego swoją salą operacyjną. Teraz pacjent już się nie przebudzi, aż będzie po wszystkim. Wewnątrz tego osobnego wymiaru - który oddziela go od znanej rzeczywistości i odcina od wszystkich spraw - Law działa, polegając nie na zmysłach, ale wykorzystując zupełnie inną funkcję, niedostępną w normalnych okolicznościach. Organizm chorego - każdy jego fragment i każda czynność fizjologiczna - otwiera się przed nim w sposób bardziej obszerny, niż dałoby się go poznać wzrokiem, słuchem czy dotykiem, odkrywa przed nim wszystkie swoje tajemnice. Law usuwa skutki procesów patologicznych na poziomie tkanek i komórek, a potem naprawia kod genetyczny, by unicestwić chorobę raz na zawsze. Zawsze stara się przeprowadzać leczenie w całości, choć czasem zmuszony jest rozłożyć je na kilka etapów - zwłaszcza kiedy ma do czynienia z zupełnie nowym, nieznanym schorzeniem. Teraz jednak jest po wszystkim. Pacjent wciąż śpi, jeszcze nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że przeszkoda, która zagradzała drogę jego życia, została już usunięta i znów można widzieć tę ścieżkę biegnącą hen, aż po horyzont. Dopiero kiedy się obudzi, zorientuje się, że łatwiej mu się oddycha albo myśli, że jest w stanie normalnie chodzić i nie odczuwa już w ogóle bólu. Na razie nie ma potrzeby przerywać jego snu.  
  
Pacjentów, których leczenie wymaga przygotowania, Law operuje, gdy dzień już się na dobre zaczął. Pomagają mu Shachi i Penguin, których mimo najlepszych chęci i wysiłków nie udało się wyszkolić na więcej niż asystentów. Jednak Law nie uważa ich za jedynie pomocników - są jego partnerami, nieodzownymi w walce o życie i zdrowie. Law zna tę dwójkę tak długo, jak zna Bepo, i ufa ich umiejętnościom nie mniej niż swoim własnym - zaś w kwestii zdolności utrzymywania dobrego nastroju ufa im znacznie bardziej niż samemu sobie.  
  
\- Dzień dobry! - zawołał Penguin z szerokim uśmiechem, kiedy Law przekroczył próg sali zabiegowej.  
  
\- I wszystkiego naj-... - zaczął Shachi, ale sójka w bok urwała jego wypowiedź w pół słowa.  
  
Law wywrócił oczami, ale nie skomentował. Przynajmniej nie udekorowali sali girlandami i innymi niedorzecznymi ozdobami, co zwykli robić przed laty, aczkolwiek był pewien, że i tak prędzej czy później zostanie obdarowany "niespodziewanym" prezentem.  
  
\- Dzień dobry. Wszystko gotowe?  
  
\- Jak najbardziej - zapewnił Penguin, biorąc z niewielkiego stosu kartę i podając Lawowi.  
  
\- Czyli możemy zaczynać?  
  
\- Choćby w tej chwili.  
  
Pierwszym operowanym był dzisiaj mężczyzna w średnim wieku, którego warunki pracy naraziły na przewlekły kontakt z toksyczną substancją. Trucizna przez wiele lat odkładała się w jego organizmie, doprowadzając w końcu do wielonarządowej niewydolności. Po prawdzie był to już kolejny taki przypadek w jego szpitalu. Law, który miał podobne doświadczenia, już jakiś czas temu użył swoich znajomości z Królem Piratów i kontaktów w nowym rządzie, by doprowadzić do zamknięcia tego przedsiębiorstwa oraz ukarania winnych. Podejrzewał, że ten mężczyzna nie był ostatnim jego pacjentem z tą konkretną chorobą - i czekał na kolejnych. Miał nadzieję, że wszyscy, którzy zostali dotknięci trucizną, zdołają dotrzeć do niego, zanim będzie za późno. Tragedia, jaką przed laty wywołał bursztynołów, nie miała prawa się powtórzyć.  
  
Ten pacjent trafił do Lawa w stanie krytycznym - ale wciąż na czas. Law potrafił wyleczyć każdego człowieka, w którym tliło się życie, nieważne jak ciężko chory ów był. Z Ope Ope no Mi był w stanie ustabilizować pacjenta - niejako zamrozić wszystkie funkcje organizmu na pewnym poziomie - na dowolny okres i na spokojnie przygotować się do operacji. W tym konkretnym przypadku nie potrzebował szczególnego przygotowania. Usuwania trucizny z tkanek i narządów nauczył się jeszcze w dzieciństwie - na samym sobie. Zabieg przebiega według planu i wkrótce jest po wszystkim. Trochę czasu potrwa, zanim pacjent wróci do przytomności - jego organizm potrzebuje czasu, by odzyskać dawną sprawność - ale kiedy to nastąpi, ten mężczyzna zrozumie, że wyrok został w cudowny sposób odsunięty znad jego głowy.  
  
\- Dobra robota, szefie - powiedział Penguin, kiedy pacjent został odwieziony na salę pooperacyjną.  
  
\- Dobra robota, Penguin, Shachi - odpowiedział Law, jak to miał w zwyczaju. - Bierzemy się za następnego.  
  
Tak Lawowi upływają kolejne godziny, aż nadchodzi południe. Zwykle wtedy spożywa szybki lunch, po którym ma dwugodzinną sesję konsultacyjną. Jest to czas, gdy lekarze z każdego oddziału mogą omawiać z nim trudne przypadki, z którymi sami mają problem. Law, poza Ope Ope no Mi, ma też nieprzeciętną wiedzę medyczną, więc jest dla pracowników szpitala największym autorytetem i ekspertem. Uważnie słucha przedstawianych mu przypadków - lekarze dawno temu nauczyli się, by robić to w sposób zwięzły, lecz jak najbardziej szczegółowy - zadaje pytania i udziela wskazówek. Każdemu poświęca tyle czasu, ile potrzeba, wiedząc, że gdyby nie ci ludzie, którzy patrzą w niego z nieskrywanym podziwem i uwielbieniem, ten szpital nie miałby racji bytu.  
  
Potem rozpoczyna przyjęcia nowych pacjentów oraz badanie tych, których jutro będzie operował. Ta część jest pod pewnymi względami bardziej istotna niż samo leczenie, gdyż określa, jakich chorzy wymagają zabiegów. Law ma zwyczaj operować zaraz następnego dnia, gdyż tylko w ten sposób jest w stanie na bieżąco rozładowywać kolejkę pacjentów stojących metaforycznie u drzwi szpitala. Przyjmuje dzieci, dorosłych i osoby starsze, na każdym koncentruje się w pełni, wydaje zlecenia i podejmuje decyzje. Każdy pacjent czuje się, jakby był jedynym przypadkiem na świecie. Nie, czuje się, jakby przyjął go sam bóg - bo nawet jeśli Trafalgar Law ma tatuaże na rękach i na piersi, potargane włosy i poważną twarz, którą rzadko rozjaśnia uśmiech, to dla większości ludzi jest bogiem, który decyduje o ich życiu.  
  
Wewnętrzny zegar powiedział mu, kiedy nadeszła szósta. Udało mu się przyjąć dokładnie tę liczbę nowych pacjentów, jaką na dzisiaj planował. Jeśli nie zdarzy się nic nieprzewidzianego, przez resztę dnia czekał go już tylko obchód dzisiaj operowanych pacjentów oraz teoretyczne przygotowanie do jutrzejszych zabiegów.  
  
Tupot stóp na korytarzu przypomniał mu, że owszem, coś nieprzewidzianego - przynajmniej do wczoraj - miało się zdarzyć. Stłumił westchnienie, kiedy w następnej chwili drzwi do jego gabinetu rozwarły się na oścież, wpuszczając do środa żółto-niebiesko-czerwone tornado w postaci Króla Piratów.  
  
\- Torao!!! Wszystkiego najlepszego! - zawołał Monkey D. Luffy, zatrzymując się po drugiej stronie biurka, na które następnie wysypał z rąk cały stos prezentów.  
  
\- Ile razy mam mówić, żebyś mi nie biegał po szpitalu? - mruknął Law z niezadowoleniem, które w dużej mierze było udawane.  
  
\- Oj tam, tylko ten kawałek od balkonu.  
  
\- Wskoczyłeś na balkon, znaczy się - upewnił się Law, choć wcale nie było takiej potrzeby.  
  
\- No, tak jest szybciej - odparł Luffy, siadając na biurku i patrząc na niego z szerokim uśmiechem. - Za dużo tutaj korytarzy i zawsze się gubię - dodał z rozbrajającą szczerością.  
  
Law stłumił kolejne westchnienie. Tak naprawdę czasy, kiedy potrafił się złościć na Luffy'ego, znajdowały się w tak odległej przeszłości, że praktycznie tego nie pamiętał. Przez całe lata obcowania ze Słomkowym Kapeluszem wyrobił sobie zdolność dostrzegania tylko pozytywów. Teraz na przykład doceniał to, że Luffy rzeczywiście skorzystał z najbliższego balkonu, zamiast siać chaos i zamęt, biegając przez wszystkie piętra. Na uwagę zasługiwało także to, że zapamiętał, _który_ to był balkon.  
  
\- U ciebie wszystko dobrze, Torao? - spytał Król Piratów, a Law wiedział, że jego zainteresowanie jest szczere.  
  
\- Nie narzekam - odparł zgodnie z prawdą.  
  
Zanim jednak zdążył zapytać o to samo, Luffy rozejrzał się wokół z wyrazem zawodu.  
  
\- A poczęstunek gdzie? Przecież nie zapomniałeś, że przyjdę, prawda?  
  
\- Z całą pewnością zaraz będzie... O, już jest.  
  
Do gabinetu wjechał wózek z ciastem, dzbankiem i dwiema filiżankami, a popychał go Bepo. (Law nigdy wcześniej nie uwielbiał swojego przyjaciela, który zawsze o wszystkim pamiętał, tak jak teraz). Luffy na widok przybysza rozjaśnił się jak słońce.  
  
\- Bepo! - zawołał, po czym rzucił się, by wyściskać minka.  
  
Law przyglądał się tej eksplozji radości, usiłując się nie uśmiechać, co było trudne. Luffy już tak działał na ludzi. Mógł być najbardziej denerwującym, nieprzewidywalnym i nieokiełznanym wcieleniem chaosu, ale na twarzach ludzi, których kochał, zawsze potrafił wywołać uśmiech. Minęło już ponad dziesięć lat, odkąd zawładnął Grand Line, zdobył One Piece i został Królem Piratów, a wciąż zachowywał się jak dawniej. Zupełnie nie zmienił się fizycznie i Law podejrzewał, że działo się to za sprawą Gomu Gomu no Mi, który po prostu musiał dostarczać jego skórze niezrównanej sprężystości. Mogło też chodzić o to, że Luffy w duszy pozostał dzieckiem, a to mogło w niektórych przypadkach czynić człowieka prawdziwie odpornym na upływ czasu.  
  
\- Jest piękna pogoda, powinniście usiąść na balkonie - zadecydował Bepo, po czym otworzył drzwi na taras.  
  
Law nie opierał się sugestii. Pogoda zaiste była doskonała: spokojny jesienny dzień, pozbawiony upału lata, a jeszcze na tyle daleki zimie, by nie marznąć - nawet teraz, gdy słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi. Dzisiaj prawie w ogóle nie wiało, ale powietrze pachniało solą przez cały rok. Morze pod błękitnym niebem miało kolor głębokiego szafiru, a krzyk mew dopełniał sielskiego obrazu. Luffy wskoczył na balustradę i przyglądał się tej scenerii, choć ze swojego pałacu z pewnością codziennie widywał taką samą.  
  
Bepo dyskretnie się ulotnił, nalawszy uprzednio herbaty i pokroiwszy ciasta. Law wziął swoją filiżankę.  
  
\- Co tam słychać? - zapytał.  
  
Luffy odwrócił się do niego i wyciągnął rękę po placek z rabarbarem.  
  
\- Ffyftko f pofątku - odparł z ustami pełnymi ciasta, a potem przełknął, oblizał się i złapał następny kawałek.  
  
\- Gdzie tym razem podróżowałeś?  
  
\- Byłem na samym południu South Blue! - zawołał Luffy z ożywieniem. - Mają tam taaaakie wielgachne jaszczurki - to mówiąc, rozłożył ramiona na kilkanaście metrów. - Udało mi się je przekonać do zmiany diety z ludzkiej na morską. Ludzie, którzy tam żyją, naprawdę mieli z tym problem.  
  
\- A gdzie się wybierasz następnym razem?  
  
\- Jeszcze nie wiem, ale coś wymyślę - odparł Król Piratów z szerokim uśmiechem, po czym wziął sobie więcej ciasta.  
  
\- Nie przykro ci tak zostawiać rodziny?  
  
\- Eee tam, przez większość czasu jestem przecież w domu. Połowę. Albo prawie. A tym razem zabrałem Ace'a!  
  
Ace był najstarszym dzieckiem Luffy'ego i okropnym łobuzem, kiedy tylko matka spuściła go z oczu.  
  
\- Podobało mu się?  
  
\- Właściwie tak, choć już trochę mniej po tym, jak jedna z tych jaszczurek próbowała go zjeść. Haha, to było naprawdę zabawne...! Co prawda Hancock prawie mnie zabiła, jak wczoraj wróciliśmy, ale potem uznała, że to dla niego dobra szkoła przetrwania - stwierdził Luffy radośnie, z czego Law wywnioskował, że pierworodnemu Króla i Królowej Piratów nie stała się żadna krzywda. W każdym razie nie fizyczna... - A ty, Torao? Kiedy się ożenisz? - padło pytanie, którego Law się nie spodziewał.  
  
Machnął ręką.  
  
\- Daj spokój. Mam inne rzeczy na głowie...  
  
\- No co ty, zobaczysz, jakie to fajne! - zachęcał Luffy z entuzjazmem, choć w gruncie rzeczy brzmiał, jakby zapraszał go na jakąś przygodę. Nie żeby nie miało to sensu, skoro dla niego całe życie oznaczało przygodę... - A z dzieciakami można się naprawdę fajnie bawić. Nigdy mi się w domu nie nudzi - dodał z przekonaniem, które powiedziało Lawowi, że Luffy w kontaktach ze swoim potomstwem bynajmniej nie zachowuje się jak przykładny ojciec, a raczej jak będący na tym samym poziomie rozwoju kolega.  
  
\- Wydaje mi się, że wyrabiasz za mnie normę - mruknął Law i popił herbaty.  
  
\- Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie mam pojęcia, skąd ich się tyle wzięło - stwierdził Luffy i tym razem w jego głosie brzmiało autentyczne zagubienie.  
  
\- Wolałem tego nie wiedzieć - odrzekł Law. - A pamiętasz chociaż imiona wszystkich? - spytał z nie tak znów małą dawką złośliwości.  
  
\- Oczywiście, że pamiętam, za kogo ty mnie masz?! - Luffy oburzył się na samą sugestię. - A nie nazwałem ich Pierwszy, Drugi, Trzeci i tak dalej... Pamiętam nawet po kolei ich rodziców chrzestnych!  
  
Law znów poczuł znajomy dreszcz przebiegający po jego kręgosłupie.  
  
\- Siódemka to naprawdę dobry wynik! - zawołał z przesadnym ożywieniem, które w ogóle do niego nie pasowało, i gdyby to był ktokolwiek inny niż Luffy, z pewnością by go przejrzał. - Myślę, że na tym powinniście poprzestać.  
  
\- Kiedy ja ci mówię, że nie wiem, skąd się te dzieciaki biorą... - odparł Luffy z markotną pretensją.  
  
Law zamknął oczy i nakazał sobie cierpliwość. Brzmiało to tak, jakby Boa Hancock rozmnażała się co najmniej przez dzieworództwo... ale były to zdecydowanie zbyt trudne słowa - o ideach w ogóle nie wspominając - by wplatać je do rozmowy z tym konkretnym Królem Piratów, więc Law darował to sobie z miejsca. No i poza tym, nawet jeśli Hancock rzeczywiście _należała_ do plemienia Kūja, w którym rodziły się tylko kobiety, płeć jej pięciu synów nie budziła wątpliwości - na pewno nie u Lawa, który obecny był przy każdym porodzie.  
  
\- A skoro o tym mowa, jak się powodzi naszemu księciu? - zapytał, by zmienić temat na bezpieczniejszy.  
  
\- Ach, świetnie sobie radzi jako szef All Baratie. Tylko ciągle marudzi, że Nami jest dla niego niedobra, a przecież zgodziła się razem z nim zamieszkać, więc zupełnie nie wiem, o co mu chodzi. Zaraz potem zresztą zawsze dodaje oczywiście, że nawet niedobra Nami jest wspaniała.  
  
\- A jak jej interesy? Kasyno przynosi zyski?  
  
\- Jeszcze jakie!  
  
Law wiedział, że w pałacu Króla Piratów otworzył się jakiś rok czy dwa lata temu wielki kompleks rozrywki, którym dawna nawigator Słomkowych - po tym, jak już udało się jej stworzyć mapy wszystkich mórz - zarządzała jako dyrektor administracyjny, pospołu z Brookiem, który objął posadę dyrektorem artystycznym. Tam też znajdowała się słynna na cały świat restauracja All Baratie, która była dla Sanjiego takim samym urzeczywistnieniem marzeń, jak dla Lawa Szpital Pamięci Corazona. Centrum mieściło w sobie także muzeum historii, jednak jego kustosz przez większość czasu przebywała poza Raftel, prowadząc badania archeologiczne.  
  
\- Zoro wciąż podróżuje z Robin?  
  
\- Miejmy nadzieję! Przecież jeśli się jej zgubi, to nie dotrze tutaj przez następne dziesięć lat, nawet gdyby miał pięć Eternal Pose'ów.  
  
Najlepszy szermierz świata wykorzystał fakt, że Robin jako jedyna ze Słomkowych wciąż nie osiadła na stałe na Raftel, i od czasu do czasu wyprawiał się z nią w dalekie rejony. Mimo że uznawany był za największego mistrza miecza, jaki kiedykolwiek się narodził, wyznawał zasadę, że tylko głupiec spoczywa na laurach. Czym zajmował się podczas swoich wypraw, tego Law nie wiedział, podejrzewał jednak, że treningiem własnym i nauczaniem innych. Nawet jeśli Zoro był najspokojniejszym członkiem załogi Luffy'ego i wydawało się, że nie potrzebuje do szczęścia więcej jak sen i alkohol, to tak naprawdę zawsze mierzył wysoko i bez przerwy pragnął się doskonalić w tym, co robił. Law nie mógł powiedzieć, że tego nie szanuje.  
  
\- W stoczni Franky'ego wszystko gra?  
  
\- I to jak! Mają z Usoppem tyle roboty, że rąk im czasem brakuje, choć i tak zawsze dostarczają zamówienia na czas. Wiesz przecież, że rząd buduje u nich własne okręty, nie mówiąc nic o klientach prywatnych.  
  
\- Więc Usopp w dalszym ciągu nie zgodził się objąć tej posady instruktora strzelectwa, którą mu proponowało wojsko?  
  
\- Pewnie, że nie. Ale prowadzi od czasu do czasu kurs, na który rekruci przychodzą we własnym zakresie. A ty powiedz lepiej, co u Choppera...? Już nas prawie nie odwiedza...! - powiedział Luffy z wyrzutem. - Masz na niego zły wpływ, Torao!  
  
\- Może stara się unikać twoich pociech po tym, jak uparły się robić z niego zwierzę juczne...? - zasugerował Law z przekąsem.  
  
\- Jeszcze czego! Raczej dajesz mu za dużo pracy, a za mało wolnego, pani dyrektorze - odciął się Luffy.  
  
\- Co poradzę, że wszyscy lekarze to pracoholicy...? - mruknął Law w odpowiedzi, a potem dodał w tonie obronnym: - Akurat urlopy to można u mnie dostać zawsze.  
  
\- No dobrze... - Luffy wydawał się udobruchać. - Wpadnę do niego. Gdzie jest ten internat, w którym pracuje?  
  
\- Interna - poprawił Law, wywracając oczami. - Powiedz mu, żeby jak najbardziej wziął sobie urlop, jeśli tylko sobie tego życzy.  
  
Rozmawiali jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym Luffy zeskoczył z balustrady.  
  
\- To nie będę ci więcej zabierał czasu. Wiem, że jesteś zajęty - powiedział wyjątkowo jak na niego poważnie.  
  
Potem jakby coś sobie przypomniał i zaczął się macać po całym tułowiu, aż wreszcie wyciągnął spod ubrania nieco pomiętą, złożoną na dwoje kartkę. Potem przez dobrą chwilę usiłował ją prostować - z marnym skutkiem - zanim wręczył uroczystym gestem Lawowi, który też zdążył wstać ze swojego miejsca, by go pożegnać.  
  
\- To od dziewczyn. Reszta urwisów w ogóle nie pamiętała o twoich urodzinach, tylko La i Ca nie zapomniały.  
  
Law otworzył laurkę, która była de facto obrazkiem przedstawiającym dwa nakrapiane stwory - domyślił się w nich śnieżnej pantery i foki plamistej, swoich ulubionych zwierząt, o czym kiedyś nieopatrznie wspomniał w towarzystwie - przyozdobione kwiecistymi wiankami, na górze zaś kolorowymi literami wypisane było: "Dla kochanego wujka Torao". Rysunek wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak dzieło siedmiolatka, ale z jakiejś przyczyny Law poczuł się niemal wzruszony. Nie lubił dzieci z zasady, jednak Laelya i Catleya - jedyne córki i bliźniaki Luffy'ego - wyraźnie starały się sprawić mu przyjemność.  
  
Luffy poklepał go po ramieniu.  
  
\- Powinieneś czasem do nas wpaść, Torao - stwierdził z lekką naganą. - Nie masz przecież daleko.  
  
Law chciał odpowiedzieć swoją zwyczajową wymówką, ale tym razem się powstrzymał.  
  
\- Dzięki za odwiedziny - powiedział w zamian i uświadomił sobie, że naprawdę jest wdzięczny.  
  
Uśmiech Luffy'ego był jaśniejszy niż słońce, które zbliżało się do linii horyzontu, i Law niemal poczuł wyrzuty sumienia na myśl, że ich kontakty stały się w ostatnich latach tak ograniczone. W następnej chwili Król Piratów zeskoczył na sam dół.  
  
\- Hej! Nie zapytałeś mnie, jak trafić na internę! - zawołał Law, wychylając się z balkonu.  
  
Luffy popatrzył w górę, przytrzymując kapelusz na głowie.  
  
\- Pomyślałem, że spojrzę na rozpiskę w holu głównym - odkrzyknął. - Wiesz, że nawet po najlepszych objaśnieniach bym się zgubił. To cześć, Torao!  
  
Zniknął we wnętrzu budynku, zanim Law zdążył unieść rękę w geście pożegnania. Pozostało mieć nadzieję, że Szpital Pamięci Corazona przetrwa tę wizytę... Law uśmiechnął się do własnych myśli. Oczywiście, że przetrwa... i może nawet nasyci się tą pozytywną energią, którą szczęśliwy Król Piratów promieniował zawsze i wszędzie.  
  
Law usiadł z powrotem na krześle i zapatrzył się w ciemniejące już powoli niebo. Uznał, że może poświęcić jeszcze chwilę na relaks, zanim usiądzie do kart pacjentów i notatek. Nalał sobie herbaty z dzbanka i popijał w zamyśleniu. Naprawdę cieszył się z odwiedzin Luffy'ego, choć zaledwie rano sama myśl o nich napełniała go okropną frustracją.  
  
Luffy był jednym z najmilszych ludzi, jakich Law spotkał w całym swoim życiu, i kimś, komu zawdzięczał znacznie więcej niż tylko ten szpital. Był też kimś, kto uczepił się go i nigdy nie puścił, nieważne jak mocno Law usiłował się od niego uwolnić... jednak dawno już minęły czasy, gdy usiłował. Wiedział z doświadczenia, że ten typ już tak ma, że nie rezygnuje... a on sam prawdopodobnie miał do takich typów szczęście, na które nic się nie dało poradzić.  
  
Popijając chłodną już herbatę, zastanowił się nad rozmowa, którą dopiero co odbył. Luffy nakreślił mu piękny obraz tego, jak powodzi się jego przyjaciołom. Wyglądało na to, że Słomkowi - nawet po tym, jak załoga piracka jako taka przestała istnieć - nie chcieli się ze sobą rozstać, choć obecnie ich wzajemne relacje przeewoluowały w coś innego i na swój sposób nawet głębszego. To, że Nami wciąż znosiła Sanjiego - nie tylko pozwoliła mu towarzyszyć sobie w trakcie podróży po chwałę najwybitniejszego kartografa na świecie, ale też zamieszkała z nim po powrocie na Raftel - mogło oznaczać tylko jedno: odwzajemnia uczucia najznamienitszego szefa kuchni na świecie, który dla spełnienia jej marzenia był w stanie przełożyć realizację swojego własnego na później. To, że Zoro wciąż podróżował z Robin, świadczyło o zaufaniu, jakim się ta dwójka - najmniej przecież ufni członkowie dawnej grupy Luffy'ego! - darzyła. Biorąc zaś pod uwagę, że Usopp był od dawna żonaty z Kayą i miał już nawet dwójkę dzieci, zaś Luffy cieszył się jeszcze większym szczęściem rodzinnym (miał i większą żonę, i większą ilość potomstwa), podobnie jak - patrząc po własnym podwórku - Penguin i Shachi, i większość jego towarzyszy z Piratów Serca, można było wysnuć wniosek, że człowiek nie został stworzony do samotności.  
  
Trafalgarowi Lawowi jednak idea rodziny była obca, choć po świecie chodziło więcej niż kilka kobiet w różnym wieku, które z chęcią zajęłyby miejsce przy jego boku i obdarzyły miłością. (Czasem trzeba było takie panie uprzejmie acz stanowczo wypraszać z terenu Szpitala Pamięci Corazona - także te, które podawały się za śmiertelnie chore pacjentki). Obecnie całe jego życie wypełniała praca, co odpowiadało mu w zupełności. Nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie siebie jako małżonka i ojca. Był lekarzem, który posiadł Ope Ope no Mi oraz jego niezwykłe moce. Jedynym słusznym wyborem było spędzić całe życie na czynieniu z nich jak najlepszego użytku w służbie innym. Nie było drugiego człowieka, który byłby w stanie dokonywać takich cudów medycznych jak on. Dla wielu był jedyną nadzieją na ocalenie. Każda chwila jego czasu była cenna. Nie mógłby odwiesić fartucha na kołek i zająć się szczęściem prywatnym, sama myśl wydawała się skrajnie nieetyczna. Trafalgar Law należał do całej ludzkości - i prawdziwie się tym cieszył. Ta świadomość dodawała mu sił i popychała naprzód, wypełniała go poczuciem sensu i celu.  
  
Kiedy jednak - jak teraz - pozwolił sobie zastanowić się nad tym, przez tę racjonalno-ideową powłokę przebijało się coś głębszego, jakieś bardziej instynktowne i znacznie mocniej w jego osobowości zakorzenione odczucie. Na co dzień mógł samemu sobie wykładać logiczne argumenty i przytakiwać im w pełnej zgodzie, jednak tak naprawdę motywy jego postępowania były znacznie bardziej skomplikowane. Po tym, jak stracił w swoim życiu więcej, niż jakikolwiek człowiek powinien utracić, zbyt mocno bał się ponownego zaangażowania. Nie odważał się już ponownie przywiązać do drugiej osoby, gdyż lęk przez utratą był zbyt silny. Najpierw stracił swoją prawdziwą rodzinę, a kiedy los dał mu człowieka, który mógł stać się jego nową rodziną, stracił także jego. Dwa razy wystarczało, by na zawsze zgnieść każdego człowieka - on poradził sobie, stanął na nogi i trwał przy życiu, jednak na zawsze zraniony. Doceniał tych, którzy wciąż tkwili przy jego boku i nie odchodzili: Bepo, Shachiego i Penguina, i całą resztę jego dawnej załogi Piratów Serca, a także Luffy'ego i Sengoku-san - jednak nigdy nie pozwolił im zbliżyć się do siebie bardziej niż na przysłowiową długość ramion. (Nawet - zwłaszcza - jeśli oni sami nic sobie z tego nie robili). Pomijając już fakt, że prawdopodobnie nie potrafiłby już otworzyć się przed drugim człowiekiem na tyle, by stworzyć związek, nie wyobrażał sobie posiadania _rodziny._ Był zupełnie pewien, że lęk o bliskich zeżarłby go od środka prędzej czy później i nie pozostawił nawet kosteczki.  
  
Nie, Trafalgar Law wolał kroczyć przez życie samotnie, wypełniając swoje dni i noce medycyną, pomagając innym i przywracając nadzieję - i nie zastanawiając się głębiej nad innymi pobudkami. W pojedynkę czuł się silny; czuł, że ma kontrolę nad własną egzystencją. Praca lekarza, mimo całej odpowiedzialności, jaka się z nią wiązała, była nieporównywalnie łatwiejszą sprawą niż tak zwane życie prywatne, zaś wiedza, że istnieją sfery, w których jest daleki od ideału, tylko umacniała go w świadomości, że jest jedynie człowiekiem. Bycie człowiekiem nie było takie złe.  
  
Wrócił do gabinetu i wyshamblesował do pokoju obok przyniesione przez Luffy'ego paczki - wiedział, że jak co roku znajdują się tam podarki od większości Słomkowych. Kiedyś je ponad wszelką wątpliwość przejrzy, tak samo jak prezenty od Shachiego i Penguina. Rysunek Laelyi i Catleyi przyczepił na ścianie, na którą trafiały też wszystkie prace jego nieletnich pacjentów. To, że ktoś o nim myślał, wciąż wprawiało go w częstą konsternację, jednak przyjmował te dowody sympatii bez mrugnięcia okiem. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że czasem jeden dar wystarczy, by zmienić całe życie.  
  
Wiedział, że od jednego człowieka nie usłyszy dzisiaj życzeń urodzinowych. Sengoku-san odwiedzał go raz w roku: w ten jeden konkretny, wczesnozimowy dzień, o którym pamiętali tylko oni dwaj i który miał dla nich obu znacznie większą wagę niż szósty października - ten dzień pod koniec listopada, który Law uznawał za prawdziwą datę swoich urodzin, gdyż wtedy, już dwadzieścia sześć lat temu, rozpoczęło się jego nowe życie. Robił sobie wtedy przerwę na resztę dnia i siadał z emerytowanym admirałem marynarki w altanie. Mieli stamtąd dobry widok na stylizowany napis zawieszony nad głównym wejściem: Szpital Pamięci Corazona - nazwę, której znaczenie rozumieli tylko oni. Rozmawiali, wspominali i popijali dobrą sake - ku zgorszeniu nielicznych pacjentów, którzy zdarzyli się ich tam przyuważyć - a potem rozstawali się na kolejny rok z życzeniami dobrego zdrowia. Ten dzień miał przyjść także tej jesieni, tej zimy.  
  
Law usiadł przy biurku i wziął się za przeglądanie kart chorych. W ciągu minuty pogrążył się w pracy zupełnie.


	2. Rozdział 2

Następnego dnia przy lunchu do Lawa przysiadła się Ikkaku, powitawszy go najpierw zwyczajowym "Cześć". Cieszyło go, że przynajmniej część jego dawnych członków załogi zdołała z biegiem lat porzucić konwenanse i zrezygnować z durnego tytułowania go w taki czy inny sposób. Ikkaku zresztą nigdy nie była osobą, która dawała sobie narzucić wolę, jeśli jej to nie odpowiadało. Zawsze pewna siebie, potrafiła śmiało wyrażać swoje opinie i nie miała zwyczaju owijać w bawełnę. Świetnie kierowała oddziałem położniczo-ginekologicznym, zaś jej zdecydowana postawa dobrze działała na rozstrojone kobiety, które dzięki temu zapominały o przesadnym roztkliwianiu się nad sobą. Ikkaku nie brakowało empatii, jednak - jak przykładny lekarz - przedkładała działanie nad ubolewanie. Pacjentki nierzadko bywały urażone jej podejściem, zwłaszcza na początku leczenia, jednak pod koniec pobytu w szpitalu zazwyczaj doceniały to, że ordynator darowała sobie przysłowiowe głaskanie po głowie na rzecz nieugiętego dodawania wiary i nadziei, w odrobinę może tylko szorstkich słowach.   
  
\- Ta kobieta, którą operowałeś wczoraj, ta z wadą łożyska... Czuje się dobrze, tak samo jak dziecko - powiedziała Ikkaku, biorąc sztućce. - Potrzymam ją kilka dni na obserwacji, ale pod koniec tygodnia pewnie wypiszę do domu. Nie sadzę, by potrzebowała leżeć na oddziale.   
  
\- W razie czego ma blisko do szpitala? - spytał Law, choć też nie uważał, by pacjentka potrzebowała hospitalizacji prędzej niż dopiero przy rozwiązaniu.   
  
\- Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to tak. Pochodzi z jakiegoś większego miasta, zdaje się z West Blue. Wspomniałam o tym, bo bardzo chciałaby ci podziękować. Dasz radę do niej zajrzeć? Wystarczy chwila - poprosiła.   
  
\- Jeśli skrócę lunch, to powinno się udać - powiedział z krzywym uśmiechem.   
  
\- Oj, dureń z ciebie... Przecież nie mówię, że w tej chwili! - stwierdziła Ikkaku z udawanym oburzeniem, wbijając widelec w spaghetti.   
  
\- Postaram się dzisiaj wieczorem albo jutro - obiecał.   
  
Kiwnęła głową. Potem przez chwilę jadła w milczeniu, zanim znów się odezwała.   
  
\- Miałeś wczoraj urodziny, prawda? Wszystkiego najlepszego - rzuciła bez szczególnych emocji; dobrze znała jego stosunek do tej kwestii. Uniosła szklankę do ust, jej dłoń jednak zastygła w powietrzu, zaś spojrzenie brązowych oczu stało się bardziej skupione. Ściągnęła brwi. - Które to już?   
  
\- Trzydzieste dziewiąte - mruknął Law półgębkiem znad kubka z herbatą.   
  
Westchnęła.   
  
\- Czas strasznie szybko leci. Naprawdę znamy się już tyle lat?   
  
Pokiwał głową. Ikkaku popiła wody, a potem wróciła do jedzenia.   
  
\- Jesteś zadowolony? - spytała po kolejnej chwili milczenia, wypełnionej ożywionym gwarem stołówki. - Ze swojego życia, mam na myśli...?   
  
Law wzruszył ramionami, kończąc swój posiłek.   
  
\- Oczywiście że tak. Robię to, co lubię, i w dodatku jest z tego jakiś pożytek - odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. - Ten szpital to urzeczywistnienie moich marzeń.   
  
\- I to ci wystarcza? - spytała neutralnym tonem.   
  
\- Aż za bardzo... Znaczy się, pracy mam aż za bardzo - stwierdził, a jego kąciki ust drgnęły.   
  
Ikkaku jednak nie wyglądała na rozbawioną.   
  
\- Praca, no właśnie... - mruknęła. - Wiesz, nasi studenci patrzą na ciebie z podziwem, ale też przerażeniem. Zastanawiają się, czy tak właśnie powinien postępować _każdy_ lekarz... czy _oni_ tak będą postępować, kiedy już zostaną lekarzami.   
  
\- Ja nie jestem jak każdy - odparł bez żadnej pychy, po prostu stwierdzając fakt. - Tylko ja mam Ope Ope no Mi. Przecież to jasne, że muszę go używać do tego, do czego został stworzony. Prawie wszyscy, którzy go wcześniej używali, postępowali tak jak ja teraz. - Wiedział to z danych znalezionych w archiwum Rządu Światowego. - Co w tym dziwnego?   
  
Ikkaku ściągnęła usta w wyrazie irytacji i pokręciła głową, aż zatrzęsły się jej bujne loki.   
  
\- Nie obchodzą mnie ludzie, którzy mieli Ope Ope no Mi przed tobą. Obchodzisz mnie ty, który masz go teraz. Law, jesteś moim przyjacielem i martwię się o ciebie. Tak, wiem, że nie uważasz, że trzeba się o ciebie martwić - mówiła dalej, gdy otworzył usta, by jej przerwać. - Ale już tacy jesteśmy, że się martwimy - powiedziała stanowczo. - Law, masz tylko to jedno życie. Za rok skończysz czterdzieści lat... i dalej będziesz zadowolony? A za następne czterdzieści? Pewnie, przejdziesz do historii jako najwybitniejszy lekarz wszech czasów, a o tym marzy każdy medyk... Ale życie nie składa się tylko z pracy. Boję się, że kiedyś, kiedy popatrzysz wstecz, będziesz żałował.   
  
\- Nie będę - odpowiedział z miejsca, wstając. - A co do studentów... to powiedz im, że nie muszą się obawiać.   
  
Odłożyła widelec z taką siłą, że brzdęknął o talerz.   
  
\- Do diabła, Law...! Przecież wiesz, że tu nie chodzi o studentów...! - rzuciła, wyraźnie sfrustrowana.   
  
\- Muszę lecieć - powiedział, biorąc tacę. Zanim jednak odszedł, odwrócił się jeszcze do niej. - Ikkaku... Dzięki, że się przejmujesz. Jednak naprawdę wszystko jest w porządku. Lubię swoją pracę - dodał, bo naprawdę tak myślał, jednak z jakiejś przyczyny te słowa nie wydawały się do końca odpowiednie.   
  
Wyraz jej twarzy mówił, że Ikkaku też nie była zadowolona z tej odpowiedzi. Kiwnęła mu tylko głową na pożegnanie i wróciła do posiłku, ewidentnie w złym nastroju.   
  
Kierując się do swojego gabinetu, Law zastanawiał się nad jej słowami. Powiedział prawdę, kiedy dziękował Ikkaku za troskę, choć uważał ją za przesadzoną - nie wiedział jednak, jakich użyć słów, by to w odpowiedni sposób przekazać. To, jak żył i jak postępował, było dla niego równie naturalne jak oddychanie. Nie wyobrażał sobie, by jako posiadacz Ope Ope no Mi mógłby robić z życiem coś innego. Już dawno temu zdecydował się na taką egzystencję i w gruncie rzeczy nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek pragnął, by wyglądała inaczej. Przecież już w dzieciństwie uczył się na lekarza. Otrzymanie Ope Ope no Mi tylko podtrzymało jego wybór, a jednocześnie obdarzyło możliwościami wychodzącymi poza granice uznanej sztuki medycznej. To, co teraz robił, wydawało mu się tak oczywiste, że właściwie dziwił się, że ktokolwiek mógłby to podważać.   
  
Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że Ikkaku wcale nie podważała jego wyboru zawodowego... tylko raczej fakt, że stał się on jedynym wyborem, jakiego dokonał. Przypominało mu to trochę wczorajszą rozmowę z Luffym... O ile jednak Król Piratów dawał się łatwo zbyć - wystarczyło odwrócić jego uwagę od tematu - o tyle Ikkaku była zbyt skupioną osobą, by zapomnieć o czymś, co uważała za istotne. Law miał jednak nadzieję, że koleżanka nie będzie więcej poruszać tej kwestii, gdyż przeczuwał, że mogłoby go to wprawić w irytację. Cóż, po prostu będzie musiał uważać, by pojawiać się na oddziale położniczo-ginekologicznym tak rzadko, jak było to możliwe, uznał z krzywym uśmiechem.   
  
Nie zapomniał jednak o obietnicy, którą złożył Ikkaku, i pod wieczór, kiedy już przyjął nowych pacjentów, poszedł odwiedzić operowaną wczoraj kobietę. Ordynator już dawno poszła do domu, na oddziale był tylko lekarz dyżurny. Law zastał pacjentkę wyglądającą przez otwarte okno. Na dworze już się ściemniło, jednak szum fal przyjemnie wypełniał ciszę pokoju. Nie usłyszała, kiedy wchodził, więc odchrząknął lekko.   
  
\- Pan doktor...! - zawołała i chciała wstać z krzesła, jednak dał jej znak, by tego nie robiła, a w zamian przysiadł na krawędzi jej łóżka.   
  
\- Pani Alice, chciała mnie pani widzieć...   
  
\- Doktorze, cieszę się, że pan przyszedł - odpowiedziała z nieśmiałym uśmiechem. - Pewnie zostanę wypisana w ciągu kilku dni, a chciałam przedtem bardzo podziękować...! Co prawda jeszcze o wiele na to za wcześnie, powinnam poczekać, aż dziecko się urodzi... - Położyła rękę na brzuchu. - Ale pani ordynator powiedziała, że wszystko jest już dobrze...! - dodała, wciąż się uśmiechając, a potem wciąż mówiła, jakby nie mogąc przestać. - Naprawdę, naprawdę jestem panu wdzięczna, doktorze. Tyle lat pragnęliśmy mieć dziecko, mój mąż i ja... ale każda ciąża kończyła się przedwcześnie. Lekarze nie potrafili mi pomóc, prawie straciłam nadzieję... Na szczęście dowiedziałam się o tym szpitalu. Tak naprawdę wciąż jest mi ciężko uwierzyć, że tym razem może się udać. Myśli pan, doktorze, że się uda? - spytała, patrząc na niego błagalnie i nerwowo zaciskając palce.   
  
Ile takich rozmów już odbył w życiu? Nie potrafił zliczyć. Słowa przychodziły mu bez trudu - bo też co trudnego może być w przekazaniu pacjentowi, że jest zdrowy? - jednak zawsze czynił wysiłek, by traktować rozmówcę indywidualnie.   
  
\- Jak pani powiedziałem dwa dni temu, pani Alice, cierpiała pani na wadę genetyczną, powodującą dysfunkcję łożyska. Usunąłem ją z pani organizmu i teraz ma pani takie same szanse na urodzenie dziecka jak każda zdrowa kobieta - odpowiedział, starając się nie używać zbyt wielu medycznych określeń. - Naprawiłem też wszystkie szkody wywołane tą chorobą. Wedle wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa donosi pani tę ciążę i wszystkie następne.   
  
\- Och. - Zakryła usta dłonią. - Wszystkie następne... Jestem jedynaczką i zawsze chciałam mieć całą gromadkę dzieci... Ale na razie pragnę tego jednego. Przez całe lata czekałam na to pierwsze i pomimo tylu starań... tylu prób nie mogłam się doczekać. A pan mi zwrócił nadzieję...! Nawet jeśli... nawet jeśli coś się stanie... to i tak będę panu wdzięczna - zapewniła, choć Law wiedział, że sama w to nie wierzy. On też nie wierzył.   
  
\- Pani Alice. Wie pani, że ten szpital ma stuprocentowy wskaźnik wyleczeń? - Kiwnęła głową. - Daję pani gwarancję, że pani organizm jest w tej chwili zupełnie gotowy na donoszenie tej ciąży.   
  
Teraz już nie była w stanie ukryć wzruszenia. Jej oczy wypełniły się łzami. Pochyliła głowę i poszukała chusteczki. Była drobną kobietą w wieku trzydziestu trzech lat, miała jasnobrązowe włosy i niebieskie oczy. Nic w jej wyglądzie nie zwracało uwagi - może tylko to, że wyglądała na starszą, niż była w rzeczywistości.   
  
\- A co do tej gromadki... - powiedział, wracając do jej wcześniejszych słów. - Jeśli będzie pani mieć córki, one także nie muszą się obawiać o własne ciąże, proszę o tym pamiętać.   
  
Uniosła na niego wzrok, wciąż lśniący od łez.   
  
\- Jest pani jedynaczką. Pani matka też miała problem z donoszeniem ciąży, tak mi pani powiedziała, prawda? Takie wady często są dziedziczne... Jednak udało mi się naprawić ten błąd w pani zapisie genetycznym, więc nie przejdzie na pani dzieci - wyjaśnił. - Czy to, co mówię, brzmi zbyt skomplikowanie?   
  
Pokręciła głową.   
  
\- Nie, rozumiem pana. Ale wciąż mi trudno uwierzyć... że coś takiego jest możliwe - szepnęła. - Jest pan chyba bogiem...   
  
\- Pani Alice, to nie tak - przerwał jej; nie lubił, kiedy go tak nazywano. - Po prostu... mam takie zdolności. Nie urodziłem się z nimi, zostały mi dane później. Zdolności, które pozwalają mi przeprowadzać specyficzne leczenie. Poza tym jednym jestem takim samym człowiekiem jak wszyscy.   
  
Powoli kiwnęła głową, ale nie wyglądała na przekonaną.   
  
\- Nawet nie wiedziałam, kiedy pan mnie wyleczył... - powiedziała z pewnym zmieszaniem.   
  
\- Mam już taki zwyczaj, że jeśli tylko jest to możliwe, przeprowadzam zabiegi, kiedy pacjent śpi - odparł z lekkim uśmiechem, a potem wstał. - Pani Alice, proszę o siebie dbać. I o dziecko. Mam nadzieję, że już się nie zobaczymy... przynajmniej nie w tym szpitalu - dodał formułkę, jaką miał zwyczaj żegnać wszystkich swoich pacjentów.   
  
\- Jeśli to będzie chłopiec, czy mogę mu dać pana imię? - spytała znienacka; nie ona zresztą pierwsza.   
  
Pokręcił głową.   
  
\- Niech pani je nazwie, jak sama chce. To pani dziecko, pani Alice, i pani męża. Zadecydujcie wspólnie. Ja już się wystarczająco wmieszałem w tę ciążę - stwierdził z krzywym uśmiechem.   
  
\- Czy ma pan dzieci? - padło kolejne pytanie, tego jednak się nie spodziewał.   
  
\- Nie mam rodziny - odparł. - Muszę iść.   
  
\- Szkoda - odparła, choć nie wiedział, do którego z jego stwierdzeń się odniosła, nie zamierzał jednak pytać. Kobieta wstała z krzesła, przykładając obie ręce do brzucha. Jej ciąża była na wczesnym etapie i jeszcze nie była widoczna. - Dziękuję, doktorze. Dziękuję za wszystko... i że pan dzisiaj przyszedł. - Uśmiechnęła się promiennie, a ten uśmiech wystarczał za wszystkie podziękowania.   
  
Uniósł dłoń w geście pożegnania, a potem odwrócił się i wyszedł; miał dzisiaj jeszcze dużo pracy. Nie żałował jednak, że porozmawiał z tą kobietą. Byłby kłamcą, gdyby powiedział, że nie cieszyła go wdzięczność pacjentów. To, co robił, robił dla innych ludzi. Kiedy zdrowieli dzięki jego leczeniu... Oczywiście, że bycie świadkiem ich radości sprawiało radość jemu samemu. I nie chodziło tu tylko o jego satysfakcję jako lekarza - czy miał powody do odczuwania szczególnej satysfakcji, skoro wiedział, że jest w stanie wyleczyć _każdego?_ \- ale o to, że mógł swoimi działaniami pomóc drugiemu człowiekowi. Miał nadzieje, że nigdy nie wpadnie w rutynę... nie straci tej zdolności widzenia w pacjentach właśnie konkretnych ludzi, którym Ope Ope no Mi przywróciło życie. Tak jak jemu... dawno temu.   
  
Kobiety, które wyleczył, często mówiły, że zamierzają nazwać jego imieniem swoich synów... miało to zresztą miejsce w przypadku każdego lekarza. Czasem zastanawiał się, ilu małych Lawów urodziło się w ciągu tych dziesięciu lat, jednak generalnie starał się o tym nie myśleć. Z jednej strony rozumiał, że pacjenci czuli się wobec niego zobowiązani, ale z drugiej... Zawsze powtarzał, że to są ich dzieci i powinny nosić takie imiona, jakich chcieli dla nich rodzice. Poza tym... po prostu nie wydawało mu się słuszne, by ktokolwiek został nazwany po nim... Jasne, dokonywał cudów medycznych i może te dzieci nigdy by się bez jego udziału nie narodziły, jednak z jakiejś przyczyny nie uważał, by Trafalgar Law był kimś, kto nadawał się na właściwy przykład... albo na patrona nowego życia. No i był zdania, że nie potrzebował żadnego upamiętnienia.   
  
Wieczór spędził - jak zawsze - pogrążony w pracy, kiedy jednak po północy położył się spać, odkrył, że nie jest w stanie zasnąć. Zwykle był wystarczająco zmęczony i zasypiał od razu, teraz jednak w jego głowie dźwięczały słowa Ikkaku z ich wcześniejszej rozmowy, skutecznie odpędzając sen. Koniec końców wstał i wyszedł na balkon, mając nadzieję, że nocne powietrze sprawi cuda i ułatwi odpoczynek. Oparł się o balustradę i zapatrzył w ciemność, wiatr lekko rozwiewał jego włosy. Morze rozciągało się przed nim czarną taflą, a na granatowym firmamencie nieba lśniły niezliczone światła gwiazd. Była pełnia, choć księżyc Law miał w tej chwili za swoimi plecami - czyli za budynkiem - i nie mógł go widzieć.   
  
Zaczął czterdziesty rok życia. Dawno już przestał się dziwić temu, że jego egzystencja została w niemal cudowny sposób przedłużona, gdy wydawało się, że nie dotrwa nawet swoich czternastych urodzin. Zwrócono mu jednak życie i zdrowie, a przy okazji otrzymał coś, co nakreśliło kierunek, w którym miał podążać. A jednak Ikkaku mówiła, że to nie tak powinno wyglądać... Sugerowała, że kiedyś będzie żałował, że nie wybrał inaczej. Nie sądził, by tak miało być. Nie czuł, że mu czegoś brakuje, już nie. Wcześniej, wiele lat temu... wtedy często to odczuwał. Brakowało mu rodziny. Brakowało mu czasu. Brakowało mu nadziei. Potem brakowało mu człowieka, który zdołał na chwilę wypełnić całą pustkę w jego życiu. Potem brakowało mu zemsty.   
  
Kiedy jednak osiadł na Raftel i stworzył Szpital Pamięci Corazona, wtedy porzucił rozmyślania o tym, co utracił, świadomie przyjmując raczej wszystko to, co zyskał. Czuł się zadowolony i spełniony. Każdego dnia był w stanie przywrócić innym uśmiech, rozbić krępujące ich kajdany losu - jakże miał się tym nie cieszyć? Był prawdopodobnie najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie - i tak uprzywilejowanym, jak mało komu zostało dane.   
  
Jednak słowa Ikkaku: "Czy za rok też będziesz zadowolony?" nie dawały mu spokoju. Czy nawiązywała do słynnego kryzysu czterdziestolatka? Zupełnie jakby na półmetku życia miał nagle poczuć zawód, ujrzawszy swoje dotychczasowe dokonania w innej perspektywie... Prawie by się śmiał na tę sugestię, jednak jakaś jego część _odczuwała_ niepokój. Powiedział Ikkaku, że wszystko jest w porządku... że nie powinna się martwić... ale teraz sam zaczął się zastanawiać, czy rzeczywiście tak było. Nieważne jednak jak mocno się nad tym głowił, po prostu nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, by coś w jego życiu miało ulec zmianie. Przez blisko cztery dekady życia w jego stosunku do innych ludzi dokonało się wiele zmian. Był czas, gdy odrzucił wszystko i wszystkich, za siłę uważając nienawistną samotność. Był czas, gdy rozpaczliwie zdołał ponownie pokochać, odrzucając wszystkie bariery. Był czas, gdy zdecydował się oprzeć na innych, przyjmując ich do swojego życia, ale nie dopuszczając blisko siebie. Ten ostatni etap wciąż trwał, Law pozwolił mu w siebie wrosnąć, przyjął go jak swoją drugą skórę i przestał na niego zwracać uwagę.   
  
Nie mógł go zakończyć, nie był w stanie tak po prostu zrzucić z siebie. Ta postawa trzymała się go i nic na nią nie mógł poradzić. Mógł zmodyfikować dowolną część swojego ciała, ale nie posiadał mocy zmieniania osobowości, sposobów myślenia czy odczuwania. Przez te kilkanaście lat spotkał na swojej drodze setki... tysiące osób, a jednak żadna z nich nie potrafiła sprawić, by się zaangażował na poziomie emocjonalnym. I nie chodziło o to, że z tymi osobami było coś nie tak, tylko o jego nastawienie. Nie odbierał tego jednak jako brak, jak sugerowała Ikkaku - raczej akceptował jako coś naturalnego... a przynajmniej dotąd tak było. Czy powinno się zmienić? Czy powinien spojrzeć na to z innej strony? Ale nawet gdyby spojrzał, czy dałoby się coś z tym zrobić? Nie. Czy _chciałby_ coś z tym zrobić?   
  
Ostatecznie nie doszedł do żadnych wniosków - poczuł jedynie zupełnie dziecinną złość na Ikkaku za takie mieszanie mu w głowie. Jednak świeże powietrze zrobiło swoje i wreszcie zaczął ziewać. Kiedy wrócił do łóżka, sen nadszedł niemal od razu.   
  


* * *

  
Jego plan, by przez jakiś czas unikać Ikkaku, spalił na panewce zaraz następnego dnia. Musiał mieć prawdziwego pecha, skoro natknął się na nią dwa razy pod rząd na stołówce... Kiedy szła z tacą do jego stolika, w pierwszym odruchu chciał wstać od stołu i wrócić do pracy... ponieważ jednak dopiero co zaczął jeść, byłoby to po prostu głupie, a Trafalgar Law rzadko postępował głupio. Przygotował się zatem na kolejną dawkę mądrości ze strony ordynator położnictwa i ginekologii - przez całe rano udało mu się o nich nie myśleć - jednak tym razem rozmowa, ku jego zaskoczeniu, potoczyła się zupełnie inaczej.   
  
\- Law, chciałam cię przeprosić - stwierdziła Ikkaku prosto z mostu, jak to miała w zwyczaju. - Powiedziałam wczoraj za dużo. Nawet jeśli się martwię, to jest twoje życie i nie mam prawa się wtrącać i wygłaszać własnych opinii.   
  
\- Nie mogłem potem przez ciebie spać - odparł pół-żartem pół-serio, nie próbując się nawet powstrzymać od tej drobnej złośliwości.   
  
\- Przepraszam... - powtórzyła i przez chwilę sprawiała wrażenie przygnębionej, a potem bez słowa wzięła się posiłek.   
  
Z jakiejś przyczyny ten widok sprawił, że Law poczuł się gorzej. Spuścił wzrok i sam zajął się jedzeniem. Przez głowę znów zaczęły mu przelatywać jej wczorajsze słowa, nieważne jak mocno starał się o nich zapomnieć.   
  
\- Wiesz, Law, zmieniłeś się - dobiegło od strony Ikkaku, a w jej głosie pobrzmiewał uśmiech. - Dawniej po prostu zirytowałbyś się na mnie za mówienie ci takich rzeczy... dlatego staraliśmy się unikać jakichkolwiek osobistych komentarzy pod twoim adresem, nawet kiedy wyraźnie było ci ciężko.   
  
Kiwnął głową, nie podnosząc wzroku znad talerza.   
  
\- Zresztą nie wiem, czy "zmiana" to właściwe słowo - dodała z zastanowieniem. - Może chodzi po prostu o wewnętrzny rozwój.   
  
\- Ty też się zmieniłaś - mruknął Law półgębkiem. - Dawniej nie potrafiłaś mi powiedzieć nic miłego...   
  
Parsknęła śmiechem.   
  
\- Widać oboje dorośliśmy - odparła pogodnie. - I chyba dobrze, że tak się stało.   
  
Nic nie powiedział. Przez chwilę jedli w milczeniu, a potem Law, niemal wbrew sobie, spytał:   
  
\- Czego według ciebie mi brakuje?   
  
Nie mógł przestać o tym myśleć. I nawet jeśli Ikkaku prawdopodobnie zakończyłaby temat tymi swoimi przeprosinami, on sam czuł, że ta sprawa nie dałaby mu spokoju... przynajmniej przez wystarczająco długi czas, by go to wprawiło w irytację. A przez te wszystkie lata nauczył się pytać wprost, zamiast gryźć się takimi rzeczami w samotności i zastanawiać, co drugi człowiek miał na myśli.   
  
Ikkaku popatrzyła na niego ze zdumieniem, choć zupełnie nie wiedział, czy dlatego, że zaskoczył ją tym pytaniem, czy może uważała je za głupie... ale _o to_ już nie zamierzał pytać. Opuściła sztućce i przez chwilę rozważała swoją odpowiedź, a jej wzrok był teraz bardziej skupiony.   
  
\- Kogoś, kogo mógłbyś pokochać - powiedziała wreszcie.   
  
Prawie się skulił wewnętrznie na te słowa, choć podświadomie się ich spodziewał... i obawiał.   
  
\- Oj, oj... "Chirurg Śmierci" i "kochać"? - rzucił drwiąco, mając nadzieję obrócić tę sprawę w żart.   
  
\- Nie zgrywaj się, Law - odparła stanowczym tonem, celując w niego nożem. - Nawet z Ope Ope no Mi jesteś takim samym człowiekiem jak cała reszta. Poza tym... Jaki "Chirurg Śmierci"? Nie słyszałam tego od lat. Czyżbyś tęsknił za starymi, dobrymi, pirackimi czasami? - rzuciła, po czym wróciła do jedzenia.   
  
\- Już ty mnie tutaj nie diagnozuj, z łaski swojej. Jak będę potrzebował psychoanalizy, to pójdę do Clione - odciął się, choć wcale nie był na nią zły. - I nie, nie tęsknię. Jestem zupełnie zadowolony z tego, co mam.   
  
\- Dobrze już, dobrze - odrzekła ugodowo. - Ja też nie tęsknię. Niewątpliwie tamte lata miały w sobie urok, ale z perspektywy czasu widzę je raczej jako przygodę dla młodych. Ale wracając do tematu... Jak ci powiedziałam wczoraj, praca to nie wszystko. I może komuś, kto cię nie zna, możesz się wydawać osobą, która do szczęścia nie potrzebuje niczego poza medycyną, ale _ja_ cię znam. I nawet jeśli znów będę brzmieć jak Clione, uważam cię za osobę o dużej głębi emocjonalnej i zdolności uczuciowej. Przecież nawet ty musiałeś kiedyś kogoś kochać, prawda?   
  
Law nic nie powiedział, patrzył na nią jedynie uważnym wzrokiem, nie wydawała się zresztą czekać na odpowiedź. Jej słowa poruszyły w nim coś niemal dawno zapomnianego, ale zdecydowanie wypchnął to poza świadomość. Popił herbaty z kubka, wciąż się jej przyglądając, kiedy kończyła posiłek. Wiedział, skąd brał się jej punkt widzenia. Ikkaku miała rodzinę, jej mąż pracował jako pielęgniarz na pediatrii, zaś dzieci były zdaje się już w wieku szkolnym. Ikkaku była bardzo dobrym lekarzem, ale nie spędzała w pracy więcej czasu, niż musiała. Życie domowe miało dla niej duże znaczenie. Oczywiste było, że patrzyła na sprawę z takiej perspektywy.   
  
Spróbował wyobrazić sobie siebie w podobnej sytuacji. Gdyby nałożył sobie limit dzienny dla pracy - czysto hipotetycznie, bo nigdy dotąd nawet czegoś takiego nie rozważał - i wygospodarował trochę czasu wolnego na tak zwane życie prywatne... to wciąż pozostawał jeden problem.   
  
\- To, co było kiedyś, nie ma znaczenia - powiedział wreszcie spokojnym, opanowanym głosem. - Skąd wiesz, że byłbym do tego zdolny teraz...?   
  
Ikkaku wzruszyła ramionami.   
  
\- Dlaczego nie?   
  
\- Powiedziałaś, że mnie znasz, ale tak naprawdę... Tak naprawdę nie wiesz o mnie wielu rzeczy - odparł wciąż tym pozbawionym emocji tonem.   
  
\- Myślę, że po prostu nie dajesz sobie szansy. Nie próbujesz - powiedziała ostrożnym tonem i zaraz dodała, wyraźnie rozdarta między chęcią szczerości a życzliwością: - Nie złość się na mnie za to, co mówię.   
  
\- Nie złoszczę się - stwierdził krótko... i właściwie na tym mógłby zakończyć, jednak coś kazało mu kontynuować temat. - I co dalej?   
  
Popatrzyła na niego uważnie brązowymi oczami, jakby chcąc się upewnić, że naprawdę chce znać jej zdanie. On sam nie był tego pewien, ale widocznie jakaś część jego świadomości była o tym przekonana.   
  
\- Cóż, myślę, że gdybyś przestał spotykać ludzi tylko w postaci pacjentów i kolegów z pracy, miałbyś szansę znaleźć kogoś, kto stałby ci się bliski - powiedziała Ikkaku wreszcie, a kiedy kontynuowała, zdumiał się bezwiednie, że ludzie naprawdę są w stanie mówić innym takie rzeczy. - W najlepszym wypadku przeznaczenie uderzyłby w ciebie cały huragan miłości, któremu po prostu nie byłbyś w stanie się przeciwstawić. Miłość właśnie taka jest: pojawia się, kiedy w ogóle się tego nie spodziewamy, i nie pozostawia żadnego wyboru. Nie możesz się przed nią obronić, nie możesz jej odrzucić. To jest tak, jakby ktoś postanowił za ciebie... I sądzę, że w twoim wypadku byłaby to najlepsza opcja, bo ty zawsze starasz się mieć wszystko pod kontrolą i o wszystkim decydować.   
  
Zmełł pod nosem przekleństwo. Po ponad dwudziestu latach znajomości Ikkaku wiedziała o nim zdecydowanie za dużo... i w tej konkretnej kwestii miała rację. Naprawdę rozumiał jej punkt widzenia i zdawał sobie sprawę, że się nie myliła. Tylko że...   
  
Pokręcił głową, co Ikkaku mylnie zinterpretowała jako zaprzeczenie.   
  
\- Uważasz to za bzdurę? Hej, sam pytałeś o moją opinię - rzuciła w obronnym tonie.   
  
\- To nie tak, po prostu... Trudno mi wyobrazić sobie, by ktoś taki... miał się nagle w moim życiu objawić - odparł cicho.   
  
\- Czemu niby? - spytała, unosząc brwi.   
  
\- Nigdy nie cieszyłem się przychylnością losu - stwierdził cierpko, niejako przyznając się, że _chciałby_ , by było tak, jak mówiła.   
  
\- Przesadzasz - odrzekła bez emocji. - Jestem zdania, że każdemu z nas _ktoś_ jest pisany. Przecież nawet Boa Hancock, największy wróg rodzaju męskiego, zapadła na chorobę zwaną miłość, kiedy pojawił się ktoś, kto wywrócił jej życie do góry nogami. Popatrz na nią teraz, jaka jest szczęśliwa z naszym Królem Piratów...   
  
\- Wiesz, chyba nie chciałbym kogoś, kto wywróciłby moje życie do góry nogami... - mruknął.   
  
Uniosła cienkie brwi ze zdumieniem.   
  
\- Naprawdę? - spytała chłodno. - A mnie się wydaje, że właśnie tego potrzebujesz... Law, jesteś najbardziej inteligentnym człowiekiem, jakiego spotkałam w życiu, tylko że w tym wypadku to nie jest komplement, bo nikt nie zakochuje się rozumowo. Jeśli dalej będziesz do wszystkiego podchodził racjonalnie i z potrzebą kontroli, to rzeczywiście masz marne perspektywy na coś więcej niż spędzenie reszty życia z pracą - powiedziała chłodno, ale potem jej spojrzenie jakby zmiękło i pokręciła głową. - Jednak to są tylko moje wrażenia... moje przemyślenia. Ty sam najlepiej wiesz, co jest w twoim sercu... znasz siebie lepiej niż ja. Może to wcale nie jest tak, jak mi się wydaje... I może znów powiedziałam coś, czego wcale nie chciałeś słyszeć - dodała z krzywym uśmiechem.   
  
Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad tymi słowami, dopijając herbatę.   
  
\- Po części masz rację - odpowiedział wreszcie niechętnym tonem, odstawiając kubek.   
  
\- A po części nie...?   
  
Potrząsnął głową i wstał od stołu.   
  
\- W każdym razie na pewno jeszcze _dzisiejszy_ dzień spędzę z pracą - stwierdził z lekką ironią, wyginając wargi. - Tylko mnie więcej nie przepraszaj, bo czuję się z tym dziwnie - zauważył, a potem przyznał: - Nie, to była dobra rozmowa. Zastanowię się nad tym.   
  
\- Mam jednak nadzieję, że nie odbierze ci to snu - odparła z niejakim zakłopotaniem.   
  
Kiwnął jej głową na pożegnanie i poszedł do swoich popołudniowych zajęć.   
  
Naprawdę uważał, że to była dobra rozmowa, nawet jeśli znów wprawiła go w nieciekawy nastrój. Nie, to nie tak; raczej znów skłoniła go do przemyśleń, na które nie miał ochoty. Cóż, nie zamierzał się w nich pogrążyć _teraz_ \- czekały go konsultacje z lekarzami - ale wiedział, że wieczorem słowa Ikkaku do niego wrócą. W drodze do sali zastanowił się jednak nad inną sprawą: nad jej komentarzem, że się zmienił, bo można z nim było teraz rozmawiać wprost. Nie był pewien, czy rzeczywiście tak było. Pewnie, w porównaniu z przeszłością, obecnie członkowie jego dawnej załogi rzeczywiście mogli sobie z nim pozwolić na szczerość. Nie żeby kiedykolwiek wcześniej narażali się z jego strony na złość czy gniew; Law nigdy nie był kimś, kto złości się czy gniewa na innych... co najwyżej się irytował i odpowiadał w jakiś cięty sposób - Bepo powiedziałby, że się dąsał - co skutecznie zniechęcało do jakichkolwiek prób uprawiania z nim takiej międzyludzkiej szczerości... Może więc tak naprawdę wszyscy "dojrzeli", że przestali chodzić koło niego na paluszkach czy obchodzić się z nim jak z jajkiem...?   
  
Uśmiechnął się na tę myśl, ale zaraz spoważniał na nowo. Dawna załoga była dawną załogą, z niektórymi jej członkami, między innymi z Ikkaku, znał się już dwie i pół dekady, jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, że dla innych ludzi - tych, których poznał już jako lekarz, nie pirat - wciąż pozostaje zamkniętą w sobie i zupełnie niedostępną osobą. Jasne, jego skłonność, by trzymać innych na dystans - połączona z Ope Ope no Mi, które w oczach wielu ludzi czyniły z niego wręcz boga - nie sprzyjały szczególnej poufałości. W wielu sytuacjach taki wizerunek był mu na rękę, jednak teraz zastanowił się też nad jego ujemnymi stronami...   
  
Weźmy na przykład te dwie godziny konsultacji. Młoda lekarz z pediatrii, która pierwszy raz uczestniczy w tym konsylium, przedstawia mu przypadek, z którym ma problem... jak również z całą tą sytuacją: jej głos drży, tak samo jak jej ręce. Notatki wypadają jej z rąk, w ostatniej chwili łapie kartę choroby pacjenta, którą strąciła ze stolika. Czerwieni się, jąka coraz bardziej, wydaje się, że jest bliska łez, choć stara się z całych sił złożyć raport. Law chce ją uspokoić słowami Ikkaku, chce powiedzieć: "Jestem człowiekiem, _ja też jestem człowiekiem_ ", ale wie, że coś takiego rozstroiłoby kobietę jeszcze bardziej, więc zatrzymuje dla siebie ten komentarz i jedynie odpowiada językiem medycznym na jej pytania. Tak naprawdę ta sytuacja wcale nie jest dla niego miła, bo nie chce być kimś, kto wzbudza w innych strach czy wywołuje posunięty do granic przesady respekt. Postanawia przesłać Kayi wiadomość, by porozmawiała z tą specjalizantką i dała do zrozumienia, że Trafalgar Law naprawdę nie pożera żywcem mniej od siebie doświadczonych lekarzy.   
  
Kolej na młodego lekarza z ortopedii. Chłop na schwał, wyższy od Lawa i znacznie bardziej muskularny, będzie z niego naprawdę dobry zabiegowiec... kiedy już nauczy się skupiać na istotnych sprawach. Teraz co kilka zdań powtarza: "Ale to właściwie nie ma znaczenia w tym przypadku" albo "Przepraszam, że w ogóle o tym mówię", albo "Niepotrzebnie zabieram panu czas, przecież nie chce pan o tym słyszeć". Poci się, przeczesuje włosy nerwowym gestem, lada moment zacznie przeklinać na samego siebie. Po prawdzie to w innych, bardziej doświadczonych lekarzach wzbudza mniej lub bardziej udanie maskowaną irytację, nie w Lawie, który może tylko spokojnym głosem prosić, by kontynuował, i zastanawia się, czy w rozmowach ze swoim lekarzem nadzorującym ten młody medyk też przejawia taką - zupełnie przecież niepotrzebną - nadwrażliwość na ewentualną reakcję ze strony rozmówcy.   
  
Law wie, że się zmienił, i stało się to po części mimowolnie, a po części świadomie. Jako lekarz uśmiecha się znacznie częściej, niż zwykł to czynić jako pirat - tym szczerym, prawdziwym uśmiechem, a nie wypracowanym grymasem szyderstwa czy wyższości. Odczuwa więcej pozytywnych emocji niż kiedyś, kiedy skupiał się na własnych stratach i tragediach, na żalu do losu i na chęci odwetu. Stara się okazywać więcej życzliwości innym ludziom, bo naprawdę ją żywi. Kiedy ironizuje, ma to miejsce tylko z tymi, którzy go dobrze znają, i jest wyrazem jego poczucia humoru, nie faktycznej chęci urażenia drugiego człowieka. Nie okazuje mniej doświadczonym lekarzom lekceważenia - nie odczuwa go przecież - i postępuje tak, by pracownicy szpitala wiedzieli, że zawsze znajdzie dla nich czas... jeśli nie od razu, to trochę później. Mimo nawału pracy jest cierpliwy. Odpowiada na pozdrowienia personelu - każdej grupy zawodowej - na korytarzu. Jada ze wszystkimi w stołówce i każdy może się przysiąść do jego stolika. Daje do zrozumienia, że można mu powiedzieć wszystko. Chce usuwać wszystkie głupie bariery między sobą a innymi - poza tą jedną, która go chroni: tą barierą niedopuszczania do siebie innych na poziomie emocjonalnym. Chce, jak powiedziała Ikkaku, być taki jak reszta.   
  
Na próżno. Nieważne jak się stara, większość ludzi traktuje go z respektem, który skutecznie uniemożliwia swobodne stosunki. Szanują go, uwielbiają go, są mu wdzięczni... i widzą jako kogoś lepszego. Kogoś, komu nie wolno zawracać głowy niepotrzebnymi sprawami. Kogoś, kto skupia się na medycynie i nie będzie interesować się niczym innym. Kogoś przeznaczonego innym sprawom niż te przyziemne, ludzkie. Pielęgniarki nie rozmawiają z nim, raczej milkną, kiedy wchodzi na oddział. Specjalizanci kłaniają się mu na korytarzach i drżą przy składaniu raportów. Inni lekarze, kiedy wychodzą razem, żeby się napić, nie zapraszają go do towarzystwa. Łatwo mu dojść do wniosku, że widocznie w ludziach takich jak on jest po prostu coś takiego - coś w charakterze - co trzyma innych na dystans, niezależnie od własnych wysiłków. Nie jest jeszcze na tym etapie, by sprawiało mu to przykrość, ale przeczuwa, że kiedyś może to nastąpić. Odkąd dawno temu przyznał przed samym sobą, że potrzebuje innych ludzi, nie zamierza od tej świadomości uciekać.   
  
Z drugiej strony, uznał, kierując się po konsultacjach do swojego gabinetu, to nie jest tak, że sobie na ten wizerunek nie zapracował. Przecież przynajmniej jedna rzecz, o której wspomniała Ikkaku, była zupełną prawdą: to, że koncentruje się tylko na medycynie. Jeśli ludzie nie chcieli mu zawracać głowy, wierząc, że i tak go nie interesują inne sprawy, to przecież nie dlatego, że sobie to wymyślili, tylko dlatego, że Law tak właśnie postępował. I choć było to trudne - coś w nim buntowało się przeciw temu - spróbował popatrzeć na swoje życie z perspektywy osoby pobocznej... Szybko doszedł do wniosku, że to, jak żyje, jest całkowicie nieludzkie.   
  
Wiedział jednak, że taka była cena za Ope Ope no Mi... Nie - skrzywił się w duchu - to złe słowo; chodziło bardziej o coś nierozerwalnie związanego, coś, nad czym nie było sensu się w ogóle zastanawiać. Ope Ope no Mi był częścią jego życia, przyjął go w siebie także na poziomie emocjonalnym, i zdecydował się go wykorzystać jak najlepiej. To, co robił, było jedyną możliwą opcją... jedyną, którą akceptował. Gdyby wyznaczył sobie godziny pracy - powiedzmy od ósmej do ósmej - uważałby to za nieetyczne. Na świecie już i tak było więcej chorych, niż mógł ocalić, dlatego ważne było zrobić wszystko, co w jego mocy, by pomóc tym, którym był w stanie pomóc. Nikt go nie mógł zastąpić, nikt nie mógł przejąć jego pracy, żeby on sobie mógł zrobić wolne. Oczywiste więc, że musiał pracować tyle, ile to było możliwe.   
  
Nie, to nie był jeszcze ten czas, kiedy potrafił powiedzieć sobie: dość, doszedł do wniosku, wchodząc do gabinetu. Z jednej strony miał nadzieję, że ten dzień nigdy nie nadejdzie... ale jakaś jego część - jakiś uparty głosik na dnie umysłu - powtórzyła słowa Ikkaku: "Kiedyś możesz żałować". Zmusił się, by przestać go słuchać.   
  
Pod wieczór, kiedy przyjął wszystkich nowych pacjentów, pojawił się u niego niespodzianie Bepo.   
  
\- Masz chwilę? - spytał od drzwi, rozglądając się po gabinecie, jakby chciał się upewnić, że nie przeszkadza.   
  
\- Jasne - odparł Law, otwierając okno i wpuszczając do środka szum fal.   
  
Bepo podszedł do biurka.   
  
\- Chciałbym, żebyś w najbliższym czasie rzucił okiem na pacjenta, którego właśnie przyjęliśmy.   
  
Law uniósł brwi. Bepo rzadko prosił o coś takiego. Oceniając po jego zachowaniu, nie mogło chodzić o żaden ostry przypadek...   
  
\- Co z nim nie tak? - spytał minka.   
  
\- To chłopiec, ma chyba jedenaście... nie, dwanaście lat. Mieszkaniec jednej z sąsiednich wysp, przywiozła go matka. Przewrócił się i złamał nadgarstek w kilku miejscach - powiedział Bepo. - Problem w tym, że to już trzeci raz w tym roku, jak do nas trafia, i wcześniej to też były złamania, ale na tyle skomplikowane, że lekarz miejscowy nie mógł sobie z nimi poradzić. - Law zmarszczył brwi, ale czekał na ciąg dalszy. - Cóż, dzieciom coś takiego zdarza się często, więc go po prostu operowaliśmy i odsyłaliśmy do domu, ale teraz znów tu jest. Zleciłem tym razem większe badania, ale hormonalne są w normie, podobnie jak wyniki gęstości kości... w ogóle wszystkie są w porządku. Nie wiem, może za mocno myślę i doszukuję się tutaj czegoś więcej, ale naprawdę obawiam się, że może tu chodzić o jakiś poważniejszy proces. Tyle że nie możemy nic wykryć, więc czy mógłbyś go prześwietlić swoim rentgenem w oczach?   
  
\- Nie mam rentgena w oczach - odparł Law, starając się rzeczonymi oczami nie wywracać. - Mówisz, że upadł? Nie ma żadnych wskazówek, że to celowe okaleczenie?   
  
\- Nie. Mówi, że grał z kolegami w piłkę, ale się potknął i skończyło się złamaniem. Nic nie wskazuje, by padł ofiarą przemocy. Nie ma żadnych widocznych obrażeń i nie zachowuje się, jakby ktoś go pobił. Normalny, rezolutny dzieciak.   
  
Law postukał palcami w biurko.   
  
\- A ta jego matka? Jakie wrażenie robi? - spytał.   
  
\- Zupełnie zwyczajne - odparł Bepo. - W każdym razie nie wygląda na kogoś, kto zrobiłby krzywdę własnemu dziecku, jeśli o to ci chodzi. Jest bardzo przygnębiona i się martwi. To zdaje się jakaś biedna rodzina, tylko ona i ten chłopiec.   
  
\- Samotna matka...?   
  
\- Co ci się w tym nie podoba? - spytał Bepo.   
  
Law milczał przez chwilę.   
  
\- Poproś Clione, żeby ktoś od niego z nią porozmawiał przy okazji.   
  
\- Podejrzewasz zespół Münchhausena? - domyślił się mink. - Jakoś nie jestem przekonany, by o to chodziło ...   
  
\- Tak na wszelki wypadek - odparł Law spokojnie, ale z naciskiem, na co Bepo kiwnął głową. - Jak wygląda sytuacja na chirurgii dziecięcej? Będą operować jutro?   
  
\- Tak sądzę.   
  
\- Dobrze. Zajrzę do niego jutro, najpóźniej pojutrze - obiecał Law. - Zróbcie mu w międzyczasie badanie genetyczne. Rezonansu chyba nie ma sensu robić... Na zdjęciu nie ma żadnych wskazówek, że to może być nowotwór albo przerzut, prawda?   
  
\- Nie. Co prawda kości są w małych kawałkach, ale i tak wygląda to po prostu na złamanie, bez żadnych zmian w tkance. Sprawdziłem zdjęcia z wcześniejszych złamań i to samo, żadnej osteosklerozy ani osteolizy. Ale zrobimy tę genetykę, choć to potrwa dłuższą chwilę.   
  
Law kiwnął głową.   
  
\- Jak już go obejrzę, wydam dalsze zlecenia.   
  
\- Mam nadzieję, że niepotrzebnie ci zawracam głowę - stwierdził Bepo i Law wiedział, co miał na myśli.   
  
\- Ja też - odparł, a kąciki jego ust drgnęły.   
  
Mink odpowiedział uśmiechem, po czym wyszedł. Law jeszcze przez chwilę myślał nad tym przypadkiem, a potem przypomniał sobie, że jutro miał między innymi przeprowadzić zabieg na dziewczynce z wrodzoną łamliwością kości. Była to jeszcze do niedawna nieuleczalna choroba... Po prawdzie wciąż pozostawała nieuleczalna, chyba że pacjent trafił do Trafalgara Lawa. Dzisiaj przyjął tę pacjentkę - czteroletnią dziewczynkę, która miała wzrost dziecka znacznie młodszego, a to z powodu patologicznego odkształcenia kręgosłupa. Z typowymi objawami choroby: trójkątną twarzą, zabarwionymi na niebiesko twardówkami i zaburzeniami słuchu - śmiała się wesoło, mimo że praktycznie nie była w stanie chodzić. Leczenie - poza "wyprostowaniem" wszystkich deformacji w organizmie - polegało głównie na modyfikacji kolagenu, głównego białka tkanki łącznej, który w tej chorobie rozwijał się w sposób wadliwy albo niepełny. Był to czasochłonny zabieg i możliwy tylko dzięki Ope Ope no Mi. Ten typ schorzenia nie należał jeszcze do najcięższych i część osób nim dotknięte miały mimo kalectwa szanse na długie życie, istniały jednak formy, które doprowadzały do śmierci w niemowlęctwie albo już w trakcie życia płodowego.   
  
Law odepchnął od siebie myśl o tym, że nie jest w stanie pomóc wszystkim ludziom potrzebującym Ope Ope no Mi. Na całym świecie każdego dnia umierali pacjenci, którzy nie mieli szansy trafić do Szpitala Pamięci Corazona. Swego czasu bardzo się tym zadręczał, jednak teraz, po tych wszystkich latach, potrafił już ten fakt zaakceptować. Miał zdolności, by uzdrawiać, jednak nie był wszechmocny. I właśnie dlatego musiał zrobić wszystko, co w jego mocy, by pomóc tym wszystkim, którym mógł. Własne przemyślenia sprzed kilku godzin wydawały mu się teraz zupełną bzdurą. Miałby ograniczyć dzień pracy i tym samym liczbę pacjentów? To by było zupełnie niemoralne, a Trafalgar Law popełnił w życiu zbyt wiele podłości i okrucieństw, by teraz już zawsze postępować zgodnie z własnym sumieniem.   
  
W każdym razie z czasem nauczył się cieszyć tym, czego _był w stanie_ dokonać, zamiast zamęczać się świadomością, ilu chorych nie zdołał ocalić. To, że poświęcał cały dzień na pracę i ani chwili na próżne zbytki, również pomagało. Także teraz odetchnął głęboko powietrzem, w którym dało się wyczuć sól, i wziął się za opracowanie planu na następny dzień. Najpierw zabiegi u dwojga dorosłych z bardzo złośliwymi nowotworami, a potem zajmie się tą dziewczynką. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że zejdzie mu na tym kilka godzin, ale efekt będzie go zadowalał. Potem czekała go operacja niemowlęcia z rzadką chorobą układu nerwowego, która zwykle powodowała śmierć przed drugim rokiem życia. Miał też pacjenta z zatruciem jakąś nieznaną substancją i innego z groźną infekcją.   
  
Kiedy już ustalił porządek dnia, zagłębił się w szczegóły choroby każdego z tych pacjentów, co jakiś czas bezwiednie poprawiając okulary na nosie. To, że Trafalgar Law używał okularów, było dość komiczne, ale stały za tym pewne konkretne motywy. Choć poprawienie wady wzroku nie zajęłoby mu dłużej niż pół minuty, świadomie postanowił zostawić ją taką, jaka była. Już wystarczająco zmodyfikował swój organizm - tylko on jeden wiedział, jak bardzo - by sprostać wymaganiom swojej pracy, przede wszystkim zwiększyć wytrzymałość. Z biologicznego punktu widzenia już dawno przestał być normalnym człowiekiem. Używanie okularów choć trochę osłabiało świadomość, jak bardzo różni się od innych ludzi, a potrzebował ich jedynie do czytania, bo działanie poprzez Ope Ope no Mi i tak nie angażowało jego wzroku. Okulary stały się więc jego nieodłącznym atrybutem, który zresztą - jak twierdził Bepo - dodawał mu powagi. Gdyby chodziło o kogoś innego, Law uznałby, że ów się z niego nabija... ale Bepo nie miał w zwyczaju mówić rzeczy, w które nie wierzył, więc pewnie naprawdę tak było.   
  
Kiedy już uznał, że wie wszystko, co należało wiedzieć o chorych, których miał operować jutro, w głębi swojego umysłu dokonał po kolei symulacji wszystkich zabiegów. Część musiał opracować od zera, jednak część - tak jak leczenie dziewczynki z łamliwością kości - miał zapisane w pamięci. Dzięki modyfikacji układu nerwowego miał doskonałą pamięć, w której "przechowywał" wszystkie wcześniejsze zabiegi. Wystarczyło "sięgnąć" i znaleźć ten konkretny zapis pamięciowy. Nigdy jednak nie bazował na nich bezmyślnie, gdyż zdawał sobie sprawę, że każdy pacjent jest osobnym przypadkiem, który zawsze mógł go zaskoczyć. Musiał być przygotowany na każdą niespodziankę. Czasem już w trakcie operacji musiał zmienić strategię, ale Ope Ope no Mi zawsze potrafił go poprowadzić we właściwym kierunku.   
  
Kiedy skończył, było około północy. Przeciągnął się na krześle, a potem wyszedł na taras. Niebo było zachmurzone, wiatr wiał chłodny, porywisty. Fale z głośnym pluskiem rozbijały się na brzegu. Mew nie było dzisiaj w ogóle słychać i Law, który spędził sporą część życia na morzu, wiedział, że zbiera się na sztorm. Warunki pogodowe nie miały jednak większego wpływu na działanie Szpitala Pamięci Corazona, którego solidna konstrukcja była w stanie oprzeć się każdemu żywiołowi. Własny generator prądu czynił go niezależnym od zewnętrznych źródeł energii. Transport chorych odbywał się drogą podwodną, więc sztorm czy cisza morska zupełnie go nie zakłócały. Jedyne, o czym należało pamiętać przy okazji wybryków natury, to że mogły one spowodować wypadki na okolicznych wodach i lądach i przez to przysporzyć szpitalowi chorych. Cóż, między innymi dlatego istniał tutaj oddział ratunkowy, zaś sam szpital działał przez całą dobę.   
  
Law stał przez chwilę na balkonie, wdychając powietrze o smaku soli i słuchając uderzeń fal. Przypomniał sobie, co powiedział dzisiaj Ikkaku: że nie tęskni za życiem pirata. I była to prawda: nie pragnął powrotu do czasów, kiedy przemierzał morza - najpierw przez wiele lat planując zemstę, by dokonać sprawiedliwości, a potem kierując się na Raftel, by rozpocząć zadośćuczynienie - w tej konkretnej formie, którą sobie wymarzył wiele lat wcześniej. Czas płynął szybko i czasem trudno mu było uwierzyć, że to już trzynaście lat, odkąd osiadł na wyspie Króla Piratów i oddał się całkowicie medycynie.   
  
Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy nagle zdał sobie sprawę z czegoś, czego jakoś nie zauważył wcześniej. Przez chwilę krzywił się w myślach na samą ideę, uznając ją za czysty przypadek, jednak kiedy już powstała w jego świadomości, za nic nie mógł jej ze swojej głowy wypchnąć. W jego życiu można było wydzielić trzy etapy, a wszystkie trwały dokładnie tyle samo. Kiedy miał trzynaście lat, zdobył Ope Ope no Mi i stracił nieporównywalnie więcej. Wtedy skończyło się jego dzieciństwo. Kiedy miał dwadzieścia sześć lat, dokonał wreszcie pomsty na człowieku, który zranił go najbardziej w świecie, a potem dotarł na Raftel i zrealizował swoje marzenie. Wtedy zamknął swoją niespokojną młodość. Kolejne trzynaście lat spędził tutaj, lecząc tych, których nie potrafił wyleczyć nikt inny - najwybitniejszy lekarz w historii, doktor-cudotwórca, Chirurg Życia, jak nazywali go niektórzy.   
  
Teraz miał trzydzieści dziewięć lat i... Czyżby znów miała się w jego życiu dokonać jakaś zmiana? Nie był przesądny i nie wierzył w przeznaczenie, wolał wierzyć w siły natury i logikę... jednak pamiętał, że kiedyś na jego drodze stanął ktoś, kto zaprzeczył zdrowemu rozsądkowi, sprzeciwił się wyrokom biologii i odniósł absolutne zwycięstwo, choć miał przeciw sobie cały świat i każdą możliwą potęgę. Pokazał swoim przykładem, że czasem racjonalizm jest nic niewart i może zostać skruszony przez wiarę, nadzieję... i miłość, zupełnie jakby było to człowiekowi przeznaczone. Może więc los miał dla Trafalgara D. Watera Lawa jeszcze jakąś niespodziankę...? Może znów miało się zdarzyć coś, co przewróci jego rzeczywistość do góry nogami...?   
  
Ta myśl wywołała w nim wewnętrzny sprzeciw. Nie chciał zmian, cieszył się tym, co miał teraz. Zbyt wiele już w życiu utracił, gdyż był zbyt słaby, by to przy sobie zatrzymać... Nie mógł utracić tego szpitala, który był jego ostoją i dawał mu siły. Dawał mu sens i uzasadniał jego egzystencję. Chciał zostać tutaj na zawsze, spędzić dni na pomaganiu tym, którzy potrzebowali pomocy Ope Ope no Mi. To był jego ostateczny cel, do którego już dotarł i którego nie zamierzał opuszczać. Jeśli przeznaczenie chciało dla niego kolejnych krzywd... to postanowił, że nie obędzie się bez walki. Kiedyś był wojownikiem - i na swój sposób nim pozostał, gdyż wciąż walczył, tym razem z naturą, biologią i śmiercią. Jeśli los chciał mu odebrać to, co było samą esencją jego życia, będzie walczył. Teraz był dość silny, by wreszcie móc ochronić to, co się liczyło.   
  
Tak naprawdę jednak nie wierzył, by jakakolwiek zmiana miała nastąpić, nawet jeśli pechowa liczba trzynaście wydawała się go uczepić na dobre. Ziewając, zamknął dokładnie drzwi na balkon i poszedł spać. Zasnął bardzo szybko.


	3. Rozdział 3

Kiedy przebudził się nad ranem, sztorm trwał w najlepsze, choć Law mógł to poznać jedynie po zacinającym o szyby deszczu. Wszystkie okna w Szpitalu Pamięci Corazona były dźwiękoszczelne - i na tyle solidne, że szkło nie drżało nawet przy najsilniejszym wietrze. Obecność Bepo na stołówce świadczyła o tym, że sztorm nie wyrządził żadnych szkód, przynajmniej na razie. Kierownik oddziału ratunkowego siedział nad talerzem owsianki, którą spożywał w powolnym tempie. Law już dawno oduczył się komentowania tego, o której mink wstaje, gdyż każdorazowo prowadziło to do kwestii jego własnego rytmu dobowego -Bepo nie przepuścił żadnej okazji, by zauważyć, że i tak śpi dłużej niż jego szef. Przerabiali to tyle razy, że obecnie Law trzymał język za zębami, widząc Bepo w kantynie o czwartej nad ranem. Poza tym nie miał żadnej satysfakcji z sytuacji, której nie dało się nazwać innymi słowami jak "przyganiał kocioł garnkowi" - nawet jeśli wiedział, że Bepo, jako mink, jest znacznie bardziej od niego wrażliwy na niedobór snu.   
  
Nie rozmawiali dzisiaj zbyt wiele. Law tylko upewnił się, że na oddziale ratunkowym noc mijała spokojnie, i zaraz po śniadaniu zawinął się do pracy. Początek dnia miał spędzić na onkologii, jednak potem czekało go kilka godzin na oddziale, na którym, gdyby mógł, wcale by się nie pokazywał, czyli na pediatrii. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego tak bardzo nie znosi dzieci - poza oczywiście tym, że były głośne i zawsze zadawały dziwne pytania. Gdyby miał wyjść z jakąś odpowiedzią, najbliżej prawdy byłoby chyba to, że dzieci były słabe i potrzebowały opieki. Dorośli potrafili sobie poradzić i odpowiadali za swoje życie, ale dzieci nie były w stanie same przetrwać. Law między innymi dlatego rzadko cofał się myślą do swojego dzieciństwa, gdyż pamiętał je jako okres, kiedy zdany był na łaskę innych ludzi i nie potrafił ochronić tego, co było dla niego ważne. Stał się dorosłym wystarczająco szybko, by przeżyć, ale wcześniej nie przeżyłby bez pomocy. Obcowanie z dziećmi w szpitalu napełniało go dyskomfortem, którego wcale nie poprawiał fakt, że właśnie on, Trafalgar Law, trzymał ich życie w swoich rękach.   
  
Czas spędzony na leczeniu dwójki chorych z nowotworami upłynął o wiele za szybko i już wkrótce Law, chcąc nie chcąc, kierował się na pediatrię. Było na tyle wcześnie, że większość dzieciaków jeszcze spała, jednak nie miał złudzeń co do tego, że uda mu się stamtąd wyjść z nienaruszoną psychiką. Leczenie dziewczynki z wrodzoną łamliwością kości miało potrwać na tyle długo, że większość małych pacjentów zdąży się obudzić. Nie było jednak rady - Trafalgar Law był lekarzem dla wszystkich i przy wyborze pacjentów kierował się innymi kryteriami niż komfort własny. Wziął głęboki oddech i pchnął drzwi prowadzące na oddział dziecięcy.   
  
Każdy oddział w szpitalu zajmował jedno piętro i składał się de facto z kilku pododdziałów. Lekarze czasem śmiali się z tego, że ordynator równał się tutaj kierownikowi piętra - jak w więzieniu - i częściej mówili "szef piątki", niż używali długiego i nudnego "ordynator pediatrii". Poziom pediatryczny zawierał w sobie między innymi chirurgię dziecięcą i onkologię dziecięcą. W odróżnieniu od pozostałych pięter tutaj ściany pomalowane były na żywe kolory i ozdobione najróżniejszymi malunkami i zabawnymi naklejkami. W regularnych odstępach znajdowały się miejsca, w których mali pacjenci bawili się, jeśli tylko byli w stanie, choć teraz korytarze były puste i można było na nich spotkać jedynie pielęgniarki na nocnej zmianie.   
  
Pokoje chorych przystosowane były do tego, by pomieścić także rodziców, którzy często towarzyszyli swojemu dziecku podczas pobytu w szpitalu. Mogli być obecni przy większości badań i mniejszych zabiegach, jednak nie przy operacjach czy leczeniu Ope Ope no Mi. Personel pielęgniarski otrzymywał poprzedniego wieczoru dokładny rozkład zabiegów, które Law miał w danym dniu przeprowadzać na ich oddziale, i potrafił skierować matkę czy ojca operowanego dziecka gdzie indziej, jako że Law przeważnie pracował przy łóżku pacjenta.   
  
Dlatego też teraz w pokoju dziewczynki z łamliwością kości - miała na imię Aika - nie zastał nikogo, choć wczoraj jej matka była obecna przy przyjęciu. Dziewczynka spała spokojnie, za sprawą deformacji kręgosłupa skulona na łóżku w nienaturalny sposób. Dla niej to pewnie była jedyna pozycja do snu, jaką znała. Law wiedział, że w jej przypadku zabieg nie oznaczał końca leczenia - mała będzie potrzebować rehabilitacji, by na nowo opanować posługiwanie się własnym ciałem. Już samo wyprostowanie kręgosłupa oznaczało zmianę kilkunastu centymetrów w jej wzroście - to jasne, że koordynacji ruchowej będzie się musiała nauczyć niejako od początku. Dzieci jednak przyswajały takie rzeczy błyskawicznie, więc prawdopodobnie już za pół roku mała będzie biegać, jakby nigdy nic jej nie dolegało. I była na tyle mała, że prawdopodobnie w ogóle nie będzie pamiętać, że kiedyś chorowała.   
  
Zabieg był żmudny, gdyż zawsze więcej czasu zajmowało budowanie i wzmacnianie niż usuwanie, a w tym wypadku Law miał pracować na samej strukturze cząsteczkowej organu, który wypełniał całe ciało i stanowił około dziesięciu procent jego masy. Tkanka łączna znajdowała się pomiędzy wszystkimi innymi tkankami, jak również tworzyła kości, ścięgna, więzadła i wiele innych narządów. Bez niej człowiek byłby niekształtną bryłą mięśni i mózgu, pozbawioną szkieletu, skóry i warstwy podskórnej. Nazwa "wrodzona łamliwość kości" nie dawała pełnego obrazu choroby, choć to właśnie objawy kostne były najbardziej widoczne - schorzenie jednak polegało na tym, że produkowany przez organizm kolagen, czyli główne białko budowlane, był wadliwy. Trzeba było go poprawić - kilkaset milionów cząsteczek. Ope Ope no Mi był w stanie to zrobić w jedną chwilę. Zabieg jednak nie polegał tylko na tym; trzeba było też zmodyfikować pozostałe organy, które rozwinęły się na wybrakowanym szkielecie. Gdyby poprawić tylko kolagen, Aika umarłaby z bólu, gdyż jej narządy zostałyby nagle znacznie rozciągnięte. Operacja dziecka z tą chorobą oznaczała więc de facto modyfikację większości organizmu, ale Law wiedział, że było warto.   
  
Dziecko, które leżało przed nim, gdy skończył, wyglądało inaczej niż dwie godziny temu. Krzywizna jego ciała była naturalna, kończyny dłuższe, a klatka piersiowa smuklejsza. Także twarz dziewczynki wyglądała inaczej, była pełniejsza. Gdyby Aika otworzyła oczy, zobaczyłby, że ich białka nie są już niebieskawe. Po obudzeniu się mała zauważy, że lżej się jej oddycha. Dzień wcześniej Law dokładnie opisał jej matce, czego ma się spodziewać po leczeniu. Wiedział, że matka zawsze rozpozna swoje dziecko, mimo to chciał ją przygotować na wstrząs z tytułu tej nagłej a wyraźnej metamorfozy. Ludzie jednak posiadali niezwykłe zdolności adaptacji i Law nie wątpił, że także matka Aiki wkrótce przyzwyczai się do zmienionego wyglądu córki.   
  
Zabieg na niemowlęciu, który przeprowadził potem, był znacznie mniej wymagający. Kiedy skończył, na dworze było już zupełnie jasno, a oddział tętnił życiem. Podczas leczenia Law odcinał się od wszystkich zewnętrznych bodźców, więc kiedy dezaktywował Ope Ope no Mi, światło i dźwięk uderzały go z pełną mocą - jednak był z tym od dawna oswojony i jedynie kilka sekund zajmował mu powrót do "świata realnego". Wyszedł na korytarz, przekazując pielęgniarce, że zabieg jest skończony i że rodzice mogą wrócić do dziecka. Dochodziła ósma i teraz czekały go zabiegi w sali operacyjnej na pierwszym poziomie, jednak wcześniej chciał zajrzeć do chłopca, o którego zbadanie prosił go wczoraj Bepo. Cofnął się z pododdziału niemowlęcego na ten, gdzie leżały starsze dzieci.   
  
Ledwo otworzył drzwi, doznał wątpliwej przyjemności spotkania trzeciego stopnia z piłką rzuconą przez jednego z bardziej sprawnych pacjentów.   
  
\- Och, bardzo pana przepraszam, dyrektorze! - zawołała z paniką w głosie pielęgniarka, która nadzorowała zabawę grupy dzieci, i wzięła kilkuletniego winowajcę na ręce.   
  
Ten głośno zaprotestował, ale zaraz zajęła się nim matka, która także dołączyła do przeprosin. Law uniósł dłoń w uspokajającym geście, starając się nie uśmiechać zbyt krzywo. Trzyletni na oko rozrabiaka wbił w niego zaciekawione spojrzenie, wkładając palce do buzi, zaś kilkoro pozostałych dzieci - młodszych i starszych - zgromadziło się wokół.   
  
\- Czy pan doktor jest piratem? - wypalił znienacka jeden z chłopców, w przeciwieństwie do dorosłych nic sobie nie robiąc z konwenansów, co dzieci miały zresztą w zwyczaju.   
  
\- Birk, jesteś niegrzeczny - zganiła go matka. - Nie wolno tak mówić.   
  
\- Dlaczego? - okrągłe oczy chłopca wypełniły się zdumieniem i urazą. - Przecież piraci to bohaterowie.   
  
\- Właśnie, właśnie! - podchwyciły kolejne dzieci.   
  
Kobiety popatrzyły po sobie z zakłopotaniem, wyraźnie nie wiedząc, jak zareagować.   
  
\- Król Piratów opłynął wszystkie morza i pomógł ludziom na całym świecie. Tak mówili w szkole - powiedział kolejny chłopiec, na co pozostałe dzieci zareagowały entuzjastycznym okrzykiem.   
  
\- A ja słyszałem, że lekarze w tym szpitalu są piratami - wrócił do wcześniejszego tematu Birk, przypatrując się Lawowi z uwagą. - Bo przecież to jest wyspa Króla Piratów, prawda?   
  
Część chłopców zamruczała potwierdzająco.   
  
\- Doktor Kaya też jest piratem? - pisnęła ze strachem jedna z dziewczynek, a dwie inne wyglądały, jakby miały się rozpłakać.   
  
Birk rzucił jej niepewne spojrzenie.   
  
\- No... Tego nie wiem - odparł w końcu, a potem znów spojrzał na Lawa.   
  
\- Nikt w tym szpitalu nie jest piratem - odpowiedział Law, tłumiąc uśmiech. - A doktor Kaya nigdy nawet nim nie była.   
  
\- A pan doktor? - nie rezygnował chłopiec.   
  
\- A ja byłem... dawno temu - przyznał Law.   
  
Chłopcy spojrzeli po sobie z błyszczącymi oczami, kilku uniosło ręce do góry i wydało okrzyk radości, zaś jeden zawołał triumfalnie: "A nie mówiłem?" Starsze dziewczynki patrzyły na Lawa z nieufnością - poza jedną, która dołączyła do chłopców, przyjmując odpowiednią pozę i obwieszczając, że zostanie Królem Piratów.   
  
\- Niech pan doktor opowie, jak kiedyś był piratem - poprosił Birk, w czym zawtórowali mu pozostali. - Miał pan doktor statek?   
  
\- Na pewno miał! - ofuknął go kolega. - Każdy pirat ma statek.   
  
\- Był pan doktor kapitanem? - spytała dziewczynka, przyszły Król Piratów.   
  
\- A jaką miał pan doktor flagę? - rzucił jeszcze inny chłopiec. - Bo ja myślę, że... czaszkę ze statyskopem - dodał w natchnieniu.   
  
\- Chyba styroskopem - poprawił go z wyższością Birk.   
  
Law popatrzył na zaciekawione buzie całej gromadki. Mali pacjenci wpatrywali się w niego z wyraźną prośbą... ale także ich matki czekały z lepiej skrywanym podnieceniem na jego odpowiedź. Takie sytuacje zdarzały się na pediatrii regularnie i już dawno się do nich przyzwyczaił.   
  
\- Byłem kapitanem - powiedział. - Ale nie miałem na fladze czaszki ze stetoskopem... tylko to - to mówiąc, wskazał palcem nadrukowany na fartuchu dawny symbol Piratów Serca, który obecnie był logiem Szpitala Pamięci Corazona.   
  
\- A dlaczego pan doktor już nie jest piratem? - padło kolejne pytanie. - Ja bym nie zrezygnował, przecież pływanie po morzu jest takie fajne.   
  
\- Myślę, że bycie lekarzem jest fajniejsze.   
  
\- A dlaczego-...   
  
\- Wystarczy, Tal. Pan doktor ma dużo pracy - odezwała się matka chłopca. - Chodź, poczytamy razem książeczkę o piratach.   
  
Chłopiec był wyraźnie zawiedziony, jednak posłusznie wziął matkę za rękę i poszedł do pokoju. Kobieta obejrzała się jeszcze przez ramię, żeby ukłonić się Lawowi. Pozostałe matki wzięły z niej przykład i zajęły swoje dzieci rozmową czy zabawą. Law, wreszcie uwolniony od uwagi małych pacjentów, udał się do dyżurki pielęgniarek. W drodze zastanowił się przelotnie, czy także o nim uczono w szkołach na lekcjach historii... Miał nadzieję, że nie. Wystarczy, że Luffy trafił do podręczników.   
  
Pielęgniarki powiedziały mu, gdzie znajdzie chłopca, którego badanie obiecał Bepo, dostał też kartę choroby. Rzucił okiem na wyniki badań, ale - tak jak mówił mink - nie było w nich nic odbiegającego od normy. Według dokumentów chłopiec nazywał się Rosapelo, co brzmiało bardziej jak imię dziewczynki, ale pacjent ponad wszelką wątpliwość był chłopcem. Kiedy Law wszedł do pokoju, zastał tam także jego matkę - a przynajmniej tak wywnioskował z ich wyraźnego podobieństwa - która siedziała przy jego łóżku. Chłopiec pół-leżał, pół-siedział spokojnie, prawą rękę miał w prowizorycznym gipsie, który zabezpieczał złamanie do czasu operacji. Zarówno on, jak i kobieta, mieli jasnobrązowe włosy i intensywnie niebieskie oczy, choć u chłopca ich odcień był nieco ciemniejszy.   
  
Law zamknął za sobą drzwi.   
  
\- Jestem Trafalgar Law - przedstawił się. - Chciałbym zbadać Rosapelo...   
  
\- Pelo - chłopiec wszedł mu w słowo. - Tak na mnie wszyscy mówią - wyjaśnił zaraz, jakby zdając sobie sprawę, że jest niegrzeczny. - Rosapelo brzmi jak dziewczyna - mruknął i spuścił wzrok.   
  
\- Zatem Pelo - poprawił Law, podchodząc do łóżka. - Może pani zostać - dodał, kiedy matka chłopca wstała, jakby zamierzała wyjść.   
  
\- Trafalgar Law... - powtórzyła trochę nieobecna, siadając ponownie na krześle, a potem jej spojrzenie nabrało ostrości, kiedy wyraźnie zdała sobie sprawę, kim on jest. - Pan dyrektor - dodała ciszej, a na jej twarzy odbiła się obawa.   
  
Law odezwał się, zanim zdążyła powiedzieć coś więcej.   
  
\- Proszę się nie obawiać. Lekarz, który przyjmował Pelo wczoraj, prosił mnie, żebym zbadał pani syna. - Spojrzał ponownie na chłopca, który przyglądał mu się uważnie. - Słyszałem, że to już trzeci raz, kiedy jesteś u nas na leczeniu. Ponoć upadłeś i złamałeś rękę...? Opowiesz mi, jak to się stało?   
  
Chłopiec kiwnął głową.   
  
\- Grałem w piłkę i się przewróciłem. I ręka mnie strasznie rozbolała. Wcześniej już dwa razy miałem złamanie, więc wiedziałem, że znów mi się to zdarzyło - powiedział rzeczowym tonem, patrząc Lawowi w oczy.   
  
Tak jak powiedział Bepo, nie wyglądał na kogoś, komu wyrządzono krzywdę - był jedynie trochę blady, ale poza tym sprawiał wrażenie dość zdrowego. Bardzo łatwo było sobie wyobrazić, że zaledwie wczoraj biegał z kolegami po boisku.   
  
\- A teraz? Ręka cię boli?   
  
\- Trochę - odpowiedział chłopiec z ociąganiem.   
  
Law zadzwonił po pielęgniarkę i kazał podać kolejną dawkę środka przeciwbólowego. Poczekał, aż chłopiec zażyje tabletkę, i wrócił do badania.   
  
\- Mówiłeś, że się przewróciłeś w czasie gry...? Ktoś na ciebie wpadł i popchnął?   
  
Chłopiec pokręcił głową.   
  
\- Nie, po prostu... przewróciłem się. Potknąłem się.   
  
\- Ktoś ci podstawił nogę? Czy może straciłeś równowagę na piłce? A może było mokro?   
  
Kolejne zaprzeczenie.   
  
\- Nie, to było jeszcze, zanim spadł deszcz. Po prostu... - Pelo spuścił wzrok. - Przewróciłem się.   
  
\- Zrobiło ci się słabo? - pytał dalej Law. - Tak jakbyś nagle stracił siłę?   
  
Chłopiec spojrzał na niego z wahaniem i raz jeszcze pokręcił głową.   
  
\- Nie.   
  
\- I cały czas byłeś przytomny?   
  
\- Tak.   
  
\- A te poprzednie złamania? Pamiętasz, jak się ich nabawiłeś?   
  
\- Przy pierwszym razie to potknąłem się na schodach i złamałem nogę, pod lewym kolanem. A przy drugim... jak szedłem do szkoły. Wtedy też rękę, ale w tym miejscu - to mówiąc, wskazał na prawe przedramię.   
  
\- I też nikt cię nie popchnął ani o nic się nie potknąłeś?   
  
\- Tak samo jak teraz - odparł chłopiec, kiwając głową.   
  
Law zamyślił się. Pierwszym wnioskiem było to, że w grę mogły wchodzić _dwa_ problemy: kostny i neurologiczny. O ile jeszcze można było zrozumieć złamanie po upadku ze schodów, o tyle nie było zupełnie normalne, że dwunastolatek łamał sobie rękę, przewracając się na ziemię. Według wyników chłopiec miał gęstość kości w normie, jednak Law wiedział, że nie wykluczało to złamań - wykluczało jedynie kilka konkretnych chorób. Dlaczego jednak chłopiec się przewracał? Nie mogła to być epilepsja, skoro pamiętał te wypadki, poza tym w EEG też nie było żadnych patologii. Czyżby miał jakieś zaburzenia równowagi albo napady ataksji, na tyle krótkie, że sam sobie z nich nie zdawał sprawy?   
  
Skupił spojrzenie na małym pacjencie, który wpatrywał się w niego niebieskimi oczami.   
  
\- Jak tam? - spytał. - Ból zelżał.   
  
\- Tak.   
  
\- Panie doktorze, czy to coś poważnego? - spytała matka chłopca.   
  
W jej oczach wciąż migotał niepokój, jednak nie było w nich żadnego fałszu. Kobieta sprawiała wrażenie, jakby odczytywała jego obecność jako znak, że chodzi o jakieś groźne czy wręcz nieuleczalne schorzenie - a nie jakby bała się, że Law przejrzy jej ewentualną grę. Law uznał, że jego wczorajsza obawa - że to ona mogła stać za chorobą chłopca - była na wyrost.   
  
\- Czy zaobserwowała pani, że Pelo często się przewraca? - spytał.   
  
\- W ostatnich tygodniach kilka razy - przyznała. - Ale nie wcześniej.   
  
Law ponownie zwrócił się do pacjenta.   
  
\- Pelo, czy urosłeś ostatnio? - spytał na wszelki wypadek, choć chłopiec wciąż miał sylwetkę dziecka. - Czasem kiedy nastoletni chłopcy nagle zaczynają rosnąć, chwilę trwa, zanim przyzwyczają się do nowego wzrostu. Przez kilka tygodni albo miesięcy muszą się męczyć z poczuciem, że mają za długie ręce i nogi i ciężko im się poruszać w normalny sposób.   
  
Chłopiec jednak pokręcił głową, podobnie jak jego matka.   
  
\- Dobrze. W takim razie pozostaje mi cię zbadać. To nie będzie bolało - zapowiedział. - W ogóle nic nie poczujesz. ROOM.   
  
Otoczył chłopca i siebie sferą osobnego wymiaru i wzrokiem Ope Ope no Mi zajrzał do jego organizmu. Jedną z najbardziej przydatnych funkcji diabelskiego owocu było to, że zwracał on uwagę użytkownika na wszystkie procesy patologiczne w ciele badanego człowieka - także teraz w pierwszej kolejności Law "widział" strefę zapalną wokół prawego nadgarstka. Przyjrzał się tkance kostnej, jednak nie znalazł w niej żadnych odstępstw od normy. Kości chłopca były zbudowane zupełnie prawidłowo, podobnie jak stawy i mięśnie. Układ krążenia i układ oddechowy działały sprawnie. Także w nerwach i tkance mózgowej nie zaobserwował niczego nietypowego, a zbadał dokładnie zarówno móżdżek, jak i układ pozapiramidowy, które odpowiadały za równowagę i napięcie mięśni. Wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku, co do tego nie miał wątpliwości. Istniała co prawda opcja, że chodziło o chorobę, która na chwilę obecną nie spowodowała jeszcze żadnych zmian, jednak Law uważał ją za mikroskopijną. W tej chwili w organizmie chłopca nie było nic, co dawało się wyleczyć za pomocą Ope Ope no Mi, a jeśli czemukolwiek na tym świecie ufał, to na pewno swojemu diabelskiemu owocowi.   
  
\- Masz zdrowy organizm - powiedział, kiedy już zakończył badanie.   
  
Pelo popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem.   
  
\- Już? - spytał, marszcząc brwi, a potem spojrzał przelotnie na matkę.   
  
\- Doktor Law ma takie zdolności - wyjaśniła, a potem spontanicznie pogłaskała go po głowie, wygładzając potargane włosy. Widać było, że jej ulżyło.   
  
Law uśmiechnął się lekko.   
  
\- Możesz uznać, że mam rentgen w oczach - stwierdził. - Posłuchaj, Pelo. Prześwietliłem cię i nie znalazłem żadnych anomalii. Obawialiśmy się, że tak częste złamania mogą wynikać z jakiejś choroby, jednak wygląda na to, że po prostu miałeś okropnego pecha. Pozostaje nam mieć nadzieję, że tymi trzema razami wyczerpałeś już swój limit nieszczęść. Dzisiaj chirurdzy poskładają ci nadgarstek i wkrótce będziesz mógł wrócić do domu.   
  
\- Dziękuję panu, doktorze - powiedziała matka chłopca. - Naprawdę bardzo panu dziękuję. Mam nadzieję, że to już ostatni raz, kiedy tutaj jesteśmy - dodała z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.   
  
Law prawie zawstydził się swojej wczorajszej podejrzliwości. Ta kobieta wyraźnie dbała o swoje dziecko, widać to było w jej gestach i reakcjach. Wiedział jednak, że ostrożności nigdy za wiele, a szpitalu mieli już dotąd kilka przypadków zespołu Münchhausena - schorzenia, w którym rodzic albo wymyślał swojemu dziecku najróżniejsze objawy, albo wręcz wywoływał chorobę, by wymusić badania i hospitalizację. Samotne matki, których życie skupiało się na potomstwie, były grupą ryzyka - jednak ta kobieta o jasnobrązowych włosach i niebieskich oczach do nich nie należała.   
  
Law wpisał do karty pacjenta: "Przebadano OOnM, brak patologii, nie ma wskazań do dalszych badań" i postawił gryzmoł, który był jego podpisem. Potem pożegnał się i wyszedł. Wyglądało na to, że tym razem Bepo rzeczywiście mu "niepotrzebnie zawracał głowę". I dobrze.   
  
W korytarzu wpadł na Kayę - a właściwie to ona wpadła na niego. Ale, po prawdzie, wyszedł zaraz przed jej nosem, więc nie mógł jej winić, że nie zdążyła się zatrzymać. Złapał ją za ramiona, zanim straciła równowagę.   
  
\- Przepraszam - wymamrotała, a potem uniosła wzrok i rozpoznała go. - Dyrektor Law...!   
  
Jej policzki zabarwił lekki rumieniec, jednak w jej uśmiechu nie było zakłopotania, a jedynie czysta sympatia. Była ona zresztą odwzajemniona. Kayę uwielbiali wszyscy w szpitalu - tak personel, jak i pacjenci - gdyż samą swoją obecnością potrafiła poprawić humor.   
  
\- Nie wiedziałam, że jeszcze jesteś na oddziale - powiedziała. - Rzadko udaje mi się ciebie złapać.   
  
\- Bepo prosił mnie, bym rzucił okiem na chłopca, którego przyjął wieczorem - wyjaśnił.   
  
\- A ja właśnie wracam od dziewczynki, którą operowałeś - oświadczyła, zakładając pasmo włosów za ucho. - I mimo że to już trzeci taki przypadek, wciąż jestem pod ogromnym wrażeniem. Przecież praktycznie dałeś jej nowe ciało. Ope Ope no Mi nie przestaje mnie zadziwiać. To jest prawdziwe mistrzostwo. Dziękuję ci za to, co robisz dla tych dzieci - dodała szczerze.   
  
\- Ty robisz nie mniej niż ja - odparł. - Jestem zdania, że lekarze bez nadprzyrodzonych umiejętności zasługują na znacznie większe uznanie. Na oddziale wszystko dobrze? Łóżek nie brakuje?   
  
\- Jakoś dajemy radę - odrzekła, uśmiechając się aż po same oczy. - Ale nie zatrzymuję cię, sama zaraz zaczynam obchód. Miłego dnia! - powiedziała, po czym kiwnęła głową i skierowała się do dyżurki pielęgniarek.   
  
Law odprowadził wzrokiem jej smukłą sylwetkę, a potem ruszył w swoją stronę. Tak jak powiedział wcześniej chłopcom: choć sporo lekarzy tego szpitala było niegdyś piratami, Kaya do nich nie należała. Ta wiotka kobieta miała jednak siłę i charakter, których nie powstydziłby się żaden wojownik, i była bardziej skomplikowaną osobą, niż wydawało się to na pierwszy rzut oka. Nie brakowało jej delikatności i czułości, zaś jej jasna cera i blond włosy oraz łagodne usposobienie i słodki uśmiech tylko podkreślały eteryczne wrażenie, jakie robiła. Dla pacjentów była prawdziwym aniołem - zawsze cierpliwym, zawsze pełnym troski i pragnienia pomocy - jednak ten anioł posiadał świetny zmysł organizacyjny. Mimo młodego wieku - miała niewiele ponad trzydzieści lat - Kaya kierowała całą pediatrią Szpitala Pamięci Corazona i radziła sobie z tym doskonale, zaś jej oddział miał najwyższy wskaźnik zadowolenia personelu i uważany był za najlepsze miejsce pracy w całym szpitalu.   
  
Law wiedział, że Kaya kiedyś chciała być chirurgiem, jednak osobiście był zdania, że obecna specjalizacja była lepszym wyborem. Nie chodziło nawet o fizyczny aspekt zawodu chirurga - drobna kobieta raczej nie dałaby rady przeprowadzać ciężkich zabiegów - tylko raczej o to, że Kaya po prostu lubiła dzieci i ich dobro stało u niej na pierwszym miejscu. Dzięki temu nieustannie podnosiła kwalifikacje własne i personelu, którym kierowała, oraz inspirowała studentów i specjalizantów. Miała też wrodzone zdolności obchodzenia się z dziećmi i silnie rozwiniętą intuicję lekarską, przez co zawsze wiedziała, co robić. Była po prostu właściwą osobą na właściwym miejscu.   
  
Law pamiętał, jak w początkach działalności Szpitala Pamięci Corazona Usopp przedstawił mu swoją podówczas narzeczoną, która chciała pracować w niezwykłej klinice na Raftel. Kaya wyglądała wtedy jak nastolatka i na pierwszy rzut oka ciężko było uwierzyć, że jest dyplomowanym lekarzem. W jej wzroku jednak lśniły zdecydowanie i determinacja, zaś krótka rozmowa z nią przekonała Lawa, że zatrudniając ją, może tylko zyskać. Powierzył jej kierownictwo nad piętrem pediatrycznym i przez następne dziesięć lat nie zdarzyło mu się ani razu żałować tego wyboru.   
  
Zjechał na poziom pierwszy, gdzie czekały go następne zabiegi. Wyglądało na to, że sztorm się uspokoił, choć dzień miał być pochmurny. Cóż, Law i tak rzadko wychodził na zewnątrz - właściwie jego jedyny kontakt ze świeżym powietrzem miał miejsce na balkonie w gabinecie - więc pogoda praktycznie go nie obchodziła. Wiedział jednak, że u większości ludzi zewnętrzna aura wpływała na samopoczucie. Kiedyś zresztą sam do nich należał i nawet teraz w zimowe dni potrafiło do niego wrócić dawno już zapomniane wrażenie irytacji. Pamiętał, że kiedy był młodszy, śnieg wzbudzał w nim rozdrażnienie i przeszkadzał w skupieniu.   
  
Penguin i Shachi już na niego czekali, gotowi do operacji. Law usłyszał w korytarzu ich rozmowę - pasującą do tematu, który dopiero co zaprzątał jego myśli.   
  
\- Mówię ci, zawsze ten sam pech - narzekał Shachi. - Lilja ma dzisiaj wolny wieczór, a dzieciakami zajmuje się jej matka. Mieliśmy w planach piknik na plaży i romantyczny rejs pod gwiazdami, a tymczasem pogoda taka marna.   
  
\- Przecież zapowiadali ten sztorm już od dwóch dni - zauważył Penguin.   
  
\- Ale ty jesteś mądry. Listy dyżurów układane są na miesiąc wcześniej. To nie tak, że może sobie wziąć wolne, kiedy akurat będzie słonecznie. Weź się puknij w głowę, zamiast rzucać takie komentarze - skrytykował go Shachi.   
  
\- Jesienią nigdy nie zgadniesz. Nie ma sensu zakładać, że na pewno będzie ładna pogoda. Zamiast na piknik zabierz ją do All Baratie, a zamiast na rejs... No, na przykład do kina - poradził Penguin. - Przynajmniej nie zmarznie. Kobiety nie lubią marznąć - podkreślił. - Może dzięki temu założy jakąś kieckę i szpilki zamiast sztormiaka i gumiaków. Pikniki sobie będziecie robić latem.   
  
Shachi mruknął coś pod nosem, ale już bez wcześniejszej złości; najwyraźniej rozważał sugestię. Kiedy Law wkroczył do pomieszczenia, rudzielec miał już na twarzy wyraz błogiego rozmarzenia - ani chybi wyobrażał sobie żonę w sukience. Penguin musiał dać mu sójkę w bok, by przerwać te przyjemne wizje i przywołać do chwili obecnej. Koniec końców byli w pracy i mieli taką do wykonania.   
  
Zabiegi przebiegły bez komplikacji i udało się je skończyć w planowanym czasie. Idąc na lunch, Law był już porządnie głodny. Nałożył sobie solidną porcję ryżu z kurczakiem i sporo sałatki... a potem znów niemal wpadł na Kayę, jednak dzięki jego refleksowi tace z pełnymi naczyniami udało się ocalić w całości.   
  
\- Przepraszam! - zawołała, a on parsknął śmiechem.   
  
\- Widać dzisiaj taki dzień, że na siebie wpadamy.   
  
Usiedli przy stoliku pod oknem, za którym panował pochmurny dzień, a niebo i morze zlewały się w jedną plamę szarości. W stołówce jednak było ciepło i panowała przyjemna atmosfera. Law zabrał się do jedzenia z entuzjazmem.   
  
\- Myślałam o tym, co mi powiedziałeś rano - odezwała się Kaya, odsuwając pusty talerz po sałatce. - Że zwykli lekarze zasługują na większe uznanie... Naprawdę tak myślisz?   
  
Law popatrzył na nią z zaskoczeniem, a potem kiwnął głową.   
  
\- Przecież to ma więcej sensu - stwierdził. - To, co ja robię, to głównie zasługa Ope Ope no Mi, podczas gdy normalni lekarze używają swoich własnych umiejętności medycznych.   
  
\- Ale przecież jesteś w stanie używać Ope Ope no Mi między innymi dlatego, że masz nieprzeciętną wiedzę lekarską - zauważyła Kaya. - To nie jest tak, że _każdy_ człowiek po jego zjedzeniu stałby się automatycznie wybitnym lekarzem. Mam rację?   
  
\- Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że nie ma żadnego powodu, żeby popadać w pychę - odparł.   
  
\- Nie chodzi mi o pychę - zaprotestowała. - Raczej o to, że... wydajesz się nie doceniać samego siebie, podczas gdy my wszyscy tak bardzo cię podziwiamy.   
  
Law jadł w milczeniu, przyglądając się jej bacznym wzrokiem. Kaya popiła wody, a potem kontynuowała posiłek, jednak po chwili znów zaczęła mówić.   
  
\- Miria... Znaczy się, ta specjalizantka, która wczoraj była na konsultacji... Rozmawiałam z nią, jak mnie prosiłeś. Powiedziała mi coś, co skłoniło mnie do zastanowienia, a twoje dzisiejsze słowa niepokojąco do tego pasowały. Powiedziała mniej więcej coś takiego: "Doktor Law jest zupełnie inny, niż sobie to wyobrażałam. Myślałam, że się na mnie rozzłości, bo taka byłam zdenerwowana i ledwo mogłam mówić. Prawdę powiedziawszy, _czułabym_ się lepiej, gdyby się na mnie rozzłościł. A on tylko spokojnie o wszystko pytał i odpowiadał na moje pytania. Po tej konsultacji czułam się jeszcze gorzej. Przecież ktoś taki jak on, najwybitniejszy lekarz naszych czasów, powinien być bardziej władczy i z miejsca ustawiać do pionu takie łajzy jak ja. Nie powinien siedzieć tam na katedrze i udawać zwykłego człowieka, takiego jak my."   
  
Law miał zwyczaj brać sobie krzesło, zamiast stać jak wykładowca na mównicy, a czasem wręcz siadał ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na stole, odwrócony do uczestników konsylium. Czynił to, by nie tworzyć barier między sobą a innymi lekarzami - a teraz okazywało się, że coś takiego nie było mile widziane. Cóż, człowiek nie był w stanie dogodzić wszystkim - taka była stara jak świat prawda.   
  
\- Oczywiście, że nie chcemy, żebyś był arogancki - mówiła dalej ordynator pediatrii. - Jednak pomiędzy arogancją a docenianiem samego siebie jest ogromną różnica i całe spektrum zachowań. Po słowach Mirii zaczęłam zastanawiać się nad obrazem ciebie, jaki noszę we własnej głowie. A im więcej myślałam, tym silniejsze miałam wrażenie, że nie tylko nie myślisz o sobie jako o kimś wyjątkowym, ale wręcz uważasz się jakby za... dodatek do Ope Ope no Mi. Za kogoś, kto nie ma znaczenia i nie liczy się jako człowiek... - powiedziała cicho, zamyślona. Potem drgnęła i podniosła na niego wzrok. - Przepraszam, że mówię coś takiego, nie chcę cię urazić, a moje słowa pewnie tak brzmią.   
  
Law sięgnął po herbatę i przez chwilę popijał w milczeniu. Nie spodziewał się usłyszeć od niej - tego wcielenia delikatności - czegoś takiego, nie znaczyło to jednak, że czuł się urażony, nawet jeśli nie miała racji.   
  
\- Jeśli cię to uspokoi - odezwał się wreszcie - to bardzo lubię swoją pracę i cieszę się, że mogę pomagać innym. Od dziecka chciałem być lekarzem... Nie, od dziecka _zamierzałem_ nim być, nie wyobrażałem sobie, bym mógł robić w życiu coś innego. Jestem szczęśliwy, mogąc wykonywać ten zawód... i jestem szczęśliwy, mając Ope Ope no Mi, dzięki któremu mogę tak dobrze pomagać chorym.   
  
\- Wiesz, że tak naprawdę wcale nie odpowiedziałeś na moją hipotezę...? - powiedziała, a jej wzrok był bardzo skupiony.   
  
\- Nie? - zdziwił się.   
  
Pokręciła głową.   
  
\- W takim razie nie wiem, jaką odpowiedź chciałabyś usłyszeć.   
  
\- Myślę, że nie chodzi o same słowa - odparła łagodnie.   
  
\- Jeśli uważasz, że powinienem prowadzić konsultacje z mównicy, a posiłki spożywać w swoim gabinecie i generalnie jak najmniej pokazywać się _zwykłym_ ludziom na oczy, to od razu ci powiem, że nie ma szans - zastrzegł.   
  
Znów pokręciła głową.   
  
\- Przecież powiedziałam, że nie chcemy, żebyś był arogancki - powtórzyła. - Powiedz mi po prostu-...   
  
Przerwał jej cichy dźwięk dzwonka - to brzęczał komunikator w jej fartuchu. Wzywano ją pilnie na oddział. Wypiła resztę wody ze szklanki, po czym wstała i złapała tacę.   
  
\- W każdym razie mam nadzieję, że się mylę - stwierdziła. - I że zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jesteś nie tylko wspaniałym lekarzem, ale także dobrym człowiekiem.   
  
Zostawiła go z tą sugestią i pospieszyła do wyjścia. Law popatrzył za okno, dopijając herbatę. Jakaś jego część była wdzięczna - każdemu by było miło, słysząc coś takiego - ale inna czuła zupełną obojętność. On sam wiedział najlepiej, że nie jest... nigdy nie był dobrym człowiekiem. Wyrządził zbyt wiele krzywd... doprowadził w życiu do zbyt wielu strat, by mógł się za takiego uważać. Nawet jeśli teraz czynił dobro, to tak naprawdę było to jedynie zadośćuczynienie za popełnione w przeszłości grzechy. Nie był dobrym człowiekiem - ale był na tyle przyzwoity, by nie odwracać się od zła, którego się dopuścił, tylko chcieć je odpokutować. Nie wyobrażał sobie, by miał postąpić inaczej.   
  
Nie zastanawiał się nad tym dłużej, tylko poszedł na konsultacje - na których, tak jak zapowiedział Kayi, zachowywał się jak zawsze. Nie zamierzał zmieniać swoich przyzwyczajeń czy sposobu bycia, nawet jeśli dziwiły one niektórych lekarzy, zwłaszcza tych nowych. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później przyzwyczają się do jego maniery i przestaną na nią zwracać uwagę.   
  
Potem czekały go nowe przyjęcia, na których spędził kolejne kilka godzin. Skończył jednak przed czasem, a kiedy zdał sobie z tego sprawę, jego brwi ściągnęły się z nagłego niezadowolenia. Na biurku leżało jeszcze jedno skierowanie, wraz z założoną już wstępnie historią choroby, jednak pacjenta nie było widać - korytarz przed gabinetem był zupełnie pusty. Rzadko zdarzało się, by chorzy nie pojawiali się na wizycie, od której zależało ich zdrowie, a często i życie.   
  
\- Elle - zwrócił się do sekretarki w sąsiednim pokoju. - Czy możesz wyjaśnić, co się stało z panem Pesonem? - poprosił, podając jej dokumenty. - Miałem go dzisiaj przyjąć.   
  
\- Oczywiście.   
  
Kobieta najpierw przejrzała rejestr chorych szpitala - czasem zdarzyło się, że pacjenci trafiali do kliniki, zanim nadszedł wyznaczony termin - jednak nie znalazła szukanego nazwiska. Przysunęła sobie ślimakofon i wybrała widoczny na skierowaniu numer. Law stanął przy oknie, za którym pochmurny dzień przechodził w pochmurny wieczór, i słuchał jej słów. Z powodu konieczności zachowania tajemnicy lekarskiej w szpitalu używano modelu ślimakofona, który tłumił słowa drugiej strony, czyniąc je słyszalnymi tylko dla dzwoniącego.   
  
\- Dzwonię ze Szpitala Pamięci Corazona na Raftel. Chciałabym rozmawiać z panem Pesonem. Ach, rozumiem... Tak, rozumiem. Naprawdę mi przykro. Proszę przyjąć nasze kondolencje. Tak. Tak. Dobrze. Do widzenia.   
  
Odłożyła słuchawkę i popatrzyła na niego.   
  
\- Pan Peson zmarł przedwczoraj - powiedziała, choć tak naprawdę nie musiała.   
  
Law podświadomie był na to przygotowany. Najczęstszym powodem, dla którego pacjenci nie pojawiali się na wyznaczonej wizycie, było to, że jej nie doczekali. Oczywiście czasem zdarzały się też inne przyczyny, jak problemy z transportem czy pomylenie terminów, jednak miało to miejsce znacznie rzadziej, nawet jeśli Law wolałby, by ta proporcja była odwrotna.   
  
\- Dziękuję - odparł, po czym odwrócił się.   
  
Nie chciał widzieć, jak sekretarka wkłada papiery do pojemnika, którego zawartość przeznaczona była do zniszczenia. Wrócił do swojego gabinetu i przez chwilę stał przy biurku, a potem otworzył drzwi na balkon i wyszedł na taras. Powietrze było wilgotne i zimne, nieprzyjemne... ale to mu całkiem odpowiadało.   
  
Nie lubił sytuacji, kiedy chory umierał, zanim Law zdążył go wyleczyć. Wiedział, że nic nie jest w stanie z tym zrobić, ale i tak źle się czuł, gdy tak się zdarzało. Na co dzień starał się nie myśleć o tych wszystkich ludziach, których śmierć zabierała przedwcześnie - były ich na świecie setki, tysiące... Jednak w tych konkretnych wypadkach, gdy chory miał już wyznaczoną wizytę, był w zasięgu Ope Ope no Mi, był już praktycznie na liście ludzi gotowych na leczenie - wtedy Law każdorazowo czuł przygnębienie i wyrzuty sumienia, na które nie mógł nic poradzić. Wiedza, że gdyby udało mu się przyjąć tego człowieka wcześniej, ów cieszyłby się teraz z odzyskanego zdrowia i życia, bardzo mu ciążyła.   
  
"Nie jesteś wszechmocnym bogiem" - mówił sobie wtedy, starając się naprostować swój sposób myślenia i dodać sobie dystansu do sprawy... jednak świadomość własnej niedoskonałości napełniała go nie pokorą, tylko złością i dławiącym poczuciem porażki. "Ocaliłeś dzisiaj kilkoro innych ludzi" - powtarzał w myślach i usiłował przypomnieć sobie chorych, których operował rano... ale na próżno, jego umysł zapętlił się na tym jednym człowieku, który zmarł, zanim dotarł na leczenie. Wszystkie sukcesy, wszystkie zwycięstwa traciły znaczenie w obliczu jednej przegranej, nawet jeśli racjonalnie tłumaczył sobie, że nie powinien tak tego widzieć.   
  
Miał nagłą ochotę, by wrócić do sekretarki i kazać jej przesunąć wszystkie przyjęcia z pojutrza na jutro. Powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili. Elle prawdopodobnie wyszła już do domu... a poza tym nie byłby w stanie leczyć dwa razy więcej pacjentów niż obecnie. Chyba by nie był w stanie. A może by był...? Może gdyby się bardziej postarał, skrócił przerwę na lunch, przestał wdawać w pogawędki z dzieciakami... Na pewno mógł coś zrobić, by wygospodarować więcej czasu na leczenie.   
  
Oparł łokcie o balustradę i przycisnął czoło do splecionych dłoni. Czuł się zmęczony, choć wiedział, że fizycznie nic mu nie dolega. Przygnębienie jednak miało tę nieprzyjemną zdolność wyciągania z człowieka wszystkich sił. Nieważne jak bardzo starał się czynić dobro, zawsze prędzej czy później zdarzały się sytuacje takie jak ta. Nieważne ilu ludziom zdołał pomóc, zawsze nadchodził ten dzień, w którym wydawało mu się, że znów _odebrał życie_...   
  
Wydawało mu się, że drzwi do jego gabinetu się otworzyły, ale zanim zdążył się tym zainteresować, futrzasta łapa opadła na jego głowę.   
  
\- Założę się, że masz teraz jakieś strasznie głupie myśli - powiedział Bepo.   
  
Law wyprostował się i popatrzył na niego.   
  
\- A ty masz chyba jakiś radar...? - stwierdził pół-ironicznie, pół-serio. - Wyczuwasz nastroje ludzi.   
  
\- To było niegrzeczne. Zabrzmiało, jakbym był zwierzakiem domowym - odparł mink. - Nie, spotkałem na dole twoją sekretarkę. Powiedziała mi, że jesteś przygnębiony.   
  
\- Skąd może to wiedzieć? - burknął Law, choć wiedział, że brzmi dziecinnie.   
  
\- A ile lat już z tobą pracuje? - odpowiedział Bepo pytaniem na pytanie. - To ona zawsze przekazuje ci złe wiadomości. Wie równie dobrze jak ja, jak na nie reagujesz, nawet jeśli tego nie okazujesz.   
  
Law znów spojrzał na ciemniejące morze. Jasne punkty mew wznosiły się i opadały raz po raz nad wodami przybrzeżnymi, które po sztormie musiały się zapełnić rybami, a wszystko to odbywało się przy akompaniamencie przenikliwych wrzasków. Teraz te rzewne protesty świetnie wpisywały się w jego nastrój.   
  
\- Czemu nie mogę używać Ope Ope no Mi tak, jakbym tego chciał? - rzucił.   
  
\- Ostatnim razem, jak widziałem, właśnie tak go używałeś...? - odparł Bepo z miejsca.   
  
\- Jaki jest sens posiadania Ope Ope no Mi, jeśli nie jestem w stanie wyleczyć wszystkich ludzi? - mruknął Law.   
  
Bepo znów pacnął go w głowę, a potem złapał za łokieć.   
  
\- Chodź, napijesz się gorącej czekolady i od razu ci się rozjaśni w głowie - zadecydował.   
  
\- Nie jestem dzieckiem...   
  
\- Taaak... I wydaje mi się, że w ogóle za krótko nim byłeś... o ile w ogóle... A w takim razie wypiłeś w życiu zbyt mało kakao.   
  
Koniec końców Law dał się zaciągnąć do stołówki - znajdowała się na tym samym piętrze - choć powiedział sobie, że tylko na kilka minut. Pozwolił nawet, żeby Bepo naprawdę mu tę gorącą czekoladę przyniósł.   
  
\- Co to za bzdury z tym Ope Ope no Mi? - spytał mink, siadając naprzeciw niego z własną porcją. - Przepraszam, ale to, co powiedziałeś, nie zabrzmiało mądrze. Właściwie zabrzmiało wyjątkowo głupio.   
  
Law wzruszył ramionami i podmuchał na zawartość kubka, a potem upił łyk.   
  
\- Po prostu nie lubię, kiedy tak się zdarza, że mi pacjenci umierają... okej?   
  
\- Nie okej. Pacjenci ci _nie umierają_ \- poprawił Bepo. - Znamy się, odkąd byliśmy dzieciakami, i w tym czasie nie umarł ci żaden pacjent.   
  
\- Dobra. Wiesz, o co mi chodzi.   
  
\- A ty wiesz, że nie jesteś odpowiedzialny za _wszystkich_ ludzi na świecie.   
  
\- Gdybym go szybciej przyjął-...   
  
\- Więc może powinniśmy zmienić zasady działania - przerwał mu mink - tak, żeby pacjenci nie czekali na wyznaczoną datę przyjęcia, tylko byli kierowani tutaj od razu, jak tylko lekarz leczący uzna, że potrzebują Ope Ope no Mi.   
  
Law mrugnął i wbił w niego zaskoczone spojrzenie.   
  
\- Moglibyśmy to zrobić? - spytał.   
  
\- To ty jesteś dyrektorem - zauważył Bepo. - To ty decydujesz. Jeśli jednak uważamy, że nasz szpital jest najlepszy na świecie... a można coś takiego założyć, biorąc pod uwagę, że ma wyleczalność na poziomie sto i umieralność na poziomie zero procent... wówczas powinniśmy być w stanie utrzymać nawet ciężko chorego pacjenta przy życiu do czasu, aż będziesz mógł go zbadać czy leczyć. Sądzę, że takich przypadków nie będzie o wiele więcej niż teraz, ale jeśli mamy przyjmować większą liczbę ludzi, trzeba będzie dobudować jedno skrzydło i zatrudnić nowych pracowników. To się da zrobić, prawda?   
  
Law kiwnął głową w zamyśleniu, czując, że jego umysł zaczyna normalnie pracować - jak zawsze, kiedy pojawiało się zadanie, na którym mógł się skupić. Było to znacznie lepsze niż pogrążanie się w bezproduktywnym przygnębieniu. Dobudowanie "poczekalni" dla chorych nie było problemem, podobnie jak powiększenie liczby personelu - Szpital Pamięci Corazona był miejscem, w którym ludzie chcieli pracować, i podaż zasobów ludzkich była znacznie większa niż popyt.   
  
\- Jednak weź pod uwagę, że nawet to nie zagwarantuje, że już nikt nigdy nie umrze - dodał Bepo.   
  
\- Wiem. Ale przynajmniej powinno być mniej takich wypadków - odpowiedział Law z ożywieniem, a potem zogniskował wzrok na minku. - To jest wspaniały pomysł. Czemu sam na niego nie wpadłem?   
  
Bepo wzruszył ramionami.   
  
\- Może skupiałeś się na niewłaściwych rzeczach - mruknął cokolwiek złośliwie, a zdarzało mu się to bardzo rzadko.   
  
\- Najwyraźniej - zgodził się Law z krzywym uśmiechem. Miał już znacznie lepszy humor niż przed kwadransem. Nie mógł nic poradzić w przypadku tych, którzy już zmarli, jednak była szansa, że takich przedwczesnych śmierci będzie od teraz mniej. - Dzięki za tę ideę. Myślę, że to mi trochę przywróci spokój ducha.   
  
Mink nic nie powiedział. Obracał w palcach pusty już kubek, wbijając spojrzenie w stół. Nie wyglądał jak ktoś, kto właśnie wpadł na genialny pomysł. O ile nastrój Lawa zdecydowanie się poprawił, o tyle Bepo sprawiał teraz dość niezadowolone wrażenie. Law zmarszczył czoło, usiłując odgadnąć powód.   
  
\- O co chodzi? - spytał wreszcie, bo wiedział, że jeśli się nie dowie, będzie się tym gryzł. Komu jak komu, ale Bepo nie chciał sprawiać przykrości.   
  
Bepo podniósł głowę i przez chwilę tylko mu się przyglądał badawczym, ostrym wzrokiem   
  
\- Zastanawiam się, jak to zrobić, żebyś przy tej okazji nie miał więcej pracy, niż masz teraz - odpowiedział wreszcie.   
  
Law machnął ręką.   
  
\- _Tym_ się przejmujesz?   
  
\- Oczywiście, że tak.   
  
\- Daj spokój, będzie dobrze - odparł Law niefrasobliwie. Dla niego to było akurat najmniejsze zmartwienie.   
  
\- Gdybym cię nie znał lepiej, powiedziałbym, że Król Piratów ma na ciebie zły wpływ - mruknął Bepo, a potem przysunął do przodu i oparł łokcie o stół. - _To_ jest akurat ze wszystkiego najważniejsze. Już i tak pracujesz za dużo. Nawet jeśli używanie Ope Ope no Mi do leczenia pochłania mniej energii niż używanie go do walki, to jednak wyczerpuje cię. Nie możesz oczekiwać, żebym był szczęśliwy z tytułu wymyślenia dla ciebie większej ilości pracy.   
  
\- "Mniej" jest zupełnie nietrafionym określeniem - sprostował Law. - Leczenia i walki nie da się nawet porównać, wierz mi.   
  
Bepo nie wydawał się uspokojony.   
  
\- Tak czy siak zamierzam cię pilnować - zapowiedział. - Już i tak za dużo pracujesz - powtórzył.   
  
\- Bo tylko ja mam Ope Ope no Mi. Problemem jest to, że nie mogę go używać tyle, ile bym chciał - powtórzył swoje słowa z początku tej rozmowy. - Więc-...   
  
\- Dlaczego zawsze patrzysz na wszystko przez swój diabelski owoc? - przerwał mu mink. - Zupełnie jakby "Trafalgar Law" równało się "Ope Ope no Mi".   
  
\- No bo... się równa?   
  
Bepo wstał gwałtownie od stołu. Otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie tylko pokręcił głową.   
  
\- Wracam na dół - oświadczył, a potem dodał jeszcze: - Cieszę się, że masz lepszy humor - i gdyby to mówił ktoś inny, Law uznałby, że słyszał w tych słowach ironię.   
  
Potem mink odwrócił się i wyszedł ze stołówki, nie zaszczycając go już ani jednym spojrzeniem. Normalnie Law przejąłby się tym, że mink ma zły humor, jednak teraz zaprzątały go inne rzeczy, poza tym uważał, że troska Bepo jest zupełnie na wyrost.   
  
Wracając do gabinetu, doszedł do wniosku, że czasami nie rozumie innych ludzi. Nie pojmował, dlaczego tak ciężko było im przyjąć jego punkt widzenia i sposób bycia, który dla niego był zupełnie oczywisty. Dlaczego na siłę usiłowali zrobić z niego kogoś innego, niż był? Dlaczego uparcie starali się narzucać mu inne role niż ta jedna jedyna, która była mu przeznaczona? Miał wrażenie, że w ostatnich dniach wszyscy skupiali się tylko na tym - Bepo, Kaya, Ikkaku, nawet Luffy. Dlaczego nie zostawiali go w spokoju z jego diabelskim owocem... dlaczego wręcz traktowali to największe dobrodziejstwo ludzkości jako zło? Czuł się tym niemal urażony, bo przecież Ope Ope no Mi, zanim ocalił kogokolwiek innego, ocalił w pierwszej kolejności _jego_. Gdyby nie Ope Ope no Mi, nie byłoby Trafalgara Lawa - więc ta krytyka prawie że go bolała.   
  
Powiedział sobie, że nic nie jest w stanie poradzić na cudze odczucia - mógł tylko zaakceptować to, że otaczające go osoby miały inne opinie. Z pewnością nie mieli nic złego na myśli i nie powinien się tym przejmować, wytłumaczył sobie. Może to jego niedawne urodziny spowodowały ich do takich przemyśleń - przy takich okazjach ludzie, chcąc nie chcąc, odczuwali upływ czasu i podejmowali refleksje nad życiem, prawda? Istniała w każdym razie szansa, że za kilka dni wszystko wróci do normy - i tym się pocieszył.   
  
Kiedy usiadł przy biurku i przysunął bliżej stosik dokumentów, przestał sobie zawracać głowę takimi rzeczami - podobnie jak podsuniętą przez Bepo ideą powiększenia szpitala. Nad nią zdąży się zastanowić choćby jutro. Teraz skupił się bez reszty na przypadkach pacjentów, witając z ulgą znajome i pożądane uczucie, że robi coś naprawdę sensownego. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Law robi się coraz bardziej nieznośny, prawda?  
> Mam teraz tydzień wolnego, więc zamierzam pchnąć tekst przynajmniej o kilka rozdziałów ;)


	4. Rozdział 4

W Szpitalu Pamięci Corazona było jedno miejsce, które Law odwiedzał jeszcze mniej chętnie niż oddział dziecięcy: psychiatrię, która wraz z neurologią zajmowała siódme piętro - na szczęście zachodził tam zaledwie raz w miesiącu. Powodów, dla których uważał pracę z pacjentami psychiatrycznymi za jeszcze bardziej uciążliwą niż obcowanie z dzieciakami, było kilka i można je było podzielić na osobiste, światopoglądowe oraz stricte medyczne.   
  
Law nie był do końca przekonany co do skuteczności Ope Ope no Mi w leczeniu zaburzeń psychicznych. Wiedział, że u osób chorych umysłowo występują nieprawidłowości w czynności mózgu, jednak - w przeciwieństwie do schorzeń czysto fizycznych - nawet ich unormowanie nie gwarantowało odzyskania zdrowia. Potrafił całkowicie przywrócić normalną pracę ośrodkowego układu nerwowego, a mimo to zachowanie pacjentów pozostawało dziwne, zupełnie jakby utrwaliło się przez lata trwania choroby czy było zakorzenione głęboko w ich osobowości. Niektórych chorób, jak depresja, Law w ogóle nie był w stanie leczyć - mógł tylko łagodzić objawy, co pozostawiało go z poczuciem niezadowolenia i niepewności.   
  
Kwestią światopoglądową było to, że Law miał problem, by psychiatrię w ogóle uznać za gałąź medycyny. Brało się to najpewniej z faktu, że spotkał w życiu więcej dziwaków niż ludzi "normalnych" i, prawdę powiedziawszy, postrzegał obłęd jako część ludzkiej natury. Nigdy nie uważał, by trzeba to było leczyć, i przy zakładaniu szpitala nawet mu do głowy nie wpadło, by stworzyć oddział psychiatryczny. Clione jednak tak długo suszył mu o to głowę - przekonując, że chorzy psychicznie nie popadają w szaleństwo z własnego wyboru, tylko naprawdę cierpią - że Law w końcu uległ.   
  
Powodów osobistych jego niechęci było chyba najwięcej, choć miały w tej kwestii najmniejsze znaczenie. Miał problem, obcując z ludźmi, których poczucie rzeczywistości było zupełnie inne niż jego własne. Law zawsze stał obiema nogami na ziemi i zachowywał trzeźwy osąd, co poczytywał sobie za jeden z najmocniejszych punktów własnego charakteru. Nie śnił na jawie, nie wyobrażał sobie niestworzonych rzeczy, nie tworzył iluzji, w które chciał wierzyć, nie widział wszędzie wrogów, nie miał urojeń na własny temat. Widział sprawy takimi, jakimi naprawdę były, a nie interpretował otoczenia na swój sposób. Tymczasem ci pacjenci - choćby rozmawiał z nimi miesiąc i trafnie argumentował - nie dawali się przekonać, że ich omamy są tylko omamami, a ich stany lękowe nie mają obiektywnych przyczyn. Law uważał to za niezwykle frustrujące. Nie mógł wyjść z podziwu, że byli ludzie, którzy byli w stanie - i chcieli - z takimi chorymi pracować, a takie wrażenie sprawiał właśnie personel "siódemki": od ordynatora począwszy, poprzez wszystkich lekarzy i pielęgniarki, a skończywszy na sprzątających. Jemu naprawdę wystarczał ten jeden dzień w miesiącu i za nic w świecie nie zgodziłby się bywać tam częściej.   
  
Ponadto chorzy psychicznie potrafili mówić rzeczy, które żadnej osobie dorosłej nie powinny przejść przez gardło i na które Law często zupełnie nie wiedział, jak zareagować. Nie lubił, gdy rozmówca wprawiał go w zupełne osłupienie, gdyż uważał się za osobę inteligentną i potrafiącą zawsze odnaleźć się w sytuacji... a na psychiatrii mu się to po prostu nie udawało. Nigdy nie wiedział, czy powinien odpowiedzieć na serio - czy też może wtedy właśnie znajdzie się na tym samym poziomie co pacjent. Czasem miał absurdalne wrażenie, że ci chorzy tak naprawdę się z niego nabijają, podpuszczają go i tylko czekają, aż powie coś głupiego, by nad nim zatriumfować. Ich słowa wprowadzały go w konsternację, powodowały nawet, że zaczynał powątpiewać w to, co do tej pory było dla niego znane i oczywiste. Kiedy po całym dniu pracy wychodził z "siódemki", nigdy nie wiedział, czy jest mądrzejszy czy raczej głupszy, zdrowszy czy jednak bliższy obłędu niż wcześniej. Clione zawsze miał z niego używanie.   
  
Law sądził jednak, że najważniejszą przyczyną jego niechęci do psychiatrii było to, że boleśnie przypominała mu ona o jego własnej psychice. Kiedy widział ludzi, którzy cierpieli nie na ciele, tylko na duszy, mimowolnie wracał myślą do tych lat, kiedy on sam był tak złamany jak oni, przygnieciony ciężarem większym, niż zdołał unieść, trwający w koszmarze, który nie miał się skończyć. Zraniony aż po samo serce. Narażony na potępienie i odrzucony przez innych z powodu czegoś, co nie było jego winą. Wiedział, że cierpienia duchowe mogą być równie silne jak cielesne - i nawet silniejsze. Pamiętał, że kiedyś, dawno temu, znacznie łatwiej przyszło mu pogodzenie się z chorobą i perspektywą śmierci niż z utratą więzi... z utratą ważnych dla niego ludzi. Poradził sobie, choć rany i blizny pozostały - ich nie był w stanie usunąć nawet przy pomocy Ope Ope no Mi. Dlatego teraz, co miesiąc, przychodził jednak na psychiatrię i robił, co mógł - tylko tyle, ile mógł - by pomóc tym, którzy tkwili w koszmarach wywołanych przez ich własne umysły, odepchnięci przez innych jako gorsi, zagubieni w innej rzeczywistości i niebędący w stanie odnaleźć drogę powrotną do znanego świata.   
  
Kiedy jednak dzisiaj wszedł na korytarz "siódemki", doszedł do wniosku, że być może _głównym_ powodem jego niechęci do tego miejsca była osoba ordynatora.   
  
\- Law, myśleliśmy, że już nie przyjdziesz! - dobiegł go afektowany głos, kiedy tylko zamknęły się za nim drzwi oddziału.   
  
\- Przecież zawsze przychodzę - odpowiedział z grymasem, który za nic nie chciał przypominać uśmiechu, i podniósł wzrok na Clione.   
  
Główny lekarz psychiatrii i neurologii stał w drzwiach dyżurki pielęgniarek, a na twarzy miał wyraz zupełnej radości, jednak w jego wzroku migotała twarda inteligencja. Clione zrobił dwa kroki w jego stronę, stukając na posadzce. Law wiedział, że już dawno powinien się był przyzwyczaić, ale i tak wygląd ordynatora "siódemki" każdorazowo wzbudzał w nim chęć, by pokręcić głową - może dlatego, że koniec końców widywał go nie częściej jak raz na miesiąc i zawsze jakoś zdołał zapomnieć... Oczy podkreślone maskarą. Włosy upięte wysoko na czubku głowy. Długie kolczyki, które brzęczały przy każdym ruchu. Paznokcie pomalowane na turkusowy kolor. Sukienka, pończochy i buty na obcasie. Lekki zapach perfum. A pod tym wszystkim stuprocentowy mężczyzna... przynajmniej na ile Law się orientował. Cóż, miał zasadę niezaglądania w życiorysy i karty choroby swoich pracowników, tak samo jak nie używał Ope Ope no Mi, by zaglądać im gdziekolwiek indziej.   
  
Zawsze kiedy widział Clione, przez jego głowę przelatywały wszystkie dziwne powiedzenia psychiatryczne, które w ciągu ich wieloletniej współpracy zdołał usłyszeć, takie jak: "Nie ma ludzi zdrowych, są tylko niezdiagnozowani" czy "Psychiatra tym się różni od swojego pacjenta, że wychodzi na noc do domu". Clione na pierwszy rzut oka wydawał się zupełnym świrem - i może rzeczywiście był właściwą osobą na właściwym miejscu. Law tak naprawdę nie przywiązywał do tego wagi. W świecie, w którym lekarzem mógł być nawet miś polarny czy renifer, mężczyzna z zamiłowaniem do damskich fatałaszków wydawał się zaledwie barwnym urozmaiceniem już i tak dziwnej normy. Jeśli ordynator oddziału neurologiczno-psychiatrycznego czasem kazał na siebie mówić Clio - czy nawet zmienił sobie płeć - nie miało to dla Lawa żadnego znaczenia. On sam był kiedyś piratem, za którego głowę wyznaczono nagrodę miliarda berry, a jednak wyrósł z niego szanowany lekarz najlepszego szpitala na świecie. Nie miał żadnego prawa czy ochoty, by osądzać innych albo mówić im, jak mają żyć, a zwłaszcza gdy chodziło o jego pracowników. W Szpitalu Pamięci Corazona liczyło się tylko to, że chcieli leczyć ludzi - a Clione był świetnym fachowcem, który kierował psychiatrią z przekonaniem i fantazją.   
  
\- Możemy zaczynać? - spytał Law, przypominając sobie, po co tu przyszedł.   
  
\- Tak, wszystko jest gotowe... Ale chciałbym, żebyś wcześniej poświęcił mi chwilkę - odparł Clione. - Chodźmy do mojego gabinetu. Nie będziemy rozmawiać na korytarzu.   
  
Law nie pierwszy raz doszedł do wniosku, że na tym konkretnym piętrze najlepiej być cicho, nie myśleć za wiele i robić tylko to, co każą, i posłusznie za nim podążył. Dawno nie był w biurze ordynatora - i prawie poczuł się zawiedziony, widząc, że w przeciwieństwie do samego Clione jego gabinet wyglądał zupełnie zwyczajnie, wręcz pospolicie. Cóż, prawdziwa - barwna - natura psychiatrii pojawiała się w kontakcie z pacjentem, a tych Clione spotykał na oddziale, tutaj wykonywał jedynie swoją pracę administracyjną.   
  
\- O co chodzi? - spytał, kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za nimi.   
  
\- Tylko o to, że chciałbym ci zaproponować, żebyś rozdzielił neurologię i psychiatrię. Znaczy się, administracyjnie. Elysia wie wszystko, co trzeba wiedzieć o zarządzaniu oddziałem. Prawdę powiedziawszy w ostatnich miesiącach to ona kierowała neurologią.   
  
\- To nie ty zaproponowałeś, że powinny być razem? - zdziwił się Law.   
  
\- Nie, ty - przypomniał Clione. - Powiedziałeś, zdaje się, że wszyscy pacjenci chorzy na głowę powinni być leczeni w tym samym miejscu. A że ze wszystkich gałęzi medycyny psychiatria ma najwięcej wspólnego właśnie z neurologią, nie upierałem się, bo ważne było, żeby ten oddział w ogóle powstał, i wspólne piętro było zupełnie sensownym rozwiązaniem. Jednak po tych wszystkich latach widzę, że nie ma podstaw, by na siłę trzymać te oddziały razem. Będzie z większym pożytkiem dla obu, jeśli będą miały oddzielnych szefów.   
  
Law przyznał, że brzmiało to z sensem.   
  
\- Mówisz, że Elysia sobie poradzi?   
  
\- Nie mam co do tego najmniejszych wątpliwości - odpowiedział Clione z miejsca. - Dotarły do ciebie informacje o jakichkolwiek problemach na neurologii?   
  
\- Żadne - odpowiedział Law zgodnie z prawdą.   
  
\- No, a przez ostatni rok... czy nawet dłużej... to ona kierowała oddziałem, zupełnie samodzielnie. Ja skupiłem się na własnej działce. Od czasu do czasu konsultowała ze mną jakieś pomysły, ale wszystkie były tak dobre, że nie miałem nic do gadania. Personel jest z niej bardzo zadowolony, a wskaźniki satysfakcji pacjentów coraz wyższe.   
  
Law kiwnął głową. Wiedział, że neurologia zbierała coraz więcej punktów w rankingu zadowolenia z leczenia i obecnie zajmowała już drugie miejsce - zaraz po onkologii. Oznaczało to, że praca oddziału była dobra i cały czas rozwijała się w korzystnym kierunku. Przywołał w myślach twarz młodej neurolog o szarych oczach i krótko ostrzyżonych brązowych włosach. Wiedział, że jest stanowczą osobą, i nie sprawiało mu problemu wyobrażenie sobie jej jako ordynatora.   
  
\- Rozmawiałeś z nią o tym? - zapytał. - Byłaby zainteresowana?   
  
\- Jeszcze nie, najpierw wolałem przedstawić ten pomysł tobie - odparł Clione. - Co o tym myślisz?   
  
\- Myślę, że nie ma problemu. - Law ufał sobie na tyle, by potrafić podejmować szybkie decyzje. - Byłeś jej przełożonym przez całe lata, znasz jej umiejętności najlepiej. Jeśli uważasz, że sobie poradzi, to dlaczego miałbym mieć coś przeciwko? Ale najpierw zapytaj ją, czy sama tego chce. Nawet jeśli do tej pory dobrze administrowała neurologią, to jednak miała świadomość, że to ty jesteś szefem. Czym innym jest przejęcie pełnej odpowiedzialności - zauważył.   
  
\- Jeśli o to chodzi, to jestem spokojny. To odważna kobieta, nie boi się wyzwań. Jednak, jak radzisz, porozmawiam z nią i wybadam, co o tym myśli - obiecał psychiatra. - I tak zamierzałem to zrobić.   
  
\- Dobrze. Daj mi znać, jeśli się zgodzi, to przeprowadzimy wszystkie administracyjne zmiany - powiedział Law, uważając sprawę za załatwioną.   
  
\- Dziękuję, cieszę się. Gwarantuję ci, że szpital na tym jedynie zyska - powiedział Clione z uśmiechem, zaraz jednak przeszył Lawa spojrzeniem umalowanych oczu i spytał podejrzliwie: - Ale nie zamierzasz wykorzystać tej sytuacji, by zamknąć psychiatrię... teraz albo w przyszłości, prawda?   
  
\- Cóż, skoro już o tym wspomniałeś... Wy akurat macie najniższe wskaźniki zadowolenia pacjentów... - stwierdził Law poważnym, niemal zmartwionym głosem, choć tak naprawdę miał ochotę parsknąć śmiechem. - Obawiam się, że zamknięcie w tej sytuacji jest nieuniknione...   
  
Clione lekko uderzył go pięścią w ramię i uśmiechnął się złowieszczo.   
  
\- Taki już urok psychiatrii. Nasi pacjenci rzadko uświadamiają sobie konieczność leczenia, nawet kiedy już się lepiej poczują, więc punkty dostajemy marne - odpowiedział, po czym dodał z ironią: - Jeśli nawet nasz mądry dyrektor szpitala uważa, że oddział psychiatryczny jest niepotrzebny, to czego wymagać od nich...?   
  
\- Dobrze już, dobrze. Gdybym zamknął psychiatrię, to nie wiem, gdzie by się taki cudak jak ty podział... - odciął się Law.   
  
Clione jednak nie kontynuował żartu, a w zamian spojrzał na niego z powagą.   
  
\- Law, ja bym sobie doskonale poradził, ale oni nie - powiedział, a potem w jego oczach pojawiła się iskierka ciepła. - Wiem, że mówiłem to wiele razy, ale naprawdę jestem ci wdzięczny za ten oddział. I za to, że używasz Ope Ope no Mi, żeby ich leczyć.   
  
Law odwrócił wzrok, gdyż nagle poczuł się zmieszany.   
  
\- Zatem nie każ mi tutaj stać, tylko daj mi się wziąć za robotę. Chciałbym wreszcie wszystkich wyleczyć.   
  
\- Myślę, że prędzej nadejdzie dzień, w którym zgodzisz się iść ze mną na randkę, niż ten, w którym wyleczysz wszystkich chorych psychicznie - mruknął Clione, otwierając drzwi. - Przypomnę ci, że schizofrenia występuje w każdym znanym społeczeństwie i-...   
  
\- Tak, tak, słyszałem to już tysiąc razy - przerwał mu Law, wychodząc za nim na korytarz. - Pojawia się także u ludzi, którzy nie mają żadnego obciążenia genetycznego. Po prostu dochodzi u nich do mutacji _de novo_.   
  
\- I dlatego nie da się jej usunąć ze świata.   
  
\- Żadnej choroby genetycznej się nie da - sprostował Law. - Cóż, Ope Ope no Mi może przynajmniej usunąć niektóre objawy. - Zatrzymał się i popatrzył na ordynatora psychiatrii. - Ty z tą randką to tak na serio...?   
  
\- Nie - odpowiedział Clione, wzruszając ramionami. - Przecież jesteś tak zajęty, że w ogóle nie wychodzisz ze szpitala... a wspólny obiad w kantynie nie liczy się jako randka. Poza tym wszyscy wiedzą, że Trafalgar Law żyje sam.   
  
Dla Lawa nie była to żadna odpowiedź. Clione, jak na psychiatrę przystało, trafnie odczytał jego zmarszczone czoło jako wyraz niezrozumienia i dodał:   
  
\- W sensie, że tak wybrałeś. Jakie miałeś powody, nie zamierzam wnikać, bo nie mam zwyczaju diagnozować znajomych, ale tak czy inaczej to jest twoja decyzja.   
  
Law nic nie powiedział, tylko ponownie podjął krok. Zaraz jednak ponownie zerknął na Clione, który rzucił z lekką irytacją:   
  
\- Nie musisz się przejmować tym, co powiedziałem. - Potem jednak jego spojrzenie znów spoważniało. - Law, nie chciałem cię wprowadzić w konsternację. Powinienem był wiedzieć, żeby przy tobie darować sobie takie odzywki. Przepraszam...   
  
\- Nie przepraszaj. - Law pokręcił głową, a potem popatrzył z ukosa. - Z wami psychiatriami jest ten okropny problem, że człowiek nigdy nie wie, kiedy mówicie na serio... - rzucił z ironią.   
  
\- Teraz to trochę przesadziłeś - odpowiedział Clione z udawanym oburzeniem.   
  
\- Więc na serio chciałbyś iść ze mną na randkę? - rzucił Law z ironią.   
  
\- Ale żeś się uczepił... A z tobą jest taki problem, że wszystko chcesz mieć czarno na białym - odpalił psychiatra. - Nie, po prostu z chęcią spędziłbym z tobą trochę więcej czasu, niż spędzam. Jeśli jednak chcesz wiedzieć, czy usycham z nieodwzajemnionej miłości do ciebie, to odpowiedź jest negatywna. Nawet jeśli wszyscy cię kochamy, to nikt nie zamierza sobie ciebie uzurpować, bo to nie ma najmniejszego sensu. I nie rób miny pod tytułem: "Nie wierzę, że prowadzę tę konwersację."   
  
\- To daj mi się wreszcie zająć pracą... zanim do reszty zdurnieję... i to zanim jeszcze wziąłem się za twoich pacjentów - zauważył Law złośliwie.   
  
\- Masz do nich złe podejście. Powinieneś raczej myśleć, że możesz się od nich czegoś nowego nauczyć - podsunął Clione z paskudnym uśmiechem.   
  
\- Nie wierzę, że prowadzę tę konwersację - stwierdził Law, wywracając oczami.   
  
\- Witamy na psychiatrii - odpowiedział radośnie Clione.   
  
Ponownie weszli na oddział, na którym - jak się wydawało - panowały normalne psychiatryczne aktywności. Law postanowił zignorować stojącego w rogu mężczyznę, który, na oko, odganiał się od niewidzialnych nietoperzy, jak również tego, który prowadził ożywioną rozmowę z wyłączonym telewizorem. Wiedział, że Ope Ope no Mi potrafił zlikwidować takie objawy jak omamy i urojenia oraz, co ważniejsze, zmniejszyć ryzyko ich ponownego wystąpienia. Choć nauka wciąż do końca nie wiedziała, co powodowało schizofrenię i inne psychozy, to u chorych często stwierdzano bądź to nieprawidłowości w budowie mózgu, bądź zaburzenia jego funkcji na poziomie neuroprzekaźników, a zwykle jedno i drugie. Oczywiście nie było pewne, czy to psychoza je powoduje, czy też raczej jest ich wynikiem. Wiadomo było, że sam proces psychotyczny jest toksyczny dla mózgu i powoduje dalszą utratę tkanki nerwowej, ale nie można było wykluczyć, że ludzie, którzy mieli w przyszłości zachorować na schizofrenię, już na wstępie mieli mniejszą objętość i masę mózgu, na długo zanim pojawiły się u nich pierwsze objawy choroby.   
  
Law wiedział, że powodem, dla którego chorzy psychicznie nie zdrowieją tak zupełnie nawet po kuracji Ope Ope no Mi, było to, że nie "naprawiał" im mózgu, to znaczy nie wpływał na tkankę mózgową. Gdyby to zrobił - gdyby na nowo tworzył im substancję szarą i białą, korę, płaty i zakręty - wówczas czyniłby z nich innych ludzi, a to uważał za postępowanie wykraczające poza etykę lekarską. Mózg mieścił w sobie psychikę - a więc duszę człowieka. Nawet jeśli z powodzeniem dało się operować na jego fragmentach, usuwając takie czy inne nieprawidłowości, to wykluczone było modyfikowanie go w całości, przynajmniej dla Lawa. Nie odważał się na to, by na podstawie kodu genetycznego człowieka - to znaczy już poprawionego pod względem wywołujących chorobę mutacji - zbudować tkankę mózgową od nowa, nawet jeśli mogłoby się wydawać, że teoretycznie odtworzyłby w ten sposób osobę taką, jaką byłaby, gdyby do żadnych zaburzeń nie doszło.   
  
Nie, coś takiego nie wchodziło w grę, podobnie jak nie godził się na ingerencję w ośrodek pamięci, nawet jeśli pacjenci czasem prosili go, by usunął z ich umysłów konkretne wspomnienia. Człowiek był tym, czym tworzyło go życie, a każde życie zawierało w sobie także złe chwile i przykre wydarzenia. Człowiek rozwijał się i wzmacniał, przepracowując swoje tragedie, a nie zapominając o nich, nieważne jak bolesne były. Tak samo przecież nie tworzył nowych osób z leczonych na ciele ludzi - większość z nich wciąż pamiętała, że kiedyś byli chorzy, że przeszli taki etap, nawet jeśli przysporzył im cierpień, lęku i innych negatywnych emocji. Uważał, że tak było bardziej naturalnie, a pacjenci mieli do dyspozycji psychoterapeutów, którzy mogli im pomóc przerobić te bolesne fragmenty swojej historii na coś dobrego i korzystnego.   
  
Niemniej jednak Law wolałby być w stanie chorych psychicznie wyleczyć całkowicie - a tak pozostawał z poczuciem niedokończonej pracy i połowicznego rezultatu. Cóż, był perfekcjonistą, więc nie było w tej jego frustracji nic dziwnego... Musiał się zadowolić przywracaniem stabilizacji układu nerwowego, regulowaniem poziomu i aktywności neuroprzekaźników oraz drobną korektą nieprawidłowości w niektórych obszarach mózgu. Nie mógł jednak spowodować przyrostu kory przedczołowej czy zwiększyć objętości hipokampa, a tym samym nie miał możliwości cofnięcia ubytków funkcji poznawczych, takich jak zaburzenia pamięci, zdolności planowania czy umiejętności społecznych. Nawet jeśli u pacjentów nie występowały więcej objawy psychotyczne, to zatrzymywali się oni na pewnym poziomie funkcjonalności i nie było szans, by odzyskali to, co stracili przez całe lata trwania i postępu choroby. Lepsze rokowania mieli ludzie, którzy dopiero co zachorowali, u których doszło do _pierwszego_ epizodu choroby - oni mieli jeszcze możliwość powrotu do niemal pełnej sprawności - jednak tych pacjentów było w Szpitalu Pamięci Corazona niewiele; częściej trafiali tu tacy, którzy chorowali od kilkunastu czy kilkudziesięciu lat i których rodziny nie mogły sobie z nimi już poradzić, a w ich przypadku nie można było liczyć na zupełne wyzdrowienie.   
  
Operacje psychiatryczne - jeśli już zaakceptowało się to, że nie zmienia się całego mózgu, a jedynie pewne aspekty jego funkcjonowania - były raczej proste, choć różniły się w zależności od diagnozy. Przykładowo u pacjentów ze schizofrenią było to: obniżenie poziomu dopaminy w na szlaku mezolimbicznym, podwyższenie na szlaku mezokortykalnym i unormowanie jej syntezy w szlaku nigrostriatalnym; wzmocnienie działania serotoniny w pewnych obszarach i osłabienie w innych; regulacja działania glutaminianu i GABA oraz kilku innych substancji. Odbywało się to przez naprawienie komórek produkujących neuroprzekaźniki, cząsteczek przenoszących je białek oraz receptorów, z którymi owe substancje się łączyły i przez które działały. Law przeprowadził tych operacji tyle, że obecnie były dla niego znajomą rutyną.   
  
Po zabiegach pacjenci byli spokojniejsi, mieli lepszy nastrój i akceptowalny poziom lęku. Często mówili, że łatwiej im się myśli, że mogą się lepiej skoncentrować i nie mają takich problemów z zapamiętywaniem jak wcześniej. Nie słyszeli już rzecz jasna głosów ani nie mieli żadnych innych omamów, a ich codzienne funkcjonowanie wracało do normy. Ponieważ jednak, jak powiedział Clione, rzadko mieli poczucie choroby, zwykle nie łączyli tej poprawy samopoczucia z pobytem w szpitalu - raczej traktowali ją jako zupełnie naturalne zjawisko, które po prostu musiało prędzej czy później nastąpić. Praca na psychiatrii nie była dla tych, którzy pragnęli wdzięczności pacjentów - tutaj jedyną gratyfikacją było to, że chory czuł się lepiej i mógł znów funkcjonować w normalnym życiu. To było zresztą najważniejsze.   
  
Tak więc Law raz w miesiącu spędzał cały dzień na siódmym piętrze, cierpliwie przywracając równowagę fizjologiczną w centralnym układzie nerwowym kolejnych pacjentów i wiedząc, że efekt leczenia będzie w najlepszym razie zadowalający. Psychiatria uczyła pokory i uświadamiała każdemu medykowi - nawet "najwybitniejszemu lekarzowi na świecie" - własną niedoskonałość. Być może jednak to przypomnienie, że lekarz jest tylko człowiekiem, niosło ze sobą także pozytywny wydźwięk. Jeśli wciąż byli ludzie pragnący dbać także o tych, którzy nigdy nie mieli być tak zdrowi jak inni... jeśli wciąż chcieli im pomagać, mimo bardzo ograniczonych możliwości i środków, to ze światem i służbą zdrowia jeszcze nie było najgorzej. A kiedy patrzyło się choćby na Clione, którego wzrok - kiedykolwiek mówił o swoich pacjentach - wypełniały sympatia i współczucie, wówczas miało się wrażenie, że coś zostało ocalone... jakieś dobro, które mogło powstać tylko za sprawą człowieka.   
  
Oczywiście nie zmieniało to faktu, że Law w dalszym ciągu wolałby się z pacjentami psychiatrycznymi nie zadawać, by uniknąć sytuacji takich jak ta. Weszli z Clione do pokoju pierwszego z pacjentów, którego Law miał dzisiaj leczyć: mężczyzny w średnim wieku. Zanim zdążyli powiedzieć coś więcej niż "Dzień dobry", pacjent wbił spojrzenie w Lawa i wyciągnął w jego stronę oskarżycielski palec.   
  
\- Zło - powiedział.   
  
\- Ależ co pan mówi, panie Maks - odezwał się Clione, podchodząc do pacjenta. - To doktor Law, dyrektor szpitala. Oczywiście, że nie jest zły.   
  
\- Ma znaki na skórze. - Mężczyzna nie dawał się przekonać. - Zło.   
  
Law z niejakim zakłopotaniem pomyślał, że widocznie trzeba było być pacjentem psychiatrycznym, by czuć niepokój na widok tatuaży, a zupełnie normalnie reagować na faceta w damskich ciuchach. Uznał w każdym razie, że przy tym konkretnym człowieku nie było mądrym pomysłem używanie słów "diabelski owoc".   
  
\- Opowiadałem panu wczoraj, że doktor Law będzie dzisiaj pana leczył - powiedział Clione.   
  
\- Ma paskudną gębę. Nie ufam mu - stwierdził kategorycznie pacjent, po czym skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i spojrzał spode łba.   
  
\- Oj tam, zaraz paskudną... Trochę tylko jest ponury - odparł Clione. - Zawsze mu mówię, że powinien się więcej uśmiechać.   
  
\- To oszust - uznał pacjent. - Niech mu pan ordynator nie wierzy... A może pan jest po jego stronie? - dodał cokolwiek napastliwie, podnosząc oczy na psychiatrę, zanim ponownie wbił wzrok w Lawa.   
  
\- Panie Maks, czy kiedykolwiek nie byłem po pana stronie? Zapewniam, że doktor Law działa w pana najlepszym interesie. Po leczeniu będzie się pan czuł znacznie lepiej.   
  
Pacjent nic nie powiedział, patrzył tylko na Lawa podejrzliwie. Potem jego spojrzenie się rozmyło i przez chwilę sprawiał wrażenie, jakby stracił kontakt z otoczeniem.   
  
\- Panie Maks...?   
  
Mężczyzna drgnął i wrócił do świadomości.   
  
\- Co?   
  
\- Co pan usłyszał? - spytał Clione.   
  
\- Że wszyscy jesteście źli. Nie mogę z wami rozmawiać. Idźcie sobie.   
  
\- Dobrze, niedługo sobie pójdziemy - zapewnił psychiatra. - Ale najpierw leczenie.   
  
Dał znak Lawowi, który aktywował Ope Ope no Mi i w pierwszej kolejności uspokoił pacjenta tak, że dało się go położyć do łóżka. Potem zaaplikował mu anestezję i rozpoczął zabieg. Nie przeszkadzało mu, że Clione jest przy tym obecny. Przy używaniu Ope Ope no Mi praktycznie sam wyłączał się z rzeczywistości, działając w innym wymiarze, zaś psychiatra - choć na pierwszy rzut oka wydawało się to niemożliwe - miał w sobie coś takiego, że potrafił wtopić się w scenerię i nie zwracać na siebie uwagi.   
  
\- Pan Maks miał początki choroby wieńcowej - poinformował Law, kiedy już skończył. - Porozmawiajcie z nim na temat zdrowego trybu życia, jak już będzie chętny słuchać, dobrze?   
  
Clione kiwnął głową i zapisał to w karcie choroby. Law, choć nie używał diabelskiego owocu do leczenia "lekkich" schorzeń, dla pacjentów psychiatrycznych robił wyjątek - wiedział, że przeważnie nie byli w stanie tak jak inni dbać o swoje zdrowie i dlatego częściej zapadali na choroby serca oraz układu krążenia, co znacząco skracało ich oczekiwaną długość życia. Przetkanie tętnic czy pobudzenie trzustki to były naprawdę drobne manipulacje, które zajmowały tylko chwilę, więc mógł je dodać jako bonus do głównego leczenia.   
  
\- Co zostaje tym pacjentom, kiedy przestają słyszeć głosy i wyobrażać sobie, że są w samym centrum wydarzeń? - zapytał kiedyś psychiatrę, wiedząc, że u podłoża omamów i urojeń często leży samotność czy nieuświadomiona potrzeba znaczenia. Ci ludzie w ten sposób zapełniali pustkę, którą dotkliwie odczuwali, bo każdy człowiek pragnął jakiegoś sensu istnienia.   
  
\- Dobre pytanie. Lubię sobie wyobrażać, że to puste miejsce są w stanie zapełnić czymś, co nie będzie im już przysparzać lęków - odpowiedział mu wtedy Clione. - Że kiedy na nowo przywróci im się kontakt ze światem, niezaburzony już przez patologię, wówczas zdołają dostrzec to, na co wcześniej byli obojętni. Innych ludzi, jakieś ciekawe sprawy, przyjemne aktywności. Że łatwiej im będzie egzystować i czuć wspólnotę z tym, co ich otacza.   
  
Law miał nadzieję, że tak było - i że także ten pacjent, pan Maks, kiedy już przestanie upatrywać wszędzie wrogów i słyszeć nienawistne głosy, być może znajdzie przyjaciół albo chociaż coś, co będzie mu sprawiać radość.   
  
Wyszli na korytarz, by udać się do następnego pacjenta. Law dostrzegł, że mężczyzna w rogu przestał odganiać się od nietoperzy, za to teraz energicznie coś z siebie strzepywał, może wielkie pająki. Pacjent przy telewizorze umilkł i sprawiał teraz wrażenie, że uważnie słucha drugiej strony. Law był świadkiem, jak do telewizora podszedł inny pacjent, starszy pan, i najzwyczajniej w świecie go włączył, na co "rozmówca" podskoczył i wymaszerował z sali, gwałtowną gestykulacją dając upust swojemu oburzeniu.   
  
Następna w kolejce do leczenia była kobieta w średnim wieku - i bardziej niż chętna podzielić się z nimi swoimi doświadczeniami.   
  
\- Pani Jamille, jak się pani dzisiaj czuje? - zapytał Clione.   
  
\- Nazywam się Daniela Wick - odpowiedziała kobieta.   
  
\- W karcie jest napisane, że Jamille Hissingen. I że urodziła się pani dwunastego czerwca osiemdziesiątego drugiego roku.   
  
\- Oczywiście, że nie! Dziesiątego grudnia. Ale rok się zgadza - przyznała. - Dwunastego czerwca urodziły się moje klony.   
  
\- Klony?   
  
\- Tak, jest ich dziesięć tysięcy. Już kilka razy skradziono mi tożsamość i wykorzystano przy ich produkcji. Chodzą wszędzie po mieście. I właściwie po całym kraju. Ale ja jestem Daniela Wick. W moim mózgu jest tak napisane. Kosmici mi to pokazali.   
  
\- Kto? Kosmici?   
  
\- Tak. Z odległej przestrzeni. Jestem z nimi w kontakcie.   
  
\- Jakim?   
  
\- No, takim myślowym. Tylko czasem nie mogę się przez nich skupić, jak tak cały czas do mnie mówią.   
  
\- Rozumiem, to musi być uciążliwe. Pewnie lepiej byłoby, gdyby czasem mogła pani od nich odpocząć?   
  
\- Myślę, że tak... Mogłabym sobie choćby telewizję pooglądać. No i spać nie mogę. Ostatniej nocy w ogóle nie spałam, bo musiałam ich cały czas słuchać.   
  
\- Spróbujemy coś na to zaradzić. To jest doktor Law, który przeprowadzi na pani zabieg. Wspominałem o tym pani wczoraj, pamięta pani?   
  
\- Nie... ale wszystko jedno. Tylko że teraz jestem zajęta, bo oni przekazują mi ważne dane na temat tego świata, więc może później...?   
  
\- Obiecuję, że to nie zajmie dużo czasu.   
  
Pacjentkę udało się przekonać do tego, by położyła się do łóżka - i wkrótce było już po wszystkim. Law nie wątpił, że kiedy się obudzi, będzie mogła rzeczywiście pooglądać telewizję, już bez żadnych intruzji ze strony kosmitów z odległej przestrzeni.   
  
Trzeci pacjent był niespełna dwudziestoletnim chłopakiem, który - w odróżnieniu od pozostałych - miał zachowane poczucie choroby. Omamy wywoływały u niego lęk, nieważne jak mocno wierzył, że są tylko objawem choroby.   
  
\- Mój lekarz powiedział, że to schizofrenia - odezwał się, kiedy Clione i Law zajęli krzesła. - Czy to prawda, panie doktorze? Strasznie się tego boję. Moja ciotka chorowała na schizofrenię, ale prawie jej nie pamiętam, bo popełniła samobójstwo, kiedy byłem mały. Nikt nie chciał o niej rozmawiać... A teraz ja sam słyszę te głosy, które grożą mi i każą się zabić. Mówią, że jestem nic nie warty i że coś złego spotka moją rodzinę. Słyszę je już od kilku miesięcy, ale na początku były takie odległe i niewyraźne... dopiero później zacząłem rozróżniać słowa, jak stały się głośniejsze. Teraz cały czas je słyszę, tak samo jak słyszę pana doktora. Alkohol trochę pomagał je wyciszyć, ale potem tylko się nasilały. Leki w ogóle nie działają, tylko te uspokajające... Nie wiem, jak mam z tym żyć - powiedział, przyciskając obie dłonie do skroni, a potem jego wargi zaczęły drżeć.   
  
\- Panie Samos, mówiłem panu wczoraj, że nasz szpital ma pewne, ach... zaawansowane metody leczenia.   
  
\- Tak słyszałem... Ale wszyscy wiedzą, że schizofrenia jest chorobą nieuleczalną - stwierdził pacjent z rezygnacją. - To już lepiej się zabić.   
  
\- Nie, panie Samos. Doktor Law, który jest tutaj ze mną, potrafi sprawić, że nie będzie pan już więcej słyszał głosów. I prawdopodobnie będzie pan mógł kontynuować swoje życie w sposób zupełnie normalny. Studiuje pan, prawda?   
  
Pacjent kiwnął głową.   
  
\- Tak... fizykę. Zacząłem rok temu... ale przez to wszystko zrobiły mi się zaległości... Naprawdę możecie mnie wyleczyć? - Ponownie spojrzał w górę i przez chwilę przenosił wzrok między Lawem a Clione, zaś w jego oczach nieufność mieszała się z nadzieją.   
  
\- Jest na to duża szansa.   
  
\- Oni mówią, że umrę - stwierdził wprost. - Że jeśli się zgodzę, to będzie po mnie. Ala ja im nie wierzę...   
  
\- I słusznie. W historii tego szpitala doktor Law nie pozwolił umrzeć żadnemu pacjentowi. Wie, co robi.   
  
Chłopak zagryzł wargi, a potem pokiwał głową. Drżał na całym ciele, kładąc się na prośbę Clione na łóżku, i raz po raz zaciskał nerwowo palce. Tak szybko, jak było to możliwe, Law uśpił pacjenta i wziął się za leczenie.   
  
W ten sposób upłynął mu cały dzień. Poza pacjentami ze schizofrenią przeprowadzał zabiegi także u tych, którzy cierpieli na inne nawracające psychozy, jak również oporne na leczenia zaburzenia nastroju, w tym depresję. Młodzi i starzy. Dorośli i dzieci. Kobiety i mężczyźni. Choroby psychiczne nie wybierały i nie dyskryminowały. Występowały w każdej rasie i w każdej populacji, w każdej klasie społecznej i w każdym ustroju, w każdym klimacie i w każdej epoce. Zaś w schizofrenii, choć już wystarczająco dziwna była sama w sobie, najdziwniejsze było to, że zapadał na nią dokładnie jeden procent ludzkości świata - zupełnie jakby było to zapisane w jakimś większym planie, w czyimś głębszym zamyśle...   
  
Jednak kwestie filozoficzne nigdy Lawa nie interesowały, tak jak nigdy nie starał się znaleźć innego wytłumaczenia dla chorób niż medyczne. Był lekarzem, jego zadaniem było leczyć tych, którzy cierpieli, a nie wyjaśniać im sens ich choroby. Nawet jeśli choroba, jeśli już się zdarzyła, mogła przynieść człowiekowi także coś dobrego, to sama w sobie nie miała żadnego sensu i najlepiej byłoby, gdyby ludzie zawsze byli zdrowi. Ponieważ jednak mieli kruche ciała i nie żyli w próżni, lecz narażeni byli na najróżniejsze czynniki zewnętrzne, problemy zdrowotne były nie do uniknięcia - i dlatego lekarzom nigdy nie skończy się praca, to jedno było pewne.   
  
Kiedy Law skończył, było już ciemno. Clione - jak zawsze - dotrzymywał mu towarzystwa przez cały dzień, opuszczając go jedynie na krótkie chwile, kiedy musiał załatwić jakieś sprawy papierkowe czy udzielić konsultacji swoim specjalizantom. Law miał zresztą wrażenie, że jego praca jest przez to łatwiejsza, gdyż obecność ordynatora dobrze działała na pacjentów. Clione w każdej sytuacji zachowywał spokój, ale to nie wszystko - równie ważne było jego podejście do chorych. Nie traktował ich z przesadnym szacunkiem, a raczej rozmawiał z nimi jak z każdym innym, nawet żartował. Nie skupiał się jedynie na objawach, ważne dla niego były także inne aspekty ich sytuacji życiowej. Uśmiechał się i promieniał pozytywną energią. Jednocześnie nie pozwalał sobie wejść na głowę i w razie potrzeby potrafił okazać stanowczość. Był kimś, komu pacjenci wyraźnie ufali.   
  
W porównaniu z nim Law czuł się jak aspołeczny mruk, którego interesowały tylko schorzenia pacjentów i ich leczenie. Cóż, w sumie była to prawda... lecz nie zamierzał sobie tego wyrzucać. Jak w przypadku innych ordynatorów, cieszył się, że to Clione kieruje tym oddziałem. Miał prawdziwe szczęście do personelu w swoim szpitalu - byli to ludzie z powołaniem i wybitni lekarze, którzy nigdy nie zawiedli jego oczekiwań, czy chodziło o kwestie medyczne czy też administracyjne.   
  
\- Naprawdę nie nudzi cię siedzenie ze mną i przyglądanie się? - zapytał, kiedy po skończonej pracy jedli obiad w kantynie.   
  
W "dni psychiatryczne" Law przeskakiwał lunch, tłumacząc sobie, że dzięki temu będzie miał wizytę na "siódemce" prędzej z głowy... Tak przynajmniej było na początku, bo obecnie spożywanie posiłku z Clione było już jego zwyczajem, nad którym zupełnie się nie zastanawiał.   
  
Ordynator psychiatrii pokręcił głową, odkładając widelec, po czym wytarł usta serwetką.   
  
\- To jedyna okazja, żeby spędzić z tobą trochę czasu - odparł wprost. - Ty przynajmniej bywasz u mnie na oddziale... Z Bepo czasem mijamy się na korytarzu, podobnie z Ikkaku. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz widziałem się z Unim - stwierdził z żalem. - Na Polar Tangu byliśmy zawsze razem, czasem aż mieliśmy siebie nawzajem dość... Ale tutaj każdy ma swoje piętro i swoje obowiązki. Kiedyś częściej się spotykaliśmy w grupie, pamiętasz, co jakiś czas umawialiśmy się gdzieś wieczorem... Ale potem jakoś już nie mogliśmy znaleźć terminu, który by wszystkim pasował, ludzie zaczęli mieć inne sprawy. Czasem jeszcze uda mi się pójść z Shachim i Penguinem na piwo... - powiedział w zamyśleniu. Zaraz jednak ponownie skupił wzrok na Lawie. - Ale to nie jest tak, że mam do ciebie pretensje, nawet tak nie myśl - dodał z naciskiem. - To, jak wybieramy, by żyć, to tylko nasza sprawa. Szanuje twoją pracę... tak samo zresztą jak całej reszty. I naprawdę cieszę się, że mogę tutaj pracować. To jest wyjątkowe miejsce.   
  
Law nic nie powiedział, tylko wbił spojrzenie we własny posiłek. Nie zamierzał odczuwać wyrzutów sumienia z powodu tego, że zajmuje się swoją pracą... ale mimo wszystko nie było mu miło z wiedzą, że swoim postępowaniem sprawia przykrość koledze, zwłaszcza że Clione był jedną z najmilszych osób, jakie spotkał w życiu. Tak naprawdę był jednak zdania, że nic się z tym nie da zrobić, więc nie było sensu o tym rozmawiać.   
  
\- Wolałbym, żebyś coś powiedział - mruknął Clione. - Masz okropny zwyczaj trzymania wszystkiego w sobie i człowiek nigdy nie wie, co ci chodzi po głowie.   
  
\- Nawet psychiatra? - rzucił Law z ironią, odsuwając pusty już talerz, i odchylił się na oparcie krzesła.   
  
\- Nawet psychiatrzy nie potrafią czytać cudzych myśli. - Clione uśmiechnął się. - Jeśli jesteś na mnie zły, powiedz.   
  
Law pokręcił głową.   
  
\- Nie jestem zły. Po prostu... - Co właściwie chciał powiedzieć?   
  
\- Masz inne potrzeby w tej kwestii, prawda? - domyślił się Clione.   
  
\- Jednak czytasz moje myśli - mruknął Law, popijając herbatę.   
  
\- Nie, czytam twoje zachowanie - poprawił psychiatra.   
  
\- Mówiłeś, że nie masz zwyczaju leczyć znajomych...?   
  
\- Jestem już po pracy. Widzisz, nawet fartuch już zdjąłem.   
  
Law zerknął na niego z ukosa. Wiedział, że jeśli kiedykolwiek miałby z kimś rozmawiać na inne tematy niż te, które zajmowały go na co dzień, to Clione był najlepszym wyborem... A może po prostu miał ochotę na tę specyficzną grę...? Przez chwilę walczył z samym sobą, aż wreszcie zapytał:   
  
\- I co mi powiesz?   
  
Brwi Clione uniosły się lekko w górę ze zdziwieniem - najwyraźniej nie oczekiwał, że Law przyjmie jego propozycję - jednak nie tracił okazji. Nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, odchylił się na krześle i splótł palce razem.   
  
\- Poświęciłeś się zupełnie pracy - powiedział. - Nie żeby to było coś nowego... przecież i w dawnych czasach skupiałeś się tylko na zadaniu, które sobie zaplanowałeś. Pamiętasz, co zawsze mówiłeś tym, którzy chcieli do ciebie dołączyć? Że wymagasz bezwzględnego posłuszeństwa. Nie interesowało cię, kim dana osoba jest, liczyło się tylko to, czy mogłeś zaufać, że zrobi to, czego będziesz wymagać. Twoja załoga to nie byli twoi kumple... Tak samo jak twoi pracownicy nie są twoimi kumplami, prawda? Wystarcza ci taki poziom stosunków społecznych, jakiego dostarcza ci praca.   
  
Cóż, Law uznał, że nie brzmiało to źle... i z całą pewnością nie było fałszem.   
  
\- Wszyscy twierdzą, że za bardzo skupiam się na pracy - powiedział jednak, jakby wbrew sobie. - Bepo, Ikkaku, nawet Kaya... Jesteś następny w tej krytyce.   
  
Clione pokręcił głową, wciąż patrząc na niego uważnym spojrzeniem, jakby poza nim nie istniało na świecie nic innego. To było spojrzenie, jakiego potrzebowali pacjenci... choć Law nie był pewien, czy on sam takiego potrzebuje.   
  
\- Nie, nie krytykuję cię ani nie osądzam, nigdy zresztą tego nie robiłem. Każdy ma prawo żyć tak, jak chce - oświadczył psychiatra spokojnie i zaraz dodał: - Tak samo jak każdy ma prawo się martwić o drugiego człowieka. A faktem jest, że _pracujesz_ za dużo, więc nic dziwnego, że się martwimy. Jednak nie sądzę, by coś _zmuszało_ cię do takiego życia, jakie teraz prowadzisz, wbrew twojej woli, chociaż... - Urwał i pokręcił głową. - W każdym razie to jest twój świadomy wybór, nawet jeśli większość naszych decyzji zapada na poziomie podświadomym. Tak czy inaczej nie wszyscy musimy być tacy jak w wyobrażeniach idealnego szczęścia, gdzie w pakiecie występują zdrowie, dobra praca, rodzina i domek z ogródkiem.   
  
\- Nie powiedziałeś mi nic, czego bym sam nie wiedział - mruknął Law.   
  
\- Ach, więc jednak bardzo potrzeba ci opinii psychiatrycznej - stwierdził Clione z przewrotnym uśmiechem, zaraz jednak na nowo spoważniał. Popił herbaty, a potem z powrotem przysunął się do stołu i oparł na nim łokcie. Kiedy ponownie się odezwał, jego głos był cichszy. - Jeśli naprawdę tego chcesz, powiem ci, co myślę... ale jeśli się z tym nie zgadzasz, to nigdy więcej nie będziemy do tego wracać. Nie chcę, żeby to stało między nami, dobrze? Cokolwiek ci powiem, nie wynika to ze złej woli, przeciwnie... Potrafisz mi zaufać w tej kwestii, Law? My psychiatrzy często mówimy rzeczy, z którymi ludzie się nie zgadzają - dodał z krzywym uśmiechem.   
  
Law kiwnął głową.   
  
\- Widzę, że masz jakąś opinię na mój temat, więc równie dobrze możesz ją wyrazić - powiedział, starając się zignorować fakt, że jego serce uderzyło szybciej. Skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. - Będę ją sobie mógł postawić obok opinii pozostałych - dodał z ironią, na którą Clione nie zwrócił jednak uwagi.   
  
Psychiatra oparł podbródek na splecionych dłoniach i ani na chwilę nie spuszczając wzroku, zaczął mówić:   
  
\- Znam cię ponad dwadzieścia lat i myślę, że to nie jest tak, że odpychasz ludzi, ponieważ ich nie lubisz. Raczej chodzi o to, że unikasz więzi, gdyż napełniają cię podświadomie albo i świadomie dyskomfortem, boisz się tego, co ze sobą niosą. Zawsze chcesz mieć wszystko pod kontrolą, a drugiej osoby nie da się kontrolować i nie da się sprawić, by była dokładnie taka, jak byś chciał, wobec czego w bliskiej relacji rozczarowania są nieuniknione. Ponadto jesteś typem człowieka, który nie zadowala się półśrodkami, tylko zawsze wyznaje zasadę "wszystko albo nic". Nie potrafiłbyś zrównoważyć życia zawodowego z życiem prywatnym tak, by cię to zadowalało. Czułbyś się niespełniony i w jednym, i w drugim, bo wolałbyś się oddać bez reszty temu, co robisz, a przecież się nie rozdwoisz. Dlatego poświęciłeś się zupełnie, _całkowicie,_ pracy. Oddajesz jej każdą wolną chwilę, żyjesz nie tylko w tym szpitalu, ale przede wszystkim nim. I Ope Ope no Mi. W ten sposób nie masz wyrzutów sumienia, że robisz coś na pół gwizdka, i dzięki temu zachowujesz wewnętrzną stabilność. Zachowujesz poczucie, że tak właśnie powinno być, że tak jest w porządku, że możesz być z siebie zadowolony.   
  
\- To się nazywa "osobowość anankastyczna", prawda? - rzucił Law. Jak na razie Clione wciąż mówił rzeczy, które sam wiedział.   
  
\- Tak. Ale twój przypadek wykracza poza nią, bo wydaje mi się, że twoja obsesja ma głębsze przyczyny niż jedynie poczucie, że jako człowiek z Ope Ope no Mi masz obowiązek poświęcić swoje życie na uzdrawianie ludzi. Masz nadprzyrodzone moce, jesteś w stanie dokonywać cudów medycznych... ale nie widać u ciebie radości z osiągnięć, a jedynie zadowolenie. Mocniej odczuwasz niepokój z tytułu tych, których nie zdołałeś ocalić, niż tych, którym własnymi rękami pomogłeś, prawda? Zupełnie jakbyś się winił... i czuł, że zawiodłeś. Kiedy na ciebie patrzę, Law, to mam wrażenie, jakbyś odbywał jakąś pokutę. Jakbyś chciał zadośćuczynić czemuś, do czego doprowadziłeś... Czemuś, co zdarzyło się, zanim jeszcze zostałeś piratem... Zanim cię wszyscy poznaliśmy. Nigdy nie przestałeś mieć wokół siebie tej aury, którą miałeś wtedy, ponad dwadzieścia lat temu. Każdy lekarz ma osobowość anankastyczną, ale ty na moje oko postępujesz jak ktoś, kto nie widzi innego celu w życiu jak praca i kto byłby najszczęśliwszy, gdyby zapracował się na śmierć. Zupełnie nie dbasz o samego siebie, sprawiasz wrażenie, jakbyś żył tylko z powodu Ope Ope no Mi.   
  
Law słuchał w milczeniu, ze wzrokiem wbitym w stół. Jego serce uderzało szybkim rytmem, ale wiedział, że jego twarz jest zamknięta. Prawda była taka, że _żył_ tylko dzięki Ope Ope no Mi.   
  
\- Tak naprawdę wiemy o tobie bardzo mało - mówił dalej Clione poważnym głosem. - Mimo że znamy się już tak długo, ponad połowę życia, to ze swojej przeszłości zdradziłeś nam jedynie strzępy. Myślę, że w tym wypadku istotne są dwie rzeczy, których nie wiemy: jak zdobyłeś Ope Ope no Mi... i kim był _Corazon._ Przez dwadzieścia lat...   
  
Law poderwał głowę.   
  
\- Nie... - zaprotestował cicho, zanim zdołał się powstrzymać, a potem zacisnął ręce w pięści.   
  
Jednak Clione wpatrywał się w niego mocnym jak stal wzrokiem i nie przestawał, choć jego głos był już teraz niewiele więcej niż szeptem:   
  
\- ...powiedziałeś o nim całe jedno zdanie: że jest twoim dobroczyńcą. Składając wszystko do kupy: cały obraz twojego sposobu bycia, twoje całkowite oddanie Ope Ope no Mi i ten szpital, który jest twoim życiem, moja hipoteza jest taka, że _Corazon zginął, zdobywszy dla ciebie wcześniej Ope Ope no Mi._ A ty czujesz się odpowiedzialny za jego śmierć, wciąż się o nią obwiniasz i chciałbyś odpokutować... ale nic, co robisz, nie przynosi ci ulgi, ponieważ nie jesteś w stanie przywrócić mu życia. Uważasz, że masz wobec niego dług, który możesz spłacić tylko własną śmiercią. I dlatego nie dostrzegasz w swoim życiu żadnej wartości, widzisz siebie jedynie jako narzędzie, za pomocą którego Ope Ope no Mi może działać.   
  
Law wiedział, że powinien wstać, zakończyć tę rozmowę w tym miejscu... jednak coś, czego sam nie rozumiał, kazało mu siedzieć i słuchać, choć szum krwi w uszach prawie to utrudniał.   
  
\- I tak sobie myślę - kontynuował Clione bardziej miękkim tonem - że jeśli Corazon był dla ciebie najważniejszym człowiekiem na świecie, to nie ma nic dziwnego w tym, że postanowiłeś już nigdy nikogo do siebie nie dopuścić, ponieważ jego śmierć musiała cię dotknąć do samej głębi. Jesteś kimś, kto we wszystko angażuje się bez reszty, więc z całą pewnością kochałeś go tak, że cały świat stracił znaczenie i nie liczyło się nic więcej. Jego odejście pozostawiło pustkę, której nikt nie zdołał wypełnić... Której nie pozwoliłeś nikomu wypełnić. To, co ci pozostało, to życie, którym dajesz świadectwo swojej miłości do niego... a przynajmniej tak ci się wydaje.   
  
Law wyjrzał przez okno, za którym rozciągała się tylko ciemność. Nie chciał myśleć, chciałby móc sobie teraz odkręcić głowę i wyrzucić do morza. Chciałby zatrzymać serce, które uderzało teraz tak mocno, że sprawiało to ból. Chciałby wszystkiemu zaprzeczyć. Chciałby, żeby ta rozmowa nigdy się nie odbyła. Chciałby, żeby...   
  
Popatrzył na Clione, który nagle wydał mu się zupełnie obcym człowiekiem.   
  
\- A gdybym ci powiedział, że mylisz się co do tego wszystkiego? - rzucił wreszcie z niechęcią, choć wiedział, że nie miało żadnego sensu mówienie czegokolwiek.   
  
\- Wtedy, Law, bardzo bym się cieszył - odpowiedział Clione wciąż tym samym poważnym tonem, w którym pobrzmiewało wyraźne współczucie.   
  
Law stłumił przekleństwo. Zanim jednak zdążył ponownie się odezwać, z komunikatorów i głośników rozległ się cichy lecz uporczywy dźwięk alarmowy, który sygnalizował, że szpital zostaje postawiony w stan najwyższej gotowości. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział sponsorowany przez Ulquiorrę i Hallowe'en. No bo to było tak: rozdział czwarty -> Czwarty Espada -> nietoperze -> Hallowe'en -> pająki. I wszystko się zgadza.


	5. Rozdział 5

Law zerwał się z miejsca, gotów teleportować się na parter.   
  
\- ROOM.   
  
Clione złapał go za rękę.   
  
\- Law, to nie jest koniec naszej rozmowy - powiedział z naciskiem. - Jesteśmy dopiero w połowie.   
  
Law kiwnął niecierpliwie głową, co skłoniło psychiatrę, by puścił jego dłoń. W następnej chwili stał w dyspozytorni, dokąd napływały wszystkie zgłoszenia o wypadkach w okolicy i skąd koordynowano całym transportem ratunkowym.   
  
\- Co się stało? - spytał siedzącego przy pulpicie dyżurnego.   
  
\- Na Segvel zawalił się dach fabryki, jest wielu rannych - odpowiedział ów zwięźle. - Ich służby ratunkowe zgłosiły katastrofę. Wysłałem już ambulanse. Oddział ratunkowy został powiadomiony, podobnie jak sale operacyjne chirurgii i ortopedii.   
  
Do pomieszczenia wpadł Jean Bart, kierownik sekcji transportu.   
  
\- Powiedzieli, ilu mamy się spodziewać rannych? - zawołał od drzwi.   
  
\- Mówili, że w chwili wypadku na miejscu było około setki pracowników. Przy takiej skali wypadku pewnie większość została poszkodowana.   
  
\- Czyli do nas trafi przynajmniej dwudziestu, trzydziestu... Dyrektorze? - Jean Bart odwrócił się do Lawa.   
  
\- Zawiadom wszystkich chirurgów, neurochirurgów i ortopedów, z którymi dasz radę się skontaktować, że mają się stawić w pracy - zarządził Law. - I anestezjologów. Będziemy potrzebować każdej pary rąk.   
  
Jean Bart bez zwłoki poszedł do swojego biura, które znajdowało się zaraz obok.   
  
\- Ile wysłałeś ambulansów? - spytał Law dyżurnego dyspozytora; jego serce biło szybkim rytmem.   
  
\- Pięć.   
  
\- Wyślij jeszcze trzy... Nie, cztery.   
  
Mężczyzna kiwnął głową i wziął mikrofon ślimakofonu alarmowego. W jego głosie i gestach nie było paniki ani zdenerwowania, działał sprawnie i świadomie. Law zostawił go z poczuciem, że poradzi sobie z sytuacją, a sam skierował się na oddział ratunkowy. Szpital posiadał dziesięć ambulansów podwodnych i trzy naziemne. W takiej sytuacji jak ta - gdy w grę wchodziło wiele ofiar - nie miało sensu zatrzymywanie ich tutaj.   
  
Mimo że wypadki o skali katastrofy zdarzały się w okolicy rzadko - ta była trzecia w historii szpitala - Law zauważył z zadowoleniem, że procedury jak na razie działały sprawnie. Szpital Pamięci Corazona wydawał się być dobrze przygotowany na sytuacje kryzysowe, nie tylko na papierze, ale i w praktyce. Było to zasługą ludzi, którzy wiedzieli, co mają robić. Miał nadzieję, że tak będzie dalej.   
  
Na oddziale ratunkowym na szczęście nie było żadnych pacjentów, personel mógł się skupić na leczeniu tych, którzy zaraz zaczną napływać z sąsiedniej wyspy. Także tutaj panowało spokojne skupienie, choć nie dało się nie wyczuć napięcia w powietrzu. Rozejrzał się za Bepo, którego w następnej chwili zobaczył nadchodzącego od strony sali operacyjnej.   
  
\- Wszystko jest gotowe - powiedział mink. - Zostaje nam tylko czekać. Wiesz, ilu mamy się spodziewać rannych?   
  
\- Jean Bart podejrzewa, że około dwudziestu albo trzydziestu.   
  
Bepo zacisnął usta, a potem pokręcił głową.   
  
\- Damy radę - powiedział.   
  
\- Damy - potwierdził Law.   
  
Przebrali się obaj w kitle chirurgiczne; nawet jeśli w tej sytuacji nie było możliwe zachowanie aseptyki, to stroje te zwiększały komfort i dawały większą swobodę ruchu. Bepo zjadł dwa batoniki. Minęło kolejne kilka minut, podczas których nie było żadnych nowych informacji, pojawili się za to pierwsi wezwani z domów lekarze i pielęgniarki. Czekanie było męczące, zużywało tyle samo energii co działanie, jednak nie było na nie rady. Law usiłował obliczyć, ile może zająć transport chorych z Segvel - nawet wyposażone w najszybsze silniki podwodne ambulanse potrzebowały na to przynajmniej pół godziny... Tyle że, zdał sobie sprawę, akcja ratunkowa pewnie była trudna z powodu ciemności oraz samej natury wypadku. Zawalił się dach, co oznaczało, że większa część rannych była uwięziona pod gruzami. Jeśli konstrukcja budynku uległa uszkodzeniu, było możliwe, że nawet ci, którzy nie mieli poważnych obrażeń, nie byli w stanie się wydostać... Równie dobrze może potrwać godzinę albo dwie, zanim pojawią się pierwsi pacjenci.   
  
\- Powinienem tam pojechać - stwierdził, zaciskając palce na materiale kitla. - Mogę pomóc szybko wydostać rannych...   
  
Bepo złapał go za ramię.   
  
\- Bądź rozsądny. Nawet jeśli pomożesz w ich wyciągnięciu, nie dasz rady ich tam wszystkich leczyć. Będziesz musiał wrócić tutaj, więc stracimy przynajmniej godzinę, bo przecież na morzu nie użyjesz Ope Ope no Mi, a w ambulansie jest miejsce tylko dla jednego chorego. _Musimy_ zostawić to służbom ratunkowym.   
  
Law zacisnął szczęki... ale w następnej chwili rozległ się komunikat dyspozytora, że pierwszy transport zmierzał już do szpitala. Serce Lawa uderzyło szybciej, ale poczuł się ulgę. Było to znacznie lepsze niż dotychczasowa niewiedza.   
  
\- Mamy nagłe zatrzymanie krążenia - raportował ratownik z ambulansu przez ślimakofon. - Rytm nie do defibrylacji, asystolia...   
  
\- Podajcie adrenalinę - zalecił Bepo. - Resuscytujcie.   
  
\- Mamy rytm. Stan pacjenta krytyczny. Mężczyzna, lat około czterdziestu. Liczne urazy wielonarządowe, utrata krwi, jest we wstrząsie hipowolemicznym...   
  
Potem przybywały już tylko kolejne komunikaty:   
  
\- Mężczyzna, lat około czterdziestu pięciu, stan krytyczny. GCS 3, prawdopodobny rozległy uraz głowy. Potrzebuje natychmiastowej interwencji.   
  
\- Mężczyzna, lat około dwudziestu pięciu, stan bardzo ciężki. Rozległe uszkodzenia klatki piersiowej, problemy z oddychaniem, prawdopodobna odma opłucnowa.   
  
\- Mężczyzna, lat około trzydziestu, stan ciężki. Zmiażdżenie obu nóg...   
  
\- Mężczyzna, lat około trzydziestu, stan krytyczny. Liczne obrażenia okolicy miednicy...   
  
\- Kobieta, lat około pięćdziesięciu, stan krytyczny. Uraz głowy...   
  
\- Kobieta, lat około dwudziestu pięciu, stan krytyczny. Ciało obce w czaszce...   
  
Następne godziny zlały się Lawowi w jedno i podejrzewał, że miało to miejsce w przypadku wszystkich, którzy uczestniczyli w akcji ratunkowej. Każdy ranny, który dotarł do szpitala, został w pierwszej kolejności objęty działaniem Ope Ope no Mi, który niejako zamrażał wszystkie funkcje życiowe na jednym poziomie. Potem Law robił szybką diagnostykę obrażeń, by wyłapać te, które bezpośrednio zagrażały życiu, i zajmował się nimi od razu. Ponieważ cały czas napływali nowi pacjenci, nie był w stanie operować wszystkich i przekazywał tych, których stan się stabilizował, pod opiekę pozostałych lekarzy.   
  
Uraz głowy. Uszkodzenie pnia mózgu, które wymaga natychmiastowej regeneracji komórkowej, bo inaczej pacjent nie ma szans na przeżycie. Oprócz tego rozległe złamania czaszki, fragmenty kości w tkance mózgowej, uciskające na korę. Trzeba je usunąć, zregenerować naczynia krwionośne i zapewnić krążenie. Podać antybiotyk i środki przeciwbólowe. Odbudować kość. Regenerację kory płata ciemieniowego i czołowego zrobi się później.   
  
Uraz klatki piersiowej. Żebra wgniecione w prawe płuco, miażdżące jego miąższ, który już obumarł. Pacjent ma ciężką niewydolność oddechową. Trzeba zregenerować płuco wraz z pęcherzykami, drogami oddechowymi i krążeniem. Regeneracja skóry i mięśni międzyżebrowych. Podłączyć pacjenta do tlenu i podać antybiotyk oraz stały wlew środka przeciwbólowego. Resztę mięśni odbuduje się później.   
  
Urazy wielonarządowe, liczne krwotoki zewnętrzne i wewnętrzne. Pacjent ma wstrząs hipowolemiczny. Zamknąć wszystkie uszkodzone naczynia krwionośne, w pierwszej kolejności te duże, podłączyć transfuzję. Pacjent ma grupę X (Rh+). Pobudzić rdzeń nadnerczy do produkcji adrenaliny. Zapewnić stały dopływ tlenu i podać środki przeciwbólowe. Potem zregeneruje się uszkodzone narządy.   
  
Ciało obce w głowie. Przez prawy oczodół pacjentki przechodzi metalowy pręt, jego drugi koniec wystaje z potylicy. Rozległe uszkodzenie kory mózgowej płata skroniowego, rozerwane naczynia i krwotok powodują ucisk kolejnych partii tkanki. Usunąć pręt, odbudować naczynia, rozprężyć ściśnięte obszary, ukrwić na nowo. Podłączyć tlen, podać antybiotyk i środki przeciwbólowe. Odbudowanie tkanki nastąpi później, tak samo jak rekonstrukcja oka.   
  
Uraz kręgosłupa. Rozerwany rdzeń kręgowy na wysokości piątego kręgu, kręgi w kawałkach. Usunąć najdrobniejsze fragmenty kości. Odbudować wszystkie uszkodzone kręgi i zabezpieczyć rdzeń. Tlen, antybiotyk i środki przeciwbólowe. Regeneracja włókien nerwowych może poczekać kilka godzin.   
  
Rozległy uraz miednicy. Uszkodzone jelita, narządy rodne i pęcherz moczowy, liczne krwotoki. Wstrząs hipowolemiczny i niebezpieczeństwo zapalenia otrzewnej. Zabezpieczyć krwawienie, podłączyć transfuzję, grupa XF (Rh-). Podać antybiotyki. Usunąć martwy fragment jelita cienkiego, zregenerować grube. Zszyć wszystkie rozerwane narządy. Zregenerować kości miednicy. Środek przeciwbólowy.   
  
Kolejny uraz głowy. Kolejny uraz klatki piersiowej. Kolejny uraz wielonarządowy. Kolejny uraz głowy. Kolejny uraz wielonarządowy. Kolejny uraz kręgosłupa. Krew, dużo krwi. Rozerwane ciała, zmiażdżone organy i tkanki. Złamane kości i uszkodzone nerwy. Ciała obce w narządach. Usunąć, zeszyć, odbudować. Tlen, transfuzja, antybiotyk. Regeneracja kości i mięśni, nerwów i skóry. Podać środek przeciwbólowy.   
  
Law operował kilku pacjentów jednocześnie, co w praktyce oznaczało kilku na zmianę - nie był przecież w stanie wykonywać kilku procesów myślowych naraz, a Ope Ope no Mi działał według jego myśli i świadomej woli. Wymagało to od niego umiejętności błyskawicznego skupienia i błyskawicznej zmiany punktu skupienia. Operacje trwały wiele godzin pod rząd, jednak systematycznie pobudzał swoją korę nadnerczy do produkcji adrenaliny i noradrenaliny, a wątrobę do syntezy glukozy, monitorował też stężenie dopaminy, by utrzymać swój organizm w pełnej sprawności, a funkcje poznawcze na najwyższym poziomie. Nie potrzebował jedzenia czy snu, mógł w ten sposób pracować nawet przez kilkanaście godzin - choć nie w nieskończoność, ponieważ korzystanie z Ope Ope no Mi jednak go osłabiało, zaś pobudzenie hormonalne działało jedynie przez jakiś czas. Dlatego używał diabelskiego owocu tylko do zabiegów ratujących życie oraz takich, które nie były możliwe do przeprowadzenia metodami chirurgii konwencjonalnej. Wszystkimi innymi urazami mogli zająć się pozostali lekarze, którzy doskonale wiedzieli, że jego siły nie są niewyczerpane, nieważne jak frustrujące to było.   
  
Jednak w trakcie operacji o tym nie myślał; skupiał się w całości na leczeniu, to ono angażowało jego koncentrację. Dzięki pobudzeniu organizmu trzymał się cały czas na nogach, a jego mózg działał bez zarzutu - tylko to się liczyło. Czuł się dobrze, wręcz doskonale. Jego serce uderzało stałym, zdecydowanym rytmem. Oddech był równy, odpowiednio głęboki. Mięśnie poruszały się gładko, precyzyjnie. Umysł działał z pełną wydolnością, niemożliwą do osiągnięcia w przypadku zwykłych ludzi. Był spokojny i świadomy swojego celu. Wiedział, co robić, i ani przez chwilę nie wahał się w swoich decyzjach. Jego zdolność koncentracji była tak mocno rozwinięta, że jego uwadze nie umknęła żadna zmiana w stanie pacjentów - był wyczulony na każde uderzenie serca i na każdy jego brak, na stężenie tlenu we krwi, na ciśnienie tętnicze. Wydawało mu się, że słyszy puls czy nawet dźwięk, jaki wydawały włókna mięśniowe przy skurczu i rozkurczu. Czuł się niemal fizycznie zespolony z ludźmi, których leczył, których życie trzymał we własnych rękach i w mocy Ope Ope no Mi.   
  
Kiedy znajdował się w takim stanie, czas przestawał mieć znaczenie. Nie rejestrował jego upływu, tak samo jak nie zwracał uwagi na to, ilu już zoperował pacjentów - choć z każdym wciąż pozostawał w kontakcie, nawet z tymi już podłączonymi do aparatury, by móc zareagować, gdyby nagle potrzebowali pomocy. Od innych bodźców zupełnie się odciął, a towarzyszący mu lekarze i pielęgniarki wiedzieli, by w żaden sposób go nie rozpraszać.   
  
Skończył nad ranem - czy też raczej: skończyli się pacjenci. Bepo powiedział, że wszyscy zostali zoperowani i nie było już więcej rannych. Personel podziękował sobie za pracę i wszyscy zaczęli się rozchodzić. Law stał przez chwilę w miejscu, a potem usiadł na stołku pod ścianą i popatrzył na zegar. Było wpół do dziesiątej, operował czternaście godzin.   
  
Bepo usiadł obok.   
  
\- Wszyscy pacjenci są stabilni i podłączeni do aparatury monitorującej. Możesz ich teraz zostawić. Damy ci znać, jeśli coś się będzie działo.   
  
Law kiwnął głową, ale i tak trwało dłuższą chwilę, zanim zdecydował się dezaktywować Ope Ope no Mi. Po ponad pół dobie używania go czuł się dziwnie bez jego działania - jakby nagle został pozbawiony jakiegoś istotnego zmysłu. Wrażenie było tak nieprzyjemne, że przeszedł go dreszcz.   
  
Bepo ziewnął.   
  
\- Idę spać - powiedział, nie ruszając się jednak z miejsca. - I ty też idź. Zoperowałeś trzydziestu czterech rannych. To z pewnością nowy rekord świata.   
  
Law znów kiwnął głową. Poziom adrenaliny - teraz, kiedy już nie pobudzał jej uwalniania - szybko spadał w jego krwi. Nagle nawet mówienie wydawało się przekraczać jego obecny poziom energetyczny, choć wciąż miał siły, by trzymać oczy otwarte. Siedział na stołku pod ścianą, zastanawiając się, czy oddychanie zawsze było takie ciężkie, zaraz jednak uznał, że właściwie czuje się tutaj całkiem okej. Nie chciał wyobrażać sobie, że miałby gdzieś iść. Nie chciał wystawiać się na światło dzienne, wystarczało mu z zupełności to białe, chłodne światło lamp, które wciąż jarzyły się nad jego głową. Nie chciał zanurzać się w gwar szpitala, pikanie monitorów odpowiadało mu teraz najlepiej.   
  
Było po wszystkim. To znaczy, jeszcze nie było - po wszystkim będzie wtedy, gdy ostatni z tych rannych wróci do domu - ale na tę chwilę było po wszystkim, dopiero teraz był w stanie zacząć to ogarniać. Pacjentom nie zagrażało niebezpieczeństwo, mieli pełne szanse wyzdrowienia i prędzej czy później opuszczą szpital. Nie byłoby to możliwe, gdyby nie zespół, który wraz z Lawem operował tych rannych. Chirurdzy, neurochirurdzy i ortopedzi, a także pielęgniarki, instrumentariuszki i technicy. Oni wszyscy - ich ilość, ich gotowość i przede wszystkim ich umiejętności - uczynili możliwym to, że zoperowano _trzydziestu czterech_ chorych. Że ocalono życie trzydziestu czterem osobom.   
  
Law zdał sobie sprawę, że wszystko odbyło się jak w sprawnej maszynie. Nie było żadnego chaosu. Nie było krzyków, nie było przepychania się, nie było niewiedzy. Nawet jeśli ktoś stracił siły, zaraz był zastępowany przez kolejną osobę. Nikt nie zawiódł, na żadnym szczeblu działania nie doszło do uchybień, nie pękło żadne ogniwo. Wszyscy spisali się wzorowo - od pracowników dyspozytorni, przez ratowników w ambulansach, po personel tu na miejscu. Jego ludzie po raz kolejny stanęli na wysokości zadania... i, mimo potwornego zmęczenia, czuł, że jest z nich ogromnie dumny. Będzie im musiał podziękować.   
  
\- Hej, mam cię zanieść na górę? - mruknął Bepo, o którym prawie zdążył zapomnieć. - Obawiam się, że nie dam rady... Mogę spróbować cię odprowadzić do windy, hmm... Albo zawołamy kogoś.   
  
Law otworzył oczy - jednak je w którymś momencie był zamknął - i popatrzył w stronę drzwi sali operacyjnej. Do windy było przynajmniej dwadzieścia metrów... był jednak zupełnie pewien, że gdyby się miał teleportować, dałby radę tylko na drugie piętro... a przynajmniej na dzisiaj miał dość chirurgii. Nie było innej opcji jak winda.   
  
Podniósł się z zydla, lekko się zatoczył, ale błyskawicznie złapał równowagę i to nawet bez pomocy ściany. Przyskoczył do niego rosły pielęgniarz, jednak Law pokręcił głową i wskazał na Bepo, który zasypiał na siedząco.   
  
\- Pomóż jemu, ze mną wszystko okej - powiedział i zdziwił się, że dał radę wymówić tak długie zdanie.   
  
Skoncentrował się na drodze, jaką miał do przejścia. To było tylko dwadzieścia metrów, tylko dwadzieścia metrów, da radę... Był już w drzwiach, kiedy usłyszał:   
  
\- Dzięki.   
  
Odwrócił się i spojrzał na Bepo, który patrzył na niego spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Podniósł jedną rękę w odpowiedzi - choć udało się tylko na wysokość piersi - i skinął głową, a potem kontynuował spacer. Winda okazała się być bliżej, niż zakładał... oraz bardziej przytulna, niż sądził. Jakoś jednak udało mu się pozostać na nogach, zaś prawdziwym wyczynem było to, że zdołał po drodze zajść do swojej sekretarki. Opierając się o framugę drzwi, polecił, by skasowała jego plan dnia, bo potem sam ułoży go na nowo.   
  
Zupełną resztką sił dotarł do przylegającego do gabinetu pokoju, który służył mu za mieszkanie. Zwalił się w ubraniu na łóżko i zasnął, zanim przyłożył głowę do poduszki.   
  


* * *

  
Obudził się po trzech godzinach - nigdy nie spał dłużej niż tyle - i jak zawsze od razu odzyskując pełnię świadomości. W obecnej sytuacji było to o tyle dobre, że nie musiał się zastanawiać, dlaczego spał, skoro na zegarze jest godzina trzynasta, a za oknem biały dzień. Wydarzenia ostatniej nocy wróciły do niego z wielką wyrazistością - i z poczuciem dobrze wykonanej pracy, tak własnej, jak i pozostałych. Nie było jednak powodów do świętowania. Najpierw musi się upewnić, że z pacjentami wszystko było w porządku - choć raczej było, inaczej nie przespałby tych trzech godzin. Przypomniał sobie, że nie przekazał wczoraj, by w razie czego go obudzono... ale z pewnością wiedzieli, że powinni to zrobić, gdyby z którymś pacjentem działo się coś złego. Tak czy owak, czekało go jeszcze leczenie tych urazów, które nie zagrażały życiu, więc daleki był od odprężenia.   
  
Wziął prysznic i złapał przekąskę, których zapas zawsze miał w pokoju. Przekazał sekretarce, by zrobiła wykaz pracowników, którzy pracowali ostatniej nocy na oddziale ratunkowym. Wszyscy mieli otrzymać dodatkowe wynagrodzenie, zaś ci, którzy stawili się w szpitalu wezwani z domów - także wpis pochwalny do dokumentów. Od sekretarki oddziału ratunkowego dowiedział się, gdzie zostali położeni operowani chorzy. Część została na intensywnej terapii, ale większość znajdowała się obecnie na chirurgii i ortopedii na drugim piętrze, kilkoro na internie na trzecim, a kilkoro na neurologii na siódmym. Law zrobił obchód po tych oddziałach. Chciał popatrzeć na tych ludzi, którzy w nocy przeszli przez jego ręce i Ope Ope no Mi, na własne oczy zobaczyć, że nie zagraża im niebezpieczeństwo.   
  
Wyglądało, że tak właśnie jest. Stan każdego z trzydziestu czterech chorych ocenił jako stabilny, wszystkie parametry życiowe były w normie. Część spała, część była przytomna. Nie mieli żadnych większych dolegliwości, środki przeciwbólowe działały jak trzeba. Kilkunastu wymagało dalszych zabiegów, głównie rekonstrukcji narządowej. Ponad połowę tych operacji był w stanie wykonać przy łóżku pacjenta, przede wszystkim odbudowę zupełnie zniszczonych mięśni i kości, które w nocy trzeba było usunąć. Mógł to zrobić pod wieczór, zadecydował, jak już skończy z pacjentami neurologicznymi, których wolał operować na bloku. Zrobił listę chorych wraz z orientacyjnymi terminami - mieli zacząć za dwadzieścia minut - i wręczył ją pielęgniarce neurologii, a sam skierował się do holu piętra, by ponownie zjechać na dół.   
  
Już miał wchodzić do windy, kiedy usłyszał:   
  
\- Law, poczekaj!   
  
Odwrócił się. Od strony psychiatrycznej nadchodził szybkim krokiem Clione, którego widok wywołał w Lawie jakąś nieprzyjemną emocję. Zmarszczył brwi, przypominając sobie rozmowę, którą wczoraj odbyli... rozmowę, która została przerwana w najgorszym momencie przez alarm. A może w najlepszym? - pomyślał z roztargnieniem. Naszła go absurdalna refleksja, że gdyby wiedział, że trafi na psychoanalizę... to jednak wybrałby randkę. Nie chciał jednak zastanawiać się nad tym... nie w tej chwili, kiedy miał na głowie inne, znacznie ważniejsze rzeczy.   
  
\- Mam zabiegi, nie mogę teraz rozmawiać - powiedział, przytrzymując jednak drzwi windy.   
  
\- Więc chociaż zjadę z tobą na dół - stwierdził ordynator psychiatrii i wszedł do środka.   
  
Law nic nie powiedział, wcisnął tylko przycisk z jedynką. Czuł się przy Clione nieswojo... znaczy się, bardziej niż zwykle. Miał nadzieję, że psychiatra nie będzie poruszał wczorajszego tematu - po pracowitej nocy miał zbyt dobry nastrój i nie chciał go sobie psuć - jednak cały czas czuł na sobie baczne spojrzenie psychiatry i przygotował się na najgorsze. Winda wlokła się niemiłosiernie.   
  
\- Dobrze się czujesz? - spytał Clione. - Słyszałem, że operowałeś do rana...   
  
\- Wszystko w porządku - odpowiedział Law, wzruszając ramionami.   
  
Clione kiwnął głową.   
  
\- Zorganizowaliśmy na Segvel pomoc psychologiczną dla ofiar katastrofy i ich bliskich - oświadczył. - Jest im bardzo potrzebna... To była prawdziwa masakra, ponad trzydzieści ofiar śmiertelnych... - Potarł dłonią czoło. - Nasza grupa wciąż tam jest, myślę, że zostaną tam przynajmniej do jutra... Dobrze, że byłem wieczorem na miejscu. I dobrze, że wczoraj u nas leczyłeś, dzięki temu na oddziale jest zupełnie spokojnie, więc mogłem wysłać większość personelu. Szczęście w nieszczęściu.   
  
Law zerknął na niego. Psychiatra wyglądał na zmęczonego, i to bardziej niż on sam.   
  
\- Spałeś coś? - spytał niechętnie.   
  
\- Tak - padła krótka odpowiedź.   
  
Winda zatrzymała się na parterze. Law skinął głową koledze i wyszedł na korytarz... odwrócił się jednak i zatrzymał zamykające się drzwi.   
  
\- Dzięki, Clione - powiedział szczerze.   
  
Psychiatra popatrzył na niego z zaskoczeniem, a potem uśmiechnął się ciepło i uniósł w górę dłoń z wystawionym kciukiem.   
  
\- Tobie też dzięki - odparł. - Dobra robota.   
  
Drzwi windy zamknęły się bezgłośnie. Law ruszył w kierunku swojej sali operacyjnej, którą spodziewał się zastać pustą. Sekretarka z pewnością poinformowała Shachiego i Penguina, że planowane na dzisiaj zabiegi nie odbędą się. Lawowi wydawało się zresztą, że obaj uczestniczyli w nocnej akcji na oddziale ratunkowym, więc sądził, że teraz pewnie odsypiają... Cóż, będzie musiał zorganizować sobie innych pomocników.   
  
Ku jego zdziwieniu obaj asystenci byli na miejscu. Shachi akurat ziewał przeraźliwie, podczas gdy Penguin wpatrywał się tępym wzrokiem w przestrzeń, ściskając w dłoni pusty już kubek po kawie, jednak na jego widok obaj zerwali się... czy raczej: zwlekli się ze stołków.   
  
\- Pierwsze pytanie: odpoczęliście cokolwiek? - rzucił.   
  
\- Taaak... - odparł Penguin.   
  
\- Wiedzieliśmy, że nie będziesz spał dłużej jak trzy godziny, szefie - dodał Shachi i znów ziewnął. - I że będziesz dzisiaj jeszcze chciał operować.   
  
\- Byliście na nogach całą noc?   
  
\- No... tak - mruknął Penguin.   
  
\- A potem spaliście? Tutaj? - spytał Law, nie mogąc się zdecydować pomiędzy niedowierzaniem a ironią.   
  
Obaj pokiwali głowami. Law wywrócił oczami.   
  
\- Wiecie, mnie trzy godziny wystarczają, ale wam niekoniecznie. Macie iść do domów i nie pokazywać się tutaj do jutra. To nakaz dyrektora - podniósł głos, kiedy obaj zaprotestowali.   
  
\- A ja już kawę wypiłem - powiedział z pretensją Penguin.   
  
\- Pomoże ci dotrzeć do własnego łóżka - odparował Law.   
  
\- A nie możesz nas trochę pobudzić, szefie? No wiesz, adrenalinka, dopaminka i te sprawy... - zapytał Shachi z prośbą w głosie.   
  
Law był jednak bezlitosny.   
  
\- Widzimy się jutro o ósmej. Macie porządnie wypocząć, bo musimy nadrobić to, co wypadło nam z planu na dzisiaj - zapowiedział.   
  
Shachi i Penguin z rezygnacją podreptali do wyjścia. Shachi złorzeczył coś pod nosem pomiędzy kolejnymi ziewnięciami, zaś Penguin usiłował wyrzucić papierowy kubek do śmietnika, jednak udało mu się to dopiero za trzecim razem. Law upewnił się co do tego, że postąpił słusznie, odsyłając tę dwójkę do domów. Zmęczony personel był ostatnim, czego potrzebował przy poważnej operacji. Zadzwonił na chirurgię i poprosił o dwóch - wypoczętych - pielęgniarzy do asysty. Zjawili się w ciągu kilku minut, a zaraz potem nadjechał pierwszy pacjent z neurologii. Wcześniej jeszcze Law zdążył skontaktować się ze swoją sekretarką i poprosić, by przekazała wszystkim ordynatorom, że mają wyłapać każdego, kto pomimo nocy spędzonej na oddziale ratunkowym został w pracy, i natychmiast zwolnić do domu. Podejrzewał, że w szpitalu znajdzie się więcej takich narwańców jak Shachi i Penguin, choć wolał wierzyć, że większość jego pracowników poszła jednak za głosem zdrowego rozsądku i odpoczywała.   
  
Regeneracja tkanki nerwowej nie była najłatwiejszą procedurą na świecie, jednak całkowicie do przeprowadzenia z Ope Ope no Mi. Wielu pacjentów doznało urazów czaszki, które spowodowały zupełne zniszczenia fragmentów mózgu, było też trzech z przerwaniem rdzenia kręgowego. W ich przypadku musiał odbudować komórki nerwowe czy wręcz wyhodować nowe. Tutaj nie miał takich moralnych dylematów jak na psychiatrii. Nawet jeśli pacjent dozna zmiany osobowości, uznał to za akceptowalny "skutek uboczny" leczenia. Nie dało się funkcjonować normalnie z poważnymi ubytkami w korze mózgowej, to było oczywiste, więc jej odbudowa miała priorytet przed kwestiami psychologicznymi.   
  
Te operacje były zupełnie inne niż w nocy. Nie musiał się spieszyć i mógł się skupić na jednym pacjencie naraz. Nie ratował życia, a po prostu zdrowie. Nie było potrzeby wzmacniać organizmu czy stymulować układu nerwowego, wystarczały jego podstawowe zasoby i poziom pobudzenia. Cierpliwie, systematycznie naprawiał tkankę mózgową, uważając, by nie popełnić błędu. Precyzyjnie odtwarzał kolejne włókna nerwowe i łączył je z właściwymi im komórkami. Rekonstrukcja oka była ciekawym wyzwaniem, które zakończyło się jednak pełnym sukcesem i - Law miał nadzieję - zadowoleniem pacjentki.   
  
Kiedy skończył z pacjentami neurologicznymi, dochodziła ósma. Zjadł szybki obiad w stołówce - przerywany sporadycznymi gratulacjami i podziękowaniami wygłaszanymi przez pracowników szpitala, którzy odważyli się do niego podejść - a potem zabrał się za resztę pacjentów z urazami, przy których nie potrzebował asysty. Według ostrożnych rachunków powinien się ze wszystkim dzisiaj uporać, co go cieszyło, gdyż jak długo chorzy potrzebowali jego leczenia, tak długo nie mógł być o nich spokojny.   
  
Było przed północą, kiedy po raz ostatni dezaktywował Ope Ope no Mi. Pacjent z rozległym urazem brzucha odzyskał wątrobę i śledzionę, jak również większość przewodu pokarmowego, i spał teraz, nieświadomy zmian, jakie się w jego ciele dokonały. Law podniósł się z krzesła... i w następnej chwili zapadła ciemność.   
  


* * *

  
Otworzył oczy, by uświadomić sobie, że leży na kanapie w pokoju lekarza dyżurnego... prawdopodobnie chirurgii, bo tam leczył ostatniego pacjenta. Instynktownie sięgnął do Ope Ope no Mi, jednak zanim zdążył powiedzieć "ROOM", futrzasta łapa opadła na jego czoło.   
  
\- Nie sprawdzaj, wszystko z tobą w porządku... Przynajmniej na ile to możliwe w tej sytuacji - powiedział Bepo, a kiedy Law odgiął głowę do tyłu, zobaczył minka, siedzącego na oparciu kanapy. - Już i tak za dużo używałeś Ope Ope no Mi.   
  
Law zignorował tę uwagę i aktywował diabelski owoc. Musiał sam przekonać się o tym, że wszystko było okej z jego organizmem. Było.   
  
\- Jak długo byłem nieprzytomny? - zapytał.   
  
\- Jakieś dwadzieścia minut - odparł Bepo. - Choć wolałbym, żeby to było raczej dwadzieścia godzin - dodał z przekąsem.   
  
\- Nie gadaj bzdur.   
  
\- Ile spałeś dzisiaj? Trzy godziny? - rzucił mink z niezadowoleniem.   
  
Law pominął także tę kwestię.   
  
\- Kto o tym wie? - spytał w zamian.   
  
\- Dyżurny plus obie pielęgniarki na nocnej zmianie. Jedna akurat przechodziła korytarzem, kiedy usłyszała łomot z pokoju pacjenta. Prawie wpadła w panikę, widząc cię nieprzytomnego na podłodze. Dyżurny na szczęście był wolny, zbadał cię od razu i kazał tu przynieść. I zadzwonił po mnie.   
  
Law zakrył oczy ramieniem i zmełł przekleństwo... nie było jednak sensu zaprzeczać temu, co się stało. Stracił przytomność i tyle.   
  
\- Cóż, prawda... Używałem Ope Ope no Mi praktycznie bez przerwy od wczoraj rano - mruknął.   
  
\- A co ty nagle się zrobiłeś taki zgodny? - teraz w głosie Bepo pobrzmiewała wyraźna podejrzliwość.   
  
\- No co, wszyscy wiemy, że używanie go mnie wyczerpuje - przyznał Law niechętnie. - Widać trzy godziny snu to za mało, żeby się w pełni zregenerować...   
  
\- Tyle to sam mogłem ci powiedzieć.   
  
\- Na szczęście to była sytuacja wyjątkowa. Katastrofy nie zdarzają się przecież codziennie - stwierdził Law oczywistość i usiadł, spuszczając nogi na podłogę. Zgodnie z jego przewidywaniem obyło się bez zawrotów głowy.   
  
\- Ej...   
  
\- Idę spać - oświadczył. - Jutro... znaczy się, _dzisiaj_ będę mieć dużo roboty. Zrobiły mi się zaległości z całego dnia.   
  
\- Chyba nie zamierzasz normalnie pracować? - spytał Bepo z niedowierzaniem.   
  
Law popatrzył na niego, marszcząc czoło.   
  
\- Oczywiście, że zamierzam - odpowiedział chłodno, zaraz jednak złagodził ton, dodając: - Nie martw się, wszystko ze mną w porządku i-...   
  
\- Powinieneś był dzisiaj odpoczywać przez resztę dnia - przerwał mu Bepo; w jego głosie narastał gniew. - A ty pospałeś chwilę i jak zupełny dureń znów wziąłeś się do pracy. I koniec końców zemdlałeś na oddziale.   
  
\- To już było po tym, jak skończyłem z ostatnim pacjentem - zauważył Law.   
  
\- I co to niby zmienia? Kiedy wreszcie zaczniesz o siebie dbać? Po tym jak padniesz _w trakcie_ leczenia? Na stół operacyjny albo na łóżko pacjenta?   
  
Law wzruszył ramionami.   
  
\- To się nie zdarzy. Teraz idę już spać, okej? Nie przesadzaj z tą troską o mnie.   
  
Mink zacisnął szczęki i odwrócił spojrzenie. Wyglądało na to, że jest naprawdę zdenerwowany.   
  
\- Bepo. Jestem lekarzem, znam swój organizm i swoje zdrowie najlepiej - powiedział Law poważnym tonem. Tak właśnie było. - A dzięki Ope Ope no Mi rzeczony organizm jest znacznie wytrzymalszy niż normalnie. Możesz mnie uznać za... no, za nadczłowieka - stwierdził i słowa te zabrzmiały głupio dopiero wtedy, gdy wypowiedział je na głos.   
  
Bepo popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem. Law chciał wiedzieć, o czym mink w tym momencie pomyślał... a potem doszedł do wniosku, że chyba jednak jest bez tego szczęśliwszy. Odwrócił wzrok, choć cały czas miał świadomość spojrzenia, które Bepo w niego wbijał.   
  
\- I uważasz, że warto? - spytał w końcu mink, a w jego głosie brzmiał jakiś zawód.   
  
\- Ratuję innym ludziom życie. Oczywiście, że warto! - prychnął Law.   
  
Bepo pokręcił głową.   
  
\- Ja też jestem lekarzem i też ratuję ludziom życie... ale jestem też twoim przyjacielem - powiedział, wyraźnie siląc się na spokój. - I myślę, że gdybym miał na jednej szali ciebie, a na drugiej kogoś innego... to jednak wybrałbym ciebie. Wybacz, ale nie chcę oglądać, jak mój przyjaciel _zapracowuje się na śmierć...!_   
  
Te słowa przypomniały Lawowi wczorajszą rozmowę z Clione... i te, które wcześniej odbył z innymi ludźmi, a które zawsze zmierzały do tego samego tematu. Poczuł, że dobry nastrój, który towarzyszył mu przez cały dzień, pryska jak bańka mydlana, kiedy uderzyła go nagła myśl, że nieważne co robił, nieważne jak się starał, cały czas spotykała go tylko _krytyka._ Najwybitniejszy lekarz na świecie? Doktor-cudotwórca? Dlaczego więc, zamiast go doceniać, oni wszyscy wciąż się go czepiali i zarzucali swoimi wymaganiami? Podziwiali go i szanowali? Cenili jego pracę? Niby kiedy? Śmiechu warte. Jak miał w to wierzyć, skoro w tym, co mówili i robili, było tak wiele sprzeczności? I nawet jeśli jakąś częścią umysłu zdawał sobie sprawę, że mocno wykrzywia ten obraz i nagina do swoich potrzeb, to nie miał w tym momencie najmniejszej ochoty poddawać go trzeźwej ocenie. Emocje chciały wybuchnąć i żaden ostrzegawczy głos rozsądku był w stanie ich już powstrzymać. Żal był zbyt silny.   
  
\- Czemu wy wszyscy mówicie o tylko o tym?! - wykrzyknął gniewnie. - Każdy jeden. Mam wrażenie, że tylko czekacie, aż rzeczywiście tutaj padnę. I wtedy wreszcie będziecie, do cholery, zadowoleni!   
  
\- Przestań, oczywiście, że nie-...   
  
\- Nie wiem, ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że nic mi nie jest! Mógłbyś mi trochę zaufać, dobrze? Nie oczekuj jednak, że nagle zmienię sposób, w jaki żyję. Znasz mnie, wiesz, jaki jestem. Wiesz, jak postępuję. Nie staraj się ze mnie zrobić kogoś innego. Nie zamierzam rezygnować z tego, co jest dla mnie ważne, tylko dlatego, że tobie się to, do diabła, nie podoba!   
  
Bepo wpatrywał się w niego bez słowa. Cisza zaległa między nimi - tak gęsta, że dałoby się ją kroić skalpelem, i tak pusta, że słychać było sekundnik stojącego na stoliku zegara. Law z każdym cichym cyknięciem i z każdym pozbawionym dźwięku oddechem czuł się gorzej. Jego serce biło za szybko i za mocno i zacisnął pięści, choć było już o wiele za późno, by próbować się uspokoić... i za późno, by zrobić cokolwiek. Wiedział całym sobą, zaraz jak tylko skończył mówić, że bez względu na sytuację nie powinien był tego robić. Nawet jeśli naprawdę tak myślał... to nie powinien w ten sposób odzywać się do Bepo, akurat do niego. Z jakiejś jednak przyczyny słowa przeprosin nie przeszły mu przez gardło i dlatego milczał, wbijając wzrok w podłogę.   
  
\- Powiedziałem za dużo - odezwał się wreszcie mink chłodnym, pozbawionym emocji tonem, gdy, wydawało się, minęła cała wieczność, a potem tylko mówił dalej, każdym słowem wwiercając się w sumienie Lawa: - Masz rację, posunąłem się za daleko. To był trudny dzień, który dał się nam wszystkim we znaki, i zrobiłem z igły widły. Powinienem bardziej myśleć nad tym, co mówię.   
  
Jak zawsze, to on był pierwszy, by naprawić sytuację - i Law z pogardą dla samego siebie zrozumiał, że na to właśnie liczył. Tak naprawdę Bepo niczym tu nie zawinił... a jednak gotów był wziąć winę na siebie, byle tylko nie rozstali się w niezgodzie. To, co właśnie powiedział... To była kwestia, która tak naprawdę powinna wyjść z ust Lawa - każde słowo, co do jednego. Law był tego boleśnie świadomy... jednak nie uczynił nic, nie wykonał żadnego gestu, nie odpowiedział w żaden sposób na dobrą wolę Bepo, zacisnął tylko wargi w wąską linię i wpatrywał się w posadzkę, nawet jej nie widząc.   
  
\- Nie zatrzymuję cię już, idź spać - dodał mink, wstając z oparcia. - Dobranoc. Do zobaczenia jutro.   
  
Wyszedł, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. Law oparł łokcie na kolanach i przetarł twarz obiema dłońmi. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz odczuwał taką frustrację wobec samego siebie. Siedział tak przez chwilę, a potem zerwał się na nogi i wymaszerował z pomieszczenia, by przywołać windę.   
  
Zastanowił się przelotnie, czy nie byłoby lepiej, gdyby Bepo w końcu, choć raz, porządnie się na niego wkurzył, zamiast zawsze mu ulegać i wycofywać się dyplomatycznie. Może to wreszcie otrzeźwiłoby go i ustawiło do pionu... Zaraz doszedł do wniosku, że chyba nie mógłby stać się bardziej żałosny. Był dorosłym człowiekiem i odpowiedzialność za to, co robił, należała tylko do niego. Nie mógł oczekiwać, że ktoś inny będzie mu mówił, jak ma postępować. Przecież wcale tego nie chciał; dopiero co wywrzeszczał to Bepo prosto w twarz... i czuł z tego powodu ogromne zażenowanie.   
  
W głębi duszy wiedział jednak, że nawet gdyby Bepo stracił wobec niego cierpliwość i przestał mu wszystko wybaczać... to on sam prawdopodobnie by to zaakceptował i zostawił tak, jak było. Prowadziło to do nieciekawej konkluzji, że ludzi, których miał wokół, tak naprawdę tylko _tolerował_ , a nie czuł się z nimi _związany_... Nie żeby to była dla niego jakaś nowość. Nawet jeśli Bepo był najbliższą osobą w jego otoczeniu, to nie był kimś, kogo Law potrzebował do życia, nieważne jak okrutnie czy niewdzięcznie to brzmiało. Nie czuł się z tym dobrze... ale tak właśnie czuł. Wiedział, że nie zasługuje na sympatię, jaką obdarzali go inni, gdyż nie mógł jej odwzajemnić, nie w taki sam sposób. Może to zresztą był powód, dla którego tak wyprowadzała go z równowagi okazywana przez nich troska.   
  
Chcąc nie chcąc, znów przypomniał sobie, co powiedział mu wczoraj Clione. Przeklęty psychiatra miał rację w każdym calu, nawet jeśli do jego niektórych wniosków Law sam nie zdołał jeszcze dojść... głównie dlatego, że nie lubił się nad swoją psychiką zastanawiać i robił to tylko od święta. Tak czy inaczej było prawdą, że nie widział w swoim życiu innego sensu jak praca, i jeśli miał się zapracować na śmierć... to prawdopodobnie tak właśnie będzie. Nic, co mówili inni, nie mogło wpłynąć na jego postanowienie, na jego determinację, na jego postępowanie. Ci ludzie nie byli dla niego na tyle ważni, by cenić ich zdanie wyżej od własnego. W jego życiu nie było już takich ludzi...   
  
Pokój, w którym sypiał, był cichy i ciemny, jednak w mroku rysował się kontur okna. Law podszedł do niego i otworzył na oścież, wpuszczając do środka chłodne, jesienne powietrze. Zapatrzył się w morze, rozlewające się przed nim bezkresną, pozbawioną jakiegokolwiek światła czernią. Potem przysunął sobie krzesło i usiadł, opierając policzek o zimny parapet. Zamknął oczy i wsłuchał się w szum fal. Nie mógł już powstrzymać myśli, które podążyły w tym jednym, konkretnym kierunku, nawet jeśli dobrze wiedział, że potem będzie się czuł tylko gorzej, i dlatego przez większość czasu w ogóle na to sobie nie pozwalał...   
  
Kiedyś był w jego życiu człowiek, który potrafił odmienić jego przeznaczenie. Jedyny człowiek, który nic sobie nie robił z jego wściekłych protestów, tylko bezwzględnie, z uporem maniaka wykuwał dla niego nową drogę. Który nie szczędził śmiechu i łez, potu i krwi, by mu pomóc. Który zębami i pazurami wydarł go śmierci i do ostatniego tchu walczył o jego duszę. Człowiek, który pokochał go tak mocno, tak dogłębnie, że nie zawahał się nawet na ostatnim skrzyżowaniu życia, tylko z uśmiechem pewnego zwycięstwa rzucił się głową naprzód, by go ocali i zagwarantować mu przetrwanie - a Law wciąż nie wiedział... nie rozumiał dlaczego.   
  
_Cora-san._   
  
Znajomy ból rozlał się w jego piersi, ściskając za serce i dławiąc w gardle. Cora-san był jedyną osobą, która mogłaby go powstrzymać na tej ścieżce wiodącej nieuchronnie do samozagłady... Gdyby pojawił się tutaj, gdyby powiedział, że to wszystko nie tak, gdyby nazwał go głupkiem i kazał przestać... wtedy Law nie wahałby się ani sekundy. Gdyby Cora-san o to poprosił, Law bez zastanowienia zamknąłby ten szpital i nigdy więcej nie używał Ope Ope no Mi. Gdyby Cora-san tu był, wszystko inne przestałoby mieć znaczenie.   
  
Ale Cora-san nie żył od dwudziestu sześciu lat i Law wiedział lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny, że gdybanie nie ma najmniejszego sensu, bo pewne pragnienia w tym świecie po prostu nie mogły zostać spełnione. W miejsce człowieka, który go ocalił, miał Ope Ope no Mi i swoje życie pozbawione jakiejkolwiek nadziei. Mógł je wykorzystać tylko w jeden sposób. To było po prostu coś za coś... nawet jeśli nigdy nie prosił o taką zamianę.   
  
Siedział przy oknie tak długo, aż ziąb nocy przejął go do samej kości, choć i tak nie był bardziej dotkliwy od tego bólu, który zgniatał jego serce. Nic się jednak nie zmieniło, jego egzystencja nie stała się ani odrobinę przyjemniejsza, ale wcale na to nie liczył. I nawet jeśli nic nie było w stanie go pocieszyć... to jednak świadomość, że jutrzejszy dzień nie będzie gorszy niż dzisiejszy, jakoś pomagała. Położył się spać, wiedząc, że także tej nocy nie będzie miał żadnych snów. 


	6. Rozdział 6

Listopad nie był ulubionym miesiącem Lawa... prawdę powiedziawszy był jednym z najmniej przez niego lubianych. Po pierwsze to właśnie w listopadzie zwykle na Raftel spadał pierwszy śnieg, a po drugie - w tym właśnie miesiącu wypadała rocznica śmierci Corazona. Mimo że Law nie używał innego kalendarza niż ten we własnej głowie - czyli nie miał zaznaczonej daty, na którą codziennie by patrzył, na przykład siedząc przy biurku - był boleśnie świadom, że także w tym roku Ten Dzień nadejdzie. A że chodziło o sam koniec miesiąca, miał wcześniej niemal cztery tygodnie marnego nastroju, wywołanego rozmyślaniami i wspomnieniami, na które nic nie mógł poradzić; przychodziły same, nawet jeśli ich wcale nie chciał.   
  
Tak naprawdę - na szczęście - było bardzo niewiele tych chwil, w których mógł sobie pozwolić na rozmyślania i wspomnienia. Jego dni wypełniała praca z pacjentami, a w tym roku miał na głowie dodatkowo plany rozbudowy szpitala i zwiększenia liczby przyjmowanych chorych. Oczywiście nie zajmował się tym sam - na stanowisko kierownika projektu zatrudniono osobę z zewnątrz - jednak wymagał, by konsultowano z nim najważniejsze elementy przedsięwzięcia. Uczynił z tego zresztą równoważnię dla mniej radosnych tematów i kwestii. Jeśli istniała możliwość wyleczenia większej ilości ludzi, było to wystarczającym powodem, by czuć zadowolenie, a Law potrzebował poczucia zadowolenia, którego mogła mu dostarczyć praca.   
  
Jego stosunki z Bepo wróciły do normy zaraz następnego dnia po kłótni - choć Lawowi wydawało się, że nie było to odpowiednie słowo na określenie tamtej sytuacji, podczas której zachował się jak totalny gówniarz... Tak czy inaczej już nazajutrz odnosili się do siebie, jakby nie doszło między nimi do tamtej wymiany zdań, a Lawowi odpowiadało to w zupełności. Z jednej strony wiedział, że Bepo nie zasłużył na takie potraktowanie, ale z drugiej... Czuł, że miał rację. To, co powiedział, było jego własną, prawdziwą opinią, a nie czymś wymyślonym na poczekaniu na potrzeby rozmowy.   
  
Nie uważał się za osobę, która bez powodu atakuje innych ludzi, i we własnym pojęciu został wtedy sprowokowany do takich, a nie innych słów. Nie mógł zaakceptować tego, że ktoś mówił mu, jak ma żyć - nieważne jaki był po temu powód. Możliwość decydowania o własnym losie była dla niego wartością nadrzędną, a myśl, że mógłby tę kontrolę utracić, wywoływała w nim strach. Być może było to jeszcze jedno następstwo syndromu bursztynołowiu, który w swoim czasie ograbił go praktycznie ze wszystkiego, co miało dla niego jakąkolwiek wartość. Miało sens, że ta przeklęta choroba, mimo że została pokonana, w dalszym ciągu, nawet po tych wszystkich latach, wpływała na jego życie.   
  
Dochodziła jeszcze kwestia tego, że kiedykolwiek podważano jego decyzje - kiedy ktoś się z nim nie zgadzał, prowadząc do konfrontacji - wtedy odbierał to jako krytykę czy wręcz napaść. Przyzwyczajony był do własnej nieomylności. I nawet jeśli zdawał sobie sprawę, że bycie największym ekspertem w dziedzinie medycyny nie równa się automatycznie byciu najmądrzejszym człowiekiem na świecie, to uważał samego siebie za wystarczająco inteligentną osobę, by mieć rację także w innych aspektach własnego życia. Kiedy innym wydawało się, że wiedzą lepiej od niego... kiedy dawali mu rady, nieważne że w dobrej wierze... wówczas było to niczym przekaz: "Jesteś głupi". Trafalgar Law nie lubił być uważanym za głupiego i jeśli z czegoś był dumny, to z własnego intelektu.   
  
Clione z pewnością powiedziałby mu, że to wszystko jest zupełnie nie tak... ale od ordynatora psychiatrii Law trzymał się z daleka. Nie chciał już więcej słyszeć mądrości na swój temat, a nie wierzył, by Clione powiedział mu coś, co byłoby dla niego z pożytkiem. Ich rozmowa z poprzedniego miesiąca, choć starał się o niej nie myśleć, wciąż tkwiła w jego pamięci i wracała do niego w najmniej spodziewanych - i najmniej pożądanych - momentach.   
  
Prawda była taka, że nie widział w swoim życiu sensu. Przez dwadzieścia sześć lat nic się nie zmieniło: żył tylko z powodu i za przyczyną Ope Ope no Mi. Gdyby nie Ope Ope no Mi, nie dożyłby czternastych urodzin... i gdyby nie Ope Ope no Mi, zabiłby się przed swoimi czternastymi urodzinami, wtedy, na Minion. Śmierć Corazona dotknęła go w każdy możliwy sposób i zmieniła na całe życie. Zostawiła go samego w świecie, bez jednej przyjaznej duszy - za to z wyrzutami sumienia, których nigdy nie zdołał się pozbyć. Cora-san stracił życie, ratując go - podczas gdy to Trafalgar Law powinien był umrzeć. Cora-san, najlepszy, najwspanialszy człowiek pod słońcem, poszedł na spotkanie śmierci z uśmiechem, jakby to było zupełnie nic, choć miał przed sobą całą przyszłość. Nie, po czymś takim nic już nie mogło być jak dawniej.   
  
Wtedy Law - choć tak naprawdę nie pragnął niczego bardziej, jak dołączyć do Corazona - zdołał w sobie jakoś zdławić to poczucie winy i postanowił przyjąć dar życia, który otrzymał za niewyobrażalnie wysoką cenę. Zdołał przekonać samego siebie, że tylko żyjąc, będzie w stanie uhonorować Corazona, nawet jeśli wydawało mu się to największą niesprawiedliwością świata. Zrobił wszystko, by przeżyć, a potem na kolejne trzynaście lat znalazł sobie zastępczy sens życia, jakim była zemsta na Doflamingo. Na trzynaście lat zapomniał o wyrzutach sumienia, zepchnął je głęboko w podświadomość. Odciął się od tamtego małego chłopca, który stracił wszystko, co było dla niego ważne, a to, co zyskał w zamian, nie miało dla niego żadnej wartości. Rozpracował Ope Ope no Mi i rozwinął do perfekcji każdą umiejętność, jaką diabelski owoc mu umożliwił. Poświęcił każdą chwilę na opracowanie, a potem realizację planu, którego ostatecznym celem był upadek znienawidzonego wroga. Wmówił sobie, że to Doflamingo pociągnął za spust, i zapomniał, że wszystko to stało się za jego, Trafalgara D. Watera Lawa, przyczyną.   
  
A potem, kiedy Doflamingo został rzucony na kolana i odarty z potęgi, wtedy Law znów musiał uciekać przed tą pustką w swoim sercu, która napierała ze wszystkich stron i groziła, że go pochłonie. Został najwybitniejszym lekarzem na świecie i dzięki Ope Ope no Mi - tym razem - pomagał innym. Otworzył Szpital Pamięci Corazona, by każdą chwilą i każdym uczynkiem oddawać hołd człowiekowi, który poświęcił dla niego wszystko. Zaangażował się bez reszty w leczenie i ratowanie istnień ludzkich. Tak jak Cora-san kiedyś, tak i on chciał teraz przekazać, że nie ma nic większego od życia.   
  
Jednak, jak powiedział Clione, nie było w tym radości, a jedynie poczucie obowiązku. Nie było szczęścia, a jedynie świadomość, że spełnia swoją powinność. I dopóki wszystko szło dobrze, dopóty czuł się stabilnie - a kiedy coś odbiegało od normy, którą sobie wyznaczył, wówczas czuł niepokój. Na co dzień o tym zupełnie nie myślał - udawało mu się wygodnie zapominać o głębszych pobudkach własnego działania i utrzymywać się w złudzeniu, że wszystko jest dokładnie tak, jak chciał. Im więcej miał pracy, tym mniej czasu na zastanawianie się, rozważanie własnych pobudek czy przyglądanie własnej egzystencji. Kładł się po północy, wstawał przed czwartą. Więcej rozmawiał z pacjentami niż znajomymi. Używał Ope Ope no Mi albo tylko własnego umysłu, by uprawiać medycynę. Nie mówił o przeszłości; nie, nawet jej nie przywoływał na pamięć. A Cora-san... Jemu wystawił pomnik, by nie musieć nim myśleć, gdyż wspomnienie miłości każdorazowo rozrywało jego serce na kawałki.   
  
To wszystko były mechanizmy obronne, bariery, które wzniósł wokół swojej udręczonej duszy, by móc funkcjonować. I wszystko to było na nic, gdyż wciąż zdarzały się sytuacje, w których ktoś obracał je w gruzy, czasem nawet nieświadomie, czasem jakimś jednym przypadkowym słowem. Pokazywał Lawowi jego własne wnętrze, kazał patrzeć na tę ruinę i na tę pustkę, która pożarła już prawie wszystko i wciąż nie miała dość. W takich chwilach Law na powrót stawał się tamtym chłopcem, który na Minion musiał dokonać wyboru między życiem a śmiercią.   
  
Za każdym razem jednak wybierał życie. Za każdym razem jeszcze potrafił przekonać samego siebie, że musi żyć, bo to samo w sobie jest wartością. Póki miał coś, co mógł dać innym ludziom - póki za jego sprawą mogło się dokonać jakieś dobro na tym świecie, choćby najmniejsze - póty powinien iść dalej. Tego, że coś dobrego miałoby spotkać _jego,_ w ogóle nie zakładał - widział swoją egzystencję raczej jako karę; nie wierzył, by kiedykolwiek zdołał odkupić swoją winę... odpokutować za zbrodnię, którą popełnił, sprowadzając śmierć na Corazona. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że z czasem coraz trudniej było wybrać, coraz ciężej było zmotywować się do życia... i z ulgą, do której przed samym sobą jeszcze się nie przyznawał, oczekiwał dnia, w którym powie sobie: dość.   
  
Nie był to jednak jeszcze ten dzień, ten miesiąc, ten rok. W czterdziestym listopadzie swojego życia jakoś udało mu się na nowo zaleczyć tę ranę, pozwolić jej pokryć się cienką warstwą skrzepliny i uwierzyć, że będzie się dobrze goić - zepchnąć wszystkie bolesne sprawy w podświadomość, jakby ich nigdy nie było. Trwało to jakiś tydzień, podczas którego był tak posępny, że większość pracowników zbliżała się do niego jedynie wtedy, gdy zachodziła po temu absolutna konieczność, i tylko Bepo spędzał z nim czas jak wcześniej, choć nawet on nie próbował na siłę wciągać go w rozmowę. Jeśli miał znaleźć jakiś pozytyw, to takim był z całą pewnością fakt, że skończyły się przynajmniej wszystkie "życzliwe" uwagi, których miał wątpliwą przyjemność słuchać przez cały poprzedni miesiąc.   
  
W Szpitalu Pamięci Corazona listopad upływał zupełnie normalnie, zaś jedynym godnym uwagi zdarzeniem była masakra, którą zakończył się Turniej Szermierczy imienia Roronoi Zoro. Law nie pamiętał, kto był pomysłodawcą imprezy, która rokrocznie odbywała się na Raftel w dniu urodzin Zoro, jednak z całą pewnością nie był to dawny pierwszy oficer załogi Słomkowego Kapelusza. Dość powiedzieć, że turniej gromadził uczestników ze wszystkich mórz, którzy w tym wyjątkowym miejscu na krańcu świata pragnęli zapisać swoje imię złotymi zgłoskami zwycięstwa oraz udowodnić najlepszemu szermierzowi w historii, że ma godnych siebie następców - bądź powinien się mieć na baczności, by nie zostać zepchniętym ze swojego piedestału niepokonanego. Nie miało znaczenia, że samego Zoro przeważnie w ogóle na Raftel w tym czasie nie było... choć Law podejrzewał, że nawet gdyby tu akurat przebywał, to zawody nie obeszłyby go bardziej niż popołudniowa drzemka.   
  
Tym razem jednak Law żałował jego nieobecności. Był zupełnie pewien, że Zoro nie dopuściłby do rzeźni, jaka miała miejsce za sprawą obłożonego klątwą miecza, którego używał jeden z uczestników turnieju - choć bardziej poprawnie byłoby powiedzieć, że to miecz użył człowieka. Zanim go obezwładniono, nieszczęśnik zdążył pociąć ponad dwudziestu ludzi. Ofiary udało się ocalić tylko dlatego, że ekipa medyczna zabezpieczająca imprezę miała dość rozumu, by zawiadomić szpital od razu, gdy zaczęła się jatka, i Law zdołał w kilka sekund zjawić się na miejscu. Miał nadzieję, że to zdarzenie nauczy organizatorów, by większą uwagę przywiązywali do oręża, z którym przybywali uczestnicy, bądź do samej ochrony imprezy - bo na to, że turniej przejdzie do historii niestety nie liczył. Jak to mawiali starożytni: ludzie potrzebowali chleba i igrzysk.   
  
Pod koniec listopada na wyspie Króla Piratów wciąż nie było śniegu - w każdym razie na jej niższych warstwach, bo w zamglonych przeważnie górach zima zawsze przychodziła szybciej. Jednego dnia coś białego sypało się z nieba przez kilka godzin, jednak Law był na tyle zajęty pracą, że nie przyglądał się widokom za oknem, zaś wieczorem, kiedy wyszedł na balkon, ziemia w dalszym ciągu była przyjemnie ciemna, podobnie jak drzewa. Tegoroczna jesień była łagodna i obyło się nawet bez większych sztormów - w każdym razie takich, które przysporzyłyby szpitalowi pracy. Nie doszło też do żadnych nowych katastrof, ale tych Law bynajmniej nie wyczekiwał. Nawet jeśli najlepiej czuł się, ratując ludzkie życia, to jednak wolałby, by ludzie nie musieli cierpieć.   
  
Kiedy miesiąc miał się ku końcowi, nadszedł wreszcie Ten Dzień. Law starał się o nim nie myśleć, jednak podświadomie go wyczekiwał - z nadzieją, że potem uda mu się wrócić do wcześniejszej równowagi i może nawet na cały rok zapomnieć o sprawach, które nieprzyjemnie wgryzały się w jego świadomość i nie pozwalały się uspokoić. Spotkanie z Sengoku-san co roku napełniało go sprzecznymi nastrojami. Z jednej strony najchętniej zostawiłby przeszłość w przeszłości i nigdy do niej nie wracał... ale z drugiej wydawało mu się, że - choćby nie wiadomo jak przed sobą zaprzeczał - potrzebuje tej okazji, by porozmawiać o Corazonie z jedynym człowiekiem, z którym było to możliwe. Z Sengoku-san jakoś wspomnienia nie rozrywały go na strzępy, raczej łagodziły tęsknotę i ból, choćby tylko na jeden wieczór. Dlatego więc, nawet jeśli czasem miał nadzieję, że emerytowany admirał zadzwoni i powie, że w tym roku nie pojawi się na Raftel - miał już przecież ponad dziewięćdziesiąt lat - to jednak za każdym razem widok staruszka wywoływał w nim niezwykle ciepłe uczucia.   
  
Darzył Sengoku-san dziwnym szacunkiem, jakiego nie odczuwał wobec żadnej innej osoby na świecie. W głębi duszy podejrzewał, że potrzebował w życiu człowieka, który będzie dla niego autorytetem, gdyż nigdy tak naprawdę nie osiągnął etapu, na którym bezpiecznie mógł się od starszych i mądrzejszych uniezależnić - stracił ich wszystkich zbyt szybko i zbyt nagle. A może po prostu coś w jego osobowości - mimo że na co dzień uważał się za człowieka samowystarczalnego i ponad wszystko ceniącego sobie wolność osobistą - pragnęło jakiejś znaczącej postaci, na której mógłby się czasami, odrobinę, choćby tylko we własnych tylko wyobrażeniach oprzeć, czując ulgę, że ponad nim jest jeszcze ktoś, kto w razie potrzeby zaaprobuje jego decyzje.   
  
Różniło ich niemal wszystko: wiek, pozycja społeczna, światopogląd - a jednak to, co ich łączyło, było znacznie istotniejsze i tworzyło pomost nad przepaścią różnic. Sengoku-san był pierwszą osobą, przed którą Law przyznał się do swojego marzenia o szpitalu na Raftel i od której otrzymał poparcie dla tego planu. Tak naprawdę otrzymał o wiele więcej - może przede wszystkim zapewnienie, że nie jest najgorszym człowiekiem na świecie, jak często mu się wydawało. Skoro emerytowany admirał wciąż chciał go odwiedzać, skoro rok w rok podejmował podróż na koniec świata, by spotkać osobę, za której przyczyną zginął jego syn... to dawało jakąś otuchę. Kiedy rozmawiał z Sengoku-san, był w stanie choć na kilka godzin uwierzyć, że - tak jak kiedyś usłyszał z jego ust - miłość rodziła tylko i wyłącznie dobro, nigdy zło.   
  
Punktualnie o trzeciej stał przy bramie szpitala, nie zważając na szczypiący w uszy mróz. Przy temperaturze kilku stopni poniżej zera dzień był pogodny, a wiatr ucichł prawie zupełnie. Na drodze prowadzącej z portu wypatrywał swojego gościa, przysłuchując się krzykom mew. Wiele razy oferował Sengoku-san, że odbierze go osobiście czy zapewni transport z przystani, jednak emerytowany admirał zawsze odpowiadał, że nie trzeba go traktować jak zniedołężniałego starca - jego ciało było wystarczająco sprawne, by przejść się piechotą, zaś jego umysł wciąż działał na tyle dobrze, by pamiętać drogę. Z równym entuzjazmem odnosił się do propozycji Lawa, by usiedli w cieplejszym miejscu. Pod koniec listopada znalazłoby się przynajmniej kilka bardziej przyjemnych lokalizacji niż podwórze stojącego na morskim brzegu szpitala, jednak Sengoku-san, podobnie jak on sam, wydawał się być niewrażliwy na zimno i wręcz upierał się na spędzenie tych kilku godzin w altanie, z której rozciągał się dobry widok na frontową stronę budynku i umieszczony nad głównym wejściem szyld z nazwą placówki.   
  
Nie minęło wiele czasu, gdy Law dostrzegł wyłaniającą się zza zakrętu postawną sylwetkę dawnego głównodowodzącego Marynarki. Sengoku zbliżał się niespiesznym krokiem i nawet z tej odległości widać było, że tryska dobrym humorem. Widząc w bramie swojego gospodarza, uniósł rękę i pomachał, a Law poczuł łaskotanie w piersi, choć jednocześnie miał ochotę wywrócić oczami. Po raz kolejny uświadomił sobie, że dla Sengoku-san ten dzień i to spotkanie nie były świętem żałoby. Człowiek, którego Cora-san... Donquixote Rosinante zyskał za ojca, już dawno temu pogodził się z odejściem swojego syna. Law chciałby móc powiedzieć to samo o sobie.   
  
\- Witam, witam! - zawołał starszy pan dziarsko, wymachując torbą, w której zapewne, jak co roku, miał najróżniejsze smakołyki. - Piękna pogoda, nieprawdaż?   
  
\- Dzień dobry, Sengoku-san. A co do pogody... Póki tylko nie ma śniegu, każda mi odpowiada - przywitał go Law.   
  
Kiedy dawny admirał zbliżył się, gestem zaprosił go na teren szpitala. Gdy szli w kierunku znajomej altany, ukradkowo przyjrzał się swojemu gościowi i z ulgą stwierdził, że ów wygląda równie zdrowo jak poprzednim razem. Po prawdzie Budda Sengoku w ciągu tych kilkunastu lat ich znajomości niewiele się postarzał - jego podeszły wiek zdradzały jedynie jego zupełnie białe włosy i zmarszczki wokół oczu. Poza tym trzymał się świetnie jak na człowieka, który przekroczył już dziewięćdziesiątkę. Sylwetkę miał wyprostowaną i wciąż muskularną, zaś umysł jasny i wciąż żądny wiedzy. Law zawsze lubił słuchać opowieści o tym, jakimi to nowymi zainteresowaniami emerytowany żołnierz Marynarki wypełniał sobie nieograniczony czas wolny.   
  
\- Ufam, że miałeś udaną podróż, Sengoku-san.   
  
\- Udaną i nudną - potwierdził jego gość. - Ale przynajmniej udało mi się skończyć serię kryminałów, którą ostatnio czytałem. Po fakcie stwierdzam jednak, że nie były warte mojego czasu, więc gdybyś kiedyś na nie trafił - tu wymienił tytuł, który Lawowi nic nie mówił - to cię przed tym przestrzegam. Od początku było wiadomo, kto jest sprawcą, nieważne jak autor starał się zamydlić czytelnikowi oczy i plątał akcję.   
  
To była jedna z tych cech Sengoku, których Law nigdy nie zdołał do końca pojąć: niezwykła żywotność, którą ów zdawał się mimo wieku promienieć. Law podejrzewał jednak, że coś takiego było zupełnie niezależne od wieku - niektórzy ludzie po prostu potrafili celebrować życie każdą chwilą, nie przejmując się tym, jakie ono było czy co z sobą niosło. Dotąd spotkał takich ludzi przynajmniej kilku i choć ów entuzjazm życia budził w nim w najlepszym wypadku konsternację, a w najgorszym złość, to przeważnie w głębi duszy podziwiał ich i zachwycał się nimi, gdyż wydawali się posiadać umiejętność, która dla niego pozostawała nieosiągalna.   
  
\- Sengoku-san, cieszę się, widząc cię w dobrym zdrowiu - powiedział, gdy już usadowili się w znajomej altanie, którą zawsze rezerwował na to jedno popołudnie. - Wciąż rozpiera cię radość życia, którą jako lekarz uważam za bardzo pożądaną.   
  
\- Łatwo się radować życiem, kiedy człowiek jest na emeryturze - odparł dziewięćdziesięciolatek, rzucając mu baczne spojrzenie. - Nie ma zmartwień, nie ma przykrości... Jeśli sugerujesz, że w trakcie czynnej służby byłem tak beztroski, to muszę cię rozczarować. Większość ludzi z mojego otoczenia uważała mnie za niekomunikatywnego zgreda i ponurego mruka.   
  
Law uznał, że ciężko mu to sobie wyobrazić - jak ktoś, kto nosił kolorowe koszule w fantazyjne wzory mógł być uważany za ponuraka? - ale nie skomentował. Odkręcił termos z zieloną herbatą, od której zawsze zaczynali, zanim przeszli do mocniejszych trunków, i rozlał do przygotowanych wcześniej kubków. Sengoku tymczasem wypakował z bagażu przekąski - jak zwykle dużą ilość krakersów ryżowych, lecz także zupełnie nowe przysmaki. Lubił eksperymentować.   
  
\- Popatrz, ciastka o smaku ziemniaka i fasolki. Widziałeś kiedyś coś takiego? - wydawał entuzjastyczne okrzyki, czytając kolejne etykiety. - Albo czekolada z chili, niech mnie... A tutaj kulki z fazifą... Co to jest fazifa?   
  
\- Nie mam pojęcia - odpowiedział Law zgodnie z prawdą. Jak zawsze wyglądało, że jego gość po prostu zmiótł do torby zawartość półki z przekąskami, nie przejmując się ani trochę tym, co się na niej znajdowało. - Sengoku-san, nie powinieneś kupować jedzenia, którego nazwa nic ci nie mówi...   
  
\- Oj tam, nazwa... Liczy się to, jak smakują. A ta fazifa - były admirał zbliżył opakowanie do oczu - to ponoć robi furorę na West Blue. Trzeba przynajmniej raz spróbować, żeby móc wydać opinię, inaczej nigdy się nie dowiesz, czy właśnie nie przegapiłeś czegoś wyjątkowego - stwierdził gładko, po czym sięgnął po kubek.   
  
Law potrafił zrozumieć tę ideę, jednak osobiście wolał trzymać się tego, co znał. Rutyna pomagała unikać rozczarowań...   
  
\- Dobra herbata - pochwalił Sengoku, dodając: - Co roku ta sama.   
  
...choć może nie wszyscy to lubili.   
  
\- Wolałbyś jakąś inną? - spytał Law słabo.   
  
Sengoku obrzucił go bacznym spojrzeniem.   
  
\- Powiedziałem, że jest dobra - zauważył, łapiąc garść krakersów. - Przecież wiesz, że jestem wielbicielem senchy, a ta z Wano ma moim zdaniem najlepszą jakość. No i dobrze pasuje do naszej przekąski.   
  
Law popił herbaty, przyglądając się znad kubka, jak emerytowany admirał z lubością zajada się ryżowymi ciastkami.   
  
\- Też się poczęstuj, mamy ich pod dostatkiem - ponaglił go Sengoku, przysuwając w jego stronę opakowanie z krakersami. - W szpitalu dobrze się dzieje? - zapytał, a potem dodał cokolwiek krytycznie: - Przynajmniej w dalszym ciągu stoi, a to już duży sukces, skoro znajduje się w bezpośrednim otoczeniu Króla Piratów.   
  
Co roku rozmawiali o tym samym - o Raftel i o Szpitalu Pamięci Corazona, o piratach i o polityce, o przeszłości i o przyszłości, nawet o trunkach i jedzeniu - jednak Lawowi nie przeszkadzało to w żaden sposób. Na co dzień unikał takich tematów, uważając je za stratę czasu, ale z Sengoku-san jakoś omawianie ich przychodziło mu zupełnie naturalnie... może właśnie dlatego, że nie zawracał sobie nimi głowy przez cały rok.   
  
\- Masz o nim zbyt kiepskie zdanie - stwierdził, biorąc brązowe ciasteczko i przegryzając. - Nawet Słomkowy nie będzie rozwalał swojej wyspy.   
  
\- Dla mnie zawsze będzie wcieleniem chaosu. A może po prostu za dużo czasu spędziłem z jego dziadkiem - przyznał Sengoku. - Wydaje mi się, że oglądam Garpa za młodych czasów. Ta sama nieokiełznana brawura połączona z nienormalną siłą. Wiesz, jak Garp miał zwyczaj zatapiać pirackie statki? _Rzucał_ w nie _kulami armatnimi_. Wyobrażasz sobie? - spytał z udawanym oburzeniem.   
  
Law potrafił sobie wyobrazić. Słomkowy Kapelusz Luffy też nie zadawał sobie trudu z opracowaniem większego planu ataku, tylko przeważnie zaczynał od walenia we wrogów gumową kanonadą. Widać takie rzeczy były dziedziczne.   
  
\- W szpitalu wszystko w porządku - powiedział. - Zamierzamy dobudować nowe skrzydło i zwiększyć liczbę przyjmowanych chorych.   
  
\- Nie będziecie mieć problemu ze znalezieniem personelu? Bo chyba zatrudnicie nowe osoby...?   
  
\- Oczywiście. Nie, problemu nie będzie. Ludzie ustawiają praktycznie w kolejce, tylu chce pracować w tym miejscu na końcu świata, że nie jesteśmy w stanie wszystkim zagwarantować zatrudnienia.   
  
\- Nic dziwnego, skoro mowa o najlepszym szpitalu w historii - mruknął Sengoku, patrząc na niego z ukosa. - Czytałem o tej katastrofie z zeszłego miesiąca, paskudna sprawa... W czasach pokoju ludzie nie powinni ginąć.... Jedyną korzyścią z tego nieszczęścia jest to, że ministerstwo pracy wzięło się za opracowanie standardów jakości dla budynków fabrycznych - poinformował. - Każdy, kto będzie chciał otworzyć zakład pracy, będzie musiał je wypełnić, żeby w ogóle otrzymać pozwolenie na działalność. Może to zagwarantuje, że w przyszłości obędzie się bez takich tragedii.   
  
Law kiwnął głową. Nawet jeśli nic nie przywróci życia ludziom, którzy zginęli na Segvel, to jeśli ich śmierć mogła zapobiec następnym, było to niewątpliwie dobre. Po raz kolejny docenił też fakt istnienia mediów publicznych; wyglądało na to, że nagłośnienie sprawy wymusiło pewne działania, które będą z pożytkiem dla obywateli.   
  
\- Dobrze wiedzieć, że rząd stoi po stronie ludzi... że wreszcie u władzy są osoby nieskorumpowane - powiedział.   
  
Sengoku popatrzył na niego z lekkim niedowierzaniem, a potem popił herbaty.   
  
\- W każdym rządzie... Nie, w każdej _organizacji_ znajdą się skorumpowane osoby - stwierdził tonem, jakby wyjaśniał to dziecku. - Nie ma czegoś takiego jak władza idealna, nawet jeśli na samym szczycie stoi ktoś uczciwy do cna, jak Sabo. Ważne jest to, by ci nieuczciwi nie byli w _większości_... by tych przyzwoitych ludzi było jednak więcej. - Wsunął kilka ciasteczek, zanim kontynuował. - Wydaje się, że obecnie tak właśnie jest. Jak powiedziałeś, rząd stoi po stronie zwykłych ludzi i działa na ich korzyść, widać to na każdym kroku. Nowe szkoły, szpitale publiczne, lepsza opieka dla mniej sprawnych, jedno prawo dla wszystkich obywateli... Oczywiście nie wszystkim się to podoba. W ostatnim roku udaremniono dwa zamachy na Sabo, a do ilu faktycznie doszło, nie wiadomo, bo Sabo takich rzeczy nikomu nie zdradza - mruknął. - Cóż, możemy się pocieszać tym, że lata w Armii Rewolucjonistów przynoszą mu także tę korzyść, że jest w stanie obronić się przed każdym atakiem.   
  
Law przegryzał w zamyśleniu krakersy. Poznał Sabo jeszcze za swoich pirackich czasów, podczas walki z Doflamingo. Przybrany brat Luffy'ego wywarł na nim pozytywne wrażenie - przede wszystkim dlatego, że w przeciwieństwie do tego narwańca, który obecnie panował niepodzielnie na Raftel, potrafił także rozsądnie myśleć... aczkolwiek podejrzewał, że doceniłby _każdego,_ kto wystąpił przeciw uzurpatorowi Dressrosy i dopomógł w jego obaleniu. W każdym razie potem, kiedy było już po całej historii z One Piece i poneglifami, a świat stał na progu wielkiej zmiany, okazało się, że Sabo jest prawdziwym wizjonerem. Kiedy doszło do rewolucji politycznej, a ówczesny rząd został pozbawiony władzy, Sabo wydawał się właściwym kandydatem do tego, by zaprowadzić porządek. Nie zawiódł pokładanych w nim nadziei, używając wszystkich swoich talentów, by przysłużyć się ludzkości. Od dziecka wrażliwy na krzywdę społeczną, nie szczędził wysiłków, by poprawić los obywateli, i wyglądało na to, że osiągał w tym naprawdę dobre wyniki. Za jego inicjatywą Rząd Światowy powiększył się o kilkudziesięciu nowych reprezentantów, co zapewniło ochronę i pomoc tym krajom, które do tej pory nie mogły na nie liczyć. Law nie dziwił się, że ktoś taki jest celem ataków terrorystycznych, nie wątpił jednak, że władający mocą Mera Mera no Mi jeszcze przez długi czas pozostanie zupełnie bezpieczny.   
  
\- Wracając jednak do tematu... Słyszałem, że ocaliłeś życie czterdziestu poszkodowanym na Segvel - głos Sengoku przerwał jego rozważania.   
  
Law skrzywił się.   
  
\- Trzydziestu czterem - sprostował. - Ludzie zawsze wszystko wyolbrzymią.   
  
Jego rozmówca zignorował tę uwagę.   
  
\- A potem była jeszcze ta masakra na turnieju szermierczym... Media nie ustają w rozpisywaniu się o twoich osiągnięciach, jeśli tylko mają materiał... I w sumie słusznie, zasługujesz na sławę. Chociaż... Wiesz, że ktoś nawet próbował wydawać poświęcony twojej osobie magazyn? Ale pojawiały się w nim tylko jakieś niestworzone historie, które nie miały żadnego pokrycia z rzeczywistością, były chyba tylko wizjami redaktora. Na szczęście szybko go zamknęli. - Law nie wiedział, ale nie robiło mu to szczególnej różnicy. - Nie udzielasz wywiadów, to i dziennikarze nie mają żadnych informacji na twój temat, a ile można rozwodzić się o tym, że najwybitniejszy lekarz na świecie był kiedyś piratem? To już żadna sensacja, zwłaszcza w obecnych czasach, gdy piractwo ma w oczach opinii publicznej o wiele pozytywniejszy wydźwięk niż kiedyś...   
  
\- Gdybym miał jeszcze udzielać wywiadów, wówczas chyba musiałbym zrezygnować ze snu - powiedział Law z przekąsem, a potem popatrzył na Sengoku, gdy coś mu się przypomniało. - To prawda, że w prawie karnym słowo "pirat" zostało zastąpione przez "rozbójnik morski"? - zapytał.   
  
Sengoku kiwnął głowa.   
  
\- Prawda, prawda... Zmarli przywódcy Marynarki bez wątpienia przewracają się w grobach - zawyrokował z przekąsem. - Co jednak można było zrobić innego? Ludzie sami praktycznie zaczęli tego żądać. Minione lata dobitnie pokazały, że pirat nie równa się złoczyńcy. To właśnie piraci, rzecz jasna niektórzy, są dobroczyńcami ludzkości. To wy odkryliście One Piece i prawdę historyczną, to wy doprowadziliście do tej przemiany, która się dokonała. Król Piratów jest idolem większości dzieciaków na świecie... A przecież nie można było dalej, jak za naszych czasów, tłuc im do głów, że to zły człowiek, prawda? Dlatego teraz każdy może być piratem, jeśli chce... W obecnych czasach pirat oznacza po prostu człowieka, który żyje na morzu, a nie przestępcę.   
  
Law pomyślał, że nigdy nie przypuszczał, że taki dzień rzeczywiście nadejdzie... jednak Monkey D. Luffy uczynił nawet coś takiego możliwym. Prawdą jednak było, że przynajmniej Słomkowi Kapelusze nigdy nie byli przestępcami we właściwym tego słowa znaczeniu. Byli raczej bojownikami o wolność i obrońcami ciemiężonych - zupełnie jak Armia Rewolucjonistów, która koniec końców dokonała przewrotu i uczyniła świat trochę lepszym miejscem, obejmując władzę. Słomkowi zawsze sprzeciwiali się niesprawiedliwości i nigdy nie walczyli dla własnej korzyści. Luffy wyruszył na morze, by przeżyć przygodę i znaleźć przyjaciół, a oni po prostu zgromadzili się wokół niego jak wokół słońca i uznali jego ideały za swoje. Luffy pozbawiony był zdolności nienawidzenia kogokolwiek, choć dla tych, którzy czynili zło, nie miał litości i traktował ich twardą ręką - co, o dziwo, czasem nawet pomagało wydobyć z nich jakąś dawno zapomnianą resztkę moralności.   
  
Law jako pirat nigdy nie był tak kryształowo czysty, jednak dbał o to, by chociaż jego ludzie nie brudzili sobie rąk. Podobnie jak Słomkowi, Piraci Serca nie istnieli po to, by grabić i łupić, i na upartego ich działaniom przyświecał szczytny cel, choć Law nie chciał rozgrzeszać swojej przeszłości... Tak czy inaczej z pewnością było więcej takich "piratów", którzy w gruncie rzeczy nie czynili nikomu szkody - a w takim razie można było zdjąć z ich karków miano kryminalistów, zarezerwowane dla tych, którzy rzeczywiście postępowali występnie i krzywdzili innych.   
  
\- Myślę, że Słomkowemu to i tak jest wszystko jedno - stwierdził po namyśle. - On zawsze miał własny pogląd na tę sprawę... chciał zostać Królem Piratów po prostu dlatego, że brzmiało to _fajnie_ , i nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym, co Król Piratów w ogóle robi. Teraz ma co prawda i pałac, i królową, i nawet koronę ponoć czasem zakłada, ale to wszystko. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że powinien kimkolwiek _rządzić_ , uznałby to raczej za zupełne zawracanie głowy.   
  
\- To co on właściwie robi? - zapytał Sengoku, nalewając sobie herbaty z termosu, a potem otwierając kolejne opakowanie smakołyków. - Według Garpa cały czas włóczy się po morzach, prawda to? Ej, całkiem dobra ta fazifa, powinieneś spróbować. Trochę słodka, ale dobrze komponuje się z herbatą. To jak z tym Słomkowym?   
  
Law wzruszył ramionami, biorąc machinalnie ciemnobrązową kulkę z podsuniętej paczki.   
  
\- Rzeczywiście nie może usiedzieć w domu... choć przynajmniej stara się od czasu do czasu tam bywać - poinformował, wspominając spotkanie z Luffym z początku października. Wiedział, że dawny głównodowodzący Marynarki unika Króla Piratów z powodów osobistych... nawet jeśli ten ostatni pewnie nawet nie pamiętał już ich walki z Marinefordu przed piętnastoma laty. - Zaczął nawet zabierać dzieciaki na swoje przygody. Myślę, że to jest ten typ, któremu bardzo łatwo być zadowolonym z życia.   
  
Sengoku patrzył na niego uważnie przez dłuższa chwilę.   
  
\- A ty? - spytał wreszcie.   
  
Law znów wzruszył ramionami, rozgryzając czekoladową kulkę. Rzeczywiście była słodka, ale dzięki nieco gorzkawemu i odrobinę cierpkiemu nadzieniu dało się to jeść.   
  
\- Jestem zadowolony. Nic się w tej kwestii nie zmieniło w ciągu roku, odkąd pytałeś poprzednim razem - stwierdził uszczypliwie. - Ja też spełniłem swoje marzenie, przecież wiesz.   
  
Sengoku powoli pokiwał głową, a potem popatrzył na budynek szpitala, którego jasna elewacja niemal lśniła w popołudniowym świetle listopada.   
  
\- Nie przestaje mnie zadziwiać, że doprowadziłeś do skutku to przedsięwzięcie. Chociaż nie... To nie tak, że w ciebie wątpiłem - sprostował. - Odkąd pierwszy raz mi o tym opowiedziałeś, wiedziałem, że akurat ty jesteś człowiekiem, który jest w stanie czegoś takiego dokonać. Jako osoba, która rzuciła na kolana samego Doflamingo, którego nawet Marynarka nigdy nie zdołała tknąć... Łatwo było uwierzyć, że potrafisz przeprowadzić wszystko, co tylko sobie postanowisz.   
  
\- To nie ja pokonałem Doflamingo - poprawił Law machinalnie.   
  
Sengoku machnął ręką.   
  
\- Przestań umniejszać swoją rolę. Wiem dobrze, że spędziłeś kilkanaście lat, układając i realizując plan, który miał na celu pozbycie się go. Chyba się nie mylę, sądząc, że to ty postanowiłeś włączyć w ten plan Słomkowego...? Nawet jeśli to on zadał ostateczny cios, nie byłby w stanie tego dokonać bez twoich przygotowań i pomocy, to oczywiste. Swoją drogą, Doflamingo wciąż siedzi na piątym piętrze Impel Down, wypełniając sobie czas narzekaniami oraz wizjami, jeśli chcesz wiedzieć.   
  
\- Nie chcę - odpowiedział z miejsca Law. Nie interesowało go w najmniejszym stopniu, co porabia obecnie jego znienawidzony wróg, jak długo był zamknięty w podmorskim więzieniu i bez możliwości powrotu na powierzchnię. - Mam nadzieję, że dobrze go tam pilnują - dodał niechętnie.   
  
\- Nie obawiaj się, Hannyabal nie zamierza powtórzyć wpadki swojego poprzednika - odparł uspokajającym tonem Sengoku. - Więzienie ma jeszcze bardziej szczelną ochronę niż wcześniej, nie tylko pod względem sprzętu, ale także procedur. Zaś sam Hannyabal... cóż, ma zbyt mało wyobraźni, by gadanie Doflamingo go rozstrajało. Nawet Niebiański Smok, kiedy siedzi za kratkami, traci na znaczeniu, podobnie jak jego wszystkie prośby, groźby czy propozycje. Hannyabal nic by nie zyskał, idąc mu na rękę.   
  
Law kiwnął głową, zaciskając szczęki. Naczelnik Impel Down, pospołu z morskim kamieniem, z pewnością potrafił utrzymać w ryzach dawnego przywódcę Rodziny Donquixote, o którym Law nawet po tych wszystkich latach... nawet po dokonaniu wyrafinowanej zemsty nie potrafił myśleć bez uczucia zapiekłej nienawiści. Podejrzewał, że nigdy nie przestanie jej odczuwać, jak długo ten potwór oddychał. Sięgnął po butelkę z mocniejszym trunkiem i rozlał do szklanek.   
  
\- Żałujesz, że pozwoliłeś mu zostać przy życiu? - zapytał Sengoku ciszej, biorąc szklankę z brandy, jakby czytał jego myśli.   
  
Law pokręcił głową; nie znał odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Z jednej strony wciąż uważał za niesprawiedliwość, że Doflamingo żyje, podczas gdy Cora-san odszedł z tego świata, ale z drugiej strony... To Luffy był zwycięzcą tamtej walki na Dressrosie i to on ostatecznie decydował o losie pokonanego. W chwilach takich jak ta mówił sobie, że zamknięcie w podmorskim więzieniu było gorszym losem niż śmierć. Oczywiście w przypadku kogoś takiego jak Doflamingo nigdy nie można było być zupełnie pewnym, że ma się go z głowy... ale Law liczył, że gdyby doszło do najgorszego, to Luffy ponownie wsadzi go za kratki. Z całą pewnością on sam by mu w tym dopomógł.   
  
\- W każdym razie - dobiegł go ponownie spokojny głos jego gościa - cieszy mnie, że ten szpital istnieje. Wtedy, kilkanaście lat temu... Mało było jeszcze rzeczy, którymi można było się cieszyć. Świat, mimo odzyskania wolności, znajdował się w chaosie. Nowy porządek rzeczy dopiero się tworzył, stare ustępowało miejsca nowemu... Różne grupy pragnęły zabezpieczyć swoje interesy, a niedobitki Czterech Imperatorów cały czas jeszcze próbowały zawładnąć tymi morzami... Choćby chciało się wierzyć, że teraz już będzie lepiej, uczucie niepewności było namacalne i czasami przerażające. Ludziom nie jest łatwo porzucić znaną rzeczywistość, nawet jeśli w perspektywie mają coś lepszego. Człowiek po prostu nie lubi zmian - stwierdził Sengoku w zamyśleniu. - A wtedy ty otworzyłeś ten szpital, w którym nawet śmiertelnie chory człowiek mógł odzyskać zdrowie, jeśli tylko dał radę tu dotrzeć. Powiedziałeś, że będziesz leczył każdego, kto się tutaj pojawi. To było jak manifest nadziei i wywarło wielkie wrażenie... wyrządziło naprawdę ogromne dobro w tamtym zamęcie.   
  
\- Zapewniam cię, Sengoku-san, że nie było to moim zamierzeniem - mruknął Law.   
  
Dawny admirał pokręcił głową.   
  
\- Daj się pochwalić, nieznośny chłopaku! - powiedział z pretensją w głosie. - Prawda jest taka, że robisz dla świata wiele dobrego, czy tego chcesz czy nie. Czemu z takim uporem próbujesz temu zaprzeczyć? Bycie dobrym gościem nie jest "cool", hę? - zapytał uszczypliwie.   
  
\- Sengoku-san, nigdy nie starałem się być cool - odparł Law, marszcząc czoło, i uniósł szklankę do ust.   
  
\- Nie no, jasne... Samo wyszło - rzucił jego gość z ironią, którą rzadko okazywał.   
  
Potem jednak jego wzrok spoważniał i przez dłuższą chwilę Sengoku przyglądał mu się w milczeniu. Law popijał brandy, która przyjemnie rozgrzewała ciało w ten chłodny listopadowy dzień - jednak to spojrzenie, którym dawny admirał go przeszywał, zagryzając jednocześnie krakersami, nie pozwalało mu się odprężyć.   
  
\- Jesteś dzisiaj jakiś ponury - odezwał się Sengoku. - Znaczy się... bardziej niż zwykle - dodał z cierpką szczerością. Potem znów milczał, jakby zastanawiał się nad następnymi słowami, aż wreszcie zapytał: - Coś się stało...? - ostrożnie, jakby wiedząc, że jego rozmówca nie lubi takich pytań.   
  
Law nic nie powiedział, zapatrzył się w połyskujący czerwonawo trunek w szklance. Wokół powoli zapadał zmrok - nieco szybciej, niż powinien, ponieważ na sam koniec dzień się zachmurzył. Szara warstwa pokrywała niebo, ukrywając ostatnie promienie słońca, które normalnie byłoby jeszcze o tej porze widoczne. Mewy jak zawsze krzyczały nad brzegiem morza, jednak w uszach Lawa wciąż dźwięczało pytanie Sengoku.   
  
\- Nic się nie stało - powiedział wreszcie, a potem jakby wbrew sobie dodał: - Tutaj nic się nigdy nie dzieje. W moim życiu nie ma miejsca na niespodzianki - choć sam nie wiedział, czy miało to być narzekanie czy raczej zaklinanie rzeczywistości.   
  
\- Czekaj, czekaj... - Sengoku uniósł rękę. - Bo znów mówisz tak, że muszę się zastanawiać, co masz na myśli.   
  
Law wygiął wargi.   
  
\- Sengoku-san, nie przywiązuj do tego wagi...   
  
Dawny admirał spojrzał na niego bacznie zza okularów.   
  
\- Skoro już pofatygowałem się do ciebie na ten koniec świata, wolałbym jednak rozumieć, o czym rozmawiamy - stwierdził. - Widzę przecież wyraźnie, że coś cię męczy, tylko oczywiście muszę z ciebie wszystko wyciągać, bo sam mi nie powiesz... Wierzę jednak, że z pracą wszystko w porządku...?   
  
\- Oczywiście, że tak - odpowiedział z miejsca Law i dopiero wtedy zrozumiał, że dał się podejść. Zacisnął usta w cienką linię.   
  
\- W takim razie jeśli nic nowego się nie wydarzyło - w tonie jego gościa brzmiało przekonanie - gryziesz się czymś wcześniejszym.   
  
Law zerknął na niego spode łba.   
  
\- Sengoku-san, ja cię proszę, nie baw się w psychoanalizę - powiedział niechętnie.   
  
\- Nie znam nawet takiego słowa, więc daruj sobie przy mnie język medyczny - odparł Sengoku, a potem popił brandy i znów się zamyślił, choć nie spuszczał przy tym z niego wzroku, co Law uznał za mocno dokuczliwe. - Czyżby chodziło o to, co miałem nadzieję, że dawno wybiłem ci z głowy? Chyba nie zadręczasz się znów jakimiś niedorzecznymi wyrzutami sumienia...? I wyobrażasz sobie jakieś głupoty na własny temat. - Law pochylił głowę. - Niech mnie, miałem rację... Im bardziej ja cię tu chwalę, tym bardziej ty pomniejszasz swoją wartość.   
  
\- Sengoku-san, po prostu... - Jak miał to ubrać w słowa? - Nie jestem tak dobrym człowiekiem, za jakiego mnie uważasz - mruknął.   
  
\- Ja natomiast mam wrażenie, że ty w ogóle nie uważasz się za dobrego człowieka - odpowiedział dawny admirał wprost. - I, prawdę powiedziawszy, ciężko jest mi to pojąć. Wiesz, jak cię nazywają na całym świecie? Doktor-cudotwórca, Chirurg Życia, Boski Lekarz... Mam wymieniać dalej?   
  
Law czuł się coraz bardziej niekomfortowo.   
  
\- To, że jestem lekarzem i leczę ludzi, nie czyni ze mnie automatycznie kogoś lepszego - oświadczył; tak właśnie uważał. - Znam sporo lekarzy-złoczyńców... czy po prostu takich, którzy są łajdakami. Spotkałem ich w życiu aż za wielu.   
  
\- Ale ty nie jesteś łajdakiem - zauważył Sengoku. - Gdybyś nim był, nie otworzyłbyś tego szpitala na krańcu świata... nie otworzyłbyś jego drzwi dla każdego, kto potrzebuje Ope Ope no Mi. Gdybyś był łajdakiem, leczyłbyś tylko bogatych, którzy płaciliby krocie za twoje usługi. Bez wątpienia byłbyś w tej chwili najbogatszym i najbardziej wpływowym człowiekiem na świecie.   
  
\- To nie tak, Sengoku-san...   
  
\- Więc jak?   
  
Law zamilkł. Co miał powiedzieć? Jak miał wytłumaczyć to, co czuł? I dlaczego czuł potrzebę, by to tłumaczyć? Czemu nie mógł powiedzieć wprost, że nie życzy sobie rozmowy na ten temat? Może dlatego, że Sengoku-san miał o nim zbyt dobre zdanie. Może dlatego, że za bardzo szanował emerytowanego admirała, by pozwolić mu żywić złudzenia odnośnie własnej osoby. Może dlatego, że...   
  
\- Czy to nie jest przypadkiem tak, że chciałbyś, żeby cię nienawidzono? - zapytał Sengoku. - Że chciałbyś, żebym _ja_ cię nienawidził? Bo tak naprawdę nigdy nie wybaczyłeś sobie przeszłości i potrzebujesz usprawiedliwienia dla pogardy, którą żywisz względem własnej osoby...?   
  
Law wpatrywał się w szklankę z napitkiem, na której dnie błyszczała resztka brandy. To, co mówił dawny admirał... brzmiało znajomo, brzmiało właściwie. A jednak z jakiegoś powodu nie poprawiało mu nastroju.   
  
\- Jesteś nieznośnym chłopakiem - mruknął Sengoku. - Powiedziałem ci kiedyś, żebyś nie używał mnie jako środka do pogłębienia własnego poczucia winy. I że nie zamierzam cię nienawidzić. W tej kwestii nic się nie zmieniło - podkreślił, a potem westchnął. - Naprawdę nie wiem, co mam z tobą zrobić. Najpierw Rosinante, teraz ty... Los mnie pokarał takimi dziwadłami.   
  
Law poderwał głowę.   
  
\- Nie porównuj nas ze sobą...! - zawołał bez zastanowienia. - Cora-san był... wspaniałym człowiekiem, kimś wyjątkowym... Był silny i pełen determinacji i nic sobie nie robił z wyroków losu. Szedł przed siebie, nie zważając na własne dobro... gołymi rękami zmieniał rzeczywistość, jeśli mu nie odpowiadała...! - Zamknął oczy. - A ty wymieniasz nas bez wahania obok siebie, zupełnie jakby... zupełnie jakby... - Zacisnął wargi. Nawet jeśli mówił to, co myślał, brzmiał jak idiota... choć to akurat najmniej się liczyło. - Nie porównuj nas... Nigdy nie będę taki jak on - szepnął.   
  
\- Rosinante był nieznośnym chłopakiem - powtórzył Sengoku ze spokojem w głosie, z upartym przekonaniem. - Był grzeczny i uprzejmy, ale kiedy coś sobie wbił do głowy, nie byłem w stanie mu tego wybić... zupełnie jak ty.   
  
Law zakrył dłonią oczy, opierając się łokciem o stół. Nie chciał tego słuchać, bo to przecież było zupełnie nie tak... było zupełnie niewłaściwe... ale coś kazało mu tutaj siedzieć, choćby miał usłyszeć najgorsze - a może najlepsze? - rzeczy na swój temat. Nie przyszło mu nawet do głowy, by teraz wstać i odejść... by rozstać się w taki sposób z Sengoku-san, który przecież zawsze, mimo wszystkiego, okazywał mu życzliwość. Law zdał sobie sprawę, że przybrany ojciec Donquixote Rosinante jest jedyną osobą, której życzliwość jest w stanie przyjąć... nawet jeśli czyniło to z niego najpodlejszego człowieka na świecie. Może rzeczywiście był masochistą...   
  
Sengoku westchnął, a potem zagrzechotało szkło, gdy rozlał brandy do obu szklanek.   
  
\- Widzisz, co narobiłeś... - mruknął z niezadowoleniem. - Nie dość, że wybudowałeś mu pomnik, to w dodatku ustawiłeś go na piedestale. O ile z pomnika cała ludzkość ma korzyść i niech tak zostanie... o tyle ten piedestał, który wzniosłeś we własnym umyśle, nadaje się tylko do zburzenia... a im szybciej, tym lepiej. - Znów westchnął, a potem mówił dalej, tonem jak do małego dziecka: - Rosinante nie chciał być dla ciebie idolem, prawda? Chciał być przyjacielem... partnerem w drodze, którą podążaliście. Wspierał cię, a nie tylko patrzył z góry, z oddali na twoje wysiłki. Podejrzewam, że nigdy w życiu nie uważał cię za kogoś, kto powinien mu dorównać... już prędzej, znając go, podziwiał cię i szanował. Miał kiepską opinię o sobie samym... w tym też jesteście identyczni.   
  
Znów zapadła cisza, w której Law słyszał krzyk mew i bicie własnego serca. Usiłował przywołać w pamięci twarz i spojrzenie człowieka, który kiedyś poświęcił wszystko, by go ocalić... ale pamiętał tylko uśmiech. Poczuł znajome ukłucie bólu w sercu - przypomnienie, że kiedyś, przez jedną chwilę, był prawdziwie szczęśliwy. Nie, Cora-san nigdy nie stawiał siebie na piedestale. To, co zrobił, wynikło z jego samej istoty, a nie z potrzeby uznania czy podziwu... Jednak niczego to nie zmieniało.   
  
\- To wszystko, co powiedziałeś... - wdarł się w jego myśli głos Sengoku. - Czy nie opisuje także ciebie? Silny, zdeterminowany... Łamiący koła przeznaczenia, pragnący stworzyć dobro bez względu na własny interes... Wyjątkowy. Hmmm... Jak dla mnie brzmi zupełnie jak ty - stwierdził.   
  
\- Nie jestem jak Cora-san - wydusił Law, wciąż zaciskając powieki.   
  
Dlaczego Sengoku-san tego nie rozumiał...? I dlaczego nie kończył tej farsy, dlaczego wciąż pozwalał mu na takie dziecinne zachowania, zamiast stracić cierpliwość i kazać mu się po prostu ogarnąć, jak wypadało blisko czterdziestoletniemu facetowi...?   
  
\- Oczywiście, że nie jesteś - powiedział Sengoku. - On był sobą, a ty jesteś sobą. I tak przecież powinno być. Ale nie znaczy to przecież, że któryś z was był czy jest lepszy od drugiego... albo że nie mogę być dumny z was obu. Sprawia mi prawdziwą przykrość, kiedy tak uparcie odmawiasz sobie zasług i pogrążasz w samooskarżeniach, podczas gdy jesteś w każdym calu przynajmniej tak dobrym człowiekiem jak Rosinante, Law... i nie mniej ważnym. W każdym razie w moich oczach - oświadczył.   
  
Law uniósł głowę i popatrzył na dawnego admirała, marszcząc brwi. W zapadającym zmroku, który powlekał wszystko szarością i zabijał każdy ruch, ledwo mógł widzieć jego twarz, jednak skupił wzrok, by wyłowić każdy szczegół, jaki jeszcze był w stanie.   
  
\- Sengoku-san, co ty... - zaczął i urwał, nie wiedząc, co właściwie chce powiedzieć.   
  
Jego gość jednak nie wydawał się mieć takich dylematów.   
  
\- Co? - rzucił ze zdziwieniem. - Myślałeś, że ruszałbym swoje stare kości i tłukłbym się rok w rok na drugi koniec świata, żeby powspominać Rosinante? Dla niego nic już nie mogę zrobić, niech spoczywa w pokoju. Pogodziłem się z tym dawno temu. Gdybym chciał o nim pogadać, po prostu bym zadzwonił - powiedział, unosząc szklankę do ust.   
  
Law siedział bez ruchu i milczał, usiłując zrozumieć te słowa, których nie spodziewał się nigdy w życiu usłyszeć... które nie był pewien, czy w ogóle usłyszał, mimo swojego nadzwyczajnego słuchu. Wpatrywał się w starszego mężczyznę, jakby widział go pierwszy raz w życiu, a jego umysł kręcił się w kółko, usiłując dojść do jakichś logicznych wniosków i kompletnie w tym zawodząc. Machinalnie złapał szklankę i pociągnął łyk, cały czas nie spuszczając wzroku ze swojego rozmówcy. Jego serce tłukło się w jego piersi, jakby zaraz miało z niej wyskoczyć... jednak nie było w tym rozpaczy, a raczej jakaś niepojęta... nadzieja...?   
  
Wokół nich rozbłysły światła, gdy dozorca szpitala włączył oświetlenie zewnętrzne. Law drgnął, dostrzegłszy w powietrzu wirujące bieli. Śnieg sypał się z nieba miękko, pokrywając białym całunem ziemię. Zwarł powieki, jak mógł najmocniej, a potem przycisnął rękę do czoła. Zagryzł wargi. Dreszcz znów przeszedł jego ciało... wraz z niemal histeryczną świadomością, że ten przeklęty śnieg znaczył wszystkie najbardziej wstrząsające chwile w jego życiu.   
  
Ciepła dłoń zamknęła się na jego własnej.   
  
\- Wszystko w porządku - powiedział Sengoku ze spokojem w głosie.   
  
Law kiwnął głową, nie ruszając się z miejsca. Usiłował odzyskać panowanie nad sobą, co po dłuższej chwili mu się udało. Wreszcie otworzył oczy i spojrzał na siedzącego przed nim mężczyznę, który w międzyczasie cofnął dłoń.   
  
\- Jesteście nieznośne chłopaki - powtórzył Sengoku. - Ale nie zamieniłbym was na żadnych innych.   
  
Law wziął głęboki oddech i powoli wypuścił go z płuc.   
  
\- Sengoku-san, nie zasługuję-... - Urwał, widząc, jak emerytowany admirał wzrusza ramionami, a potem łapie kolejną paczkę krakersów.   
  
_Nie wymyślaj powodów dla miłości,_ przypomniał sobie słowa, które od niego usłyszał trzynaście lat temu. I choć za każdym razem ciężko było to ogarnąć... to wiedział przynajmniej tyle, że już dawno powinien był przestać dziwić się, że byli na świecie ludzie, którzy potrafili kochać Trafalgara Lawa.   
  
\- Zrób z tym, co chcesz - rzucił Sengoku między jednym herbatnikiem a drugim, zupełnie niewzruszony. Potem jednak spojrzał na niego uważanie i pokręcił głową, choć w jego następnych słowach nie było niezadowolenia, wręcz przeciwnie: - Ale jedno muszę powiedzieć: obaj jesteście strasznie tępi.   
  
Law poczuł, jak jego usta rozciągają się w mimowolnym uśmiechu... i tym razem nie zaprzeczył.


	7. Rozdział 7

Po wizycie Sengoku-san Law siłą rzeczy miał lepszy nastrój. Oczywiście nie byłby sobą, gdyby rozmowa z ojcem Rosinante nie sprowadziła na jego głowę nowej lawiny wyrzutów sumienia i poczucia, że tak naprawdę nie zasługuje na żadne cieplejsze uczucia, jednak mimo to... czuł się odrobinę bardziej pokrzepiony, wzmocniony na duchu. Nie przestawał się dziwić, że Sengoku-san był w stanie obdarzyć go tak silną sympatią i tak się do niego przywiązać na przestrzeni tych wszystkich lat; sama myśl o tym wciąż wprawiało go w oszołomienie... i wywoływała durny uśmiech na twarzy. Z drugiej strony był zły na samego siebie o to, że w ogóle nie zorientował się, jak sprawy się miały. Był tak skupiony na własnej sytuacji, że nie wziął pod uwagę - co najwyżej podświadomie to wyczuwał - że dla Sengoku-san w ich spotkaniach chodziło o coś zupełnie innego niż wspominanie Rosinante. Stary admirał musiał mu niemal wprost powiedzieć, że zależy mu na _nim_ , by Law wreszcie przejrzał na oczy.   
  
Nie zasługiwał na to. Był egoistycznym dupkiem, który potrafił tylko krzywdzić ludzi w swoim otoczeniu... a jednak Sengoku-san widział w nim coś, co dla niego samego pozostawało ukryte. Law wiedział z doświadczenia, że z miłością nie należało dyskutować, można ją było jedynie pokornie przyjmować. Była zjawiskiem, którego nie potrafił objąć rozumem, logicznie wyjaśnić, nieważne jak mocno się starał. Wciąż nie znajdował powodów, dla których Sengoku-san mógł go kochać - człowieka, który przyczynił się do śmierci jego syna - ale zaczynał pojmować, że prawdopodobnie nigdy ich nie znajdzie. Najbardziej w tym wszystkim dziwiło go chyba to, że niektórzy ludzie zdolni byli do tak głębokich uczuć - dla niego samego pozostawały czymś nieosiągalnym. Nawet jeśli był przekonany, że tym, co żywił do Corazona, była właśnie miłość, to wydawała mu się śmieszna i niewiele znacząca w porównaniu z huraganem, który otrzymał w zamian. Jakąś cząstką swojego umysłu zdawał sobie sprawę, że stopniowanie uczuć nie miało najmniejszego sensu, takie porównywanie jednego z drugim, jednak nic nie mógł na to poradzić.   
  
Teraz wyraźnie widział, że jego przywiązanie do Sengoku-san już dawno temu wyszło poza granice szacunku i dług wdzięczności wobec człowieka, który wychował Rosinante, jego dobroczyńcę. Przy starym admirale zawsze potrafił otworzyć się jak przed nikim innym - a przynajmniej był w stanie na spokojnie przyjąć jego troskę, nie buntując się przeciw niej, co miało miejsce w przypadku innych osób z jego otoczenia. Sengoku-san był też kimś, czyjej akceptacji Law w sposób nieuświadomiony pragnął i z czyim zdaniem się liczył. Może rzeczywiście chodziło o to, że potrzebował w życiu takiego autorytetu, kogoś starszego i mądrzejszego - osoby, która byłaby dla niego jak ojciec, którego stracił już w dzieciństwie, zaś Cora-san zastąpił mu go tylko na krótką chwilę. A Sengoku-san zapewnił mu to, jednocześnie odnajdując w nim kogoś, do kogo przywiązał się jak do syna, choć zajęło całe lata, zanim Law to pojął. Cóż, jak mawiali, lepiej późno niż wcale, stwierdzał teraz z ironią... i ciepłym uczuciem w piersi.   
  
Rozstali się w dobrych nastrojach, jak zawsze obiecując sobie ponowne spotkanie za rok. W ich relacji nic się tak naprawdę nie zmieniło. Nawet jeśli wraz z upływem czasu zbliżyli się do siebie, nie był to już ten etap, na którym chcieliby bawić się w rodzinę. Law co prawda mimochodem zasugerował staremu admirałowi, by przeniósł się na Raftel, ten jednak nie miał najmniejszej ochoty opuszczać swojego domu i swojej wysepki, w każdym razie jeszcze nie przez jakiś czas. W gruncie rzeczy było to uspokajające, bo Law obawiał się, że nie byłby w stanie w wystarczający sposób odpowiedzieć Sengoku-san, gdyby ten zażyczył sobie bardziej intensywnej relacji. Jego codzienność wypełniona była pracą i nie zamierzał w niej nic zmieniać - jeśli więc obaj byli zadowoleni z obecnego stanu rzeczy, to nie mógł pragnąć niczego więcej. Nie potrzebował obecności Sengoku-san; sama wiedza, że gdzieś po drugiej stronie świata jest ktoś, kto ciepło o nim myśli i komu na nim zależy, znaczyła dla niego bardzo wiele.   
  
Nie rozwiązywało to wszystkich jego problemów, jednak choć trochę, choć na jakiś czas sprawiało, że życie wydawało mu się lżejsze. O ile więc przez niemal cały listopad Lawa dręczył zły nastrój i generalnie wolałby o tych ostatnich tygodniach zupełnie zapomnieć, o tyle grudzień powitał zdecydowanie lepszym humorem i niemal optymistycznie. Świadomość, że jest się kochanym, potrafiła w magiczny sposób zabliźniać rany. W tym momencie wolał nie zastanawiać się nad tym, że prędzej czy później przestanie mu to wystarczać i zaczną powracać wszystkie koszmary z ostatnich lat, splecione z jego psychiką w nierozerwalny sposób. Nie łudził się - wiedział, że Sengoku-san zdołał je odgonić tylko na chwilę, że czaiły się one poza samą granicą światła i cienia, w tej chwili niewidoczne, ale z całą pewnością wciąż prawdziwe.   
  
Teraz jednak jego dobre samopoczucie było faktem. Miał więcej energii, chętniej rozmawiał i był bardziej pogodny. Spokojniej odnosił się do ludzi i nie denerwowały go ich uwagi. Jego stosunki z Bepo wróciły do normy - był już w stanie zaakceptować to, że mink, którego uważał za swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, po prostu się o niego troszczy, tak jak zawsze to robił. Bepo zresztą wyraźnie starał się unikać jakichkolwiek komentarzy pod adresem jego trybu życia, choć co jakiś czas wyrwało mu się słówko, które zdradzało, że w dalszym ciągu nie pochwala Lawowego pracoholizmu - lecz, tak szczerze, Law bardziej by się martwił, gdyby Bepo zupełnie z nich zrezygnował.   
  
Jego dobry nastrój nie uszedł też uwadze Clione, który przez jakiś czas rzucał mu frapujące spojrzenia, kiedykolwiek mijali się na korytarzu. Kiedy Lawowi wypadł kolejny dzień na "siódemce" i wspólny obiad na jego zakończenie, psychiatra usiłował wrócić do ich wcześniejszej rozmowy, jednak Law zgodnie z prawdą odpowiedział, że wszystko jest w porządku i nie ma potrzeby kontynuować tamtego tematu. Clione zadowolił się tym, więc spędzili czas, gawędząc o bardziej ogólnych rzeczach.   
  
Grudzień mijał całkiem przyjemnie wśród znajomej rutyny i bez większych od niej odstępstw. W okolicy panował spokój i nie wydarzyły się żadne nowe katastrofy. Pogoda była znośna - śnieg co jakiś czas popadywał, jednak nigdy nie zostawał na dłużej. Pacjenci przybywali na wyznaczone terminy - nikt się nie spóźnił - a potem wychodzili do domów wyleczeni. Projekt rozbudowy szpitala nabierał tempa, sporządzono już wstępne szkice, jak nowe skrzydło miałoby wyglądać. W klinice pojawił się kolejny reporter z mediów ogólnoświatowych z prośbą o "wywiad specjalny" z dyrektorem, jednak nie dostał nawet najzwyklejszego - Law od początku miał zasadę odsyłania dziennikarzy bądź do swojego zastępcy, bądź do rzecznika prasowego placówki, co było mu powszechnie wybaczane. Tu nawet nie chodziło o jego prywatną niechęć do tego typu spraw; naprawdę nie miał czasu, by rozmawiać z mediami.   
  
Przypadki medyczne były zróżnicowane. W większości były to aż za bardzo znajome nowotwory, ale pojawiło się także parę chorób genetycznych, które Law pierwszy raz widział na oczy. Zlecił Kayi, by jej specjalizanci dokładnie opisali oba i wysłali do czasopism medycznych. On sam nie zajmował się pracą naukową - jego metody leczenia byłyby do powtórzenia tylko przez następnego lekarza z Ope Ope no Mi, więc nie było sensu sporządzać na ten temat żadnej publikacji - jednak zachęcał, czy wręcz wymagał, od pozostałych lekarzy, by analizowali każdy przypadek w Szpitalu Pamięci Corazona. Najlepsza klinika na świecie utylizowała przecież nie tylko Ope Ope no Mi, ale i leczyła w sposób konwencjonalny, często także nowatorski. Niezwykle ważne było, by wynajdywać sposoby terapii, które zastosować mógł "zwykły" lekarz, a było to możliwe jedynie dzięki uważnej obserwacji i pracy umysłowej. Szpital na Raftel był nie tylko miejscem ostatniej pomocy dla nieuleczalnie chorych; jego działalność przynosiła korzyści także całemu światu medycznemu.   
  
Generalnie Law nie miał powodów do narzekań i z każdym kolejnym dniem upewniał się w tym, że po kilku ciężkich tygodniach wreszcie odzyskał równowagę psychiczną. Oczywiście taki stan przeważnie wzbudzał w nim poczucie, że wkrótce na pewno coś się wydarzy, i zwykle miał rację. Już w połowie miesiąca po raz kolejny przekonał się, że nawet najwybitniejszy lekarz w historii nie powinien utwierdzać się w przekonaniu o własnej nieomylności - nie żeby mu to groziło, w każdym razie jeszcze nie przez jakiś czas. Oto bowiem pewnego poranka przy śniadaniu Bepo zapytał:   
  
\- Pamiętasz tego chłopca, o którego zbadanie poprosiłem cię jakieś dwa miesiące temu?   
  
Law zmarszczył brwi, wytężając pamięć.   
  
\- Tego z matką?   
  
\- Jeśli mówimy o tym samym chłopcu z matką, to tak - odparł Bepo z przekąsem, po czym mruknął: - Nie ogarniam twojego toku myślowego. Gdyby chodziło o kogoś innego, zacząłbym się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem ta pani nie wpadła ci w oko.   
  
\- Nie bądź głupi - rzucił Law mało grzecznie. - Co z nim? Nie mów, że znów do nas trafił...?!   
  
Bepo kiwnął głową.   
  
\- I znów ze złamaniem - potwierdził. - Tym razem kości przedramienia, obie poszły w drobny mak. Wczoraj go przyjąłem i prawie płakałem, oglądając zdjęcie. Mówi, że przewrócił się na krawężniku. Na krawężniku!   
  
Law machinalnie zacisnął szczęki i dopiero po chwili świadomie rozluźnił mięśnie. Bardzo, ale to bardzo nie lubił takich sytuacji. Zdarzały się rzadko, ale zawsze napełniały go poczuciem winy.   
  
\- Bepo, przysięgam ci, że kiedy go badałem, nic mu nie dolegało - powiedział z naciskiem. - Kości miał całkowicie normalne, żadnych patologii w budowie tkankowej. Neurologicznie też bez zmian. Zupełnie zdrowy dzieciak.   
  
\- Przecież nie robię ci wyrzutów, daj spokój - odparł Bepo. - Sprawdziłem wyniki badania genetycznego, które wtedy zleciłeś: pełna norma. Nie wiem, co mu może dolegać. Teraz sam zaczynam podejrzewać, że ktoś mu robi krzywdę. To nie jest normalne, żeby zdrowy dzieciak doznawał takich złamań od potknięcia się.   
  
Law kiwnął głową w zamyśleniu, popijając swoją kawę. Wspomniał rozmowę z chłopcem... i jego matką; jakoś w jego głowie występowali w komplecie i nie mógł na to nic poradzić. Teraz pamiętał nawet, jak oboje wyglądali. I to, że nie miał w ich obecności żadnego wrażenia fałszu, nawet jeśli przed spotkaniem brał pod uwagę, że matka chłopca mogła stać za jego częstymi hospitalizacjami.   
  
\- No tak, ale widziałeś go przecież - mruknął. - Nic w jego zachowaniu nie wskazywało na to, że padł ofiarą przemocy. Rozmawiałem z nim i jestem zupełnie pewien, że niczego nie ukrywa.   
  
\- A może... Nie pamięta? - zasugerował Bepo.   
  
\- Nie pamięta, że ktoś go bije?   
  
\- No wiesz, czasem tak się zdarza... Ludzie wypierają z pamięci traumatyczne wydarzenia, zapominają o nich zupełnie.   
  
Law nic nie powiedział. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że takie przypadki rzeczywiście się zdarzały... ale ciężko mu było uwierzyć, że teraz mają z takim do czynienia. Westchnął. Chyba wolał ufać swojej zdolności oceny ludzi. Sam był z zasady podejrzliwy, więc doszukiwanie się drugiego dna przychodziło mu dość naturalnie. Swego czasu tylko na własnej paranoi mógł polegać; zaszedł tak daleko jako pirat między innymi dzięki temu, że zawsze był przygotowany na każdą ewentualność... Z drugiej strony w pracy z pacjentami raczej musiał polegać na ich słowach, gdyż to _ich_ dolegliwości miał leczyć, więc zbytnia podejrzliwość nie była tutaj wskazana i trochę się jej oduczył, w każdym razie w życiu codziennym.   
  
Tak czy owak nie powinien zamykać się na żadną możliwość... na pewno nie dlatego, że naruszała ona jego dumę własną, doszedł do wniosku. Dobro pacjenta miało zawsze największy priorytet. Nawet jeśli wydawało mu się, że chłopiec niczego nie ukrywał, to nie był przecież specjalistą od kwestii ludzkiego umysłu - ale na szczęście miał takich do dyspozycji.   
  
\- Niech ktoś z "siódemki" z nim porozmawia - zadecydował. - Jeśli to rzeczywiście jakiś rodzaj amnezji, to tylko oni mają szanse to wykryć.   
  
\- Dobra. Ale będziesz musiał do niego znów zajrzeć, tym razem bez Ope Ope no Mi się nie obejdzie - poinformował Bepo. - Jak ci powiedziałem, to okropne złamanie... poszło ze dwa albo trzy centymetry kości. Nawet chirurdzy nie będą w stanie nic zrobić. Gdyby to była dorosła osoba, wstawiliby implanty i po sprawie, ale dzieciak wciąż rośnie.   
  
Law kiwnął głową.   
  
\- Zajdę do niego, i tak będę zaraz na pediatrii - obiecał, po czym dopił kawę i wstał. - Na razie.   
  
W drodze na oddział nie dawała mu spokoju myśl, że przy poprzednim badaniu chłopca coś jednak przeoczył. Tak mogło być, nawet jeśli szansa na to była mikroskopijna... Już wcześniej zdarzało się, że niektórzy pacjenci trafiali do niego drugi raz i dopiero wtedy był w stanie wykryć chorobę, która musiała się u nich rozwijać już wcześniej. Nie budziło to jego entuzjazmu... ale z dwojga złego wolał oskarżać samego siebie niż swój diabelski owoc. Wizja, że Ope Ope no Mi był niedoskonały, napełniała go takim przerażeniem, że stanowczo zakazywał sobie ją nawet rozważać. Miał nadzieję, że dzień, w którym przestanie ufać Ope Ope no Mi, nigdy nie nadejdzie.   
  
Ponieważ złamania w porównaniu z innymi schorzeniami leczyło się szybko, zaszedł do chłopca od razu. Kiedy zamknął za sobą drzwi, na łóżku rodzica poruszyła się matka małego pacjenta. Law aktywował Ope Ope no Mi i pogrążył ją w głębokim śnie, zanim zdążyła się przebudzić. Śpiącego chłopca wprowadził w anestezję, a potem wziął się do pracy. Złamanie rzeczywiście było paskudne, maleńkie kawałki obu kości prawego przedramienia tkwiły w otaczających tkankach miękkich, a całość otoczona była rzecz jasna stanem zapalnym. Law usunął wszystkie kostne fragmenty, a potem pobudził osteoblasty, by wytworzyły nową tkankę kostną - tak jak mówił Bepo, trzeba było wypełnić ponad dwa centymetry ubytku - którą na koniec unerwił i unaczynił. Zajęło mu to jedną chwilkę.   
  
Zanim wyszedł, raz jeszcze rzucił okiem swojego diabelskiego owocu na organizm chłopca, jednak podobnie jak dwa miesiące wcześniej nie znalazł w nim żadnej patologii, która mogłaby tłumaczyć powtarzające się złamania. Jako lekarz miał nadzieję - choć wzbraniał się przed nią jako człowiek - że psychiatrzy znajdą coś, co mogłoby wskazywać na ewentualny udział osób trzecich w tej sytuacji. Naprawdę nie podobała mu się możliwość, że mógł - teraz czy w przyszłości - przeoczyć u swoich pacjentów jakiś stan chorobowy. Do tej pory był pewny, że z Ope Ope no Mi jest medykiem pod każdym względem doskonałym i każdy chory, który do niego trafiał, może pokładać w nim pełne zaufanie. Co by to było, gdyby okazało się, że rzeczywistość nie przedstawia się tak kolorowo? Trafalgar Law z całą pewnością straciłby grunt pod nogami, nie mówiąc o całej rzeszy ludzi, których leczył lub którzy byli jego potencjalnymi pacjentami.   
  
Nie mógł jednak czegoś takiego na tym etapie zakładać. Przekonanie, że Ope Ope no Mi go nie zawiedzie, wciąż było prawdą, na której bazował. Kiedy stanął przy łóżku następnego chorego - niemowlęcia z wadą serca - nie myślał już o tamtym problemie, tylko skupił się w zupełności na pracy, jaką miał tu do wykonania. I nawet jeśli nieprzyjemna myśl wracała do niego w przerwach między kolejnymi pacjentami, zdołał ją za każdym razem wypchnąć ze świadomości.   
  
Do południa wykonał sześć planowanych zabiegów, z których mógł być zadowolony - zwłaszcza z ostatniej operacji, jaką przeprowadził na niespełna trzydziestoletnim mężczyźnie z chorobą zwyrodnieniową mózgu. Chory miał prawdziwe szczęście, że dotarł do szpitala na Raftel, gdyż w innym razie - według diagnozy Lawa - zmarłby w ciągu paru miesięcy. Początkowo traktowany był jak pacjent psychiatryczny, gdyż jego widocznymi i zgłaszanymi dolegliwościami były bezsenność, stany lękowe, depresja i myśli samobójcze, po których pojawiły się zaburzenia koncentracji i pamięci. Rodzina oddała go na leczenie do szpitala psychiatrycznego, gdzie pomimo stosowania kilku różnych leków jego stan tylko się pogarszał, wystąpiły między innymi omamy, zaś pacjent to bywał nadmiernie pobudzony, to znów zupełnie wypadał z kontaktu. Na subtelne objawy neurologiczne - zaburzenia mowy, drżenia i nadwrażliwość czuciową - nikt nie zwrócił uwagi, tłumacząc je stanem psychicznym pacjenta. Nikomu też nie przyszło do głowy, by wysłać go na badanie obrazowe czy choćby zlecić EEG.   
  
Historia skończyłaby się tragicznie, gdyby nie rodzice, którzy ponownie odwiedzili chorego i przerazili się jego stanem. Na tym etapie mężczyzna nie był w stanie ani się ruszać, ani nawet mówić. Wbrew radom lekarzy - i na całe szczęście - rodzice zabrali syna do innego szpitala, skąd mężczyznę w trybie pilnym wysłano na Raftel z rozpoznaniem zaawansowanej encefalopatii nieznanego pochodzenia. Kiedy Law go "prześwietlił" Ope Ope no Mi, okazało się, że pacjent miał w obrębie całego mózgowia zaniki tkankowe, które tłumaczyły objawy psychiatryczne. Law stwierdził też w układzie nerwowym liczne złogi, a po ich zbadaniu odkrył, że zawierają w sobie nieprawidłowo zbudowane i działające białka, które zlokalizował też w innych tkankach organizmu. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział czegoś takiego na oczy, jednak dzięki diabelskiemu owocowi wiedział, że za patologią i całym schorzeniem stoi właśnie to białko.   
  
Leczenie było o tyle trudne, że nie wystarczyło usunąć patologicznych złogów oraz zregenerować tkanki mózgowej - w tym przypadku niemal całkowicie. Law musiał jeszcze zmodyfikować nieprawidłowo zbudowane białko oraz usunąć z kodu genetycznego odpowiedzialne za jego powstanie mutacje. Była to operacja wymagająca czasu i dlatego rozłożył ją aż na trzy dni - co zdarzało mu się bardzo rzadko - a i to z zastrzeżeniem, że konieczne mogą być dalsze zabiegi. Wiedział jednak, że z pacjentem wszystko będzie dobrze, gdyż dzisiaj - przed trzecią, i w założeniu ostatnią, fazą leczenia - zastał go przytomnego i w kontakcie, choć zupełnie zdezorientowanego w kwestii swojej sytuacji i z poważnymi zaburzeniami pamięci. Cóż, tego można się było spodziewać u człowieka, któremu trzeba było na nowo zbudować większość kory mózgowej... Będzie dobrze, jeśli w ogóle odzyska świadomość tego, kim jest, jednak zmiana osobowości była dość prawdopodobna. Law nigdy nie gwarantował pacjentom i ich rodzinom, że po przeprowadzonym przez niego leczeniu będą tacy sami, jak byli przed przyjściem do szpitala - gwarantował im jedynie, że będą zdrowi, i tak miało być także w tym przypadku.   
  
Miał więc powody do zadowolenia, jednak nie dane mu było dłużej się nimi cieszyć. Ten dzień miał przejść do historii jako wyjątkowo dla niego niekorzystny. Kiedy Shachi wywiózł pacjenta z sali zabiegowej, a Penguin wziął się za wypełnianie dokumentacji, Lawowi nagle pociemniało przed oczami - i było to ostatnie, co pamiętał.   
  


* * *

  
Ocknął się na twardej leżance dla chorych, więc domyślił się z miejsca, że znajduje się w jakimś gabinecie przyjęć. Pomieszczenie wypełniało przytłumione światło, które jednak zaraz zwiększyło natężenie.   
  
\- Jak się czujesz? - zapytał głos, który należał do jedynego w szpitalu doktora-renifera.   
  
Law przekręcił głowę, by dostrzec ordynatora interny siedzącego obok na stołeczku. Bepo stał przy drzwiach, to on właśnie przed chwilą podkręcił oświetlenie. Law przeklął w duchu, wyczuwając już kolejną nadchodzącą burzę. Może powinien _zakazać_ ludziom dzwonić po minka, kiedykolwiek dojdzie do takiej sytuacji... nie żeby je planował.   
  
Skupił się na chwili obecnej.   
  
\- Normalnie - odpowiedział na pytanie Choppera, a potem aktywował Ope Ope no Mi i upewnił się, że rzeczywiście nic mu nie dolega. - Wszystko ze mną w porządku - oznajmił, siadając.   
  
Renifer kiwnął głową.   
  
\- Też nic u ciebie nie stwierdzam, przynajmniej w ogólnym badaniu. Słyszałem jednak od Bepo, że to drugi raz, kiedy straciłeś przytomność w krótkim odstępie...?   
  
\- Przynajmniej wnioskując z tego, że dwa razy po mnie zadzwoniono - wtrącił Bepo tonem pozbawionym emocji. - Możliwe jest, że-...   
  
\- Dwa razy, Bepo, nie więcej - przerwał mu Law z irytacją, a potem popatrzył na Choppera. - Poprzedni miał miejsce po tym, jak używałem Ope Ope no Mi niemal przez całą dobę - wyjaśnił. - Po tej katastrofie na Segvel. Prawie wtedy nie spałem, więc musiało się tak skończyć.   
  
Chopper znów pokiwał głową.   
  
\- A teraz? - spytał poważnym tonem.   
  
Law nie odpowiedział. Nie miał pojęcia, co wywołało to omdlenie. Nie miewał spadków ciśnienia, dbał też o to, by poziom glukozy we krwi utrzymywać na odpowiednim poziomie. Z jego głową też wszystko było w porządku, więc podłoże neurologiczne można było wykluczyć.   
  
\- Przepracowanie - powiedział Bepo spod drzwi. - Twój organizm nie jest już w stanie sprostać wymaganiom Ope Ope no Mi.   
  
\- Bzdura - odparł z miejsca Law. - Z moim organizmem wszystko jest jak najlepiej.   
  
\- W takim razie twoja psychika się buntuje - stwierdził mink.   
  
Law skwitował tę sugestię prychnięciem.   
  
\- To prawda? - spytał z uprzejmym lekarskim zaciekawieniem Chopper. - Przepracowujesz się?   
  
Zapadła cisza. Law miał nadzieję, że Bepo nie wygada interniście, jak wygląda jego tryb życia... a w następnej chwili zapytał sam siebie, dlaczego się tego obawia. Przecież nie robił nic złego...? Widać krytyka, z jaką spotkał się w ostatnich tygodniach, utrwaliła się w jego głowie na tyle, że automatycznie zakładał potępienie ze strony innych... zwłaszcza kiedy tymi innymi byli koledzy lekarze.   
  
Bepo jednak milczał, mimo że pytanie Choppera wciąż wisiało w powietrzu i dawało mu wspaniałą możliwość, by otrzymać kolejną opinię potwierdzającą, że Law powinien bardziej o siebie dbać. Law nie wątpił, że ordynator interny poparłby w tej kwestii minka... Zrozumiał jednak, że Bepo nie chce być wobec niego nielojalny... albo po prostu nie chce ryzykować jego złego humoru, szczególnie po tym, co wydarzyło się, kiedy ostatnim razem na ten temat rozmawiali.   
  
Popatrzył na internistę, który wciąż oczekiwał odpowiedzi.   
  
\- Nie - powiedział. - Nie przepracowuję się. Mam tak zmodyfikowany organizm, że jestem w stanie pracować znacznie dłużej niż zwykły człowiek. Mam większą wytrzymałość fizyczną i fizjologiczną.   
  
Chopper kiwnął głową w zamyśleniu.   
  
\- I pewnie... ponieważ coraz bardziej rozwijasz umiejętności diabelskiego owocu, operujesz obecnie więcej niż kiedyś...? - domyślił się.   
  
Law kiwnął głową.   
  
\- Zgadza się. Jestem w stanie używać Ope Ope no Mi bardziej efektywnie. Na przestrzeni lat skrócił się czas, który potrzebuję na leczenie, dlatego obecnie mam większą liczbę zabiegów niż dawniej.   
  
\- Tylko że nie robisz się młodszy - zauważył internista - wręcz przeciwnie.   
  
\- Wiek jest tylko na papierze - mruknął Law. - Decyduje sprawność i funkcjonalność.   
  
\- Skoro o tym mowa - odezwał się Bepo od drzwi, a Law skulił się wewnętrznie na jego głos - dzisiaj znów padłeś zaraz po skończeniu leczenia... Zastanawiam się, czy trzeci raz nie będzie miał miejsca _w trakcie_. Wiesz, co się wtedy stanie?   
  
\- Nie ma sensu gdybać, Bepo - rzucił Law z irytacją, niezupełnie na niego patrząc. - Nie stanie się.   
  
\- Jeśli w trakcie leczenia na przykład pacjenta chirurgicznego - kontynuował Bepo, ignorując jego uwagę - stracisz przytomność i Ope Ope no Mi zostanie zdezaktywowany, ten pacjent ma duże ryzyko umrzeć na twoim stole operacyjnym, Trafalgarze Law - powiedział z powagą. - Jesteś lekarzem, w czasie operacji trzymasz w rękach ludzkie życie. Jak możesz być tak niefrasobliwy? To do ciebie zupełnie niepodobne.   
  
Law patrzył na niego w milczeniu. Gdyby to był ktoś inny, z pewnością usłyszałby w jego tonie niecierpliwą niechęć czy wręcz zawód - jednak Bepo mówił spokojnie, bez emocji, za to podkreślając każde słowo, tak jakby chciał go przekonać, pokazać rozsądne rozwiązanie. Było to prawie nie do pojęcia, gdyż Law to siebie zawsze uważał za człowieka, który jest ostoją rozsądku... Zastanowił się jednak nad tym, co mówił mink, bo nawet jeśli ufał swojemu zdaniu, nie dyskredytował automatycznie każdego innego... a tutaj chodziło o coś więcej niż własne widzimisię.   
  
Zgadza się, gdyby stracił przytomność w trakcie zabiegu, naraziłoby to pacjenta na niebezpieczeństwo. Nie zamierzał temu zaprzeczać, jednak... Nie stracił przytomności _podczas_ używania Ope Ope no Mi, tylko po jego dezaktywacji. Nigdy - ani razu - nie zdarzyło mu się stracić przytomności, kiedy używał swojego diabelskiego owocu do leczenia i skłonny był raczej uwierzyć, że w normalnych warunkach Ope Ope no Mi wręcz _chroni_ jego organizm przed jakimkolwiek atakiem choroby. Czym innym była sytuacja, gdy korzystał z niego całą dobę bez przerwy - wówczas byłoby logiczne, że wyczerpał cały zapas energii - ale teraz nie chodziło o to. Był zupełnie przekonany, że w normalnym trybie leczenia codziennego nie było żadnego ryzyka.   
  
Co do omdleń... z jakiejś przyczyny się zdarzały i bagatelizowanie ich na pewno nie pomoże mu jej odkryć. Jednak wiedział, że z jego zdrowiem wszystko jest w porządku, więc nie wyobrażał sobie, by miał skrócić czas pracy - a tylko o to w jego pojęciu wszystko się rozchodziło. Tak naprawdę chciałby móc pracować jeszcze więcej niż obecnie.   
  
\- Jaka jest gwarancja, że nawet jeśli będę pracować mniej, taka sytuacja się nie zdarzy? - odezwał się wreszcie. - Żadna. Wiem natomiast, _czego_ gwarancję będziemy mieć: tego, że więcej osób umrze, nie doczekawszy mojego leczenia - wskazał, z całych sił starając się mówić spokojnie.   
  
\- I wolisz zaryzykować? - spytał Bepo. - Życiem pacjenta... albo chociaż tą nieprawdopodobną statystyką stuprocentowej wyleczalności, jaką ma ten szpital?   
  
Law pokręcił głową.   
  
\- Nie dojdzie do tego - powiedział. - Nic mi nie jest - powtórzył.   
  
\- A jeśli Ope Ope no Mi się myli? - zapytał Bepo.   
  
Law podniósł na niego wzrok. Słowa minka, choć w każdej innej chwili uznałby je za bluźniercze, teraz przypomniały mu jego wcześniejsze niepokoje i na jedną chwilę zbiły z tropu. Szybko się otrząsnął. Nie zamierzał wracać do tego, co mniej lub bardziej świadomie gryzło go przez całe rano.   
  
\- Ope Ope no Mi się _nie_ myli - stwierdził. Zabrzmiało to zbyt apodyktycznie, z czego zaraz zdał sobie sprawę. - Słuchaj, wiem, że się martwisz - powiedział łagodniejszym tonem. - Jednak powiedz mi: ilu pacjentów Ope Ope no Mi zdołał wyleczyć? - Bepo potrząsnął głową. - Ja też nie mam pojęcia. Wiem jednak, że mogę wyleczyć jeszcze wielu innych. Tylko to się liczy.   
  
Bardzo nie chciał, by ta rozmowa przerodziła się w taką samą pyskówkę jak tamta okropna wymiana zdań z października. Obiecał sobie przecież, że już więcej do czegoś takiego nie dopuści. Tyle że Bepo był taki uparty... Co miał powiedzieć? Jakimi argumentami miał go przekonać? Oceniając po jego minie, mink wydawał się zupełnie nieprzekonany... i nieprzekonywalny.   
  
\- Ja też uważam, że zwolnienie tempa pracy byłby całkiem dobrym pomysłem - odezwał się Chopper, o którym Law zdążył w międzyczasie zupełnie zapomnieć. - Powinieneś sobie zrobić co jakiś czas zrobić długi weekend.   
  
Te słowa sprawiły, że Law niemal jęknął i nawet Bepo sprawiał wrażenie, jakby właśnie powstrzymał okrzyk. Długi weekend? Dla Trafalgara Lawa, który nie brał nawet _jednego_ wolnego dnia w całym roku? Bepo musiał mieć takie same myśli jak on: zdecydowanie nie wolno było uświadamiać ordynatora interny w kwestii trybu życia dyrektora szpitala, będzie znacznie szczęśliwszy pozostając w swoich złudzeniach.   
  
\- Um, wolne co jakiś czas na pewno dobrze by ci zrobiło - mruknął Bepo, drapiąc się po karku i patrząc wszędzie indziej, tylko nie na doktora-renifera.   
  
\- Doktorze Chopper, dziękujemy - powiedział Law. - Przepraszam za kłopot. Nie zatrzymuję już.   
  
Internista rozjaśnił się, a kiedy zeskoczył ze stołka, zrobił to wcale energicznie.   
  
\- Głupol! Nie myśl, że się cieszę, kiedy nazywasz mnie doktorem! - zawołał z wyraźną radością, zmierzając do drzwi.   
  
\- A jak mam nazywać? - spytał Law, wywracając oczami. - W tym szpitalu same doktory...   
  
\- Głupol! - powtórzył renifer.   
  
Law doszedł do wniosku, że w kontakcie z nim na brak konwenansów zawsze można liczyć, i uznał to za całkiem odświeżające. Kiedy Chopper wyszedł, Bepo na nowo wbił poważne spojrzenie w Lawa, który przygotował się na najgorsze... i na ciąg dalszy walki.   
  
\- Nie możemy tego tak zostawić - stwierdził kierownik oddziału ratunkowego.   
  
Law ściągnął brwi.   
  
\- Znaczy się... Będziesz mi o to suszył głowę przy każdej rozmowie? - zasugerował.   
  
Bepo pokręcił głową.   
  
\- Nawet jeśli jesteś nadczłowiekiem... To wiem, jak się będziesz czuł w sytuacji, kiedy pierwszy pacjent _umrze_ ci na rękach - powiedział ciszej. - I wiem, że tego jednego nie chcę oglądać. Jeśli sam nie zamierzasz nic z tym zrobić, to ja muszę.   
  
Law zdał sobie sprawę, że nie mógłby być na Bepo wściekły, nawet gdyby chciał. Miał ochotę poczochrać się z frustracji. Tak, Bepo ponad wszelką wątpliwość _wiedział._ Uważał się za jego najlepszego przyjaciela... to oczywiste, że nie chciał dopuścić do sytuacji, w których Law mógłby cierpieć. Nieważne jak mocno odbiegało to od jego własnych przekonań, Law nie mógł być na to obojętny. Wyglądało na to, że _musiał_ pójść na jakieś ustępstwa, nawet jeśli bardzo tego nie chciał - inaczej Bepo naprawdę nie da mu spokoju, a sprawiał wrażenie wystarczająco zdeterminowanego, by zrobić coś, co wywróci życie Lawa do góry nogami... aczkolwiek nie miał pojęcia, co by to mogło być. Za wszelką cenę trzeba było tego uniknąć. Popatrzył na minka z powagą.   
  
\- Obiecuję, że jeśli jeszcze raz stracę przytomność w czasie pracy, to... zastanowię się nad waszą propozycją - mruknął niechętnym tonem, ale zaraz potem dodał z naciskiem: - _Obiecuję_ ci to, Bepo.   
  
Jednak zamiast się ucieszyć, mink raz jeszcze potrząsnął głową, a w jego wzroku widniał smutek... i rozczarowanie. Nie powiedział nic więcej, tylko pożegnał się i wyszedł. Law miał ochotę za nim pobiec i zapytać, co Bepo zamierza... jednak wtedy jego niepokój opadł, zastąpiony przez chłodny wniosek, że jego przyjaciel nic tak naprawdę nie mógł w tej sprawie zrobić. Nic.   
  


* * *

  
Minęły dwa dni, podczas których nic się nie wydarzyło... znaczy się, nic ze strony Bepo. Mink zachowywał się jak zwykle - jednak Law wciąż nie mógł zapomnieć o słowach, którymi ów pożegnał go podczas tamtej rozmowy. Bepo ewidentnie coś zamierzał i nieważne jak Law przekonywał samego siebie, że nikt nie jest w stanie zmienić jego decyzji, nie dawała mu spokoju świadomość, że za jego plecami może dziać się coś, o czym nie miał pojęcia, a co dotyczyło jego samego. Wiedział jednak, że wypytywanie nie miało sensu... a poza tym nie miał na to ochoty. Już i tak wystarczająco robił z siebie - prawdopodobnie - durnia w oczach przyjaciela, by pognębiać swoją pozycję jeszcze takim żenującym zachowaniem.   
  
Jego paranoję dodatkowo pogłębiał fakt, że mniej lub bardziej bliscy koledzy z pracy znów zaczęli rzucać komentarzami, żeby dbał o siebie - a już miał nadzieję, że ma je zupełnie z głowy. Zaczął nawet podejrzewać, że wiadomość o jego zasłabnięciu _rozeszła_ się po szpitalu - choć był stuprocentowo pewny, że ani Bepo, ani Chopper nikomu o tym nie powiedzieli - aczkolwiek nie był dokładnie w sytuacji, by o to kogokolwiek _pytać._ "Hej, Ikkaku... Czy ktoś ci mówił, że niedawno zemdlałem w sali operacyjnej?" Przecież jeśli jednak nie wiedzieli, sam by się wygadał, a to zupełnie mijało się z celem... Cóż, nie mógł nic z tym zrobić, więc nie było sensu się martwić. W tym przypadku zasada "Nie zwracaj uwagi, a samo minie" była zupełnie sensowna. Może zresztą bardziej odważne nastawienie innych w relacji z nim wynikało raczej z tego, że w ostatnim czasie był bardziej pogodny; coś takiego zachęcało do kontaktów, czy tego chciał, czy nie.   
  
Nawet jednak gdy zakładał, że pracownicy szpitala mogli wiedzieć o jego omdleniu, nie przyszło mu do głowy, że sprawa mogłaby zatoczyć znacznie szersze kręgi. Później doszedł do wniosku, że ta historia powinna go nauczyć zwracania większej uwagi na inne niż medycyna kwestie, które miał zwyczaj zupełnie pomijać. Na trzeci dzień wieczorem, gdy siedział w papierach i planował zabiegi na następny dzień, zadzwonił do niego Sengoku-san, jedna z bardzo niewielu osób posiadających jego prywatny numer, to znaczy bezpośredni numer do jego gabinetu. Rzadko to czynił - głównie z uwagi na różnicę czasu między Raftel a regionem, w którym mieszkał - dlatego też pierwszym odczuciem, jakie w Lawie wezbrało na jego głos, była obawa.   
  
\- Nie śpisz jeszcze? - spytał dawny dowódca Marynarki; brzmiał zupełnie normalnie. - Wiem, że późno się kładziesz, dlatego zaryzykowałem.   
  
\- Sengoku-san? Czy coś się stało? - spytał. - To niepodobne do ciebie, żebyś telefonował...   
  
\- _Mnie_ nic się nie stało - odparł Sengoku z pretensją, a potem zarzucił go pytaniami: - Co to za sprawa z tymi omdleniami? Źle się czujesz? Jesteś chory?   
  
Law pomyślał, że źle usłyszał. Jakim cudem Sengoku-san na drugim końcu świata wiedział o czymś takim? Nie mógł mieć przecież zdolności telepatii...?   
  
\- Jak... Skąd... - wyjąkał, zanim udało mu się pozbierać myśli po początkowym szoku, który odebrał mu zdolność koherentnej mowy. Potrząsnął głową. - O czym ty mówisz, Sengoku-san? - zapytał opanowanym głosem.   
  
\- No tak, u was jest dopiero wieczór, to jeszcze nie wiesz... W dzisiejszej gazecie piszą o tym, że Trafalgar Law, najwybitniejszy lekarz świata i dyrektor Szpitala Pamięci Corazona na Raftel et cetera et cetera, zasłabł przy pracy! I oczywiście wróżą najgorsze... praktycznie apokalipsę. Prawie się przed chwilą zakrztusiłem herbatą przy śniadaniu, widząc nagłówek: Czy to koniec Doktora-Cudotwórcy, pytajnik i dwa wykrzykniki.   
  
Law poczuł przysłowiowe zawroty głowy. Zamknął oczy i przez moment miał nadzieję, że to tylko zły sen... nawet jeśli od dawna nie miewał snów. W gazecie? W ogólnoświatowym dzienniku? To już wykraczało poza granice absurdu.   
  
\- Law? Hej, Law? Jesteś tam?! - usłyszał natarczywy głos w słuchawce. - Powiedz coś, bo się martwię. Zignorowałbym to zupełnie, gdyby nie fakt, że powołują się na waszą lokalną prasę.   
  
\- Jestem, Sengoku-san...   
  
Law zacisnął pięści i potem je rozluźnił. Wziął głęboki oddech i nakazał sobie spokój. A potem jeszcze raz sobie go nakazał. Co się stało, to się stało... a tak naprawdę nie stało się nic. Przeżył znacznie gorsze rzeczy, czyż nie? Coś takiego było zaledwie drobiazgiem... A skoro Sengoku-san wiedział... skoro _wszyscy_ wiedzieli... to nie było sensu tego ukrywać. Teraz, w tej chwili... najważniejsze było rozwiać obawy osoby, z którą rozmawiał. Sengoku-san powiedział wprost, że się martwi...! Po ich ostatniej rozmowie Law wiedział, że to prawda... a nie chciał go martwić, zwłaszcza bez powodu.   
  
\- Nic mi nie jest - powiedział opanowanym tonem. - Zapewniam cię, Sengoku-san. To prawda, że kilka dni temu straciłem na krótko przytomność, ale podejrzewam, że to tylko... przepracowanie - prawie wypluł to słowo, którego nie miał w swoim słowniku. - Wszystko ze mną w porządku, nie jestem chory ani nic takiego... Nic mi nie dolega. Wierzysz mi, prawda? - rzucił niepewnie.   
  
\- Dlaczego miałbym nie wierzyć? - padła odpowiedź, która wypełniła go ciepłem. - Jeśli tak mówisz, to na pewno tak jest. Nie uważam cię za osobę, która kłamie... nawet jeśli czasem kłamstwa nie uda się uniknąć - mruknął Sengoku w zamyśleniu, ale zaraz mówił dalej: - No, w każdym razie dobrze wiedzieć, że wszystko jest w porządku. Wiedziałem, że media robią z igły widły... Jak zwykle zresztą. Tylko... Dbaj o siebie, dobrze?   
  
Mimo frustracji Law miał ochotę się uśmiechnąć.   
  
\- Nie martw się. Doktor-Cudotwórca nie zamierza skończyć z uzdrawianiem - oświadczył. - Ope Ope no Mi ma się zupełnie dobrze.   
  
\- Do diabła z Ope Ope no Mi... Liczy się twoje zdrowie, głupolu! - ofuknął go Sengoku. - No, to nie zawracam ci dłużej głowy, bo u ciebie już chyba dochodzi północ, prawda? Dobranoc! Nie przepracowuj się!   
  
\- Sengoku-san...! - zawołał Law, zanim emerytowany admirał się rozłączył. - Dziękuję... że zadzwoniłeś - powiedział cicho, szczerze.   
  
Odłożył słuchawkę. Przetarł twarz obiema rękami i przez chwilę zastanawiał się, co ma z tym fantem zrobić - i czy cokolwiek. Jego wzrok pochwycił leżącą na samym brzegu wielkiego biurka stertę gazet. Sekretarka co rano przynosiła mu do gabinetu lokalny dziennik i raz w tygodniu zabierała czasopisma, na które Law nawet nie spojrzał. Przejrzał dzisiejszy numer "Głosu Raftel", a potem złapał za wczorajszy... Już na pierwszej stronie wielką czcionką napisane było: "Mroczna strona Szpitala Pamięci Corazona. Dyrektor Trafalgar Law dręczony chorobą? Czytaj więcej na stronach 2-3. Tylko u nas!" Zdjęcie oświetlonej słonecznym blaskiem elewacji szpitala stało cokolwiek w sprzeczności z owym mrokiem w nagłówku, jednak może był to zamierzony efekt redakcji.   
  
Lawa w pierwszej kolejności zastanowiło to, jak z jednego omdlenia dało się zrobić dwustronicowy artykuł, ale widać nie docenił dziennikarzy. Zagłębił się w tekst, usiłując wyłonić jakąś sensowną treść spomiędzy sporej ilości wykrzykników i znaków zapytania. Szybko odrzucił gazetę z niesmakiem. Jak podejrzewał, zdecydowaną większość artykułu stanowiły najróżniejsze spekulacje i przypuszczenia autora - "Czy to koniec cudów medycyny?" i "Co czeka ludność Raftel i okolicznych wysp?" zapytywał ów między innymi - zaś jedynym rzetelnym fragmentem była informacja o samym omdleniu, choć i ona ujęta została w typowy dla mediów sposób, czyli z naciskiem na sensację i dramat. Dziennikarz przytaczał słowa "pragnącej zachować anonimowość" osoby, która była w szpitalu pacjentem i widziała, jak "nieprzytomnego, bladego jak śmierć dyrektora Lawa" wynoszą z sali operacyjnej, a potem wzywają do niego "wielu lekarzy". Potwierdziło się zatem to, o czym sam był przekonany: ani Bepo, ani Chopper, ani nikt inny z personelu nie rozpowiadał o jego zasłabnięciu - i był to chyba jedyny pozytyw w całej tej sprawie... a w każdym razie jedyna rzecz, która miała znaczenie dla _niego._   
  
Odchylił się na krześle i zapatrzył w sufit, usiłując przetrawić to wszystko. Sytuacja była na tyle absurdalna, że nawet nie wzbudzała w nim złości - bardziej miał ochotę ją wyśmiać. Przy odrobinie dobrej woli był w stanie zrozumieć, że wiadomość o jego ewentualnej chorobie mogła spowodować reakcję nawet na szerszą skalę. Nie dziwiło go także to, że dla dziennikarzy taki kąsek był niezwykle smakowity - także ze względu na fakt, że Law się w mediach zupełnie nie udzielał. Na swój sposób był bardzo wpływową osobą, a jednak ludzie wiedzieli o nim naprawdę bardzo niewiele - oczywiste było, że każdy skrawek informacji na jego temat mógł wzbudzić prawdziwą ekscytację. A pacjent, który był świadkiem jego niedyspozycji i zdecydował się na taką niedyskrecję... Cóż, musiał ulec pokusie zyskania odrobiny sławy - i może nawet jakiejś gratyfikacji finansowej - co też można było zrozumieć, gdyż taka była natura ludzka. Law tak naprawdę nie zamierzał go winić.   
  
Podejrzewał zresztą, że nawet gdyby udzielał się w prasie regularnie, taka wiadomość i tak wzbudziłaby poruszenie. Nie było więc żadnego powodu, by rezygnować ze zasady unikania mediów, która świetnie działała już kilkanaście lat. Powodów takiego postępowania było bez liku, zaś głównym był brak czasu, który Law mógłby poświecić na rozmowy z reporterami. Co do pozostałych... Nie był celebrytą. Jego życie wypełniała praca i poza medycyną Trafalgar Law nie istniał. Nie miał tak zwanego życia prywatnego, poza tym nie uważał się za ciekawą osobę - nie na tyle, by tworzono o nim historie. Chciał się skupić tylko na leczeniu i nie widział w tym nic złego.   
  
Czy powinien jakoś zareagować na ten artykuł...? Szybko doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma to najmniejszego sensu. Sam wiedział najlepiej, że jest to tylko stek bzdur, którego celem było wzbudzenie sensacji. Pacjenci i personel, i wszyscy, którzy odwiedzali Szpital Pamięci Corazona, mogli na własne oczy zobaczyć, że dyrektor Law ma się dobrze i pracuje jak wcześniej - choć o tym artykuł już nie wspominał. Nie, nie powinien się czymś takim przejmować. Odporności na opinię publiczną nauczył się już dawno temu - w czasach, gdy po świecie krążyły jego listy gończe z jedną z najwyższych w historii sum - więc i teraz sobie z taką "sławą" poradzi.   
  
Potem jednak uświadomił sobie, że oficjalne stanowisko _trzeba_ będzie zająć. Wiadomość trafiła do mediów światowych i oznaczało to, że szpital zostanie zalany falą telefonów z prośbami o komentarze, pewnie nawet ministerstwo zdrowia zechce otrzymać jakieś stosowne wyjaśnienie... Law będzie musiał poprosić swojego zastępcę oraz rzecznika szpitala, by wystosowali odpowiednie pismo do władz i do mediów i sprostowali przedstawione informacje. Nawet jeśli uważał to za zawracanie głowy, to nie mógł zignorować obaw, jakich ten artykuł przysporzył zwykłym ludziom - potencjalnym pacjentom. Nie było dobrze, że coś mogło zachwiać ich przekonaniem, że w razie czego jest miejsce, w którym mogą szukać leczenia i mieć pewność, że odzyskają pełnię zdrowia. Dla dobra publicznego istotne było, by Trafalgar Law był w pełni sił i zdolności, zadecydował.   
  
W następnym momencie skrzywił się i zapytał samego siebie z drwiną, kiedy to zaczął wymieniać swoje nazwisko i "dobro publiczne" w tym samym zdaniu. Cóż, prawda była taka, że _robił_ dla świata coś dobrego, on i Ope Ope no Mi, nie mógł temu zaprzeczać. Ta myśl przywiodła na jego pamięć Sengoku-san i teraz rzeczywiście poczuł złość - głównie przez to, że głupia prasa zupełnie bez powodu zaniepokoiła starego admirała. Z drugiej strony... to, że Sengoku-san zadzwonił do niego z drugiego końca świata, napełniało go ciepłem, którego nie zamierzał się wypierać. Miło było usłyszeć jego głos... i po raz kolejny przekonać się o jego trosce i przywiązaniu, nawet jeśli poza tym cała ta sprawa nie miała żadnych pozytywnych aspektów.   
  
Koniec końców Law zdecydował, że nie ma potrzeby o tym więcej myśleć - na pewno nie teraz, kiedy miał jeszcze pracę do wykonania. Z ironiczną myślą, że medycyna jest prostsza od wszystkich innych dziedzin życia, na nowo zagłębił się w przypadkach klinicznych, których leczenie czekało go już jutro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skończyło mi się wolne, więc w tempo pisania i publikacji ponownie wróci do normy jeden rozdział na tydzień -_-'


	8. Rozdział 8

Następny dzień nie różnił się od wcześniejszych pod żadnym względem - tyle tylko że podejrzliwych bądź zatroskanych spojrzeń, jakie rzucali mu pacjenci i pracownicy, było więcej. Law zachowywał spokój i kładł szczególny nacisk na to, by postępować tak samo jak zawsze. Nie chciał, by cokolwiek w jego postawie dawało powody do niepokoju. Poprosił swojego zastępcę, by przez ordynatorów przekazał personelowi oddziałów, że nie ma żadnych podstaw do niepokoju - czuje się dobrze, pracuje jak zawsze, zaś do informacji w mediach nie należy przywiązywać żadnej wagi. Jego życzeniem było, by ten komunikat dotarł także do pacjentów.   
  
Pod wieczór jednak okazało się, jak bardzo był naiwny, wierząc, że ta sprawa nie będzie mieć żadnego wpływu na jego pracę. Kiedy ostatni pacjent opuścił jego gabinet, a Law - przyciemniwszy nieco górne światło i uchyliwszy okno - gotów był wziąć się za przeglądanie kart chorób, usłyszał pukanie. Potem do pomieszczenia wsunął się Bepo, a wraz nim również Ikkaku i Clione. Law zmarszczył czoło, widząc tę nietypową kombinację, ale zaraz potem pomyślał, że z pewnością chodzi o pacjenta... _pacjentkę,_ która potrzebuje interdyscyplinarnego leczenia Ope Ope no Mi, choć miał problem, by z miejsca zwizualizować sobie taką osobę.   
  
\- Prawdziwe konsylium się zebrało... - mruknął, gasząc lampkę, a potem zdjął okulary i odchylił się na krześle. - Jak mogę wam pomóc?   
  
Bepo został przy drzwiach, ale pozostała dwójka rozeszła się po pokoju: Ikkaku oparła się o szafkę, zaś Clione usiadł na kanapie pod drugą ścianą i założył nogę na nogę. Law miał teraz po jednym z nich na godzinie trzeciej, dziewiątej i dwunastej - i z jakiegoś powodu poczuł się niemal osaczony, choć przynajmniej oddzielało go od nich biurko. Przenosił między trojgiem lekarzy spojrzenie, a potem zmarszczył brwi, bo wyglądało na to, że mają zamiar zostać tutaj dłuższą chwilę. Zamiast jednak cokolwiek powiedzieć, wszyscy milczeli, co go i zaniepokoiło, i zirytowało.   
  
\- No? - zapytał. - Wiecie, nie mam całego dnia...   
  
\- Chcieliśmy z tobą porozmawiać o tej sytuacji - oświadczyła Ikkaku, krzyżując ramiona na piersi i świdrując go spojrzeniem brązowych oczu.   
  
\- Mówisz o tych bzdurach, które powypisywali w gazetach? - odparł Law, zerkając na stertę gazet na skraju biurka. - Nie ma żadnego powodu, by przywiązywać do nich wagę. Powinniście wiedzieć lepiej-...   
  
\- _Musisz_ zwolnić tempo pracy, Law - powiedziała Ikkaku, zupełnie jakby go nie słyszała. - Jeśli lekarz naczelny mdleje w szpitalu w środku dnia, i to na oczach pacjentów, to jest to wystarczająco poważna sprawa. To wszystko poszło już za daleko.   
  
\- Wszyscy wiemy, że ta praca znaczy dla ciebie więcej niż cokolwiek innego - odezwał się Clione - i bardzo dużo ci daje, co do tego nie ma wątpliwości. Jednak ciesząc się jej plusami, nie możesz ignorować wynikających z niej obciążeń. Jeśli teraz nie powiesz sobie "stop", będzie to jak zjeżdżanie po równi pochyłej. Nawet jeśli twoje ciało to wytrzymuje, twoja psychika zaczyna mieć dość.   
  
\- Z moją psychiką wszystko jest w porządku - odwarknął Law, patrząc na niego ze złością. Tego właśnie nie lubił w psychiatrach: potrafili każde schorzenie i każdy objaw wytłumaczyć czynnikami umysłowymi...   
  
Clione nic nie powiedział, jednak jego spojrzenie wyraźnie mówiło: "Doprawdy?"   
  
\- Clione ujął to w ładne słowa, ale prawda jest taka, że jesteś _pracoholikiem,_ i wszyscy doskonale o tym wiemy - kontynuowała Ikkaku. - Znamy cię przecież od dwudziestu lat z okładem i wiemy, że do tego, co robisz, zawsze podchodzisz ambicjonalnie i dajesz z siebie wszystko. Problemem jest to, że pracoholizm zawsze ma smutny koniec, dla samego zainteresowanego i dla ludzi w jego otoczeniu. Prędzej czy później osiąga się pewną granicę, po której przekroczeniu wszystko zaczyna się sypać. Dla ciebie też jest gdzieś taka granica i obawiam się, że mocno się do niej zbliżyłeś. Nie jesteś nadczłowiekiem, Law, ani nie robisz się młodszy - powiedziała z naciskiem. - Musisz wreszcie uświadomić sobie, że najwyższa pora zacząć _dbać_ o siebie.   
  
Law popatrzył na nią z niechęcią. Nie minęły trzy minuty od ich przyjścia, a już czuł się paskudnie zirytowany.   
  
\- I myślicie, że jak się tak skrzyknęliście do kupy, to na pewno was posłucham? - rzucił z ironią. - Marnujecie czas. Nic nie-...   
  
\- Dlaczego tak bardzo _nie chcesz_ nas posłuchać? - odezwał się Bepo spod drzwi, po raz pierwszy w czasie tej rozmowy; jego głos był spokojny, ostrożny, pozbawiony emocji. - Dlaczego tak upierasz się przy swojej wersji... nawet jeśli robisz sobie tym krzywdę albo jesteś na dobrej drodze do tego?   
  
Law zacisnął pięści i nic nie powiedział. Wbił wzrok w biurko i gorączkowo myślał, jak wykręcić się od tej rozmowy. Miał wrażenie, że przez ostatnie tygodnie nie słyszał od nich o niczym innym, tylko o własnej pracy, i naprawdę tracił już cierpliwość. Nic nie dawało uspokajanie, podobnie jak metoda ignorowania - po prostu nie chcieli zostawić go w spokoju. Niech go jednak diabli, jeśli pozwoli zawrócić sobie w głowie i ulegnie ich niedorzecznym żądaniom...! Nie było żadnego powodu, by miał cokolwiek zmieniać w swoim trybie pracy, i basta!   
  
\- Ile razy mam powtarzać, że wszystko jest w porządku? - zawołał ze złością. Nigdy nie sądził, że te słowa mogą wywołać taką frustrację, jednak powtarzane w nieskończoność taki właśnie przynosiły efekt. - Czuję się dobrze. _Dobrze._ Mam wam przeliterować? Moim jedynym problemem jest to, że od kilku miesięcy moi współpracownicy gnębią mnie bezsensownymi komentarzami i mają względem mnie absurdalne wymagania. Wiecie, kiedy otworzyłem ten szpital, byłem pewny, że jeśli ktoś będzie na coś narzekać, to na _własną_ ilość pracy, nie na _moją._ To już jest prawdziwa farsa, to, co robicie. Następnym razem będzie was więcej? Cały personel tutaj przylezie, żeby mnie przekonywać? - zapytał.   
  
\- Przecież wiesz, że nie mówimy tego wszystkiego, ponieważ na siłę chcemy ci się sprzeciwić - wtrącił łagodnie Clione. - Nawet jeśli, jak to określiłeś, "skrzyknęliśmy się", nie chodzi o to, by narzucić ci naszą wolę.   
  
\- Och nie? - spytał z sarkazmem Law, obrzucając go spojrzeniem. - A jakoś tak wygląda...   
  
\- Nie jesteśmy twoimi wrogami - stwierdził psychiatra, patrząc na niego ze spokojem. - Stoimy po twojej stronie od ponad dwudziestu lat, jak powiedziała Ikkaku. Właśnie dlatego tutaj dzisiaj przyszliśmy.   
  
Law stłumił westchnienie. Wiedział to doskonale, wiedział, że nie powinien się na nich gniewać... jednak nie zmieniało to faktu, że różnili się w opiniach i światopoglądzie. A kiedy człowiek nie jest w stanie przekonać drugiej strony, żeby zaakceptowała jego własny punkt widzenia, wówczas prędzej czy później traci cierpliwość, nawet jeśli jest najbardziej wyrozumiałą osobą na świecie. Jednak jakoś musieli tę sytuację rozwiązać... najlepiej w cywilizowany sposób.   
  
\- Jest oczywiste, że na tej płaszczyźnie nie osiągniemy porozumienia - powiedział, siląc się na spokój. - Nieważne jakich użyjecie argumentów, nie przekonacie mnie. Uznaję wasz punkt widzenia, ale nie zamierzam go przyjąć. Czy mimo tej rozbieżności możemy jakoś kontynuować naszą współpracę?   
  
Ikkaku pokręciła głową, a Law znów poczuł złość na takie bezpardonowe ignorowanie jego dobrej woli.   
  
\- Nie, ponieważ za bardzo się o ciebie martwimy - stwierdziła ordynator ginekologii i położnictwa.   
  
\- Nie jesteście w stanie w żaden sposób wpłynąć na to, jak postępuję...! - zawołał Law z rozpaczą.   
  
\- Dlatego chcemy cię _przekonać_ \- powiedział Bepo. - Jesteś obsesyjnym pracoholikiem. Nie wiem, co za tym stoi... ale dobrze by było, gdybyś spojrzał na swoją sytuację z boku i zastanowił się, czy to wszystko jest tak, jak powinno być.   
  
\- Nic nie stoi - odparł Law. - Tylko tyle, że mam Ope Ope no Mi i tylko ja mogę pomóc niektórym ludziom. Tak było zawsze i tak będzie zawsze.   
  
Bepo kiwnął głową.   
  
\- Owszem, jednak nie zapominaj o tym, że coraz więcej chorób możemy leczyć _bez pomocy_ Ope Ope no Mi - zauważył. - Przez ostatnią dekadę, właśnie w naszym szpitalu, opracowano wiele nowatorskich metod leczenia. Popchnęliśmy medycynę do przodu, właśnie my... właśnie ten Szpital Pamięci Corazona, który założyłeś - podkreślił. - To nie jest bajka, tylko najprawdziwsze rzeczywistość, która cały czas się dzieje i którą tworzymy własnymi rękami. Na podstawie twojej pracy napisano i opublikowano niezliczone artykuły naukowe, a te z kolei pomogły uaktualnić czy wręcz napisać od nowa podręczniki, z których uczą się nowe pokolenia lekarzy i pielęgniarek. Bardzo rozwinięto także technikę chirurgiczną i diagnostyczną. Twoja praca spowodowała postęp biochemii i farmakologii, nie mówiąc o zrozumieniu procesów patofizjologicznych. Przecież jeszcze kilkanaście lat temu niektóre schorzenia były zupełną tajemnicą, podczas gdy dzisiaj są znane na całym świecie, ich mechanizmy rozgryzione do ostatka, a leczenie dostępne dla każdego chorego w każdym niemal szpitalu.   
  
\- Zgadza się, jednak wciąż jest wiele chorób, na które tylko Ope Ope no Mi może pomóc - odparł Law. - I ciągle pojawiają się nowe. Kilka dni temu operowałem pacjenta z encefalopatią. Miał tkankę mózgową dziurawą jak gąbka, a zmutowane białka siały spustoszenie w jego organizmie. Nigdy wcześniej nie zetknąłem się z czymś takim ani nie słyszałem, by ktokolwiek opisał taką jednostkę - wskazał. - Nie da się usunąć chorób z powierzchni ziemi, zawsze będą występować, nowe, kolejne...   
  
\- Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że coraz mniej ludzi na świecie potrzebuje Ope Ope no Mi - podkreślił Bepo. - Według twojej sekretarki średni czas oczekiwania na przyjęcie do naszego szpitala skrócił się przez te wszystkie lata z ponad roku do _trzech_ miesięcy! To jest osiągnięcie, jakim mało kto może się pochwalić, o ile w ogóle ktokolwiek.   
  
\- Ale dla tych ludzi, którzy potrzebują Ope Ope no Mi, nawet trzy miesiące to może być za długo - zauważył Law. - I czasem jest - dodał ciszej. - Dlatego nie mogę i nie chcę przestawać robić tyle, ile jestem w stanie.   
  
\- Niemniej jednak wielokrotnego skrócenia kolejki nie da się wytłumaczyć tylko tym, że pracujesz więcej niż kiedyś - wtrącił Clione. - Mniejsza liczba pacjentów kierowanych do nas jest faktem i oznacza, że więcej schorzeń da się leczyć bez Ope Ope no Mi, w miejscowych szpitalach, tak jak mówi Bepo.   
  
Law nic nie powiedział, tylko popatrzył po każdym z nich, po raz kolejny zastanawiając się, co zrobić, by zrezygnowali i sobie poszli. Nigdy nie chciał się zadawać z głupimi ludzi... ale mądrzy mieli z kolei tę wadę, że nie dawali się łatwo spławić. Wziął głęboki oddech, raz jeszcze nakazując sobie spokój.   
  
\- To czego ode mnie tak naprawdę chcecie? - zapytał wprost, uznając, że tak będzie najszybciej, nawet jeśli wcale nie chciał znać odpowiedzi.   
  
\- Żebyś pracował mniej. Mógłbyś skrócić dzień pracy... choć najlepiej byłoby, gdybyś brał sobie wolny dzień raz na jakiś czas - odparł Bepo.   
  
\- Wykluczone - odparł Law, zakładając ramiona na piersi.   
  
\- Które? - spytał Clione.   
  
Law pokręcił głową, wbijając wzrok z blat biurka. Wyglądało na to, że musiał użyć naprawdę wszystkich argumentów, nawet jeśli pewnych rzeczy o sobie nie miał najmniejszej ochoty ujawniać.   
  
\- Bepo wie, jak się czuję, kiedy czasem dostaję wiadomość, że pacjent zapisany do mnie zdążył umrzeć, zanim doczekał terminu - powiedział niechętnie, machając ręką w kierunku minka. - Może wam o tym opowiedzieć... A wy mi mówicie, żebym sobie wziął dzień wolny...! Podczas jednego dnia jestem w stanie pomóc nawet dziesięciu nieuleczalnie chorym osobom. Nawet jeśli te dziesięć osób nie jest umierające, to gdzieś w kolejce są ci, dla których jeden dzień może decydować o życiu i śmierci. Nie wyobrażam sobie, żebym miał sobie wziąć urlop, mając świadomość, że w tym czasie umrze ktoś, kogo mogłem tego dnia wyleczyć, ale postanowiłem odłożyć to na dzień następny - mruknął, starając się nie patrzeć na Clione, który, jak podejrzewał, zaraz znalazłby na jego odczucia jakieś odpowiednie, fachowe określenie.   
  
Jednak zamiast psychiatry odezwała się Ikkaku.   
  
\- Dlaczego więc nie zrobić lepszego systemu selekcji czy kolejkowania? - zasugerowała. - Budujemy nowe skrzydło, żeby przyjmować więcej pacjentów, prawda? - spytała, patrząc na Bepo, który kiwnął głową. - Rozumiem, że dzięki temu skróci się czas oczekiwania na przyjęcie i tym samym leczenie. Dlaczego nie zrobić dwóch kolejek dla pacjentów: tych, którzy potrzebują Ope Ope no Mi w trybie pilnym, i tych, których można leczyć w trybie elektywnym? I wprowadzić kilka stopni pilności na skierowaniach? Bo do tej pory chyba było tak, że skierowania są akceptowane po kolei... terminy przyjęć wyznaczane po prostu według kolejności napływania zgłoszeń, tak?   
  
Law kiwnął głową. Naczelną zasadą Szpitala Pamięci Corazona było niedyskryminowanie żadnego z pacjentów.   
  
\- Tak, ale jeśli w skierowaniu jest napisane, że sprawa jest pilna, wówczas przyjmujemy niejako poza kolejnością - odparł.   
  
\- Dlaczego nie opracować własnego szablonu skierowania? - mówiła dalej Ikkaku. - Nasz szpital jest specjalną placówką, więc nie byłoby niczym dziwnym, gdybyśmy wymagali specyficznego skierowania. Poza typowymi informacjami druk zawierałby także klasyfikację pilności, na przykład "poniżej tygodnia", "jeden do czterech tygodni" albo "powyżej miesiąca". Nie sądzę, by lekarzom sprawiło problem ocenienie stanu pacjenta i zakwalifikowanie do konkretnej grupy, ale w ostateczności na drugiej stronie szablonu można by nadrukować kryteria. I wskazówki, jak poprawnie wypełnić skierowanie.   
  
Law wpatrywał się w nią w milczeniu. Pomysł nie brzmiał źle... i może rzeczywiście dawał szansę, by ci, którzy potrzebują pilnego leczenia, otrzymali je na czas.   
  
\- Tylko czy pacjenci i lekarze nie będą niezadowoleni z takiej zmiany? - zapytał. - Co z naszą zasadą przyjmowania wszystkich potrzebujących? Czy nie uznają, że dzielimy ludzi na mniej i bardziej chorych?   
  
\- Przecież będziemy dzielić - odparła Ikkaku. - Pytanie brzmi: czy jest w tym cokolwiek nieetycznego? Nie ma. Sama medycyna wyodrębnia przypadki pilne i nienaglące, a to determinuje pracę każdego lekarza. Jest oczywiste, że jedni potrzebują leczenia prędzej, a inni mogą trochę poczekać. Dlaczego Ope Ope no Mi miałby narzucać inne kryteria czy ich takich wymagać? Nawet jeśli ktoś będzie miał zastrzeżenia do takiego postępowania, to będziemy działać według najbardziej podstawowej zasady, jaka kieruje sztuka medyczna.   
  
Law zastanowił się. Właściwie nie widział w tej idei nic, co by mu się nie podobało.   
  
\- Moglibyśmy spróbować - powiedział powoli. - Choć obawiam się, że w dalszym ciągu będą się zdarzać pacjenci, którzy nie doczekają przyjęcia... na przykład pogorszy się im w nieoczekiwany sposób albo-...   
  
\- Zamiast wymyślać pesymistyczne scenariusze, zajmij się lepiej czymś bardziej sensowym - przerwała mu Ikkaku. - Na Boga, Law, nie jesteś odpowiedzialny za zdrowie i życie _wszystkich_ ludzi na świecie...! Ani za to, jak pracują inni lekarze. Nie możesz się czuć winnym z tego powodu, że ktoś ocenił stan swojego pacjenta na lepszy niż był w rzeczywistości albo nie przewidział ewentualnych komplikacji. To już jest czysta arogancja, nie da się tego nazwać inaczej - rzuciła chłodno. - Tak czy owak pacjenci w trybie pilnym będą do nas wysyłani od razu, a pozostałym wyznaczy się termin. Najważniejsze, by do nas na czas dotarli. Nie będziemy jednak mieć wyrzutów sumienia, jeśli z przyczyn _niezależnych_ od nas nie zdążą. Prawda? - zapytała z naciskiem, ale Law nie zareagował na tę zaczepkę, choć powinien był, bo wtedy dodała: - A jeśli masz z tym problem, to tam siedzi specjalista, który bardziej niż chętnie pomoże ci się z nim uporać - i wskazała na psychiatrę.   
  
Clione popatrzył na Lawa z zakłopotaniem i odchrząknął, a potem pokręcił głową.   
  
\- Mógłbym razem z twoją sekretarką przygotować projekt szablonu i przedstawić ci do oceny - zaproponował, zamiast odnieść się do słów Ikkaku. - Potem trzeba by go wysłać do ministerstwa zdrowia, które zadba o rozprowadzenie go po szpitalach. Myślę, że tak będzie najsensowniej...?   
  
\- Dobrze, jeśli mógłbyś - mruknął Law. Sprawa była załatwiona, więc nie było sensu dłużej nad nią dywagować. - Doceniam waszą propozycję - dodał ciszej, na co Clione i Ikkaku pokiwali głowami.   
  
\- Co jeszcze możemy zrobić? - spytał Bepo. - Masz jakieś pomysły na to, jak sprawić, żeby sprawy były bardziej pod kontrolą i żebyś mógł sobie czasem pozwolić na trochę odpoczynku?   
  
Law momentalnie się najeżył. Prawie zapomniał, że cała ta rozmowa toczyła się wokół jednego tematu. Ależ oni byli uparci...   
  
\- Doceniam waszą propozycję - powtórzył. - Wykorzystamy ją i na pewno będzie miała same pozytywne skutki.   
  
Ikkaku wymieniła spojrzenia z Clione, a potem oboje ponownie na niego popatrzyli.   
  
\- Ta idea będzie miała sens jedynie wtedy, gdy dostarczy ci swobody, by co jakiś czas zrobić sobie wolne - powiedziała ordynator czwartego piętra. - Jeśli będziesz wiedział, że pacjentów w trybie pilnym masz pod kontrolą, wtedy będziesz spokojniejszy, prawda? I nie będziesz odczuwał winy z tytułu wolnego dnia.   
  
\- To są dwie zupełnie różne sprawy - stwierdził Law. - Nie zamierzam brać wolne-...   
  
\- Law, to jest już naprawdę męczące. Proszę cię, nie przedłużaj tego - mruknęła Ikkaku z niezadowoleniem. - Staramy się, jak możemy, żeby ci iść na rękę, a ty tylko bierzesz i nic nie dajesz. Ogarnij się wreszcie, człowieku.   
  
Clione dał jej znak, żeby przestała, jednak wciąż nie spuszczał wzroku z Lawa.   
  
\- Nawet jeśli ci się to nie podoba, trzeba w tej sprawie coś zrobić - powiedział. - Nie wyjdziemy stąd, dopóki nie dostaniemy konkretnego zapewnienia, że zmienisz tempo pracy, Law.   
  
Law popatrzył na niego niechętnie.   
  
\- Nie tylko my się o ciebie martwimy - powiedział Bepo. - Przeprowadziliśmy w ostatnich dwóch dniach ankietę wśród personelu i pacjentów. Ponad dziewięćdziesiąt pięć procent pracowników szpitala jest zdania, że powinieneś mniej pracować. Wśród pacjentów ta liczba wyniosła osiemdziesiąt procent - poinformował, wyjmując z kieszeni fartucha plik kartek. - Posłuchaj, co piszą. "Doktor Law tak ciężko pracuje, powinien częściej wypoczywać". "Za to, co robi dla ludzkości, należy mu się długi urlop". "Na pewno chciałby czasem popływać na swoim statku pirackim, a tylko siedzi w szpitalu". "Zaczyna pracę już przed piątą, zupełnie nie wiem, kiedy on śpi". "Boję się, że zapracuje się na śmierć". "Lekarz powinien być wypoczęty, inaczej źle się to może skończyć dla pacjenta". - Ponownie popatrzył na Lawa. - I tak dalej... Bardzo wiele osób jest zdania, że się przepracowujesz, i martwi się, że będzie to miało zły wpływ na twoją pracę.   
  
\- Nie będzie miało - warknął Law. - Ile-...   
  
Ikkaku uderzyła pięścią w blat szafki, kiedy jej wybuchowy temperament doszedł wreszcie do głosu.   
  
\- Zachowujesz się jak dzieciak! - rzuciła ze złością. - Nie rozumiem, jak ktoś taki może być dyrektorem szpitala. I moim szefem!   
  
\- Ikkaku, bez nerwów - uspokoił ją Clione, a potem znów popatrzył na Lawa. - Ale faktem jest, że twój upór nie wygląda w tej sytuacji dobrze. Rozumiem, że włącza ci się postawa buntu przeciw wszystkim, którzy mają odmienne zdanie od twojego... Myślę też, że rozumiem powody, które stoją za twoim pracoholizmem... - dodał ciszej. - Ale czy naprawdę nie ma żadnej szansy na to, byśmy osiągnęli tutaj jakiś kompromis?   
  
Law popatrzył na niego i przez dłuższą chwilę nic nie mówił. To była prawda, że nie mógł znieść, gdy ktoś kazał mu, co ma robić... i nie dopuszczał do tego. Zdawał sobie też sprawę, że jego upór może wydawać się dziecinny, jednak... Postępował w sposób, jaki uważał za słuszny. Nie zamierzał z tego rezygnować. A oni... żadne z nich nie miało władzy, by zmusić go do zmiany priorytetów. Choćby wszyscy się zmówili przeciw niemu, cały szpital... to nie mieli wpływu na jego decyzje.   
  
\- Idźcie sobie, jestem zajęty - mruknął wreszcie.   
  
Clione pokręcił głową, a Ikkaku powiedziała:   
  
\- Idiota!   
  
Bepo westchnął ze smutkiem, a potem odsunął się od drzwi i wyciągnął z drugiej kieszeni podręczny ślimakofon, przez który zakomunikował:   
  
\- Chopper, przyprowadź go.   
  
Law zmarszczył czoło, zanim jednak zdążył o cokolwiek spytać, w korytarzu rozległ się tupot, który napełnił go najgłębszym przerażeniem. W następnej chwili drzwi rozwarły się z trzaskiem i do środka wpadł Król Piratów, Słomkowy Kapelusz Luffy, który na widok Lawa uśmiechnął się szeroko, co było w tej sytuacji bardziej niż groteskowe.   
  
Law odpowiedział na ten uśmiech wyrazem twarzy mówiącym "Kto go wpuścił do mojego szpitala?" i w myślach obiecał tej osobie cierpienia bądź obcięcie wypłaty. Miał ochotę zgrzytać zębami.   
  
\- Torao! Słyszałem, że się przepracowujesz! - zawołał Luffy, kiedy już przywitał się ze wszystkimi. - Nie może tak być! Ja się obijam, a ty cały czas pracujesz?!   
  
\- W przyrodzie musi być równowaga - warknął Law. - Ktoś musi pracować, żeby ktoś inny mógł się obijać, to logiczne. Czego chcesz? - spytał, wciąż mając nadzieję, że to jakiś koszmarny sen. Jego dawni towarzysze nie mogli wciągnąć do tej sprawy nawet Słomkowego, to było niemożliwe...?   
  
Luffy wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni pomięty papier.   
  
\- Sabo dzisiaj mi przysłał list. Rząd nakazał, żebyś sobie robił wolne jeden dzień w tygodniu - oświadczył radośnie, machając świstkiem.   
  
W pokoju cisza zapadła jak makiem zasiał, aż słychać było cykanie zegara na ścianie i krzyk mew zza okna, zaś Law dodatkowo słyszał dźwięczące mu w uszach słowa: "Jeden dzień wolny w tygodniu". Wpatrywał się w Słomkowego i zastanawiał, czy to dzieje się naprawdę. Pozostała trójka zdawała się mieć podobne wrażenie, oceniając po ich osłupiałych minach: wszyscy przyglądali się Luffy'emu, jakby widzieli go pierwszy raz w życiu.   
  
Kiedy milczenie i ogólny bezruch przedłużały się, Król Piratów wreszcie zorientował się w sytuacji i przestał machać kartką.   
  
\- Co? - zapytał, rozglądając się wokół.   
  
Bepo pierwszy ocknął się z zamroczenia. Wyrwał Luffy'emu papier i przeleciał wzrokiem zawartość.   
  
\- Bzdury gadasz. Jeden dzień... w _miesiącu_ \- powiedział.   
  
\- Tak? A, pewnie źle przeczytałem - stwierdził Luffy niefrasobliwie, wzruszając ramionami, a potem znów popatrzył z radością na Lawa. - Ale fajnie, nie, Torao? Będziesz mógł nas odwiedzać. Dzieciaki będą zachwycone. Poproszę Hancock, żeby specjalnie dla ciebie coś upichciła - zapewnił, kiwając głową z entuzjazmem.   
  
\- Co to jest? - Law zignorował go zupełnie, wciąż wpatrując się w kartkę.   
  
Bepo obejrzał dokument ze środka i z zewnątrz.   
  
\- List z kancelarii premiera Rządu Światowego - odparł, a potem zaczął czytać: - "Przez Króla Piratów, Słomkowego Kapelusza Luffy'ego, powiadamia się Trafalgara Lawa, dyrektora Szpitala Pamięci Corazona na Raftel, o nałożeniu nań obostrzeń w kwestii godzin pracy i wypoczynku, zobowiązując do jednego całkowicie wolnego dnia w miesiącu. Zarządzenie wchodzi w życie od zaraz. Stosowne dokumenty z ministerstwa zdrowia i ministerstwa pracy zostaną dostarczone pocztą w ciągu pięciu dni. Podpisano: Sabo, premier w Rządzie Światowym." Sam zobacz - to mówiąc, podszedł bliżej i pokazał mu pismo.   
  
Pieczęcie wyglądały na zupełnie prawdziwe, podobnie jak papier z nadrukowanym ozdobnym nagłówkiem i logiem Rządu Światowego - tyle Law zdążył ocenić, choć litery latały mu przed oczami. Zacisnął powieki, jednak powtarzanie sobie, że to jest tylko sen, nic nie dało. Kiedy otworzył oczy, trójka lekarzy i jeden Król Piratów wciąż stali w jego gabinecie, a sytuacja wyglądała dokładnie tak samo jak wcześniej. Zacisnął szczęki tak mocno, że zabolały go zęby. Popatrzył na Bepo, który oddał list Luffy'emu.   
  
\- Wiesz, ile ten papier dla mnie znaczy? - wycedził. - Tyle, że nawet bym się nim nie podtarł. Nie zamierzam słuchać polityków.   
  
\- Przypomnę ci, że nie jesteśmy już piratami i powinniśmy przestrzegać prawa jak wszyscy inni - wskazał Bepo.   
  
Law wstał i pochylił się do przodu, opierając ręce na biurku.   
  
\- Nikt mi nie będzie mówił, ile i jak mam pracować! - podniósł głos.   
  
\- A co z naszymi dotacjami? Przecież ten szpital funkcjonuje w równej mierze z finansów publicznych, jak prywatnych. Nawet jeśli _ty_ nie pobierasz pensji, to co z naszymi setkami pracowników? Nie mówiąc już o kosztach leków czy użytkowania budynku - przypomniał Bepo. - Bez wsparcia rządu nie jesteśmy w stanie pracować, taka jest prawda. Jeśli obetną nam dotacje, długo nie pojedziemy na samych darowiznach.   
  
Law popatrzył na niego w milczeniu. Miał uczucie, że to jest najgorszy dzień w jego życiu... w każdym jeden z pięciu najgorszych. Jeden z tych, na które, gdyby mógł, nigdy by nie pozwolił. Przez jego głowę przelatywały tysiące chaotycznych myśli, z których ciężko było wyłowić choćby jedną sensowną - i tysiące najróżniejszych emocji, z których żadna nie była przyjemna.   
  
\- Nie zamkną nas - wydusił wreszcie, siadając z powrotem na krześle. - Szpital Pamięci Corazona jest jednym z największych skarbów tego świata, nie mogą-...   
  
\- Nie, Law. To _ty_ jesteś jednym z największych skarbów tego świata - poprawił Bepo. - I rząd o tym wie. Musisz o siebie dbać. Jaki sens ma zapracowanie się na śmierć?   
  
\- Właśnie, właśnie! - zawołał Luffy, najpewniej niezadowolony, że o nim zapomniano w rozmowie. - Oczywiście, Torao, że musisz o siebie dbać. Ja bym nie mógł tak cały czas pracować...   
  
\- I dlatego ty jesteś królem, a ja jestem lekarzem - mruknął Law półgębkiem.   
  
\- W sumie racja, haha! - Luffy roześmiał się, jakby usłyszał dobry dowcip, jednak Lawowi daleko było do śmiechu.   
  
Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że to była prawda. Że porozumieli się w grupie przeciw niemu, wszyscy w szpitalu, nie wyłączając Bepo. Że wciągnęli do tego Luffy'ego i nawet Sabo. Znów miał to wrażenie sprzed wielu, wielu lat: że cały świat jest przeciw niemu. Nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia, jakie pobudki nimi kierowały. Law czuł się zdradzony, czuł się, jakby grunt uciekł mu spod nóg. Jakby znów musiał w pojedynkę walczyć z całą resztą ludzi, nie mając żadnego sojusznika. Zagryzł wargi i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, pragnąc, by wszyscy zniknęli z powierzchni ziemi.   
  
Luffy tymczasem przestał się śmiać.   
  
\- Nie po to pozwoliłem ci zostać na Raftel, żebyś się przemęczał - mówił dalej. - Chciałeś spełnić swoje marzenie, a dla marzeń warto zaryzykować nawet życiem, sam tak uważam... Ale nie warto narażać się na krzywdę, jeśli nie ma takiej potrzeby - dodał całkiem jak na niego mądrze... nawet jeśli Law się z nim nie zgadzał, bo potrzeba była, bo wciąż realizował swoje marzenie. - A z tobą jest już tak źle, że mdlejesz w czasie pracy...! Nawet ja wiem, że tak nie powinno być. Częste używanie Ope Ope no Mi skraca ci życie, prawda?   
  
Bepo i Ikkaku jęknęli w unisono. Law popatrzył na Luffy'ego i zacisnął szczęki, prawie życząc mu nagłej śmierci. Skąd... Ach, tak, wspomniał o tym dawno temu, chyba podczas walki z Doflamingo na Dressrosie... Że też był tak głupi...! Nie przyszłoby mu jednak do głowy, że Słomkowy coś takiego będzie pamiętał, i to po kilkunastu latach. Znów go nie docenił. Nigdy się o tym nawet nie zająknął przy swoich towarzyszach, a teraz jedno nieostrożne słowo Luffy'ego zniweczyło cały ten wysiłek. Cóż, mógł mieć pretensje tylko do siebie.   
  
\- Prawda to? - zapytał Clione.   
  
\- Niech was diabli... To nie ma nic wspólnego z Ope Ope no Mi! - rzucił Law, ignorując pytanie psychiatry... choć to samo w sobie dawało odpowiedź. - To było tylko krótkie omdlenie, a wy robicie z igły widły!   
  
\- Dwa omdlenia - poprawił Bepo. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby wciąż był w szoku po tym, co usłyszał od Luffy'ego.   
  
\- Dwa? - zapytała Ikkaku, a w jej oczach migotała obawa.   
  
\- Tak - potwierdził Chopper, wchodząc do gabinetu.   
  
\- Sprawa jest przesądzona - powiedział Clione.   
  
\- Jaka przesądzona? - zawołał Law, znów zrywając się na nogi. - Nie zamierzam... Posłuchajcie, tylko ja mam Ope Ope no Mi - próbował ich przekonać. Miał absurdalne poczucie, że role się nagle odwróciły... i nie było to ani trochę przyjemne. - Nawet jeśli dokonamy tych zmian, o których mówiliśmy, to i tak będziemy mieć wystarczająco pacjentów. Tylko ja mogę pomóc ludziom, którym nie jest w stanie pomóc konwencjonalna medycyna. To oczywiste, że muszę ich leczyć. Wszystkich, których zdołam, bez względu na cenę. Tak sobie wyobrażam własne życie, aż do samego końca.   
  
\- A jeśli ten koniec nadejdzie zbyt szybko? - spytała Ikkaku.   
  
Law popatrzył na nią chłodno, siadając.   
  
\- To Ope Ope no Mi pojawi się na nowo i ktoś inny zostanie najlepszym na św-...   
  
Pięść trzasnęła go w szczękę.   
  
\- TORAO!!!!! - wrzasnął Luffy, wskakując na biurko. Zanim Law zdążył zareagować, Król Piratów złapał go za kołnierz koszuli i potrząsnął. - Nie pozwolę ci mówić takich egoistycznych rzeczy!   
  
Law skupił na nim spojrzenie.   
  
\- Zawsze byłem egoistą - powiedział, a potem oderwał jego ręce. - Zawsze robiłem, jak chciałem, nie zwracając uwagi na to, co myślą inni.   
  
\- Ja też - odparł Luffy po prostu. - A mimo to płakaliby po mnie i nie chcę tego. Wiem, jak to jest stracić bliskiego człowieka. Ty też to wiesz, prawda?   
  
Zapadła cisza, która trwała długą chwilę - tak głęboka, że Law mógł słyszeć bicie własnego serca. Patrzył Luffy'emu prosto w oczy, a ten tylko odwzajemniał jego spojrzenie. W jego oczach migotały gniew, powaga i troska, tak wyraźne jak wszystko inne, gdyż Król Piratów był zupełnym przeciwieństwem Trafalgara Lawa i nosił swoje emocje na otwartej dłoni, zamiast skrywać je i nieustannie kontrolować.   
  
Wreszcie Law rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, zatrzymując wzrok na twarzy każdego z obecnych. Ikkaku ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, zdenerwowana i rozstrojona. Clione z łagodnym, ale zatroskanym spojrzeniem. Chopper z wyrazem niepokoju na pyszczku. Bepo - zmęczony, zestresowany, zaniepokojony nie wiadomo od jak dawna. I Słomkowy - Król Piratów, który zdobył wszystko i nie chciał utracić tych naprawdę ważnych rzeczy, choćby musiał je trzymać przy sobie siłą. Kobieta, transwestyta, mink, renifer i człowiek-guma - byli tak różni, a jednak coś ich łączyło, i Law wiedział co. Mówiło mu o tym to słodko-gorzkie uczucie, które rozlewało się w jego piersi i łagodziło całą złość, jaką zdołał przywołać.   
  
Nawet jeśli nie był w stanie kochać ich miłością, która rozrywała serce... nawet jeśli nie dawał im wiele, właściwie śmiesznie mało... nawet jeśli sam siebie nie cenił i zupełnie nie zasługiwał... to zdawał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo jest im drogi - i nie tylko im. Przybyli za nim na ten koniec świata, wciąż przy nim trwali, mimo wszystkiego, co mówił i robił, mimo jego egoizmu. Nie chcieli dla niego krzywdy i nie chcieli go stracić. Ich słowa, którymi próbowali go przekonać... Nie chcieli mu narzucać swojej woli - pragnęli tylko, by czasem pomyślał o sobie.   
  
Czy naprawdę wymagali zbyt wiele? Czy naprawdę zrezygnowanie z własnej postawy, ustąpienie na krok, przyjęcie ich troski było niemożliwe? Czy naprawdę powinien z nimi walczyć, choć przecież doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie byli jego wrogami, tylko sojusznikami - najlepszymi, jakich mógł mieć? Czy naprawdę powinien mieć do nich żal o to, co robili, skoro miał świadomość, że wynikało to jedynie z przywiązania? Czy naprawdę musiał trwać w swoim uporze, który kazał mu zapracować się na śmierć, zamiast znaleźć choć odrobinę radości w tym, że byli ludzie, dla których liczył się po prostu jako Law, nie jako władający mocą Ope Ope no Mi?   
  
"Ty też wiesz, jak to jest stracić bliskiego człowieka" - słowa Luffy'ego wciąż dźwięczały w jego uszach. Wiedział - i wiedział też, że nie ma na świecie nic gorszego. Nawet jeśli dla żadnego z nich nie był tym, kim dla niego był Cora-san, to stopniowanie czy porównywanie uczuć nie miało żadnego sensu. Po śmierci drogiej osoby w rzeczywistości pojawiała się wyrwa, której nic nie było w stanie zapełnić. Było zupełnie oczywiste, że ludzie z całych sił chcieli do tego nie dopuścić.   
  
Gdyby wtedy, dwadzieścia sześć lat temu, Law zdawał sobie sprawę, że Corazonowi grozi niebezpieczeństwo... zrobiłby wszystko, by go powstrzymać, prawda? Użyłby każdego środka, chwyciłby się każdego sposobu, byle tylko odwieść go od zguby. Nie dbając o własną dumę czy korzyść, błagałby go o zastanowienie... uciekając się do próśb, gróźb i łez, a może nawet agresji. Taka była właśnie miłość, która czasem postępowała wbrew jakiejkolwiek logice... a czasem w największej z nią zgodności.   
  
Westchnął.   
  
\- Jeden dzień, tak? - powiedział z rezygnacją w głosie, choć kosztowało go to wszystkie siły, starając się nie myśleć, że teraz zawsze będzie tego żałował. - Jeden dzień w miesiącu... nie więcej.   
  
Ulga, która przeleciała przez pokój, była niemal namacalna - i Law prawie się z tego powodu zawstydził. Ikkaku usiadła ciężko na kanapie obok Clione, jakby nogi przestały ją nieść. Psychiatra odchylił głowę na oparcie i zamknął oczy. Chopper wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę skakać z radości, zaś Bepo tylko kiwnął głową, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Luffy, wciąż kucając na biurku, wyszczerzył się i klepnął go z aprobatą w ramię, jakby nigdy nie było między nimi najmniejszej różnicy zdań.   
  
\- Nareszcie mówisz jak mężczyzna! Oto mój Torao! - zawołał z dumą, nie przestając go poklepywać. - To teraz... robimy z tej okazji imprezę! - zadecydował, patrząc z entuzjazmem po zebranych.   
  
\- Hej, Słomkowy... - usiłował zaprotestować Law.   
  
\- Obawiam się niestety, że impreza jest w tym momencie niemożliwa - powiedział Bepo pospiesznie, podchodząc bliżej. - Dyrektor ma dzisiaj jeszcze ważną pracę do skończenia.   
  
\- Cooo? - jęknął Król Piratów z zawodem. - Nudni jesteście... No, ale nie ma rady - uznał w następnej chwili, postanawiając zrezygnować z rozczarowania, i zeskoczył na podłogę. Udało mu się przy tym nie zrzucić żadnej karty pacjenta. - Zrobimy imprezę, jak do nas wpadniesz, Torao - zapowiedział, a potem ponownie rozejrzał się po pokoju. - Zresztą wszyscy wpadnijcie! Zresztą... u nas zawsze jest impreza - stwierdził i raz jeszcze uśmiechnął się szeroko.   
  
\- To brzmi bardzo dobrze, dziękujemy za zaproszenie - odparł Bepo uprzejmie, zerkając na Lawa. - Ale teraz... Nie chcemy cię zatrzymywać. Król Piratów na pewno ma dużo obowiązków...   
  
\- Czego? - zdziwił się Luffy. - Obwarzanków? Wcale nie mam dużo... Właściwie, hmm, nie mam w ogóle... Dawno nie jadłem obwarzanków - stwierdził z niejaką urazą, ale zaraz się rozpogodził. - Skoczę do Sanjiego, to mi jakieś przygotuje! Poproszę, żeby wam trochę przysłał! - zawołał wspaniałomyślnie. - To cześć!   
  
\- Luffy, jedna chwilka - zatrzymał go Clione, przesuwając się na brzeg kanapy i ponownie patrząc na Lawa, który machinalnie zebrał wszystkie podeptane przez Słomkowego papiery i ponownie ułożył w jedną kupkę. - Wiem, że pewnie wolałbyś się nad tym zastanowić w spokoju, ale... Dobrze byłoby, gdybyś zdecydował, _który_ dzień będziesz miał wolny. Dlaczego nie miałbyś nam tego zdradzić _teraz?_   
  
Law nie dał się zwieść łagodnemu uśmiechowi psychiatry... zanim jednak zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, do rozmowy wtrącił się Chopper.   
  
\- Właściwie to... Myślicie, że on rzeczywiście zrobi sobie ten wolny dzień? - spytał doktor-renifer z niewinnym zaciekawieniem, patrząc po pozostałych lekarzach. - Pewnie akurat wtedy wypadnie mu jakieś mnóstwo dodatkowej pracy...   
  
\- W sumie podejrzanie szybko się zgodził - przyznała Ikkaku, a Law poczuł się urażony takim brakiem zaufania.   
  
\- Hej, wy...   
  
\- Jak możemy być pewni, że naprawdę weźmie urlop? - rzucił Clione. - I przez cały dzień nie tylko nie będzie używał Ope Ope no Mi, ale nawet nie pomyśli o pracy...?   
  
\- Nie pomyśli o pracy? To chyba jest zupełnie niemożliwe. Musimy być realistami - uznał Bepo, a reszta niechętnie pokiwała głowami.   
  
Zapadła cisza, w której niemal było słychać pracę zwojów mózgowych, a Law nie wiedział, czy powinien uznać tę sytuację za komiczną czy raczej się zezłościć. O dziwo, pierwszy z tego zbiorowego namysłu ocknął się Luffy, który uderzył pięścią o otwartą dłoń i rozjaśnił się, jakby nad jego głową rozbłysła żarówka, wobec czego Law uzbroił się w oczekiwaniu na jakąś niedorzeczną propozycję.   
  
\- Żeby nie używał Ope Ope no Mi? Wiem! Ja wiem! - zawołał Król Piratów niczym uczeń w klasie, unosząc rękę. - Kajdany z morskiego kamienia! - oświadczył z zapałem.   
  
\- Hej, Słomkowy... Władający nie powinien czegoś takiego proponować - powiedział z wyrzutem Law.   
  
Wszyscy pozostali jednak wpatrywali się w Luffy'ego z uznaniem.   
  
\- To jest... dobry pomysł - stwierdził Chopper, którego Law z miejsca uznał za kolejnego zdrajcę. - Powinniśmy się o takie postarać.   
  
\- Nie mógłbym się ruszać - przypomniał im Law, siląc się na cierpliwość.   
  
Wszyscy obrócili głowy w jego stronę i wydawało mu się, że ich oczy się zaświeciły, jakby ktoś dał sygnał... a potem znów kontynuowali rozmowę, jakby go tutaj w ogóle nie było.   
  
\- Taaak... To jest dobry pomysł - powtórzył Chopper.   
  
\- Miałby cały dzień zupełnego odpoczynku - dodał Bepo z rozrzewnieniem. - Pomyślcie, jakie by z tego były korzyści...!   
  
\- Ale tak... wbrew jego woli? - zapytała Ikkaku z powątpiewaniem. - To chyba nie jest do końca etyczne...?   
  
Teraz wszyscy popatrzyli na Clione.   
  
\- Czasem używamy środków przymusu bezpośredniego wobec pacjentów, których trzeba uspokoić, a sami nie są do tego zdolni - powiedział psychiatra z pozornym zakłopotaniem, na które jednak Law zupełnie nie dał się nabrać.   
  
Pięć par oczu przeszyło go spojrzeniem, gdy wszyscy ponownie obrócili głowy w jego stronę. Niemal się wzdrygnął, gdyż perspektywa napełniła go przerażeniem. Nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie większej tortury niż cały dzień zupełnej bezczynności, bez wątpienia od czegoś takiego oszalałby...! Będzie musiał dowiedzieć się, które z nich ma te kajdany, a potem je zamienić na zupełnie normalne. Kiedyś, w pirackich czasach, ta sztuczka kilka razy uratowała mu życie...   
  
Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo to było absurdalne, i poczuł niezadowolenie na samego siebie za to, że dał się wciągnąć w cudze wizje. Nie pozwoliłby nikomu zakuć się w kajdany z morskiego kamienia. Ani żadne inne.   
  
No i tak naprawdę nie wierzył, by którekolwiek z nich mogło coś takiego zrobić, nieważne jak bardzo się o niego martwili.   
  
Chyba.   
  
\- Moglibyście mi choć trochę zaufać, dobrze? - rzucił z urazą, która w większości była udawana, bo tak naprawdę miał ochotę wywrócić oczami. - Przecież wiecie, że kiedy coś obiecuję, to wywiązuję się z tego...   
  
\- Torao, obiecujesz? - spytał Luffy, opierając ręce na biurku i patrząc na niego poważnie. - Że nie będziesz tego dnia używać Ope Ope no Mi ani w ogóle pracować?   
  
\- Obiecuję - odparł Law półgębkiem, starając się nie zgrzytać zębami. - Ale pozwólcie mi chociaż samemu wybrać dzień - poprosił z poczuciem, że była to największa farsa jego życia... i po raz kolejny prawie pożałował, że kiedyś, przed kilkunastu laty, wpadł na pomysł, by wplątać Słomkowego w swoje sprawy. Niewątpliwie będzie aż do śmierci zbierał owoce tamtej decyzji.   
  
\- Dobrze - zgodził się wspaniałomyślnie Luffy. - Nowy Rok byłby dobrym pomysłem - uznał w następnej chwili tonem niemal postanowienia.   
  
\- Wykluczone! Pierwszy stycznia absolutnie nie wchodzi w grę! - Law prawie się najeżył. Na Nowy Rok pełnił ochotniczy dyżur w szpitalu, żeby większość pracowników mogła mieć wolne.   
  
\- To który? - spytał paskudny uparciuch Clione, a Law po raz kolejny doszedł do wniosku, że nie lubi psychiatrów: nie dawali człowiekowi spokoju, póki nie wyciągnęli z niego każdej odpowiedzi...   
  
\- Niech to będzie... szesnasty każdego miesiąca - powiedział z rezygnacją.   
  
Dzisiaj był siedemnasty, więc najbliższe wolne wypadało dopiero za miesiąc... najdalej jak było to możliwe. Najchętniej zaproponowałby trzydziesty pierwszy, ale z pewnością któreś z nich zauważyłoby, że tylko kilka miesięcy w roku miało trzydzieści jeden dni, więc ta opcja nie przeszłaby.   
  
\- Szesnasty, okej - mruknął Bepo, a reszta pokiwała głowami. Chopper posunął się nawet do tego, że wyjął z kieszeni fartucha kalendarzyk i zaznaczył właściwą datę.   
  
Luffy wygiął usta w podkówkę, ale potem, jak to on, wzruszył ramionami.   
  
\- Nieważne kiedy, ale wpadnij do nas koniecznie! - zawołał radośnie, a Law od razu postanowił, że pałac Króla Piratów jest ostatnim miejscem na świecie, które odwiedziłby w dzień wolny. - Szesnastego stycznia jeszcze będę na Raftel, Torao! - zapowiedział... a potem pożegnał się i uciekł, zanim Law zdążył mu przykazać, żeby nie biegał po szpitalu.   
  
Na pociechę powiedział sobie, że na najwyższym piętrze nie było oddziałów, a jedynie pomieszczenia administracyjne, edukacyjne i stołówka, zaś Luffy miał zwyczaj wchodzić i wychodzić przez balkon na końcu korytarza.   
  
Korzystając z okazji, pozostali też szybko się zawinęli - najwyraźniej nie czuli się pewnie bez Króla Piratów, który jako jedyny był w stanie zapanować nad Trafalgarem Lawem, gdyby przyszło co do czego - i koniec końców w gabinecie został tylko Bepo.   
  
\- To ty wszystko załatwiłeś, tak? - domyślił się Law.   
  
\- Jesteś zły? - odpowiedział mink pytaniem.   
  
Law westchnął i pokręcił głową.   
  
\- Będzie, jak będzie - stwierdził. - Tylko... nie piszcie o tym do gazet, okej? - poprosił.   
  
Bepo popatrzył na niego z zaskoczeniem, a potem uśmiechnął się lekko.   
  
\- Okej - zapewnił.   
  
W pokoju zapadła cisza. Law był wdzięczny, że mink nie pociągnął tematu. Nie wynikało to ze strachu; Bepo po prostu wiedział, że nie zniósłby pochwał za swoją decyzję - nie po tym, jak długo się jej opierał. Prawdopodobnie zdawał sobie też sprawę, jak bardzo całe to spotkanie uraziło jego dumę. Nawet jeśli więc cieszył się z tego, że Law wreszcie ustąpił i zmodyfikował swoje stanowisko, to zachował tę radość dla siebie - podobnie jak cała reszta. Law doskonale wiedział, że w całej tej aferze nigdy nie chodziło o narzucenie mu cudzej woli, i podejrzewał, że pozostali lekarze wcale nie czuli się w tej sytuacji bardziej komfortowo niż on sam.   
  
Potwierdziły to słowa Bepo, który wreszcie przerwał milczenie, by powiedzieć:   
  
\- Przepraszam. Nie żałuję tego, co zrobiliśmy, ale wiem, że nie było to dla ciebie miłe.   
  
Law machnął ręką. To był jeden z wielu powodów, dla których nigdy nie był w stanie złościć się na minka.   
  
\- Nie przejmuj się tym - odparł. - Jak powiedziałem: będzie, jak będzie.   
  
Bepo kiwnął głową.   
  
\- Zatem nie przeszkadzam ci dłużej. I tak zabraliśmy ci paskudnie dużo czasu.   
  
Law popatrzył na historie choroby na biurku.   
  
\- Prawda - odparł.   
  
\- Tylko nie siedź za długo - poprosił Bepo, na co Law skrzywił się.   
  
Potem jednak coś mu się przypomniało.   
  
\- Bepo... Używanie Ope Ope no Mi prawdopodobnie nie skraca życia - powiedział niechętnym tonem. - Tylko wtedy, kiedy używam bardzo dużego ROOM-u i przez dłuższy czas. Ale miało to miejsce tylko w walce, przy leczeniu przecież nie ma takiej potrzeby. Słomkowy mógł sobie darować wspominanie o tym, skoro sam dokładnie nie wie... Wierzysz mi, prawda? - spytał z niepokojem.   
  
Mink kiwnął głową.   
  
\- Wierzę. Cieszę się, że mi o tym powiedziałeś - odparł, po czym pożegnał się i wyszedł.   
  
Law odchylił się na oparcie fotela i przez chwilę patrzył w sufit. Nie miało sensu frustrowanie się tym, co się już stało, więc zdecydował się tego nie robić. Z całą pewnością dzisiejsze postanowienie będzie do niego wielokrotnie wracać - co najmniej raz w miesiącu - więc dzisiaj mógł sobie darować rozmyślanie o tym. W zamian zadumał się nad faktem, że żaden człowiek nie żył w próżni. Nawet jeśli czasem tego pragnął... to zawsze byli ludzie i okoliczności, na które jego wpływała jego egzystencja. Na inny dzień zostawił sobie rozważania, czy było to złe czy dobre. Dzisiaj tylko doszedł do ostrożnego wniosku, że nie budzi to jego całkowitej niechęci.   
  
Zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest tak poirytowany, jak mógłby być. Po prawdzie... odczuwał jakąś ulgę. Nie brała się ona rzecz jasna z faktu, że został zmuszony do robienia sobie wolnego dnia - _to_ w dalszym ciągu uważał za zupełnie niepotrzebne i gdyby mógł, z miejsca by się z tego wycofał - tylko raczej z zakończenia całej tej sytuacji, która ciągnęła się przez wiele tygodni czy wręcz miesięcy i nie dawała mu spokoju. Teraz miał to z głowy. Nie będzie musiał wysłuchiwać komentarzy innych do swojego trybu życia i pracy i nie będzie musiał ich ustawicznie zapewniać, że wszystko jest w porządku, co za każdym razem wprawiało go w większą irytację. Nie będzie więcej słyszeć dogadywania Ikkaku. Nie będzie więcej niepokoić się psychoanalizą Clione. Nie będzie więcej kłócić się z Bepo...   
  
No, w każdym razie to ostatnie było prawdopodobne, bo znając Ikkaku i Clione, nie dadzą mu spokoju do końca życia. Tacy już byli, że mu dogadywali i go psychoanalizowali, nie było na to rady.   
  
Wstał od biurka i wyszedł na balkon, gdzie oparł się o balustradę. Powietrze było ostre, mroźne, jednak spokojne. Fale pluskały cicho na brzegu. Księżyc powlekał srebrną smugą drżącą czerń oceanu. Oceniając po sygnałach, jakiś statek właśnie zawijał do portu na Raftel. Poza Szpitalem Pamięci Corazona był normalny wieczór - świat nie zaobserwował tego, że życie Trafalgara Lawa zostało wywrócone do góry nogami.   
  
Zapatrzył się w gwiazdy na aksamitnym niebie. "Cora-san, czy dobrze zrobiłem? Czy tak jest w porządku? Czy mogę przez jeden dzień nie używać Ope Ope no Mi... nie pomagać ludziom? Cora-san...?" Tak naprawdę pytał samego siebie, bo jeśli chodziło o Corazona, to wiedział, jaka by była odpowiedź. "Oczywiście, że tak, głupolu!", podkreślone klepnięciem po głowie i uśmiechem.   
  
Koniec końców postanowił, że po prostu będzie musiał pracować tyle, by wyrobić na zaś zaległości z tego jednego wolnego dnia. Nie była to rzecz niemożliwa. Odetchnął głęboko morskim powietrzem i wrócił, by zasiąść nad papierami. Nie przyszło mu to tak ciężko, jak zakładał.   



	9. Rozdział 9

Końcówka roku nie obfitowała w szczególne odstępstwa od normy, podobnie zresztą jak początek następnego. Pierwszy stycznia Law spędził zgodnie z własną tradycją - czy może raczej: tradycją Szpitala Pamięci Corazona - dyżurując. Dyżur noworoczny w gruncie rzeczy nie był przyjemną odmianą i przeważnie wystawiał na próbę jego cierpliwość oraz wyrozumiałość, gdyż większość jego klienteli stanowili wówczas poszkodowani przy zabawie fajerwerkami. Ludziom nie dawało się przetłumaczyć, że petardy są niebezpieczne, i tym samym nauczyć ostrożności w obchodzeniu się z nimi, każdego więc roku Law spędzał całe godziny odtwarzając palce, nosy i gałki oczne. Tym razem trafił do między innymi pacjent, którego petarda uderzyła prosto w czoło, rozerwała czaszkę i unicestwiła część mózgowia. Dopiero wspomnienie na swoją etykę medyczną pomogło Lawowi przywołać tę odrobinę empatii, która była potrzebna do leczenia, ponieważ chłodny rozum był zdania, że ludzkość będzie znacznie szczęśliwsza bez takiego idioty, a podobne myślenie jednak nie przystawało medykowi.   
  
Z jednej rzeczy był zadowolony przy okazji tegorocznego dyżuru: używanie Ope Ope no Mi przez dłuższy czas nie wywołało tym razem żadnych sensacji typu omdlenie, a tego się podświadomie obawiał. Naprawdę nie chciał ponownie przechodzić przez to, co miało miejsce jesienią, kiedy wszyscy wokół nie dawali mu spokoju swoją nadmierną troską. Dyżur noworoczny uspokoił go w tej kwestii, upewnił, że wszystko było w porządku. Przecież nie miał jeszcze nawet czterdziestu lat! Według standardów medycznych był zupełnie młodym człowiekiem. (Przy tej konstatacji wygodnie "zapominał" fakt, że używanie Ope Ope no Mi do walki, które wielokrotnie zdarzyło mu się w przeszłości, najpewniej skróciło jego spodziewaną długość życia. Nie chciał sobie tym zawracać głowy). Nie istniał żaden powód, dla którego z jego zdrowiem miałoby być coś nie tak - i też nie było.   
  
Styczeń był pogodny, z temperaturami koło zera. Śnieg leżał w wyższych partiach wyspy, ale na samym wybrzeżu nie miał szansy zostać na dłużej. Podczas tych ostatnich kilkunastu lat, które Law spędził na Raftel, tylko raz zima była tak ostra, że morze przy brzegu zamarzło - jednak w tym roku na coś takiego się na szczęście nie zanosiło. Oczywiście znaleźli się ludzie, którzy narzekali na tak łagodne zimy, jednak Law starał się ich nie słuchać... nawet jeśli tak naprawdę praktycznie nie wychodził na zewnątrz, wobec czego pogoda nie robiła mu żadnej różnicy.   
  
Wtedy jednak nadszedł piętnasty stycznia i sytuacja uległa zmianie. Law spędził miły wieczór nad kartami pacjentów, planując zabiegi na następny dzień, i już miał informować oddziały o szczegółowych terminach, kiedy jego wewnętrzny kalendarz przypomniał mu, że jutro ma przymusowy urlop - a jego sekretarka już dawno to uwzględniła i zapisała następnych nowych pacjentów dopiero na pojutrze.   
  
Zmarszczył brwi i odchylił się na krześle, odkładając słuchawkę ślimakofonu na miejsce. Jego dobry humor ulotnił się, zastąpiony przez niezadowolenie. Przez ostatnie tygodnie udało mu się praktycznie zapomnieć o tym, do czego zmusili go Bepo, Ikkaku i Clione - we współpracy z Luffym i, o zgrozo, Rządem Światowym. Teraz wyrzucał sobie, że tak łatwo poddał się ich naciskom i przystał na to, by raz w miesiącu zrobić sobie wolny dzień. Wolny dzień! Myśl o tym, ile mógłby w tym czasie wyleczyć osób i ile kolejnych przyjąć, napełniała go rozpaczą. Prawie że miał nadzieję, że jutro wydarzy się coś nieprzewidzianego, co sprawi, że _będzie musiał_ zostać w pracy... zaraz jednak uznał, że życzenie sobie katastrofy było z gruntu niemoralne i nie dało się go wytłumaczyć żadnymi pobudkami osobistymi, więc szybko tego zaprzestał.   
  
Cóż, nic nie mógł z tym już teraz zrobić. Prawda była taka, że obiecał - a Trafalgar Law nie był kimś, kto nie dotrzymuje swoich postanowień, i tyle, więc nie przyszło mu do głowy, by spróbować się jakoś wykręcić czy wykłócać się o odwołanie całego tego cyrku. Nawet jeśli wizja jednodniowego urlopu napełniała go... no, może nie przerażeniem, po prostu niechęcią... to przecież jakoś sobie poradzi. Pokonał Donquixote Doflamingo, doprowadził do upadku Czterech Imperatorów, przeżył trzynaście lat w bezpośrednim otoczeniu najbardziej szalonego Króla Piratów, jaki kiedykolwiek chodził czy żeglował po tym świecie - w porównaniu z tym jeden dzień wolny od pracy naprawdę nie był niemożliwą perspektywą. Zajmie się czymś - na przykład poczyta żurnale medyczne, zerknie na plany nowego skrzydła i podania kandydatów albo przejrzy ostatnie prace naukowe napisane przez lekarzy szpitala - i szesnasty stycznia sam minie. Pocieszony tym wnioskiem, zadzwonił na oddziały i umówił zabiegi na pojutrze.   
  
Kiedy jednak szesnasty stycznia nastał, po raz kolejny okazało się, że życie nigdy nie jest tak przyjemne, jak je sobie planujemy. Na początku wszystko przebiegało dobrze: Law pamiętał, żeby na ubranie nie zakładać fartucha, potem jak co dzień zjadł po czwartej śniadanie - tym razem w samotności, gdyż Bepo się w kantynie tego ranka nie pojawił - a potem usiadł przy biurku i pogrążył się w lekturze ogólnoświatowych czasopism medycznych. Około siódmej jednak drzwi do jego gabinetu otworzyły się i stanął w niech ordynator oddziału ratunkowego, a minę miał bardzo niezadowoloną.   
  
\- Co ty tu robisz? - zapytał z pozornym spokojem.   
  
\- Czytam żurnal chirurgiczny...? - odpowiedział Law, zsuwając okulary na czubek nosa.   
  
\- Miałeś mieć urlop...? - przypomniał mink.   
  
\- Przecież mam.   
  
\- Uważasz za urlop siedzenie w swoim gabinecie i czytanie żurnala chirurgicznego? - spytał Bepo, marszcząc czoło.   
  
\- Właściwie ten gabinet jest poniekąd także moim mieszkaniem - zauważył Law. - Nie zajmuję się dzisiaj leczeniem, nie zamierzam nawet spojrzeć na pacjentów ani używać Ope Ope no Mi. O co ci chodzi?   
  
Bepo zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech, zanim znów na niego popatrzył.   
  
\- Pod pojęciem urlop kryje się więcej niż tylko niepracowanie. Tak samo jak zdrowie oznacza więcej niż tylko brak choroby - powiedział. - Powinieneś coś zrobić, żeby się rozerwać. _Zrelaksować._ Wiesz chyba, co to znaczy?   
  
Law wyprostował się na krześle.   
  
\- Nie musiałeś tego mówić - stwierdził. - Co więc, według ciebie-... - Zaczął i urwał, gdyż to, co zamierzał powiedzieć, nie było z korzyścią dla jego inteligencji.   
  
Bepo pokręcił głową i westchnął, co Law zinterpretował jako: "Jesteś beznadziejny". W gruncie rzeczy nie wiedział, skąd mu to przyszło do głowy. Bepo przecież nigdy by czegoś takiego nie powiedział. Mink tymczasem wyjrzał przez okno, za którym już się rozjaśniło.   
  
\- Mamy na dole spokój - powiedział. - I przez godzinę jestem wolny, więc chodź, pójdziemy na spacer.   
  
Law mrugnął.   
  
\- Bepo, nie jestem dzieckiem - odparł. - Nie musisz się mną _zajmować._   
  
\- Nie zamierzam się tobą _zajmować_ \- odrzekł z miejsca mink. - Chcę ci tylko pokazać, jak powinieneś spędzać wolny dzień, bo-... - Urwał.   
  
"Bo sam nie wiesz, jak to robić", dopowiedział sobie Law, choć w dalszym ciągu nie miał pojęcia, skąd mu się te myśli biorą. Może przez wydarzenia ostatniej jesieni nauczył się patrzeć na własna sytuację oczami innych ludzi... Szkoda tylko, że to, co widział, było mocno nieciekawe.   
  
\- No chodź - powiedział mink, machając na niego zachęcająco. - Przecież ci nie ubędzie.   
  
Law wiedział, że jeśli się nie zgodzi, skończy się to kazaniem albo nawet kłótnią. Poza tym... Bepo miał rację: czy coś mu ubędzie, jeśli się przejdą i porozmawiają? Przecież to był _Bepo,_ jego najlepszy przyjaciel i ktoś, kogo Law znał tak dobrze, jak znał samego siebie. Pogawędki z nim nigdy nie były stratą czasu.   
  
Kiwnął głową i wstał. Narzucił bluzę i poszli. Był kolejny piękny dzień z bezchmurnym niebem, które o tej porze roku miało jasnobłękitny kolor. Wiał lekki wiatr, jednak nie było mrozu; powietrze pachniało solą. Choć panował styczeń, trawnik przed szpitalem cieszył oczy zielenią. Law zastanawiał się, gdzie pójdą - jeśli Bepo miał godzinę, to mogli pospacerować po parku albo przejść się nad morze, nigdzie dalej się raczej nie wypuszczą...   
  
Mink skierował się do bocznej bramy, więc zapowiadał się spacer po plaży. Już wkrótce przed ich oczami rozpostarł się ograniczony jedynie horyzontem widok, który każdy człowiek morza na którymś etapie życia musiał uznać za najpiękniejszy na świecie. Pod lazurowym niebem woda miała barwę jasnego szafiru, znaczonego gdzieniegdzie bielą piany i cętkami mew. Fale łagodnie i niemal bezdźwięcznie obmywały piasek, który zimą robił dziwne wrażenie pod stopami. Ponieważ dla większości ludzi dzień dopiero się zaczął, na plaży poza nimi dwoma nie było innych osób.   
  
\- Nie było cię na śniadaniu... Coś się działo? - zapytał Law, gdy szli po niemal białym piasku, choć zaraz pożałował tego pytania, będąc pewnym, że Bepo skarci go za rozmowy o pracy.   
  
Mink jednak odparł tylko:   
  
\- Trafiły się nam akurat trojaczki z zapaleniem krtani.   
  
\- Trojaczki? Nie mów, że wszystkie miały obrzęk w tym samym momencie...?   
  
Bepo kiwnął głową.   
  
\- Matka zapakowała je do wózka i przybiegła do nas... W porcie mieszka, więc nie pomyślała, żeby wezwać ambulans. Oczywiście na zimnie dolegliwości ustąpiły, jak tylko wyszła z domu, ale kiedy wniosła dzieciaki do szpitala, znów zaczęły sinieć.   
  
\- Wszystkie trzy?   
  
\- Tak.   
  
\- Biologia mnie czasem zadziwia - stwierdził Law. - Chociaż w sumie to trojaczki...   
  
\- W każdym razie mieliśmy nagle roboty na trzy pary rąk, rozumiesz.   
  
Law w zamyśleniu pokiwał głową. Potem, zanim zdążył się ugryźć w język, zapytał:   
  
\- Jak to jest, że pracujesz tyle co ja, a do mnie masz pretensje, że nie biorę urlopu?   
  
Bepo popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem.   
  
\- Nie pracuję tyle co ty - odparł. - Po pierwsze zawsze robię sobie jeden dzień w tygodniu wolny. Po drugie nie mam całej doby wypełnionej pracą. Przecież wiesz, że w nocy śpię, kiedy tylko nie ma roboty, a i za dnia nie stronię od drzemek. Na naszym oddziale ratunkowym nie ma aż tak wielu pacjentów. Podejrzewam, że w porównaniu z tobą mam jakieś trzy razy mniej pracy... plus wspomniany dzień wolny. No i jest to zupełnie normalna praca, nie używam żadnego diabelskiego owocu, który by pochłaniał moje siły. - Zamilkł, a potem westchnął cicho, zanim kontynuował: - Nie mam pretensji, bo urlop już _bierzesz._   
  
Law odgonił kolejną natrętną myśl, że Bepo pewnie wolałby, by brał urlop częściej niż jeden dzień w miesiącu. Doszedł do niemiłego wniosku, że za jakiś czas jego otoczenie niewątpliwie znów podniesie tę kwestię i zacznie wymagać zwiększenia tego wolnego czasu... Law chciałby, żeby go to bawiło albo chociaż rozczulało - na nieszczęście cała ta sprawa wywoływała u niego w większej mierze negatywne emocje, w pierwszej kolejności dlatego, że w ogóle nie czuł potrzeby urlopowania.   
  
Teraz, kiedy o tym pomyślał, znów ogarnęły go wyrzuty sumienia. Zatrzymał się w pół kroku, co skłoniło Bepo, żeby też przystanął.   
  
\- To nie jest w porządku - powiedział, zaciskając pięści.   
  
\- Co nie jest?   
  
Law pokręcił głową, wbijając wzrok w jasny piasek.   
  
\- Powinienem pracować - mruknął. - To zupełnie bez sensu, że tylu chorych czeka na moją pomoc, a ja nic nie robię.   
  
\- To nie jest bez sensu - zaprotestował Bepo. - I jest jak najbardziej w porządku, że robisz sobie dzień wolny. Jesteś człowiekiem jak wszyscy inni i zasługujesz jak wszyscy inni na trochę odpoczynku.   
  
\- Odpoczywam w nocy - powiedział Law półgębkiem, a potem przeciągnął ręką przez włosy. - Jak mógłbym się zrelaksować, kiedy mam świadomość, że ten jeden dzień może dla kogoś oznaczać wyrok śmierci?   
  
\- To może rzeczywiście powinienem był cię zostawić przy tych czasopismach - odparł Bepo z kolejnym westchnieniem. - Na czytaniu najwyraźniej potrafiłeś się skupić...?   
  
Law wzruszył ramionami, a potem wsadził ręce w kieszenie bluzy. Zapatrzył się w morze, dostrzegając na horyzoncie zbliżający się do wyspy statek - pierwszy poranny prom.   
  
\- Czytałem ten numer żurnala chirurgicznego - rzucił Bepo, podejmując krok, a Law ruszył za nim. - Co sądzisz o tej nowej metodzie operowania raka żołądka z North Blue?   
  
\- Wygląda na to, że mają dobre wyniki. Uni już to ze mną konsultował kilka dni temu. Chciałby ją u nas wypróbować.   
  
Przez chwilę rozmawiali o najnowszych doniesieniach ze świata medycznego, kontynuując spacer. Law zdawał sobie sprawę, że Bepo prawdopodobnie chce zająć jego uwagę, by nie myślał o nieprzyjemnych sprawach, niemniej jednak takie pogawędki zawsze były miłe. Znali się, odkąd byli dzieciakami, i Law wiedział, że ufa swojemu dawnemu nawigatorowi bardziej niż komukolwiek innemu. Rozmowy z Bepo nigdy nie przychodziły mu trudno i zostawiały go w dobrym nastroju... o ile nie tyczyły się jego własnego samopoczucia. Inna sprawa, że obecnie prawie zawsze mówili na tematy medyczne.   
  
\- W przyszłym miesiącu jest światowy kongres medycyny ratunkowej, pamiętasz? - odezwał się mink.   
  
\- Teraz, kiedy mi o tym przypomniałeś, tak - odparł Law z krzywym uśmiechem. - Znów cię zaprosili jako prelegenta?   
  
Bepo pokręcił głową.   
  
\- Nie, ale i tak zamierzam pojechać. Ta impreza ma wysoki poziom, zawsze można się czegoś nowego nauczyć. Swoją drogą...   
  
\- Tak?   
  
\- Zastanawiam się, czy u nas nie dałoby się czegoś takiego zorganizować... - powiedział mink w zamyśleniu.   
  
\- U nas? W szpitalu? - spytał Law, marszcząc brwi.   
  
\- Nie no, skąd. Po prostu na Raftel.   
  
\- Chyba nie ma warunków... - odparł Law. - Podejrzewam, że New Piece dałoby się od biedy przerobić na centrum kongresowe, Nami by się z pewnością zgodziła, ale nie mamy zaplecza hotelowego. Na taki kongres pewnie chciałoby przyjechać przynajmniej kilka, a pewnie i kilkanaście tysięcy ludzi... Gdzie byśmy ich pomieścili?   
  
\- Może w pałacu? Albo na okolicznych wyspach? - sugerował Bepo.   
  
\- Albo każdy przyjechałby z własnym namiotem - rzucił Law z ironią.   
  
\- Tak czy owak myślę, że wielu lekarzy chciałoby odwiedzić Raftel...   
  
\- Masz na myśli, że kilka tysięcy ludzi kręciłoby się nam po szpitalu?   
  
\- Oj tam, od razu kręciło... - odparł mink. - Pewnie, że nie wpuścilibyśmy tutaj całego tłumu! Moglibyśmy zrobić prezentację na kongres, pokazać im zdjęcia i opisać dokładnie naszą działalność.   
  
\- Widzę, że naprawdę miałbyś ochotę to zrobić - mruknął Law, patrząc na niego z ukosa. - Tylko że organizacja czegoś takiego wymagałaby strasznie dużo pracy. Musiałbyś znaleźć odpowiednią osobę do koordynacji wszystkiego.   
  
\- Więc nie jesteś tak zupełnie przeciwko tej idei? - spytał Bepo.   
  
\- Dlaczego miałbym być? Jeśli tylko nie będzie z tego żadnej szkody dla szpitala, to czemu nie? Myślę, że Światowe Towarzystwo Lekarskie będzie bardziej niż zainteresowane i z chęcią pomoże w organizacji. Skonsultuj z nimi pomysł i ustalcie datę. Za dwa-trzy lata powinno być zupełnie okej, zdąży się na spokojnie ze wszystkim - stwierdził Law. - Ale wcześniej trzeba by ocenić realnie, jaką liczbę uczestników impreza byłaby w stanie przyjąć... czy na przykład przy tej okazji dałoby się wybudować nowe hotele na Raftel i sąsiednich wyspach... a jeśli tak, to z czyich funduszy. Franky pewnie by pomógł, jeśli nie będzie miał ważniejszych rzeczy na głowie. Jeśli chodzi o wyżywienie, to sądzę, że nie ma problemu: jest tu wystarczająco restauracji, by zapewnić posiłki nawet tysiącom gości. Być może jednak trzeba będzie zwiększyć liczbę połączeń morskich... - Zamyślił się. - A jaki to miałby być konkretnie kongres? Ogólnomedyczny czy specjalistyczny?   
  
Odwrócił się w stronę Bepo i zobaczył, że ten wpatruje się w niego z otwartymi ustami.   
  
\- Co? - spytał.   
  
Bepo pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się.   
  
\- Nic, po prostu po raz kolejny zostałem wprawiony w osłupienie twoimi zdolnościami organizacyjnymi.   
  
Law wywrócił oczami.   
  
\- Przesadzasz. To są przecież podstawowe kwestie - mruknął.   
  
\- Rzeczywiście... A co do twojego pytania, myślę, że kongres ogólnomedyczny byłby zupełnie w porządku... na początek.   
  
\- Na początek?   
  
\- No wiesz, jak już będziemy mieć infrastrukturę i doświadczenie, to szkoda by było tego później nie wykorzystać - powiedział niewinnie Bepo, choć oczy mu się świeciły.   
  
\- Zaraz mi powiesz, że planujesz uczynić z Raftel centrum światowej medycyny - prychnął Law.   
  
\- A czy już nim nie jest? - rzucił mink, bardziej stwierdzając fakt niż zarozumiale; Bepo nigdy nie bywał zarozumiały. - Skoro o tym mowa... Jeśli zorganizujemy ten kongres, to najwybitniejszy lekarz na świecie będzie się musiał bez wątpienia na nim pojawić.   
  
\- Mogłem się spodziewać, że mnie w to wciągniesz.   
  
\- Oj tam, wystarczy, że wygłosisz piętnastominutową mowę na rozpoczęcie imprezy...   
  
Rozmawiając o ewentualnym kongresie, dotarli do Roger Bay - pierwszego miasta, które powstało na Raftel, zbudowane wokół jedynego portu wyspy. Na mijanym straganie Bepo kupił - w ramach drugiego śniadania - dwa szaszłyki z grilowanego tuńczyka.   
  
\- Nic nie pobije świeżej ryby z rana - powiedział, kiedy skierowali się na mały ryneczek miasta.   
  
\- Jakiej świeżej? Ta jest lekko opiekana... - zauważył Law, choć tak naprawdę miał ochotę się uśmiechnąć.   
  
\- Nie łap mnie za słowa - rzucił mink z udawanym oburzeniem. - Żałuję, że jadamy śniadanie o _czwartej,_ przez to musimy się zawsze zadowalać wczorajszą rybą.   
  
\- Kto ci każe jeść ze mną? Możesz przecież jeść później...   
  
\- Chciałbyś - odparł Bepo tonem, który wskazywał, że ani myśli zrezygnować z ich wspólnego posiłku na rozpoczęcie dnia... i Law był mu za to wdzięczny.   
  
Zegar portowy wybił za kwadrans ósma.   
  
\- To ja lecę - powiedział Bepo, wyrzucając patyk do kosza.   
  
\- Nie no, czekaj, wrócę przecież z tobą - odparł Law.   
  
\- Ty masz dzień wolny - przypomniał mink, patrząc na niego srogo. - Zrób sobie dłuższy spacer albo coś. Idź do New Piece, oni mają otwarte całą dobę. Zjedz lunch w All Baratie. A potem wpadnij do muzeum albo do kina. Właściwie mógłbyś tam spędzić cały dzień, zwłaszcza że chyba nigdy tam nie byłeś...? No, to do zobaczenia!   
  
Pomachał mu na pożegnanie, a potem odwrócił się i pobiegł w stronę szpitala, znikając za rogiem. Law został sam na rynku miasteczka portowego... i nagle zdał sobie sprawę z otaczającego go hałasu i krzątaniny. Dojadł szaszłyka i wyrzucił patyk, a potem wbił ręce w kieszenie i wcisnął głowę w ramiona, a nos w kołnierz bluzy. Uświadomił sobie, że naprawdę od dawna tutaj nie był. Od kilku lat praktycznie nie opuszczał Szpitala Pamięci Corazona, a jeśli już mu się to zdarzyło, to jedynie w nagłych wypadkach - gdy potrzebowano na gwałt Ope Ope no Mi i jego zdolności ratowania życia. Tym razem jednak był tutaj... prywatnie. I Bepo kazał mu spędzić cały dzień na zewnątrz...! Law skłamałby, mówiąc, że czuje się komfortowo w tej sytuacji, i zamarzył, by z powrotem znaleźć się w swoim gabinecie.   
  
Ludzie mijali go, rozmawiając się i śmiejąc, jedni spiesznym krokiem, inni bardziej spokojnie, młodzi i starsi, kobiety i mężczyźni. Przy straganach roiło się od klientów, chętnych na towary tak spożywcze, jak i inne. Z jednej strony dolatywał wyraźny zapach świeżej ryby, z innej - już nie tak przyjemny świeżego pieczywa. Mógł słyszeć kupców zachwalających swój towar. Od morza dobiegł sygnał statku wchodzącego do portu. Szczekały psy. Kobieta podlewająca kwiaty na oknie strąciła przez nieuwagę doniczkę, która spadła tuż przed nosem przechodzącego pod domem staruszka, któremu wymknęło się przekleństwo. Grupa dzieci biegła do szkoły, uderzając plecakami każdego, kto miał nieszczęście znaleźć się na ich drodze.   
  
Law stał wśród tego tłumu i w pierwszej kolejności odczuwał zdziwienie faktem, że nikt nie zwraca na niego uwagi. Nie wynikało to z zarozumialstwa, po prostu... Wydawało mu się, że jego twarz zna większość ludzi na świecie. Ale, zrozumiał wnet, nikt nie spodziewał się ujrzeć Trafalgara Lawa na środku miasta portowego, skoro powszechnie wiadomo było - zwłaszcza po artykule w gazecie, na co się skrzywił - że spędza cały swój czas w pracy... aż do przesady. Nie zamierzał jednak dłużej testować swojego szczęścia... a poza tym chciał się przenieść w jakieś miejsce zawierające mniejszą ilość ludzi.   
  
\- Czyli do New Piece idzie się tędy? - dobiegł go kobiecy głos.   
  
\- Tak jest napisane - odpowiedział głos męski.   
  
\- Ale daleko... i pod górę.   
  
\- Można wziąć taksówkę, kochanie.   
  
Law podniósł wzrok. Dwa metry dalej stała para młodych ludzi, którzy wpatrywali się w coś nad jego głową, po czym odeszli w poszukiwaniu transportu. Podążył za ich wzrokiem, by ujrzeć za swoimi plecami drogowskaz w tablicami kierującymi między innymi na pałac Króla Piratów oraz Szpital Pamięci Corazona, jak również najbliższy postój taksówek. Miało to sens, skoro na rynku krzyżowały się główne drogi miasta... Law popatrzył na biegnący w głąb wyspy trakt, który wkrótce po opuszczeniu zabudowań zaczynał się wznosić, by po niespełna sześciu kilometrach osiągnąć swój cel. Właściwie nawet stąd widać było kolorowy dach kompleksu pałacowo-rozrywkowego New Piece... czy jak inaczej nazwać to miejsce, w którym Słomkowy Kapelusz Luffy urządził dom dla siebie i wszystkich, którzy chcieli przy nim zostać.   
  
Potrząsnął głową. Nie, nie zamierzał tam iść. Nawet jeśli postąpi zgodnie z życzeniem Bepo i spędzi ten dzień poza szpitalem, to New Piece było ostatnim miejscem na Raftel, do którego mógłby się udać - zwłaszcza że z dużym prawdopodobieństwem leżał tam śnieg, przynajmniej gdzieniegdzie. Z jakiegoś jednak powodu nogi zaczęły same nieść go w stronę gór. Może ta szeroka i pozbawiona tłumu droga, która rozpościerała się przed nim, wyglądała bardziej zachęcająco niż przepełnione ludźmi miasto...? No i przecież wcale nie musiał tam wchodzić, może po prostu zrobić sobie kilkukilometrowy spacer i zawrócić albo gdzieś skręcić, prawda?   
  
Z ulgą zostawił za sobą gwar Roger Bay z jego rynkiem, targiem i portem, z mieszkańcami i przyjezdnymi. Populacja Raftel wciąż rosła, choć wyspa była zamieszkana dopiero od czasu przybycia tutaj Luffy'ego przed kilkunastu laty. Obecnie istniało już kilka innych miast oraz mniejsze osady, gdyż obecność Króla Piratów - oraz najwybitniejszego lekarza na świecie - działała jak magnes. Raftel było w świadomości wielu miejscem, w którym historia zaczęła się na nowo, a przez to popularnym i z pewnością także modnym. Wyspa znalazła się na mapach, a ustanowienie morskiego szlaku umożliwiło ludziom dotarcie na nią. Jej położenie nie było już tajemnicą, a mimo to w dalszym ciągu wabiła i przyciągała.   
  
Pod względem geograficznym Raftel była raczej górzysta, a jedyne nisko położone obszary znajdowały się na wybrzeżu. Już w niewielkiej odległości od brzegu teren zaczynał się podnosić i falować, porośnięty w dużej mierze lasem. Gleba okazała się na tyle żyzna, że dało się tutaj uprawiać zboża, o hodowli innych roślin nawet nie wspominając, więc poza kupcami i rzemieślnikami pojawili się też farmerzy, których gospodarstwa Law teraz mijał, zdążając w stronę New Piece. W miarę wznoszenia terenu powierzchni użytkowej było coraz mniej, a domostwa stawały się rzadsze - tego nie można było jednak powiedzieć o drogowskazach, które ustawiono w regularnych odstępach na całej długości drogi. Potwierdzały one, że tak, na pewno zmierzało się we właściwym kierunku, aczkolwiek Law był zdania, że trzeba było być Zoro, żeby się tutaj zgubić. Same tabliczki kierujące na New Piece były swoistym dziełem sztuki - ozdobione obrazkami przedstawiającymi członków dawnej załogi pirackiej Luffy'ego w dziwnych pozach i z ciekawymi minami oraz, rzecz jasna, symbolem Króla Piratów. Law przypomniał sobie, że na znakach prowadzących do Szpitala Pamięci Corazona też znajdował się dawny symbol Piratów Serca, ale - na szczęście - nikomu nie wpadło go głowy zamieścić obok jego podobizny. Nie wiedział, jak Luffy namówił resztę Słomkowych, by się na to zgodzili. Może uznali, że była to miła odmiana po tym, jak przez kilka lat ich twarze zdobiły głównie listy gończe...   
  
Pogoda była piękna, zaś słońce wspinało się coraz wyżej po lazurowym niebie. Droga o tej porze dnia pozostawała praktycznie pusta, jedynie co jakiś czas przejeżdżały taksówki, wioząc pierwszych turystów do centrum rozrywki - tych, którzy przypłynęli porannym promem. Tym samym statkiem przybyli też pewnie pacjenci... Ta myśl spowodowała kolejny napływ wyrzutów sumienia i sprawiła, że Law zwolnił, a potem zatrzymał zupełnie i obejrzał za siebie. Grand Line połyskiwał w dole szafirowo. Szpitala nie było stąd widać, gdyż skrywały go wzniesienia i drzewa, jednak z całą pewnością znajdował się tam - na prawo od Roger Bay.   
  
Wiedział, że nie może wrócić. Zobowiązał się do urlopu i musiał wytrwać, choćby poczucie winy miało go zgnieść. Gdyby teraz wrócił do pracy, Bepo i reszta nie daliby mu spokoju, gdyż jego argumenty - logiczne, medyczne i etyczne - zupełnie do nich nie przemawiały. Poza tym _obiecał,_ a to też miało znaczenie. Musiał sobie z tym poradzić. Ponownie popatrzył w górę. Dochodziła już pewnie dziewiąta, więc dzień mijał i w końcu minie zupełnie. W sumie New Piece nie był takim głupim pomysłem - jak mówił Bepo, było tam wystarczająco wiele rozrywek, by zająć myśli na wiele godzin, a tego w tej chwili najbardziej potrzebował.   
  
Starając się skupić uwagę na czymś innym niż praca i pacjenci, ruszył w dalszą drogę, stawiając kroki z przesadną energią. Im wyżej wchodził, tym więcej śniegu widział w zacienionych miejscach pod zaroślami. Droga była zupełnie czysta, gdyż - jak pamiętał - znajdował się pod nią system ogrzewania opracowany przez Franky'ego. Nami tak długo narzekała, że musi brnąć w zaspach (choć Sanji był bardziej niż chętny, by ją nosić), że główny inżynier Słomkowych zdecydował się na takie właśnie ulepszenie. Law w duchu był wdzięczny i jemu, i Nami.   
  
Co jakiś czas oglądał się za siebie, by podziwiać coraz głębszą barwę morza w oddali. Ponieważ droga kilka razy zakręcała, zaś świerki rosły gęściej, przeważnie był w stanie dostrzec tylko niewielki fragment wody, jednak nawet on cieszył jego oko. Law, jak wielu byłych piratów, miał morze we krwi i najlepiej czuł się, mając je w zasięgu wzroku. Był już jednak naprawdę wysoko i nie dało się już wyczuć w powietrzu soli, gdyż przesiąknięte było żywicą. Nie było słychać fal, tylko krzyk krążących w górze sokołów. Natura najwyraźniej nic nie robiła sobie z obecności wielkiego kompleksu rozrywkowego - choć, na ile Law się orientował, Franky zadbał o to, by miejsce było przyjazne dla środowiska i w żaden sposób nie wpływało na ekosystem Raftel. Przy budowie szczególny nacisk położono na tłumienie dźwięków oraz świateł, w przeciwnym razie byłoby to jak otworzyć dyskotekę w parku narodowym. Nawet taksówki, które kursowały między kompleksem a portem, były na tyle ekologiczne, że nie powodowały zanieczyszczeń ani nawet nie hałasowały. Słomkowi byli zgodni co do tego, że przyrodę Raftel należy zachować w jak najlepszym stanie - a Law wciąż jeszcze pamiętał, jakie wrażenie wywarła na nim dzika, nienaruszona cywilizacją natura wyspy, kiedy pierwszy raz postawił nogę w tym miejscu końca i początku.   
  
Wreszcie osiągnął skraj kotła lodowcowego, w którym Luffy zbudował swój dom. Droga przebiegała przez brzeg, a potem schodziła nieco w dół. Choć teren był wyraźnie górski - skalne ściany wznosiły się z trzech stron - wysokość nad poziomem morza nie była na tyle zawrotna, by uniemożliwiać wzrost normalnej roślinności, więc także tutaj nie brakowało majestatycznych świerków. Dno kotliny było jednak pozbawione drzew, gdyż pośrodku stał budynek, który nie miał sobie podobnych na całym świecie. Franky bez wątpienia popuścił wodze swojej bujnej fantazji, kiedy go projektował - choć było też możliwe, że Luffy brał w procesie tworzenia aktywny udział. Ogólnie rzecz ujmując budynek wyglądał jak miszmasz wszystkich chyba istniejących stylów architektonicznych oraz odniesień kulturowych. Były tutaj wieże kwadratowe i okrągłe, krużganki i łuki, okna duże i małe, dachy wygięte i proste. Były części o różnej wysokości, zbudowane z różnych materiałów i pomalowane na różne kolory. Wokół znajdowały się sadzawki, ogrody i place zabaw, w których ustawione były posągi z brązu i marmuru, altany i atrakcje dla dzieci - teraz pokryte śniegiem. Na najwyższej wieży umocowana była flaga pirackiej załogi Słomkowego Kapelusza, a targał ją wiatr, który na tej wysokości prawie nigdy nie cichł. Całość sprawiała wrażenie, jakby należała do absolutnie szalonego człowieka - co pasowało, gdyż Monkey D. Luffy był jednym z największych oryginałów, jakie chodziły po tej ziemi, i zaprzeczeniem słowa "normalność". Pałac miał kilka pięter i był w stanie pomieścić przynajmniej kilkaset osób, zaś na niedobór gości jego gospodarz nie mógł narzekać, gdyż przygody, jakie przeżył w czasie poszukiwań One Piece, wzbogaciły go o wielu przyjaciół w samym tylko Grand Line. Było logiczne, że każdy z nich chciał go chociaż raz odwiedzić w miejscu, które Luffy uznał za swoje.   
  
Stojący na prawo od pałacu - i połączony z nim - kompleks rozrywkowy o dumnej nazwie New Piece był już odrobinę bardziej ujednolicony stylistycznie i stonowany kolorystycznie. To tam mieściły się lunapark, park wodny, restauracje, sklepy, muzea, sala koncertowa i nawet kino, a także hotel dla gości, którzy pragnęli spędzić tutaj więcej czasu. Law skierował się na chodnik wiodący do wejścia, nie zdążył jednak ujść więcej niż kilka kroków, kiedy do jego uszu doleciał narastający okrzyk:   
  
\- HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEJ!!!!!   
  
...i w następnej chwili Król Piratów, Słomkowy Kapelusz Luffy wylądował obok niego na kamiennej płycie drogi. Wyglądało na to, że zeskoczył tutaj wprost z pałacu.   
  
\- Torao! To naprawdę ty! - zawołał z radością, klepiąc go po plecach. - Wiedziałem, że przyjdziesz! Masz dzisiaj wolny dzień, prawda?   
  
Law wpatrywał się w niego bez słowa. Oto przed nim stała ostatnia osoba, którą pragnął tego dnia widzieć... jednak pretensje mógł mieć tylko do siebie, skoro z własnej woli tutaj przyszedł. Jeśli coś go dziwiło, to fakt, że Luffy pamiętał o jego urlopie. Ale, uświadomił sobie zaraz, Król Piratów już wcześniej zaskakiwał go swoją zdolnością pamiętania tego typu spraw.   
  
\- Wybrałem się do New Piece - mruknął. - Nigdy wcześniej tam nie byłem...   
  
\- No co ty! - zaprotestował Luffy. - Musisz przyjść do nas! Do New Piece możemy pójść później! Zabiorę cię i pokażę wszystko - zaproponował z entuzjazmem, który dorabiał wykrzyknik każdemu wypowiedzianemu przez niego zdaniu.   
  
Law wiedział z doświadczenia, że opieranie się nic nie da, i jedynie kiwnął głową. Luffy pojaśniał jeszcze bardziej i skierował się na lewą drogę.   
  
\- Ale chyba nie wypatrywałeś mnie od rana? - zapytał Law z ironią.   
  
\- Nie, siedziałem sobie na dachu i... - Luffy zatrzymał się nagle. - A, zapomniałem! Nie możemy nigdzie znaleźć Farana. Chyba gdzieś wyszedł w nocy, bo dzisiaj nikt go nie widział, więc wlazłem na gorę, żeby się rozejrzeć...   
  
Law pamiętał, że Faran był przedostatnim dzieckiem Luffy'ego i Hancock i miał, zdaje się... pięć lat...!   
  
\- Dureń! - zawołał ze złością. - Przecież to małe dziecko. Jeśli wszedł do lasu, coś mu się mogło stać. Poza tym jest zima.   
  
\- Nie no, przecież to mój syn - powiedział Luffy z głupawym uśmiechem. - Nic mu nie będzie.   
  
\- Czemu nie użyłeś Haki? - zganił go Law. - Ale, nieważne. Szukamy go. Ty bierzesz lewą stronę, ja prawą. Jeśli go nie znajdziemy, spotkamy się w tym samym miejscu.   
  
Luffy kiwnął głową i ruszył w stronę lasu. Law aktywował Kolor Obserwacji, ustawiając taką skalę, by wyszukać źródła energii, które mogły odpowiadać przynajmniej kilkuletniemu dziecku. Według Luffy'ego chłopca nie było w bezpośredniej okolicy budowli, więc z dużym prawdopodobieństwem znajdował się gdzieś w zaroślach. Law utworzył ROOM pokrywający tę okolicę kotliny, a potem zaczął przemieszczać się pomiędzy tym, co wychwyciło jego Haki. Zawarł w ten sposób między innymi znajomość z rysiem, który polował na zające, natknął się na leżącego na śniegu faceta w średnim wieku, który - oceniając po unoszącym się wokół zapachu alkoholu - odsypiał nocną zabawę, oraz spłoszył parę młodych masochistów, którym zebrało się na poranne pieszczoty na łonie zimowej natury.   
  
Chłopca jednak nigdzie nie było. Czyżby wszedł wyżej w góry? Nie, tam nie było żadnych ognisk energii - poza jednym skupiskiem, ale to należało do stada kozic, które Law widział gołym okiem. A może mały przeszedł przez próg jaru i skierował się w dół, ku wybrzeżu? Czy powinien go tam poszukać? Nie, najpierw trzeba się skontaktować ze Słomkowym.   
  
Wrócił na ustalone miejsce i ku sporej uldze zobaczył, jak z przeciwnego kierunku nadchodzi Luffy, trzymając za rękę czerwonego na buzi dzieciaka, który ponad wszelką wątpliwość był jego synem.   
  
\- HEEEEJ!!! - zawołał Król Piratów na jego widok, machając zamaszyście. - Znalazłem go! - poinformował, jakby nie było to oczywiste.   
  
Law zawęził ROOM do chłopca i rzucił na niego wzrokiem swojego diabelskiego owocu, który na szczęście nie stwierdził żadnych nieprawidłowości. Dezaktywował Ope Ope no Mi i kiwnął głową.   
  
\- Wygląda na to, że nic mu nie jest - powiedział.   
  
\- Mówiłem ci, że nic mu nie będzie. To mój syn - odparł Luffy tonem, jakby stwierdzał oczywistość.   
  
Może zresztą tak właśnie było, uznał Law. Monkey D. Luffy i Boa Hancock z całą pewnością nie mogli spłodzić normalnych ludzi, ich potomstwo prawdopodobnie było takimi potworami jak oni dwoje... i strach pomyśleć, co z nich wyrośnie w przyszłości. Może rzeczywiście przesadzał z tym niepokojem, doszedł do wniosku. Inna sprawa, że przez ostatnie kilkanaście lat spotykał jedynie zupełnie _zwykłe_ dzieci.   
  
Pięciolatek tymczasem wpatrywał się w niego uważnym i jakby nieufnym spojrzeniem. Oczy miał ciemnoniebieskie, a włosy czarne, choć teraz tylko pojedyncze kosmyki wystawały spod czapki. Law zauważył, że chłopiec ubrany jest odpowiednio jak na temperaturę, a na plecach ma plecak, zupełnie jakby wybrał się na poważną przygodę.   
  
\- Patrz, Faran, kto nas odwiedził. Wujek Torao! - powiedział władca Raftel, wskazując na Lawa.   
  
\- Nie znam - odpowiedział chłopiec z miejsca, odwracając głowę w drugą stronę.   
  
\- Widzisz, Torao? - zawołał z wyrzutem Luffy. - Tak rzadko nas odwiedzasz, że dzieciaki cię nie pamiętają!   
  
Law nic nie powiedział. Prawda była taka, że nie odwiedził rodziny Króla Piratów od lat, nawet jeśli był obecny przy każdym porodzie Hancock. Użyte przez Luffy'ego "Nie pamiętają" było zbyt łagodnym określeniem, bo rzeczywistość przedstawiała się tak, jak powiedział Faran: młodsze dzieciaki w ogóle go _nie znały._   
  
\- Um... Powiedział ci, co robił w lesie? - zapytał, gdy ruszyli w stronę pałacu, zerkając co i rusz na chłopca, który grzecznie trzymał Luffy'ego za rękę.   
  
\- Chciał się przyjrzeć niedźwiedziowi w jego norze - odparł Luffy ze śmiechem. - Uznał, że łatwiej będzie to zrobić, kiedy niedźwiedź pogrążony jest we śnie zimowym.   
  
Lawa zupełnie nie dziwiło, że syn Słomkowego mógł wpaść na taki pomysł.   
  
\- Ale tak z rana?   
  
\- Niedźwiedź ma norę w górach, więc musiałem wcześnie wyjść - odezwał się chłopiec, rzucając mu ukradkowe spojrzenie. - Wszyscy wiedzą, że w góry wychodzi się rano - dodał z pouczeniem, które Law przyjął bez skrzywienia.   
  
\- Widzisz, jaki spryciarz? - Luffy nie przestawał się śmiać. - Ubrał się porządnie i nawet zapasy na drogę ze sobą wziął.   
  
Law uznał, że rozum dzieciaki Luffy'ego najwyraźniej - i na całe szczęście - odziedziczyły po matce.   
  
\- Ale, Faran, czemu nie zostawiłeś wiadomości? - zapytał Luffy. - Mama się martwiła. Albo lepiej: czemu nie zabrałeś mnie ze sobą? - dodał z wyrzutem. - Z chęcią bym popatrzył na niedźwiedzia.   
  
\- Bo spałeś! - odpowiedział chłopiec z pretensją.   
  
\- Prawda, hahaha! - Luffy zaśmiał się tak, że prawie spadł mu kapelusz. - Ale następnym razem mnie zabierz, dobrze? Przygotujemy się do wyprawy i na pewno zdążę się obudzić na czas! Poprosimy mamę, żeby nam zrobiła porządne zapasy na drogę. Och, już się nie mogę doczekać! Może... może nawet jutro pójdziemy? Co ty na to? - zawołał z entuzjazmem, patrząc na syna.   
  
Chłopiec tylko kiwnął głową, a potem wcisnął głowę w kołnierz kurtki, Law jednak zdążył zobaczyć na jego twarzy uśmiech. Wizja wyprawy w góry w towarzystwie ojca z pewnością mu się podobała, nawet jeśli nie zamierzał okazywać swojej radości w równie wybuchowy sposób.   
  
Minęli bramę. Z bliska pałac robił wręcz przytłaczające wrażenie ze swoimi wieloma piętrami i licznymi ornamentami, które wydawały się wznosić nad człowiekiem podobnie jak otaczające szczyty górskie. Droga zaprowadziła ich do głównych drzwi, które Luffy swoim zwyczajem rozwarł na oścież, a potem nabrał głęboko powietrza.   
  
\- HANCOOOOOCK!!! ZNALAZŁEM GO! - zawołał w głąb domu.   
  
Law uznał za cud, że bębenki nie popękały mu w uszach. Faran, wciąż trzymając ojca za rękę, skrzywił się widocznie - choć Law nie był pewien, czy powodem tego był sam dźwięk czy raczej treść zawołania. Nie minęło pięć sekund, kiedy Królowa Piratów wpadła do holu, stukając obcasami i powiewając włosami niczym mityczna gorgona, a potem pochwyciła swojego syna w ramiona.   
  
\- Mój Faranek! - zawołała, ściskając go czule. - Wszystko z tobą dobrze? Gdzie byłeś? Czemu nie zostawiłeś mamusi żadnej wiadomości? Mamusia się martwiła i wszyscy cię szukali. Nigdzie cię nie było...! Jak dobrze, że już wróciłeś!   
  
Chłopiec przez chwilę nie wiedział, jak zareagować na ten wybuch matczynej czułości... a może po prostu czekał na więcej. Zaraz potem bowiem Hancock postawiła go z powrotem na posadzce i popatrzyła groźnym wzrokiem z wysokości swoich blisko dwóch metrów. W ciemnoniebieskiej sukni opinającej jej doskonałą sylwetkę robiła jak zawsze imponujące wrażenie.   
  
\- Za karę będziesz dzisiaj cały dzień bez jedzenia - powiedziała kategorycznym tonem królowej. - Może to cię oduczy martwienia rodziców, młody człowieku.   
  
Chłopiec zacisnął wargi i kiwnął głową, przyjmując karę po męsku... nie tak, jak jego ojciec. Luffy bowiem jęknął głośno.   
  
\- Hancock... cały dzień?! To zbyt surowa kara... - zawołał błagalnie. - Przecież nic się nie stało. Chciał tylko na niedźwiedzia popatrzeć, no!   
  
Jego czcigodna małżonka, wciąż jeszcze przez wielu uznawana za najpiękniejszą kobietę świata, popatrzyła na Farana, który stał ze spuszczoną głową, a w jej wzroku ponownie odmalowała się troska.   
  
\- Na niedźwiedzia? - spytała. - To prawda, synu mój?   
  
\- No bo zapadł w sen zimowy, to pomyślałem, że mu się przyjrzę w spokoju - mruknął chłopiec markotnie. - Wyszedłem wcześnie, żeby zdążyć wrócić na czas.   
  
\- Widzę też, że ubrałeś się porządnie - przyznała Hancock.   
  
\- Wziąłem nawet ze sobą drugie śniadanie - dodał Faran, zerkając na nią z nadzieją.   
  
Królowa Piratów powoli pokiwała głową, wyrażając uznanie dla jego przygotowań.   
  
\- Hancock, okaż łaskę... - apelował tymczasem Luffy. - Hancock, no proszę cię... Hancock...!   
  
Law obserwował to wszystko w milczeniu i widział, że Hancock coraz trudniej było skupić się na sytuacji, kiedy Luffy - pewnie całkiem nieświadomy wpływu, jaki to na nią miało - bombardował ją prośbami. Za każdym razem, gdy Król Piratów wymawiał jej imię, rumieniec na policzkach jego małżonki pogłębiał się, a jej spojrzenie miękło.   
  
\- W takim razie... Nie jesz tylko obiadu - zadecydowała, a jej głos nie był już tak twardy jak wcześniej. - Możesz zjeść drugie śniadanie ze... ze swoich zapasów - dodała jeszcze, jąkając się lekko.   
  
Faran kiwnął głową.   
  
\- Przepraszam - powiedział poważnym tonem.   
  
Hancock pogłaskała go po głowie czułym gestem.   
  
\- Nie gniewam się.   
  
\- Uff, mamy szczęście - stwierdził Luffy, a potem rozjaśnił się i zawołał z uznaniem: - Moja Hancock! - na co ona nie zdołała już powstrzymać swojego szczęścia. Przyłożyła obie dłonie do policzków i odwróciła się zawstydzona.   
  
Law zastanawiał się, czy powinien tutaj być... ale z drugiej strony widział tę scenę już tyle razy, że przyjmował ją niejako za naturalny element krajobrazu. Wyglądało w każdym razie na to, że kobieta niegdyś nazywana Piracką Cesarzową wciąż jest zauroczona Luffym niczym nastolatka. Law skłamałby, mówiąc, że nie sprawia mu to ulgi.   
  
\- Faran, idź się przebrać - polecił Luffy, a kiedy chłopiec posłusznie wyszedł, zwrócił się do małżonki z entuzjazmem w głosie: - Hancock, zobacz, kto nas odwiedził! Torao! Mówiłem ci, że przyjdzie! Prawda, że ci mówiłem? I widzisz? Przyszedł!   
  
Hancock odwróciła się ponownie w ich stronę i popatrzyła na Lawa, jakby dopiero teraz go zobaczyła. Spojrzenie jej ciemnych oczu, tak rozmarzone jeszcze przed momentem, nabrało twardości, ale to Law też dobrze znał. Boa Hancock nigdy nie wyzbyła się swoistej niechęci do rodzaju męskiego, z której wykluczała jedynie Luffy'ego i swoich pięciu synów. Potrafiła, rzecz jasna, okazać życzliwość tym samcom, którzy sobie na to zasłużyli - Law wiedział, że zalicza się do tej grupy - jednak znacznie częściej pokazywała im tę wyniosłą, pełną godności twarz władczyni. Zawsze bowiem kimś władała: kiedyś swoim plemieniem na Amazon Lily i załogą Piratów Kuja, a także sercami większości mężczyzn i części kobiet na świecie, zaś obecnie, przy boku Luffy'ego, Raftel. Choć przekroczyła już czterdziestkę i urodziła siedmioro dzieci, jej ciało pozostało powabne i krągłe wszędzie tam, gdzie powinno, a jej sięgające poniżej bioder włosy lśniły nieskazitelną czernią. Piękno jej twarzy wciąż zapierało dech w piersiach i nie dawało się opisać żadnymi słowami. Miała postawę i gesty królowej, zaś wszystko w jej sposobie bycia czyniło z niej niemal ideał kobiety, za której jedno spojrzenie wielu gotowych było oddać życie.   
  
\- Trafalgar Law - powiedziała z wysoko uniesioną głową, ale na jej wargach wykwitło coś na kształt łaskawego uśmiechu. - Luffy rzeczywiście wspominał ostatnio, że przyjdziesz.   
  
\- Właściwie to wybierałem się do New Piece - mruknął - więc może-...   
  
\- Goście mojego małżonka są moimi gośćmi - mówiła dalej Hancock, zupełnie ignorując jego słowa, a w zamian eleganckim gestem wskazując na schody prowadzące w głąb pałacu. Z jakiegoś powodu wszystko, co mówiła, brzmiało jak rozkaz. - Zapraszam.   
  
Luffy obok niego uśmiechnął się szeroko i poklepał go po plecach. Law stłumił westchnienie. Wyglądało na to, że nie miał innego wyboru, jak tylko ruszyć za królową Raftel. Pocieszył się, że najpóźniej wieczorem wróci do siebie i przez cały następny miesiąc nie będzie musiał już wychodzić.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pisząc ten rozdział, nie mogłam oprzeć się wrażeniu, że strasznie się z Lawa nabijam. Wam się też tak wydaje?


	10. Rozdział 10

Wystrój pałacu Króla Piratów nie był na szczęście takim artystycznym - bądź szalonym - chaosem jak jego zewnętrze i nie wynikało to jedynie z faktu, że dało się zobaczyć tylko kilka pomieszczeń naraz, a nie, jak w przypadku budynku, całość. Najwyraźniej przy urządzaniu wnętrz Hancock miała więcej do gadania niż Luffy i Law był za to wdzięczny, gdyż jego oczy mogły przynajmniej odpocząć po wcześniejszej pstrokaciźnie. Ściany pomalowane były na jasne kolory, dekoracje nie przytłaczały, zaś meble wydawały się wcale dobrze pasować do pokojów. Ile tych pokojów było, Law nie miał pojęcia i wątpił, by ich liczbę znał ktokolwiek. Wolał sobie nawet nie wyobrażać, ile wysiłku wymagało utrzymanie tego miejsca w stanie używalności...   
  
Luffy, z zasady przyjazny innym i w wielu kwestiach ugodowy człowiek, zaskoczył wszystkich, kiedy kategorycznie odmówił zatrudnieniu w pałacu jakiejkolwiek służby. Swoim zwyczajem nawet tego nie uargumentował, powiedział tylko zdecydowane: "Nie chcę!" i kazał innym domyślać się powodów za tą decyzją stojących - prawdopodobnie nie podobała mu się idea, by ktoś miał mu usługiwać, nawet jeśli coś takiego byłoby zupełnie naturalne w przypadku _króla._ Hancock ani było ani w głowie wykłócać się z nim o to; dawna Piracka Cesarzowa, nic jej nie ujmując, robiła praktycznie wszystko, jak jej pan i małżonek kazał. Luffy zresztą w późniejszych latach nieco zmiękł i zgodził się chociaż zatrudnić kucharza (rzecz jasna z polecenia Sanjiego), kiedy stało się jasne, że wychowując kolejne dzieciaki, Hancock nie będzie w stanie sama gotować dla coraz liczniejszej rodziny. W sprzątaniu przydawały się natomiast skonstruowane przez Franky'ego roboty; była ich w pałacu cała armia, aczkolwiek - ku rozczarowaniu Luffy'ego, który tego typu wynalazkom każdorazowo przyglądał się z rozpłomienionym wzrokiem - pracowały głównie nocą.   
  
Zdobyczy techniki można było w pałacu znaleźć zresztą więcej, jak choćby system najróżniejszych wind, przejść i skrótów umożliwiających swobodne przemieszczanie się pomiędzy piętrami i skrzydłami budynku. (Choć, patrząc z innej strony, dzięki temu wnętrze stanowiło istny labirynt, w którym przynajmniej jedna osoba gubiła się za każdym razem). Biorąc zaś pod uwagę, że Luffy ani myślał rezygnować ze swoich gumowych zdolności poruszania się, nie brakowało tutaj także wysokich sal z krużgankami i balustradami, za które łatwo było złapać, czy szybów, którymi dało się zeskoczyć na sam dół.   
  
\- Torao, jesteś głodny? - zapytał Luffy, kiedy jechali windą, nie czekał jednak na odpowiedź, tylko mówił dalej: - Ja bym chętnie coś zjadł. Hancock... - zwrócił się do małżonki. - Upichcisz coś specjalnego dla mnie i dla Torao, prawda?!   
  
\- O-oczywiście, Luffy - odparła z kolejnym uroczym rumieńcem, a kiedy winda już się zatrzymała, wypadła z windy i w następnym momencie zniknęła w głębi korytarza. Usłyszeli jeszcze jej głos, gdy wołała dzieci, by jej pomogły przy gotowaniu.   
  
Znajdowali się na najwyższym piętrze, które - na ile Law pamiętał - rodzina Króla Piratów zajmowała na co dzień. To tutaj umieszczone były pokoje dzieci, salony i królewska sypialnia, ale także wspaniale zaopatrzona biblioteka, sala treningowa, dobrze wyposażona kuchnia oraz bajecznie luksusowa łaźnia. Łazienek i kuchni było w pałacu rzecz jasna znacznie więcej, podobnie jak innych pomieszczeń użytkowych, czyniąc z każdego pałacowego poziomu praktycznie osobną jednostkę i zapewniając gościom pełen komfort.   
  
\- Zapomniałem już, jak duży jest ten budynek - mruknął Law, gdy kierowali się do głównego salonu. - Większy niż mój szpital...   
  
\- Prawda, ciągle się w nim gubię! - odparł Luffy z entuzjazmem. - Chociaż dzięki temu zawsze odkryję coś nowego.   
  
\- Dopóki znajdujesz drogę powrotną, wszystko jest jeszcze okej... A Zoro?   
  
\- Hmm... - Luffy zamyślił się. - Jego rekord to chyba miesiąc, a i to tylko dlatego, że Sanji nie mógł już wytrzymać i poszedł go szukać.   
  
\- No, Zoro to akurat nie potrzebuje labiryntu...   
  
\- Co racja, to racja! - zawołał Luffy ze śmiechem.   
  
\- Co wy robicie z tymi wszystkimi pokojami?   
  
\- Nic. Znaczy się, to są pokoje dla gości.   
  
Law prawie się skrzywił na takie marnotrawstwo przestrzeni.   
  
\- Nie szkoda wam, że stoją takie puste?   
  
\- E tam, wcale nie stoją - zaprzeczył Luffy, machając energicznie ręką. - Często mamy gości, i to w dużych ilościach. Ludzie rzadko wyprawiają się na Raftel w pojedynkę, już prędzej całymi stadami. Na przykład raz przyjechali wszyscy koledzy San-... koleżanki San-... no, okama z Momoiro. A innym razem całe plemię znajomych Choppera z Torino. Jak przyjeżdżają dziewczyny z Amazon Lily, to praktycznie wszystkie piętra są zajęte i jest fajnie! - zakończył z entuzjazmem.   
  
\- A zechcielibyście udostępnić pokoje w ramach hotelu, gdybyśmy zorganizowali na Raftel światowy kongres medyczny? - spytał Law pod wpływem chwili. Był zresztą zdania, że tego typu sprawy warto załatwiać od razu, a skoro już tutaj był. mógł równie dobrze obadać sprawę.   
  
\- Pewnie! - odparł Luffy z miejsca, o nic nie pytając. - Będzie zabawnie, to najważniejsze. A co to jest? Światowy krakers medyczny? Brzmi smacznie.   
  
\- Kongres - mruknął Law. - Zjazd lekarzy z całego świata.   
  
\- Super! Przyjadą wszyscy lekarze?   
  
\- Nie no, tylko niektórzy...   
  
\- Ekstra! - zawołał Luffy z błyszczącymi oczami.   
  
\- Tak tylko pytam, to nic pewnego - zastrzegł Law. - Dopiero dzisiaj rano pojawił się taki pomysł i-...   
  
Luffy poklepał go po plecach zamaszystym a jowialnym gestem.   
  
\- Torao, masz się czuć na Raftel jak u siebie w domu. Rób, co chcesz. Najważniejsze, żebyś dobrze się bawił. Światowy krakers medyczny to bardzo fajna idea! Oczywiście, że goście będą mogli się u nas zatrzymać! Nie musisz o to pytać! - zawołał niemal z wyrzutem.   
  
Law nic nie powiedział. Życzliwość Luffy'ego już dawno temu przestała go przerażać, choć w dalszym ciągu budziła w nim konsternację. Pewnie do końca życia nie przyzwyczai się do tego, że w jego świecie istnieli tak bezinteresowni i bez reszty lojalni ludzie. Pewnie do końca życia nie przestanie obawiać się dnia, w którym dobra wola Słomkowego zostanie przez kogoś wykorzystana, doprowadzając do jego krzywdy - nawet jeśli z czysto rozsądkowego punktu widzenia coś takiego nie miało racji bytu, skoro Monkey D. Luffy był najpotężniejszym człowiekiem na świecie.   
  
Główny salon był wypełniony światłem i - nie licząc wiekowej wężycy Salome, która spała zwinięta w kłębek w ciepłym miejscu pod oknem - zupełnie pusty. Na kanapach i fotelach leżały rozrzucone zabawki, otwarte książki oraz wszystkie inne przedmioty dziecięcej zabawy i nauki, jednak samych dzieci nie było widać ani kawałka. Najprawdopodobniej rzeczywiście pomagały Hancock w kuchni, choć Lawowi jakoś ciężko było pogodzić te dwa pojęcia: "latorośle Luffy'ego" i "grzeczne, posłuszne".   
  
\- Bałagan tutaj - stwierdził Luffy z zakłopotaniem, zupełnie jakby nagle przypomniał sobie, że Law jest gościem, bo w jego codziennym słowniku takie słowo jak "bałagan" nie istniało, a na pewno nie budziło zakłopotania.   
  
\- Nie przejmuj się - mruknął Law, po czym usiadł na pierwszym z brzegu fotelu, uprzednio zdjąwszy z niego kolorowankę o rybach West Blue. - Według mnie tu jest wyjątkowo porządnie jak na miejsce z siódemką dzieciaków...   
  
Luffy przysiadł na oparciu kanapy.   
  
\- Hancock nauczyła je, żeby dbały o swoje otoczenie - powiedział. - Poza najmłodszym każde ma obowiązek sprzątać swój pokój, a poza pokojem sprzątać także po sobie. - Law popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem, Luffy jednak tylko kontynuował: - Mają też obowiązki w kuchni i przy młodszych dzieciach, żeby kiedyś móc o siebie w pełni zadbać. Poza tym Hancock udziela im regularnie najróżniejszych lekcji, uważa, że muszą się znać na świecie i umieć się zachować. Czasem marudzą, że wolałby iść do szkoły, ale słuchają się jej we wszystkim, no co.   
  
Law pomyślał, że w sumie miało to sens. Gdyby zostawić wychowanie dzieci Luffy'emu, wyrosłyby z nich jakieś dzikusy. Jednak... to były dzieci _Luffy'ego_. Miał sobie wyobrazić takiego Ace'a obierającego ziemniaki...?   
  
\- Chyba używa swojego Królewskiego Haki... - stwierdził, dzieląc się swoim sceptycyzmem.   
  
Luffy wyszczerzył się, wzruszając ramionami.   
  
\- Raczej powiedziała, że zamieni dzisiejsze lekcje na pomoc przy posiłku - powiedział. - Jest sprawiedliwa, nigdy zbyt surowa. Wymaga od nich wiele, ale nie _zbyt_ wiele. Mają dużo wolnego czasu i nie ogranicza ich przesadnie, często wręcz zachęca do działania. No i je karmi - dodał tonem, jakby był to najważniejszy argument.   
  
\- Brzmi jak wspaniała matka - rzucił Law pół-żartem, pół-serio.   
  
Luffy rozpromienił się jeszcze bardziej.   
  
\- Bo jest wspaniałą matką i dzieciaki naprawdę ją uwielbiają. A ona przede wszystkim uczy je, żeby się szanowały i troszczyły się o siebie nawzajem.   
  
\- A ty czego ich uczysz? - spytał Law, choć wcale nie planował.   
  
\- Tego samego. I że życie to przygoda.   
  
W korytarzu zastukały obcasy i w następnej chwili obiekt ich rozmowy, Boa Hancock - tym razem z najmłodszym synem na rękach - stanęła w drzwiach, po czym obrzuciła ich obu krytycznym spojrzeniem.   
  
\- Mogłam się spodziewać... Żadnego poczęstunku! - zawołała z wyrzutem.   
  
Law zgarbił się na fotelu.   
  
\- Yyy... nie pomyślałem, żeby coś przynieść... - wyjąkał, jednak Hancock nie zwróciła na niego uwagi.   
  
\- Luffy! Dlaczego nie podałeś ciasteczek i napojów? Są w szafce po lewej.   
  
Król Piratów skulił się na swojej kanapie.   
  
\- Nie ma...   
  
\- No to w szafce po prawej.   
  
\- Nie ma...   
  
\- No to w kredensie.   
  
\- Nie ma...   
  
\- Hmm...   
  
Hancock rozejrzała się po salonie, poszukując wzrokiem miejsc, w których mógł się jeszcze znajdować poczęstunek.   
  
\- W schowku za obrazem Grand Line - powiedziała triumfalnie.   
  
\- O!   
  
Luffy przyskoczył do rzeczonego malowidła i spróbował zajrzeć pod spód, co mu się zresztą udało, a wtedy jego oczom ukazała się wnęka w ścianie, w niej zaś taca wypieków i pękata butelka. Przeniósł wszystko na najbliższy stolik, a potem wyciągnął spod niego dwa kubki.   
  
\- Ja wracam do kuchni, weź jednak Boia - to mówiąc, Hancock włożyła dziecko Luffy'emu w ręce. Potem odwróciła się, a w jej głosie zabrzmiał uśmiech: - Jest też Faranek. Pozostałe przyjdą, jak skończą mi pomagać. Nie ma wątpliwości, że szybko się z tym uwiną.   
  
W następnej chwili już jej nie było. W salonie zapanowała cisza, kiedy czterej mężczyźni w różnym wieku patrzyli po sobie z niejaką konsternacją i bez ruchu. Niezręczną chwilę przerwała dopiero Salome, która uniosła się ze swojego posłania pod oknem, ziewnęła bezgłośnie, a potem z gracją wypełzła za swoją panią do kuchni, z której dobiegały już przyjemne zapachy.   
  
\- Poczęstuj się ciastkami, Torao - powiedział Luffy, siadając z najmłodszym synem na kanapie.   
  
\- Ja też chcę! - zawołał Boi, machając rączkami w stronę zdobionej wężowym motywem misy.   
  
\- To bierz, bierz - odparł Luffy, stawiając go na podłodze.   
  
Trzylatek złapał kilka ciasteczek i wepchnął sobie wszystkie naraz do buzi. Faran przycupnął na fotelu i tylko patrzył na młodszego brata z niejaką zazdrością.   
  
\- Faran, nie jesz? - spytał Luffy.   
  
\- Przecież nie mogę - mruknął pięciolatek.   
  
\- Oczywiście, że możesz. Mama mówiła, że tylko obiadu nie jesz - przypomniał Luffy, a on w takich sprawach był wyjątkowo uważny.   
  
Faran rozpromienił się na swój własny oszczędny sposób i sięgnął po ciasteczko. Law przenosił wzrok pomiędzy braćmi, którzy mimo podobieństwa wyraźnie się różnili. Boi wydawał się być skóra żywcem zdjęta z ojca - te same nastroszone czarne włosy, ciemne oczy i pucołowate policzki. Włosy Farana, choć równie ciemne - wszystkie dzieci Luffy'ego i Hancock były się czarnowłose i ciemnookie - wydawały się bardziej gładkie, zaś w oczach pobłyskiwał głęboki błękit, który czasem ukazywał się we wzroku jego matki. Luffy tymczasem odkręcił butelkę i rozlał płyn - najwyraźniej był to jakiś sok - do kubków, dodając jeszcze dwa.   
  
\- Zdrowie! - zawołał.   
  
Boi z entuzjazmem zajadał ciastka, wpychając je sobie garściami do ust, podobnie jak Luffy, który zaśmiewał się do rozpuku, patrząc na najmłodszego syna. Faran jadł ze znacznie większą dawką elegancji, co jakiś czas wymieniając spojrzenia z Lawem, który uprzejmie wziął z tacy jedno ciasteczko.   
  
\- Torao, co tak nagle zamilkłeś? - spytał Luffy.   
  
Law popił soku i tylko pokręcił głową. Nie zamierzał mówić na głos, że czuje się niezręcznie w obecności trzy- i pięciolatka. Na myśl, że za chwilę dzieciaków może być więcej - siedem klonów Słomkowego Kapelusza Luffy'ego - oblewał go zimny pot.   
  
\- Lepiej ty opowiedz o swojej ostatniej wyprawie. Wspominałeś, że byłeś na South Blue...?   
  
Luffy rozpromienił się i otworzył usta, zanim jednak zdążył choćby zacząć opowieść, Boi zupełnie nagle uderzył w płacz i wtulił się w ramiona ojca. Law w jednej chwili poczuł się zaalarmowany.   
  
\- Coś mu się stało? - zapytał, patrząc na Luffy'ego, gotów aktywować Ope Ope no Mi w każdej sekundzie.   
  
\- Boi, o co chodzi? - spytał Król Piratów, marszcząc brwi i bujając syna na kolanach. - Ciasteczka jeszcze są, możesz zjeść więcej...   
  
Law pomyślał, że Luffy prawdopodobnie zawsze będzie wszystkie smutki wiązał w pierwszej kolejności z ewentualnym brakiem jedzenia. Dureń. Boi tymczasem przestał płakać, odwrócił głowę w stronę Lawa i obrzucił przerażonym spojrzeniem, po czym ponownie wtulił twarz w pierś ojca i zachlipał.   
  
\- Obawiam się, że twój najmłodszy syn mnie nie lubi - powiedział Law, wywracając oczami.   
  
\- Boi, przecież to wujek Torao! - zawołał Luffy z mieszanką wyrzutu i niepokoju. - Nie ma się co bać.   
  
\- Był tu cały czas - wtrącił z przesadnym spokojem Faran. - Byłeś tak zajęty ciastkami, że nawet go nie zauważyłeś. Dopiero teraz się goi boisz?   
  
Boi poderwał głowę i popatrzył na brata ze złością.   
  
\- Wcale się nie boję! - zawołał buńczucznie, a potem energicznym ruchem przetarł twarz. - Wcale się nie boję!   
  
Luffy wybuchnął śmiechem.   
  
\- To dlatego, że tak rzadko się śmiejesz, Torao!   
  
\- Myślę, że gdybym się teraz uśmiechnął, wystraszyłbym także twojego drugiego syna - odciął się Law. - Więc wybacz, ale nie będę próbować.   
  
\- Wcale nie - odparł Faran z urazą. - Ja mam pięć lat!   
  
\- Prawda, prawda...! - zawołał Luffy, wciąż się śmiejąc.   
  
\- Nie boję się! - powtórzył Boi, a potem zlazł na podłogę... i w następnej chwili wdrapał się Lawowi na kolana.   
  
Law zamarł, wpatrując się w trzyletnie stworzenie, które usadowiło się na nim i bezczelnie odwzajemniało jego spojrzenie. Boi miał policzki zaczerwienione, a z ciemnych oczu niemal tryskały iskry.   
  
\- W porządku - powiedział Law powoli. - Nie boisz się.   
  
Chłopiec założył ramiona na piersi i kiwnął głową z powagą. Faran popatrzył na niego z niechętnym uznaniem... a potem złapał następne ciasteczko.   
  
\- To opowiem wam, jak było na South Blue! Słuchajcie...   
  
Luffy zagłębił się w opowieść o swoim zeszłorocznym rejsie, której większość stanowiły jednak dygresje. Spomiędzy nich Law starał się wyłowić właściwą fabułę, ale okazało się to zbyt trudne, gdyż mimo jego pytań Król Piratów skakał od jednej przygody do drugiej, od jednego miejsca do drugiego, od jednego Króla Mórz do drugiego, a wszystko okraszone częstymi wybuchami śmiechu i innych emocji... Słuchało się tego jak wywodu szaleńca i przez głowę Lawa przemknęła myśl, że chyba tylko Clione i jego rodzaj byliby w stanie wyodrębnić tutaj sensowną treść. Wreszcie poddał się i słuchał, jak leciało - nie był zresztą w stanie skupić się na opowieści, skoro na jego kolanach siedziało trzyletnie dziecko, które pochłaniało jego uwagę.   
  
Boi niby nic nie robił, siedział tylko spokojnie, co Law uznał za podejrzane. W jego opinii trzyletnie dzieci nie mogły siedzieć spokojnie, chyba że w objęciach matki. Przygotowany był złapać chłopca, gdyby temu zachciało się nagle poruszyć i na przykład spaść na podłogę. Zwalczył pokusę aktywowania Ope Ope no Mi, które dałoby mu kontrolę nad całym pokojem, gdyby tak sobie zażyczył - byłoby to jednak zupełnie przesadnym działaniem. Powiedział sobie, że trzydziestodziewięcioletni mężczyzna naprawdę powinien umieć zająć się jednym małym dzieckiem. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że zmysły miał w pogotowiu, nawet jeśli Boi wydawał się zaabsorbowany opowieścią ojca - do tego stopnia, że od czasu do czasu śmiał się głośno i klaskał z radości.   
  
Nie minęło jednak wiele czasu, gdy do pokoju - niemal bezszelestnie - wsunęli się jeden po drugim trzej starsi chłopcy, tak do siebie podobni, że można by ich między sobą wziąć za bliźniaków. Oczywiście kiedy stali obok siebie, kilkucentymetrowa różnica we wzroście była ewidentna, gdyż urodzili się rok po roku, ponadto dwunastoletniego Ace'a otaczała aura najstarszego dziecka - pierworodnego syna - której brakowało Zeno i Sentiemu. Wszyscy trzej mieli jednak identycznie nastroszone czupryny i równie intensywnie spojrzenia i już na pierwszy rzut oka sprawiali wrażenie głęboko z sobą związanych. Miało to sens, gdyż po urodzeniu Sentiego Hancock zrobiła sobie całe trzy lata przerwy, a kiedy ponownie postanowiła zostać matką, na świat przyszły jej córki bliźniaczki. Farana od starszych braci dzieliło już pięć lat, nie było więc niczym dziwnym, że trójka najstarszych trzymała się razem. Law podejrzewał wręcz, że Zeno i Senti mogą być dojrzali na swój wiek, gdyż prawdopodobnie z całych sił starali się Ace'owi dorównać.   
  
\- Pomagaliście mamie w kuchni? - rzucił Luffy, kiedy zauważył chłopców. - Dobrze się spisaliście.   
  
Ace zerknął na ojca i kiwnął głowa, zaraz potem jego wzrok ponownie wrócił do Lawa.   
  
\- Dzień dobry - przywitał się Law, nie chcąc doprowadzić do kolejnej niezręcznej sytuacji.   
  
Ace jakby się zmieszał i spojrzał w bok. No tak, domyślił się Law, matka pewnie tłukła mu do głowy, że starszych należy pozdrawiać jako pierwszych...   
  
\- Dzień dobry - mruknął dwunastolatek, a pozostali dwaj chłopcy zaraz poszli za jego przykładem.   
  
\- Chodźcie bliżej - zachęcił Luffy. - Zostało jeszcze trochę... yyy... soku - stwierdził, wpatrując się w pustą miskę po ciastkach. - Pamiętacie wujka Torao, prawda?   
  
\- Ja pamiętam - odparł Zeno, nie ruszając się z miejsca.   
  
\- Ja... też pamiętam - dodał Senti, także stojąc z braćmi.   
  
\- Trafalgar Law - powiedział Ace, ponownie patrząc na Lawa. - Nieczęsto u nas bywasz - dodał z ironią, o ile dwunastoletnie dziecko potrafiło jej używać.   
  
Myśl Lawa pomknęła do czasów, kiedy on sam był w tym wieku, i prawie się skrzywił. Potrafiło, zdecydowanie potrafiło...   
  
\- Ace! Wujek Torao ma dużo pracy - skarcił go Luffy. - Przecież wiecie, że jest dyrektorem szpitala. No i dzisiaj do nas przyszedł.   
  
\- Innymi słowy każesz nam uznać, że lepiej późno niż wcale, tak, tato? - odparł Ace wciąż w tej samej tonacji... a potem wzruszył ramionami i podszedł bliżej. - Niech będzie. Widać zresztą, że już się zadomowił - uznał, wskazując na Boia, który wciąż siedział Lawowi na kolanach, a jego wargi drgnęły w uśmiechu.   
  
Zeno i Senti parsknęli cicho, również się zbliżając. Zanim jednak doszło do kolejnych faux pas, za które chłopcy z pewnością zostaliby skarceni przez matkę, w korytarzu rozległy się lekkie kroki i do pomieszczenia wpadły ostatnie już latorośle Króla i Królowej Piratów - siedmioletnie Laelya i Catleya. W pokoju jakby pojaśniało - ich żywe ruchy, ich wesołe głosy, ich powiewające włosy sprawiały to wrażenie - jednak więcej Law nie zdążył pomyśleć, gdyż dziewczynki nie zatrzymały się, tylko wskoczyły na oparcia jego fotela i wycałowały go w oba policzki, śmiejąc się głośno.   
  
Boi patrzył na to z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Faran z wrażenia wypuścił ostatnie trzymane ciasteczko. Ace, Zeno i Senti wyglądali, jakby zupełnie nie wiedzieli, co powiedzieć. Luffy także wytrzeszczył oczy. Laelya i Catleya wyściskały Lawa, a potem zeskoczyły na podłogę i złapały się za ręce, po czym zaczęły tańczyć, śpiewając radośnie:   
  
\- Wujek Torao! Wujek Torao!   
  
Potem znów przypadły do oparć fotela i wbiły w niego identycznie zachwycone spojrzenia ciemnoniebieskich oczu. Boi strategicznie wycofał się i wrócił na kolana ojca, które w tej sytuacji musiał uznać za bardziej bezpieczne miejsce, a Law mimowolnie poczuł się zupełnie odsłonięty.   
  
\- To było... powitanie na sposób minków? - zapytał słabo, ale odpowiedzią był tylko perlisty śmiech.   
  
\- No tak, dziewczyny zawsze powtarzają, że zostaną twoimi żonami - przypomniał sobie Luffy.   
  
\- Na Raftel istnieje wielożeństwo? - rzucił Law, zastanawiając się, czy powinien uznać tę scenę za absurdalną czy wręcz przeciwnie.   
  
\- Tata jest królem Raftel, może tak zadecydować - powiedziała Laelya, nie odrywając wzroku od Lawa.   
  
\- Tata może tak zadecydować, jest królem Raftel - powtórzyła Catleya.   
  
\- Torao, naprawdę chcesz poślubić moje córki?! - spytał Luffy z zaskoczeniem i wręcz przerażeniem.   
  
Law popatrzył na niego z wyrzutem.   
  
\- Istnieją pewne granice żartów - burknął, a potem coś podkusiło go, by dodać: - Miałbyś być moim teściem, kiedy jesteś ode mnie młodszy?   
  
Luffy wybuchnął śmiechem, a Law ponownie popatrzył na bliźniaczki.   
  
\- Nie chciałybyście chyba męża, który jest siedem lat starszy od waszego ojca - powiedział z krzywym uśmiechem.   
  
Laelya i Catleya pokręciły głowami, jednak wciąż wpatrywały się w niego rozgwieżdżonym wzrokiem. Law stłumił westchnienie. Jedyne córki Luffy'ego były prawdopodobnie najładniejszymi dziećmi, jakie widział w życiu. Biorąc pod uwagę, że ich matką była Boa Hancock - najpiękniejsza kobieta na świecie - robiło to sens. Miały te same drobne twarzyczki co ona, jej wielkie, ocienione długimi rzęsami oczy i ślicznie wykrojone usta. Wyglądały jak doskonałe klony Pirackiej Cesarzowej - i Law znów nie mógł powstrzymać myśli o partenogenezie - i różnił je tylko jeden szczegół: Catleya miała czarne włosy falowane, podczas gdy u Laelyi opadały one na plecy prosto niczym górski wodospad, podobnie jak u jej matki.   
  
Law położył dłonie na ich głowach.   
  
\- Znajdźcie sobie kogoś w swoim wieku - powiedział z powagą, patrząc najpierw na jedną, potem na drugą. - Ja... ja nie zamierzam się żenić.   
  
\- To samo mówiłem cały czas Hancock, a widzisz, jak się skończyło - oświadczył Luffy z pretensją. - Nie żeby mi było źle... Hancock! Kiedy jedzenie?! - zawołał w stronę kuchni.   
  
Zastukały obcasy i Królowa Piratów ponownie pojawiła się w drzwiach. Nie wyglądała jak ktoś, kto właśnie zajmował się przygotowywaniem obiadu dla siedmioosobowej rodziny i gościa. Wyglądała jak... hmm... no, jak królowa.   
  
\- Już się piecze - powiedziała, rzucając Luffy'emu ukradkowe spojrzenia.   
  
\- To prawda, że tata nie chciał się z tobą ożenić? - wypalił Senti.   
  
\- Tak powiedział - poparł go Zeno, a Ace kiwnął głową.   
  
W pokoju zaległa głucha cisza, nawet Laelya i Catleya przestały się śmiać. Ich oczy rozwarły się szeroko, gdy dziewczynki oderwały wzrok od Lawa i popatrzyły na matkę. Law także podążył za ich spojrzeniem, czując grozę przebiegającą mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Luffy, Boi i Faran zupełnie znieruchomieli i przez moment wnętrze pokoju wydawało się malowidłem, na którym autor doskonale ujął emocje siedmiu zastygłych w zaskoczeniu i przerażeniu postaci - i tej ósmej, która była panią tej sceny. Tylko Salome kiwała się uspokajającym gestem nad ramieniem Hancock - choć tak mógł powiedzieć tylko ktoś, kto od dawna znał wielką wężycę niegdysiejszej cesarzowej Amazon Lily.   
  
\- Senji...! Zeno...! - jęknął Luffy, kiedy już odzyskał głos. - To było dawno...   
  
Hancock popatrzyła na swoich synów numer dwa i trzy, a potem położyła dłonie na biodrach i uniosła wysoko głowę.   
  
\- Tak twierdził - odparła wyniośle, przeszywając wzrokiem małżonka. - Ale ja zawsze dostaję to, czego chcę.   
  
\- Mówiłem, że na nic nie narzekam! - zawołał Luffy, przechodząc w tryb obronny. - Na nic nie narzekam, Hancock! Jest mi dobrze... wszystkim nam jest, prawda? Prawda?! - Rozejrzał się wokół, jakby szukając wsparcia u swoich latorośli   
  
Law zastanowił się, czy ta dwójka musiała prowadzić takie rozmowy przy dzieciach... jednak chichot Ace'a uświadomił mu, że prawdopodobnie dzieciaki były świadkami podobnych konfrontacji nie raz i nie dwa i traktowały je jako rodzinną codzienność. Atmosfera w pokoju ponownie się ożywiła, zupełnie jakby kataklizm został zażegnany - a może w ogóle nie było jego niebezpieczeństwa? Dzieci Luffy'ego i Hancock musiały większe znaczenie przywiązywać do gestów niż do słów, a wzajemna troska ich rodziców, jak również ich troska o nich samych, były dla nich oczywiste. Tu nikt nie miał prawa czuć się niekochanym czy niepewnym.   
  
\- To jeszcze powiedz, tato, że nie zamieniłbyś mamy na żadną inną kobietę - podsunęła Catleya.   
  
\- Nie zamieniłbyś mamy na żadną inną kobietę, powiedz to, tato - powtórzyła Laelya.   
  
Luffy zamachał gorączkowo ramionami.   
  
\- Oczywiście, że bym nie zamienił! - zawołał szybko. - Hancock! Nie zamieniłbym cię na żadną inną! - zadeklarował. - Naprawdę świetnie gotujesz! - dodał, co zdaniem Lawa nieco osłabiło ogólne wrażenie jego wypowiedzi.   
  
Boa Hancock jednak uznała to za wystarczające. Przyłożyła dłonie do policzków i odwróciła się, by ukryć rumieniec. Law powstrzymał się przed pokręceniem głową. Po raz kolejny doszedł do wniosku, że miłość była naprawdę bardzo dziwnym zjawiskiem - i najwyraźniej w przypadku każdego człowieka oznaczała coś innego. Luffy'emu prawdopodobnie wystarczyło mieć kogoś, kto chciał go karmić - jak mawiali, do serca mężczyzny przez żołądek - bo Law nie sądził, by Król Piratów rozważał te kwestie z jakichś głębszych punktów widzenia. Hancock z kolei, jako władczyni plemienia kobiet, nigdy nie miała w perspektywie kochania i rodziny, kiedy jednak Monkey D. Luffy wkroczył w jej życie, nie była w stanie oprzeć się huraganowi uczuć, które w niej wezbrało. Jej miłość - tej kobiety, która miała cały świat u swoich stóp i rządziła bezlitośnie sercami mężczyzn, o żadnego nie dbając bardziej niż o zeszłoroczny śnieg - okazała się zupełnie bezinteresowną lojalnością i oddaniem, i troską, i pragnieniem pomocy, za wszelką cenę. Nie było wątpliwości, że ktoś taki jak Boa Hancock był w stanie pokochać tylko raz w życiu, a kiedy już to się stało, nic nie mogło jej powstrzymać w realizacji tego uczucia... nawet jeśli Luffy myślał tutaj głównie w kategoriach jedzenia, ale to też akceptowała. Naprawdę dziwny to był związek, jednak Law wiedział, że nie miało sensu racjonalizowanie uczuć. Liczyło się tylko to, że byli szczęśliwi - a ta dwójka wyraźnie była.   
  
Objął spojrzeniem wszystkich obecnych. Ace uśmiechał się pod nosem, a Zeno i Senti chichotali. Laelya i Catleya śmiały się radośnie. Faran ze stoickim spokojem dojadał podniesione z podłogi ciasteczko, zaś Boi rozglądał się wokół z wyraźną potrzebą zjedzenia czegoś jeszcze. Cała rodzina Króla Piratów w komplecie - i on sam, Monkey D. Luffy, który bał się tylko jednego: samotności. Jakże szczęśliwy musiał tutaj być, w otoczeniu bliskich - ludzi, którzy zawsze będą nierozerwalnie jego częścią.   
  
Law poczuł się dziwnie nie na miejscu... nie miał jednak czasu, by zastanowić się nad tym wrażeniem. Hancock ponownie zniknęła, tym razem celem przygotowania jadalni do posiłku, jednak dzieciaki miały czas wolny i mogły zostać z gościem, którego były wyraźnie ciekawe. Ace wydał braciom krótkie instrukcje i już po chwili z kanap i foteli zniknęły porozrzucane zabawki i książki, zaś z kuchni przyniesiono kolejny dzbanek soku oraz przekąskę dla Luffy'ego. Laelya i Catleya poprawiły obrusy na stolikach i nawet Faran podniósł się ze swojego fotela, by strzepać okruszki. Wszystko działało sprawnie jak w dobrze naoliwionej machinie, każdy wiedział, co robić i jak, zajmował się tym, co do niego należało. Nie było przepychanek, kłótni, krzyków, nie było narzekania czy prób wymigania się od zajęć. Law patrzył na to w zupełnym zaskoczeniu, gdyż stało to w całkowitej sprzeczności z jego wyobrażeniem na temat dzieci, zwłaszcza w tej konkretnej rodzinie... Wreszcie doszedł do ostrożnego wniosku, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, będzie musiał zrewidować swoją opinię o potomstwie Słomkowego, które najwyraźniej naprawdę było _zdyscyplinowane._   
  
Kiedy wszyscy już się rozsiedli - trzej starsi chłopcy na kanapie, dziewczynki po obu stronach Lawa, a Salome ponownie zwinęła się na swoim słonecznym miejscu przy oknie -posypał się grom pytań i Law stwierdził w duchu, że za szybko się cieszył. Nad sytuacją jednak szybko zapanował Ace, którego jedno słowo wystarczało, by uciszyć całą resztę. Cieszył się niekłamanym autorytetem, a młodsze rodzeństwo wpatrywało się w niego jak w obrazek i najwyraźniej słuchało się go bez zastrzeżeń.   
  
\- Trafalgar Law - powiedział najstarszy syn Słomkowego takim tonem jak wcześniej, wbijając w niego uważne spojrzenie ciemnych oczu. - Swego czasu żeglowałeś z naszym ojcem, pomogłeś mu nawet zdobyć One Piece i zostać Królem Piratów. Kiedykolwiek tata cię wspomina, zawsze podkreśla, że w tamtych czasach byłeś jednym z najpotężniejszych znanych mu ludzi... Dlaczego więc ktoś taki jak ty sam nie sięgnął po tytuł Króla Piratów i One Piece? - zapytał.   
  
\- Ace, to było niegrzeczne! Torao zawsze był moim przyjacielem! - zawołał z oburzeniem Luffy.   
  
\- To nie jest odpowiedź - odparł Ace, nie spuszczając wzroku z Lawa.   
  
\- Nie? - zdziwił się Luffy.   
  
Law uśmiechnął się krzywo.   
  
\- Nawet jeśli byłem jednym z najpotężniejszych piratów tamtej epoki, to nie mógłbym się równać z waszym ojcem - powiedział to, co było oczywiste. - Poza tym... One Piece nigdy mnie nie interesował, podobnie jak zostanie królem.   
  
\- Dlaczego zatem przybyłeś na Raftel? - padło kolejne pytanie.   
  
\- Może dlatego, że jestem... jego przyjacielem - mruknął Law.   
  
Ace mrugnął.   
  
\- Widzisz? - zawołał Luffy z zadowoleniem.   
  
\- Nawet jeśli był najsilniejszym człowiekiem na świecie, za nic nie dałby sobie rady w pojedynkę - mówił dalej Law, uśmiechając się złośliwie. - Ktoś mądry musiał dopilnować wszystkiego.   
  
\- Hahaha, prawda! - Luffy wybuchnął śmiechem, ale zaraz się skrzywił. - Hej, to nie było miłe, Torao!   
  
Dzieciaki zachichotały.   
  
\- A dlaczego zostałeś na Raftel? - dopytywał się Zeno.   
  
\- Czemu nie popłynąłeś dalej? - chciał wiedzieć Senti.   
  
\- Dokąd "dalej"? - zdziwił się Luffy, ale Law go zignorował.   
  
\- Raftel to dobre miejsce - powiedział. - Spędziłem wiele lat na morzu, ale nigdy nie planowałem robić tego do końca życia. Kiedy już osiągnąłem to, co planowałem jako pirat, mogłem zrealizować swoje następne... marzenie, czyli otworzyć szpital.   
  
\- Szpital? Po co szpital? - zapytał Faran.   
  
\- Choćby po to, żebyście się mieli gdzie urodzić - odparł Law.   
  
\- Torao jest najlepszym lekarzem na świecie. Jest w stanie uleczyć każdą chorobę! - wtrącił Luffy z entuzjazmem.   
  
\- Ja też chcę leczyć! - zawołała Laelya.   
  
\- Ja też! - dodała Catleya.   
  
\- Jeśli się zatrudnicie w Szpitalu Pamięci Corazona, będziecie mieć przynajmniej blisko do pracy - mruknął Law, a potem, zanim zasypały go kolejne pytania, przejął inicjatywę, nawet jeśli nie czuł się z tym pewnie. - A wy czym się chcecie zająć w przyszłości? - zapytał starszych chłopców.   
  
\- Zamierzamy pływać po morzach! - odpowiedzieli Zeno i Senti razem, a Ace pokiwał głową.   
  
\- Będziemy morskimi wojownikami - uściślił Zeno.   
  
\- Opłyniemy cały świat - dodał Senti.   
  
\- Ja już pływam - oświadczył Ace z niejaką dumą.   
  
\- Ja chciałbym pójść do szkoły w Roger Bay - wtrącił Faran. - A potem na uniwersytet. Chcę zostać uczonym.   
  
Trzej starsi bracia popatrzyli na niego jak sroka w grant - jak na kogoś, kto psuje statystykę - potem jednak, ku zaskoczeniu Lawa, niechętnie pokiwali głową.   
  
\- Fajnie byłoby chodzić do Roger Bay - przyznał Zeno.   
  
\- Chociaż szkoła chyba nie jest taka fajna...? - zauważył Senti, po czym spojrzał na ojca.   
  
\- Hmm... Nie wiem, nigdy nie chodziłem - stwierdził Luffy, pocierając podbródek, zaraz jednak rozjaśnił się. - Ale na pewno jest fajna! Poza tym jesteście mądrzejsi ode mnie, na pewno będzie się wam podobać!   
  
\- Mama nam nie pozwala - powiedział Zeno markotnie.   
  
\- Mówi, że wszystkiego nauczy nas sama - dodał Senti.   
  
\- Hmm... Szkoła to nie tylko nauka - zauważył Law. - Faktem jest, że jesteście na tyle duzi, że przydałby się wam kontakt z rówieśnikami i resztą świata. Nie jest dobrze, że siedzicie tylko tutaj w górach i nawet nie bywacie w mieście...   
  
\- Tak uważasz, Trafalgarze Law? - od drzwi dobiegł głos Hancock.   
  
Law podniósł na nią wzrok, w pełni świadom pełnych nadziei spojrzeń, jakie wbijały w niego trzy pary oczu. Niby to nie była jego sprawa, ale skoro już go pytano... I wcale nie zamierzał robić sobie dodatkowych punktów u nowego pokolenia tych szaleńców.   
  
\- Myślę, że Ace, Zeno i Senti jak najbardziej mogliby chodzić do szkoły w Roger Bay, zwłaszcza jeśli sami tego chcą - powiedział. - Nawet jeśli jesteś w stanie nauczyć ich więcej niż nauczyciele w szkole, nie mówiąc o waszej bogatej bibliotece, z której zdaje się chętnie korzystają, to kontakt z nowymi ludźmi siłą rzeczy poszerzy im horyzonty i pomoże w rozwoju. Są już wystarczająco duzi, nie muszą siedzieć cały czas z rodziną - dodał, starając się nie myśleć o tym, jak wyglądała jego codzienność, gdy był w wieku najstarszych synów Luffy'ego i Hancock. - Szkoła z całą pewnością im nie zaszkodzi.   
  
Królowa Piratów przyjrzała się swojej trójce najstarszych.   
  
\- Musielibyście wstawać wcześnie rano, bo zajęcia zaczynają się już o ósmej, a Roger Bay znajduje się wiele kilometrów stąd - zauważyła. - Dałoby się pewnie załatwić jakiś transport... - Zamyśliła się.   
  
\- Moglibyśmy za to wracać piechotą, to by był dobry trening - zawołał z zapałem Zeno po trzech sekundach ciszy.   
  
\- Będziemy wstawać codziennie rano! Obiecuję! - poparł go Senti.   
  
Ace, swoim zwyczajem, pokiwał tylko głową, ale także w jego spojrzeniu płonął entuzjazm. Hancock ponownie skupiła spojrzenie na synach.   
  
\- Porozmawiamy o tym po obiedzie - oświadczyła zdecydowanym głosem, a chłopcy pokiwali głowami. Wiedzieli, że jej słowom mogą ufać, podobnie jak jej zdrowemu rozsądkowi. Nie miała w zwyczaju zbywać kwestii argumentem "bo tak". - Teraz marsz do kuchni, bo posiłek gotowy i trzeba go podać.   
  
Ace, Zeno i Senti zerwali się ze swoich miejsc.   
  
\- Tak jest, mamo!   
  
\- Resztę zapraszam do jadalni...   
  


* * *

  
Law nawet nie wiedział, kiedy w gościnie u Luffy'ego minął mu cały dzień. Pomiędzy posiłkami, rozmowami, grami i nagłymi wypadkami zupełnie przestał liczyć godziny. Siódemka dzieciaków była tak angażująca, jak to tylko możliwe - ale głównie ze względu na błyskotliwość, która Lawa zupełnie zaskoczyła. Powinien się już był przyzwyczaić do tego, że na tym świecie istniało wiele dziwnych rzeczy, jednak fakt, że dzieci Słomkowego Kapelusza były tak inteligentne, jak były, budził jego wielką konsternację. Poza najmłodszym wszystkie umiały czytać i najwyraźniej robiły dobry użytek z domowej biblioteki, gdyż posiadana przez nie wiedza znacznie wykraczała poza przeciętny poziom w ich grupie wiekowej i to, czego mogła je nauczyć Hancock. Jednak, pomijając może Farana, nie były molami książkowymi i z równym entuzjazmem oddawały się grom i zabawom oraz, w przypadku trójki najstarszych, treningowi. I rozmawiały, strasznie dużo rozmawiały, przy czym nie była to luźna paplanina, której spodziewałby się po dzieciakach, tylko rzeczowa dyskusja na najróżniejsze tematy. I nawet jeśli różnili się w swoich opiniach, które potrafili zapalczywie argumentować, ani trochę nie przypominało to kłótni, tylko po prostu wymianę zdań. Co to Słomkowy powiedział? Że Hancock uczyła dzieciaki szacunku wobec samych siebie i innych - to było widać gołym okiem.   
  
Law kilka razy dochodził do wniosku, że to po prostu nie może być potomstwo Luffy'ego - wniosku, który bazował tylko na racjonalnym podejściu i tym samym nie miał szans się obronić. Dzieciaki miały bowiem w sobie ten sam ogień i tę samą żywiołowość, które cechowały Króla Piratów, tę samą potrzebę przygody i tę samą chęć przekraczania własnych granic. Były pewne siebie, nieustraszone i zdecydowane sięgnąć po wszystko, co życie miało im do zaoferowania - jednak cechy te ujęte były w ramy, podkreślone przez rozsądek i inteligencję, które odziedziczyły po matce. Ta siódemka łączyła w sobie najlepsze cechy obojga rodziców i każde miało zadatki na to, by stać się w przyszłości kimś wybitnym. Niech tylko odnajdą drogę, którą chcą podążać, niech odkryją swoje talenty, w których będą mogli się sprawdzać, a świat prędzej czy później padnie przed nimi na kolana.   
  
Na razie jednak były dziećmi i nawet największa błyskotliwość nie była w stanie ochronić ich przed właściwymi dzieciom wybrykami... może wręcz je prowokowała, podobnie jak ich chęć poznania czy czasami po prostu dobra wola, bo nie ulegało wątpliwości, że cała siódemka cechuje się życzliwością. Ace uparł się, by pomóc przy krojeniu pieczeni - widać było, że umie się obchodzić z nożem - i prawie sobie obciął przy tym palec. Zeno koniecznie chciał wyręczyć Hancock, nosząc do jadalni naczynia niewiele mniejsze od niego samego - i oblał się gorącym sosem. Senti wyszedł na dach przez okno we własnym pokoju, żeby przyjrzeć się pisklętom śnieżnych ptaków, które uwiły sobie tam gniazdo - i niemal przymarzł do metalowej rynny, bo zapomniał o rękawiczkach. Faran spadł z drabinki w bibliotece, kiedy chciał z najwyższej półki zdjąć książkę, która go akurat interesowała. Bliźniaczki postanowiły upiec dla Lawa ciasteczka i obie poparzyły się, łapiąc ze zbyt dużym entuzjazmem za rozgrzaną blachę.   
  
Hancock zdążyła opatrzyć wszystkie urazy i skaleczenia, zanim Law zdołał aktywować Ope Ope no Mi. "Nie potrzebujemy diabelskiego owocu do czegoś takiego" - powiedziała zdecydowanym tonem, w którym brzmiała także zawoalowana sugestia, że dzieciakom dobrze zrobi świadomość tego, że ich działania mogą mieć także nieprzyjemne skutki. Nieodmiennie wierzyła w to, że jej pociechy potrafią wyciągnąć ze swoich porażek naukę - i chyba miała rację.   
  
Dopiero kiedy zrobiło się ciemno i w pałacu włączono lampy, Law zorientował się, że nadszedł już wieczór. Do tego czasu był już w najlepszej komitywie z Ace'em, który pytał o jego doświadczenia żeglarskie. Zyskał w oczach Zeno i Sentiego, którzy chcieli wiedzieć więcej o jego mocach. Zdobył nawet zaufanie Farana i Boia oraz zupełnie nie udało mu się zniechęcić do siebie bliźniaczek - nie żeby próbował. Opowiadał i dyskutował, udzielał odpowiedzi i komentował, a także słuchał. Pod koniec dnia nie czuł się jak gość - został wchłonięty w całości i przyjęty do rodziny jako... no, _wujek_ Torao.   
  
Pożegnanie okazało się niełatwe, choć podejrzewał, że tak żegnano tutaj _każdego_ \- pewnie w grę wchodziła po prostu odziedziczona po Luffym skłonność do okazywania drugiemu człowiekowi sympatii, jakby był najważniejszy na świecie. Laelya i Catleya obsypały go łzawymi pocałunkami, wręczając paczkę z ciasteczkami, a Boi za nic nie chciał zejść z jego kolan i protestował głośnym płaczem. Faran zapowiedział, że do następnego razu będzie już znał wszystkie gatunki ryb z North Blue, zaś Zeno i Senti wyrazili chęć, by usłyszeć więcej opowieści o jego przygodach. Ace nic nie powiedział, jednak w jego spojrzeniu błyskał szacunek i porozumienie. Skończyło się na tym, że Law musiał solennie obiecać, że niedługo znów przyjdzie - i, o dziwo, nie przyszło mu to z takim trudem, jak zakładał.   
  
Kiedy już szedł w dół - skonstruowane przez Franky'ego kuliste latarnie rzucały na drogę miękkie światło - usiłował czuć się z tym faktem źle... jednak nie mógł. Spróbował więc argumentować sobie, że dzieciaki Luffy'ego i Hancock okazały się znacznie bardziej sensowne, niż mu się wydawało, i właśnie dlatego obcowanie z nimi nie było udręką... Tak, to był jedyny powód, dla którego zdołał wytrzymać z nimi cały dzień i jeszcze obiecał, że to powtórzy. Spodziewał się, że wyjdzie stamtąd wykończony i wycieńczony, z nerwami w strzępach, obolałymi zmysłami i naruszoną godnością. Że zostanie zbombardowany hałasem, a jego komfort psychiczny ulegnie nieodwołalnemu pogwałceniu. Że będzie miał na całe życie dość dzieciaków i nigdy, przenigdy, nie postawi więcej nogi w tym miejscu, które równie dobrze mogło być bramą piekła, choćby miał w tym celu zabarykadować się na dobre w swoim gabinecie. Tymczasem zbiegał szybkim krokiem w stronę Roger Bay, czując się lekko i wręcz przyjemnie i zupełnie nie przejmując się śniegiem, który skrzypiał pod jego butami. Choćby chciał, nie mógł przestać wspominać rozmów, śmiechu i radości, którymi wypełnione były ostatnie godziny. Choćby chciał, nie mógł odgonić wrażenia, że to był _dobry dzień_ i że on, Trafalgar D. Water Law, dobrze się bawił.   
  
Dopiero kiedy jego oczom ukazał się jasny budynek Szpitala Pamięci Corazona, Law uświadomił sobie z zaskoczeniem, że był tak zajęty, że ani przez chwilę nie pomyślał o pracy. Skonstatował z ironią, że Bepo byłby niewątpliwie zachwycony... i przygotował się na atak wyrzutów sumienia. Ten jednak nie nastąpił - wciąż wypełniało go przyjemne ciepło, z którym opuścił domostwo Słomkowego Kapelusza. Uśmiechnął się krzywo... i, by godnie zakończyć ten dzień lenistwa, postanowił wziąć odprężającą kąpiel. Z bąbelkami.


	11. Rozdział 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Szpital Pamięci Corazona powraca po przerwie... Uznajmy ponadto, że tekst ma już jedną trzecią i najwyższa pora zacząć fabułę właściwą.
> 
> -_-'

Następnego dnia Law po swojemu rzucił się w wir pracy. Obudził się z poczuciem winy za zmarnowany dzień; nieważne jak wszyscy wokół motywowali i usprawiedliwiali jego urlop, on sam postrzegał go jako coś niewłaściwego. No tak, był pracoholikiem, więc niby wszystko się zgadzało... Nie wspominał zresztą odwiedzin u Luffy'ego źle - wizyta w pałacu Króla Piratów okazała się znacznie przyjemniejsza, niż mógł to sobie wyobrażać, zaś wrażenie, jakie wywarła na nim rodzina Słomkowego, było pod każdym względem dobre - jednak sam fakt, że poświęcił całą dobę na inne rzeczy niż praca, wgryzał się w jego sumienie i miażdżył jego poczucie własnej wartości. Dlatego też nazajutrz narzucił sobie większe tempo pracy, a poza tym już na zaś zaplanował na ten dzień więcej zabiegów.   
  
Osobie postronnej ciężko byłoby zrozumieć, jakim cudem Trafalgar Law jest w stanie ze swojego maksymalnie napiętego grafiku wycisnąć jeszcze więcej czasu na pracę, i - po prawdzie - dziwiło to czasem jego samego. Z drugiej strony wiedział, że w sytuacjach kryzysowych czy przymusowych człowiek potrafi przekroczyć własne granice, i tyczyło się to każdego aspektu. W swoim życiu miał wiele takich sytuacji i choć ktoś inny - ktoś prowadzący bardziej normalną egzystencję - mógłby uważać to za tragedię, on osobiście był za nie wdzięczny, gdyż dzięki nim rozwinął się i, miał nadzieję, rozwijał w dalszym ciągu. Wzmacniał. Szlifował swoje umiejętności i nabywał nowych. Nie odpowiadała mu idea, by zatrzymać się w miejscu; wydawała się sprzeczna z jego naturą. Już jako dziecko pragnął się uczyć, poznawać. Później, zmuszony przez takie, a nie inne życie, jakie mu przyszło wieść, uznawał wręcz za konieczność, by zdobywać wiedzę i zdolności - tylko dzięki nim mógł osiągnąć swoje cele i przeprowadzić swoje zamierzenia. Jeśli teraz, jako lekarz, także przekraczał bariery, było to czymś całkowicie pożądanym.   
  
Nie osiągnął jeszcze tego etapu, w którym zastanawiałby się nad ceną, jaką przyjdzie mu zapłacić, choć w głębi duszy zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie jest w stanie rozwijać się bez końca; wiedział, że gdzieś znajduje się ściana, której nie zdoła pokonać. Przynajmniej miał świadomość, że nie jest w stanie dzień w dzień działać powyżej swojej normalnej wydolności; takie maksymalne wytężenie nie mogło mu jednak zaszkodzić, jeśli podejmował je tylko sporadycznie, dlatego też nie zastanawiał się dwa razy, ustalając plan dnia po urlopie. Największą trudnością było tutaj powiedzenie sobie, że to tylko raz, i oparcie się pokusie, by przyjąć tę zmianę jako normę.   
  
Kilka następnych dni upłynęło w przyjemnej rutynie szpitala. Pomiędzy kolejnymi przypadkami pacjentów - nowymi oraz od dawna znanymi chorobami - czuł się najlepiej. Starał się nie myśleć o tym, że już w lutym będzie musiał ponownie przeżyć cały jeden dzień bez pracy, wizja jednak uparcie do niego wracała, napełniając coraz większą niechęcią, aż wreszcie musiał się nad tym głębiej zastanowić. Początkowo sądził, że chodzi po prostu o sam fakt urlopu, który postrzegał jako jedną z najmniej potrzebnych w swoim życiu rzeczy, wywołującą w dodatku wyrzuty sumienia. Potem jednak uświadomił sobie, że te negatywne wrażenia łączą się raczej z poprzednim wolnym dniem - i spotkaniem ze Słomkowym. To również mogło od biedy zostać racjonalnie wytłumaczone: Law starał się widywać Króla Piratów możliwie najrzadziej, gdyż nie wpływał on dobrze na jego ułożoną codzienność. Przez całe lata z pewnością wyrobił sobie schemat emocjonalny, którym odruchowo reagował, gdy przychodziło do Luffy'ego... Wrażenie jednak nie ustępowało, mimo że od jego wizyty w pałacu upływało coraz więcej czasu - wręcz przeciwnie: zdawało się nasilać, nieprzyjemnie ściskając go w piersi i powodując przygnębienie.   
  
Pozytywne wrażenie, które pozostało mu po spotkaniu z wyjątkową pod każdym względem rodziną Słomkowego Kapelusza, w miarę upływu czasu przemieniło się w coś zupełnie przeciwnego, a przynajmniej coraz mocniej zabarwionego niechęcią. Teraz wydawało mu się to dziwne, bo przecież nastawiał się negatywnie, a koniec końców spotkała go miła niespodzianka. Zakładał, że czas spędzony z dzieciakami Luffy'ego i Hancock będzie torturą, a tymczasem (jak na niego) świetnie się bawił. Patrzył na sytuację przez pryzmat własnych wyobrażeń o dzieciach jako ogóle, ale potomstwo Króla i Królowej Piratów okazało się siódemką bardzo wyrazistych i niezwykłych osobowości, które rozbiły w perzynę istniejący w jego głowie stereotyp. Dlaczego jednak właśnie _ten_ fakt powodował w nim uczucie goryczy? Nie podobało mu się to, zwłaszcza że im dłużej rozważał tę zagadkę, tym bardziej dochodził do wniosku, że w grę może wchodzić coś, o co nigdy by siebie nie podejrzewał: jakaś mniej lub bardziej uświadomiona _zazdrość_ wobec Słomkowego Kapelusza Luffy'ego.   
  
Było to całkowicie nie do przyjęcia - ze względów tak ogólnych, jak i szczegółowych. Trafalgar Law nie postrzegał siebie jako osobę, która zazdrościła komukolwiek, zaś idea, by tym kimś miał być w dodatku Monkey D. Luffy, nawet nie tyle jeżyła mu włos na głowie, ile wydawała się po prostu niedorzeczna. Jeśli jednak rzeczywiście o to chodziło... jeśli rzeczywiście odczuwał jakąś zawiść w najgorszym i tęsknotę w najlepszym razie... albo jakieś wrażenie przegranej czy bycia gorszym... wówczas był to powód, by w pierwszej kolejności był złym na samego siebie.   
  
Nie chodziło nawet o to, że odczuwał w taki sposób. Koniec końców był człowiekiem jak inni - nawet jeśli trochę zmodyfikowanym pod względem anatomii i fizjologii - zaś samo życie pozbawiło go wielu tych rzeczy, które większość ludzi uważała za naturalne i w naturalny sposób zdobywała czy otrzymywała od losu. Tym, co go złościło najbardziej, był fakt, że wydawało mu się, że przerobił to już wystarczająco wiele razy... a mimo to kwestia znów do niego wróciła, i to w momencie, w którym najmniej się jej spodziewał. Zderzenie ze szczęśliwą rodziną Luffy'ego po prostu bolało i przypominało o tym, jak bardzo przeznaczenie bywa czasem niesprawiedliwe.   
  
Z drugiej strony... czy Law mógł winić za to przeznaczenie? Czy rodzina była czymś, co dostawało się ot tak sobie... czy może raczej czymś, o co człowiek sam się starał? Przecież tak naprawdę nigdy nie uczynił ani kroku w tę konkretną stronę. Skupił się w stu procentach na pracy, wszystko inne usuwając w bok jako mniej ważne czy wręcz nieistotne. Co mu Luffy zawinił, by żywić do niego urazę za rodzinne szczęście, nawet jeśli można było odnieść wrażenie, że akurat jemu rodzina _naprawdę_ przytrafiła się niejako przez przypadek...? Przecież nawet jeśli, to Król Piratów dbał o swoich bliskich i uczestniczył w ich życiu. A Law? Gdyby jakimś cudem trafiły mu się... żona i dzieci... najpewniej i tak widywałby je od święta i w żaden sposób nie był obecny w ich codzienności, bo poświęcałby całą uwagę medycynie. Jakiś głos z jego głowie mówił mu, że nie wie tego na pewno, skoro nigdy nie spróbował, jednak uciszał go świadomością, że woli _nie próbować._ Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić samego siebie jako dobrego małżonka czy ojca - przeciwnie, pewny był, że unieszczęśliwiłby swoją rodzinę, a w takim wypadku rzeczywiście lepsze było być samemu. Nie chciał sprowadzać własną osobą nieszczęścia na innych, jeśli tylko mógł tego uniknąć. Zawsze lepiej było zapobiegać niż leczyć.   
  
Po kilku dniach racjonalnej argumentacji nieprzyjemne wrażenie osłabło i nie zaprzątało więcej jego świadomości. Postanowił sobie jednak następne dni urlopu spędzać z dala od pałacu Króla Piratów. Przez całe lata nie nastręczało mu to trudności, więc nie sądził, by nagle miało zacząć. Z pewnością na Raftel była cała masa miejsc, w których mógł przebiedować jeden dzień w miesiącu, kiedy to, o zgrozo, miał zakaz pokazywania się we własnym szpitalu...   
  
Styczeń miał się ku końcowi. Zima trwała i ku niechęci Lawa miała się ku gorszemu, a w każdym razie na wiosnę jeszcze się nie zanosiło. Pogoda popsuła się zupełnie, zrobiło się bardzo wietrznie i przez to okropnie zimno, nawet jeśli temperatura rzeczywista nie była jakaś wybitnie niska. Morze stało się niespokojne. Woda rozbijała się na falochronach z hukiem słyszalnym nawet mimo dźwiękoszczelnych okien, zaś szyby drżały w ramach. Z dnia na dzień atmosfera w szpitalu robiła się coraz bardziej napięta, ludzie byli podenerwowani. Shachi i Penguin pokłócili się i nie odzywali do siebie aż przez dwa dni, Ikkaku całą sobą dawała do zrozumienia, że lepiej do niej nie podchodzić, zaś Clione wydawał się wyjątkowo zmęczony i zmartwiony - prawdopodobnie przy tak ekstremalnej pogodzie miał na oddziale większy niż zwykle dom wariatów. Poza tym... Pewnie tak jak Law każdy podświadomie oczekiwał najgorszego, czyli potężnego sztormu, który o tej porze roku mógł spowodować katastrofę z wielką ilością ofiar. Ruch wodny został co prawda ograniczony, statki wychodziły w morze tylko przy sprzyjającej prognozie... czy też raczej: najmniej niesprzyjającej, jednak to i tak nie gwarantowało całkowitego bezpieczeństwa.   
  
Z tego też względu Law miał mniej przyjęć i tym samym mniej pracy. Ponieważ jednak nie był jednak w stanie siedzieć na tyłku i nic nie robić, zajął się pracą na oddziałach, to znaczy leczył "normalnych" pacjentów, których stan nie wymagał zabiegów przy pomocy Ope Ope no Mi. Musiał się czymś zająć - między innymi by odgonić świadomość, że z powodu aury niektórzy potrzebujący mogą nie dotrzeć do niego na czas - a w tej sytuacji nikt przecież niczego nie tracił. Później pacjenci opowiadali, że podczas sztormu stulecia otrzymali w Szpitalu Pamięci Corazona najlepsze w historii leczenie.   
  
Sztorm nie mijał, za to cały czas przybierał na sile. Miało się wrażenie, że nigdy się nie skończy, że już do końca świata będzie dudnił im nad głowami i groził zupełnym unicestwieniem tym, którzy odważyli się na niego wyjść. Żywioł rozbijał się na falochronach, z wściekłością siekł w okna strugami lodowatego deszczu. A może to już właśnie był koniec świata, apokalipsa i zagłada wszystkiego, co żyło? Wydawało się, że nawet jeśli przetrwają, że nawet jeśli znów nadejdzie pogodna pora, to nic już nie będzie takie samo, wszystko zostanie bezpowrotnie zmienione.   
  
Law nie przeczuwał nawet, że za sprawą właśnie tego potężnego sztormu w jego życiu dokona się równie potężna zmiana, której nie potrafiłby sobie wyobrazić i w najśmielszych snach, gdyby takowe miewał. Później, kiedy nad tym myślał, dochodził z kwaśnym uśmiechem do wniosku, że oczywiście nie mogło się to dokonać w żadnych _normalnych_ okolicznościach.   
  
Mimo że paskudna pogoda trwała, ludzie starali się unikać rozmów o niej i nawet Law nie był wyjątkiem - zupełnie jakby samo poruszanie tego tematu mogło sprowadzić nieszczęście. Cóż, ludzie morza zawsze byli przesądni, a przynajmniej część personelu Szpitala Pamięci Corazona miała za sobą wcale nie tak krótką karierę piracką. Law nie był przesądny, nie uważał się też za pesymistę, wiedział jednak, że jeśli jakieś nieszczęście ma się zdarzyć, to się bez wątpienia zdarzy, a w takim wypadku nie miało sensu rozważanie go a priori. Złapał się jednak na tym, że jako dyrektor szpitala wolałby, by zdarzyło się już dzisiaj, a nie dopiero jutro - chciałby, by nastroje możliwie najszybciej odmieniły się na lepsze, a pracownicy nie chodzili tak bardzo zniechęceni. I żeby wszystko wróciło do normy.   
  
Na to się na razie nie zanosiło. Jeszcze jeden ranek powitał go rykiem morza, do którego - podobnie jak do brzęczenia szyb - zdążył już niemal przywyknąć. Na stołówce paradoksalnie wybór ryby był najlepszy, gdyż długotrwały sztorm napędzał w przybrzeżne sieci gatunki, które normalnie nie pojawiały się w okolicach wysp.   
  
\- Chyba muszę zrezygnować z tegorocznego kongresu - powiedział Bepo przy śniadaniu. - Przy tej pogodzie nigdzie nie popłynę.   
  
Law spojrzał na niego znad kubka z kawą.   
  
\- Kiedy się odbywa? - spytał.   
  
\- Dziesiątego.   
  
\- To jeszcze prawie dwa tygodnie - zauważył Law. - Do tego czasu pogoda na pewno się uspokoi. Nie wyobrażam sobie, by to miało jeszcze tyle trwać...   
  
\- Wiesz, że muszę tam jeszcze dopłynąć...? - przypomniał Bepo. - W tym roku odbywa się na... - Wymienił nazwę wyspy znajdującej się gdzieś na drugim końcu świata.   
  
Law zamyślił się, popijając kawę.   
  
\- Mógłbyś wziąć łódź podwodną i popłynąć poza zasięg sztormu, a tam przesiąść się na normalny statek. Przecież gdzieś ta paskudna pogoda _musi_ się kończyć.   
  
\- Dzięki za propozycję - odparł mink - ale nie wydaje mi się, by było dobrym pomysłem uszczuplać w tym momencie możliwości transportowe szpitala. I chyba nie potrafiłbym się skupić na kongresie, mając świadomość, że mnie tutaj potrzebujesz. Wolę zostać, na wszelki wypadek...   
  
\- Bepo, nikt nie jest niezastąpiony - powiedział Law, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język. - Nie, cofam to - poprawił się zaraz.   
  
Bepo popatrzył za niego krzywo.   
  
\- No tak, poza tobą rzeczywiście nikt - mruknął w odpowiedzi.   
  
\- Nie to miałem na myśli - rzucił Law z irytacją. - Chodziło mi, że każdy lekarz ma prawo wziąć wolne i nie oglądać się na pracę.   
  
\- Akurat w twoich ustach brzmi to mało przekonująco...   
  
\- A niech cię, Bepo! Pewnie, że _w razie czego_ wolałbym, żebyś tu był...! Ale nie chcę, żebyś rezygnował ze swoich planów tylko dlatego, że coś _może_ się stać - wyjaśnił Law i naprawdę tak czuł. - Nawet gdyby przyszło do najgorszego, to będziemy sobie musieli poradzić. Poradzimy sobie - dodał z naciskiem.   
  
Bepo mruknął w odpowiedzi coś niezrozumiałego, ale nie wydawał się zły. Reszta posiłku przebiegła w milczeniu. Porywy wiatru rozbijające się na szybach nie słabły; od okien, mimo ich fachowego uszczelnienia, wyraźnie ciągnęło. Cóż, nie był to statek, tylko budynek naziemny, więc miało prawo. Law pocieszył się faktem, że tego typu pogoda była naprawdę wyjątkowa, więc statystycznie powinna się powtórzyć dopiero za kilkanaście lat, może więcej. Oczywiście statystyki nie miały nic wspólnego z przyrodą, uświadomił sobie w następnej chwili, wpatrzony w ryczącą ciemność za oknami.   
  
\- Cóż, zobaczymy, jak się sytuacja rozwinie - stwierdził ostatecznie Bepo, odstawiając kubek na stolik. - Jeśli pogoda zmieni się na lepsze w ciągu dwóch dni, to popłynę.   
  
Law kiwnął głową, a potem wstał. Była pora, by iść do pracy - i witał to z prawdziwą ulgą. Kiedy używał Ope Ope no Mi do leczenia, tracił praktycznie kontakt ze światem zewnętrznym. Nie musiał widzieć szarej burości za oknem, w której słońce wydawało się tylko odległym wspomnieniem. Nie musiał słyszeć huku fal i uderzającego w szyby wiatru. W ogóle przestawał być świadomy tego żywiołu, gdyż odcinał się od wszystkiego poza swoim pacjentem. Miał nadzieję, że jego personel potrafił to zrobić nawet bez pomocy diabelskiego owocu. Nie mógł być jedyną osobą na świecie, która w stresującej sytuacji znajdowała w pracy ukojenie.   
  
Zabiegi przedpołudniowe przebiegły bez zakłóceń i komplikacji. Nawet jeśli pacjenci byli bardziej niż zwykle niespokojni, Ope Ope no Mi łagodził ich nerwy przynajmniej na czas leczenia. Law wiedział, że kiedy się obudzą z narkozy, świadomość wyzdrowienia sprawi, iż zupełnie przestaną się przejmować pogodą. Chociaż oni... Idąc do windy, starał się jednak pocieszać faktem, że personel szpitala przynajmniej nie musi wychodzić na zewnątrz, zaś budynek chroni ich przed fizycznym aspektem żywiołu, a on sam jest w ogóle uprzywilejowany, bo tutaj mieszka.   
  
Ledwo zdążył to pomyśleć, natknął się w windzie na obraz nędzy i rozpaczy, w którym dopiero po chwili rozpoznał Clione. Ordynator psychiatrii westchnął na jego widok.   
  
\- Nie chciałem, żebyś mnie widział w takim stanie - powiedział pół żartem, pół serio. - Akurat ty.   
  
Law przypatrywał mu się bez słowa, wciąż usiłując pogodzić wygląd Clione z wizerunkiem, który ów przedstawiał sobą na co dzień. Włosy psychiatra miał wilgotne i skołtunione, po jego makijażu zostało tylko wspomnienie, zaś zamiast eleganckiej sukienki ubrany był w zupełnie normalny szpitalny strój zabiegowca, który pasował mu mniej więcej tak, jak większości facetów pasowały damskie fatałaszki. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że ordynator siódemki miał bliskie spotkanie trzeciego stopnia z warunkami zewnętrznymi.   
  
\- Co ci się stało? - zapytał w końcu Law, choć powinien był zapytać raczej: "Czemu wychodziłeś?"   
  
Clione znów westchnął.   
  
\- Jedna z naszych pacjentek wymknęła się z oddziału. Czaiła się przy drzwiach i kiedy sprzątaczka wchodziła, od razu wypadła na zewnątrz, prawie tratując biedną kobietę. Dogoniliśmy ją dopiero na dworze, była już w pół drogi do plaży...   
  
\- Też musiałeś za nią lecieć? - zapytał Law ze zdziwionym wyrzutem.   
  
\- Byłem akurat pod ręką - mruknął psychiatra, odgarniając włosy z czoła. - Cóż, najważniejsze, że udało się ją złapać i sprowadzić z powrotem na oddział.   
  
Resztę Law potrafił sobie dopowiedzieć sam. Clione prawdopodobnie został przemoczony od stóp do głów, więc odzież musiał oddać do prania czy suszenia, a jedynym osiągalnym ubraniem był w tej sytuacji strój szpitalny, który każdy pracownik mógł dostać w znajdującej się w piwnicy szatni.   
  
\- Pewnie macie na oddziale niezły kociokwik... - mruknął współczująco.   
  
Psychiatra uśmiechnął się krzywo.   
  
\- Cóż, jeśli na naszym kociokwiku się to wszystko skończy, to będzie naprawdę dobrze.   
  
\- Trzymaj się tam - rzucił Law, kiedy winda zatrzymała się na siódmym piętrze i Clione wysiadł.   
  
Tym razem uśmiech psychiatry był odrobinę cieplejszy.   
  
\- Dam radę, dzięki... - odparł, a potem dodał z kokieterią, co do której Law nigdy nie był pewny, czy była prawdziwa czy jedynie udawana: - Obiecuję, że następnym razem będę wyglądać porządnie.   
  
\- Nie przejmuj się. Przez całe lata widywałem cię tak w ubraniu faceta, jak i bez - odparował Law, katem oka zauważając, że czekająca na windę w dół pielęgniarka rzuciła mu spłoszone spojrzenie. Zignorował to. Czy mogła mieć jakiekolwiek pojęcie o życiu na łodzi podwodnej, które rządziło się zupełnie innymi prawami w kwestii przyzwoitości? - Wierz mi, nie wyglądasz gorzej niż wtedy.   
  
Clione prychnął, najwyraźniej tłumiąc śmiech, a potem machnął mu na pożegnanie i udał się do swojego gabinetu. Nie wydawał się już tak przygnębiony jak przed chwilą, co Lawa cieszyło. Zmartwiony Clione nie był widokiem, na który miło mu się patrzyło. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że ordynator psychiatrii - tak jak Bepo i Ikkaku - był jednym z filarów Szpitala Pamięci Corazona... kimś, bez kogo Law nie wyobrażał sobie tego miejsca. Obecność Clione, a także jego spokojna osobowość kryjąca się za niezwykle ekspresyjną otoczką zewnętrzną, dobrze wpływały też na niego samego.   
  
Przy lunchu zamyślił się nad towarzyszami, którzy już tak długo trwali przy jego boku. Doszedł do wniosku, że każdemu z nich można by przypisać jakiś żywioł. Ikkaku była jak ogień: bardzo niewiele potrzebowała, by zapalić się i wybuchnąć, grożąc, że unicestwi wszystko wokół swoim żarem. Dla tych jednak, o których dbała, była ciepłem, dającym możliwość przyjemnego ogrzania. Potrafiła wskazywać właściwą drogę, rozświetlając ją od razu w całości. Clione był oczywiście wodą - z tym swoim spokojem i opanowaniem, i zdolnością łagodzenia wszystkich konfliktów. Potrafił opływać ludzi, dopasowując się do nich, i poznawać ich z każdej strony. Potrafił z uporem drążyć, cierpliwie wpływać na innych, powoli przeprowadzając swoją wolę. Bepo... Bepo był jak ziemia, skała, góra - ktoś, kogo zawsze można być pewnym i na kogo zawsze można liczyć. Niewzruszony przez fanaberie i stały w uczuciach, dający oparcie. Tak silny, że walka z nim była z góry skazana na niepowodzenie.   
  
Wychodziło na to, że Law był wiatrem, który potrafił przemieszczać się z miejsca na miejsce z wielką prędkością, podróżować pomiędzy niebem a ziemią, docierać wszędzie, gdzie chciał. Był nie do zatrzymania i miażdżył wszystkie przeszkody na swojej drodze. Mógł niszczyć, mógł też pomagać...   
  
Skrzywił się. Nie dziwiło go, że szaleńcy Clione wariują przy tej pogodzie, skoro nawet jemu - człowiekowi, na którego zdrowy rozsądek zawsze można było liczyć - zaczynają po głowie chodzić takie brednie. To bez wątpienia sztorm mącił mu umysł i wypełniał go dziwnymi ideami, nie było innego wyjaśnienia.   
  
Na stołówce nastroje panowały podobne do tych z kilku ostatnich dni. Niektórzy siedzieli w ciszy, ponurzy i markotni, zajęci tylko własnym posiłkiem. W głosach innych dało się słyszeć przesadną wesołość, jakby chcieli zagłuszyć ryk wichury, dodać sobie animuszu. Od czasu do czasu Lawa dobiegały wypowiedziane ostrym tonem słowa tych, którym zła pogoda znacznie uszczupliła zapasy cierpliwości i obniżyła odporność na stres. Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że ten trwający już zdecydowanie za długo sztorm wkrótce minie.   
  
Na to jednak widoki były marne. Wiatr co jakiś czas wydawał się cichnąć... tylko po to, by po chwili z jeszcze większą wściekłością rzucić się na nabrzeże, rozbijać o ściany budynku i łomotać w okna. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że był to najsilniejszy sztorm, jakiego Law doświadczył na Raftel. O szpital się nie obawiał, gdyż była to niezwykle mocna konstrukcja, zaprojektowana przez najwybitniejszego cieślę na świecie - człowieka, który zbudował Królowi Piratów niezatapialny okręt i był w swoim fachu artystą. W dodatku w bezpośrednim otoczeniu placówki nie rosły żadne drzewa i jedynym, co wiatr mógł ewentualnie ponieść ze sobą, były drewniane ławki w parku i altana przed wejściem, także drewniana. Law wiedział jednak, że taka wichura dokona poważnych szkód w innych miejscach na wyspie - tej i innych. Wyglądało na to, że sztorm mniej lub bardziej krążył po okolicznych wodach, więc z pewnością dotknął też cztery sąsiednie wyspy. Law mógł liczył tylko na to, że mieszkańcy znali potęgę oceanu i nie lekceważyli pogody, co powinno zapobiec ofiarom w ludziach, a to było w tym momencie najważniejsze.   
  
Miał ruszyć na konsultacje z lekarzami, kiedy skontaktował się z nim Jean Bart. W sumie był najwyższy czas, żeby coś się zdarzyło, pomyślał odruchowo Law, przygotowując się na najgorsze.   
  
\- Dostaliśmy właśnie komunikat z Vokzel - poinformował kierownik transportu i łączności. - Ich szpital został poważnie zniszczony, uszkodzony został między innymi generator energii. Mają też rannych wśród personelu. Prowadzą akcję ewakuacyjną, chcą nam przysłać najciężej chorych pacjentów, których nie dają rady leczyć na miejscu.   
  
\- Przysłać? Przy takiej pogodzie! Powariowali?!   
  
\- Uznali, że mają większe szanse, niż gdyby mieli tam zostać.   
  
\- Większe szanse? Chyba na szybszą śmierć - mruknął Law z niezadowoleniem. - Czekaj, już do ciebie schodzę. ROOM.   
  
Po dwóch sekundach stał w dyspozytorni szpitala na parterze.   
  
\- Co mam im odpowiedzieć? - spytał Jean Bart, pochylając się nad pulpitem radiostacji.   
  
\- Przecież im nie odmówimy - stwierdził Law. - Tylko że to jest moim zdaniem samobójstwo. Dużo mają tych pacjentów?   
  
\- Kilkunastu. Zamierzają wyruszyć w ciągu pół godziny.   
  
Law zmełł przekleństwo.   
  
\- Tak czy inaczej rzucają wyzwanie śmierci - powiedział, kiedy Jean Bart zakomunikował drugiej stronie jego zgodę. - Przecież ci pacjenci mogą w ogóle przeżyć podróży, nawet jeśli uda im się bezpiecznie przebyć morze.   
  
\- Pewnie wolą zaryzykować, póki jest jakakolwiek szansa... Póki prawdopodobieństwo wynosi więcej niż zero.   
  
Law pokręcił głową.   
  
\- To będzie loteria - mruknął, choć jako lekarz potrafił zrozumieć, co pchnęło personel szpitala do tak dramatycznej decyzji. Nie było jednak sensu rozwodzić się teraz nad tym. - Ile to może potrwać?   
  
Ze wszystkich czterech okolicznych wysp Vokzel była najdalej położona od Raftel, choć mimo wszystko nie były to szczególnie wielkie odległości.   
  
\- Przynajmniej dwie godziny, choć przy tym wietrze może paradoksalnie krócej, bo wieje mniej więcej od tamtej strony.   
  
\- Wyślij im na spotkanie pięć ambulansów - zadecydował Law. - Na wszelki wypadek. Skontaktuj się też ze służbami portowymi w Roger Bay i poproś o pomoc przy ewentualnej akcji ratunkowej. Mają przecież kilka dobrych statków, które powinny wytrzymać nawet taki sztorm. Liczę, że karty pacjentów zostaną nam dostarczone w oryginale albo faksem. Poinformuj Bepo. I kontaktuj się ze mną w razie potrzeby - powiedział z naciskiem.   
  
Jean Bart kiwnął głową.   
  
\- Tak jest, szefie - odparł i, nie marnując czasu, wziął się za wykonywanie poleceń.   
  
Law oparł się pokusie użycia ROOMu, by wrócić na ósme piętro. Miał paskudne przeczucie, że będzie dzisiaj zmuszony używać Ope Ope no Mi bardziej intensywnie, niż zakładał, a w takim wypadku każda ilość energii była cenna. Windy dobrze się w takiej sytuacji sprawdzały. Udał się na konsultacje z lekarzami, choć jego wnętrze skręcało się na myśl o ryzyku, jakie podjął personel szpitala na Vokzel. Wysłanie ciężko chorych pacjentów na morze w czasie potężnego sztormu... Według wszelkiego rozsądku szanse, że to się skończy tragedią, były nieporównywalnie większe niż prawdopodobieństwo sukcesu.   
  
Wiedział jednak, że w świecie zdarzają się także cuda, nawet jeśli nie lubił na takowe liczyć. Zrobił, co mógł w tej sytuacji - na całą resztę nie miał wpływu. Zmusił się do skupienia na obecnym zadaniu, choć okazało się, że nawet tak nieskomplikowana rzecz jak konsylium lekarskie może nastręczyć niepotrzebnych problemów. Chirurg zrugał specjalizantkę z pediatrii, gdy ta według niego zbyt długo i rozwlekle przedstawiała problem, doprowadzając ją do łez. Warknął też na młodszego stażem psychiatrę, gdy ten próbował uspokoić całą sytuację, a potem założył ramiona na piersi i ostentacyjnie odwrócił się do ściany. Dwie lekarki z ginekologii i położnictwa pokłóciły się przy wszystkich o leczenie pacjentki, obrzucając się na koniec niecenzuralnymi słowami. Reszta obecnych patrzyła na te zajścia z niechęcią, oburzeniem i niepokojem, choć w gruncie rzeczy każdy starał się patrzeć wszędzie indziej.   
  
Kiedy konsultacje przerodziły się w otwartą pyskówkę, Law musiał zareagować.   
  
\- Wszystko będzie dobrze - powiedział, wbijając się między głosy ginekolożek, które chwilowo wyzywały jedna drugą od morskich słoni.   
  
Wszystkie głowy w sali obróciły się w jego stronę. W kilku parach oczu odbiło się zmęczenie i poczucie winy, na kilku parach policzków wykwitły rumieńce. Specjalizantka z pediatrii próbowała powstrzymać chlipanie. Nawet chirurg wyglądał na cokolwiek zawstydzonego.   
  
\- Wszystko będzie dobrze - powtórzył Law, choć nigdy nie czuł się dobrze w roli pocieszacza, tym mniej kogoś, kto słowami usiłuje zmotywować innych. Był tutaj jednak dyrektorem i lekarzem naczelnym, a to czasem zobowiązywało do czegoś więcej niż tylko leczenie, nawet jeśli miał wrażenie, ze wszystko, co mówi, brzmi wyjątkowo nienaturalnie. - Pogoda daje się nam we znaki, ale przecież to nie my mamy tak naprawdę źle. Siedzimy sobie w ciepłym i bezpiecznym szpitalu, nie musząc wystawiać się na działanie żywiołu... No, może poza niektórymi psychiatrami, którzy muszą ganiać za pacjentami, co im z oddziału uciekli - stwierdził z przekąsem, wywołując uśmiech na dwóch twarzach. - W dodatku siedzimy w szpitalu, który ma stuprocentową statystykę wyleczeń, a to jest dla każdego lekarza jak spełnienie marzeń. Jest wielu ludzi, którzy w tej chwili mają od nas zdecydowanie gorzej. Każdy sztorm kiedyś się kończy, a po nim przychodzi pogoda. Przetrzymaliśmy już wiele, przetrzymamy i to - zakończył spokojnym tonem.   
  
Kilka osób kiwnęło głowami. Chirurg rzucił mu niechętne spojrzenie, a potem przetarł twarz obiema dłońmi. Psychiatra delikatnie poklepał specjalizantkę z pediatrii po ramieniu, a ona uniosła wysoko głowę, otarła łzy i pociągnęła nosem z jakimś zdecydowaniu. Ginekolożki popatrzyły po sobie z ukosa, a potem jedna wyciągnęła drżącą rękę, którą druga po chwili wahania ujęła. Wyglądało to w oczach Lawa bardziej teatralnie, niż było w istocie, ale za to można pewnie było winić jego nieufność w kwestii okazywania emocji. Reszta konsultacji przebiegła jednak w znacznie lepszej atmosferze i już nikt nie wydawał się przejmować ryczącą szaroburością, która uderzała w okna - albo przynajmniej ukrywali to lepiej niż wcześniej - więc jego przemowa musiała odnieść zamierzony skutek.   
  
Konsultacja skończyła się już po godzinie - i dobrze, bo ledwo lekarze wyszli z sali, ponownie skontaktował się z nim Jean Bart.   
  
\- Wpadniesz tutaj, szefie?   
  
\- Już lecę - odpowiedział i w następnej chwili stał obok wielkiego mężczyzny. - Jak sytuacja?   
  
\- Mogłaby być lepsza - odrzekł Jean Bart wprost ponurym tonem. Wiedział, że przy Lawie nie ma potrzeby owijania w bawełnę. - Statek, który transportował chorych z Vokzel, zatonął chwilę temu, ale nasze ambulanse i służby ratunkowe z Roger Bay dotarły na miejsce na tyle szybko, że większość ludzi na pokładzie udało się uratować. Są już w drodze do nas, lżej poszkodowanych przytransportują okrętem. Część jest jednak w stanie krytycznym, więc wysłałem trzy dodatkowe ambulanse. Myślę, że będą tutaj za jakieś pół godziny, może trochę później. Za chwilę powinienem dostać szczegółowe dane na temat ilości pacjentów i ich stanu.   
  
\- Dobrze - odparł Law, choć wcale nie było dobrze. - Wyślij też te dwie ostatnie łodzie. Co z historiami choroby?   
  
\- Ma je pielęgniarka, którą wysłano z pacjentami.   
  
\- Idę na oddział ratunkowy, przekieruj tam wszystkie komunikaty.   
  
\- Już to zrobiłem.   
  
Law kiwnął głową, zaciskając zęby, a potem także pięści w kieszeniach fartucha. Próbował skupić się na pozytywach - ofiar było mniej, niż by mogło być w tej sytuacji, choć, jak zawsze, czuł się źle ze świadomością, że ktoś umarł w taki sposób w bliskości Raftel. Poza tym nie było pewności, że wszyscy poszkodowani dotrą do szpitala na czas...   
  
Izba przyjęć i oddział ratunkowy stały w pełnej gotowości. Bepo spokojnym, pewnym głosem udzielał przez radio zaleceń ratownikom w ambulansach. W niemal namacalnym napięciu minuty wlokły się niczym godziny, jednak Law zdał sobie sprawę, że atmosfera jest tutaj zupełnie inna niż ta, która otaczała go przez kilka ostatnich dni. Nie było ponurego przygnębienia i drażliwości, tylko ostre skupienie i chęć działania. I choć w ogóle sytuacji nie było żadnych powodów do radości, to Law poczuł niejaką ulgę. Tak jak przypuszczał, zdarzyło się coś, co wreszcie miało przerwać ten okropny stan, jaki zaległ w Szpitalu Pamięci Corazona na blisko tydzień. Wiedział też, że kiedy zanurzy się w wir ratowania życia, ogarnie go ten niezwykle przyjemny stan maksymalnego pobudzenia, spychając na bok jakiekolwiek negatywne odczucia.   
  
Ambulanse zaczęły jeden po drugim docierać do przystani. Law aktywował Ope Ope no Mi i przeniósł po kolei wszystkich pacjentów do sal zabiegowych. Już w czasie transportu ratownicy przekazali najważniejsze dane o poszkodowanych - co w tym wypadku oznaczało w pierwszej kolejności główny czynnik chorobowy oraz aktualny stan - więc personel miał już ułożony wstępny plan. Najbardziej podstawowe leczenie - resuscytację, odessanie wody z płuc czy zaopatrzenie krwotoków - przeprowadzono w ambulansach. Już na miejscu wszystkich pacjentów podłączono ponownie do tlenu, zaś tym, których stan tego wymagał, założono transfuzję. Tych, którzy nie mieli obrażeń zewnętrznych, nakryto kocami grzejącymi.   
  
Do sali weszła energicznym krokiem młoda kobieta.   
  
\- Jestem Ida - przedstawiła się. - Pracuję jako pielęgniarka w szpitalu na Vokzel, przyjechałam z pacjentami. Moje dwie koleżanki dotrą następnym transportem. Kto tutaj kieruje? - spytała rzeczowo, rozglądając się po obecnych.   
  
\- Jestem Trafalgar Law - odparł Law, nie ruszając się od stołu, na którym leżał jeden z pacjentów.   
  
\- Doktor Law, oczywiście. - Kobieta podeszła bliżej, kłaniając mu się lekko, a potem spojrzała na nieprzytomnego mężczyznę, zatrzymując wzrok na plastikowej opasce, którą ów miał na nadgarstku. - To jest pan Lopez, lat pięćdziesiąt jeden, był u nas leczony z powodu zapalenia mięśnia sercowego, do tej pory zdrowy, nie licząc nadciśnienia - powiedziała, po czym odwróciła się do leżącej na sąsiednim stole kobiety. - To jest pani Hashi, lat sześćdziesiąt pięć, trafiła do nas dzisiaj rano z obrzękiem płuc na tle infekcyjnym. Choruje na przewlekłą niewydolność serca. - Popatrzyła ponownie na Lawa.   
  
\- Proszę mówić dalej.   
  
Pielęgniarka udzieliła szybkiego raportu na temat wszystkich siedmiorga chorych, którzy w tej chwili znajdowali się na salach. Nie pomyliła nikogo, nie pominęła żadnego istotnego dla ich leczenia szczegółu, na pytania Lawa udzielała rzeczowych odpowiedzi, od czasu do czasu podpierając się kartami choroby, które przetransportowała za paskiem spodni i pod bluzką. Bez skrępowania wyciągnęła je przy wszystkich spod ubrania, migając przy tym nagim ciałem i wyjaśniając: "Potrzebowałam obu rąk do pracy, więc tylko tak mogłam te papiery zabrać ze sobą". Mimo potarganych i wilgotnych włosów oraz ledwo podsuszonego, pomiętego ubrania zrobiła na obecnych, także na Lawie, bardzo dobre wrażenie.   
  
Pacjenci przedstawiali sobą heterogeniczną grupę zarówno pod względem wieku, jak i stanu poszkodowania. Wszyscy byli wyziębieni i na skraju hipotermii. Jeden pacjent zmarł w trakcie transportu. Czworo znajdowało się w stanie krytycznym z powodu zaostrzenia choroby, na którą leczeni byli na Vokzel. Kiedy przewożący ich statek zaczął tonąć, byli prawdopodobnie nieprzytomni, jednak znajdowali się pod opieką personelu, więc zostali dość szybko przetransportowani do ambulansów, poza tym wszyscy mieli na sobie kamizelki ratunkowe.   
  
Law przy pomocy Ope Ope no Mi pobudził ich funkcje życiowe - jeden pacjent zatrzymał się im dosłownie na stole operacyjnym, jednak bezpośredni masaż serca wraz z solidną dawką jego własnej adrenaliny pomogły go odzyskać - i ustabilizował na bezpiecznym poziomie, po czym podpięto ich do aparatury i przeniesiono na intensywną terapię. Dwoje chorych doznało dodatkowych urazów w czasie samej katastrofy: jeden został czymś przygnieciony i miał liczne złamania, drugi prawdopodobnie w podobnych okolicznościach stracił nogę. Tutaj trzeba było zaopatrzyć zagrażające życiu zranienia, co też udało się bez komplikacji.   
  
Dwa ambulanse, które Jean Bart wysłał jako ostatnie, przywiozły kolejnego chorego z Vokzel - młodego mężczyznę, którego dwa dni wcześniej przygniotło drzewo - oraz marynarza z poważnym urazem głowy, który wymagał natychmiastowej interwencji Lawa. Także ich udało się ustabilizować, ale pacjentów przybywało. Pozostałe ambulanse wróciły z drugiego kursu, przywożąc kolejnych rannych - tych, których wcześniej trzeba było zostawić. Law zawsze w takiej sytuacji stwierdzał, że nie zazdrości kierującemu akcją ratunkową, który musiał podejmować decyzje o tym, kto bardziej niż inni potrzebuje pomocy i leczenia, i tym samym wyrokować o ich życiu i śmierci. Wiedział, że błędy były nieuniknione i nic się nie dało z tym zrobić.   
  
W drugim transporcie przybyło ostatnia trójka chorych ze szpitala, pracownik portowej służby ratowniczej z Roger Bay, który został ranny w czasie akcji ratunkowej, oraz kilkoro niezidentyfikowanych poszkodowanych.   
  
\- To ludzie, którzy płynęli z nami z Vokzel, kiedy dowiedzieli się o transporcie do Szpitala Pamięci Corazona - wyjaśniła Ida. - Lżej chorzy, którzy domagali się, by ich także przetransportować. Normalnie kapitan kazałby ich usunąć z pokładu, ale tym razem nie było ani chwili do stracenia, musiał odbijać jak najszybciej.   
  
Law zacisnął szczęki na taką głupotę... jakie miał jednak prawo osądzać tych, którzy za wszelką cenę próbowali szukać pomocy w sytuacji kryzysowej? Wiedział, że wtedy ludzie rzadko zachowują rozsądek i bardziej niż kiedy indziej są skłonni ryzykować, by przeprowadzić swoją wolę.   
  
\- Ilu ich było? - spytał.   
  
\- Nie jestem pewna, nie zdołaliśmy ich policzyć, ale od piętnastu do dwudziestu. Kilkoro z nich kojarzę ze szpitala, ale leżeli na innych oddziałach, więc nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć nic o ich stanie zdrowia - dodała pielęgniarka przepraszającym tonem.   
  
\- Dobrze rozumiem, że na Vokzel nic im z medycznego punktu widzenia nie groziło?   
  
\- Tak - odparła cicho Ida.   
  
Law nie powiedział nic więcej, tylko skupił się na leczeniu. Większość była w zaawansowanej hipotermii - znajdowali się w wodzie dłużej niż chorzy pod opieką pielęgniarek - kilkoro miało poważne urazy. W najgorszym stanie była młoda kobieta w zaawansowanej ciąży oraz około dziesięcioletni chłopiec z licznymi złamaniami kręgosłupa, który nie wiadomo jakim cudem jeszcze żył. Law operował ich oboje jednocześnie. Ciężarna przybyła dosłownie w ostatniej chwili, gdyż akcja życiowa płodu ustała niemal zupełnie. Udało się uratować zarówno ją, jak i dziecko - dziewczynkę - choć Law podejrzewał, że będzie musiał dokonać dodatkowych zabiegów, by usunąć negatywne skutki, jakie wyziębienie mogło mieć dla małego organizmu.   
  
Chłopiec miał kręgosłup w kawałkach od dolnego odcinka szyjnego aż po kość ogonową i urazy rdzenia kręgowego, jak również liczne złamania w całym szkielecie i uszkodzenia organów, głównie przez odłamki kostne, które wbiły się w tkanki. Wyglądał, jakby spadło na niego coś ciężkiego. Hipotermia prawdopodobnie uratowała mu życie, ponieważ zatamowała krwotoki wewnętrzne oraz zredukowała uszkodzenie mózgu. Przeżył też dlatego, że w przeciwieństwie do reszty ciała, miał bardzo niewielkie obrażenia czaszki, a jego ośrodek oddechowy był nietknięty. Law wprowadził go w stan zawieszenia czynności życiowych.   
  
Szybko zaopatrzył pozostałych rannych, u których na szczęście nie doszło do większych powikłań.   
  
\- Bepo, czy mamy jeszcze jakichś pacjentów, którzy wymagają Ope Ope no Mi? - zapytał.   
  
\- Nie - odparł mink. - Ci w następnych transportach są przytomni bądź stabilni. Zajmiemy się nimi.   
  
Law kiwnął głową.   
  
\- W takim razie biorę się za składanie tego dzieciaka. To jest robota na kilka godzin.   
  
\- Jak się czujesz? - spytał Bepo.   
  
\- Nic mi nie jest - uspokoił go Law, zerkając na zegar. Dochodziła piąta, akcja ratunkowa zaczęła się po drugiej. - Daj mi znać, gdybyście mnie potrzebowali.   
  
\- Jasne.   
  
Law upewnił się jeszcze, że stan zoperowanych przez niego pacjentów jest stabilny, po czym zawęził strefę działania diabelskiego owocu do jednego tylko stołu operacyjnego, na którym leżało ranne dziecko. Organizm chłopca przedstawiał sobą przerażający widok - od środka, bo zewnętrznych śladów urazów praktycznie w ogóle nie było; wszystkie sińce i otarcia ginęły w ogólnym zsinieniu wywołanym przez niską temperaturę. Widziany wzrokiem Ope Ope no Mi wydawał się składać z samej patologii. Diabelski owoc niejako zaznaczał te fragmenty organizmu, które nie działały prawidłowo, w których odbywał się jakiś proces chorobowy. Percepcja odbywała się rzecz jasna na innym poziomie niż zwyczajna, zmysłowa, ale gdyby można to było opisać kolorami, Law powiedziałby, że chore narządy, tkanki, komórki czy ich fragmenty świeciły przykładowo na czerwono. W tym wypadku pacjent wydawał się być _cały_ w czerwieni, jednie obszar jego głowy pozostawał niewidoczny dla skanera.   
  
Law nie wiedział, od czego ma zacząć, ale w końcu ustalił sobie plan pracy: najpierw klatka piersiowa i brzuch, potem kończyny, a na końcu kręgosłup z rdzeniem kręgowym. Systematycznie, jeden po drugim, wyciągał fragmenty mostka i żeber z serca i płuc, z wątroby i śledziony, a potem kawałki miednicy z jelit. Kości dziecka poszły w drobny mak, niektóre odłamki były wielkości czubka paznokcia, inne jeszcze mniejsze. Kiedy już udało mu się usunąć wszystkie, wziął się za naprawę miąższu tkankowego oraz pozrywanych naczyń krwionośnych i nerwów. Potem pobudził zdrowe komórki kostne do wzrostu i odtworzył klatkę piersiową oraz miednicę, a następnie rozpiął na niej układ mięśniowy.   
  
W podobny sposób zajął się kończynami chorego - najpierw górnymi, potem dolnymi - zanim przeszedł do kręgosłupa. Rekonstrukcja tego elementu była sporym wyzwaniem, ponieważ każdy krąg był inny, a wszystkie musiały do siebie pasować tak w pojęciu formy, jak i funkcji. Lawowi pomagał w takich sytuacjach zapis genetyczny, na podstawie którego był w stanie odtworzyć każdy anatomiczny element ciała takim, jaki był on w momencie zakończenia organogenezy, czyli powstawania narządów. Ponieważ część kręgów miała jedynie pojedyncze złamania, nie musiał każdego tworzyć od zera, wystarczyło jedynie połączyć luźne fragmenty i wypełnić ubytki nową masą kostną. Niektóre jednak, zwłaszcza w dolnym odcinku szyjnym i górnym piersiowym, były zupełnie zniszczone i wymagały niemal całkowitej wymiany. Odbywało się tak, że powstawał malutki krąg, który Law pobudzał do wzrostu, by osiągnął rozmiar właściwy dla aktualnego wieku dziecka.   
  
Nie gwarantowało to jeszcze, że "nowy" kręgosłup będzie tak dobry jak "stary", ponieważ naturalne używanie każdego organu powodowało jego modyfikację anatomiczną. Żadne ubranie nie jest takie samo po roku noszenia, jak było zaraz po uszyciu - tak samo rzecz się miała ze szkieletem, zaś w przypadku kręgosłupa, na którym opierał się cały ciężar człowieka oraz od którego w dużej mierze zależał ruch, wpływ życia nabierał jeszcze na znaczeniu. W praktyce oznaczało to, że Law być może będzie musiał dokonać poprawek, kiedy pacjent już wróci do przytomności i zacznie się ruszać.   
  
Zanim przystąpił do odbudowy kręgosłupa, usunął z rdzenia kręgowego wszystkie, nawet najbardziej mikroskopijne, odłamki kostne. Kiedy kolumna była już jak nowa (i, w niektórych częściach, nowa), zaczął pracować nad rdzeniem. Odtworzenie ponad dwóch milionów włókien nerwowych było paradoksalnie łatwiejsze niż budowanie kręgosłupa i w przeciwieństwie do niego odbywało się niemal automatycznie. Wyzwaniem było tutaj jedynie właściwe połączenie komórek, by neurony idące z kory mózgowej odpowiadającej za ruch ręki rzeczywiście poruszały ręką, a nie jakąś inną częścią ciała. Na szczęście rdzeń kręgowy nie ulegał w trakcie życia szczególnym modyfikacjom, a jedynie wzrostowi, więc raz zbudowany powinien działać tak, jak powinien.   
  
Kiedy ciało pacjenta zostało przywrócone do stanu pełnej normy anatomicznej, Law odblokował jego funkcje życiowe. Serce zaczęło bić, krew ponownie popłynęła w naczyniach, a płuca napełniły się powietrzem. Temperatura ciała podniosła się do normalnej. Chłopiec pozostawał nieprzytomny, tak jak wszyscy pacjenci w trakcie działania Ope Ope no Mi, jednak jego fizjologia wydawała się spisywać bez zarzutu. Law obserwował go przez kilka chwil, aż nabrał pewności, że stan pacjenta jest stabilny. Kazał podłączyć go do aparatury monitorującej i zabrać na odział pooperacyjny.   
  
Już miał dezaktywować Ope Ope no Mi, gdy przypomniał sobie o omdleniach, do których doszło ostatniej jesieni w sytuacjach, gdy używał swojego diabelskiego owocu przez długi czas i intensywnie. Nie chciał, by Bepo znów wpadał w panikę, dlatego teraz najpierw poszukał sobie odpowiedniego miejsca pod ścianą i dopiero po bezpiecznym jego zajęciu "wyłączył" swoją niezwykłą moc, podświadomie przygotowując się na nieprzyjemną niespodziankę. Nic takiego na szczęście nie miało miejsca, choć od razu poczuł silne zmęczenie wywołane wielogodzinną pracą... Popatrzył na zegar - dochodziła jedenasta. Dobra pora, by iść spać, kiedy już uda mu się dojść do własnego mieszkania.   
  
Obok rozległo się ciche mamrotanie, a potem nad jego ramieniem pokazały się rozczochrana jasna głowa i zaspane niebieskozielone oczy. Przez chwilę przyglądał się nieznajomej kobiecej twarzy, aż przypomniał sobie, że była to Ida z Vokzel. Pielęgniarka również przez moment mrugała z dezorientacją, aż nagle jej wzrok rozbłysł zrozumieniem i kobieta gwałtownie odsunęła się o jakieś pół metra, prawie spadając ze stołka.   
  
\- Przepraszam, doktorze Law...! - zawołała z zażenowaniem, ocierając twarz. - Najwyraźniej zasnęłam. Bardzo przepraszam.   
  
Pokręcił głową, zbyt zmęczony, by zastanawiać się, dlaczego zareagowała, jakby był jakąś dziką bestią.   
  
\- Miałaś ciężki dzień. Powinnaś była iść odpocząć, znalazłoby się miejsce w kwaterach personelu...   
  
\- Chciałam popatrzeć na pana pracę.   
  
\- Chyba nie było za bardzo na co patrzeć...? - mruknął. - Skoro zasnęłaś.   
  
Jej policzki oblały się rumieńcem i dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że był niegrzeczny.   
  
\- Nie, to nie tak miało zabrzmieć, przepraszam... Ale faktem jest, że na moje leczenie i tak zbytnio nie da się patrzeć, ponieważ wszystko odbywa się we wnętrzu pacjenta. Więc dobrze, że sobie pospałaś - dodał i uśmiechnął się krzywo.   
  
Ida odwróciła wzrok i podniosła się ze stołka. Przygładziła potargane włosy, które nosiła splecione w warkocz, a potem także pomięty fartuch. Law przyglądał się jej, nic więcej nie mówiąc. Oceniał jej wiek na około dwadzieścia pięć lat. Jej twarz bez makijażu była całkiem ładna i generalnie jako kobieta robiła sympatyczne wrażenie, a do tego wydawała się świetnie znać na tym, co robi, i przykładać do pracy.   
  
\- Bardzo nam dzisiaj pomogłaś - rzucił, również wstając. - Dziękuję w imieniu personelu.   
  
Kiwnęła głową.   
  
\- O, już skończyłeś? - dobiegł od drzwi głos Bepo.   
  
Law odwrócił się w jego stronę, kątem oka zauważając, że pielęgniarka poszła do drugiego wyjścia.   
  
\- Tak. A wy?   
  
\- W gruncie rzeczy też - odparł mink i ziewnął. - Jak się trzymasz?   
  
\- Jak widzisz, dobrze - stwierdził Law, rozkładając ręce. - Ale mam ochotę iść spać. Tobie chyba też by się przydało.   
  
\- Mhm - mruknął Bepo i ziewnął jeszcze raz, potem jednak jego spojrzenie nabrało ostrości. - Czy ja dobrze widziałem, że flirtowałeś z pielęgniarką?   
  
Law obrzucił go zaskoczonym spojrzeniem.   
  
\- Nie spodziewałem się kiedykolwiek usłyszeć od ciebie czegoś takiego - odpowiedział. - Nie mam w zwyczaju flirtować z pielęgniarkami i-...   
  
\- Oj, żartowałem przecież. Wiem, że nie masz zwyczaju flirtować z kimkolwiek.   
  
Z jakiegoś powodu ta uwaga uraziła Lawa, ale nie pozwolił sobie na rozważanie tego uczucia, tylko poklepał Bepo po ramieniu.   
  
\- Dobra robota. Ilu zoperowaliśmy?   
  
\- Ty szesnaścioro, my siedmioro plus kilka mniejszych zabiegów i opatrzeń.   
  
\- Przeżyli wszyscy przywiezieni ze szpitala?   
  
\- Poza tym jednym, który zmarł w czasie transportu, tak.   
  
\- To lepszy wynik, niż zakładałem - odparł sucho Law, wiedząc, że jego słowa brzmią niemal okrutnie. Skierował się na korytarz, zaś Bepo ruszył za nim. - A ilu zginęło "pasażerów na gapę"?   
  
\- Wyłowiono trzy ciała, ale ofiar prawdopodobnie było przynajmniej o kilka więcej - mruknął mink. - Do nas dotarło jedenaścioro, a pielęgniarki mówiły, że mogło ich być do dwudziestu.   
  
Law kiwnął głową, a potem ziewnął.   
  
\- Idź spać - zasugerował. - Mamy wystarczająco ludzi na nocnej zmianie, prawda?   
  
\- Tak.   
  
\- Powiedz im, żeby mnie obudzili, gdyby coś się działo.   
  
Bepo kiwnął potwierdzająco.   
  
\- To dobranoc - powiedział, a potem ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju na końcu korytarza, podczas gdy Law poszedł do windy. - A! - zawołał nagle i odwrócił się jeszcze do Lawa. - Dobrze, że nie pojechałem na ten kongres - stwierdził z zadowoleniem.   
  
Law uśmiechnął się krzywo.   
  
\- Dobrze - zgodził się. - Ale może jeszcze zdążysz.


	12. Rozdział 12

  
Następnego poranka Lawa powitała zupełna cisza. Prawdę powiedziawszy już wieczorem, kiedy kładł się na spoczynek, wydawało mu się, że sztorm zelżał, ale że takie chwilowe zmiany w sile wiatru miały miejsce już wcześniej, nie przywiązywał do tego wagi. Po obudzeniu się nie mógł jednak stwierdzić czegokolwiek innego niż to, że sztorm rzeczywiście się skończył. Była to wyczekiwana odmiana, choć z pewną goryczą konstatował, że nadeszła o jakąś dobę za późno - kiedy wzięło się pod uwagę wypadki na Vokzel i wynikłą z nich katastrofę morską, która pochłonęła przynajmniej kilka ofiar ludzkich.   
  
Na to jednak nie dało się nic poradzić, trzeba było zająć się tymi, którzy żywioł przetrwali. Jeszcze poprzedniego dnia - kiedy wszyscy chorzy i ranni zostali już przywiezieni - wysłał grupę ochotników na Vokzel, by pomogli w sytuacji kryzysowej, która spadła na tamtejszy szpital. Placówka została częściowo zniszczona, pacjenci i personel musieli się ewakuować, a kilkunastu pracowników doznało obrażeń. W Szpitalu Pamięci Corazona z kolei wszyscy mieli mniej roboty, ponieważ z powodu pogody przez ostatnie kilka dni chorzy się w ogóle nie pojawiali, więc nie było żadnym problemem oddelegować część zasobów ludzkich w miejsce, gdzie były one bardziej niż potrzebne. Popłynęło dwóch chirurgów, anestezjolog, dwóch internistów i kilka pielęgniarek plus oczywiście parę osób z psychiatrii, by udzielić wsparcia psychologicznego.   
  
Law złapał się na tym, że dziwnie było siedzieć na stołówce i nie słyszeć ryku wichury. Człowiek bardzo szybko przyzwyczajał się do nowych okoliczności, nieważne jak były nieprzyjemne... W gruncie rzeczy był to jeden z mechanizmów obronnych, który pomagał zachować siły wewnętrzne i energię, a nie marnować ich na próżną frustrację. Zmiana pogody była jednak mile witana i dawała gwarancję, że wszystko wróci do normy. Transport morski zostanie wznowiony, przypłyną nowi pacjenci, a Bepo powinno się udać pojechać na kongres. Wcześniej co prawda trzeba się jeszcze będzie przekonać o zasięgu szkód, jakie sztorm wyrządził - Law nie wątpił, że będą znaczne - ale potem znów będzie można patrzeć w przyszłość.   
  
Popijając kawę, Law mimowolnie zastanowił się, czy tym, co dawno temu, w dzieciństwie, zrobiło z niego potwora, nie był właśnie brak przyszłości. Wiedział, że jest osobą, która zawsze patrzy przed siebie i szuka rozwiązania, nie zatrzymuje się w miejscu, nie poddaje rozpaczy czy beznadziei - jednak warunkiem do tego było posiadanie _perspektyw._ Kiedy wydano na niego wyrok śmierci, od którego nie było odwołania, kiedy dowiedział się, że jego życie potrwa tylko kilka lat, wówczas nie miało sensu układanie planów czy jakiekolwiek próby ratowania się. Nie pozostawało nic, co mogłoby go motywować i pchać naprzód; jego życie zostało zakreślone grubą linią, którą miał w zasięgu wzroku. Dla dziecka coś takiego było toksyczne, zwłaszcza dla dziecka, które wcześniej zetknęło się z całą nienawiścią świata. Ile potrzeba było miłości, by wydobyć go z tego stanu śmieci za życia... by na nowo uczynić z niego człowieka i przywrócić mu przyszłość, ku której mógł się ponownie kierować...   
  
I kierował się, nie oglądając na przeszłość, bo - w przeciwieństwie do tego, co go dopiero czekało - była zbyt bolesna. Nawet jeśli na poziomie racjonalnym pogodził się z nią, to na płaszczyźnie emocjonalnej wydarzenia z dzieciństwa zostawiły głębokie rany, które wciąż nie doczekały się zadośćuczynienia. Dlatego lepiej było skoncentrować się na tym, co miało nadejść, niż wspominać doznane krzywdy. Po blisko trzydziestu latach praktykowania był już mistrzem w prezentowaniu takiej postawy.   
  
Po śniadaniu poszedł sprawdzić, jak się mają wczorajsi pacjenci. Większość wciąż leżała na intensywnej terapii, ale jedynie w ramach obserwacji. Wyglądało na to, że wszyscy mają się dobrze i dzisiaj z całą pewnością będą mogli zostać przeniesieni na inne oddziały. Wciąż nie mógł się nadziwić, że cała ta wczorajsza historia nie skończyła się zupełną tragedią, bo były po temu wszelkie przesłanki. Gdyby nie podjął ten intuicyjnej... nie, _zdroworozsądkowej_ decyzji o wysłaniu ambulansów na spotkanie statkowi z Vokzel, załoga oraz wszyscy pasażerowie spoczywaliby teraz na morskim dnie. Zdecydowanie powinien sobie pogratulować dalekowzroczności, która uratowała życie ponad dwudziestu osobom. Będzie musiał podziękować też ratownikom, gdyż ich postępowanie było bez zarzutu i równie mocno przyczyniło się do tego, że chorzy i ranni zostali - z jednym wyjątkiem - przetransportowani do szpitala na czas.   
  
Obejrzał ostatniego pacjenta i już miał iść na chirurgię piętro wyżej, kiedy, wychodząc na korytarz, usłyszał cichy okrzyk zaskoczenia i, wydawało mu się, przestrachu. W stojącej w drzwiach obok (za nimi znajdowała się dyżurka pielęgniarek) kobiecie szybko rozpoznał Idę.   
  
\- Ach, to doktor Law - powiedziała, a w jej głosie rozległa się ulga. - Zaskoczył mnie pan...   
  
\- Nie sądziłem, że sprawiam aż tak straszne wrażenie - odparł Law z krzywym uśmiechem - na kimkolwiek poza pacjentami psychiatrycznymi.   
  
W oczach pielęgniarki błysnęło zawstydzenie i spuściła głowę.   
  
\- Po prostu nie spodziewałam się pana tutaj, w dodatku o tej porze - wymamrotała. - Nie ma jeszcze nawet wpół do szóstej, a poszedł pan spać późno.   
  
\- Nie później niż ty - odparł. - Zwykle zaczynam pracę wcześnie, personel dawno się już przyzwyczaił, że można mnie spotkać na oddziałach grubo przed świtem.   
  
Pokiwała głową i nic nie powiedziała. Kiedy się jej przyglądał, uznał, że jest wyprowadzona z równowagi czymś więcej niż tylko spotkaniem go. Fakt, że wyglądała, jakby dopiero co została wyrwana ze snu, jedynie podkreślał to odczucie: jej włosy były zmierzwione, na lewym policzku widniał odciśnięty ślad od materiału, nie miała też na sobie fartucha, a jedynie zwykłe ubranie.   
  
\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał odruchowo, choć zaraz zdał sobie sprawę, że ponad wszelką wątpliwość nie było.   
  
Spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem.   
  
\- Tak... Nie... - Wzruszyła ramionami. - Nie wiem - powiedziała z jakąś bezradnością.   
  
\- Może dotrzymasz mi towarzystwa przy kawie? - zaproponował i sam zdziwił się swoimi słowami. Odczuwał jednak dziwną niechęć do zostawienia kobiety samej, kiedy sprawiała wrażenie, że potrzebuje wsparcia. - Powiedzmy... za jakieś pół godziny? Muszę jeszcze iść na chirurgię, ale potem będę mieć moment.   
  
Patrzyła na niego w milczeniu przez chwilę, aż wreszcie pokiwała głową, co sprawiło mu ulgę.   
  
\- Nasza stołówka jest na najwyższym piętrze, po wyjściu z windy na prawo - poinformował.   
  
Raz jeszcze kiwnęła głową.   
  
\- Trafię. Dziękuję - powiedziała, po czym cofnęła się do pomieszczenia, z którego wyszła.   
  
Kiedy po półgodzinie znalazł ją w restauracji, przynajmniej w kwestii wyglądu doprowadziła się do porządku. Jej jasne włosy zostały uczesane i splecione w gruby warkocz, na twarzy nie było już oznak snu, zaś ubrana była w fartuch z symbolem Szpitala Pamięci Corazona. Wciąż jednak wydawała się przygnębiona w najlepszym, a przestraszona w najgorszym razie. Jej ruchy były ostrożne i jakby nieobecne, a jej twarz blada. Niebieskozielone oczy miała szeroko otwarte i odbijała się w nich jakaś pustka. Z całą jednak pewnością znajdowała się tu i teraz, co wskazywały słowa, którymi się do niego odezwała.   
  
\- Nie uważam, żeby był pan straszny - powiedziała, gdy siedzieli już z kawą przy stoliku pod oknem, zza którego wpadało blade światło poranka.   
  
Law był zaskoczony. Rzucił był tą uwagą w żartobliwym tonie, jednak wzięła to zupełnie na serio, i nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Skupił się więc na czym innym.   
  
\- Przede wszystkim skończ z tym panem - mruknął. - Nie lubię, kiedy personel tak do mnie mówi.   
  
Kiwnęła głową, nie patrząc na niego, a w zamian uniosła filiżankę do ust, trzymając ją w obu dłoniach.   
  
\- Nie wyglądasz dobrze - stwierdził wprost, jak to miał w zwyczaju. - Spałaś w ogóle?   
  
\- Tak - odparła. - Pielęgniarki na intensywnej terapii pozwoliły mi przespać się na kanapie w ich dyżurce.   
  
\- Mogłaś przecież iść do hotelu pracowników. Na kanapie raczej nie było ci zbyt wygodnie... nie mówiąc o tym, że intensywna terapia to nie jest najlepsze miejsce do odpoczynku - zauważył z ironią.   
  
\- Wolałam zostać z pacjentami - wyjaśniła. - Poza tym... Nie chciałam być sama... a nie miałam sił, by szukać Mari i Kalli - dodała ciszej, a potem jej jasne rzęsy zatrzepotały w kilku szybkich mrugnięciach. Odstawiła filiżankę i zakryła dłonią oczy. - Przepraszam - powiedziała zduszonym szeptem.   
  
Law przyglądał się jej w milczeniu. Siedziała skulona na krześle, a jej dłonie lekko drżały. Zastanawiał się, co powiedzieć, by poprawić jej nastrój, ale nie było czegoś takiego jak magiczne słowa, które sprawiały, że człowieka po prostu ogarniała radość.   
  
\- Nie dziwię ci się, że po wczorajszym jesteś wyprowadzona z równowagi - odezwał się wreszcie. - To musiała być dramatyczna sytuacja. Choć kiedy pojawiłaś się na oddziale, sprawiałaś wrażenie bardzo opanowanej i spokojnej. Byłem pod wrażeniem twojej postawy. Naprawdę nam pomogłaś.   
  
\- Jechałam na adrenalinie - odparła cicho, nie odsłaniając twarzy. Ucieszyło go, że się odezwała. - W tamtym momencie już wszystko było dobrze, nic mi nie groziło... Poza tym pacjenci wymagali leczenia, musiałam się na tym skupić. - A kiedy już zaczęła, słowa popłynęły same. - Dopiero potem, w nocy... Przypomniałam sobie, jak to było na statku. Kiedy zaczął się przechylać i nabierać wody, a my nie mogliśmy użyć szalup ratunkowych, bo przy tych falach oznaczałoby to natychmiastową śmierć, musieliśmy zostać na tonącym statku. Wiedzieliśmy, że z Raftel płynie do nas pomoc, naszą jedyną opcją było pozostanie na pokładzie i wiara, że zdążą do nas, zanim pójdziemy na dno, podczas gdy wody cały czas przybywało. Myślałam, że to koniec, że już nigdy nie zobaczę swoich bliskich. Byłam tego zupełnie pewna. Więc kiedy nadeszła pomoc... to było jak ocalenie. Jakby stał się cud. Nic dziwnego, że kiedy dotarłam do szpitala, byłam naładowana energią i poczuciem, że nie ma dla mnie nic niemożliwego. Ale kiedy zasnęłam, to znów znalazłam się na tamtym statku i znów czułam to przerażenie, że zaraz zginę. Kiedy na pana... na ciebie wpadłam, to było zaraz po tym, jak się obudziłam z tego koszmaru. Przepraszam, że zareagowałam tak gwałtownie.   
  
\- Nie masz za co przepraszać - odparł. - Dziwne by było raczej, gdybyś po tym wszystkim nic nie odczuwała. I niepokojące. Od razu bym cię wysłał do naszych psychiatrów. Zresztą i tak mogę cię wysłać, jeśli chcesz.   
  
Pokręciła głową.   
  
\- Nie, myślę, że sobie poradzę - odparła, choć jej głos wciąż był niewiele głośniejszy od szeptu.   
  
\- Wszystko jest już dobrze, nic ci nie grozi - powiedział Law, czując potrzebę zapewnienia jej o bezpieczeństwie. - Zobacz, nawet sztorm się skończył.   
  
Nie spodziewał się tego, ale rzeczywiście podniosła głowę - ucieszył się, że w jej oczach nie było łez - i popatrzyła w okno. Bezmiar oceanu, spokojny i zupełnie cichy za dźwiękoszczelnymi szybami, rozciągał się aż po horyzont. Dzień zapowiadał się pochmurny, jednak w porównaniu z trwającą blisko tydzień niepogodą, wydawał się wręcz piękny.   
  
\- Osobiście uważam, że zasługujesz na ogromny szacunek... ty i twoje koleżanki, które podjęłyście się tego zadania - mówił Law dalej. - To było naprawdę... bardzo ryzykowne przedsięwzięcie. Prawdę powiedziawszy wciąż jestem trochę zły na waszego dyrektora, że coś takiego wpadło mu do głowy... Byłem pewny, że w ogóle tutaj nie dotrzecie - powiedział wprost.   
  
\- Ale dotarliśmy. I udało się prawie wszystkich uratować - powiedziała, wciąż wpatrzona w morze.   
  
Kiwnął głową.   
  
\- Tak, i to jest najważniejsze. Same się zgłosiłyście, prawda? Nikt was nie przymuszał?   
  
\- Tak.   
  
\- Lubisz swoją pracę, prawda?   
  
Popatrzyła na niego zaskoczona.   
  
\- Bardzo - odpowiedziała. Uniosła filiżankę i znów popiła kawy. - Aż tak to widać? - spytała, a kiedy pokiwał głową, jej usta drgnęły, jakby miała ochotę się uśmiechnąć. Law poczuł na ten widok prawdziwą ulgę. - Pracuję na izbie przyjęć, tam czuję się najlepiej. Mam wrażenie, że mogę zrobić najwięcej, najbardziej pomóc... Rozumie to pa-... rozumiesz to?   
  
\- Tak. Kiedy pracuje się z nagłymi przypadkami, ma się największą satysfakcję - zgodził się. - Przeważnie zajmuję się przewlekle chorymi, ale kiedy zdarza się jakiś ostry dyżur, wówczas mam to jedyne w swoim rodzaju uczucie zupełnego skupienia na pracy. Oczywiście najlepiej, kiedy ostre dyżury się nie zdarzają - dodał.   
  
\- Pewnie, ale kiedy się zdarzają... Człowiek się bez reszty angażuje w pracę - dopowiedziała. - Wyłącza się ze wszystkiego innego. Jest tylko ta adrenalina i poczucie, że trzeba działać, właśnie _teraz,_ że nie ma ani chwili do stracenia, że ode mnie zależy życie. Czasem przez kilka godzin, ale nad tym nikt się nie zastanawia. Dopiero potem pada się z nóg, kiedy jest już po wszystkim. Myślisz, że można się uzależnić od tego uczucia? - spytała.   
  
\- Och, z całą pewnością - przyznał. - Myślę, że to jeden z powodów, dla którego większość ludzi w służbie zdrowia to pracoholicy.   
  
Pokiwała głową. Z jej wzroku wreszcie zniknęło wcześniejsze otępienie, był teraz skupiony, trzeźwy, intensywny, tak jak wczoraj, kiedy Law zobaczył ją po raz pierwszy. Na jej twarz wróciły kolory i ogólnie sprawiała wrażenie ożywionej. Dopiła kawę i odstawiła filiżankę na stolik.   
  
\- Z pewnością nasz dyrektor jeszcze ci podziękuje, ale pozwól, że sama też to zrobię - powiedziała, patrząc mu w oczy. - Udzieliliście nam wielkiej pomocy, pod każdym względem. Właściwie nawet nie wiem, jakich słów użyć, by wyrazić swoją wdzięczność... Przede wszystkim uratowaliście nam życie. Jeśli będę kiedyś mogła w jakiś sposób wam pomóc, to oczywiście z radością to zrobię - dodała z naciskiem i przekonaniem.   
  
\- Daj spokój, przecież po to tutaj jesteśmy - odparł Law. - Każdy szpital istnieje po to, by pomagać. Powiedz lepiej, czy z tobą wszystko w porządku.   
  
Kiwnęła głową bardzo energicznie.   
  
\- Teraz już tak. Miłe koleżanki z waszej intensywnej terapii nakarmiły mnie na noc aspiryną, dzięki czemu nie złapało mnie żadne choróbsko.   
  
\- Aspiryna, najlepszy lek na świecie - mruknął Law. - Kiedyś uratował mi życie.   
  
Spojrzała na niego ze zdumieniem, ale koniec końców nie skomentowała tej osobistej uwagi.   
  
\- W każdym razie czuję się dobrze. Tylko... - Obejrzała się na bufet. - Zgłodniałam.   
  
\- To jeszcze lepiej - odparł z krzywym uśmiechem. - Smacznego.   
  
Ida poszła nabrać sobie śniadania, po czym wróciła z pełnym talerzem.   
  
\- Czy jest możliwość, byśmy już dzisiaj wróciły na Vokzel? - spytała, krojąc parówkę. - Nie, przeskoczyłam trochę w przód... Jak możemy wrócić? Promem z Roger Bay? W tę pogodę na pewno już wznowili połączenia...?   
  
\- Jeśli sztorm nie wyrządził szkód w miejscowej flocie, to nie powinno być problemu. Chcecie już dzisiaj wracać?   
  
\- Nie wiem, jak dziewczyny. Prawdę powiedziawszy powinnam się z nimi zobaczyć - dodała z poczuciem winy, odkładając widelec. - Sądzę jednak, że będą chciały jak najszybciej wrócić do domów. A ja, choć to może dziwne, tęsknię już do pracy... prawie tak mocno jak do mojego narzeczonego. Powrót do normalności chyba jest najlepszym lekarstwem po takim wstrząsie, prawda?   
  
\- Z całą pewnością - zgodził się Law. - Choć nie powinnaś się przemęczać.   
  
\- Wiem, że mnie tam potrzebują - odparła. - I naprawdę czuję się już dobrze. A gdybym miała problemy ze snem... to u nas też jest psychiatra. To trochę dziwny człowiek, ale na pewno da mi jakieś tabletki, jeśli będę potrzebować - stwierdziła z przekonaniem.   
  
\- Oni zazwyczaj są dziwni - odparł Law. - Patrz, o wilku mowa. To nasz ordynator psychiatrii - powiedział, wskazując Clione, który właśnie pojawił się na stołówce. - Nie sądzę doprawdy, by wasz był dziwniejszy.   
  
Ida podążyła za jego wzrokiem i zmarszczyła czoło.   
  
\- Wasz ordynator... Nie "wasza" ordynator...? - spytała niepewnie.   
  
Law poczuł, że jego wargi drgnęły.   
  
\- Hej, Clione...! - zawołał cicho.   
  
Główny psychiatra Szpitala Pamięci Corazona obrócił głowę i pochwycił jego wzrok, a potem przydreptał do ich stolika. Nie uszło uwagi Lawa zaskoczone spojrzenie, którym obrzucił Idę, zanim się z nią przywitał.   
  
\- Widzę, że już wszystko okej - stwierdził Law, taksując aprobującym wzrokiem nieskazitelny wygląd ordynatora "siódemki" i postanawiając zachować dla siebie uwagę o zmęczeniu rysującym się na jego twarzy.   
  
Clione wycelował w niego palec.   
  
\- Ani słowa o wczoraj - zarządził stanowczym tonem. - Mówiłem, że następnym razem będę wyglądać porządnie.   
  
\- Nie wątpiłem w to nawet przez chwilę - odparł Law półgębkiem.   
  
\- No! To miłego dnia - życzył im psychiatra i odszedł w stronę bufetu.   
  
Ida popatrzyła na Lawa okrągłymi oczami; wydawała się odpowiednio skonsternowana.   
  
\- Porządnie...? - powtórzyła półgłosem. - Co było wczoraj?   
  
\- Clione, nie do końca z własnej woli, miał bezpośredni kontakt ze sztormem, po którym wyglądał... no, nie jak na co dzień.   
  
Ida popatrzyła przez ramię.   
  
\- Biedak - powiedziała współczująco i gdyby Law już wcześniej jej nie polubił, nastąpiłoby to bez wątpienia właśnie teraz. - Masz rację, dziwność naszego psychiatry to zupełnie nie ta skala - stwierdziła, ponownie łapiąc za widelec. - Wiesz, tęsknię nawet za nim. Chcę już wrócić do siebie. Tutaj jest naprawdę miło... i zajęliście się nami tak dobrze, ale... Potrzeba mi znajomego miejsca. Jeśli więc powrót uda się jeszcze dzisiaj, będę bardzo wdzięczna.   
  
\- Załatwimy to.   
  
Ida uśmiechnęła się blado, potem jednak przez jej twarz przeleciał cień winy.   
  
\- Nasi pacjenci mogą u was zostać, prawda? - spytała, jakby dopiero teraz przyszło jej to do głowy.   
  
\- Oczywiście, są pod dobrą opieką - uspokoił ją Law. - Możecie też przysłać do nas więcej potrzebujących. Pewnie trochę potrwa, zanim wasz szpital zostanie doprowadzony do stanu używalności. Gdybyście potrzebowali pomocy technicznej czy jakiejkolwiek innej, Raftel jej udzieli, nie musicie się o to obawiać - powiedział trochę na wyrost, bo takie rzeczy nie należały do niego... wiedział jednak doskonale, że słowo dyrektora Szpitala Pamięci Corazona liczyło się w każdej sprawie.   
  
Ida kiwnęła głową, po czym wzięła się za jedzenie - wyglądało na to, że apetyt jej dopisuje - Law tymczasem skontaktował się z oddziałową oddziału ratunkowego i polecił, by pomogła pielęgniarkom z Vokzel we wszystkich kwestiach formalnych. Dowiedział się przy okazji, że dwie koleżanki Idy przespały się w hotelu dla pracowników i właśnie zmierzały na stołówkę. Ida jadła w milczeniu, słuchając jego rozmowy, a kiedy ponownie na nią spojrzał, zobaczył dwie łzy spływające po jej policzkach i kapiące do talerza.   
  
\- Przepraszam... To nic - powiedziała, ocierając oczy. - Po prostu... Jesteście dla nas tacy dobrzy. Dziękuję. Czuję, jakby stał się cud.   
  
Naprawdę potrafił zrozumieć jej rozchwianie emocjonalne po wczorajszym wstrząsie. Wiedział, że najlepszym lekiem będzie, tak jak mówiła, powrót do codzienności.   
  
\- Cuda się zdarzają - mruknął w odpowiedzi.   
  
Podniosła na niego spojrzenie, jakby zaskoczona jego słowami... ale zaraz jej jasne oczy skupiły się na widoku za jego plecami.   
  
\- Patrz...!   
  
Odwrócił się, podążając za jej wzrokiem, i dostrzegł blade promienie słońca rozjaśniające szarość morskich fal.   
  
\- Nie widziałam słońca od wieków - powiedziała, a w jej głosie zabrzmiał jakiś słodki zachwyt.   
  
Uśmiechnął się krzywo.   
  
\- Wiesz, może to zabrzmi dziwnie, ale ja też nie - odparł.   
  
Roześmiała się cicho i ten śmiech przekonał go, że wszystko z nią będzie dobrze.   
  


* * *

  
Ida i jej dwie koleżanki odpłynęły na Vokzel tego samego dnia, zabierając ze sobą kolejnych ochotników do pomocy przy pacjentach z ich zniszczonego szpitala. Choć okoliczności były tragiczne, Lawa napełniał zadowoleniem fakt, że taka współpraca była możliwa. Zaproponował Idzie, by przyjechała kiedyś na wymianę, popracować przez pewien czas na Raftel - i poprosił, by przekazała to otwarte zaproszenie współpracownikom. Szpital Pamięci Corazona od dawna działał jako ośrodek szkoleniowy, kształcąc kadry lokalnych i bardziej odległych szpitali, jednak rzadziej zdarzało się, by przybywali tutaj ludzie, którzy już mieli doświadczenie w zawodzie i chcieli jedynie podnieść swoje kwalifikacje, a przecież mogło to być z korzyścią dla wszystkich.   
  
Law miał nadzieję, że kiedyś jeszcze spotka Idę, którą obdarzył sympatią. Może największe znaczenie miało zresztą to, że traktowała go w sposób zupełnie naturalny, a nie jak bliskiego bogu lekarza-cudotwórcy. Uświadomił sobie, że brakowało mu na co dzień takiego podejścia. Nie żeby jego towarzysze z dawnej załogi Piratów Serca odnosili się do niego z nabożnym szacunkiem - i całe szczęście - jednak relacje z nimi zostały uformowane przez dwadzieścia kilka lat wspólnej historii i Law nie sądził, by miało się w nich cokolwiek zmienić. Nie sądził też, by tego potrzebował. Z jakiejś jednak przyczyny rozmawiając z Idą - osobą, którą poznał zaledwie dzień wcześniej - czuł odświeżające odprężenie i po prostu miał z tego przyjemność. On, któremu wydawało się, że nie potrzebuje w życiu nowych znajomych i od dawna nie odczuwał pragnienia, by spotkać kogoś ponownie.   
  
Może więc dlatego, kiedy jeszcze tego samego dnia Shachi, któremu obce były takt i dyskrecja, rzucił nieco później w ewidentnej chęci dokuczenia mu:   
  
\- Szefie, prawda to, że flirtowałeś z pielęgniareczką z innego szpitala? Clione mówił, że widział was na stołówce, gdzie wspólnie podziwialiście wschód słońca...   
  
Law odpowiedział z kamienną twarzą:   
  
\- Zgadza się. Niestety była zajęta.   
  
Wyraz osłupienia, który zaprezentował Shachi, godny był uwiecznienia. Penguin, który już zaczął swoją wypowiedź informującą, że okna stołówki wychodzą na południe, nie na wschód, urwał w pół słowa i również wpatrywał się w niego oczami jak spodki. Trwało dobrą chwilę, zanim asystenci otrząsnęli się z szoku - Penguin roześmiał się niepewnie, a Shachi wbił Lawowi sójkę w bok.   
  
\- No co ty, szefie... Nie żartuj tak sobie z nas - powiedział z wyrzutem.   
  
\- Kiedy ty zaczniesz flirtować, świat się chyba skończy - mruknął Penguin.   
  
Law klepnął jednego i drugiego po głowie.   
  
\- Jesteście dwa padalce - stwierdził z urazą. - Macie mnie za jakiegoś potwora...?   
  
Znów wlepili w niego oczy, a potem wymienili między sobą spojrzenia. Penguin podrapał się po głowie w zakłopotaniu, a Shachi podparł pięścią podbródek w oburzającej parodii namysłu.   
  
\- Każda potwora znajdzie swego amatora...? - rzucił nieśmiało.   
  
Law pokręcił głową i poszedł sobie. Nie mógł się jednak pozbyć wrażenia, że rzeczywiście tylko na to mógł w życiu liczyć.   
  


* * *

  
Po wznowieniu ruchu morskiego pacjenci zaczęli napływać do szpitala całymi masami. Wszyscy ci, którzy byli już w drodze na Raftel, a których sztorm zmusił do przerwania podróży i przeczekania złej pogody, teraz przybywali wraz z ludźmi, którzy pojawili się zgodnie z terminem. Law robił, co mógł, by ogarnąć zwiększoną liczbę pacjentów - doświadczenie bardzo tutaj pomagało - i nie miał praktycznie czasu na nic więcej. O szkodach, które poczynił huragan, dowiadywał się głównie z rozmów, jakie udało mu się usłyszeć na stołówce - bardzo krótkich, ponieważ posiłki przełykał w pośpiechu i zaraz pędził z powrotem do pracy. Jedynym, co mógł zobaczyć na własne oczy, było zniszczenie linii brzegowej na sporym odcinku zaraz za szpitalem; sztormowe fale praktycznie wypłukały pół plaży. Sam jednak budynek, zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami, nie ucierpiał w żaden sposób. Law pomyślał, że będzie musiał wysłać Franky'emu podziękowania za naprawdę solidną robotę.   
  
Z nadejściem lutego pogoda zmieniła się drastycznie. Zrobiło się słonecznie, bezwietrznie i bardzo zimno. W ciągu zaledwie trzech dni temperatura spadła o ponad dwadzieścia stopni i morze przy brzegach pokryło się warstwą lodu. Bepo wyjechał na swój kongres, z którego miał wrócić za dwa tygodnie, a Law miał skrytą nadzieję, że Szpital Pamięci Corazona wyczerpał chwilowo swój zapas ostrych dyżurów... przynajmniej do czasu, aż kierownik oddziału ratunkowego ponownie będzie na Raftel.   
  
Nie miał jednak czasu na zastanawianie się nad takimi sprawami, gdyż jego świadomość niemal zupełnie pochłaniała praca. Po wymuszonej sztormem przerwie z przyjemnością rzucił się w wir leczenia nowotworów, schorzeń genetycznych, zatruć oraz innych, będących dla niego wyzwaniem schorzeń. Dzieci, dorośli, ludzie starsi. Kobiety i mężczyźni różnych ras. Każdy był inny, jednak wszystkich łączyło to, że tylko Ope Ope no Mi mógł im pomóc odzyskać zdrowie, a często także zagwarantować przeżycie. Praca na ostrym dyżurze, tak jak powiedział Idzie, była w pewien sposób odurzająca, jednak to leczenie nieuleczalnych i beznadziejnych przypadków potwierdzało sens jego istnienia. Z każdym pacjentem, który zdrowy opuszczał Szpital Pamięci Corazona, Trafalgar Law miał poczucie, że wypuszcza w świat odrobinę dobra.   
  
Był trzeci dzień pogodnej aury. Atmosfera w szpitalu panowała przyjemna, choć niektórzy oczywiście narzekali na mróz. Law wciąż dwoił się i troił, by oporządzić jak największą liczbę pacjentów... i czuł się z tym dobrze. Musiał co prawda zrezygnować dzisiaj z lunchu i jedynie w pośpiechu przegryzał kanapki, siedząc nad papierami w swoim biurze. Po posiłku miał konsultacje, a potem kolejne przyjęcia, dobrze by było wcześniej przewietrzyć trochę gabinet... Uchylił okno i wtedy jego wzrok przykuł jakiś element, który nie pasował do normalnego widoku.   
  
Wyszedł na balkon, zdejmując okulary i mrużąc oczy. Przy temperaturze minus dwudziestu miało się za sprawą wilgotnego morskiego powietrza wrażenie, że skóra schodzi z twarzy, ale nie przejmował się tym teraz, usiłując zorientować się, co widzi. Od bieli lodu, który skuł przybrzeżną wodę, odcinała się niewysoka postać. Serce Lawa uderzyło szybciej, kiedy zrozumiał, że to jakiś człowiek posuwał się po nierównej tafli. Na ile Law mógł ocenić z tej odległości, nie wyglądał na rybaka ani amatora łyżwiarstwa. Szedł skulony, niewątpliwie marznąc na tym mrozie, jednak uparcie zmierzał przed siebie.   
  
Law ściągnął brwi. Widział z tej wysokości, że zaledwie kawałek dalej lód się kończy - ale czy wiedziała o tym tamta osoba, kimkolwiek była? Nawet jeśli chodziło o jakiegoś wielbiciela zimy, dla którego spacer przy wściekłym mrozie był przyjemną rozrywką, zwłaszcza w tak słoneczny dzień, to faktem było, że za kilka kroków otwierała się piekielnie zimna woda, zaś lód mógł się załamać lada chwila... Tej osobie groziło śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo, choćby jedynie chciała sobie z bliska popatrzeć na fale... w co Law jakoś nie wierzył.   
  
\- ROOM. Shambles.   
  
W dwie sekundy niedoszły topielec znalazł się w gabinecie Lawa, który również tam wrócił, zamykając szybko drzwi balkonowe. Gabinet zdążył się wywietrzyć aż za nadto, jednak nie zwracał na to większej uwagi, tylko wpatrywał się w przeniesionego człowieka, który - zgodnie z założeniem - mrugał w zupełnej dezorientacji, najpewniej nie mając pojęcia, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Law jednak był przynajmniej w połowie zdumiony tym, co widział.   
  
Miał przed sobą chłopca... oceniając po piżamie, pacjenta Szpitala Pamięci Corazona. Chłopiec miał na bosych stopach szpitalne klapki i żadnego innego ubrania. Jego uszy i palce były zupełnie sine, a twarz zaczerwieniona. Pierwszą myślą Lawa było to, że chłopiec jest w delirium, bo nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie wyszedłby na dwudziestostopniowy mróz tak lekko ubrany. Ciężka choroba czy zabieg operacyjny zawsze niosły ze sobą ryzyko zespołu majaczeniowego, w którym człowiek tracił rozeznanie w rzeczywistości i zaczynał postępować jak szaleniec, przeważnie w ogóle nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, co robi.   
  
Poczuł złość na pracowników pediatrii - czy gdzie chłopiec mógł być leczony - za to, że nic nie zauważyli. Mało brakowało, a doszłoby do tragedii... Zakrawało na cud, że Law akurat wyjrzał przez okno - myśl o tym, co mogłoby się stać, sprawiła, że zrobiło mu się zimno... prawie tak, jak musiało być dzieciakowi. Trzeba go było ogrzać i zaprowadzić z powrotem na oddział. Law odwrócił się, by sięgnąć po koc z kanapy, jednak w tym momencie chłopiec jęknął:   
  
\- Dlaczego... Nie...! - po czym rzucił się do drzwi balkonowych i spróbował je otworzyć.   
  
Zanim mu się to udało, Law złapał go za ramię. Chłopiec szarpnął się konwulsyjnie i krzyknął cicho z bólu, a potem odwrócił się i popatrzył na niego wzrokiem, który Lawa wstrząsnął do głębi. W intensywnie niebieskich oczach chłopca gniew mieszał się z rozpaczą, choć wszystko wydawało się i tak ginąć w jakiejś strasznej pustce. Nie było to spojrzenie wariata, dzieciak był zdecydowanie z nim tu i teraz, aczkolwiek nie budziło wątpliwości, że jego stan psychiczny daleki jest od dobrego.   
  
\- Zostaw mnie! - zawołał, łapiąc drugą ręką za dłoń, którą Law wciąż ściskał jego ramię. - Po prostu... daj mi to zrobić...!   
  
Law nic nie powiedział, głównie dlatego, że zupełnie nie był w stanie. Przez chwilę nie mógł zapanować nad chaosem emocji, które wypełniły go, kiedy jak grom uderzyło go zrozumienie, co chłopiec tak naprawdę planował... co intuicyjnie wiedział już w momencie, gdy zobaczył go zmierzającego do krawędzi lodu. Co powinien zrobić...?   
  
Nakazał sobie spokój. Nie spuszczając wzroku z chłopca i nie zwalniając uścisku, wyciągnął z kieszeni fartucha ślimakofon i wybrał połączenie z Kayą.   
  
\- Proszę cię natychmiast do swojego gabinetu. _Natychmiast._ I zabierz kogoś z "siódemki", najlepiej Clione. Mam tutaj dzieciaka, który dopiero co próbował dwukrotnie popełnić samobójstwo i wygląda, jakby nie zamierzał ustawać w wysiłkach - powiedział i rozłączył się.   
  
Chłopiec znieruchomiał i odwrócił wzrok, zaciskając szczęki. Nie próbował się więcej wyrywać, jednak Law wciąż go trzymał, nie odrywając od niego spojrzenia. Jego uszy i palce powoli zaczęły odzyskiwać kolor, jednak jego twarz pobladła, a przez całe ciało przebiegł dreszcz. Zagryzł drżące wargi, próbując powstrzymać jęk, aż wreszcie powiedział cicho ze spuszczoną głową:   
  
\- Boli...   
  
\- Puszczę cię, jeśli obiecasz, że nic nie zrobisz - zaproponował Law, choć jakąś częścią dziwił się samemu sobie, że jest w stanie prowadzić rozmowę. Ostrożnie jednak uznał, że skoro dzieciak był w stanie skupić się na bólu, dobrze to wróżyło całej sytuacji.   
  
Chłopiec kiwnął głową, a dwie łzy kapnęły z jego oczu. Law cofnął rękę, jednak kiedy to zrobił, ramię chłopca opadło bezwładnie wzdłuż jego boku, prowokując kolejny jęk.   
  
Law zmrużył oczy... a potem, nie dowierzając, aktywował Ope Ope no Mi. Trudno mu było zaakceptować to, co zobaczył, ale prawda była taka, że złamał dzieciakowi rękę. Jak...? Przecież nie złapał go wcale tak mocno, znał swoją siłę dobrze i wiedział, ile jej może użyć w kontakcie ze zwykłymi ludźmi...! No i jak można się nabawić złamania kości od normalnego uścisku...?   
  
Chyba że...   
  
W następnej chwili kucał przed chłopcem, by przyjrzeć się jego twarzy, na którą opadały zmierzwione brązowe włosy. Zacisnął szczęki. Tak, to był ten dzieciak, którego zeszłej jesieni badał na prośbę Bepo... chłopiec, który kilkakrotnie trafiał do szpitala z powodu nawracających a niewytłumaczalnych złamań.   
  
I ten sam chłopiec - Law uświadomił sobie sekundę później... o wiele za późno - któremu kilka dni temu praktycznie odbudował większość kości po tym, jak zostały strzaskane w drobny mak w katastrofie promu, razem z całą resztą organizmu.   
  
Niespodziewanie poczuł, że ogarnia go gniew... prawdziwa furia, której nie mógł w żaden sposób pohamować, gdyż rozbijała wszystkie tamy, którymi na co dzień kontrolował własne emocje. Być może była to jedynie reakcja na całe zaskoczenie, które stało się jego udziałem... reakcja na sytuację, z jaką nie zetknął się przez kilkanaście lat... reakcja na strach, jaki go ogarnął, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, co prawie się stało - tuż pod jego nosem, w jego szpitalu. W tym momencie jednak nie zastanawiał się nad przyczynami własnego gniewu. Gdyby się zastanowił, podobne słowa nigdy nie przeszłyby mu przez usta, gdyż były zupełną niesprawiedliwością i stały w sprzeczności z etyką lekarską, nie mówiąc o czymś takim jak kultura osobista, jednakże wściekłość czyniła go zupełnie ślepym na jakiekolwiek ostrzeżenia.   
  
Podniósł się na nogi, zaciskając mimowolnie pięści.   
  
\- Ty durny dzieciaku...! - syknął, a chłopiec skulił się, jakby go uderzono, jednak nawet od tego widoku się odciął. - Spędziłem kilka godzin, doprowadzając do porządku twój szkielet, który był praktycznie w małych kawałeczkach... odtwarzając twoje zniszczone narządy i tkanki... na nowo budując ci kręgosłup i kilka milionów nerwów, żeby przywrócić cię do zdrowia... A ty robisz coś takiego... bez zastanowienia chcesz zmarnować życie, które ci zwróciłem?! I to gdzie? Tutaj? W tym szpitalu, który jest dla wielu ostatnią nadzieją na wyleczenie czy wręcz na przetrwanie? Jak ci nie wstyd, niewdzięczny gówniarzu...?! - teraz niemal już krzyczał. - Nie ma tu miejsca dla-...   
  
\- Law! Law, przestań! - głos, w którym oburzenie mieszało się z przerażeniem, przewał ten atak werbalnej agresji. W następnej chwili Kaya podbiegła do chłopca i objęła jego barki, a zaraz za nią wpadł do gabinetu Clione, stając między nimi dwojgiem a Lawem.   
  
Law gwałtownym ruchem odwrócił się do okna i założył ramiona na piersi. W uszach mu dudniło, przed oczami wirowała czerwień, a jego oddech był szybki jak po biegu. Wciąż był wściekły, wciąż miał ochotę krzyczeć i przeklinać... ale jednocześnie już zaczynało do niego docierać to, co właśnie zrobił. Zagryzł wargi i zacisnął palce na materiale fartucha. Mimo dławiącego w gardle uczucia wiedział, że powiedział prawdę, powiedział to, co naprawdę myślał... choć miał świadomość, że _nie powinien_ był tego mówić. Nie przypominał sobie jednak, by kiedykolwiek był tak wyprowadzony z równowagi przez _pacjenta._ Jego pacjenci chorowali, a potem zdrowieli... nie "zdrowieli, żeby potem się zabić". Coś takiego było nie do przyjęcia, nie w Szpitalu Pamięci Corazona...! Jego serce znów uderzyło mocniej w piersi, niemal sprawiając ból. Jak miał się po czymś takim uspokoić... przejść do porządku dziennego...?   
  
\- Co tu się stało? - opanowany głos Clione przedarł się przez szum w jego uszach.   
  
Law zacisnął zęby i odpowiedział dopiero po chwili, wciąż wpatrzony w scenerię na zewnątrz, której tak naprawdę nie widział.   
  
\- Przyshamblesowałem dzieciaka tutaj prosto z lodu, po tym jak go zupełnym przypadkiem zobaczyłem z okna - wycedził, choć tak naprawdę chciał krzyczeć. - Nie ma wątpliwości, że zamierzał się utopić w morzu, zwłaszcza że zaraz potem próbował wyskoczyć przez balkon. Nie wiem, co mu strzeliło do gło-...   
  
\- Dobrze, już wystarczy - przerwał mu Clione.   
  
\- Rosapelo leżał u nas po tym, jak Law go zoperował w dzień sztormu - odezwała się Kaya. - Został ranny w czasie katastrofy tego promu z Vokzel. - "Ranny? W jego ciele nie było praktycznie ani jednego zdrowego narządu", pomyślał Law z sarkazmem, przypominając sobie stan chłopca, gdy ten leżał na stole operacyjnym. - Płynął tutaj z matką... i wczoraj dowiedział się, że zginęła, kiedy statek zatonął.   
  
\- Powinniście go byli lepiej pilnować - warknął Law. - Albo od razu przenieść na "siódemkę", na oddział zamknięty...   
  
\- Law, ja cię bardzo proszę, bądź już cicho - powiedział psychiatra stanowczym tonem.   
  
\- Law ma rację - odezwała się Kaya skruszonym tonem. - Przepraszam, Rosapelo. Nie zdawaliśmy sobie sprawy, jak bardzo... że czujesz się tak źle. Choć to, co próbowałeś zrobić... Dlacze-....   
  
\- Zajmę się nim - przerwał jej Clione. - Myślę, że możesz już wrócić do siebie, Kaya. Później do ciebie zajdę.   
  
\- Ale-...   
  
\- Wszystko będzie dobrze. Pomożemy mu - zapewnił psychiatra. - Nie potrzebujemy już Kayi, prawda? - spytał Lawa.   
  
Law pokręcił głową, wciąż stojąc tyłem do wnętrza pokoju.   
  
\- Wszystko będzie dobrze - Kaya powtórzyła słowa Clione, a potem Law usłyszał dźwięk zamykanych drzwi i w gabinecie zapadła cisza.   
  
Oceniając po odgłosach, psychiatra wziął porzucony na podłodze koc i okrył nim chłopca.   
  
\- Jestem Clione, lekarz - przedstawił się. - Trochę się będziemy widywać przez następne kilka dni. Masz na imię Rosapelo, tak?   
  
Chłopiec milczał... a Lawowi zupełnie znienacka przypomniały się jego słowa sprzed kilku miesięcy - tak wyraźne, jakby słyszał je zaledwie wczoraj, niech diabli wezmą jego przeklętą pamięć: "Rosapelo brzmi jak dziewczyna". Wyglądało jednak, że w obecnym stanie ducha chłopcu było zupełnie obojętne, jak się na niego mówi.   
  
\- Pójdziemy na mój oddział - odezwał się ponownie Clione, wciąż tym samym ciepłym tonem. - To tylko jedno piętro niżej, pojedziemy windą. Law, możesz nas odprowadzić - zadecydował.   
  
Law odwrócił się wreszcie od okna i popatrzył na tę dwójkę, przygotowując się w duchu na kolejny przypływ furii... ten jednak nie nastąpił, mimo że przed sobą miał sprawcę swojego wzburzenia sprzed chwili. Chłopiec stał ze spuszczoną głową i wzrokiem wbitym w dywan, niechętny do jakiegokolwiek kontaktu, pozornie niezdolny do ruchu. Clione pochylał się nad nim lekko, uśmiechając się łagodnie, z sympatią, ale kiedy cisza się przedłużała, uniósł spojrzenie.   
  
\- Law...?   
  
\- Zrobimy to inaczej - powiedział Law, podchodząc bliżej. Dzieciak w żaden sposób nie zareagował; sprawiał wrażenie, jakby stracił całą wolę albo wręcz wyłączył się z otaczającej rzeczywistości. Nie było to dobre, ale przynajmniej niczego nie utrudniał. - ROOM.   
  
Uśpił chłopca i położył na przyshamblesowanych w następnej sekundzie z korytarza noszach.   
  
\- Ma złamaną rękę - mruknął, zanim Clione zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, a potem zaleczył złamanie. - Miał - poinformował, dezaktywując Ope Ope no Mi, jednak pozostawiając chłopca w narkozie.   
  
\- Złamałeś mu rękę? - spytał psychiatra neutralnym tonem, który w jego przypadku brzmiał bardzo groźnie.   
  
\- To nie tak... Dzieciak ma bardzo kruche kości - wyjaśnił Law, poprawiając odruchowo koc na ciele uśpionego chłopca. - Leczył się u nas już kilka razy z powodu dziwnych złamań.   
  
\- Kilka razy? - zdziwił się Clione zupełnie zrozumiale; w Szpitalu Pamięci Corazona bardzo rzadko trafiali się pacjenci, którzy wymagaliby leczenia więcej niż jeden raz.   
  
Law kiwnął głową, a potem odetchnął głęboko. I jeszcze raz. Nie potrzebował w tym momencie dodatkowo pognębiać się świadomością, że w tym przypadku zawiódł nie tylko jako człowiek, ale też jako lekarz, bo wciąż nie odkrył przyczyny tych złamań.   
  
\- Możesz z nim iść, nie obudzi się przez następny kwadrans - poinformował psychiatrę. - Do tego czasu zdążysz go zapiąć w pasy czy co tam dla niego planujesz.   
  
\- Wiesz co, Law? - rzucił Clione, przechylając głowę i wpatrując się w niego ze ściągniętymi brwiami. - Gdybym cię nie znał, pomyślałbym, że straszne z ciebie bydlę.   
  
\- Kiedyś nazywali mnie Chirurgiem Śmierci - przypomniał Law, patrząc ponad jego ramieniem.   
  
Ordynator "siódemki" pokręcił głową z niezadowoleniem.   
  
\- Dlaczego, na wszystkie świętości, zareagowałeś w taki-...   
  
\- Idź już. To jest krótka narkoza - powiedział Law, otwierając drzwi na korytarz.   
  
\- Chcę z tobą o tym porozmawiać.   
  
\- Już i tak jestem spóźniony na konsultacje.   
  
\- To później.   
  
\- Będę zajęty do wieczora. Mamy chwilowo dwa razy więcej pacjentów niż zwykle. Nie wiem nawet, o której się dzisiaj położę... o ile w ogóle.   
  
\- W takim razie... kiedyś - zapowiedział Clione, po czym wyszedł z gabinetu, popychając nosze przed sobą. Zatrzymał się jeszcze i odwrócił, jakby coś sobie przypomniał. - Tak czy owak... kolejny raz uratowałeś mu życie - stwierdził, a w jego oczach zamigotało znajome ciepło.   
  
W tym jednak momencie nie było ono w stanie ukoić Lawa tak jak przy innych okazjach. Law nic nie powiedział, tylko zamknął za psychiatrą drzwi. Potem oparł się o nie i wziął kilka głębokich wdechów... a kiedy to nie pomogło, aktywował Ope Ope no Mi i bezpośrednio uspokoił swój organizm, regulując ciśnienie krwi i pracę serca. Poczuł, jakby na jego ciało spłynęła przyjemna fala chłodu, przywracając znane i w tej chwili tak bardzo pożądane poczucie opanowania.   
  
Nie chciał myśleć o tym, co się wydarzyło. Nie mógł. Nie wolno mu było. Miał za dużo na głowie, musiał skupić się na pracy. Wiedział, że to wszystko wróci do niego szybciej, niż by pragnął, wraz z całym wachlarzem emocji i wniosków, ale zdeterminowany był odsuwać to od siebie jak najdłużej... jak najdalej w przyszłość. Clione może za nim ganiać choćby po całym szpitalu, jednak Law nie zamierzał dać się złapać i zaciągnąć na psychoanalizę. A póki ma Ope Ope no Mi, póty będzie w stanie zachować spokój, którego potrzebował do pracy... bo pracy potrzebował dla spokoju.   
  
Kiedy tylko wiedział, że jest gotów, wypadł z gabinetu i pognał na konsultacje.


	13. Rozdział 13

Tej nocy Law w ogóle nie położył się spać. Czuł całym sobą, że jeśli skończy pracę, jeśli tylko zamknie oczy, wówczas myśli i emocje zaatakują go z całą siłą i nie będzie ich w stanie opanować nawet przy pomocy Ope Ope no Mi, a tego pragnął uniknąć za wszelką cenę. Na szczęście szpital pękał w szwach od większej niż planowana ilości pacjentów - musiano dostawić łóżka polowe, żeby wszystkich pomieścić - a następni czekali w kolejce. Sytuacja nie mogłaby być Lawowi bardziej na rękę; dzięki niej miał świetną wymówkę do zarwania nocy. Wszystkie strony były zadowolone, a pacjentom naprawdę nie robiło żadnej różnicy, czy są leczeni za dnia czy nocą, bo przeważnie i tak spali, gdy Law używał na nich swojego diabelskiego owocu.   
  
Pracował więc przez całą noc i przez cały następny dzień. Zdawał sobie rzecz jasna sprawę, że musi uważać. Wiedział dobrze, czym może się skończyć korzystanie z Ope Ope no Mi przez dłuższy czas, dlatego zwracał szczególną uwagę, by przy jego dezaktywacji znajdować się w "bezpiecznym" położeniu, czyli na siedząco. Gdyby stracił przytomność, mógłby udawać, że po prostu usiadł i sobie przysnął na chwilę, bo przecież od ponad doby nie zmrużył oka... Już nigdy w życiu nie chciał przechodzić przez żadne omdlenia, a jeszcze mniej przez to wszystko, co powodowały w jego otoczeniu, bliższym i dalszym. Wciąż uważał za absurd stulecia fakt, że światowe media zrobiły aferę z jego krótkotrwałej niedyspozycji... Tym razem obyło się bez takich zajść, być może też dlatego, że nie miał żadnego przypadku, który wymagałby długotrwałego użycia owocu - najdłuższa operacja trwała dzisiaj niewiele ponad godzinę, zaś zdecydowana większość zabiegów kończyła się po kwadransie.   
  
Udało mu się niemal zupełnie skupić na pracy i jedynie co jakiś czas wydarzenia poprzedniego dnia usiłowały przebić się do jego świadomości, na to im jednak nie pozwalał. Nie robił sobie ani jednej wolnej chwili, cały swój czas poświęcając pacjentom, i nawet przy pospiesznych posiłkach (do stołówki nie zajrzał już od dwóch dni) przeglądał karty choroby w swoim gabinecie. Zdołał też jakoś uniknąć spotkania z Clione, więc chyba szczęście mu tym razem sprzyjało, bo przeważnie ordynator psychiatrii zjawiał się przed nim właśnie wtedy, kiedy Law najmniej tego pożądał. Oczywiście, mógłby unikać go aktywnie, gdyby tylko użył Haki, ale takie zabiegi po pierwsze wydawały mu się niedorzeczne, a po drugie wymagałyby skupienia się na osobie unikanej. Tymczasem dzisiaj Law pragnął myśleć o wszystkim, byle nie o tym, co wiązało się z wczorajszą sprawą, a Clione się do tej kategorii jak najbardziej zaliczał.   
  
Wieczorem był odpowiednio zmęczony i zasnął, gdy tylko przyłożył głowę do poduszki. Następnego dnia obudził się jednak w podłym nastroju i przez chwilę nie wiedział, co go powoduje. Przypomniał sobie o wiele za szybko, zaś poranny prysznic jedynie zintensyfikował jego proces myślowy. Nie pomogło nawet zakręcenie ciepłej wody - zimny strumień, zamiast go otrzeźwić, jedynie wzmógł jego frustrację. W końcu poddał się i postanowił przy śniadaniu na szybko przetworzyć to wszystko, co miało miejsce dwa dni temu - z nadzieją, że da mu spokój.   
  
Zwykle przy takich okazjach dochodził do wniosku, że jego naiwność czasem przekraczała wszelkie granice.   
  
Popijając kawę i wpatrując się w ciemność za oknem, usiłował na chłodno przeanalizować tamten incydent, ale już na samym początku poczuł, jak wzbiera w nim złość i nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Ściągnął do gabinetu dzieciaka, który planował utopić się w lodowatym oceanie. Potem - zupełnie nieumyślnie - złamał mu rękę, powstrzymując kolejną próbę samobójczą. Na koniec zaś nawrzeszczał na niego i dał do zrozumienia, że powinien się wynosić z jego szpitala. To ostatnie było bez dwóch zdań najgorsze i czuł się przez to jak zupełna kanalia.   
  
Dlaczego tak zareagował? Cóż, najpewniej dlatego, że sytuacja go zaskoczyła. Przez ostatnie kilkanaście lat w ogóle nie miał styczności z osobą, która próbowałaby się zabić. Szpital Pamięci Corazona był miejscem, gdzie pomagano, dokonywano cudów i przywracano życie. Jego mury opuściły dziesiątki tysięcy pacjentów, a każdy z nich zdrowy, silny i szczęśliwy. (Może poza tymi z psychiatrii, ale to w swoich rozważaniach pominął). Trafalgar Law, władający mocą Ope Ope no Mi, najlepszy lekarz na świecie, używał swoich zdolności, by leczyć i ratować. Każdy człowiek, który przeszedł przez jego ręce, dawał świadectwo tego, że "Chirurg Śmierci" został pogrzebany w przeszłości i nigdy nie miał powrócić. Każdy człowiek, który przeszedł przez ręce jego pracowników, przekonywał się, że życie było jednak silniejsze. Nie było pacjenta, który odpływałby z Raftel bez uczucia wdzięczności, bo każdy przybył tutaj z pragnieniem przeżycia, ale Lawowi nie chodziło o wdzięczność, tylko o zwycięstwo nad śmiercią. Nie zamierzał pozwolić nikomu umrzeć, jeśli od niego zależał los tej osoby.   
  
I teraz nagle w tę rzeczywistość celebrowania życia wdarł się element, który zupełnie tutaj nie pasował, który zaburzył równowagę: człowiek, który pragnął śmierci tak mocno, że próbował ją sprowadzić własnymi rękami. To było tak, jakby w pięknym, jasnym krajobrazie pojawiła się ciemna wyrwa i zdominowała cały widok. Oczywiście, że Law był zaskoczony, skoro przywykł do tego, że ludzie w jego otoczeniu zawsze chcą tylko żyć. W Szpitalu Pamięci Corazona śmierć nie miała prawa się zdarzyć, nie miała tutaj wstępu - ale to przywodziło na pamięć słowa, którymi zrugał chłopaka: że to nie jest miejsce dla tych, którzy chcą umrzeć... i prowadziło do jeszcze bardziej nieprzyjemnego wniosku, jakoby dla Lawa liczyła się w pierwszej kolejności nieskalana statystyka szpitala.   
  
Zacisnął wargi. Nie, wiedział, że nie chodziło o żadną statystykę... ale to drugie wytłumaczenie i tak nie było żadnym usprawiedliwieniem. Nieważne jak bardzo był zaskoczony, nie usprawiedliwiało to jego postępowania wobec tego dzieciaka. Nawet jeśli uważał samobójstwo za największą głupotę i najgorszy błąd, jaki człowiek mógł popełnić, to dlaczego tak wybuchnął? Dlaczego nie pohamował swojego wzburzenia, nie opanował się, nie zachował się ze spokojem, z którego tak był znany? Na Króla Piratów, był przecież lekarzem...! Był dyrektorem szpitala i dorosłą osobą... a mimo to postąpił jak zupełny gówniarz, jakby wcale nie był starszy od tamtego chłopaka. Pozwolił, by emocje wzięły nad nim górę i wyrzucił z siebie wszystkie te okropne słowa, które nie nadawały się do uszu dziecka. Nie, nie nadawały się do uszu _pacjenta._   
  
Miał zwyczaj nieudzielania pacjentom kazań. Pouczał ich rzecz jasna w kwestii zdrowego trybu życia, jednak nigdy nie narzucał im swojej opinii. Dzielił się jedynie wiedzą i zalecał to czy tamto, ale nigdy nie straszył, nie wymagał, nie dyktował. Nie podnosił głosu, nie podpierał swoich słów emocjami, by wywrzeć większe wrażenie. Zostawiał decyzję im, bo w momencie opuszczenia szpitala odpowiedzialność za własne życie wracała do nich. W kontakcie z chorymi zawsze pozostawał spokojny, nie mówił zbędnych rzeczy, a jeśli się czasem uśmiechał, był to taki lekki uśmiech, który nawet nie ingerował w postawę drugiego człowieka. Law pozostawał na tyle neutralny, że jedyne, co łączyło go z pacjentem, to chęć zniszczenia choroby, bo tylko po to tu był. Nigdy nie przekraczał granicy personalnej, nie traktował chorych jako przyjaciół, nie uprawiał wycieczek osobistych.   
  
Aż do teraz.   
  
Nie był najmilszym człowiekiem na świecie - wręcz przeciwnie uważał się za jedną z najmniej sympatycznych osób, jakie chodziły po ziemi - ale na pracę starał się przenosić tylko te najlepsze cechy własnego charakteru. Był zdania, że cechuje go kultura osobista, nawet jeśli w relacjach pozazawodowych miał zwyczaj mówienia wprost i czasem wręcz szokował innych bezpośredniością. Nie uważał się jednak za podłego, małego człowieka, a tymczasem dwa dni temu zachował się właśnie jak ktoś taki. Wściekł się na dziecko, zwyzywał od najgorszych i mało brakowało, a zacząłby rzucać jakimiś niecenzuralnymi słowami. Nazwał go niewdzięcznikiem - on, który nie leczył ludzi, by otrzymać ich wdzięczność. Pewnie, każdy lekarz miał prawo odczuwać frustrację, widząc, że owoc jego ciężkiej pracy jest lekceważony, a za to można uznać fakt, że dzieciak próbował się zabić zaledwie trzy dni po tym, jak Law spędził kilka godzin, używając Ope Ope no Mi, by odtworzyć niemal wszystkie kosteczki w jego ciele... niemniej jednak takie zachowanie po prostu nie przystawało. Prawda była taka, że w tamtym momencie zupełnie oblał egzamin na istotę ludzką i wciąż nie wiedział _dlaczego._   
  
Przed oczami, zupełnie niechciana, mignęła mu twarz naczelnego psychiatry szpitala. Wcisnął głowę w ramiona, a brwi ściągnął, zapatrzony w nocny krajobraz, którego tak naprawdę nie widział.   
  
Musiało chodzić o coś znacznie głębszego... o coś znacznie bardziej osobistego, skoro tak bardzo został wytrącony z równowagi - pytanie brzmiało, czy chce się nad tym zastanawiać. Wiedział z doświadczenia, że w jego przypadku psychoanaliza niezwykle rzadko prowadziła do radosnych wniosków, a nie chciał sobie pogarszać już i tak kiepskiego nastroju. Ponieważ jednak nigdy nie wyrobił w sobie zdolności ignorowania pewnych spraw, jeśli już zaczepiły się o jego umysł - nie wypracował zdrowego instynktu nierozważania kwestii, które mogły go tylko pognębić - także i teraz zagłębił się we własną psychikę, mówiąc sobie, że dzięki temu może w przyszłości uda mu się uniknąć podobnych sytuacji. Tego, że chce ich uniknąć, był pewien tak mocno jak własnego imienia.   
  
Z niechęcią przywołał w pamięci twarz chłopaka, którego uratował od śmierci w lodowatym oceanie. Cóż, w tamtym momencie dzieciak był zaczerwieniony i siny z zimna, ale Law pamiętał jego twarz z wcześniejszych spotkań. Dość owalna, wciąż jeszcze mocno dziecięca buzia - dwunastolatka? trzynastolatka? - na której jednak ani razu nie widział uśmiechu. Nastroszone brązowe włosy i bardzo niebieskie oczy, które patrzyły z już nie-dzieciącą powagą. Nazywał się Rosapelo... ale chciał, żeby zwracać się do niego Pelo, bo Rosapelo "brzmiało jak dziewczyna". Był w Szpitalu Pamięci Corazona już kilka razy, ponieważ cierpiał na - diagnoza robocza - niesprecyzowaną łamliwość kości, przez którą nabawiał się co i rusz dziwnych złamań. Ope Ope no Mi nie był w stanie wykryć u niego żadnej nieprawidłowości, co samo w sobie było bardziej niż niepokojące, ale w tej chwili Law zmusił się, by o tym zapomnieć. Pomijając więc kwestie medyczne, chłopak wydawał się zupełnie przeciętnym dzieciakiem - chodził do szkoły i lubił grać w piłkę z kolegami. Mieszkał tylko z matką, ojca w obrazie rodziny nie było, jednak coś takiego zdarzało się nie tak znów rzadko, by przywiązywać do tego wagę.   
  
I oto tenże sam Rosapelo, kiedy Law zetknął się z nim po raz kolejny, trafia do niego ze szkieletem w małych kawałeczkach po tym, jak został ranny w katastrofie promu. (Law go nie poznał, ale to akurat miało tutaj najmniejsze znaczenie. Mógł się przynajmniej pocieszać, że tyle w nim jeszcze zostało z człowieka, że nie poznawał innych ludzi na podstawie tego, co mieli _w środku_ ). Law ratuje mu życie i ma poczucie dobrze wykonanej pracy... tylko po to, by zaledwie trzy dni później być świadkiem, jak chłopak z wielką determinacją próbuje się zabić.   
  
Co powiedziała Kaya? Że matka chłopca utonęła. Chłopak nie ma o tym pojęcia, dowiaduje się dopiero dwa dni potem, kiedy już odzyskuje przytomność. Jak się dowiaduje? W najgorszym wypadku każą mu zidentyfikować zwłoki. Dzieciak traci prawdopodobnie jedynego członka rodziny. Już to jedno wystarcza, by wpaść w przygnębienie i stracić chęć życia... a jest całkiem prawdopodobne, że obwinia się o jej śmierć. Skoro oboje płynęli na Raftel, oznacza to, że jedno z nich było chore - i najpewniej właśnie chłopiec, bo gdyby to matce coś dolegało, raczej nie ciągnęłaby ze sobą dziecka na sztorm, tylko zostawiła w domu. Naprawdę nie tak trudno było zrozumieć, że chłopak, który właśnie został sam na świecie - i z poczuciem, że doprowadził do śmierci jedynej bliskiej osoby - mógł podjąć tak drastyczną decyzję.   
  
Kiedy się było Trafalgarem D. Waterem Lawem, coś takiego dało się pojąć przerażająco łatwo.   
  
Law założył nogę na nogę, skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i wcisnął się głębiej w krzesło, usiłując odgrodzić się od wszystkich i wszystkiego, a zwłaszcza od tego bólu, który ścisnął go za serce w znajomy sposób. Wciąż patrzył za okno i wciąż nie widział za nim niczego. Jego myśli, niechciane, pomknęły na zimową wyspę na North Blue, gdzie dwadzieścia sześć lat temu znalazł się dokładnie w takiej sytuacji, z jaką teraz miał do czynienia. Usilnie starał się tego nie pamiętać, starał się zostawić to uczucie w przeszłości, odciąć się od niego i zamaskować nowym celem, motywacją i misją... ale nigdy nie zapomniał, że po śmierci Corazona _pragnął umrzeć._   
  
Wtedy, na Minion, chciał tylko położyć się koło zwłok człowieka, który stał się dla niego całym światem i który zginął za jego przyczyną, i zasnąć na zawsze... podążyć za tym, który dał mu wszystko, a potem odszedł, by nigdy nie wrócić. W tamtym momencie życie wydawało się ciężarem, którego trzynastoletni Law nie był w stanie unieść - ciężarem samotności, ciężarem wyrzutów sumienia, ciężarem pustki. Życie bez Corazona straciło cały sens, podczas gdy śmierć wydawała się kusząca jak nigdy wcześniej. Tylko szacunek dla swojego wybawiciela - szacunek, który nie pozwalał zmarnować ofiary najlepszego z ludzi - skłonił Lawa, by podniósł się i odszedł z Minion, zamiast ją uczynić także swoim grobowcem. By zmienił swoje życie w hołd, bo na to, by żyć jedynie dla samego siebie, po prostu nie miał sił.   
  
Law nie lubił dzieci, zwłaszcza chorych. Chłopców, którzy pragnęli śmierci, lubił jeszcze mniej, gdyż zbyt dotkliwie przypominali mu samego siebie, przekreślając dwadzieścia sześć lat egzystencji, tak jakby ich nigdy nie było. Przywracali go na Minion, do chwil największej rozpaczy, której nie chciał przecież pamiętać, gdyż wciąż, _wciąż,_ rozrywała jego serce na kawałki. Sprawiali, że znów stawał się tamtym trzynastolatkiem, który odczuwał tylko wstręt do życia i łaknął unicestwienia. Ta rana nigdy się nie zabliźniła, ta część jego nigdy nie wyzdrowiała, nie zamknęła się, nie dorosła, nie przekształciła w coś dojrzałego. Nawet jeśli nie był jej na co dzień świadomy, to wciąż i wciąż na niego wpływała - na jego emocje, na jego uczucia, na jego schematy reagowania i postępowania - czyniąc pewne rzeczy na zawsze nieosiągalnymi.   
  
Zamknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko. Czy jednak to wszystko usprawiedliwiało jego zachowanie? Czy własne odczucia, które doskonale rozumiał, dawały mu prawo postąpić w taki sposób wobec drugiego człowieka, który przecież nic tutaj nie zawinił? Nie. Odpowiedź wciąż była taka sama jak w przypadku każdej innej argumentacji: wyszło z niego straszne bydlę, dokładnie tak, jak powiedział Clione. Na którymś etapie założył, że _jego_ smutek i _jego_ rozpacz są święte i pozwalają mu na wszystko. Prawda, zawsze był egoistą, który za nic ma cudze uczucia... ale dzisiaj czuł się z tym wyjątkowo źle.   
  
Może więc był czas, by wreszcie dać sobie spokój ze smutkiem i rozpaczą? - zapytał sam siebie i zaskoczyło go to, bo nigdy dotąd tak nie myślał. Zaraz potem doszedł do wniosku, że z pewnością nie osiągnie tego, wciąż i od nowa skupiając się tylko na sobie samym, jak to robił w tej chwili. Zacisnął szczęki. Tak czy owak nie mógł zasłaniać się własna krzywdą i bez oporów krzywdzić innych. Miał jeszcze na tyle przyzwoitości, by zrozumieć, kiedy potraktował drugą osobę po prostu źle.   
  
Musiał przeprosić. Niezależnie od własnych uczuć - a może właśnie ze względu na nie - musiał dzieciaka przeprosić. Chłopak nie był niczemu winny, nie zasłużył na tę agresję, z jaką Law się do niego odniósł. To jedno było oczywiste i domagało się sprawiedliwości. Zawsze uważał się za osobę, która potrafi przyznać się do błędu - a wiedział lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, że jest człowiekiem i na każdym polu poza medycyną popełnia błędy. Nie wzbudzało to jego entuzjazmu - bo tak jak jako lekarz uważał, że lepiej zapobiegać niż leczyć, tak wyznawał zasadę raczej unikania błędów niż ich naprawiania - niemniej jednak z faktami nie należało się spierać. Nie miało też sensu odwlekanie nieuniknionego dłużej, niż już to zrobił. Zostawił chłopaka na półtorej doby z poczuciem, że zrobił coś złego, podczas gdy coś złego zrobił w tamtej sytuacji niewątpliwie Law. Postanowił więc iść na psychiatrię, kiedy tylko skończy poranne zabiegi - przez to, że poprzedniej doby pracował więcej, miał dzisiaj trochę luzu w terminarzu. Już sama ta decyzja nieco złagodziła zły nastrój, który towarzyszył mu od momentu przebudzenia, i miał nadzieję, że kiedy wprowadzi ją w życie, uspokoi się zupełnie. I wszystko wróci do normy.   
  
Na razie wróciło na tyle, że z nowym zaangażowaniem i bez tego gniotącego w żołądku wrażenia zdołał skończyć śniadanie, a potem wziąć się do pracy. Kolejne trzy godziny z kawałkiem zleciały nie wiedzieć kiedy i już po ósmej stał przed wejściem na psychiatrię. Zanim jednak zdążył wkroczyć na oddział, którego na co dzień starał się unikać, jak tylko mógł, ze swojego gabinetu wyszedł Clione i jak gdyby nigdy nic otworzył przed nim drzwi "siódemki".   
  
\- Masz na mnie jakiś radar? - zapytał Law po dziesięciu sekundach obopólnego milczenia, kiedy drzwi ponownie się za nimi zatrzasnęły.   
  
\- Nie, nadzorującego ślimakofona w korytarzu - odparł psychiatra. - Z podglądem do mojego gabinetu.   
  
Law zmarszczył brwi.   
  
\- Nie mówisz serio...?   
  
\- Mówię serio. Kazałem wczoraj zamontować, żeby mieć na oku pacjentów, którzy próbują uciec.   
  
\- Żeby móc ich gonić po deszczu? - mruknął Law.   
  
Clione wzruszył ramionami, jak zwykle nie przejmując się jego sarkazmem.   
  
\- Ale nie potrzebowałem ślimakofona, żeby wiedzieć, że się tu pojawisz. Jesteś zbyt dobrym człowiekiem.   
  
Teraz Law przyjrzał mu się z otwartym zaskoczeniem, po czym potrząsnął głową.   
  
\- Czasem czuję się jak ostatnia kanalia - stwierdził cicho.   
  
\- Wiem - odparł po prostu Clione, a potem klepnął go po plecach i uśmiechnął lekko. - Jesteś istotą ludzką, jak my wszyscy. Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś.   
  
Law nic nie powiedział, kiwnął jedynie głową. Teraz, kiedy tu był, odczuwał napięcie, choć w żaden sposób nie wpływało ono na jego determinację. Umocniło tylko przekonanie, że najlepiej będzie mieć to szybko z głowy i wrócić do własnych zajęć.   
  
\- Tylko się upewnię... Przyszedłeś z nim porozmawiać, tak? - zapytał Clione. - Z Rosapelo...?   
  
\- Przeprosić - odparł Law półgębkiem.   
  
\- Okej. Jest w kiepskiej kondycji psychicznej, ale przeprosiny nie zaszkodzą, może nawet pomogą.   
  
\- Czy... Czy znów próbował sobie coś zrobić? - spytał Law, choć nie sądził, by go to obchodziło.   
  
Psychiatra pokręcił głową.   
  
\- Nie. Chwilowo przestał próbować _czegokolwiek_ \- odrzekł. - Zresztą sam zobaczysz.   
  
Cóż, dobrze było wiedzieć, że chłopak nie próbował więcej targnąć się na swoje życie. Może zrozumiał już, że to nie jest żadne wyjście.   
  
Clione wskazał mu drogę i ruszyli korytarzem. Oddział wyglądał dokładnie tak jak zawsze. Musiało być dopiero co po śniadaniu, gdyż przed niektórymi pacjentami - tymi, którzy nie chcieli jeść w swoich pokojach - wciąż stały tace z posiłkiem... aczkolwiek nie każda doczekała się takiej uwagi, jak miało to miejsce na każdym innym piętrze. Jedna pacjentka wyraźnie cierpiała na gonitwę myśli, gdyż gadała nieustannie do wszystkich wokół na pięć tematów jednocześnie, zupełnie nie będąc w stanie skupić się na jedzeniu. Trzymała nienapoczętą kanapkę w ręce prawdopodobnie już kwadrans i nawet jeśli co jakiś czas unosiła ją do ust, nie była w stanie przerwać potoku słów, by choćby ją ugryźć. Inny pacjent zaśmiewał się do rozpuku na kanapie, choć nie sprawiał wrażenia, by słuchał opowieści kobiety, a raczej własnych myśli czy głosów. Kolejny stał w zastygłej pozie pod ścianą - z jedną nogą uniesioną i wyciągniętą ręką - prawie nie mrugając, ze wzrokiem utkwionym przed sobą.   
  
Na oczach Lawa do tej grupy dołączył jeszcze jeden pacjent, był jednak tak pobudzony, że nie mógł sobie znaleźć miejsca, bo ledwo usiadł na kanapie, zaraz wstał i przesiadł się na krzesło. Potem warknął na "trajkotkę", krzyknął na "śmieszka", rzucił zirytowane spojrzenie "posągowi", a następnie szybkim krokiem wrócił tam, skąd przyszedł. Zaraz jednak ponownie się pojawił: zatrzymał się przed nimi i z twarzą przysuniętą na jakieś piętnaście centymetrów do twarzy Clione zaczął domagać się pięciu różnych rzeczy, które zmieścił w jednym zdaniu, po czym przeszedł do pięciu następnych. Psychiatra wysłuchał go w spokoju, nie przejmując się zdenerwowaniem mężczyzny, które wyrażało się w poirytowanym tonie i gwałtownej gestykulacji, a potem obiecał, że później z nim porozmawia.   
  
\- Przez te kilka słonecznych dni wyroili się nam maniacy - wyjaśnił, kiedy ruszyli dalej, choć Law sam mógł to widzieć.   
  
\- Wiosna idzie - mruknął. - Gdyby nie te minus dwadzieścia na dworze, można by się nabrać...   
  
Clione znów się uśmiechnął kącikami ust i skręcił za róg. Law podążył za nim i po chwili weszli do jednego z pokojów chorych. Zalany był słonecznym blaskiem, który z pewnością dobrze robił większości pacjentów... jednak nie temu konkretnemu. Law już od drzwi zauważył, że źle zinterpretował wcześniejsze słowa psychiatry o tym, że chłopiec przestał czegokolwiek próbować. Rosapelo siedział na łóżku z rękami na przykryciu, wpatrzony w jakiś punkt przed sobą, i w ogóle nie zareagował, kiedy weszli. Taca z nienaruszonym śniadaniem stała na stoliku obok i Law potrafił sobie wyobrazić, że chłopiec nawet nie rzucił na nią okiem.   
  
\- Dzień dobry, Rosapelo - powiedział pogodnie Clione, stając w nogach łóżka i dając znak Lawowi, by też podszedł bliżej. - Doktor Law przyszedł się z tobą zobaczyć. Chciałby z tobą porozmawiać.   
  
Zgodnie z oczekiwaniem Lawa - i wbrew jego nadziei - chłopiec nie poruszył się ani żadnym gestem nie dał do zrozumienia, że zdaje sobie sprawę z ich obecności. Wydawał się zupełnie pogrążony we własnym świecie, zaś jedyną oznaką życia, był sporadyczny ruch rzęs przy mruganiu. Law popatrzył na Clione, który nie spuszczał wzroku ze swojego pacjenta. Chciał zapytać, czy z dzieciakiem wszystko fizycznie w porządku, ale domyślił się, że ordynator psychiatrii z pewnością już wykluczył u chłopca cielesny uraz, który mógłby spowodować stan takiego wyłączenia z kontaktu. Cóż, Rosapelo nie był pierwszą osobą w głębokiej depresji, jaką Law widział, nawet jeśli starał się takich widoków unikać. Clione z całą pewnością mu pomoże, był przecież najlepszym w tym szpitalu specjalistą w swojej dziedzinie.   
  
On tu jednak przyszedł w innym celu, a im szybciej załatwi sprawę, tym szybciej będzie mógł wrócić do swoich zajęć. Usiadł na stojącym przy łóżku krześle - przepraszający człowiek nie powinien patrzeć na przepraszanego z góry - i usiłował przywołać na twarz odrobinę pogodniejszy do swojego codziennego wyraz. Podejrzewał, że to i tak nie robiło żadnej różnicy, bo Rosapelo nie zamierzał na niego patrzeć, niemniej jednak spróbował i miał nadzieję, że wyszło to przekonująco.   
  
Otworzył usta... a potem je zamknął. Zdał sobie sprawę, że w ogóle nie przygotował się na tę rozmowę. Nie sądził, by była taka potrzeba, a jednak teraz, gdy już tu był, zupełnie nie wiedział, jak zacząć. Fakt, że chłopiec całkowicie go ignorował, wcale nie pomagał. Law ze złością uświadomił sobie, że naprawdę jest przyzwyczajony do tego, że pacjenci wpatrują się w niego z pełną uwagą i słuchają jego słów jak kazania czy wyroczni. Miał absurdalną ochotę wyciągnąć rękę i potrząsnąć chłopakiem, choć rozsądkowo wiedział, że absolutnie nie może tego robić.   
  
Wziął głęboki oddech, choć czuł się bardzo głupio, robiąc to, zwłaszcza w obecności Clione. Psychiatra jednak w żaden sposób nie zareagował; stał dalej w szczycie łóżka, opierając o krawędź dłonie z umalowanymi na turkusowo paznokciami, obserwując chłopca. Law zerknął w okno, za którym przeleciała mewa, a potem znów popatrzył na chłopca. Nie potrzebował tutaj złości. Przyszedł tutaj z konkretnym zamierzeniem i niech go diabli, jeśli go nie przeprowadzi. Najlepiej było od razu przejść do sprawy, tak jak zresztą miał w zwyczaju robić także przy innych okazjach.   
  
\- Przyszedłem cię przeprosić za swoje słowa z przedwczoraj - powiedział wprost, rzeczowym tonem i bez wahania. Mówił to, co myślał. - Usłyszałeś ode mnie coś, czego nie powinienem był mówić. Nie zrobiłeś niczego złego, a mimo to potraktowałem cię w bardzo paskudny sposób. Nie chcę się tłumaczyć, bo nie ma żadnego wytłumaczenia na takie zachowanie z mojej strony. Chcę cię tylko przeprosić. Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że żałuję tego, co zrobiłem. Przepraszam, Pelo.   
  
W ciszy, która zapadła, dało się słyszeć kroki z korytarza, a potem głos pielęgniarki. Law jednak nie spodziewał się żadnej reakcji, więc cisza była zupełnie okej. Nie wiedział co prawda, czy chłopiec w ogóle go słyszał, czy przyjął jego słowa... ale na to nie mógł już nic poradzić. Przeprosił i to było najważniejsze. Cieszył się, że powiedział to, co chciał, że zrzucił to z siebie - od razu czuł się lepiej. Teraz jeszcze wystarczyło życzyć chłopcu powrotu do zdrowia i będzie mógł iść.   
  
Zanim jednak zdążył ponownie otworzyć usta, stała się rzecz nieoczekiwana: Rosapelo powoli przekręcił głowę i popatrzył na niego, a Law poczuł nagłą ekscytację. Jednak chłopiec musiał zdawać sobie sprawę z jego obecności, jednak musiał go słyszeć... nawet jeśli wciąż sprawiał wrażenie, jakby był tylko żywą lalką. Pewnie był to po prostu mechanizm obronny, ale na jego twarzy nie było żadnych emocji - smutku, strachu, rozpaczy, urazy - wyrażała zupełną pustkę. Podobnie bez wyrazu było jego spojrzenie, jednak Law nie miał wątpliwości, że niebieskie oczy dzieciaka skupiły się _na nim._   
  
Lekarskim wzrokiem zwrócił uwagę na to, że twarz chłopca jest wychudzona i zapadnięta. Wyglądał na zmęczonego i wyczerpanego. Nie wydawał się jednak odczuwać bólu, co po tych wszystkich koszmarnych złamaniach cieszyło... Z drugiej strony Law dobrze znał stan, w którym człowiek nawet na ból fizyczny przestaje zwracać - taki stan śmierci za życia. Ten chłopiec tak właśnie wyglądał: jakby - mimo że wciąż żył i oddychał - tak naprawdę już umarł, wtedy dwa dni temu.   
  
Zupełnie nagle ogarnął go ten gniew z przedwczoraj, bo to wszystko było nie tak. Dzieciaki nie powinny chcieć się zabić, i tyle. Nieważne jak ciężka była sytuacja, śmierć nie była żadnym rozwiązaniem. On sam zrozumiał to bardzo szybko i ukierunkował cały swój wysiłek na to, by przeżyć, a potem czepiać się życia, bo musiał żyć także za tego, który z jego winy odszedł. Było więc zupełnie realne, zupełnie możliwe i wykonalne pojęcie tych spraw... a jednak ten gówniarz cały czas sprawiał wrażenie, jakby mu na niczym nie zależało...! Jakby wciąż jedynym, czego pragnął, było umrzeć...?   
  
Law wiedział, że w jego rozumieniu coś jest bardzo nie w porządku, jednak znów - znów! - nie zdołał się opanować.   
  
\- Jak mogłeś zrobić coś takiego? - zapytał z naganą, mimowolnie rejestrując, że chłopiec drgnął. - Przecież to straszna głupo-...   
  
\- Law, myślę, że lepiej będzie, jak już sobie pójdziesz - wszedł mu w słowo Clione, kładąc rękę na ramieniu. - No, chodź.   
  
Law nie ruszył się z miejsca, nie odrywał też wzroku od oczu chłopaka. Miał nadzieję... liczył, że sprowokuje jakąś reakcję... jednak wtedy Rosapelo odwrócił spojrzenie i ponownie zapatrzył się w jakiś niewidoczny punkt przed sobą, a Law musiał powstrzymać ten impuls sprzed chwili: by chwycić go za ramię i odwrócić w swoją stronę... sprawić, by chłopak raz jeszcze na niego spojrzał.   
  
Palce Clione wbiły się mocniej w jego bark. Strząsnął rękę psychiatry, wstał i wyszedł bez słowa, zaciskając usta w cienką linię. Clione poprosił pielęgniarkę, by została z chłopcem, a sam podążył za Lawem.   
  
\- Nie wiem, czy dać ci ocenę zaliczająca - powiedział, kiedy szli korytarzem. - Zacząłeś dobrze, potem było już niestety gorzej. Nie przychodź przez jakiś czas - polecił, choć Law nie zamierzał przychodzić _nigdy._ \- Ostatnim, czego ten chłopiec potrzebuje, są twoje oskarżenia. Czy w ogóle czyjekolwiek.   
  
Law wciąż nic mówił, tylko maszerował ze wzrokiem utkwionym przed sobą. Był zły - na chłopaka, na Clione, na samego siebie. Nic dobrego nie wynikało z zadawania się z psychiatrami i ich pacjentami, zawsze to wiedział. Chciał stąd wyjść i nie pokazywać się tutaj tak długo, aż będzie musiał w związku z pracą, czyli dopiero pod koniec miesiące, dopiero za jakieś trzy tygodnie.   
  
Zanim dotarł do głównych drzwi, jego złość zdążyła już osłabnąć - przynajmniej ta skierowana na otoczenie. Coś się z nim działo, coś bardzo niedobrego... Dlaczego, na wszystkie diabelskie owoce, nie był w stanie zachowywać się _normalnie?_ To, co teraz robił i czuł, było do niego zupełnie niepodobne i stawiało mu włosy na sztorc... Zaraz jednak doszedł do trzeźwego wniosku, że "siódemka" była ostatnim miejscem, w którym chciałby się nad tym zastanawiać.   
  
\- Pomimo kiepskiego końca nie powiedziałbym jednak, że twoja wizyta była zupełną katastrofą - odezwał się ponownie Clione. - Chłopiec zareagował, kiedy się do niego odezwałeś. To już więcej niż przez ostatnie dwa dni, na żadne z nas nawet nie spojrzał... Może to dlatego, że... Jak się do niego zwróciłeś? Pelo? Dlaczego?   
  
Law odetchnął głęboko. Puls wciąż miał zbyt szybki, ale wiedział, że już się uspokaja, poza tym nigdy nie potrafił się długo złościć na Clione. No i tak naprawdę wcale nie był na niego zły.   
  
\- Wszyscy go tak nazywają - odparł mrukliwie, zerkając na niego z ukosa. - Twierdzi, że Rosapelo brzmi jak dziewczyna.   
  
Clione przypatrywał mu się tak, jakby wyrosła mu druga głowa.   
  
\- Czytasz mu w myślach? - zapytał bez emocji.   
  
Law wywrócił oczami.   
  
\- Powiedział mi, kiedy pierwszy raz go badałem.   
  
Teraz spojrzenie, którym obrzucił go psychiatra, było bardzo skupione, przenikliwe, ostre. Law nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że Clione coś sobie w swoim psychiatrycznym mózgu pomyślał, ale ów ostatecznie rzucił tylko:   
  
\- Aha.   
  
\- Żadnej psychoanalizy - ostrzegł Law.   
  
\- Nic nie mówiłem.   
  
A Law z jakiegoś powodu uznał, że to było jeszcze gorsze, i znów się zirytował. Przeciągnął rękami przez włosy i raz jeszcze wziął głęboki oddech. Tak, był najwyższy czas, żeby się stąd ewakuować, zanim zupełnie straci nad sobą panowanie.   
  
Clione otworzył mu drzwi i klepnął go w ramię.   
  
\- Nie przejmuj się tym aż tak - zasugerował pocieszającym tonem. - Poradzimy sobie. Dzięki, że przyszedłeś.   
  
Law nic nie powiedział, tylko ruszył do windy. Czekały go kolejne zabiegi i na nich powinien się teraz skupić. Miał jakąś minutę, dwie na odzyskanie równowagi. Irytacja, złość, gniew były bez sensu. Musiał przejść do porządku dziennego nad tym, co się stało: przedwczoraj i dzisiaj. Clione powiedział, żeby się nie przejmował - i miał rację. Nie było potrzeby, by Law przejmował się jednym dzieciakiem, tym mniej psuł sobie nastrój z jego powodu. Zrobił to, co do niego należało: tak jak zamierzał, przeprosił chłopca. Miał to z głowy.   
  
Mimo to nie mógł się uspokoić, bo miał wrażenie, że wszystko poszło nie tak i za to znów mógł obwiniać jedynie samego siebie. Na co liczył? Że chłopak wspaniałomyślnie przyjmie jego pokorne przeprosiny i powie, że mu wybacza? I rozstaną się w obopólnej zgodzie? A tymczasem jedynym, co otrzymał w zamian, było nieme spojrzenie - i to go rozstroiło? I wzmogło poczucie, że nie może tego tak zostawić, że to jeszcze nie koniec... że będzie musiał tam wrócić, pójść jeszcze raz do tego zalanego słońcem pokoju, w którym chłopiec umarł za życia... i próbować znów przeprosić, próbować przekonać... i wreszcie otrzymać jakąś odpowiedź...?   
  
Miał ochotę poczochrać się z frustracji, ale ostatecznie użył Ope Ope no Mi, by - jak dwa dni wcześniej - uregulować swoje funkcje fizjologiczne. Puls sześćdziesiąt na minutę. Oddech dwanaście na minutę. Ciśnienie krwi sto dwadzieścia na siedemdziesiąt. Napięcie mięśniowe normalne. Uspokojenie organizmu nie pomogło jednak na psychiczne uczucie irytacji i skończyło się tym, że ledwo wszedł na blok operacyjny, zaraz zrugał Shachiego i Penguina za to, że pierwszy pacjent jeszcze niegotowy do zabiegu. Pacjent był właściwie gotowy i czekał w sali obok tylko na to, aż Law się pojawi, by go operować - zaraz też zresztą wjechał na salę i można było zacząć.   
  
Powodów do psioczenia znalazło się jednak znacznie więcej: tlen przepływa za słabo, podkręcić, monitor pika za głośno, wyłączcie to, czemu te kable od EKG tak się plączą pod nogami, dlaczego w pojemniku są tylko dwie pary rękawiczek i co to za nieczytelne gryzmoły w karcie choroby, czy mamy posłać po Nico Robin, żeby nam to odczytała? I tak dalej, i tak dalej... Jego dwaj asystenci znosili jego zły humor bez szemrania... i wyraźnie nie przejmowali się tymi docinkami. Cóż, kto jak kto, ale oni byli mistrzami złośliwości i na co dzień uprawiali radosne obrzucanie się nimi nawzajem - mogło mieć to jakiś związek z faktem, że byli najlepszymi kumplami pod słońcem - więc z pewnością potrzeba było znacznie więcej, by poczuli się urażeni.   
  
Kiedy było po wszystkich zabiegach i wszyscy trzej zmieniali ubrania na normalne, Shachi rzucił od niechcenia:   
  
\- Strasznie dzisiaj szef nie w sosie... zupełnie jakby na śniadanie zjadł gniazdo os.   
  
\- To dlatego, że tamta pielęgniareczka wróciła na swoją wyspę, co? - podsunął Penguin, uśmiechając się znacząco. - Czemu szef jej nie zaproponował wyższej pensji, żeby ją tu zatrzymać?   
  
Law popatrzył na niego, marszcząc brwi. Pielęgniareczka...? Ach, Ida. Przez ostatnie dwa dni nawet o niej nie pomyślał...   
  
\- Wam tylko baby w głowie - fuknął na nich, zakładając fartuch. - Jak zawsze.   
  
\- Ja sobie wypraszam - odrzekł Shachi z godnością, która nie licowała z jego wyglądem, bo kiedy się wyprostował, by popatrzeć na Lawa, spodnie opadły mu do kostek i stał teraz z samych gaciach. - Ja mam w głowie tylko moją żonę.   
  
\- Ja też - poparł go Penguin.   
  
Shachi rzucił mu kose spojrzenie.   
  
\- Penguin... masz w głowie moją żonę? - zapytał.   
  
\- Nie, palancie. Swoją!   
  
Shachi ponownie złapał za spodnie, podciągnął do pasa i zapiął.   
  
\- Moja baba i twoja baba to w sumie dwie - stwierdził, a potem znów spojrzał na Lawa i dodał niechętnie: - Czyli szef miał rację.   
  
\- Jak zawsze - mruknął Penguin w podobnym tonie.   
  
Law wywrócił oczami. Z tymi dwoma nie dało się prowadzić normalnej, poważnej rozmowy. Przewiesił stetoskop przez szyję i skierował się do wyjścia. W drzwiach jeszcze uniósł rękę, by podziękować im za wspólną pracę, i usłyszał, jak przybili jeden drugiemu piątkę. Mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak szczerzą zęby w uśmiechu, i poczuł, że także kąciki jego ust drgnęły. Kiedy jednak skierował się do windy, by wjechać na najwyższe piętro i ze stołówki zgarnąć jakąś namiastkę lunchu, wrócił jego podły nastrój.   
  
Rano już wszystko było dobrze, pomyślał, nakładając sobie sałatki na tacę. Wyciągnął właściwe wnioski i opracował plan działania, które miało przywrócić sytuację do normy. Udało mu się nawet go zrealizować... a mimo to sprawy poszły w złym kierunku. Nieważne jak się starał, nie mógł wyrzucić z głowy chłopca, który w tej chwili leżał na "siódemce" i sprawiał wrażenie, jakby w ogóle go nie było. Ale był tam, był bardziej realny niż ktokolwiek inny w całym szpitalu - już choćby z tego powodu, że Law nie był w stanie przestać o nim myśleć. Prawie że odczuwał fizycznie jego obecność - zaledwie piętro niżej, zaraz pod tym korytarzem, którym teraz szedł z lunchem w rękach do swojego gabinetu.   
  
Nie wiedział już nawet, czy chodzi tutaj o chłopca czy raczej o niego samego. Kiedy skupiał się na jednym, drugie zaraz wyskakiwało jak diabeł z pudełka. Chłopiec, jego obecność, jego przypadek, jego samopoczucie... rozstrajały go, wprawiały w irytację. A im bardziej się irytował, tym bardziej świadomy się robił własnego stanu, który odbiegał od wszystkich znajomych norm. Chłopiec sprawiał, że Law zachowywał się zupełnie inaczej niż zawsze. Trafalgar Law, który wrzeszczy na swoich pacjentów, to już nie było odstępstwo od normy, tylko cholerne odwrócenie na głowie tego, czym na co dzień był. A kiedy próbował temu zaradzić, kiedy poszedł i _przeprosił,_ wówczas jakimś cudem sprawy jedynie przybrały gorszy obrót. Znów się wściekł - i odczuwał przez to jeszcze większą złość. Zapętlił się w tym i nie wiedział, jak się wyrwać z tego błędnego koła.   
  
Wiedział natomiast, że jeśli to potrwa, bez wątpienia zwariuje. Naprawdę zwariuje i Clione zamknie go na swoim oddziale. A wcześniej zapnie w kajdany z morskiego kamienia, żeby nie mógł uciec. I Law nie będzie mógł pracować, a praca była przecież jego ostatnią ostoją normalności ...   
  
Byłoby to wszystko zupełnie absurdalne, gdyby nie fakt, że naprawdę od wielu lat nie był tak wyprowadzony z równowagi. Clione z pewnością z chęcią by o tym porozmawiał, niech go diabli... Wydawał się dziwnie zafiksowany na punkcie jego psychiki, choć może w gruncie rzeczy podchodził tak do każdego człowieka, tego Law nie wiedział.   
  
Jakoś zdołał zjeść posiłek, choć starał się zrobić to tak szybko, że prawie się zadławił. Potem były konsultacje, na których udało mu się skoncentrować ledwo, ledwo, choć przy okazji w ostrych słowach skomentował wystąpienie jednego z chirurgów. Zaraz zresztą przeprosił za swój ton, a później już mocno się pilnował, by więcej się nie odzywać, chyba że było to absolutnie niezbędne. Po konsultacjach aż do wieczora przyjmował nowych pacjentów i to był zdecydowanie ten moment wytchnienia, którego potrzebował. Nawet gdyby wszystko inne trafił szlag, to przynajmniej na pracy z chorym był w stanie się skupić całkowicie - i miał nadzieję, że to jedno nigdy się nie zmieni.   
  
W którymś jednak momencie pacjenci się skończyli, a Law został sam ze swoim nastrojem... czy raczej: rozstrojem, który ponownie go ogarnął, jakby tylko czekał na najbliższą okazję. Doszło do tego, że zaczął już życzyć sobie jakiejś katastrofy, jakiegoś kolejnego ostrego dyżuru, który może na całe pół doby, a może i na dłużej odciągnąłby jego myśli od paskudnej sytuacji... Na szczęście opatrzność musiała mieć tego dnia co innego do roboty niż wysłuchiwanie podłych życzeń lekarzy, którzy cierpieli na poważny ubytek moralności, i wieczór przebiegł bez żadnych zakłóceń, więc Lawowi nie udało się uniknąć kolejnej konfrontacji ze swoim marnym samopoczuciem.   
  
Jak zwykle przyjął dzisiaj kilkoro dzieci i teraz, kiedy przeglądał ich karty choroby i opracowywał plan leczenia na jutro, analizując w głowie każdy przypadek i dobierając najlepszą metodę postępowania, na ich twarze nakładała się twarz tego jednego dzieciaka, który nic sobie nie robił z wysiłków, jakie wkładano w to, by mu pomóc. Law nie wątpił, że Clione i cały personel "siódemki" robią wszystko, co w ich mocy, by przywrócić chłopakowi zdrowie i postawić na nogi. W jego proces zdrowienia zaangażowane było zresztą więcej ludzi, między innymi pediatria i nawet on, Trafalgar Law...   
  
Podniósł wzrok i wyprostował się na krześle, kiedy spadła na niego świadomość, że on sam w tym momencie _nie robił nic,_ by chłopcu pomóc, wręcz przeciwnie. To było jak uderzenie, od którego człowiek widział gwiazdy przed oczami. Wstał od biurka i wyszedł na balkon, żeby przy pomocy mrozu - wciąż było około dwudziestu pięciu stopni na minusie - ostudzić myśli. Oparł łokcie o balustradę, a czoło na splecionych dłoniach. W tej chwili odczuwał wobec siebie w pierwszej kolejności obrzydzenie.   
  
Jak to powiedział Clione? "On nie potrzebuje twoich oskarżeń."   
  
Była najwyższa pora skończyć z tą pogardą, z jaką odnosił się do chłopca. Od tego musiał zacząć, inaczej niczego nie osiągnie. Był dorosłym człowiekiem, a gniew skierowany na dziecko nie uchodził osobie dorosłej. Nieważne co chłopak zrobił, nieważne jak się zachowywał, nieważne jak się odnosił do innych i nieważne jakie uczucia w nim powodował - Law _musiał_ przestać widzieć w nim utrapienie i kłopot. Dzieciak był w tym szpitalu pacjentem, był wymagającym leczenia chorym i tylko w takich kategoriach Law powinien o nim myśleć. A każdy chory zasługiwał na opiekę, troskę i współczucie, tak po prostu i z założenia. To był właściwy punkt wyjścia.   
  
Przypomniał sobie, że rano już był na dobrej drodze. Już w którymś momencie zaczął traktować chłopca jako kogoś, kto nie potrzebował agresji, tylko zrozumienia, ale potem skupił się na samym sobie i na własnej historii i sytuacja wróciła do zera. Był idiotą... jednak najgorsze, co mógł teraz zrobić, to zająć się tą myślą, dlatego spróbował raczej wrócić do tych porannych nastrojów, przywołać tamte uczucia... choć jednocześnie, zupełnie nieproszone, na pamięć przychodziły mu własne słowa - te, które powiedział chłopcu - by wbijać się w jego sumienie i nieprzyjemnie ściskać w piersi.   
  
Wszystko wskazywało na to, że chłopiec stracił jedynego członka rodziny - i to matkę, a matka dla dziecka liczyła się najbardziej. Możliwe, że został sam na świecie. Nawet jeśli miał jakichś krewnych, nie znaczyło to, że znajdzie kochający dom. On sam prawdopodobnie czuł, że nie ma już nic, że wokół jest tylko pustka, że wszystko się skończyło - a do tego dręczyły go wyrzuty sumienia, że mógł przyczynić się do śmierci najbliższej osoby.   
  
Jak Law mógł go potępiać za to, że pragnął w tamtym momencie unicestwienia? Nawet jeśli wiedział z doświadczenia, że życie ma większą wartość niż śmierć, to przecież sam przeszedł przez etap takiej rozpaczy i takiego przeraźliwego czekania na koniec czy wręcz wołania o niego. To był niemal _identyczny_ przypadek. Law poradził sobie, stanął na nogi, ale nie było to przecież niczym łatwym. Jak mógł więc wymagać od Rosapelo, by ten z miejsca wziął się w garść i zwrócił ku życiu?   
  
Chłopiec wycofał się w głąb siebie, odciął od wszystkiego, stracił niemal zupełnie kontakt ze światem. Było oczywiste, że cierpiał. Pewnie nie znajdował nic, dla czego warto by było żyć. Pewnie życie jawiło mu się jako wielka ciemność, w której nie istniało światło. Law, kiedy był w jego sytuacji, zdołał odszukać w sobie to światło, a ono pozwoliło mu iść nawet przez najbardziej przerażającą ciemność, ale ten chłopiec nie był w stanie tego zrobić - nie w tej chwili, jeszcze nie teraz.   
  
A Law, zamiast to zrozumieć, zaczął na niego wrzeszczeć. Zaczął go oskarżać i negować cały sens jego istnienia, który w tamtym momencie i tak musiał być cieńszy niż najcieńsza nic. Gdyby Kaya i Clione mu wtedy nie przerwali, prawdopodobnie dokończyłby swoją myśl: "To nie jest miejsce dla takich jak ty, więc wynoś się stąd". Zimny dreszcz przebiegł wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa i nie miał nic wspólnego z tym, że wciąż stał na wściekłym mrozie - spowodowała go świadomość, że jego słowa można było bardzo łatwo zinterpretować jako: "Idź się zabić gdzie indziej", i to mimo tego, co zrobił chwilę wcześniej. Mimo że jedną ręką przeszkodził w samobójstwie, to drugą niemal popchnął chłopaka do niego. Jak mógł zrobić coś takiego?   
  
A później? Dzisiaj? Poszedł go przeprosić, a skończyło się na tym, że znów zaczął go łajać - dzieciaka, który pewnie już sam uważał się za najbardziej niegodziwą istotę na świecie. "Nie potrzebuje twoich oskarżeń." Pewnie, że nie potrzebował! Jak Law czułby się wtedy, na Minion, albo trochę później, gdyby ktoś zmieszał go z błotem, wyzwał od durniów i zdeptał tę resztkę poczucia wartości, jaka jeszcze w nim kołatała? Możliwe, że zaparłby się w sobie, zacisnął zęby i na przekór wszystkiemu szedł dalej... ale możliwe też, że byłaby to ostatnia kropla, która przelałaby czarę goryczy, ostatnie ziarnko, które przeważyłoby szalę, i wtedy żadne światło, żadne wspomnienie miłości, żadne poczucie misji nie byłoby w stanie go ocalić. Kiedy nie ma się sił, wystarczy powiew wiatru, by zmieść człowieka z powierzchni ziemi. Krzyki i pretensje, agresja i frustracja... nie w taki sposób pomaga się zrozpaczonej osobie w odbudowaniu życia. Wiedział to najlepiej, sam tego doświadczył, a mimo to nie potrafił zastosować tej wiedzy w praktyce. Miał blisko czterdzieści lat, a wciąż postępował zupełnie niedojrzale. Co z tego, że był najwybitniejszym lekarzem na świecie, jeśli nie rozumiał najbardziej podstawowych rzeczy, którymi uważający się za przyzwoitego człowiek powinien się w życiu kierować...?   
  
Przypomniał sobie twarz chłopca, jak ją widział dzisiaj. Blada cera, poznaczona sińcami i zadrapaniami, które jeszcze się goiły. Zapadnięte policzki i podkrążone cieniem wielkie, intensywnie niebieskie oczy. Twarz bez wyrazu, zupełnie odcięta od wszystkich emocji, których nie dało się znieść. Czy Law naprawdę był tak podłym człowiekiem, by ten widok nie obudził jego współczucia? Czy może w tamtej chwili skupił się tylko na samym sobie, na tym, żeby powiedzieć to, z czym przyszedł, załatwić sprawę i pójść sobie? Jego słowa... Teraz, kiedy do nich wracał, wydawały mu się tak sztuczne, tak pozbawione jakiegokolwiek potwierdzającego je uczucia czy przekonania. Jakby odklepał ułożoną wcześniej formułkę, choć tak naprawdę wcale jej sobie nie przygotowywał... i to też mogło być oznaką lekceważenia.   
  
Chłopiec wzbudził w nim w tak gwałtowną reakcję, ponieważ o wiele za bardzo przypomniał mu własną tragedię sprzed lat - tragedię, nad którą Law nigdy nie przeszedł do porządku dziennego. To podobieństwo jednak, zamiast wyciągnąć z niego najlepsze cechy, wyciągnęło te najgorsze. Zamiast wzniecić w nim współczucie, wywołało graniczącą z obrzydzeniem niechęć i pragnienie, by usunąć mu ten element sprzed oczu. Teraz prawie że był przerażony, widząc, kim się stał - być może na własne życzenie.   
  
Rozprostował łokcie i pochylił się jeszcze niżej, chowając twarz w materiale rękawa i nakrywając głowę drugą ręką.   
  
Prawda była taka - choć nie chciał tym usprawiedliwiać swojego postępowania - że kiedy przychodziło do kwestii międzyludzkich, zupełnie tracił pewność i rozeznanie i spadał na poziom ordynarnego gbura. Był genialnym lekarzem, który potrafił wyleczyć każdą chorobę, a jednak jako istota ludzka ledwo, ledwo zdawał egzamin. Trzymał innych na dystans i za wszelką cenę unikał tematów, które angażowały nie Lawa-lekarza, tylko Lawa-człowieka, bo wiedział, że jest to jego najsłabszy punkt - o unikaniu uczuć i więzi w ogóle nie wspominając. Rosapelo padł ofiarą tej jego nieumiejętności... tej jego niesprawności w byciu człowiekiem i Law miał tego pełną świadomość. Teraz jeszcze musiał się pilnować, by o tym przypadkiem, wygodnie nie zapomnieć.   
  
Co powiedziałby Cora-san, gdyby mógł go teraz zobaczyć? Z pewnością nie chciał, by Law wyrósł na kogoś takiego...? Gdyby wtedy został... gdyby nigdy nie odszedł... gdyby Law mógł dalej kąpać się w tej zdolnej zmienić świat miłości... wówczas bez wątpienia wszystko byłoby inaczej. Jednak dziecko, któremu pozostały jedynie pamięć o otrzymanej dobroci, miażdżące poczucie winy i przeraźliwa samotność, nie mogło stać się aniołem, z tego Law zdawał sobie sprawę. Wymagało wszystkich jego sił, by nie stał się zupełnym diabłem.   
  
Zimno stało się zbyt dokuczliwe... za bardzo przywodziło na myśl tamtą noc na Minion, kiedy stracił wszystko i w rękach zostały mu tylko strzępy. Musiał to powstrzymać. Wrócił do gabinetu, zdrętwiałymi palcami zamykając za sobą drzwi balkonowe. Przez chwilę siedział w wychłodzonym pokoju, zdegustowany samym sobą, przygnębiony, ale nareszcie zupełnie spokojny. Rachunek sumienia - nawet jeśli wypadł mocno na jego niekorzyść - pomógł mu w końcu wypalić tę złość, ten gniew, który płonął w nim od dwóch dni i przeszkadzał w myśleniu i na który nawet Ope Ope no Mi nie zdołał nic zaradzić.   
  
To był dobry moment na podjęcie jakichś rozsądnych decyzji - takich, których będzie w stanie się trzymać. Jedna była oczywista: tak jak mówił Clione, nie powinien zbliżać się do chłopca. Nie był kimś doskonałym, kto zawsze wiedział, jak należy postępować i jak się do innych odnosić, więc nie miało sensu narzucać swojej obecności tym, którym mogła ona zaszkodzić. Musiał przełknąć swoją dumę, schować głęboko przekonanie, że jest kimś, do kogo ludzie pędzą przecież z całego świata, bo nawet jeśli była to prawda w każdym innym przypadku, to nie w tym jednym, gdy było zupełnie na odwrót. Trafalgar Law był na tyle rozsądny, by to zrozumieć.   
  
Pod opieką Clione i jego zespołu chłopiec na pewno stanie na nogi, Law ani przez chwilę w to nie wątpił. Ordynator "siódemki" miał znacznie więcej cierpliwości do ludzi i tak zresztą powinno być. Małemu pacjentowi wkrótce się polepszy, nawet jeśli Szpital Pamięci Corazona nie mógł mu zwrócić niczego więcej poza zdrowiem. Law w każdym razie powinien odsunąć się i nie ingerować w leczenie. Wiedział od dawna, że psychiatria jest ostatnią dziedziną, w której mógłby się wykazać jako lekarz - i przyjmował tę świadomość z pokorą. Nie potrzebowano go tam, nie tym razem.   
  
Odetchnął kilka razy i wreszcie czuł się gotowy, by wrócić do pracy. Kiedy ponownie zajrzał w papiery, był w stanie skupić się w całości na nowych pacjentach. Brakowało mu zwyczajowego entuzjazmu, jednak postanowił się z tym chwilowo pogodzić. Pocieszył się tym, że przygnębienie należało do dzisiaj, a jutro z pewnością będzie już lepiej.


	14. Rozdział 14

  
  
  
Następnego dnia wcale nie było lepiej.   
  
Law czuł się największym wyrzutkiem ludzkości - do tego stopnia, że ostatecznie nie potrafił myśleć o niczym innym tylko o tym, że musi jeszcze raz zobaczyć się z Rosapelo i go przeprosić. Zrobić wszystko, by chłopiec zrozumiał, że jest mu przykro i żałuje swoich słów oraz swojego zachowania. Myśl ta uczepiła się go z mocą obsesji i nie pozwalała skupić się na niczym innym. Nie był w stanie jej sobie wyperswadować ani zagłuszyć żadnymi rozsądnymi argumentami, chociaż właściwie nawet nie próbował. Zupełnie zapomniał, że zaledwie wczoraj postanowił więcej się do chłopca nie zbliżać... albo raczej: dzisiejsze potrzeby przesłoniły wczorajsze decyzje.   
  
Jakąś racjonalną częścią siebie zdawał sobie sprawę, że zachowuje się niepoważnie - taki rozstrój nerwowy był do niego zupełnie niepodobny - ale to jedynie umacniało go w decyzji, by załatwić sprawę raz na zawsze. Nie wątpił, że jeśli porozmawia z chłopcem - Rosapelo na pewno czuł się już lepiej i będzie w stanie przyjąć jego przeprosiny - wówczas jego samopoczucie wróci do normy. Dopóki nie pozbędzie się tego ciężaru, dopóty nie będzie w stanie skoncentrować na pracy - tak jak właśnie tego poranka. Nawet jeśli podczas samego leczenia Ope Ope no Mi pozwalał mu odciąć się od wszystkiego, to pomiędzy kolejnymi pacjentami Law niemal fizycznie odczuwał obecność tego konkretnego chłopca na siódmym piętrze, a wraz z tym doznaniem zwalała się na niego fala emocji, między innymi wyrzutów sumienia. To było jak ból w jakiejś części ciała: człowiek jest go cały czas świadomy, nawet jeśli na chwilę udaje mu się o nim zapomnieć, w dodatku po każdym takim zapomnieniu odczuwa go o wiele silniej.   
  
Koniec końców przedpołudnie minęło mu w podobnym nastroju jak cały poprzedni dzień, czyli w zupełnej irytacji. Shachiemu i Penguinowi znów się oberwało za nic, zganił też kilkoro innych pracowników na oddziałach, mimo że wiedział dobrze, że postępuje w sposób żałosny i naganny. Wreszcie jednak w południe skończył planowane zabiegi i miał chwilkę, by skoczyć na psychiatrię, co też z miejsca uczynił. Kiedy jednak już miał wejść na oddział, ze swojego gabinetu - jakżeby inaczej - wyłonił się Clione i machnął na niego.   
  
\- Nie masz nic innego do roboty, tylko gapić się w obraz ze ślimakofonu? - spytał Law z ironią, nie ruszając się z miejsca.   
  
\- Nie, tym razem to chyba ten mój radar - odparł psychiatra bez emocji. - Tobie też dzień dobry. Jak zawsze miło cię widzieć... ale co właściwie tutaj robisz?   
  
Law nakazał sobie spokój.   
  
\- Muszę porozmawiać z Rosapelo - odparł wprost.   
  
\- Nie pamiętasz, co ci wczoraj powiedziałem? - rzucił Clione, marszcząc czoło.   
  
\- Pamiętam, ale co to ma do rzeczy? - burknął Law.   
  
\- Jak "co to ma do rzeczy"? - Clione wyprostował się na pełną wysokość, choć nawet na obcasach wciąż był od Lawa niższy. Potem rozejrzał się po korytarzu i pociągnął go do swojego biura. - Jeśli cię proszę, żebyś nie odwiedzał mojego pacjenta, to mówię to jako lekarz, a nie dla własnego widzimisię - powiedział, kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za nimi. - I oczekuję, że będzie to respektowane.   
  
Law prychnął.   
  
\- Daj spokój, chodzi mi tylko o kilka minut.   
  
Clione pokręcił głową.   
  
\- Nie. Może za jakiś czas, ale na pewno nie dzisiaj i nie jutro. Przykro mi.   
  
Law zmarszczył czoło.   
  
\- Mówisz serio? Nie pozwolisz mi się z nim zobaczyć? Dlaczego? To jest jakaś niedorzeczność... Myślisz, że coś mu zrobię? - spytał z niedowierzaniem.   
  
Psychiatra popatrzył na niego z sympatią, a potem westchnął.   
  
\- Law, to nie jest tak, że wątpię w twoje szczere intencje - odparł ze łagodnym przekonaniem. - Chodzi o to, że niezupełnie dowierzam twojej zdolności samokontroli... zwłaszcza po wczorajszym.   
  
Law potrząsnął głową z irytacją.   
  
\- Obiecuję, że tym razem nie powiem nic głupiego - powiedział cicho, ale z naciskiem. - Chcę go tylko przeprosić...!   
  
Clione uniósł brwi.   
  
\- Wydaje mi się, że już to zrobiłeś...?   
  
\- Ale nie wiem, czy to do niego dotarło - wycedził niechętnie Law.   
  
\- No cóż, obawiam się, że od wczoraj w jego sytuacji niewiele się zmieniło, więc nie sądzę, byś dzisiaj miał więcej szczęścia. Poinformuję cię, jak będzie się już lepiej czuł i twoje odwiedziny będą wskazane, zaufaj mi - stwierdził Clione spokojnym tonem, który wykluczał wszelkie próby negocjacji.   
  
Law miał ochotę zgrzytać zębami. Zapomniał już, że psychiatrzy to ludzie, których ciężej niż kogokolwiek przekonać do własnego punktu widzenia. Zastanawiał się, czy dalej upierać się przy swoim... A może powinien zignorować opinię Clione? Był przecież dyrektorem tego szpitala, miał tutaj władzę nieledwie absolutną...   
  
Wiedział jednak, że byłoby to najbardziej niegodziwą rzeczą, jaką mógłby zrobić. Jakim byłby lekarzem, gdyby nie szanował autonomii i zdania swoich kolegów? Nie, nie byłby w stanie w ten sposób postąpić, nieważne jak wielką czuł potrzebę przeprowadzenia swoich planów.   
  
\- Dlaczego tak ci na tym zależy? - spytał Clione, przyglądając mu się w zamyśleniu.   
  
Law uczepił się tego pytania. Może jednak nie wszystko było stracone...?   
  
\- Po prostu... Muszę z nim porozmawiać. Nie mogę się na niczym skupić - przyznał z rozdrażnieniem, odwracając wzrok. - Więc naprawdę-...   
  
\- Nie dzisiaj. Poczekaj te kilka dni.   
  
Law syknął ze złością.   
  
\- Kilka dni? To chyba prędzej sam u ciebie wyląduję, bo już mi niewiele do tego potrzeba. Dlaczego-...   
  
Clione podszedł bliżej, położył mu rękę na ramieniu i zajrzał w twarz.   
  
\- Law, posłuchaj - powiedział poważnym tonem, świdrując go spojrzeniem szaroniebieskich oczu. - Rozumiem, że czujesz się paskudnie po tym, co się stało, ale każdy lekarz... każdy człowiek popełnia błędy. Nawet ty, najwybitniejszy lekarz na świecie. Nic na nie nie poradzimy, możemy tylko się na nich uczyć. Musisz zaakceptować to, co zrobiłeś... przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego. Przecież nie stało się nic poważnego, nic nieodwracalnego. Twoja duma lekarska nie powinna aż tak cierpieć z tytułu jednego... ach, potknięcia, więc powinieneś-...   
  
\- Daruj sobie taką gadkę, ja to wszystko sam wiem - przerwał mu Law z irytacją, cofając się o krok. - Poza tym... Jaka duma? Co ty pieprzysz, Clione?   
  
\- Bo zachowujesz się dziwnie - odparł psychiatra, zakładając ręce na piersi - i jedyne, co mi przychodzi do głowy, to że jesteś wściekły na siebie, bo będąc dyrektorem szpitala, potraktowałeś pacjenta nie do końca z szacunkiem... I twoje poczucie własnej wartości nie daje ci spokoju.   
  
\- Jestem wściekły na siebie i moje poczucie wartości nie daje mi spokoju - zgodził się Law. - I chcę przeprosić tego dzieciaka, żeby nie czuć jeszcze gorszym _człowiekiem,_ niż już się czuje, do diabła! - wypalił, zanim zdołał ugryźć się w język.   
  
Zapadła cisza, w której słychać było tykanie zegara na ścianie i kroki na korytarzu. Law pożałował swoich słów w momencie, kiedy wyszły z jego ust, ale nie dało się ich cofnąć. Clione przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w niego ze zmarszczonym czołem, a potem w jego oczach coś błysnęło i znów westchnął, ponownie opuszczając ręce.   
  
\- Law, czy chciałbyś ze mną o czymś porozmawiać? - spytał miękko.   
  
\- Nie, do cholery - odwarknął Law i odwrócił się, szukając klamki.   
  
\- Ale gdybyś kiedyś chciał, to wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć. I przepraszam cię za to, co powiedziałem wcześniej, nie pomyślałem-...   
  
Law nie słuchał, tylko wyszedł na korytarz, a stamtąd skierował się prosto na schody. Wbiegł na ósme piętro, usiłując się uspokoić, jednak jego puls wciąż był za szybki, a w uszach dudniło. Nie cierpiał tego stanu. Nie cierpiał być wściekły, nie cierpiał się złościć i irytować. Przez ostatnie lata niemal udało mu się zapomnieć te emocje, bo jego życie wypełnione było tylko pracą, a praca stanowiła sens życia. Prawie że uwierzył, że on, Trafalgar Law, nigdy już nie będzie miał tych przykrych odczuć - przecież w jego świecie nie było już nic, co mogłoby je powodować...   
  
"Ale nie żyjesz w próżni, nie możesz się odciąć od rzeczy, na które nie masz wpływu, a tych jest zdecydowana większość" - odezwał się w jego głowie rozsądek, który w ostatnich czasach dziwnie pobrzmiewał głosem Clione.   
  
I co z tego, skoro nawet ta wiedza nie pozwalała mu opanować wzburzenia, które teraz wyrażało się w całym jego sposobie bycia? Wszedł do stołówki szybkim krokiem, którego w szpitalu powinien unikać. Nałożył sobie jedzenia, gwałtownymi ruchami prawie że rozrzucając na wszystkie strony zawartość pojemników. Kiedy postawił tacę na stoliku, zrobił to tak mocno, że zadźwięczały stojące na niej szklanki, a kilka siedzących w pobliżu osób obejrzało się na niego.   
  
\- Rzeczywiście jesteś wściekły - usłyszał znajomy głos.   
  
Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na osobę siedzącą po drugiej stronie stolika. Ikkaku. Ostatni człowiek, którego w tej chwili potrzebował... Nic nie powiedział, tylko odsunął krzesło zamaszystym gestem.   
  
\- Mam problemy z psychiatrą. I z dzieciakiem - warknął, siadając, i złapał za sztućce.   
  
Kiedy milczenie się przedłużało, rzucił Ikkaku ukradkowo-niechętne spojrzenie nad talerzem. Ordynator ginekologii i położnictwa wpatrywała się w niego jak sroka w gnat, wyraźnie osłupiała - ona, która zawsze miała ciętą ripostę na każdą jego wypowiedź...! W innej sytuacji być może czułby się usatysfakcjonowany, ale nie teraz, kiedy to wszystko było tak żałosne.   
  
Ikkaku wreszcie potrząsnęła głową i zmiotła z talerza ostatnią porcję jedzenia.   
  
\- Przepraszam, musiałam źle usłyszeć - rzuciła niepewnym głosem.   
  
\- Musiałaś źle usłyszeć - zgodził się Law.   
  
Doprawdy, do czego go doprowadziła cała ta sytuacja? Że już przy wszystkich wylewa swoje żale bez żadnego poszanowania dla własnej godności? Nagle zupełnie odechciało mu się jeść. Wstał i chwycił tacę.   
  
Ikkaku szybko sięgnęła nad stołem i złapała go za rękaw.   
  
\- Ej, siadaj. Nie jesteś cnotliwą panienką, żeby się tak wymigiwać od rozmowy - oświadczyła bez ceregieli. - Poza tym lepiej, żebyś coś zjadł. Znając ciebie, pewnie od śniadania jesteś na głodniaka, co?   
  
\- A ty co? - burknął, ponownie siadając. - Jesteś moją-... - Urwał. Ani żona, ani matka nie pasowały do tej konwersacji i niech go diabli, jeśli kiedyś użyje tych słów.   
  
\- Jestem twoim przyjacielem - odparła Ikkaku z wyniosłą powagą. - Na wypadek gdybyś zapomniał.   
  
Law nabrał na widelec kopiastą porcję zapiekanki rybnej i wsunął sobie do ust. Jadł, w ogóle nie czując smaku.   
  
\- Co się dzieje, Law? - spytała Ikkaku. - Wściekasz się na ludzi, warczysz na wszystkich, to zupełnie do ciebie niepodobne. Kiedy masz zły humor, robisz się po prostu bardziej mrukliwy i praktycznie przestajesz się odzywać, ale nigdy nie wyżywasz się na innych. Nawet podczas tego ostatniego sztormu byłeś ostoją spokoju. A teraz? Prawie sypiesz iskrami na wszystkie strony i biada temu, kto będzie musiał wejść ci w drogę. Jeszcze trochę, a zaczniesz shamblesować ludzi, bo ośmielili się do ciebie podejść. Penguin i Shachi truli mi wczoraj dupę o to, że się na nich wkurzyłeś. Powiedziałam, że pewnie sobie na to zasłużyli - stwierdziła bezceremonialnie. - Ale dzisiaj opieprzyłeś też moją stażystkę, a ona na pewno sobie nie zasłużyła - dodała z naganą, a potem rzuciła zaczepnie: - Ostatni raz widziałam cię w takim stanie, jak miałeś jakieś piętnaście lat... kiedy przechodziłeś okres dojrzewania. Oj, to było paradne...   
  
Law nie dał się sprowokować - już i bez tego miał zły nastrój - tylko kontynuował posiłek w milczeniu. Piętnaście lat? Wydawało się w innym życiu...   
  
\- Czym ci Clione zawinił? - padło następne pytanie i tym razem wywołało reakcję: poziom jego rozdrażnienia zaczął się zbliżać do czerwonej kreski. Wciąż był zły na psychiatrę za to, co mu zrobił chwilę temu.   
  
\- Próbował mi zrobić psychoanalizę - odparł, choć mijało się to trochę z prawdą. Właściwie zupełnie.   
  
Ikkaku uniosła jedną brew.   
  
\- Przecież zawsze próbuje - zauważyła, odstawiając szklankę z wodą. - I nie tylko tobie, ale wszystkim naokoło, więc nie ma się czym przejmować. Choć rzecz jasna też bym się wkurzyła, gdybym poszła z gościem na randkę, a skończyła na kozetce.   
  
\- Nie chodzę z Clione na randki - odparł Law, odganiając niespodziewaną myśl, że psychiatra od dawna go nie kokietował, nieważne jak debilnie to brzmiało.   
  
\- Pewnie, że nie! - prychnęła Ikkaku. - Jest na to o wiele za mądry. Mimo całej miłości, jaką do ciebie żywi, nawet ten nasz przecierpliwy anioł nie wytrzymałby z tobą dłużej. Ale to jeszcze nie powód, żeby się wściekać - zauważyła.   
  
Law popatrzył na nią ze złością, a potem wycelował w nią widelec.   
  
\- Nie widzę żadnej logiki w twoich słowach, natomiast wkurzają mnie bardziej niż zwykle - walnął prosto z mostu. - A biorąc pod uwagę, że już jestem wkurzony, nie jest to niczym przyjemnym. Przy okazji cię więc zapytam... Jak ty sobie radzisz z tym, że zawsze jesteś cięta jak osa? Ja jestem poirytowany dopiero kilka dni, a już mam serdecznie dość. Gdybym był takim cholerykiem jak ty, z pewnością wykończyłbym się dawno temu.   
  
Ikkaku wyprostowała się na krześle.   
  
\- Ej, to było naprawdę wredne - rzuciła z urazą. - Zabrzmiało, jakbyś miał mnie za jakiegoś potwora, który potrafi się tylko wściekać... a ja przecież potrafię być miła...? - Kiedy nic nie powiedział, pokręciła głową, aż zatrzęsły się jej loki. - Ciekawe czyja to zasługa...? Oczekujesz, że kobieta, która spędziła ponad dekadę na łodzi podwodnej w towarzystwie samych chłopów, i to dwudziestu, będzie miłą dziewczynką?   
  
\- O ile dobrze pamiętam, miałaś charakterek, zanim dołączyłaś do załogi - mruknął Law półgębkiem, wracając do jedzenia.   
  
\- Grzeczne dziewczynki nie dołączają do załóg pirackich - stwierdziła Ikkaku oczywistość. - Ale ty mi tutaj nie zmieniaj tematu. Coś się stało, Law? Jakiś problem z pacjentem? Z rodziną pacjenta? Jakiś trudny przypadek? Ale dla ciebie przecież nie ma trudnych przypadków... Czy to po prostu brak Bepo tak ci doskwiera?   
  
Law popatrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem.   
  
\- Co ma do tego Bepo?   
  
\- Przecież to on zawsze przyjmuje na siebie twoje wszystkie nastroje.   
  
\- Nie wyżywam się na Bepo, jeśli to masz na myśli - zauważył.   
  
\- Na wszystkie diabelskie owoce, nikt tak nie twierdzi! - odparła z niecierpliwością w głosie. - Ale nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby jego obecność miała duże znaczenie dla twojego samopoczucia. Przecież to jedyna osoba na świecie, przed którą choć trochę się otwierasz. Kiedy coś cię stresuje, pewnie Bepo pierwszy się o tym dowie. Teraz go nie ma, a ty chodzisz tak nabzdyczony, jakbyś miał ochotę rozwalić ten szpital od środka. Jak dla mnie jedno się wiąże z drugim.   
  
\- Teraz ty się bawisz w psychiatrę? - odciął się Law.   
  
\- Nie trzeba być psychiatrą, żeby coś takiego stwierdzić - odparła, machając ręką z lekceważeniem.   
  
Law nic nie powiedział, dojadał swój lunch.   
  
\- O co chodziło z tym dzieciakiem? Mam dwoje, więc może coś ci będę mogła pomóc...? - zaproponowała. - Chociaż w głowę zachodzę, co Trafalgar Law może mieć wspólnego z dziećmi... Chyba że wiek ci już doskwiera i zacząłeś rozważać adopcję...? - rzuciła z ironią, która dzisiaj wyjątkowo Lawa dotknęła.   
  
\- Jak już koniecznie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać, to postaraj się chociaż nie wygadywać głupot, dobrze? - warknął.   
  
Ikkaku jednak zupełnie nie zwróciła uwagi na ten komentarz. Wpatrywała się w niego z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy przez dłuższą chwilę, aż wreszcie w jej ciemnych oczach coś zamigotało.   
  
\- Dzieciak i psychiatria, może chodzi o... - mruknęła, marszcząc brwi. - No tak, dopiero teraz skojarzyłam... Berni wspominał, że kilka dni temu mieli u siebie tę paskudną sytuację, gdy jeden z chłopców próbował popełnić samobójstwo. O tym mówisz? Niech cię, Law. Dlaczego u ciebie wszystkiego trzeba się domyślać, a nigdy nie powiesz wprost, jak normalny człowiek? O to chodzi, prawda?   
  
Law zacisnął usta. Zapomniał zupełnie, że mąż Ikkaku pracuje na pediatrii...   
  
\- Przecież to nie twoja wina - mówiła dalej ordynator położnictwa i ginekologii. - Poza tym to nie pierwszy pacjent z zapędami samobójczymi w tym szpitalu. Podejrzewam, że na "siódemce" przynajmniej połowa cierpi z tytułu takich dolegliwości, zanim im się polepszy, więc o co robić aferę? Clione się nim zajmie i postawi na nogi, jak każdego zresztą. To nie twój problem.   
  
Law w dalszym ciągu milczał. Wyglądało na to, że przynajmniej informacja o jego bezpośrednim zaangażowaniu w sprawę jeszcze do Ikkaku nie dotarła... i miał nadzieję, że tak zostanie.   
  
\- Rozumiem, że coś takiego mogło cię rozstroić - mówiła dalej Ikkaku, a teraz w jej głosie niemal brzmiało współczucie. - Wszyscy dobrze znamy twoją chorobliwą ambicję... twoją obsesję na punkcie walki ze śmiercią - stwierdziła z krzywym uśmiechem. - Cóż, na szczęście ten przypadek nie skończył się tragedią, udało się zapobiec najgorszemu i tylko to się liczy. A na "siódemce" na pewno chłopcu pomogą. Kto jak kto, ale nasz naczelny psychiatra jest specjalistą w swoim fachu, nie? Zna się na tym nawet lepiej niż na fryzurach i makijażu - stwierdziła z niechęcią, przyglądając się swoim nieumalowanym paznokciom, zanim ponownie popatrzyła na Lawa. - Więc nie przejmuj się tym aż tak. Masz wystarczająco dużo własnej roboty, prawda?   
  
\- Mhm.   
  
\- Skoro o tym mowa, ja też mam. - Ikkaku odsunęła krzesło od stołu i wstała. - Musze lecieć na oddział. Postaraj się za bardzo nie gnębić ludzi na konsultacjach, okej? Znaczy się... poza tymi z chirurgii, im się należy z założenia. Są wredni i zadzierają nosa - poinformowała, biorąc tacę. - No, trzymaj się!   
  
I już jej nie było, a Law - wbrew wszystkiemu - poczuł się zostawiony sam ze swoim problemem. Było to o tyle absurdalne, że przecież miał w zwyczaju trzymać wszystko w sobie i z nikim się własnymi kłopotami nie dzielić, tym mniej oczekiwać pomocy w uporaniu się z nimi. Teraz jednak był zły na Ikkaku, że najpierw go wymęczyła pytaniami, a potem po prostu sobie poszła, urywając rozmowę w połowie. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę jest zły na wszystko i wszystkich wokół, także na samego siebie, jednak ukierunkowanie tej złości wydawało się lepszym pomysłem, nieważne jak było głupie... Nie chciał przyznać, że rozmowa akurat z Ikkaku nieco mu pomogła, gdyż ordynator położnictwa i ginekologii ani trochę nie przejmowała się jego humorami i sprawiała wrażenie, jakby cała jego złość spływała po niej jak woda - albo raczej neutralizowała ją własnym ogniem. Przynajmniej jej nie mógł zranić swoim paskudnym nastrojem i to była jakaś pociecha, bo w ciągu trzech dni już wystarczająco wielu osobom wyrządził krzywdę opryskliwością czy wręcz otwartą agresją.   
  
Na konsultacji starał się ze wszystkich sił panować nad sobą i nikogo nie krytykować - nawet chirurgów - co udało mu się całkiem nieźle. (Tylko jedna specjalizantka z onkologii wyszła z sesji z miną, która wyraźnie mówiła, że uważa się za najgłupszą i najbardziej żałosną osobę na świecie i rozpatruje zmianę zawodu). Później przyszła pora na nowe przyjęcia, co zagwarantowało mu kilka godzin spokoju - nie upadł jeszcze na tyle, by okazywać swój zły nastrój _pacjentom_ (o ile, rzecz jasna, nie próbowali się zabić na jego oczach), i wierzył całym sobą, że nigdy do tego nie dojdzie. Wreszcie jednak wieczorem został sam w gabinecie... i przy papierach jego myśl wróciła do rozmowy z Ikkaku.   
  
Westchnął. Uświadomił sobie, że cała złość już mu minęła. Może wszedł na etap cichej rezygnacji i poddania się okolicznościom...? Szybko... ale pasowało do niego. Naprawdę nie potrafił się wściekać dłużej niż kilka dni... Teraz czuł przede wszystkim zażenowanie własnym zachowaniem, ale musiał ufać, że ten problem był za nim i może w końcu będzie w stanie wrócić do równowagi...? Przydałoby się już.   
  
Ikkaku, mimo całej jej wredoty, potrafiła czasem powiedzieć coś, co trafiało w sedno. Clione zresztą też, ale z jakiejś przyczyny przyjęcie tego od psychiatry było trudniejsze. Dzisiaj od obojga - miał prawdziwego pecha - usłyszał ten sam przekaz, mimo że ubrany w różne słowa... to samo założenie, które w pierwszej chwili odebrał jak głaskanie pod włos, gdyż zbyt mocno go dotknęło. Najpierw Clione mówił o jego dumie lekarskiej, o jego poczuciu własnej wartości dyrektora szpitala, a potem Ikkaku rzuciła tekstem o jego wybujałych, obsesyjnych - chorobliwych, jak to nazwała - ambicjach lekarza.   
  
Brzmiało to, jakby oboje widzieli go tylko przez pryzmat medycyny i postrzegali, jako człowieka, którego nie obchodzi nic innego. Clione: "Nie przejmuj się jedną pomyłką, masz ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie". Ikkaku: "Nie przejmuj się jednym chłopcem, masz poważniejsze zajęcia". Bardzo łatwo można było wysnuć wniosek, że w oczach obojga jest jakimś potworem, którego życie kręci się tylko wokół leczenia i uzdrawiania, wokół szpitala, wokół ambicji zawodowych. Z jakiegoś powodu ta analiza, właśnie dzisiaj, sprawiła mu cholerną przykrość.   
  
Teraz jednak, kiedy zastanawiał się nad tym na spokojnie, uświadomił sobie, że przecież tak właśnie było. Jakim cudem mieli - pewnie nie tylko oni dwoje, ale wszyscy w jego otoczeniu - uważać go za kogoś innego, skoro przez ćwierć wieku taki właśnie wizerunek siebie pielęgnował? W jego życiu _nie było_ niczego poza medycyną, leczeniem, realizacją planów oraz ambicji; wypełniały każdą jego wolną chwilę. Jego życie w całości kręciło się wokół Ope Ope no Mi. Trafalgar Law był w pierwszej, drugiej i trzeciej kolejności lekarzem, zaś jakiekolwiek aspekty człowieczeństwa znajdowały się w jego przypadku na tak dalekim planie, że wręcz umykały percepcji. Nie było więzi, bo trzymał innych na dystans. Nie było przyjaźni, bo jej unikał. Nie było miłości, bo nie był do niej zdolny. Nie było rodziny, bo jej nie potrzebował. Jego tożsamość określała w pełni jego profesja, zaś jego powołaniem kierował Ope Ope no Mi. Jak mógł mieć pretensje o to, że inni widzą go w taki sposób, skoro każdym gestem, każdym słowem, każdym czynem i postawą udowadniał, że ten obraz pokrywa się z rzeczywistością? Law-człowiek po prostu nie istniał. W gruncie rzeczy było prawdziwym cudem, że jeszcze istnieli na świecie ludzie, którzy nie mówili do niego per "doktorze Law".   
  
Wystarczyło popatrzeć na tę bieżącą sytuację. Wściekł się na Bogu ducha winnego chłopca, gdyż ten nie przystawał do jego wizji medycznej. Potraktował go w sposób, któremu daleko było do ludzkiego. A kiedy w wyrzutach sumienia obsesyjnie zapragnął go przeprosić... czy nie chodziło właśnie o to, co powiedział dzisiaj Clione: że jako lekarz nie mógł znieść poczucia winy za swój błąd?   
  
Było zupełnie tak, jakby wtedy na Minion, dwadzieścia sześć lat temu, umarło jego serce, a w jego miejsce dostał Ope Ope no Mi. Jakby w tamtym dniu Law-człowiek przerodził się w Lawa-lekarza. Nie tak trudno było w to uwierzyć - podobnie jak w to, że ta przemiana była całkowicie nieodwracalna. Może to mu zresztą wtedy odpowiadało, bo jako lekarz był w stanie uzdrowić każdego i nigdy już nie musiał doświadczać porażki, podczas gdy jako człowiek nie miał niczego poza cierpieniem... I tak spędził następne ćwierć wieku: kierowany przez tę ideę, więcej się nad nią nie zastanawiając, gdyż była jego jedynym imperatywem.   
  
A skoro nie znał niczego innego, skoro nie czuł się pewnie z niczym innym... czyż nie powinien także teraz się na niej oprzeć? _Był_ lekarzem, _miał_ Ope Ope no Mi. Jego zadaniem było leczenie, jego misją była medycyna, jego celem była pomoc - nie dlatego, że ktoś za niego zadecydował, ale dlatego, że sam uznał te założenia za własne, postanowił oprzeć na nich swoją egzystencję. Trwanie w nich było jedynym sensownym... jedynym bezpiecznym działaniem.   
  
Może dlatego już się uspokoił. Może dlatego już zrezygnował z tego gniewu. Może dlatego już był w stanie zaakceptować sytuację. Musiał przejść do porządku dziennego nad tym, co się stało. Musiał zostawić innym ich robotę, a skupić się na własnej. Do niego należało uzdrawianie nieuleczalnie chorych pacjentów i nie powinien się przejmować niczym innym. Tylko po to tutaj był, w Szpitalu Pamięci Corazona.   
  
Wziął głęboki oddech, a potem jeszcze jeden, witając jak dobrego znajomego to poczucie spokoju, które wreszcie go ogarnęło. Wiedział, od czego zacznie: od przeproszenia jutro wszystkich, których potraktował niesprawiedliwie i którym sprawił niezasłużoną przykrość. Po prawdzie nie mógł znieść myśli o trwającej dłużej niezgodzie z Shachim, Penguinem czy Clione. Właściwie to powinien być wdzięczny za nieobecność Bepo, bo pewnie i minkowi by się w tych okolicznościach paskudnie oberwało, a to było coś, czego Law pragnął najmniej w świecie.   
  
Miał zresztą do przeproszenia znacznie więcej ludzi, ale nawet jeśli będzie musiał się pokajać przed całym personelem, zrobi to. Była wreszcie pora, żeby skończyć z tą bezproduktywną farsą i znów zacząć postępować, jak przystało na dyrektora szpitala. Już wystarczająco czasu zmarnował na głupoty, w dodatku krzywdząc przy tym innych. Oni nie potrzebowali zirytowanego, wściekłego i chimerycznego Trafalgara Lawa, tylko spokojnego i opanowanego doktora Lawa, na którego rzetelność mogli zawsze liczyć. Wróci do tej roli, to był jedyny mądry wybór. Nie był piętnastolatkiem, który przechodzi okres dojrzewania, jak to określiła Ikkaku.   
  
Pochylając się ponownie nad kartami pacjentów, usiłował zignorować nieprzyjemne ściskanie w piersi. Powiedział sobie, że Ope Ope no Mi nie mógł go przecież boleć.   
  


* * *

  
Następnego poranka obudził się przygnębiony, ale spokojny. Udało mu się jednak uśmiechnąć przy liście od Idy, który znalazł na biurku - wczoraj nie miał głowy do przeglądania korespondencji - i otworzył przy śniadaniu. Pielęgniarka w entuzjastyczno-optymistycznym tonie opisywała sytuację na Vokzel i Law przy czytaniu odbierał jej emocje tak wyraźnie, jakby siedziała obok niego. W szpitalu na sąsiedniej wyspie zasilanie zostało już przywrócone, ale wciąż trwał remont zniszczonych fragmentów. Pacjenci i personel mogli jednak wrócić, nawet jeśli szpital działał na pół obrotu. Ida raz jeszcze dziękowała za wielką pomoc, której udzielił im Szpital Imienia Corazona, i wyrażała nadzieję, że uda się jej ponownie odwiedzić Raftel, choć z pewnością nie miało to nastąpić zaraz, gdyż miała więcej pracy niż konieczne - nie zamierzała jednak narzekać.   
  
Law wywnioskował, że samopoczucie pielęgniarki wróciło do normy. Przynajmniej nie została jej żadna trauma na punkcie podróży morskich, a to był dobry znak. Pomyślał, że sam chciałby ją kiedyś jeszcze zobaczyć, choć za tą myślą przyszła druga, zupełnie niechciana, że Ida ma przecież narzeczonego. Zaraz doszedł do wniosku, że jego rozumowaniu brakuje logiki, zanim jednak zdążył się tym odkryciem przejąć, śniadanie dobiegło końca i była pora na pracę. Przed pójściem na oddział, na którym miał pierwszy tego dnia zabieg, przeprosił pracownicę stołówki - Mariannę, jak informował identyfikator ja jej fartuchu - za swoje gwałtowne zachowanie w ciągu ostatnich dni i poprosił, żeby przekazała to także reszcie personelu.   
  
Marianna - korpulentna kobieta pod sześćdziesiątkę - najpierw obrzuciła go osłupiałym spojrzeniem, a potem wybuchnęła śmiechem.   
  
\- Dyrektorze, nie mam pojęcia, o czym pan mówi - powiedziała pogodnie. - Tutaj jest przeważnie taki gwar i zamieszanie, że gwałtowność jednej osoby zupełnie ginie w tłumie. Jesteśmy przyzwyczajeni do tego, że ludzie się spieszą, gadają jeden przez drugiego, potrącają się nawzajem czy rozrzucają jedzenie. Nie ma się czym przejmować, naprawdę. Nie wiem, co dyrektor musiałby zrobić, żeby w tym miejscu zwrócić na siebie uwagę i wywołać publiczne zgorszenie - dodała serdecznie. - Może stłuc jeden po drugim wszystkie talerze albo obrzucić sztućcami kolegów.   
  
Law aż się wzdrygnął na taką wizję. Musiałoby z nim być naprawdę fatalnie, żeby coś takiego zrobić. Nie, musiałby się stać zupełnie inną osobą, a to mu raczej nie groziło.   
  
\- Ale na wypadek gdyby komuś moje zachowanie sprawiło przykrość - poczuł się jednak w obowiązku zaznaczyć, choć taka gorliwość wydawała mu się cokolwiek głupia - proszę wszystkim koniecznie przekazać, że żałuję.   
  
W oczach kobiety wciąż migały wesołe iskierki, ale kiwnęła głową, więc życzył jej miłego dnia i udał się na ginekologię. Zaczynał dzisiaj od zabiegu na ciężarnej, czy raczej na jej nienarodzonym dziecku z poważną wadą genetyczną, która spowodowałaby jego śmierć w ciągu pierwszego roku życia. Potem miał dwóch pacjentów na pediatrii: czteroletnią dziewczynkę z rdzeniowym zanikiem mięśni oraz sześcioletniego chłopca z nerwiakowłókniakowatością. Na onkologii wyleczył niespełna pięćdziesięcioletniego mężczyznę z zaawansowanym nowotworem skóry, który zabiłby tego człowieka prawdopodobnie w ciągu trzech miesięcy.   
  
Była już ósma, więc po zabiegu rozpytał o specjalizantkę, którą wczoraj w nieprzyjemnych słowach skrytykował na konsultacji. Jak dowiedział się od pielęgniarek, miała na imię Salla. Spotkał ją na korytarzu, gdy szła od strony swojego gabinetu. Ucieszyło go, że jednak zdecydowała się przyjść do pracy... przynajmniej jeszcze dzisiaj nie zamierzała rezygnować ze swojego lekarskiego powołania. Ona jednak na jego widok niemal wpadła w panikę. Wyraźnie się zgarbiła, co przy jej wzroście - była prawie tak wysoka jak on - robiło dziwne wrażenie. Zauważył, że wygląda na zmęczoną i przygnębioną, twarz miała bladą - jej cera kontrastowała z ciemnymi włosami, które wiązała na czubku głowy w bujny ogon - a teraz zbladła jeszcze bardziej. Jej źrenice rozszerzyły się, sprawiając, że oczy wydawały się teraz zupełnie czarne, kiedy patrzyła na niego strwożona. Zanim jednak zdążyła się odezwać, powiedział:   
  
\- Przepraszam za swoje słowa z wczoraj, Salla.   
  
Kobieta mrugnęła, nie mogła się spodziewać czegoś takiego - już prędzej kolejnej nagany, a może nawet zwolnienia, kiedy zaraz po przyjściu do pracy, pod własnym gabinetem, wpadła na dyrektora szpitala, który zaledwie dzień wcześniej zjechał ją od stóp do głów. Law pomyślał, że jest naprawdę okrutny, jeśli wywoływał u swoich pracowników takie reakcje.   
  
\- Miałem zły dzień, choć to żadne usprawiedliwienie - dodał, kiedy wciąż milczała. - Cieszę się, że pracujesz w tym szpitalu i mam nadzieję, że dalej będzie-... Hej, wszystko w porządku?   
  
Salla opadła na ścianę, jakby miała stracić przytomność - co na szczęście nie nastąpiło, ale i tak zdążył ją złapać. Rozejrzał się. Kilka metrów dalej stały dwa krzesła. Pomógł jej tam dojść i posadził, a potem machnął na przechodzącą pielęgniarkę.   
  
\- Doktor Salla zasłabła - wyjaśnił. - Proszę się nią zająć.   
  
Specjalizantka popatrzyła na niego błędnym wzrokiem.   
  
\- Jeśli chcesz, możesz wziąć dzisiaj dzień wolny - oświadczył.   
  
Pokiwała głową, a potem oblizała wargi.   
  
\- Dziękuję - szepnęła.   
  
\- Dbaj o siebie - mruknął, a następnie ewakuował się poza oddział.   
  
W duchu liczył na to, że w razie czego kobieta rozwieje wątpliwości, jakoby to on spowodował jej niemoc... nawet jeśli tak naprawdę była to prawda. Zdał sobie sprawę, że czuje się z tym wszystkim wyjątkowo głupio. Nie mógł się jednak zrażać tym doświadczeniem, musiał dalej robić swoje. Zszedł dwa piętra niżej i na ginekologii odszukał kolejną ofiarę swoich humorów. Pielęgniarka w dyżurce poinformowała go, że lekarze są na porannym raporcie - przy okazji podpytał ją o imię nieszczęsnej stażystki. Kiedy wszedł do właściwego pomieszczenia, wszystkie głowy odwróciły się w jego stronę - także Ikkaku, która na jego widok zwęziła oczy, choć w spojrzeniach całej reszty odbił się raczej niepokój. No tak, nagłe pojawienie się dyrektora szpitala zwykle nie wróży nic dobrego...   
  
\- Przeszkadzam wam tylko na chwilę - oznajmił od drzwi, a potem spojrzał na stażystkę, która siedziała zaraz obok szefowej oddziału. - Chciałbym przeprosić doktor Ulkę za swoje wczorajsze zachowanie i-...   
  
Ikkaku wybuchnęła śmiechem.   
  
\- Law, to ci dopiero... Z tobą naprawdę nie można się nudzić - zawołała wesoło.   
  
\- Ciebie też właściwie też przepraszam - zwrócił się do niej.   
  
\- Dobrze, już dobrze. Przeprosiny przyjęte - odparła i znów parsknęła, a potem klepnęła młodszą koleżankę. - Ulka, powiedz coś.   
  
Stażystka zdążyła się w międzyczasie schować za notatnikiem, jednak teraz znad jego krawędzi wyjrzała para jasnych oczu.   
  
\- Przeprosiny przyjęte - wymamrotała.   
  
\- Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy w następnym wydaniu gazetki przeczytam o tym, jak szacowny pan dyrektor chodził po szpitalu i publicznie przepraszał pracowników - stwierdziła Ikkaku i znów się zaśmiała, w czym zawtórowało jej kilka osób. - Jak nic ludzie pomyślą, że prima aprilis przyszedł w tym roku dwa miesiące wcześniej. Sama bym na pewno nie uwierzyła, gdybym nie widziała na własne oczy - dodała. - Law, poprawiłeś mi humor na cały dzień.   
  
Law nic na to nie powiedział, jednak - niespodziewanie - sam miał ochotę się uśmiechnąć. W oczach siedzących wokół stołu lekarzy odbijała się wesołość. Cóż, to był lepszy efekt niż ten, który uzyskał na onkologii.   
  
\- To się już więcej nie-...   
  
\- Dobra, idź już - ponagliła go Ikkaku, machając ręką. - Jesteśmy zajęci. Miłego dnia! Jesteś kochany.   
  
\- Miłego - mruknął Law, po czym odwrócił się i wyszedł.   
  
W korytarzu usłyszał kolejny wybuch śmiechu Ikkaku i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Doszedł do wniosku, że woli, kiedy ludzie są rozbawieni jego nietypowym zachowaniem, a nie rozstrojeni.   
  
Czekał go jeszcze jeden zabieg - leżący na neurologii młody mężczyzna z oporną na leczenie padaczką - więc nie tracił więcej czasu, bo do południa miał w planach jeszcze dwie operacje na bloku. Pacjent znajdował się pod wpływem silnych leków, które de facto utrzymywały go niemal w śpiączce, inaczej miałby nieustanne ataki. Choroba była w tym przypadku powikłaniem po leczeniu guza mózgu, Law był jednak daleki od krytykowania innych lekarzy za ich decyzje. Usunięcie nowotworu było jedynym słusznym rozwiązaniem - uratowało pacjentowi życie - więc nikt nie popełnił błędu, a na szczęście istniał Ope Ope no Mi, by usunąć wszystkie skutki uboczne terapii. Law przywrócił układ nerwowy pacjenta do pełnej normy - odbudował też między innymi ubytek w mózgu - choć wiedział, że o efekcie końcowym przekona go dopiero kilkudniowa obserwacja. Był jednak pełen nadziei, że mężczyzna wróci do zdrowia.   
  
Wyszedł do głównego holu, gotów udać się na salę operacyjną, kiedy jego spojrzenie pochwyciło tablicę z nazwą oddziału naprzeciwko. Zatrzymał się i zerknął na zegar na ścianie - miał jeszcze prawie kwadrans. Zacisnął usta w cienką linię, a potem westchnął cicho i podszedł do drzwi obok wejścia na psychiatrię. Zapukał, po czym wsadził ręce w kieszenie fartucha.   
  
Wyczuwał w środku obecność jednej osoby, więc zakładał, że to Clione. I rzeczywiście - drzwi zaraz się otworzyły, ukazując ordynatora psychiatrii we własnej, ubranej na kobieco osobie. Clione wyglądał jak co dzień, a jednak jego widok wzbudził jakieś nieprzyjemne uczucie, którego Law nie chciał teraz analizować.   
  
\- Law... Co cię do mnie sprowadza? - spytał Clione, a potem zmarszczył czoło. - Jeśli chodzi o Rosapelo, to niestety-...   
  
\- Nie. - Law pokręcił głową. - Chciałem przeprosić za wczoraj - mruknął.   
  
Clione mrugnął.   
  
\- Kogo?   
  
\- Ciebie! - rzucił Law z irytacją.   
  
\- Nie zrobiłeś niczego, za co miałbyś mnie przepraszać - odparł Clione spokojnym tonem.   
  
Law stłumił kolejne westchnienie.   
  
\- Jak to było? Minus bycia psychiatrą jest taki, że nie jesteś w stanie złościć się na ludzi, bo rozumiesz dokładnie ich postępowanie, tak? - rzucił półgębkiem.   
  
Clione uśmiechnął się lekko.   
  
\- Coś w tym rodzaju - odparł pogodnie. - Ale naprawdę nie masz powodu mnie przepraszać. W gruncie rzeczy to mam wręcz ochotę ci dziękować, bo ostatnio zachodzisz do mnie znacznie częściej niż przedtem.   
  
\- I to cię cieszy? - spytał Law, choć wcale nie planował.   
  
\- Jeszcze się pytasz! Oczywiście, że mnie cieszy - zapewnił psychiatra. - Myślisz, że dla kogo tak się codziennie stroję - dodał tonem, co do którego Law nigdy nie wiedział, czy to żart czy zupełnie serio.   
  
Nie mógł się pozbyć tego nieprzyjemnego wrażenia, które ogarnęło go chwilę temu. Powinien czuć ulgę, bo Clione był taki jak zawsze i wydawał się nie mieć mu za złe wczorajszej konfrontacji, a jednak z jakiejś przyczyny stawał się coraz bardziej przygnębiony, jakby jakiś ciężar kładł mu się na piersi. Gdyby wiedział, że tak będzie, nie przyszedłby tutaj, pomyślał ze złością.   
  
\- Coś się stało? - spytał psychiatra po chwili ciszy, przyglądając mu się uważnie. - Chcesz wejść? Porozmawiać? Mam kilka minut.   
  
Law jednak wciąż stał w miejscu, czując, jak do jego świadomości próbuje się przebić jakaś myśl, wspomnienie czegoś zupełnie niedawnego, a jednak tak przykrego, że zepchnął to na samo dno umysłu i nie zamierzał nigdy przywoływać.   
  
\- Naprawdę nie masz mi za złe wczorajszej rozmowy? - spytał głosem, w którym nie było emocji, bo musiał się zmuszać do każdego słowa. - Nie gniewasz się?   
  
W oczach Clione błysnęło zaskoczenie, a jego czoło przecięła pionowa zmarszczka.   
  
\- Czy ja się kiedykolwiek na ciebie gniewam? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. - Aż tak cię to dręczy? Law...?   
  
\- Nie wiem - syknął Law z irytacją. - Ikkaku powiedziała coś takiego... - Urwał.   
  
\- Co powiedziała? - zapytał psychiatra ze spokojem.   
  
Law skupił spojrzenie na jego szaroniebieskich oczach, wiedząc, że wcale nie chce tego pamiętać, jednak teraz jej słowa już napłynęły do jego głowy i nie potrafił ich stamtąd przegonić.   
  
\- Powiedziała, że nawet ty ze mną dłużej nie wytrzymasz - rzucił sucho, z wyzwaniem, jakby coś go do tego zmusiło... i poczuł się jeszcze gorzej.   
  
Clione mrugnął, a zmarszczka pomiędzy jego oczami pogłębiła się. Potem psychiatra zacisnął usta z wyraźną irytacją i szybkim ruchem wciągnął go do gabinetu, a następnie zamknął drzwi.   
  
\- Wiesz dobrze, że przynajmniej połowę tego, co mówi Ikkaku, należy wpuszczać jednym uchem, a wypuszczać drugim - powiedział z naciskiem, patrząc Lawowi głęboko w oczy. - Z całym szacunkiem dla niej, czasem gada głupoty. Jak w tym przypadku. Wytrzymałem z tobą już ponad dwadzieścia lat i wytrzymam przynajmniej drugie tyle - zadeklarował. - Nawet w to nie wątp. Jestem twoim przyjacielem i nie zamierzam z tej przyjaźni rezygnować. Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszam, jeśli tego się obawiasz. - Uśmiechnął się. - Musiałbyś mnie zwolnić... a i tak pewnie zostałbym koczować pod bramą szpitala.   
  
Jednak ta odpowiedź wcale nie uspokoiła Lawa, daleko też mu było do śmiechu. Odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał za okno, choć w ogóle nie widział, co się za nim znajdowało. Jego serce biło szybko i musiał walczyć z samym sobą, żeby pozostać na miejscu, bo miał absurdalną ochotę uciec stąd. Nie wiedział właściwie, co tutaj robi i czego tak naprawdę chce.   
  
\- Law - odezwał się ponownie Clione, tym razem z ostrożnością - wiem, że nie lubisz, kiedy robię ci psychoanalizę... więc tylko cię zapytam. Czy to ma jakiś związek z tym, co powiedziałeś wczoraj? O czuciu się złym człowiekiem?   
  
Law nic nie powiedział, choć prawdopodobnie tak właśnie było.   
  
\- To, jak się czujesz, to twoja sprawa - mówił dalej psychiatra - jednak nie sądzę, by ktokolwiek uważał cię za złego człowieka, raczej przeciwnie. Gdyby tak było, ludzie na całym świecie nie garnęliby się do ciebie, zarówno pacjenci, jak i pracownicy.   
  
\- Garną się do Ope Ope no Mi - odparł Law, a jego poczucie własnej godności śmiało się z niego głośno na taki upadek. - Do tego szpitala, gdzie uprawia się medycynę na najwyższym poziomie.   
  
Clione pokręcił głową.   
  
\- Nie, zupełnie się mylisz - odparł zdecydowanym tonem.   
  
\- Powiedz mi, co by ze mnie zostało, gdybym nie miał Ope Ope no Mi? Jaki byłby ze mnie pożytek? Kto chciałby się ze mną zadawać? - zapytał Law, rzucając mu przelotne spojrzenie, zanim znów popatrzył w bok.   
  
Czuł się żałośnie. Naprawdę przyszedł tutaj wylewać swoje żale? Czego właściwie oczekiwał? Mądrych odpowiedzi i pocieszenia? Cóż, wiadomo, psychiatra najlepiej się do tego nadawał, jednak mimo wszystko... Czy może po prostu bez skrupułów wykorzystywał uczucia Clione, bo potrzebował jego zapewnień...? Nie, to nie było to.   
  
\- Cóż, ja na pewno - odparł Clione, wzruszając ramionami. - I podejrzewam, że większość twoich przyjaciół też, w tym Ikkaku. Dla nas nie jesteś "doktorem Lawem", tylko po prostu Lawem. Jeśli więc cię to uspoka-...   
  
\- Według Ikkaku nie poszedłbyś ze mną nawet na randkę - przerwał mu Law, choć jeszcze kwadrans temu... jeszcze pięć minut... pięć sekund temu nie uważał się za człowieka, który byłby w stanie powiedzieć coś takiego i nigdy tego nie planował.   
  
Reakcja Clione była w swej mocy równa jego własnemu zaskoczeniu. Psychiatra cofnął się o dwa kroki i przez bardzo długą chwilę patrzył na niego w zupełnym osłupieniu. Law z każdą mijającą sekundą czuł się coraz gorzej, choć nie wiedział już, co było tego głównym powodem: jego własne słowa, słowa Ikkaku... czy może odpowiedź Clione, na którą, uświadomił sobie, czekał jak na ścięcie.   
  
Psychiatra wreszcie potrząsnął głową i uniósł jedną rękę w przesadnie dramatycznym geście.   
  
\- Poczekaj, poczekaj... - poprosił. - Wydaje mi się, że ta rozmowa wkroczyła na etap, który nie do końca ogarniam. Czy ty właśnie użyłeś słowa "randka"? I to w kontekście nas dwóch? Law, to na pewno ty? Nikt cię nie podmienił? Może masz gorączkę? Czy może znów się przepracowałeś i stres z ciebie wyłazi?   
  
\- Przestań błaznować - warknął Law, patrząc wszędzie indziej, tylko nie na psychiatrę, i zastanawiając się, jak ma z tej sytuacji wybrnąć... Nie, jak sprawić, żeby świat był po czymś takim normalny. I mimo wszystko serce wciąż nie zwalniało w jego piersi, bo nie chciał, żeby to wszystko zostało obrócone w żart, nawet jeśli byłoby to najbezpieczniejszą opcją.   
  
\- Więc nie przyszedłeś mi wyznać swoich uczuć? - usłyszał spokojny głos Clione.   
  
\- Nie, do diabła! Ugh. - Spuścił głowę i przejechał obiema rękami przez włosy w wyrazie frustracji. - Idę sobie. Uznajmy, że ta rozmowa nigdy się nie wydarzy-...   
  
Nie skończył, gdyż wtedy właśnie Clione objął go mocno i przycisnął policzek do jego policzka, a Law nawet nie zdążył zareagować, kiedy owionął go lekki zapach perfum.   
  
\- Law, Law. Kocham cię i dobrze o tym wiesz - powiedział psychiatra cicho, a w jego głosie było słychać czułość, współczucie i smutek. - To, co powiedziała Ikkaku... Mogła sobie to darować... nawet jeśli miała rację, do pioruna. Ale źle to zrozumiałeś, może zresztą ona sama to źle rozumie. Poszedłbym z tobą na randkę albo i na dwie, może nawet pięć byśmy dali radę zaliczyć... może nawet zdecydowalibyśmy się na płomienny romans... Tylko że nic by z tego nie wyszło, Law. Ale nie dlatego, że jesteś złym człowiekiem, bo to zupełna nieprawda, więc nie myśl o sobie źle, nikt tego nie chce. - Clione przytulił go jeszcze mocniej. - Och, Law... Jestem twoim przyjacielem i chcę nim zostać, ale wiem dobrze, że to nie mnie potrzebujesz. Nieważne jak bym się starał, nie byłbym w stanie dać ci tego, czego pragniesz... nie byłbym w stanie wypełnić tej pustki w twoim sercu, której istnienia tylko się domyślam.   
  
Cofnął się, choć wciąż trzymał ręce na jego barkach. Jego oczy błyszczały.   
  
\- Tylko nie czuj się, jakbym cię odrzucał, dobrze? - dodał z naciskiem. - Nigdy, nigdy cię nie odrzucę. Zawsze masz we mnie oparcie, jeśli tylko chcesz.   
  
Law kiwnął głową, choć musiał włożyć w ten gest całą swoją siłę, bo w gruncie rzeczy właśnie tak się czuł: jakby został odrzucony - i było to tak przykre uczucie, że zrobiłby wszystko, by się od niego odciąć. Wiedział jednak każdą cząstką swojego rozumu, że Clione ma rację. Wiedział też, że musi się chwycić tej chłodnej logiki, bo tylko on mogła mu w tej sytuacji pomóc.   
  
Zegar na korytarzu wybił dziewiątą.   
  
\- Muszę iść - powiedział.   
  
Palce Clione zacisnęły się na jego ramionach, jakby chciały dodać mu otuchy.   
  
\- Law, wiesz, że na ciebie też ktoś gdzieś czeka, prawda? - spytał. - Ten specjalny ktoś, kto potrzebuje właśnie ciebie i kogo ty potrzebujesz.   
  
Law potrząsnął głową. Nie wierzył w to. Opuszki palców wbiły się głębiej w jego ciało.   
  
\- Nie trać nadziei, Law - powiedział Clione z naciskiem, świdrując go spojrzeniem jasnych oczu. - Nadzieja umiera ostatnia.   
  
Law zogniskował na nim wzrok. Wydawało mu się, że już kiedyś to słyszał... w poprzednim życiu... A wraz z tym wspomnieniem przyszła pamięć, że na jego niewypowiedziane nadzieje rzeczywiście odpowiedziano, dając mu największą radość... by odebrać ją szybciej, niż zdążył ją pojąć. Złapał dłonią koszulę na piersi, nie chciał czuć tego bólu, nie dzisiaj, kiedy już czuł się wystarczająco żałośnie.   
  
\- Nie sądzę, bym mógł na to liczyć. Wyczerpałem już zapas swojego szczęścia - stwierdził głucho.   
  
Clione uniósł brwi.   
  
\- Chyba na bardzo wczesnym etapie - rzucił pół-ironicznie, pół-współczująco. - Nie przypominam sobie, żebym cię kiedykolwiek widział szczęśliwym.   
  
\- Zgadza się, nie widziałeś - odparł Law, nie patrząc na niego. - Muszę iść - powtórzył i zrobił krok w tył. Naprawdę musiał, bo wiedział, że jeśli tu zostanie, nie skończy się to dobrze dla nikogo.   
  
Clione wreszcie go puścił.   
  
\- Będę tutaj - powiedział spokojnym tonem, a potem otworzył drzwi, żeby go wypuścić. - Będę.   
  
Law kiwnął głową i wyszedł. W holu odwrócił się jeszcze i spojrzał na psychiatrę, marszcząc brwi.   
  
\- Nie skreślaj mnie tak zupełnie - poprosił, niepewny, dlaczego właściwie to mówi. - Może kiedyś... - Urwał.   
  
\- Może kiedyś dojdziesz do tego etapu, w którym ja ci wystarczę? - domyślił się Clione, a Law uznał, że zabrzmiało to dokładnie tak okropnie, jak podejrzewał, że zabrzmi. Psychiatra klepnął go lekko po plecach. - Oby nie było takiej potrzeby. Jeśli jednak cię to uspokoi... mogę zaczekać - obiecał, uśmiechając się pogodnie.   
  
Law jednak nie wierzył jego uśmiechowi i nie był w stanie go znieść. Musiał stąd iść, bo wiedział, że jeszcze chwila, a pryśnie ta odrobina równowagi, jaką udało mu się od wczoraj wypracować. Skierował się do windy.   
  
\- Law! - usłyszał za plecami.   
  
Obrócił się, by zobaczyć, jak Clione wyciąga do przodu rękę i unosi kciuk.   
  
\- Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem. Wierz psychiatrze. Psychiatra zawsze ma rację.   
  
Law machnął mu na pożegnanie i wcisnął przycisk windy. Czekając, aż przyjedzie, obejrzał się przez ramię i mruknął:   
  
\- Może jeśli powtórzysz to jeszcze sto razy, uwierzę.   
  
Clione uśmiechnął się.   
  
\- Na tym polega psychoterapia.   
  
\- Jak już uznam, że jej potrzebuję, będę wiedzieć, gdzie przyjść.   
  
\- Będę czekać - odparł psychiatra wesoło.   
  
Kiedy drzwi windy zamknęły się, Law odetchnął głęboko. Zdał sobie sprawę, że znów jest w stanie ufać temu uśmiechowi... i czerpać z niego otuchę. Prychnął, ale nie mógł odpędzić świadomości - tej wiedzy, która tkwiła w nim niczym dogmat - że czasem uśmiechy miały moc przywoływania cudów. Dzisiaj ponad wszelką wątpliwość cudem było sprawienie, że dzień nie wydawał się jednak kompletną porażką.


	15. Rozdział 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział sponsorowany jest przez walentynki pospołu z urodzinami Clione, więc wybaczcie to, co się w nim dzieje... -_-' Wedle zaś wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa (a konkretnie odgórnego założenia autorki) jesteśmy już w połowie tekstu! Cieszycie się?

Nie trzeba było wiele czasu, żeby Law zapragnął, by tamten dzień jednak nigdy się nie zdarzył. Nie chciał się nawet zastanawiać nad wydarzeniami, które stały się jego udziałem - i to na jego własne życzenie - gdyż sama ich świadomość budziła w nim wyjątkowo paskudne odczucia. Pozostało wrażenie, że zachował się zupełnie, _całkowicie,_ jak nie on, zaś największym zażenowaniem napełniała go scena u Clione. Najgorsze było chyba to, jak bardzo się przed psychiatrą odsłonił. Jasne, psychiatra z pewnością _był_ najlepszym wyborem, jeśli chodziło o otwieranie duszy, jednak Law nigdy nie uważał się za osobę, której taki specjalista byłby potrzebny... czy w ogóle ktokolwiek do zwierzania się. Nie, w pierwszej kolejności nie potrzebował się _zwierzać._  
  
Głęboko w sobie rozumiał, że gdyby zajął się rozmyślaniem w szczegółach nad tym, co tamtego dnia zrobił, powiedział czy usłyszał, poczułby się znacznie gorzej. Taka analiza w nieunikniony sposób doprowadziłaby przecież do nieciekawych wniosków na temat jego własnego życia... i wtedy naprawdę zacząłby potrzebować psychiatry, a to było ostatnie, na co miał ochotę. Law wolał więc pozostać na bezpiecznym etapie wyrzucania sobie własnej głupoty, przesadnego zdziwienia własnym zachowaniem oraz obwiniania za całą sytuację czynników zewnętrznych. Ostatecznie _coś_ go sprowokowało do tego, by postąpić w taki, a nie inny sposób. _Coś_ wyprowadziło go z równowagi, skutkując takim, a nie innym postępowaniem, które nijak do niego nie pasowało i którego nigdy by się po sobie nie spodziewał. Wiedział dobrze, co to było... czy też raczej: kto - dwunastoletni dzieciak imieniem Rosapelo, który leżał teraz na "siódemce" i który swoim pojawieniem się wprowadził chaos w codzienność Szpitala Pamięci Corazona... Nie, po prostu w codzienność Trafalgara Lawa.  
  
Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, najlepiej było więc wyrzucić ze świadomości całą psychiatrię z jej pacjentami i ordynatorem i nie pozwolić myślom nawet zahaczyć o siódme piętro szpitala - przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy znów będzie się musiał tam pojawić, co na szczęście miało nastąpić dopiero pod koniec miesiąca. Zbyt wiele nerwów i złego nastroju - nie mówiąc o przykrościach, które wyrządził innym - kosztowała go cała ta historia, nawet jeśli wrobił się w nią nie do końca z własnej woli. Na to, co się stało, nic już nie mógł poradzić - i, po prawdzie, rozwiązanie problemu nie należało do niego, tylko do Clione i jego zespołu. Law miał zresztą wystarczająco pracy, wystarczająco tematów do skupienia, by udało mu się z powodzeniem "zapomnieć" o tej nieprzyjemnej sprawie, zepchnąć w najniższe warstwy podświadomości, skąd nie miała szans się wynurzyć. Pacjentów w szpitalu na Raftel zazwyczaj nie brakowało, a na leczeniu i medycynie Law _wciąż_ potrafił się bez reszty skoncentrować.  
  
Pewnie to wszystko nie byłoby takie łatwe, gdyby nie fakt, że Clione w ogóle nie pokazywał mu się na oczy. Czy był to przypadek, czy celowe działanie - tego Law nie widział, niemniej jednak odpowiadało mu to doskonale. Być może po tym, co zaszło z jego gabinecie, psychiatra też uznał, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli na jakiś czas odpoczną od siebie. Koniec końców _musiał_ sobie zdawać sprawę, że Law po tym wszystkim nie będzie się czuł komfortowo, na tyle go chyba znał, prawda? Było jak było, charakterystyczna postać Clione, której nie dało się pomylić z żadną inną, nigdzie nawet nie mignęła - nie żeby Law jej wypatrywał.  
  
Jego dobra passa trwała całe trzy dni.  
  
Na czwarty dzień pod wieczór, gdy przyjął wszystkich nowych pacjentów i siedział w gabinecie nad papierami, usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Kiedy odpowiedział "Wejść", drzwi uchyliły się powoli i ukazał się w nich nikt inny, tylko ordynator psychiatrii. Law stłumił westchnienie, gotując się na napływ negatywnych emocji... ten jednak nie nastąpił. Najwyraźniej udało mu się już uspokoić po wzburzeniu wcześniejszych dni - wiedział z doświadczenia, że czasami kilka dni rzeczywiście wystarczało - albo po prostu nie był w stanie złościć się na Clione. Prawdopodobnie jedno i drugie.  
  
\- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam. Mogę ci zająć chwilę? - poprosił Clione, a jego głosie, jak i całej postawie, widać było nietypową niepewność.  
  
\- Jasne - odparł Law, ściągając okulary i podkręcając oświetlenie.  
  
Psychiatra przysiadł na brzegu kanapy i złożył ręce na kolanach.  
  
\- Mam problem z pacjentem. Z Pelo. Nie zdrowieje mi - powiedział wprost.  
  
_Teraz_ Law poczuł irytację, kiedy przed jego oczami pojawił się obraz chłopca, jakim go widział ostatnim razem. Żywy trup. Pozbawiona życia lalka. Nie dziwił się, że Clione miał problem.  
  
\- Wypisz go - rzucił z niechęcią.  
  
Clione zmarszczył czoło, w jego oczach odbiło się pełne urazy zaskoczenie.  
  
\- Nie żartuj sobie w taki głupi sposób - prychnął. - Leczymy go, i tyle.  
  
Law zacisnął wargi w cienką linię. Już mu się nie podobała ta rozmowa.  
  
\- Co ja mam z tym zrobić? - spytał ze źle skrywanym niezadowoleniem.  
  
Psychiatra popatrzył na niego z powagą.  
  
\- Mógłbyś do niego zajść? - poprosił. - Myślę, że potrzebujemy w tym przypadku twojej pomocy.  
  
Teraz to Law ściągnął brwi.  
  
\- Hej, dobrze wiesz, że nie używam Ope Ope no Mi na pacjentach z depresją - przypomniał groźnym tonem.  
  
Clione pokręcił głową, aż zabrzęczały jego długie kolczyki.  
  
\- Nie mówię o Ope Ope no Mi. Chciałbym, żebyś z nim... porozmawiał.  
  
Law wyprostował się na krześle i popatrzył na psychiatrę z niedowierzaniem.  
  
\- Przecież kazałeś mi się tam nie pokazywać - wytknął z rozdrażnieniem. - Powiedziałeś, że lepiej będzie, jeśli nie będę się z nim widywał. I z pewnością miałeś rację - dodał półgębkiem.  
  
W oczach Clione mignęła złość.  
  
\- Do diabła, Law! - zawołał cicho, z niecierpliwością w głosie. - Czy ja jestem jakąś wyrocznią, która nigdy się nie myli? Wiesz dobrze, że w tej pracy trzeba być elastycznym i umieć przyznać się do błędu. Nie uważam zresztą, żebym wtedy popełnił błąd... - Pokręcił głową. - Po prostu _teraz_ jestem zdania, że rozmowa z tobą jednak może być dla niego korzystna, a nie odwrotnie.  
  
Law odchylił się na oparcie i popatrzył na psychiatrę nieprzychylnie. Przez dłuższą chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem w ciszy. Spojrzenie Clione było twarde, nieprzejednane, zniknęła z niego wcześniejsza niepewność, zupełnie jakby był przekonany o własnej racji. Law zacisnął zęby i wbił spojrzenie w okno, za którym zapadł już zmrok. Nie miał ochoty... naprawdę nie miał na to ochoty. Przez trzy dni zdołał - ponownie - wrócić do równowagi psychicznej, wyrzucając z umysłu tego dzieciaka. Nie chciał sobie nim więcej zawracać głowy, bo oznaczało to jedynie nawrót jego złego samopoczucia... i narażało go na kolejne dziwne zachowania. Sama myśl, by znów miał tego chłopca zobaczyć, budziła w nim silny sprzeciw, a Law nie zwykł robić rzeczy, które wywoływały u niego taką niechęć. Jako wolny człowiek miał prawo powiedzieć nie...  
  
Był jednak dyrektorem tego szpitala i jego naczelnym lekarzem, a to do czegoś zobowiązywało. Nie mógł odprawić z kwitkiem kolegi, który potrzebował jego konsultacji - tylko dlatego, że nie podobał mu się dany przypadek pacjenta. Byłoby to w pierwszej kolejności nieetyczne, a w drugiej niekoleżeńskie. Wszyscy pracownicy wiedzieli - powinni wiedzieć - że Trafalgar Law służy pomocą lekarską, kiedy jest ona potrzebna. Jeśli Clione zwracał się do niego z taką prośbą, nie wynikała ona przecież z jego własnego widzimisię, tylko miała na względzie dobro pacjenta, i Law nie mógł udawać, że nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy.  
  
Westchnął.  
  
\- Co się z nim dzieje? - spytał, ponownie patrząc na ordynatora "siódemki".  
  
\- Nic - odparł ów.  
  
\- Jak to: nic?  
  
\- Nic - powtórzył Clione, kręcąc głową. - Leży na łóżku, do nikogo się nie odzywa, nie je, nie pije, ale też przeciw niczemu nie protestuje. Musieliśmy go podłączyć do kroplówki i założyć mu cewnik. Jest przytomny i prawdopodobnie świadomy, przynajmniej do pewnego stopnia, ale nie mamy z nim kontaktu, nie reaguje na nic. Generalnie jest w takim stanie, w jakim go widziałeś. Rzecz jasna neurologicznie wszystko z nim w porządku, zrobiliśmy rezonans głowy i całą resztę badań - dopowiedział.  
  
\- Klasyczny przypadek depresji psychotycznej, czyż nie? - wydał diagnozę Law. - Czemu nie zastosujecie elektrowstrząsów? Bo domyślam się, że leki nie mają żadnego efektu?  
  
Clione kiwnął głową.  
  
\- Nic a nic. Zgadzam się, że to wygląda jak depresja psychotyczna, nie da się tego nazwać inaczej jak katatonia... Ale z drugiej strony wiemy też, że za ten stan odpowiada konkretny czynnik: śmierć jego matki.  
  
\- Psychoza reaktywna czy nie, elektrowstrząsy powinny sobie z tym poradzić - mruknął Law. - Ile go możecie trzymać na kroplówce? Przecież to prędzej czy później przejdzie w stan zagrożenia życia.  
  
\- W ostateczności po nie sięgniemy - zgodził się psychiatra.  
  
\- Czego więc chcesz ode mnie? - zapytał Law mniej uprzejmie, niż zamierzał. - Skoro nie ma z nim kontaktu, jak niby _ja_ mam coś pomóc?  
  
Clione wyprostował się na kanapie i popatrzył na niego poważnie, a Law podświadomie przygotował się na jakiś argument, który zupełnie nie przypadnie mu do gustu. Psychiatra westchnął cicho i spojrzał na swoje kolana.  
  
\- To pewnie wygląda, jakbym się chwytał brzytwy, ale... - Ponownie podniósł głowę. - Law, wtedy, kiedy się z nim spotkałeś... wtedy zareagował na twoją obecność. To była _jedyna_ reakcja, jaką przejawił przez te wszystkie dni. Wierz mi, jedyna. Może to był czysty zbieg okoliczności, przypadek, może coś, co się już nie powtórzy... Jednak nie zmienia to faktu, że jesteś jedynym człowiekiem, z którym nawiązał jakiś kontakt, nawet jeśli tylko na moment. Nie chcę tego zbagatelizować, zignorować, bo to może mieć znaczenie, może nawet bardzo duże - powiedział z naciskiem. - Dlatego proszę, żebyś jeszcze raz do niego zaszedł. Jeśli się mylę i jeśli to nic nie da, wtedy obiecuję, że przestanę ci zawracać głowę - zadeklarował szczerze.  
  
Law przez chwilę przyglądał mu się bacznym spojrzeniem. Nie podobała mu się cała ta idea... jednak był lekarzem - potrafił zrozumieć punkt widzenia Clione. Kiedy przypadek był niemal beznadziejny, wówczas lekarz chwytał się każdej możliwości, każdej szansy, by pomóc, by wywołać jakąś zmianę, psychiatria zaś była dziedziną, w której nawet najmniejsze drobiazgi mogły być istotne. No i było prawdą, że chłopak rzeczywiście zareagował na jego obecność, był jej świadomy. Zupełnie niechciane, wróciło do niego uczucie triumfu, które wypełniło go w tamtym momencie... wraz z pokusą, by ponownie go doświadczyć. Jeśli mógł sprawić, by Pelo ponownie zwrócił na niego uwagę... dlaczego nie spróbować? Trafalgar Law lubił wyzwania, przynajmniej na polu medycznym.  
  
\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, co robisz? - mruknął, skupiając wzrok na szaroniebieskich oczach psychiatry. - Prosisz mnie, żebym wyleczył kogoś bez użycia Ope Ope no Mi. Nie robiłem tego od... nie pamiętam kiedy.  
  
Clione uniósł brwi.  
  
\- A czy byłoby w tym coś złego? - rzucił ze zdumieniem. Zaraz potem krzywy uśmiech rozciągnął jego wargi. - Ale jeśli tak bardzo ci wstyd, nie będziemy o tym nikomu rozpowiadać.  
  
\- Bardzo zabawne - odciął się Law, odwracając głowę.  
  
\- Jednak podoba mi się twoje podejście - odezwał się znów Clione, a w jego głosie wciąż brzmiała wesołość. - Powiedziałeś "wyleczyć". Twój optymizm bardzo mnie podnosi na duchu, naprawdę.  
  
\- To tylko taki mój nawyk - wycedził Law. - Wybacz mi, że odzwyczaiłem już się od używania słowa "leczyć".  
  
\- Dobrze już, dobrze, Doktorze "Mam-Ope-Ope-No-Mi-I-Wyleczę-Każdą-Chorobę" Law. Tak czy inaczej dziękuję ci.  
  
\- Podziękujesz mi, jak rzeczywiście się na coś przydam - burknął Law, przeczesując włosy palcami. Potem jednak coś sobie przypomniał i ponownie wbił spojrzenie w psychiatrę. - A co jeśli znów się na niego... zdenerwuję?  
  
Clione na powrót przyjął poważny wyraz twarzy.  
  
\- On jest w tak złym stanie, że nie sądzę, by mogło mu się jeszcze bardziej pogorszyć - odparł sucho. - Prawdę powiedziawszy gdyby twoje słowa czy zachowanie, cokolwiek... sprowokowało go do jakichś emocji, byłoby to tylko z pożytkiem. Wszystko jest lepsze od bycia żywym trupem... Oczywiście nie znaczy to, że masz z nim robić nie wiadomo co - zastrzegł.  
  
\- Zaraz mi przypomnisz, że wcześniej złamałem mu rękę - mruknął Law.  
  
Clione wzruszył ramionami.  
  
\- Nie zamierzam. Właściwie zdążyłem o tym zapomnieć - stwierdził obojętnie, zaraz jednak jego wzrok nabrał intensywności. - Tak naprawdę mam nadzieję, że jeśli się tam pojawisz, jeśli się do niego odezwiesz, to... jakoś uda ci się nawiązać z nim kontakt, tak po prostu.  
  
\- Widzę, że coś nie bardzo wierzysz w tę depresję psychotyczną...  
  
\- Pewnie, że nie. Przecież to jest ewidentnie reakcja na tragedię, jakiej doświadczył. Stracił matkę, doznał wstrząsu, zamknął się w sobie i odciął od wszystkiego. Zrezygnował ze wszystkiego. Czy to może nas dziwić? - rzucił Clione retorycznie. - Ale prawda jest taka, że trzeba go z powrotem sprowadzić do życia. Uświadomić mu, że życie jest jedyną słuszną opcją, nieważne jak mu ciężko.  
  
\- I oczywiście uznałeś, że ja jestem do tego najlepszym kandydatem? Że będę umiał wczuć się w jego sytuacje i przez to do niego dotrę? - rzucił Law, zanim zdążył się ugryźć w język. - Nie, zapomnij o tym, co powiedziałem.  
  
Psychiatra skupił na nim wzrok i przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał mu się badawczo, nic nie mówiąc. Law z irytacją odsunął krzesło od biurka i wstał, by stanąć przy oknie, za którym nic nie mógł widzieć. Jego serce biło zbyt szybko, a w piersi nieprzyjemnie gniotło. Miał ochotę kląć na czym świat stoi. Na plecach czuł spojrzenie Clione, którego w żaden sposób nie byłby w stanie teraz odwzajemnić. Cisza się przedłużała.  
  
\- Law, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że z psychiatrą nie rozmawia się w taki sposób...? - usłyszał wreszcie cichy głos, w którym brzmiało ostrożne ostrzeżenie. - Robisz to specjalnie?  
  
\- Nie robię tego specjalnie.  
  
\- W takim razie to twoja podświadomość - stwierdził Clione. - Chce wyrzucić to, co uparcie starasz się zapomnieć.  
  
\- Wyrzucę to zaraz ciebie. Stąd. Moja podświadomość jest pod moją pełną kontrolą - odciął się Law, odwracając się i patrząc na niego groźnie.  
  
Brwi Clione podjechały prawie że pod linię włosów, a potem jego usta wygięły się w drwiącym uśmiechu.  
  
\- To była najzabawniejsza rzecz, jaką usłyszałem w tym tygodniu - odparł. - Chciałbym powiedzieć: "Uważaj tak dalej", ale moja etyka psychiatryczna mi nie pozwala. W każdym razie - podniósł się z kanapy - jak słusznie zauważyłeś, na mnie już pora. Dzięki, że mnie wysłuchałeś - dodał szczerze i tym razem jego uśmiech był tym dobrze znanym Lawowi, ciepłym wyrazem sympatii.  
  
Law kiwnął głową i ponownie usiadł za biurkiem.  
  
\- Zajdę do was jutro - powiedział, przebiegając w myślach plan pracy na następny dzień. - O wpół do dwunastej powinienem mieć chwilę.  
  
\- Dobrze. Naprawdę jestem ci wdzięczny.  
  
Law machnął ręką, nakładając z powrotem okulary.  
  
\- Powiedziałem ci: będziesz mi dziękował, jak będzie po temu powód - mruknął, łapiąc kartę pacjenta, nad którą był pracował.  
  
\- Okej. Zatem do jutra.  
  
\- Do jutra - rzucił Law, a potem, wbrew sobie, zawołał: - Clione...?  
  
Psychiatra odwrócił się do niego.  
  
\- Tak?  
  
\- Nie robie tego specjalnie - powtórzył Law, patrząc mu w oczy. - Po prostu... - zaczął i zamilkł, zupełnie jakby czekał, że Clione, jak wiele razy wcześniej, dokończy zdanie za niego.  
  
Psychiatra jednak wpatrywał się w niego bacznym wzrokiem.  
  
\- Po prostu...? - podchwycił jedynie.  
  
Law potrząsnął głową. Nie wiedział, jak dokończyć... albo nie chciał wiedzieć.  
  
\- Co miałeś na myśli, mówiąc, że nie powinienem w taki sposób z tobą rozmawiać? - spytał w zamian, mając niejasne wrażenie, że z góry skazuje się na przegraną.  
  
Teraz we wzroku Clione rozbłysło zaskoczenie.  
  
\- Kiedy rzucasz mi takie strzępy informacji... o ile to w ogóle można nazwać informacjami... to sam prosisz się o psychoanalizę - odpowiedział wprost. - Sprawiasz wrażenie, jakbyś _chciał,_ żebym wyciągnął z ciebie wszystko, co leży ci na sercu, mimo że jednocześnie wzbraniasz się przed tym i za każdym razem się odsuwasz. A ja, oczywiście, bardzo pragnąłbym wydobyć z ciebie wszystkie twoje sekrety i dlatego muszę się bardzo pilnować, by jednak tego nie spróbować, bo... - Zawahał się. - Bo nie chcę ryzykować twojej przyjaźni. Muszę zaczekać, aż _sam_ zechcesz mi o wszystkim opowiedzieć, jeśli kiedyś istotnie zechcesz - wyjaśnił. - Czasem jednak mam poczucie, jakbyś się celowo ze mną drażnił i kusił, bo doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę z mojej słabości - dorzucił niechętnie i założył pasmo włosów za ucho.  
  
\- Nie robię tego celowo - powtórzył Law po raz kolejny... a potem zapytał sam siebie, czy naprawdę tak jest.  
  
Clione pokiwał powoli głową, ale w jego oczach coś mignęło i przez chwilę sprawiał wrażenie człowieka gotowego na wszystko.  
  
\- Nie jestem aniołem, Law - ostrzegł. - Nawet ja mam swoje granice.  
  
Law westchnął.  
  
\- Czasem wydaje mi się, że gdyby chodziło o zwykły romans, to wszystko byłoby znacznie łatwiejsze - mruknął bez namysłu.  
  
Psychiatra zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę. Potem zamknął oczy, otworzył je, a następnie odetchnął głęboko.  
  
\- Law, nie flirtuj ze mną - powiedział błagalnym tonem i pokręcił głową. - To do ciebie nie pasuje... Ale może to moja wina, ostatnio nieustannie narzucam ci swoje towarzystwo i gadam dziwne rzeczy, więc zaczynają ci się jakieś głupoty roić - dodał tonem, jakby próbował przekonać samego siebie. - Może powinienem pojechać na jakiś kongres i usunąć ci się sprzed oczu na jakiś czas... O, właśnie! Bepo mógłby już wrócić. On zdecydowanie jest dla ciebie ostoją spokoju i podporą codzienności. Przy nim zachowujesz się zupełnie normalnie.  
  
\- Przykro mi, że jestem takim utrapieniem - burknął Law i pochylił się nad kartą pacjenta. - I że nadaję się tylko dla Bepo.  
  
Clione jęknął.  
  
\- O wszyscy bogowie morscy, idę stąd, bo teraz naprawdę mam ochotę cię pocałować, a nie chcę dostać od ciebie po gębie.  
  
Te słowa otrzeźwiły Lawa. Podniósł wzrok i popatrzył na psychiatrę, który już otworzył drzwi.  
  
\- Przepraszam - powiedział poważnie, zdając sobie sprawę z własnego okrucieństwa, bo niczym innym nie dało się jego bezmyślności określić. - To było nie w porządku z mojej strony.  
  
Clione spojrzał przez ramię i uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
  
\- Jeśli _koniecznie_ chcesz, możemy iść na randkę, jak będziesz miał następny dzień wolny - rzucił z ironią, choć, znając jego, mógł mówić zupełnie serio. - Wypada akurat między świętem zakochanych a moimi urodzinami.  
  
Potem kiwnął głową i wyszedł, zostawiając Lawa w osłupieniu. Law spędził następne pięć minut, przekonując samego siebie, że to był oczywiście żart.  
  
Mimo tego nieprzewidzianego zakończenia zdał sobie sprawę, że odczuwa ulgę, i zajęło mu kolejną chwilę zrozumienie jej przyczyn. Prawdopodobnie obawiał się był, że po ich ostatniej rozmowie coś zmieni się w ich relacji, a konkretnie że psychiatra zacznie go unikać. Jednak Clione odnosił się do niego tak jak wcześniej, tak jak zawsze... Wyglądało na to, że rzeczywiście na nic nie liczył w związku z jego osobą i w zupełności wystarczała mu jego przyjaźń... aczkolwiek nie ulegało też wątpliwości, że gdyby Law mu pozwolił, mogłoby to wprowadzić ich znajomość na zupełnie nowy etap, hmm... Ale nie, nie wolno mu było zastanawiać się nad takimi rzeczami. Liczyło się tylko to, że ich wzajemne stosunki nie uległy zmianie i z pożytkiem dla wszystkich było, żeby nigdy nie uległy.  
  
Law przypomniał sobie słowa Clione sprzed kilku dni: "Nic by z tego nie wyszło ". Z jakiejś przyczyny powodowały ukłucie w piersi i wywoływały sprzeciw... Wiedział jednak, że _nie zamierza się przekonywać,_ czy psychiatra rzeczywiście miał w tej kwestii rację. Zbyt mocno bał się, że tak właśnie było.  
  
Poczochrał się z frustracji. To był ten moment, w którym jego psychika - zupełnie jakby żyła własnym życiem - zaczynała sprawiać mu problemy... Zdecydowanie była pora, by zakazać sobie dalszych rozważań na powyższe tematy, co też z miejsca uczynił. Jego ostatnią myślą, zanim ponownie zajął się papierami, było to, że Bepo naprawdę mógłby już wrócić.  
  


* * *

  
Nazajutrz odkrył, że znów znalazł się na etapie sprzed czterech dni - tym, w którym kompletnie nie pojmował własnego zachowania. Teraz jednak na nic zdało się zamiatanie wszystkiego pod dywan i wymazywanie ze świadomości. Każdemu mógł się zdarzyć głupi wyskok, ale w tym przypadku problem się powtórzył... i nie było gwarancji, że nie zdarzy się ponownie, a tego Law nie chciał.  
  
Dlaczego w obecności Clione mówił rzeczy, które potem wprawiały go w zażenowanie i które najchętniej wymazałby ze swojej pamięci? Prawda była taka, że istotnie _flirtował_ z psychiatrą, nieważne jak debilnie to brzmiało, i miał niejasne wrażenie, że robił to całkiem serio, co samo w sobie było niedorzeczne. Inna sprawa, gdyby po prostu żartował - koniec końców Clione kokietował go od dawna, i tylko w ramach zabawy, więc nie byłoby niczym dziwnym, gdyby Law odpowiadał mu w tej samej konwencji - ale nie. Niepokoiło go to i zmuszało to zastanowienia, znalezienia przyczyny. Może to słowa Ikkaku - o tym, że nikt by z nim nie wytrzymał - zbyt mocno go dotknęły, zbyt mocno uderzyły w jego samoocenę... A kiedy potem Clione na swój sposób także go odrzucił... może Law chciał pokazać im obojgu, że nie mają racji? Może chciał zrobić im na przekór i stąd sposób, w jaki odnosił się teraz do ordynatora "siódemki"?  
  
Było to jednak zupełnie nie w porządku wobec Clione, bo Law wiedział doskonale, że traktuje psychiatrę tylko jako przyjaciela. Jeśli chciał jedynie udowodnić samemu sobie, że jest zdolny do związku, nie mógł tego robić kosztem człowieka, który żywił do niego znacznie głębsze uczucia, to było dla niego jasne. Tym, co rozstrajało go w tej kwestii najbardziej, był jednak sam _pomysł,_ że miałby - chciałby? - z kimś zawrzeć związek. Jeśli było tak naprawdę... to kiedy to się zaczęło? Jeszcze niedawno bezwzględnie usuwał takie idee ze swojego umysłu, absolutnie nie poddawał ich pod rozwagę; nie, w ogóle ich do siebie nie dopuszczał. Trafalgar Law był kimś, komu w życiu wystarczała praca - tak było przez całe, całe lata. Czyżby teraz zaczęło się to zmieniać? Przecież nie chciał tego, nie chciał żadnej zmiany w swojej egzystencji, którą wypełniały bez reszty medycyna i Szpital Pamięci Corazona - i tak miało pozostać do końca życia. Praca stanowiła bezwzględne oparcie, a medycynie mógł zaufać, tak samo jak swoim umiejętnościom. Związki oznaczały natomiast niepewność i wielowymiarowy strach, a tych emocji unikał, jak tylko mógł. Nie, w jego ułożonym świecie nie było miejsca na więzi międzyludzkie, w każdym razie nie takie głębokie, i żadne powierzchowne pragnienia czy chwilowe widzimisię nie mogły mieć wpływu na to, co było jego dewizą, odkąd pamiętał.  
  
Tak czy inaczej pora była skończyć z tym dwuznacznym zachowaniem, które - jak słusznie zauważył Clione - zupełnie do niego nie pasowało. Law postanowił, że nie da się więcej wciągnąć w grę pozorów, nie da się sprowokować do figlarnego tonu i żonglowania słówkami, które można interpretować na sposoby nie zawsze niewinne. Było oczywiste, że coś takiego nie mogło skończyć się dobrze, nie mogło przynieść korzyści nikomu - przeciwnie: z dużym prawdopodobieństwem doprowadziłoby do czyjejś szkody, a Law nie chciał czynić krzywdy ani sobie, ani innym.  
  
Jedyny plus całej tej sytuacji był taki, że praktycznie zupełnie zapomniał stresować się spotkaniem z Rosapelo. Dopiero teraz, kiedy nieco po wpół do dwunastej wszedł na "siódemkę", ogarnęło go lekkie zdenerwowanie. Powróciła do niego obawa, że znów straci nad sobą panowanie i powie coś, czego nie powinien mówić. Niby Clione uznał, że i tak by to chłopcu nie zaszkodziło, niemniej jednak Law wolałby podobnych scen uniknąć. Powtórzył sobie kilka razy, że Rosapelo nie jest niczemu winny, i tym samym usiłował wzmocnić swoje empatyczne nastawienie... ale wiedział z doświadczenia, że może to się okazać niewystarczające czy wręcz nie będzie miało żadnego wpływu. Ten dzieciak, mimo że zupełnie o tym nie wiedział, miał po prostu zdolność wyprowadzania go z równowagi, i tyle. Clione z pewnością potrafiłby to wytłumaczyć, gdyby Law chciał się dowiedzieć przyczyny... ale nie chciał. To, co było w jego głowie, należało tylko do niego i nie zamierzał się tym z nikim dzielić - tak samo jak tym, co było w jego sercu.  
  
Ordynator psychiatrii wyszedł z dyżurki pielęgniarek, wyraźnie na niego czekał.  
  
\- Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś - powiedział z uśmiechem.  
  
Law kiwnął głową na przywitanie.  
  
\- Zanim pójdziemy... Chciałbym z tobą zamienić dwa słowa na osobności - mruknął.  
  
\- Chodź, sala zebrań jest w tej chwili pusta.  
  
Kiedy drzwi pomieszczenia zamknęły się za nimi, Law popatrzył psychiatrze w oczy.  
  
\- Przepraszam za wczoraj - powiedział wprost. - Masz rację, ostatnio zachowuję się jak nie ja. Obiecuję, że więcej nie będę. Chcę, żeby nasze stosunki pozostały czysto koleżeńskie, okej?  
  
\- Innymi słowy... żadnych randek? - odparł Clione wesoło... zbyt wesoło.  
  
Law jednak przytaknął.  
  
\- Zgadza się, żadnych randek. Żadnych... niczego.  
  
Psychiatra uśmiechnął się.  
  
\- W porządku. Tak będzie najlepiej - odrzekł ze spokojem. - Przepraszam, jeśli-  
  
\- Nie przepraszaj - przerwał mu Law. - To ja przepraszam.  
  
\- W takim razie na tym zakończmy, dobrze? - zaproponował Clione.  
  
Law nabrał głęboko powietrza.  
  
\- Dobrze.  
  
\- To idziemy do Pelo - powiedział psychiatra energicznym tonem i otworzył drzwi.  
  
Idąc za nim korytarzem, Law zastanowił się przelotnie, czy Clione kiedykolwiek zdarza się odczuwać przygnębienie... Na pewno, po prostu potrafił ukrywać swoje emocje przynajmniej równie dobrze jak on sam. Wyrzuty sumienia nic tu jednak nie pomogą. Sprawa została załatwiona, a ich relacje wyjaśnione. Nie będzie dalszych nieporozumień, nie będzie... próżnych nadziei na cokolwiek. Tak było najlepiej, powtórzył w głowie słowa psychiatry na pocieszenie.  
  
Na oddziale tym razem nie było na co popatrzeć, ponieważ pacjenci zajęci byli lunchem. Większość spożywała posiłki w swoich salach, jednak zawsze znalazło się przynajmniej kilkoro, którzy woleli jeść wraz z innymi w pomieszczeniach wspólnych. Law uświadomił sobie, że właściwie też by coś zjadł, ale dzisiaj musiało się skończyć na sałatce zabranej ze sobą na konsultacje.  
  
\- Mam tylko jakiś kwadrans - poinformował.  
  
\- Cóż, myślę, że kwadrans wystarczy w zupełności, żeby się przekonać, czy leczenie będzie mieć jakikolwiek skutek - odparł Clione, wzruszając ramionami.  
  
\- Okłady z Trafalgara Lawa - stwierdził Law półgębkiem.  
  
Psychiatra zerknął na niego i uśmiechnął się lekko, a potem nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do pokoju. Law podążył za nim, zbierając się w sobie do kolejnej konfrontacji z człowiekiem, którego nie planował nigdy więcej widzieć. To tylko kilkanaście minut, powiedział sobie w duchu, zamykając drzwi.  
  
Pomieszczenie tak jak poprzednio zalane było słonecznym światłem, jednak tym razem przy łóżku chorego siedziała pielęgniarka, która na ich widok wstała z krzesła i przywitała Lawa. Sam pacjent... _Rosapelo_ nie zareagował w żaden sposób. Leżał na posłaniu zupełnie nieruchomo, wzrok miał pusty, utkwiony przed sobą i tylko regularne unoszenie i opadanie klatki piersiowej wskazywało na to, że żyje. W zagłębieniu lewego łokcia miał wkłucie kroplówki, która miarowym tempem dostarczała mu niezbędnego pożywienia. Oczywiście było to mniej, niż chłopiec potrzebował. Law uświadomił sobie, że minął cały tydzień, odkąd go widział. Przez ten czas Rosapelo wyraźnie stracił na wadze. Jego twarz była wychudzona, a policzki zapadnięte, zaś spoczywające na przykryciu ręce wydawały się cienkie jak patyki. Gdyby Law miał decydować, rozpocząłby terapię elektrowstrząsami już dawno temu...  
  
Jednak kierowanie leczeniem chłopca należało do Clione, który uważał, że po tę konkretną metodę jeszcze nie będą sięgać. Law nie miał w zwyczaju wtrącać się w decyzje psychiatrów, zaś osądowi Clione ufał w stu procentach. Skoro ordynator "siódemki" upatrywał nadzieję w osobie Trafalgara Lawa, trzeba się było najpierw przekonać, czy była ona słuszna.  
  
\- Pelo, przyprowadziłem doktora Lawa, tak jak ci wspominałem wcześniej - odezwał się Clione, wskazując jednocześnie na zwolnione przez pielęgniarkę krzesło. - Poprosiłem go, żeby z tobą porozmawiał.  
  
Law zajął miejsce, przyglądając się chłopcu uważnie. Nic nie wskazywało na to, by Rosapelo w ogóle słyszał słowa lekarza - ani drgnięcia powieką, ani poruszenia mięśniem. Clione nie sprawiał zresztą wrażenia, jakby oczekiwał czegoś innego. Prawdziwa próba zaczynała się teraz... także dla niego, jak Law uświadomił sobie nagle.  
  
Co miał powiedzieć? Jakimi słowami spróbować obudzić tego chłopca, który zupełnie wycofał się z kontaktu? W ogóle się nie przygotował do tego spotkania... Cóż, doszedł do wniosku, w pierwszej kolejności z pewnością wypadało się przypomnieć.  
  
\- Hej, Pelo - zagaił. - Pamiętasz mnie? To ja, Trafalgar Law. Leczyłem cię już wcześniej... No, tego nie możesz pamiętać, ale rozmawialiśmy też ze sobą kilka razy, kiedy byłeś świadomy.  
  
Wciąż żadnej reakcji, co powitał z pewnym uczuciem zawodu. Ale gdyby to było takie łatwe, uświadomił sobie zaraz, Clione nie miałby takiego problemu, jaki miał. Law musiał próbować dalej.  
  
\- Widzę, że tym razem nie dolegają ci żadne złamania, to jest plus - odezwał się ponownie, przywołując na twarz uśmiech, co wypadło marnie. - Ale nie mogę powiedzieć, być wyglądał zdrowo. Słyszałem, że nic nie jadłeś przez ostatnie dni. Powinieneś jeść, bo inaczej... - Urwał. Chciał powiedzieć: "Bo inaczej nie wyzdrowiejesz", ale przecież ten chłopiec nie sprawiał wrażenia, jakby _chciał_ wyzdrowieć. - Bo inaczej nie będzie cię można odpiąć od kroplówki, a to przecież straszne utrapienie, jak trzeba być do niej podłączonym. Nie można na przykład grać w piłkę, a pamiętam, że to lubisz.  
  
Cisza. Równie dobrze Law mógłby mówić do obrazu. Clione co prawda twierdził, że chłopiec jest do pewnego stopnia świadomy, jednak Law zdał sobie sprawę, że ciężko mu w to uwierzyć. Umysł Rosapelo wydawał się całkowicie zamknięty, odcięty od wszystkich zewnętrznych bodźców, od informacji normalnie docierającej do człowieka za pomocą zmysłów. Czy chłopiec naprawdę widział... słyszał cokolwiek? Jego wzrok nie był skupiony na niczym, co znajdowało się w tym pokoju. Law miał ochotę spowodować jakiś głośny, nagły dźwięk - klasnąć w ręce albo tupnąć - ale podejrzewał, że już tego spróbowano.  
  
Aktywował swój diabelski owoc. Gołym okiem mógł stwierdzić, że puls i oddech Rosapelo były w pełnej normie spoczynkowej - chłopiec tak wychudzony, że Law mógł widzieć ruch tętnicy szyjnej - i że jego słowa nie wywoływały żadnej reakcji także za poziomie fizjologicznym, zupełnie jakby rzeczywiście niczego nie słyszał. Jednak dzięki Ope Ope no Mi...  
  
\- Nie zamierzasz użyć Counter Shocku, prawda? - spytał Clione z najlżejszym odcieniem podejrzliwości, nie ruszając się ze swojego miejsca w nogach łóżka.  
  
Law potrząsnął głową.  
  
\- Zaufaj mi - odpowiedział.  
  
Po prawdzie chętnie by tę technikę zastosował, ale teraz potrzebował Ope Ope no Mi jedynie po to, by ocenić aktywność kory mózgowej chłopca.  
  
\- Pelo - mruknął. - Miałem nadzieję, że będziesz chciał ze mną porozmawiać...  
  
Jego serce uderzyło szybciej, gdy przekonał się, że w obszarze słuchowym naprawdę dochodzi do reakcji. Była ona słaba, ale ewidentna. Czyli Clione miał rację i chłopiec naprawdę był świadomy swojego otoczenia, przynajmniej neurologicznie... Oczywiście to, że jego mózg słyszał, co się do niego mówiło, nie oznaczało jeszcze, że słowa docierały do jego umysłu - jednak szanse na nawiązanie z nim kontaktu ponad wszelką wątpliwość istniały...! Law musiał dalej robić swoje, zostało mu jeszcze kilka minut.  
  
\- Pelo, miałem nadzieję, że będziesz chciał ze mną porozmawiać - powtórzył, tym razem pewniejszym głosem i z nową nadzieją, i znów zaobserwował reakcję w korze słuchowej. - Kiedy odwiedziłem cię ostatnio, nie ignorowałeś mnie przecież, pamiętasz? Ja pamiętam dobrze. Właściwie to... nie ukończyliśmy tamtej rozmowy - stwierdził i zamilkł, a jego optymizm nagle ponownie zmalał.  
  
Nie dokończyli tamtej rozmowy, ponieważ zamiast rozmawiać, Law uniósł się i zaczął Rosapelo oskarżać. Zamiast chwycić i utrzymać tę nić kontaktu, doprowadził do jej zerwania. Teraz nieprzyjemnym uczuciem napełniała go myśl, że być może zaprzepaścił jedyną szansę na to, by dotrzeć do chłopca. Wtedy rzeczywiście udało mu się nawiązać kontakt - ale to było _cały tydzień temu_... a tydzień to okropnie dużo czasu, by w stanie zdrowia dokonała się zmiana na gorsze.  
  
Zacisnął zęby. Świadomość, że mógł przyczynić się do pogłębienia choroby pacjenta - podczas gdy powinno być na odwrót - piekła do żywego. Nieważne, że wciąż mieli elektrowstrząsy w odwodzie, i nieważne, że chłopak z całą pewnością wyzdrowieje, prędzej czy później - teraz liczyło się to, że Trafalgar Law, najwybitniejszy lekarz na świecie, zrobił coś, czego nigdy nie powinien robić: _zaszkodził._ Tłumaczenia nie miały tutaj racji bytu, nie miał prawa, żeby usprawiedliwiać swoje postępowanie. Postąpił źle, i tyle.  
  
\- Przepraszam cię - powiedział i pomyślał przelotnie, że w ostatnich dniach ciągle tylko za coś przepraszał. - Przepraszam, Pelo. Zachowałem się wobec ciebie podle, choć niczym na to nie zasłużyłeś. Przepraszam - powtórzył bezradnie.  
  
Tak, to było to, co odczuwał w tym momencie: zupełna bezradność. Przecież gdyby przeprosiny miały moc rozwiązywania wszystkich problemów, na świecie nie byłoby nieszczęśliwych ludzi.  
  
\- Jest mi naprawdę przykro - mówił jednak dalej, bo co innego mógł zrobić? - Za to, co powiedziałem. Za te wszystkie bezmyślnie okrutne słowa, które musiałeś ode mnie usłyszeć. Chciałbym, żebyś był na mnie zły, bo... Bo to, że ja sam jestem na siebie zły, nie wystarczy. Słyszysz mnie, Pelo? Bądź na mnie zły, bo nie zasługuję na nic innego.  
  
Zacisnął usta, ale teraz słowa same rwały się z jego gardła, zupełnie nieplanowane, w miarę jak wzbierała ta gorąca emocja: mieszaka wstydu i wyrzutów sumienia, i współczucia... i pragnienia ocalenia tego, czego jeszcze nie zdołał zniszczyć. Wiedział przynajmniej tyle, że nie mówi już po to, żeby sobie ulżyć, pokazać się w lepszym świetle, wymusić przebaczenie. Nie, tamten etap miał już za sobą. Tym, co teraz nim powodowało, była już tylko rozpaczliwa chęć pomocy.  
  
\- Powiedz mi, co mogę zrobić, żeby jakoś wynagrodzić ci tę krzywdę - poprosił natarczywym tonem. - Nic, co zrobię, nie sprawi, że tamte słowa znikną, mam tego pełną świadomość... ale może chociaż poczujesz się trochę lepiej. A ja... chcę, żebyś poczuł się lepiej. Nie tylko jako lekarz, ale po prostu... jako człowiek. Więc daj mi znać, czego ode mnie chcesz... dobrze?  
  
Pochylił głowę, przełykając zgniatającą serce obawę, że Rosapelo może już niczego od niego nie chcieć, co byłoby kompletnie zrozumiałe.  
  
\- Przepraszam, że cię wtedy nie wysłuchałem. Obiecuję, że już nigdy więcej cię nie odepchnę, więc proszę... Powiedz mi, że... że nie jest jeszcze za późno - wyszeptał, zaciskając palce na materiale spodni i zagryzając wargi. Jego gardło ścisnęło się i nagle nie był w stanie nic więcej powiedzieć.  
  
W ciszy, która zapadła, słychać było, jak pielęgniarka wciągnęła powietrze przez nos; usta zakrywała dłonią. Z pewnością nie spodziewała się usłyszeć od dyrektora szpitala takich słów... i z pewnością równie mocno pragnęła odpowiedzi na jego dobrą wolę, gdyż ta cisza była jak uderzenie - okrutna w swojej pustce... pozbawiona nadziei na jakikolwiek przejaw życia.  
  
\- Wystarczy, Law - powiedział półgłosem Clione, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. - Zrobiłeś, co mogłeś. Jutro zaczniemy terapię wstrząsową. Dziękuję, że spróbowałeś. Naprawdę ci dziękuję.  
  
Law pokręcił głową, a potem podniósł na niego spojrzenie. Psychiatra ściągnął brwi w zaskoczeniu, a Law wiedział, czym było ono wywołane. Uśmiechnął się szerzej... Właściwie miał uczucie, jakby już zawsze miał się uśmiechać - i było to tak wspaniałe, tak potężne, że zupełnie łagodziło cały niepokój i wzburzenie wcześniejszych chwil.  
  
\- Law...? - spytał niepewnie Clione, a potem jego oczy rozszerzyły się. - Nie chcesz powiedzieć, że...  
  
Law kiwnął głową i znów spojrzał na Rosapelo, który jak wcześniej pół-siedział, pół-leżał na posłaniu, zupełnie nieruchomo. W jego wyglądzie zewnętrznym nic się nie zmieniło, ale...  
  
\- Zareagował, na poziomie fizjologicznym.  
  
\- Jesteś pewien? - zapytał psychiatra z naciskiem, a dzisiaj Law nie miał mu za złe tego sceptycyzmu.  
  
\- Jak własnego imienia - odparł, wstając z krzesła i ponownie patrząc mu w oczy. - Ope Ope no Mi się nie myli w takich sprawach.  
  
Clione sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nagle ubyło mu dziesięć lat. Potarł czoło, a potem splótł dłonie, nerwowo zaciskając palce.  
  
\- To nic jeszcze nie znaczy - powiedział słabo, ale Law wiedział, że jego wewnętrzny optymista nie daje się uciszyć.  
  
\- Już ja się postaram, żeby znaczyło - zadeklarował, wciąż się uśmiechając. - Przyjdę jutro - oświadczył i raz jeszcze odwrócił się do chłopca. - Przyjdę jutro, Pelo, więc czekaj na mnie - powtórzył, wpatrzony w nieruchome niebieskie oczy, a potem dodał bardziej miękko: - Dziękuję.  
  
Puls chłopca znów odrobinę przyspieszył... a potem Rosapelo opuścił powieki, zupełnie jakby chciał się pożegnać. Law dezaktywował Ope Ope no Mi i opuścił pokój, więcej się nie oglądając. Już nazajutrz ponownie się tutaj zjawi. Kiedy szedł na konsultacje, jego krok był tak lekki, że wydawało mu się, że może fruwać. Tym uskrzydlającym go uczuciem nie były jednak triumf czy satysfakcja, tylko budząca się w nim nieśmiało świadomość, że mu przebaczono.  
  
Clione jak zawsze miał rację. Rosapelo nie potrzebował Trafalgara Lawa jako lekarza, a po prostu jako człowieka.


	16. Rozdział 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie dałam rady napisać rozdziału w weekend, bo skoki oglądałam, a w dodatku byłam po dyżurze. Na szczęście wiosna się zbliża, co widać w tym, że mam już siły na pisanie czegoś akceptowalnego także w tygodniu po pracy ;)

  
Do wieczora Law zdążył przekonać samego siebie, że jednak chodziło tutaj głównie o zadowolenie z poprawy stanu pacjenta. Koniec końców jego prywatne odczucia były najmniej ważne i wręcz nie miały w kwestiach leczenia miejsca. Nie przeszkadzało mu to uśmiechać się za każdym razem, kiedy wspominał ten moment, w którym pod wpływem jego słów serce Rosapelo zaczęło uderzać szybciej. Chłopiec nie stracił zupełnie kontaktu z otoczeniem, można było do niego dotrzeć, nawet jeśli - Law zdawał sobie sprawę - będzie to wymagać wiele pracy. Mały pacjent Clione naprawdę znajdował się w stanie bliskim katatonii, który był jednak w jakimś stopniu zależny od jego woli. Bez wątpienia pogrążył się w nim świadomie i nie chciał z niego wracać, przynajmniej nie na początku... a potem być może już _nie mógł._ Trzeba było go stamtąd wyciągnąć, sprowadzić z powrotem do "świata żywych" - teraz, kiedy wiedzieli, że są w stanie chłopca "złapać", szanse na to sporo wzrosły.   
  
Wieczorem Law doszedł także do wniosku, że nie powinien do tej sprawy podchodzić zbyt osobiście. Nie było powiedziane, że Rosapelo nie reagował w taki sam sposób na _czyjekolwiek_ słowa. Law najwyraźniej uwierzył w słowa Clione o tym, że jako jedyny jest w stanie wywołać u Rosapelo jakąś reakcję, jednak przecież psychiatra nie miał możliwości ocenić jego pulsu czy innych parametrów. Znaczy się, mógł - gdyby podłączył go do aparatury monitorującej, ale do czegoś takiego nie było wskazań. Jutro Law może to sprawdzić, a jeśli okaże się, że chłopiec reaguje także na głos innych ludzi, wówczas nie będzie potrzeby, by Law więcej do niego zachodził - będzie go można spokojnie zostawić w rękach psychiatrów i im podobnych.   
  
Z jakiegoś powodu ta ewentualność nie cieszyła go tak, jak by chciał, jednak postanowił się nad tym nie zastanawiać. Być może dzięki temu nazajutrz obudził się w całkiem dobrym nastroju... choć prawdopodobnie trochę przesadził z jego okazywaniem, bo kiedy wychodził z ginekologii po porannym zabiegu, natknął się na Ikkaku, która sprawiała wrażenie, jakby go specjalnie goniła.   
  
\- Rzeczywiście masz dobry nastrój - stwierdziła w ramach powitania, przyglądając mu się ze zmarszczonym czołem.   
  
\- Czy ostatnio wszystkie nasze rozmowy muszą się zaczynać w taki sposób? - odparł Law z przekąsem.   
  
\- Czyli komentowaniem twojego samopoczucia? - domyśliła się Ikkaku, a potem wzruszyła ramionami, jakby mało ją to obchodziło. - To żadna rozmowa, na moment tylko wpadłam. Stażysta doniósł mi uprzejmie, że wczoraj przez całe dwie godziny konsultacji siedziałeś z maślanym uśmiechem na gębie, więc pomyślałam, że chcę to zobaczyć. I proszę. Brakuje tylko, żebyś sobie podśpiewywał pod nosem.   
  
Law prychnął.   
  
\- To pewnie teraz i w gazetce szpitalnej o tym napiszą...?   
  
\- Wszystko jedno. Cieszę się, że spotkało cię coś miłego - powiedziała Ikkaku wprost, jak to miała w zwyczaju, i wiedział, że mówi szczerze. - Dobra, widziałam, co chciałam, wracam do pracy.   
  
Klepnęła go w ramię, a potem odwróciła na pięcie i zniknęła za rogiem. Law uśmiechnął się krzywo i skierował na salę zabiegową. Po drodze rozważał dziwny fakt bycia "śledzonym" na każdym kroku. Doprawdy, człowiek się nie mógł uśmiechnąć, żeby zaraz połowa szpitala o tym nie wiedziała... Miał nadzieję, że chociaż w kiblu nikt go nie podgląda. Może powinien od czasu do czasu zajrzeć do tego biuletynu, by przekonać się, czy przypadkiem ktoś rzeczywiście nie prowadzi tam rubryki poświęconej jego osobie...?   
  
Usiłował sobie wyobrazić, co mogłoby się w niej znajdować. "Jak dowiedzieliśmy się od pani X, pracownicy szpitalnej stołówki, dzisiaj dyrektor Law zjadł na śniadanie dwa onigiri z tuńczykiem oraz sałatkę z krewetki, a do tego wypił filiżankę kawy. Pani X zaręcza, że wszystko bardzo mu smakowało. Dyrektor wyraził także zadowolenie z faktu, że w ofercie lunchowej będzie smażony pstrąg." Albo: "Panna Y, pielęgniarka pediatryczna, która miała dziś nocną zmianę, powiedziała nam, że dzisiaj dyrektor Law ubrany był jak zwykle w czarną koszulę i niebieskie dżinsy. Nie była jednak w stanie rozpoznać jego wody kolońskiej, za co bardzo przeprasza oraz wini własne poruszenie, wywołane natknięciem się na dyrektora zupełnie znienacka na korytarzu oddziału o piątej rano." Albo: "Dyrektor Law jest od wczoraj w wyśmienitym humorze. Jak informują stażyści Z i Z z oddziału chirurgii, uśmiechał się podczas popołudniowych konsultacji i nikogo nie skrytykował. Ich doniesienia potwierdziło także kilkoro innych świadków, którzy mieli okazję go dzisiaj spotkać. Z tej okazji przeprowadzamy konkurs o treści: Cóż mogło naszego dyrektora wprowadzić w tak dobry nastrój? Prosimy o dzielenie się z nami pomysłami. Najciekawsze odpowiedzi zostaną opublikowane w następnym numerze, zaś zwycięzca otrzyma darmowy kupon na lunch do realizacji w szpitalnej stołówce."   
  
Law parsknął śmiechem, wychodząc z windy i uznając, że powinien sobie chyba pogratulować wyobraźni. Nie, coś takiego byłoby zupełnie absurdalne... ale sam fakt, że w ogóle przyszło mu do głowy, dowodził, że naprawdę dobrze się dzisiaj czuje. Była to miła odmiana po irytacji z ostatnich dwóch tygodni, której naprawdę nie chciał więcej przeżywać. W porę zdał sobie jednak sprawę, że jeśli wejdzie cały uchachany na salę zabiegową, Shachi i Penguin nie dadzą mu spokoju, a wystarczyły mu docinki Ikkaku - poświęcił więc kilka sekund, by przybrać swój normalny, poważny wyraz twarzy, z którym mógł się bezpiecznie pokazać obu pomocnikom.   
  
Zabiegi minęły bez komplikacji i udało się je skończyć nieco przed czasem. Dobry humor wciąż mu towarzyszył, gdy ruszył z powrotem na górę, i nie psuła go nawet świadomość, że znów będzie musiał obyć się bez normalnego lunchu. Po prawdzie nawet nie myślał o jedzeniu, kiedy otwierał drzwi na psychiatrię - przepełniał go entuzjazm, którego przyczynę upatrywał w wyzwaniu, jakie go czekało... wyzwaniu, które miało się zakończyć sukcesem, albowiem posiadał środki, by ten sukces odnieść. Przypadek Rosapelo był inny niż te, którymi Law zajmował się na co dzień - już choćby z tego względu, że jego leczenie zasadzało się na czymś innym niż Ope Ope no Mi - więc nic dziwnego, że podchodził do niego z rzadko u siebie spotykaną ekscytacją. Nawet jeśli okaże się, że tak naprawdę Rosapelo nie potrzebuje konkretnie _jego,_ Law będzie tym, który odkrył, że chłopiec pozostaje w kontakcie z resztą świata, słyszy, co się do niego mówi, i reaguje na to, choćby ta reakcja była jeszcze słaba. Nie wątpił, że specjaliści z "siódemki" będą potrafili to wykorzystać, by przywrócić małemu pacjentowi zdrowie.   
  
Clione tym razem nigdzie nie było widać, w pokoju Rosapelo Law zastał jedynie pielęgniarkę, która siedziała po przeciwnej stronie pokoju, między chłopcem a oknem. Cóż, psychiatra miał na głowie cały oddział, nie mógł skupiać się na jednym chorym. Law nie uważał zresztą jego obecności za niezbędną - w razie czego po prostu przekaże mu wiadomość.   
  
\- Dzień dobry, Pelo - przywitał chłopca, w wyglądzie którego nic się od wczoraj nie zmieniło, i aktywował Ope Ope no Mi. - Pamiętasz, że wczoraj obiecałem ci, że znów przyjdę? No i jestem.   
  
Rosapelo nie zareagował w żaden sposób, jednak Law nie spodziewał się, że nastąpi to od razu. Jeśli chłopiec wycofał się w głąb własnego umysłu, potrzeba było więcej wysiłku i czasu, by przebić się przez wszystkie warstwy, które znajdowały się pomiędzy nim a resztą świata. Odsunął krzesło i usiadł, dając znak pielęgniarce, by została na swoim miejscu, jednocześnie konstatując ironicznie w duchu, że ostatnio z dużą łatwością i wręcz naturalnie przychodziły mu rozważania dotyczące ludzkiej psychiki. Ach, gdyby tylko mógł pomyśleć, że to po prostu zły wpływ Clione...   
  
\- Mam nadzieję, że szybko wrócisz do zdrowia - powiedział, ponownie spoglądając na Rosapelo i przywołując uśmiech. - Wszyscy tutaj chcemy ci pomóc, sprawić, żebyś poczuł się lepiej. Pamiętasz, że nadchodzi wiosna? To dobra pora na zdrowienie, słońce już ma taką moc, że czasem człowiek ani się obejrzy, a już czuje się lepiej. - Dla siebie zachował uwagę, że jedynie w przypadku maniaków działało to zbyt dobrze. - W tym roku luty nas rozpieszcza. Po tych mrozach z początku miesiąca nie ma już śladu, stopił się prawie cały śnieg w okolicy. Kiedy wyjrzysz przez okno, sam zobaczysz, że morze już odmarzło i nic nie wskazuje na to, że w ogóle jeszcze trwa zima...   
  
Rosapelo nie sprawiał wrażenia, jakby interesował go widok za oknem. Siedział wpatrzony w punkt przed sobą, który widział tylko on. Jego błękitne oczy były nieruchome, choć mrugał z powolną regularnością. Lawa znów uderzyło to, jak bardzo chłopiec jest chudy - prawdopodobnie z dnia na dzień tracił na wadze. Trzeba było szybko postawić go na nogi i zrehabilitować, zanim jego stan jeszcze się pogorszy. Law przyszedł tutaj właśnie w tym celu, nie mógł tracić czasu...   
  
W miarę jednak jak patrzył na małego pacjenta, poczuł, że niespodziewanie ulatnia się jego ambicja, która przepełniała go zaledwie chwilę temu, ta werwa, z którą tutaj przyszedł, to poczucie celu, który miał osiągnąć. Wrażenia te zostały zastąpione przez coś znacznie prostszego, a jednocześnie o wiele bardziej dotkliwego. Kiedy przyglądał się zapadniętym policzkom chłopca, jego bardzo bladej cerze i oczom, w których nie było świadomości, nie było nawet życia, spłynęły na niego te same emocje, które spotkanie z Rosapelo wzbudziło w nim wczoraj. Jego serce ścisnęło się współczuciem i pragnieniem, by po prostu _pomóc,_ by zaradzić temu, do czego się w pewnym stopniu przyczynił, nawet jeśli nie mógł tego już odwrócić. Uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy, a słowa popłynęły same z siebie, nie musiał nad nimi myśleć.   
  
\- Pamiętasz, co ci wczoraj powiedziałem? - odezwał, tym razem jego głos był cichszy. - Że jest mi przykro z powodu tego, jak cię potraktowałem. Naprawdę wyrzucam sobie to, że za moją sprawą twój stan mógł się pogorszyć. Jestem tutaj naczelnym lekarzem, a jednak zachowałem się tak, że powinno się mnie za to obić. Już nie odczynię tego, co zrobiłem, mogę tylko się postarać jakoś to naprawić. Ale tylko z twoją pomocą może mi się to udać, Pelo.   
  
Chłopiec wciąż pozostawał niemy - tak zewnętrznie, jak i na poziomie fizjologicznym. Jego serce biło powolnym, równym rytmem, a oddech był spokojny. Nie drgnął nawet jeden mięsień w jego ciele.   
  
\- To nie jest tak, że mówię to wszystko dlatego, że mam wyrzuty sumienia i chcę je złagodzić - mówił dalej Law. - Chociaż po naszym spotkaniu sprzed dziesięciu dni pewnie nie możesz oczekiwać niczego innego - dodał z gorzką ironią. - Tak czy inaczej nie chodzi tutaj o moje sumienie i dobre samopoczucie, tylko o to, że naprawdę chcę ci pomóc. My lekarze już tak mamy: że chcemy pomagać... że sprawia nam ból widok cudzego cierpienia. Ludzie mówią, że tylko dzięki chorym lekarze mają pracę, ale uwierz mi, że każdy lekarz byłby szczęśliwy, gdyby ze świata znikły wszystkie choroby, bo to właśnie my nienawidzimy ich najbardziej. Ciężko jest widzieć drugiego człowieka, który niedomaga na zdrowiu... zwłaszcza ktoś tak młody jak ty - stwierdził prawie szeptem, a potem przełknął. - Wróć do zdrowia, Pelo - poprosił. - Jest tyle rzeczy, które możesz zrobić, osiągnąć... Tyle dni przed tobą, w których może cię spotkać wiele dobrego. W tej chwili bardziej niż cokolwiek chciałbym zobaczyć, jak wstajesz z tego łóżka i nabierasz sił. Świętowałbym chyba cały tydzień - oświadczył w krzywym uśmiechem.   
  
To był ten moment, w którym puls chłopca przyspieszył, powodując u Lawa dokładnie taką samą reakcję - a wraz z nią także uczucie zadowolenia, które w innych okolicznościach można by nazwać szczęściem.   
  
\- Cieszę się, że mnie słyszysz - powiedział z ciepłem w głosie i tym razem uśmiech przyszedł mu łatwiej niż chwilę temu. - I że nie jest ci obojętne to, co mówię. To daje mi nadzieję, że mimo wszystkiego, co zrobiłem, wciąż mamy szanse się porozumieć, dziękuję. Nie wiem, czy mogę liczyć na to, że mi przebaczysz, nawet gdybym przeprosił tysiąc razy... Chcę jednak, żebyś wiedział, że to, co wtedy powiedziałem... że ten szpital to nie jest miejsce dla ciebie... To było głupie i bezmyślne i pożałowałem tych słów, jak tylko wyszły z moich ust. Myślę, że będę się ich wstydził do końca życia - wyznał. - To nieprawda, że to nie jest miejsce dla ciebie. Możesz tu zostać, jak długo będziesz potrzebował mojej... naszej pomocy. Prawda, Mirva? - zwrócił się do pielęgniarki.   
  
\- Oczywiście, że tak - pospieszyła z odpowiedzią, a kiedy dał jej znak, żeby mówiła dalej, przysunęła swoje krzesło bliżej łóżka. - Ten szpital powstał z myślą o potrzebujących ludziach. Wszystkim nam zależy na twoim powrocie do zdrowia i zrobimy co w naszej mocy, byś poczuł się lepiej.   
  
Law zmarszczył czoło. Tętno chłopca wróciło do swojej wyjściowej częstości, mimo że wyraźnie słyszał głos pielęgniarki. Law gestem nakłonił ją, by kontynuowała.   
  
\- Jest tak, jak powiedział doktor Law: ciężko nam patrzeć na chorych ludzi, zwłaszcza na chore dzieci, ale nie ustajemy w wysiłkach, by złagodzić ich... wasze cierpienia. To jest nasze powołanie, coś, czemu się poświęciliśmy.   
  
Nic. Puls Rosapelo ponownie był powolny i nie wykazywał żadnej reakcji na czynniki zewnętrzne. Cóż, teraz pozostało tylko udowodnić...   
  
\- Pamiętasz, Pelo, że jesteś obecnie w Szpitalu Pamięci Corazona na Raftel? Już tak długo byłeś chory, że nie zdziwiłbym się, gdybyś stracił rozeznanie w rzeczywistości... - odezwał się Law i odnotował błyskawiczny skok w akcji serca chłopca.   
  
Miał ochotę westchnąć. Wyglądało na to, że Rosapelo rzeczywiście reagował tylko na _jego_ głos, przynajmniej na tę chwilę. Oczywiście Law powinien przeprowadzić ten eksperyment jeszcze z kilkoma osobami, choćby z Clione... ale coś mówiło mu, że wynik będzie ten sam. Z jakiejś przyczyny chłopiec ufiksował się właśnie na jego osobie - i usłużny umysł Lawa podpowiedział mu, że stało się to prawdopodobnie dlatego, że w ostatnich dwóch tygodniach to właśnie Law wywołał u niego najmocniejszą reakcję emocjonalną. Można było założyć, że w to otępienie Rosapelo zaczął wpadać już wtedy, kiedy dowiedział się o śmierci matki. Kiedy Law ściągnął go z lodu, zapobiegając jego próbie samobójczej, a potem nakrzyczał i złamał mu rękę, było to z całą pewnością wystarczająco wstrząsające, by przebić ten coraz grubszy mur, który zaczął wokół niego rosnąć. Wystarczająco silne, by zostawić ślad pamięciowy, który powodował odpowiedź fizjologiczną nawet wtedy, gdy chłopiec pogrążony był w odrętwieniu, teraz już i wewnętrznym, i zewnętrznym.   
  
Law poczuł niepokój na myśl, która dopiero teraz przyszła mu do głowy. Może Rosapelo najzwyczajniej w świecie _bał się_ go? Do tej pory w ogóle nie zakładał takiego scenariusza, a przecież był on całkiem możliwy. Chłopiec był jeszcze dzieckiem, a każde dziecko reaguje lękiem na skierowany przeciw sobie gniew dorosłego. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że Law użył wobec niego przemocy - werbalnej, ale także fizycznej, choć to zupełnie nieumyślnie - więc taka reakcja nie byłaby niczym dziwnym... Law zacisnął szczęki, starając się zignorować to nieprzyjemne uczucie, które ucisnęło jego żołądek, ale na próżno. Świadomość, że on, Trafalgar Law, mógł wywołać strach u swojego nieletniego pacjenta, była wstrętna jak mało co. Musiał jednak stawić jej czoła - tak jak całej reszcie konsekwencji swoich czynów. Przełknął.   
  
\- Pelo - zwrócił się ponownie do chłopca. - Jeśli się mnie boisz, to zapewniam cię, że nie spotka cię tutaj żadna krzywda - powiedział z naciskiem. - Ani z mojej, ani czyjejkolwiek strony. Nie mogę się wypierać tego, że potraktowałem cię z agresją, jednak uwierz mi, że nie wynikało to z mojej nienawiści do ciebie...   
  
Zapytał sam siebie, czy naprawdę tak było. Wiedział dobrze, że w tamtym momencie Rosapelo _był_ człowiekiem, którego nie znosił najbardziej w świecie. Jednak teraz...   
  
\- Nie nienawidzę cię, Pelo. Nigdy nie będę cię nienawidzić - powiedział ciszej, bo ścisnęło go w gardle... wiedział jednak całym sobą, że była to prawda.   
  
Nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje w umyśle chłopca - nawet Ope Ope no Mi nie był w stanie mu tego zdradzić - jednak przynajmniej puls Rosapelo wciąż utrzymywał się na poziomie pobudzenia. Law pomyślał ostrożnie, że raczej nie jest to reakcja człowieka, który się boi, który jest zaalarmowany... zaraz jednak doszedł do wniosku, że może to jedynie jego myślenie życzeniowe. Chłopiec pogrążył się w odrętwieniu, a więc jego funkcje fizjologiczne i ich wahania były z całą pewnością przytłumione - może więc lekkie przyspieszenie pulsu było jedynym, na co w tym momencie jego organizm mógł się zdobyć, nawet gdyby chłopiec odczuwał silny lęk.   
  
Law po raz setny powiedział sobie, że nie jest w stanie nic poradzić na to, co się już stało. W rękach pozostały mu fakty - czyli w tym wypadku to, że miał z Rosapelo kontakt. Nawet jeśli był on wywołany strachem, był _jedynym_ kontaktem, jaki mieli. Jeśli właśnie dzięki temu zdołają ocalić chłopca, to było najważniejsze... niemniej jednak Law nie zamierzał gratulować sobie czy cieszyć się tym, że właśnie taka więź pomiędzy nimi powstała. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że kiedyś dowie się, jak było naprawdę. Nie, _musiał_ wierzyć, że się dowie, nie było innej opcji.   
  
Tak czy inaczej wyglądało na to, że przyjdzie mu spędzić na psychiatrii... spędzić w tym tutaj pokoju więcej czasu, niż zakładał... ale niespodziewanie zdał sobie sprawę, że świadomość tego wcale nie sprawia mu przykrości. Zdumiał się tą zmianą, która dokonała się w nim w ciągu zaledwie kilku dni, była jednak niepodważalna.   
  
\- Wiesz, prawda jest taka, że byłem wtedy na ciebie zły - wyznał, mówiąc bardziej do siebie niż do chłopca. - I nie chciałem cię więcej widzieć na oczy, jednak teraz jest inaczej. - Pokręcił głową. - Nie, nigdy nie będę cię nienawidził, masz to jak w banku... Widzisz, wiem dobrze, jak to jest być obiektem nienawiści - dodał ciszej. - Nawet jeśli teraz jestem powszechnie szanowany, to dawno temu... kiedy byłem jeszcze młodszy od ciebie teraz, wtedy był taki okres w moim życiu, gdy spotykałem się tylko z nienawiścią. Zachorowałem na chorobę, która uważana była za śmiertelnie groźną chorobę zakaźną. Była śmiertelna, ale nie zakaźna, tego jednak nie wiedziano... albo nie chciano wiedzieć - szepnął z goryczą. - Wszyscy, u których ją rozpoznano, byli z całą bezwzględnością zabijani na miejscu. Jestem prawdopodobnie jedyną osobą, która przeżyła zagładę, jaka spadła na mój ojczysty kraj. Ope Ope no Mi... mój diabelski owoc pomógł mi wyzdrowieć, ale wcześniej spędziłem wiele lat z poczuciem, że tak naprawdę nie powinienem żyć... wzbudzając strach i odrazę. Wiem, jak to jest, kiedy cały świat cię nienawidzi i uważa za wroga, którego należy wyeliminować. Nie życzę tego uczucia nikomu.   
  
Nie opowiadał o tym dotąd żadnemu człowiekowi. Nigdy nawet nie planował tego opowiadać... a teraz przyszło samo z siebie. Nie wzbudzało żadnych emocji, prawie że był w stanie uwierzyć, że wszystko to wydarzyło się w innym życiu albo wręcz spotkało kogoś innego. Ukształtowało go jednak. Najpierw ukształtowało go, by czynić jak inni... a potem, gdy jego życie zaczęło się od nowa, by czynić właśnie inaczej, zawsze już inaczej: odwrócić się od nienawiści i raz jeszcze móc wierzyć. Jedyny człowiek, którego nienawidził, zasłużył sobie na to po stokroć.   
  
Jednak nie Rosapelo.   
  
\- Mimo to okazałem ci niechęć, zupełnie nie zastanawiając się nad twoją sytuacją, Pelo - powiedział cicho. - Świadczy to tylko o mojej ułomności. Nawet jeśli niektórzy uważają mnie za boga, nie jestem niczym więcej niż zwykłym człowiekiem... a czasem zdarza mi się postąpić, jakbym nie był nawet tym. - Potrząsnął głową i odetchnął. - To nie tak, że się przed tobą tłumaczę. Jak powiedziałem, żadne tłumaczenia nie wymażą tego, co się stało. Nie sprawią, że zniknie ta przykrość, której ci przysporzyłem. Dlatego bardzo chciałbym, żebyś powiedział mi, co mam zrobić, by ci tę przykrość wynagrodzić. Obiecuję ci, że zrobię co w mojej mocy, by spełnić twoje życzenie. Nie jestem w stanie dokonać _każdej_ rzeczy, ale mogę całkiem sporo.   
  
Żadnej odpowiedzi, ale przecież jej nie oczekiwał, na pewno nie już teraz. Na razie wystarczał mu ten szybki puls chłopca, który utwierdzał go w przekonaniu, że jest na dobrej drodze. Postanowił czerpać z tego otuchę, zamiast skupiać się na negatywach.   
  
\- Pomyśl nad tym - powiedział. - Teraz muszę już iść, ale przyjdę do ciebie za dwie godziny. Może wtedy będziesz mógł mi powiedzieć - dodał z uśmiechem i wstał.   
  
Skierował się na stołówkę, by w drodze na konsultacje zgarnąć stamtąd sałatkę - dokładnie tak, jak wczoraj. W przeciwieństwie jednak do sytuacji sprzed dwudziestu czterech godzin, dzisiaj nie wypełniała go euforia. Oczywiście cieszył się, że spotkanie z Rosapelo przebiegło zgodnie z oczekiwaniem, niemniej jednak w głównej mierze odczuwał coś na kształt kładącego się na piersi przygnębienia. Cóż, zachciało mu się leczyć pacjenta psychiatrycznego, to teraz miał, pomyślał z przekąsem. Najwyraźniej cała ta sprawa musiała być niełatwa i dla chłopca, i dla niego. Co mu jednak zostało innego, jak zacisnąć zęby i przetrzymać to uczucie dyskomfortu...? Przecież wszystko i tak miało się skończyć pomyślnie.   
  
Jedno go jednak zdumiewało, ale chyba w pozytywny sposób: był w stanie _mówić._ Law uważał się za mruka, który odzywa się tylko wtedy, gdy jest to absolutnie konieczne, zaś każda jego wypowiedź była dokładnie przemyślana i sformułowana. Gdyby dwa dni temu ktoś mu powiedział, że zacznie wygłaszać monologi do pogrążonego w odrętwieniu chłopca - i że przyjdzie mu to bez większego trudu - pogratulowałby temu komuś wyobraźni albo od razu odesłał na siódme piętro... Tymczasem okazało się, że słowa same napływają mu do ust, że nie musi się nad nimi właściwie zupełnie zastanawiać - i nie musi ich w żaden sposób ograniczać. Kiedy wreszcie udało mu się skłonić samego siebie do większej przychylności wobec chorego chłopca... wówczas jakoś to samo poszło. Mówił to, co miał na sercu, otwarcie i wprost. Faktem jednak było, że czuł wyrzuty sumienia za to, jak go wcześniej potraktował, a w takim wypadku szczerość była najlepszą opcją, więc chyba powinien tę tendencję utrzymać.   
  
Co go jednak podkusiło, żeby opowiadać o swojej przeszłości? Tym był zaskoczony chyba najbardziej. O tych sprawach mało komu wspominał albo wręcz nigdy, a teraz tak zupełnie naturalnie o nie zahaczył... Czy to dlatego, że jego rozmówca tak naprawdę nie był w stanie mu odpowiedzieć...? Może łatwiej było się wywnętrzać przy kimś, kto mógł tylko słuchać...? A może po prostu w tamtym momencie uznał, że nawiązanie do własnej choroby, do własnej sytuacji sprzed lat było najwłaściwszym wyborem? Po prawdzie nie wiedział jeszcze, czy przywoływanie własnej historii jest dobre - przecież _z jakiegoś powodu_ unikał przez całe życie zwierzeń, prawda? - ale jeśli miała być z tego jakaś korzyść dla sytuacji, to nie powinien się przed tym chyba krępować. Nie żeby miał od razu plan zdawać Rosapelo relację ze swoich trzydziestu dziewięciu lat życia... choć nie było to tak zupełnie wykluczone, biorąc pod uwagę, że dzisiaj powiedział z pewnością więcej niż przez cały ostatni miesiąc, pomyślał z krzywym uśmiechem. Gdyby Ikkaku się dowiedziała, z pewnością uznałaby to za kompletną bujdę...   
  
Było jak było, Law mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że nie wyczerpał swojego rocznego zapasu elokwencji i że dalej też tak swobodnie będzie mu się mówić. A jeśli Rosapelo w końcu przemówi i każe mu się uciszyć, bo gada zdecydowanie za dużo... Cóż, wtedy Law będzie bardziej niż szczęśliwy, to nie ulegało wątpliwości.   
  
Wszedł do audytorium dwie minuty spóźniony, ale mieściło się to jeszcze w ramach przyzwoitości, więc tylko mruknął pod nosem coś na kształt przeprosin do oczekującej grupy lekarzy. Zanim jednak zaczął sesję, wypatrzył w jednym z tylnych rzędów stażystę z ginekologii.   
  
\- Doktorze Otto - zwrócił się do młodego lekarza, który zerwał się na równe nogi. - Jest doktor uprzejmie proszony o nieraportowanie doktor Ikkaku moich nastrojów. Ani nikomu innemu. Czy wyrażam się jasno?   
  
Na sali rozległy się stłumione chichoty. Wywołany stażysta spiekł raka i kiwnął gorliwie głową. Było wyraźnie widać, że nie wie, gdzie oczy podziać. Law omiótł wzrokiem całą resztę zgromadzenia.   
  
\- To samo tyczy się wszystkich pozostałych - oświadczył, siadając na katedrze i otwierając sałatkę. - Jedyne, co powinno z tej sali wyjść, to kwestie medyczne. Jeśli już koniecznie musicie się podśmiewać ze swojego dyrektora, róbcie to z łaski swojej tak, by nie dotarło to do moich uszu, okej? - dodał z krzywym uśmiechem, wywołując całą masę oburzonych zaprzeczeń oraz deklaracji poparcia, a nawet dwa czy trzy uśmiechy u bardziej doświadczonych lekarzy, którzy znali go od wielu lat. - Wystarczy, że każdy mój gest czy zachowanie są szeroko komentowane przez pracowników, jakbym był jakąś atrakcją w cyrku. Prawda to, że w biuletynie szpitalnym jest nawet poświęcona mojej osobie rubryka? - rzucił od niechcenia, nabierając sobie jedzenia.   
  
\- Nie, ale to dobry pomysł... - mruknął jakiś dowcipniś, w którym Law rozpoznał specjalizanta z psychiatrii.   
  
Wycelował w niego widelec.   
  
\- Słyszałem to, doktorze Antero. Chyba bardzo chce doktor zacząć dostawać dyżury w święta i dni wolne od pracy - powiedział, aczkolwiek wydawało mu się, że lekarz niewiele się przejął.   
  
Zmełł przekleństwo, przypominając sobie, że psychiatrzy już tak mieli, że ciężko ich było czymkolwiek poruszyć, o zastraszeniu nie mówiąc. Zresztą to była taka dziwna grupa, która bardzo lubiła dyżurować, więc ten argument był z założenia niewłaściwy... Może lepiej zadziałałaby groźba o _odebraniu_ prawa do dyżurowania...? - zapytał sam siebie. Zaraz potem zdał sobie sprawę, że po raz kolejny dał się wciągnąć psychiatrom w ich gierki, i to nawet bez ich aktywnego udziału. Okropność.   
  
\- Dobra, zaczynajmy, bo chciałbym dzisiaj wcześniej skończyć... Kto dzisiaj pierwszy?   
  
Konsultacje rzeczywiście udało się skończyć trochę wcześniej niż zwykle i Law pomknął na "siódemkę", zanim jeszcze specjalizant od Clione zdążył ruszyć tyłek ze swojego krzesła. Miał niewiele ponad kwadrans... maksymalnie pół godziny, gdyby świadomie postanowił spóźnić się trochę na przyjęcia nowych pacjentów, choć od samej myśli wszystko się w nim skręcało. U Rosapelo nic się nie zmieniło - nawet pielęgniarka wciąż była ta sama - jedynie światło słońca nie wpadało już bezpośrednio do pokoju. Chłopiec pół-siedział, pół-leżał na łóżku ze wzrokiem utkwionym przed sobą. Oddychał spokojnie, chude ręce trzymał na przykryciu. Kroplówka powoli kapała, dostarczając mu przez rurkę niezbędnych środków odżywczych.   
  
\- Cześć, Pelo - powiedział Law, odsuwając krzesło i aktywując Ope Ope no Mi. - Wpadłem na chwilę, jak ci obiecałem. Miałem konsultacje z innymi lekarzami, jak zawsze między dwunastą a drugą...   
  
Przez chwilę opowiadał o swojej pracy, uważnie monitorując pracę serca chłopca, która po kilku minutach przyspieszyła - z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że tym razem nastąpiło to szybciej niż poprzednio. Intuicja Clione zasługiwała na podziw, pomyślał... choć może bardziej chodziło tu o zdolność obserwacji. Tak czy inaczej wyglądało na to, że Law naprawdę był w tym przypadku właściwą metodą leczenia.   
  
\- Pamiętasz, o co cię zapytałem, gdy rozmawialiśmy wcześniej? - mówił dalej. - Czy jest coś, co chciałbyś, żebym dla ciebie zrobił. Nie powiedziałem tego tylko dla formy, naprawdę chcę usłyszeć twoją odpowiedź.   
  
Nie był pewien, jak w tym stanie działa pamięć chłopca. Nawet jeśli reagował na jego głos, nie oznaczało to, że pomiędzy spotkaniami ma jakąkolwiek świadomość Lawa czy usłyszanych słów. Być może "włączał się" jedynie na sygnał, którym głos Lawa dla niego był, a potem na nowo "wyłączał", gdy tego bodźca zabrakło... Law wiedział od Clione, że pacjenci z ciężkimi zaburzeniami psychicznymi mają często upośledzone zapamiętywanie, czasem wręcz zupełnie nie rejestrują się u nich żadne wydarzenia z okresu największego nasilenia objawów. Zostawił był Rosapelo z prośbą, by zastanowił się nad jego pytaniem, było jednak zupełnie możliwe, że chłopiec utracił pojęcie tego w chwili, gdy Law zszedł mu z oczu... czy raczej z uszu. Law nie pierwszy raz zapragnął, żeby Ope Ope no Mi dawał mu wgląd także w procesy myślowe ludzi, choć jednocześnie zdawał sobie sprawę racjonalną częścią umysłu, że coś takiego byłoby na dłuższą metę koszmarem i zmieniłoby życie w absolutnie nieznośne...   
  
Cóż, nie miał wielu tutaj wielu możliwości. Jeśli Rosapelo jednak był zdolny do procesu myślowego, Lawowi zostało utrzymywać z nim kontakt i powoli wyciągać go z odrętwienia - to była ta bardziej pomyślna opcja. W przeciwnym wypadku Law będzie musiał powtarzać te same słowa przy każdym spotkaniu, rozmawiać z nastawieniem, jakby to był dopiero pierwszy raz. Nikt nie mówił, że to będzie łatwe, prawda? Liczyło się tylko to, by na końcu odnieść sukces, a tego był - był? - pewien.   
  
\- Z pewnością jest coś, czym mógłbym choć trochę poprawić ci nastrój... - kontynuował temat. - Coś, co chociaż odrobinę złagodzi twoje poczucie krzywdy, jak myślisz? Może chciałbyś czegoś ode mnie? Każdy człowiek ma takie coś, co go uspokaja, kiedy weźmie to w ręce. Dla mnie taką pomocą, w czasach kiedy byłem jeszcze piratem, był mój miecz. A jeszcze wcześniej moja czapka, miałem taką czapę z futra foki plamistej, nosiłem ją przez wiele lat... A może chciałbyś coś nowego, na czym mógłbyś się skupić i co pomogłoby ci nabrać sił...? Powiedz co, chętnie to dla ciebie zdobędę. Książka, gra, może twoja ulubiona potrawa? - zgadywał, mając nadzieję, że chłopiec zareaguje na jakąś z jego propozycji, choć jak na razie bez powodzenia.   
  
Oczywiście podejrzewał, że jedynym, czego Rosapelo w tym momencie pragnął, były albo powrót matki, albo własna śmierć... a akurat tych dwóch rzeczy Law _nie mógł_ mu dać. Musiał jednak próbować do skutku.   
  
\- Może chciałbyś, żebym gdzieś cię zabrał? Na dworze zrobiło się cieplej, moglibyśmy wyjść, przejść się brzegiem morza czy choćby iść do Roger Bay. Albo i do New Piece, tego centrum rozrywki, z którego podobno można nie wychodzić przez wiele dni, tyle tam mają atrakcji... Mogę cię zabrać w każde miejsce na Raftel... albo nawet dalej, aczkolwiek "dalej" oznacza, że musielibyśmy wziąć łódź podwodną. Tak czy inaczej, jeśli tylko poprawiłoby ci to nastrój, powiedz tylko, dokąd chciałbyś się udać - zachęcił.   
  
Tętno chłopca wciąż było regularne i oscylowało wokół siedemdziesięciu uderzeń na minutę. Law wytężył wyobraźnię - co jeszcze mógł zaproponować temu dziecku, które najwyraźniej nic od niego nie chciało...? Odgonił wywołane tą konstatacją nieprzyjemne uczucie, poza tym za wcześnie było wyciągać takie wnioski... nawet jeśli obojętność widoczna w nieruchomym wzroku Rosapelo uparcie je na myśl przywodziła. Gdyby jednak pacjenci psychiatryczni zawsze byli tym, czym się na pierwszy rzut oka wydawali, wówczas w psychiatrii nie byłoby żadnej medycyny, tylko przemoc.   
  
\- A może chciałbyś, bym w ramach rekompensaty zrobił coś głupiego przy innych ludziach? Tak by było sprawiedliwie. Sprawiłem ci przykrość, gdyż myślałem tylko o sobie... więc gdybym teraz pokazał, że taka duma jest nic nie warta... Może, hmm... Mógłbym się ubrać w sukienkę, Clione na pewno by mi jakąś pożyczył, i tak paradować po szpitalu cały dzień - powiedział całkiem serio, choć jakaś jego część drżała w przerażeniu na taką wizję. - No, może pół dnia, bo nie jestem pewien, czy powinienem się nowym pacjentom pokazać w taki sposób. Chociaż... dla tych, którzy tutaj przybywają, mój wygląd jest chyba akurat najmniej ważny. Clione pewnie zrobiłby mi piękny makijaż...   
  
Pielęgniarka zasłoniła dłonią usta, by stłumić parsknięcie, ale Law kontynuował z samozaparciem:   
  
\- Mógłbym też przez radiowęzeł zaśpiewać jakąś piosenkę, tak żeby wszyscy słyszeli. Wierz mi, mam okropny głos i zupełnie nie umiem śpiewać, więc bynajmniej by mi to nie przysporzyło popularności... ale chyba nie powinienem narażać swoich pracowników na taką traumę, jak sądzisz? Jeszcze ktoś by jakiś błąd popełnił, nie, do tego nie można dopuścić... O, wiem, mógłbym taki występ na stołówce zaliczyć, wtedy nie byłoby takiej groźby. Podejrzewam, że wszyscy byliby w takim szoku, że nikt by nawet nie pomyślał, żeby rozpowiadać o tym poza szpitalem... Bo widzisz, ludzie z niezrozumiałym dla mnie entuzjazmem śledzą wszystko, co robię. Jak raz zdarzyło mi się zasłabnąć w pracy, zaraz wiedział o tym cały świat, bo ktoś doniósł o tym dziennikowi ogólnoświatowemu, uwierzysz...? Nie wiem jednak, czy znalazłby się człowiek, który odważyłby się poinformować dziennikarzy o tym, że Trafalgar Law, dyrektor Szpitala Pamięci Corazona na Raftel, pewnego dnia podczas przerwy na lunch wskoczył na stół ubrany w sukienkę i odśpiewał... hmm, nie wiem nawet co, ale coś by się znalazło.   
  
Mirva już chwilę temu odwróciła się i tylko jej ramiona drżały w bezgłośnym śmiechu, którego nie była w stanie pohamować. Law uznał, że to dobrze - miała fantazję, co na psychiatrii było istotne. On sam poczuł, że ma ochotę się uśmiechnąć, choć zaraz doszedł do wniosku, że może nie było to do końca stosowne.   
  
\- Jeśli jednak uważasz, Pelo, że nie powinienem mówić takich rzeczy, wtedy nie będę mówić. Koniec końców sytuacja jest poważna i niekoniecznie jest tu miejsce na zabawę. W takim razie cię przepraszam - stwierdził z powagą, wpatrując się w bladą, całkowicie pozbawioną emocji twarz chłopca. - Chciałbym tylko, żebyś wiedział, że jestem gotów na wszystko, żeby podnieść cię na duchu, bez względu na własny interes czy godność. Jak powiedziałem, potraktowałem cię egoistycznie i żałuję tego. Drugi raz to się nie powtórzy, obiecuję - zapewnił.   
  
Czy mu się zdawało, czy puls chłopca naprawdę przyspieszył? Nie, ponad wszelką wątpliwość serce Rosapelo biło szybciej niż jeszcze chwilę temu. Law wstrzymał oddech, nagle czując się, jakby trzymał w rękach najbardziej delikatny klejnot, który upuszczony rozpryśnie się od jednego uderzenia... może nawet wcześniej od samego ruchu powietrza. W tym przypadku jednak ostrożność nie miała sensu - przeciwnie: musiał się chwytać wszystkiego, także najmniejszego znaku, który mu dawano. Tylko w ten sposób, mógł posuwać się do przodu, do celu.   
  
\- Co chcesz mi powiedzieć, Pelo? - spytał miękko, choć wszystko w nim wrzało. - Czekam na twoją odpowiedź, jakakolwiek będzie.   
  
Kiedy ta odpowiedź nadeszła, zdał sobie ze wstrząsem sprawę, że jednak nie był na nią przygotowany... a mimo to napełniła go radością, której się po sobie nie spodziewał. Chuda szyja Rosapelo drgnęła, poruszyły się mięśnie pod naciągniętą skórą... i w następnej chwili głowa chłopca zaczęła powoli, pomaleńku obracać się na bok. Law mimowolnie zacisnął ręce w pięści, aż poczuł paznokcie wbijające się we wnętrza jego dłoni, jednak zbyt był napięty, by zwrócić na to uwagę. Milimetr po milimetrze, centymetr po centymetrze, poruszając mięśniami, które z pewnością odwykły od ruchu przez blisko dwa tygodnie bezczynności, z wysiłkiem, który wyrażał się w szybkim biciu jego serca... Rosapelo przekręcał głowę w kierunku Lawa - a Law mu w tym bezdźwięcznie kibicował, mając wrażenie, że jego własne serce zaraz wyskoczy z piersi. Nic nie mówił, bał się nawet głośno oddychać, aby nie zniszczyć tego, czego chłopiec właśnie usiłował dokonać... a może po prostu chodziło o to ściskanie w gardle, które czyniło jakiekolwiek słowa niemożliwymi...?   
  
Wreszcie intensywnie błękitne spojrzenie napotkało jego oczy. Rosapelo nie wydał żadnego dźwięku, jednak _patrzył_ na niego i _widział_ go - Law nie mógł się mylić: wzrok chłopca skupiał się właśnie na nim. Nagle zupełnie nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, gdyż ulotniła się cała jego elokwencja, zmieciona przez chaos emocji, z których wszystkie były pozytywne. Nawet jeśli na twarzy Rosapelo wciąż nie było żadnego wyrazu, zaś jego niebieskie oczy wydawały się jedynie polerowanymi kulkami, po których prześlizgiwało się światło i nic więcej, to Law nigdy wcześniej nie był tak świadomy życia w tym chłopcu jak teraz.   
  
Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, a potem uniósł rękę i zamachał nią lekko.   
  
\- Cześć, Pelo - powiedział tak po prostu, w jego cichym głosie słychać było ten uśmiech. - Tutaj Law.   
  
W szeroko otwartych oczach chłopca nie odbiło się żadne wrażenie, jednak nie miało to tak naprawdę znaczenia. Law uznał, że może poczekać. Biorąc pod uwagę tempo, w jakim się posuwali, Rosapelo dojdzie do siebie, zanim Law się obejrzy.   
  
Wypełniała go euforia. Chłopiec nie zrobił nic większego - jedynie przekręcił głowę, by na niego spojrzeć - ale po półtorej tygodnia braku jakiegokolwiek działania z jego strony, coś takiego było niczym zdobycie szczytu. Law zdumiał się nad tym uczuciem radości, którego się nie spodziewał. Było tak proste - i tak w swojej prostocie potężne. Trafalgar Law, który dzięki Ope Ope no Mi zwrócił życie tysiącom śmiertelnie chorych ludzi, przeprowadzając na nich możliwe tylko dla niego operacje, odwykł od takich uczuć. Już od wielu lat jego codzienność znaczyły zadowolenie z pracy, satysfakcja ze skomplikowanych zabiegów oraz duma z zarządzania najlepszym na świecie szpitalem. Tymczasem to... To było uczucie lekarza, któremu pierwszy raz w życiu udało się wyleczyć pacjenta z jakiejś drobnej dolegliwości... albo po prostu uczucie człowieka, który zrobił coś dobrego. Jakże chciałby móc zatrzymać je na dłużej...!   
  
Rosapelo przyglądał mu się w milczeniu - patrzył na niego i na nic innego. Utkwione w Lawie spojrzenie było nieruchome i niepoparte żadnym innym przejawem woli. Mrugał co jakiś czas, bez pośpiechu, miarowo. Jego serce wracało do wcześniejszego rytmu, już się uspokajając po wysiłku. Było jasne, że nie zamierza nic mówić. Leżał i patrzył, tyle mu w tej chwili wystarczało - i musiało wystarczyć także wszystkim innym.   
  
\- Tyle gadałem, że wreszcie postanowiłeś kazać mi spadać? - zażartował Law, nie przestając się uśmiechać, choć widok wychudzonej twarzy chłopca, teraz gdy widział ją w całości, nie był przyjemny. Skóra Rosapelo wydawała się równie biała jak poszewka poduszki, na której leżał, zaś pod oczami i w zagłębieniach policzków kładły się sine cienie. Law chciał na to coś zaradzić... ale musiał być cierpliwy i robić swoje. - Czy może raczej chciałeś mi dać odpowiedź na moje pytanie? Domyślam się, że nie jesteś w stanie zrobić tego słowami, przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz...? To może, hmm... Wiemy, że możesz się ruszać. Poruszyłeś głową, to już jest coś. Może dasz radę odpowiedzieć mi mruganiem? Spróbujemy? Mrugnięcie znaczy "tak", brak mrugnięcia "nie". Będę zadawać po jednym pytaniu. Najpierw zobaczymy, czy działa... Jesteś Pelo, prawda?   
  
Zero reakcji, rzęsy chłopca nawet nie drgnęły - mrugnięcie nastąpiło dopiero później, zgodnie z dotychczasowym tempem.   
  
\- Nie jesteś Pelo? - spytał Law.   
  
Znów nic. Czyli chłopiec prawdopodobnie nie był jeszcze w stanie... albo nie był gotów nawiązać obustronny kontakt. Może patrzenie było wszystkim, co na razie potrzebował... może chciał się upewnić, że Law naprawdę tam jest.   
  
\- Dobrze, zostawimy to na później - zadecydował Law. - Nie ma pośpiechu. Na razie cieszę się z tego, co już zrobiłeś. Fajnie, że możemy się nawzajem widzieć - stwierdził i znów się uśmiechnął.   
  
Rosapelo wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie błękitnym spojrzeniem, jego tętno było spokojne, a oddech równy. Law miał absurdalne wrażenie, jakby chłopiec chciał go zapewnić, że wszystko jest w porządku.   
  
Jego wewnętrzny zegar powiedział mu, że powinien już iść - nowi pacjenci czekali na niego na górze - jakąż jednak niechęcią napełniała go myśl o tym, że miałby teraz wstać i zerwać ten kontakt... przerwać tę chwilę, która nagle wydawała się tak niezwykła...! Nie było jednak rady. Powiedział sobie, że po prostu będzie musiał nawiązać nić porozumienia z Rosapelo na nowo. Na pewno mu się to uda.   
  
\- Pelo, muszę teraz iść. Inni chorzy mnie potrzebują - powiedział zgodnie z prawdą, choć w konfrontacji z ostrym wzrokiem chłopca i jego milczeniem to wyjaśnienie wydało się niemal naciągane. - To nie jest tak, że _chcę_ iść - dodał, jakby chciał go przekonać. - Znaczy się, chcę... to moja praca i... - Urwał, mając świadomość, że zaczyna bredzić. - Wrócę - oświadczył. Nie planował tego, ale teraz był zupełnie pewien, że musi tutaj wrócić, bo już i tak miał poczucie, że przerywa leczenie w połowie. - Wrócę, jak tylko skończę. To będzie za kilka godzin, nie wcześniej jak o szóstej... ale przyjdę. Przyjdę, Pelo - obiecał z naciskiem i wstał.   
  
Chłopiec nie odpowiedział, jednak - nie do wiary - jego wzrok przesunął się w górę, wyraźnie podążając za ruchem Lawa. Law pewny był, że spojrzenie małego pacjenta pozostanie nieruchome, a jednak Rosapelo śledził go oczami! To był zdecydowanie dobry znak.   
  
\- Do tego czasu możesz poćwiczyć mruganie, żebyśmy mogli się porozumieć - powiedział impulsywnie, raz jeszcze się uśmiechając. - Myślę, że to będzie całkiem fajne. To na razie! Będę po szóstej - powtórzył, mówiąc także do pielęgniarki, która kiwnęła głową, a potem wyszedł.   
  
Pomimo radości wyraźnie czuł też niezadowolenie z faktu, że nie mógł teraz tam zostać... Niby Rosapelo nie był pierwszym pacjentem, którego leczenie rozkładało się na kilka dni, niemniej jednak - biorąc pod uwagę jego stan - takie przerywanie w trakcie nie było dobre, skoro już udało mu się nawiązać namacalny kontakt. Co jeśli przy kolejnej wizycie będzie musiał zaczynać wszystko od nowa...? Następnym razem będzie musiał zdecydowanie wygospodarować dla chłopca więcej czasu.   
  
No tak, to było to: powinien zarezerwować dla Rosapelo konkretny termin w rozkładzie dnia. Zaraz doszedł do wniosku, że łatwiej było powiedzieć niż zrobić. Jego plan był tak napięty, że ciężko było tam jeszcze dołożyć coś dodatkowego... w dodatku powtarzalnego i trwającego dłużej niż pół godziny, nawet jeśli zrezygnuje z lunchu, co już praktycznie zrobił. Porannych i przedpołudniowych zabiegów nie da się skrócić - musiałby zmniejszyć ich ilość, na to miał jeszcze mniejszą ochotę - a konsultacji nie da się przenieść, gdyż wiązały się z terminami wszystkich pozostałych lekarzy. Niby mógłby zacząć przyjmować nowych pacjentów później, choćby o trzeciej - w ten sposób miałby całą godzinkę do dyspozycji... Pacjentom, którzy przybywali tutaj nierzadko z drugiego końca świata, z pewnością nie robiło szczególnej różnicy, czy lekarz-cudotwórca zobaczy ich o czwartej czy o piątej. Zresztą miała to być jedynie tymczasowa zmiana, ponieważ Rosapelo w ciągu kilku dni niewątpliwie zacznie zdrowieć.   
  
Jako że swoich decyzji - jeśli tylko były sensowne - Law nie miał w zwyczaju poddawać szczegółowej analizie czy przesadnemu rozważaniu wszystkich za i przeciw, tylko od razu wprowadzał w życie, także teraz w drodze do swojego gabinetu, przed którym już się zebrał tłumek pacjentów i ich rodzin, zakomunikował sekretarce o modyfikacji wprowadzonej do jego planu dnia od jutra począwszy. Od razu poczuł się lepiej i z werwą zabrał się za nowe przyjęcia.   
  
Kiedy skończył, była punkt szósta. Zwykle o tej porze zajmował się dokumentacją, jednak dzisiaj nawet o tym nie pomyślał, tylko pomknął na siódme piętro i był w pokoju Rosapelo tylko trochę później, niż gdyby się tam teleportował za pomocą ROOMu. Spotkało go jednak rozczarowanie - chłopiec pogrążony był we śnie, a w takim razie nie miało sensu go budzić. Cóż, było zupełnie zrozumiałe, że pewnie nie rejestrował upływu czasu w taki sam sposób jak osoby zdrowe, wobec czego "po szóstej" nie mówiło mu kompletnie nic, zwłaszcza że w pokoju nie było zegara. Law patrzył przez chwilę na śpiącą buzię chłopca, zanim wreszcie postanowił wrócić do siebie - nie miał tutaj nic do roboty.   
  
W auli piętra natknął się na Clione, który właśnie wychodził ze swojego gabinetu. Oceniając po tym, że zamiast fartucha miał na sobie płaszcz, a przez ramię przewieszoną torebkę, psychiatra niewątpliwie wybierał się do domu. Na jego widok ordynator "siódemki" uśmiechnął się, zamykając drzwi.   
  
\- Słyszałem, że okłady z doktora Lawa zaczęły przynosić efekty. Jesteś naprawdę niesamowity... - powiedział z podziwem.   
  
\- To ty na to wpadłeś, więc całą zasługę możesz przypisać samemu sobie... Ja tylko realizuję zaleconą przez ciebie kurację - mruknął Law w odpowiedzi. - Ale w takim tempie całe leczenie rzeczywiście potrwa raczej krócej niż dłużej. Nic nie poradzę na to, że dzieciak się na mnie ufiksował i nie reaguje na nic innego.   
  
\- Fiksacja, powiadasz... To pewnie przez ten twój radosny uśmiech.   
  
\- Jaki znów radosny uśmiech?   
  
\- Mirva powiedziała, że nigdy wcześniej nie widziała, żebyś się tak uśmiechał - wyjaśnił Clione, naciskając guzik windy. - A może powiedziała, że nigdy wcześniej nie widziała, żebyś się uśmiechał...?   
  
\- To już była lekka przesada... żeby nie powiedzieć: bezczelność. Zdarza mi się przecież _czasem_ uśmiechnąć - rzucił Law z przekąsem.   
  
\- Dobrze już, dobrze... Zajdziesz do nas jutro? Znaczy się... do niego.   
  
\- Zajdę. Okłady trzeba często zmieniać...   
  
Clione klepnął go po plecach i wszedł do windy.   
  
\- Ale uśmiech jest równie ważny - stwierdził. - Do jutra!   
  
Law machnął mu na pożegnanie. W drodze do swojego gabinetu uświadomił sobie, że uśmiechał się dzisiaj naprawdę dużo - wydawało mu się, że może to czuć w mięśniach twarzy... Teraz pomyślał, że dziwnie było uśmiechać się do kogoś, kto nie odpowiadał w taki sam sposób, jednak wtedy, kiedy rozmawiał... kiedy mówił do Rosapelo, zupełnie się nad tym nie zastanawiał, uśmiech przychodził mu zupełnie naturalnie.   
  
Nagłe wspomnienie spłynęło na niego, sprawiając, że zatrzymał się w pół kroku i dopiero po chwili ruszył dalej, zaciskając usta prawie że z goryczą. To było jak odwrócenie ról. Dawno temu - tak dawno, że nie powinien tego pamiętać - to on był małym chłopcem, który z kamienną twarzą przyjmował każdy skierowany na siebie uśmiech. Było ich tyle i były tak promienne, że praktycznie się w nich kąpał jak w słonecznym świetle, ale... Nie wierzył tym uśmiechom, nie ufał w ich szczerość, nie przyjmował stojącego za nimi uczucia. Bronił się przed nimi i czekał, aż ustaną... aż ujawnią, że były tylko grą, fasadą, która w zetknięciu z jego niewzruszonością skazaną była na to, by upaść i rozbić się w drobny mak. Ale one nie ustały, nie ustały do samego końca, a wtedy jego reakcja nie miała już znaczenia. Tyle razy wyrzucał sobie, że tak długo zajęło mu odpowiedzenie na ten uśmiech. Gdyby trochę się z tym pospieszył, może wówczas...   
  
Jednak gdybanie nie miało sensu, z tego zdawał sobie sprawę zbyt dobrze. Nauczył się przynajmniej tyle, że z uśmiechu nigdy nie należy rezygnować. Nie sądził, by ta nauka miała mu się kiedyś przydać... a jednak teraz znalazł się w sytuacji, w której mógł ją wykorzystać. I nawet jeśli brak wyrazu na twarzy Rosapelo niemal na pewno wynikał z jego stanu psychicznego, to faktem pozostawało, że chłopiec i tak nie miał szczególnych powodów, by mu ufać, prawda...?   
  
Niemniej jednak dzisiaj zareagował na niego...! Wszedł z nim w kontakt! To już nie była tylko reakcja fizjologiczna, ale także zupełnie świadome działanie, na które zdecydował się z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli...! To dobrze wróżyło... i Law przez chwilę delektował się łaskoczącym uczuciem, które wypełniło jego pierś na wspomnienie chwili, w której chłopiec poszukał jego wzroku. Znów się uśmiechnął.   
  
Potem przypomniał sobie, że chodziło tutaj tylko i wyłącznie o skuteczność leczenia. Najważniejsze było postawić pacjenta na nogi, jak przystało na Szpital Pamięci Corazona, i takie było w tym jego, Trafalgara Lawa, zadanie. Powoli, małymi krokami wydobędzie Rosapelo z tego odrętwienia, przywracając mu zdrowie.   
  
Nieważne jednak jak logicznie sobie argumentował, nie mógł wyzbyć się nadziei, że już jutro będzie mógł ponownie doświadczyć tej radości, która dzisiaj spadła na niego tak niespodziewanie. Niecierpliwie tego oczekiwał.


	17. Rozdział 17

Następnego dnia Law obudził się sporo przed czwartą, o której miał zwyczaj wstawać. Ponieważ z wieczornego punktu widzenia jedenasta wydawała się strasznie odległym terminem, o czternastej w ogóle nie wspominając, postanowił odwiedzić swojego małego pacjenta już po porannych zabiegach. Oczywiście czas na to nie zrobiłby się tak sam z siebie - trzeba było wspomniane poranne zabiegi zacząć odpowiednio wcześniej, a więc i pobudka musiała nastąpić z odpowiednim wyprzedzeniem. Nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że im częściej będzie Rosapelo odwiedzał i im krótsze będą odstępy pomiędzy kolejnymi wizytami, tym prędzej chłopiec wróci do zdrowia, wobec czego wydawało się zupełnie logiczne, by nieco zwiększyć tempo pracy. Irracjonalnie pomyślał, że cieszy się, że Bepo wciąż był w podróży - jego przyjaciel z pewnością inaczej zapatrywałby się na kwestie zwiększenia ilości pracy kosztem skrócenia snu nocnego. Tym więcej powodów, by szybko postawić Rosapelo na nogi, czyli przed powrotem Bepo.   
  
Było wpół do ósmej i na dworze już dawno się rozjaśniło, gdy przepełniony entuzjazmem wszedł do pokoju swojego małego pacjenta. Z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że ów tym razem nie śpi - pielęgniarka, ta sama co wczoraj, podłączała mu właśnie kroplówkę, przeciw czemu nie protestował w żaden sposób. Tak jak podczas poprzednich spotkań pół-leżał, pół-siedział nieruchomo na łóżku, wpatrzony w jakiś punkt przed sobą. Law przywitał się z nimi obojgiem - otrzymał odzew tylko od Mirvy - a potem uniósł rękę, w której trzymał przyniesiony z magazynu zegar ścienny.   
  
\- Byłem wieczorem, ale już spałeś, Pelo - powiedział, podchodząc do ściany naprzeciwko chłopca. - Pewnie nie pamiętałeś, że miałam wpaść o szóstej...? Pomyślałem, że przyda ci się zegar. Będzie ci łatwiej śledzić upływ czasu.   
  
Zegar był zupełnie normalny: miał okrągłą, białą tarczę, czarne wskazówki i wyraźne cyfry - nadawał się doskonale dla pacjenta, który mógł mieć problemy z orientacją. Jego instalacja nie wymagała nawet żadnych większych zachodów - miał zamocowany magnes, który przyciągał metalowe elementy ściany - choć Law nie wątpił, że w razie czego poradziłby sobie także z gwoździem i młotkiem. Ta opcja była jednak bezpieczniejsza; na psychiatrii lepiej było unikać jakichkolwiek kołków i haczyków.   
  
Kiedy się ponownie odwrócił, zobaczył, że Rosapelo wpatruje się w zegar, zaraz jednak jego wzrok przesunął się w bok, na Lawa. Obawa, że noc mogła zniszczyć to, co udało się osiągnąć poprzedniego dnia - znaczne skrócenie czasu reakcji chłopca - rozwiała się. Przeciwnie, wyglądało na to, że w tej materii dokonał się wręcz postęp: wczoraj chłopcu zajęło znacznie dłużej odpowiedzenie na bodziec, który Law dla niego stanowił.   
  
\- Teraz będziesz lepiej kojarzyć, kiedy możesz się mnie spodziewać - powiedział Law wesoło, siadając na krześle. - A ja postaram się u ciebie bywać przynajmniej trzy razy dziennie.   
  
Głowa Rosapelo przekręciła się w jego kierunku i Law miał kolejny powód do radości: ten ruch był o wiele bardziej płynny, o wiele bardziej swobodny niż wczoraj, gdy wydawało się, że mechanizm w szyi chłopca składa się w dużej mierze z zardzewiałych kół zębatych. Na twarz Rosapelo wciąż nie było miło patrzeć, jednak Law zmusił się, by wyłączyć swoje "lekarskie spojrzenie" i nie dostrzegać chorobliwej bladości czy wychudzenia. Zastanawiał się, czy aktywować Ope Ope no Mi - nie musiał przecież już śledzić funkcji fizjologicznych chłopca, gdy ten reagował w sposób widoczny gołym okiem - i koniec końców z tego zrezygnował.   
  
\- Pamiętasz, o czym wczoraj rozmawialiśmy? - zagaił. - Pytałem cię między innymi, w jaki sposób mógłbym ci poprawić nastrój. Czy jest coś, co mógłbym dla ciebie zrobić? Bardzo chciałbym to wiedzieć. Zastanowiłeś się może nad tym? Mówię całkiem serio, spełnię każde twoje życzenie, jeśli tylko będę w stanie. Musisz mi tylko powiedzieć.   
  
Rosapelo wpatrywał się w niego niebieskimi oczami, co jakiś czas mrugając. Nie sprawiał wrażenia, jakby miał ochotę czy choćby zamiar się odezwać. Lawowi jednak wydawało się, że jego spojrzenie nie jest już tak puste, jak było zaledwie wczoraj - był raczej zdania, że wzrok chłopca można określić jako uważny, czujny, mimo że na jego twarzy w dalszym ciągu nie rysowały się żadne emocje. Bazując na dotychczasowym doświadczeniu, Rosapelo widział go i słyszał - jednak to, czy także rozumiał, co się do niego mówiło, pozostawało niejasne. Oceniając jednak po jego reakcjach, Law podejrzewał, że jak najbardziej.   
  
\- Nie musisz odpowiadać mi słowami, jeśli nie chcesz... jeśli nie możesz - zapewnił go Law. - Wiem jednak, że nie odbierasz mojej obecności jako... nieprzyjemnej... więc wychodzę z założenia, że jednak możesz czegoś ode mnie chcieć, mam rację?   
  
Rosapelo nic nie powiedział, a Law znów musiał oprzeć się pokusie aktywowania swojego diabelskiego owocu. Wiedział jednak, że Ope Ope no Mi nie mógł tutaj nic zdziałać, potrzeba było jedynie cierpliwości i wkładu własnego. Metodą małych kroczków bez wątpienia osiągnie cel... a po prawdzie odnosił wrażenie, że te małe kroczki były tak naprawdę długimi susami.   
  
\- To może spróbujemy tego, co proponowałem wczoraj? Spróbujesz mi odpowiadać mrugnięciami? Jedno mrugnięcie znaczy "tak", brak mrugnięcia "nie", dwa mrugnięcia "nie wiem". Możesz ruszać głową, więc jako lekarz jestem całkowicie przekonany, że poradzisz sobie także z tym, jak myślisz? Byłoby naprawdę super, gdybyśmy mogli się porozumieć, więc trzymam za ciebie kciuki, widzisz? - to mówiąc, uniósł obie dłonie tak, by chłopiec mógł je zobaczyć. - To jak, Pelo? Zaczynamy?   
  
Tak intensywnie wpatrywał się w oczy Rosapelo, że miał wrażenie, że jego własne są okrągłe jak piłki... jednak nie miało to najmniejszego znaczenia, bo ledwo wypowiedział te słowa, chłopiec mrugnął w wyraźny sposób. Law poczuł, że jego puls przyspiesza, a entuzjazm rośnie. Nie miał co prawda stuprocentowej pewności, czy było to mrugnięcie celowe czy raczej normalne, ale o tym łatwo było się przekonać... a przy okazji można było ocenić orientację chłopca.   
  
\- Jesteś Rosapelo, prawda? Wiem, wiem, nie lubisz, jak się tak na ciebie mówi.   
  
Mrugnięcie.   
  
\- Pamiętasz, że jestem Law?   
  
Mrugnięcie.   
  
\- Pamiętasz, że jestem lekarzem?   
  
Mrugnięcie.   
  
\- Pamiętasz, że jesteś w moim szpitalu?   
  
Mrugnięcie.   
  
Law uśmiechnął się szeroko, a w duchu odetchnął, jednocześnie podekscytowany i uradowany. Teraz już nie ulegało wątpliwości, że udało mu się nawiązać obustronny kontakt z Rosapelo - taki, który umożliwiał porozumienie się. Chłopiec wciąż leżał bezwładnie na łóżku, zupełnie jakby utracił całą zdolność ruchu, nie wykonywał żadnego gestu, żadnego grymasu i dla osoby postronnej mógł się wydawać żywym trupem, jednak Law już wiedział, że ma przed sobą człowieka, którego mózg pracuje i który w tym momencie po prostu nie jest w stanie komunikować się w normalny sposób.   
  
\- Idzie ci naprawdę świetnie, Pelo - stwierdził, wciąż z uśmiechem, a potem rzucił przelotne spojrzenie na pielęgniarkę, która przyglądała się im z błyszczącymi entuzjazmem oczami. - Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak się cieszę, że wreszcie możemy się dogadać! To idziemy dalej, okej?   
  
Mrugnięcie.   
  
\- Jaką mamy teraz porę roku? Lato?   
  
Nic.   
  
\- Na dworze jest zimno?   
  
Mrugnięcie.   
  
\- Pięć razy sześć to trzydzieści?   
  
Mrugnięcie.   
  
\- To jest moja prawa ręka? - Law uniósł lewą dłoń.   
  
Nic.   
  
\- Teraz jest wieczór?   
  
Nic.   
  
\- Pamiętasz, że byłem u ciebie wczoraj?   
  
Mrugnięcie.   
  
\- Jesteśmy tutaj sami?   
  
Chwila przerwy, a potem dwa mrugnięcia.   
  
No tak, chłopiec najwyraźniej wciąż ignorował na poziomie jaźni wszystkie inne osoby poza Lawem... Ale z drugiej strony odpowiedział, że nie wie, może więc jednak był do pewnego stopnia świadomy obecności trzeciej osoby...? W niektórych sytuacjach, zwłaszcza pod wpływem wstrząsu, zdarzało się, że ludzie doznawali takiego pozornego rozdzielenia funkcji zmysłowych od świadomości - na przykład byli zupełnie przekonani, że utracili wzrok, ale jednocześnie potrafili się poruszać, omijając stojące na drodze przedmioty. Nie było wykluczone, że w tej chwili umysł Rosapelo działał w taki sposób.   
  
\- Tam siedzi Mirva, pielęgniarka. Była tutaj także wczoraj. - Law wskazał ręką w jej stronę, jednak Rosapelo nie poruszył się, wciąż wpatrywał się tylko w niego, pozostawało więc kontynuować.   
  
\- Coś cię boli?   
  
Nic.   
  
Law uśmiechnął się ponownie. Wyglądało na to, że Rosapelo był zorientowany w miejscu i czasie, całkiem nieźle działała też jego pamięć i generalnie - o ile można było coś takiego ocenić na podstawie kilku pobieżnych pytań - wydawało się, że w jego procesach poznawczych nie ma poważniejszych ubytków. Dobrze było to wiedzieć, jednak na tym zamierzał poprzestać. Dalsze badanie świadomości i stanu psychicznego chłopca wymagałoby zahaczenia o kwestie, których nie chciał z nim poruszać.   
  
\- To były głupie pytania, wiem - stwierdził. - No, może poza tym ostatnim, cieszę się, że nic cię nie boli. Nie zadawałem ich dlatego, że podejrzewam cię o niewiedzę. - Obejrzał się na zegar. - Mam jeszcze kilka minut, o ósmej muszę być już gdzie indziej...   
  
Zobaczył, że Rosapelo podążył za jego wzrokiem, i bardzo go to ucieszyło - chłopiec zaczął już dostrzegać w swoim otoczeniu inne rzeczy, a to był kolejny krok naprzód. Law pogratulował sobie pomysłu z zegarem.   
  
\- Tak, o ósmej mam następnych pacjentów - powtórzył. - Podejrzewam zresztą, że zaraz się zmęczysz mruganiem, więc przerwa i tak będzie wskazana. Przyjdę po jedenastej, myślę, że najpóźniej o wpół do dwunastej. Teraz jednak, kiedy mamy jeszcze chwilkę... Nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, czy mógłbym coś dla ciebie zrobić?   
  
Rosapelo patrzył na niego uważnie.   
  
\- No tak, na takie pytanie ciężko odpowiedzieć... - przyznał Law. - Czy chciałbyś, żebym coś ci dał?   
  
Nic.   
  
\- Czy chciałbyś, żebym gdzieś cię zabrał?   
  
Nic... a potem dwa mrugnięcia... a potem wargi Rosapelo drgnęły - tak lekko, że łatwo było to przeoczyć. Potem chłopiec odwrócił głowę do okna. Law zastanowił się, co oznaczało to drgnięcie warg - pierwszy przecież grymas, jaki Rosapelo poczynił od wielu, wielu dni - jednak jedyne, czego mógł być pewien, to że nie wyrażało pozytywnych uczuć. Wyglądało to, jakby Rosapelo nie był pewny swojej odpowiedzi i odczuwał z tego powodu frustrację... Przez moment Law gorączkowo zastanawiał się, jak powinien to zinterpretować... i szybko wyszedł z hipotezą, że chłopiec prawdopodobnie chciał - i nie chciał - iść do swojej matki, gdziekolwiek była. Skoro jego pamięć działała sprawnie, to musiał zdawać sobie sprawę, że ona nie żyje... Law wiedział, że ciało kobiety znajduje się w kostnicy domu pogrzebowego w Roger Bay - Szpital Pamięci Corazona nie posiadał takiego pomieszczenia, ponieważ tutaj nikt nie umierał...   
  
Law uznał jednak, że jest za wcześnie, by o tym wspominać, i dlatego powiedział tylko:   
  
\- Jeśli chcesz gdzieś się udać, musisz mi powiedzieć - zastanawiając się, czy było to z jego strony tchórzostwem. - Zabiorę cię tam, obiecuję - zadeklarował jednak, a potem podniósł się. - Jest za pięć ósma, Pelo, powinienem zaraz iść. Czy chcesz mi teraz jeszcze coś przekazać?   
  
Chłopiec ponownie odwrócił głowę w jego stronę. Law uśmiechnął się do niego, choć jego serce biło szybko - zupełnie jakby czekał na jego odpowiedź, tym razem już zupełnie werbalną. Rosapelo jednak, tak jak wcześniej, wpatrywał się w niego bez wyrazu.   
  
\- Przyjdę po jedenastej... za trzy godziny - przypomniał Law... a potem niespodziewanie zapytał: - Chcesz, żebym przyszedł? - bo nagle wydało mu się to ważne.   
  
Mrugnięcie.   
  
Law uśmiechnął się szerzej.   
  
\- Zatem przyjdę - zapowiedział. - Trzymaj się. Do zobaczenia wkrótce, Pelo!   
  
Idąc na blok operacyjny, Law nie mógł nie zachwycać się faktem, jak dobrze to wszystko szło. W ciągu zaledwie dwóch dni w stanie chłopca dokonał się niesamowity postęp - jeszcze wczoraj wymagało wiele zachodu, by w ogóle wywołać u niego jakąkolwiek reakcję na otoczenie, a dzisiaj Law był już w stanie się z nim porozumieć...! Oczywiście największą zasługę miał tutaj Clione ze swoim zmysłem obserwacji, niemniej jednak świadomość, że i on się do czegoś przydał... nie, że bez niego to wszystko nie byłoby w ogóle możliwe, niemal odurzała. Najwyraźniej Law nieustannie potrzebował tego uczucia: że ma wpływ na zdrowie innych ludzi...   
  
Tym razem zapomniał ukryć swój dobry nastrój i wszedł na salę zabiegową z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, który jego dwaj pomocnicy z miejsca zauważyli.   
  
\- A co to szef dzisiaj w takim świetnym humorze? - spytał Shachi i zaraz dodał: - Nie żebym narzekał.   
  
\- Pacjent mi zdrowieje, ot co - mruknął Law w odpowiedzi.   
  
\- To bardzo, bardzo dobrze - skomentował Penguin, klepiąc go po poufale plecach. - Tylko... - On i Shachi wymienili spojrzenia. - Tylko co w tym dziwnego...?   
  
Law miał ochotę westchnąć.   
  
\- Bo to jest specjalny pacjent, którego leczę bez użycia Ope Ope no Mi - wyjaśnił cierpliwie.   
  
Teraz w oczach jego pomocników widać było wyraźne zaalarmowanie, zupełnie jakby Law powiedział coś, co stało w kompletnej sprzeczności z prawami natury, i zaniemówili na dobrą chwilę.   
  
\- Yyy... bateria się skończyła? - rzucił wreszcie Shachi.   
  
\- Głupol jesteś. Jaka znów bateria? Myślisz, że mój diabelski owoc ma jakiś określony czas użytkowania czy co? To pacjent psychiatryczny - odparł Law, ale wydawało mu się, że ta odpowiedź jedynie pogłębiła konsternację jego asystentów, którzy znów wymienili spojrzenia.   
  
Potem Shachi wzruszył ramionami.   
  
\- Wiosna idzie, ludziom dziwne rzeczy się w głowach roją - stwierdził.   
  
\- Ale to dobrze, że szef wreszcie uznał psychiatrię za gałąź medycyny i postanowił spróbować swoich sił na tym polu - pochwalił Penguin, choć z jakiejś przyczyny zabrzmiało to jak ironia. - Powodzenia - dodał tonem wsparcia, co jeszcze bardziej pogłębiło ogólne Lawa wrażenie, że się z niego tutaj nabijają.   
  
\- Weźcie się zajmijcie może swoimi sprawami, dobra? - burknął. - Poza tym nie przyszedłem tutaj gadać. O jedenastej muszę być z powrotem na "siódemce", więc ruszać się do roboty, i to już.   
  
Dzisiaj operował mężczyznę w średnim wieku, archeologa, z ogólnoustrojowym zatruciem jakąś paskudną substancją organiczną. Co to było za diabelstwo, tego Law nie wiedział, ale wyglądało jak nieznany związek, który prawdopodobnie znajdował się ukryty w skorupie ziemskiej od czasów prehistorycznych, aż dokopali się do niego badacze historii. A wydawałoby się, że poszukiwanie śladów historycznych powinno być z założenia bezpieczne - zwłaszcza teraz, gdy za studiowanie niektórych okresów w dziejach świata nie groziła już kara śmierci, pomyślał z ironią. Miał nadzieję, że to konkretne stanowisko wykopaliskowe zostało zamknięte z bezwzględnym zakazem wstępu - wystarczy, że musiał zająć się całą grupą, która w nim pracowała.   
  
Później miał młodą kobietę z encefalopatią w przebiegu wrodzonej choroby wątroby. Było prawdziwym cudem, że dotarła na Raftel na czas. Choroba była nieuleczalna, zaś encefalopatia... cóż, na tym etapie nie dawała się już odwrócić żadnymi konwencjonalnymi metodami. Można się było zastanawiać, dlaczego lekarze nie skierowali kobiety do Szpitala Pamięci Corazona wcześniej, skoro wiadomo było, że jej stan będzie się pogarszał, doprowadzając do przedwczesnej śmierci. Chyba że samą przypadłość zdiagnozowano dopiero co, jeśli objawy pojawiły się późno... Tak czy inaczej pacjentka miała prawdziwe szczęście. Law usunął z jej mózgu i wszystkich pozostałych narządów uszkodzenia oraz całkowicie wyeliminował chorobę z jej organizmu.   
  
Ostatnim dzisiaj był ciężki przypadek przewlekłej choroby obturacyjnej płuc z niewydolnością krążenia - znaczy się, ciężki dla pacjenta, nie dla niego. To był mężczyzna po sześćdziesiątce w schyłkowym stadium choroby, który nie mógł już funkcjonować bez butli z tlenem, a i to ledwo ledwo. Law naprawił jego płuca i oskrzela i pozostało mu mieć nadzieję, że pogadanka Choppera naprawi także stosunek pacjenta do własnej kondycji, kiedy w tak cudowny sposób jego egzystencja została przedłużona. W przypadku ludzi, którzy na własne życzenie niszczyli sobie zdrowie szkodliwym trybem życia, empatia Lawa zwykle doznawała awaryjnego wyłączenia... ale gdyby miał się przejmować wszystkimi tymi, hmm... problematycznymi osobami, żeby powiedzieć w sposób dyplomatyczny, szybko by zwariował. Na szczęście nie do tego tutaj był, a jedynie od leczenia.   
  
Zabiegi przebiegły bez zakłóceń i już za dziesięć jedenasta Law przebierał się w normalne codzienne ubranie. Kiedy jednak ruszył do windy, żeby udać się na psychiatrię, złapał go głód. No tak, wstał dzisiaj wcześniej, więc jego organizm, przyzwyczajony do jedzenia w konkretnych odstępach, domagał się już posiłku. Perspektywa jedzenia dopiero za godzinę była wyjątkowo nieprzyjemna i po krótkiej debacie z samym sobą - zajęła akurat tyle czasu, ile czekał na windę - postanowił zabrać lunch ze sobą na "siódemkę". Z założenia jedzenie przy chorych nie wchodziło w rachubę, jednak w przypadku Rosapelo relacja lekarz-pacjent cechowała się znacznie większą swobodą niż normalnie. Jeśli Law przyniesie jedzenie ze sobą, może uda mu się nakłonić chłopca, by wreszcie coś zjadł? O ile dobrze pamiętał, Rosapelo był na kroplówce już prawie dwa tygodnie...   
  
Zabrał ze stołówki sałatkę, dwa onigiri i butelkę wody, konstatując przelotnie, że od kilku dni nie jadł normalnego lunchu. To był kolejny argument na to, żeby szybko przywrócić Rosapelo zdrowie, bo na razie każdą wolną chwilę spędzał na psychiatrii. I to z własnego wyboru, pomyślał, wywracając oczami.   
  
W auli siódmego piętra natknął się na Clione, który obrzucił zawartość jego rąk sugestywnym spojrzeniem.   
  
\- A ty dokąd z tym bufetem?   
  
\- Pacjent, na którym stosujesz okłady ze mnie, zajmuje cały mój wolny czas, w związku z czym od kilku dni nie mam możliwości, żeby zjeść normalny lunch na stołówce - odpowiedział Law z przekąsem.   
  
\- W takim razie obiecuję ci, że jak już go wyleczysz, zabiorę cię na porządny lunch - odparł Clione. - Albo nawet na obiad do All Baratie.   
  
\- Obejdzie się - mruknął Law półgębkiem. - Znów będziesz mnie podrywać.   
  
\- Wypraszam sobie - odciął się psychiatra z udawanym oburzeniem. - Umówiliśmy się, że kończymy z takimi rzeczami... i mam ci przypomnieć na czyje życzenie? Jeśli o mnie chodzi, zamierzam dotrzymać tego postanowienia - zadeklarował stanowczym tonem. - Choć kupiłem ostatnio bardzo ładną sukienkę i fajnie byłoby ją wreszcie założyć na jakieś wyjście... - mruknął pod nosem i popatrzył niezobowiązująco w sufit.   
  
Law zignorował go, choć miał przy tym niepokojące wrażenie, że oni dwaj jednak nie są w stanie odpuścić sobie tego rodzaju podtekstów we wzajemnych kontaktach. To by było tak, jakby po kilkunastu latach znajomości dwoje przyjaciół zaczęło się nazywać zupełnie innymi imionami... Ale, przypomniał sobie zaraz, wyznaczył tę granice, bo przecież czuł, że jest nie w porządku wobec Clione. Nie mógł po dwóch dniach rezygnować ze swojego postanowienia tylko dlatego, że stare zwyczaje wciąż przychodziły mu całkowicie naturalnie...   
  
\- W każdym razie dziś jem u Rosapelo - stwierdził. - Nie mogę?   
  
\- Możesz, możesz. A gdyby jeszcze udało ci się go nakłonić do jedzenia, byłoby już w ogóle świetnie - odparł Clione z uśmiechem.   
  
\- Tak też sobie właśnie pomyślałem - zapewnił go Law skwapliwie, by mimo wszystko nie wyjść na osobę, która przedkłada własny komfort nad dobro pacjenta.   
  
Psychiatra litościwie nie skomentował, a w zamian powiedział:   
  
\- Słyszałem, że nawiązałeś z nim dzisiaj kontakt...? Jesteś w stanie się z nim porozumieć, tak?   
  
\- Odpowiada mi mrugnięciami.   
  
\- Po twoim wyjściu Mirva... pielęgniarka próbowała z nim "rozmawiać" w taki sam sposób - poinformował Clione - a potem i ja, ale zupełnie nie reagował. Nie, w ogóle na nas nie zwracał uwagi. Zerkał natomiast co jakiś czas na zegar, który przyniosłeś. Wygląda na to, że wciąż jesteś jedyną osobą, z którą chce pozostawać w kontakcie. Więc niestety będziesz musiał u nas jeszcze trochę pobyć - dodał współczująco.   
  
\- Wiesz, wydaje mi się, że to kwestia kilku dni - odparł Law. - Całkiem szybko wychodzi z tego odrętwienia.   
  
Psychiatra poklepał go po plecach.   
  
\- A wszystko dzięki tobie - stwierdził serdecznym tonem. - Może to doświadczenie choć trochę zmieni twoje spojrzenie na pacjentów psychiatrycznych...   
  
\- Ej, teraz gadasz zupełnie jak Penguin.   
  
\- Serio? - zdziwił się Clione. - To chyba pierwszy raz w życiu... - mruknął.   
  
\- Czy ja źle traktuję twoich pacjentów? - spytał Law z urazą.   
  
\- Skąd ten pomysł? Oczywiście, że nie! Tylko jak na nich patrzysz, to masz minę, jakbyś uważał, że nie powinni istnieć - odparł psychiatra z promiennym uśmiechem.   
  
\- Co? Na pewno nie!   
  
\- Ale nie obawiaj się - powiedział Clione pocieszającym tonem. - Połowa ludzi nie zakłada, że najwybitniejszy lekarz na świecie mógłby tak myśleć, więc dochodzą do wniosku, że na pewno im się przywidziało...   
  
Law ściągnął brwi.   
  
\- A druga połowa? - spytał.   
  
\- Cóż, druga połowa niewątpliwie uważa, że najwybitniejszy lekarz świata ma wszelkie prawo być aroganckim i zarozumiałym dupkiem, którego o pacjenta dba tyle, co o zeszłoroczny śnieg.   
  
\- Nienawidzę śniegu - odparł Law ponuro. - Poza tym jestem zdruzgotany twoją opinią i chcę, żebyś był tego świadom. A tak na serio... Nie mam problemu z przychodzeniem do niego. Prawda jest taka - zniżył głos - i wiesz o tym równie dobrze jak ja, że dwa tygodnie temu zachowałem się wobec niego jak skończony gnój, i mam paskudne uczucie, że poniekąd z mojego powodu popadł w taki stan. Teraz, kiedy już ochłonąłem, chcę zrobić wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby to odwrócić i mu pomóc. Więc to nie jest tak, że odwiedzam go z przymusu, okej? - zaznaczył, bo wydawało mu się to ważne.   
  
Psychiatra kiwnął głową.   
  
\- Okej. Dobrze to wiedzieć. Dzięki, że mi powiedziałeś.   
  
\- To nie traćmy więcej czasu na pogaduszki w korytarzu... bo jestem coraz bardziej głodny.   
  
Clione uśmiechnął się krzywo i otworzył drzwi na oddział.   
  
\- Pomyśl nad tym obiadem w All Baratie.   
  
\- Pomyślę - mruknął Law. - A, jeszcze jedno. Próbujcie z nim nawiązywać kontakt. Jestem pewny, że w którymś momencie się to uda. Myślę, że on jest do jakiegoś stopnia świadomy innych ludzi i generalnie swojego otoczenia. Prędzej czy później "zaskoczy".   
  
\- Spokojna głowa, będziemy próbować - obiecał psychiatra, zatrzymując się przed dyżurką pielęgniarek. - Dzięki.   
  
Law kiwnął głową i ruszył w stronę pokoju Rosapelo, w którym tym razem dostrzegł inną pielęgniarkę - Mirva prawdopodobnie poszła coś zjeść. Ledwo przekroczył próg, dostrzegł wpatrzone w siebie niebieskie oczy. Uśmiechnął się. Czas reakcji chłopca znów uległ skróceniu.   
  
\- Witaj ponownie - powiedział, podchodząc do łóżka i siadając na "swoim" krześle po prawej stronie chłopca. Rosapelo śledził go wzrokiem. - Przyniosłem sobie jedzenie. Nie będzie ci chyba przeszkadzać, że będę jadł...? - Położył prowiant na stoliku. - A właściwie... - Pod wpływem impulsu przesunął jedno onigiri na przykrycie, zaraz koło ręki chłopca. - Może byś zjadł ze mną? - zaproponował.   
  
Rosapelo nie poruszył się, wciąż wpatrywał się w niego bez wyrazu. Przekąska nie wzbudziła jego zainteresowania, ale Law właściwie tego nie oczekiwał, jeszcze nie teraz. W gruncie rzeczy wiedział, że zupa mleczna byłaby lepszym pomysłem...   
  
\- Dobrze by było, gdybyś zaczął jeść. Wiesz, ja bym nie wytrzymał dwóch tygodni bez jedzenia... Mdli mnie na samą myśl - stwierdził, otwierając sałatkę. - Co tu dzisiaj mamy... Sałatka z tuńczykiem, nienajgorzej... Lubisz ryby, Pelo?   
  
Mrugnięcie.   
  
\- To dobrze, bo ryby są zdrowe, w każdym razie większość z nich. A co jeszcze lubisz? - Zaczął wymieniać różne rodzaje żywności, na każdy dostając odpowiedź twierdzącą. - Nie żartuj? Wszystko ci smakuje? - Mrugnięcie. - Nawet umeboshi? - Brak reakcji. - Ale wiesz, co to jest umeboshi? - Mrugnięcie. - No popatrz, ja też nie znoszę umeboshi, tośmy się dobrali...   
  
Zajął się sałatką, popijając wodą z butelki.   
  
\- Może zrobić doktorowi kawę albo herbatę? - zaproponowała pielęgniarka... tym razem, według identyfikatora, Calla.   
  
\- Nie obrażę się na zieloną herbatę - mruknął Law. - Dzięki.   
  
Calla wstała i wyszła, a Law kontynuował posiłek i rozmowę..   
  
\- Wiesz, Pelo, mamy tutaj na Raftel najlepszą restaurację na świecie. All Baratie, słyszałeś o niej? Nie? Ale o Królu Piratów słyszałeś, prawda? No, to szef All Baratie, Sanji, kiedyś był osobistym kucharzem Króla Piratów i już wtedy zdobył światową sławę. Jego posiłki są palce lizać, jestem pewien, że nigdy czegoś podobnego nie jadłeś. _Ja_ nigdy czegoś podobnego nie jadłem... - Przez chwilę, w przerwach pomiędzy kęsami sałatki, opowiadał o cudownościach, które potrafił wyczarować dawny kucharz okrętowy Słomkowych, a także o tych zupełnie pospolitych potrawach, które Sanji umiał przyrządzić tak, że człowiek miał wrażenie, jakby jadł coś do tej pory nieznanego. - Gdybyś chciał, moglibyśmy się tam kiedyś wybrać na obiad, jak już staniesz na nogi. Co ty na to?   
  
Brak reakcji - czyli odpowiedź odmowna... Wywołał rozczarowanie podszyte świadomością, że nie powinien się był spodziewać niczego innego.   
  
\- Nie masz ochoty? - mruknął, odstawiając puste już opakowanie na stolik, a potem, bez namysłu, dodał: - Aż tak mnie nie znosisz?   
  
Znów brak reakcji. Law ściągnął brwi.   
  
\- To teraz sam nie wiem... - przyznał, po czym spytał ciszej: - Wciąż masz mi za złe to, co wtedy powiedziałem? Nawet jeśli od dwóch dni próbuję cię przekonać, że wcale tak nie myślę...?   
  
Ponownie brak reakcji. No, tym razem zadał dwa pytania, więc nic dziwnego, że nie doczekał żadnej odpowiedzi.   
  
\- Dobra, sam się zakręciłem, przepraszam... - wymamrotał. - Teraz będę zadawać łatwiejsze pytania. Czy w ogóle chcesz o tym porozmawiać, Pelo?   
  
Mrugnięcie. Law uśmiechnął się lekko, czując przyjemne łaskotanie w piersi. To był dobry początek.   
  
\- Cieszę się. To może zacznijmy od najbardziej podstawowych kwestii... Boisz się mnie? - spytał.   
  
Rosapelo nie mrugnął, a Law zdziwił się, jak wielką napełniło go to ulgą.   
  
\- Dziękuje... - mruknął. - Może to głupie z mojej strony, ale nie byłem tego pewien. A czy...   
  
Urwał. Pytanie, które chciał zadać, nagle stanęło mu w gardle. Zacisnął usta i uciekł spojrzeniem... zaraz jednak ponownie popatrzył na chłopca. Wydawało mu się, że na czole Rosapelo mignęła zmarszczka, jednak stało się to tak szybko, że nie mógł być pewny. Złapał za butelkę z wodą i wypił jej zawartość do końca.   
  
Chłopiec wciąż wpatrywał się w niego uważnym wzrokiem i Law był przekonany, że czeka na jego pytanie. Zganił się w duchu. Co on robi? Miał utrzymywać i rozwijać kontakt z Rosapelo; siedzenie w milczeniu było kompletnie bez sensu, poza tym... Im dłużej będzie zwlekać, tym trudniej będzie podjąć temat. Skoro już wiedział, że chce znać odpowiedź, nie mógł być na tyle tchórzem, by nie zadać pytania.   
  
\- Pelo, nienawidzisz mnie? - zmusił się, by to powiedzieć, a potem spędził trzy sekundy w lodowatym strachu, że odpowiedź będzie twierdząca.   
  
Rosapelo jednak nie mrugnął także i tym razem. Law powoli wypuścił z płuc wstrzymywane powietrze. Uczucie ulgi wezbrało w jego piersi... ale w następnym momencie zamroziło je paskudne podejrzenie, że chłopiec nie jest z nim szczery. Jego palce zacisnęły się na materiale spodni, kiedy usiłował jakoś zrozumieć ten paradoks.   
  
Czy tak bardzo nienawidził samego siebie, by oczekiwać ze strony innych tylko takich uczuć? Czy tak bardzo wyrzucał sobie błędy, by automatycznie negować możliwość wybaczenia ich? Czy naprawdę uważał, że nie zasługuje ze strony Rosapelo na nic więcej poza niechęcią?   
  
Jednak nawet jeśli to była prawda, której się obawiał i na którą siebie skazywał... to zdał sobie sprawę, że _nie chce_ tego. Nie chciał, by Rosapelo go nienawidził. Może to była hipokryzja z jego strony. Może też przez kilkanaście ostatnich lat odzwyczaił się od tego uczucia: bycia obiektem nienawiści. Czy nie dlatego przypadkiem założył ten szpital i stał się lekarzem-cudotwórcą: by zagłuszyć poczucie, że tak naprawdę nie zasługuje na nic innego niż pogarda...?   
  
Jedna myśl przystopowała go na tej spirali samooskarżeń, która mogła go ściągnąć na sam dół: był nie w porządku wobec Rosapelo, jeśli poprzez pryzmat własnych odczuć posądzał go o podobne. Nawet jeśli on sam był pokręconym człowiekiem, nie wolno mu było zakładać, że inni też tak mają.   
  
\- Naprawdę, Pelo? - szepnął, wpatrując się w niebieskie oczy. - Nie nienawidzisz mnie?   
  
Mrugnięcie. Potwierdzenie.   
  
Cóż mógł zrobić innego, jak tylko w to uwierzyć? Przecież nie chciał żyć z poczuciem, że jest darzony niechęcią przez tego chłopca. Spróbował się uśmiechnąć, choć wiedział, że wypadło to blado.   
  
\- Kiedyś będziesz mi to musiał powiedzieć słowami - mruknął, a potem potarł twarz obiema rękami.   
  
Weszła Mirva - z kubkiem, z którego unosił się znajomy zapach. Szpital używał na co dzień jednego rodzaju zielonej herbaty - sproszkowanej, którą zalewało się praktycznie wrzątkiem - choć na stołówce można było dostać ich więcej. Law wziął kubek i pociągnął łyk gorącego napoju. Rosapelo nie odrywał od niego wzroku i tak patrzyli na siebie przez dłuższą chwilę.   
  
Czy chłopiec naprawdę mu wybaczył? Tak po prostu? Przecież Law go skrzywdził - i to w momencie, gdy Rosapelo potrzebował wsparcia, nie niechęci... Czy tak niewiele wystarczyło, by postanowił, że tamto wydarzenie należało do przeszłości? Jakkolwiek było, Law wiedział, że powinien się cieszyć... pokornie przyjąć to, co mu dawano, nawet jeśli jednocześnie w piersi gniotło go uczucie, którego nie potrafił do końca zinterpretować. Raz jeszcze doszedł do wniosku, że nie chce być obiektem niechęci, nie z jego strony. Świadomość, że Rosapelo mógłby go nienawidzić, była potwornie przykra...   
  
"Nie chciałem, żebyś mnie nienawidził" - te słowa przyszły mu zupełnie nagle na pamięć, ściskając za serce. Otworzył szerzej oczy, a potem zacisnął wargi w cienką linię i odstawił kubek na stolik obok, bo bał się, że zaraz go strzaska, gdy ze wzburzenia zaczęły mu drżeć ręce.   
  
Czy tak... Czy właśnie tak czuł się _Cora-san_ przez cały ten czas, jaki ze sobą spędzili? To była zupełnie inna sytuacja, powiedział sobie zaraz, zupełnie inna... ale jakie to miało znaczenie? W przeciwieństwie do Rosapelo, Law okazywał swoją niechęć nieustannie. Naprawdę go nie znosił, naprawdę nie chciał z nim być... A jeśli Cora-san czuł się winny - z tego powodu, że porwał go w podróż i zmusił do przechodzenia przez szpitalne piekło...? Może czuł się winny także zatajenia przed nim prawdy o sobie? A Law swoim zachowaniem ponad wszelką wątpliwość dał mu do zrozumienia, jak bardzo go nienawidzi... Cora-san spędził pół roku z dzieciakiem, którego zapiekłej awersji był stuprocentowo pewny - i wciąż nie zrezygnował z chęci pomocy mu.   
  
Law przypomniał sobie tamten uśmiech, którym jego opiekun odpowiedział mu, gdy nazwał go pierwszy raz "Cora-san". Przypomniał sobie poprzedzającą tamto zdarzenie noc, gdy usłyszał słowa, których nie powinien był słyszeć, a które pozwoliły mu uwierzyć, że jednak jest na świecie ktoś, komu na nim zależy i kto jeszcze traktuje go jak człowieka. Tamte słowa roztopiły lód wokół jego serca, przypominając jemu samemu o tym człowieczeństwie, którego - wydawało mu się - wyrzekł się był na zawsze... Cora-san mu współczuł i tylko tyle było trzeba, by Law wybaczył mu wszystko, choć tak naprawdę wiedział, że wyzbył się nienawiści do niego już wcześniej, gdzieś na przestrzeni tamtych sześciu miesięcy wspólnego podróżowania.   
  
Podejrzewał jednak, że Cora-san do samego końca pozostał niepewny, do samego końca nie wierzył w to, że Law jednak nie żywił do niego niechęci... a mimo to w żadnej chwili nie zawrócił z obranej drogi. Postanowił go ocalić bez względu na własny interes - także bez względu na to, jak Law o nim myślał. Gdyby tylko Law powiedział mu, jak było naprawdę... Gdyby zdołał odpowiedzieć na tamto wyznanie... wówczas Cora-san nie musiałby odchodzić z poczuciem, że...   
  
\- Doktorze Law...? - łagodny głos Mirvy wdarł się w jego myśli.   
  
Odjął rękę od oczu i spojrzał na nią, a potem popatrzył na Rosapelo. Pokręcił głową.   
  
\- Przepraszam, coś sobie przypomniałem... - mruknął, usiłując się pozbierać z tego nagłego rozkojarzenia i wrócić do chwili obecnej.   
  
Przesunął się na brzeg krzesła i oparł łokcie na kolanach. Nieznośny ciężar wciąż kładł się na jego piersi - to była jedna z tych chwil, w których czuł się jak najmarniejszy człowiek na świecie i nie pojmował, co kierowało Corazonem, kiedy zrobił to, co zrobił - ale spróbował nie zwracać na to uwagi. Jego własne odczucia nie miały tutaj znaczenia... a mimo to raz jeszcze poprosił:   
  
\- Powiedz mi to kiedyś słowami... dobrze, Pelo? - choć nie miał pojęcia, czy to cokolwiek zmieni.   
  
Chłopiec nie odpowiedział... ale przynajmniej nie odmówił i w tym Law postanowił upatrywać nadzieję. Trzeba jednak było zmienić temat... nastrój... Nie przyszedł tutaj, by pogrążać się w samoanalizach, tylko żeby pomóc pacjentowi. Spojrzał na zegar: była za kwadrans dwunasta.   
  
\- Mam jeszcze piętnaście minut - powiedział, wracając wzrokiem do Rosapelo. - O czym jeszcze pogadamy? Wcześniej rozmawialiśmy o tym, że fajnie by było pójść do All Baratie na obiad... Ach, zostały nam jeszcze onigiri. Zjem swoje teraz, a ty? Tam leży - rzucił od niechcenia, wskazując na opakowaną w folię ryżową kulkę na przykryciu.   
  
W jego przypadku przygnębienie nie było wystarczającym powodem - choć oczywiście jego stan daleki był od depresji chłopca - by rezygnować z jedzenia... Poza tym naprawdę lubił onigiri. Wziął ze stolika własną przekąskę, odwinął celofan i powąchał.   
  
\- Chyba znów tuńczyk, mam dzisiaj szczęście...   
  
Odgryzł kawałek, a potem drugi. Rosapelo patrzył na jego konsumpcję bacznym spojrzeniem niebieskich oczu, a Law miał nadzieję, że ten widok może choć trochę pobudzi jego apetyt - bo nawet "trochę" byłoby tutaj ogromną i znaczącą zmianą.   
  
\- Onigiri to jeden z moich absolutnych faworytów, jeśli chodzi o jedzenie - oświadczył, a potem popił herbaty. Zapatrzył się na ryżową kulkę w swoich palcach. - Wiesz, nie sądzę, by na świecie istniało wiele rzeczy, które byłyby jeszcze bardziej doskonałe... Swoją drogą te na Raftel są naprawdę świetne. Mamy regularną dostawę najlepszego ryżu z Wano, zaś tutejsze ryby... Cóż, biorąc pod uwagę, że All Blue jest niemal za rogiem, człowiek może być pewnym jakości. Naprawdę powinieneś zjeść... albo chociaż spróbować - zachęcił, po czym ponownie wgryzł się w przekąskę, by wkrótce pochłonąć ją całą.   
  
Dłoń Rosapelo drgnęła na przykryciu, sprawiając, że serce Lawa podskoczyło. Nie dał tego po sobie poznać, tylko jak gdyby nigdy nic zlizał ziarnka ryżu z palców i znów popił herbaty. Ponad kubkiem wpatrywał się uważnie, jak ręka chłopca powoli przesuwa się w bok, by wkrótce natrafić na onigiri. Rosapelo spuścił wzrok i popatrzył na przekąskę, a potem usiłował ją złapać, jednak wyglądało na to, że nie ma wystarczająco siły.   
  
Law wyciągnął dłoń w jego stronę, a kiedy chłopiec nie zareagował, zgiął jego rękę w łokciu, włożył w palce onigiri i przytrzymał tak, żeby Rosapelo miał dobry widok.   
  
\- Wygląda na to, że jesteś po chorobie osłabiony. Tym bardziej powinieneś zacząć jeść - powiedział poważnym tonem. - Pamiętasz, jak długo tu leżysz, Pelo? Dwa tygodnie. Najwyższa pora, żebyś zaczął wracać do zdrowia, nie sądzisz?   
  
Chłopiec odwrócił głowę do okna i spróbował wyszarpnąć rękę z jego uścisku, choć w jego kondycji było to jedynie słabym drgnięciem. Law pozwolił jego dłoni opaść z powrotem na przykrycie i położył onigiri tam gdzie wcześniej.   
  
\- Byłoby dobrze, gdybyś zaczął jeść - powtórzył. - Bo będziesz dalej tracić siły, aż wreszcie nie dasz rady nawet kręcić szyją... ani nawet otworzyć oczu. A może... - Zmarszczył brwi, gdy objawił mu się niespodziewany pomysł. - Może cię nakarmię, gdy przyjdę następnym razem...?   
  
Rosapelo znów na niego spojrzał i tym razem wydawało się Lawowi, że widzi w jego wzroku zaskoczenie, może nawet oburzenie... ale, oczywiście, najpewniej tylko je sobie wyobraził, raz jeszcze nieświadomie przypisując chłopcu własne reakcje... Uśmiechnął się, choć tak naprawdę był porządnie zdenerwowany.   
  
\- O drugiej. Za dwie godziny - powiedział, przywołując swój najbardziej pogodny ton. - Zupa mleczna dobrze ci zrobi. Chciałbym cię już odłączyć od tej kroplówki... A jak nabierzesz sił, będziesz mógł zjeść onigiri, to dobry plan, nie sądzisz?   
  
Rosapelo prawdopodobnie nie sądził, choć mogło być tak, że brak mrugnięcia wynikał z jego osłupienia, tego Law nie wiedział. On sam wciąż był zaskoczony własnymi słowami, choć - jak zaraz doszedł do wniosku - nie było w nich nic głupiego. Chłopiec _naprawdę_ potrzebował porządnego jedzenia, a skoro Law jako jedyny miał z nim kontakt, dlaczego nie miałby spróbować go nakarmić? Czy miał coś do stracenia?   
  
\- Dobra, to ja znikam - stwierdził, wstając i poniekąd z ulgą witając możliwość ucieczki, gdy Rosapelo nie przestawał przewiercać go na wylot spojrzeniem. - Będę o czternastej. Mirva, zajmiesz się załatwieniem posiłku ze stołówki?   
  
\- Oczywiście - zapewniła pielęgniarka, a oczy jej błyszczały.   
  
Law nie wątpił, że bardzo chciała zobaczyć, jak będzie karmił Rosapelo. Westchnął w duchu, wychodząc. Cóż, najwyżej talerz z jedzeniem wyląduje na jego głowie... Chociaż, uświadomił sobie z miejsca, gdyby tak się stało, byłoby to dużym plusem. Niestety, o to właśnie chodziło, że chłopiec nie miał dość sił, by coś takiego zrobić.   
  
Wizja tego, co czekało go po drugiej, sprawiła, że ciężko mu było się skupić na konsultacji - karmienie chorego chłopca napełniało go większym przerażeniem niż jakikolwiek zabieg medyczny, którego mógłby się podjąć - i kiedy stażysta z chirurgii przestawił mu przypadek swojego chorego, zdołał odpowiedzieć zupełnie nie na temat, wywołując u obecnych skonsternowane spojrzenia. Tylko znajomy specjalizant z psychiatrii nie stracił pewności siebie, a w zamian szepnął teatralnie z tylnego rzędu:   
  
\- Dyrektorze, dyrektorze...! On nie pytał o wycięcie polipów jelita grubego, tylko migdałków podniebiennych...!   
  
Law zogniskował na nim spojrzenie, przywołując swoją wypowiedź, a w niej opisaną drogę dostępu do operowanej części, i miał ochotę się zarumienić.   
  
\- Dziękuję, doktorze Antero - mruknął. - Cieszy mnie, że doktor uważa także przy omawianiu przypadków chirurgicznych.   
  
\- Przyznaję, że chirurgia była moją drugą opcją, gdy decydowałem się na specjalizację - wyjawił lekarz z dumą, na co Lawa przeszły ciarki.   
  
\- Myślę, że doktor dokonał jednak słusznego wyboru - rzucił z umiarkowaną pochwałą.   
  
Osobiście uważał, że chirurdzy i psychiatrzy to były dwa ekstrema w medycynie i nie wyobrażał sobie pomiędzy nimi żadnych sensownych powiązań. Nie miał nawet pojęcia, dlaczego specjalizant z psychiatrii uczestniczył z takim zaangażowaniem w tych konsultacjach, skoro było pewne, że akurat od Lawa niczego się nie nauczy. Prawdopodobnie przychodził tutaj na przeszpiegi dla Clione... albo kierowała nim jakaś inna, równie dziwna motywacja, bo z psychiatrami nigdy nie było wiadomo.   
  
\- W każdym razie dziękuję za zwrócenie mi uwagi. I przepraszam wszystkich za zagapienie. Mam, hmm, chwilowo przypadek pacjenta, który trochę za bardzo zajmuje moje myśli - wyjaśnił, dochodząc do wniosku, że w gruncie rzeczy powiedział prawdę. - Wracając do tematu... Doktorze Bortelli, polipy jelita grubego można usunąć metodą...   
  
Podejrzewał, że ta scena zostanie szpitalną anegdotą, w którą przynajmniej połowa pracowników nie będzie chciała uwierzyć, ale nie przejmował się tym tak, jak powinien. Koniec końców, jak powiedział Clione zaledwie dzisiaj, _był_ najwybitniejszym lekarzem na świecie i z tego jednego powodu wybaczano mu absolutnie wszystko. O drugiej wrócił na "siódemkę", tym razem bez entuzjazmu, który towarzyszył jego wcześniejszym wizytom. Podjął jednak decyzję i nie zamierzał się od niej odwracać... choć wciąż obawiał się, że karmienie chłopca może skończyć się czymś gorszym niż narobienie sobie wstydu przed kolegami.   
  
W pokoju Rosapelo zastał talerz z zupą mleczną, który pachniał... cóż, jak zupa mleczna. Stał na stoliku, zupełnie ignorowany przez pacjenta, który ponownie skupił całą swoją uwagę na Lawie. Onigiri leżało tam, gdzie zostało zostawione.   
  
\- Jestem już, Pelo - powiedział Law, siadając na krześle i robiąc wszystko, by ukryć swoje zdenerwowanie, które ponownie podskoczyło w rejony wartości ledwo akceptowalnych.   
  
Najlepiej było mieć to wszystko z głowy... Zerknął na Mirvę, która siedziała po drugiej stronie łóżka i przyglądała się im obu z zaangażowanym uśmiechem. Stłumił westchnienie. Nie mógł przecież powiedzieć jej, by sobie poszła... Ponownie popatrzył na chłopca.   
  
\- To jak? Zaczynamy twój posiłek? - spytał w zamierzeniu pogodnie.   
  
Rosapelo ani drgnął, nie uczyniły tego także jego rzęsy - wciąż wpatrywał się w niego spojrzeniem, które Law interpretował jako absolutnie odmawiające. Mimo to, modląc się w duchu, by jego ręce nie drżały, Law wziął ze stolika talerz i nabrał pełną łyżkę pokarmu. Talerz był ciepły, ale nie parzył, więc ocenił, że temperatura jest w sam raz. Skupił wzrok na chłopcu.   
  
\- Wiesz, mam do zupy mlecznej pewien sentyment - rzucił, pragnąc nieco rozładować atmosferę. - Kiedy miałem bodaj osiem lat, zachorowałem na mononukleozę. To taka paskudna choroba zakaźna, która atakuje między innymi migdałki podniebienne. Gardło bolało mnie tak okropnie, że przez kilka dni nie byłem w stanie nic jeść. Nie mogłem nawet pić i właściwie samo oddychanie sprawiało mi ból. Kiedy leczenie wreszcie zaczęło skutkować i ból zaczął się powoli zmniejszać, to właśnie zupa mleczna była pierwszym jedzeniem, jakie mogłem przełknąć. Uwierz mi, w tamtym momencie smakowała mi jak mało co... - mruknął. - No, to teraz twoja kolej.   
  
Przysunął łyżkę do ust chłopca, który jednak przekręcił głowę w stronę okna. Law po raz kolejny stłumił westchnienie. Wyglądało na to, że jednak nic z tego... Cofnął talerz na kolana i włożył do niego z powrotem łyżkę.   
  
\- Pelo... Nie będę cię karmił na siłę - powiedział cicho. - Bardzo bym jednak chciał, żebyś zjadł. Kiedy mówiłem ci, że wkrótce osłabniesz tak, że nie będziesz w stanie nawet ruszyć głową, to nie kłamałem. My lekarze nie kłamiemy w takich sprawach - zaznaczył. - Podejrzewam, że tobie jest wszystko jedno, ale... ja naprawdę pragnę, żebyś wrócił do zdrowia. To nie w porządku, kiedy taki dzieciak jak ty... - Urwał, kiedy kolejne wspomnienie przyszło mu na pamięć. - To zbyt smutne... - powiedział głucho, jakby powtarzał usłyszane kiedyś słowa.   
  
To _było_ zbyt smutne. Nie chciał poddawać się smutkowi, nie chciał rezygnować z walki... Co mógł jednak zrobić? Jak mógł wpłynąć na tego chłopca... jak przywrócić mu wolę życia? Czy słowa mogły tutaj wystarczyć? Czy były słowa, które mogły sprawić, by Rosapelo znów chciał żyć? Och, z pewnością były... tyle że Trafalgar Law nie był odpowiednią osobą, by je powiedzieć, bo to nie jego chłopiec potrzebował.   
  
Ale - zmusił się do dalszej refleksji - był jedynym człowiekiem, z którym Rosapelo utrzymywał kontakt, świadomie i z własnej woli. Cokolwiek kierowało chłopcem, tego Law nie ogarniał, jednak nie zmieniało to faktu, że jeśli ktoś mógł tutaj cokolwiek zdziałać, to tylko on. Nie wolno mu było poddawać się. Przecież już tyle osiągnął, i to zaledwie w dwa dni...!   
  
\- Pelo, pamiętasz, co ci powiedziałem wcześniej? - spróbował raz jeszcze. - Że tańczyłbym z radości, gdybyś poczuł się lepiej? To też była prawda. Zależy mi na tym, żebyś wrócił do zdrowia. Ciężko mi patrzeć na twoje niedomaganie - powiedział szczerze, z powagą. - Wspominałem ci wczoraj o tej śmiertelnej chorobie, na którą zapadłem, kiedy byłem trochę młodszy od ciebie... Wtedy ktoś, po kim nigdy bym się tego nie spodziewał, wypowiedział właśnie takie słowa: "To zbyt smutne, kiedy mówisz, że umrzesz"... okazał mi współczucie.   
  
Zacisnął lekko palce na brzegu talerza. Nigdy nikomu o tym nie mówił... ale teraz wydawało się odpowiednim momentem. Rosapelo nie potrzebował jego doświadczenia lekarza, tylko człowieka. Law mógł mu pomóc nie dzięki temu, kim był, ale co sam otrzymał, gdy kiedyś znalazł się w podobnej sytuacji. Teraz była właściwa chwila, by się tym podzielić.   
  
\- Tamte słowa mnie zmieniły... pomogły mi... Sprawiły, że poczułem, że nie jestem sam na świecie... że jest ktoś, kto się mną przejmuje. Ty też nie jesteś sam na świecie, bo... bo ja się tobą przejmuję. - Znów milczał przez chwilę, choć w uszach mu szumiało od przepływu krwi. - Wiem, że to nie mnie potrzebujesz, ale przecież... słuchasz mnie, widzisz mnie i odpowiadasz mi. Nie poddałeś się tak zupełnie, nie odsunąłeś się tak całkowicie. Nie wyrzuciłeś mnie ze swojego świata. Myślę, że to, co mówię, ma dla ciebie znaczenie... prawda? Dlatego... Nie będę cię karmił na siłę, nie mam takiego zamiaru... ale może jednak zgodzisz się choć trochę zjeść? Nie zrobisz tego dla mnie...? Pelo...?   
  
Chłopiec wciąż leżał odwrócony twarzą do okna, za którym dostrzec można było migotanie słońca na morskich falach i unoszące się nad nimi mewy, choć Law był pewny, że żaden z nich tak naprawdę nie przygląda się widokom. Jego Serce biło szybko, gdy czekał na odpowiedź Rosapelo, na reakcję, jakąkolwiek... a w miarę jak mijały kolejne sekundy, malała w nim nadzieja i ogarniało zimne rozczarowanie. Jednak słowa nie miały żadnej mocy sprawczej... Słowa Corazona mogły odmienić świat małego chłopca, ale jego własne pozbawione były takiej siły. Była to gorzka świadomość - ale czy mógł spodziewać się czegoś innego...? Och, spodziewał się, naprawdę się spodziewał - gdyby było inaczej, nie odczuwałby teraz takiego przygnębienia - ale jednak na oczywiste rzeczy nie mógł nic poradzić... Nie był Corazonem, był tylko Trafalgarem Lawem.   
  
\- Przepraszam, że nalegałem - powiedział cicho, starając się ukryć swoje uczucia. Rosapelo nie potrzebował jego rozgoryczenia, a Law już dawno postanowił sobie, że nigdy więcej nie skieruje na niego żadnych negatywnych emocji. - Zrobimy to, kiedy sam będziesz miał ochotę - dodał i uniósł talerz z kolan, by postawić go na stolik.   
  
W tym samym momencie Rosapelo ponownie odwrócił głowę i na niego spojrzał. Potem skupił wzrok na talerzu, który Law wciąż trzymał w rękach, zanim znów popatrzył mu w oczy. Law przełknął, gdy nagła emocja ścisnęła go za serce.   
  
\- Chcesz... - Odchrząknął. - Jednak chcesz zjeść...? - spytał cicho, tak naprawdę nie wierząc w to, co widzi.   
  
Mrugnięcie.   
  
Law wpatrywał się w niebieskie oczy, nagle niezdolny się ruszyć czy cokolwiek powiedzieć. Miał wrażenie, że wszystko zniknęło - została tylko wychudzona, blada twarz chłopca z tymi oczami, które wydawały się świdrować go na wylot. Pomyślał, że nigdy wcześniej nie był tak świadomy istnienia drugiego człowieka... i tego, jak wielkie znaczenie ma to istnienie dla niego samego. Tysiące idei zalały jego umysł, jednak silniejsze od nich było uczucie, które w nim wezbrało - uczucie, któremu nie było bardzo daleko do szczęścia.   
  
Przez trzynaście lat nie zdarzyło się, by czuł się w tej sposób z powodu wyleczenia pacjenta. Może medycyna nie była po to, by napełniać szczęściem. Może można go było doświadczyć, robiąc _inne_ rzeczy.   
  
\- Doktorze Law...?   
  
Głos Mirvy po raz drugi dzisiaj sprowadził go na ziemię. Ponownie skupił wzrok na błękitnych oczach Rosapelo, odwzajemniając ich intensywne spojrzenie. Zniknął cały smutek, całe przygnębienie i rozczarowanie, a z piersi podniósł się ten dławiący ciężar. Było mu lekko na sercu. Uśmiechnął się i przytknął łyżkę do bladych warg chłopca; jego ręka drżała tylko odrobinę.   
  
Kiedy skończyli - chłopiec zjadł prawie wszystko, co było na talerzu - skomentował w swoim stylu:   
  
\- Myślę, że jak na pierwszy raz, udało się nam doskonale - i wydawało mu się, że wzrok Rosapelo mówi, że jest tego samego zdania.


	18. Rozdział 18

  
Law sam nie mógł do końca uwierzyć, że udało mu się namówić Rosapelo do jedzenia - i to nie tylko raz, ale nawet dwa. Pod wieczór, kiedy już przyjął nowych pacjentów, postanowił złożyć chłopcu zupełnie nieplanowaną wizytę - ku jego radości Rosapelo nie spał - i skończyło się na konsumpcji onigiri, które zostało od obiadu. Właściwie Law ponownie musiał go nakarmić, jednak nie zmieniało to faktu, że jego pacjent zajadał niemal z entuzjazmem... a przynajmniej tak Law zdecydował się zinterpretować fakt, że chłopiec spożył całą ryżową kulkę z łososiem bez protestów. Ponieważ Lawa czekała jeszcze góra roboty papierkowej wraz z przygotowaniem się do jutrzejszych zabiegów, szybko się pożegnał i obiecał przyjść jutro przed ósmą.   
  
Rzeczywistość jednak niecnie pokrzyżowała mu plany. Następnego dnia, kiedy Law akurat kończył o właściwej porze poranne zabiegi - znów wstał był po trzeciej - jego osobisty ślimakofon wyemitował sygnał alarmowy oznaczający, że Law jest gdzieś _natychmiast_ potrzebny. Innymi słowy chodziło o ratowanie życia. Wraz z sygnałem przyszła dokładna lokalizacja - tym razem druga sala na bloku operacyjnym chirurgii. Takie sygnały zdarzały się kilka razy do roku i w praktyce oznaczały, że Law rzucał to, czym w danej chwili się zajmował, i przy pomocy ROOMu teleportował się we wskazane miejsce. Wezwanie z sali operacyjnej oznaczało przeważnie nagłe zatrzymanie akcji serca z asystolią w wyniku narkozy czy jako powikłanie samego zabiegu.   
  
\- Mężczyzna lat dwadzieścia sześć - poinformował Uni, kiedy Law zjawił się przy stole operacyjnym i zawęził sferę działania Ope Ope no Mi do samego pacjenta. Ordynator chirurgii wyglądał, jakby wpadł na salę dwie sekundy przed Lawem. - Martwicze zapalenie trzustki. Nagły rozległy krwotok w trakcie planowego zabiegu, zatrzymanie akcji serca w wyniku wstrząsu, asystole.   
  
Law za pomocą diabelskiego owocu sięgnął w głąb klatki piersiowej pacjenta i rozpoczął bezpośredni masaż serca, jednocześnie usiłując zlokalizować źródło krwotoku. Transfuzję już podłączono, jednak nie będzie ona mieć żadnego sensu, jeśli nie zatrzyma się krwawienia. Nieważne jednak jak dokładnie szukał, nie widział, by którakolwiek z większych tętnic została uszkodzona - wyglądało na to, że krwawiły niewielkie naczynia - co musiało oznaczać dysfunkcję krzepnięcia. W takim wypadku...   
  
\- Podać koncentrat protrombinowy i witaminę K dożylnie - zalecił, nie przerywając masażu. - A potem transfuzję płytek.   
  
Personel szybko wziął się za wypełnianie jego poleceń. Law usiłował pozamykać wszystkie krwawiące naczynia, ponieważ jednak w grę wchodziła ich ogromna ilość, w dodatku o mikroskopijnej średnicy, było to jedynie działanie wspomagające.   
  
\- Dysfunkcja płytek? - spytał Uni, a potem popatrzył po obu chirurgach, zanim jego wzrok pomknął do anestezjologa. - Szlag.   
  
Law kiwnął głową i nic nie powiedział, tylko dalej prowadził masaż, utrzymując przepływ utlenowanej krwi do mózgu oraz samego mięśnia sercowego. Dysfunkcji płytek nie dawało się wykryć w rutynowych badaniach przedoperacyjnych, choć jeśli w grę wchodziło wrodzone schorzenie, wówczas chorzy przeważnie o nim wiedzieli, zanim trafili pod nóż chirurga. Ten człowiek tutaj był młody, prawdopodobnie w pełni sprawny i bez żadnych przewlekłych chorób, Law zakładał więc, że chirurg odpowiedzialny za jego leczenie nie miał powodów, by podejrzewać taką przypadłość.   
  
Podłączono transfuzję płytek i krwotok wreszcie ustał, zaś przetaczana krew szybko wypełniła naczynia pacjenta. Law wywołał elektryczną aktywność w węźle zatokowo-przedsionkowym, doprowadzając do wznowienia akcji serca.   
  
\- To może ja się już zajmę tą trzustką, okej? - rzucił do chirurgów, którzy wcześniej przeprowadzali zabieg.   
  
Oczywiście uzyskał od nich pozwolenie. Po prawdzie wyglądali, jakby nie wiedzieli, gdzie oczy podziać, nawet jeśli Law nie zamierzał ich o nich winić. Wiedział, że każdy lekarz ma skłonność do wyrzucania sobie wszystkich możliwych rzeczy, nawet jeśli tak naprawdę nie zrobił nic złego.   
  
Zabiegi na trzustce, z powodu jej lokalizacji, były na tyle ryzykowne, że Law nie dziwił się, że chorego wysłano na Raftel, nawet jeśli sama choroba nie wymagała leczenia za pomocą Ope Ope no Mi... Znaczy się, nie wymagała _w normalnych okolicznościach._ Po prostu chirurgia - tak jak i pozostałe dziedziny medyczne - stały w Szpitalu Pamięci Corazona na najwyższym poziomie. Law podejrzewał, że pacjent pochodzi z którejś z okolicznych wysp, a lokalni chirurdzy nie odważyli się go operować u siebie...   
  
Samo martwicze zapalenie trzustki było paskudnym schorzeniem, jednak dla diabelskiego owocu Lawa nie było rzeczy niemożliwych. Usunął wszystkie zmiany chorobowe i jako bonus odbudował miąższ organu. Później będzie można jeszcze przeprowadzić diagnostykę tej dysfunkcji płytek - czy była wrodzona, czy jednak coś ją wywołało. Opcja, że pacjent tydzień wcześniej po prostu najadł się aspiryny celem złagodzenia swoich dolegliwości i zupełnie zapomniał o tym powiedzieć lekarzowi leczącemu, była jedną z bardziej prawdopodobnych.   
  
\- Chyba wszystko w porządku - stwierdził po zakończeniu zabiegu. Spojrzał na monitor, który wskazywał, że wszystkie funkcje życiowe mężczyzny są w normie. - Możecie go zamknąć. Tak w ogóle... - Popatrzył po chirurgach. - Który z was jest lekarzem prowadzącym? Proszę udzielić pacjentowi moraliza... znaczy się, edukacyjnej pogadanki na temat zdrowego trybu życia, a zwłaszcza spożycia alkoholu. Myślę, że nie zaszkodzi porządny opis tego, co tu się dzisiaj wydarzyło... innymi słowy nakreślenie, że tylko cud go uratował - polecił z odpowiednią dawką sarkazmu.   
  
Wywołany chirurg skwapliwie obiecał, że tak uczyni, zaś Uni uśmiechnął się krzywo ze swojego miejsca pod ścianą, w którym przestał cały zabieg, a potem kiwnął głową z aprobatą i podziękowaniem. Law cofnął się od stołu operacyjnego i przy użyciu Ope Ope no Mi dokonał na swoim ubraniu i skórze szybkiej sterylizacji - miał iść do następnych chorych, a nie miał szczególnie czasu, żeby się przebierać. Spojrzał na zegar: było po ósmej, czyli już się spóźnił na planowane zabiegi, a wcześniej musiał jeszcze dokończyć to, co zostawił na pediatrii. O odwiedzinach na "siódemce" mógł zapomnieć - pojawi się tam przed konsultacją. Poinformował Shachiego i Penguina, że trochę się spóźni, oraz skontaktował się z Clione z prośbą, by psychiatra wytłumaczył jego nieobecność Rosapelo, po czym teleportował się na choroby dziecięce, by nie tracić ani sekundy więcej.   
  
Po jedenastej, kiedy wreszcie miał wolne, w podobny sposób przeniósł się do holu siódmego piętra i od razu wszedł na psychiatrię. Zrezygnował z lunchu, mimo że jego żołądek dopraszał się na gwałt jedzenia, postanawiając, że zabierze sobie sałatkę na konsultacje. Wcześniej _musiał_ się zobaczyć z Rosapelo i nic nie mogło odwieść go od tego zamierzenia. Kiedy wszedł do pokoju chłopca - zdążył się już dobrze zaznajomić z tym pomieszczeniem - ogarnęła go ulga, i to pomimo zastania tam tym razem samego ordynatora "siódemki".   
  
\- Już po wszystkim? - zapytał Clione, ujrzawszy go.   
  
\- Tak, ale potem miałem następną robotę - mruknął Law i odwrócił się do chłopca. - Cześć, Pelo!   
  
Rosapelo półleżał na poduszce ze wzrokiem wpatrzonym w jeden punkt, którym z całą pewnością nie był Clione, mimo że psychiatra znajdował się centralnie naprzeciw niego, opierając łokcie o szczyt łóżka.   
  
\- Przepraszam, że nie mogłem przyjść rano. Nagły przypadek wymagał mojej interwencji - wyjaśnił Law, siadając na krześle.   
  
Chłopiec nie zareagował.   
  
\- Wydaje mi się, że Pelo ma dzisiaj zły nastrój - powiedział spokojnym głosem Clione.   
  
Law obrzucił go zaskoczonym spojrzeniem, a potem ściągnął brwi na myśl, która postała w jego głowie. Nie, to niemożliwe. Nawet psychiatrzy nie powinni być w stanie ocenić czegoś takiego u człowieka, który tylko leżał bez ruchu i nie okazywał żadnej emocji.   
  
Chyba że...   
  
\- Dlaczego tak sądzisz?   
  
\- Zaprotestował przeciw podłączeniu kroplówki.   
  
Law wygiął usta z dezaprobatą.   
  
\- I to ma świadczyć o złym humorze? Może po prostu już jej nie chce? Może już chce jeść normalnie? Wczoraj przecież jadł.   
  
\- Cóż, dzisiaj w ogóle nie był chętny do jedzenia - poinformował Clione wciąż tym samym opanowanym tonem.   
  
Law popatrzył ponownie na chłopca, który w dalszym ciągu nie okazywał mu żadnego zainteresowania. Oczywiście, mogło być tak, że kiedy nadszedł nowy dzień, Rosapelo wrócił do swojej wcześniejszej postawy, to znaczy rezygnacji z życia, nieważne jak zachowywał się wczoraj... W takim wypadku Lawa znów czekała praca, ale przecież był na to przygotowany.   
  
\- Pelo, zgadzasz się z tym, co mówi nasz ulubiony psychiatra? - zagaił. - Nie wierzę, że nie masz ochoty na coś smacznego - mruknął, zastanawiając się przelotnie, czy zupa mleczna podchodzi pod tę kategorię. Po dwóch tygodniach niejedzenia na pewno podchodziła. - Wczoraj już ci tak dobrze szło.   
  
Rosapelo wciąż patrzył przed siebie, zupełnie jakby go nie słyszał. Law ponownie zmarszczył brwi. Wczoraj naprawdę dobrze szło: chłopiec wszedł z nim w kontakt od pierwszej chwili, gdy Law się tutaj pojawił. Czyżby to obecność Clione mu przeszkadzała...? Ale przecież wczoraj nic sobie nie robił z pielęgniarki, która cały czas była w pokoju... Cóż, może żywił wobec psychiatry jakąś niechęć, takie rzeczy się zdarzały. Tylko jak teraz dyplomatycznie wyprosić Clione od jego własnego pacjenta...?   
  
Rozmowa o jedzeniu sprawiła, że zrobił się jeszcze bardziej głodny - jego żołądek głośno dał do zrozumienia, co sądzi o takim przedłużaniu przerwy pomiędzy posiłkami.   
  
\- Law, kiedy ostatni raz jadłeś? - spytał psychiatra.   
  
\- Jadłem śniadanie - odparł Law z irytacją.   
  
\- Chyba najwyższa pora na lunch...? - Clione podniósł się do pionu.   
  
Law zerknął na niego z ukosa.   
  
\- To może się na coś przydasz i mi przyniesiesz ze stołówki jakąś sałatkę w dużym rozmiarze, skoro już tu jesteś? - mruknął. - Rozpraszasz mnie - dodał z udawaną pretensją. - Zostaw nas samych, co?   
  
Clione wygiął usta z drwiną i wywrócił oczami.   
  
\- Jaką sałatkę? - spytał.   
  
\- Może być z rybą. I ze dwa onigiri. Z czymkolwiek poza umeboshi. A, no i coś do picia. Wczoraj Mirva zrobiła mi zielonej herbaty, dzięki.   
  
\- Moje pielęgniarki robią ci herbatę?   
  
\- Sama zaproponowała! - bronił się Law.   
  
Psychiatra pokręcił głową z udawaną dezaprobatą - gdyby byli sami, bez wątpienia trzepnąłby go po głowie - a potem wyszedł. Law odwrócił się do chłopca, który nie zwracał na to wszystko najmniejszej uwagi.   
  
\- Przepraszam za te pogaduszki. Znamy się z Clione od bardzo dawna, to i często sobie dogadujemy w taki sposób. - "Dogadywanie" nie było może najodpowiedniejszym słowem, by oddać głębię ich relacji, ale o tym Rosapelo niekoniecznie musiał wiedzieć. - Widzisz, że jest taki miły, by mi przynieść lunch, więc nie myśl o nim źle. To drugie onigiri jest oczywiście dla ciebie.   
  
Wciąż żadnej reakcji. Chłopiec leżał na posłaniu, jakby w ogóle go nie słyszał.   
  
\- Pelo...?   
  
Law zaniepokoił się. Niby właśnie tak Rosapelo zachowywał się przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie, ale przecież już nie wczoraj. Wczoraj patrzył na niego, komunikował się z nim za pomocą mrugania, próbował nawet się ruszać, o jedzeniu nie wspominając. Dziś znów był tamtym "żywym trupem" sprzed kilku dni, który nie życzył sobie żadnego kontaktu. Dlaczego? Czyżby jego stan uległ zmianie na gorsze?   
  
Law aktywował Ope Ope no Mi, by ocenić poziom fizjologicznego pobudzenia chłopca. Było na takim poziomie, jak wcześniej, kiedy Law do niego mówił. Nie doszło do żadnego pogorszenia, co powinno sprawiać ulgę, ale...   
  
Clione powiedział, że Rosapelo ma dzisiaj zły nastrój. Nawet jeśli w pierwszym odruchu Law uznał to za niedorzeczność, teraz zastanowił się, czy psychiatra nie mógł mieć racji.   
  
\- Pelo, masz zły humor? - zapytał niepewnie.   
  
Żadnego ruchu. Żadnego mrugnięcia. Żadnego spojrzenia. Jednak serce chłopca uderzyło szybciej, a ciśnienie skoczyło. Nadnercza uwolniły kolejną porcję adrenaliny i kortyzolu. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że rzeczywiście jest zły.   
  
Na Lawa.   
  
Law zapytał się w myślach, czym zasłużył sobie na niechęć chłopca... Znaczy się, skonstatował z rezygnacją, w dodatku do wszystkiego innego: do tamtych wcześniejszych okropnych rzeczy, które mu zrobił. Wczoraj co prawda Rosapelo "powiedział", że go nie nienawidzi... Czyżby zmienił zdanie? Czyżby jednak dzisiaj postanowił mu okazać, jak tak naprawdę wobec niego czuje...?   
  
Ponownie poczuł tamten ciężar w piersi, który gniótł go poprzedniego dnia, gdy wyobrażał sobie, że chłopiec go nienawidzi. Dziś jeszcze bardziej był pewny, że nie chce tego... Nie mógł jednak poddawać się teraz rezygnacji, uświadomił sobie zaraz. Przychodził tutaj, bo chciał pomóc chłopcu. Jego priorytetem było przywrócenie mu zdrowia. To dlatego postanowił spędzać tutaj każdą wolną chwilę i nie ustawać w wysiłkach, aż Rosapelo poczuje się dobrze. Każdą wolną chwilę...   
  
Ach.   
  
\- Pelo, jesteś na mnie zły, bo nie przyszedłem rano? - zapytał z poczuciem własnej porażki.   
  
Fizjologia poinformowała go, że tak właśnie było. Law stłumił westchnienie, czując lekką irytację.   
  
\- Mówiłem ci, że miałem nagły przypadek - powiedział cierpliwie. - Jeden z pacjentów wymagał mojej natychmiastowej pomocy lekarskiej. Musiałem go zoperować, by nie dopuścić do jego śmierci. Jestem tak naprawdę odpowiedzialny za wszystkich chorych, którzy w tym szpitalu leżą. Kiedy dochodzi do sytuacji, w której zagrożone jest czyjeś życie, rzucam wszystko inne, wszystko, Pelo, bo ratowanie życie ma największy priorytet. Każdy lekarz tak robi. Musisz to zrozumieć. Nie możesz...   
  
Urwał, a potem zacisnął wargi w cienką linię. Co chciał powiedzieć? "Nie możesz sobie mnie uzurpować"? Przecież obiecał sobie, że nigdy już nie będzie chłopca krytykować... nie będzie robić mu wyrzutów, a właśnie to prawie zrobił. Nie, to nie była właściwa droga i musiał z niaj natychmiast zawrócić, póki nie będzie za późno. Musiał spojrzeć na sytuację z _jego_ punktu widzenia, a nie z własnego.   
  
Kiedy spojrzał, wszystkie ewentualności runęły na niego niczym lawina, a efekt szybko napełnił go niezadowoleniem. Prawda była taka, że nieważne, jaki był powód, złamał obietnicę. Rosapelo nie obchodziły jego tłumaczenia - czuł się skrzywdzony, i tyle. Law obiecał, że przyjdzie, a nie przyszedł. Może chłopiec czuł, że już nigdy nie przyjdzie? Może - mimo wiadomości przekazanej przez Clione - spędził te trzy-cztery godziny ze świadomością, że jedyny człowiek, z którym chciał się porozumieć, już nigdy się nie pojawi,? Może wyrzucał to sobie? Może winił się za to? Może czuł się zdradzony? Przecież jego umysł, który nie był w pełni zdrowy - depresja psychotyczna wciąż była w jego przypadku zasadną diagnozą - mógł w tym stanie wyolbrzymiać wszystko, przydawać każdej sprawie nienaturalne proporcje...   
  
Law odetchnął głęboko.   
  
\- Przepraszam cię - powiedział szczerze, bo tylko to mógł tutaj zrobić. - Obiecałem przyjść, a jednak nie przyszedłem. Miałem ważny powód, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że sprawiłem ci przykrość... zawiodłem cię. Przepraszam, Pelo. Wiem, że cały czas cię za coś przepraszam... - mruknął z ironią, ale zaraz na nowo przybrał poważny ton. - Bardzo chciałem się z tobą zobaczyć. Nawet wcześniej wstałem, żeby wygospodarować dla ciebie te pół godzinki rano. Ty pewnie też czekałeś na moje odwiedziny, a ja nie przyszedłem. Uwierz mi: nie zrobiłem tego dlatego, że nie chciałem tutaj przyjść, tylko dlatego, że nie mogłem. Naprawdę chciałem z tobą porozmawiać, może nawet pomóc ci przy śniadaniu. Pelo... Dasz mi jeszcze jedną szansę? - zapytał z obawą, że mógł popsuć coś, czego nie dało się już naprawić. - Proszę cię. Bardzo chciałbym, żeby było tak, jak było wczoraj...   
  
Zmusił się, by przestać gadać, bo brzmiało to histerycznie, a poza tym nie dawał chłopcu szansy na odpowiedź, jakakolwiek miała być. Serce Rosapelo biło szybkim rytmem, ale poziom kortyzolu już nie wzrastał. Law poczuł przypływ nadziei. Może chłopiec miał nieograniczoną zdolność wybaczania, co u dzieci zdarzało się znacznie częściej niż u dorosłych... Zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że wie to z własnego przykładu, gdy do jego świadomości wtargnęło lodowato zimne i zarazem płomiennie gorące wspomnienie ostatniej obietnicy, którą... którą _Cora-san_ mu złożył - i której nigdy nie dotrzymał, której może nigdy nie planował dotrzymać... A potem wspomnienie, w którym Law błąkał się po Swallow, gdzie mieli się spotkać - na wpół żywy i więcej niż na wpół szalony - głęboko sobie wiedząc, że tak naprawdę Cora-san wcale się tam nie pojawi... i wiedząc, że wybaczył mu to... wybaczył mu wszystko... chciał tylko, żeby Cora-san wrócił.   
  
Nabrał gwałtownie powietrza i zacisnął szczęki, próbując przegonić te obrazy ze swojej głowy. Ponownie skupił wzrok na Rosapelo, o którym teraz powinien myśleć. Cora-san... Cora-san nie wrócił - ale on tak. Przyszedł ponownie i planował dalej przychodzić. Jak długo będzie trzeba.   
  
\- Nawet jeśli rano nie mogłem cię odwiedzić, wiedziałem, że zrobię to trochę później. Ani przez chwilę nie zrezygnowałem - zapewnił mocnym głosem, choć wszystko w jego wnętrzu się trzęsło. Taka była cena interakcji z drugim człowiekiem, pomyślał przelotnie: wieczna niepewność, wynikająca z faktu, że drugi człowiek miał swoją wolną i podejmował własne decyzje. Nie można było zrobić nic poza _próbą_ przekonania go. - Lubię spędzać z tobą czas, Pelo, więc z entuzjazmem oczekiwałem naszego kolejnego spotkania. Wczoraj przecież było świetnie i miałem potem naprawdę dobry humor na resztę wieczoru. Jakże mógłbym chcieć to zakończyć? Nie zamierzam. Mam więc nadzieję, że nie obraziłeś się na mnie tak definitywnie...?   
  
Rosapelo wreszcie przekręcił głowę w jego stronę. Nie zrobił nic więcej, tylko na niego patrzył bacznym spojrzeniem niebieskich oczu... a jednak Law poczuł wypełniającą go ulgę. Nie miał pojęcia, czy chłopiec mu wybaczył - ale przynajmniej postanowił wciąż jeszcze nie wyrzucać go ze swojego życia, to jedno było pewne. Law musiał się postarać, by nawet tego nie rozważał. Uśmiechnął się, choć czuł, że wyszło to nieco krzywo.   
  
\- Kiedyś przyprawisz mnie o atak serca - mruknął bez zastanowienia i dezaktywował Ope Ope no Mi.   
  
I zapadła ciemność.   
  


* * *

  
\- ...aw-san... Law-san...!   
  
Strząsając rękę, która słabo szturchała go po głowie, Law uniósł się do pionu i gwałtownie zaczerpnął powietrza. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że się dusi, na szczęście wrażenie minęło po kilku głębokich wdechach i wydechach. Przeciągnął dłonią przez włosy, usiłując odzyskać orientację w sytuacji. Wyglądało na to, że właśnie stracił był przytomność... Znowu, i to w środku dnia, na oddzia-...   
  
Zamarł, przekręcając głowę i napotykając niebieskie oczy, w których migotał lęk. Rosapelo.   
  
\- Nic mi nie jest - powiedział Law, bo to było pierwsze, co mu przyszło do głowy. - Nic mi nie jest.   
  
W następnej sekundzie uświadomił sobie, że _Rosapelo_ przygląda mu się _ze strachem._ Z twarzy chłopca zniknął tamten pusty wyraz, który towarzyszył mu przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie, i teraz rysowała się na niej wyraźna emocja: obawa. Nic dziwnego, pomyślał Law z sarkazmem. W jednej chwili człowiek do niego mówi, a w następnej pada bez życia. Dobrze, że Law siedział zaraz przy łóżku - dzięki temu po prostu zwalił się na posłanie. To zresztą wyjaśniało, dlatego się dusił: nos i usta miał w pościeli...   
  
Rosapelo miał pełne prawo być przerażonym - jak każde dziecko, które jest świadkiem omdlenia dorosłego. Law przypomniał sobie ostatnie słowa, które wypowiedział, i miał ochotę puknąć się w głowę.   
  
\- Nie mam ataku serca - zapewnił, a kiedy ze wzroku chłopca wciąż nie znikał lęk, dodał pospiesznie, z naciskiem: - Po prostu straciłem przytomność, czasami mi się to zdarza, kiedy za bardzo używam Ope Ope no Mi. Już wszystko w porządku, naprawdę. Przepraszam, że cię wystraszyłem. Nie musisz się o mnie martwić. Widocznie za krótko spałem, no i od ostatniego posiłku minęło już trochę czasu... - Wyrzucał z siebie wytłumaczenia z prędkością karabinu, cokolwiek przyszło mu do głowy... Powiedziałby wszystko, byleby uspokoić tego dzieciaka i sprawić, by przestał patrzeć na niego jak na śmierć. Dobrze było, że chłopiec zaczął okazywać emocje, jednak czy musiały to być koniecznie emocje negatywne...? - Ale nie jestem chory, nic takiego. Dobrze się czuję, Pelo.   
  
Popatrzył na zegar. Było dopiero wpół do dwunastej, więc jego omdlenie trwało zaledwie chwilę. Clione nawet jeszcze nie wrócił ze stołówki, w pokoju wciąż byli tylko oni dwaj. Ponownie spojrzał na chłopca.   
  
\- Pelo, nie powiesz o tym nikomu...? - poprosił.- Będą się martwić, a nie ma żadnego powodu. Tym razem szybko się oc-...   
  
Urwał, czując, jak jego serce, które zdążyło się już uspokoić po nagłym wzburzeniu, ponownie przyspiesza i bije, jakby chciało wyskoczyć z jego piersi, a jego oczy robią się prawdopodobnie okrągłe jak spodki. Przypomniał sobie, że w momencie powrotu do przytomności czuł we włosach dotyk palców. I słyszał głos. Wyraźnie słyszał swoje imię, powtarzane uporczywym tonem. Poza nimi dwoma nie było tutaj _nikogo_ innego, a na pewno nie miał omamów, nawet jeśli znajdował się na psychiatrii. Szaleństwo nie przenosiło się drogą kropelkową.   
  
\- Pelo... Zawołałeś mnie...? - wykrztusił. Zabrzmiało to jak pytanie, choć przecież mógł być tego zupełnie pewny... prawda? Może wciąż nie był, może nie było mu tak łatwo uwierzyć... - Zawołałeś moje imię... próbowałeś mnie obudzić... Obudziłeś mnie...!   
  
Rosapelo odwrócił twarz, nic nie mówiąc, jednak przyciągnął do siebie rękę, którą dotąd trzymał na samym skraju łóżka... mniej więcej tam, gdzie chwilę wcześniej znajdowała się głowa Lawa.   
  
Law nigdy w życiu nie sądził, że kiedyś przyzna to, co musiał przyznać teraz: nawet omdlenie mogło mieć pozytywne skutki... do tego _jego własne_ omdlenie, które do tej pory przyniosło mu jedynie szkody.   
  
Wciąż był wstrząśnięty tym, co się wydarzyło, ale był to wstrząs pod każdym względem radosny.   
  
\- Pelo... Zawołałeś mnie...! Obudziłeś mnie...! To dzięki tobie tak szybko odzyskałem przytomność - zawołał z przejęciem. - Dziękuję, Pelo! Naprawdę ci dziękuję. Gdyby nie ty, pewnie dalej bym leżał jak kłoda, aż przyszedłby Clione i wpadł w panikę, a potem ściągnął tutaj pół szpitala, a przynajmniej Choppera... - mruknął, a potem pokręcił głową. - Ale to nie ma znaczenia. Jak ci powiedziałem, takie omdlenia mi się czasem zdarzają, ostatni raz miał miejsce chyba w grudniu czy jakoś tak. Już się na pewno przyzwyczaili... Liczy się to, że _ty_ mi pomogłeś.   
  
Rosapelo w dalszym ciągu patrzył w okno.   
  
\- Przepraszam, że gadałem takie głupoty o ataku serca... Na pewno cię to przeraziło, na przyszłość muszę uważać i nie gadać, co mi ślina na język przyniesie - kontynuował Law z pewnym niezadowoleniem, choć jednocześnie miał ochotę się uśmiechnąć. - Nie miałem ataku serca... ale biorąc pod uwagę, że prawie się udusiłem w pościeli, można uznać, Pelo, że uratowałeś mi życie. - Tutaj trochę przesadzał, ale taka przesada nie mogła niczemu zaszkodzić. - Myślę, że możesz być z siebie dumny. Dziękuję ci.   
  
Rosapelo wreszcie przekręcił głowę w jego stronę. Wyraz strachu na jego twarzy z wolna zaczął się rozmywać. Law uśmiechnął się do niego szerzej i kiwnął głową.   
  
\- Jestem szczęśliwy - powiedział i zauważył, że oczy chłopca odrobinę się rozszerzyły, więc kiwnął jeszcze raz, z przekonaniem. - Naprawdę jestem. I tak sobie myślę, że w gruncie rzeczy... możesz o wszystkim powiedzieć Clione - dodał jakby od niechcenia.   
  
Wargi Rosapelo drgnęły, a potem chłopiec lekko pokręcił głową - najpierw w lewo, potem w prawo - na znak zaprzeczenia.   
  
\- No dobrze, zatem nie powiesz - mruknął Law... i w następnej chwili wyciągnął do niego rękę. - To na znak umowy między nami.   
  
Rosapelo spuścił wzrok na jego dłoń i przez chwilę się jej przyglądał, a potem - powoli i z wysiłkiem, który przejawiał się w drżeniu - uniósł swoją. Law pochwycił ją i uścisnął, patrząc mu w oczy, po czym znów się wyszczerzył. Nie był w stanie powstrzymać swojej radości i miał nadzieję, że uda mu się zarazić nią chłopca. W przeciwieństwie do szaleństwa radość przenosiła się znacznie szybciej.   
  
Ten właśnie moment wybrał sobie Clione na powrót ze swojej misją, którą było zaopatrzenie Lawa w lunch.   
  
\- Mam sałatkę z łososiem i dwa onigiri, jak prosiłeś - zakomunikował, podając mu prowiant, a potem jeszcze wyciągnął z kieszeni fartucha butelkę. - Tutaj woda. Herbatę zaraz przyniesie pielęgniarka.   
  
\- Dzięki...   
  
\- A ty co taki cały w skowronkach? Wydarzyło się coś miłego? - spytał psychiatra, przenosząc wzrok pomiędzy Lawem a Rosapelo. Jak się można było domyślić, jego uwadze mało co mogło umknąć.   
  
\- A i owszem. Ale to tajemnica - odparł Law i mrugnął do chłopca. - W każdym razie Pelo już ma lepszy humor - wyjawił, a potem obejrzał produkty spożywcze na swoich kolanach, zanim ponownie podniósł spojrzenie na małego pacjenta. - Dobra, to teraz najważniejsze. Prawda to, Pelo, że dzisiaj nic nie jadłeś?   
  
Chłopiec potwierdził mrugnięciem.   
  
\- Ty już tutaj do mnie nie mrugaj - odparł Law, a Rosapelo zerknął ukradkiem na Clione, który zajął swoje ulubione miejsce w nogach łóżka. Law domyślił się, że nie chce, nie może, obawia się niepotrzebne skreślić mówić w obecności dodatkowej osoby. - Okej, potem sobie o tym pogadamy... Ale sprawę jedzenia trzeba załatwić teraz. Pewnie czekałeś na mnie, hmm? Tak ci się wczoraj spodobało karmienie...?   
  
Chłopiec przez chwilę patrzył na niego z wahaniem, a potem kiwnął głową, choć Law nie wiedział, na które dokładnie pytanie była to odpowiedź.   
  
\- Więc słusznie zakładam, że teraz z chęcią zjesz to onigiri? A jak przyjdę następnym razem także zupę mleczną?   
  
Tym razem kiwnięcie głową nastąpiło od razu.   
  
\- Świetnie - stwierdził Law i odwinął celofan z ryżowej kulki. - Dasz radę sam?   
  
Rosapelo przyjrzał się onigiri w jego dłoni, a potem znów popatrzył mu w oczy. Wyraźnie nie był pewien.   
  
\- Możesz spróbować - zachęcił go Law. - Jak coś, to ci przecież pomogę.   
  
Chłopiec zgiął ręce w łokciach i powoli je uniósł. Law włożył mu przekąskę w palce i z zadowoleniem obserwował, jak Rosapelo je. Tak jak wczoraj chłopiec odgryzał po małym kawałku i powoli żuł. Kiedy już nie miał sił trzymać onigiri, Law zrobił to za niego, a potem jeszcze napoił go wodą. Rosapelo opadł na poduszki. Sprawiał wrażenie zmęczonego, jednak nie spuszczał z niego wzroku.   
  
\- Naprawdę dobrze ci poszło - pochwalił Law, a potem zerknął na zegar. - To teraz moja kolej, bo naprawdę umieram z głodu...   
  
Kiedy pałaszował sałatkę, popijając przyniesioną przez pielęgniarkę herbatą, Clione przejął ciężar rozmowy.   
  
\- Cieszę się, że już się lepiej czujesz, Pelo - powiedział, a chłopiec znów na niego zerknął, zanim ponownie popatrzył na jedzącego Lawa. - Każdego dnia widać w twoim stanie zdrowia poprawę. I naprawdę wspaniale, że jesz, to jest w tej chwili najważniejsze. Jednak co dyrektor szpitala, to dyrektor szpitala - dodał z krzywym uśmiechem. - On już tak ma, że dobrze wpływa na ludzi... przeważnie.   
  
\- Przeważnie - zgodził się Law, przeżuwając jedzenie.   
  
\- Tylko że Law nie może tutaj cały czas być - mówił dalej psychiatra. - Nie pozwoliłbyś czasem komuś innemu pomóc sobie z jedzeniem, co...? Pelo...?   
  
Rosapelo lekko pokręcił głową.   
  
\- Przychodzę o ósmej, jedenastej, czternastej i dziewiętnastej - wyliczył Law, przełknąwszy kolejną porcję łososia. - To w sam raz śniadanie, lunch, obiad i kolacja. Na razie chyba wystarczy...? - spytał tak Clione, jak i chłopca, i przynajmniej żaden z nich nie zaprotestował. - Ale jeśli zdarzy mi się, że _nie będę_ mógł przyjść, bo będę mieć jakąś sytuację alarmową, wówczas byłoby dobrze, Pelo, gdybyś pozwolił komuś ci pomóc, jeśli sam nie dasz rady...   
  
Rosapelo uciekł wzrokiem i nic nie odpowiedział. Było oczywiste, że idea nie przypadła mu do gustu.   
  
\- Zastanów się nad tym - poprosił go Law ze spokojem, nie zamierzał go przecież do niczego zmuszać. Nabrał na widelec ostatnią porcję sałatki. - Tylko... możesz mi obiecać, że kiedy u ciebie będę, to te cztery posiłki dziennie _będziesz_ jadł? Powiedzmy... od jutra? Wtedy obejdzie się bez kroplówek - dodał zachęcającym tonem.   
  
Chłopiec patrzył na niego przez chwilę bacznym wzrokiem, aż wreszcie kiwnął głową.   
  
\- Świetnie - ucieszył się Law, odkładając puste opakowanie. - Co ty nas to, żebyśmy o czternastej ułożyli ci cały jadłospis? Mogę cię zapewnić, że mamy tutaj większą różnorodność posiłków niż tylko zupa mleczna z ryżem i zupa mleczna z makaronem... aczkolwiek to właśnie będzie dzisiaj na obiad - poinformował z pewną rezygnacją.   
  
Rosapelo jednak znów kiwnął głową, a Law uśmiechnął się szeroko, odwijając swoje onigiri z folii.   
  
\- Cieszę się. Dwunastoletni chłopak powinien dużo jeść.   
  
W oczach Rosapelo coś mignęło i otworzył usta... ale zaraz je zamknął. Cokolwiek chciał powiedzieć, a wyraźnie chciał, musiało poczekać na następną okazję.   
  
\- Dobra, ja już muszę lecieć - oświadczył Law, wstając. - Będę za dwie godziny - powtórzył, po czym pochłonął onigiri w trzech kęsach i wytarł ręce w serwetkę.   
  
\- Zupa mleczna będzie gotowa - obiecał Clione, za co Law przed wyjściem obdarzył go łaskawym uśmiechem.   
  
Był już całą minutę spóźniony, ale stłumił chęć teleportacji. To było tylko jedno piętro, poza tym dzisiaj już wystarczająco używał Ope Ope no Mi. Powiedział sobie, że nawet jeśli przyjdzie dwie czy trzy minuty po czasie, świat się przecież nie skończy... Zawsze mógł wyjaśnić, że zegar się późnił... a potem uświadomił sobie, że nie musiał się przed nikim tłumaczyć.   
  
Mimo tego przeskakiwał po dwa stopnie, choć to akurat mogło wynikać nie tylko z pośpiechu, ale i z entuzjazmu. Uświadomił sobie, że w ostatnich dniach, za każdym razem gdy wychodził od Rosapelo, było mu naprawdę lekko na duszy... a przynajmniej przy większości razów. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Cóż, była to zdecydowanie lepsza emocja niż frustracja czy gniew.   
  
Jego dobry nastrój utrzymał się przez następne dwie godziny. Wzmógł go z pewnością również przez fakt, że tym razem na konsultacji udało mu się nie gadać żadnych bzdur, czym przynajmniej jedna osoba była zawiedziona, a mianowicie specjalizant z psychiatrii. Antero tym razem najwyraźniej przyprowadził kolegów - na ile Law pamiętał, jeden był z położnictwa, a drugi z ortopedii - i zachodziło mocne podejrzenie, że przekonał ich perspektywą dobrej zabawy. Jeśli chodziło o Lawa, to podejrzewał psychiatrów absolutnie o wszystko...   
  
Było prawdziwym cudem, że teraz z własnej woli przychodził na "siódemkę" dzień w dzień, i to po kilka razy, pomyślał w krzywym uśmiechem, otwierając drzwi rzeczonego oddziału. Po kilku krokach jego uśmiech był już jednak znacznie cieplejszy.   
  
\- Law... Law...! - dobiegł go natarczywy szept od dyżurki pielęgniarek, skąd następnie wyłonił się Clione. - Poczekaj moment.   
  
Law posłusznie zatrzymał się, choć chciał już zobaczyć się ze swoim pacjentem, nie z jego psychiatrą.   
  
\- Czego? - mruknął bez złości. - Spieszę się.   
  
\- Cieszę się, że okłady z Rosapelo działają - oświadczył Clione.   
  
Law uniósł jedną brew.   
  
\- Chyba odwrotnie...?   
  
Psychiatra patrzył na niego przez chwilę i wydawało się, że bardzo chce coś powiedzieć i równie mocno się przed tym powstrzymuje. Koniec końców wzruszył ramionami i stwierdził jedynie przemądrzałym tonem:   
  
\- Jak tam wolisz. - Zaraz jednak w jego głosie zabrzmiał entuzjazm, który można było dostrzec także w jego spojrzeniu. - Odwrotnie zresztą też. Law, on nam w oczach zdrowieje...! Nie mówię już nawet o jedzeniu... Zauważyłeś, że zwraca uwagę na otoczenie? Nawet jeśli wciąż nic nie mówi, to jest już w wyraźnym kontakcie z innymi ludźmi, przynajmniej wtedy, gdy ty jesteś obecny. Normalnie powinno być odwrotnie, ale wiemy, że jesteś jego kotwicą, stałym punktem zaczepienia w rzeczywistości. Na razie nie chce zwracać uwagi na nic innego.   
  
Law popatrzył na niego bacznie.   
  
\- Dzisiaj będzie już mówić - powiedział po chwili namysłu. - Choć nie gwarantuję, że odezwie się do _ciebie_ \- dodał krytycznie, zastanawiając się przelotnie, czy nie bierze tutaj odwetu na te wszystkie sytuacje, kiedy pacjenci "siódemki" nie chcieli nawet na niego spojrzeć, a w zamian garnęli się po pomoc do swojego ordynatora.   
  
Clione jednak nie wydawał się mieć mu tego za złe.   
  
\- Nie ma to jak dyrektor - powtórzył swoje słowa sprzed dwóch godzin. - Cała reszta nas nie może się z tobą równać...   
  
Law stłumił westchnienie, przypominając sobie, że psychiatrzy mieli podwyższony próg reagowania na najróżniejsze zaczepki i praktycznie nie dało się ich sprowokować, o ile sami tego nie chcieli. W konfrontacji z nimi normalny człowiek nie miał po prostu szans, choćby nie wiem jak się starał...   
  
\- Przypomnę ci, że to twoja zasługa. Gdyby nie ty, już nigdy w życiu bym mu się na oczy nie pokazał - zauważył, a potem coś kazało mu dodać: - Dzięki - i tym razem jego głos był bardziej miękki.   
  
W oczach Clione mrugnęło zaskoczenie, a potem psychiatra uśmiechnął się kącikami ust.   
  
\- Ojoj, bo się zarumienię... - powiedział z afektacją i nawet przyłożył teatralnym gestem dłonie do piersi. - Jako wyraz wdzięczności chętnie przyjmę od ciebie bukiet czerwonych róż.   
  
\- Możesz dostać co najwyżej goździka - odciął się Law, z miejsca tracąc całą chęć życzliwości, która wezbrała w nim przed momentem. - Jednego.   
  
\- Cóż... lepszy rydz niż nic - odparł Clione chytrze. - To będzie pierwszy raz, kiedy dajesz mi kwiatka. Ale czerwonego, okej? Będę z nim ładnie wyglądał w All Baratie, jak pójdziemy na kolację - dodał jakby od niechcenia.   
  
Law ostentacyjnie odwrócił się i ruszył korytarzem. Doprawdy, dać małpie palec, a weźmie całą rękę... W duchu jednak przyznawał, że podziękowanie się psychiatrze należało jak nikomu innemu. Kiedy Rosapelo wróci do zdrowia, rzeczywiście trzeba będzie rozważyć wizytę w najlepszej restauracji świata, zwłaszcza że była zaraz obok, na tej samej wyspie... Robiło mu się zimno na myśl, że gdyby Clione nie wpadł na ten szalony pomysł, by Law się chłopcem zajął, wówczas ta sprawa nie ułożyłaby się tak pomyślnie... i nie doświadczyłby tej radości, która towarzyszyła mu już trzeci dzień.   
  
Nie zamierzał jednak zastanawiać się dłużej nad tym, co by było gdyby, tylko otworzył drzwi do pokoju Rosapelo. Chłopiec odwrócił głowę w jego stronę, a Law pomachał do niego. Pielęgniarka podniosła się ze swojego krzesła.   
  
\- Pewnie mnie tu nie potrzebujecie? - spytała.   
  
Obaj popatrzyli na nią, a potem ponownie na siebie. Law stłumił uśmiech. Trudno mu było uwierzyć, że zaledwie trzy dni temu zaczął z chłopcem rozmawiać. Wydawało mu się, że są od dawna dobrymi znajomymi.   
  
\- Proszę wrócić za godzinę - powiedział do pielęgniarki i usiadł przy łóżku. Kiedy drzwi się zamknęły, sięgnął po zupę mleczną, która stała przygotowana na stoliku obok. Potem jednak spojrzał na chłopca i zaproponował: - A może sam będziesz jadł, a ja ci będę tylko talerz trzymać? Na ile dasz radę.   
  
Rosapelo kiwnął głową. Jak Law powiedział, tak zrobili, nawet jeśli potrwało to cokolwiek dłużej. Chłopiec przynajmniej połowę talerza opróżnił sam, a kiedy już osłabły mu ręce, Law pomógł mu zjeść do końca.   
  
\- Masz jeszcze na coś ochotę? - spytał, ale tym razem Rosapelo pokręcił głową.   
  
Law zauważył, że jego policzki lekko się zaróżowiły - prawdopodobnie z wysiłku, jaki podjął. Zdał sobie sprawę, że chłopiec wygląda lepiej niż do tej pory. Zdrowiej. Ucieszyło go to.   
  
\- Dobrze, to może w takim razie zajmiemy się tym jadłospisem, o którym wspominałem? - zaproponował, wyciągając z kieszeni fartucha kilka kartek i długopis. - Moglibyśmy ci ustalić posiłki na jakiś dłuższy okres, co ty na to? Jak mówiłem, dwunastoletni chłopak potrzebuje porządnego jedzenia...   
  
\- Trzynaście.   
  
Law mrugnął. Jego serce podskoczyło w jego piersi.   
  
\- Co?   
  
\- Mam trzynaście lat - powtórzył Rosapelo szeptem.   
  
\- O, czyli gdzieś po drodze od jesieni miałeś urodziny. Kiedy?   
  
\- Dziewiętnastego stycznia - odpowiedział chłopiec, jego głos wciąż nie był głośniejszy od szeptu.   
  
Law kiwnął głową. Jego serce nie przestawało uderzać szybkim rytmem z ekscytacji, zaś jego nastrój wspiął się na poziom euforii, jednak nie dał niczego po sobie poznać, żeby w żaden sposób nie onieśmielić Rosapelo.   
  
\- Trzynastoletni chłopak potrzebuje jeszcze więcej jedzenia niż dwunastoletni - powiedział jak gdyby nigdy nic. - Co najchętniej zjadłbyś na śniadanie? Coś z mlekiem? A może kanapki?   
  
Krok po kroku stworzyli mniej lub bardziej prywatne menu dla Rosapelo. Chłopiec cichym głosem zgłaszał swoje propozycje - nie było ich znów tak wiele - a Law miał swój udział o tyle, że zalecał konkretne potrawy czy ich rodzaje, zaś krytycznie wypowiadał się o innych, kierując się ich wartościami odżywczymi czy stopniem obciążenia dla układu pokarmowego. Po dwóch tygodniach głodówki najpierw należało wprowadzić do diety produkty lekkostrawne, i to w niewielkich ilościach, dbając jednak o ich zawartość energetyczną. W niespełna pół godziny udało im się zapisać kilka kartek - jadłospis na cały tydzień - które teraz pozostało dostarczyć do kuchni szpitalnej, gdzie przygotowywane były posiłki pacjentów. I liczyć na to, że praca nie pójdzie na marne - to znaczy, że Rosapelo rzeczywiście będzie jadł cztery razy dziennie, tak jak obiecał. Nie tylko dlatego, że był to jedyny sposób na odzyskanie sił, ale też dlatego, że jedzenie - czyli decyzja o spożyciu jeszcze jednego posiłku - oznaczała chęć życia.   
  
\- Raz jeszcze przepraszam cię, że nie mogłem przyjść rano - Law nawiązał do wcześniejszych wydarzeń. - Mam nadzieję, że już mi się nie zdarzą żadne takie ostre przypadki, jednak na sto procent _nie mogę_ ci obiecać, że zawsze się tutaj pojawię. Wiesz, byłoby dobrze, gdybyś w takiej sytuacji nie opuścił posiłku. Wracasz już powoli do sił - to mówiąc, uśmiechnął się - więc myślę, że sam dasz radę jeść, a jeśli nie... Nie pozwolisz pielęgniarce ci pomóc? - spytał tonem zachęty. - Przecież to tylko przez jakiś czas, wkrótce już zupełnie nie będzie takiej potrzeby.   
  
Rosapelo przez chwilę patrzył mu w oczy, a potem kiwnął głową, na co Law uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.   
  
\- Cieszę się. A tak swoją drogą... Czym chciałbyś się zająć, kiedy mnie tutaj nie ma? Nie chcę cię urazić, ale takie leżenie i patrzenie w sufit jest chyba... nudne? Dobrze by było, gdybyś mógł spędzić czas w jakiś przyjemniejszy sposób... Może przynieść ci książki? Radio do słuchania? Na zabawki jesteś chyba za duży... Chociaż właściwie wiek nie ma nic do rzeczy, żaden mężczyzna nie wyrasta ze swojego upodobania do techniki, więc może chciałbyś jakiś model do składania? - podpytywał.   
  
W głębi duszy zdawał sobie sprawę, że chłopiec w depresji i żałobie niekoniecznie ma ochotę spędzać czas "w przyjemniejszy sposób", jednak świadomość, że Rosapelo miałby przez całe godziny pogrążać się w ponurych myślach, była trudna do zniesienia. Chciał to zmienić, próbował sprawić, by chłopiec był w stanie oderwać się od przygnębiającej rzeczywistości, zapomnieć o rozdzierającym smutku, zająć uwagę czymś innym, czymkolwiek... Chociaż na chwilę.   
  
Z drugiej strony wiedział, że nie obejdzie się bez ryzyka. Każde pytanie, które nawiązywało do dotychczasowego życia chłopca, niosło z sobą zagrożenie i dlatego wahał się dłuższą chwilę, zanim ponownie się odezwał. Powiedział sobie, że korzyści z pewnością przeważały nad szkodami.   
  
\- Co zwykle robiłeś, kiedy leczyłeś się na złamania, Pelo? I w ogóle... Może opowiesz mi trochę o sobie? Przecież my się w ogóle nie znamy - dodał ciszej, nagle stając się tego świadom.   
  
We wzroku Rosapelo coś mignęło, a potem chłopiec odwrócił głowę. Serce Lawa na chwilę się zatrzymało, mimo że był przygotowany na taką reakcję. Ależ to było trudne... Mimo to Law rozumiał, że musi utrzymać kontakt - tylko to mogło zapobiec popadnięciu chłopca w jeszcze większą melancholię. Jak to powiedział Clione: był kotwicą Rosapelo, jednym obiektem w świecie realnym, na którym ów mógł się skupić, więc... Jak długo chłopiec będzie się skupiał na nim, tak długo będzie choć odrobinę słabiej odczuwał te wszystkie _najgorsze_ emocje.   
  
\- Może zresztą nie powinienem cię tak wypytywać, tylko najpierw opowiedzieć o sobie - stwierdził więc, postanawiając obrać nową taktykę. - Zacznijmy zatem od urodzin, skoro już wiem o twoich. Ja mam szóstego października. Wszyscy mi wtedy zawracają głowę, przypominając, jaki już jestem stary. Ach, no, mam trzydzieści dziewięć lat. Czyli trzy razy tyle, co ty, Pelo... Zabawne, prawda? Wydaje mi się też, że jesteś z Vokzel. - Tego nie wiedział na sto procent, ale to tam właśnie chłopiec przebywał w czasie sztormu, a że każda z okolicznych wysp posiadała własny szpital, nie było zwykle potrzeby płynąć gdzie indziej celem leczenia. - Ja pochodzę z North Blue, tak jak i większość mojej dawnej załogi... poza Bepo, bo on jest z Grand Line. Pamiętasz Bepo? To nasz kierownik oddziału ratunkowego, misiek polarny... mink znaczy się. W tej chwili go nie ma, pojechał na kongres medyczny, wróci pewnie w przyszłym tygodniu. Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, jak się znalazłem na Raftel, to odpowiedź jest prosta: przypłynąłem z naszym Królem Piratów, bo ktoś rozsądny musiał przecież dopilnować, żeby udało mu się odnaleźć One Piece i przy okazji nie zniszczyć całego świata. Swoją drogą on i jego załoga też nie są z Grand Line... za wyjątkiem doktora Choppera z interny. Może go kojarzysz, to jedyny na świecie lekarz-renifer... Tak, wiem, mamy w tym szpitalu masę dziwolągów... choć wydaje mi się, że naszego psychiatry i tak nic nie przebije.   
  
Rosapelo w dalszym ciągu nic nie mówił - patrzył w okno, choć nie wiadomo było, czy cokolwiek za nim widział - więc Law musiał kontynuować.   
  
\- Moje ulubione dania już znasz... a ja znam twoje, bo mi powiedziałeś. Co do sposobów spędzania wolnego czasu, to _kiedyś_ lubiłem wędrować i zbierać pamiątkowe monety... Obecnie nigdzie nie wędruję, bo mam dość pracy w tym szpitalu. Nie przypominam sobie, kiedy ostatni raz wyprawiłem się poza Raftel. A co do monet, hmm... Któregoś razu ktoś mi buchnął całą kolekcję i podejrzewam o to panią nawigator Króla Piratów z jej kleptomanią - powiedział z przekąsem. - Wolę nie wierzyć, że zrobiła to z pełną premedytacją... Ale niech już ma, Słomkowi bardzo mi swego czasu pomogli, mam wobec nich dług wdzięczności, którego tak naprawdę nigdy nie zdołam spłacić. Tak czy owak od tamtego czasu przestałem monety zbierać. Zresztą gdzie miałbym to robić? Na Raftel nie było monet... do czasu aż pojawił się tutaj Król Piratów, a za nim zaczęli przybywać ludzie, żeby się tutaj osiedlić. Teraz mamy całe pięć, a na każdej jest jego gęba...   
  
Rosapelo wreszcie odwrócił się w jego stronę. Law uśmiechnął się lekko.   
  
\- Wiesz też, że w dzieciństwie byłem poważnie chory, jednak cudem przeżyłem - mówił dalej. - A wcześniej... Cóż, odkąd pamiętam, planowałem, że kiedyś zostanę lekarzem, więc moje zainteresowania obejmowały takie rzeczy jak czytanie książek medycznych oraz, hm, badanie od zewnątrz i od wewnątrz martwych zwierząt. Nie byłem do końca normalnym dzieciakiem - mruknął, widząc, że oczy chłopca lekko się rozszerzyły. - Wiem, że ty lubisz grać w piłkę, prawda?   
  
Rosapelo kiwnął głową, a uśmiech Law zrobił się cieplejszy.   
  
\- To dobrze. I zdrowo. Dzieciaki powinny się dużo ruszać. Chociaż musimy coś zaradzić tym ciągłym złamaniom... Ale to potem. Lubisz coś poza piłką?   
  
Chłopiec milczał przez chwilę, przyglądając mu się bacznym wzrokiem.   
  
\- Kiedy byłem chory - szepnął - lubiłem czytać. Miałem dużo książek z biblioteki. - Zamilkł i spojrzał w dół, a Law domyślił się, kto mu te książki przynosił. - Odrabiałem też lekcje, żeby mi się zaległości w szkole nie porobiły. Koledzy mi przynosili zeszyty.   
  
Wyglądało na to, że Rosapelo był pilnym uczniem.   
  
\- Porządny z ciebie dzieciak - stwierdził Law, ale jego słowa nie wydawały się chłopca w żaden sposób ucieszyć, gdyż znów popatrzył w okno. - Tak w ogóle to powinniśmy poinformować twoją szkołę, że jesteś teraz tutaj - zreflektował się. - Powiesz mi, gdzie się dokładnie uczysz?   
  
Rosapelo podał mu nazwę miasta, w którym mieszkał. Tak jak Law przypuszczał, pochodził z Vokzel.   
  
\- Damy im znać - zapewnił. - A co do książek... Jakie dokładnie lubisz?   
  
\- Wszystkie - odpowiedział cicho chłopiec.   
  
\- Załatwię ci jakieś, gdybyś miał ochotę trochę poczytać - zapowiedział, uświadamiając sobie z niezadowoleniem, że w jego szpitalu brakowało biblioteki dla pacjentów, i postanawiając z miejsca coś z tym zrobić.   
  
Znów zapadła cisza. Law wyczuwał wyraźnie, że ta rozmowa jest dla Rosapelo trudna. Po prawdzie była ona trudna także dla niego. Z jednej strony cieszył się ogromnie, że chłopiec wreszcie postanowił się odezwać, z drugiej jednak... Teraz, kiedy nawiązali kontakt słowny, oznaczało to, że niechybnie będą musieli poruszyć tematy, na które pewnie żaden z nich nie miał ochoty. Law uśmiechnął się gorzko na ten paradoks. Pod pewnym względem o wiele łatwiej było jeszcze wczoraj, gdy Rosapelo mógł mu odpowiadać jedynie tak, nie, nie wiem, a i to jedynie za pomocą mrugnięć.   
  
Law nie był pewien, czy jest gotów na rozmowę o tych mniej radosnych sprawach. Tak naprawdę najchętniej przekazałby to zadanie Clione, bo któż lepiej nadawał się do pracy z ludzkimi tragediami niż psychiatra? Jednak Rosapelo nie chciał rozmawiać z ordynatorem "siódemki". Nie chciał rozmawiać _z nikim_ \- tylko z Lawem. Gdyby Law mu odmówił, wycofał się z jakiegokolwiek powodu, a zwłaszcza własnego tchórzostwa, byłby najgorszą gnidą. Nie mógł już więcej zawieść tego chłopca, to jedno było dla niego oczywiste. Skoro chciał go wspierać, nie wolno mu było odwracać się od jego cierpienia. Przecież był tutaj w pierwszej kolejności jako człowiek, nie lekarz, przypomniał sobie.   
  
Wiedział też, że uciekanie od problemów nic nie da, bo nie dało się cofnąć przeszłości. Chłopiec w bezpiecznych warunkach, mając wsparcie kogoś silniejszego, musiał przepracować swoją stratę, bo tylko to dawało mu szansę na powrót do normalności... nie tak jak on, który nigdy nie zdołał pogodzić się ze swoimi tragediami, a jedynie odciął się od nich i praktycznie zakazał sobie wracać do nich pamięcią. Trzymał je w sobie przez lata, a potem dziesięciolecia, wierząc, że dzięki temu jest silny i może wszystko, choć tak naprawdę był słabszy i niezdolny do rzeczy, które dla innych były czymś naturalnym.   
  
Nie chciał, by Rosapelo zmienił się w takiego samego wybrakowanego człowieka, jeśli można było tego uniknąć. Może więc dlatego teraz, zamiast wygodnie unikać tematu - skoro chłopiec sam z siebie go nie poruszał - powiedział odważnie:   
  
\- Pelo, jeśli jest coś, o czym chciałbyś ze mną porozmawiać, to mów. Cokolwiek ci chodzi po głowie, cokolwiek chciałbyś mi powiedzieć, zapytać... Poświęcę ci czas i wysłucham cię. Jeśli będziesz chciał mojej porady, postaram się odpowiedzieć ci jak najlepiej. To, co powiesz, zostanie tylko między nami. Nie znam się na wielu rzeczach... właściwie to tylko na medycynie, trochę na żeglowaniu... ale żyję na tym świecie już trzy razy tyle, co ty... i moje życie nie zawsze było takie przyjemne, jak jest teraz... więc myślę, że może w jednym czy drugim będę mógł jakoś cię... zrozumieć - zakończył niemal szeptem.   
  
Rosapelo popatrzył na niego nieufnie, a spojrzenie to ukłuło Lawa w serce. Cóż, chłopiec wciąż nie miał żadnego powodu, żeby mu bezgranicznie wierzyć.   
  
\- Widzisz, Pelo, kiedy miałem dziesięć lat, straciłem całą swoją rodzinę - powiedział jeszcze ciszej. - Oboje rodziców i młodszą siostrę.   
  
Oczy chłopca rozwarły się szeroko. Law uśmiechnął się, choć wiedział, że uśmiech ten był raczej smutny.   
  
\- Mogę ci o tym opowiedzieć, jednak nie chcę cię zalewać wydarzeniami z własnej przeszłości, jeśli nie jesteś tym zainteresowany. Wydaje mi się, że kiedy drugi człowiek ma problem, to najgorsze, co można zrobić, to zarzucić go opowieścią o własnych przejściach, nieważne jak są podobne. Dlatego w pierwszej kolejności jestem tutaj, żeby pomóc tobie, a nie gadać o sobie. Chcę, żebyś to wiedział - podkreślił, patrząc na niego z powagą.   
  
Rosapelo spuścił wzrok. Jego palce zacisnęły się na poszewce kołdry, a potem zapytał cicho:   
  
\- Dlaczego?   
  
Law mrugnął.   
  
\- Co dlaczego?   
  
\- Dlaczego się mną przejmujesz? - spytał chłopiec jeszcze ciszej.   
  
Law zaniemówił na dłuższą chwilę. Pytanie Rosapelo zupełnie zbiło go z tropu i nie wiedział, po prostu nie wiedział, jak ma odpowiedzieć. Do tej pory w ogóle się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Tysiące możliwych odpowiedzi przeleciały przez jego głowę, jednak żadna z nich nie wydawała się odpowiednia, więc poddał się i odparł szczerze:   
  
\- Nie wiem. Po prostu chcę ci pomóc.   
  
\- Ale dlaczego? - ponownie zapytał Rosapelo.   
  
\- Pewnie najprościej byłoby odpowiedzieć: "Bo jestem lekarzem". Mówiłem ci, że nam, lekarzom, nie jest łatwo przyglądać się cudzemu cierpieniu.   
  
\- Ale... Na pewno masz... wielu innych pacjentów... A przychodzisz tutaj codziennie - szepnął chłopiec.   
  
Law pochylił się, żeby popatrzeć mu w twarz, co wymagało pewnej gimnastyki, gdyż Rosapelo miał wzrok utkwiony gdzieś w okolicy swojego pępka.   
  
\- Pelo, czy ja dobrze słyszę...? - spytał z lekkim niedowierzaniem. - Na to akurat odpowiedź jest bardzo prosta.   
  
Chłopiec podniósł głowę o jakiś centymetr - w sam raz na tyle, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.   
  
\- Przecież sam chciałeś, żebym tutaj przychodził - wyjaśnił Law, wciąż zgięty w pół, i uśmiechnął się krzywo. - Nie chciałeś się z nikim zadawać. Czy to się może zmieniło? Hmm? Mam już nie przychodzić? - podpytywał.   
  
Rosapelo pokręcił głową, znów wbijając spojrzenie we własny brzuch.   
  
\- No, mam nadzieję - odparł Law z udawaną surowością, choć tak naprawdę miał ochotę się zaśmiać. - Bo już sobie specjalnie ułożyłem plan dnia w taki sposób, by się tutaj u ciebie pojawiać te cztery razy dziennie. Zamierzam cię odwiedzać, dopóki nie wyzdrowiejesz - zapowiedział niemal groźnym tonem, a potem coś kazało mu dodać: - Przychodziłbym częściej, ale, jak słusznie zauważyłeś, mam dużo pacjentów - i wiedział, że mówi szczerze.   
  
Chłopiec raz jeszcze na niego popatrzył, po czym kiwnął głową. Law wyprostował się na krześle i zerknął na zegar: dochodziła trzecia.   
  
\- Skoro o tym mowa, muszę już lecieć, okej? Przyjdę około siódmej, to zjemy kolację. Oczywiście możesz zjeść sam, jeśli będziesz głodny - dodał szybko i wstał, choć czynił to cokolwiek niechętnie. - Postaram się załatwić ci jakąś książkę. Może trafię na taką, której jeszcze nie czytałeś - powiedział i uśmiechnął się lekko, a potem wyszedł.   
  
Po drodze zajrzał do dyżurki pielęgniarskiej. Właśnie dobiegała końca poranna zmiana, co było mu bardzo na rękę. Powiedział, że do Rosapelo można już wrócić, i poprosił, by przed siódmą przyniesiono chłopcu kolację. Przekazał też kartki z jadłospisem, a potem rzucił do zgromadzonych:   
  
\- Czy któreś z was chciałoby mi oddać przysługę? - Niespełna dziesięć par oczu spojrzało na niego z entuzjazmem. - Z preferencją na poranną zmianę - dodał zaraz, powodując mniej lub bardziej wyraźne rozczarowanie u połowy obecnych.   
  
\- O co chodzi? - zapytała jedna z pielęgniarek, Iris.   
  
\- Chciałbym, żeby ktoś wyskoczył do księgarni w Roger Bay i kupił jakąś książkę o tematyce młodzieżowej, oczywiście na rachunek szpitala - wyjaśnił. - To dla Rosapelo, lubi czytać. Tylko najważniejsze, żeby mu ją od razu przynieść.   
  
\- Mogę się tym zająć - zapewniła kobieta.   
  
\- Dzięki. Możesz przy okazji poinformować właściciela, że wkrótce zrobimy u niego duże zakupy. Nie mamy w szpitalu biblioteki dla pacjentów! - dodał tonem udawanego oburzenia. - Przecież to skandal.   
  
Personel zachichotał.   
  
\- Może to dlatego, że kiedy ten szpital zakładano, na Raftel nie było jeszcze żadnej księgarni? - zasugerował jeden z pielęgniarzy. - Cóż, nic, czego się nie da nadrobić.   
  
\- Właśnie zamierzam - odparł Law, kiwając głową.   
  
Po drodze do siebie wstąpił do swojego zastępcy i zlecił mu zadanie zorganizowania niewielkiej biblioteki na użytek chorych, po czym pozostawił go z problemem znalezienia na to miejsca.   
  
Kiedy skończył nowe przyjęcia, było kwadrans po siódmej. Ledwo drzwi zamknęły się za ostatnim szczęściarzem, zakwalifikowanym do leczenia w szpitalu na Raftel, Law złapał sobie coś do przegryzienia z szafki pod ścianą i pomknął na "siódemkę". Pielęgniarka sama usunęła się z pokoju Rosapelo, a Law już od drzwi przeprosił za swoje spóźnienie, jak również za to, że zaraz będzie musiał iść, po czym obaj oddali się radośnie spożywaniu posiłku - oczywiście na ile mogło to być radosne w przypadku chorego chłopca bez apetytu oraz człowieka, który jedzenie uważał w pierwszej kolejności za dostarczenie organizmowi energii.   
  
\- Law-san...? - odezwał się cicho Rosapelo, kiedy po kolacji nie było już śladu. Spojrzenie miał utkwione we własnych kolanach pod przykryciem. Obok, w zasięgu jego ręki, leżała nowiutka książka, choć wyglądało na to, że jeszcze się nią nie zainteresował.   
  
\- Hmm?   
  
\- Naprawdę będziesz przychodził codziennie? - spytał chłopiec, zaciskając palce na pościeli.   
  
\- Naprawdę.   
  
\- Ale przecież... ja jestem zły... - szepnął Rosapelo.   
  
Law ściągnął brwi.   
  
\- Co takiego? - zapytał, czując, że jego serce uderza szybciej.   
  
Chłopiec spuścił głowę jeszcze niżej.   
  
\- Przeze mnie... moja mama...   
  
Law zdrętwiał. Jego serce ścisnęło się bólem aż za bardzo znajomym, a jego umysł nagle zrobił się zupełnie pusty. Nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego. Przecież jego mały pacjent dopiero co zjadł ze smakiem kolację, więc Law naiwnie założył, że sytuacja jest pod kontrolą... I teraz był niemal w panice. Co powinien zrobić? Jak miał się do tego ustosunkować? Nie miał pojęcia... poza tym, że najgorszym wyjściem było nic nie powiedzieć.   
  
\- Pelo, spójrz na mnie.   
  
Rosapelo nie zareagował. Law myślał przez dwie sekundy, a potem przesiadł się z krzesła na brzeg łóżka i położył dłoń na głowie chłopca, przysuwając się bliżej niego.   
  
\- Pelo, cokolwiek się stało, nie ma w tym twojej winy - powiedział zdecydowanym tonem, choć w środku trząsł się cały. - Najmniejszej.   
  
Chłopiec spojrzał w okno, za którym panowała już ciemność. Law cofnął rękę i raz jeszcze przywołał całą swoją odwagę.   
  
\- Czy chcesz o tym teraz porozmawiać? - spytał głosem, w którym nie miało prawa pobrzmiewać nawet najlżejsze wahanie.   
  
Rosapelo jednak pokręcił głową, a Law zganił się za uczucie ulgi, które go wypełniło, i za to, że milczenie chłopca dawało mu dobre usprawiedliwienie, by sobie iść... Jako człowiek, nie chciał go zostawiać w takim nastroju, chciał go jakoś pocieszyć, wesprzeć... ale w tym momencie jedyne, co przychodziło mu do głowy, to podzielenie się własną opowieścią, która cisnęła się na jego usta. Nie chciał jej jednak chłopcu narzucać. Sam przecież powiedział, że nie będzie tego robił.   
  
\- W takim razie... porozmawiamy, kiedy będziesz na to gotowy, okej? - zaproponował.   
  
Tym razem chłopiec kiwnął głową.   
  
\- A teraz? Chcesz czegoś ode mnie? - pytał dalej.   
  
Rosapelo zaprzeczył. Mimo wszystko Law czuł się beznadziejnie, bo to było tak strasznie przygnębiające, zaś świadomość, że nie jest w stanie nic tutaj pomóc, tylko pogarszała sprawę... Musiał jednak znaleźć coś pozytywnego, postanowił. Może cieszyć się tym, że chłopiec wreszcie podejmował decyzje i przekazywał je innym...? Jeśli o niego chodziło, Law zamierzał je szanować.   
  
\- W takim razie widzimy się ju...   
  
Zamarł. Poczuł, jak przez cały jego kręgosłup przebiega bardzo nieprzyjemny dreszcz.   
  
\- Niech to wszyscy... - Zacisnął zęby, żeby powstrzymać przekleństwo, a potem przejechał dłońmi po twarzy.   
  
Rosapelo spojrzał na niego ukradkiem, wyraźnie wyczuwając jego zdenerwowanie. Bałwan, zupełny bałwan - skarcił się Law w duchu, a potem wyciągnął z kieszeni fartucha ślimakofon i zadzwonił do Clione, mając nadzieję, że psychiatra jest jeszcze w pracy.   
  
\- Tu Law. Jesteś jeszcze? Potrzebuję cię, jestem z Rosapelo. Nie, nic się nie stało, po prostu... Zajrzyj tutaj na chwilkę, okej? Dzięki.   
  
Schował komunikator, po czym złapał chłopca za oba ramiona i spojrzał na niego błagalnie. Zastanowił się przelotnie, czy tak się czuje człowiek, który stoi na granicy szaleństwa i chwyta się każdego sposobu, by zachować zdrowie.   
  
\- Pelo, mam do ciebie ogromną prośbę - powiedział z naciskiem, wpatrując się w niebieskie oczy, w których migotało oszołomienie. - Zaraz przyjdzie tu nasz ulubiony psychiatra i... Czy mógłbyś mu powiedzieć, że chcesz, żebym jutro się u ciebie pojawił? - poprosił. - To jest nieprawdopodobna historia, ale... Widzisz, zostałem zmuszony, żeby raz w miesiącu robić sobie dzień zupełnie wolny od pracy. Wiem, to jest strasznie głupie, ale oznacza ni mniej, ni więcej tyle, że w ten jeden dzień oni sobie nie życzą mojej obecności w tym szpitalu. I ten dzień wypada właśnie jutro, szesnastego. Clione doskonale o tym wie i zrobi wszystko, żeby mnie gdzieś wyprawić, i ponad wszelką wątpliwość nie wpuści mnie do siebie na oddział. Oni mają na tym punkcie prawdziwą obsesję... inni lekarze, znaczy się. Mimo że jestem dyrektorem, zachowują się wobec mnie w tak niedorzeczny sposób... - Potrząsnął głową. - Ale to teraz nieważne. Tak czy inaczej nie będę się mógł do ciebie jutro zbliżyć, jeśli nie przekonamy go, żeby zmienił zdanie. Dlatego, Pelo... Proszę cię, tak strasznie cię proszę, żebyś mu to powiedział.   
  
Rosapelo wciąż przyglądał mu się wzrokiem, który wskazywał, że jest cokolwiek zmieszany. Musiał być kompletnie zaskoczony... i Law mu się wcale nie dziwił. Po prawdzie sam był zdumiony tym swoim wybuchem. Zdał sobie sprawę, że wciąż ściska ramiona chłopca, i cofnął ręce. Przez jego głowę przeleciała histeryczna myśl, że przecież znów mógł mu coś złamać...   
  
Kiedy Rosapelo w dalszym ciągu nic nie mówił, Law poczuł, że robi mu się zimno.   
  
\- Bo... _chcesz,_ żebym jutro przyszedł...? - spytał ciszej, nagle zastanawiając się, jak zniesie odpowiedź odmowną.   
  
Rosapelo jednak kiwnął głową, a Law poczuł, że ciężar spada mu z serca. Pomimo zdenerwowania uśmiechnął się, a potem wziął dwa głębokie wdechy, żeby się uspokoić. A potem jeszcze przetarł dłońmi twarz.   
  
\- Dzięki... - mruknął i nie chciał zastanawiać nad tym, że przez moment miał poczucie, jakby jeden gest decydował o życiu bądź śmierci.   
  
Clione wszedł do pokoju w następnej chwili. Nie miał na sobie fartucha, więc Law naprawdę złapał go w ostatniej chwili... Na jego twarzy jak zawsze malowało się opanowanie, choć Law podejrzewał, że jego telefon wzbudził u psychiatry co najmniej niepokój.   
  
\- Co mogę dla was zrobić? - spytał, przenosząc wzrok między nimi obojgiem.   
  
Law popatrzył na Rosapelo, a potem spojrzał psychiatrze w oczy.   
  
\- Jutro jest szesnasty - powiedział bez emocji.   
  
We wzroku Clione zabłysło zaskoczenie. Ach, widać też o tym zapomniał, pomyślał Law. Ale jutro z pewnością by już pamiętał...   
  
\- Twój ustawowy dzień wolny. I co w związku z tym? - spytał psychiatra, zakładając ramiona na piersi, zupełnie jakby wiedział, co usłyszy jako następne.   
  
Cóż, z pewnością nie to, co rzeczywiście _miał_ usłyszeć, uznał Law, modląc się w duchu, żeby Rosapelo istotnie się odezwał.   
  
\- W związku z tym Pelo chciałby ci coś powiedzieć - odparł, ponownie spoglądając na swojego pacjenta. Jego głos był spokojny, mimo że jego wnętrzności skręcały się ze zdenerwowania.   
  
Stukot obcasów zdradził mu, że Clione podszedł bliżej i stanął w nogach łóżka. Rosapelo tymczasem spuścił oczy i zacisnął ręce na pościeli. Law nie poganiał go w żaden sposób, choć miał na to wielką ochotę. Nic jednak nie mógł zrobić, decyzja należała do chłopca. Mógł mieć nadzieję, że Rosapelo przełamie swoją niechęć i odezwie się, choć do tej pory unikał komunikowania się z kimkolwiek poza nim. Jego serce biło szybko i musiał powstrzymać się, by nie zaciskać pięści.   
  
Wreszcie Rosapelo uniósł wzrok i zerknął na psychiatrę, po czym znów spuścił oczy.   
  
\- Chcę, żeby Law-san... przyszedł do mnie jutro - powiedział cicho, ale wyraźnie, a Law zdał sobie sprawę, że nigdy wcześniej nie był tak dumny z drugiego człowieka, jak był dumny teraz z tego trzynastoletniego chłopca.   
  
\- Dzięki - mruknął ponownie... a potem położył mu rękę na głowie i lekko potargał włosy, bo w tym momencie wydawało mu się to najbardziej naturalną rzeczą pod słońcem.   
  
Odwrócił się do psychiatry, który pierwszy raz w życiu wyglądał, jakby nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, co samo w sobie było bardzo satysfakcjonujące.   
  
\- I co ty na to? - spytał, starając się nie uśmiechać ze zbytnim triumfem.   
  
Clione popatrzył na niego, potem znów spojrzał na Rosapelo, a potem raz jeszcze na niego. Sprawiał wrażenie odrobinę wytrąconego ze swojej codziennej równowagi. Law nie wątpił, że przynajmniej tak mocno jak on sam cieszy się faktem, że chłopiec się odezwał. Co zaś do samej prośby...   
  
Psychiatra westchnął cicho.   
  
\- Skoro mnie o to prosisz, Pelo, nie mogę ci odmówić - powiedział. - Mam tylko nadzieję, że Law nie biadolił ci o to przez cały dzień...? - dodał z najlżejszym odcieniem sarkazmu, rzucając obiektowi swojej wypowiedzi spojrzenie z ukosa.   
  
Rosapelo pokręcił głową.   
  
\- Nie, przed chwilą sobie przypomniałem - Law uznał, że odrobina szczerości nie mogła zaszkodzić, i uśmiechnął się promienniej. - Dziękuję, Pelo.   
  
Chłopiec zerknął na niego ukradkiem, a Law wyszczerzył się do niego. Czuł się, jakby byli parą spiskowców, którym udał się niecny plan. Nie to zresztą było najlepsze...   
  
\- Będziemy mieć jutro cały dzień - poinformował z radością, która nie mogła być bardziej prawdziwa. - Cały dzień, Pelo.   
  
Rosapelo znów na niego popatrzył i tym razem utrzymał kontakt wzrokowy dłużej. Law bardzo chciałby, żeby choć trochę, chociaż odrobinka jego radości przeszła do chłopca... I może rzeczywiście tak się stało, bo w następnej chwili ów kiwnął głową z większym zdecydowaniem niż do tej pory, a jego wargi lekko drgnęły, jakby w zapowiedzi uśmiechu, który miał nadejść dopiero znacznie, znacznie później.   
  
Law pomyślał, że nie może się doczekać dnia, gdy uda mu się wywołać na twarzy Rosapelo prawdziwy uśmiech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tak mogłaby wyglądać pewna scenka między naszymi ulubionymi lekarzami...  
>  _  
> \- I możesz jeszcze dorzucić rajstopy.  
>  \- Co?  
> \- Ostatnio dowiedziałem się, że w pewnym kraju na East Blue w taki sposób świętuje się Dzień Kobiet: daje się goździka i rajstopy.  
> \- Co ty pieprzysz, Clione? Jaki znów Dzień Kobiet???  
> \- No bo my nie mamy swojego święta!  
> Law zaniemówił i jedynie obrzucił go spojrzeniem mówiącym wyraźnie: "Ale ty masz, pajacu, natrukane we łbie". Dzień Okamy, rzeczywiście... Tego tylko brakowało na tym świecie. Co Clione robił w wolnym czasie? - zapytał się w myślach, ale zaraz potem doszedł do wniosku, że wcale nie chce wiedzieć. Bez pewnych rzeczy człowiek był jednak szczęśliwszy._
> 
> Nie ma jak inspiracje impromptu ;)


	19. Rozdział 19

Tylko nieobecność Bepo skłoniła Lawa, by poczynić pewne odstępstwo od "ustawowego urlopu" - pomijając oczywiście fakt spędzenia większości dnia z Rosapelo, który sam w sobie był ogromnym odstępstwem. Nawet jeśli Bepo się o tym dowie, to poniewczasie, a jego złość jakoś da się przetrzymać. Chodziło o to, że Law postanowił zrobić sobie, owszem, dwadzieścia cztery godziny wolnego, jednak nie kalendarzowo, tylko z przesunięciem w czasie, czyli zacząć ów urlop dopiero o siódmej-ósmej. Rosapelo wcześniej i tak spał, w przeciwieństwie do Lawa, który o tej porze był zwykle już od wielu godzin na nogach. Zadecydował więc rano przeprowadzić poranne zabiegi jak codziennie, a potem mieć całą dobę do dyspozycji własnej i chłopca.   
  
Ponieważ w godzinach wczesnoporannych - czyli w tym przypadku między trzecią a siódmą - na oddziałach byli tylko lekarze dyżurni, zaś Law miał zwyczaj przemieszczania się pomiędzy kolejnymi chorymi cicho i niezauważalnie niczym widmo, istniała duża szansa, że informacja o tym, że jednak tego dnia pracował, nie dotrze do jego przyjaciół, aż będzie po fakcie. Do tego czasu Law zdąży się już zaszyć na oddziale zamkniętym na siódmym piętrze i nie pokazywać się nikomu aż do następnego ranka. Psychiatria miała ten plus, że o ile nikt z niej nie mógł wyjść bez pozwolenia, o tyle także nikt niepowołany nie miał tam wstępu, więc Law mógł być spokojny o to, że nikt go nie znajdzie. Konieczność takich zabiegów wciąż wzbudzała w nim poczucie irytacji - bo to wszystko było naprawdę absurdalne - jednak nie zawracał sobie tym szczególnie głowy. Będzie miał całą dobę wolnego i to uważał za najważniejszy argument, który mógł przedstawić ewentualnym krytykom.   
  
Kiedy było już po zabiegach i o wpół do ósmej pojawił się u Rosapelo, chłopiec już nie spał. Law z zadowoleniem zauważył, że śniadanie przygotowano według jadłospisu, który wczoraj wspólnie ułożyli.   
  
\- Nie jesz? - zapytał na przywitanie, dając jednocześnie znać pielęgniarce, że może iść do innych zajęć, a potem usiadł na krześle, z którym przez ostatnie kilka dni zdążył się już dobrze zaznajomić.   
  
Chłopiec uniósł ręce nad przykryciem i widać było, że przyszło mu to z trudem.   
  
\- No tak, nie dałbyś rady wziąć sobie sam ze stolika - zrozumiał Law. - Ale czemu nie poprosiłeś pielęgniarki, żeby ci podała?   
  
W oczach Rosapelo coś błysnęło, a potem chłopiec przekręcił dłoń tak, by Law mógł mu na niej położyć kanapkę.   
  
\- Rozbestwiłeś się... - mruknął Law. - Mógłbyś chociaż coś powiedzieć.   
  
\- Dziękuję.   
  
Law uśmiechnął się krzywo.   
  
\- Cieszę się, bo już pomyślałem, że od wczoraj zapomniałeś, jak się mówi.   
  
Rosapelo zajął się kanapką. Jadł powoli, trzymając ją w obu rękach.   
  
\- Pelo, wszyscy już wiedzą, że jesteś w stanie rozmawiać - powiedział Law. - Znaczy się, wszyscy tutaj. I że jesteś świadomy obecności innych ludzi. Myślę, że musimy zawrzeć pewną umowę. Dzisiaj będę ci jeszcze w miarę potrzeby pomagał w jedzeniu, ale od jutra... - Ręce chłopca zastygły w powietrzu, kiedy Rosapelo wbił w niego spojrzenie. - Od jutra zaczynasz odzywać się do innych, kiedy mnie nie ma, a masz jakąś sprawę. Jedzenie się do tego zalicza.   
  
Chłopiec uciekł wzrokiem, wyraźnie nie podobał mu się ten pomysł. Law wiedział jednak, że trzeba go do tego przekonać. Na szczęście uważał się za człowieka posiadającego zdolność perswazji.   
  
\- Wczoraj bardzo ładnie wyszła ci rozmowa z Clione - mówił dalej, choć pewną przesadą było nazywanie jednej wypowiedzi "rozmową"... ale liczyły się chęci. - Dzięki temu mogę dzisiaj spędzić z tobą cały dzień. - Uśmiechnął się szerzej. - W każdym razie pomyślałem sobie, że gdyby udało ci się zacząć, a może i nawet skończyć posiłek już przed moim przyjściem, wówczas byłoby więcej czasu do dyspozycji. Nie musielibyśmy się rozpraszać jedzeniem, nie sądzisz? - dodał tonem subtelnej zachęty, nawet jeśli zakrawało to do pewnego stopnia na zarozumialstwo. - A pielęgniarki bardziej niż chętnie ci pomogą. Musisz je tylko poprosić. To chyba niezbyt wiele, hmm?   
  
\- Nie chcę rozmawiać - stwierdził Rosapelo po chwili namysłu.   
  
\- Z pielęgniarkami? - Law pokręcił lekko głową. - Przecież nie musisz. Mówimy tylko o odezwaniu się, kiedy czegoś potrzebujesz. Ludzie nie potrafią czytać myśli, trzeba mówić na głos.   
  
Teraz chłopiec popatrzył na niego z ewidentnym niedowierzaniem, odejmując kanapkę od buzi. Nic nie powiedział, a jego milczenie wraz z tym spojrzeniem wprawiło Lawa w konsternację.   
  
\- No co? Przecież to prawda - przeszedł w tryb obronny. - Spotkałeś kiedyś kogoś, kto umie czytać w myślach. Znaczy się, pewnie jest jakiś diabelski owoc, który to umożliwia, nie wiem...   
  
\- Nie, po prostu... słyszałem to już kilka razy.   
  
Law mrugnął... a potem stłumił parsknięcie.   
  
\- No tak, na psychiatrii to jest pewnie slogan. Ech, widać za dużo przebywam z Clione i zaczęło mi się udzielać - mruknął z przekąsem i przejechał ręką przez włosy. - Jeszcze trochę, a zacznę w sukienkach łazić.   
  
Rosapelo ponownie zajął się kanapką, jednak nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, a Law nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że na twarzy chłopca pojawia się coraz więcej emocji. Po prawdzie już wczoraj Rosapelo zaczął je uzewnętrzniać i nawet jeśli wciąż były słabo widoczne, to wyraźnie odróżniały się od tamtej pustki, która zdominowała jego oblicze na całe dwa tygodnie. Jego cera nie była też już taka blada jak wcześniej i generalnie przyjemniej było na niego patrzeć. Wciąż jednak był tak chudy, że skóra opinała się na jego kościach policzkowych i mięśniach szyi. Law pocieszał się tym, że teraz, kiedy chłopiec już zaczął normalnie jeść, bez wątpienia szybko przybierze na wadze.   
  
Dobrze w tym kierunku wróżyło także to, że Rosapelo zjadł kanapkę zupełnie samodzielnie, a potem jeszcze wypił podaną mu szklankę mleka - niewątpliwie odzyskiwał siły. Law wiedział, że chłopiec nie ma żadnych przewlekłych chorób, wobec czego jego organizm powinien wrócić do zdrowia prędko, jak to u młodych osób było w zwyczaju... To, co jednak martwiło, to brak pewności, czy on sam _pragnie_ wyzdrowieć. Jasne, zaczął jeść i wydobył się ze stanu niemalże katatonii, ale czy znaczyło to, że podjął definitywną decyzję, że chce żyć, i zamierzał się jej trzymać? Law miał niejasne wrażenie, że przed Rosapelo było jeszcze zdrowienie psychiczne, a ten proces miał być znacznie trudniejszy niż odzyskiwanie sił cielesnych...   
  
Law nie wiedział, czy chce być częścią tego procesu. Wiedział, że najchętniej zostawiłby to Clione i jego zespołowi... Nie sądził, by miał wystarczająco wiele empatii czy cierpliwości, żeby uczestniczyć w czymś takim. Nie uważał się też za odpowiednią osobę, by rozbudzać w kimś wolę życia - on, który przeżył i żył tylko dzięki zastępczym celom. Najlepiej by było, gdyby Rosapelo ot tak sam z siebie wrócił do równowagi psychicznej, bez udziału czy pomocy osób trzecich... ale, Law stwierdził w duchu, tłumiąc westchnienie, równie dobrze człowiek mógł sobie zażyczyć gwiazdki z nieba, a nie miał do dyspozycji niegdysiejszego admirała Fujitory...   
  
Może to te nieciekawe przemyślenia sprawiły, że zamilkł teraz na dłuższą chwilę i uznał z ironią, że może idea jedzenia czy karmienia nie była jednak taka głupia, jeśli na tym mogli się obaj skupić. Jego wnętrzności wręcz skręcały się na myśl, że miałby rozmawiać z Rosapelo na temat jego tragedii... a z drugiej strony zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeśli chłopiec rzeczywiście zacznie o tym mówić, Law będzie musiał tego wysłuchać, bo przecież obiecał, a nie był na tyle draniem, by łamać złożone obietnice. Nie pozostało mu zatem nic innego jak zebranie odwagi i przygotowanie się na najgorsze.   
  
Tak zbierał i się przygotowywał, że kiedy Rosapelo odezwał się po tej ciszy, która zaległa między nimi, niemal podskoczył na krześle.   
  
\- Law-san...?   
  
\- Tak?   
  
\- Kiedy będę mógł... iść do z łazienki? - spytał chłopiec nieśmiało ze wzrokiem wbitym w przykrycie.   
  
Law mrugnął. Niezupełnie czegoś takiego się spodziewał... a przecież powinien był, biorąc pod uwagę sytuację Rosapelo, który od dwóch tygodni nie opuścił łóżka. Teraz, kiedy zaczął przyjmować normalny pokarm, z całą pewnością miał potrzebę skorzystania z toalety. Law powinien być szczęśliwy, że tym razem chodziło "tylko o to". W przeciwieństwie do problemów natury psychicznej ten konkretny dało się bardzo łatwo rozwiązać. Nie trzeba było nawet chłopca z niczego rozbierać, bo miał na sobie jedynie zapinaną na plecach krótką koszulę nocną.   
  
\- Dasz radę siedzieć na sedesie?   
  
Rosapelo kiwnął głową, wzrok wciąż miał utkwiony we własnych rękach.   
  
\- Tak, ale...   
  
\- O resztę się nie martw. Tylko uważaj, bo to będzie szybkie... ROOM.   
  
Zanim chłopiec zdążył choćby zapytać, _co_ będzie szybkie, znalazł się nad muszlą klozetową w przylegającej do pokoju łazience z Lawem u swojego boku. Nawet nie pisnął, choć - prawdę powiedziawszy - w jego przypadku oznaczałoby to dalszy postęp w okazywaniu emocji. Law ostrożnie usadził go na desce, przytrzymując lekko za ramię, żeby chłopiec utrzymał równowagę. Wcześniej usunął mu cewnik, mając nadzieję, że jego pacjent będzie w stanie po tak długiej przerwie oddawać spontanicznie mocz. Cóż, także w tym przypadku trzeba było wierzyć w jego młody wiek.   
  
Chłopcu udało się załatwić potrzebę, co Lawa bardzo ucieszyło.   
  
\- Świetnie ci poszło - pochwalił. - Co teraz? Skoro już tu jesteśmy, może chcesz się umyć?   
  
Rosapelo jednak pokręcił głową, więc Law domyślił się, że chłopiec wyczerpał swój zapas sił na ten dzień.   
  
\- Zatem z powrotem do łóżka?   
  
Kiwnięcie na tak... i w następnej chwili Rosapelo ponownie siedział pod kołdrą, zupełnie jakby się nigdzie nie ruszał. Na twarzy miał jednak rumieńce i oddychał dość szybko po wysiłku, jaki przypadł mu w udziale. Law pomyślał, że dobrze by było zacząć chłopca mobilizować - dwa tygodnie bez ruchu mogły zaszkodzić każdemu, zaś przy jego słabych kościach przedłużony pobyt w łóżku był w ogóle niewskazany... choć z drugiej strony dzięki temu, paradoksalnie, okazje, by Rosapelo napytał sobie biedy, malały drastycznie. Tak czy owak w tej chwili większa rehabilitacja była raczej wykluczona, gdyż pacjent naprawdę wciąż był bardzo słaby. Może później Law spróbuje znów go gdzieś teleportować... Na razie mógł swój diabelski owoc zdezaktywować.   
  
\- To _było_ szybkie - powiedział chłopiec cicho.   
  
\- Różne zastosowania Ope Ope no Mi - odparł Law z krzywym uśmiechem. - Służy nie tylko do leczenia.   
  
\- Wiem - stwierdził Rosapelo jeszcze ciszej i jeszcze bardziej pochylił głowę   
  
Law przypomniał sobie, że rzeczywiście tak było, i przeklął w duchu. Potem, żeby odwrócić rozmowę od wiadomego tematu, powiedział szybko:   
  
\- Teraz, kiedy już nie masz cewnika, pewnie będziesz miał trochę problemu z oddawaniem moczu. Twój pęcherz odzwyczaił się od tego, tak samo jak od trzymania, więc jest możliwe, że przez kilka dni mocz będzie z ciebie uciekał. Gdybyś dał radę sam wstawać, wówczas nie byłoby takiego kłopotu, ale ponieważ jeszcze przez jakiś czas pewnie będziesz wolał leżeć, powinieneś używać tego.   
  
Sięgnął pod łóżko po stojącą na podłodze kaczkę, którą następnie pokazał chłopcu.   
  
\- Nie jest to najprzyjemniejsza czynność pod słońcem, ale zawsze to jednak lepsze niż siedzenie w mokrej pościeli - powiedział rzeczowym tonem. - A do większych rzeczy mamy baseny... Zresztą co ja ci będę mówić - zreflektował się. - Pewnie zaznajomiłeś się z nimi aż nadto, kiedy miałeś złamaną nogę...?   
  
Rosapelo kiwnął głową... i w pokoju znów zapadła cisza. Law gorączkowo zastanawiał się, co powiedzieć, zanim jednak wymyślił coś sensownego, jego pacjent zapytał wciąż tym samym cichym głosem:   
  
\- Law-san... Dlaczego mnie wtedy uratowałeś?   
  
Law poczuł, że cierpnie na nim skóra... wiedział jednak, że tej rozmowy nie da się uniknąć, nieważne jak mocno by tego pragnął. Jego dotychczasowe starania nie miały efektu, więc równie dobrze mógł się poddać. Wrócił pamięcią do sytuacji sprzed dwóch tygodni, kiedy w ostatniej chwili ściągnął chłopca z lodu, zapobiegając jego śmierci.   
  
\- Ponieważ nie pozwolę nikomu tutaj umrzeć - odpowiedział spokojnym tonem.   
  
Rosapelo podciągnął kolana w górę, wzrok cały czas miał wbity w przykrycie.   
  
\- Dlaczego? - spytał ponownie.   
  
\- Jestem lekarzem i dyrektorem tego szpitala, który powstał po to, by ratować życie - odparł Law, a chłopiec jakby skulił się na tę odpowiedź. - Ale powiedziałem ci kilka dni temu, że nie chodziło mi jakąś statystykę czy honor. Postąpiłbym w ten sam sposób, nawet gdyby coś takiego miało miejsce gdzieś zupełnie indziej.   
  
\- Dlaczego?   
  
Law opanował irytację.   
  
\- Bo wierzę... wierzę w życie - powiedział, choć przynajmniej w połowie było to kłamstwo, mówił jednak dalej: - Wierzę, że lepiej jest pozostać przy życiu, żeby się przekonać, że coś dobrego może się jeszcze wydarzyć, a wydarzy się na pewno. Im dłużej człowiek żyje, tym więcej dobrych rzeczy go może spotkać. Dzieci... dzieci nie powinny się zabijać - dodał ciszej.   
  
Palce Rosapelo zacisnęły się na pościeli.   
  
\- Coś dobrego? - szepnął. - Ja nie zasługuję na "coś dobrego".   
  
Law zacisnął zęby, a w piersi zakłuło go ostrzegawczo. Już miał dość tej rozmowy... nie mógł jednak wstać i uciec. Nie po tym, jak obiecał chłopcu, że spędzi z nim cały dzień. I nie po tym, jak zaręczył mu, że zawsze go wysłucha.   
  
\- To nieprawda - odparł spokojnie.   
  
Rosapelo uniósł głowę i rzucił mu spojrzenie, które Law zinterpretował sobie jako: "Co ty możesz wiedzieć?" Zaraz jednak chłopiec ponownie spuścił wzrok i nic nie powiedział. Law znów miał to okropne uczucie, że koniecznie musi mówić dalej, gdyż cisza była tutaj wrogiem. Jak miał jednak przekonać Rosapelo? Jak miał sprawić, by chłopiec uwierzył w siebie, skoro w tej właśnie chwili najwyraźniej postrzegał siebie jako potępionego i zasługującego tylko na unicestwienie...? Law znał to uczucie, znał je aż za dobrze... Wtedy, dawno, dawno temu, żadne słowa nie przekonałyby go, że nie ma racji. Wtedy, dawno, dawno temu, wyśmiałby każdego, kto powiedziałby mu, że nie jest tak złym człowiekiem, za jakiego się uważa.   
  
Tylko że, olśniło go, Rosapelo nie był złym człowiekiem - i na pewno nie tak złym, za jakiego się uważał. W tym się różnili. Law miał wszelkie powody, by wierzyć w swoją winę, jednak Rosapelo nie był niczemu winny. Niczemu. I może to przekonanie dało mu siłę, by podjąć rozmowę, bo ciężko było widzieć przed sobą dzieciaka, który zupełnie bezpodstawnie pogrąża się w wyrzutach sumienia i myśli o sobie jak najgorzej.   
  
\- Pelo, powiedziałeś mi wczoraj, że to przez ciebie twoja mama... twoja mama zginęła. Dlaczego tak uważasz? - spytał opanowanym głosem.   
  
Chłopiec spuścił głowę jeszcze niżej. Wciąż milczał, więc Law musiał kontynuować.   
  
\- Z tego, co wiem, twoja mama zginęła podczas sztormu. Nie rozumiem zupełnie, jak miałoby to być twoją winą - powiedział zdecydowanym tonem. - Nawet gdybyś miał moc wywoływania sztormu, to jestem całkowicie przekonany, że nie sprowadziłbyś krzywdy na własną mamę. Mylę się?   
  
Rosapelo skulił się w sobie jeszcze bardziej, a potem lekko pokręcił głową.   
  
\- Ale...   
  
\- Ale co? - spytał cierpliwie Law.   
  
\- Płynęła ze mną tutaj - szepnął chłopiec. - Ponieważ byłem chory, chciała mnie tutaj przywieźć. Gdybym był zdrowy, nic takiego by się nie zdarzyło.   
  
Law stłumił westchnienie.   
  
\- Pelo, jako lekarz... Jako najlepszy lekarz na świecie mówię ci, że choroby nie powstają z winy chorego - powiedział z przekonaniem, choć w głębi ducha wiedział, że niektórych schorzeń można by jak najbardziej uniknąć przy zdrowym trybie życia, ale w tym przypadku nie miało to znaczenia.   
  
\- Gdybym był ostrożniejszy... nie złamałbym sobie znów ręki - szepnął Rosapelo. - Gdyby nie to, nie musiałbym iść do szpitala.   
  
Law zupełnie nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem chłopiec i jego matka znaleźli się na statku płynącym w sztormie na Raftel. Na promie znaleźli się przecież krytycznie chorzy z opiekującym się nimi personelem... oraz ci, którym zdrowiu nie zagrażało niebezpieczeństwo, ale wymusili na załodze przyjęcie ich na pokład. Jednak matka Rosapelo nie wyglądała na osobę, która byłaby do czegoś takiego zdolna... już prędzej trafiła na statek przez przypadek. Tego jednak nie było potrzeby chłopcu mówić.   
  
\- Pelo, nie jesteś winny tego, że sobie złamałeś rękę - powiedział Law z naciskiem. - Przecież nie zrobiłeś tego celowo, prawda? To był wypadek, jak zwykle ze złamaniami bywa. Natomiast twoja mama... - Nabrał głęboko powietrza. - Oczywiście, że chciała cię zabrać do szpitala. Rodzice tak mają, że troszczą się o swoje dzieci. Nie wyobrażam sobie, by jakakolwiek matka miała patrzeć na cierpienie chorego dziecka i nie zaprowadziła go do lekarza. Twoja mama zrobiła tak, jak jej dyktowało serce, i pewnie ani przez chwilę nie przyszło jej do głowy postąpić inaczej.   
  
Rosapelo przycisnął twarz do kolan i objął głowę ramionami.   
  
\- Nie chciałem, żeby zginęła - wyszeptał w pościel.   
  
\- Przecież to wiem. Wszyscy to wiemy. Tylko że... - Law zacisnął palce na materiale spodni. - To się stało. Nie potrafimy cofnąć czasu, nieważne jak bardzo byśmy chcieli.   
  
Chłopiec milczał, a Law pozwolił mu na to. Zły był na siebie... nie wiedział, jak ma prowadzić tę rozmowę. Cokolwiek powie, nie będzie to miało tak naprawdę żadnego znaczenia... i czuł się z tym fatalnie. Bezsilny. Nie był przyzwyczajony do tego uczucia... W Szpitalu Pamięci Corazona nie było miejsca na bezsilność, nie było prawa porażki. Teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że przez te trzynaście lat żył jak w bańce. Otoczony tylko ludzką radością, wygrywając raz po raz ze śmiercią, zapomniał, że na świecie istnieje także nieszczęście. Oczywiście, to był do pewnego stopnia świadomy wybór - już dawno temu, na pewnej malej wyspie na North Blue, postanowił, że nigdy nie pozwoli odebrać sobie wolności, kontroli nad własnym życiem. Postanowił, że - przeciwnie - sam będzie ustalał warunki, sam będzie kontrolował. Tutaj, na Raftel, dostał okazję, by wreszcie kształtować rzeczywistość według własnych pragnień, być panem i władcą, nigdy już nie poddać się beznadziei i cierpieniu... nie, już nigdy się z nimi _nie stykać..._ a nawet jeśli, to tylko na bezpieczną odległość.   
  
Teraz ta odległość została nagle przekroczona, kiedy w jego życie wdarł się mały chłopiec ze swoją tragedią, a Law nie mógł zrobić nic, by się od niej odciąć - musiał ją zaakceptować, przepracować i zwyciężyć.   
  
Mrugnął.   
  
Tak, zwyciężyć. Nawet jeśli teraz czuł się bezsilny, to przecież nie zamierzał się poddawać. Poza tym... obiecał Rosapelo, że się od niego nie odwróci. Obiecał to sobie samemu. A Rosapelo, z jakiejś sobie tylko wiadomej przyczyny, chciał, żeby to właśnie on, Trafalgar Law, był przy nim w tym momencie straty i bólu. Law więc musiał tutaj być, musiał zostać tak długo, aż Rosapelo nie będzie go już potrzebował, aż stanie na nogi, odzyska zdrowie, odzyska siły wewnętrzne i będzie znów chciał iść przez życie. Law nie mógł się poddawać beznadziei. Nawet jeśli jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to towarzyszyć chłopcu przez ten ból - i powtarzać mu słowa, co do których sam nie do końca był przekonany - to musiał wierzyć, że to miało sens i się liczyło. Nawet jeśli jego natura chciała walczyć, musiał się pogodzić, że ta walka odbędzie się na warunkach Rosapelo.   
  
Chłopiec znów odchylił się na oparcie łóżka i odwrócił głowę do okna.   
  
\- Myślałem, że to tylko sen - szepnął. - Że mama tak naprawdę żyje. Chciałem w to wierzyć. Powiedziałem sobie, że byłem chory, że mogłem to sobie wszystko wyobrazić... ale głęboko w sobie wiedziałem... czułem, że to jest prawda. Sen nie mógłby tak bardzo boleć - wykrztusił. - Poza tym... mama zawsze była przy mnie, kiedy chorowałem. A teraz jej nie było, ani razu tutaj nie przyszła... Dlatego wiedziałem, że to nie był sen.   
  
Law zacisnął wargi w nagłym absurdalnym poczuciu, że powinien zniknąć. Rosapelo mógł równie dobrze zarzucić mu to słowami: "To nie ty miałeś tutaj być". Nie czuł się urażony - nie, po prostu doskonale rozumiał, że tak właśnie byłoby sprawiedliwie. Oczywiście, że Rosapelo nie potrzebował _jego,_ obcego człowieka - chciał obecności własnej matki. I dlatego jedyne, co Law mógł powiedzieć, to:   
  
\- Przykro mi z jej powodu. Chciałbym, by żyła. Przepraszam, że nie zdołaliśmy jej uratować. Gdyby tylko...   
  
"Gdyby tylko pomoc dotarła szybciej, nawet jedną minutę. Gdyby tylko zdążyli ją uratować i dowieźć na Raftel... wtedy bym ją ocalił." Uświadomił sobie, że mówienie czegoś takiego nie miało sensu. Takie słowa nie przyniosłyby żadnej korzyści, jedynie zraniłyby Rosapelo jeszcze mocniej.   
  
\- Powiedzieli, że... że kiedy nas znaleźli, moja mama mnie obejmowała - powiedział chłopiec cicho, a Law poczuł, że jego serce, które od początku tej rozmowy biło szybkim rytmem, podskoczyło w jego piersi.   
  
\- W takim razie ocaliła ci życie - odparł z miejsca, jednocześnie w swoim lekarskim umyśle rewidując dotychczasową wiedzę. Powiedzieli mu, że matka chłopca utonęła, jednak to mogła być błędna ocena. Możliwe, że zginęła uderzona jakimś ciężarem, kiedy rozpaczliwie próbowała osłonić swoje dziecko. Cios wystarczył, by pozbawić ją życia i rozbić kruchy szkielet chłopca, jednak nie zabił go, gdyż jej ciało zamortyzowało największe uderzenie. - Kiedy tutaj trafiłeś, miałeś niemal wszystkie kości w małych kawałeczkach. Wszystkie poza czaszką. Twoja głowa nie doznała żadnego urazu, więc najpewniej twoja mama cię osłaniała. Do samego końca chciała cię chronić przed krzywdą.   
  
Rosapelo odwrócił się w jego stronę. Na jego twarzy znów malowała się ta straszna pustka, która towarzyszyła mu przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie - ta ostateczna obrona przed cierpieniem, przed którym nie można się inaczej obronić. Law chciał zrobić wszystko, by rozbić tę maskę, gdyż wiedział, że pustka oznaczała śmierć. Cierpienie oznaczało życie.   
  
\- Kochała cię - powiedział spokojnie, z powagą, z naciskiem, nie odrywając wzroku od chłopca.   
  
Niebieskie oczy Rosapelo napełniły się łzami i chłopiec zacisnął powieki oraz zagryzł wargi, a potem przycisnął obie dłonie do twarzy. Cichy szloch wstrząsnął jego ciałem. Law poczuł, że coś pęka także w nim samym... wypełnia jego pierś gorącą emocją, którą w pierwszej chwili uznał za ulgę. Położył chłopcu rękę na ramieniu w geście wsparcia i nic już więcej nie powiedział.   
  
Popatrzył w okno, by zobaczyć, że za szybą sypie śnieg. Dreszcz przebiegł wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Szybko odwrócił wzrok od tego widoku, jednak jego serce uderzyło boleśnie, a przed oczami pojawił się obraz zasypanej śniegiem wyspy, gdzie ktoś, dla kogo powinien być obcym człowiekiem, powiedział mu, że go kocha, i w imię tej miłości zupełnie niepotrzebnie oddał życie.   
  
\- Twoja mama cię kochała - wydusił, zmuszając się, by wrócić do rzeczywistości. Tu nie było miejsca na jego własne tragedie, zwłaszcza kiedy jego przypadek i przypadek Rosapelo tak bardzo się od siebie różniły. Musiał mówić, musiał przekonać chłopca, musiał mu przekazać to, co było ważne, nawet jeśli nie zdoła naprawić doznanej straty. W głowie mu się kręciło, a serce uderzało gwałtownie, sprawiając ból, słowa jednak same wyrywały się z jego ust, dobiegały z samego jego sedna, które wierzyło stuprocentowo w to, co mówił. - Każda matka kocha swoje dziecko. Nie mogła postąpić inaczej. Chciała dla ciebie jak najlepiej, nawet jeśli oznaczałoby jej krzywdę. Na pewno nie chciała cię zostawić. Przecież wiem, jaki byłeś dla niej ważny. Widziałem, jak się troszczyła o twoje zdrowie, kiedy tutaj byliście. Na pewno chciała z tobą zostać... ale kiedy musiała dokonać wyboru między sobą a tobą, to nawet się nie zastanawiała. Rodzice tak właśnie mają, że zawsze stawiają dobro dziecka przed własnym - mówił, aż wreszcie jego gardło zacisnęło się i urwał, nie będąc w stanie wykrztusić nic więcej.   
  
Dlaczego to wszystko brzmiało tak znajomo? Dlaczego to wszystko brzmiało jak _Cora-san,_ nieważne jak bardzo powtarzał sobie, że było inaczej...? Przecież Cora-san i on byli dwojgiem obcych ludzi... nie mieli wobec siebie żadnych zobowiązań... nic ich nie łączyło... Prawda?   
  
Miał wrażenie, że sam siebie próbuje oszukać, ale teraz to się zupełnie nie liczyło, bo nieważne jakie powody kierowały Corazonem, to jedno Rosapelo i on mieli wspólnego: utracili człowieka, którego kochali ponad wszystko... Na zawsze utracili najważniejszą - albo wręcz _jedyną_ istotną - osobę w swoim życiu. I Law wiedział, że naprawdę współczuje chłopcu... ale silniejszy od tej emocji był jego własny ból, który teraz ściskał jego serce i niemal odbierał oddech. Tak, cierpienie oznaczało życie, sam sobie to przed chwilą powiedział, ale...   
  
Jego ramiona zgarbiły się, kiedy opuścił głowę i skulił się na krześle od tego nieznośnego bólu, który wydawał się rozrywać go teraz na kawałki. To _dlatego_ zakazał sobie wspomnień o Corazonie i postanowił nigdy nie przywoływać wydarzeń z przeklętej Minion. To _dlatego_ unikał sytuacji, które mogłyby mu przypomnieć o tamtej tragedii sprzed ponad ćwierć wieku i nikomu nie opowiadać o tym, w jakich okolicznościach zaczęło się jego nowe życie. Wiedział, że ten ból jest tak silny, że może go zniszczyć... i poczuł złość na Rosapelo za to, że kazał mu go doświadczać... jednak ta złość była zupełnie nie na miejscu i zaraz rozmyła się w cierpieniu, które przesłaniało wszystko.   
  
Jakąś racjonalną częścią swojego umysłu zdawał sobie sprawę, że powinien się opanować, powinien kontynuować rozmowę... ale jak miał to zrobić, kiedy czuł się, jakby jego serce, płuca i gardło zostały przebite na wylot i nawet Ope Ope no Mi nie mógł sprawić, by działały jak zawsze...? Był w stanie tylko tak siedzieć, pochylony do przodu przyciskając jedną rękę do piersi, a drugą do twarzy, zagryzając wargi i zaciskając powieki. Zastanawiając się, czy jego świat kiedykolwiek jeszcze wróci do normy. W tym momencie wydawało mu się to zupełnie niemożliwe.   
  
Tkwił jak sparaliżowany, ale z zachowaną pełnią świadomości - co było prawdziwym przekleństwem, gdyż świadomość ta była uwięziona w kłębku bólu i niezdolna się uwolnić. Zawsze jednak wiedział, że jego umysł jest jego największym skarbem... oraz największym wrogiem. Nie mógł wyłączyć swoich myśli... i teraz po raz pierwszy w życiu przyszło mu do głowy, że może jednak _powinien_ był podzielić się swoją przeszłością z innymi, zamiast nosić wydarzenia z Minion w sobie i nigdy o nich nie mówić. Może wówczas, na przestrzeni tych dwudziestu sześciu lat, zdołałby jakoś zaakceptować to, co się stało, zdołałby się z tym pogodzić, zdołałby powoli przepracować rozpacz i cierpienie i wreszcie zasymilować je z własną psychiką... zamiast odgrodzić się od nich zupełnie i ryzykować, że kiedy ponownie uderzą, zrobią to z równie wielką siłą jak za pierwszym razem. Nie miał jednak odwagi, ani wtedy, ani potem. Kiedy jeden, jedyny raz sięgnął do swoich wspomnień i opowiedział tę historię - opowiedział ją trzynaście lat temu Sengoku-san - wstrząsnęło to nim tak mocno, że z miejsca postanowił zamknąć je ponownie w najgłębszym zakamarku swojego umysłu. Uznał podświadomie, że skoro przez trzynaście lat nie zdołał oswoić się ze swoją stratą, nie nastąpi to już nigdy - i zrezygnował z jakiejkolwiek próby. I minęło kolejne trzynaście lat... I rzeczywiście nic się nie zmieniło...   
  
Czy kiedy ponownie upłynie ten sam okres czasu... czy wtedy wszystko wciąż będzie tak samo? Czy naprawdę tego chciał...? Nie chciał... ale w tym konkretnym momencie ciężko mu było wyobrazić sobie własną przyszłość, gdyż ból wciąż miażdżył jego ciało, a cierpienie zalewało jego umysł. Pochłaniało całą świadomość. Przekonywało go, że nic nie ma sensu... i że istnieje jedno stuprocentowo pewne rozwiązanie wszystkich jego problemów... Znał dobrze ten głos, który teraz szeptał mu, że przecież tak łatwo dało się zatrzymać akcję serca przy pomocy Ope Ope no Mi... Stoczył z nim wiele, wiele walk, za każdym razem odnosząc zwycięstwo... ale ten głos nigdy nie znikał na dobre, zawsze kiedyś powracał, by w chwilach słabości namawiać i kusić, i Law wcale a wcale nie miał pewności, czy kiedyś mu nie ulegnie...   
  
Kiedyś? Dlaczego nie dzisiaj...?   
  
\- Dzień do... Och, co tu się stało? - głos Clione przedarł się przez szum krwi w uszach, kiedy psychiatra ze stukotem obcasów podszedł do łóżka Rosapelo.   
  
Law poderwał głowę i wyprostował się na krześle, nabierając gwałtownie powietrza. Zagubiony na najciemniejszych poziomach swojego umysłu, w ogóle nie słyszał, kiedy Clione wszedł do pokoju... i przyciągnął go z powrotem do świata, do rzeczywistości, do życia. Do Rosapelo, który wciąż siedział z podciągniętymi kolanami i twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach. Już nie szlochał, jednak z całej jego postaci wciąż biła rozpacz, która mogła go złamać zupełnie, i był to widok nie do zniesienia.   
  
Law zacisnął wargi... a potem w nagłym zdecydowaniu przesiadł się na brzeg łóżka i położył chłopcu obie ręce na ramionach. Prawie nie drżały.   
  
\- Pelo, posłuchaj mnie - powiedział, nie zwracając uwagi na obecność Clione. - Wiem, co teraz czujesz i myślisz. _Naprawdę_ wiem... naprawdę _znam_ te myśli i te uczucia. Jakby świat się skończył, jakby nie było już żadnej radości, jakby najłatwiej było po prostu umrzeć. Wiem, jak to jest, kiedy człowiek czuje się najgorszą... najbardziej żałosną istotą pod słońcem... kiedy cierpi tak bardzo, że śmierć wydaje się jedynym sensownym rozwiązaniem. Obiecałem, że nie będę ci zawracać głowy własną przeszłością... ale jednak chcę, żebyś tego wysłuchał, bo... - Zawahał się. - Bo może sprawi to, że poczujesz się choć trochę lepiej - zakończył dość kulawo.   
  
Jego serce cały czas ściskał ból, ale mimo tego ono wciąż biło, wciąż uderzało szybko i wytrwale, nie poddając się. Odetchnął głęboko, nie spuszczając wzroku z Rosapelo, choć w tej pozycji widział przede wszystkim włosy na czubku jego głowy. I przed oczami tak naprawdę miał teraz powleczony srebrzystą bielą rajski krajobraz, który lada chwila miał zmienić się w piekło. Bieli nie można było ufać, zawsze przynosiła zło... może za wyjątkiem bieli lekarskiego fartucha.   
  
\- Jak ci powiedziałem wczoraj, pochodzę z North Blue - zaczął opowiadać, szybko, żeby nie zdążył się rozmyślić, rzeczowym tonem, póki jeszcze był w stanie go przywołać. - Urodziłem się we Flevance, niewielkim państwie, które nazywano Białym Miastem. Nie musisz znać jego położenia, ponieważ od dawna nie istnieje na mapach świata, zostało zniszczone na długo przed twoimi urodzinami. To było piękne miejsce i bardzo bogate, a jedno i drugie za sprawą przypominającego srebro minerału, który tam od dziesięcioleci wydobywano... białego ołowiu, nazywanego też bursztynołowiem. - Przełknął i zmusił się, by mówić dalej. Bursztynołów nie mógł go skrzywdzić. - Znajdował się w glebie, w wodzie, w roślinach, wszędzie. Potrafisz to sobie wyobrazić? Wszystko lśniło bielą: domy, drzewa, pola... To był niepowtarzalny widok, którego nie dało się zapomnieć... Tam się urodziłem i spędziłem dzieciństwo. Moi rodzice byli lekarzami, prowadzili największy szpital w kraju. Mieli ogromną wiedzę i cieszyli się szacunkiem wszystkich, ale przede wszystkim byli dobrymi ludźmi, którzy chcieli pomóc każdemu cierpiącemu człowiekowi. Miałem też młodszą siostrę, Lami...   
  
Zdał sobie sprawę, że jego palce wbijają się w ramiona Rosapelo - choć chłopiec nawet nie pisnął - i poluźnił uścisk, co było trudne, bo wydawało mu się, że jego całe ciało ogarnęło niemożliwe do opanowania napięcie. Nie mógł jednak zastanawiać się nad własnymi uczuciami, musiał mówić dalej, póki dawał radę.   
  
\- Miałem wspaniałe dzieciństwo i wspaniałą rodzinę, troskliwych rodziców i kochaną siostrę. Miałem przyjaciół, mogłem też uczyć się medycyny, która była moją prawdziwą pasją. Wydawało mi się wtedy, że lekarz jest w stanie pokonać wszystkie nieszczęścia, pomóc każdemu... Moja matka była pełna ciepła i współczucia, zawsze się uśmiechała, pacjenci za nią przepadali, tak jak Lami i ja... Ojciec był natomiast w moich oczach niepokonanym bohaterem, lekarzem zaangażowanym w pracę i naukę, a do tego optymistycznym i troszczącym się o innych człowiekiem. Uwielbiałem go i chciałem być taki jak on, pracować razem z nim w szpitalu i leczyć chorych, pomagać ludziom, którzy tej pomocy potrzebowali. Byłem pewny, że tak właśnie będzie, ale...   
  
Urwał. Przed jego oczami rozlało się morze płomieni, które pochłonęło jego marzenia i jego dzieciństwo... odebrało mu wszystko, łącznie z własnym człowieczeństwem. Uczyniło z niego monstrum.   
  
\- Kiedy miałem dziesięć lat, wszystko się skończyło - kontynuował, a jego głos był cichszy. - Wspomniałem ci już o tym, prawda? O mojej chorobie i o tym, co spotkało moich rodaków. Mieszkańcy Flevance zaczęli jeden po drugim chorować, a potem umierać. To była wina bursztynołowiu, który jak trucizna od samego początku kumulował się w organizmach ludzi, aż wreszcie powodował objawy. Wszyscy we Flevance byli skażeni, wszyscy nosili w sobie bursztynołów i każdy miał prędzej czy później zachorować i umrzeć. Wtedy jednak mało kto zdawał sobie sprawę z przyczyny choroby i większość ludzi uznała, że chodzi o jakąś śmiertelnie groźną epidemię... zarazę, na którą nie było lekarstwa. Dlatego zamiast pomóc chorym, inne kraje wysłały wojsko, żeby... pozbyć się wszystkich chorych... pozbyć się wszystkich obywateli Flevance - wyszeptał.   
  
Mógł o tym mówić tylko dlatego, że z tą tragedią _zdołał_ się pogodzić. Nieważne jak była okrutna i niesprawiedliwa, zdołał ją przepracować i przyjąć do siebie... zaakceptować jako część swojej historii, swojego życia. Był w stanie pożegnać się głęboko w sercu ze swoimi rodzicami i siostrą, z przyjaciółmi z rodzinnego miasta. Nic nie mógł poradzić na ich śmierć. Cokolwiek by wtedy zrobił, nie mógłby jej zapobiec - mógł jedynie uciec i samemu starać się zachować życie.   
  
W opowiadaniu pomagało także to, że po rewolucji do wiadomości publicznej została podana prawda o Białym Mieście. O tym, że biały ołów był przy surowym kontakcie toksyczny. O tym, że Rząd Światowy zataił tę informację i pozwolił na jego wydobycie. O tym, że mieszkańcom Flevance można było pomóc, ale zamiast tego skazano ich na śmierć. To Sengoku-san zapoczątkował proces, który ostatecznie doprowadził do rehabilitacji Białego Miasta w oczach opinii światowej. I nawet jeśli nie mogło to już nikomu pomóc ani zadośćuczynić, to przynajmniej historia została naprostowana, a kłamstwa zastąpione faktami. Na Flevance postawiono monument upamiętniający ofiary bursztynołowiu i rzezi, upamiętniający kraj, który został zniszczony ludzkimi rękami... i Law - mimo że nigdy nikomu nie przyznał się do swojego pochodzenia i nigdy nie wrócił do swojej ojczyzny - był za to wdzięczny.   
  
\- Mnie udało się uciec - opowiadał dalej, starając się nie myśleć o całym ciągu koszmarów, przez które przeszedł, zanim dotarł do Doflamingo - jednak wiedziałem, że jestem nieuleczalnie chory. Wiedziałem, że mam przed sobą nie więcej jak trzy lata życia. W wieku dziesięciu lat _wiedziałem,_ że umrę za trzy lata. Nie było dla mnie żadnego ratunku. Mój czas był ograniczony, moje życie zostało zakreślone grubą linią, poza którą była tylko śmierć. Człowiek nie powinien znać daty swojej śmierci, coś takiego zupełnie odbiera nadzieję i sens... Ze mnie ta świadomość zrobiła potwora... sprawiła, że w tym krótkim czasie, który mi został, chciałem tylko krzywdzić innych ludzi, niszczyć i zabijać, chciałem zemścić się, odegrać za swój los, sprawić, by inni cierpieli tak jak ja, wszyscy, których zdołałem dosięgnąć. Dlatego dołączyłem do załogi pirackiej... do człowieka, który był prawdziwym diabłem i którego po dziś dzień uważam za najbardziej plugawą, najbardziej niegodziwą istotę na świecie. Dołączyłem do niego, bo chciałem być i prawie że byłem taki jak on, który pragnął jedynie niszczyć wszystko na swojej drodze i zadawać cierpienie ludziom. W swojej podłości wydawał mi się tym, za którym powinienem iść, zupełnie jakby wskazywał mi drogę i dawał licencję na bezmyślną destrukcję.   
  
Gorące uczucie nienawiści wypełniło jego serce, a oddech znów przyspieszył. Choć minęło już tyle lat, wciąż nie przestał nienawidzić Doflamingo - i podejrzewał, że nigdy nie przestanie. Wiedział też dobrze, że gdyby nie Doflamingo, cała ta nienawiść skupiłaby się na nim samym. Zacisnął usta, a potem znów podjął opowieść.   
  
\- Stałem się naprawdę zły. Nie wiem, czy istniało gdziekolwiek gorsze ode mnie dziecko. Należałem do grupy przestępczej, która za nic miała życie ludzkie, więc możesz sobie wyobrazić, co robiłem... czym się zajmowałem. Kiedy skończyłem dwanaście lat, byłem skażony do szpiku kości i doskonale o tym wiedziałem. Tak, byłem potworem... obyś nigdy kogoś takiego nie spotkał, Pelo. Potwory pozostawiają za sobą tylko krzywdę i zniszczenie, gdyż nie są zdolne do jakichkolwiek ciepłych uczuć, potrafią tylko nienawidzić. Ja nienawidziłem świata, ludzi, a najbardziej samego siebie, bo wierzyłem, że tylko na nienawiść zasługuję. Ale...   
  
Urwał. Jego gardło zacisnęło się boleśnie, struny głosowe były jak sparaliżowane, niezdolne wydać dźwięk. Opuścił wzrok i zdjął ręce z ramion Rosapelo, a jego plecy się zgarbiły. Wspomnienie tego, co stało się potem, zawsze czyniło go zupełnie bezbronnym. Nienawiść dawała siłę do walki, przynajmniej na trochę, ale otrzymane dobro... wytrącało z dłoni każdą broń i udaremniało każdą próbę ochrony. Przeciw krzywdzie mógł protestować, ale jak oprzeć się życzliwości...? Można się z nią tylko pogodzić. I choć ta historia z pewnego punktu widzenia była historią zwycięstwa, to dla niego stała się powodem największej rozpaczy... i nawet teraz, po tych wszystkich latach, kiedy upłynęła już ćwierć wieku, zdawał sobie sprawę, że chciałby ją odwrócić, odczynić, nie dopuścić do niej... gdyby tylko było to w jego mocy. Ale nie było.   
  
\- Byłem potworem i byłym umarł jako potwór - podjął po chwili, kiedy ponownie był w stanie mówić, choć słyszał, że jego głos się trzęsie... W środku trząsł się cały, serce ściskało się okropnym bólem, chociaż była w tym bólu także jakaś kropla słodyczy. Jakby poprzez łzy zobaczył czyjś uśmiech. - Ale wtedy pojawił się anioł, który mnie ocalił - szepnął, wpatrzony we własne ręce. - To był bardzo dziwny anioł. Nosił pelerynę z czarnych piór, palił papierosy jeden za drugim, przewracał się o własne długie nogi i miał upiorny uśmiech wymalowany na twarzy. To, co jednak było w nim najdziwniejsze, to że był rodzonym bratem diabła, do którego załogi dołączyłem. Diabeł stroił się w jasne piórka i udawał fajnego faceta. Anioł nosił czarne skrzydła i wydawał się ponurym, przerażającym dziwadłem... ale w rzeczywistości był najlepszym człowiekiem na świecie.   
  
Głos znów go zawiódł i przez dłuższą chwilę musiał przełykać ślinę, by przestało ściskać go w gardle. Zdał sobie sprawę, że chce stąd uciec... ale zmusił się do pozostania na miejscu. Przecież postanowił o tym opowiedzieć, by pomóc Rosapelo, przypomniał sobie. Już zaczął, nie wolno mu było kończyć w połowie, nieważne jak ciężkie... jak bolesne to było. Tak, robił to dla Rosapelo, który... Który podniósł w międzyczasie głowę i wpatrywał się w niego zaczerwienionymi oczami, gotów w każdej chwili ponownie spuścić wzrok i pogrążyć się we własnej rozpaczy. Law chciał się do niego uśmiechnąć... ale wydawało mu się, że jeśli poruszy choć jednym mięśniem w twarzy, wówczas... wówczas...   
  
Zacisnął wargi, a potem nabrał głęboko powietrza i powoli wypuścił je z płuc. Jego serce pulsowało znajomym bólem, ale był on pod kontrolą... wszystko było pod kontrolą. Mógł to zrobić, mógł dalej mówić.   
  
\- Anioł zabrał mnie od diabła i ruszył ze mną w podróż - kontynuował cicho, prawie szeptem. - Nie była to jednak żadna wycieczka, tylko beznadziejna wędrówka po szpitalach North Blue w poszukiwaniu leczenia na syndrom bursztynołowiu. Nie zwracał uwagi na wypełniające mnie zło, zupełnie nie przejmował się tym, że byłem potworem, który zapomniał, że kiedyś był człowiekiem. Widział we mnie tylko dzieciaka i jak dzieciakiem się mną zajął, mimo że wcale tego nie chciałem. Nienawidziłem wszystkich ludzi i jego też, próbowałem go nawet zabić... On machnął na to ręką, jakby nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Uparł się, że mnie uratuje i nic nie mogło go odwieść od tego postanowienia, choć przecież tylko cud mógł mnie uratować. Ale wiesz, Pelo, on sprawił ten cud - powiedział z natchnieniem. - Gdyby nie on, ty i ja nigdy byśmy się nie spotkali, ponieważ umarłbym w wieku trzynastu lat daleko stąd, na North Blue...   
  
Znów spojrzał na swoje dłonie. Palce wciąż lekko drżały, więc zacisnął je w pięści i położył z powrotem na kolanach. Popatrzył przelotnie na Rosapelo - chłopiec przypatrywał się mu, mrugając co jakiś czas - a potem wbił wzrok w ścianę nad jego głową. Przed oczami znów miał zasypany śniegiem krajobraz Minion - wyspy, która była dla niego miejscem końca i początku.   
  
\- Powiedziałem ci, że to dzięki Ope Ope no Mi udało mi się odzyskać zdrowie, pozbyć się wyroku śmierci i przedłużyć życie, które miało się już wkrótce skończyć. To był mój anioł, który Ope Ope no Mi zdobył dla mnie własnymi rękami. Sprzątnął go sprzed nosa swojemu bratu-diabłu po to tylko, żeby mnie uzdrowić, tak jak sobie postanowił. Nie zważał na nic, nie przejmował się własnym losem, tylko realizował swój plan, żeby mi pomóc.   
  
Znów opuścił głowę i znów musiał kilka razy przełknąć ślinę, by móc kontynuować opowieść. Dziwił się, że jego serce wciąż jest całe i wciąż bije z mocą, bo był przekonany, że od takiego bólu można umrzeć i on sam nie będzie wyjątkiem.   
  
\- Ale wiesz, Pelo? Ja wtedy już nie wierzyłem, że coś może mnie uratować - wyznał. - Byłem pewien, że umrę... ale już się tym nie przejmowałem. Nawet jeśli mojego ciała nie dało się uzdrowić, to... to chociaż moja dusza została uleczona. Bo widzisz, kiedy tak podróżowaliśmy przez pół roku po morzach North Blue, odwiedzając bezskutecznie kolejne wyspy i szpitale, znalazłem w miejsce nienawiści i niszczenia coś dobrego. Znalazłem człowieka, który stał się dla mnie ważny. Człowieka, do którego się przywiązałem... i którego pokochałem... ja, który myślałem, że już nigdy nie będę nikogo chciał - wyszeptał. - A tymczasem on stał się dla mnie całym światem, przesłonił wszystko inne. Pragnąłem tylko tego, żeby z nim zostać aż do śmierci. Obiecał mi... obiecał mi, że kiedy będzie po wszystkim, uciekniemy gdzieś we dwóch i nikt nas nie znajdzie. Nie wiem, czy w to wierzyłem... miałem przecież wkrótce umrzeć... ale wiem, że byłem szczęśliwy, gdy to powiedział.   
  
Przycisnął rękę do twarzy i zamknął oczy. Pod powiekami cały czas widział bezlitośnie opadający śnieg, pokrywający wszystko niczym całun nienawistną bielą. Minion. Przeklęta wyspa śmierci i życia.   
  
\- Jednak to nie miało się tak skończyć - mówił dalej, choć teraz praktycznie zmuszał się do każdego słowa. Oczy wciąż miał zamknięte. - Bo anioł naprawdę przechytrzył diabła, odebrał mu Ope Ope no Mi i przywrócił mi życie. Do ostatka ochraniał mnie własnymi skrzydłami, bronił przed złem... przed swoim bratem. Do ostatniej chwili myślał o mnie i dbał tylko o mnie, a potem umarł z ręki potwora... umarł z uśmiechem, bo wiedział, że mnie ocalił na zawsze. Człowiek, którego kiedyś podziwiałem, sprowadził na mnie rozpacz... a człowiek, którego kiedyś nienawidziłem, oddał za mnie życie.   
  
Przycisnął rękę do piersi, jakby mogło to złagodzić rozsadzający ją ból. W głowie mu się kręciło, obrazy przesuwały się przed oczami jak kadry filmu, ale zupełnie nieuporządkowane, chaotyczne, pozbawione chronologii, co jakiś czas migając obłąkanym, pełnym miłości uśmiechem. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz oszaleje, i zapytał sam siebie, jak zdołał zachować zdrowie psychiczne przez te wszystkie lata... bo zdołał, nawet jeśli niektóre rany w jego duszy nigdy się nie zagoiły, a inne pozostawiły blizny, które na zawsze skrzywiły jego psychikę.   
  
\- Wtedy prawie zwariowałem - powiedział i zdziwił się, że jest w stanie. - Wydawało mi się, że cały świat zwariował, a wszystko było nie tak, jak powinno. Jedyne, co miało znaczenie, to że straciłem człowieka, który zastąpił mi rodzinę... którego kochałem i jego jednego nie chciałem stracić, choćby wszystko inne przestało istnieć. Ale nagle jego nie było, a ja zostałem zupełnie sam... z nowym życiem... które nie miało dla mnie żadnego znaczenia... żadnej wartości - wyznał. - Pelo, wtedy na... Wtedy, na tamtej przeklętej wyspie, gdzie to wszystko się wydarzyło, chciałem umrzeć, bo przygniatała mnie świadomość, że to przeze mnie... że to ja doprowadziłem do jego śmierci. Ale wiedziałem jednocześnie, że muszę żyć, żeby nie zmarnować tego daru, który otrzymałem od niego. - Jak sucho, jak martwo brzmiały te słowa w jego ustach... zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy definitywnie skończyło się jego dzieciństwo. - Wiedziałem, że muszę przetrwać i żyć także za niego. Skoro poświęcił wszystko, żeby mnie ocalić, byłoby brakiem szacunku odrzucić życie, zrezygnować z tego, co dla mnie zdobył. Nie mogłem tego zrobić, nieważne jak bardzo pragnąłem umrzeć... A pragnąłem cholernie mocno - dodał zduszonym szeptem.   
  
Podniósł powieki i popatrzył na Rosapelo, który odwzajemnił spojrzenie. Jego niebieskie oczy były szeroko otwarte i skupione na nim.   
  
\- Tak więc, Pelo, wiem dokładnie, _dokładnie,_ jak się czujesz. Wiem, jak to jest stracić jedynego... ostatniego ukochanego człowieka na świecie. Wiem, jak to jest obwiniać się za tę śmierć. Wiem, jak to jest pragnąć tylko śmierci - powiedział z naciskiem. - Ale mimo to przeżyłem... aż do tego dnia.   
  
Rosapelo zmrużył oczy, a jego wargi drgnęły.   
  
\- Jak...? - zapytał tak cicho, że ledwo go było słychać.   
  
A Law poczuł, jak pod tym spojrzeniem i pod tym rozpaczliwym pytaniem - tym błaganiem, w którym brzmiało także jakieś współczucie - rozsypują się ostatnie bariery, które jeszcze tkwiły w jego wnętrzu. Zacisnął usta, mrugnął kilka razy... a potem po jego policzkach spłynęła wilgoć... Szybko otarł twarz i pociągnął nosem, ale to też nie pomogło - nie był w stanie powstrzymać łez. Nie płakał od czasu Minion... obiecał sobie, że nigdy już nie będzie płakał... a teraz nie mógł przestać...! Zwarł mocno powieki, mając nadzieję, że dzięki temu zdoła się opanować, a na koniec zakrył twarz dłonią.   
  
Jakąś częścią swojego umysłu - bo przecież nawet w stanie największego roztrzęsienia nie tracił zdolności logicznego myślenia, nie na długo - zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie może się tak zachowywać... Tu już nawet nie chodziło o to, że dorosły facet mazał się jak dziecko na oczach takiego właśnie dziecka, które potrzebowało siły i zapewnienia, nie słabości. Miał przecież przekonać Rosapelo do życia, a nie zrobi tego, pokazując mu swoją rozpacz... pokazując mu, jak wciąż cierpi, mimo że minęło ćwierć wieku...! Nie, to było najgorsze, co mógł uczynić. Musiał natychmiast się uspokoić... odzyskać panowanie nad sobą. Do diabła, był Trafalgarem Lawem, dyrektorem Szpitala Pamięci Co...   
  
Nowa fala bólu przeszyła jego pierś... i nagle ogarnęło go przerażające uczucie, że nie będzie w stanie wrócić do równowagi, nieważne jak się starał. Przecież zawsze miał kontrolę, musiał ją mieć...! Wizja bycia zdanym na łaskę innych była koszmarem... a teraz, w tej właśnie chwili, wydawała się zmieniać w rzeczywistość...!   
  
Poczuł na włosach dotyk i poderwał głowę. Ręka Rosapelo zawisła w powietrzu, a potem została cofnięta i chłopiec odwrócił wzrok. Law mrugnął, zaskoczony. Świadomość, że musiał być pocieszany przez trzynastolatka, była tak absurdalna, że wreszcie udało mu się opanować... a zaraz potem poprawił się: Rosapelo prawdopodobnie przeraził się jego wybuchu i próbował sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Zrobił kilka głębokich wdechów. Łzy w końcu przestały płynąć.   
  
\- Przepraszam - pospieszył z zapewnieniem. - Nic mi nie jest. Przepraszam, że cię przestraszyłem, Pelo.   
  
Chłopiec zerknął na niego i ściągnął brwi, a w jego wzroku odbiło się coś na kształt... urazy? Law mrugnął... a potem raz jeszcze odetchnął głęboko. Trzeba było wrócić do rozmowy, nie mógł jej tak w środku urywać. Rosapelo pytał, jak udało mu się przeżyć... To było akurat bardzo proste.   
  
\- Uczyniłem swoje życie hołdem dla człowieka, który mnie ocalił - odpowiedział. - Wszystko, co od tamtej pory robiłem, miało wyrażać moją wdzięczność dla niego... miało czynić jak najlepszy użytek z tego, co od niego otrzymałem. I sprawić, żeby dalej żył... także w świadomości ludzi, którzy nigdy go nie spotkali.   
  
Rosapelo przypatrywał mu się, wciąż marszcząc czoło, ale Law tylko pokręcił głową i zamknął oczy. Znów ścisnęło go w gardle. Nie chciał się rozpłakać, a zdawał sobie sprawę, że kiedy odpowie na to nieme pytanie, tak właśnie się stanie. Dlatego zostawił chłopca w ciszy, choć wiedział, że to było złe.   
  
\- Pamiętasz, jak się nazywa ten szpital? - rozległ się głos Clione, o którym Law zupełnie zapomniał.   
  
Drgnął, otworzył oczy i odwrócił się, by na niego spojrzeć. Psychiatra siedział na krześle pielęgniarki. Wydawał się całkowicie opanowany, jednak z całej jego sylwetki biło napięcie, widoczne w wyprostowanych plecach oraz zaciśniętych na materiale fartucha palcach. Na jego twarzy nie było żadnych emocji, podobnie jak w wypowiedzianych przed chwilą słowach, zaś jego spojrzenie było maksymalnie skupione i przeszywało patrzącego na wskroś... ale kiedy człowiek przyjrzał się lepiej, mógł dostrzec, że - choć makijaż miał nietknięty - szaroniebieskie oczy lśniły nienaturalnie, zupełnie jakby sam był bliski łez. Clione nie był osobą, która łatwo się rozczulała - Law raczej widział go bliżej przeciwnego bieguna na tym spektrum - był jednak normalnie zdolny do wzruszeń, po prostu potrafił to świetnie ukrywać.   
  
\- Szpital Pamięci... Corazona...? - powiedział Rosapelo i Law ponownie popatrzył w jego kierunku. - Twój anioł... nazywał się _Corazon?_   
  
Kiwnięcie głową to było jedyne, na co Law mógł się zdobyć - wszystkie jego siły pochłaniało staranie, by nie dopuścić do kolejnych łez. Prawdę powiedziawszy miał wrażenie, jakby przejechał go walec... ale mimo to, zdał sobie sprawę, wciąż żył. Świat się nie skończył, rzeczywistość się nie zawaliła... a ból nie zmiażdżył go do ostatka. Mrugnął z zaskoczeniem, wpatrzony w niebieskie oczy przed sobą. Uświadomił sobie, że czuje, jakby gdzieś rozwarły się chmury i przeniknął przez nie promień słońca, przypominając, że nadzieja umiera ostatnia. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że była to... ulga, przecież która nie wynikała z tego, że już skończył, że już było po wszystkim. Mimo całego cierpienia, które przyniosła mu ta rozmowa, teraz czuł _ulgę._   
  
I wyglądało też na to, że Rosapelo udało się zapomnieć, choćby na chwilę, o własnym smutku, o własnej tragedii... Nie, "zapomnieć" to nie było właściwe słowo - po prostu zdołał na moment skupić się na czymś innym. A jeśli tak się rzeczywiście stało, to ta szczera spowiedź naprawdę miała sens... i Law nie mógł jej żałować... prawda?   
  
Zdał sobie sprawę, że nie żałuje.   
  
\- Jesteś pierwszą osobą, której o tym powiedziałem - mruknął, choć zupełnie tego nie planował. - Choć ten tam - machnął w stronę Clione, przypominając sobie nagle rozmowę, jaką odbył z psychiatrą kilka miesięcy temu - już dawno sam się wszystkiego domyślił - dodał z ironią.   
  
\- Wcale nie wszystkiego - sprostował ordynator "siódemki", co Law skwitował jeszcze jednym machnięciem. - Ale, nie będę wam przeszkadzał - dodał Clione w następnym momencie i podniósł się z krzesła.   
  
Zamiast jednak wyjść, stał dłuższą chwilę przy łóżku, aż wreszcie Law poczuł irytację i obrzucił go zniecierpliwionym spojrzeniem.   
  
\- Co...? - burknął. - Jak chcesz coś powiedzieć, to powiedz.   
  
Psychiatra jednak pokręcił głową i tylko na niego patrzył, a tym razem w jego oczach było samo ciepło i jeszcze więcej współczucia. Potem Clione szybkim gestem uścisnął go w ramię i uciekł z pokoju. Law zastanowił się przelotnie, czy oznaczało to, że zostanie mu na resztę życia oszczędzona psychoanaliza... i doszedł do wniosku - ironicznego - że chyba będzie za nią tęsknił.   
  
Popatrzył za okno. Śnieżyca w międzyczasie ustała, choć białe chmury nad szaroburym morzem nie wróżyły dobrze w kwestii pogody na ten dzień - jednak nie przejmował się tym. Śnieg nie mógł go skrzywdzić, ani teraz, ani nigdy... zaś do wiosny było już bliżej niż dalej. A kiedy tak patrzył na scenerię wybrzeża Raftel, zdał sobie sprawę, że z każdą sekundą, z każdym oddechem i uderzeniem serca odzyskuje siły - mimo że jeszcze chwilę temu czuł się ich zupełnie pozbawiony... mimo że jeszcze chwilę temu sam czuł się jak skrzywdzony przez los trzynastolatek, który nie był zdolny nikogo pocieszyć, o pomaganiu nie mówiąc. To już jednak minęło, zostawiając go z wrażeniem wygranej. Była to dziwna wygrana - okupiona łzami i okropnym cierpieniem - ale świadczył o niej sam fakt, że przeżył. Tak jak wtedy, przed ćwierćwieczem, pozostał przy życiu - nie poddał się ani śmiertelnej chorobie, ani głębokiej rozpaczy - tak i teraz nie pozwolił, by ból go złamał, starł na pył. Nie potrzebował niczego więcej, żeby móc powrócić do znanej sobie rzeczywistości i iść dalej przez życie, tak jak do tej pory.   
  
Odwrócił głowę i ponownie spojrzał na Rosapelo. Chłopiec siedział wciąż w tej samej pozycji, z podciągniętymi kolanami, gotowy w każdej chwili zakryć twarz rękami, gotowy w każdej chwili uciec w siebie. Jego powieki były opuchnięte, a spojówki zaczerwienione po wcześniejszym płaczu, ale teraz już nie płakał, tylko wpatrywał się w niego intensywnym wzrokiem. Law pod wpływem impulsu położył mu rękę na głowie.   
  
\- Nie wiem, czy chciałeś tego słuchać... ale dziękuję, że słuchałeś - powiedział cicho. - To nie była przyjemna historia i przepraszam, jeśli sprawiła ci przykrość - dodał, ale Rosapelo powoli pokręcił głową, co sprawiło, że Law niespodziewanie uśmiechnął się. - Jesteś dobrym dzieciakiem - mruknął i lekko roztrzepał mu włosy, a potem cofnął rękę i ponownie spoważniał. - Nie opowiedziałem ci tego, żeby dać ci porównanie... żebyś sobie pomyślał: "O, ten miał gorzej ode mnie, to czym ja się przejmuję...?" Nic z tych rzeczy, nawet tak nie myśl. Nie da się porównywać cudzych nieszczęść z własnymi... i nie wolno w ten sposób deprecjonować własnej tragedii - stwierdził z przekonaniem w głosie. - Zrobiłem to, żebyś wiedział, Pelo, że jest ktoś, kto rozumie... kto ci współczuje w tej sytuacji. Nie wiem, czy ci to pomoże... nie zmieni przecież tego, co się stało, a podejrzewam, że w tej chwili najbardziej w świecie pragniesz zmienić przeszłość... przywrócić swojej mamie życie... Ale myślę, że świadomość, że ktoś przeżył coś podobnego, może choć trochę złagodzić twój smutek. Że nie jesteś zupełnie sam, jak jakiś inny gatunek człowieka, oddzielony od całej reszty murem niezrozumienia. _Ja_ cię rozumiem. I zostanę z tobą tak długo, jak będziesz mnie potrzebował - zadeklarował - jeśli tego chcesz.   
  
Chłopiec zamrugał kilka razy, a potem kiwnął głową. Law znów się uśmiechnął. Coś połaskotało go w piersi, napełniając ją ciepłem. Zdał sobie sprawę, że było to pierwsze od dłuższej chwili pozytywne uczucie. Mimo to, kiedy kontynuował, w jego głosie było pewne wahanie.   
  
\- Wiesz, jest jeszcze drugi powód, dla którego ci o tym powiedziałem, Pelo... Może moja historia... moja osoba pokażą ci, że nawet po tragedii... po stracie, z którą ciężko się pogodzić... Że nawet wtedy można dalej żyć... i cieszyć się z życia, doznawać radości... Pewnie w tej chwili brzmi to dla ciebie jak coś zupełnie niemożliwego, całkowicie niewykonalnego... ale popatrz na mnie. Jestem najlepszym przykładem na to, że się da - oświadczył z naciskiem. - Mam swoje życie tutaj, mam ten szpital, mam coś, z czego mogę być dumny i zadowolony. I na co dzień w ogóle nie przywołuję swojej przeszłości, wcale a wcale, zamiast tego skupiam się na tym, co jest teraz i co ma dopiero nadejść. Wtedy, dwadzieścia sześć lat temu, mogłem i chciałem umrzeć... ale jednak zdecydowałem się żyć i...   
  
Urwał. Powinien powiedzieć: "I nie żałuję", ale... Nie był pewien, czy nie było to podłe kłamstwo. Miał wrażenie, że już sporo kłamstw przeszło dzisiaj przez jego usta - a jeśli nie kłamstw, to przynajmniej nie do końca prawdziwych i szczerych wyznań, i nie chciał do nich dokładać jeszcze jednego.   
  
\- Pomogłem naprawdę wielu ludziom - stwierdził w zamian. - Udało mi się zrobić coś dobrego dla innych. I wiem, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Wiem, że jak długo będę żył, tak długo będę leczył, pomagał... Nie potrafię wiele więcej... Nie jestem też najlepszym człowiekiem na świecie, Pelo, ale jeśli jestem w stanie sprowadzić jakieś dobro na ten świat... to mówię sobie, że może to wystarczy. I jeśli kiedyś raz jeszcze spotkam człowieka, który mnie ocalił, nie będę musiał czuć wstydu, że zmarnowałem jego dar. I dlatego...   
  
Pochylił głowę, by jego oczy znalazły się na wysokości oczu Rosapelo, a kiedy mówił, jego głos był niemal szeptem.   
  
\- I dlatego ty też, Pelo, nie powinieneś marnować daru, który otrzymałeś od swojej mamy. Nawet jeśli życie nie ma dla ciebie w tej chwili żadnej wartości i wydaje się tylko cierpieniem... to pomyśl, że twoja mama chciała cię ocalić, chciała, żebyś żył, za wszelką cenę. To było jej największym pragnieniem i zrobiła wszystko, żeby je zrealizować, co do tego nie ma wątpliwości.   
  
Wyprostował się i popatrzył w górę - bo gdzie miał wypatrywać zaświatów, jak nie tam, w niebie...?   
  
\- Nie wiem, czy po śmierci spotykamy się z tymi, których kochamy... ale jeśli tak, to myślę, że nie możemy ryzykować, a w zamian musimy zrobić wszystko, by móc przed nimi stanąć z podniesionym czołem... nie ze strachem, że nas zganią. Tylko żyjąc, możemy się im odpłacić... nawet jeśli w jakimś stopniu, niechcący, przyczyniliśmy się do ich śmierci - zakończył cicho, a potem ponownie spojrzał na chłopca.   
  
Oczy Rosapelo ponownie napełniły się łzami, a usta wygięły w niemej skardze. Zakrył twarz i płakał bezgłośnie... a Law powiedział sobie, że płacz był oznaką postępu, żeby nie odczuwać tej bezradności. Położył rękę na ramieniu chłopca, by wesprzeć go bez słów, i zastanowił się, czy to samo można było stwierdzić w jego własnym przypadku. Przypomniał sobie, że po opowiedzeniu historii czuł ulgę, choć wcześniej był stuprocentowo pewien, że poczuje się gorzej. Ale, zapytał sam siebie, czy mógł się czuć _gorzej?_ To chyba było niemożliwe. Nie wyobrażał sobie, by po tragediach, których doświadczył, mogło go spotkać coś jeszcze gorszego, a wyobraźnię miał zawsze bogatą.   
  
Nie miał jednak odwagi, by uwierzyć, że mógł się w nim dokonać jakiś proces zdrowienia. Nie w jego wieku, nie na tym etapie. Blizny miały zostać w jego duszy na zawsze, nie dało się ich usunąć i zastąpić zdrową tkanką. Jego przeżycia ukształtowały go w dany sposób i nie było możliwości tego odwrócić. Nie, dla niego nie było nadziei... ale z Rosapelo sprawa miała się inaczej. To na chłopcu trzeba było się skupić, doprowadzić go do zdrowia - tak fizycznego, jak i psychicznego - żeby mógł wrócić na tor swojego życia: zraniony, ale nie zmieniony.   
  
Szloch wreszcie przestał wstrząsać ciałem Rosapelo. Chłopiec po raz ostatni pociągnął nosem - Law pomyślał, że trzeba go będzie zaopatrzyć w opakowanie chusteczek higienicznych - a potem otarł twarz grzbietem dłoni. Przez chwilę wbijał wzrok w przykrycie, aż w końcu zerknął na niego ukradkiem i zaraz odwrócił spojrzenie. Jego niebieskie oczy wciąż błyszczały od łez.   
  
\- Przepraszam... - szepnął.   
  
\- Hej, nie masz za co przepraszać - odparł Law, lekko ściskając jego ramię. - Płacz, ile trzeba. To ci pomoże...   
  
\- Law-san...?   
  
\- Tak?   
  
\- Naprawdę... zostaniesz? - spytał Rosapelo zduszonym szeptem.   
  
\- Tak ci obiecałem - potwierdził Law.   
  
\- Dlaczego?   
  
Law poczuł, że jego wargi drgnęły.   
  
\- Znów będzie festiwal "dlaczego?"...? - rzucił, ale kiedy chłopiec skulił się w sobie, szybko dodał: - Chcę ci pomóc... bo myślę, że potrzebujesz teraz kogoś, kto by ci pomógł. - "Kogoś, kogo ja nie miałem... Choć przecież znaleźliby się chętni, ale nie dopuściłem ich do siebie", pomyślał. - Pozwolisz mi na to, Pelo?   
  
Chłopiec nic nie powiedział.   
  
\- Ale chcesz, żebym został?   
  
Teraz Rosapelo, tak jak i wcześniej, kiwnął głową.   
  
\- Dlaczego? - zapytał dla odmiany Law, choć zupełnie nie planował... wiedział jednak, że go to intryguje, i kiedy już zaczął, ciężko było się powstrzymać. - Dlaczego ja, Pelo? Dlaczego tylko ze mną chciałeś rozmawiać... kontaktować się? Dlaczego nie Clione czy jego personel..? Wiem, że w ogóle nie reagowałeś na ich słowa, sprawdziłem to za pomocą Ope Ope no Mi... tylko na moje.   
  
Chłopiec milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, jakby się zastanawiał. Kiedy podniósł głowę, jego czoło przecinała pionowa zmarszczka.   
  
\- Nie wiem - odparł wreszcie, a Law powiedział sobie, że to nie był odpowiedni moment, by czuć zawód. - Po prostu... wydawało mi się, że znam... twój głos...?   
  
Law mrugnął. Czyli miał rację - do tego stopnia zapadł w pamięć chłopcu, że nawet katatonia nie była w stanie wyrzucić go z jego psychiki. Ogarnął go wstyd.   
  
\- Znaczy się... Wtedy, w moim gabinecie, dwa tygodnie temu... Przestraszyłem cię tak bardzo, że została ci... - Urwał. Nie chciał używać w tych okolicznościach słowa "trauma", a to właśnie słowo przychodziło mu na myśl.   
  
Rosapelo wpatrywał się w niego niepewnym spojrzeniem, a potem powoli pokręcił głową.   
  
\- Nie przestraszyłeś mnie - odrzekł cichym głosem.   
  
\- Uff, to prawdziwa ulga - mruknął Law z afektacją, choć tak naprawdę czuł straszne napięcie.   
  
Rosapelo wyprostował się na łóżku.   
  
\- Nie bałem się ciebie... nigdy - powiedział, jakby chciał wyjaśnić jakieś nieporozumienie.   
  
Law poczuł ukłucie w sercu.   
  
\- I słusznie, nie ma powodu, żebyś się mnie bał - zapewnił i spróbował się uśmiechnąć, choć wyszło to dość blado.   
  
Nie mógł strząsnąć z siebie poczucia zmieszania. Tak naprawdę wciąż nie wybaczył sobie tego, w jaki sposób odniósł się do chłopca podczas tamtej sytuacji sprzed dwóch tygodni... Jednak nie mógł nic poradzić na to, co się stało, mógł tylko - _musiał_ \- w jakiś sposób mu to wynagrodzić... Cóż, wszystko, co zamierzał od teraz robić, miało na celu pomoc Rosapelo, może więc w którymś momencie, za jakiś czas, uda mu się zapomnieć to poczucie winy, które teraz ogarniało go na każde wspomnienie ich tamtego spotkania. Nie miał innego wyjścia, jak tylko w to wierzyć.   
  
\- Tak czy inaczej będę przy tobie, jak obiecałem - powtórzył. - Jeśli chcesz mojej pomocy, otrzymasz ją, Pelo. Na moją pomoc możesz liczyć... A ja będę mieć nadzieję, że ją przyjmiesz i... I wyzdrowiejesz. - Odetchnął głęboko, bo to było trudne. - Tak naprawdę to chciałbym, żebyś mi obiecał, że nic sobie nie zrobisz... chciałbym usłyszeć od ciebie zapewnienie, że będziesz żył... ale wiem, że musisz sam podjąć decyzję... nie żeby Clione ci ją ułatwiał - dodał półgębkiem.   
  
Rosapelo znów na niego popatrzył, jego brwi wciąż były ściągnięte, a potem odwrócił wzrok w stronę okna.   
  
\- Przecież jem - wymamrotał, zaciskając pace na przykryciu.   
  
Law mrugnął. Czy chłopiec chciał mu powiedzieć, że...?   
  
\- I obiecałem ci, że nic sobie nie zrobię - dodał Rosapelo jeszcze ciszej.   
  
\- Kiedy?   
  
\- Wtedy, dwa tygodnie temu...   
  
\- Dwa tygodnie...? - Teraz Law zmarszczył czoło, ale jego doskonała pamięć zaraz mu usłużnie podsunęła właściwy obraz. - Ach.   
  
Wpatrywał się w profil chłopca w zupełnym osłupieniu. "Puszczę cię, jeśli obiecasz, że nic nie zrobisz" - powiedział wtedy, a Rosapelo kiwnął głową. Ale... Law miał na myśli tylko tamtą chwilę, nie zastanawiał się nad resztą... a chłopiec rozciągnął to na całą przyszłość...? Nie, niemożliwe, nikt normalny nie mógłby tego tak odebrać... ale Rosapelo wtedy nie był przecież zdrowy na umyśle...? Czy rzeczywiście przylgnął do tej obietnicy, nawet jeśli nie widział w niej sensu, bo dlaczego miał widzieć...? Law miał ochotę jęknąć. Zdecydowanie lepiej było zostawić pacjentów psychiatrycznych Clione.   
  
\- W takim razie... - odezwał się, kiedy wreszcie odzyskał zdolność mowy, a wszystkie fragmenty wskoczyły na właściwe miejsce. - Mogłem sobie zupełnie darować dzisiejszą opowieść...?   
  
Rosapelo ponownie przekręcił głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. Przez chwilę jego niebieskie oczy patrzyły z powagą, a Law zastanawiał się gorączkowo, czy jest największym durniem na świecie... czy może jeszcze nie.   
  
\- Nie - odpowiedział wreszcie chłopiec. - Dzięki temu czuję się lepiej... Dziękuję.   
  
A Lawowi wydawało się, że po raz pierwszy na jego twarzy widać coś innego niż rozpacz - jakąś godność człowieka, który mimo nierównych szans stanął do walki i zamierzał dać z siebie wszystko.   
  
Ogarnęło go takie wzruszenie, że musiał kilka razy przełknąć ślinę, by się opanować. Nie chciał już więcej płakać. Zamiast tego uśmiechnął do chłopca, najpierw dość nieśmiało, a potem szerzej, aż jego uśmiech sięgnął oczu.   
  
\- To dobrze - powiedział po prostu. - Cieszę się.


	20. Rozdział 20

W połowie marca sytuacja przedstawiała się już w znacznie jaśniejszych barwach.   
  
To nie było tak, że proces zdrowienia Rosapelo przebiegał łatwo i bez zakłóceń, jednak półtora miesiąca po tragicznych wydarzeniach chłopiec czuł się o wiele lepiej - tak na ciele, jak i na duszy. Do zdrowia fizycznego wrócił już całkowicie. Odzyskał swoją wcześniejszą wagę i był w stanie normalnie się poruszać. Na jego twarz powróciły normalne kolory, a ciało nabrało sił i pod każdym względem zdawał się w pełni zdrowym nastolatkiem. Jego niebieskie oczy patrzyły żywo i ze skupieniem, zaś brązowe włosy urosły o tyle, że zaczęły do rzeczonych oczu włazić i musiał je odgarniać z czoła. Jakoś nikt nigdy nie pamiętał, żeby mu je podciąć.   
  
Jeśli chodzi o samopoczucie psychiczne, tutaj nie było i nie mogło być pełnej poprawy, przynajmniej jeszcze nie przez jakiś czas. Chłopiec wciąż odzywał się mało, rzadko kiedy zadawał spontanicznie pytania czy sam z siebie wyrażał opinię, kiedy zaś mówił, jego głos był cichy i wydawało się, że Rosapelo ma problem z wyrażaniem siebie słowami. Jego ruchy były nieco powolne, ostrożne i świadczyły o tym, że brakuje mu werwy i energii. Przeważnie pozostawał spokojny, poważny i zamyślony. Prawie w ogóle się nie złościł czy wpadał w zdenerwowanie, często zaś w jego oczach pojawiał się smutek, choć już nie zdarzało mu się płakać.   
  
Law patrzył na to z nieprzyjemnym poczuciem, że mógł temu chłopcu przywrócić zdrowie, ale nie szczęście. To też było coś, do czego nie był przyzwyczajony, bo kiedy ratował śmiertelnie chorych pacjentów w Szpitalu Pamięci Corazona, w dziewięćdziesięciu dziewięciu procentach spełniał ich najbardziej gorliwe pragnienia - takie, do których nie byli w stanie przyznać się nawet przed samymi sobą i w których realizację pewnie sami nie wierzyli. Kiedy ocali się człowiekowi życie, uzdrawiając z normalnie nieuleczalnej choroby, przeważnie jest to dla tego człowieka powód do radości i szczęścia... W tej jednak sytuacji rany na duszy były znacznie głębsze niż jakiekolwiek urazy ciała. Law wciąż dobrze pamiętał, że nawet kiedy Ope Ope no Mi uleczył go z syndromu bursztynołowiu, ponad ćwierć wieku temu, nie zmieniło to w jego stanie psychicznym zupełnie nic, nie pokrzepiło go, nie złagodziło jego rozpaczy. Tak i teraz, w przypadku Rosapelo, musiał przełknąć świadomość, że - nawet jeśli zrobi wszystko, co w jego mocy - efekt końcowy będzie daleki od wymarzonego i że ten konkretny pacjent prawdopodobnie opuści Raftel nie do końca wyleczony.   
  
Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że zaangażował się w proces zdrowienia Rosapelo bez reszty. Powiedzieć, że trzynastolatek i on stali się na przestrzeni tego miesiąca nierozłączni, byłoby pewną przesadą, niemniej spędzał z chłopcem cały wolny czas, jaki miał do dyspozycji i jaki zdołał wygospodarować - kilka razy udało mu się nawet spóźnić na konsultacje czy zabiegi, ponieważ w obecności swojego małego pacjenta tracił poczucie czasu - i mówił sobie, że to z pewnością miało znaczenie. Także swój kolejny wolny dzień, marcowy, poświęcił w całości małemu pacjentowi, który wciąż korzystał z gościnności Clione i zajmował pokój na "siódemce". Ponieważ Rosapelo mógł już chodzić, wybrali się do All Baratie, gdzie Sanji obsłużył ich, jak przystało na niegdysiejszego osobistego kucharza Króla Piratów - innymi słowy zostali podjęci prawdziwą ucztą na koszt firmy. Rosapelo co prawda nie sprawiał wrażenia, by wykwintne dania smakowały mu jakoś bardziej niż zupa mleczna i onigiri ze szpitalnej stołówki, ale na szczęście najwybitniejszy kucharz na świecie nie wydawał się urażony brakiem jego entuzjastycznej reakcji. Innym rozrywkom New Piece powiedzieli tymczasem nie, gdyż pora nie była jeszcze na nie odpowiednia, mimo że przybiegła do nich - najpewniej poinformowana przez Sanjiego - Nami, i usilnie namawiała ich na odwiedziny w kinie, kasynie albo którejkolwiek z innych atrakcji, których w prowadzonym przez nią kompleksie było bez liku. Law był wdzięczny za to, że nie zwalił im się na głowę także Luffy, choć przed tym uratował ich właściwie ślepy los - Słomkowy zaledwie dwa dni wcześniej wyruszył w kolejną morską podróż, z której miał wrócić nie wcześniej jak za kilka miesięcy.   
  
Wcześniej Law musiał odbyć z Rosapelo trudną rozmowę na temat pogrzebu jego matki oraz jeszcze trudniejszą wizytę w miejskiej kostnicy. Chłopiec chciał choćby na chwilę spojrzeć na twarz kobiety, która go urodziła, wychowała i była dla niego najbliższą osobą - a teraz odeszła na zawsze. Law nie mógł mu odmówić, nawet jeśli wolałby swojemu pacjentowi coś takiego odradzić. Rosapelo jednak zniósł odwiedziny u zmarłej matki dzielnie - zdążył już zaakceptować jej odejście i wiedział, że jej nie odzyska - kiedy zaś Law zaproponował, by kobieta została pochowana na cmentarzu w Roger Bay, chłopiec przystał na to bez dyskusji. Szpital pokrył oczywiście wszystkie koszty pochówku. Na nagrobku zostały wyryte imię oraz data urodzin i śmierci kobiety. Law dowiedział się, że matka Rosapelo nazywała się Irma i zmarła w wieku trzydziestu sześciu lat. Towarzyszył chłopcu tak podczas pogrzebu - w skromnej uroczystości brali udział tylko oni dwaj, Clione, Bepo i dwie pielęgniarki z psychiatrii - jak i dwóch późniejszych wizyt na grobie.   
  
W miarę upływu czasu Rosapelo stał się ulubieńcem personelu "siódemki" oraz kilkorga innych osób, które z chęcią dotrzymywały mu towarzystwa, kiedy tylko Law był zajęty pracą. Do tej grupy należał między innymi Bepo, który obdarzył chłopca wielką sympatią - może też dlatego, że już kilka razy wcześniej miał z nim styczność z powodu nawracających złamań. Jednak ku głęboko ukrytej satysfakcji Lawa, Rosapelo przy innych odzywał się znacznie mniej niż przy nim - czyli _naprawdę_ niewiele - nieważne jak mocno próbowali wciągnąć go w rozmowę czy zachęcić do jakiejś aktywności. Rzecz jasna emocji też okazywał o wiele mniej niż przy Lawie. Nawet Bepo, który gotów był nosić chłopca na rękach i spełniać każde jego życzenie, nie zdołał z tego zamkniętego w sobie trzynastolatka wydobyć jakiejś spontanicznej reakcji. "On mnie chyba nie lubi", skarżył się potem Lawowi, który zapewniał go, że wcale tak nie jest. "Czy ja nie byłem taki sam, kiedy się spotkaliśmy?" podsunął, na co Bepo wzdrygnął się cały i stwierdził: "Wystarczy nam jeden taki ty na świecie", a Law postanowił się tym razem nie obrażać.   
  
Wiedział jednak, że Rosapelo nie jest jak on. Przez półtora miesiąca zdążył dość dobrze trzynastolatka poznać, bo ów opowiadał o sobie, kiedy Law go o to prosił. Pomijając kwestie zdrowotne, chłopiec był pod każdym względem zupełnie zwyczajnym dzieciakiem, może tylko trochę grzeczniejszym niż jego rówieśnicy. W szkole uczył się przeciętnie - z jednych przedmiotów był lepszy, z innych słabszy. Nie miał szczególnych pasji czy talentów, ale lubił grać w piłkę oraz czytać o podróżach, choć w życiu nie popłynął dalej niż na Raftel. Oczywiście istniała możliwość, o której należało pamiętać: że w obecnym stanie ducha Rosapelo postrzega samego siebie w sposób nieobiektywny i przedstawia się w gorszym świetle niż odpowiadało to rzeczywistości - niemniej jednak z opowieści wynurzała się całkowicie normalny chłopak, który wiódł pozbawione większych dramatów życie pośród otrzymanej od losu codzienności. Poza niespotykanie głębokim błękitem oczu Rosapelo nie wyróżniał się także wyglądem: był normalnego wzrostu i wagi, a na głowie miał jasnobrązową czuprynę. Lawa, który przez większość życia otoczony był mniej lub bardziej wyrazistymi osobowości, niemal dziwiło, że może istnieć ktoś tak zwyczajny, jednak tak naprawdę nie miało to żadnego znaczenia. Po miesiącu bliższego obcowania nie wyobrażał sobie, by Rosapelo mógł być innym człowiekiem, niż był. Było tak, jak sobie wtedy postanowił: zaakceptował tego chłopca w całości i nie zamierzał dyskutować z jego poszczególnymi cechami.   
  
W tym czasie prawdopodobnie także chłopiec poznał dość dobrze jego, ponieważ jakoś tak się stało, że Law pozwalał sobie z nim na szczerość, której nie okazałby nikomu innemu. A może po prostu chodziło o to, że "dobrze zaczął" - wtedy, kiedy z chłopcem praktycznie nie było kontaktu i kiedy klepał trzy po trzy, mówił, co mu ślina na język przyniosła, a co dziwnym trafem było dokładnie tym, co myślał i czuł - i potem już samo poszło...? Nie zastanawiał się nad tym szczególnie, ponieważ opowiadanie Rosapelo o pewnych sprawach wydawało mu się najbardziej naturalną rzeczą pod słońcem. Może też w pewnym stopniu uważał to za dobrą okazję, by spróbować choć trochę coś zmienić w swojej zwichrowanej psychice - okazję, która raczej już nigdy się nie powtórzy...? Przecież kiedy wyznał te bolesne prawdy o sobie samym, wyjawił wszystkie te trudne sekrety ze swojej przeszłości, które dotąd nosił głęboko w sobie i nie dzielił z nikim, napełniło go to ulgą - a ponieważ był typem, który uczy się błyskawicznie, postanowił nie rezygnować ze spowiedzi temu konkretnemu rozmówcy. Nie znaczy to bynajmniej, że cały czas gadał na temat swojego dzieciństwa - ani też Rosapelo go o to specjalnie nie wypytywał - jednak czasami zdarzyło mu się, że sytuacja wymaga takiej a nie innej anegdoty, takiego a nie innego przykładu z życia, i wówczas wplatał to naturalnie do konwersacji, a chłopiec słuchał z uwagą i nigdy nie przerywał.   
  
Choć mogło to być tylko jego myślenie życzeniowe, Law miał czasem wrażenie, że po każdej z takich pogawędek zamyka się jedna rana w jego duszy. Nie wiedział, ile ich jest i czy kiedykolwiek uda się zaleczyć je wszystkie. Na pewno nie dało się nic poradzić na te już zabliźnione, które szpeciły i wypaczały, ale może... może dało się jeszcze uratować całość, nadać jej lepszy kształt, naprostować działanie, by choć trochę zbliżyło się do pierwotnego, tego sprzed wielu, wielu lat...? Może dało się jeszcze obudzić w Trafalgarze Lawie człowieka - tego człowieka, którego ze skóry potwora wyciągnął kiedyś Corazon, a którego sam Law przemienił potem w coś równie nieludzkiego: pozbawionego uczuć najlepszego lekarza na świecie...?   
  
Nie było jednak tak, że zastanawiał się nad tymi kwestiami na co dzień. Przeważnie skupiał się na tym, że chce pomóc Rosapelo wrócić do normalnego życia - w to wkładał cały wysiłek. Cieszył się z jego postępów na polu zdrowienia i smucił się jego smutkiem i tragedią. Z niechęcią akceptował własne ograniczenia, a czasem czuł się wręcz zupełnie bezsilny, nie mogąc chłopcu w żaden widoczny sposób ulżyć. Rosapelo jednak nabierał sił fizycznych i Law musiał wierzyć, że także na poziomie psychicznym dokona się jakiś proces zdrowienia, nawet jeśli smutna twarz zdawała się mówić, że chłopiec utracił całą radość świata. Postanowił jednak dalej żyć i nic nie wskazywało na to, by zamierzał zrobić sobie krzywdę, więc przynajmniej ten jeden cel został osiągnięty. Decyzja, by żyć nie gwarantowała co prawda szczęścia... ale i tak dawała na nie większe szanse niż decyzja, by umrzeć, co do tego nie było wątpliwości. Law z całego serca pragnął, by Rosapelo kiedyś odnalazł szczęście.   
  
Dwudziestego marca Clione poprosił go na rozmowę.   
  
\- Mamy problem - zakomunikował bez wstępów, a Law stłumił westchnienie i pomyślał, że w ostatnich czasach takie kwestie zwykle rozpoczynały rozmowę na temat trzynastoletniego pacjenta.   
  
\- Jaki? - zapytał bez entuzjazmu.   
  
Siedzieli w gabinecie ordynatora psychiatrii. Był dopiero pierwszy dzień wiosny, jednak pogoda na zewnątrz panowała tak piękna, że po zimie zostało tylko nieprzyjemne wspomnienie. Słońce zalewało Raftel dzień po dniu, powietrze było ciepłe, zaś na trawniku przed szpitalem kwitły krokusy, pierwiosnki i sasanki. Niebo miało intensywną lazurową barwę, która nieodmiennie przywodziła na myśl oczy Rosapelo. Ocean poniżej był w kolorze głębokiego szafiru i połyskiwał bielą unoszących się na falach mew. Było spokojnie i wydawało się, że na świecie nie ma żadnego zła. Ostatnie półtora miesiąca upłynęło bez żadnych katastrof na Raftel i w okolicach i Szpital Pamięci Corazona działał według dobrze znanej, codziennej rutyny. To, że Clione mówił, że mieli problem, brzmiało w tych okolicznościach niemal nieprzyzwoicie.   
  
\- Rosapelo już nam praktycznie wyzdrowiał...   
  
Law uniósł brwi.   
  
\- To ma być problem? - spytał z drwiną.   
  
Clione nic sobie nie robił z jego sarkazmu, tylko odpowiedział spokojnie:   
  
\- Nie możemy go tutaj dłużej trzymać.   
  
Law poczuł ukłucie w piersi, jakby jakieś ostrzeżenie, jednak świadomie postanowił je zignorować. Oczywiście, że kiedyś mieli go wypisać. Każdy pacjent prędzej czy później był stąd wypisywany i Rosapelo nie był wyjątkiem.   
  
\- I?   
  
\- Gdzie on się podzieje?   
  
Teraz Law zmarszczył brwi.   
  
\- Co masz na myśli? - spytał, choć jakieś przeczucie mówiło mu, że wie.   
  
\- Przecież nie ma żadnych krewnych - wyjaśnił mu psychiatra tonem, jakby mówił do półgłówka. - Czy ktokolwiek go tutaj odwiedził przez cały ten czas?   
  
Law wiedział, że nikt, ale...   
  
\- Żadnych?   
  
\- Żadnych, przynajmniej nie w okolicy - odparł Clione rzeczowym tonem. - Napisaliśmy do urzędników z Vokzel, ale dostaliśmy taką odpowiedź: brak żyjących krewnych łamane na brak informacji. Wiemy, że jego dziadkowie od strony matki od dawna nie żyją, zaś ciotka, jedyna siostra matki, znacznie zresztą od niej starsza, opuściła wyspę jeszcze przed narodzinami Rosapelo i nie ma z nią kontaktu. O ojcu wiadomo tyle, że pochodził skąd indziej i zostawił rodzinę, kiedy chłopiec miał dwa czy trzy lata - zreferował, a potem popatrzył Lawowi prosto w oczy i powiedział: - Prawda jest taka, Law, że Rosapelo nie ma dokąd iść.   
  
Law zamyślił się. Niby wiedział, że po śmierci matki chłopiec utracił ostatniego członka rodziny, jednak nie przypuszczał, że nie ma _żadnych_ krewnych. Zakładał, że na Vokzel z pewnością żyją jakieś ciotki czy wujkowie, kuzyni i kuzynki, i tak dalej... ale tak naprawdę w ogóle się nad tym nie zastanawiał - podobnie jak nad tym, że chłopca nikt przez te blisko dwa miesiące nie odwiedził, nikt też nie zgłosił się po ciało jego matki. Wiedział, że Rosapelo żył tylko z matką, chłopiec zaś zaprzeczył posiadaniu rodzeństwa, jednak nigdy nie powiedział, że nie ma _nikogo._   
  
Ponownie skupił wzrok na Clione.   
  
\- I co teraz? - rzucił.   
  
\- Mnie się pytasz?   
  
\- No, tak... Bo zawsze masz rozwiązanie na wszystko - mruknął Law, zgodnie zresztą z własnym przekonaniem.   
  
\- Miło mi, że tak myślisz - odparł psychiatra, a kąciki jego ust drgnęły. - W normalnych okolicznościach pewnie bym się zarumienił... - Pokręcił głową i ponownie spojrzał z powagą. - Nie mam rozwiązania, ale przyszło mi do głowy, że mógłbyś napisać do swojej znajomej pielęgniarki z Vokzel i poprosić o pomoc...?   
  
\- Co, mam ją poprosić, żeby przygarnęła chłopaka? - wypalił Law.   
  
Teraz Clione zmarszczył czoło.   
  
\- Law, czy wiosna uderzyła ci do głowy? - spytał spokojnym tonem. - Podczas tej rozmowy nie powiedziałeś jeszcze niczego sensownego, wręcz przeciwnie... poza jednym komplementem pod moim adresem. Miałem na myśli, że twoja znajoma zdołałaby się może dowiedzieć czegoś o ewentualnej rodzinie Rosapelo...? Czegoś, czego nie ma w dokumentach, bo nie musi być. Ty ją znasz lepiej niż ja. Ja nie mam na Vokzel nikogo, kogo mógłbym o to poprosić.   
  
Law zmełł przekleństwo, dochodząc do wniosku, że komentarz psychiatry do jego procesów myślowych był w sumie zasłużony. Zupełnie zaskoczyła go informacja o krewnych chłopca - czy raczej ich braku. W przeciwieństwie do medycznych to nie był problem, na który łatwo mu było coś zaradzić, a takie sytuacje miały tendencję do wytrącania go z równowagi, choćby odrobinę. Tak czy inaczej propozycja Clione brzmiała sensownie, nawet jeśli - co od razu zrozumiał - nie gwarantowało to jeszcze sukcesu.   
  
\- A jeśli Ida niczego się nie dowie? Nikogo nie znajdzie?   
  
\- Wtedy trzeba będzie chłopca wysłać do sierocińca na Vokzel - odparł Clione wprost, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. - Nie możemy go przecież tutaj zatrzymać.   
  
Law przez chwilę patrzył mu w oczy, usiłując przetrawić te słowa. Nie bardzo mu się to udało, ale machinalnie kiwnął głową.   
  
\- O ile oczywiście nie zechcemy go zaadoptować, ty i ja, i żyć we trójkę jak szczęśliwa rodzinka - dodał psychiatra, uśmiechając się słodko.   
  
W przeciwieństwie do wcześniejszej wypowiedzi _ta_ pomogła Lawowi błyskawicznie odzyskać zdolność szybkiego myślenia.   
  
\- Chyba tobie też udzieliła ci się wiosna, skoro gadasz takie bzdury - odburknął. - To był wyjątkowo nieśmieszny żart. Nie zamierzam się z tobą żenić.   
  
\- No cóż, zawsze możemy żyć w grzechu... - odparł Clione, wywracając oczami.   
  
Law ponownie zaniemówił i przez dobrą chwilę gapił się na niego jak sroka w gnat. Miał wrażenie, że ordynator "siódemki" wzniósł się właśnie na nowe wyżyny absurdu i postanowił je zużytkować.   
  
\- W jakim znowu grzechu? Co ty pieprzysz, Clione? - zapytał wreszcie słabym głosem, ale zaraz potem uniósł obie ręce, uświadamiając sobie, że nie spotkał jeszcze normalnego psychiatry i na razie się na to nie zanosiło. - Nie, o nic nie pytałem - poprawił... a potem dodał, choć wcale nie planował: - Poza tym to ty ostatnio dałeś mi kosza, nie?   
  
Clione zatrzepotał rzęsami.   
  
\- Więc będziesz mi to wypominał do śmierci...? - spytał teatralnym tonem.   
  
Law zamknął oczy i otworzył je dopiero po kilku sekundach.   
  
\- Ta rozmowa jest głupsza niż jakakolwiek, jaką mieliśmy do tej pory. Będę udawać, że się nigdy nie odbyła - stwierdził. - Dobrze, skontaktuję się z Idą i przekażę twoją prośbę. Jeszcze czegoś chcesz ode mnie? Nie, to idę, bo jestem zajęty - oświadczył, po czym wstał i ruszył do drzwi.   
  
\- Tylko nie zapomnij - rzucił za nim Clione.   
  
\- Nie dolega mi jeszcze demencja - odparł Law półgębkiem.   
  
\- Obawiam się jedynie jakiejś "tajemniczej" amnezji - mruknął psychiatra.   
  
Law zerknął przez ramię i tylko pokręcił z dezaprobatą głowa, a potem wyszedł.   
  
Przez ostatnie półtora miesiąca zdążył zapomnieć, jaki Clione potrafi być denerwujący. Mimo że spędzał sporo czasu na "siódemce", udało mu się prawie nie wpadać na ordynatora oddziału. Ponieważ Clione nie był osobą, której Law potrzebował na co dzień, w żaden sposób nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że ostatnio psychiatra praktycznie nie pokazuje mu się na oczy... Dopiero teraz uznał to za podejrzane, choć nie mógł znaleźć żadnego powodu, dla którego Clione miałby go unikać. Cóż, konia z rzędem temu, kto rozgryzie motywy psychiatry... Law mógłby o tym rozmyślać miesiąc i wciąż nic nie wykoncypować, więc równie dobrze mógł to sobie teraz darować.   
  
Wrócił myślą do tematu rozmowy... Więc Rosapelo nie miał nikogo - naprawdę _nikogo_ \- kto mógłby się nim zająć? Law nigdy go nie pytał o dalszą rodzinę... głównie dlatego, że w ogóle go ona nie interesowała. Jednak w tym kontekście śmierć matki - sama w sobie już wystarczająco tragiczna - stawała się jeszcze bardziej okrutna. Według magistratu, na Vokzel nie żył nikt z jego krewnych, właściwie jedynym tropem była ciotka, która kilkanaście lat temu opuściła wyspę. Oczywiście, mogli żyć jeszcze jacyś kuzyni drugiego czy trzeciego stopnia, ale skoro w liście z urzędu nie było o nich mowy, prawdopodobnie mieszkali gdzieś indziej...   
  
Poproszenie Idy o pomoc było dobrym pomysłem, tylko czy pielęgniarce uda się czegoś dowiedzieć? Clione pewnie widział to tak, że pójdzie się rozpytać między sąsiadami chłopca i jego matki, i tak dalej... Ktoś mógł coś pamiętać - może jakaś dobra przyjaciółka pani Irmy? - dokąd na przykład odpłynęła jej starsza siostra. Była to dość niewdzięczna robota, przynajmniej z punktu widzenia Lawa, który z innymi ludźmi chciał mieć tyle do czynienia, ile w kontekście relacji lekarz-pacjent. Nigdy w życiu nie mógłby chodzić po innych i wypytywać ich o szczegóły z przeszłości; sama idea wywoływała u niego ciarki. Kiedy jeszcze był piratem, to jego załoga odpowiadała za bezpośrednie zbieranie informacji - on był od ich analizowania.   
  
No dobrze - ponownie wrócił do kwestii bieżącej - a jeśli Idzie nic się nie uda załatwić? Można było rzecz jasna dać ogłoszenie do dzienników światowych i liczyć na to, że jacyś krewni zgłoszą się po Rosapelo. Na ile Law się orientował, chłopiec miał dość niezwykłe imię, więc gdyby zostało wymienione razem z nazwą wyspy, z pewnością nie mogłoby oznaczać innej osoby. A co, jeśli także to nie poskutkuje? Clione powiedział, że chłopca trzeba będzie oddać do sierocińca, a to brzmiało... nieprzyjemnie. Czy była jednak jakaś inna opcja? Rosapelo miał dopiero trzynaście lat, a to nie był wiek, w którym normalne dziecko mogło o siebie zadbać i żyć samodzielnie. Małe były jednak szanse, że ktoś obcy go przygarnie i zapewni dach nad głową...   
  
Hmm, może Law powinien rozpytać się po innych lekarzach albo wręcz wystosować do ogółu pracowników apel o to, by ktoś chłopaka zaadoptował...? Personel szpitala liczył dobrze ponad tysiąc ludzi, na pewno znalazłby się ktoś chętny. To wyjście całkiem mu się podobało - nie dość, że Rosapelo zostałby na Raftel, przynajmniej przez jakiś czas, to jeszcze zająłby się nim człowiek, który by tego naprawdę chciał, a nie z przymusu. Co, jeśli znajdą się jacyś dalecy krewni, jednak będą w chłopcu widzieć tylko utrapienie i przykry obowiązek...?   
  
Przez chwilę walczył z pokusą, by nie pisać do Idy... jednak koniec końców ją zwalczył. Rodzina miała pierwszeństwo prawne i Rosapelo mógłby znaleźć się w nieprzyjemnej sytuacji, gdyby został adoptowany bez wiedzy czy zgody krewnych. Poza tym Law nie mógł się za bardzo zapędzać - w tej sprawie należało działać metodycznie i do następnego etapu przechodzić dopiero wtedy, kiedy poprzedni nie przyniósł spodziewanego efektu. Nie było sensu martwić się na zapas.   
  
Uświadomił sobie jednak, że myśl o rozstaniu z Rosapelo w ogóle nie napełnia go entuzjazmem. Przez ostatni miesiąc chłopiec stał się elementem jego codzienności, Law spędzał z nim praktycznie każdą chwilę, jaką miał do dyspozycji. Ciężko mu było wyobrazić sobie, że Rosapelo pewnego dnia opuści Raftel. Co Law będzie robił z takim nadmiarem wolnego czasu? Nie potrafił sobie tak od razu przypomnieć, jak wyglądały jego dni przed pojawieniem się chłopca, mimo że było to niespełna dwa miesiące temu... i przez wcześniejsze trzynaście lat. Najpewniej wypełniała je praca, praca i jeszcze raz praca - od rana do wieczora, bez wytchnienia, z niewielkimi tylko przerwami na lunch. Zdał sobie sprawę, że nieszczególnie uśmiecha mu się powrót do takiego trybu życia...   
  
Jednak myśl o pracy przypomniała mu, że przecież Rosapelo był pacjentem i to właśnie _dlatego_ Law spędzał z nim tyle czasu. Było naturalne, że pacjent, którego leczenie dobiegło końca, opuszcza szpital. Nawet jeśli przypadek Rosapelo był nietypowy, chłopiec był tutaj w pierwszej kolejności chorym, który potrzebował pomocy. Lawowi od samego początku przyświecała idea, żeby przywrócić mu zdrowie, choćby terapia miała trwać znacznie dłużej niż zwykle. To, że Rosapelo opuści Szpital Pamięci Corazona - a Clione był zdania, że jego leczenie miało się ku końcowi - było radosną sprawą, nie powodem do zmartwień, i tego Law powinien się trzymać.   
  
\- Czemu nie powiedziałeś mi, że nie masz w okolicy żadnych krewnych? - spytał chłopca przy następnym spotkaniu.   
  
\- Bo nie pytałeś - odparł Rosapelo cicho.   
  
\- Prawda... Tylko to nieco komplikuje sytuację. Jakby już nie była wystarczająco trudna - mruknął Law. - Prawdopodobnie niedługo będziesz już mógł opuścić szpital, nasz ulubiony pan ordynator jest tego zdania. Pytanie brzmi: dokąd pójdziesz?   
  
Chłopiec nic nie powiedział.   
  
Siedzieli przy stoliku w jego pokoju, który przedstawiał sobą zupełnie inny widok niż miesiąc temu. Na ścianach wisiało kilka dużych zdjęć przedstawiających widoki z odległych miejsc. Na szafce przy łóżku oraz parapecie leżało trochę książek i magazynów. Niewielka szafa zapełniła się ubraniami, w które zaopatrzyły Rosapelo pielęgniarki oddziału. Pokój przestał przypominać sterylne pomieszczenie placówki zdrowotnej, a w zamian stał się bardziej spersonalizowanym miejscem, w którym ktoś przebywał na dłużej.   
  
Sam Rosapelo już dawno przestał chodzić w szpitalnej piżamie - psychiatria była jedynym oddziałem, na którym chorym pozwalano nosić normalne ubrania - a w zamian wskoczył w spodnie, koszulkę i bluzę z kapturem. Większość czasu spędzał w swoim pokoju, ponieważ nie czuł się szczególnie komfortowo we wspólnych pomieszczeniach "siódemki". Na oddziale poza nim nie było żadnych niepełnoletnich pacjentów, nie istniała zresztą żadna gwarancja, że gdyby znajdowały się tutaj jakieś inne dzieci, chciałby się z nimi zadawać. Kiedy jednak była okazja, Law - albo ktoś inny - zabierał go na spacery do parku szpitalnego albo na plażę, żeby chłopiec mógł zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Z oczywistych względów okien na psychiatrii nie dało się otworzyć.   
  
\- Dowiedzieliśmy się z magistratu na Vokzel, że masz ciotkę... Twoja mama ma siostrę, prawda? - podjął Law, kiedy cisza się przedłużała.   
  
\- Nigdy jej nie spotkałem - odparł Rosapelo.   
  
\- Twoja mama miała z nią kontakt? Przychodziły do was jakieś listy?   
  
Chłopiec pokręcił głową.   
  
\- Nie. Mama rzadko o niej mówiła.   
  
\- Jak w ogóle ma na imię? - spytał poniewczasie.   
  
\- Aila. Ciocia Aila.   
  
Znów zapadła cisza. Za szybą śmigały mewy, których krzyk dało się słyszeć nawet przez uszczelnione okna.   
  
\- A twoi dziadkowie? - zapytał Law po jakimś czasie.   
  
\- Umarli, zanim się urodziłem.   
  
\- Jacyś kuzyni drugiego stopnia...? - pytał Law dalej, choć miał poczucie, że jego wysiłek jest skazany na niepowodzenie.   
  
Rosapelo znów pokręcił głową. Law stłumił westchnienie. Wyglądało na to, że krewni chłopca rzeczywiście albo nie żyli, albo nie chcieli mieć z nim nic do czynienia. O ojca z pewnością nie należało pytać, poza tym... Skoro zostawił żonę i dwu-trzyletnie dziecko, nie był kimś, komu można by powierzyć opiekę nad synem, to jedno w pojęciu Lawa nie ulegało wątpliwości.   
  
\- Moi dziadkowie przybyli skądś indziej, ale nie wiem skąd. Dlatego nie miałem żadnych dalszych krewnych na Vokzel... - dodał Rosapelo tonem, jakby za to przepraszał.   
  
\- Nie przejmuj się, coś wymyślimy - Law próbował wesprzeć go na duchu, choć sytuacja naprawdę nie przedstawiała się pomyślnie. - Co chcesz dzisiaj porobić?   
  
Ostatecznie, korzystając z ładnej pogody, poszli się przejść brzegiem morza. Law przypomniał Rosapelo o założeniu kurtki, gdyż chłopiec wydawał się zupełnie nie zwracać uwagi na temperaturę zewnętrzną. Nie chodziło o to, że nie marzł - po prostu z jakiejś przyczyny nie przyszło mu do głowy, by dopasować swój ubiór do warunków pogodowych. Law raz go o to zapytał, jednak nie uzyskał żadnej odpowiedzi, więc doszedł do wniosku, że może było to jakieś powikłanie po depresji, które prędzej czy później miało ustąpić. Clione stwierdził, że czegoś takiego nie dało się wykluczyć, zwłaszcza że Rosapelo czasami sprawiał wrażenie nieco nieobecnego.   
  
Dzisiaj w ogóle nie było wiatru, który o tej porze roku potrafił się jeszcze dawać we znaki. Przy brzegu pływały łabędzie, karmione przez dwie starsze panie z miasta. Przez zatokę przepłynął statek - oceniając po wielkości, dalekobieżny prom pasażerski - by wkrótce zniknąć na horyzoncie. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, spacer udał im się całkiem przyjemnie, jednak kiedy już wracali, nastąpiło coś, czego Law się nie spodziewał. Rosapelo potknął się na zupełnie prostej drodze i upadł na kamienną ścieżkę, zanim Law zdążył zareagować. Kiedy chłopiec podniósł się na nogi, przez jego twarz przebiegł grymas bólu, choć nie wyraził go żadnym dźwiękiem.   
  
\- Złamałeś sobie rękę - stwierdził Law bez emocji.   
  
Rosapelo tylko kiwnął głową, a Law dopiero w tym momencie oprzytomniał.   
  
\- Przepraszam, zaraz się tym zajmę. ROOM.   
  
Do jego gabinetu było łatwiej się teleportować niż do pokoju chłopca, toteż tam się teraz udali. Rosapelo przez ostatni miesiąc zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do nagłych zmian lokalizacji, które stały się jego udziałem - zanim wrócił do pełni sił, Law sporadycznie używał Ope Ope no Mi, by zabrać go z psychiatrii w inne miejsca - więc nawet nie mrugnął. Law posadził go na kanapie.   
  
\- Połóż się, to nie potrwa długo - powiedział.   
  
Rosapelo postąpił według jego polecenia, a wtedy Law go uśpił, żeby zaleczyć złamanie. Obie kości przedramienia były wyraźnie pęknięte, ale na szczęście nie doszło do przemieszczenia, więc leczenie naprawdę trwało chwilkę. Tak jak i wcześniej, Law nie dopatrzył się w organizmie chłopca żadnych nieprawidłowości. Przywołał w pamięci scenę, której dopiero co był świadkiem, choć tak naprawdę niewiele było do przywoływania. Rosapelo szedł spokojnym krokiem, a potem nagle poleciał przed siebie i upadł. Nie mógł się o nic potknąć, gdyż droga była równa, wyłożona kamiennymi płytami... chyba że o własne nogi. Law jako lekarz nie chciał jednak zaakceptować wersji, że chłopiec był z natury niezdarny - nie kiedy ta niezdarność miała szkodliwe skutki dla jego zdrowia. Rosapelo nie był superczłowiekiem o nienaturalnej wytrzymałości fizycznej, któremu nie robiło krzywdy nawet podpalenie się ogniem...   
  
Law usiadł na podłodze i oparł się plecami o brzeg kanapy. Rosapelo miał spać jeszcze przez moment, który można było wykorzystał na szybkie powtórzenie posiadanych faktów o jego stanie zdrowia. Chłopiec zaczął się pojawiać w Szpitalu Pamięci Corazona z powodu złamań w zeszłym roku. Law spotkał go przy okazji trzeciego - i wtedy Rosapelo powiedział, że dwa razy wcześniej miał złamania. Nie był tak, że łamał sobie kości od urodzenia, a dopiero w zeszłym roku zaczęto go odsyłać z nimi na Raftel - problem zaczął się dopiero wtedy, co wykluczało wrodzoną niezdarność. Law pamiętał też, że matka chłopca powiedziała wówczas, że ostatnio Rosapelo zdarzało się często przewracać, co wcześniej nie miało miejsca. Na jego oko taka nagła utrata równowagi nie wynikała też z dorastania, ponieważ chłopiec nie wszedł jeszcze na etap skoku pokwitaniowego.   
  
Jakkolwiek Law na to nie patrzył, wszystko wskazywało na jakiś proces chorobowy. Problemem było, że wciąż nie był w stanie go zdiagnozować i tym samym wyleczyć.   
  
Kiedy chłopiec odzyskał świadomość, uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo.   
  
\- Lepiej? - spytał.   
  
Chłopiec usiadł i uniósł rękę, a potem pomachał nią kilka razy.   
  
\- Tak.   
  
\- Wiesz co, Pelo? Wydaje mi się, że jeszcze nie możemy cię wypisać ze szpitala - stwierdził Law, uznając, że była to prawdopodobnie najmądrzejsza rzecz, jaka mu przyszła dzisiaj do głowy.   
  
Rosapelo patrzył na niego przez chwilę, a potem kiwnął głową.   
  
\- Chyba tak - powiedział cicho.   
  
Z jakiegoś powodu Law poczuł ulgę.   
  


* * *

  
Ida odpisała już po czterech dniach.   
  
  
_Cieszę się niezmiernie, że mogę się jakoś przydać. Mam dług wdzięczności wobec Ciebie i Twojego szpitala, więc zawsze z chęcią pomogę, a za tę sprawę czuję się osobiście trochę odpowiedzialna, bo przecież podróżowałam z panią Irmą i Rosapelo na Raftel jednym statkiem podczas tamtego fatalnego sztormu. Jak zasugerowałeś, spróbowałam się trochę o nich dowiedzieć w miejscu ich zamieszkania, co nie było szczególnie trudne. Panią Irmę wszyscy lubili, była uprzejmą i pomocną osobą, i sąsiadów szczerze zasmuciła wiadomość o jej śmierci, choć z drugiej strony byli wdzięczni, ponieważ nie wiedzieli, gdzie ta dwójka tak nagle zniknęła. Pani Irma i jej syn mieszkali w kamienicy w śródmieściu i na szczęście dla tej sprawy za sąsiadów mieli w większości starsze osoby. Napisałam "na szczęście", ponieważ od starszych osób można się naprawdę wiele dowiedzieć, pamiętają sporo wydarzeń z przeszłości. Ponieważ pani Irma cieszyła się sympatią sąsiadów, wielu z nich z chęcią o niej ze mną porozmawiało. Udało mi się między innymi spotkać z jedną starszą panią imieniem Fanny, która swego czasu przyjaźniła się jeszcze z matką pani Irmy, czyli babcią Rosapelo. Oto, czego się dowiedziałam:  
  
Rodzice pani Irmy, Elina i Vasco, pochodzili z innej wyspy i osiedlili się na Vokzel jako młoda para, dopiero co zaślubiona. Nigdy nie mówili o przeszłości, zupełnie jakby się od niej odcięli, choć raz matka pani Irmy wspomniała, że pobrali się wbrew woli swoich rodzin i dlatego musieli opuścić rodzinne strony. Dość prędko doczekali pierwszej córki, która ma na imię Aila. Natomiast pani Irma była młodsza o całe dwanaście lat! Według sąsiadów siostry nie miały najlepszej relacji, ponieważ Irma była rozpieszczana przez rodziców, zaś Aila po jej narodzinach zeszła na drugi plan. Niczego nie poprawiało także to, że Irma - ufna z natury i wszystkim dobrze życząca - nawet nie podejrzewała, że starsza siostra może do niej żywić niechęć. Ponoć dziewczynki różniły się charakterami: Aila była zawzięta, mówiła wprost to, co myślała, nie przejmując się uczuciami innych, podczas gdy Irma była pogodna, spokojna i uprzejma. Jak można się domyślić, była ulubienicą wszystkich w okolicy. Jeśli Aila codziennie była krytykowana za swoje postępowanie i porównana do młodszej siostry, z pewnością nie wpłynęło to pozytywnie na relację sióstr. Prawdę powiedziawszy jest mi jej trochę żal.   
  
Jako nastolatka Aila często mówiła, że opuści wyspę, kiedy tylko osiągnie pełnoletniość. Planowała zająć się dziennikarstwem i podróżować po całym świecie. Sprawy jednak potoczyły się inaczej, ponieważ matka dziewczynek zaczęła chorować na serce i jej stan powoli się pogarszał, aż nie była w stanie zajmować się ani domem, ani młodszą córką. Ojciec pracował w kopalni i w domu bywał rzadko, a wtedy głównie odpoczywał. Aila, chcąc nie chcąc, musiała przejąć obowiązki matki w opiece nad młodszą siostrą. Kiedy Irma miała trzynaście lat, pani Elina zmarła, zaś pan Vasco niewiele później zginął w wypadku. Aila była jedyną krewną Irmy - nie było nikogo innego, kto mógłby się dziewczynką zaopiekować - musiała więc odłożyć plany na kolejne kilka lat, co z pewnością było dla niej trudne. Żeby jakoś utrzymać siebie i siostrę, pisywała do lokalnej gazety felietony, bo zasiłek po ojcu nie wystarczał na życie. Podejrzewam, że przynajmniej w pracy znajdowała wytchnienie - robiła to, co lubiła - i dzięki temu była w stanie jakoś przetrwać sytuację, do której została zmuszona.   
  
Kiedy Irma skończyła szesnaście lat, zaczął się koło niej kręcić młody mężczyzna imieniem Rivel, za którego ostatecznie miała wyjść za mąż. Aila była przeciwna ich związkowi, ponieważ Rivel nie wydawał się godnym zaufania człowiekiem, jednak na miłość i zauroczenie zwykle ciężko jest coś poradzić (wiem z własnego doświadczenia). Niektórzy twierdzą, że osoba Rivela była ostatnią kroplą goryczy, która przepełniła szalę, ale ja podejrzewam, że Aila tylko czekała na okazję... na dzień, w którym będzie mogła się wyrwać z Vokzel. Po siedemnastych urodzinach Irmy Aila wyruszyła na morze i nigdy nie planowała wrócić w rodzinne strony. Irma natomiast przyjęła oświadczyny Rivela - być może dlatego, że została bez rodziny, a siedemnastoletniej dziewczynie ciężko jest żyć samej. Rivel oczywiście początkowo bardzo ją adorował, w miarę jednak upływu czasu młoda żona przestała go już tak angażować i zaczął opuszczać dom, a jego nieobecności stawały się coraz dłuższe. Ludzie podejrzewali, że prowadzi jakieś "nieczyste interesy", ponieważ nigdy nie znalazł porządnej pracy - a nawet jeśli, to nie mógł się w niej utrzymać na dłużej. Wygląda jednak na to, że także w ewentualnych "nieczystych interesach" niczym się nie wybijał, ponieważ małżeństwo miało pieniędzy tylko tyle, co na podstawowe potrzeby, i koniec końców Irma musiała się dokładać do domowego budżetu własną pracą czyli haftowaniem. Osobiście wydaje mi się, że jeśli ktoś jest z natury nieudacznikiem, to nie odniesie sukcesu na żadnym polu, a ten człowiek takim mi się właśnie jawi: typkiem, którego pociągają szybkie i niewymagające wysiłku pieniądze. Ten świat jednak nie działa w taki sposób..   
  
Rosapelo urodził się dopiero po siedmiu latach małżeństwa, które na tamtym etapie istniało już bardziej na papierze niż w rzeczywistości. Po prawdzie można się zastanawiać, czy Rivel na pewno jest ojcem chłopca, jednak nigdy się tego nie wypierał, zaś pani Fanny twierdzi, że między nimi dwoma istnieje fizyczne podobieństwo, nawet jeśli w niczym innym Rosapelo się (na szczęście) w ojca nie wdał. W każdym razie życie rodzinne zupełnie nie odpowiadało temu człowiekowi - musiał być już wtedy całkowicie znudzony żoną, zaś rola ojca wcale go nie uszczęśliwiła. Dość powiedzieć, że któregoś dnia zniknął na dobre. Rosapelo miał wtedy niespełna trzy lata i prawdopodobnie w ogóle go nie pamięta. Ponoć pani Irma nigdy więcej o mężu nie mówiła, choć nie wydawało się, by żywiła do niego nienawiść. Wiele osób, z którymi rozmawiałam, opisało ją jako dobrą, uczciwą kobietę, która nikomu nie życzyła źle i na nikogo nie narzekała. Po odejściu Rivela dalej zarabiała na życie wyszywaniem, a że była w tej dziedzinie bardzo utalentowana, ludzie chętnie składali u niej zamówienia. Ani ona, ani Rosapelo raczej nie głodowali, chłopiec miał też wszystkie podręczniki i przybory szkolne, jednak w ich domu żyło się bardzo skromnie.   
  
Tyle o Irmie i Rivelu. Przejdźmy teraz do Aili, która opuściła Vokzel dwadzieścia lat temu. Napisałeś mi, że według Rosapelo nigdy nie kontaktowała się z siostrą, i potwierdzają to moje źródła czyli sąsiedzi. Jednak Aili naprawdę udało się spełnić marzenie i zostać dziennikarką. Najpierw zajmowała się tematyką podróży, później jednak przerzuciła się na politykę i ostatecznie stała się korespondentką wojenną. Jej artykuły ukazywały się nawet w światowych dziennikach i kiedy poszperałam w bibliotece, udało mi się kilka znaleźć. Wygląda jednak na to, że już od dawna nie pracuje jako dziennikarka, choć nie znam powodu. Zadzwoniłam do paru redakcji, także do tej, w której pracowała na samym końcu, a oni podali mi adres kontaktowy, który mieli zapisany w archiwach. Jest to jedyna informacja, jaką udało mi się znaleźć, i nie mam pojęcia, czy ten adres jest jeszcze aktualny. Ponieważ nie mamy nic innego, wysłałam tam list ekspresowy - to gdzieś w pierwszej połowie Nowego Świata - i teraz czekam na odpowiedź. Podałam numer swojego ślimakofonu, gdyby woleli do mnie zadzwonić. Nie wiem, jak długo powinnam czekać, ale skontaktuję się z Tobą najpóźniej za tydzień i mam nadzieję, że wtedy będę mądrzejsza w tej sprawie._   
  
  
Law przeczytał list dwa razy. Był pod wrażeniem, że w ciągu zaledwie kilku dni Idzie udało się ustalić tak wiele. Gdyby nie była pielęgniarką z powołania, z pewnością świetnie by się sprawdziła jako detektyw... Niby wciąż nie mieli żadnych konkretów, jednak była przynajmniej _jakaś_ informacja, której mogli się chwycić i która _mogła_ zaprowadzić ich do żyjących krewnych Rosapelo.   
  
Zaraz jednak pojawiły się wątpliwości. Nawet jeśli uda im się skontaktować z ciotką Rosapelo, to czy kobieta zechce się zająć siostrzeńcem, którego na oczy nie widziała i o którego istnieniu pewnie nawet nie miała pojęcia? W dodatku - wnioskując z listu - Aila nie darzyła sympatią obojga rodziców chłopca, zaś już wcześniej została zmuszona do rezygnacji ze swoich planów, gdy spadł na nią obowiązek matkowania młodszej siostrze. Nawet podejrzewając ją o najlepsze chęci, Law jakoś nie wyobrażał sobie, by ta kobieta pałała entuzjazmem na myśl, że raz jeszcze musi podjąć się opieki nad niepełnoletnim członkiem rodziny.   
  
Cóż, tym będą się martwić, kiedy - jeśli - Aila skontaktuje się z nimi. To był stary adres, o kobiecie najwyraźniej nie było już od wielu lat żadnych wiadomości, a w takim okresie czasu mogło się wydarzyć bardzo dużo. Istniało spore prawdopodobieństwo, że zdobyty przez Idę strzęp informacji do niczego im się nie przyda. Law miał niejasne wrażenie, że na coś takiego właśnie liczy.   
  


* * *

  
Nawracające złamania Rosapelo nie dawały mu spokoju, podobnie jak świadomość, że chłopiec miałby opuścić szpital na Raftel bez żadnej poprawy w tej materii. Ostatecznie Law postanowił dokonać szczegółowej diagnostyki jego organizmu - znaczy się, jeszcze bardziej szczegółowej niż do tej pory. Uświadomił sobie, że w gruncie rzeczy _mógł_ coś przeoczyć. Praktycznie wszyscy pacjenci, którzy do niego trafiali, mieli chorobę albo już zdiagnozowaną, albo do tego stopnia zaawansowaną, że była ewidentna - jeden skan za pomocą Ope Ope no Mi i wszystko było widać jak na dłoni. Law leczył przypadki nieuleczalne albo beznadziejne i w związku z tym po prostu nie widywał ludzi, którym na oko _nic_ nie dolegało.   
  
Tym razem jednak trafił do niego właśnie ktoś taki. Rosapelo nie był śmiertelnie chory, na co dzień nic mu nie dolegało i poza złamaniami był okazem zdrowia. Możliwe, że rutynowe badanie Ope Ope no Mi niczego nie wykazywało, bo odpowiadające za jego objawy zmiany były mikroskopijne, odosobnione albo jedno i drugie. Dlatego teraz Law postanowił "podzielić" organizm chłopca na części i sprawdzać je systematycznie po kolei, przyglądając się dokładnie... no, może nie każdej komórce, ale coś w tym rodzaju. Oczywiście taki proces musiał zająć sporo czasu, ale przecież nie było pośpiechu.   
  
Law wciąż nie był pewien, czy problem tkwi w mięśniach, czy jednak w układzie nerwowym chłopca - a może jeszcze w czym innym? Kości były bez zarzutu, nieważne jak wiele razy Law je badał. Rosapelo konsekwentnie zaprzeczał jakimkolwiek zawrotom głowy i uczuciu słabości poprzedzającym upadki. Z jego punktu widzenia po prostu nagle tracił równowagę, potykał się, nie był w stanie zrobić normalnie następnego kroku. Wskazywało to na jakieś zaburzenie ruchu - ale co je mogło powodować? To stanowiło zupełną zagadkę. Law musiał jednak wierzyć, że szczegółowa diagnostyka - najbardziej dokładna, jaką robił w życiu - przyniesie jakieś efekty, dostarczy odpowiedzi.   
  
\- Dobrze pamiętam, że pierwszy raz nabawiłeś się złamania na schodach? To była noga, prawda? - spytał następnego dnia. - Opowiesz mi, jak to się stało?   
  
\- Na klatce schodowej w domu. Byłem już prawie na samym dole, miałem jeszcze trzy czy cztery stopnie, ale wtedy jakby noga mi się podwinęła i poleciałem do przodu. Myślę, że kość się złamała, kiedy uderzyłem o kant schodka, bo cały ciężar poszedł na to miejsce - odpowiedział Rosapelo rzeczowo.   
  
\- Pewnie tak było - zgodził się Law. - A pamiętasz, czy uderzyłeś się wtedy w głowę?   
  
\- Nie. Tylko stłukłem sobie bark, ale nie złamałem. Miałem wtedy grubą kurtkę, bo to była zima... Rok temu.   
  
\- Na pewno nic ci się nie stało przy upadku w głowę? - spytał raz jeszcze Law.   
  
\- Na pewno.   
  
\- Mhm.   
  
Teoria, jakoby pierwszy - zupełnie przypadkowy - upadek mógł spowodować jakieś uszkodzenie w mózgu, upadła. No i Rosapelo dokładnie pamiętał, że "podwinęła mu się noga", co miało przecież miejsce także w przypadku następnych złamań. Jaki był następny krok w algorytmie...?   
  
\- Law-san...? - niepewny głos chłopca przerwał jego rozmyślania.   
  
\- Tak?   
  
\- Czy moje częste złamania to problem? - spytał chłopiec cicho, wzrok miał spuszczony.   
  
Law milczał przez chwilę, patrząc na niego w zamyśleniu.   
  
\- Poniekąd tak - odparł w końcu. - Bo nie wiem, z czego wynikają. To trochę zawstydzające, że najlepszy lekarz na świecie nie może znaleźć ich przyczyny - wyjaśnił z krzywym uśmiechem.   
  
\- Ale dla ciebie-... - Rosapelo urwał zdanie w połowie.   
  
\- Dla mnie? - zdziwił się Law. - Dlaczego to miałby... - Zmarszczył czoło, kiedy uświadomił sobie, o co tak _naprawdę_ chłopiec pytał. - Zaraz, Pelo, czy uważasz, że _ty_ sprawiasz mi problem? O to ci chodziło?   
  
Chłopiec nic nie powiedział. Law westchnął.   
  
\- Pelo, nawet tak nie myśl. Nie jesteś żadnym problemem i nigdy nie będziesz - powiedział z naciskiem. - Problemem jest tylko twoja dziwna przypadłość, ale zajmę się nią. Szpital to miejsce, do którego przychodzą osoby ze schorzeniami, a my je leczymy, i to wszystko - wyjaśnił spokojnie. - Pacjent nie powinien się czuć winnym z powodu swojej choroby... No, chyba że sam się do niej przyczynił. Wówczas trochę wyrzutów sumienia nie zaszkodzi. Na ile jednak widzę, ty w żaden sposób nie łamiesz sobie kości świadomie.   
  
Rosapelo kiwnął głową.   
  
\- W każdym razie wygląda na to, że jeszcze trochę czasu u nas spędzisz, ponieważ zamierzam poddać cię gruntownej diagnostyce, a to potrwa.   
  
Chłopiec zerknął na niego z ukosa.   
  
\- Trochę czasu? - spytał.   
  
\- Tak.   
  
Rosapelo sprawiał wrażenie, jakby chciał zapytać o coś jeszcze, ale ostatecznie zrezygnował i tylko ponownie pokiwał głową.   
  
\- Obiecuję ci, że... - zaczął Law i urwał. Chciał zagwarantować chłopcu, że opuści szpital zupełnie zdrowy i już nigdy nie przytrafią mu się żadne złamania, jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że wbrew najszczerszym chęciom nie może tego obiecać. Dlatego koniec końców jedynie powtórzył: - Zajmę się tym - i poczuł się, jakby tak naprawdę oszukiwał.   
  
Rosapelo jednak raz jeszcze pokiwał głową. Nie wydawał się mieć mu za złe jego niedoskonałości.   
  
\- Dobrze - odparł.   
  
Law uśmiechnął się lekko i aktywował Ope Ope no Mi. Czekało go dużo pracy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tekst ma dwadzieścia rozdziałów, a więc (według planu autorki) dwie trzecie. Wychodzi na to, że napisanie jednej trzeciej zajmuje mi dokładnie trzy miesiące kalendarzowe... czyli końca spodziewajcie się w czerwcu :P Znając mnie, naprawdę wtedy się ukaże ;)


	21. Rozdział 21

Ida zadzwoniła dokładnie tydzień później, w ostatni dzień marca. Law podał jej wcześniej swój numer, gdyby potrzebowała szybko się z nim skontaktować - z zastrzeżeniem, że złapać go może dopiero pod wieczór.  
  
\- Mogłam do ciebie napisać, ale jestem zbyt podekscytowana - oświadczyła od razu, a rzeczona ekscytacja była wyraźnie słyszalna w jej głosie. Zaraz jednak zapytała: - Dostałeś mój list, prawda?  
  
\- Dostałem. Udało ci się skontaktować z ciotką Rosapelo? - domyślił się Law z umiarkowanym entuzjazmem.  
  
\- Nie do końca, ale... - Mógł niemal usłyszeć, jak Ida energicznie pokręciła głową. - Posłuchaj, już ci dokładnie opowiadam. Dopiero co miałam telefon i musiałam do ciebie od razu zadzwonić. Zadzwoniła do mnie szwagierka pani Aili... siostra jej męża. Mój list trafił ostatecznie do niej. Okazało się, że pani Aila zmarła kilka lat temu - powiedziała ciszej. - Podczas jednej misji dziennikarskiej została poważnie ranna. Nie pytałam oczywiście o szczegóły, ale dowiedziałam się, że utraciła po tym sprawność fizyczną i zaczęła mieć problemy neurologiczne. Rehabilitacja nie przyniosła większych efektów. To dlatego musiała zrezygnować z pracy, choć była bardzo cenioną dziennikarką. Biedna kobieta, po tym wypadku została praktycznie przykuta do łóżka, w dodatku deficyt neurologiczny nie pozwalał jej już na jakiekolwiek pisanie. W tamtej akcji stracił życie jej mąż, także dziennikarz. Nie mogę przestać jej współczuć, mam wrażenie, że przydarzyło jej się tyle tragedii, że można by nimi obdzielić przynajmniej kilkoro ludzi... - teraz w głosie pielęgniarki brzmiały smutek i szczere współczucie, choć z pewnością w trakcie swojej pracy spotkała się już z podobnymi przypadkami. Law wiedział, że na świecie ich nie brakowało. - W każdym razie jej stan zdrowia cały czas się pogarszał i po kilku latach chorowania zmarła. Nie miała dzieci.  
  
\- To oznacza, że Rosapelo naprawdę nie ma żadnej rodziny - stwierdził, choć nie potrafił określić, jakie ta świadomość wywołała w nim uczucia.  
  
\- Zgadza się, jednak pani Lise... znaczy się, szwagierka pani Aili jest gotowa się nim zaopiekować - mówiła dalej Ida. - Powiedziała mi, że była przywiązana do bratowej i, na ile mogła, zajmowała się nią w czasie choroby. Ten adres, na który napisałam... - wymieniła nazwę miasta i wyspy. - To strony rodzinne męża pani Aili, więc oboje tam zamieszkali, podobnie jak pani Lise. Pani Lise jest mężatką, ma trzech synów, z których dwaj najmłodsi mieszkają jeszcze w domu. Mają chyba piętnaście i szesnaście lat, nie pamiętam ich imion. Pani Lise pracuje jako nauczycielka w szkole. Na ile się zorientowałam, to porządna i rozsądna kobieta.  
  
Law milczał przez chwilę, usiłując przetrawić taki natłok informacji. Nie miał problemu ze śledzeniem wątku... po prostu wciąż nie był pewien, czy rewelacje Idy radują go czy wręcz przeciwnie.  
  
\- I tak po prostu chce się zająć kimś, kogo na oczy nie widziała? - powiedział w końcu. - Przecież Rosapelo nie jest nawet jej krewnym. Jest krewnym jej bratowej, która pewnie nawet nie wiedziała o jego istnieniu.  
  
\- Myślę, że czasami więzy krwi nie są aż tak istotne - stwierdziła Ida. - To prawda, pani Lise nigdy nawet nie słyszała o Rosapelo, jednak bez zastrzeżeń uwierzyła w całą tę historię, którą opisałam w liście. Wiedziała przynajmniej tyle, że pani Aila miała młodszą siostrę, która została w rodzinnych stronach. Porozmawiali z mężem i uznali, że jeśli chłopiec został bez żadnej rodziny, a oni są w stanie zapewnić mu dach nad głową i opiekę, to dlaczego nie mieliby tego zrobić. Ich własne dzieci są już prawie dorosłe, a oni oboje mają stałą pracę. Ich sytuacja finansowa jest stabilna. Jak ci powiedziałam, mam wrażenie, że to porządni ludzie. Pani Lise wspomniała, że pani Aila żałowała, że ona i jej mąż nie mieli dzieci. Może więc pani Lise chce Rosapelo traktować jako potomka zmarłej bratowej i przez to czuje się zobowiązana do opieki nad nim w takiej kryzysowej sytuacji...? W każdym razie nie wygląda na to, by wiedziała o niechęci pomiędzy panią Ailą a panią Irmą. Może koniec końców pani Aila nigdy nie wypowiadała się źle o swojej siostrze. Nie tak trudno mi w coś takiego uwierzyć. Czas i odległość leczą rany.  
  
Law wiedział aż za dobrze, że więzy krwi czasem nie miały większego znaczenia... niemniej jednak wydawało mu się dziwne, że żyjąca gdzieś na drugim końcu świata kobieta gotowa jest przyjąć do własnego domu zupełnie nieznanego chłopca - tylko dlatego, że był siostrzeńcem jej zmarłej bratowej. Po prostu ciężko mu było zaakceptować coś takiego bez oporów.  
  
\- Law... jesteś tam? - rozległ się w słuchawce głos Idy.  
  
Zebrał myśli.  
  
\- Jestem, jestem... I co? - spytał, choć nie był pewny, czy naprawdę jest ciekawy ciągu dalszego.  
  
\- No więc pani Lise powiedziała, że może jak najszybciej zacząć organizować swój przyjazd tutaj po Rosapelo. Opowiedziałam jej rzecz jasna, że jest w szpitalu na Raftel. Wspominałeś, że on już jest zdrowy i nie potrzebuje leczenia...? Tak jej wstępnie przekazałam, ale zaznaczyłam, że muszę się upewnić.  
  
Teraz Law miał zupełny mętlik w głowie.  
  
\- Jak najszybciej? - spytał. - Czyli kiedy?  
  
\- W połowie kwietnia mogłaby tutaj być.  
  
W połowie kwietnia? To było już za dwa tygodnie i z jakiegoś powodu Law uznał to za bardzo rozstrajające. Dwa tygodnie? Za dwa tygodnie Rosapelo miałby opuścić Szpital Pamięci Corazona? Taka idea wydawała się zupełnie nierzeczywista i całkowicie nie do przyjęcia.  
  
Zacisnął zęby i nakazał sobie spokój. Przecież o to się właśnie rozchodziło. Leczenie Rosapelo dobiegło końca, chłopiec wyzdrowiał i musiał zostać wypisany. _Dlatego_ właśnie szukali jego krewnych. _Dlatego_ Ida skontaktowała się z tymi ludźmi, którzy byli rodziną jego ciotki. Jeśli znalazły się osoby, które chciały się nim zająć - przecież to było najlepsze rozwiązanie, czyż nie...? Rosapelo nie będzie musiał iść do sierocińca, tylko zyska zastępczych rodziców i nawet braci. Po tragicznych wydarzeniach ponownie znajdzie dom, w którym będzie mógł powoli wrócić do równowagi i na nowo ułożyć sobie normalną codzienność. Nie będzie musiał żyć sam jeden, co w przypadku dziecka nigdy nie było właściwą opcją.  
  
\- Law...? - głos Idy ponownie wdarł się w jego rozmyślania. - Mogę przekazać pani Lise, żeby się już wybrała w podróż? Czy może jednak Rosapelo jeszcze będzie przez dłuższy czas hospitalizowany?  
  
Law zdławił nagłą chęć, by odpowiedzieć na to pytanie twierdząco. Jednocześnie jednak wypełniło go poczucie, że był najwyższy czas zakończyć znajomość z Rosapelo. Chłopiec miał swoje życie, a on miał swoje. Było przecież naturalne, że pacjent wychodzi ze szpitala, a lekarz w nim zostaje. Prędzej czy później musieli się rozstać... i "prędzej" było w tym wypadku chyba lepszą opcją.  
  
\- Może się wybierać w podróż - powiedział, a jego głos, który rozległ się w jego uszach, był głuchy i pozbawiony emocji. - Niech się tu zjawi w połowie kwietnia - dodał... i wbrew temu, co pomyślał zaledwie przed momentem, w słowach tych pobrzmiewała jakby wiadomość: "Tylko nie wcześniej!".  
  
\- Dobrze, zaraz zadzwonię i przekażę to. Cieszę się, że Rosapelo już wyzdrowiał - odparła Ida. - Na pewno ma już dość chorowania i z chęcią opuści szpital. Nie zabieram ci więcej czasu. Miłego wieczoru! - życzyła i rozłączyła się.  
  
Law siedział ze słuchawką w dłoni i dopiero po chwili odłożył ją na aparat, a potem oparł łokcie na biurku i czoło na splecionych dłoniach. Słowa: "na pewno Rosapelo z chęcią opuści szpital" zakłuły go paskudnie. Ale... Dlaczego tak właśnie miałoby nie być? Ludzie z założenia nie lubią być chorzy. Dla dzieci spędzanie tygodni albo wręcz miesięcy w szpitalu jest przeważnie udręką. Leczenie powinno być tak krótkie, tak szybkie jak to tylko możliwe - i do domu. Do normalnego życia. Rosapelo na pewno nie był pod tym względem wyjątkiem. Nie można było zakładać, że _dobrze się bawi_ podczas pobytu w Szpitalu Pamięci Corazona na Raftel.  
  
Law wrócił myślą do wcześniejszego pytania Idy: czy chłopiec już jest zdrowy i nie potrzebuje leczenia? Oczywiście Rosapelo wyzdrowiał po wypadku, odzyskał też - w niezbędnym stopniu - zdrowie psychiczne. Pod tym względem jego hospitalizacja jak najbardziej przyniosła efekty. Jednak - Law zmarszczył już zmarszczone czoło - wciąż nie udało się odkryć przyczyny jego upadków i złamań. Law odczuwał wstyd na samą myśl o tym. Przebadał Rosapelo od stóp do głów. Przeskanował za pomocą Ope Ope no Mi każdy jego organ, zbadał praktycznie każdy centymetr sześcienny jego ciała i nie znalazł _żadnej_ patologii, mimo że przypadek pacjenta - nagłe upadki i wynikające z nich złamania kości - wydawały się niczym innym jak tylko patologią.  
  
Jako lekarz powinien zaufać wynikom badań i uznać, że medycyna nie jest w stanie tutaj nic zaradzić... jednak jako "najwybitniejszy lekarz na świecie" nie był w stanie tego zaakceptować. Nie podobała mu się myśl, że chłopiec miałby opuścić Raftel i w dalszym ciągu być narażonym na takie złamania. Co prawda złamania rzadko zagrażały życiu - a, nie licząc wypadku z promem, Rosapelo dotąd łamał sobie głównie ręce i nogi - i dawało się je leczyć wszędzie na świecie, ale istniało ryzyko, że z tak kruchymi kośćmi chłopiec spędzi resztę życia w gipsie.  
  
Czy Law naprawdę mógł go wypuścić z Raftel... pozwolić mu oddalić się z tej okolicy i poza zasięg Ope Ope no Mi, choć nie odkrył i nie wyeliminował przyczyny złamań? Czy może jednak powinien zadowolić się tym, że według jego diabelskiego owocu chłopiec był zdrowy jak każdy inny nastolatek w jego wieku, zaś złamania były "jedynie" karmą, która przypadła mu w udziale, i miały go prześladować przez resztę jego dni...? Biorąc pod uwagę tragedie, których już doświadczył, wydawało się niesprawiedliwością losu, by miał znosić jeszcze taki ciężar. Law czuł, że wszystko w nim buntuje się przeciw takiej ewentualności... wiedział jednak dobrze, że los rzadko bywa sprawiedliwy. Tak czy inaczej miał paskudną świadomość, że nawet gdyby zatrzymał Rosapelo na Raftel na rok, dwa, pięć, nie przyniosłoby to żadnego efektu ani niczego w sytuacji chłopca nie zmieniło. Nie mógł się tutaj kierować własną dumą lekarską, prawda?  
  
Zajęło dłuższą chwilę, zanim był w stanie na nowo zająć się pracą.  
  


* * *

  
Następnego dnia, zaraz przy porannym spotkaniu, opowiedział chłopcu o telefonie Idy. Nie było sensu tego taić... a poza tym lepiej było mieć to z głowy. Odruch chirurga.  
  
\- Gdzie to jest? - wykrztusił Rosapelo, usłyszawszy nazwę wyspy, na której kiedyś żyła jego ciotka i na którą on miał się wkrótce przenieść.  
  
\- Mniej więcej na początku Nowego Świata - odparł Law spokojnie i bez emocji, choć wyraźny wstrząs chłopca wywołał u niego nieprzyjemne uczucie w piersi.  
  
Rosapelo nic nie powiedział. Schylił głowę, aż brązowe włosy niemal zupełnie zasłoniły jego twarz, i zaczął nerwowo bawić się troczkami bluzy. Law widział, że chłopcu nie podoba się ten pomysł - i czy było się czemu dziwić? Nagle się dowiedział, że być może za dwa tygodnie opuści rodzinne strony, by zamieszkać gdzieś na drugim końcu świata... w miejscu, o którego istnieniu pewnie nawet dotąd nie wiedział.  
  
\- To nie jest żart na pierwszego kwietnia...? - spytał cicho, nie podnosząc wzroku.  
  
Siedzieli w jego pokoju - Rosapelo wciąż przebywał na psychiatrii, nawet jeśli nie było do tego już wskazań, jednak po tak długim pobycie nie miało sensu przenoszenie go na pediatrię czy gdziekolwiek indziej - przy stoliku pod oknem, ogrzewani promieniami słońca. Pogoda wciąż była piękna, a przyroda coraz mocniej odpowiadała na nadejście wiosny. W powietrzu śmigały już owady, zaś po zewnętrznym parapecie akurat szedł czarny pająk, przebierając ośmioma nogami. W otaczającym szpital parku zieleniła się trawa, zaś na klombach było coraz bardziej kolorowo. Gałęzie kilkunastu młodych wiśni - daru kraju Wano dla załóg Słomkowego Kapelusza oraz Lawa, sojuszników z czasu Ostatniej Wojny Pirackiej - pokryte były jasnym kwieciem. Na ustawionych pod nimi ławeczkach dostrzec można było pacjentów, którym stan zdrowia pozwalał wychodzić na zewnątrz, oraz towarzyszący im personel. Law lubił wiosnę - była takim cudownym kontrastem dla zimy - choć za samymi wiśniami nie przepadał, gdyż ich opadające płatki zbyt nieprzyjemnie kojarzyły mu się ze śniegiem. Skrzywienie, na które nie mógł nic poradzić.  
  
Zdał sobie sprawę, że w tej chwili chciałby mieć tylko takie problemy.  
  
\- Widzę, że nie jesteś szczególnie uradowany tą perspektywą...? - rzucił, na co Rosapelo pochylił głowę jeszcze bardziej. - Powinieneś się cieszyć, że odzyskałeś zdrowie i możesz wreszcie wrócić do... - Urwał. Chciał powiedzieć "wrócić do domu", ale przecież w przypadku tego chłopca nie było to prawdą. - I możesz wreszcie opuścić szpital - stwierdził w zamian, choć jego wahanie z pewnością nie uszło uwadze Rosapelo.  
  
Zdawał sobie sprawę, że brzmi niepotrzebnie rzeczowo, prawda jednak była taka, że musiał przekonać chłopca do opuszczenia Raftel... tak jak wczoraj spędził większość wieczoru i nawet część nocy, przekonując o tym samego siebie.  
  
\- Nie mogę zostać tutaj? - wymamrotał Rosapelo ze wzrokiem wciąż utkwionym we własnych kolanach.  
  
Law zmarszczył brwi.  
  
\- Tutaj? - powtórzył. - W szpitalu? Oczywiście, że nie.  
  
Chłopiec siedział w milczeniu przez chwilę, aż wreszcie potrząsnął głową.  
  
\- Na Raftel - szepnął.  
  
Law stłumił westchnienie.  
  
\- Jak miałbyś sobie radzić? Jesteś jeszcze dzieckiem, musisz mieć opiekunów - powiedział cierpliwie. - Nie masz w okolicy żadnej rodziny, więc musiałbyś zamieszkać w sierocińcu. Nie cieszysz się, że znaleźli się krewni... powinowaci... - Zaplątał się w terminach, z którymi nie był szczególnie obeznany. - W każdym razie... osoby, które są związane z twoją rodziną...?  
  
\- Wolałbym iść do sierocińca - szepnął Rosapelo.  
  
\- Nie mówisz tego serio - odparł Law z niedowierzaniem. - Przecież nie znasz tych ludzi...? Słyszałem, że są naprawdę mili... w każdym razie w porządku. Rozumiem, że może cię... hmm, niepokoić myśl o przeprowadzce na drugi koniec świata, ale przecież twoim marzeniem są podróże...? Dlaczego nie potraktować tego, jak dobra okazja, żeby zobaczyć niezły kawałek Grand Line? - rzucił tonem zachęty, choć sam sobie wydawał się w tym momencie sztuczny.  
  
Spod grzywki błysnęło na moment jedno niebieskie oko, a potem chłopiec ponownie opuścił głowę.  
  
\- To... strasznie daleko - powiedział zduszonym szeptem, od którego w Lawie ścisnęło się serce.  
  
\- Przecież, jeśli ci się tam nie spodoba, będziesz mógł kiedyś wrócić.  
  
Rosapelo znów na niego zerknął.  
  
\- Będę mógł wrócić? - powtórzył.  
  
Law wzruszył ramionami.  
  
\- No pewnie. Za cztery lata będziesz pełnoletni i będziesz mógł decydować o sobie.  
  
\- Cztery lata... - szepnął Rosapelo w zamyśleniu, a potem raz jeszcze pochylił głowę. - To strasznie długo.  
  
"To _tylko_ cztery lata, zleci raz dwa", chciał powiedzieć Law, ale ugryzł się w język. W tym wieku cztery lata postrzegało się jako kawał czasu, więc nie byłaby to żadna pociecha. Trzeba było chłopca zmotywować w inny sposób... gdyby tylko mógł się w spokoju nad tym zastanowić... gdyby tylko jego serce nie waliło tak w jego piersi, a w głowie nie tłukła się natrętna myśl, że to wszystko jest nie tak. Musiał jednak spróbować. A potem znów i znów. Aż do skutku.  
  
\- Pelo - powiedział poważnym tonem, opierając łokcie na stoliku i wpatrując się w twarz Rosapelo, choć w tej pozycji mógł widzieć tylko czubek jego nosa. - Jest mi bardzo przykro z powodu tego, co się stało... mam na myśli śmierć twojej mamy. To jest tragedia, z którą pewnie nigdy się nie pogodzisz. Wiem, że nie pragniesz nikogo innego, bo przecież nikt nie jest w stanie jej zastąpić, prawda? Jednak nieważne jak mocno pragniemy, by było inaczej, to niestety nic nie możemy poradzić na to, że odeszła. Dzieci nie powinny zostawać bez rodziców, ale kiedy coś tak strasznego się wydarzyło, wówczas trzeba im zapewnić opiekę. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie chcesz iść do obcych ludzi... do kogoś, kogo w ogóle nie znasz i kogo nie widziałeś na oczy. Rozumiem też, że chciałbyś zostać w znajomej okolicy, a nie płynąć gdzieś na drugi koniec Grand Line, w zupełnie nowe miejsce. To tu się wychowałeś, tutaj mieszkałeś przez trzynaście lat. To oczywiste, że czujesz się związany z tym miejscem. Jednak masz szanse na to, by mieć nowy dom. Nawet jeśli nie zastąpi ci on tego na Vokzel, to będzie bezpiecznym miejscem w tym trudnym okresie. Ci ludzie już cię... - Zawahał się, bo wiedział, że cokolwiek powie, będzie to na wyrost. - Ci ludzie już cię lubią. Gdyby tak nie było, z pewnością nie podjęliby decyzji, żeby przyjąć cię pod własny dach. Z tego, co się dowiedziałam, nie wahali się ani chwili, kiedy usłyszeli, że zostałeś sam. Mieszkanie z ludźmi, którzy cię lubią i chcą się tobą zająć, to jest znacznie lepsza opcja niż pójście do sierocińca - powiedział z naciskiem.  
  
Rosapelo w dalszym ciągu nic nie mówił - siedział z głową w dół, pociągając za sznurówki od kaptura - a Law nagle zapragnął, by był tutaj Clione. On sam czuł się całkowicie niewłaściwą osobą do wyjaśniania takich rzeczy. Przede wszystkim brakowało mu głębokiej empatii, która pozwoliłaby mu wczuć się w sytuację chłopca i podejść do niej w sposób inny niż logiczny. Tutaj odzywała się bowiem jego skłonność do logicznego traktowania problemu. Skoro nie było innej opcji jak zamieszkanie z rodziną wuja - bo tak można chyba było określić męża zmarłej ciotki...? - jedynym wyjściem było zaakceptowanie tego. Nawet jeśli chłopcu coś takiego wydawało się w tej chwili zmianą nie do przyjęcia, Law wiedział, że dyskusje z nieuniknionym nie miały sensu, a poklepywanie po głowie nic nie da. Lepiej było uciąć to szybko, wtedy mniej bolało... choć jednocześnie _zdawał sobie sprawę,_ że to nie takiego podejścia Rosapelo teraz potrzebował.  
  
\- Naprawdę nie mogę tu zostać? - powtórzył chłopiec, jakby nie słyszał ani słowa z jego motywującej przemowy.  
  
Law poczuł, że ogarnia go złość, jednak pohamował się przed uzewnętrznieniem jej. To nie była wina Rosapelo, że nie chciał stąd odchodzić.  
  
\- Nie, Pelo - odparł łagodnie. - Nikt nie zostaje w szpitalu na stałe. Wróciłeś do zdrowia, nie ma powodu dłużej tu leżeć. Musimy cię wypisać.  
  
Chłopiec poderwał głowę i popatrzył mu prosto w oczy, a jego spojrzenie było tak ostre, że Law prawie zadrżał. Nie spodziewał się u niego takiego wzroku, choć wiedział już, że trzynastolatek potrafi patrzeć w sposób bardzo intensywny.  
  
\- A co z moimi złamaniami? - spytał Rosapelo bezpośrednio. - Mam stąd odejść, chociaż... - Jego głos zadrżał, a oczy uciekły w bok, jednak wciąż mówił, mimo że jego głos był teraz cichszy: - Chociaż wciąż nie wie... nie wiemy, co mi dolega? Nawet jeśli zapewniłeś, że się tym zajmiesz?  
  
Law poczuł, jakby uderzono go w żołądek, i w pierwszym odruchu pomyślał, że to było nie fair. Zabrakło tylko słów: "Ty, rzekomo najlepszy lekarz na świecie...?", których podświadomie oczekiwał. Ale czy na pewno było nie fair, zapytał sam siebie w następnym momencie? Nawet jeśli chłopiec uchwycił się tego jedynie jako argumentu na przeprowadzenie własnej woli - i Law nie mógł nie być pod wrażeniem jego ducha walki, bo uważał, że mężczyzna powinien raczej walczyć, zamiast się poddawać - to chłopiec mówił przecież szczerą prawdę. Przez ostatni tydzień - a tak naprawdę o wiele dłużej, już od jesieni - Lawa dręczyło poczucie, że nie jest w stanie wyjaśnić podstaw dolegliwości Rosapelo. Tylko że...  
  
\- Pelo, przebadałem cię przy pomocy Ope Ope no Mi - powiedział spokojnie, zdejmując ręce ze stołu i kładąc na kolanach. - Zbadałem cały twój organizm, każdy jego maleńki fragment. Przez wiele dni szukałem przyczyny twoich złamań, uważnie i pieczołowicie. Jednak nic nie znalazłem. Pod względem medycznym jesteś całkowicie zdrowy - stwierdził z naciskiem, by przekonać chłopca... choć przede wszystkim potrzebował przekonać samego siebie. - Ope Ope no Mi się nie myli. Gdyby w twoim ciele działo się coś niedobrego, nie ma wątpliwości, że odkryłbym to.  
  
Rosapelo zacisnął usta w cienką linię, a Law prawie mu współczuł tego, że jego argumentacja zawiodła. Wiedział, że gdyby chłopiec naprawdę chciał go zranić, nie zatrzymałby się na samym fakcie negatywnego wyniku diagnostyki... Jego serce wciąż uderzało o wiele za szybko i daleko mu było do spokoju, który pozornie okazywał. Wiedział jednak, że tylko cierpliwością i opanowaniem może coś tutaj zdziałać.  
  
\- Pelo, wszystko będzie dobrze - powiedział, kiedy cisza się przedłużała. - Odzyskałeś zdrowie, stanąłeś na nogi, postanowiłeś żyć. Przyjmij to, co daje ci teraz życie. To nie jest takie złe. Wiem, że sobie poradzisz. Jesteś mądrym chłopakiem i masz charakter. Masz cele, które chcesz osiągnąć. Powinieneś skupić się na tych pozytywnych sprawach, a taką niewątpliwie jest fakt, że dobrzy ludzie chcą ci dać dom i zająć się tobą w tej trudnej dla ciebie sytuacji. Na pewno czeka cię jeszcze wiele trudnych chwil, ale jeśli będzie ktoś, kto pomoże ci przez nie przejść... kto będzie cię wspierał, to jest lepsza opcja niż samotność, wierz mi.  
  
Za szybą, być może w pogoni za jakimś owadem, przeleciała mewa, wydając krzyk, który dotarł do środka nawet przez uszczelnione okno. Rosapelo nawet nie drgnął - wciąż siedział zgarbiony na swoim krześle, ze spuszczoną głową. Miękkie włosy opadały na jego czoło i oczy, co w tej sytuacji pewnie całkowicie mu odpowiadało. Law pomyślał przelotnie, że powinien był użyć Ope Ope no Mi, żeby je skrócić, tak samo jak zwykł robić w przypadku własnej czupryny, ale dotąd w ogóle nie wpadło mu to do głowy... a teraz było już o wiele za późno, by coś takiego proponować.  
  
Zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Odczuwał zupełny mętlik, w którym jedyną wyraźną myślą było, że musi przekonać Rosapelo do odejścia z Raftel. Jeśli chodziło o całą resztę, nie miał pojęcia, co powinien myśleć i czuć. Chciał tu zostać, ale chciał też uciec. Chciał, by to Clione rozmawiał na ten temat z chłopcem, ale z drugiej strony miał świadomość, że to właśnie on - który w ciągu ostatnich tygodni spędził z Rosapelo nieporównywalnie więcej czasu niż ordynator "siódemki" - był jedyną osobą, która powinna tu być. Odczuwał też złość - na Rosapelo i na samego siebie - bo to wszystko było takie trudne i wcale tego nie chciał. Wcale nie pragnął, by w tak gwałtowny sposób została zmieniona jego egzystencja, jego codzienna rutyna - ale to już się stało i wszelkie żale były zupełnie próżne, wiedział to dobrze. Odczuwał też smutek, bo przez ten okres przyzwyczaił się do chwil z tym chłopcem, i to pomimo zakłóceń, jakie powodowały w jego pracy. Był rozdarty między pragnieniem, by nigdy do tego nie doszło, i wdzięcznością, że jednak się wydarzyło. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że przez ostatnie dwa miesiące doświadczył znacznie więcej najróżniejszych emocji niż przed wcześniejsze trzynaście lat, choć wciąż nie mógł się zdecydować, czy to źle czy dobrze, i to także go rozstrajało, w dodatku do wszystkiego innego. Wydawało mu się jednak, że kiedy Rosapelo odejdzie z Raftel, wówczas jego życie - znane i przewidywalne życie Trafalgara Lawa - wróci do normy.  
  
Tylko tego potrzebował, prawda?  
  
Chłopiec wreszcie uniósł wzrok i znów spojrzał mu w oczy, choć tym razem jego spojrzenie nie było tak przeszywające jak wcześniej.  
  
\- Law-san... Naprawdę chcesz, żebym pojechał z tą... z tą kobietą i zamieszkał u niej? - zapytał cicho, prawie że szeptem.  
  
Law popatrzył na niego bez słowa. Czy chciał? Nie miał pojęcia. Wydawało mu się, że myśl o odejściu Rosapelo wywołuje u niego sprzeciw... ale przecież jego odczucia nie miały tutaj żadnego znaczenia. No i jeśli w ten sposób mógł przekonać chłopca, że nie ma innej opcji... bo przecież nie było...  
  
\- Chcę - powiedział i z jakiejś przyczyny poczuł się jak najgorsza świnia.  
  
Przez twarz Rosapelo przebiegł jakiś grymas, ale Law nie zdążył mu się przyjrzeć, gdyż wtedy chłopiec ponownie spuścił głowę i jeszcze bardziej skulił się na krześle. Law pomyślał, że mimo wszystkich tragedii, których doświadczył, Rosapelo nigdy wcześniej nie sprawiał wrażenie tak smutnego jak w tej chwili. Nie chciał jednak zastanawiać się nad tym wrażeniem... na pewno nie w tym momencie.  
  
\- Wszystko będzie dobrze - powtórzył swoje słowa sprzed chwili, choć nawet w jego uszach zabrzmiały one zupełnie płasko i nieprawdziwie, i nie jak coś, co mogłoby kogokolwiek przekonać. Nie było jednak nic innego, co mógłby w tej sytuacji powiedzieć. - Wszystko będzie dobrze, Pelo...  
  


* * *

  
Wszystko miało być dobrze, ale jednak nie było, przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz. Po ich rozmowie z pierwszego kwietnia Rosapelo powiedział, że na razie nie chce go widzieć... poprosił, żeby Law "dał mu trochę czasu". Brzmiało to wyjątkowo dojrzale i Law z pewnością byłby zadowolony takim przejawem opanowania u swojego trzynastoletniego pacjenta, gdyby jednocześnie nie czuł się jak ostatni bydlak. Świadomość, że zmuszał Rosapelo do czegoś, czego ten wcale nie chciał - nawet jeśli było to w tym przypadku jedyne sensowne rozwiązanie - bynajmniej nie napełniała go radością. Czasem ogarniała go złość - sam ją w sobie wywoływał - że musi się użerać z dzieciakiem, który nie wie, co jest dla niego dobre, jednak tak naprawdę zdawał sobie sprawę, że była to emocja ponad wszelką wątpliwość sztuczna.  
  
Nie wiedział, ile oznacza "trochę czasu". Najpierw miał nadzieję, że niewiele - dzień, góra dwa. Przyzwyczaił się do towarzystwa chłopca i teraz, gdy nie mógł się z nim zobaczyć, czuł, jakby czegoś mu brakowało. Potem jednak, kiedy Rosapelo w dalszym ciągu odmawiał spotkania z nim, Law doszedł do wniosku, że tak było właściwie lepiej. Nawet jeśli chłopiec się na niego obraził - co, szczerze mówiąc, było całkowicie zrozumiałe i zasłużone - ułatwiało to wiele spraw. Łatwiej będzie się rozstać, kiedy rozluźnią tę zadziwiająco mocną więź, która niepostrzeżenie się pomiędzy nimi zadzierzgnęła. Kiedy spędzało się z kimś kilka godzin dziennie - i w relacji odrobinę innej niż zawodowa - człowiek siłą rzeczy zaczynał uważać obecność tej drugiej osoby za naturalną. Jednak tak naprawdę byli przecież pacjentem i lekarzem, a to zawsze jest tymczasowa znajomość. Dlatego wykorzystał sytuację i nie próbował się do Rosapelo zbliżać. Kiedy nadejdzie czas - już niedługo - pożegnają się i chłopiec odejdzie do swojego nowego życia, a on zostanie na Raftel, jak przez ostatnie trzynaście lat.  
  
Tak minął ponad tydzień, a potem rzeczywistość brutalnie odciągnęła jego myśli od tej sprawy. Ponieważ od poprzedniego kataklizmu upłynęły już ponad dwa miesiące, musiał się oczywiście wydarzyć kolejny - i nie chodziło o wspólną imprezę urodzinową Shachiego, Penguina i Jeana Barta w Roger Bay, na której obecne było chyba pół Raftel i która skończyła się poważną bijatyką, tylko o prawdziwą, tragiczną i wstrząsającą klęskę żywiołową, w dodatku taką, której naprawdę nikt się nie mógł spodziewać.  
  
Katastrofy były do przewidzenia przynajmniej w kwestii ich rodzaju. Naturalne często uwarunkowane były położeniem geograficznym albo klimatem - jeśli mieszkało się nad morzem, można było liczyć na sztorm albo tsunami, jeśli mieszkało się w górach, to w grę wchodziły potężne lawiny skalne, błotne czy śnieżne, zaś w innych okolicach mogły wystąpić przykładowo gwałtowne i obfite ulewy albo wywołane suszą pożary. Trzęsienia ziemi mogły się zdarzyć praktycznie wszędzie na obszarze aktywnym sejsmicznie. W przypadku katastrof związanych z działalnością człowieka były to wypadki komunikacyjne, budowlane albo inne awarie techniczne.  
  
W ciągu trzynastu lat właściwie każda z nich miała w okolicy miejsce, a wówczas Szpital Pamięci Corazona stawał na wysokości zadania, pomagał w akcji ratunkowej i chronił ludzkie życia. Nigdy jednak nie doszło do _wybuchu wulkanu_ \- nie dlatego, że wulkanów tutaj nie było, ale dlatego, że uważane były za zupełnie wygasłe. Gdyby dawny admirał floty Sakazuki pseudo Akainu od dawna nie był martwy, można by przypuszczać, że to właśnie on usiłuje wywrzeć zemstę na Królu Piratów, którego za życia nienawidził z całego serca, tylko się trochę pomylił w obliczeniach i nie trafił w Raftel, a w jedną z sąsiedniej wysp. To wydarzenie było tak nienormalne i tak przerażające, że Law nie mógł o nim myśleć w innych kategoriach jak absurdalnie-abstrakcyjne, w przeciwnym razie chyba by zwariował.  
  
Kiedy było po wszystkim, z typowym dla siebie sarkazmem stwierdził, że szkoda, że zabrakło tutaj Luffy'ego - Słomkowy przecież uwielbiał wulkany i z całą pewnością żałował, że ominęło go widowisko na Tihxel. Jednak w trakcie erupcji i bezpośrednio po niej Law skupiony był wyłącznie na usunięciu zagrożenia i ograniczeniu liczby ofiar do absolutnego minimum - to było jedynym motorem jego akcji. Dziesiątego kwietnia, wczesnym południem, które niczym nie różniło się od poprzednich, rozległ się nagle huk eksplozji. Dotarł on nawet na oddaloną o kilkadziesiąt kilometrów Raftel i był wyraźnie słyszalny przez dźwiękoszczelne szyby stołówki szpitala, w której Law akurat spożywał lunch. Podejrzewał, że mało kto zorientował się, co ten dźwięk oznacza, gdyż - potwórzmy to - w tej okolicy wybuchy wulkanów nie miały miejsca, i w pierwszej chwili podejrzewano atak zbrojny, którego następnie zaczęto gorączkowo wypatrywać. Ludzie zrozumieli, o co chodzi, dopiero gdy z Tihxel zaczęły docierać mniej lub bardziej histeryczne komunikaty z prośbą o pomoc, choć prawdopodobnie zajęło im dłuższą chwilę _pojęcie_ tej prawdy, gdyż myśl "Nie, to niemożliwe" uparcie pochłaniała świadomość.  
  
Ponieważ była to katastrofa na skalę dotychczas niespotykaną i grożącą unicestwieniem populacji całej _wyspy_ \- a w zupełnie najgorszym scenariuszu dotykająca także pozostałe - Law bez wahania udał się na miejsce zdarzenia. Tu już nie chodziło o medyczne ratowanie życia, tylko o możliwości, jakie dawał Ope Ope no Mi - innymi słowy była okazja, by pobawić się w superbohatera, choć to także ubrał w słowa dopiero po fakcie. Po prostu - pod nieobecność Słomkowego - był w okolicy jedyną osobą, która mogła szybko _coś_ zrobić. Powszechnie uważano go za jednego z najpotężniejszych ludzi na świecie, a to przecież do czegoś zobowiązywało. Kiedy tylko dowiedział się, co się stało i gdzie, złapał Kikoku - na całe szczęście trzymał swój miecz w mieszkaniu, mimo że nie używał go od lat - wskoczył w jedną z łodzi podwodnych szpitala i popłynął z maksymalną prędkością na Tihxel, starając się nie myśleć o tym, co może tam zobaczyć. W drodze zalecił, by uformowano zespół ratunkowy - sześć jednostek - który miał za nim podążyć, jednak surowo przykazał pracownikom, że wkroczyć do akcji mogą jedynie wtedy, gdy nie narażą się na bezpośrednie niebezpieczeństwo.  
  
Osiągnął cel po półgodzinie - wszystkie sąsiadujące z Raftel wyspy znajdowały się mniej więcej w takiej odległości. Na miejscu zastał widok, który wrażliwszą osobę niewątpliwie przekonałby o tym, że nadszedł koniec świata. Ludność, ogarnięta paniką, uciekała na morze - byle dalej od znajdującego się w samym centrum wyspy wulkanu - wypełniając rzeczywistość krzykiem niemal tak głośnym jak sam odgłos erupcji. Niebo zasnute było pyłem, który skutecznie odcinał promienie słoneczne, tak że okolica spowita była w głębokim cieniu. Wydawało się, jakby nastał już zmierzch, mimo że był dopiero środek dnia - z tego też powodu temperatura panowała niższa niż normalnie, choć przy _wybuchu wulkanu_ można by się spodziewać czegoś zupełnie odwrotnego. Górujący nad wyspą, idealnie regularny stożek wyrzucał z siebie popiół na wysokość wielu kilometrów, a w szybko rosnącej ponad jego szczytem chmurze raz po raz ukazywały się błyskawice. Z wnętrza wypluwane były także bomby wulkaniczne, które spadały na pola, lasy, miasta i wody przybrzeżne - niszczyły wszystko, nie czyniąc żadnych względów i nie przebierając w swoich ofiarach. Na krawędzi krateru pojawiły się już pierwsze języki lawy i więzione przez grawitację zaczęły sunąć w dół, by ostatecznie pozostawić za sobą jedynie wypalony pas destrukcji. Zanim jednak dotrą do osiedli ludzkich, mieszkańcy zginą, kiedy spadnie na nich w lawinie piroklastycznej kolumna erupcyjna.  
  
Law aktywował swój diabelski owoc w tym samym momencie, gdy znalazł się na lądzie, od razu obejmując zasięgiem całą wyspę i cały wybuch. (Nie zastanawiał się nad tym, że znów skróci swoje życie o co najmniej kilka lat - to nie miało tutaj żadnego znaczenia). Miał może kilkanaście minut, na więcej nie wolno mu było liczyć, więc musiał sprawę załatwić w tym czasie. Nie był w stanie powstrzymać erupcji - tego mógłby dokonać chyba tylko władający mocą Magu Magu no Mi - jednak mógł sprawić, by jej śmiertelnie groźny produkt, czyli to wszystko, co w tej chwili znajdowało się jeszcze w powietrzu, nigdy nie dosięgło ludzi poniżej. Nie mógł wepchnąć materiału z powrotem do wulkanu - ponieważ erupcja trwała, byłoby to równie skuteczne jak próba zatkania palcem gumowego węża, z którego leci pod ciśnieniem woda - musiał go gdzieś teleportować, przy czym "gdzieś" mogło oznaczało jedynie "do morza". Była to jednak ryzykowna operacja, która groziła wywołaniem potężnego tsunami, a odpowiedzialny człowiek nie mógł zastępować jednego niebezpieczeństwa innym. Gdyby to zrobił, bez wątpienia dotknęłoby to wszystkie okoliczne wyspy i pochłonęło znacznie więcej ofiar niż sama erupcja. Chyba że...  
  
Wcisnął ROOM w głąb Tihxel, by zbadać komorę wulkaniczną. Znalazł ją już na głębokości kilkunastu kilometrów. Jak się spodziewał, była równie obszerna jak sama wyspa, co ułatwiało zadanie. Przeshamblesował z powrotem na brzeg tych, którzy już znajdowali się w przybrzeżnych wodach i na wszelki wypadek wzniósł wzdłuż brzegu "mur ochronny". Potem kilkunastoma precyzyjnymi cięciami Kikoku otworzył w podwodnym gruncie długie i odpowiednio szerokie szczeliny, które miały się stać przewodami bocznymi wulkanu. Starał się zrobić to jak najszybciej - prawie jednocześnie - by nie dopuścić do gwałtownych zmian w ciśnieniu, które zwiększały ryzyko tsunami - i na szczęście mu się powiodło. Magma zaczęła ochoczo wypełniać te nowe ujścia pod powierzchnią wody, by następnie - posłuszna prawom grawitacji - rozlać się po morskim dnie, spadając w coraz niższe partie oceanu i tym samym oddalając od wyspy. Wywołało to widoczne także na zewnątrz wybuchy pary bądź jedynie bąbelki wrzenia na tafli wodnej, ale przede wszystkim spowodowało błyskawiczny spadek ciśnienia w kraterze i zatrzymało erupcję naziemną. Niebezpieczna materia wciąż jednak wisiała nad głowami ludzi - całe miliony ton popiołu wulkanicznego o temperaturze bliskiej tysiącu stopni - i trzeba ją było ewakuować.  
  
Odczekał jeszcze kilkadziesiąt sekund, a kiedy upewnił się, że aktywność w komorze wulkanicznej uspokoiła się niemal zupełnie - wypływ magmy do morza zrobił swoje - wziął się za realizację wcześniejszego pomysłu, to znaczy wpychania wyrzuconego w powietrze materiału piroklastycznego z powrotem do krateru. Na uwolnione gazy nie mógł nic poradzić - poza przesunięciem ich wyższe warstwy atmosfery, gdzie szybko ulegały schłodzeniu, a potem rozprzestrzeniały w poziomie pod wpływem prądów powietrznych, mieszając z naturalną zawartością. Miał nadzieję, że wystarczy mu sił. Na razie trzymał się dobrze, wiedział jednak, że bardziej intensywne niż w celach medycznych używanie Ope Ope no Mi szybko uszczuplało jego zasoby energii - w najgorszym wypadku mógł stracić przytomność w ciągu zaledwie kilkunastu minut - zaś zamykanie wulkanu, nie mówiąc o utrzymywaniu ROOMu o średnicy całej wyspy, z całą pewnością nie znajdowało się daleko od samego szczytu skali wysiłku. Wolał jednak nie myśleć, co będzie, jeśli działanie diabelskiego owocu skończy się w połowie... poza tym zastanawianie się nad tym nie miało sensu - musiał skupić się tylko na swoim zadaniu  
  
Nie wiedział, ile minęło czasu - w oczach już mu się mieniło, w uszach dudniło, a jego oddech stawał się coraz szybszy - ale wreszcie pióropusz pyłu zniknął znad stożka wulkanicznego i ponownie pojaśniało. Także lawa spływająca powoli po stokach góry została cofnięta do krateru - przypominało to trochę wrzucanie do studni dżdżownic, które uparcie starają się z niej wydostać i pełzną przez krawędź cembrowiny - zaś woda morska ugasiła wszystkie większe pożary. Przez szczeliny w dnie morskim magma wciąż wylewała się do oceanu niczym nieskrępowana i w związku z tym nie miała już potrzeby wybierania trudniejszej drogi poprzez wulkan. Temperatura okolicznych wód znacznie wzrosła, ale jeśli Law musiał wybierać pomiędzy populacją ludzką i populacją rybną, to tak naprawdę nie było żadnego wyboru.  
  
W głowie mu się kręciło, w całym ciele odczuwał narastającą słabość. Jego siły miały się na wyczerpaniu i zdawał sobie sprawę, że ma najwyżej kilka sekund, zanim straci przytomność. Wrócił na powierzchnię ziemi - do tej pory pracował w powietrzu - i powiedział do najbliższego człowieka zupełnie spokojnym głosem:  
  
\- Jestem Trafalgar Law. Zatrzymałem erupcję, nie powinno już być żadnego niebezpieczeństwa. Przekaż to wszystkim i zajmijcie się rannymi. Zespół ratunkowy z Raftel jest w drodze, przyjmijcie ich i pozwólcie pracować z waszym personelem medycznym. Ja też chciałbym pomóc, ale niestety nie dam rady.  
  
Potem usiadł tam, gdzie stał, i oparł o coś, co się do tego nadawało. Z nadzieją, że jeszcze się obudzi - jak przez mgłę pamiętał, że czekało go jeszcze coś bardzo istotnego - dezaktywował Ope Ope no Mi i pogrążył się w ciemności.  
  


* * *

  
Kiedy otworzył oczy, w pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że śnił mu się wybuch wulkanu. Zaraz potem przypomniał sobie, że przecież nie miewał snów i sprawa wulkanu zdarzyła się naprawdę... wciąż wydawała się całkowicie nierzeczywista i ciężka do ogarnięcia. Cóż, stało się - a oceniając po tym, że żył, nie doszło do żadnego innego kataklizmu. Mrugnął kilka razy. Miał nad sobą tonący w półmroku sufit, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widział, a który mimo to nasuwał na myśl coś znajomego. Może był to też jakiś zapach, a może jakieś odgłosy, na które był wyczulony - dość powiedzieć, że zdał sobie sprawę, że ponad wszelką wątpliwość znajduje się w szpitalu. Domyślił się więc, że wciąż jest na Tihxel, w największym mieście wyspy. Ukłucie w łokciu powiedziało mu, że podpięto do niego kroplówkę.  
  
\- Odzyskał pan przytomność! - usłyszał kobiecy głos i kiedy przekręcił głowę, ujrzał siedzącą obok dziewczynę w stroju pielęgniarki. - Czy dobrze się pan czuje?  
  
\- Jak na człowieka, który wyczerpał wszystkie siły w walce z wulkanem, całkiem nieźle - powiedział z krzywym uśmiechem. - Obudziłem się, to najważniejsze - dodał z normalną dla siebie ironią.  
  
Na twarzy pielęgniarki odbiło się pomieszane z zachwytem wzruszenie. Uśmiechnęła się, choć jej oczy podejrzanie błyszczały.  
  
\- Uratował pan nas wszystkich... a ja mogę tylko powiedzieć panu "dziękuję"... Proszę poczekać, muszę przekazać, że odzyskał pan świadomość - to mówiąc, podniosła się ze stołka i wyszła z pokoju pospiesznym krokiem.  
  
Nie minęło pół minuty, gdy w drzwiach pojawił się Bepo.  
  
\- Zachciało ci się zgrywać bohatera - rzucił mink w ramach przywitania, podchodząc bliżej. - Choć nie wiem dokładnie, co się stało, bo każdy z pacjentów opowiedział trochę inną wersję wydarzeń...  
  
Law wyszczerzył się do niego.  
  
\- Zawsze chciałem zrobić coś rodem z komiksów o Germie - odparł, siadając na łóżku i spuszczając nogi na podłogę, a następnie usunął wkłucie.  
  
Bepo wywrócił oczami.  
  
\- Wszystko okej? - zapytał, siadając obok niego. - Spałeś półtora dnia.  
  
\- Półtora dnia?! - Law nie byłby bardziej zaskoczony, gdyby mink oświadczył mu, że zamierza porzucić medycynę i w zamian poświęcić się karierze tancerza. Z drugiej strony... - Cóż, to była dość... wymagająca robota - mruknął.  
  
\- Dobrze, że się obudziłeś - stwierdził Bepo neutralnym tonem.  
  
\- No.  
  
Siedzieli przez chwilę w ciszy, a potem żołądek Lawa przypomniał o swoim istnieniu głośnym burczeniem.  
  
\- Możesz wstać? Pójdziemy coś zjeść - spytał mink.  
  
\- Jasne. Marzę o tym - odparł skwapliwie Law, podnosząc się do pionu. Nawet mu się nie zakręciło w głowie, choć podświadomie tego oczekiwał.  
  
\- Domyślam się, kroplówka nikogo nie nakarmi.  
  
\- Swoją drogą, Bepo... - Law odwrócił się do przyjaciela, gdy już szli korytarzem. - Położyłeś mnie _w szpitalu?_ \- spytał z udawaną groźbą.  
  
Mink wzruszył ramionami.  
  
\- To właściwe miejsce dla nieprzytomnej osoby - powiedział. - No i chciałem cię mieć na oku.  
  
Law rozejrzał się. Jak na stan po katastrofie naturalnej szpital był zdumiewająco cichym miejscem. Inna sprawa, że panowała noc.  
  
\- Czyli jest jedenastego wieczór? - upewnił się.  
  
\- Już właściwie dwunastego - odparł Bepo, spojrzawszy na zegarek. - Kwadrans po dwunastej..  
  
\- Opowiedz, co się stało po tym, jak odpadłem - poprosił Law. - Dużo ofiar?  
  
\- Kilkadziesiąt, głównie zabitych przez bomby wulkaniczne - poinformował mink rzeczowym tonem. - Rannych kilkuset, ale na szczęście szpital ocalał, a z nim cały personel medyczny. W dodatku akurat obie dzienne zmiany były na miejscu, kiedy to się wydarzyło. Szybko zaczęliśmy leczenie.  
  
\- Przypłynęło od nas więcej ludzi?  
  
\- Oczywiście, głównie z chirurgii i ortopedii, ale tak naprawdę każdy oddział kogoś wysłał. To normalne w takiej sytuacji.  
  
\- Nawet "siódemka"?  
  
\- Głupie pytanie. Przecież oni zawsze wysyłają zespół pomocy kryzysowej. A co, stęskniłeś się już za Clione? - spytał Bepo ze złośliwością, która rzadko mu się zdarzała.  
  
\- Nie. Chciałem się dowiedzieć, czy Clione wpadł w histerię, kiedy się dowiedział, że tu popłynąłem.  
  
Mink rzucił mu takie spojrzenie, że Law się niemal zarumienił. Sam nie wiedział, skąd mu się wzięła taka odzywka.  
  
\- To był żart. W dodatku niezbyt mądry - mruknął, wciskając głowę w ramiona.  
  
\- No raczej - zgodził się Bepo. - Uznajmy, że ci się wymknęło po omdleniu. Nie sądzę, bym kiedyś miał ujrzeć naszego drogiego psychiatrę wpadającego w histerię... nawet z twojego powodu - dodał krytycznie, a potem popatrzył na niego z ukosa. - Swoją drogą... Nie zamierzasz go teraz podrywać na swoje superbohaterstwo, prawda...? Myślę, że nawet on uznałby to za przesadę.  
  
\- Bardzo zabawne... - prychnął Law. - Nigdy go nie podrywałem.  
  
Pomyślał przelotnie, że ma nadzieję, że do Bepo nie dotrze wiadomość o tym, jak dziwny wymiar pod jego nieobecność przybrała już wystarczająco dziwna relacja dyrektora Szpitala Pamięci Corazona i ordynatora "siódemki". Chociaż... czy było na świecie coś, co mogło minka zdziwić? - zapytał samego siebie w następnej chwili. Jego przyjaciel, mocny jak sama ziemia i potężny jak górskie wypiętrzenie, widział u boku swojego dawnego kapitana rzeczy, o jakich nie śniło się większości ludzi. Dobrze było mieć kogoś takiego przy sobie w tym momencie.  
  
Stołówka, najpewniej z powodu stanu wyjątkowego, działała nawet w środku nocy. Law dostał ciepłej zupy, a potem także zapiekanki rybnej z ryżem i dużą ilość zielonej herbaty. Przy jedzeniu on i Bepo kontynuowali rozmowę na temat szkód na Tihxel oraz w okolicznych wodach. Ku uldze Lawa, jego manipulacje nie spowodowały niebezpiecznego tsunami. Pozostałe wyspy wysłały już pomoc żywnościową i sanitarną, jak również materiały budowlane i ludzi do usuwania zniszczeń, by choć trochę odciążyć tubylców. Temperatura oceanu, która gwałtownie wzrosła za sprawą wylania się magmy, w ciągu półtorej doby już sporo się obniżyła. Wkrótce w okolice napłyną nowe ławice ryb i skorupiaków - o ile wody nie zostały skażone przez żadne wydobywające się z magmy toksyczne gazy. Ponieważ istniało takie ryzyko, do spożycia nie nadawały się ryby, które poniosły śmierć, gdy morze nagle się ogrzało, chyba że ktoś przebadał skład wody pod względem chemicznym. To już jednak nie było jego zmartwienie.  
  
\- Czy są jacyś pacjenci, których stan wymaga Ope Ope no Mi?  
  
\- Ty już sobie daruj używanie diabelskiego owocu - odparł mink stanowczym tonem, co było w pełni do przewidzenia.  
  
\- Czuję się zupełnie dobrze - zaprotestował Law. - Wyspałem się i zregenerowałem, naprawdę. Skoro już tu jestem, chciałbym się przydać zgodnie ze swoim powołaniem.  
  
\- No tak, okiełznanie wulkanu to była tylko taka poboczna robótka - mruknął Bepo z przekąsem. - Skoro już musisz wiedzieć, jest kilkoro w stanie krytycznym.  
  
\- To zaraz mnie do nich zaprowadzisz... właściwie od razu możemy iść - powiedział Law, dopijając herbatę, i wstał.  
  
Mink westchnął i również się podniósł.  
  
\- Kiedyś naprawdę zarobisz się na śmierć - stwierdził.  
  
\- A co by było w tym złego?  
  
Bepo uniósł łapę i lekko go pacnął po głowie.  
  
\- Nie chcę słyszeć takich rzeczy. Masz żyć długo i szczęśliwie.  
  
\- Jak w bajce.  
  
\- No.  
  
Kiedy szli do pierwszego pacjenta, a ich kroki rozlegały się cichym stukotem w korytarzu, Law powiedział:  
  
\- Wrócę rano na Raftel. Mam nadzieję wymknąć się niespostrzeżenie, zanim zrobi się zamieszanie. Mam dość roboty u siebie, straciłem półtora dnia...! - stwierdził z udawanym oburzeniem, na które Bepo wywrócił oczami. - A ty?  
  
\- Myślę, że też mnie już tutaj nie będą potrzebować, więc możemy wymknąć się razem, panie superbohaterze - odparł mink.  
  
Law uśmiechnął się krzywo. Wciąż jeszcze nie dotarło do niego, czego dokonał. Gdyby ktoś kiedyś powiedział mu, że będzie walczyć w wulkanami, w dodatku skutecznie, prawdopodobnie uznałby to za głupie gadanie. Do tej pory jego największym popisem było przecięcie w poprzek góry, ale nie było to osiągnięcie, z którego byłby dumny, bo wówczas zdecydowanie przesadził. Jednak tym razem... Cóż, udało mu się uratować sporą ilość ludzi... a i wulkan ocalał w niezmienionej postaci, więc chyba mógł być z siebie zadowolony...?  
  
\- Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest - powiedział Bepo, a jego słowa napełniły Lawa ciepłem.  
  
\- Mam jeszcze coś do zrobienia - mruknął w odpowiedzi, choć mówił bardziej do samego siebie.  
  
Pożegnanie z Rosapelo, które miało nastąpić już pojutrze, z pewnością było łatwiejszą sprawą niż powstrzymanie erupcji wulkanu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli uważacie, że rozdział jest taki se, to winą obarczam upadek z roweru w piątek rano. Niestety, nie jestem Aokijim i śliskie powierzchnie robią mi krzywdę -_-'
> 
> Natomiast z bardziej pozytywnych rzeczy - okazało się, że w przyszłym tygodniu naprawdę jest Światowy Dzień Wulkanów xD Czyli kolejna rzecz z cyklu "Clio mówi i ma". Tak w ogóle to nie jestem wulkanologiem, a jedynie domorosłym fanem wulkanów <3 - więc jeśli jest tu ktoś, kto zna się na temacie lepiej ode mnie i widzi w tekście totalne bzdety, to pokornie przepraszam.


	22. Rozdział 22

  
Jakimś cudem Lawowi i Bepo rzeczywiście udało się wrócić na Raftel tak, by nikt nie zauważył ich zniknięcia. Pewnie zdroworozsądkowo zakładano, że nie wpadłoby im do głowy wyjeżdżać bladym świtem... albo po prostu większość ludzi w tamtym momencie jeszcze spała i dlatego ich odpłynięcie nie wzbudziło żadnej sensacji. W dodatku Law użył ROOMu, by przetransportować siebie i Bepo na nabrzeże, gdzie znajdowały się łodzie podwodne Szpitala Pamięci Corazona, więc wszystko odbyło się w gruncie rzeczy w ciągu kilku minut. Nikt nie miał szans ich zatrzymać.   
  
Law nie chciał znaleźć się w centrum uwagi, a tak by się niewątpliwie stało, gdyby na Tihxel pozostał. Wystarczało mu, że jako władający mocą Ope Ope ni Mi na co dzień znajdował się mniej lub bardziej na świeczniku i czasem nawet trafiał na nagłówki ogólnoświatowych gazet. Poza tym stracił półtora dnia pracy we własnym szpitalu, które teraz musiał jakoś nadrobić. Niestety jego diabelski owoc, chociaż zdolny naginać granice przestrzeni, nie był w stanie dokonać podobnych cudów z czasem i tę smutną prawdę Law musiał zaakceptować już dawno temu.   
  
Zanim odpłynęli, Law rzucił jeszcze spojrzenie na górujący nad wyspą - czy wręcz wyrastający z jej środka - wulkan. Choć dopiero się rozjaśniało, regularny stożek widoczny był już całkiem dobrze. Tkwił tam spokojnie i niczym nie dawał poznać, że zaledwie dwa dni temu sprowadził śmiertelne zagrożenie na dziesiątki tysięcy ludzi. Prawdopodobnie od dawna uważany był za wygasły - o ile w ogóle uważano go za wulkan - i dlatego nikt nie spodziewał się, że kiedyś może wybuchnąć. Cóż, Law wepchnął mu z powrotem do gardła całą zawartość rozdętego brzucha i przynajmniej na razie wyglądało na to, że niebezpieczeństwo minęło. Miał nadzieję, że przybędą tu jacyś wulkanolodzy, by zbadać aktywność sejsmiczną okolicy i ocenić, czy wybuch ma szanse się powtórzyć. Przede wszystkim jednak liczył na to, że władze wyspy opracują sensowny plan ewakuacji i działania kryzysowego, gdyż tylko to mogło ocalić ludność przed zagładą. Wulkan znajdował się w centrum wyspy, której średnica liczyła jakieś trzydzieści kilometrów. Ewentualna erupcja zagrażała _wszystkim_ mieszkańcom. Nie można przecież było liczyć na to, że Trafalgar Law zawsze będzie dostępny, nawet biorąc pod uwagę, że praktycznie się z okolicy nie ruszał. "Obyśmy się już więcej nie widzieli," pożegnał w myślach ognistą górę, której nazwy nawet nie znał, i obniżył spojrzenie na miasta i wioski położone na jej zboczach, coraz liczniejsze w miarę zbliżania się do brzegu.   
  
Doszedł do wniosku, że tym razem szczęście im naprawdę sprzyjało. Po pierwsze zdążył dotrzeć do Tihxel, zanim na wyspę spadła lawina piroklastyczna, która oznaczałaby destrukcję natury, budynków i ludności w ciągu zaledwie kilku minut. Po drugie udało mu się dosięgnąć komory magmowej i wywołać w niej spadek ciśnienia, który zatrzymał erupcję. Po trzecie zdołał dokonać tego wszystkiego, zanim wyczerpał siły - i w dodatku przeżył... Wystarczyło, by jeden z tych elementów się nie powiódł, i Tihxel przeszłaby to historii, a Law być może razem z nią. Tak, ponad wszelką wątpliwość zostali tym razem oszczędzeni przez los. Law jednak był realistą i nie zamierzał zakładać, że przy następnym wybuchu sytuacja potoczy się równie bezproblemowo - dlatego właśnie niezbędna była fachowa ocena, kiedy do następnego wybuchu dojdzie. Wiedział, że generalnie sprzyjało przeżyciu - choć może niekoniecznie psychice - traktowanie _każdego_ wulkanu jako czynny i potencjalnie niebezpieczny, a w przypadku takiego, który dopiero co był wybuchł, było to jedynym zdroworozsądkowym działaniem.   
  
Rozejrzał się po najbliższej okolicy. Ślady po licznych pożarach były widoczne także w głównym mieście - podobnie jak naprawy, do których już się zabrano. Bepo powiedział mu, że na Tihxel przybył między innymi Franky, by nadzorować odbudowę zniszczeń. W szerokiej piersi cyborga, który swego czasu był cieślą okrętowym Króla Piratów i zbudował jego słynny okręt Thousand Sunny - to on pozwolił Słomkowym przybyć kilkanaście lat temu na Raftel i odkryć One Piece - biło wielkie ludzkie serce i bez wahania potrafił on oferować pomoc każdemu, kto jej potrzebował. Law podejrzewał, że mieszkańcy wyspy zostaną także uraczeni jego fantazyjnym zmysłem architektonicznym i tym samym wzbogacą się przynajmniej o jeden budynek, który w innych okolicznościach wzbudzałby kontrowersje swoim wyglądem... Franky nie przepuścił okazji, by poeksperymentować z formą i budulcem, ale w sumie dzięki temu świat był bardziej kolorowy i radosny. Lawowi i tak było wszystko jedno, bo - choć wyznawał się na wielu innych rzeczach, z wulkanami włącznie - to architektura się akurat do nich nie zaliczała. Tak czy inaczej mógł odpłynąć z Tihxel z poczuciem, że wyspa i jej ludność byli w dobrych rękach.   
  
Po dotarciu do szpitala Law przekazał swojej sekretarce polecenie, że nie ma go dla nikogo, z naciskiem na dziennikarzy zwłaszcza, i rzucił się w wir pracy. Miał niejaką zabawę, widząc na korytarzach i oddziałach skierowane na siebie spojrzenia - tak pacjentów, jak i pracowników - wyrażające w pierwszej kolejności konsternację i niedowierzanie. Ten i ów zerkał przelotnie na gazetę, jeśli akurat miał ją pod ręką, a potem znów wpatrywał się w dyrektora Szpitala Pamięci Corazona na Raftel, jakby nie wiedział, czemu powinien bardziej ufać. Law podejrzewał, że przynajmniej w lokalnej prasie pojawiły się już informacje o tym, jak powstrzymał erupcję wulkanu na sąsiedniej wyspie. Ludzie prawdopodobnie nie byli pewni, czy to prawda, skoro teraz Trafalgar Law jak gdyby nigdy nic był w pracy i nawet fartuch miał nieskazitelnie biały. Z całą pewnością nie wyglądał jak ktoś, kto zaledwie dwa dni wcześniej stoczył walkę z wulkanem, a prasie tak czy inaczej nie należało wierzyć bezkrytycznie. Nikt jednak nie miał odwagi zapytać go o to wprost, więc ludzie pozostawali sami ze swoimi podejrzeniami.   
  
Oczywiście takie przypadki jak Ikkaku czy Shachi i Penguin wierzyły absolutnie we wszystko, co o Lawie pisano czy mówiono. Mieli za sobą ponad dwadzieścia lat wspólnej przeszłości, a w czasach, gdy istnieli jako załoga Piratów Serca, Law nie raz i nie dwa dał im pokaz swoich możliwości. Uwierzyliby bez zastrzeżeń pewnie nawet wtedy, gdyby w gazetach napisano, że Trafalgar Law zdołał sprawić, że kula ziemska zaczęła się obracać w przeciwnym kierunku... Po prawdzie zawsze mieli o nim zbyt wysokie mniemanie, stwierdził z niejakim zażenowaniem i wziął się za leczenie kolejnego pacjenta.   
  
Ponieważ miał naprawdę dużo roboty - nawet z lunchu zrezygnował - nie udało mu się odwiedzić Rosapelo... a przynajmniej zabieganiem to sobie tłumaczył. Tak naprawdę wciąż nie czuł się dobrze po tym, jak potraktował chłopca kilkanaście dni temu. Obawiał się, że Rosapelo znów będzie go prosił o możliwość pozostania na Raftel, a takiej sytuacji chciał uniknąć. Nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, że ktoś go ze łzami w oczach o coś prosi. Przeważnie dawał innym to, czego potrzebowali - i tylko jako lekarz - a potem się z nimi żegnał, zwykle na odległość. Trzynastolatek jednak nie chciał od niego leczenia czy medycyny, tylko... No właśnie, czego? Chyba tego, by mógł zostać w tej okolicy, zamiast wyjeżdżać na drugi koniec świata? Law właściwie nie wiedział, dlaczego chłopiec zwrócił się z tym do niego... znaczy się, wiedział: był osobą, z którą Rosapelo spędzał najwięcej czasu. Po prostu nie było to coś, co leżało w jego mocy. Uważał, że chłopcu najlepiej będzie z rodziną... nawet jeśli miała to być rodzina cokolwiek zastępcza. Zastępcze rodziny przecież bywały... dobre.   
  
W każdym razie już pojutrze Rosapelo opuści Raftel i okolice, kiedy przybędzie po niego jego nowa opiekunka. On i Law pożegnają się... może nie na zawsze? Kiedy chłopiec osiągnie pełnoletniość, mógł przecież wrócić w rodzinne strony, jeśli zechce. Law chętnie dowie się, czy wyjaśniła się przyczyna jego upadków i złamań - i czy wyrósł z tej przypadłości. (W głębi ducha podejrzewał, że odpowiedź na jego i drugie będzie negatywna, ale mógł sobie to przynajmniej wyobrażać). Zastanowił się, na jakiego mężczyznę Rosapelo wyrośnie. Mogło być tak, że Law go w pierwszej chwili nie pozna, bo - w przeciwieństwie do dziewcząt - chłopcy potrafili się bardzo zmienić w ciągu zaledwie kilku lat... Z jego twarzy na pewno zniknie do końca dziecinność, może będzie wysokim, umięśnionym facetem. Cóż, jeśli coś, to przynajmniej po tych niezwyczajnie niebieskich oczach Law powinien go rozpoznać...   
  
Law jednak zapytał samego siebie, czy Rosapelo kiedykolwiek jeszcze będzie sobie życzył spotkania z nim. Koniec końców nigdy nie odwołał tego swojego "nie chcę cię na razie widzieć", więc może obraził się na niego na dobre...? Z pewnością poczuł się, jakby Law zawiódł jego zaufanie, a w takim wypadku po co miałby chcieć zawracać sobie nim głowę? Law usiłował postawić się w jego sytuacji, jednak - znów! - zupełnie niechciane na pamięć przychodziły mu sceny z własnej przeszłości, które przekazywały coś zupełnie innego. Doskonale pamiętał, że wtedy, w trakcie tych ostatnich wspólnych tygodni byłby w stanie znieść wszystko i wybaczyć wszystko, byle tylko zostać z Corazonem... Jednak ta sytuacja różniła się od tamtej jak dzień i noc - przede wszystkim dlatego, że Corazon był najlepszym człowiekiem na świecie, a Law zupełnym dupkiem, który dawał innym powody do tego, by go nienawidzili...   
  
Było jak było, za dwa dni pożegna się z Rosapelo i chłopiec odpłynie. Nawet jeśli nie widzieli się od zeszłego poniedziałku, to przynajmniej pożegnanie Law był mu winny. Nie był sentymentalny, ale nie chciał rozstawać się w niezgodzie. Nie licząc dawnych towarzyszy z załogi, a obecnie współpracowników, Rosapelo był człowiekiem, z którym w ostatnich latach spędził najwięcej czasu i na swój sposób bardzo intensywnie. Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że dwa miesiące były w skali dekad zaledwie krótką chwilą, jednak nie zmieniało to faktu, że w tym okresie Law przeżył za sprawą kontaktów z chłopcem więcej emocji niż przez wcześniejsze kilkanaście lat...   
  
Sygnał ślimakofona przerwał jego rozmyślania. Był późny wieczór, siedział w swoim gabinecie nad dokumentacją, której dzisiaj miał dwa razy tyle co zwykle... i jeszcze trochę mu zostało, ponieważ przez ostatnie pół godziny dumał o swoim pożegnaniu z Rosapelo, uświadomił sobie z sarkazmem. Ślimakofon wciąż hałasował - musiał to być ktoś, kto miał jego bezpośredni numer, a takich osób było bardzo niewiele. Przysunął aparat bliżej i odebrał. Okazało się, że dzwoni Sengoku-san.   
  
\- Prawda to, że powstrzymałeś erupcję wulkanu i ocaliłeś lokalną wyspę przed zagładą? - zapytał emerytowany admirał, jak tylko się przywitał; nie miał zwyczaju owijania w bawełnę. - Właśnie dostałem dzisiejszą gazetę, piszą o tym zaraz na drugiej stronie. "Trafalgar Law po raz kolejny dokonuje niemożliwego i pokonuje wulkan. Czy istnieją dla niego granice?", taki jest nagłówek.   
  
Law chciał z przyzwyczajenia powiedzieć, że gazety jak zwykle wyolbrzymiają sprawę... tylko że w tym przypadku nie mógł. Nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek słyszał o czymś podobnym - chyba że chodziło o władającego mocą Magu Magu no Mi.   
  
\- Prawda - mruknął.   
  
\- Jak to zrobiłeś? Mimo że artykuł zajmuje pół strony, jego autor w sposób zasługujący na uznanie unika konkretów, więc po kilkuminutowej lekturze wiemy mniej więcej tyle, ile mówi nam tytuł, plus oczywiście jakieś dane na temat wyspy, które równie dobrze można sobie poczytać w roczniku statystycznym.   
  
\- To pewnie dlatego, że nie zgodziłem się na ekskluzywny wywiad - powiedział Law, uśmiechając się krzywo. - Nie, nie dałem nawet żadnemu dziennikarzowi możliwości, żeby o taki poprosić - poprawił zaraz.   
  
\- To do ciebie podobne - odparł Sengoku, a potem stwierdził: - Sam pewnie też bym tak zrobił, gdybym tylko miał możliwość. No, to jak tego dokonałeś?   
  
Law opowiedział mu pokrótce przebieg wydarzeń, jakie stały się jego udziałem na Tihxel. Mówił bez żadnego kontaktu uczuciowego, jakby składał relację ze spraw, które jego samego nie dotyczyły. Wciąż nie dotarło do niego, co tak naprawdę zrobił, i nie był pewny, czy kiedykolwiek to nastąpi. Powodu należało chyba upatrywać w fakcie, że cała operacja trwała coś między kwadransem a pół godziny, zaś zaraz potem stracił przytomność, więc wszystko to nie zdążyło zapaść się głęboko w jego umysł, w jego pamięć.   
  
Kiedy skończył, Sengoku powiedział z przekąsem:   
  
\- Zastanawiam się, co będzie następne, choć w gruncie rzeczy wolę sobie nie wyobrażać. Czy ty nie możesz usiedzieć w swoim szpitalu i musisz się bawić w bohatera? - spytał z lekkim wyrzutem. - Ten wasz Król Piratów nie mógł się tym zająć? Rzekomo jest najpotężniejszym człowiekiem na świecie...?   
  
\- Nie mógł, bo go nie było. Ale to nawet lepiej, bo znając jego, postanowiłby wulkan spacyfikować siłą fizyczną, doprowadzając do zupełnego kataklizmu. Nie było tu nikogo, kto mógłby coś w tej sytuacji poradzić, Sengoku-san.   
  
\- No już dobrze, dobrze. Najważniejsze, że nic ci nie jest...? - to stwierdzenie zabrzmiało jak pytanie.   
  
\- Oczywiście, że nic mi nie jest - zapewnił go Law. - Od rana jestem z powrotem na Raftel i zdążyłem zapomnieć o całej tej sprawie, tyle mam roboty...   
  
\- Och, na pewno ci nie dadzą zapomnieć, skoro mieszkańcy wyspy postanowili przemianować wulkan na Mount Trafalgar. Choć według gazety... niech no zerknę... o, jest, część ludzi wnioskuje za Trafalgar's Peak albo Trafalgar's Tip, więc chyba jeszcze się do końca nie zdecydowali. Nie zaprosili cię na uroczystość?   
  
Law dopiero po chwili był w stanie się odezwać. Nie przypominał sobie, kiedy poprzednim razem jakaś wiadomość do tego stopnia wytrąciła go z równowagi. Nie, to musiał być tylko głupi żart...   
  
\- Mówisz serio? - spytał słabo, odpędzając absurdalną acz natrętną myśl... nadzieję, że wybór nie padnie przynajmniej na Trafalgar's Tip, bo brzmiało to jakoś... obscenicznie.   
  
\- Serio, serio - potwierdził z entuzjazmem stary admirał. - Pomyśl, dostaniesz pomnik już za życia, i to taki, który przetrwa wieki. Czy to nie zacne?   
  
\- Sengoku-san, mam nieodparte wrażenie, że robisz sobie zabawę moim kosztem.   
  
\- Cóż, wolę się z twojego powodu śmiać, niż płakać, nieznośny chłopaku. Nie wiem, dlaczego wciąż robisz rzeczy, które mnie o zawał serca przyprawiają... a niby powinienem się już był przyzwyczaić... - mruknął dawny głównodowodzący Marynarki do słuchawki. - Na pewno wszystko u ciebie w porządku? Dobrze się domyślam, że użycie Ope Ope no Mi do czegoś takiego musiało cię kosztować nielicho sił...?   
  
\- Wszystko w porządku, Sengoku-san - powtórzył Law, czując to śmieszne łaskotanie w piersi, jak zawsze, kiedy stary admirał mówił na niego "nieznośny chłopak". - Odpocząłem wystarczająco i jestem jak nowy - dodał, mając nadzieję, że stary admirał nie jest świadomy tego, że intensywne używanie Ope Ope no Mi skraca życie swojego właściciela. - Ale... Mount Trafalgar...?   
  
\- Brzmi pięknie, rzekłbym.   
  
\- Przesadzają...   
  
\- Cóż, może w ten sposób chcą przekazać wulkanowi, że został okiełznany i należy do ciebie. I że przybędziesz zawsze, żeby go powstrzymać, więc lepiej niech siedzi cicho i nie powoduje problemów.   
  
\- To zabrzmiało bardzo... romantycznie.   
  
\- To pewnie dlatego, że wczoraj skończyłem czytać książkę... zbiór opowieści z podróży pewnego odkrywcy i mi się jego kwiecisty styl wypowiedzi udzielił - wyjaśnił Sengoku z zapałem.   
  
\- Skoro mowa o okiełznaniu wulkanu... - Law litościwie postanowił zignorować tę kwestię. - Nie wiesz przypadkiem, czy Magu Magu no Mi wrócił do obiegu? W przeciwieństwie do mnie jesteś na czasie, jeśli chodzi o informacje ze świata - dodał z najlżejszą nutą uszczypliwości.   
  
\- Niestety, o tym nic mi nie wiadomo.   
  
\- Szkoda, przydałby się nam tutaj... Cóż, pozostaje mieć nadzieję, że kiedy się pojawi, trafi do człowieka, który zrobi z niego właściwy użytek, na przykład zostanie wulkanologiem. Chociaż... jak się ma Magu Magu no Mi, to człowiekowi na nic potrzebna wiedza o wulkanach - stwierdził Law krytycznie.   
  
\- Ale rozumiem twoją ideę, więc oby tak było naprawdę - zgodził się Sengoku, ani słowem nie nawiązując do swojego następcy na stanowisku przywódcy Marynarki, dawno zmarłego Sakazukiego, który był prawdopodobnie najlepiej (albo najgorzej, w zależności od kontekstu) zapamiętanym posiadaczem Magu Magu no Mi w historii. - Dobrze, nie przeszkadzam ci w pracy, bo pewnie ci jej nie brakuje. Dbaj o siebie. Mam nadzieję, że bierzesz sobie czasem wolne.   
  
\- Biorę, biorę - uspokoił go Law. - Zaraz w przyszłym tygodniu mam dzień urlopu - poinformował, choć jednocześnie przyszła mu do głowy natrętna myśl, że mógłby z niego zrezygnować, skoro dopiero co przespał ponad dobę na Tihxel. Poza tym ciężko mu było wyobrazić sobie cały dzień wolny, skoro Rosapelo już nie będzie... Wydawało mu się to zupełnie bez sensu.   
  
\- To dobrze - odparł Sengoku z zadowoleniem, niepomny jego rozterek. - Dobranoc!   
  
\- Sengoku-san...? - zawołał w pośpiechu Law, zanim jego rozmówca zdążył odłożyć słuchawkę.   
  
\- Tak?   
  
Law milczał. Chciał powiedzieć coś o rozstaniach i pożegnaniach... może zapytać o doświadczenia albo poprosić o radę... ale ostatecznie zrezygnował, bo sam nie wiedział, czego tak naprawdę oczekuje w odpowiedzi.   
  
\- Dziękuję, że zadzwoniłeś - rzucił do słuchawki, a stary admirał, nawet jeśli wyczuł jego wahanie, nie dopytywał się o jego powody. Law był mu za to wdzięczny. Chyba. - Miłego dnia, Sengoku-san - powiedział i rozłączył się.   
  
Odsunął ślimakofon na brzeg biurka i ponownie zajął się papierami. Nie mógł jednak skupić się na pracy i po chwili walki z samym sobą odchylił się na oparcie fotela i spojrzał w sufit. Mimo że rozmowa z Sengoku-san jak zawsze napełniła go ciepłem, to jednocześnie uświadomiła mu ciężar, który zalegał w jego piersi. Zdał sobie sprawę, że jakąś częścią siebie wcale nie chce się żegnać z Rosapelo. Niby przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie i tak nie spędzał z nim czasu - i jego życie zaczęło przypominać to, które miał przed poznaniem chłopca - niemniej jednak myśl o rozstaniu na dobre, przynajmniej na kilka lat, nie była przyjemna, wydawała się wręcz... niesłuszna.   
  
Law wiedział, z czego to wynika - przywiązał się do chłopca, a ta świadomość napełniała go bardzo mieszanymi uczuciami. Odkąd skończył dziesięć lat, trzymał ludzi na dystans, gdyż wiedział, że jeśli nie będzie tego robił, bardzo szybko się do nich przywiąże, a tego nie chciał. Przywiązanie narażało człowieka na stratę i cierpienie, a tych doświadczył aż za wiele. Kiedy jednak mimo wszystko człowiek już się przywiązał, zaczynał pragnąć towarzystwa tej drugiej osoby i postrzegać jej nieobecność jako coś nienormalnego... i to właśnie teraz się z nim działo.   
  
Jakaś jego część uparcie się przed tym wzbraniała i nakazywała jak najszybciej zakończyć tę znajomość, zanim będzie za późno. Inna część usiłowała przypomnieć mu, że Rosapelo jest pierwszym od ćwierć wieku człowiekiem, który potrafił wzbudzić w nim głębsze emocje i zaangażowanie, nakłonić do zwierzeń i stworzyć wzajemne porozumienie. Law wiedział, że posłucha tego pierwszego głosu - głosu rozsądku - który zawsze go chronił... ale jednocześnie podjął decyzję, by jutro odwiedzić chłopca. Może to była ostatnia okazja, by normalnie porozmawiać twarzą w twarz. Biorąc pod uwagę, że Rosapelo stał się dla niego - choćby na krótką chwilę - kimś szczególnym, zasługiwał na lepsze traktowanie. Tak, koniecznie go jutro odwiedzi. Nie mogło go spotkać nic gorszego niż wiadomość, że chłopiec nie chce mieć z nim do czynienia.   
  
Mimo tego postanowienia - było po drugiej, gdy wreszcie uporał się ze wszystkimi papierami i udał na spoczynek - trudno mu było zasnąć. Z jakiegoś powodu nie pomogło nawet powiedzenie sobie, że to prawdopodobnie ostatnia noc z takimi problemami. Z jakiegoś powodu czuł się z tą świadomością gorzej.   
  


* * *

  
Następnego dnia skonsternowanych spojrzeń było jeszcze więcej - prawdopodobnie za sprawą artykułu w dzienniku światowym - jednak nie zawracał sobie nimi głowy. Przeprowadził poranne zabiegi na oddziałach, a potem te na sali operacyjnej i w porze lunchowej miał wreszcie chwilę, by skoczyć na psychiatrię. Przez część nocy oraz całe rano - w przerwach między kolejnymi pacjentami - usiłował wymyślić, jakimi słowami powinien zwrócić się do Rosapelo, jednak koniec końców nie opracował żadnego sensownego planu rozmowy. Cóż, musiał liczyć na własną intuicję... choć ta konstatacja wywoływała szalone wybuchy śmiechu u jego racjonalnego umysłu, który drwiła z niego bez litości: "Więc trzynasty kwietnia będzie dniem, w którym Trafalgar D. Water Law po raz pierwszy zawierzy intuicji?"   
  
Pierwszy szok przeżył, kiedy wszedł do pokoju chłopca. Zaraz potem cofnął się na korytarz i sprawdził numer przy drzwiach - pokój się zgadzał, tylko... Rosapelo w nim nie było. Nie było także jego rzeczy - zniknęły ubrania i książki, obrazki na ścianach i przybory toaletowe. Tylko znajomy zegar, który Law zawiesił własnymi rękami, potwierdzał, że istotnie było to miejsce, w którym trzynastoletni pacjent spędził dwa i pół miesiąca i w którym Law był codziennym bywalcem przez większą część tego okresu. Łóżko było czysto zaścielone, a w sali unosił się zapach chloru. Sala czekała na nowego chorego.   
  
Z szybko bijącym sercem i nie zważając na nic, Law teleportował się wprost do gabinetu Clione. Gdyby zastał tam kogoś, choćby i pacjenta, prawdopodobnie wyshamblesowałby go na korytarz.   
  
\- Gdzie jest Rosapelo? - spytał z miejsca, podchodząc do biurka psychiatry, który na jego widok odłożył przeglądane papiery.   
  
Clione patrzył na niego przez chwilę, a potem odpowiedział spokojnie, splatając dłonie na biurku:   
  
\- Nie ma. Wypisałem go.   
  
\- Kiedy?   
  
\- Dwie godziny temu.   
  
Law wpatrywał się w niego w osłupieniu, usiłując przetrawić tę wiadomość. Było to jednak trudne do osiągnięcia, gdy serce tłukło się o jego żebra, a w uszach dudniło. Chciał spytać o tysiąc rzeczy, a jednocześnie nie miał pojęcia, o co powinien, bo "Dlaczego ja nic o tym nie wiedziałem?!", które uparcie dźwięczało w jego głowie, wydawało mu się zupełnym nieporozumieniem.   
  
\- Dlaczego? - wykrztusił wreszcie.   
  
\- Przyjechała jego nowa opiekunka i go zabrała, jak było ustalone.   
  
Law poczuł się, jakby nagle stracił grunt pod nogami. Jakby nie ogarniał, gdzie jest góra i dół. Wydawało mu się to dziwne, bo kiedy ledwie trzy dni temu znalazł się obok wybuchającego wulkanu, był całkowicie spokojny i doskonale wiedział, co robić. Teraz nie był w stanie pochwycić własnych myśli. Nie, nie było żadnych myśli do pochwycenia, gdyż nagle jego umysł zrobił się zupełnie pusty - poza jedną.   
  
Rosapelo wyjechał?   
  
\- Ale przecież... Miał wyjechać dopiero jutro...? - powiedział słabo. - Za dwa tygodnie? Dwa tygodnie jest dopiero jutro.   
  
Clione posłał mu spojrzenie, które nawet przy najlepszych chęciach trzeba było odczytać jako pełne politowania.   
  
\- Law, chyba tylko ty mogłeś uznać, że "dwa tygodnie" to będzie na pewno "czternaście dni" - odparł. - Nikt tak nie twierdził. Jego ciotka... znaczy się, szwagierka jego ciotki przybyła na Raftel już wczoraj i zatrzymała się w Roger Bay. Odwiedziła Rosapelo zaraz po podróży, a dzisiaj rano go stąd zabrała.   
  
Law wciąż patrzył na niego, jakby nie był w stanie pojąć jego słów. Paskudne uczucie gniecenia kładło się na jego piersi. Rosapelo wyjechał? Dzisiaj? Bez żadnej informacji? Bez...   
  
\- Wyjechał bez pożegnania... ze mną? - wyszeptał, a potem przełknął.   
  
Clione nie spuszczał z niego wzroku.   
  
\- Może uznał, że nie chcesz go widzieć - powiedział ostrożnie, niemal zupełnie pozbawionym emocji tonem.   
  
\- Bzdura, nie mógłby tak sądzić...! - odparł Law ze złością, która zaraz rozmyła się w niepokoju, że psychiatra mógł mieć jednak rację. - Jak mógłby... jak mógł coś takiego pomyśleć...? - zapytał głucho.   
  
Clione wciąż świdrował go szaroniebieskimi oczami.   
  
\- Może czuł się zawiedziony - powiedział wciąż tym chłodnym, perfekcyjnie neutralnym głosem - po tych wszystkich zapewnieniach, że go więcej nie odrzucisz... że może tutaj zostać, jak długo będzie potrzebował...   
  
Law zacisnął pięści.   
  
\- Ale przecież... Mówiłem o _medycznej_ potrzebie...? O tym, że może tutaj być, aż wróci do zdrowia...?   
  
Psychiatra wzruszył ramionami, ale jego palce z pomalowanymi paznokciami zacisnęły się jakby mocniej.   
  
\- Zakładasz, że dziecko będzie robić takie rozróżnienia? - rzucił. - Zwłaszcza dziecko w takiej sytuacji jak on? Z pewnością chciałeś dobrze, ale Rosapelo prawdopodobnie uznał, że go nie znosisz i masz go juz dość...   
  
Law skrzywił się gniewnie.   
  
\- Oczywiście, że nie! - prychnął. - Chyba tak nie myślisz?   
  
\- Ja nie, ale mówimy o Rosapelo - odparł Clione, akcentując każde słowo.   
  
Law przez chwilę patrzył na niego - wyprostowaną postać siedzącą za biurkiem i odwzajemniającą jego spojrzenie ze skupionym, poważnym wyrazem twarzy - a potem opadł na stojące obok biurka krzesło, jakby zabrakło mu sił. Zamknął oczy i przyłożył palce do powiek. Usiłował się uspokoić po nagłym wstrząsie, jednak nawet jeśli jego serce odrobinę zwolniło, było to tylko jak zamaskowanie wzburzenia, jak chwilowe przykrycie płomienia nową warstwą drewna. Przesunął dłoń na usta i ponownie popatrzył na psychiatrę, który - wydawało się - ani drgnął przez cały ten czas, przekręcił tylko głowę w jego stronę, by nie stracić kontaktu wzrokowego.   
  
\- Nie miałem go dość, wręcz przeciwnie - powiedział wreszcie, przebiegając ręką przez włosy, a potem kładąc ją na kolanach. - A teraz wyjechał... Chciałem z nim porozmawiać... Ale w sumie może tak jest najlepiej - mruknął, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że mówi w sposób cokolwiek niespójny. - Tak jest najlepiej...   
  
Tak było najlepiej. Rozstali się bezboleśnie, bez emocji, bez łez i żalów. Nie pogodziwszy się po tamtej trudnej sytuacji, w niezgodzie... ale to już nie miało znaczenia. Czas i odległość leczyły wszystkie urazy i zamazywały wspomnienia, zostawiając tylko to, co było dobre. Rosapelo musiał odejść, to było nieuniknione, a tak przynajmniej obyło się bez pożegnania, którego Law tak się obawiał. Gdyby jeszcze nie czuł, jakby miał popiół w ustach, wszystko byłoby naprawdę świetnie. Poradzi sobie jednak także z tym. Poradził sobie z wieloma problemami i ze wszystkich wyszedł zwycięsko. Może z nowymi bliznami, ale póki żył, póty wciąż było dobrze. Ten ucisk w piersi na pewno niedługo zelżeje. Nabrał głęboko powietrza i powoli wypuścił z płuc. Tak było najlepiej.   
  
Popatrzył na Clione, może oczekując od niego poparcia, jednak psychiatra wciąż sprawiał wrażenie, jakby siedział na bombie. Jego umalowane oczy były szeroko otwarte, a ich spojrzenie niemal paliło. Jego zdecydowane usta były lekko zaciśnięte, a palce splecione tak mocno, jakby nie chciał ich już nigdy rozdzielać. W jego twarzy nie drgnął nawet jeden mięsień. Wydawał się prawie nie oddychać.   
  
\- Law - odezwał się wreszcie, a tym razem w jego tonie brzmiało najlżejsze wahanie. - Myślę, że nie jesteś szczery z samym sobą.   
  
Law ściągnął brwi. Mógł się czegoś takiego spodziewać.   
  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz - rzucił bez namysłu, jak znajomą i wypracowaną formułkę, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że z tym konkretnym rozmówcą było to proszeniem się o psychoanalizę.   
  
A ta nieodmiennie miała przyjść. Clione przez moment wydawał się bić z myślami, a potem westchnął. Nerwowym gestem odgarnął włosy z czoła - ruch głowy wprawił w drżenie jego kryształowe kolczyki - po czym znów mocno zacisnął ręce, raz jeszcze wbijając w Lawa intensywne spojrzenie.   
  
\- Law, kim dla ciebie jest ten chłopiec? - spytał.   
  
\- Moim pacjentem - odparł Law z miejsca.   
  
\- I dlatego jesteś teraz taki rozstrojony? Bo twój pacjent nie pożegnał się z tobą przed wyjściem ze szpitala? Nie podziękował ci za leczenie?   
  
\- Nie bądź głupi. Jasne, że nie!   
  
\- Więc dlaczego?   
  
\- Bo się do niego przywiązałem, do cholery! Co w tym złego?   
  
Clione pokręcił głową - tym razem jego kolczyki cicho zadźwięczały - ale w jego oczach coś zabłysło.   
  
\- Absolutnie nic - odparł. - Cieszę się, że to powiedziałeś.   
  
\- Leczyłem go ponad dwa miesiące - zaznaczył Law. - To chyba normalne w takim przypadku?   
  
Psychiatra znów cicho westchnął.   
  
\- Teraz znów gadasz bzdury.   
  
\- Jakie bzdury?! - zawołał Law. - Clione, weź rozmawiaj ze mną normalnie, dobra? Czy może nie potrafisz?!   
  
Zdawał sobie sprawę, że odreagowuje na psychiatrze swoją irytację - cały czas czuł, jakby miał za chwilę stracić wszelkie opanowanie - ale nie potrafił się powstrzymać, nawet jeśli było to nie w porządku w stosunku do przyjaciela.   
  
Clione jednak, jak zawsze, wcale się nie przejął jego wybuchem.   
  
\- Powiedziałeś, że się do niego przywiązałeś - stwierdził cierpliwym tonem. - Czy naprawdę chodzi o przywiązanie tylko do pacjenta?   
  
Law otworzył usta... a potem je zamknął. "Nie wiem, nigdy wcześniej nie leczyłem nikogo dwa miesiące", chciał powiedzieć, ale podejrzewał, że to nie była właściwa odpowiedź. Jego serce cały czas tłukło się w jego piersi i wydawało się tylko przyspieszać, a każde uderzenie pogłębiało uczucie gniecenia, którego nie mógł zignorować, choćby chciał. Powtarzanie sobie, że tak było najlepiej, nic nie pomagało.   
  
Clione wciąż przebijał go wzrokiem, powodując w nim jeszcze większy zamęt. "Czy chodzi tylko o przywiązanie do pacjenta?" - Law powtórzył w myślach jego pytanie. A o co innego mogło chodzić? Law przecież nie miał w życiu innych relacji niż medyczne... ale z jakiegoś powodu ten wniosek go nie zadowolił - tłukł się tylko w jego umyśle, odbijając od różnych wspomnień, które wszystkie tyczyły się ostatnich dwóch miesięcy, które spędził z Rosapelo. Nie był w stanie ich powstrzymać.   
  
Rosapelo ściągnięty z lodu. Rosapelo w pierwszym okresie choroby. Rosapelo nawiązujący kontakt wzrokowy. Rosapelo jedzący. Rosapelo odzywający się. Rosapelo na pogrzebie swojej matki. Rosapelo w All Baratie. Rosapelo na spacerze. Rosapelo ze złamaną ręką. Rosapelo pragnący zostać na Raftel. Rosapelo. Rosapelo. Rosapelo.   
  
Wreszcie zakręciło mu się w głowie i znów miał to poczucie, jakby spadał. Pochylił się w przód, oparł łokcie na kolanach, a czoło na splecionych dłoniach, ale w jego myślach wciąż rozbrzmiewało imię chłopca i nie był w stanie go uciszyć.   
  
\- Powiedz coś, Clione - wydusił w końcu. - Powiedz coś, bo zwariuję - powtórzył, zaciskając powieki, aż pociemniało mu przed oczami.   
  
Szuranie krzesła, a potem stukot obcasów powiedziały mu, że psychiatra wstał od biurka i podszedł do okna.   
  
\- Nie uznajesz półśrodków, Law - powiedział tonem, w którym tym razem pobrzmiewała pewna irytacja.   
  
Law uniósł twarz i zmarszczył czoło. Co to miało niby oznaczać?   
  
\- Dobrze wiesz, że w medycynie często zdarzają się wyjątki, jednak zawsze jedynie potwierdzają regułę - mówił dalej Clione, odwrócony do niego plecami. - Jest zupełnie nietypowe, by ktoś tak szybko jak Rosapelo odzyskał zdrowie po depresji psychotycznej, zwłaszcza z katatonią.   
  
"Może dlatego, że to niekoniecznie była depresja psychotyczna, w każdym razie nie do końca", pomyślał Law.   
  
\- Wiemy jednak obaj, że diagnoza ma tutaj najmniejsze znaczenie, nawet jeśli właśnie taka znalazła się na jego wypisie, który dzisiaj wydałem - kontynuował ordynator psychiatrii. - Chodzi o to, że od momentu gdy się nim zająłeś, Rosapelo zaczął odzyskiwać siły fizyczne i psychiczne. Nie sądzę jednak, by doszło do tego, gdybyś się tak nie _zaangażował._ Gdybyś się na niego tak nie _ukierunkował._ Gdybyś się przy nim tak nie _otworzył._ W tamtych chwilach, kiedy obserwowałem wasz kontakt, widziałem, Law, że byłeś stuprocentowo skupiony na tym chłopcu. Zanim powiesz mi, że to jedyna słuszna postawa lekarza wobec pacjenta, dodam, że twoje podejście do Rosapelo bardzo szybko wykroczyło poza ramy medyczne. Byłem tam, widziałem na własne oczy. Przy tym chłopcu stałeś się niemal zupełnie innym człowiekiem. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem, żebyś z kimkolwiek był tak szczery, tak ekspresywny, nie tylko w słowach, ale też w reakcjach i gestach. Tak zjednoczony i bezwarunkowo oddany. A on właśnie tego potrzebował: kogoś, kto przy nim będzie... kto będzie go bez reszty wspierał. Ciebie. Odpowiadał na to, od samego początku, bo to byłeś _ty._ Dostroił się do ciebie i tylko na ciebie reagował, słyszał twój głos nawet w najgłębszej ciemności i rozpaczy i szedł za nim. Szedł do ciebie. Wychodził z tej psychozy i z tej depresji, kierując się twoimi słowami i całym twoim niewerbalnym komunikatem. To nie byłoby możliwe, gdybyś nie był w tym prawdziwy, ale byłeś, ponad wszelką wątpliwość. Może wywołały to wyrzuty sumienia, może jakaś potrzeba, może jakieś wspomnienie... Dość powiedzieć, że postanowiłeś przekroczyć tę linię, którą zawsze odgradzałeś siebie od innych, i przejść na jego stronę. Tak jak powiedziałem, nie uznajesz półśrodków. Jeśli się w coś angażujesz, to bez granic, nieważne czy jest to leczenie, czy więź z drugim człowiekiem. Dajesz z siebie wszystko, dajesz całego siebie i nie zastanawiasz ani przed chwilę nad ewentualnymi skutkami. Zobaczyłem, że w obecności człowieka, któremu ufasz, potrafisz się śmiać, żartować i przekomarzać, potrafisz okazywać najróżniejsze emocje. Potrafisz skracać dystans fizyczny. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem cię takiego... dopóki nie powiedziałeś mi, dlaczego tak jest, co wreszcie pozwoliło mi zrozumieć wiele rzeczy o tobie.   
  
Law słuchał tego z poczuciem, że tonie w oceanie chaotycznych emocji. Usiłował wyłowić z przemowy Clione najważniejszą treść, ale zupełnie stracił rozeznanie w tym, co myśli, a czego nie, w co wierzy, a w co nie, co chce zrobić, a czego nie.   
  
\- Ale przecież to brzmi, jakbym... - zaczął i urwał.   
  
Clione odwrócił się od okna szybkim ruchem.   
  
\- Czy to przypadkiem nie jest tak, że boisz się przyznać, że ci zależy? - spytał wprost, choć w jego słowach tak naprawdę nie było ani krzty pytania, tylko pełne przekonanie.   
  
Law zacisnął usta, czując chłód przebiegający wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Ten chłód pomógł mu na chwilę zebrać myśli.   
  
\- Miałem zaledwie dziesięć lat, kiedy straciłem wszystko, na czym mi zależało. Kiedy raz jeszcze udało mi się zdobyć coś takiego, straciłem także to - odpowiedział bez namysłu, jakby miał tę odpowiedź przygotowaną. Miał. Była jego dogmatem przez niemal trzy dekady. - Wiesz o tym. Nie możesz mnie winić - dodał... i dopiero wtedy dotarło do niego, że nie była to odpowiedź na pytanie psychiatry.   
  
Albo właśnie była.   
  
\- I dlatego teraz chcesz to stracić _z własnej woli?_ \- mówił dalej psychiatra, patrząc na niego poważnie, a jego głos znów był pozbawiony emocji... które wydawały się kipieć tuż pod słowami. - Na własne życzenie _odepchnąć_ od siebie, by znów nie doznać zawodu...? Zamierzasz nie ryzykować... i przez to zaprzepaścić szansę na, być może tym razem _trwałe_ , szczęście? Nie wierzę, Law, że nie rozumiesz, o czym mówię.   
  
Law patrzył na niego ze swojego krzesła. Clione stał przy oknie, ręce opierał o parapet za plecami i nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, którym zawsze potrafił zakotwiczyć go w rzeczywistości. Jego słowa: "Nie wierzę, że nie rozumiesz, o czym mówię" wciąż rozbrzmiewały w uszach Lawa, podobnie jak wcześniejsze. Przez chwilę panowała cisza, choć Law nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że była to cisza przed burzą.   
  
Stracić? Zależy?   
  
Jego serce ścisnęło się nagłym bólem, a w płucach nagle jakby skończyło się powietrze. Wstał z krzesła i odwrócił się od psychiatry, a potem znów zastygł, nie wiedząc, co właściwie chce zrobić. Jego rozsądek wrzeszczał na niego, przestrzegał i groził, kiedy ta gorąca emocja rozlewała się w jego piersi, bolesna, ale jednocześnie dziwnie łagodząca i oczyszczająca. Mówiąca mu, że nareszcie wszystko jest tak, jak powinno być. Zacisnął pięści, wargi i powieki, zastanawiając się, czy już oszalał... czy może przeciwnie, po raz pierwszy w życiu myśli trzeźwo.   
  
\- Law, czy naprawdę tak bardzo nienawidzisz samego siebie, że nie dopuszczasz do siebie myśli o ludzkim szczęściu? - przedarł się przez szum w jego głowie głos Clione. - Nawet jeśli dawno temu pogrzebałeś w sobie człowieka, zostawiając w jego miejscu tylko doskonałego lekarza, to ten człowiek wciąż żyje. Widziałem go. Widzę go teraz. Rosapelo wyciągnął go z tej głębi, tak ja ty wyciągnąłeś Rosapelo z jego głębi. Dlaczego teraz chcesz ponownie porzucić swoje prawdziwe ja, a wraz z nim osobę, która jest gwarantem twojego człowieczeństwa... i ponad wszystko chce przy tobie zostać?   
  
Law poczuł, że jego serce znów podskoczyło i rozpoznał to uczucie jako nagłą nadzieję. Rosapelo chce z nim zostać? Oczywiście, chłopiec nie chciał opuszczać Raftel, powiedział mu to wprost i przekazał całą gamą emocji. Ale...   
  
\- Ale ja myślałem, że... że on nie chce zostać wypisany, bo... No, bo będzie musiał zacząć nowe życie - szepnął.   
  
\- To pewnie też - zgodził się psychiatra. - Law, nie wydaje ci się, że to nie ze mną powinieneś o tym rozmawiać?   
  
Law odwrócił się i zogniskował na nim spojrzenie.   
  
\- Nie mówiłem do ciebie - odburknął.   
  
\- Rozumiem, po prostu głośno myślałeś - zgodził się Clione, a potem pokręcił głową. - Co nie zmienia to faktu, że nie jestem właściwą osobą do rozmowy o tym.   
  
\- Ale...   
  
Law stał niezdecydowany, usiłując osiągnąć jakieś wnioski i kompletnie w tym zawodząc. W jego głowie wirowały setki myśli, okruchy planów, strzępy decyzji, ale niczego nie mógł pochwycić. Zdał sobie jednak sprawę, że zniknęło wreszcie to uczucie gniecenia, które wcześniej zalegało w jego piersi, jakby już nigdy nie miało powrócić. Rosapelo chce z nim zostać?   
  
Clione wreszcie oderwał się od okna i podszedł bliżej, znów zaciskając ręce - teraz Law widział, że robił to po to, by nie drżały. Zatrzymał się tuż przed nim, a potem podniósł głowę i popatrzył mu w oczy.   
  
\- Law, nie krzywdź się więcej. Bądź ze sobą szczery - poprosił, a potem, po raz pierwszy w czasie tej rozmowy, uśmiechnął się, choć wypadło to dość blado. - Sam musisz się do tego przed sobą przyznać. Nie będę ci wkładał w usta właściwych słów. Powiem tylko... że wiele bym dał, byś kiedykolwiek tak się przede mną otworzył jak przed tym chłopcem. Ale teraz wiem, że to niemożliwe. - Uśmiechnął się szerzej, a Law pomyślał, że mało w życiu widział rzeczy smutniejszych niż ten uśmiech. - No, idź już. Jeśli chcesz, jeszcze zdążysz go złapać. Mieli najpierw płynąć na Vokzel, pewnie są jeszcze w Ro-...   
  
\- Jeśli chcę, znajdę go wszędzie - przerwał mu Law z pierwszą w tym dniu nutą postanowienia, która z każdą sekundą nabierała mocy. - Znajdę go - powtórzył z siłą, smakując te słowa.   
  
A potem aktywował Ope Ope no Mi i teleportował się do Roger Bay, wyrzucając z umysłu wszystko poza celem, który musiał... _miał_ osiągnąć.   
  
Padał lekki deszcz, wydobywając z ziemi ten charakterystyczny zapach - zapach wiosny. Law zdał sobie sprawę, że przez ostatnie tygodnie stał się bardziej wrażliwy na naturę, zaczął dostrzegać rzeczy, na które całymi latami nie zwracał uwagi, pomijał jako nieistotne. Kiedyś rejestrował zmianę nocy w dzień i dnia w noc, przemijające pory roku, czasem też szum morza i krzyk mew. Teraz był świadomy różnych odcieni światła i kolorów, dotyku wiatru i deszczu na skórze, niezliczonych zapachów i dźwięków, które potrafiły obudzić w nim emocje - jakby znów stał się częścią świata, jakby niepostrzeżenie pojawił się jakiś pomost między nim a otoczeniem, otwierając jego zmysły na przyrodę i ludzi.   
  
Tak samo było z uczuciami. Kiedyś potrafił tylko czuć podstawowe codzienne zadowolenie, w którym nie było żadnych wahań, a jedynymi emocjami, w które czasem zdarzyło mu się wpaść, były cierpienie, rozpacz i żal. W ostatnich miesiącach, teraz doznawał o wiele więcej: radości, smutku, poczucia zwycięstwa i zawodu, strachu i ulgi, i nawet prawdziwego _szczęścia._ Potrafił się szczerze śmiać i płakać. To wszystko, co dawno temu, w dzieciństwie było dla niego naturalne, a co potem - zdawało się - przegrzebał na wieki, powróciło, jakby na nowo sobie to uświadomił. Sprawił to Rosapelo - jakby mu powiedział: "Jesteś człowiekiem, po prostu zapomniałeś" - a sama myśl o nim wprawiała w zachwyt i pogłębiała to wrażenie gorąca w piersi, które mogło rozsadzić serce.   
  
Jednak Law wiedział, że jego serce jest mocne. W tej chwili uderzało z siłą kogoś, kto wreszcie przejrzał na oczy i postanowił walczyć o to, co było dla niego ważne. Nie, kto w pierwszej kolejności _zrozumiał,_ co jest dla niego ważne. Ta siła dodawała mu odwagi, mówiła mu, że nawet jeśli czekał go ból, to warto zaryzykować. Przypominała mu, że ból nigdy nie zdołał go pokonać, nawet jeśli go okaleczył i paskudnie wykrzywił. Powtarzała to, czym wspierał się wtedy, ponad ćwierć wieku temu, kiedy stracił wszystko: że cierpienie świadczy o życiu i o człowieczeństwie. W tym momencie czuł, jakby urodził się na nowo i był w stanie dokonać absolutnie wszystkiego, i wrażenie to pogłębiało się z każdą chwilą.   
  
Nie zastanawiał się nad tym, czy Rosapelo wciąż chce tutaj zostać. Nie myślał o tym, co powie jego opiekunka. Teraz liczyło się tylko to, że musi złapać chłopca, przeprosić go i _zapytać._ Jak dopiero co powiedział: znajdzie go wszędzie. Zawęził ROOM do Roger Bay i poszukał tego konkretnego bicia serca. Używał Ope Ope no Mi tyle razy, by wsłuchiwać się w tętno chłopca, że nauczył się go na pamięć. Rozpoznałby je zawsze i wszędzie, nawet w tłumie setek, tysięcy osób. Nie mogły go zagłuszyć krzyki mew czy chlupot fal, bicie dzwonu czy łopot żagli.   
  
Tam! Na statku, który właśnie odbijał od nabrzeża - odpływającym o dwunastej promie na Vokzel - gdy zegar na ratuszu moment temu skończył wybijać południe. Law teleportował się na pokład, wzbudzając u podróżnych zaskoczone spojrzenia i niepokój, którymi zupełnie się nie przejmował. Stojący przy burcie Rosapelo odwrócił się i go zobaczył, a Law poczuł, jakby lawina emocji miała go zwalić z nóg, tu i teraz. Nie odrywał wzroku od chłopca, podświadomie rejestrując, że stojąca tuż obok Rosapelo kobieta w średnim wieku też się odwróciła. Założył, że to jego opiekunka. Bez jednego słowa shamblesował ich razem ze sobą z powrotem na nabrzeże.   
  
Rosapelo nawet nie mrugnął, ale kobieta wydawała się odpowiednio zdezorientowana. Law obrzucił ją przelotnym spojrzeniem. Miała jasne, kręcone włosy i brązowe oczy z delikatnym makijażem. Jej twarz była raczej okrągła, podobnie jak i cała sylwetka. Ubrana była w szary płaszczyk, zaś wokół szyi zawiązała czerwoną apaszkę. Ogólnie sprawiała sympatyczne wrażenie, jednak w tym konkretnym momencie Law nie mógł postrzegać jej jako sprzymierzeńca... wręcz przeciwnie.   
  
\- Kim pan... - zaczęła, a potem jej oczy rozszerzyły się, kiedy go rozpoznała, bo mało kto na tym świecie nie kojarzył jego twarzy, zwłaszcza w zestawieniu z białym fartuchem. - Doktor Trafalgar Law - powiedziała, ściskając mocniej trzymaną w ręce torbę. Rozejrzała się i ujrzała odpływający statek. - Co się...   
  
\- Muszę porozmawiać z Pelo. Uznałem, że powinna pani przy tym być, więc nie mogłem pani tam zostawić - wyjaśnił oszczędnie.   
  
\- Aha - stwierdziła tylko. Raz jeszcze odwróciła się, by popatrzeć na zatokę, a potem po otaczających budynkach. Musiała odzyskać równowagę i zrozumieć, że nagle znalazła się na brzegu, mimo że przeczyło to prawom logiki, którą z pewnością kierowała się na co dzień. Przynajmniej nie wpadła w panikę. - Rozumiem, że chce się pan pożegnać...? - powiedziała z niejakim zakłopotaniem, ale Law już ja wypchnął ze świadomości, wzrok miał cały czas utkwiony w chłopcu   
  
Rosapelo też patrzył tylko na niego, jego intensywnie niebieskie oczy więziły, powodowały, że znikało wszystko inne. Na jego twarzy nie było emocji, była poważna, zamknięta i czujna, jak wiele, wiele razy wcześniej. Law mimowolnie zacisnął dłonie w pięści, potem je rozluźnił, a nastepnie - nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego - w dwóch krokach przebył dzielącą go od chłopca odległość i położył mu ręce na ramionach. Nachylił się, przysuwając twarz tak blisko, że mógł wyraźnie widzieć, jak źrenice chłopca zwężają się i poszerzają w rytm jego tętna.   
  
\- Pelo, przepraszam cię za to, jak cię potraktowałem - powiedział cicho, z powagą, z naciskiem. - Przepraszam, że cię odepchnąłem. Chciałem dla ciebie dobrze, ale pewnie sprawiłem ci tym jeszcze większą przykrość. Przepraszam, Pelo.   
  
Chłopiec mrugnął, choć był to jedyny ruch, na jaki się zdobył. Wciąż nic nie mówił, tylko na niego patrzył, a wyraz jego twarzy nie zmienił się ani odrobinę. Można było mieć wrażenie, że w ogóle go nie słyszał - ale Law wiedział, że słyszy. Rosapelo zawsze go słyszał. Po prostu to było o wiele za mało i byłby naiwny, sądząc, że w ten sposób przekona chłopca.   
  
\- Nie chcę, żebyś stąd odchodził - zadeklarował i teraz oczy trzynastolatka rozszerzyły się. - Dałem ci do zrozumienia, że tak będzie najlepiej, ale teraz... Teraz zdałem sobie sprawę, że... że to byłby błąd - wyznał szczerze.   
  
\- Powiedziano mi, że Rosapelo jest już zdrowy i nie potrzebuje leczenia - ponownie odezwała się kobieta, o której Law zdążył już zapomnieć. Przekręcił głowę i obrzucił ją zirytowanym spojrzeniem. - Ach, nie przedstawiłam się, jestem Lise Ma-...   
  
\- Wiem, kim pani jest - przerwał jej, prostując się do pionu i piorunując ją wzrokiem. - Jeśli pani w dalszym ciągu będzie mi przeszkadzać, odeślę panią z powrotem na statek, więc proszę z łaski swojej zamilknąć.   
  
Kobieta zaniemówiła. Zamknęła uszminkowane usta i tylko wpatrywała się w niego brązowymi oczami, mrugając powoli. Jej policzki pokryły się czerwienią, a jej pierś zaczęła falować. Być może wynikało to jedynie z kompletnego oburzenia, ale istotnie nie odezwała się więcej.   
  
\- To prawda, że Pelo nie potrzebuje leczenia w naszym szpitalu - mówił dalej Law, ponownie wracając spojrzeniem do chłopca... przyciągany przez te niebieskie oczy, które teraz patrzyły na niego, jakby miały go lada chwila pochłonąć w całości. - To _ja_ go potrzebuję - powiedział ciszej, a jego palce zacisnęły się mimowolnie na barkach chłopca. - Pelo, potrzebuję cię, więc zostań. Zostań ze mną - poprosił wprost, bo nie miało sensu mówienie ogólnikami. Było tak, jak stwierdził Clione: nie uznawał półśrodków. - Przepraszam, że cię odepchnąłem - powtórzył, a coś zakłuło go w gardle i musiał przełknąć, żeby móc kontynuować. - Jednak teraz wiem, że nie wyobrażam sobie, żebyś miał odejść.   
  
Rosapelo zamrugał kilka razy, a potem zagryzł wargi. Wydawało się, że maska na jego twarzy zaczęła pękać. Spuścił wzrok.   
  
\- Naprawdę? - szepnął.   
  
Law gorliwie pokiwał głową.   
  
\- Naprawdę - potwierdził z przekonaniem. - Jeśli tylko chcesz...   
  
Rosapelo cofnął się o krok, wyrywając się z jego uścisku, a potem odwrócił gwałtownie plecami. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Law poczuł ukłucie niepokoju, choć powiedział sobie, że chłopiec był pewnie zbyt zaskoczony, zbyt poruszony... prawda, że był?   
  
\- Pelo...?   
  
\- Myślałem, że mnie nienawidzisz - dobiegł od niego zduszony szept.   
  
\- Powiedziałem ci, że nigdy nie będę cię nienawidzić.   
  
\- Wiem! - Rosapelo zgarbił ramiona. - A mimo to... mimo to...   
  
\- A mimo to moje słowa i moje czyny się ze sobą nie zgadzały - dokończył za niego Law z ciężkim od wyrzutów sumienia sercem. - Pelo, przepraszam cię, naprawdę cię przepraszam...   
  
Zacisnął pięści, aż paznokcie boleśnie wbiły się we wnętrza jego dłoni. Nie wiedział, co powinien powiedzieć, by uświadomić chłopcu, że jest mu przykro. Tyle razy go przepraszał, tyle razy mówił sobie, że już nigdy nie zrobi niczego, za co będzie musiał przepraszać, a jednak wciąż i wciąż miało to miejsce. Musiał go zapewnić... musiał go przekonać, że był to naprawdę ostatni raz...!   
  
\- Pelo... - podjął na nowo.   
  
"Och, ucisz się wreszcie i daj mu mówić!", odezwał się w jego umyśle głos, który brzmiał dziwnie jak pewien dobrze znajomy psychiatra... więc zamknął usta i nic więcej nie powiedział.   
  
Rosapelo wciąż stał odwrócony do niego plecami, zgarbiony, ze spuszczoną głową, tak że Law widział jedynie brązowe włosy na jego karku, wilgotne od deszczu. Chłopiec nie rozluźniał zaciśniętych dłoni i sprawiał wrażenie, jakby był na niego wściekły. Law zastanawiał się, czy cokolwiek jeszcze od niego usłyszy, wtedy jednak dobiegł go cichy głos, który brzmiał, jakby chłopiec zmuszał się do mówienia.   
  
\- Wiedziałem cały czas, że kiedy to obiecałeś... że tak naprawdę masz na myśli, że mogę tu zostać, aż wrócę do zdrowia... - powiedział. - Ale mimo to wyobrażałem sobie, że... że... I nawet nie wiem czemu, po prostu nie chciałem przestać słyszeć twój głos, nigdy... Ale potem kazałeś mi stąd odejść... z obcymi ludźmi. To było okropne... i czułem się, jakbym nic nie znaczył. Więc nie chciałem cię już więcej widzieć i... chociaż tak naprawdę przecież... Tylko że wiedziałem, że jestem głupi... że to wszystko tylko moja wina... I że na pewno już nie wrócisz. A potem pojechałeś na Tihxel... a ja się martwiłem, prawie zwariowałem ze strachu... ale nawet nie przyszedłeś powiedzieć, że wszystko z tobą w porządku... Więc nabrałem pewności, że nie chcesz się ze mną zadawać. - Odwrócił się i na niego popatrzył, jego oczy błyszczały od łez. - I teraz mi mówisz, że nie chcesz, żebym odjeżdżał...? W co ja mam wierzyć, Law-san...?   
  
Law słuchał tej chaotycznej przemowy z uczuciem, że jego serce zaraz rozpadnie się na kawałki. Współczucie niemal go zmiażdżyło. Wyrządził temu chłopcu znacznie więcej krzywd, niż mu się wydawało. Sprawił mu więcej bólu, niż w ogóle to sobie wyobrażał. Dokonał tego pozorną chęcią czynienia dobra, a tak naprawdę bezmyślnością, egoizmem i własnym strachem. Spuścił wzrok, bo sumienie gniotło go zbyt mocno i nie był w stanie dłużej patrzeć na obraz cierpienia, który stworzył.   
  
\- Przepraszam - szepnął, a potem zagryzł wargi.   
  
\- To moja wina... - powtórzył Rosapelo.   
  
Law poderwał głowę.   
  
\- To nie twoja wina! - zawołał bez namysłu. - Pelo, najwyższy czas, żebyś przestał się o wszystko obwiniać, a już najmniej o tę... o tę sytuację. Z nas dwóch to ja zachowałem się nie fair, a to do mnie podobne, bo nigdy nie myślę o tym, co czują otaczający mnie ludzie. Ale to żadna wymówka. - Nabrał głęboko powietrza i przeciągnął rękami przez włosy, a potem zmusił się do następnych słów: - Nie dziwię się, że nie jesteś w stanie mi ponownie zaufać...   
  
Rosapelo gwałtownie potrząsnął głową, aż dwie łzy oderwały się od jego rzęs. Niecierpliwym gestem otarł twarz rękawem i znów wbił w niego spojrzenie.   
  
\- To nie tak, że nie jestem w stanie... - wykrztusił. - Po prostu...   
  
Law poczuł, że jego serce wpada do żołądka.   
  
\- Nie chcesz mnie już więcej widzieć? - spytał głucho. - Masz mnie definitywnie dość i teraz pożegnamy się na zawsze?   
  
Oczy Rosapelo rozszerzyły się i znieruchomiał zupełnie, opuszczając ramiona wzdłuż boków, a Lawa nagle wypełniło przeraźliwe zimno, kiedy czekał na jego odpowiedź. Miał jednak ochotę odwrócić się i uciec, byle tylko tego nie słyszeć - słów odrzucenia. Zrozumiał, że to właśnie czuł Rosapelo, podczas ich rozmowy sprzed dwóch tygodni. Tak, o wiele łatwiej było samemu odrzucić, niż zostać odrzuconym...   
  
Na nic innego jednak nie zasługiwał. Przyleciał tu jak na skrzydłach, wyobrażał sobie świetlaną przyszłość, wierzył, że ma szansę na prawdziwą radość. Naiwnie myślał, że wszystko będzie już dobrze, ale oczywiście nie mogło być. To był tylko krótki sen, krótszy niż popołudniowa drzemka... i miał się rozwiać w momencie, gdy otworzyło się oczy.   
  
Patrzył na Rosapelo i nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak żałośnie, bo miał świadomość, że mógł zdobyć prawdziwe szczęście, a jednak wszystko popsuł... Chciał z nim być, jego obecność wydawała się jedyną oczywistością pod słońcem, zaś nieobecność - największą tragedią. Zrobiłby dla niego wszystko, dałby się za niego pokroić. Chciał go wspierać i pomagać mu na wszelkie sposoby. Chciał wspólnie z nim śmiać się i płakać, pocieszać go w chwilach smutku i dzielić momenty radości. Nigdy, przenigdy nie chciał widzieć go nieszczęśliwym i gotów był pokonać wszystkie przeszkody na drodze jego życia. Zmiótłby na proch każdego wroga, który chciałby zrobić mu krzywdę.   
  
Poczuł w oczach wilgoć, która potem spłynęła po jego policzkach, kiedy uświadomił sobie, _dlaczego_ myśl o życiu bez Rosapelo wydawała się tak pozbawiona sensu.   
  
Kochał go.   
  
Wiedział to cały czas - przywiązał się do tego chłopca, a w jego przypadku przywiązanie oznaczało miłość, bo nie uznawał półśrodków - po prostu nie przyznawał się do tego. Powody nie miały już żadnego znaczenia, bo teraz było i tak za późno. Jego rozsądek powinien teraz z niego drwić - że kiedy Trafalgar Law po dwudziestu sześciu latach zdołał znów kogoś pokochać, miał go od razu stracić, ustanawiając chyba nowy rekord - ale jakoś siedział cicho.   
  
Rozsądek. Spróbował się go uchwycić - ostatniej deski ratunku, na którą zawsze mógł liczyć. Czy miał jeszcze szansę zatrzymać Rosapelo, jeśli powie mu prawdę? Czy może jednak powinien się teraz pożegnać, wrócić do swojej samotności i na zawsze pogrzebać marzenie o szczęściu? Ale z jakiegoś powodu ani jedno, ani drugie nie chciało mu przejść przez usta, był jak sparaliżowany. Może to szok z uświadomienia sobie własnych uczuć był zbyt silny i odebrał mu całą władzę...   
  
\- Wydaje mi się, że mamy tutaj jakiś kryzys w komunikacji - w świat, w którym zostali tylko Rosapelo i on, wdarł się czyjś głos. - Czy też raczej: macie, wy dwaj.   
  
Drgnął i przekręcił głowę w stronę, z której ów głos dochodził, a chłopiec zrobił dokładnie to samo. Jego ciotka... znaczy się, szwagierka jego ciotki stała w tym samym miejscu co wcześniej - Law ponownie zdał sobie sprawę z otaczającego świata - i już nie wyglądała na oburzoną, raczej na zniecierpliwioną. Odstawiła torbę na płytę nabrzeża i założyła ręce na piersi, przypatrując się im obu na zmianę.   
  
\- Doktorze Law... Mogę tak doktora nazywać? - upewniła się. - Doktorze Law, jeśli dobrze zrozumiałam z pana słów... chciałby pan, żeby Rosapelo nie odjeżdżał ze mną, a w zamian został na Raftel... z panem?   
  
Law kiwnął głową. Kobieta przeniosła spojrzenie na chłopca.   
  
\- A ty, Rosapelo... chciałbyś dokładnie tego samego, prawda? - spytała.   
  
Trzynastolatek kiwnął głową. Jego niedoszła opiekunka westchnęła i podniosła torbę z chodnika.   
  
\- Nie mogliście tego ze sobą załatwić wcześniej? - stwierdziła z wyrzutem. - Po co ja się tłukłam ten koniec świata? Nie ma tu nawet nic do zwiedzania.   
  
\- Zwrócę wszystkie koszty pani podróży - powiedział Law machinalnie, choć wydawało mu się, że to mówi ktoś inny. Nie, przede wszystkim zdziwił się, że jest w stanie znów normalnie mówić. - I załatwię pobyt w luksusowym centrum rozrywki New Piece jako rekompensatę za niepotrzebną fatygę.   
  
Patrzył na Rosapelo, jakby widział go pierwszy raz w życiu - ale gdyby to była prawda, jego serce nie tłukłoby się tak w jego piersi i nie miałby tego słodkiego uczucia, które zdawało się niwelować całą gorycz. Był wewnętrznie obolały i wydawało mu się, że powinien postępować ostrożnie, bo nie tak łatwo było uwierzyć w szczęście, kiedy prawie się je utraciło, i to na własne życzenie... ale nadzieja ponownie wyjrzała zza chmur i rzuciła słabe światło na jego myśli.   
  
\- Pelo... chcesz ze mną zostać? - zapytał. Musiał mieć pewność.   
  
\- Tak - odpowiedział chłopiec cicho i pociągnął nosem, ale nie spuszczał z niego oczu.   
  
\- Cóż, myślę, że doktor jest w stanie zapewnić mu godziwy los - stwierdziła pani Lise. - Tylko proszę się nie przepracowywać. To ja chyba wrócę do hotelu. No i muszę poinformować męża o nagłej zmianie planów. Która tam u nich jest? Chyba jeszcze nie ma północy, powinien jeszcze nie spać. Chłopaki się zmartwią, już się nakręcili na młodszego brata... Ale tak chyba będzie najlepiej, Rosapelo nie musi opuszczać rodzinnych stron. Ja osobiście byłabym przerażona, gdybym miała się nagle przeprowadzić na drugi koniec świata...   
  
Law bezwiednie kiwnął głową.   
  
\- Proszę zaczekać w hotelu, wszystko załatwię.   
  
Kobieta wyglądała, jakby chciała jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie zrezygnowała. Pokręciła głową, a potem odeszła, stukając pantoflami o bruk. Dopiero później Law doszedł do wniosku, że musiała być znacznie bardziej domyślną osobą, niż ją o to na początku podejrzewał - jako taka, najpewniej nie życzyła sobie, żeby ją znów w sposób przeczący prawom natury odesłał w inne miejsce.   
  
Law został z Rosapelo. Ludzie przechodzili obok w pośpiechu, nie zwracając na nich uwagi. Mewy unosiły się nad ich głowami ze znajomym krzykiem. Fale pluskały o nabrzeże. Do portu zbliżał się kolejny statek. Law uświadomił sobie, że deszcz przestał padać, a spoza cienkiej warstwy chmur zaczęło prześwitywać słońce.   
  
Rosapelo stał tam, gdzie stał - trzy kroki od niego. Ramiona miał opuszczone, barki zgarbione. Jego włosy, wilgotne po mżawce, wkrótce miały wyschnąć - podobnie jak ślady łez na jego twarzy. Teraz już nie płakał, choć wydawał się przygnębiony i zmęczony, jednak jego oczy lśniły intensywnie, zupełnie jakby właśnie w spojrzeniu skupiało się jego życie.   
  
"Chcę, żebyś się uśmiechnął", pomyślał Law... ale nie miał odwagi powiedzieć tego na głos, więc stali tak w milczeniu jak dwa durnie, którymi byli, w każdym razie on. Odetchnął głęboko, zdając sobie sprawę, że dzisiaj potrzebował już dwóch mniej lub bardziej obcych osób, by utrzymać się na drodze do szczęścia. Od teraz powinien sam sobie z tym radzić, nie był przecież dzieckiem.   
  
Uniósł ręce. Drżały tak, jak nigdy nie powinny drżeć ręce lekarza, ale w tym momencie nie był lekarzem, tylko zupełnie zwykłym człowiekiem. Podszedł do Rosapelo i objął go, przyciskając jego głowę do swojej piersi i zanurzając twarz w jego pachnących wiosennym deszczem włosach. Ogarnął go spokój, zupełnie jakby wrócił do domu po podróży - tak długiej, że nie pamiętał już jej początku - i przyniósł ze sobą cały świat. Nigdy już nie chciał go wypuścić.   
  
Ręce Rosapelo powoli, jakby nieśmiało, dotknęły jego pleców, czyniąc życie doskonałym.   
  
\- Naprawdę mogę zostać? - wymamrotał cicho w jego koszulę.   
  
\- Musisz - odpowiedział Law.   
  
\- Dlaczego?   
  
\- Bo...   
  
Czy mógł mu to teraz powiedzieć? Nie, nie był jeszcze gotowy. Miał jednak inną odpowiedź, prawie równie dobrą i nie mniej prawdziwą.   
  
\- Bo przy tobie jestem szczęśliwy - odparł i uśmiechnął się kącikami ust.   
  
Rosapelo podniósł głowę i popatrzył mu w oczy. Nic jednak nie powiedział, jedynie kiwnął głową, a potem znów schował twarz na jego piersi i mocniej zacisnął ręce na jego plecach.   
  
Law postanowił być optymistą i uwierzyć, że znalazł szczęście, które tym razem zdoła przy sobie zatrzymać.


	23. Rozdział 23

Kiedy już minęło największe wzruszenie, Law stwierdził: "Musimy gdzieś spokojnie porozmawiać" i postanowił przenieść ich obu do All Baratie, gdzie zawsze miał do dyspozycji prywatną lożę - nie żeby z niej jak dotąd często korzystał. Pytanie Rosapelo: "A co z twoją pracą?" - skądinąd bardzo trzeźwe - przypomniało mu, że rzeczywiście istniało coś takiego jak sprawy zawodowe, którymi w tej właśnie chwili powinien się zajmować. Zadzwonił więc do swojej sekretarki i poprosił, by przekazała lekarzom - nieco poniewczasie, gdyż było już wpół do pierwszej - że dzisiaj konsultacje się nie odbędą. Dowiedział się jednak, że zrobił to już wcześniej Clione, wobec czego poinformował ją, że przyjęcia nowych pacjentów prawdopodobnie się dzisiaj opóźnią i w tym momencie jeszcze nie wie ile, a następnie się rozłączył, zanim ochłonęła z zaskoczenia i zaczęła indagować o powody takiego, rewolucyjnego wręcz, odstępstwa od planu dnia.   
  
Potem już nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, by zabrać się z Rosapelo do restauracji, co też uczynił. Jak zawsze zakręcił się przy nich sam Sanji, którego Law poprosił o zestaw dnia dla dwojga i o nieprzeszkadzanie do końca wizyty. Nie był właściwie głodny, ale przyzwoitość nakazywała mu coś zamówić, a poza tym dzisiaj nie jadł lunchu i okazało się, że Rosapelo także nie. Kiedy jednak Sanji przyniósł potrawy i odszedł, zasuwając za sobą zasłony i odgradzając ich od pozostałej części restauracji, zapadła niezręczna cisza - i wtedy jedzenie stało się dobrym powodem, by się czymś zająć i w międzyczasie jakoś powoli nawiązać rozmowę.   
  
To była cokolwiek chaotyczna rozmowa, której Law nigdy nie planował ani nie zakładał... której nawet sobie nie wyobrażał. W dodatku obaj byli zbyt przytłoczeni tym, co się stało, by teraz zachowywać się naturalnie, mieli nawet problem, by na siebie patrzeć - dlatego na początku były to głównie urywane i oderwane pytania oraz udzielane w podobnym stylu odpowiedzi. Więcej mówił i pytał Law, podczas gdy Rosapelo więcej słuchał i odpowiadał. Law starał się brzmieć konkretnie i pewnie, mimo że wciąż był wstrząśnięty i nieledwie przerażony. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że robi w tym momencie coś, na co zupełnie nie był przygotowany, choć nawet nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, by teraz się cofnąć. Głos Rosapelo był cichy i chłopiec głównie siedział ze wzrokiem wbitym we własny talerz i z włosami opadającymi na oczy. Czasem zapadało dłuższe milczenie, podczas którego Law gorączkowo usiłował wymyślić, co powinien powiedzieć, a kiedy już mu się udało podjąć poprzedni wątek albo zacząć zupełnie nowy, Rosapelo od razu odnosił się do jego słów, jakby wdzięczny za przerwanie tej uciążliwej ciszy. Law podejrzewał, że gdyby ktoś im się przyglądał, bez wątpienia uznałby tę scenę za niedorzeczną i musiałby mocno oprzeć się pokusie wtrącenia się i zaproponowania pomocy. Przypomniała mu się pani Lise, która niespełna godzinę temu kilkoma słowami zażegnała kataklizm i przywróciła światu normalność...   
  
Jednak w miarę upływu czasu słowa zaczęły płynąć łatwiej, obawy zmalały, a skrępowanie ustąpiło, i powoli pomiędzy nich zaczęło napływać wszystko to, czym ich relacja była przez ostatnie dwa miesiące. Rosapelo wreszcie rzucił w jego kierunku parę nieśmiałych spojrzeń spod zbyt długiej grzywki, zaś Law zdołał mu posłać kilka bardzo niepewnych, choć zupełnie szczerych uśmiechów. Mimo że ta rozmowa - cała sytuacja - napełniała go milionem sprzecznych emocji, to jedno pozostało w nim niezmienione: pragnienie, by zostać przy chłopcu, oraz determinacja, by to zrealizować. Kiedy siedział teraz naprzeciwko niego i patrzył na jego drobną sylwetkę po drugiej stronie stołu, jego serce ściskało się wzruszeniem, współczuciem i wielką radością - i jednocześnie oblewał go zimny pot na myśl, że tak niewiele brakowało, by go stracił. Clione naprawdę należało się wyjście na uroczysty obiad, gdyż tylko dzięki niemu Law w porę zorientował się, czego tak naprawdę chce i potrzebuje w życiu...   
  
Koniec końców w ciągu ponad trzygodzinnej rozmowy udało im się ułożyć całkiem konkretny plan na wspólną przyszłość, która już trwała. Zaczęło się od kolejnego rozsądnego pytania Rosapelo:   
  
\- Law-san... Gdzie ty właściwie mieszkasz?   
  
\- Właściwie mieszkam w szpitalu - odpowiedział Law zgodnie z prawdą, choć z jakiejś przyczyny stwierdzenie to napełniło go wstydem i pospieszył, by dodać: - Ale znajdę nam oczywiście jakieś normalne miejsce. Co powiesz na Roger Bay? Bo rozumiem, że wolisz zostać na Raftel? Nie chcesz wracać na Vokzel?   
  
Rosapelo kiwnął głową. Roger Bay brzmiało dobrze i całkowicie mu odpowiadało - był przyzwyczajony do życia w mieście portowym, a poza tym...   
  
\- Moja mama tutaj leży - powiedział cicho. - No i musisz mieć blisko do pracy   
  
\- A ty do szkoły - odparł Law, gorączkowo się zastanawiając, jak zdobyć mieszkanie. Cóż, doszedł zaraz do wniosku, dla Trafalgara Lawa nie było rzeczy niemożliwych, zwłaszcza na Raftel. Właściwie nie było nawet rzeczy _trudnych,_ gdy człowiek uważany był za dobro całej ludzkości, a w okolicy traktowany był niemal jak pan i władca. - Przywieziemy twoje rzeczy z Vokzel... wszystko, co zechcesz zabrać do... do nowego domu - zapewnił, a potem, pod wpływem impulsu, dodał: - Pojadę z tobą.   
  
Za trzy dni wypadał szesnasty - obowiązkowy urlop dyrektora Szpitala Pamięci Corazona - więc miał do dyspozycji cały dzień, choćby na przeprowadzkę i inne związane z nią sprawy. Wyobrażał sobie, że Rosapelo nie będzie łatwo przestąpić próg mieszkania, w którym żył przez te wszystkie lata z matką, a teraz jej już nie było, jednak jeszcze jeden raz musiał odwiedzić swój dotychczasowy dom... choćby po to, by się z nim jakoś pożegnać. Na dalszą przyszłość Law odłożył kwestię tego, co z mieszkaniem pani Irmy, teraz należącym do chłopca, zrobić.   
  
\- Do tego czasu zostaniesz w szpitalu, dobrze? - zaproponował. - Możesz zająć mój pokój, ja będę mieć do dyspozycji gabinet. Chyba że wolisz zostać w hotelu...?   
  
Rosapelo pokręcił głową, po czym zerknął na niego spod grzywki.   
  
\- Naprawdę mogę zostać... z tobą? - spytał cicho.   
  
Lawa zakłuło w piersi.   
  
\- Tak - odpowiedział po prostu... a potem coś podkusiło go, by zapytać: - A naprawdę chcesz ze mną zostać?   
  
Tym razem Rosapelo z przekonaniem pokiwał głową. Żaden z nich nie pytał "dlaczego?" - ale Law podejrzewał, że będą sobie zadawać to pytanie jeszcze niejednokrotnie. On sam nie miał w tym momencie pojęcia, dlaczego akurat Rosapelo zdołał odnaleźć drogę do jego wnętrza i wywrócić jego życie do góry nogami... tak samo jak nie wiedział, dlaczego akurat jego chłopiec wybrał. Wciąż się temu dziwił, ale to nie była odpowiednia pora, by się w tym zdziwieniu zagłębiać.   
  
\- Zatem Roger Bay - powiedział pogodnie. - Załatwię nam jakieś przyjemne mieszkanie. Pójdziesz do szkoły... może nawet trafisz do jednej klasy z synem naszego Króla Piratów - dodał z uśmiechem, uświadomiwszy sobie, że Rosapelo i Ace byli w tym samym wieku. - O ile ich matka rzeczywiście zgodziła się, by poszli do szkoły... Może znajdziesz sobie jakieś fajne zajęcia pozalekcyjne...? Albo-...   
  
\- Law-san... - przerwał mu Rosapelo, wpatrując się w pusty talerz; widać było, że coś go dręczy. - Law-san... Naprawdę nie będę ci przeszkadzał?   
  
Law zmarszczył brwi.   
  
\- Przeszkadzał? Dlaczego? Czemu miałbyś mi przeszkadzać?   
  
\- Masz przecież dużo pracy i-...   
  
\- Do diabła z pracą! - rzucił Law, za co otrzymał w nagrodę (albo jako naganę) zaskoczone spojrzenie Rosapelo, gdy chłopiec podniósł głowę i tym razem popatrzył mu prosto w oczy. - Znaczy się... Pelo, praca nie jest najważniejsza na świecie - pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem... a potem złapał się na refleksji, że _naprawdę to powiedział._   
  
Jednak naprawdę tak uważał. Kiedy w grę wchodziło coś naprawdę ważnego, wówczas wszystko inne schodziło na dalszy plan, a przynajmniej powinno. Prawdziwy mężczyzna musiał umieć porzucić swoją misję, choćby nie wiem jak zaszczytna czy ważna, jeśli tak nakazywało mu serce.   
  
\- Ale jesteś najbardziej znanym... najlepszym lekarzem na świecie - próbował słabo protestować Rosapelo. - Nie chcę, żebyś przeze mnie-...   
  
Law pokręcił głową.   
  
\- Pelo, podjąłem decyzję. Chcę z tobą stworzyć wspólny dom i nie zamierzam tego robić na pół gwizdka - powiedział stanowczym głosem, ale zaraz ogarnęła go niepewność. - A może... ty wcale nie chcesz ze mną zamieszkać...?   
  
Tym razem Rosapelo popatrzył na niego z wyraźnym wyrzutem.   
  
\- Chcę - odparł cicho. - Naprawdę chcę.   
  
\- To dobrze, cieszę się - mruknął Law, nie pokazując po sobie, jak bardzo mu ulżyło.   
  
Mógł się był spodziewać, że zawsze, gdy w grę wchodziły interesy i opinie dwojga ludzi, rozbieżności i konflikty były nieuniknione. Law nigdy nie chciał rozbieżności i konfliktów... dlatego wolał unikać innych relacji niż zawodowe. Miał co prawda wrażenie, że Rosapelo jest wyjątkowo ugodową osobą - przynajmniej w tej chwili taką się wydawał - podejrzewał jednak, że nie we wszystkim chłopiec będzie się z nim zgadzał i robił po jego myśli. Law musiał być na to przygotowany... będzie musiał sobie z tym poradzić. Jednego był pewien: nie zamierzał chłopca do niczego zmuszać, tak jak nie zamierzał nigdy narzucać mu swojej woli.   
  
Na razie ciszył się myślą o wspólnym zamieszkaniu. Skoro już zgodzili się, że Roger Bay będzie dobrym miejscem... Usiłował sobie wyobrazić ich życie we dwóch - w jakimś jasnym, przytulnym apartamencie z widokiem na zatokę i z balkonem, nad którym przelatywałyby mewy - jednak ta świetlana wizja szybko została zarysowana przez bardziej prozaiczne kwestie.   
  
\- Tylko że... chyba trzeba będzie zatrudnić jakąś gosposię - stwierdził niepewnie. - Kogoś, kto będzie gotował, sprzątał i takie tam...   
  
\- Ja mogę sprzątać - zaproponował Rosapelo, a Law poczuł się tym wzruszony. - Ale gotować nie umiem... co najwyżej kanapki na śniadanie zrobię - przyznał ciszej. - I omlet usmażę, albo jajko.   
  
"To kiepsko, bo ja nie jem kanapek", powiedziałby Law w każdej innej sytuacji, ale tym razem oczywiście nie wchodziło to w grę.   
  
\- Omlet i jajka na śniadanie brzmią dobrze, a co do reszty... Coś się wymyśli, nie przejmuj się tym - stwierdził niefrasobliwie, a potem dodał z uśmiechem: - Ale dzięki za sprzątanie, doceniam to.   
  
Rosapelo kiwnął głową, jednak problem wyraźnie nie dawał mu spokoju, gdyż po chwili powiedział:   
  
\- Gdybym był dziewczyną, jak chciała moja mama, na pewno umiałbym gotować.   
  
\- Twoja mama chciała, żebyś był dziewczyną? - spytał Law, zanim zdążył się ugryźć w język.   
  
\- No bo mam takie dziewczyńskie imię... - mruknął chłopiec i spuścił głowę, aż włosy zakryły mu twarz.   
  
\- Pelo, akurat po tym, jak dostałeś na imię, nie można takich rzeczy wnioskować - stwierdził Law. - Jeśli dobrze kojarzę, żeńska forma twojego imienia to... Rosabel...? O ile w ogóle te imiona są ze sobą spokrewnione - uściślił zaraz. Rosapelo jednak nie wyglądał na pocieszonego, wobec czego Law zastanowił się gorączkowo, jakimi jeszcze argumentami powinien potwierdzić swoją hipotezę. - W gruncie rzeczy... może tego nie wiedziałeś, ale O na końcu ponad wszelką wątpliwość wskazuje na płeć męską.   
  
Rosapelo przypatrywał mu się przez chwilę i tym razem w jego wzroku malowała się wdzięczność.   
  
\- O na końcu wskazuje na płeć męską? - powtórzył nieśmiało.   
  
\- Jak najbardziej, w niektórych językach to końcówka wręcz _zarezerwowana_ dla mężczyzn - odparł z miejsca Law, choć tak naprawdę sam to sobie wymyślił, kiedy przypomniało mu się, jak Słomkowi mieli zwyczaj go tytułować: Torao.   
  
To była jednak jedna z tych chwil, kiedy zrobiłby wszystko i powiedziałby wszystko - nieważne jak głupie, przesadzone czy nieprawdziwe - byle tylko podnieść na duchu kogoś, kto bardzo tego potrzebował. Choć kiedyś byłoby to dla niego nie do pomyślenia, w ostatnich dwóch miesiącach nauczył się to robić i szybko doszedł do perfekcji. Wciąż pamiętał, jak kiedyś Corazon za wszelką cenę usiłował poprawić mu nastrój, choć na chwilę oderwać jego myśli od smutku, strachu czy rozpaczy, nie dbając o własną dumę czy szacunek i posuwając się nawet do nieszkodliwego kłamstwa. I nawet jeśli przygnębienie Rosapelo wynikało w przyczyn obiektywnie błahych, to dla niego samego były one ważne i należało to zaakceptować.   
  
\- Takie imię sugeruje silnego mężczyznę - mówił dalej, a chłopiec wydawał się słuchać jego słów z wyraźną nadzieją. - Na przykład Bepo, mój przyjaciel z oddziału ratunkowego, albo Marco z ortopedii. Powiedziałbym, że ci dwaj zaliczają się do najsilniejszych ludzi na świecie. Albo Zoro, najlepszy szermierz, jakiego nosiła ziemia. Albo Sabo, premier w Rządzie Światowym, chyba nie ma nikogo, kto posiada większą władzę. Znałem kiedyś nawet jednego króla, który potrafił jednym uderzeniem obrócić w gruzy cały zamek, nazywał się Elizabello... To bardzo podobnie do ciebie, prawda? Też się mogło niektórym kojarzyć z kobietą, a tymczasem to był chłop na schwał. Przykłady można mnożyć, a słyszałeś o jakiejś dziewczynie, której imię kończyłoby się na O? - zapytał.   
  
Rosapelo powoli pokręcił głową, a Law miał gorącą nadzieję, że Clione nigdy nie poprosi chłopca, by ten zwracał się do niego per Clio, co czasem miał w zwyczaju robić. Może powinien przy okazji uświadomić psychiatrę w tej kwestii...   
  
\- Poza tym... gdyby twoja mama chciała, żebyś był dziewczyną, bez wątpienia wychowywałaby cię jak dziewczynę...? - dodał cokolwiek na wyrost. - Słyszałem o takich przypadkach - stwierdził poważnym tonem i pokiwał mądrze głową. - Ty tymczasem jesteś stuprocentowym chłopakiem.   
  
\- No tak... ale gdyby jednak wychowywałaby mnie jak dziewczynę, nie byłoby teraz problemu z gotowaniem - stwierdził Rosapelo i znów zmarkotniał.   
  
Law wpatrywał się w niego przez moment w osłupieniu, a potem parsknął śmiechem.   
  
\- Ty chyba za dużo myślisz, Pelo - powiedział wesoło i znów się zaśmiał. - Zdecyduj się, czym wolisz być. Mnie jest właściwie wszystko jedno, dopasuję się. Dzięki naszemu znajomemu psychiatrze jestem liberalnie nastawiony do mężczyzn, którzy uważają się za kobiety... Ale, gwoli ścisłości, nic mi nie wiadomo na temat, jakoby jego matka wychowywała go jako dziewczynę. O ile się orientuję, dopiero w wieku dorosłym wpadło mu do głowy, żeby zostać kobietą... jak już skończyliśmy z piractwem.   
  
Odpędził nagłą a natrętną wizję: mianowicie Clione prowadzącego im dom. Podejrzewał, że ordynator "siódemki" byłby po temu bardziej niż chętny... ale dla Lawa było to jeszcze jakieś dziesięć lat za wcześnie... i sam ten wniosek mocno go rozstroił, wobec czego ponownie skupił się na sytuacji z mocnym postanowieniem wyrzucenia psychiatry ze swojego umysłu na następne kilka godzin.   
  
Rosapelo tymczasem pokiwał w zamyśleniu głową, a potem znów skoncentrował na nim spojrzenie.   
  
\- Chciałbym się na coś przydać - powiedział z naciskiem. - Nie chcę cię... wykorzystywać, Law-san. Już i tak zawdzięczam ci tyle, że nie wiem... kiedy zdołam ci się odpłacić... i to jest nie w porządku...   
  
Jego słowa znów zaskoczyły Lawa, który potrzebował chwili, żeby być w stanie odpowiedzieć, bo wzruszenie ścisnęło go w gardle.   
  
\- Pelo, Pelo. Co mam zrobić, żebyś tak nie myślał? Przecież ja nie robie tego z litości, tylko... - Urwał i potrząsnął głową. - Nie musisz mi być za nic wdzięczny... ani tym bardziej czuć się zobowiązany. To nie są interesy czy wymiana przysług... ale też żadna działalność charytatywna. Po prostu... Tak samo, jak ty chcesz zostać ze mną, tak samo mocno ja chcę zostać z tobą. To nie wystarczy?   
  
Rosapelo znów pochylił głowę, aż widać było tylko czubek jego nosa pod brązową grzywką. Dopiero po chwili potaknął.   
  
\- Poza tym... już się zaoferowałeś, że będziesz sprzątał. Moim zdaniem to naprawdę duża rzecz - mówił dalej Law i tym razem udało mu się uśmiechnąć.   
  
\- Będę odkurzać, robić pranie i myć okna - wymamrotał Rosapelo. - I całą resztę.   
  
\- Myślę, że raz na jakiś czas nie zaszkodzi - stwierdził Law wesoło, nie chcąc pytać, czy w tych pracach domowych chłopiec miał zwyczaj pomagać matce. - Ale tak naprawdę chciałbym, żebyś spędzał czas wolny tak, jak naprawdę tego chcesz. Nie wahaj się mnie prosić o to, czego sobie życzysz. Jest bardzo niewiele rzeczy, których nie mógłbym ci dać... załatwić. Wystarczy, że mi powiesz, czego potrzebujesz. Książki, ubrania, zdobędę dla ciebie wszystko...   
  
Rosapelo jednak pokręcił głową.   
  
\- Nie potrzebuję - odparł cicho. - Ja po prostu chcę... zostać. Cała reszta naprawdę nie ma dla mnie znaczenia.   
  
A Law znów zapytał samego siebie - bo nie miał dość odwagi, by zapytać chłopca... ani też nie miał chwilowo głosu, by cokolwiek powiedzieć - dlaczego _on._ Nie był najlepszym człowiekiem na świecie, miał znacznie więcej wad niż zalet i z całą pewnością było wielu ludzi, z którymi Rosapelo miałby lepiej - tak mówiły mu rozsądek i samoocena. Jednak teraz Law nie zamierzał już oddawać go komukolwiek. Widok zgarbionej sylwetki po drugiej stronie stołu napełniał go ciepłem... wręcz gorącem, które rozchodziło się od serca na całe ciało, zupełnie jakby niesione krwią. Teraz ciężko mu było uwierzyć, że kiedyś mógł czuć wobec tego chłopca niechęć czy złość - choć dobrze pamiętał, że tak było, i wciąż wywoływało to u niego wyrzuty sumienia. Raz jeszcze obiecał sobie, że nigdy już nie powie niczego, co mogłoby sprawić mu przykrość - w tym momencie wydawało się to zresztą zupełnie niemożliwe i nie do wyobrażenia. W tym momencie czuł się tak zestrojony z Rosapelo, jakby ów był jego przedłużeniem, jego częścią.   
  
Nigdy nie odczuwał w ten sposób wobec drugiego człowieka. W całym swoim dorosłym życiu ani razu nie czuł potrzeby, by kogoś objąć i przytulić - a w tym przypadku było to całkowicie naturalne. A kiedy już trzymał Rosapelo w ramionach - przełamując ostatnią granicę między nimi, za którą była już tylko wspólnota - wiedział, że nie chce go nigdy puścić. Chciał mu dać bezpieczeństwo, pewność i poczucie, że już nie musi być sam. Chciał dać mu swoją siłę i chronić przed każdą krzywdą, i nigdy się z nim nie rozstawać. Wciąż pamiętał tę magiczną moc, którą miały ramiona Corazona: odpędzały każdą groźbę i tworzyły złudzenie, że żadne zło, nawet śmierć, nie ma do małego Trafalgara Lawa przystępu. Nawet jeśli nie był Corazonem, chciał choć część tych wrażeń przekazać Rosapelo, bo każde dziecko ich potrzebowało, a zwłaszcza samotne, zrozpaczone dziecko, które straciło wszystko, co było dla niego ważne...   
  
Ponownie skupił się na chwili obecnej.   
  
\- Tak czy inaczej chciałbym, żebyś wiedział, że zajmę się tobą i zadbam o wszystkie twoje potrzeby - zadeklarował. - Nie musisz martwić się przyszłością. Będę cię wspierać w twoich wyborach i pomagać, na ile będziesz sobie tego życzył. - "I zrobię wszystko, żeby coś zaradzić na twoje upadki i złamania", dodał w myślach.   
  
Rosapelo słuchał w milczeniu.   
  
\- Za cztery lata będziesz już dorosły - mówił dalej Law. - Będziesz się mógł zająć, czymkolwiek zechcesz, ale zawsze będziesz miał we mnie oparcie. Takie wybieganie w przyszłość nie ma w tej chwili jednak większego sensu - zreflektował się. - Nawet jeśli czas biegnie bardzo szybko...   
  
Myśl o tym, że już za cztery lata być może będzie się musiał z Rosapelo pożegnać, napełniła go nagłą niechęcią i sprzeciwem... ale zaraz powiedział sobie, że takie wpadanie ze skrajności w skrajność było bez sensu. Najwyraźniej odzywało się jego "nieuznawanie półśrodków", stwierdził z rezygnacją w duchu. Na upływ czasu nic nie mógł jednak poradzić... więc powinien się raczej cieszyć perspektywą spędzenia _co najmniej_ czterech lat z chłopcem, prawda?   
  
\- Law-san... Ja nie zasługuję na to wszystko - wyszeptał Rosapelo ze spuszczonym wzrokiem.   
  
\- Zaraz cię trzepnę po głowie, jak nie przestaniesz tak gadać - stwierdził Law z niezadowoleniem. - Czy masz mnie za osobę, która postrzega innych ludzi w takich właśnie kategoriach? Która chce się zadawać z innymi tylko ze względu na ich zasługi czy przydatność?   
  
\- Nie - odpowiedział Rosapelo, kręcąc głową.   
  
\- No, mam nadzieję! - odparł Law udawanie groźnym tonem. - A poza tym... Bądź mężczyzną, Pelo. Trzymaj się konsekwentnie swoich postanowień. Chciałeś ze mną zostać, to teraz nie jęcz jak dziewczyna i nie wyobrażaj sobie dla odmiany, że jednak dokonałeś złego wyboru.   
  
Rosapelo oparł łokieć na stole i zakrył twarz dłonią.   
  
\- Jestem taki głupi... - wymamrotał. - Ale... Jestem szczęśliwy. Po prostu wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć... że mi pozwolisz... że mogę zostać...   
  
\- Możesz zostać, jak długo chcesz - powiedział Law beztrosko, choć znów czuł ściskanie w gardle i dlatego jego następna wypowiedź była już cichsza: - I liczę na to, że zostaniesz jak najdłużej.   
  
Rosapelo kiwnął głową, choć wciąż nie odsuwał dłoni od twarzy.   
  
\- Myślałem, że mnie nienawidzisz - powtórzył swoje słowa sprzed kilku godzin, słowa, które ukłuły Lawa w serce. - Kazałeś mi odejść... Nie pokazywałeś się więcej. I miałem świadomość, że sam sobie na to zapracowałem. Że jestem okropny i że nikt... że nie chciałbyś się ze mną zadawać. I miałem poczucie, że to wszystko jest bez sensu. Nie chciałem jechać z Lise-san... Ale obiecałem ci, że już sobie nic więcej nie spróbuję zrobić. I może wierzyłem, że za cztery lata wrócę i... miałem nadzieję, że może kiedyś... - Urwał i przez chwilę przełykał bezgłośnie. - Law-san... Czy ja naprawdę się nadaję?   
  
Law wyciągnął nad stołem rękę - wyraźnie się trzęsła, ale Rosapelo nie mógł tego widzieć - i położył chłopcu na głowie.   
  
\- Mógłbym cię spytać o to samo, Pelo - wyszeptał, bo głos go zawiódł. - Dziękuję, że chcesz ze mną zostać.   
  
Rosapelo podniósł wzrok - jego niebieskie oczy były pełne łez - i popatrzył na niego z zaskoczeniem i z niedowierzaniem... i nawet, wydawało się, z pytaniem: "Jesteś głupi czy co?" Pewnie nie wiedział, że dorosły człowiek mógł mieć o sobie tak złe mniemanie, że zależało mu na akceptacji nawet dziecka.   
  
Patrzyli tak na siebie przez dłuższą chwilę, aż wreszcie Rosapelo pociągnął nosem.   
  
\- Law-san... Czy mogę... czy mogę usiąść koło ciebie? - spytał przez łzy. - Tylko ten jeden raz...   
  
Law przesunął się na swojej kanapie, żeby zrobić mu miejsce.   
  
\- Chodź.   
  
Rosapelo przemknął na drugą stronę stolika, a Law objął go i przycisnął do siebie, jakby nigdy już nie zamierzał go puścić. Odchylił się na oparcie wnęki i zamknął oczy. Słowa: "Nie chciałem, żebyś mnie nienawidził" rozbrzmiewały w jego umyśle i być może pierwszy raz w życiu pomyślał, że _rozumie,_ że Corazon mógł wtedy tak właśnie czuć. Law nigdy nie był w stanie tego pojąć... albo po prostu nie był na to gotowy. Nawet rozmowa z Sengoku-san, z której dowiedział się o przeszłości Donquixote Rosinante, nie przekonała go tak do końca. Jego wybawca miał się czuć tak podłym człowiekiem, że zależało mu na dobrej opinii u dzieciaka, którym się zajmował...? W jego oczach Corazon był kimś większym od człowieka, wydawał się wszechmocnym aniołem - przecież był jednym z Niebiańskich Smoków, których traktowano niczym bogów - i może dlatego Lawowi tak ciężko byłoby pogodzić się z jego jakąkolwiek słabością...   
  
Teraz wiedział, że to nie była słabość, tylko ludzka natura. Kiedy się kogoś kochało, takie rzeczy jak siła, umiejętności czy pozycja traciły na znaczeniu, znikały ze świadomości. Człowiek pragnął tylko tego, by go akceptowano... pragnął się _nadawać,_ nawet jeśli na drugim końcu tej relacji znajdowało się dziecko dwa albo trzy razy młodsze... i nade wszystko nie chciał być obiektem nienawiści.   
  
"Przepraszam, Cora-san", powiedział w myślach. "Przepraszam, że do końca pozwoliłem ci wierzyć, że cię nienawidzę."   
  
\- Przepraszam, Pelo - powiedział na głos, choć wciąż był to zaledwie szept. - Powinienem był zachować się inaczej. Powinienem był wcześniej zdać sobie sprawę, czego chcę... co jest dla mnie ważne.   
  
Rosapelo pokręcił głową w jego objęciach.   
  
\- Ale zdążyłeś - wymamrotał.   
  
Law niespodziewanie miał ochotę się zaśmiać.   
  
\- Zdążyłem - potwierdził pogodniejszym tonem. - Masz rację, tym razem zdążyłem...   
  


* * *

  
Później sprawy się jakby skomplikowały.   
  
Ponieważ Law miał wystarczająco wiele roboty, wystarał się o tymczasowego pomocnika, który zająłby się jego sprawami prywatnymi. Nie chciał obciążać tym nikogo ze szpitala, choć z pewnością zaraz ustawiłaby się kolejka chętnych, by oddać mu przysługę, gdyby tylko o to poprosił. Stanowisko objął Ed, młodszy brat jego sekretarki, który pracował w mieście jako "człowiek od wszystkiego" i któremu według Elle można było zaufać. Law polecił mu w pierwszej kolejności znalezienie przyzwoitego mieszkania w Roger Bay, najlepiej w ciągu dwóch dni, ponieważ zamierzał się szybko przeprowadzić. Ed zrobił na nim dobre wrażenie, gdyż nie zadawał żadnych głupich pytań ani też nie dziwił się na głos takim planom, tylko zaraz wziął się do dzieła.   
  
Prędko okazało się, że kupno apartamentu w największym mieście Raftel graniczy z cudem czy jest wręcz niemożliwe. Roger Bay, z powodu ciągłego przyrostu demograficznego, cierpiało na chroniczny brak wolnych lokali - ludzie nieustannie osiedlali się na wyspie końca i początku, przyciągani sławą Króla Piratów i odkryć, jakich tutaj dokonał. Cały czas budowano nowe domy, jednak w chwili obecnej nie było żadnych obiektów mieszkalnych na sprzedaż - następne miały zostać oddane do użytku dopiero wczesnym latem, więc marzenie o dwóch dniach można było wsadzić między bajki.   
  
Mimo to szesnastego Lawowi i Rosapelo rzeczywiście udało się przeprowadzić do nowego domu i to wcale nie wybudowanego rękami gospodarza, co ów już w desperacji rozważał. Tak się bowiem stało - o czym dowiedział się dopiero później - że jego rozmowę z Edem przypadkiem usłyszała Kaya, która następnie przekazała troski dyrektora małżonkowi, Usopp zaś z kolei poinformował o wszystkim Franky'ego, który ponoć uronił jedną czy dwie łzy nad takim nieszczęściem "naszego przyjaciela Torao". Potem sprawa była już praktycznie załatwiona, gdyż najwybitniejszemu cieśli świata nie trzeba było powtarzać dwa razy.   
  
Franky poprosił Zoro, któremu tej wiosny udało się wreszcie powrócić na Raftel, o dostarczenie materiałów - nikt nie dorównywał pierwszemu szermierzowi Króla Piratów w cięciu drzew na deski ani pod względem szybkości, ani dokładności - a potem złapał narzędzia, przybył do Roger Bay, znalazł odpowiednie miejsce (Kaya mimochodem podpytała Lawa o preferencje) i w przeciągu pół nocy postawił dwupiętrowy dom nieco na południe od centrum miasta i zaraz obok drogi do szpitala. Potem postawił samego Lawa: przed tym domem i przed faktem dokonanym - i oczekiwał tylko "dziękuję".   
  
Law po raz kolejny zdumiał się, że ludzie działali w taki sposób - choć może raczej powinien powiedzieć: przyjaciele. Żył na tym świecie blisko czterdzieści lat i wciąż nie przyzwyczaił się do tego, że ktoś mógłby wyświadczyć mu przysługę ot tak z dobrego serca. Wiedział jednak, że problem leży raczej w nim samym, nie w ludziach, wobec czego pozostawało mu jedynie pokornie przyjąć podarunek, choć zdołał przy okazji niemal obrazić Franky'ego wzmianką vel propozycją zapłaty. Cyborg stwierdził, że takie rzeczy robi na śniadanie jako rozgrzewka przed pracą w stoczni i absolutnie odmówił przyjęcia jakiejkolwiek rekompensaty materialnej, wspomniał natomiast, że liczy na dobrą imprezę powitalną.   
  
Jak na dzieło Franky'ego budyneczek prezentował się wyjątkowo niepretensjonalnie - najpewniej za sprawą limitu czasowego, w jakim powstał - choć odrobiny ekstrawagancji cyborg sobie nie darował i ozdobił wszystkie zewnętrzne obramowania drzwi i okien fantazyjnymi wzorami, podobnie jak i kręcone schody prowadzące na piętro. Jeśli chodziło o wnętrze, było tutaj aż za nadto przestrzeni dla dwojga ludzi, ale Franky najwyraźniej założył, że rodzina Lawa niewątpliwie kiedyś się powiększy. W mieszkaniu znajdowały się: salon, sześć mniejszych pokoi do zagospodarowania zgodnie z wolą użytkowników, kuchnia, łazienki na obu piętrach i nawet sauna. Cyborg postawił też ogrodzenie wokół działki, umożliwiając stworzenie przytulnego ogródka, do którego można było zresztą wyjść przez boczne drzwi.   
  
Kiedy Franky zabrał się do siebie, wręczywszy wcześniej cyzelowany klucz właścicielowi posesji, Law i Rosapelo pozostali w salonie swojego nowego domu i wdychali zapach świeżego drewna, usiłując ogarnąć się w rzeczywistości.   
  
\- Naprawdę możemy tutaj zostać? - spytał Rosapelo słabym głosem, rozglądając się po mieszkaniu.   
  
\- Nie mamy innej opcji - odparł Law podobnym tonem. - Poza tym Franky śmiertelnie by się obraził, gdybyśmy nie skorzystali.   
  
\- Co zrobimy z tymi wszystkimi pokojami? - tym razem głos Rosapelo był znacznie bardziej rzeczowy.   
  
\- Na pewno się nie zmarnują... - mruknął Law, radując się ciepłem, które wypełniało go za każdym razem, gdy chłopiec używał formy "my". - Teraz w każdym razie wiesz, że możesz się rozglądać za dziewczyną, bo dla twojej przyszłej rodziny mamy gotowe miejsce.   
  
Rosapelo popatrzył na niego w osłupieniu, zanim ponownie wziął się za oglądanie pustych kątów.   
  
\- A skąd weźmiemy meble? - zaryzykował jeszcze jedno pytanie.   
  
\- Coś się załatwi - rzucił Law repliką, która w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni weszła mu w nawyk. - Pojedźmy najpierw na Vokzel i zobaczmy, co chcesz stamtąd zabrać.   
  


* * *

  
Jak się spodziewał, podczas podróży na rodzinną wyspę Rosapelo stawał się coraz mniej rozmowny, aż wreszcie zamilkł zupełnie i pogrążył się w rozmyślaniach, najpewniej przykrych. Kiedy szli do jego domu, Law położył mu rękę na ramieniu, by przekazać swoje wsparcie. Tak jak napisała Ida w liście, Rosapelo i pani Irma mieszkali całkiem niedaleko centrum, w trzypiętrowej kamienicy. U sąsiadów był zapasowy klucz - starsza pani z lokalu obok bardzo się ucieszyła widokiem chłopca, choć jednocześnie widoczny był jej smutek z powodu śmierci jego matki - ale ręce Rosapelo drżały na tyle, że ostatecznie to Law musiał otworzyć drzwi.   
  
Mieszkanie miało salon, dwie małe sypialnie, a także kuchnię i łazienkę. W oknach wisiały białe, koronkowe firanki, zaś na parapetach stały pelargonie, teraz już zupełnie uschnięte. Ściany pokryte były tapetami w pastelowych kolorach i ozdobione kilkoma obrazkami oraz zdjęciami w ramkach. W kącie stała maszyna do szycia. Tapicerowane meble wyglądały na dość stare, jednak dobrze utrzymane, zaś na stole leżał piękny obrus. Nie brakowało wazonów i innych bibelotów. Całość robiła bardzo przytulne wrażenie i Law nie miał problemu wyobrazić sobie, że było to miejsce, które kochano i o które dbano. Mimo że tak naprawdę spotkał panią Irmę tylko raz, wydawała mu się znajomą osobą - pewnie dzięki opowieściom Rosapelo i informacjom otrzymanym od Idy - i teraz miał wrażenie, że to mieszkanie bardzo do niej pasowało.   
  
Chłopiec trzymał się dzielnie, ale kiedy byli już w środku, nie wytrzymał. Usiadł na kanapie i zakrył twarz rękami. Law pozwolił mu płakać i starał się nie wyrzucać sobie tego, że go tutaj przyprowadził. Wreszcie chłopiec opanował się - wydmuchał nos, otarł oczy i powiedział, że już wszystko dobrze. Z mieszkania koniec końców chciał zabrać tylko swoje biurko, ubrania, książki i trochę innych rzeczy. Kiedy Law zaproponował, by wzięli też obrazki, zgodził się na to, ale nic więcej - pozostałe przedmioty i meble prawdopodobnie zbyt mocno przypominały mu o zmarłej matce. Za pomocą ROOMu bagaż został przetransportowany do portu i na statek, zaś potem do ich nowego domu...   
  
...gdzie zastali gwar i ewidentne zaczątki imprezy, mimo że było dopiero po trzeciej. Wyglądało na to, że poprzez Usoppa i Franky'ego o przeprowadzce Lawa dowiedziała się także reszta Słomkowych - czy można było zakładać cokolwiek innego? - których większość ochoczo krzątała się teraz po budyneczku. Law zamknął oczy, a potem je ponownie otworzył, jednak wizja nie znikała. Dawna załoga Słomkowego Kapelusza naprawdę znalazła się w jego nowym domu, choć z jakiegoś powodu brakowało tutaj samego Króla Piratów, co Lawa bardziej niepokoiło, niż cieszyło.   
  
Chwilę trwało, zanim zajęci pracą Słomkowi dostrzegli ich dwóch na progu mieszkania.   
  
\- Torao-kun! - zawołała Nami, machając do niego z przejścia do kuchni. - Jak mogłeś nam nie powiedzieć, że się przeprowadzasz? Gdyby nie Franky, nigdy byśmy się nie dowiedzieli - dodała z wyrzutem.   
  
\- A ja wiedziałem, ale nie powiedziałem! - dobiegł z kuchni głos Sanjiego, który następnie wypłynął z pomieszczenia w tańcu radości i opadł przed dawną nawigator Słomkowych na kolano, prezentując jej deser w szklanym pucharku. Law był zupełnie pewny, że tego typu naczyń, ani też żadnych innych, nie było w mieszkaniu, gdy z niego poprzednim razem wychodził. - Nami-swan, lody o smaku płatków wiśni, na podkreślenie twojej niezrównanej urody. Ach, tej wiosny jesteś piękniejsza niż zwykle! - zawołał z uczuciem.   
  
\- Dziękuję, Sanji-kun - odparła Nami, przyjmując deser.   
  
\- A dla mnie? - Usopp wyjrzał zza barierki na piętrze, zaś w jego wzroku malowała się nadzieja. - Cześć, Torao! Zakładam wam oświetlanie - wyjaśnił, machając trzymanym w ręce śrubokrętem.   
  
\- Wy, dodatki, możecie dostać kremu waniliowego, bo mi trochę zostało od lodów - powiedział Sanji warkliwym tonem, choć zaraz potem na jego twarz ponownie wpełzł maślany uśmiech. - Robin-chwan! Pozwól, że przyniosę ci deser na orzeźwienie przy pracy! - zawołał i wybiegł w radosnych podskokach przez drzwi do ogrodu.   
  
Law zerknął w tamtym kierunku i dostrzegł Robin, która przy pomocy dodatkowych rąk tworzyła wokół jego domu rabaty kwiatowe, podczas gdy sama pochłonięta była lekturą na leżaku. Sanji właśnie pochylił się nad nią w usłużnej pozie, wręczając jej poczęstunek, który przyjęła z uśmiechem. Kawałek dalej w promieniach słońca spał Zoro, opierając się o ścianę; jego trzy miecze leżały obok niego na trawie. Jakby wyczuwając obecność kucharza, szermierz otworzył oko i łypnął ku niemu nieżyczliwie, nie zmieniając pozycji, a potem kontynuował drzemkę.   
  
Brook okopywał krzak, trzeci ze świeżo posadzonych na skraju ogrodu.   
  
\- To prezent ode mnie - powiedziała Nami, stając obok Lawa. - Krzewy moich mandarynek, dbaj o nie.   
  
\- Gotowe, Nami-san! - zawołał kościotrup, ocierając czoło. - Czuję ten wysiłek nawet w kościach. Ale ja mam same kości, yohohoho! - zaśmiał się, a potem zniżył głos: - Nami-san, czy mogę w nagrodę zobaczyć twoje majteczki?   
  
Sanji znokautował go jednym celnym kopniakiem.   
  
\- Brook, nie pozwolę ci tak się odzywać do Nami-san. Tylko ja mogę oglądać jej majte-...   
  
Reszta wypowiedzi zmieniła się w jęk, gdy trafił go rzucony przez Nami pucharek, już opróżniony z lodów. Sanji opadł na trawnik w pozie cierpienia i odwrócił w stronę Lawa zbolałą twarz.   
  
\- Ode mnie masz wyposażenie kuchni. Każda kuchnia musi być porządnie wyposażona, nawet jeśli się z niej nie korzysta. W tym miesiącu otworzyliśmy filię All Baratie: Roger Bay, zaraz przy rynku. Tam możecie się stołować do woli albo zamawiać posiłki do domu. Usłyszałem o waszych problemach gastronomicznych, kiedy byliście trzy dni temu w restauracji.   
  
\- Sanji, jesteś mężczyzną nad mężczyznami! - dobiegł z góry głos Franky'ego, a następnie cyborg wychylił się przez okno jednego z pokojów na piętrze. - To suuuuuuper propozycja! Nie zawiodłem się na tobie. Torao, porobiłem wam trochę mebli, żebyście nie musieli spać i siedzieć na podłodze.   
  
Od strony szpitala dobiegł narastający odgłos stukania - jakby kopytek na bruku - i w następnym momencie przez ogrodzenie przeskoczył nie kto inny jak sam ordynator chorób wewnętrznych Szpitala Pamięci Corazona w swojej pełnej reniferowej postaci.   
  
\- Nie spóźniłem się za bardzo?! - zawołał z przejęciem, rozglądając się nerwowo po zgromadzonych, a potem wrócił do codziennego wyglądu.   
  
\- Jesteś w sam raz, tylko Luffy'ego jeszcze brakuje - uspokoiła go Nami, kucając przy nim i obejmując. - Dawnośmy się nie widzieli! Patrz, kto z nami jest - to mówiąc pokazała ręką dwójkę obok.   
  
\- Robin! Zoro! - zawołał Chopper z radością. - Kiedy wróciliście?   
  
\- W zeszłym tygodniu - odparła Robin, wskazując mu miejsce obok siebie na leżaku, które ochoczo zajął. - Myślałam, że będziemy na Nowy Rok, ale... - Uśmiechnęła się z zakłopotaniem.   
  
\- Nie musimy zgadywać, marimo zabłądził - domyślił się Sanji, który już zdążył się podnieść na nogi po niespodziewanym ataku Nami.   
  
\- Wcale nie zabłądziłem, zboczony kuchciku - odburknął Zoro, rzucając mu kolejne wrogie spojrzenie. - Chciałem trochę dłużej zostać na South Blue.   
  
\- Założę się, że nawet nie wiesz, gdzie jest South Blue, największa zgubo w Grand Line.   
  
\- Chcesz się bić, panie pokręcona brewka? - dawny pierwszy oficer Słomkowych złapał za katanę.   
  
\- Dawaj, trzeciorzędny szermierzyno! - odparł kucharz, unosząc nogę w bojowej pozie.   
  
\- Zoro-kun! Sanji-kun! Ani się ważcie. Dzieci patrzą - ukróciła ich zapędy Nami, patrząc na obu groźnie.   
  
\- Tak jest, Nami-swan! - Sanji zakręcił się koło kobiety swojego życia.   
  
\- Dajcie lepiej gorzały - mruknął Zoro i ponownie oparł się o ścianę domu.   
  
\- HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEJ!!! - dobiegło gdzieś z oddali, przybliżając się z każdą sekundą.   
  
Wszyscy spojrzeli w stronę, skąd dochodził okrzyk - czyli gdzieś w głąb wyspy i nieco w górę. W następnej chwili Monkey D. Luffy pojawił się w ogrodzie, zupełnie jakby spadł z nieba. Wylądował dokładnie pomiędzy rabatami kwiatów i krzewami mandarynkowymi, za co zarobił srogie spojrzenia tak Nami, jak i Robin.   
  
\- Jestem! - zawołał z radością Król Piratów, a potem obejrzał się za siebie. - Chłopaki zaraz będą, chyba nie mogli nadążyć, hahaha!   
  
\- To wyglądało, jakbyś zeskoczył ze wzgórza - powiedział Law chłodnym tonem, jakiego zwykł używać w stosunku do Słomkowego, kiedy wreszcie odzyskał mowę.   
  
\- Zgadza się. Cześć, Torao!   
  
\- Cześć, wujku Torao! - zawołały Laelya i Catleya, kiedy ojciec już wyplątał je ze swoich objęć, a następnie przyskoczyły do Lawa, który pogłaskał jedną i drugą po głowie.   
  
\- To na kogo jeszcze czekamy? - spytał z rezygnacją.   
  
\- Na moich trzech chłopaków - odparł Luffy. - Hancock nie przyjdzie, została z Faranem i Boiem, ale przekazuje ci życzenia wszystkiego dobrego na nowej drodze życia.   
  
\- To zabrzmiało, jakbym się ożenił - mruknął Law z przekąsem.   
  
\- Nie ożeniłeś się? - zdziwił się Luffy, a potem przeniósł wzrok na Rosapelo, który cały ten czas stał w cieniu Lawa i nie odzywał się ani słowem, co z pewnością nikogo nie dziwiło. - Przecież masz syna...? To skąd on się wziął?   
  
Law zamknął oczy i policzył do dziesięciu, starając się ignorować stłumione parsknięcia, które dobiegły od Nami i Robin.   
  
\- Słomkowy, jestem zdumiony tym, że jednak wiesz, skąd się biorą dzieci...   
  
\- Mniej więcej - wyszczerzył się Luffy. - No, to kto jest matką? Clione?   
  
\- Clione jest facetem - odparł Law, zastanawiając się, skąd czerpie cierpliwość. Dopiero potem zapytał sam siebie, jakim cudem Luffy'emu przyszło do głowy coś takiego.   
  
\- Tak...? A, rzeczywiście. Zupełnie zapomniałem, hahaha! - Luffy zdawał się za bardzo nie przejmować swoją omyłką. Zaraz potem zrobił to, na co nie zdobył się dotąd nikt innym, a mianowicie podszedł do Rosapelo i wyciągnął rękę. - Cześć, jestem Luffy, Król Piratów! - przedstawił się.   
  
Rosapelo rzucił Lawowi zagubione spojrzenie, a potem z wahaniem uścisnął podaną rękę.   
  
\- Jestem Pelo - powiedział cicho.   
  
\- Pelo, fajnie poznać. Mam trzech chłopaków w twoim wieku, zaraz powinni tutaj być. A to moje córki, Laelya i Catleya. No, to o co w tym wszystkim chodzi? Wyjaśnij mi, Torao. Ale tak, żebym zrozumiał...   
  


* * *

  
To, co miało być spokojnym wieczorem w nowym domu, przerodziło się ostatecznie w zabawę, na której pojawiła się - Law miał wrażenie - połowa pracowników szpitala. Część wpadła tylko na chwilkę, pogratulować domu i rodziny, część zaś została dłużej, głównie jego dawni towarzysze z załogi Piratów Serca. Wiele osób przyniosło prezenty do mieszkania oraz jedzenie i napitki. Law musiał pogodzić się z tym, że był dziecinnie naiwny, sądząc, że uda mu się utrzymać w tajemnicy zmianę, jaka dokonała się w jego życiu. Jutro prawdopodobnie będzie o niej można przeczytać w ogólnoświatowym dzienniku, uznał z przekąsem... a potem przestał sobie się tym przejmować.   
  
Nawet jeśli na początku całe to zamieszanie przyprawiło go o zawrót głowy, to później, kiedy wracał do tego wieczoru pamięcią, odczuwał tylko łaskoczące ciepło, gdyż przecież nie wydarzyło się nic nieprzyjemnego - kiedy już przymknęło się oko na fakt, że do jego domu zwalił się Król Piratów Monkey D. Luffy ze swoją załogą i rodziną i wyprawił imprezę na sto dwa...   
  
Opowiedział pokrótce historię Rosapelo tak swoim przyjaciołom ze szpitala (poza Bepo, Clione i Kayą większość nie miała pojęcia, kim jest ten chłopiec i skąd się tak nagle wziął w życiu ich dyrektora), jak i Słomkowym, którzy szybko przyjęli jego podopiecznego do swoich serc. Franky, cyborg o wielkim sercu, uronił nad tragedią Rosapelo łzę i pobiegł urządzać jego pokój. Brook, który uprzyjemniał wieczór grą na skrzypcach, zadedykował mu pieśń na pożegnanie drogich ludzi. Nami, która zawsze miała słabość do dzieci, wyraziła współczucie i obiecała, że Rosapelo zawsze będzie miał w niej oparcie, oraz zagwarantowała mu stały wstęp do New Piece. Robin obdarowała go kilkoma książkami historyczno-podróżniczymi i zapewniła, że z chęcią porozmawia na interesującego go tematy. Usopp wręczył skrzynkę z narzędziami i procę własnej produkcji, życząc mu, by wyrósł na dzielnego wojownika mórz, zaś Zoro powiedział, że nie ma wiele do roboty i może mu pomóc z treningiem. Sanji zrobił dla niego specjalny deser, na widok którego Luffy'emu prawie wypadły oczy, ale musiał zadowolić się czymś mniej wyszukanym.   
  
Sam Król Piratów powiedział, że Rosapelo może odwiedzać go, kiedy tylko zechce. Trudno powiedzieć, by chłopiec z miejsca zaprzyjaźnił się z synami Luffy'ego - był zbyt przytłoczony sytuacją, a poza tym od ponad dwóch miesięcy praktycznie nie miał z rówieśnikami żadnego kontaktu - ale przynajmniej ich towarzystwo nie wydawało się sprawiać mu przykrości. Laelya i Catleya były nim wyraźnie zauroczone i nie odstępowały go na krok, co wywoływało u Lawa krzywy uśmiech - miał jednak nadzieję, że Luffy jeszcze trochę poczeka ze swatami...   
  
Zabawa trwała w najlepsze, nawet gdy się już ściemniło. Sanji dostarczał coraz to kolejnych wybornych dań i trunków. Franky, kiedy udało mu się oderwać od drobnych robótek w budynku, które angażowały jego uwagę, co jakiś czas siadał z gitarą i raczył zgromadzonych rzewnymi balladami, a przez resztę czasu Brook przygrywał wesoło na skrzypkach. Chopper puszczał się wtedy w tany i skakał, piszcząc i klaskając kopytkami z uciechy. Zoro, Usopp, Penguin, Shachi i Jean Bart założyli klub pijących w ogródku, skąd co jakiś czas dobiegały podniesione głosy albo wybuchy śmiechu, gdy Usoppowi udał się jakiś żart. Piękne panie - Nami, Robin, Ikkaku i Kaya - z upiętymi włosami i z makijażem, w wyjściowych sukniach i biżuterii, skrzyknęły się we własne towarzystwo... do którego dobił także Clione, który pod względem wieczorowej toalety niczym im nie ustępował. Psychiatra miał na sobie granatową sukienkę z głębokim wycięciem na plecach oraz szpilki na obcasie jeszcze wyższym niż na co dzień... i sporadycznie rzucał Lawowi powłóczyste spojrzenia, których ten starał się nie dostrzegać.   
  
Luffy nie odstępował na krok gospodarza i gadał o wszystkim i niczym, udzielając mu między innymi rad na temat wychowywania dzieci, które Law wpuszczał jednym uchem i wypuszczał drugim. Na szczęście przed nieskrępowaną sympatią Króla Piratów ratował go Bepo, który na tę okoliczność trzymał się bardzo blisko i którego Luffy uwielbiał prawie równie mocno jak samego Lawa, więc dzielił uwagę pomiędzy nich obu.   
  
Kiedy Laelya i Catleya się pospały, Senti ledwo trzymał oczy otwarte, a jego bracia starali się powstrzymywać ziewanie, zaś przynajmniej połowa gości była już porządnie upita, Nami zarządziła koniec imprezy. Nie znosząc słowa sprzeciwu, zapędziła wszystkich mężczyzn (za wyjątkiem Clione oraz obu gospodarzy) do sprzątania, po czym mieszkanie lśniło dokładnie tak, jak o poranku. Pożegnaniom nie było końca, ale wreszcie Law i Rosapelo zostali sami we własnym domu... który sprawiał dziwne wrażenie bez tłumu, jaki się dzisiaj przezeń przewalił. (Rano mieli znaleźć Zoro w ogrodzie, ale na ten moment jeszcze żaden z nich tego nie wiedział).   
  
\- Dobrze się bawiłeś? - spytał Law, zamykając drzwi i przekręcając zamek, po czym spojrzał na chłopca, który usiadł na krześle przy stole.   
  
\- Nie wiem... Chyba tak.   
  
\- Myślę, że taka sytuacja już się nie powtórzy - stwierdził pocieszająco Law i uśmiechnął się krzywo. - A tak za jednym zamachem poznałeś tę szaloną bandę.   
  
\- Wydają się bardzo mili - powiedział ostrożnie Rosapelo.   
  
\- I tacy są - zgodził się Law, a jego uśmiech stał się szerszy. - To dobrzy przyjaciele.   
  
Rosapelo kiwnął głową, a potem ziewnął.   
  
\- Idziemy spać? - zaproponował Law, przyciemniając oświetlenie. - To był długi dzień. I na swój sposób naprawdę męczący...   
  
\- Nie, chcę jeszcze trochę posiedzieć - odpowiedział Rosapelo, opierając łokcie o blat, a brodę na dłoniach, wobec czego Law zajął miejsce obok.   
  
Przez chwilę żaden z nich nic nie mówił i w domu zapadła cisza tak głęboka, że dało się słyszeć wpadający przez okno szum morza. Jakaś mewa krzyknęła nad brzegiem, jakby coś wyrwało ją z uśpienia, a z miasta dobiegło szczekanie psa. Wieczór był spokojny i dość ciepły, choć w powietrzu jeszcze można było wyczuć wiosenny chłód. Powietrze pachniało świeżą ziemią i drewnem. Law pomyślał, że w takiej scenerii nie było mu trudno uwierzyć, że jego życie naprawdę zaczęło się od nowa.   
  
\- Law-san...? - odezwał się wreszcie Rosapelo.   
  
\- Tak?   
  
\- To wszystko... to nie jest sen, prawda?   
  
\- Myślisz, że któryś z nas byłby w stanie wyśnić tak zwariowany sen? - odpowiedział Law pytaniem na pytanie. - Ja na pewno nie.   
  
Rosapelo pokręcił głową... a potem jego usta drgnęły w zapowiedzi uśmiechu.   
  
\- Ja też nie - powiedział, ale w jego słowach wciąż pobrzmiewała niepewność, gdy dodał: - Mam nadzieję, że rankiem to wszystko nie zniknie...   
  
Law położył mu rękę na włosach.   
  
\- Nie zniknie - zaręczył, a potem dorzucił: - Budynki Franky'ego przetrwają niejeden kataklizm.   
  
I tym razem Rosapelo parsknął śmiechem. Law popatrzył na niego z czułością i zapytał sam siebie, czym zasłużył na takie szczęście.   
  
\- Będzie się nam tu dobrze mieszkać, Pelo - powiedział.   
  
\- Tak - potwierdził chłopiec, który stał się jego synem. - Dziękuję, Law-san.   
  
\- Głupol. Nie masz mi za co dziękować.   
  
Więc Rosapelo nic więcej nie powiedział, tylko kiwnął głową. "To ja dziękuję", pomyślał Law, a potem jeszcze długo siedzieli przy stole w salonie, jakby nie chcieli przerwać tej magicznej chwili - pierwszego z niezliczonych wieczorów we wspólnym domu.


	24. Rozdział 24

  
  
Rodzinna codzienność była czymś, na co Law zupełnie nie był przygotowany. Po tygodniu złapał się jednak na tym, że życie we dwóch z Rosapelo przychodzi mu bez większego trudu - a zaraz za tą konstatacją postąpiło pytanie: dlaczego miałoby być inaczej? Wszystko układało się lepiej niż dobrze i łatwo było poddać się złudzeniu, że zawsze tak będzie, a przyszłość jest ponad wszelką wątpliwość świetlana. Law był jak odurzony nowym życiem i nawet jeśli rozsądek co jakiś czas ostrzegał go przed takimi czy innymi komplikacjami, które z całą pewnością miały kiedyś nadejść, nie poświęcał tym przebłyskom realizmu większej uwagi. Pewnie znów chodziło o to "nieuznawanie półśrodków", które - odkąd usłyszał o tym od Clione - nie mogło mu wyjść z głowy. Szedł na całość we wszystkim, co uważał za najważniejsze, a obecnie czymś takim była wspólna egzystencja z Rosapelo.   
  
Prawie w ogóle nie zastanawiał się nad zmianą, która się w jego życiu dokonała - mimo że była tak kolosalna, że prawie nierzeczywista. Gdyby ktoś pół roku temu powiedział mu, że z nastaniem wiosny stworzy z trzynastoletnim chłopcem rodzinę, odparłby, że coś takiego nie będzie mieć miejsca nawet za sto lat. Nie wyobrażał sobie, by miał się kiedykolwiek wyprowadzić ze szpitala albo zaangażować w sprawy inne niż zawodowe - nie w tym życiu, nie w tym wymiarze. Tymczasem tak właśnie się stało - i przyjął tę przemianę bez żadnej dyskusji.   
  
Może chodziło o to, że rzadko zastanawiał się nad swoimi decyzjami, kiedy już je podjął i wprowadził w życie - miał zwyczaj im po prostu ufać... a może właśnie dlatego, że ta zmiana była tak gigantyczna, tak wszechpotężna, że nie był jej w stanie ogarnąć, jeszcze nie, musiał po prostu zaakceptować i działać zgodnie z nią, jakby była czymś narzuconym przez los i okoliczności, a nie wynikała z niego samego. Może właśnie nade wszystko nie chciał rozważać własnego postępowania, myślenia i uczuć - tego, co ostatecznie doprowadziło do wzięcia Rosapelo pod opiekę - gdyż bał się, jakie wnioski mógłby osiągnąć. Nie czuł się przygotowany na odkrycie nowej prawdy o sobie samym, a tak by się bez wątpienia stało, gdyby zaczął szerzej analizować motywy tej przełomowej decyzji.   
  
Było zatem kilka powodów, dla których z nikim nie rozmawiał o tym, co zaszło, a jedynie postawił przed faktem dokonanym. Oczywiście takie zachowanie było, ogólnie rzecz biorąc, całkowicie dziwne i nietypowe - normalnie ludzie informują znajomych czy przyjaciół nie tylko o założeniu rodziny, ale i o rzeczach znacznie mniejszej wagi - jednak Law zawsze działał na trochę innych zasadach. (Po prawdzie, uważał się pod względem społecznym za jednostkę raczej upośledzoną, na swój sposób kogoś, kto stoi z boku ustalonych norm). Dość powiedzieć, że nawet nie przyszło mu do głowy rozpowiadać - czy choćby wspomnieć przy okazji - że nagle postanowił zaadoptować nastoletniego chłopca i stworzyć z nim dom. Uznał, że jest to jego sprawa, i nie widział potrzeby robienia fajerwerków.   
  
Nie przyszło mu do głowy, że większość ludzi na Raftel - ze szczególnym naciskiem na jego współpracowników i przyjaciół - traktuje go w inny sposób: jako osobę, której życie, dobrobyt i szczęście leżą na sercu albo po prostu interesują. Prawdopodobnie mało kto miał mu jego skrytość za złe - większość ludzi była do tego przyzwyczajona albo wyznawali zasadę, że najwybitniejszy lekarz na świecie ma prawo robić, co chce - ale jednocześnie nie mogli zostawić tego bez żadnej reakcji. Cieszył się zbyt wielkim autorytetem, by ludzie nagabywali go o zmianę i chcieli znać powody - było nie do pomyślenia, by ktoś w szpitalu zaczął go podczas lunchu wypytywać o tę kwestię - ale mogli przynajmniej okazać mu swoją sympatię, i stąd te liczne odwiedziny na zorganizowanej przez Słomkowych imprezie powitalnej, pierwszego wieczoru w nowym domu. Koniec końców - poza Słomkowymi właśnie, którym Law w kilku słowach streścił historię Rosapelo, jednocześnie umiejętnie unikając zagłębiania się w powody tej decyzji - ludziom pozostało się zadowolić tym, co już wiedzieli: że Trafalgar Law założył rodzinę i wyprowadził się do domku na obrzeżach Roger Bay. I tyle.   
  
Jak wyglądała ta nowa codzienność? W szpitalu wciąż spędzał większość doby, jednak sypiał w domu, tam też jadał śniadania i kolacje, na które wpadał pomiędzy ustalonymi obowiązkami: około siódmej, kiedy już skończył poranne zabiegi, a kiedy Rosapelo wstawał, oraz około osiemnastej, po przyjęciu nowych pacjentów. Jego plan pracy praktycznie pozostał niezmieniony - poza jedną drastyczną modyfikacją: Trafalgar Law zaczął brać _jeden dzień wolny w tygodniu._   
  
Bepo komentował to przez cały miesiąc, Ikkaku rzucała mu spojrzenia, jakby na jego ramionach wyrosła druga głowa, a Clione tylko kiwał głową ze zrozumieniem - on jeden rozumiał, że Law nie mógłby postąpić inaczej. Rosapelo już nie protestował, że Law _dla niego_ ogranicza pracę, w której nikt go nie mógł zastąpić - jego przybrany ojciec raz jeszcze uświadomił mu, że taka jest jego decyzja i nie zamierza z niej rezygnować, a jego ton rzeczywiście nie wskazywał na jakąkolwiek chęć dyskusji w tej materii. Lokalny dziennik rozpisywał się o tym przynajmniej przez tydzień, pojawiły się też głosy niezadowolenia, że lekarz-cudotwórca zaczął traktować pacjentów z lekceważeniem, zamiast spełniać swoją misję i powinność wobec ludzkości. Krytykanci jednak zostali szybko zakrzyczeni przez personel Szpitala Pamięci Corazona, który stanął za swoim dyrektorem murem, argumentując, że Trafalgar Law jest człowiekiem jak wszyscy inni i ma prawo do normalnego życia, w czym zresztą poparła ich większość społeczności Raftel i okolicznych wysp.   
  
Law, jak zawsze, zupełnie nie przejmował się cudzymi opiniami i przekonaniami i nie czuł się wobec kogokolwiek zobowiązany. Przez całe życie (z niewielkimi wyjątkami) postępował tak, jak sam tego chciał, i nie zwracał uwagi na zapatrywania otaczających go osób - dlaczego teraz miałby zmieniać tę filozofię? Miał jednak nadzieję, że głosy krytyki nie dotkną Rosapelo, bo chłopiec był znacznie bardziej od niego wrażliwy - można było wręcz powiedzieć, że na tle Lawa i otaczających go dziwolągów był zupełnie normalnym dzieckiem - i nie zasługiwał na przykrości, które miałyby go spotkać za sprawą swojego opiekuna.   
  
Na razie jednak na nic takiego się nie zanosiło. Rosapelo poszedł do szkoły w Roger Bay i rzeczywiście trafił do jednej klasy z Monkey D. Ace'em, co Law przyjął to z ulgą. Nie chodziło rzecz jasna o żadne obawy, że chłopiec mógłby się w nowym miejscu czuć samotnie, tylko o bardziej praktyczne aspekty: przyjaźń z pierworodnym synem Króla Piratów mogła stać się siłą Rosapelo, który przecież nie posiadał żadnych nadprzyrodzonych talentów czy szczególnych umiejętności, by móc się obronić przed ewentualnymi wrogami. (Co prawda Ace też ich nie posiadał, przynajmniej na ile Law się orientował, ale potrafił się bić, odziedziczył też po ojcu instynkt pomocy ludziom, na którym mu zależało). Dopiero po jakimś czasie Law zorientował się, że myśli kategoriami wojennymi, a tymczasem na świecie od dawna był pokój. Panowała era normalnych ludzi, a władający mocą diabelskich owoców w większości używali swoich zdolności do pomagania innym, nie do walki. W tej epoce Rosapelo - zupełnie zwyczajny chłopak, który lubił grać w piłkę i czytać o podróżach - nie musiał się niczego obawiać.   
  
Oczywiście Law nie chciał myśleć o swoim przybranym dziecku jako o zupełnie zwyczajnej osobie i był bardziej niż chętny, by wyłapywać jego wszystkie zalety i mocne punkty. Szybko okazało się, że Rosapelo potrafi przyrządzać bardzo dobre śniadania, na które Law pędził ze szpitala tak, że się za nim kurzyło. (Ponieważ jego przybrany syn odniósł się krytycznie do idei używania Ope Ope no Mi w sytuacjach, gdy nie było to absolutnie wymagane, Law zaopatrzył się w rower i tym właśnie środkiem transportu pokonywał codzienne trasy pomiędzy domem a pracą. Zapoczątkował tym na Raftel prawdziwą modę na rower i, co samo w sobie było dość absurdalne, otrzymał wyrazy publicznego uznania od admirała Kuzana, największego miłośnika jednośladów). To nie były tylko omlety, jajka i kanapki, ale też owsianka, kleik ryżowy i inne zupy mleczne, a nawet, o niebiosa, onigiri! Obiady wciąż zamawiali z All Baratie: Roger Bay, ale Law podejrzewał, że to tylko tymczasowe rozwiązanie, gdyż odkrył, że chłopiec ukradkiem ćwiczy gotowanie w ich wspaniale wyposażonej kuchni. Okazało się, że razem z książkami Rosapelo przemycił z Vokzel notes z przepisami, który należał do jego matki. Chłopiec miał zręczne ręce, więc obieranie, krojenie i szatkowanie przychodziło mu z łatwością - podobnie jak wszystkie prace domowe - a Law rozważał, czy zaproponować mu udział w prowadzonym przez Sanjiego kursie gotowania, czy może jeszcze z tym trochę poczekać. Miał nadzieję, że chłopiec nie wyleje zbyt wielu łez nad matczynym notatnikiem, a w zamian włączy jakąś część jej życia w swoje własne. Wiedział z doświadczenia, że to najlepszy sposób, by uhonorować bliskiego człowieka, który odszedł z tego świata na zawsze.   
  
Jeśli chodziło o samego Rosapelo, to przez pierwsze dni chłopiec zachowywał się jak gość we własnym domu - wyraźnie miał problem z uwierzeniem, że to jest _naprawdę_ jego dom - ale dokładnie tak samo było z Lawem, więc nie było trudno go zrozumieć. Kiedy już urządzili swoje mieszkanie, popakowali wszystkie rzeczy do szaf i półek i dokonali najpotrzebniejszych modyfikacji typu wbicie gwoździa, by zawiesić zegar, instalacja półek w pokoju, który miał wszelkie szanse stać się biblioteką, oraz zamontowanie sznurków na pranie w ogrodzie, wtedy dopiero Rosapelo zdawał się pojąć, że jest to miejsce, w którym może i powinien zostać. A kiedy zaczął się mieszkaniem zajmować - tak jak obiecał - wówczas w jego spojrzeniu pojawiła się jakaś pewność, która napełniała Lawa niekłamaną radością.   
  
Przez następne dwa tygodnie coraz mocniej dostrzegał, że chłopiec nareszcie się ożywił i - jak się wydawało - zaczynał odzyskiwać swoje dawne ja. Nawet jeśli podczas długiego pobytu w Szpitalu Pamięci Corazona wrócił do zdrowia, to trzeba było czegoś więcej, by przywrócić mu pogodę ducha. Potrzebował zapewnienia, że jego życie ma sens - bo nie wierzył, że sensem było samo życie. Stracił coś, czego nigdy nie miał odzyskać, na to nie było rady - jednak od Lawa dostał coś innego, coś, co mogło złagodzić ból straty. I tak się najwyraźniej działo - każdy kolejny dzień, który razem spędzili, wydawał się wzmacniać Rosapelo i zabliźniać ranę w jego sercu, pogłębiać pogodę ducha. Law wciąż pamiętał słowa, które chłopiec powiedział w czasie ich rozmowy w All Baratie: "Jestem szczęśliwy", a których wspomnienie każdorazowo łaskotało go w piersi. Jeszcze miesiąc temu nie wierzył, by to zranione przez los dziecko miało być kiedykolwiek szczęśliwe - a potem okazało się, że sam jest w stanie to sprawić. Było to niezwykłe, wstrząsające i ponad wszelką wątpliwość dobre. I było rzeczywistością, od której nie mógł - i nie chciał - się odwracać.   
  
Poprawę samopoczucia było widać gołym okiem. Krok Rosapelo stał się żywszy, jego ruchy bardziej zdecydowane, a jego głos pewniejszy. Śmielej odnosił się do innych ludzi i rozmawiał z nimi. Na jego twarzy pojawiły się autentyczne emocje, zaczął się wreszcie uśmiechać, a potem także i śmiać. Law nie sądził, by istniało na świecie coś doskonalszego niż ten śmiech i obiecywał sobie, że zrobi wszystko, by go na zawsze ochronić. Nie znaczy to, że Rosapelo nie zdarzały się także złe chwile, jednak w przeciwieństwie do sytuacji sprzed dwóch-trzech miesięcy Law już nie bał się konfrontacji z tymi złymi nastrojami chłopca. Teraz w sposób aktywny starał się je wyłapywać i neutralizować, gdyż wszystko w nim buntowało się przeciw zostawianiu Rosapelo samego z jego smutkiem. Czasem chłopiec popadał w przygnębienie i zwątpienie, znów się w sobie zamykał i tracił nadzieję. Czasem na nowo obarczał się winą za śmierć matki i uważał własne szczęście za podłość. Czasem zadawał pytania: "Dlaczego ja?", a Law przypominał sobie, że o to samo pytał dawno temu - samego siebie, gdyż nie zdążył zapytać Corazona. Teraz jednak działa się rzecz dziwna, bo kiedy odpowiadał swojemu przybranemu synowi - zapewniając go z całych sił i z pełną miłością, że nie ponosi żadnej winy i że zasługuje tylko na szczęście - miał wrażenie, jakby wreszcie odpowiadał także sobie.   
  
Law spędził dwie trzecie życia w poczuciu winy za śmierć Corazona, a wyrzuty sumienia przesłoniły niemal całe dobro, którego Donquixote Rosinante dokonał, by go ocalić. Stało się tak prawdopodobnie dlatego, że Law nie pozwolił sobie uwierzyć, że ma prawo do szczęścia. Nawet jeśli głęboko w sobie wiedział, że Corazon tylko szczęścia dla niego pragnął, to w chłodnym realizmie uznał za niegodziwość akceptację życia i _cieszenie_ się nim. Postanowił, że na to nie zasługuje, gdyż własną osobą sprowadził śmierć na najlepszego człowieka na świecie. Nie miał możliwości pokuty czy zadośćuczynienia za własną zbrodnię, którą uważał za najgorszy grzech, więc mógł się jedynie potępić. Tym samym zmodyfikował wizerunek Corazona, jaki nosił w pamięci: uczynił z tego anioła miłości niemal mściwe bóstwo i _uwierzył,_ że Corazon z pewnością żałował tego, że oddał za niego życie - za kogoś takiego jak on. To było właściwie nakręcające samo siebie, błędne koło samooskarżeń, którego wydźwięk był jeden: Trafalgar Law zawsze był złym człowiekiem - przekonanie, które tłumaczyło, uzasadniało i motywowało wszystko. Tę postawę umacniała dodatkowo walka ze śmiercią, którą Law podjął w imieniu całej ludzkości: nawet jeśli zupełnie nie cenił _własnego_ życia, to wyznawał dogmat, że dla każdego innego człowieka jest ono najcenniejszym darem - a ponieważ Corazon stracił to życie z jego winy, Law oczywiście zasługiwał jedynie na karę. Takie myślenie zdominowało całe jego postępowanie i dawno już przestał się nad nim zastanawiać.   
  
Teraz, kiedy los postawił na jego drodze Rosapelo, który niepostrzeżenie stał się dla niego całym światem i dla którego zrobiłby absolutnie wszystko, Law nie mógł nie wracać myślą do wydarzeń sprzed dwudziestu sześciu lat... i podawać w wątpliwość tego, w co bezkrytycznie wierzył przez cały ten czas. Czy mogło być tak, że Cora-san _po prostu go kochał_ \- i koniec, żadnej dalszej dyskusji, bo miłość była wystarczającym argumentem na wszystko...? Uznanie czegoś takiego nie było łatwe - w gruncie rzeczy było być może najtrudniejszą rzeczą, jakiej Lawowi przyszło dokonać - gdyż jego skrzywione sumienie wciąż i wciąż usiłowało go przekonywać, że nie może porównywać Rosapelo ze sobą, bo przecież Rosapelo był dobrym dzieckiem i nie miał w sobie nic z potwora, jakim on sam się stał w wieku zaledwie dziesięciu lat... Jednak kiedy Law zdołał choć na moment uciszyć wszystkie krytyczne głosy w swoim umyśle, wówczas rozumiał, że Corazon nigdy nie zwracał uwagi na przepełniające go zło, widział w nim tylko skrzywdzone i potrzebujące pomocy dziecko, któremu współczuł ponad wszelką miarę, a jego miłość była większa niż jakakolwiek nienawiść Lawa. W konsekwencji Corazon zrobił to, co uznał za naturalne i w zgodzie ze swoimi uczuciami, i prawdopodobnie gdyby miał jeszcze raz wybór, postąpiłby dokładnie tak samo, niczego nie żałując - bo tak samo Law byłby w stanie bez wahania oddać życie za Rosapelo, gdyby była to jedyna możliwość, by go ocalić.   
  
Oczywiście miało minąć jeszcze wiele lat, zanim Law mógł tak do końca w to uwierzyć - koniec końców chodziło o coś, czym kierował się przez zdecydowaną większość życia, a takie przekonania wrastały w ciało i psychikę - jednak może jeszcze była jakaś szansa na złagodzenie tego poczucia winy, które wgryzało się w jego szczęście i powtarzało, że ktoś taki jak on nie zasługuje na nie.   
  
Bo, w ostatnich dniach, Law coraz częściej odnosił wrażenie, że jest szczęśliwy.   
  


* * *

  
Pod koniec kwietnia przyszło z Tihxel zaproszenie na uroczystość nadania wulkanowi nowej nazwy. W drugiej turze wyborów zaciekła walka rozegrała się pomiędzy "Mount Trafalgar" oraz "Trafalgar's Peak" (ku wielkiej uldze Lawa "Trafalgar's Tip" podzieliło los kilku innych, równie niedorzecznych propozycji) i z minimalną przewagą zwycięzcą została ta pierwsza. Law słyszał plotki, jakoby na Tihxel doszło do kilku zażartych bójek w udziałem zwolenników poszczególnych nazw, jednak nie zamierzał w to wierzyć... nawet jeśli po ludziach żyjących w cieniu aktywnego wulkanu można się było spodziewać absolutnie wszystkiego. Cóż, nie zamierzał jednak więcej się z nimi zadawać - podobnie jak i z samą "Mount Trafalgar" - i odrzucił zaproszenie, wymawiając się dużą ilością pracy. Kiedy jednak Rosapelo wspomniał raz i drugi, że właściwie chciałby zobaczyć wulkan - ani chybi zły wpływ dzieciaków Luffy'ego - Law haniebnie szybko skapitulował pod jego błagalnym spojrzeniem. Jego przybrany syn rzadko go o cokolwiek prosił, więc skoro już zgłosił taką chęć, Law byłby niegodziwcem, odmawiając mu takiej drobnostki.   
  
Po jakimś miesiącu zaczął podejrzewać, że Rosapelo okręcił go sobie wokół palca, choć prawdopodobnie chłopiec był tego zupełnie nieświadomy, a całą winę za to ponosił tylko i wyłącznie on sam.   
  
Rosapelo był grzecznym i posłusznym dzieckiem. Nic nie robił wbrew woli Lawa - wręcz przeciwnie, wyraźnie starał się go w każdy sposób zadowolić. Law miał niejasne wrażenie, że dziecko - w dodatku nastolatek - powinno być znacznie bardziej... buntownicze? Wreszcie zaczęło go to niepokoić i zapytał sam siebie, czy Rosapelo przypadkiem nie spędza za mało czasu z potomstwem Króla Piratów, nieważne jak absurdalnie to nie brzmiało. Jednak w miarę upływu czasu przekonał się, że taki po prostu był charakter chłopca - wzmocniony dodatkowo przywiązaniem, jakie Rosapelo wobec niego żywił - i nie dało się na to nic poradzić. Koniec końców Law musiał to zaakceptować i uznać, że mógł mieć znacznie gorzej - mógł mu się trafić prawdziwy łobuz - a tymczasem także w tej kwestii los się do niego uśmiechnął.   
  
Po powrocie z Tihxel - Law uważał uroczystość za stratę czasu i tylko entuzjastyczny wyraz twarzy Rosapelo, z którym ów przyglądał się wyrastającemu ze środka wyspy wulkanowi, motywował go do pozostania na miejscu i odpowiadania krzywym uśmiechem na wszystkie ochy i achy pod własnym adresem - ich życie toczyło się tym samym torem, który z każdym dniem stawał się coraz bardziej utarty. Wiosna w dalszym ciągu ich rozpieszczała słoneczną i ciepłą pogodą, na grządkach w ogródku zakwitły bratki, zaś w sztachetach ogrodzenia kilka krzyżaków rozpięło swoje sieci. Rosapelo przyniósł do domu rannego kotka, którego Law zoperował bez mrugnięcia okiem i który powiększył ich małą rodzinę. Rosapelo nazwał go Tygrys, czyli Tora, i Law prawie uznałby to za zabawne, gdyby za każdym razem instynktownie się nie obracał, gdy jego przybrany syn wołał na pręgowanego zwierzaka. Sielanka trwała.   
  
Był już maj, gdy któregoś poranka Law wrócił do domu na śniadanie, by zamiast omletu i herbaty zastać siedzącego na podłodze kuchni Rosapelo, który przyciskał do siebie prawą rękę. Law nie potrzebował wyjaśnień, ale chłopiec i tak mu ich dostarczył.   
  
\- Spadłem ze stołka, kiedy wyciągałem mąkę z szafki - powiedział nieszczęśliwym tonem, nie mogąc spojrzeć mu w oczy.   
  
\- Dlaczego mnie nie poinformowałeś? - ofuknął go Law, aktywując Ope Ope no Mi. - Jak długo tutaj siedzisz?   
  
\- Tylko chwilę. Nie chciałem ci przeszkadzać...   
  
\- Głupol, komu masz przeszkadzać w takich wypadkach jak nie swojemu oj-... opiekunowi? - Słowo "ojciec" nie przeszło Lawowi przez gardło, mimo że tym praktycznie dla chłopca był... Ale Rosapelo nazywał go po imieniu, więc "ojciec" jakoś tutaj nie pasowało. - To mogłeś chociaż zadzwonić na oddział ratunkowy.   
  
Rosapelo kiwnął głową i nic nie powiedział, a Law przyjrzał się jego złamaniu. W pierwszej chwili nie mógł w to uwierzyć, ale na odcinku od ramienia po nadgarstek kości chłopca pękły w _kilku_ miejscach. Szybko zaleczył uraz, a napięcie na twarzy Rosapelo rozmyło się, kiedy ból zelżał. Chłopiec nabrał głębiej powietrza - przez ostatnie kilka chwil oddychał płytko - i powiedział:   
  
\- Dziękuję - jednak w jego głosie wciąż słychać było przygnębienie. - Nie chciałem, żeby to się stało...   
  
\- No chyba - zgodził się Law, wstając na nogi i pomagając mu się podnieść. - Uważałbym to za cokolwiek dziwne, gdybyś życzył sobie być połamany.   
  
\- Ciągle cię fatyguję i sprawiam problemy...   
  
\- Oj, Pelo. Teraz gadasz zupełne głupoty. Zajmij się lepiej śniadaniem, bo jestem głodny - powiedział Law, pragnąc odwrócić uwagę chłopca od nieprzyjemnych myśli.   
  
Odniósł jednak odwrotny efekt, gdyż Rosapelo spuścił głowę jeszcze bardziej, a kiedy odwrócił się do zlewu, by umyć jajka, od jego strony dobiegło zbolałe "Przepraszam", a potem podejrzane pociągnięcie nosem. Law zganił się w duchu. Jakim był idiotą, by doprowadzić swojego syna do płaczu, kiedy ów już wystarczająco źle się czuł?   
  
\- Przepraszam, Pelo. Nie powinienem był tego mówić - pospieszył z zapewnieniem, a kiedy chłopiec po chwili milczenia kiwnął głową, dodał sucho: - To ja powinienem cię przeprosić. Obiecałem coś zaradzić na twoje złamania, a tymczasem wciąż niczego z nimi nie zrobiłem. Za to jestem na siebie zły - przyznał, a potem złapał za czajnik. - Zajmę się herbatą, będzie szybciej.   
  
Kiedy omlet już się smażył - dzisiaj miał być z groszkiem i marchewką, oceniając po składnikach wyciągniętych z lodówki - a herbata się parzyła, Rosapelo rzucił mu nieśmiałe spojrzenie.   
  
\- Ale gdyby nie te moje złamania, nigdy byśmy się nie spotkali - powiedział cicho, po czym natychmiast odwrócił wzrok.   
  
\- Cieszy cię to? - mruknął Law.   
  
Rosapelo nic nie odparł, kiwnął jednak głową nad patelnią. "Gdyby nie twoje złamania, twoja matka nie zginęłaby, usiłując przewieźć cię w czasie sztormu na Raftel", pomyślał Law, ale oczywiście nie zamierzał tego mówić na głos. Na przeszłość nic się nie dało poradzić - kolejna prawda, którą "odkrył" w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy - można się z nią było jedynie pogodzić... i chyba rzeczywiście lepiej było skupiać się tylko na jej pozytywnych aspektach...?   
  
\- To dobrze - stwierdził - ale mimo wszystko zamierzam coś zrobić z twoimi kośćmi. I wiesz co? Zacznę już dzisiaj wieczorem.   
  


* * *

  
Law miał zwyczaj wprawiać swoje plany w życie tak szybko, jak było to możliwe, dlatego też, kiedy nadszedł wieczór, istotnie zajął się szkieletem swojego przybranego syna. Nie był w stanie zaradzić jego upadkom, więc jedyną opcją było wzmocnić jego kości. Do tej pory, kiedykolwiek leczył złamania Rosapelo, odbudowywał kość taką, jaka była przed urazem - teraz jednak postanowił zmienić tę strategię.   
  
\- Pelo, zamierzam zwiększyć gęstość twoich kości - poinformował chłopca, kiedy już zjedli obiad i posprzątali w kuchni, a potem wrócili do salonu, oświetlonego miękkim blaskiem lampy.   
  
Za nimi, jak prowadzony na sznurku, poszedł Tygrys, który zajął miejsce dokładnie przy wejściu na schody i teraz właśnie dokonywał swojej wieczornej toalety, udając, że absolutnie się nimi dwoma nie interesuje, i tylko co jakiś czas zerkał to na jednego, to na drugiego pomiędzy kolejnymi pociągnięciami różowego języczka. Rosapelo siedział na kanapie, Law naprzeciw niego na krześle. Przypominało mu to chwile, które spędzili wczesną wiosną na psychiatrii, wiele chwil, z których każda wzmacniała więź między nimi... ale teraz odpędził te wspomnienia, bo musiał się zająć wzmacnianiem czegoś bardziej namacalnego.   
  
\- Nie mogę tego zrobić od razu - mówił dalej - ponieważ spowoduje to znaczne zwiększenie twojej wagi i gdyby coś takiego nastąpiło nagle, poważne problemy ruchowe byłyby nieuniknione. Dlatego będziemy to robić po kolei, po trochu, żebyś się mógł oswoić z przyrostem wagi. Myślę, że sobie poradzisz, ponieważ twoje mięśnie odzyskały siłę... zwłaszcza przy tych wszystkich pracach domowych, którymi się zajmujesz - to mówiąc, uśmiechnął się do Rosapelo. - Co ty na to? Zdecydujesz się?   
  
\- A czy mam jakiś wybór? - spytał rzeczowo chłopiec, a Law pomyślał, że jego zdroworozsądkowe podejście było cechą, którą też uwielbiał. - Sam powiedziałeś, że nie chcę chodzić ciągle połamany... bo nie chcę.   
  
Law kiwnął głową.   
  
\- Myślę, że powinniśmy zacząć od dolnej części ciała. Przestrzegę cię jednak, że pierwsza część będzie najbardziej ryzykowna, ponieważ z całą pewnością będziesz odczuwał problemy z chodzeniem. Gdybyśmy jednak zaczęli od górnej połowy, wówczas ryzyko utraty równowagi i tym samym upadku byłoby jeszcze większe, więc trzeba wybrać mniejsze zło. Dlatego po prostu przez najbliższe dni musisz być bardzo ostrożny przy chodzeniu. Żadnego sportu, biegania, wspinania się, o bójkach nie wspominając, a w zamian stała czujność przy każdym kroku. Czy możesz mi to obiecać, Pelo? - spytał poważnym tonem.   
  
Rosapelo kiwnął głową, a potem zmarszczył brwi.   
  
\- Nie wdaję się w bójki - powiedział z niejaką urazą.   
  
\- To bardzo dobrze - pochwalił Law, powstrzymując uśmiech. - Jedno mniej do uważania. Oczywiście za Tygrysem też nie będziesz biegać. - Posłał spojrzenie kocisku, które nawet nie zastrzygło uchem, bo też nie miało zwyczaju reagować na swoje imię, a potem wrócił spojrzeniem do chłopca. - No i będziesz musiał na ten czas przenieść się na dół... przykro mi, bo pewnie dopiero co zacząłeś się przyzwyczajać do swojego pokoju, nie możemy jednak w żadne sposób ryzykować. Najchętniej w ogóle zatrzymałbym cię w domu, ale z drugiej strony musisz się ruszać, bo w ten sposób najszybciej zaadaptujesz się do swojej nowej wagi. Potem będzie już łatwiej.   
  
\- Rozumiem - odparł Rosapelo i z pewnością mówił prawdę, gdyż ponad wszelką wątpliwość nie był głupim dzieckiem.   
  
\- Zatem zaczynajmy - powiedział pogodnie Law, po czym aktywował Ope Ope no Mi. - Połóż się wygodnie. Uśpię cię, a kiedy się obudzisz, ocenimy sytuację. To nie potrwa długo - obiecał.   
  
Zwiększanie gęstości kości przypominało trochę przewlekanie drutu przez oczka już i tak ciasno splecionego sita. Postanowił zacząć od prawej stopy Rosapelo, co samo w sobie było robotą na prawie pół godziny, gdyż w stopie znajdowało się dokładnie dwadzieścia sześć kości, a Law zawsze wykonywał swoją pracę porządnie. Kiedy jednak cały szkielet tej części - od pięty po dystalny paliczek najmniejszego palca - udało się wzmocnić tak, jak było to możliwe, w ogóle nie czuł upływu czasu, choć ten z całą pewnością się dokonał. Tygrys zakończył mycie i leżał teraz pod ścianą zwinięty w kłębek na poduszce, której często używał do spania.   
  
\- Wiesz, którą okolicą się zająłem? - zapytał Law, gdy Rosapelo ponownie usiadł na skraju kanapy.   
  
\- Prawą stopą?   
  
\- Zgadza się. Jak się czujesz? Jak _ją_ czujesz?   
  
Rosapelo ostrożnie poruszył wspomnianą częścią ciała.   
  
\- Dziwnie. Tak jak powiedziałeś, wydaje się cięższa.   
  
\- Żadnego bólu?   
  
\- Nie... tylko trochę ciągnie w kostce.   
  
Law kiwnął głową. Staw skokowy miał prawo dokuczać, skoro musiał teraz unieść większy ciężar niż jeszcze przed chwilą.   
  
\- To teraz mam dla ciebie zadanie - powiedział, a chłopiec ponownie skupił na nim spojrzenie. - Kiedy pójdę do szpitala, bo zostało mi jeszcze trochę pracy, chciałbym, żebyś ćwiczył tę stopę. Możesz siedzieć albo leżeć, wszystko jedno. Ważne, żebyś przyzwyczajał się do ciężaru. I nie wstawaj, dobrze? Pochodzimy dopiero, jak wrócę, a postaram się uwinąć jak najszybciej. Wtedy też urządzimy ci tymczasowy pokój na dole. Mogę na ciebie liczyć, Pelo?   
  
\- Wiesz, że tak - mruknął chłopiec z niezadowoleniem, choć w jego wzroku migał lekki niepokój.   
  
Law roztrzepał mu włosy z uśmiechem, a potem wstał z krzesła.   
  
\- Wrócę najszybciej, jak będę mógł - powtórzył. - Potrzebujesz czegoś, zanim wyjdę?   
  
Rosapelo pokręcił głową.   
  
\- Dam radę - zapewnił go z przekonaniem... a może w pierwszej kolejności chciał zapewnić samego siebie. - Będę czekał, Law-san.   
  
Law wiedział, że ludzie - zwłaszcza dzieci - często robiły zupełnie na odwrót, niż im się kazało, wydawało mu się jednak, że Rosapelo zalicza się do tych nielicznych przypadków, które posłusznie wypełniały zalecenia "starszych i mądrzejszych". Oczywiście mógł nadejść czas, gdy jego przybrany syn postanowi postępować po swojemu, jednak na razie Law mógł zawierzyć jego rozsądkowi. Rosapelo wiedział, co jest dla niego dobre, i raczej ufał ekspertyzie medycznej swojego przybranego ojca, który zupełnym przypadkiem był najwybitniejszym lekarzem na świecie. Dlatego też, kiedy Law wrócił do domu niespełna trzy godziny później, zastał chłopca tam, gdzie go zostawił, na kanapie - tym razem w towarzystwie siedzącego na oparciu Tygrysa.   
  
Law postanowił sobie darować pytanie: "Nie wstawałeś?", bo nie było powodu wątpić w słowo chłopca, i w zamian powiedział:   
  
\- Jak tam? Noga w porządku?   
  
Rosapelo kiwnął głową.   
  
\- Ćwiczyłem tak, że czuję to w całej łydce - przyznał.   
  
\- Nie próżnowałeś - pochwalił Law. - To co teraz?   
  
\- Chciałbym iść do toalety - mruknął Rosapelo.   
  
\- No to idź, tylko ostrożnie - odparł Law pogodnie, po czym aktywował ROOM, żeby zapobiec ewentualnemu upadkowi.   
  
Zgodnie z jego prośbą chłopiec wyraźnie skupiał się na stawianiu kroków i generalnie ruchach całego ciała. Law wiedział, że świadome kontrolowanie napięcia mięśniowego jest męczące, jednak w tej sytuacji była to jedyna opcja działania. Musiał wierzyć, że Rosapelo da radę i eksperymentalne leczenie zakończy się sukcesem, zaś ilość skutków niepożądanych zostanie ograniczona do minimum.   
  
\- I jak? - spytał, gdy chłopiec wrócił z łazienki. - Jak się chodzi?   
  
\- Tak jak powiedziałeś, stopa jest cięższa, ale nie mam problemu z chodzeniem. Przyzwyczaję się - zapewnił Rosapelo i zaczął powoli spacerować wokół pokoju.   
  
\- Też tak sądzę. Bardziej mnie martwią niespodziewane sytuacje, w których będziesz musiał dokonać niezaplanowanych ruchów. Wtedy łatwo jest zapomnieć, że powinieneś uważać, i katastrofa gotowa - mruknął Law, siadając na kanapie i machinalnie głaskając Tygrysa, który z uwagą śledził ruch swojego opiekuna.   
  
\- Będę uważać, nie martw się - chłopiec starał się go przekonać. - Na szczęście nie zaliczam się do najbardziej żywiołowych osób na świecie - dodał ze sporą dawką autoironii, którą Law pierwszy raz u niego słyszał.   
  
\- Cóż, w tym przypadku to chyba wyjdzie ci na zdrowie... Ale co z piłką? Na razie nie możesz wrócić do gry - zastrzegł Law, mając jednocześnie nadzieję, że nigdy nie będzie musiał zakazać Rosapelo gry.   
  
\- Przecież to chyba długo nie potrwa...? - zauważył trzeźwo chłopiec.   
  
\- Myślę, że jakiś miesiąc... w każdym razie nie więcej niż półtora. Będę takich zabiegów dokonywać co trzy dni, to powinno ci dać czas na oswojenie się ze zmianą ciężaru kolejnych części ciała. Oczywiście zmniejszymy tempo, jeśli będzie taka potrzeba.   
  
Rosapelo kiwnął głową.   
  
\- To nie brzmi źle - uznał. - Dam radę.   
  
Law uśmiechnął się.   
  
\- A wracając do żywiołowych osób... Jak tam w szkole? Ace i spółka za bardzo nie rozrabiają? Nie słyszałem w każdym razie, żeby szkoła została zniszczona, więc chyba jeszcze trzymają się w ryzach...? - podpytywał.   
  
\- Zdają sobie sprawę, że gdyby wywołali jakieś problemy, matka zabrałaby ich z powrotem do domu - odparł rzeczowo Rosapelo, nie przerywając spaceru po salonie. - A tego absolutnie nie chcą.   
  
\- Więc nie broją?   
  
\- Broją... ale tak, żeby nikt się nie dowiedział, że to oni - powiedział Rosapelo z błyskiem w oku.   
  
Law parsknął śmiechem.   
  
\- Potrafię to sobie wyobrazić. A ty? Broisz z nimi?   
  
\- Ja? - rzucił chłopiec z udawanym zaskoczeniem. - No, może raz czy dwa mi się zdarzyło... Ale to nic takiego - pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem. - Raz na matematyce zagadywałem nauczyciela, podczas gdy Ace podmienił mu kredę na kawałek mydła. Ale nie bardzo nam ta psota wyszła, bo nauczyciel wcale się nie przejął zamianą i dalej pisał swoje na tablicy, mimo że nic nie było widać... To chyba dlatego, że ma słaby wzrok. Więc koniec końców to my na tym straciliśmy - stwierdził markotnie. - I musieliśmy potem prosić o notatki kolegów z innej klasy.   
  
\- A drugi raz?   
  
Rosapelo rozpromienił się.   
  
\- Senti namówił nas, żebyśmy po lekcjach wypuścili z gabinetu pani od biologii wszystkie zwierzęta, bo szkoda mu było, że siedzą tam w zamknięciu. Stałem wtedy na czatach - dodał dumnie.   
  
\- Udało się?   
  
\- Taaak... Tylko część zwierząt, zamiast uciec na dwór, rozpełzła się po szkole i potem co jakiś czas dało się słyszeć krzyk, kiedy ktoś natknął się na żabę czy węża, na przykład w toalecie albo w szatni. Albo na ptasznika w szufladzie - oświadczył wesoło, potem jednak spojrzał na Lawa z niepokojem, zatrzymując się. - Pewnie nie powinienem robić takich rzeczy...? Gniewasz się...?   
  
Law pokręcił głową.   
  
\- Przecież nie robisz nic złego. Takie psoty są czymś normalnym dla dzieciaków w twoim wieku i nikomu nie szkodzą - odparł. Cieszyło go, że Rosapelo został zaakceptowany przez Ace'a i wciągnięty do jego grupy, choć wyglądało na to, że na razie pełni rolę bardziej pomocnika niż aktywnego sprawcy kłopotów. - Dopóki nie narażasz się na niebezpieczeństwo, wszystko jest w porządku - uspokoił go. - A z lekcjami sobie radzisz? - pytał dalej, kiedy chłopiec wznowił spacer.   
  
\- Jest całkiem fajnie... Chociaż najbardziej lubię geografię, zajęcia techniczne i sport, resztę mniej.   
  
\- A chłopaki jak sobie radzą?   
  
\- Ace też jest świetny z geografii, bo przecież już sporo podróżował po świecie. Dobrze też sobie radzi z historią oraz literaturą.   
  
\- Ace? Z literaturą? - zdziwił się Law. Jakoś nie widział najstarszego syna Króla Piratów jako amatora książek.   
  
\- Jak by to powiedzieć... On ma bardzo dobrą pamięć do najróżniejszych historii i słów, bardzo dobrze mówi i pisze - wyjaśnił Rosapelo. - Zawsze z przejęciem dyskutuje na lekcjach, ma zdolności do języka. Naprawdę przyjemnie się go słucha. Cała klasa czeka z niecierpliwością, kiedy będzie czytał zadane wypracowania.   
  
\- No proszę... A Zeno i Senti?   
  
\- Zeno zdaje się najbardziej lubi zajęcia techniczne i sport - padła szybka odpowiedź - ale tak naprawdę to oni wszyscy radzą sobie w sporcie bardzo dobrze. Senti natomiast uwielbia biologię. Najchętniej cały dzień przyglądałby się najróżniejszym zwierzakom, ciężko go wygonić z sali od biologii. Znaczy się... było ciężko, dopóki tam były zwierzęta.   
  
\- Wygląda jednak na to, że matematyka i laboratorium nie ciekawi żadnego z was...? - rzucił Law z krzywym uśmiechem.   
  
\- No bo... za dużo cyferek i wzorów - wyznał Rosapelo wstydliwie, ale zaraz dodał weselej: - Ace mówi, że dla Farana też trzeba coś zostawić.   
  
\- Prawda, Faran zamierza iść na uniwersytet i zostać naukowcem - przyznał Law, wspominając odwiedziny u rodziny Luffy'ego i ambicje pięciolatka. - W każdym razie wygląda na to, że w szkole jest fajnie...?   
  
Rosapelo kiwnął głową i jeszcze trochę opowiadał o swoich aktualnych doświadczeniach edukacyjnych, a Law usiłował sobie to wszystko wyobrazić. On sam chodził do szkoły tylko do dziesiątego roku życia - później skończyło się jego dzieciństwo, a wraz z nią normalność. Od tamtego czasu edukował się na własną rękę, co nie nastręczało większych trudności z uwagi na jego inteligencję i doskonałą pamięć. Teraz, kiedy słuchał opowieści Rosapelo, przypominał sobie pewne sceny z życia we Flevance, do których nie wracał od trzydziestu lat. Tak, pamiętał, że dobrze się bawił w szkole - podobały mu się lekcje, cenił nauczycieli i lubił spędzać czas na nauce z kolegami... jednak tak naprawdę wydawało mu się, że to był jakiś inny chłopiec. Tamten Trafalgar Law ani przez chwilę nie pomyślał, że mógłby kiedyś zostać piratem...   
  
Słuchając Rosapelo, Law nie zapytał, czy chłopiec tęskni za szkołą w Vokzel, do której przecież chodził przez wiele lat - domyślał się, że pewnie tak jest i minie jeszcze trochę czasu, zanim na dobre przyzwyczai się do nowego miejsca. Kiedy załatwiali wszystkie formalne kwestie, poinformowali między innymi jego starą szkołę, że Rosapelo po ciężkiej chorobie przeprowadził się na stałe na Raftel. Chłopiec chciał, żeby jego koledzy dowiedzieli się, że nic mu nie jest - po tym, jak zniknął bez słowa na ponad dwa miesiące. Law cieszył się z tego, gdyż świadczyło, że jego przybrany syn ponownie zwraca uwagę na innych ludzi, co ponad wszelką wątpliwość było oznaką zdrowienia psychicznego.   
  
Wyglądało jednak na to, że Rosapelo dobrze się odnalazł w nowych okolicznościach i Law nie miał powodu do zmartwień. A skoro jeszcze synowie Króla Piratów weszli z nim w komitywę, to już zupełnie nie było potrzeby się niepokoić. Law liczył, że wszystko będzie dobrze i że jedynym problemem, z jakim przyjdzie im się uporać, będą kwestie zdrowotne chłopca.   
  
\- I jak? - zapytał, gdy Rosapelo już niemal wydreptał w salonie ścieżkę, a głowa Tygrysa niemal zupełnie odkręciła się od tułowia, a sam Law był bliski oczopląsu.   
  
\- Nic się nie dzieje. Znaczy się, chodzenie jakoś mi idzie.   
  
\- Noga nie za bardzo ci się męczy?   
  
\- Nie.   
  
\- To dobrze - stwierdził Law i wstał. - Ale robi się już późno, więc trzeba cię zainstalować w pokoju na dole. Ten na rogu chyba będzie dobry...?   
  
Rosapelo zatrzymał się i popatrzył we właściwym kierunku.   
  
\- Pewnie. Przecież stoi zupełnie pusty.   
  
\- Zatem do dzieła - odparł Law, a potem rozszerzył ROOM na większość domu i przeniósł całą zawartość pokoju chłopca do pomieszczenia na dole.   
  
\- Ope Ope no Mi to naprawdę świetny wynalazek - skomentował Rosapelo, otwierając drzwi do swojego tymczasowego pokoju. Tygrys wskoczył do środka, zanim jeszcze chłopiec przestąpił próg.   
  
\- Żebyś wiedział - zgodził się Law. - Ale nie wchodź, bo jest ciemno. Czekaj, podłączę lampę... No, już. Meble stoją tak samo jak na górze, ale tu jest trochę mniej miejsca, więc uważaj. Wolałbym, żebyś w nocy nie potknął się o krzesło czy kant łóżka.   
  
\- Przecież ja bardzo rzadko wstaję w nocy - zauważył Rosapelo. - Ale _będę_ ostrożny.   
  
Law kiwnął głową.   
  
\- Obawiam się, że "ostrożność" to będzie twoje drugie imię przez następny miesiąc - mruknął.   
  
\- Dam radę - powtórzył chłopiec z uśmiechem. - Poza tym... Law-san, przez ostatni rok ja się naprawdę trochę nauczyłem uważać przy ruszaniu. Wiem, że nic nie mogę poradzić na te nieprzewidywalne upadki... ale przynajmniej staram się ograniczyć wszystkie inne, do których mógłbym sam doprowadzić.   
  
Law zastanowił się nad tym. Jakoś nigdy wpadło mu do głowy, że Rosapelo mógłby mieć dobrą koordynację ruchową - nawracające upadki i wynikające z nich złamania raczej świadczyły o czymś zupełnie przeciwnym - jednak teraz, kiedy o tym myślał, dochodził do wniosku, że w gruncie rzeczy nie było to wykluczone.   
  
\- Pelo... jesteś dobrym graczem? Pytam o piłkę.   
  
Rosapelo popatrzył na niego z zaskoczeniem.   
  
\- Na Vokzel byłem najlepszy w szkolnej drużynie - odparł, a w jego słowach nie było zarozumialstwa, jedynie stwierdzenie faktu.   
  
Law odgonił radosną świadomość, którą ta wypowiedź implikowała: że chłopiec odzyskał już sporo normalnej pewności siebie - po ciężkiej depresji coś takiego było naprawdę dobrym znakiem - a w zamian skupił się na merytorycznej wadze tej informacji. Jeśli Rosapelo był najlepszym graczem, to rzeczywiście musiał mieć świetną kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. Myśl o depresji przywiodła na jego myśl inny obraz, którego tak naprawdę nie chciał pamiętać, a w którym chłopiec, mając na nogach tylko szpitalne klapki, posuwał się po nierównej powierzchni skuwającego przybrzeżne wody lodu. Law oczywiście wiedział, że człowiek w zaburzonym stanie umysłu jest w stanie dokonać rzeczy, które na co dzień są dla niego nieosiągalne, niemniej jednak także tamta scena wskazywała na to, że Rosapelo bardzo dobrze panuje nad własnymi ruchami i nie ma problemów z utrzymaniem równowagi.   
  
Odgonił nieprzyjemną wizję i ponownie skoncentrował spojrzenie na chłopcu.   
  
\- Zatem z pewnością jest tak, jak mówisz. Potrafisz ruszać się świadomie i ostrożnie - powiedział. - Ale i tak myślę, że trzeba ci skrócić grzywkę.   
  
Rosapelo zmarszczył nos - widać naprawdę lubił swoją cokolwiek roztrzepaną fryzurę - ale nie protestował, tylko kiwnął głową. Law nie czekał na więcej, tylko jednym machnięciem ręki "przyciął" brązowe włosy chłopca tuż nad jego brwiami. Końcówki uniosły się w powietrzu, po czym powoli zaczęły opadać. Rosapelo mrugnął kilka razy, nagła lekkość na czole wymagała chwili przyzwyczajenia.   
  
\- Tylko trochę, odrosną raz dwa - pocieszył go Law z uśmiechem, choć tak naprawdę nie było mu do śmiechu. "Gdyby przycięcie włosów mogło rozwiązać cały ten kłopot, to by było już zbyt wiele szczęścia..." - Przepraszam, że wciąż nie poradziłem sobie z twoimi upadkami - dodał z powagą.   
  
\- Przecież cały czas próbujesz - odparł Rosapelo, strzepując z nosa kilka krótkich włosków. - Kiedyś na pewno ci się uda.   
  
Law pomyślał, że chyba nigdy wcześniej tego typu słowa nie ucieszyły go tak mocno jak w tym momencie... ale też nigdy wcześniej nie usłyszał ich od człowieka, na którym mu tak bardzo zależało. Rosapelo wierzył, że Law kiedyś zdoła go uleczyć z dziwnej przypadłości, która groziła nawet poważnym inwalidztwem... Dlaczego tak miało nie być? Kto miał mu przywrócić zdrowie, jeśli nie władający mocą Ope Ope no Mi najwybitniejszy lekarz świata...?   
  
\- Masz rację, kiedyś mi się uda - powtórzył wobec tego. - Dzięki za wsparcie, Pelo.   
  
A Rosapelo uśmiechnął się promiennie i nic już więcej nie powiedział.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W następny weekend nie będzie rozdziału, bo jadę na konwent - ale teraz dostaliście dwa, więc i tak jest dobrze.


	25. Rozdział 25

Wiosna trwała w najlepsze i momentami - w miarę jak maj zmierzał w stronę czerwca -przypominała wręcz lato. Aura panowała piękna, dni deszczowe zdarzały się sporadycznie i jedynie wzmagały rozkwit, któremu oddawała się natura. Wszystko wokół pachniało i brzęczało, a Law nigdy wcześniej nie był tak świadomy otaczającej go przyrody jak właśnie tego roku, który był pierwszym rokiem jego nowego życia. Wydawało mu się wręcz, jakby wcześniejszą dekadę, albo i dwie, spędził w jakimś otępieniu, które eliminowało z jego percepcji wszystkie bodźce niezwiązane z pracą i medycyną. Lekarzowi było wszystko jedno, jaka na dworze panowała temperatura i jak wyglądały drzewa i krzewy, podobnie jak nie zwracał uwagi na to, czy świeci słońce, czy może niebo zasnute jest chmurami, z których coś pada. Pogoda liczyła się tylko tyle, na ile zachodzące w niej gwałtowne zjawiska mogły spowodować wypadki czy katastrofy i tym samym przysporzyć szpitalowi pacjentów. Może na takie postrzeganie wpływ miał też fakt, że przez te wszystkie lata Law praktycznie nie opuszczał swojego miejsca pracy, a przyrodę oglądał głównie z okna swojego gabinetu, które i tak wychodziło na morze.   
  
Teraz sytuacja była zupełnie inna - tak inna, że rok temu Law w ogóle jej sobie nie wyobrażał - i może dlatego trawa wydawała mu się bardziej zielona, a światło ostrzejsze. Mieszkał we własnym domu, codziennie przebywał trasę do pracy i z powrotem, a do tego tuż za ścianą miał ogród, w którym posadzone przez Nico Robin bratki ukazywały światu pełną krasę i rozsiewały słodki zapach, później zaś zakwitły także nagietki. Nad rabatami unosiły się pszczoły i trzmiele, jak również różnobarwne motyle, na które radośnie polował Tygrys, jeśli tylko mu się zachciało. Na parkanie często przysiadały ptaki, przede wszystkim wszędobylskie wróble, wypełniając ciszę ożywionym ćwierkaniem. Law łapał się na tym, że czasem przygląda się otoczeniu domu i stwierdza, że życie w kontakcie z przyrodą nie jest takie złe.   
  
Wiedział, że wszystko to dokonało się za sprawą Rosapelo, którego obecność niejako otworzyła mu oczy na inne aspekty życia niż tylko praca. Z jednej strony było to czymś dziwnym - kiedy Law przyglądał się sobie samemu, miał wrażenie, że widzi kogoś zupełnie nowego... z drugiej jednak strony pamiętał jak przez mgłę, że kiedyś, dawno temu, był takim samym człowiekiem jak wszyscy inni, a dopiero później stał się tą skupioną na medycynie maszyną. Kiedyś bez wątpienia był istotą, której nie brakowało wrażliwości i którą potrafił tak po prostu ucieszyć widok kwitnących owocowych drzew czy baraszkującego w trawie szczeniaka... i teraz jakby przypominał sobie to wcześniejsze ja, odkrywał, że nie zostało do szczętu zniszczone, wyparte przez tamtą chłodną i zawsze racjonalną osobę, która postanowiła, że już nigdy się do nikogo nie przywiąże i nikogo nie dopuści do swojego serca...   
  
Ale jednak się przywiązał - i napełniało go to szczęściem, choć jednocześnie zdawał sobie sprawę ze strachu, który tkwił na obrzeżach jego świadomości i czasem dawał o sobie znać. Była to obawa o Rosapelo - o to, że coś może się chłopcu stać. Do tej pory Law zawsze, bez wyjątku, tracił wszystko, co ukochał: rodzinę, przyjaciół i Corazona. Nie wiedział, jak to jest mieć coś i móc to zatrzymać na zawsze - i dlatego bał się panicznie, że także Rosapelo przyjdzie mu utracić. Na co dzień starał się do tego strachu nie przyznawać, jednak od czasu do czasu, zwykle zupełnie znienacka - na przykład kiedy rozmawiał z chłopcem albo tylko mu się przyglądał - spadała na niego ściskająca wnętrzności myśl, że Rosapelo może zniknąć. Powtarzał sobie, że przecież obecnie jest silniejszy, niż był jako dziesięcio- czy trzynastolatek... ale jednocześnie wiedział dobrze, że nie jest wszechmocnym bogiem. Nawet jeśli był na tyle potężny, by pokonać wulkan, to wciąż istniało milion innych zagrożeń zdolnych odebrać mu chłopca, który stał się jego synem... zagrożeń, których nie był w stanie zniwelować.   
  
Czasem miał absurdalną ochotę zamknąć Rosapelo w domu i vzakazać mu gdziekolwiek wychodzić - albo zabrać go do szpitala, by zawsze mieć na oku. Wydawało mu się, że tylko w jego bezpośrednim otoczeniu chłopiec będzie bezpieczny... Miał jednak świadomość niedorzeczności tego pomysłu, więc opierał się z całych sił instynktowi i pozwalał Rosapelo prowadzić normalne, pozbawione bezsensownych ograniczeń życie. Nawet jeśli chciał go chronić przed każdym złem, nie mógł z niego robić więźnia własnych obaw. Chłopiec nie był jego własnością i Law musiał mu zaufać. Rosapelo był rozumnym dzieckiem, które nie miało w zwyczaju pakować się w kłopoty - psot z synami Luffy'ego nie trzeba było uznawać za niebezpieczeństwo - wręcz przeciwnie: chłopiec słuchał się go bez zastrzeżeń i liczył się z jego zdaniem.   
  
To wciąż i wciąż budziło jego zdumienie. Początkowo podejrzewał, że Rosapelo czuje się niepewny w tej nowej sytuacji i stara się robić wszystko, by swojego opiekuna zadowolić. Przyznawał nawet - z niechęcią, która nieprzyjemnie ściskała za serce - że nie byłoby czymś niezwykłym, gdyby Rosapelo obawiał się, że zostanie _porzucony,_ jeśli nie będzie się dobrze sprawował. Był sierotą, którą przygarnięto i której dano nowy dom, w dodatku miał za sobą doświadczenie depresji, które potrafiło doszczętnie zniszczyć poczucie własnej wartości i pewność siebie człowieka... Oczywiście, że musiał tak myśleć...! Będzie wymagać dłuższej chwili - i wielu jeszcze zapewnień ze strony Lawa - żeby tak do końca uwierzył, że to wszystko zostało mu dane raz a dobrze i się nie zmieni. I dopiero wtedy nabierze odwagi, by sprzeciwić się swojemu opiekunowi w tej czy innej sprawie, bo było nienaturalne, by we wszystkim się z nim zgadzał i zawsze się go słuchał. Byli przecież dwojgiem ludzi, którzy mieli własne opinie i przekonania - kiedyś Rosapelo musiał zacząć przedstawiać swoje. I choć dobrze było mieć posłuszne dziecko, to Law wyczekiwał tej chwili z niecierpliwością, gdyż nie czuł się dobrze z myślą, że jego przybrany syn obawia się być z nim szczery i okazywać swoje prawdziwe uczucia.   
  
Czasem jednak nie mógł jednak oprzeć się wrażeniu, że Rosapelo go po prostu _szanuje_ jako drugiego człowieka i to jest przyczyną jego grzecznego sprawowania. Raz po raz zdarzały się sytuacje, w których po chłopcu nie było znać niepewności czy zagubienia, wątpliwości czy obawy - nie, był bezpośredni i naturalny, i nawet spontaniczny, a mimo to nigdy nie pozwalał sobie na niezadowolenie czy protesty wobec decyzji Lawa. Czy tłumił w sobie te mniej pozytywne, ale przecież zupełnie normalne, odczucia? Czy może po prostu akceptował wszystko i nie czuł potrzeby dyskusji? Law wiedział, że kiedy się kogoś kochało, człowiek często przymykał oko czy wręcz wyrzucał poza granicę świadomości negatywne aspekty relacji jako nieistotne, ponieważ plusy zawsze przysłaniały minusy. W takim przypadku sama obecność tej drugiej osoby wystarczała do szczęścia... nie miał jednak odwagi, by bez zastrzeżeń uwierzyć, że w taki właśnie sposób Rosapelo mógł wobec niego odczuwać. Oczywiście pytać o to również nie miał odwagi, więc pozostało mu zadowalać się przypuszczeniami.   
  
Było jak było, posłuszeństwo chłopca ułatwiało wiele rzeczy, a na pewno leczenie jego złamań metodą, na którą Law się zdecydował. Co trzy dni przeprowadzał na Rosapelo zabieg zwiększenia gęstości kości i kiedy maj miał się ku końcowi, sztuka ta została dokonana już na większości jego szkieletu. Chłopiec w pełni przestrzegał jego zaleceń, to znaczy poruszał się ostrożnie i unikał sytuacji, w których mógłby sobie zrobić krzywdę. Law - w dodatku do wszystkiego innego - był zachwycony tym, że jego przybrane dziecko ma silną wolę i zdolność wypełniania własnych postanowień, gdyż były to cechy, które bardzo sobie cenił. Dość powiedzieć, że pod koniec miesiąca Rosapelo miał wzmocnione kości obu kończyn dolnych, miednicy, kręgosłupa i klatki piersiowej - i nie przewrócił się ani razu, mimo że w ciągu zaledwie trzech tygodni jego ciężar ciała wzrósł o kilka kilogramów. Było to możliwe jedynie dzięki dużym nakładom koncentracji - nieustannym skupianiu się na każdym ruchu - a jednak chłopiec rzeczywiście postanowił ten wysiłek ponieść i dawał z siebie wszystko, by jak najlepiej wywiązać się z zadania. I nigdy nie narzekał. Kiedykolwiek Law pytał go o samopoczucie, odpowiedź była ta sama: "W porządku, dam radę" - i nic w jego głosie nie wskazywało, by miał problem.   
  
Było już po dwudziestym, gdy pewnego popołudnia - w samym środku konsultacji - z Lawem skontaktowała się jego sekretarka.   
  
\- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, dyrektorze, ale przed chwilą zadzwoniono ze szkoły w sprawie pańskiego syna - powiedziała, a Law poczuł, że jego serce się zatrzymało. - Ponoć był jakiś wypadek i został-...   
  
\- Dziękuję - przerwał jej Law i rozłączył się, a w następnej chwili aktywował Ope Ope no Mi i teleportował się do Roger Bay, wprost na dziedziniec szkoły, do której chodził Rosapelo.   
  
Co się mogło stać? Jego wyobraźnia podsuwała mu najgorsze scenariusze, choć rozsądek starał się przypomnieć mu, że szkoła nie była miejscem, gdzie dziecku mogło się stać coś poważnego... niemniej jednak rozsądne myślenie okazywało się trudne, gdy w grę wchodziło bezpieczeństwo członka rodziny. Jego serce biło szybkim rytmem, kiedy rozglądał się za gabinetem medycznym, bo tam właśnie spodziewał się zastać Rosapelo. Nie zwracał uwagi na zaskoczone spojrzenia rzucane mu przez uczniów - najwyraźniej trwała przerwa, bo zarówno na zewnątrz, jak i w korytarzach było pełno dzieciaków - ale koniec końców musiał się kogoś rozpytać o drogę. Na jego szczęście właśnie wtedy jego wzrok pochwycił dorosłą osobę, która niewątpliwie była nauczycielem i która pokierowała go we właściwą stronę. Gabinet znajdował się zupełnie niedaleko.   
  
Kiedy wszedł do środka i ujrzał Rosapelo siedzącego na łóżku - kątem oka zarejestrował stojącą obok szkolną pielęgniarkę - poczuł wielką ulgę. Okiem lekarza błyskawicznie ocenił, że chłopiec ma złamaną prawą rękę, ale to było jedyne, co mu dolegało, nic poważniejszego. Rosapelo jednak wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść, zaś wyraz przygnębienia na jego twarzy - jak dziwnie - pogłębił się jeszcze, kiedy chłopiec podniósł wzrok i dostrzegł go w drzwiach. Law pomyślał, że nie chodziło tu o wywołany złamaniem ból... a przynajmniej nie w pierwszej kolejności.   
  
\- Nie chciałem, żeby do ciebie dzwonili - wymamrotał Rosapelo, ponownie spuszczając głowę.   
  
\- Głuptas, bardzo dobrze, że zadzwonili - ofuknął go Law, siadając na łóżku i ponownie aktywując Ope Ope no Mi. - Poczekaj, zajmę się tym.   
  
Uśpił chłopca i zaleczył złamanie - a właściwie: złamania, gdyż tym razem było ich aż cztery. Wyglądało na to, że z jakiejś przyczyny kości chłopca stawały się coraz bardziej kruche... Trzeba było wierzyć, że zabiegi zwiększenia gęstości pomogą. Może zresztą już pomogły, bo - jak ocenił za pomocą diabelskiego owocu - do złamań doszło jedynie w tej części ciała, która jeszcze nie przeszła wzmocnienia. Może więc było to ostatnie złamanie, jakiego Rosapelo się nabawił? - pomyślał z ostrożną nadzieją.   
  
\- Co się stało? - spytał, kiedy Rosapelo ponownie wrócił do przytomności. - Upadłeś?   
  
Chłopiec pokręcił głową.   
  
\- Potrącili mnie w korytarzu i wpadłem na ścianę - oznajmił jak zawsze trzeźwo, a potem dodał zbolałym tonem: - Przepraszam...   
  
\- Nie masz za co przepraszać - odparł Law, stwierdzając w duchu, że to raczej on powinien przepraszać, gdyż wciąż nie skończył wzmacniać szkieletu swojego podopiecznego. - Ale miałbym ochotę przygadać tym łobuzom do słuchu.   
  
\- No co ty, Law-san... - mruknął Rosapelo, zawstydzony. - To był wypadek... Nawet nie wiem, kto to był...   
  
\- Powtarzamy im nieustannie, żeby nie biegali po korytarzach, ale dzieci to dzieci - wtrąciła pielęgniarka, która przez cały czas nie odezwała się ani słowem.   
  
\- Rosapelo ma bardzo słabe kości - oświadczył Law, rzucając jej niechętne spojrzenie, jakby to wszystko była jej wina. - W jego przypadku praktycznie każdy upadek oznacza złamanie. Straciłem już rachubę, ile razy w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat miało to miejsce - dodał, wracając spojrzeniem do chłopca.   
  
Rosapelo otworzył usta... a potem je zamknął.   
  
\- Co? Pamiętasz? - spytał Law.   
  
Chłopiec potaknął.   
  
\- Myślę, że są fajniejsze rzeczy do pamiętania - stwierdził Law sucho, na co Rosapelo spuścił głowę jeszcze bardziej. - Zabiorę cię do domu. Pewnie i tak miałeś niedługo kończyć lekcje...?   
  
\- Za godzinę... Jeszcze matematyka mi została dzisiaj.   
  
\- W takim razie jak najbardziej zabiorę cię do domu - oznajmił Law przesadnie kategorycznym tonem, przypominając sobie, że matematyka nie była ulubionym przedmiotem Rosapelo.   
  
Chłopiec zerknął na niego - chyba złapał aluzję - i Law uśmiechnął się krzywo, po czym wstał. Poczekał, aż Rosapelo założy buty, a potem raz jeszcze ustawił ROOM i - nie żegnając się z pielęgniarką - przeniósł ich obu do domu. Kiedy znienacka pojawili się w salonie, Tygrys zerwał się z kanapy, na której najwyraźniej ucinał był sobie popołudniową drzemkę, i nastroszył futro, wydając oburzone prychnięcie. Potem, machając z niezadowoleniem ogonem, czmychnął po schodach na piętro.   
  
\- Dobrze się czujesz? - spytał Law, kiedy Rosapelo wciąż nic nie mówił.   
  
\- Nic mi nie jest - odparł chłopiec. - Ale powinieneś wracać do pracy - dodał ciszej. - Przeze mnie-...   
  
\- Pelo - przerwał mu Law. - Czy naprawdę uważasz mnie za człowieka, dla którego praca jest ważniejsza od rodziny? - Rosapelo pokręcił głową. - A może chciałbyś, żebym był kimś takim?   
  
Chłopiec milczał. Law zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie jest w porządku, zadając takie pytania. Chciał sprowokować Rosapelo do gwałtowniejszej reakcji, gdyż nie podobały mu się ten smutek i poczucie winy... jednak kiedy chłopiec jedynie spuścił głowę jeszcze niżej, przypomniał sobie, że jego przybrany syn nigdy nie reagował gniewem, a zawsze jedynie przygnębieniem. Stłumił westchnienie.   
  
\- Pelo - powiedział spokojnym tonem, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. - Chciałeś, żeby mnie nie informowano, że zrobiłeś sobie w szkole krzywdę... Doceniam to, że nie chcesz mi przeszkadzać w pracy, ale czy pomyślałeś, jak bym się czuł, gdybym dopiero po kilku godzinach się o tym dowiedział? Jak bym się czuł ze świadomością, że złamałeś sobie rękę, a ja nic o tym nie wiedziałem i ci nie pomogłem? Jasne, możesz powiedzieć, że to nie było pierwsze złamanie... że od tego się nie umiera... ale z mojego punktu widzenia to wygląda trochę inaczej, gdyż okropnie mi źle z poczuciem, że cierpisz. Naprawdę, Pelo. Źle mi z tym - powtórzył z naciskiem. - Dlatego zawsze przyjdę po ciebie... przyjdę do ciebie, żeby ci pomóc. Moja praca nigdy nie będzie ważniejsza od ciebie.   
  
Rosapelo jednak nie wydawał się tym pocieszony, a Law nie wiedział, co jeszcze powinien powiedzieć, by poprawić chłopcu nastrój. Może tutaj tylko czas mógł pomóc - doszedł do wniosku, który wcale nie był nowy. Poklepał swojego przybranego syna po ramieniu w geście wsparcia.   
  
\- Zatem znikam - powiedział. - Będę na obiedzie.   
  
Wydawało mu się, że przynajmniej wzmianka o posiłku sprawiła, że spojrzenie Rosapelo trochę się ożywiło. Cóż, dobre i to, pomyślał Law, a potem teleportował się z powrotem do szpitala, by wytłumaczyć pozostałym na konsultacji lekarzom, że miał nagły wypadek - co w gruncie rzeczy było szczerą prawdą.   
  
Kiedy o siódmej wrócił do domu, Rosapelo rzeczywiście czekał na niego z obiadem. Może chciał mu pokazać, że jego ręka wróciła do pełni sprawności, a może chciał w ten sposób jakoś złagodzić własne - zupełnie niepotrzebne - wyrzuty sumienia... Law nie pytał o powody, a jedynie podziękował za przygotowanie posiłku.   
  
\- Może chciałbyś iść na kurs kucharski do All Baratie? - rzucił od niechcenia, kiedy już jedli. - Sanji z pewnością chętnie by cię przyjął.   
  
Ręka Rosapelo zamarła w pół drogi między jego ustami a talerzem.   
  
\- Nie smakuje ci...? - spytał cicho.   
  
\- Oczywiście, że mi smakuje - odparł z miejsca Law, zanim chłopiec pogrążył się w poczuciu winy. "Dlaczego ten dzieciak musi na wszystko patrzeć w negatywny sposób?" pomyślał z rozpaczą. - Po prostu pomyślałem, że skoro lubisz gotować, może miałbyś ochotę pogłębić umiejętności pod okiem specjalisty.   
  
\- Nie mówię, że jakoś szczególnie lubię gotować - mruknął Rosapelo. - Ale to chyba normalne, że ktoś w domu gotuje...? Mam więcej czasu, więc mogę się tym zająć.   
  
Law nic nie powiedział, tylko kontynuował posiłek, bo żadna z jego odpowiedzi nie miała tutaj sensu. Oczywiście także jego milczenie Rosapelo zinterpretował jako krytykę, bo po chwili ciszy dodał:   
  
\- Jeśli jednak uważasz, że powinienem iść na kurs, to pójdę. Chciałbym, żeby posiłki ci smakowały...   
  
Law nie wiedział, czy ma się śmiać, czy płakać. Odłożył widelec.   
  
\- Pelo, twoje posiłki mi _smakują_ \- stwierdził, siląc się na spokój. - Jestem tak skonstruowany, że smakuje mi wszystko poza chlebem i kwaśnymi śliwkami, i nic na to nie poradzę. Nie chcę jednak, żebyś to rozumiał jako: wszystko mi jedno, co jem. Bardzo doceniam, że przygotowujesz zarówno śniadania, jak i obiady. Bardzo - powtórzył z naciskiem. - Do tej pory nie zwracałem większej uwagi na posiłki, ale teraz zawsze cieszę się, kiedy przychodzi pora na jedzenie. - Uśmiechnął się przelotnie, jednak zaraz potem spoważniał. - Pelo, czy mógłbym cię prosić, żebyś nie patrzył na wszystko w tak krytyczny sposób? Wiem, nie jestem najlepszą osobą, żeby coś takiego mówić, z tym moim trzeźwym i zdroworozsądkowym podejściem - stwierdził zaraz z ironią. - Po prostu sprawia mi przykrość, kiedy odbierasz każde moje słowo jako naganę... kiedy dajesz mi do zrozumienia, że uważasz mnie za człowieka, który tylko wymaga i którego powinieneś pod każdym względem zadowolić...   
  
\- Nie uważam - przerwał mu Rosapelo podniesionym głosem, jednak zaraz potem wbił wzrok we własny talerz. - Znaczy się, Law-san... pewnie, że chcę, żebyś był zadowolony, ale... - Urwał.   
  
\- Dobrze to wiedzieć - stwierdził Law - ale ja mam wrażenie, jakbyś się bał, że cię odeślę, jeśli zrobisz coś źle. I czuję się z tym okropnie, bo przecież nie mam takiego zamiaru. Nigdy tego nie zrobię - dodał z naciskiem. "Przeciwnie, na samą myśl, że mógłbym cię stracić, skręcają mi się kiszki", pomyślał. - Chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy, tutaj, w tym domu... Żebyś robił, co chciał, żył, jak chciał. Nie jesteś moją własnością, Pelo - powiedział poważnym tonem. - A może chciałbyś, żebym był wobec ciebie bardziej wymagający? - spytał, kiedy nagle przyszło mu to do głowy. - Może odbierasz moją postawę jako dowód, że jest mi wszystko jedno...? - dodał słabo.   
  
Rosapelo popatrzył na niego spode łba i przez chwilę patrzył z namysłem.   
  
\- Nie - odparł w końcu.   
  
Law jednak wcale nie czuł się przekonany.   
  
\- Nie mam w tym żadnego doświadczenia - powiedział bez zastanowienia. - Dlatego może postępuję nie tak, jak byś tego chciał...   
  
\- Oczywiście, że nie - mruknął Rosapelo z zakłopotaniem. - Przestań tak mówić...   
  
\- Ale to prawda, że nie mam doświadczenia - powtórzył Law. "Wiem tylko o jednym sposobie postępowania: zalać miłością", pomyślał z roztargnieniem. - Więc może lepiej by było, gdybyś to ty mi powiedział, jak powinienem cię traktować... czego ode mnie oczekujesz...   
  
\- Nie wiem! - odparł Rosapelo z miejsca, a w jego głosie była jakaś desperacja. - Nie mogę...! Przecież ja tak naprawdę nigdy nie miałem ojca.   
  
Zapadła cisza. Law zaniemówił kompletnie i tylko wpatrywał się w chłopca, który z kolei spuścił głowę tak bardzo, że jego przycięta trzy tygodnie temu grzywka zasłoniła mu nawet nos. Serce Lawa uderzało tak mocno, że sprawiało to ból... ale rozmywał się on w słodkim wzruszeniu, które wypełniało jego pierś. W tym momencie mógł myśleć tylko o tym, jak bardzo drogi jest mu ten chłopiec... i po raz kolejny zdumiał się własnym szczęściem, które spadło na niego tak niespodzianie. Nie chciał go nigdy stracić, nie chciał go nigdy zawieść. Pragnął dać mu wszystko, co tylko był w stanie, i chronić go przed każdą krzywdą. Najbardziej w świecie zależało mu na radości Rosapelo.   
  
Przez ostatnie miesiące powinien już przywyknąć do takich chwil bezbrzeżnej czułości, która potrafiła na niego spaść zupełnie niespodziewanie, pozbawić go mowy i sparaliżować - doszedł do wniosku, gdy już udało mu się ochłonąć. Ale jak miał przejść do porządku dziennego nad tym, co chłopiec właśnie powiedział? Przecież Rosapelo niemal wprost stwierdził, że uważa go za ojca...?   
  
I zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, co można było ocenić po jego czerwonych uszach, których czubki wystawały spomiędzy włosów, i po tym, że wciąż nie podnosił wzroku. Law wiedział, że jakiekolwiek pytania z jego strony wprawiłyby teraz chłopca w jeszcze większe zawstydzenie, postanowił więc tym razem sobie je darować... choć nade wszystko chciałby prosić chłopca o potwierdzenie tego, co od niego usłyszał. "Naprawdę tak uważasz? Powiedz to jeszcze raz...!" - cisnęło mu się na usta, ale opanował się. Nie to powinien teraz powiedzieć.   
  
Przypomniał sobie o stygnącym posiłku i ponownie chwycił za widelec; jego ręka drżała tylko trochę.   
  
\- Podejrzewam, że gdyby ktoś nas widział, uznałby nas za dwójkę durniów - mruknął z ironią. - Ale to pasuje: durny ojciec i durny syn - dodał od niechcenia, po czym wsunął sobie do ust kolejną porcję kurczaka z ryżem.   
  
Rosapelo zerknął na niego spod grzywki.   
  
\- Chociaż nie jest z nami jeszcze tak źle - mówił dalej Law, kiedy już miał wolne usta. - Prawda?   
  
Po chwili namysłu chłopiec kiwnął głową, a jego wargi drgnęły w najlżejszej zapowiedzi uśmiechu. Ostatecznie nic nie powiedział, tylko zabrał się za kontynuowanie posiłku, jednak jego sylwetka nie była już tak zgarbiona, zaś jego ruchy zdawały się bardziej żywe, co to na tę chwilę wystarczało Lawowi w zupełności.   
  
Jego wewnętrzny realista szeptał mu, że to tylko do następnego razu... jednak pokazujący się w ostatnim czasie coraz częściej optymista cieszył się, że Rosapelo i on pokonali kolejną przeszkodę. Bez wątpienia pokonają i następne, a za każdym razem będzie łatwiej. Jakoś nie było trudno w to uwierzyć.   
  


* * *

  
Był ostatni dzień maja. Zakwitła już maciejka i teraz, o zmierzchu, jej intensywny zapach unosił się w powietrzu. Law wracał do domu na obiad, zastanawiając się, co też dziś Rosapelo ugotował. Czasem było mu wręcz przykro z tego powodu, że natura obdarzyła go tak niewybrednym podniebieniem, które nie pozwalało mu odróżnić dobrze przyrządzonej potrawy od kiepskiej, bo wówczas z pewnością jego komplementy pod adresem zdolności kulinarnych chłopca miałyby większą wagę. Niestety, potrafił jedynie poznać, kiedy jedzenie było przesolone albo przypalone, a poza tym wszystko smakowało mu mniej więcej tak samo dobrze. Cóż, w pewnością były na świecie większe nieszczęścia, stwierdził z ironią, parkując rower przy bramie, a potem wszedł do domu.   
  
Ku jego zaskoczeniu, mieszkanie było ciemne i wyraźnie puste. Na stole brakowało posiłku, zaś kuchnia nie sprawiała wrażenia, by ktokolwiek się w niej dzisiaj krzątał. Law poczuł ukłucie strachu.   
  
\- Pelo...? - zawołał w głąb domu, a potem aktywował Ope Ope no Mi i przekonał się, że chłopca nie ma.   
  
Na jego prośbę Rosapelo nigdy nie wychodził po zmroku. Nie chodziło o to, by Law uważał go za zbyt młodego do samodzielnych spacerów w godzinie wieczornej - po prostu po ciemku znacznie łatwiej można było się potknąć, a zabiegi wzmacniania kości wciąż jeszcze trwały. Czyżby chłopiec postanowił wreszcie okazać bunt swojemu opiekunowi i sprzeciwić się jego poleceniu? Może była to tylko próżność własna, ale Law nie sądził, by o to tutaj chodziło.   
  
Coś musiało się stać, pomyślał trzeźwo, choć paskudna obawa zdawała się skręcać go od środka. Nie poddawał się jej jednak, gdyż spokój i opanowanie zawsze były jego siłą i kluczem do sukcesu. W kilka sekund rozważył racjonalnie kolejne opcje. W szkole? Nie, z pewnością by go poinformowali. W drodze do domu? Musiał to sprawdzić. Na pewno nie w domu, gdyż Tygrys wylegiwał się na kanapie w salonie i nic w jego zachowaniu nie zdradzało, by był świadkiem na przykład uprowadzenia swojego człowieka czy innych scen przemocy. Może Rosapelo po prostu się zagapił, poszedł w odwiedziny i stracił rachubę czasu? Może synowie Luffy'ego coś wiedzą? Ale w takim wypadku na pewno zostawiłby mu albo przesłał wiadomość...?   
  
Rozejrzał się po mieszaniu i prawie natychmiast dostrzegł na stole kartkę papieru. Wcześniej nie zwrócił na nią uwagi, gdyż jej nie wypatrywał. Porwał ją w ręce i rozłożył, spodziewając się wyjaśnienia nieobecności swojego dziecka. To był ponad wszelką wątpliwość charakter pisma Rosapelo - był z nim już opatrzony, gdyż czasami widywał notki, które chłopiec sporządzał przed zakupami - jednak jego ulga szybko znikła, gdy przebiegł wzrokiem treść wiadomości. Przez moment miał wrażenie, jakby nogi przestały go nieść, i usiadł ciężko na kanapie, co Tygrys przyjął z oburzonym fuknięciem, które zostało całkowicie zignorowane. Law jeszcze raz przeczytał notatkę - list - ale wrażenie nierzeczywistości nie chciało go opuścić.   
  
  
_Law-san  
  
Będzie lepiej jeśli zniknę. Sprawiam Ci tylko kłopoty. Byłem naprawdę szczęśliwy że mogłem z Tobą zamieszkać, ale taka sytuacja jest nie w porządku. Dziękuję Ci za to, że chciałeś się mną zająć i za wszystko co dla mnie zrobiłeś. Życzę Ci wszystkiego dobrego, Law-san.   
  
Pelo   
  
P.S. Przepraszam, że nie przygotowałem dzisiaj obiadu. I że zostawiam Ci Tygrysa, ale przecież nie mogę niczego zabrać._   
  
  
Law wpatrywał się te słowa, do których jego oczy przylgnęły w jakimś obsesyjno-kompulsyjnym przymusie, przebiegając od początku do końca i od końca do początku, aż znał je na pamięć, a każde jedno dźwięczało mu pod czaszką. Przez chwilę w umyśle miał tylko pustkę, za której granicą czaiło się obłędne przerażenie. Zacisnął wargi, żeby nie krzyczeć, a potem zerwał się z kanapy i wpadł do pokoju, który chłopiec tymczasowo zajmował. Pomieszczenie wyglądało, jakby Rosapelo po prostu z niego wyszedł i miał wrócić - jego rzeczy leżały w zwykłym nieładzie: plecak szkolny na krześle, książki i zeszyty na biurku, z uchylonej szafy wystawał kawałek swetra... Ale list wskazywał na to, że nigdy nie wróci... Nigdy...!   
  
"Nie możesz mi tego zrobić, Pelo!" zawołał w myślach, cofając się do salonu. Wrażenie, jakby za chwilę miał stracić przytomność, nie mijało, jednak musiał się wziąć w garść, bo nicnierobienie było najgorszą opcją... prawda? Musiał go odnaleźć...! Nawet jeśli jakiś głos szeptał mu, że na wszystko jest za późno, paraliżując jego ciało, to wiedział, że nie może go słuchać...!   
  
Słuchać.   
  
Musiał odnaleźć Rosapelo. Był w stanie _wysłyszeć_ jego puls, przecież pamiętał go jeszcze...?! Nie było innej możliwości, by go znaleźć... bo zamiast psa, który mógłby go wytropić po zapachu, mieli tylko kota, pomyślał histerycznie. Aktywował Ope Ope no Mi, obejmując zasięgiem najpierw Roger Bay, a potem resztę Raftel. Nieważne jednak jak mocno się skupiał, nie był w stanie zlokalizować Rosapelo. Jedyne, co słyszał, to szaleńcze bicie własnego serca, którego nie mógł nawet uspokoić, gdyż musiał zachować siły - każdą, nawet najdrobniejszą dawkę energii - gdyby jego dziecko potrzebowało działania diabelskiego owocu. Zakazał sobie myśleć, że Rosapelo może już nigdy nie będzie potrzebować Ope Ope no Mi... ale ta myśl uporczywie wdzierała się do jego świadomości, zwłaszcza kiedy nie mógł go teraz w ogóle wyczuć...!   
  
Może za mało się koncentrował. Może niemożliwością było, nawet dla Trafalgara Lawa, wychwycić bicie jednego, konkretnego serca pomiędzy dziesiątkami tysięcy innych...? Może powinien poszukać śladów działania Ope Ope no Mi. Poza nim samym Rosapelo był człowiekiem, który ze wszystkich na świecie najwięcej doświadczył efektów leczniczych tego diabelskiego owocu - to na pewno w jakiś sposób naznaczyło jego organizm...? Może te ślady promieniowały jakąś energią, jakimś specjalnym rodzajem światła, czymkolwiek takim...? Ale i to okazało się na próżno, w dalszym ciągu nie był w stanie znaleźć swojego syna...! Musiał go szukać normalnie, chodząc i wołając, i poprosić o pomoc wszystkich, których zdoła...!   
  
Najpierw jednak pójdzie do ludzi, którzy z dużym prawdopodobieństwem widzieli go jako ostatni... Uczepił się nadziei, że może coś wiedzieli... Teleportował się wprost do pałacu Luffy'ego i zanim zdumiona Hancock zdążyła otworzyć usta, zawołał:   
  
\- To nagły przypadek, muszę porozmawiać z Ace'em.   
  
\- Ace'a nie ma - odparła małżonka Króla Piratów, przyglądając mu się z uwagą. - W zeszłym tygodniu popłynął z Luffym w rejs.   
  
To było jak niespodziewany cios. W dodatku do wszystkiego Słomkowego też nie było na Raftel...?!   
  
\- W takim razie Zeno i Senti... może oni coś wiedzą...!   
  
Ku jego rozczarowaniu ta dwójka nie potrafiła mu o Rosapelo powiedzieć nic ponad to, że widzieli go dzisiaj w szkole, co w tej sytuacji nie robiło żadnej różnicy.   
  
\- Co się stało? - spytała Hancock, jednak nie odpowiedział, a jedynie potrząsnął głową i teleportował się do szpitala, który wydawał mu się w tym momencie ostoją... najbezpieczniejszym i najpewniejszym miejscem na świecie.   
  
W pierwszym odruchu chciał iść do Bepo, jednak przyjaciel pełnił dyżur na oddziale ratunkowym, więc Law nie mógł go angażować w swoje prywatne kłopoty. Następna opcja nasunęła się automatycznie: Clione. Psychiatra zwykle wychodził do domu około szóstej-siódmej, więc powinien być osiągalny. Wiedział, że ordynator "siódemki" mieszka w bloku, który zajmowali także inni pracownicy, nieco powyżej szpitala i bliżej linii lasu. Law nigdy tam nie był, ale na szczęście przy drzwiach na dole wisiała tablica ze spisem mieszkańców, więc już po dwóch sekundach pukał do mieszkania na najwyższym piętrze - pewnie głośniej, niż powinien, ale łomot własnego serca tak naprawdę zagłuszał wszystkie inne odgłosy - zastanawiając się, co zrobi, jeśli Clione nie będzie... Do kogo następnego mógłby się zwrócić...?   
  
Clione jednak był na miejscu, gdyż po chwili drzwi otworzyły się, ukazując jego postać w domowym ubraniu.   
  
\- Law? Co-...?   
  
\- Rosapelo zniknął - Law prawie krzyknął, a potem wcisnął psychiatrze zmiętą kartkę papieru, którą cały czas trzymał w dłoni. - Zostawił mi coś takiego i-...   
  
"I nie wiem, co robić, więc mi pomóż, do cholery!" chciał dodać, ale nie przeszło mu to przez gardło. Zacisnął pięści tak mocno, że paznokcie wbiły się we wnętrza jego dłoni, jednak ból nie był w stanie ani na trochę złagodzić jego przerażenia.   
  
Clione odsunął się z przejścia, przebiegając wzrokiem treść listu, zanim ponownie na niego popatrzył.   
  
\- Wygląda na to, że twój dzieciak uciekł z domu - powiedział zupełnie spokojnym głosem.   
  
Law gapił się na niego całe trzy sekundy, zanim wróciła mu mowa.   
  
\- Co...? Uciekł z domu...? - powtórzył słabo.   
  
\- Wejdź - poprosił Clione.   
  
\- Ale...   
  
\- No właź. A teraz usiądź.   
  
\- Clione, nie mam czasu...! On może już-...   
  
\- To nie jest list samobójcy, Law - powiedział psychiatra, patrząc na niego trzeźwym spojrzeniem.   
  
Law znów wbił w niego wzrok. Jakaś jego część chciała protestować, ale inna nie pragnęła niczego bardziej, jak tylko wierzyć w słowa Clione. Jego serce wciąż biło boleśnie w jego piersi, ale jakieś poczucie ulgi - albo po prostu nadzieja? - zakiełkowało w nim i domagało się uwagi. Opadł ciężko na stojący obok fotel i zakrył twarz dłońmi, usiłując się uspokoić, co wydawało się najtrudniejszą sprawą na świecie.   
  
\- Skąd wiesz? - wymamrotał.   
  
\- Wygląda na pisany w pośpiechu - wskazał psychiatra. - Jakby zdecydował się na coś i chciał wprowadzić w życie, zanim się rozmyśli albo zanim wrócisz. Zostawił notkę i uciekł, niczego nie zabierając.   
  
\- To jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy - odpowiedział Law, przesuwając łokieć na oparcie i przykładając dłoń do czoła. Kręciło mu się w głowie. - Równie dobrze-...   
  
\- Law, on naprawdę napisałby to inaczej, gdyby chciał się zabić - zapewnił go Clione, a w jego głosie zupełnie nie było tych emocji, które szarpały _nim,_ i prawie miał mu to za złe. - Poza tym wyraźnie troszczy się tutaj o ciebie. I o waszego... kota?   
  
\- Ale te słowa: "nie mogę nic ze sobą zabrać"...? - wysunął Law. Nie wiedział, dlaczego uparcie usiłuje udowodnić, że Clione się myli... przecież tak naprawdę chciał, by to była prawda...!   
  
\- Pewnie uznał, że wszystko w domu jest twoją własnością - skwitował psychiatra, wzruszając ramionami, a potem przysiadł na drugim oparciu. - Law, w tym liście jest bardzo dużo emocji, uczuć.... Tu nie ma beznadziei człowieka, który nie widzi innego wyjścia jak śmierć. Poza tym poznaliśmy go jako kogoś, kto raczej nie podejmuje spontanicznych decyzji... na pewno nie w tak istotnych sprawach, prawda?   
  
Law nic nie powiedział. Wciąż nie czuł się przekonany... nieważne jak bardzo tego pragnął. Tylko że w takim razie dlaczego tutaj siedział? Przecież chyba nie dlatego, że jeśli Rosapelo... zrobił to, czego Law się obawiał, to było już o wiele za późno, by gdziekolwiek iść...? Nie, w słowach Clione była logika, która zupełnie umknęła jemu samemu, który od razu przeskoczył do najgorszej opcji i stał się ślepy na wszystko inne. Gdyby stąd wypadł, znów zmieniłby się w kłębek nerwów i panicznego strachu i nie byłby zdolny do racjonalnego myślenia.   
  
\- Kiedy ostatni raz go widziałeś? - spytał psychiatra.   
  
\- Dzisiaj rano przy śniadaniu - mruknął Law, nie otwierając oczu.   
  
\- Jak się zachowywał?   
  
\- Normalnie. Potem poszedł do szkoły. I był w szkole, to potwierdziłem.   
  
\- Nie mieliście żadnych kłótni ostatnio?   
  
\- Ten dzieciak się nie kłóci, co jest straszne, za to wszystko bierze do siebie i się tym zadręcza... - Law podniósł głowę i zmarszczył czoło, kiedy kolejny atak strachu zmroził go od wewnątrz. - Wydawało mi się, że w tym tygodniu był jakby przygnębiony, ale nie pytałem... bo nie chcę go zawsze męczyć pytaniami, zwłaszcza że zwykle chodzi o to samo. - Spojrzał na siedzącego obok przyjaciela. - Myślisz, że...   
  
\- Nie - odparł ów z miejsca. - Wygląda na to, że coś się stało poza domem. Coś, co wzmogło jego poczucie winy. Pisze o tym, że sprawia ci kłopoty...   
  
\- Co oczywiście jest bzdurą.   
  
Clione kiwnął głową w zamyśleniu.   
  
\- Coś go dręczyło przez kilka dni, być może nasilało się, aż wreszcie podjął decyzję, żeby odejść - spekulował, patrząc to w kartkę, to przed siebie. - Na pewno nie chciał tego, widać wyraźnie, że był szczęśliwy, mogąc z tobą zamieszkać... ale czuł się też winny. Co nie tak trudno zrozumieć.   
  
\- Wydaje mu się, że mi przeszkadza w pracy - mruknął Law z niechęcią.   
  
\- Wydaje mu się, że przeszkadza w pracy Trafalgarowi Lawowi, najwybitniejszemu lekarzowi świata - poprawił Clione. - To ma trochę inną wagę.   
  
\- Och, przepraszam, że jestem Trafalgarem Lawem, a nie jakimś normalnym lekarzem - prychnął Law, na co Clione pacnął go po głowie.   
  
\- Obaj dobrze wiemy, że po tym, co przeszedł, Rosapelo ma obniżony próg obwiniania siebie o wszystko - mówił dalej psychiatra. - Dwa miesiące nie wystarczą, żeby to naprawić. Dlatego sprawy, które nam mogą wydawać się zupełną bzdurą, dla niego są najprawdziwszą prawdą i nabierają olbrzymich rozmiarów. Jednak oceniając po tym, co mi mówisz... po jego zachowaniu z ostatnich dni, sytuacja jest inna, niż była zimą. Wtedy wyrzuty sumienia sprawiły, że stracił poczucie rzeczywistości, wpadł w depresję, psychozę... Teraz ponad wszelką wątpliwość zdaje sobie z tego, co robi, nawet jeśli z naszego punktu widzenia zachowuje się nieracjonalnie. Ale dla niego jego uczucia są prawdą.   
  
\- Przecież wiem - żachnął się Law.   
  
\- Poza tym to nastolatek. W tym wieku każdy dzieciak ma skłonność do przesady i podejrzewam, że on nie jest wyjątkiem - dodał psychiatra.   
  
Law zacisnął dłonie w pięści, a potem je otworzył. Nabrał kilka głębokich wdechów, starając się uspokoić szybkie bicie serca. Wciąż nie miał całkowitej pewności... ale to, co mówił Clione, brzmiało przekonująco. Psychiatra był specjalistą od takich spraw i jego ocenie można było zaufać. Może uczepił się tego jak tonący brzytwy, ale nie miał niczego innego - a to była lepsza opcja, niż wyobrażanie sobie, że Rosapelo zrobił sobie krzywdę. Czy mogło być tak, że Law zareagował w sposób niewspółmierny do sytuacji? Ale jak inaczej miał zareagować po przeczytaniu takiego listu?! I po tym, co miało miejsce kilka miesięcy temu, kiedy na własne oczy widział, jak chłopiec próbuje popełnić samobójstwo? Ta sytuacja teraz... to było jak ziszczenie się jego największych obaw: że straci Rosapelo - człowieka, który stał się dla niego ważniejszy niż wszystko inne.   
  
\- Masz jakiś pomysł, dokąd mógł pójść? - głos Clione wdarł się w jego myśli.   
  
Law przetarł twarz dłońmi. Oczywiście, że wiedział - teraz, kiedy przyjmował opcję, że chłopcu nic nie było, po prostu sobie poszedł. Jego serce ścisnęło się nagłą tęsknotą. Strach wciąż czaił się bardzo blisko, gotowy na nowo rzucić się na niego w każdej chwili, i Law zdawał sobie sprawę, że dopóki nie zobaczy, że z Rosapelo wszystko było w porządku, dopóty nie wyzbędzie się obawy o niego.   
  
Wstał z fotela.   
  
\- Muszę go sprowadzić do domu - powiedział, bardziej do siebie niż Clione, i w następnej chwili teleportował się do szpitala.   
  
W pół godziny później zacumował w porcie w Vokzel i zaraz potem znalazł się pod kamienicą, w której jeszcze do niedawna mieszkał Rosapelo. Lokal wciąż należało do chłopca i był jedynym miejscem, do którego mógł się w tej sytuacji udać. Używając ROOMu po raz - miał nadzieję - ostatni, Law przeniósł się wprost do mieszkania, nie pozwalając sobie na jakiekolwiek wątpliwości.   
  
Ku jego uldze w środku się świeciło... a Rosapelo siedział w fotelu przy oknie, skulony, z podciągniętymi nogami i ramionami wokół kolan. Na widok Lawa jego oczy rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu, a potem jakiś grymas wykrzywił jego twarz - coś pomiędzy rozpaczą i radością, jakby chciał płakać albo się śmiać. Wstał, odwrócił wzrok, ale Law nie czekał na nic więcej, tylko przyskoczył do niego i objął, i tylko trzymał w uścisku, z którego już nigdy w życiu nie chciał go wypuścić. "Nie odchodź ode mnie" - chciał powiedzieć, ale jego gardło było jak zasznurowane.   
  
\- Law-san... dlaczego...? - wymamrotał Rosapelo, ale Law tylko pokręcił głową, nie otwierając oczu.   
  
Miał to uczucie deja vu sprzed kilku tygodni, kiedy tak samo jak teraz trzymał chłopca w ramionach po tym, jak prawie go utracił na zawsze. To było poczucie ogromnej ulgi, wstrząsu emocjonalnego, a także jakiejś pełni. Bez Rosapelo czuł się niekompletny, jakby czegoś mu brakowało... jakby miał w sobie puste miejsce, którego nie dało się niczym wypełnić. Tylko kiedy Rosapelo był obok, ta pustka znikała, zastępowana zadowoleniem, że wszystko jest tak, jak powinno być.   
  
\- Pelo, czy ty mnie aż tak bardzo nienawidzisz? - spytał cicho, kiedy już odzyskał głos. A jak już zaczął, dalsze słowa popłynęły same i nic nie było ich w stanie zatrzymać, choć zupełnie tej przemowy nie planował, tylko mówił wprost z serca. Nie przestawał, nawet kiedy Rosapelo w jego objęciach próbował mu przerwać, odpowiedzieć, odnieść się do jego wypowiedzi. - Czy tak bardzo nie chcesz ze mną zostać? Jesteś okropnym chłopakiem i jeśli jeszcze raz zrobisz coś takiego, naprawdę przyprawisz mnie o atak serca. Wiesz, jak się czułem, kiedy przeczytałem twoją wiadomość? Byłem całkowicie pewny, że spoczywasz gdzieś na dnie zatoki albo w jakiś inny sposób pozbawiłeś się życia. Naprawdę, i to było przerażające. Nieważne jakie miałeś powody, nie wolno ci robić czegoś takiego. Jeśli masz problem, porozmawiaj ze mną. Po to tu jestem, po to stworzyliśmy wspólny dom. Nie ma takich kłopotów, w którymi nie bylibyśmy w stanie sobie we dwóch poradzić. Nie rozumiesz, że dla mnie liczy się tylko to, żebyś ze mną był? Kiedy cię nie ma, to tak jakby świat się skończył. Nie wiem, ile razy muszę ci to powiedzieć, żebyś w to uwierzył, ale tak właśnie jest. Nie przeszkadzasz mi. Nie robisz mi żadnych trudności... Przeciwnie, cieszy mnie wszystko, czego wspólnie doświadczamy. Posiłki, spacery, nasze rozmowy. Cała codzienność, którą dzielimy. Nigdy nie spodziewałem się, że coś takiego mi się przydarzy... a teraz nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić, by miało się skończyć. Jeśli jednak nie chcesz tego, to powiedz. Wytłumacz mi dlaczego. Może źle cię traktuje, może tylko mnie jest z tobą dobrze, a ty masz zupełnie inne odczucia i pragniesz innego życia. Powiedz mi, żebym mógł cię zrozumieć... nie znikaj, zostawiając mi tylko kilka słów, które mogą mnie posłać w obłęd ze strachu. To nie w porządku, Pelo.   
  
Otworzył oczy i odsunął chłopca na odległość ramion. Rosapelo spuścił wzrok, a na jego twarzy widniał teraz wyraz najgłębszego poczucia winy.   
  
\- Ja nie zasługuję na to, Law-san... - wymamrotał.   
  
\- Już to przerabialiśmy - przypomniał mu Law. - Poza tym... Nic nie możesz poradzić na moje odczucia. _Ja_ chcę, żebyś ze mną został, i to się nie zmieni, Pelo.   
  
"Miłość jest najbardziej egoistycznym uczuciem, jakie istnieje... bo osoba kochana nie może nic na nie poradzić" - przyszły mu na myśl słowa, które usłyszał dawno, dawno temu. Teraz wiedział, że tak było naprawdę.   
  
Rosapelo pokręcił głową w wyrazie bezradności, a potem cofnął się o krok i podszedł do kanapy, na której następnie ciężko usiadł. Law odwrócił się do niego.   
  
\- Nie chcesz ze mną zostać? - spytał.   
  
\- Chcę! - zawołał Rosapelo z rozpaczą i irytacją, opierając łokcie na kolanach, a brodę na splecionych dłoniach.   
  
\- Więc w czym problem? - indagował Law, siadając obok.   
  
Zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że czuje pełen spokój, choć dopiero co był zbitkiem nerwów i nie wierzył, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek odzyska równowagę psychiczną. Może to dlatego, że Rosapelo odpowiedział, jak odpowiedział. A może dlatego, że chłopiec był bezpieczny, zdrowy i żywy, podczas gdy jeszcze godzinę temu Law nie mógł mieć co do tego żadnej pewności. Ulga była cudownym lekiem na każdą negatywną emocję, a świadomość, że _wszystko jest dobrze,_ koiła lepiej niż najlepszy środek uspokajający. Jedna z drugą dodawały sił... dodawały pewności, że jest w stanie zrobić wszystko, że nie ma dla niego rzeczy niemożliwej.   
  
Rosapelo drgnął i przekręcił głowę w jego stronę, a potem znów spuścił wzrok.   
  
\- Nie chciałem, żeby ta wiadomość tak zabrzmiała. Nawet nie pomyślałem, żeby... Przecież ci obiecałem...! - stwierdził z wyrzutem, posyłając mu urażone spojrzenie, zanim wyraz jego twarzy ponownie nie przeniknął winą.   
  
\- Niemniej jednak tak właśnie to zinterpretowałem - odparł Law i dziwił się, jak równy jest jego głos. - Każde słowo wskazywało w moim rozumieniu na to, że postanowiłeś... postanowiłeś się zabić. To było definitywne pożegnanie. Nawet napisałeś, że niczego nie możesz zabrać... No, to logiczne, że na drugą stronę nie da się zabrać żadnej materialnej własności...   
  
\- Nie chodziło mi o to! - jęknął Rosapelo, a potem złapał się obiema dłońmi za głowę. - Miałem na myśli, że wszystko jest przecież twoje...   
  
"Czyli tak, jak powiedział Clione," pomyślał Law z roztargnieniem.   
  
\- Przepraszam, Law-san... - wymamrotał chłopiec, a Law spontanicznie położył mu rękę na głowie i potargał mu włosy.   
  
Zdumiał się tym, jak łatwo wszystko można było wybaczyć, kiedy się kochało. "Rodzice wybaczają dzieciom wszystko. Nie, zwykle nawet w ogóle nie myślą, że jest coś do wybaczania" - przypomniały mu się kolejne mądre słowa, które kiedyś powiedział mu mądry człowiek.   
  
\- W porządku - mruknął, cofając rękę. - Ale naprawdę byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś już nigdy nie robił takich rzeczy... znaczy się nie zostawiał mnie z tak niedwuznacznym przekazem. Teraz musisz mi powiedzieć, co cię skłoniło do takiego postępowania.   
  
Rosapelo skulił się jeszcze bardziej i nic nie odpowiedział, wobec czego Law musiał kontynuować.   
  
\- Napisałeś, że sprawiasz mi same kłopoty. Pomijając fakt, że jest to oczywiście nieprawda, chciałbym wiedzieć, co masz na myśli. Bo mógłbym się nad tym zastanawiać tydzień i wciąż niczego bym nie wymyślił. Mówiłem ci kilka razy i z chęcią powtórzę... choć normalnie bardzo nie lubię się powtarzać... że mam z ciebie sam pożytek i żadnej szkody. Jesteś samodzielny, umiesz o siebie zadbać, słuchasz się mnie, nie wdajesz się w bójki i nie opuszczasz lekcji, sprzątasz i gotujesz, zajmujesz się naszym domem... A do tego jesteś porządnym dzieciakiem, z którym miło się rozmawia. _Naprawdę_ nie widzę, jak miałbyś sprawiać mi kłopoty, Pelo. Prawdę powiedziawszy, mam inne wrażenie: jesteś tak grzeczny, że mnie to przeraża i zastanawiam się, co zrobić, żebyś zaczął się zachowywać jak łobuz, którym każdy nastoletni chłopiec powinien trochę być.   
  
Rosapelo znów zerknął na niego z ukosa, jakby z niedowierzaniem.   
  
\- Nie chcę być łobuzem - odparł z godnością.   
  
\- Czyli chłopaki Słomkowego będą mieć ciężki orzech do zgryzienia... - mruknął Law, wywracając oczami. - Gadaj, co się stało. Co sobie znów uroiłeś pod czaszką...? Swoją drogą wciąż nie skończyliśmy twojego leczenia - wytknął.   
  
Rosapelo odwrócił wzrok i ponownie spuścił głowę. Przez dłuższą chwilę nic nie mówił, a Law go nie poganiał. W ciszy rozglądał się po mieszkaniu, w którym nic się nie zmieniło od czasu, gdy był tutaj po raz ostatni. Kurz przykrywał cienką warstwą meble, a stojący na komodzie zegar, którego nikt nie nakręcał, wskazywał tę samą godzinę co poprzednim razem. Tylko zeschnięte kwiatki zostały sprzątnięte z parapetów, zaś jaśniejsze plamy na tapecie wskazywały, gdzie kiedyś wisiały obrazki. Law mógł sobie bardzo łatwo wyobrazić, że kiedy Rosapelo tutaj dzisiaj przyszedł, po prostu usiadł na fotelu i spędził tam kilka godzin, rozmyślając nad własną sytuacją.   
  
Co dręczyło tego dzieciaka, żeby uciec z domu i przerwać tę cudowną codzienność, która stała się ich udziałem? Czy tylko Law uważał, że było im dobrze? Nieprzyjemna była świadomość, że mógł być ślepy na coś, co działo się pod jego nosem... że mógł zakładać rzeczy, które były prawdą tylko w jego własnej głowie... Musiał się dowiedzieć, musiał mieć pewność, że to nie była jego wina...!   
  
Kiedy Rosapelo w dalszym ciągu milczał, spytał:   
  
\- Powiedziałeś, że chcesz ze mną zostać, tak...?   
  
Chłopiec popatrzył na niego z udręką, a potem kiwnął głową.   
  
\- Powtarzałeś to za każdym razem, kiedy cię pytałem - stwierdził Law. - Czasem nawet bez pytania. A teraz bierzesz i uciekasz z domu. Czy coś zrobiłem źle?   
  
\- Nie...!   
  
\- Czy chciałbyś czegoś ode mnie, a ja ci tego nie daję? - zgadywał dalej Law.   
  
\- Oczywiście, że nie.   
  
\- Więc jaki masz ze mną problem?   
  
Rosapelo jęknął.   
  
\- Nie mam problemu. To ja jestem problemem.   
  
Law pokręcił głową.   
  
\- W ten sposób możemy gadać do rana... Chodzi o moją pracę?   
  
Rosapelo zacisnął usta w cienką linię. Czyli bingo. Law stłumił westchnienie frustracji, że znów muszą maglować ten niewdzięczny temat, ale nie miało sensu wpadanie w gniew. Przynajmniej nie chodziło o to, co jakimś cudem przyszło mu na myśl, kiedy próbował rozwiązać tę sprzeczność - co mogło sprawić, że chłopiec chciał z nim być i jednocześnie nie mógł - a mianowicie fakt, że Rosapelo mógł wobec niego żywić nieco inne uczucia niż synowskie i uważał to za absolutnie nie do przyjęcia. Cóż, z nastolatkami różnie bywało... Law nie miał pojęcia, skąd wziął mu się taki pomysł, i natychmiast wyrzucił go ze swojego umysłu, skoro okazał się zupełnie nietrafiony. Na szczęście.   
  
Jednak kwestia pracy...   
  
\- Myślałem, że już to mamy za sobą - powiedział z rezygnacją. - Ile razy jeszcze będziemy o tym rozmawiać? Co mam zrobić, żeby cię przekonać, że w żaden sposób nie zawadzasz moim obowiązkom zawodowym?   
  
\- Ale przecież tak właśnie jest - odparł chłopiec. - Przez to, że zamieszkałeś ze mną, nie pracujesz tyle, ile wcześniej.   
  
\- Pelo, to straszne, ale teraz powtarzasz dokładnie te same słowa, które ja sobie powtarzałem jeszcze pół roku temu - mruknął Law, kręcąc głową. - Że muszę pracować tyle, ile zdołam. Że każdą chwilę powinienem przeznaczać na leczenie innych. Teraz mam wrażenie, że te moje wcześniejsze przekonania jakoś przeszły na ciebie, i przeraża mnie to, bo są one niesłuszne.   
  
\- Ale przecież _masz_ Ope Ope no Mi, _jesteś_ najlepszym lekarzem na świecie - powiedział Rosapelo nieszczęśliwym tonem. - Tylko ty możesz leczyć najciężej chorych, którym nikt inny nie może pomóc...   
  
\- Nie możesz się czuć winny z powodu mojej pracy! - jęknął Law z rozpaczą. - To moje decyzje. Nawet najlepszy lekarz na świecie ma prawo żyć tak, jak chce, a ja chcę mieć dom razem z tobą. Patrząc zupełnie obiektywnie, nie mam żadnej powinności, żeby poświęcać się leczeniu - dodał z niechęcią.   
  
\- Ale czuję się winny...! Ostatnio nawet w środku dnia zjawiłeś się w szkole, choć byłeś zajęty w szpitalu...   
  
\- Zaraz się na ciebie rozzłoszczę - przerwał mu Law, choć oczywiście nie zamierzał tego robić. - Mam ci przypomnieć, że to _ty_ się do mnie przyczepiłeś... wtedy, kilka miesięcy temu...? Nie chciałeś z nikim innym się zadawać, tylko ze mną. Wtedy jakoś moja praca ci nie przeszkadzała...? - rzucił z prowokacją, która jak zawsze nie podziałała. Kiedy chłopiec zgarbił się, dodał szybko: - Och, Pelo, przecież nie mam ci tego za złe! Przepraszam! Na wszystkich królów mórz, nie wiem, jak prowadzić tę rozmowę...   
  
Rosapelo podciągnął nogi na kanapę i objął kolana ramionami. Law miał ochotę poczochrać się z bezradności. Wciąż uważał, że poradzą sobie z tym kłopotem - poradzi sobie ze wszystkim, skoro wie, że Rosapelo chce z nim być - tylko nie wiedział w jaki sposób... może dlatego, że w ogóle nie traktował tego jak problem, choć w umyśle chłopca tym on właśnie był.   
  
Musiał go jednak jakoś przekonać. Musiał coś wymyślić, przedstawić jakieś argumenty, od których Rosapelo nie będzie się mógł odwrócić... argumenty, które przeważą nad każdym zarzutem czy wątpliwością. Znów napomniał samego siebie, że dla chłopaka jego własne przekonania były zupełnie prawdziwe... ale to niczego nie ułatwiało.   
  
Coś, co Rosapelo powiedział, nie dawało mu spokoju - coś o tym, jak to Law przyszedł do niego do szkoły... Podejrzenie, które w nim wykiełkowało, nieprzyjemnie ścisnęło go za żołądek.   
  
\- Ktoś dokuczał ci z tego powodu, że po ciebie przyszedłem w zeszłym tygodniu? - spytał ostrożnie.   
  
Chłopiec nic nie odrzekł, skulił się tylko bardziej, co było dla Lawa wystarczającą odpowiedzią. Przykre uczucie w piersi nasiliło się, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że spełniły się jego obawy. Więc jednak Rosapelo zaczął mieć nieprzyjemności w szkole... i może także poza nią - z tego tylko powodu, że Trafalgar Law przyjął go za członka rodziny. Law przypomniał sobie powszechne oburzenie, jakie powstało na Raftel, gdy niespełna dwa miesiące temu postanowił zamieszkać z chłopcem i ograniczyć ilość pracy. Jeśli większość ludzi uważała, że powinien się skupić tylko na pracy, nie było niczym dziwnym, że Rosapelo też tak myślał...   
  
\- Dzieciaki? Czy jacyś dorośli też?   
  
\- Dzieciaki - wymamrotał Rosapelo.   
  
Dobre chociaż tyle, pocieszył się Law w myślach.   
  
\- Ace też?   
  
\- Ace'a nie ma - odparł chłopiec markotnie.   
  
\- Racja. Gdyby był, na pewno by do tego nie dopuścił... mam rację?   
  
Rosapelo nic nie powiedział, ale po chwili krótko kiwnął głową.   
  
\- Czyli po tym, jak się pojawiłem w szkole, kiedy złamałeś sobie rękę, dzieciaki zaczęły ci dokuczać, że z twojego powodu najlepszy lekarz świata nie skupia się na swojej pracy... Coś w tym stylu?   
  
Chłopiec pociągnął nosem i znów potaknął.   
  
\- Powiedz im, że jeśli dalej będą tak mówić, wtedy mogą się pożegnać z leczeniem w Szpitalu Pamięci Corazona, gdyby kiedyś tego potrzebowali.   
  
Rosapelo spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem.   
  
\- Przecież byś tak nie zrobił - mruknął.   
  
\- Chyba nie... - zgodził się Law, choć nie był zupełnie pewny. - Ale dlaczego musisz ich słuchać, Pelo?   
  
\- Bo sam tak myślę - powiedział Rosapelo cicho, ponownie wciskając twarz we własne kolana.   
  
No tak, to był tutaj główny problem, na który trzeba było zaradzić, przypomniał sobie Law i od nowa wziął się za myślenie nad sensowną argumentacją... tyle że argumentowanie oczywistych rzeczy było ciężkim zadaniem... Zupełnie nagle poczuł złość na tych smarkaczy, którzy dokuczali jego chłopcu. Niestety na świecie było wiele głupich osób, które nie potrafiły wyjrzeć poza czubek własnego nosa i powtarzały okrutne rzeczy, nawet nie zastanawiając się nad tym, że mogą sprawić innym przykrość.   
  
\- Przecież to normalne, że kiedy dziecko zrobi sobie krzywdę, rodzice przychodzą do szkoły - stwierdził po chwili z niezadowoleniem. - Nie wierzę, że kiedy coś się stanie komukolwiek innemu, wówczas matka czy ojciec nie zareagują, bo mają nie wiadomo jak ważne zajęcie...? Kiedy dziecko choruje, wówczas rodzice przerywają wszystko, rzucają wszystko, co robią, i jak najszybciej chcą do niego dotrzeć, żeby się nim zaopiekować, pomóc mu... Zupełnie nie rozumiem, dlaczego ty i ja mielibyśmy być tutaj wyjątkiem...? Nawet jeśli jestem najlepszym lekarzem na świecie, to nikt nie może oczekiwać, że będę stawiać pracę przed własną rodziną...!   
  
Rosapelo przekręcił głowę i popatrzył na niego jednym okiem.   
  
\- No co? - rzucił Law w pozornym zdziwieniu, choć tak naprawdę jego serce znów uderzało szybko, ale tym razem "tylko" z przejęcia. - Przecież jesteśmy rodziną. Nawet jeśli nie łączą nas więzy krwi... Czy ma to jakieś znaczenie? Dla mnie nie ma, Pelo - powiedział cichym, poważnym tonem. - Może i nie jestem twoim prawdziwym ojcem, ale uważam cię za swoje dziecko i nie mam zamiaru z ciebie rezygnować. Chyba nie sądzisz, że zająłem się tobą dla zabawy czy z dobrego serca...?   
  
Rosapelo powoli potrząsnął głową, a potem zamrugał kilka razy i odwrócił wzrok.   
  
\- Chociaż nie wiem dlaczego... - wymamrotał tak cicho, że ledwo go było słychać.   
  
\- Głuptas. Dlatego, że cię kocham - odparł Law i uśmiechnął się, bo takie rzeczy powinno się mówić z uśmiechem.   
  
Rosapelo znów na niego popatrzył i tym razem na jego twarzy odbiło się kompletne zaskoczenie, żeby nie powiedzieć: szok. Potem otworzył usta, zanim jednak cokolwiek powiedział, Law kontynuował:   
  
\- Jeśli chcesz dalej pytać dlaczego, to daruj sobie. Uczucia nie mają logicznego wytłumaczenia. - I teraz, kiedy to powiedział, zrozumiał, że tak jest naprawdę... i że nigdy nie było żadnej odpowiedzi na pytanie, dlaczego Corazon pokochał takiego potwora jak on. Zakręciło mu się w głowie, ale skupił się na chwili obecnej i mówił dalej: - Uczucia tłumaczą natomiast wszystko inne i wyznaczają drogę, nadają kierunek postępowaniu. Usprawiedliwiają decyzje... Nie, sprawiają, że niektóre decyzje są jedynymi słusznymi, choćby cała reszta świata uważała inaczej - powiedział z naciskiem.   
  
Jego serce ścisnęło się tęsknotą, ale już nie bólem. Uświadomił sobie, że to, co kiedyś było powodem jego największego cierpienia, teraz potrafiło go po prostu ogrzać.   
  
\- Opowiadałem ci o człowieku, który mnie ocalił - odezwał się po chwili. - Który porzucił wszystko tylko po to, żeby mi pomóc. Miał swoją pracę, miał swoją misję, miał swoje życie... ale zrezygnował z nich bez wahania, gdyż za najważniejszą uważał potrzebę, by się mną zająć. I wiesz co? Przez te wszystkie lata myślałem, że nie było warto... że powinien był trzymać się tego, co miał, i niczego nie zmieniać. Że nie powinien był dla mnie robić tego wszystkiego, co zrobił. Ale teraz rozumiem, że nie mógł postąpić inaczej... i doceniam to, bo gdyby zachował się tak, jak wszyscy inni, gdyby odwrócił się ode mnie i porzucił na pastwę losu, wówczas nie byłoby mnie tutaj. Pierwszy raz w życiu, cieszę się głęboko w sobie, że Corazon mnie wtedy uratował. Dzięki tobie. - Ponownie skupił spojrzenie na siedzącym obok chłopcu. - Dlatego ja też zamierzam przedkładać cię ponad wszystko inne. Nic nie jest od ciebie ważniejsze, Pelo, i nie będzie.   
  
Rosapelo znów mrugnął kilka razy, a potem wcisnął twarz w kolana.   
  
\- A jeśli będziesz się kłócił, złamiesz mi serce - dodał Law, choć w gruncie rzeczy było mu całkiem wesoło. - Ale nawet wtedy z ciebie nie zrezygnuję - ostrzegł.   
  
\- To nie fair, Law-san... - wymamrotał Rosapelo.   
  
\- Miłość jest najbardziej egoistycznym uczuciem - odparł Law z zadowoleniem, ale wtedy poczuł się w obowiązku sprostować: - To nie ja to wymyśliłem, ja tylko powtarzam, co mi kiedyś powiedziano.   
  
\- Więc uważasz, że mogę wrócić do domu? - spytał chłopiec niewyraźnie.   
  
\- A po co ci mówiłem te wszystkie zawstydzające rzeczy? - prychnął Law, a potem znów potargał mu włosy. - Możesz wrócić do domu... ale najlepiej byłoby, gdybyś dodatkowo obiecał, że już nigdy nie uciekniesz.   
  
Rosapelo wyprostował się, otarł oczy, a potem na niego popatrzył.   
  
\- Przecież ja wcale nie chciałem nigdzie iść... - stwierdził zbolałym tonem.   
  
\- Po prostu nogi same cię poniosły... - mruknął z ironią Law.   
  
\- Przepraszam...   
  
\- Dobrze by było też, gdybyś przestał tyle przepraszać, Pelo.   
  
Chłopiec zacisnął usta.   
  
\- To jak, obiecasz mi? - spytał Law, wyciągając do niego rękę. - Mamy umowę? Jeśli coś będzie cię trapić, porozmawiasz o tym ze mną, zamiast uciekać, okej?   
  
Rosapelo przez chwilę przyglądał się jego dłoni, a potem uścisnął ją lekko. Jego palce wyraźnie drżały, ale podjął decyzję, a Law poczuł, jak wielki ciężar spada mu z serca. Uśmiechnął się raz jeszcze.   
  
\- Cieszę się - powiedział zgodnie z prawdą.   
  
Może był naiwny, ale chciał wierzyć, że zakończy to pewien etap problemów. Z pewnością mieli stawić czoła wielu innym... ale jakoś dadzą radę. Razem.   
  
\- Wracamy na Raftel? - zaproponował. - Zgłodniałem już porządnie, więc-...   
  
\- Przepra-... - zaczął Rosapelo, ale urwał pod jego spojrzeniem.   
  
\- Więc możemy iść do All Baratie: Roger Bay i przypieczętować nasze porozumienie - dokończył Law i wstał.   
  
Chłopiec patrzył na niego przez moment intensywnie niebieskimi oczami, zanim wreszcie kiwnął głową i powiedział po prostu:   
  
\- Chodźmy.   
  
A Law poczuł, że jakimś cudem udało mu się odnieść w życiu kolejne zwycięstwo i raz jeszcze odegnać zagrożenie. Miał nadzieję, że także w przyszłości będzie w stanie odpowiedzieć na wszystkie wątpliwości Rosapelo. Cóż, klucz do sukcesu stanowiła tu chyba postawa zalewania miłością... ale nawet gdyby było inaczej, i tak nie zamierzał z niej rezygnować.


	26. Rozdział 26

Maj dobiegł końca i rozpoczął się czerwiec. Pogoda wciąż panowała wyborna i w powietrzu wyczuwało się nadchodzące lato. Law skończył zabiegi utwardzania kości Rosapelo, jednak na efekty tego leczenia trzeba było poczekać. Chłopiec zniósł kurację bardzo dobrze i nie doświadczył żadnych działań niepożądanych. Udało mu się także uniknąć upadków i wypadków - głównie dlatego, że bardzo uważał na swoje ruchy - więc generalnie całe przedsięwzięcie można było uznać za udane przynajmniej pod względem jego przeprowadzenia zgodnie z planem. W tej kwestii cała zasługa leżała po stronie Rosapelo. Law był pod ogromnym wrażeniem samozaparcia trzynastolatka, jego silnej woli i zdolności - oraz przede wszystkim: chęci - dostosowania się do niekomfortowej sytuacji i kilka razy chwalił go za to.   
  
\- To żadna przyjemność: być cały czas połamanym - odpowiedział mu raz chłopiec. - Więc jeśli tylko jest szansa, że to się skończy, to warto się postarać.   
  
Innym razem skomentował:   
  
\- Jestem przyzwyczajony do tego, że coś mi dolega... że nie mogę się ruszać tak, jak bym chciał. To dla mnie nic nowego, a tym razem przecież mówimy o krótkim okresie.   
  
I nawet jeśli ta sprawa była ze swej natury przykra, to Law nie mógł się nie zachwycać dojrzałym podejściem, które jego przybrane dziecko wykazywało. Kiedy umacnianie szkieletu dobiegło końca, zabrał Rosapelo do New Piece, by to uczcić - i być może także podziękować mu za współpracę, jaką tutaj poczynili. Nigdy wcześniej nie leczył nikogo przez tak długi czas, toteż wyobrażał sobie, że z podejściem pacjenta mogłoby być różnie - na szczęście Rosapelo był pod tym względem bardzo wdzięcznym obiektem.   
  
\- Będę mógł wrócić do pokoju na górze? - spytał chłopiec, kiedy spożywali naszykowany przez Sanjiego wykwintny posiłek.   
  
\- Pewnie - odparł Law, nawijając na widelec spaghetti z atramentem kałamarnicy. - Na dole było ci aż tak źle?   
  
Rosapelo pokręcił głową.   
  
\- Nie... A pokój na górze jest fajniejszą sprawą - stwierdził. - A na wychowanie fizyczne też będę mógł znowu iść? - pytał dalej, a w jego oczach migotały coraz mocniej nadzieja i entuzjazm.   
  
\- Cóż, gdybym mógł wybierać, to wolałbym, żebyś dopiero po wakacjach zajął się graniem i bieganiem - powiedział Law zgodnie z prawdą - ale nie ma sensu ograniczać twojej normalnej aktywności. Po to przeprowadziliśmy te zabiegi, żebyś znów mógł się bez problemu poruszać, nie? Musimy się przekonać, czy będzie z nich w ogóle jakiś pożytek - dodał krytycznie. - Mam nadzieję, że tak.   
  
\- Ja też - odparł Rosapelo. - Byłoby mi głupio, gdyby cała twoja praca poszła na marne, Law-san.   
  
\- Chyba raczej cały twój wysiłek - poprawił go Law. - Mnie by było bardziej głupio, wierz mi. Ale abstrahując od tej licytacji, kto by się gorzej czuł... Nie masz problemów z poruszaniem się? Znaczy się... widzę, że na co dzień dajesz radę, ale granie i bieganie to inny wysiłek...?   
  
\- Im więcej się będę ruszać, tym szybciej przywyknę - odparł chłopiec z uśmiechem. - Nie martw się, wszystko jest okej.   
  
Law po raz kolejny zadumał się nad tym, jak wielkie były siły żywotne młodego organizmu. Jeszcze cztery miesiące temu chłopiec cierpiał z tytułu bardzo ciężkiej depresji i generalnie nie pragnął niczego poza śmiercią, jednak potem, kiedy już postanowił żyć, nabrał sił w ekspresowym tempie. Na pewno pomogła mu w tym wiosna, choć pewnie i Law miał tutaj jakąś zasługę. Dość powiedzieć, że Rosapelo potrzebował względnie niewiele czasu, by nie tylko wyzdrowieć, ale także wzmocnić się niejako ekstra - na tyle, że był w stanie znieść obciążający fizycznie proces wzmacniania kości. Gdyby w grę wchodziła osoba dorosła, coś takiego rozłożyłoby się na kilka lat.   
  
Z drugiej strony nie ulegało wątpliwości, że chłopiec wciąż odczuwa smutek z powodu śmierci matki. Często zachodził na jej grób - czasem w pojedynkę, czasem z Lawem - i po powrocie z cmentarza zawsze był cichy, zamyślony. Odwiedzili jeszcze raz jego dawne mieszkanie, skąd Rosapelo zabrał między innymi album ze zdjęciami, a jedno z nich, przedstawiające matkę z czasów jej młodości, oprawił w ramkę i postawił na biurku. Law nigdy w rozmowie nie poruszał jej odejścia, gdyż jakiekolwiek pytania typu: "Tęsknisz za nią?" były zupełnie bez sensu, i rozmawiali o pani Irmie tylko wtedy, gdy chłopiec sam podejmował ten temat, czyli praktycznie wcale. Law zastanawiał się, co może zrobić, by złagodzić żałobę chłopca, ale przeważnie dochodził do tego samego wniosku: nic. Musiał pozwolić, by czas zaleczył rany, to była jedyna opcja. Mógł jedynie wspierać Rosapelo, będąc obok i zapewniając bezpieczne okoliczności do tego procesu.   
  
W gruncie rzeczy aż tak bardzo nie dziwiło go to, że chłopiec tak szybko wyzdrowiał. Pamiętał samego siebie w tym wieku - i to, jak prędko stanął na nogi po całych latach chorowania na zespół bursztynołowiu, po tragediach, które go spotkały, po stracie ludzi, których kochał. Mimo że ciężko mu było odzyskać radość życia - właściwie nigdy jej nie odzyskał - to kiedy znalazł sobie cel, który stał się jego motywacją, kiedy podjął decyzję, że będzie dalej egzystował, wówczas nie trwało długo, zanim odzyskał siły. Jednak patrząc z perspektywy czasu, widział, że w przeciwieństwie do ciała jego psychika nigdy tak naprawdę nie wyzdrowiała. Jego jedynym sukcesem było to, że nie popadł w zupełne szaleństwo, co po takich doświadczeniach byłoby całkowicie zrozumiałe i wręcz prawdopodobne, ale niczym więcej nie mógł się cieszyć. Resztę młodości i wszystkie lata dorosłości przeżył jako emocjonalny inwalida... Kilka miesięcy temu postanowił, że zrobi wszystko, co w jego mocy, by uchronić Rosapelo przed takim losem - i wyglądało na to, że jego działania pomogły osiągnąć pożądany efekt.   
  
To, że chłopiec powrócił do zdrowia psychicznego, było ewidentne. Po zaledwie dwóch miesiącach, odkąd Law wziął go do siebie, można było z całą świadomością powiedzieć, że jego reakcje są naturalne, a w jego zachowaniach widać więcej pewności siebie. Wyraźnie zmalał poziom jego lęku i Law miał nadzieję, że Rosapelo uwierzył już do końca w zmianę, jaka dokonała się w jego życiu - a zwłaszcza w to, że zostanie już tak, jak jest. Przynajmniej już więcej nie uciekał z domu, zupełnie jakby zaakceptował nową sytuację i swoją codzienność z Lawem. Law podejrzewał, że chłopiec wciąż może się stykać z nieprzyjemnym nastawieniem czy być obiektem nieprzychylnych opinii, najwyraźniej jednak postanowił, że nie pozwoli im więcej wpływać na jego wybory i postępowanie. Law nie zamierzał w żaden sposób interweniować, gdyż nigdy tego nie robił; wiedział z doświadczenia, że najlepiej jest przeczekać sprawę, zamiast zwracać na siebie uwagę. Ludzie prędzej czy później przyzwyczają się do tego, że Rosapelo stanowi rodzinę Trafalgara Lawa, i przestanie to wywoływać negatywne emocje. Czasem podpytywał chłopca, czy wciąż słyszy jakieś przykre komentarze, jednak zwykle odpowiedzią było: "Nie przejmuję się tym" i wszystko wskazywało, że tak właśnie jest.   
  
Law kiedyś słyszał - nie pamiętał od kogo - że bycie kochanym daje człowiekowi siłę, zaś kochanie kogoś dodaje odwagi. W tym konkretnym okresie życia dochodził do wniosku, że właściwie może się z tym założeniem - z pewnymi zastrzeżeniami - zgodzić.   
  
On sam ciągle znajdował się w stanie, który był nieledwie euforią - tyle dawała mu obecność Rosapelo. Świat wciąż pędził do przodu ze swoimi problemami, dużymi i małymi, zaś w pracy wszystko było tak samo: trudne przypadki pacjentów, zarządzanie szpitalem, czasem jakieś niespodziewane wydarzenia, które mobilizowały cały personel - a jednak Law był pod wrażeniem, jakby nigdy już nie miał się źle czuć. Nie, czuł, jakby już zawsze miał być szczęśliwy. Każdego dnia budził się pełen energii i kładł się spać przepełniony radością. W ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy uśmiechał się chyba więcej niż przez poprzednie dziesięć lat. I przyjmował to bez zastanowienia, bez dziwienia się faktem, że wystarczyło tak niewiele - parę tygodni - by jego sposób bycia uległ tak wielkiej zmianie. Może wręcz, co wcześniej było nie do przyjęcia, mówił sobie, że po ćwierć wieku przygnębienia, beznadziei i głęboko skrywanej rozpaczy - życia, które pod pewnymi względami zupełnie nie różniło się od wegetacji - zasługuje wreszcie na jakieś szczęście...?   
  
A im dłużej ten stan trwał, tym bardziej pragnął go nie przerywać. Po dwudziestu sześciu latach wyrzutów sumienia i chodzenia z ledwo zagojonymi ranami teraz miał wrażenie, jakby wszystkie puste miejsca w jego duszy, także te najciemniejsze, wypełniły się światłem, a wszystko, co było chore i bolesne - zostało uzdrowione. To było niezwykłe uczucie, którego nigdy sobie nie wyobrażał - a teraz za nic nie chciał się z nim już rozstać. To ciepło, które na dobre zadomowiło się w jego sercu, dodawało mu sił i wzmacniało przekonanie, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że poradzi sobie z każdym problemem - czy też raczej: poradzą sobie, Rosapelo i on. Jego racjonalna część umysłu, która przez większość życia grała pierwsze skrzypce, siedziała teraz cicho, być może akceptując tę siłę. Ostatecznie co było niebezpiecznego w takiej wierze...?   
  
Z każdym dniem mocniej przywiązywał się do Rosapelo. Odkrywał coraz to nowe cechy charakteru swojego podopiecznego, śmieszne nawyki i nietypowe przekonania, a wszystko to dopełniało obraz chłopca, którego uwielbiał w całości i który wydawał mu się prawdziwym cudem. Czasem zastanawiał się, jak coś takiego było możliwe - jak Trafalgar Law, krytyczny i wymagający człowiek, mógł tak bez reszty zauroczyć się drugą osobą? Może chodziło właśnie o to, by widzieć i akceptować całość, a nie rozkładać na czynniki pierwsze. Kiedy postrzegało się kogoś przez pryzmat jego zalet i wad, wówczas łatwiej było wpadać w kategoryzowanie - ale zupełnie odwrotnie było, gdy najpierw nastawiało się na osobę, a dopiero potem rozważało jej wady i zalety, które w takim wypadku stawały się po prostu jej integralnymi elementami.   
  
Oczywiście Law i tak był zdania, że Rosapelo jest najcudowniejszą istotą na świecie, nawet jeśli ukrywał ten pogląd głęboko w sobie i nigdy, przenigdy, nie zamierzał się nim z nikim dzielić.   
  
Tak czy inaczej Rosapelo sprawiał, że jego codzienność przemieniła się - na poziomie psychicznym - w nieustanną sielankę. Uczucie, którym darzył chłopca, odbijało się w każdej interakcji i w sprzężeniu zwrotnym jedynie się umacniało. Czy ktokolwiek przy zdrowych zmysłach chciałby się rozstać z człowiekiem, który nieprzerwanie napełnia go dobrym nastrojem? W chwilach, gdy sobie to uświadamiał, nachodziła go refleksja - najpierw nieśmiała, właściwie tylko pytanie, jednak z czasem nabierała sił i przekonania - że być może w taki właśnie sposób czuł Corazon, kiedy z nim był. Przez tyle lat Law wierzył, że jego dawny opiekun kierował się poczuciem obowiązku i własnym sumieniem, może też pragnieniem sprzeciwienia się Doflamingo, ale teraz powoli zaczął rozważać tę ewentualność, że Corazon autentycznie _cieszył się_ z chwil, które razem spędzili. Że obecność Lawa napełniała go szczęściem. Nawet jeśli racjonalnie próbował sobie powtarzać, że on i Rosapelo to były dwa zupełnie inne przypadki, to wiedział przecież dobrze, że Corazon nigdy nie widział w nim zła, a jedynie zasługujące na współczucie dziecko. A jeśli prawdą było, że naprawdę go kochał - teraz łatwiej było w to uwierzyć, zaakceptować miłość jako siłę napędową wszystkich poczynań Corazona - wówczas niejako naturalnie wydawało się zakładać, że czas spędzony z Lawem był dla niego czasem radości. Że tak samo, jak on zachwycony był Rosapelo, tak samo Corazon był zachwycony nim. Chyba nie było to tak zupełnie nie do przyjęcia...?   
  
Gdy Law posuwał się jeszcze dalej w swoich rozważaniach - i porównaniach - natykał się na kolejną ideę, a mianowicie że jego osoba mogła w życie Corazona wnieść jakąś nową jakość, coś, czego jemu opiekunowi brakowało aż do tamtej pory. Nawet jeśli Corazon wydawał się aniołem i wcieleniem bezwarunkowej miłości, to przecież - na ile Law się orientował - nie chodził po świecie i nie obdarzał tą miłością wszystkich napotkanych ludzi. Przeciwnie, pełnił swoją śmiertelne niebezpieczną misję u boku swojego brata-potwora, udając, że jest taki sam, nie zdradzając nic ze swojego człowieczeństwa. Był ponurą, szaloną i nieprzewidywalną figurą, której należało się wystrzegać. Był piratem i gangsterem, okrutnym i potężnym dziwolągiem - takim go Law przez całe lata widział, zanim nie dowiedział się prawdy. Teraz, już jako dorosła osoba, potrafił sobie wyobrazić, że takie długotrwałe postępowanie wbrew własnej naturze, ukrywanie pod maską swojego prawdziwego ja i ciągłe przebywanie wśród wrogów - wśród ludzi, u których odpychało absolutnie wszystko - musiało być bardzo obciążające dla psychiki. Law spędził w Rodzinie Donquixote zaledwie dwa lata, a nasiąkł ich złem po czubki włosów - inna sprawa, że na własne życzenie. Rosinante, który był tam tylko jako szpieg, musiał dzień w dzień zmagać się z odrazą i pogardą - do nich i do samego siebie za tę grę, w którą wszedł. Jednego Law był pewien jak własnego imienia: Corazon nie mógł czuć żadnej radości, przebywając w Rodzinie, zaś jego jedyną otuchą była pewnie świadomość, że robi to, co _powinien._   
  
Kiedy w jego rzeczywistość wkroczył Law - chłopiec, którego Corazon tak po prostu pokochał - musiało to być, jakby po całych wiekach nocy nagle wyszło słońce. Teraz Law już znał różnicę - wiedział, jak czuje się człowiek, który działa z miłości, a nie z powinności. Powinność była chłodna, podczas gdy miłość napełniała ciepłem. A przecież w śmiechu i uśmiechu Corazona było tylko ciepło, było też w jego spojrzeniu i jego łzach. Było w jego uścisku i gestach, i we _wszystkim,_ co robił dla Lawa. Czy Law mógł więc założyć - nie musiał przecież od razu bezkrytycznie w to wierzyć - że właśnie on sprawił, że Corazon, po wielu latach walki z atakującym go zewsząd złem i zepsuciem, mógł odczuć coś dobrego...? Po latach przebywania w ciemności mógł rozjaśnić się światłem, którego pragnął i za którym cały czas tęsknił...? Czy Law mógł uwierzyć, że - zamiast sprowadzić na niego krzywdę - tak naprawdę dał mu coś bezcennego i niezastąpionego... coś, czego Corazon nigdy by się nie wyrzekł z własnej woli...? Nie było łatwo przyjąć taką prawdę - że Trafalgar D. Water Law mógł stać się przyczyną czyjegoś bezgranicznego szczęścia - ale kiedy patrzył na Rosapelo i zdawał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo ten chłopiec zmienił jego wewnętrzny świat, wówczas był w stanie przynajmniej podważać przekonania, w których żył przez ponad ćwierć wieku. I napełniało go to uczuciem ulgi, uczuciem, że tak jest słuszniej, bo wreszcie oddawał Corazonowi sprawiedliwość.   
  
Jeśli miał być szczery, świadomość, że _on_ mógł zrobić coś dobrego dla _Corazona,_ była upajająca, ale nigdy by mu to nie przyszło na myśl, gdyby nie Rosapelo - miał więc jeszcze jeden powód więcej, by kochać tego chłopca... choć, tak naprawdę, nie potrzebował żadnych, i to było w tym wszystkim najlepsze.   
  
Co jakiś czas życie przypominało mu jednak, że sielanka nie będzie trwać nieprzerwanie, a z posiadaniem dzieci wiązały się także chwile, w których chciało się rwać włosy z głowy, wściekać się i przeklinać, i tak dalej... Na szczęście w tym konkretnym przypadku tego typu momentów było stosunkowo niewiele i mógł jedynie mieć nadzieję, że ta tendencja się utrzyma.   
  
Pod koniec czerwca, kiedy powoli zbliżały się wakacje, Law wrócił do domu na obiad i zastał swojego przybranego syna całego w sińcach. Nie przeszkadzało to chłopcu przygotować w międzyczasie posiłku, tak jak zwykle, ale generalnie sprawiał wrażenie, że boli go absolutnie wszystko. Nie wyglądało to jak skutki treningu z drużyną piłkarską. (Warto dodać, że odkąd wzmocnili jego kości, Rosapelo nie miał ani jednego złamania). Law po raz pierwszy w życiu pomyślał, że także w tym domu - domu najlepszego lekarza na świecie - przyda się opakowanie środków przeciwbólowych. Lepiej późno niż wcale, skonstatował z ironią, obiecując sobie naprawić to niedopatrzenie jeszcze dzisiaj.   
  
\- Co się stało? - spytał zupełnie spokojnie, kiedy już usiedli przy stole w salonie. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że, mimo niewątpliwych protestów Rosapelo, szkoła by go zawiadomiła, gdyby wydarzyło się coś poważnego, i tylko to trzymało w ryzach jego obawę. - Postanowiłeś wreszcie odnaleźć w sobie łobuza i zacząć się wdawać w bójki?   
  
Chłopiec rzucił mu urażone spojrzenie - jak zawsze, gdy Law używał słowa "łobuz" w jego kontekście - ale zaraz potem zmarkotniał i spuścił głowę.   
  
\- Niee... - mruknął.   
  
\- Nie wyglądasz, jakbyś spadł ze schodów albo zagapił się i uderzył w słupek bramki - zauważył Law od niechcenia. - No, w co się wpakowałeś?   
  
Rosapelo zaczął dziobać w swoim talerzu, a Law go nie poganiał, tylko sam zabrał się za posiłek, co jakiś czas zerkając na swoje przybrane dziecko. Nie wątpił, że Rosapelo mu o wszystkim opowie, gdyż jakimś cudem była między nimi taka nić zaufania, jaka - jak mu się wydawało - nie przydarzała się _wszystkim_ rodzicom i dzieciom.   
  
\- Właściwie to... rzeczywiście była bójka - wymamrotał wreszcie Rosapelo, ale zaraz potem uniósł wzrok i popatrzył mu prosto w oczy. - Ale to nie ja ją sprowokowałem - zapewnił z mocą, choć wtedy dodał mniej pewnym tonem: - Chyba.   
  
Law ściągnął wargi, gdyż nagle miał ochotę się uśmiechnąć, a to nie pasowało do poważnej rozmowy.   
  
\- Chyba, mówisz... Czyli co się stało? - powtórzył swoje wcześniejsze pytanie, bo wciąż wiedział mniej więcej tyle co nic.   
  
\- No bo mamy w klasie takiego malucha, jest najmniejszy ze wszystkich i często mu dokuczają - wypalił Rosapelo, a Law zaczął się domyślać reszty. - Zwykle nikt mu nic nie robi, bo Ace trzyma porządek w klasie i każdy wie, że lepiej z nim nie zadzierać... Ace jest oczywiście najsilniejszy - dodał, jakby czuł się w obowiązku to zaznaczyć. - Ale Ace'a wciąż nie ma i... Dzisiaj kilku chłopaków się skrzyknęło i po lekcjach zagonili małego do szatni, żeby trochę podręczyć. No i... - Urwał i spuścił głowę.   
  
\- No i się im postawiłeś w obronie tego dzieciaka - dokończył za niego Law.   
  
Rosapelo potaknął, wciąż sprawiał wrażenie przybitego. Law miał ochotę westchnąć. Z jednej strony czuł się dumny ze swojego syna, z którego zdolnością empatii wszystko było najwyraźniej w porządku, a z drugiej... Przypomniał sobie słowa, które dawno temu usłyszał: "Rodzic czasem woli, by jego dziecko żyło w hańbie, niż zginęło za ideały". Tak, mógł to dobrze zrozumieć.   
  
\- Słusznie postąpiłeś - stwierdził jednak, gdyż nie mógł powiedzieć nic innego. - Tamtemu dzieciakowi nic się nie stało?   
  
\- A gdzie tam! Uciekł, aż się za nim kurzyło, kiedy tylko tamci zmienili obiekt zainteresowania.   
  
Law parsknął śmiechem, na co Rosapelo znów spojrzał na niego spode łba, a po chwili także i jego wargi drgnęły.   
  
\- Mocno cię obili?   
  
Rosapelo wzruszył ramionami.   
  
\- Tylko trochę, szybko się znudzili. Jeden powiedział: "Nie ma sensu się męczyć, bo jego tatuś i tak w jedną chwilę złoży go do kupy", więc przestali i sobie poszli.   
  
\- Przynajmniej tyle rozumu im zostało - zgodził się Law, jednocześnie ciesząc się tym, że koledzy jego syna albo mieli zbyt mało wyobraźni, albo nie byli na tyle źli, by zrozumieć, że każdego człowieka da się doprowadzić do takiego stanu, w którym nawet lekarz-cudotwórca nic nie pomoże. Szybko jednak odpędził tę refleksję. - Choć lepiej by było, gdyby pomyśleli, że "twój tatuś" może kiedyś odesłać ich z kwitkiem ze szpitala, kiedy będą potrzebować Ope Ope no Mi... - mruknął, a potem, zanim chłopiec wygłosił znaną formułkę: "Nie zrobiłbyś tego", dodał: - Skończyło się na siniakach? Widzę, że ruszasz się normalnie, więc... żadnych złamań?   
  
Rosapelo podniósł głowę i wyprostował się.   
  
\- Żadnych - powiedział, a jego oczy zaświeciły się.   
  
\- To brzmi dobrze - odparł Law, choć wciąż nie chciał pozwalać sobie na zbytnią nadzieję. - Jak zjemy, przejrzę cię i naprawię.   
  
\- To zabrzmiało, jakbym był jakimś przyrządem - mruknął Rosapelo z udawanym oburzeniem; wyraźnie już odzyskał dobry humor. - A poza tym chyba nie ma potrzeby używać Ope Ope no Mi... Poboli, poboli i przestanie.   
  
\- No tak, ale jeśli pójdziesz jutro do szkoły taki poobijany, wtedy te nicponie zobaczą, że jednak cię "nie poskładałem do kupy", a to może dać im powód, żeby dalej tak sobie poczynali - zauważył Law, wskazując na niego widelcem. - Musisz być jak nowy, co do tego nie ma wątpliwości.   
  
\- No dobra...   
  
Przez chwilę rozmawiali, co zrobić, żeby w klasie nikt się już nad nikim nie znęcał, ale jedynym wnioskiem, jaki osiągnęli, był ten, że należy poprawić stosunki między uczniami, tak by nikt nie był pozostawiony samemu sobie. Metoda "zdobądź potęgę i wykorzystaj ją, by kontrolować innych" nie była właściwa w przypadku normalnych ludzi, a do takich Rosapelo i jego szkolni koledzy się przecież zaliczali... przynamniej wszyscy poza Ace'em. W trakcie rozmowy Rosapelo wrócił apetyt, co było widać po tym, że zmiótł zawartość talerza i nawet wziął sobie dokładkę.   
  
\- Law-san... a ty się biłeś w szkole? - spytał, kiedy kontynuowali posiłek.   
  
\- Ja? A skąd...! - odparł Law. - Byłem wzorowym uczniem, któremu w głowie była tylko nauka. Na moje szczęście chodziłem do szkoły, w której większość była taka jak ja, więc nikogo to nie dziwiło - wyjaśnił z krzywym uśmiechem, który jednak zaraz zbladł. - Ale potem... potem musiałem się nauczyć bić... I to tak na serio, żeby zrobić przeciwnikowi jak największą krzywdę - mruknął. - Zanim skończyłem dwanaście lat, byłem już tak wprawiony w walce, że mogłem za... mogłem pokonać dorosłego mężczyznę - dodał ciszej, a potem wsunął sobie kolejną porcje jedzenia do ust. - Żadne dziecko nie powinno umieć takich rzeczy - stwierdził, kiedy już przełknął jedzenie.   
  
Rosapelo wpatrywał się w niego z uwagą.   
  
\- Ale dzięki temu przeżyłeś - powiedział po chwili. - I stałeś się jednym z najpotężniejszych piratów... prawda?   
  
Law wzruszył ramionami. Po prawdzie nie chciał wracać pamięcią do czasów, kiedy był piratem. Nie żeby się tego wstydził... po prostu nie uważał, by było się czymś chwalić, na pewno nie własnemu dziecku.   
  
\- Kto tak twierdzi? - spytał.   
  
\- Ace - padła natychmiastowa odpowiedź.   
  
No tak, Law mógł się domyślić, kto jest głównym źródłem informacji Rosapelo. Na całe szczęście Ace urodził się, kiedy Law już porzucił zajęcie, którym zajmował się do czasu przybycia na Raftel, więc o tamtych czasach mógł się dowiedzieć jedynie z opowieści Luffy'ego. Law nie omieszkał tego swojemu synowi uświadomić.   
  
\- Wiesz, Ace tylko powtarza to, co mu powiedziano... a jego ojciec ma skłonność do przesady - mruknął. - Nie powinieneś mu wierzyć bezkrytycznie.   
  
\- W takim razie sam mi opowiedz - powiedział Rosapelo bez wahania, za to ze święcącymi się oczami. - Wtedy nie będzie nieporozumień.   
  
Law popatrzył na niego z wyrzutem.   
  
\- A po co ci to wiedzieć? To stare czasy, których wolę nie wspominać...   
  
\- Ale przecież podróżowałeś po całym świecie - nie ustępował Rosapelo. - Musiałeś widzieć ogromnie dużo ciekawych miejsc... o których ja tylko mogę pomarzyć - dodał z jakąś tęsknotą, która sprawiła, że Law z miejsca postanowił umożliwić swojemu dziecku tyle podróży, ile ów tylko zechce. - Z chęcią bym posłuchał...   
  
\- Wiesz, my podróżowaliśmy w łodzi _podwodnej..._ Więc aż tak dużo nie widziałem... - Law próbował się wykręcić.   
  
\- Dobra, nie jestem taki głupi, żeby się na to nabrać - Rosapelo od razu przejrzał jego podstęp. - Przecież musieliście wychodzić na ląd, nawet jeśli podczas rejsu znajdowaliście się pod wodą. A poza tym żeglarze na zwykłych statkach też nie mają wiele do opowiadania z czasu samej żeglugi, nie? Morze jest takie samo, czy się je ogląda z powierzchni wody, czy spod niej - zauważył trzeźwo.   
  
Law po raz kolejny złapał się na tym, że jego syn jest inteligentnym człowiekiem. I, rzecz jasna, była to każdorazowo przyjemna konstatacja, która w dodatku wpływała na jego nastawienie.   
  
\- No, może mógłbym dać ci do czytania nasze dzienniki pokładowe... - powiedział z roztargnieniem, zaraz jednak ponownie skupił spojrzenie na chłopcu, którego ewidentnie podekscytowała ta propozycja. - A co cię to tak interesuje? Chyba nie zamierzasz zostać piratem? - spytał podejrzliwie.   
  
\- Oczywiście, że zamierzam! - odparł Rosapelo, a Law prawie dostał ataku serca, zanim przypomniał sobie, że słowo pirat w obecnych czasach ma zupełnie inne znaczenie niż dawniej. - Bardzo chętnie poczytałbym te dzienniki, dziękuję!   
  
Law zazgrzytał zębami, choć wobec radości chłopca jakoś rozmywały się wszystkie krytyczne uwagi i zastrzeżenia.   
  
\- Zastanów się jeszcze nad wyborem profesji, bardzo cię proszę... - mruknął, a potem, kiedy Rosapelo wciąż wpatrywał się w niego rozpłomienionym spojrzeniem, dodał z zupełną kapitulacją: - A co do dzienników... Hmm, spróbuję je znaleźć... Mam pomysł, gdzie ich szukać. - Podejrzewał, że znajdują się w jednym z magazynów szpitala, bo gdzie indziej mogłyby być...? - Tylko nie spodziewaj się nie wiadomo czego. Nigdy nie byłem namiętnym pisarzem, wiec, jeśli pamiętam, zapisywałem tylko suche fakty...   
  
Widelec wypadł z reki Rosapelo i brzęknął o talerz, kiedy chłopiec wbił w niego takie spojrzenie, jakby Lawowi nagle wyrosła mu druga głowa. Jego oczy zrobiły się okrągłe jak dwie piłki i na dłuższą chwilę zaniemówił, zapominając nawet o zamknięciu ust. Z jakiegoś powodu był w zupełnym szoku.   
  
\- Co? - spytał Law z konsternacją, gdy cisza się przedłużała.   
  
\- To _twoje_ dzienniki? - spytał jego syn słabo.   
  
\- No... tak? A czyje?   
  
\- Byłeś kapitanem?!   
  
Teraz dla odmiany to Law wpatrywał się w chłopca z osłupieniem, marszcząc brwi.   
  
\- Nigdy o tym nie mówiłem? - wykrztusił wreszcie, gorączkowo przebiegając w myślach ich rozmowy z ostatnich miesięcy.   
  
Rosapelo pokręcił głową, a jego wzrok stał się jeszcze bardziej przepełniony zachwytem niż przed chwilą. Law jęknął.   
  
\- Niemożliwe... To o czym my rozmawialiśmy przez cały ten czas?   
  
Rosapelo jednak nie wydawał się tym przeoczeniem wyprowadzony z równowagi tak mocno jak on, gdyż wzruszył ramionami.   
  
\- Powiedziałeś mi, że należałeś do załogi Piratów Serca - poinformował z uśmiechem. - Ace też o tym nie wspomniał - dodał z pewnym wyrzutem. - Mówił tylko, że byłeś sprzymierzeńcem i przyjacielem jego ojca i że pomogłeś mu dotrzeć na Raftel i zdobyć One Piece. I że byłeś jednym z najpotężniejszych piratów z tamtych czasów. A w książkach do historii o tobie nie piszą...   
  
\- I dzięki za to wszystkim morskim bóstwom. Wystarczy mi w zupełności, że piszą w podręcznikach medycznych - stwierdził Law, szybko odzyskując rezon.   
  
\- W sumie to logiczne, że byłeś kapitanem - stwierdził Rosapelo, jakby go nie słyszał, a w jego głosie wciąż było natchnienie. - Kto inny mógłby być? Nie wiem, czemu sam na to nie wpadłem, aż mi głupio...   
  
\- Pelo, to naprawdę stare czasy... Takie rzeczy nie mają już żadnego znaczenia - mruknął Law, pocierając czoło, gdyż czuł się wyjątkowo głupio pod tym pełnym admiracji spojrzeniem chłopca. - Ach, muszę uciekać do pracy - przypomniał sobie i chyba nigdy wcześniej nie czuł z tego powodu takiej ulgi.   
  
Rosapelo kiwnął głową, nie przestając się uśmiechać. Wciąż znajdował się w transie zawierającym elementy egzaltacji i ekscytacji, którego przynajmniej na razie nic nie mogło zakłócić. Law stłumił westchnienie i wstał od stołu, choć jakąś częścią siebie zdawał sobie sprawę, że cała ta sytuacja jest komiczna... nawet jeśli wynikła ze znacznie mniej wesołych przyczyn, co właśnie sobie uświadomił.   
  
\- A niech to, zagadaliśmy się, a przecież miałem cię poprawić po bójce. Chodź no tutaj... Wytrzymasz bez znieczulenia?   
  
\- Pewnie.   
  
Zgodnie z zapowiedzią Rosapelo ani pisnął, kiedy Law zajął się jego siniakami i stłuczeniami, i już po chwili wyglądał, jakby nic mu się nigdy nie stało. Poczynione przy okazji oględziny jego szkieletu dostarczyły dowodów na to, że chłopiec istotnie nie odniósł żadnych złamań. To naprawdę dawało nadzieję, że wzmacnianie kości przyniosło spodziewany efekt. Law nie pragnął niczego innego.   
  
\- To znikam - powiedział, dezaktywując Ope Ope no Mi i zakładając buty.   
  
\- Tylko nie zapomnij o dziennikach - przypomniał Rosapelo mimochodem, sprzątając ze stołu.   
  
\- Co? Myślisz, że już dzisiaj ci je przyniosę? - rzucił Law z udawaną rozpaczą.   
  
\- Nie mogę się doczekać - odparł chłopiec z promiennym uśmiechem.   


* * *

  
Zaczął się lipiec, a z nim letnie wakacje. Lawowi zdarzyło się rozważać ideę czegoś takiego jak urlop, którego ideę niejako od niechcenia podsunął mu Bepo, jednak koniec końców nie zdecydował się na tak wstrząsający krok. Wystarczało, że już i tak pracował znacznie mniej niż wcześniej, i prawie odczuwał z tego powodu wyrzuty sumienia. Co było jednak dziwne, jego współpracownicy nie wydawali się mieć mu tego za złe, a wręcz przeciwnie - dawali mu do zrozumienia, że założenie rodziny było jedną z najlepszych decyzji z jego życiu, lepszą nawet od założenia Szpitala Pamięci Corazona...   
  
Darzyli też Rosapelo niekłamaną sympatią. Bepo często o niego pytał i czasem nawet wpadał do nich w odwiedziny, podobnie jak Shachi i Penguin, którzy - jak tylko dowiedzieli się, że go to interesuje - bardziej niż chętnie opowiadali chłopcu o przygodach z czasów, gdy byli Piratami Serca. Ikkaku i Kaya, jakby się zmówiły, usiłowały na przerwach lunchowych wciągać Lawa w rozmowy na temat wychowywania dzieci, zaś od czasu do czasu wręczały mu drobne prezenty dla jego syna. Tylko Clione trzymał się obecnie z dala; widywali się tylko wtedy, gdy Law miał raz w miesiącu "dzień psychiatryczny" - porzucili jednak zwyczaj jedzenia wspólnego obiadu na zakończenie pracy. Law czasem zastanawiał się, dlaczego ich relacja uległa takiej zmianie - cichy, lecz wyraźny głosik w jego głowie pytał: "Może ma cię już dość...?" - jednak zaraz potem przypominał sobie, że przecież tak właśnie wyglądały ich kontakty przez całe lata, a jedynie wydarzenia ostatniej zimy doprowadziły do nietypowej ich intensyfikacji. Podejrzewał, że w innej sytuacji byłby tym zaniepokojony, obecnie jednak miał zbyt dobry humor, by się tym przejmować.   
  
Głównym problemem, który go obecnie nurtował, było to, że media na dobre zainteresowały się Rosapelo. Początkowo byli to tylko miejscowi dziennikarze, jednak z upływem czasu na Raftel zaczęli pojawiać się reporterzy gazet światowych. W ciągu paru tygodni Law przyuważył kilku nieznajomych typów z aparatami i notatnikami, czających się za płotem, jeden natomiast posunął się do bezczelności wejścia na rosnące tuż poza granicami ich działki drzewo, skąd mógł zajrzeć do okien na piętrze. "Obserwatorzy specjalni" byli każdorazowo shamblesowani do fontanny na głównym placu Roger Bay i wkrótce nauczyli się przynamniej tego, że nie warto przychodzić w okolice domu Trafalgara Lawa. Law nie miał jednak żadnego wpływu na to, co dzieje się w czasie, gdy jest w szpitalu - i jak bardzo reporterzy napraszają się Rosapelo.   
  
Okazało się, że jego syn nie był jednak zahukanym dzieckiem, które pozwalało sobie wleźć na głowę, zaś kwestia radzenia sobie z dziennikarzami zdawała się sprawiać mu wręcz zadowolenie.   
  
\- Zwykle to wygląda w ten sposób, że przychodzi taki człowiek, przedstawia się z imienia i mówi, dla kogo pracuje - opowiedział któregoś razu, gdy Law go o to zaindagował. - Potem pyta, czy to prawda, że z tobą mieszkam. Odpowiadam, że prawda, i dodaję, że zakazałeś mi rozmawiać z dziennikarzami. Zwykle wtedy mój rozmówca jest rozczarowany, ale próbuje mnie namówić, żebym jednak odpowiedział mu na kilka pytań... przekonuje, dlaczego akurat jemu powinienem zaufać. Wtedy pokazuję, że jestem zaszokowany samą propozycją i że nie mogę przecież sprzeciwić się poleceniu człowieka, który się mną zajmuje. Przeważnie dziennikarze uznają to za słuszny argument, choć obawiam się, Law-san, że przez to twoja osoba zostanie ukazana jako srogi i wymagający rodzic... - dodał tonem zmartwienia, które na tle całej wypowiedzi nie wydawało się zupełnie szczere.   
  
\- Tak powinno być - stwierdził Law, który w gruncie rzeczy nie miał nic przeciwko temu. - Chyba nikt nie spodziewa się, by dawny "Chirurg Śmierci" miał być łagodny i wyrozumiały...?   
  
\- "Chirurg Śmierci"? - podchwycił Rosapelo, a jego oczy znów zabłysły zaciekawieniem. - Tak cię nazywano?   
  
Law jęknął w duchu. Z jednej strony cieszył się, że jego dziecko jest w stanie wykazywać zainteresowanie innymi ludźmi, ale z drugiej obawiał się, że Rosapelo może wpadać w jakąś obsesję... I chyba miał rację, bo kiedy mruknął "Mhm" w odpowiedzi, chłopiec powiedział powoli:   
  
\- I mówisz, że w książkach medycznych o tobie piszą...? A w których?   
  
\- Pelo, czyżbyś jednak postanowił zamiast piratem zostać lekarzem?   
  
\- Wciąż mam czas, żeby rozważyć różne opcje kariery zawodowej - odparł Rosapelo z udawaną powagą.   
  
Law parsknął śmiechem. To, że chłopiec miał poczucie humoru, cieszyło go bardziej niż wszystko inne.   
  
Ponieważ wolnego ostatecznie sobie nie zrobił, a nie miało sensu, by Rosapelo siedział sam w domu, udało się tak załatwić, że chłopiec spędzał po kilka dni u zaprzyjaźnionych rodzin w miarę ich urlopów. Zaczęło się chyba od Kayi i Usoppa, potem przejął go Shachi, potem Penguin, a na końcu Ikkaku. Początkowo Rosapelo nie bardzo chciał opuszczać dom, posunął się nawet do niemal bezczelnej uwagi: "Kto ci będzie gotował, Law-san, jak mnie nie będzie?", która z pewnością wynikała z jego troski, jednak ostatecznie zgodził się na ten układ, zwłaszcza że na weekendy miał wracać. Law nie martwił się o niego, gdyż chłopiec zdążył już przyzwyczaić się do kontaktów z innymi ludźmi, nawet jeśli wciąż zachowywał w nich pewną rezerwę i z pełną otwartością podchodził jedynie do Lawa. Łatwo jednak odnajdywał wspólny język z dziećmi, był bardziej niż chętny, żeby z nimi grać w piłkę, a że miał "aż" trzynaście lat, był dla młodszych prawdziwym autorytetem. Law szczególnie o to nie podpytywał, ale jego współpracownicy sami chętnie opowiadali, że ich pociechy za Rosapelo wprost przepadają. Oczywiście nikomu nie przyznawał, że miło mu było słyszeć takie rzeczy.   
  
Korzystając z tego, że jego dziecko było gdzie indziej, Law ochotniczo pełnił dyżury w szpitalu. Miał to w zwyczaju robić każdego lata, gdy jego pracownicy masowo brali urlopy. Co prawda Szpital Pamięci Corazona był niekwestionowanym liderem wśród zatrudnionych w służbie zdrowia, a nawet tych, którzy dopiero zdobywali wykształcenie medyczne - już od dawna okupował pierwszą pozycję we wszystkich światowych rankingów w kategorii "miejsce, w którym chciałbyś pracować" - wobec czego chętnych na zastępstwo nigdy nie brakowało, jednak Law był zdania, że pracownicy sezonowi wymagają trochę więcej uwagi niż stały personel. Poza tym lato było okresem, w którym na oddziałach cokolwiek brakowało specjalistów i specjalizanci musieli sobie radzić mniej lub bardziej samodzielnie, więc było dobrym pomysłem, że dyrektor oferował im więcej wsparcia. Z nastaniem lata pacjentów bynajmniej nie ubywało, co oznaczało dokładnie taką samą ilość pracy jak przez całą resztę roku.   
  
Lato na Raftel było zazwyczaj piękne, choć lipiec odznaczał się największą ilością opadów. Także w tym roku pogoda nie poskąpiła im kilkudniowej gwałtownej ulewy, która wywołała miejscowe podtopienia i nawet niewielkie powodzie. Jak zawsze przy takich okazjach mieszkańcy zastanawiali się na głos, dlaczego ich wyspa - bądź co bądź, wyspa Króla Piratów - jest tak jak inne narażona na działanie żywiołów, skoro dawna nawigator Słomkowych posiadała zdolność kontrolowania pogody. Nami jednak już wiele lat temu przedstawiła swoje zdanie na ten temat, a mianowicie że manipulacje z naturą zawsze obracają się przeciw człowiekowi. Ludność musiała pocieszyć się tym, że przynajmniej mają do dyspozycji genialnego inżyniera i budowniczego, który zawsze bardziej niż chętnie pomagał w usuwaniu skutków katastrof.   
  
Law dopiero po fakcie dowiedział się, że w tym roku jednym z pomocników Franky'ego został Rosapelo, który w czasie ulewy przebywał akurat u Kayi i Usoppa. W pierwszym odruchu chciał go skarcić za zajmowanie się rzeczami, na których się nie znał, i narażanie się na ewentualną szkodę, ponieważ jednak chłopcu nie stało się nic złego - przeciwnie, naładowało go wyraźnie pozytywnymi wrażeniami - odpuścił sobie kazanie. Rosapelo zresztą z tak wielką dumą opowiadał o tym, jak cyborg pochwalił jego zdolności techniczne, że Law nie miał serca psuć jego radości. Skomentował jedynie ironicznym tonem, że może Rosapelo rozważa teraz karierę majstra, na co nieznośny chłopak odparł, że nigdy nie wiadomo, a potem zaczął go wypytywać o działanie łodzi podwodnych Piratów Serca. Law powiedział sobie, że będzie swojego syna wspierał w każdym wyborze drogi życiowej, jakakolwiek by ona nie było. Za najważniejsze jednak uważał to, by chłopiec był zdrowy, co niestety w jego przypadku wcale nie było takie oczywiste - mimo posiadania za ojca człowieka, który uważany był za najwybitniejszego lekarza świata.   
  
Także lipiec minął bez wypadków i złamań, mimo że Rosapelo spędzał wakacje aktywnie - pomijając gimnastyki u Franky'ego, oddawał się też ochoczo grze w piłkę - i powoli wyglądało na to, że metoda wzmacniania szkieletu przyniosła efekty. Chłopcu zdarzyły się dwa niespodziewane upadki, jednak skończyło się tylko na siniakach, co oznaczało, że jego kości _naprawdę_ są mocniejsze. Law bardzo chciał wierzyć, że etap złamań Rosapelo ma za sobą, jednak wciąż nie był w stanie oddać się radości ani nie gratulował sobie sukcesu. Niestety, miało się okazać, że była to słuszna metoda.   
  
W sierpniu Rosapelo zaczął rosnąć. Buty do gry, których używał przez dłuższy czas, nagle zaczęły być na niego za ciasne, a potem spodnie zrobiły się za krótkie, podobnie jak rękawy koszul i swetrów. W ciągu trzech miesięcy urósł osiem centymetrów i wyglądało na to, że takie tempo wzrostu utrzyma się przez dłuższy okres. W dodatku Law odkrył, że Rosapelo prawdopodobnie wyrośnie na wysokiego mężczyznę - w albumie ze zdjęciami znaleźli jedną fotografię, która dokładnie pokazywała wzrost jego ojca. Zrobiono ją niedługo po urodzeniu chłopca: oboje rodzice stali, a matka trzymała niemowlę na rękach. Law dobrze pamiętał, że pani Irma miała około stu siedemdziesięciu centymetrów wzrostu - wobec czego ten skurczybyk jej małżonek musiał mieć dobrze ponad dwa metry, oceniając po różnicy, jaka między nimi była. To nie wróżyło dobrze dla Rosapelo na następne kilka lat, ale co tu było mówić o latach, skoro problemy zwaliły się na głowę już teraz.   
  
Nagłe przyspieszenie wzrostu okazało się wielkim nieszczęściem dla jego kości. Po pierwsze, mimo dotychczasowej świetnej koordynacji, tak gwałtowna akceleracja sprawiło, że o wiele trudniej było mu zachować kontrolę nad ruchami własnego ciała, co z kolei spowodowało częstsze utraty równowagi i upadki. Po drugie zaś wyglądało na to, że gęstość jego kości - dopiero co wzmocniona poprzez zabiegi Lawa - uległa ponownemu spadkowi, kiedy tkanka znów została rozciągnięta. Jedno z drugim doprowadziło do tego, że złamania nawróciły, a Law miał ochotę kląć w żywy kamień.   
  
Kiedy wakacje się skończyły, nie było tygodnia, by Rosapelo nie wrócił do domu ze złamaną ręką - albo by Law nie został wezwany do szkoły w środku dnia, by zaleczyć złamanie nogi. Dwa razy zdarzyło się też, że chłopiec trafił na izbę przyjęć szpitala - jak wtedy, gdy z powodu złamania żeber doszło u niego do urazu płuca i odmy. Law akurat operował i dowiedział się o wszystkim dopiero po dwóch godzinach. Nie stało się nic poważnego, Bepo natychmiast się Rosapelo zajął i kiedy Law teleportował się na oddział ratunkowy, zastał tam swojego syna w stanie dobrym i emanującego postawę "Nic mi nie jest".   
  
Rosapelo zawsze mówił, że nic mu nie jest i żeby się nim nie przejmować, a Law każdorazowo odpowiadał, że jednak dobrze trafił z wyborem profesji, jednak tak naprawdę żadnemu z nich nie było do śmiechu. Obaj czuli się okropnie i obwiniali o obecny stan rzeczy.   
  
Nauczyciel wychowania fizycznego zwrócił się do dyrektora szkoły z żądaniem, by Rosapelo został wykluczony z zajęć ruchowych, o drużynie piłkarskiej nie mówiąc, i uzyskał poparcie. Szkoła obawiała się - całkiem zresztą słusznie - że prędzej czy później dojdzie do nieodwracalnej tragedii, i nie chciała za to odpowiadać. Dla Rosapelo, który uwielbiał ruch, decyzja dyrekcji była wielkim ciosem. W dodatku do przygnębienia, które wynikało z ciągłego - we własnym pojęciu - sprawiania Lawowi kłopotu, został pozbawiony możliwości gry w ukochaną piłkę. Ponadto dzieciaki znów zaczęły mu dokuczać - tym razem wyśmiewając się z tego, że jego ojciec, rzekomo najlepszy lekarz na świecie, nie potrafi go wyleczyć na dobre - co w żaden sposób nie poprawiało mu humoru. Law obawiał się, że Rosapelo może znów popaść w depresję, i robił wszystko, by dodać mu otuchy i podtrzymać wiarę w to, że kiedyś zaradzi na jego kłopot. I nie pokazywał nic z tego, co kłębiło się w jego wnętrzu.   
  
W głębi duszy był wściekły, rozczarowany i bezsilny. Był wściekły na samego siebie, że nie potrafi pomóc własnemu dziecku i naraża go na cierpienia. Nawet jeśli Rosapelo znosił to bardzo dzielnie i wręcz lekceważył własne dolegliwości, to Law wiedział, że złamanie boli jak diabli. Czuł się bez dwóch zdań podle, jednak nieważne ile badał chłopca, wciąż nie mógł znaleźć w jego organizmie żadnej patologii, którą mógłby wyleczyć za pomocą swojego diabelskiego owocu.   
  
Jednak uczucia wściekłości, wstydu i przygnębiania bladły w porównaniu z przerażeniem, który coraz częściej ogarniało go na myśl, że Rosapelo naprawdę może sobie zrobić poważną krzywdę, a jego nie będzie pod ręką, by go uratować. Ope Ope no Mi nie był w stanie wskrzesić martwych, mógł pomóc jedynie żywym. Kiedykolwiek Law uświadamiał sobie, że z powodu jakiegoś wypadku może _stracić_ Rosapelo, robiło mu się potwornie zimno i miał wrażenie, że jego płucom brakuje powietrza. Trwało dobrą chwilę, zanim udawało mu się uspokoić szalone bicie serca i opanować chaotycznie rozbiegane myśli, zanim zdołał przekuć ten strach na chłodną determinację. Nie, nie pozwoli znów odebrać sobie ukochanego człowieka, choćby miał go zamknąć w czterech ścianach i nigdy nie puszczać od swojego boku. Przede wszystkim jednak musiał znaleźć _medyczny_ sposób, by mu pomóc. Pozostało mu powtarzanie zabiegów sprzed kilku miesięcy, choć wiedział, że tym razem jest to tylko działanie doraźne. Rosapelo przestał się łamać _co tydzień,_ ale wciąż mu się to zdarzało - wystarczająco często, by wprawiać Lawa w rozstrój nerwowy. Taka była cena za przywiązanie.   
  
Mimo wszystko pozytywnych chwil było znacznie więcej niż tych smutnych i Law ani razu nie żałował swojej decyzji, by zająć się Rosapelo. Mieszkanie i dzielenie codzienności z chłopcem napełniało go nieustającym szczęściem. Pół roku upłynęło jak z bicza strzelił i jesienią Law zastanawiał się, jak zdołał wcześniej żyć w pojedynkę. Obecność Rosapelo była niczym dopełnienie i powodowała wrażenie zadowolenia - jakby wypełniło się miejsce, które przez wcześniejsze lata było puste, a Law nawet nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Jeśli zaś chodziło o Rosapelo jako człowieka, to dostarczał on samej radości i spędzanie z nim czasu było czystą przyjemnością. Chłopiec miał coraz więcej śmiałości do innych ludzi i był bardziej otwarty w kontaktach z nimi. Był dobrym partnerem do dyskusji na różne tematy, choć bardziej nawet lubił słuchać. Dobrze się uczył i nie brakowało mu ciekawości świata, wiedzę chłonął jak gąbka. Nie brakowało mu też poczucia humoru i dystansu do samego siebie, choć potrafił się upierać przy własnym zdaniu, zawsze jednak słuchał się Lawa i nie sprzeciwiał się jego woli. Zajmował się ich wspólnym domem, jakby robił to od zawsze, i rozwijał zdolności kulinarne.   
  
Na urodziny Lawa chłopiec przygotował wyborny, wielodaniowy posiłek, czym wzruszył swojego opiekuna niemal do łez. Co prawda ciasto wyszło nie do końca jadalne, gdyż młody kucharz pomylił proporcje mąki i sody, zaś ryba okazała się składać głównie z ości i nie nadawała się jedzenia, chyba że człowiek zdecydował się narazić na uszkodzenie przełyku, jednak przysmaków było tyle, że te drobne niedociągnięcia można było bardzo łatwo zignorować. Rosapelo zarzekał się, że w gotowaniu i pieczeniu nikt mu nie pomagał, choć wyznał, że przepis na deser - dwuwarstwową galaretkę ze śmietaną - dostał od Sanjiego, co w gruncie rzeczy wywołało u Lawa jeszcze większy podziw. Skoro trzynastolatek potrafił przyrządzać potrawy według przepisu najznamienitszego mistrza kuchni świata, bezsprzecznie zasługiwało to na uznanie.   
  
Choć miał tu może jakieś znaczenie fakt, że w tym roku szósty października wypadł w niedzielę, w związku z czym została mu oszczędzona cała szopka szpitalna, Law pierwszy raz od czasów wczesnego dzieciństwa uznał dzień urodzin za znośny i spędził go wręcz przyjemnie. Pomyślał nawet z rzadkim u siebie sentymentem, że warto było przeżyć te czterdzieści lat, by doczekać czegoś takiego.   
  
\- Mam nadzieję, że za czterdzieści lat też będziemy tak świętować - powiedział na głos i niemal od razu zawstydził się tych słów.   
  
Rosapelo jednak rozpromienił się jak małe słoneczko.   
  
\- Myślę, że do tego czasu, Law-san, na pewno podszkolę umiejętności tak, by przygotować ci doskonałą ucztę - odparł z humorem.   
  
A Law już dla siebie zachował uwagę, że w jego mniemaniu dzisiejsza uczta jak najbardziej zasługiwała na to określenie.   
  


* * *

  
W połowie listopada nieoczekiwanie zadzwonił Sengoku-san... a Law złapał się na tym, że po raz pierwszy od dwudziestu sześciu lat zupełnie zapomniał o tym, co listopad dla niego znaczył.   
  
\- Coś się stało? - spytał, usiłując poradzić sobie z nagłym poczuciem winy i skupić się na rozmowie.   
  
\- Właściwie tak... Głupia sprawa, ale nie będę mógł w tym roku przyjechać - oświadczył dawny admirał, a jego głos wskazywał, iż istotnie nie jest sytuacją zachwycony. - Złamałem przedwczoraj nogę - oświadczył mrukliwie.   
  
\- Ty też? - rzucił w pierwszym odruchu Law, ale zaraz się zreflektował. - Znaczy się... Wszystko z tobą w porządku, Sengoku-san? - spytał, choć przecież sam fakt, że Sengoku zadzwonił, świadczył, że nic groźniejszego się nie zdarzyło.   
  
\- Jasne, że tak - uspokoił go staruszek. - Ale co miało znaczyć to pytanie? Ty chyba nie jesteś połamany?   
  
\- Nie, po prostu... mam pewnego pacjenta z nawracającymi złamaniami i wydaje mi się, że od kilku miesięcy nie robię nic innego, tylko składam i spajam kości - mruknął Law. - Jak to się stało? Chyba nie przewróciłeś się o swoją kozę?   
  
\- Jeszcze nie posunąłem się tak bardzo w starości - odparł ponad dziewięćdziesięcioletni admirał z oburzeniem. - Spadłem w spiżarni ze stołka, i tyle. Koza nie ma z tym nic wspólnego - dodał udawanie groźnym tonem.   
  
\- Okej, zrozumiałem, przykro mi, że ją podejrzewałem - zapewnił Law, tłumiąc uśmiech. - To jakiś poważny uraz? Musiałeś przejść operację? - dopytywał się, podejrzewając, że tak właśnie jest. U osób starszych złamania goiły się o wiele trudniej i wolniej, nawet jeśli Sengoku różnił się nieco od normalnych ludzi.   
  
\- Coś mi tam w nogę wstawili... I zakazali ruchu do końca roku - wyznał ów. - Powiedziałem, że takie zalecenia mogą wystawiać innym... ale jak spróbowałem chodzić, to coś trzasnęło... więc chyba jednak mieli rację.   
  
\- Oczywiście, że mieli rację, Sengoku-san! Nawet dziecko wie, że leczenie złamań wymaga czasu - zganił go Law, powstrzymując się od dodania: "a co dopiero w twoim wieku". - Musisz o siebie dbać.   
  
\- No już dobrze, dobrze. Bardzo mi się nie podoba pomysł, że nie odwiedzę Raftel... ale chyba lepiej będzie tę nogę najpierw wygoić... - przyznał starszy pan.   
  
\- Taka podróż bez wątpienia naraziłaby cię na komplikacje - zgodził się Law, a potem dodał impulsywnie: - Przykro mi, że nie mogę tam pojechać i cię uleczyć.   
  
\- Och, daj spokój, zagoi się przecież i bez Ope Ope no Mi. Poradzę sobie. Nie mam w zwyczaju się nudzić, zawsze znajdę sobie jakieś zajęcie.   
  
\- To mną się tym bardziej nie przejmuj - zapewnił go Law. - Twoje zdrowie ma priorytet. Nic się przecież nie stanie, jak ten jeden raz się nie spotkamy - stwierdził, a potem coś kazało mu dodać ciszej: - Nawet jeśli zawsze cieszę się z tych spotkań... W każdym razie zobaczymy się za rok, czas szybko zleci. Chociaż... Dlaczego właściwie nie miałbyś tutaj przyjechać wcześniej? - zaproponował niespodziewanie. - Może wiosną?   
  
\- To nie brzmi źle - zgodził się Sengoku. - Rozważę to zaproszenie. Miło będzie zobaczyć Raftel w innej porze niż listopadem.   
  
Law uśmiechnął się do słuchawki.   
  
\- Zapraszałem cię wiele razy, ale nigdy nie chciałeś przyjechać w innym miesiącu - zauważył.   
  
\- Prawda, prawda...   
  
Na chwilę zapadła cisza, a potem stary admirał zapytał ostrożnie:   
  
\- U ciebie wszystko w porządku? Nie przemęczasz się?   
  
\- Bynajmniej. Zacząłem częściej brać wolne, przeprowadziłem się nawet do własnego domu, już nie mieszkam w szpitalu. I...   
  
Law urwał. Jak grom z jasnego nieba uderzyła go świadomość, że nigdy nie powiedział Sengoku o zmianie, jaka dokonała się w jego życiu. Teraz nie miał pojęcia, jak w ogóle zacząć tę rozmowę, a wiedział, że była zbyt ważna, by jej uniknąć. Ogarnęły go wyrzuty sumienia, niepewność, nawet jakiś gniew na samego siebie. Co zrobić...?   
  
\- W gazetach pisali, że twoja sytuacja trochę się zmieniła - powiedział Sengoku powoli, Jego ton był neutralnie przyjazny, zupełnie jakby nie chciał się wtrącać w nieswoje sprawy... nie chciał przekroczyć jakiejś granicy, i z jakiegoś powodu Law poczuł się przez to jeszcze gorzej. - Kiedy będziesz gotowy o tym porozmawiać, z chęcią posłucham. Kiedy będziesz chciał o coś... zapytać, postaram się jak najlepiej ci doradzić.   
  
\- Sengoku-san, ja-...   
  
\- A niech to, idzie pielęgniarka z kaczką. Muszę się żegnać. Mam nadzieję, że następnym razem będę mógł poznać twojego dzieciaka. Do zobaczenia! - zawołał Sengoku i rozłączył się.   
  
Law siedział przez moment bez ruchu, w dłoni wciąż trzymał słuchawkę, w której nie słychać już było żadnego dźwięku. Potem odłożył ją na aparat, odchylił się na krześle i popatrzył w sufit. Nie był w stanie skupić się na pracy. Wciąż czuł się marnie na myśl o tym, że nie był z Sengoku-san szczery - nie, że w ogóle zignorował jego osobę i nic mu nie powiedział - ale inna rzecz gnębiła go jeszcze mocniej. Z kwestiami interpersonalnymi i wynikłymi z nich stanami emocjonalnymi potrafił sobie radzić - zwykle narażał się na nie z własnej woli - jednak to...   
  
Jakimś cudem zupełnie, całkowicie, zapomniał o listopadzie. Jego pierwszą reakcją było poczucie winy - zapominając o rocznicy śmierci Corazona, czuł, jakby go zdradził, a sama ta myśl jeżyła mu swoją potwornością włosy na głowie. Tymczasem tego roku miał na rzeczonej głowie znacznie inne rzeczy, które ostatecznie zaabsorbowały go bez reszty. Przez dwadzieścia sześć lat listopad był dla niego okresem umartwiania się, a potem nastał ten rok, który zmienił wszystko, także to. W tym roku Trafalgar Law najwyraźniej wreszcie zaczął wychodzić z żałoby... i było to dobrą sprawą.   
  
Wiedział, że Corazon nie życzyłby sobie takiego żalu. Corazon chciał dla niego tylko dobrze... chciał, by Law zapamiętał jego uśmiech, a uśmiech był wszystkim innym niż smutkiem. Law jednak potrzebował żalu, gdyż było to ostatnie uczucie, do jakiego był jeszcze zdolny. Gdyby nie ten żal, wówczas prawdopodobnie nie odczuwałby zupełnie nic, a to byłoby jeszcze gorsze. Żal w jakiś sposób go chronił, choć jednocześnie był jego największym nieprzyjacielem.   
  
Rosapelo sprawił, że ten żal zniknął, wreszcie się wypalił. Teraz Rosapelo - i wszystko, co się z nim wiązało - stał się tym, co chroniło Lawa. To nie było tak, że Law zamienił Corazona na Rosapelo, że sprzeniewierzył się jego pamięci, nawet jeśli jego nadpobudliwe sumienie mogło mieć na ten temat inne zdanie... Corazona od dawna nie było i nigdy nie miał powrócić, zostawił pustkę, której nie dało się wypełnić - aż do teraz. Lojalność wobec niego nie oznaczała, że Law musiał przez resztę życia pozostać nieszczęśliwy... prawda?   
  
Wydawało mu się, że wie, co powiedziałby mu Corazon. To byłoby coś w stylu: "Że też chce ci się tak rok w rok obchodzić dzień mojej śmierci, kiedy ja już dawno o nim zapomniałem" albo "Życie należy do żywych, ciesz się z nimi, zamiast płakać po mnie". Po raz pierwszy zrozumiał, że czyniąc w ten sposób, spełni to, czego Corazon dla niego tak naprawdę pragnął. Nie było za późno, by wreszcie zacząć. Od pół roku był na dobrej drodze.   
  


* * *

  
Pod koniec roku Rosapelo zwolnił z rośnięciem, choć nie ulegało wątpliwości, że to tylko chwilowy przestój. Dało mu to jednak trochę czasu na oswojenie się z nowym rozmiarem, na odzyskanie kontroli nad własnymi rękami i nogami. Law wiedział, że chłopiec - tak jak pół roku wcześniej - z całych sił stara się ponownie zapanować nad ruchami ciała, w czym pomagał mu świetny zmysł koordynacji. Kiedy w grudniu minęły całe trzy tygodnie bez złamania, przynajmniej humor Rosapelo nieco się polepszył, bo Law podświadomie czekał, aż stanie się coś strasznego, i obawa ta rosła z każdym dniem. Nie przestawał jednak myśleć nad metodami, które mogłyby permanentnie wzmocnić kości chłopca, i wreszcie podzielił się tą, która wydawała mu się najbardziej sensowna i do której poczynił już pewne przygotowania.   
  
\- Wstawię ci w szkielet impregnat - poinformował pewnego wieczoru, gdy spożywali obiad w przyjemnie ciepłym salonie. - Wcześniej zwiększałem gęstość kości za pomocą materiału naturalnego, to znaczy twojej własnej tkanki, ale tym razem użyję obcej substancji. Będzie to trochę coś innego niż przy poprzednich zabiegach. Ponieważ wciąż rośniesz, nie da się tą metodą wzmocnić całej kości, ale dzięki temu zabezpieczymy te okolice, które są najbardziej narażone na złamanie, czyli trzony.   
  
Rosapelo słuchał i kiwał głową. Pokładał niezachwianą ufność w jego zdolności medyczne - nawet gdy sam Law podawał je w wątpliwości - i godził się na wszystkie wysuwane propozycje. Law nawet nie zastanawiał się, jak bardzo chłopiec musi być zmęczony całą tą sprawą i nieustannymi urazami; takie rozważania jedynie pogarszały jego nastrój.   
  
\- Pewnie będę musiał znów przenieść się na dół? - zapytał nastolatek markotnie.   
  
\- _To_ cię najbardziej martwi? - spytał Law ze zdziwieniem.   
  
Rosapelo wzruszył ramionami.   
  
\- Na górze jest fajniej - odparł po prostu. - Ale wytrzymam, nie ma obawy - zapewnił zaraz dziarskim tonem.   
  
\- W to nie wątpię - zgodził się Law, odpędzając nagłą myśl, że nie chciałby zobaczyć sytuacji, w której Rosapelo _nie wytrzyma._   
  
\- A jak to dokładnie zrobisz? - podpytywał chłopiec. - To będą jakieś płytki czy co...? Złamania leczy się często płytkami... chyba tytanowymi, prawda?   
  
Law uśmiechnął się. Zainteresowanie jego dziecka kwestiami medycznymi było urocze, choć na razie ograniczało się do czytania książek o tej tematyce, w które regularnie zaopatrywał go Bepo. Cóż, biorąc pod uwagę pierwotną motywację Rosapelo, należało się cieszyć, że z lektury zostaje mu w głowie coś więcej niż tylko tyle, że taką a taką metodę leczenia wynalazł jego ojciec.   
  
\- Zgadza się, płytki tytanowe to standardowy sposób leczenia złamań złożonych - odpowiedział. - Ale w tym wypadku nie myślałem o płytkach, tylko o włóknach. Wyobraź sobie takie bardzo długie i cienkie, ale jednocześnie twarde i wytrzymałe włókna, które będą przebiegać przez twoje kości i tym samym umacniać je. Od wewnątrz. Oczywiście zrobię to tak, żeby nic cię nie bolało - podkreślił. - Nie musisz się tego obawiać.   
  
Rosapelo w zamyśleniu pokiwał głową - najwyraźniej istotnie wyobrażał sobie ten proces - a potem znów skupił na nim spojrzenie. Jego wargi drgnęły.   
  
\- Może jednak powinieneś zrobić tak, żebym już więcej nie rósł? - spytał z błyskiem w oczach.   
  
\- Żebyś został takim kurduplem na resztę życia? - rzucił Law. - Nie mówisz poważnie. Przecież masz ledwo metr sześćdziesiąt... Co z ciebie będzie za piłkarz?   
  
\- Oj wiem, żartowałem tylko. To był głupi żart - odparł zaraz Rosapelo. - Ale wtedy być może skończyłby się ten problem... - dodał ciszej, spuszczając głowę.   
  
\- Daj spokój, Pelo, poradzimy sobie z tym. Prędzej czy później te złamania się skończą. A do tego czasu będę robić wszystko, żeby zdarzały się jak najrzadziej, o ile w ogóle - zapewnił Law.   
  
Jego syn milczał.   
  
\- Pelo...? Wierzysz w to, prawda?   
  
Chłopiec poderwał głowę i popatrzył na niego.   
  
\- Co...? Jasne, że tak. Kiedy zamierzasz zacząć?   
  
Law przyglądał mu się przez chwilę badawczo. Odpowiedź Rosapelo zupełnie go nie przekonała i poczuł się źle ze świadomością, że - wbrew temu, co do tej pory mu się wydawało - chłopiec mógł stracić wiarę, że uda mu się wyzdrowieć z przypadłości, która, jak Law właśnie sobie uświadomił, dręczyła go już _dwa lata._ Z jednej strony dało się to w pełni zrozumieć, ale z drugiej... to by była tragedia. Pacjent _musiał_ wierzyć w to, że wyzdrowieje, gdyż wiara wzmacniała organizm i bezsprzecznie pomagała w leczeniu. Badania naukowe udowadniały, że chorzy, którzy stracili nadzieję w powodzenie terapii, zdecydowanie rzadziej wracali do zdrowia.   
  
W następnym momencie Law zdał sobie sprawę, że myśli tutaj w kategoriach medycyny konwencjonalnej, czego w ostatnich latach praktycznie nie robił, gdyż dzięki Ope Ope no Mi był w stanie wyleczyć każdego człowieka, niezależnie od jego wiary. Ale, naszła go kolejna refleksja, do _tej_ sytuacji pasowało to bardziej niż do jakiejkolwiek innej - przecież Rosapelo był właśnie przypadkiem, którego nie był w stanie wyleczyć za pomocą swojego diabelskiego owocu, nieważne jak mocno sobą za to pogardzał...   
  
Wziął się w garść. Nawet jeśli chwilowo nie był w stanie wyeliminować przyczyny złamań, to wciąż mógł je leczyć czy starać się im zapobiegać. Jak teraz. Nie wolno było mu pokazywać swojej niepewności, gdyż Rosapelo wyraźnie ją wyczuwał. Poza tym, uświadomił sobie, w kwestii wiary w skuteczność terapii pacjent i lekarz niczym się nie różnili - była ona _równie_ istotna dla obu stron. Przywołał na pamięć ostatnie słowa chłopca.   
  
\- Zaczniemy, jak tylko dostarczą mi te włókna, już złożyłem zamówienie.   
  
\- O włóknach nic nie pisali w książkach... To pewnie jakaś nowatorska metoda? - domyślił się Rosapelo.   
  
\- Zdecydowanie. Nie wymyślono jeszcze takiej techniki, która pozwalałby na umieszczanie cienkich włókien w trzonach kości. Na szczęście z Ope Ope no Mi coś takiego jest możliwe i zupełnie nietrudne.   
  
Chłopiec kiwnął głową.   
  
\- Będę mieć włóka tytanowe w kościach... - powiedział w zamyśleniu.   
  
\- Właściwie... To nie będą włókna _tytanowe_ \- poprawił Law.   
  
Rosapelo popatrzył na niego z zaskoczeniem.   
  
\- A jakie? Myślałem, że to jest główny materiał, z którego wykonuje się implanty ortopedyczne...?   
  
Law powstrzymał uśmiech i zignorował uczucie dumy, które nagle połaskotało go w piersi - jego dziecko w zupełnie poprawny sposób używało fachowej terminologii - a w zamian kontynuował spokojnym tonem.   
  
\- Użyjemy lżejszego, ale jeszcze twardszego materiału - odparł.   
  
\- Co jest twardsze od tytanu? - spytał Rosapelo. - Chyba tylko diament...?   
  
\- Bingo.   
  
Na twarzy chłopca odbił się wyraz kompletnego osłupienia i dopiero po kilku sekundach Rosapelo pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.   
  
\- Żartujesz sobie...   
  
\- Nie żartuję.   
  
\- Zamierzasz mi wstawić w szkielet włókna _diamentowe?_   
  
\- Tak. Diament to najtwardsza substancja, jaką znamy.   
  
\- Tytan by nie wystarczył?   
  
\- Powiedzmy, że chcę dla mojego dziecka absolutnie najlepszego materiału.   
  
Rosapelo znów zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę i tylko wpatrywał się w niego, mrugając od czasu do czasu. Na jego twarzy odbijały się wstrząs, niedowierzanie, niepewność, poczucie winy i wiele, wiele innych emocji... Law czekał, która z nich zwycięży, choć zamierzał przeprowadzić swój plan niezależnie od ewentualnych protestów chłopca. Nie, po prostu wierzył, że Rosapelo, tak jak zawsze do tej pory, zgodzi się na leczenie, które Law mu proponował - musiał mu tylko dać czas na zaakceptowanie tej propozycji, pozwolić mu spokojnie ją przemyśleć, nie poganiać go...   
  
W ciszy, która zapadła ponad stołem, słychać było tykanie zegara na komodzie, szum wody w rurach oraz świst wiatru na zewnątrz. Na zewnątrz trwał nieprzyjemnie zimny grudniowy wieczór, w którym wilgotne powietrze wciskało się pod ubranie i wbijało igły mrozu w skórę twarzy. Nie było już słychać mew, które, wyczuwając sztorm, uciekły, by schronić się w głębi wyspy. Law był odporny na temperaturę, jednak w dzisiejszej pogodzie było coś odpychającego - może zapowiedź pierwszego tej zimy śniegu - co sprawiało, że perspektywa ponownego wyjścia nie sprawiała radości. O wiele lepiej było siedzieć tutaj, w ciepłym salonie, z bliskim człowiekiem - we własnym domu.   
  
\- Ale... Law-san... powiedział wreszcie słabo Rosapelo, spuszczając oczy. - Przecież to będzie kosztować fortunę...   
  
\- To akurat jest najmniejszy problem - odparł Law lekko, już od dawna przygotowany na ten argument. - Poza tym _mam_ fortunę. A nawet więcej.   
  
\- Ale... - chłopiec zaczął i zagryzł wargi.   
  
Wyglądał tak nieszczęśliwie, że serce Lawa ścisnęło się współczuciem, które jednak szybko zatonęło w wypełniającej go głębokiej miłości. Zdziwił się, że jest w stanie kochać tego chłopca z każdym dniem bardziej i bardziej, i zastanowił z roztargnieniem, czy gdzieś kiedyś jego uczucia osiągną swoją granicę.   
  
\- Pelo, spójrz na mnie - poprosił cicho, a kiedy jego prośba została spełniona, mówił dalej: - W porównaniu z twoim zdrowiem i dobrym samopoczuciem - "i życiem", dodał w myślach - nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia, ile to będzie kosztować. Chętnie zapłacę każdą sumę, żeby zagwarantować ci życie pozbawione bólu, i nie ma w tym nic dziwnego. Przeciwnie, to jest normalne i nie powinieneś tym sobie zawracać głowy. Wiesz, że strasznie się czuję za każdym razem, kiedy robisz sobie krzywdę. Oddałbym wszystko, naprawdę _wszystko,_ żebyś cię przed tym uchronić - powiedział z naciskiem, choć jego głos wciąż był spokojny. Potem jednak dodał impulsywnie: - Przepraszam, że jestem tak beznadziejny i nie potrafię ci pomóc raz a dobrze...   
  
\- Law-san, to nie twoja wina - przerwał mu chłopiec zduszonym szeptem i znów wbił wzrok w stół. - To ja... i moje głupie kości...   
  
\- Przestań, nie jesteś odpowiedzialny za swoją chorobę - stwierdził Law oczywistość. - Ja natomiast jestem lekarzem, który musi jej zaradzić.   
  
\- Tak, ale... _diament?_   
  
\- Uznaj to za prezent na twoje zbliżające się czternaste urodziny - zaproponował Law, gdy nagle przyszło mu to do głowy.   
  
\- Od kiedy to czternaste urodziny są powodem do takich prezentów? - spytał chłopiec, ocierając oczy i pociągając nosem. - Nigdy o tym nie słyszałem.   
  
\- To pierwsze urodziny, które spędzasz ze mną - wskazał Law i miał niespodziewaną ochotę się uśmiechnąć. - Trzeba to uczcić.   
  
\- Ale nie będziesz mi takich prezentów sprawiać co roku...? - upewnił się Rosapelo, zerkając na niego nieśmiało.   
  
\- Nie - odparł Law ciepło, choć w gruncie rzeczy nie miałby nic przeciwko temu. - Ale jeśli tak bardzo ci to przeszkadza - dodał pod wpływem nagłej inspiracji - możemy zrobić tak, że jak już kiedyś wyleczysz się ze złamań... co niewątpliwie nastąpi... wyciągniemy cały ten diament z twoich kości i sprzedamy. W takim wypadku to będzie tylko... no, pożyczka, nie uważasz?   
  
Chłopiec wyprostował się na krześle i odważniej popatrzył mu w oczy. Najwyraźniej ten pomysł był dla niego do przyjęcia. Law wiedział, że jego dziecko nie chciało zawsze tylko przyjmować - nawet jeśli w te j sytuacji coś takiego było naturalne. W duchu pogratulował sobie pomysłu.   
  
\- To brzmi lepiej - stwierdził Rosapelo, choć jego głos wciąż był zachrypnięty, a potem kiwnął głową. - To takie tymczasowe rozwiązanie, rozumiem. Kiedyś oddam ci cały ten skarb.   
  
"Pelo, to ty jesteś skarbem," pomyślał Law, wypełniony bezbrzeżną czułością, ale nie powiedział tego na głos, a w zamian rzucił z krzywym uśmiechem:   
  
\- Taka wręcz... lokata. - A kiedy chłopiec spojrzał na niego z pytaniem, wyjaśnił: - Cena diamentów na pewno będzie rosnąć, więc wszystko się zwróci z procentem i będziemy jeszcze bogatsi. Czyli same korzyści, musisz się zgodzić - dodał teatralnie poważnym tonem. - No i pod każdym względem twoje kości to bezpieczniejsze miejsce przechowania niż choćby bank.   
  
Z ulgą spostrzegł, że wargi Rosapelo nareszcie drgnęły, a do jego spojrzenia zaczęła wracać wcześniejsza wesołość. Chłopiec raz jeszcze pociągnął nosem.   
  
\- Tylko... skoro o tym mowa... Nikomu nie powiesz, że zostałem impregnowany diamentem od stóp do głów, prawda? - wymamrotał, zerkając na niego. - W przeciwnym razie istnieje ryzyko, że ktoś będzie chciał ten diament dostać w swoje ręce... a to, obawiam się, raczej źle by się dla mnie skończyło...   
  
Law parsknął śmiechem.   
  
\- Oczywiście, że nie powiem. Miałbym komuś zdradzać, gdzie jest mój skarb? - spytał z udawanym wyrzutem. - A niech to, chyba jednak coś ze mnie jeszcze pozostało z pirata - dodał tonem, jakby nie był tym odkryciem uszczęśliwiony. - Uznajmy więc, że chodzi raczej o tajemnicę lekarską - to mówiąc, mrugnął do niego.   
  
Teraz Rosapelo już musiał się uśmiechnąć i choć jego oczy wciąż były wilgotne, uśmiech ten wzruszył Lawa bardziej niż wszystkie wcześniejsze.   
  
\- Dziękuję - szepnął chłopiec.   
  
\- Podziękujesz mi, jak będzie po wszystkim - mruknął Law.   
  
Rosapelo jednak potrząsnął głową i nic więcej nie powiedział. Może to był jego drżący uśmiech, a może ciepło w jego oczach - Law nie wiedział, ale coś sprawiło, że impulsywnie dodał:   
  
\- Cieszę się, że już nie pytasz mnie dlaczego.   
  
I tym razem Rosapelo w odpowiedzi pokiwał głową. Tak samo jak Law zaakceptował już, że są rodziną.


	27. Rozdział 27

Czas nigdy dotąd nie przelatywał Lawowi jak teraz, choć działo się tyle, że w ogóle nie zastanawiał się nad tym, jak szybko mijają kolejne tygodnie i miesiące. Ani się obejrzał, upłynął rok od wydarzeń, które tak bardzo zmieniły jego życie. Pod sam koniec stycznia Rosapelo i on znów poszli na cmentarz - wypadła pierwsza rocznica śmierci pani Irmy. Pogoda była zupełnie inna niż wtedy, gdy huragan pozbawił życia matkę chłopca: było bezwietrznie i świeciło słońce, temperatura wynosiła nieco ponad zero, zaś śnieg leżał jedynie w wyższych partiach wyspy. Rosapelo zaniósł na grób dobrze znoszące zimno kwiaty, a potem tylko stał i przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w milczeniu w tablicę z imieniem matki, w czym Law mu towarzyszył.   
  
Law wiedział, że nigdy nie mógłby zdradzić chłopcu wszystkich uczuć, które go teraz przepełniały. Wciąż uważał śmierć za największe nieszczęście i wciąż chciał z nią walczyć. Wciąż współczuł Rosapelo jego straty... jednak patrząc na czarne litery w jaśniejszym kamieniu, nie mógł nie być świadomy tego, że gdyby pani Irma nie zginęła, wówczas jego życie nie wyglądałoby tak jak teraz. Nie doświadczyłby tego szczęścia, które chłopiec mu przyniósł i którego nie zamierzał się nigdy wyrzec. Wiedział, że ta myśl była bardziej niż podła, jednak nic nie mógł na nią poradzić. Jego sumienie trochę łagodził fakt, że nie miał żadnego wpływu na przeszłość - i to nie on doprowadził do śmierci kobiety - ale była to mizerna pociecha. Najwyraźniej do końca życia miał pozostać egoistą.   
  
Kiedy co jakiś czas zerkał na profil chłopca, dręczyło go też inne pytanie, którego nie ośmieliłby się zadać i którego rozważanie także nie wystawiało mu dobrego świadectwa: czy udało mu się choć trochę wypełnić pustkę i żal, które odejście matki pozostawiło w Rosapelo? Miał gorącą nadzieję, że tak. Rozsądek mówił, że śmierci rodzica nic nie mogło zrekompensować... ale serce pamiętało, że nowa miłość była w stanie zastąpić utraconą. Jednak czy Trafalgar Law miał w sobie to, co miał Rosinante? Czy mógł się stać dla Rosapelo tym, czym dla niego stał się Corazon? Zupełnie nie był pewny, czy na coś takiego może w ogóle liczyć.   
  
Te zagadnienia dręczyły Lawa, gdy po wizycie na cmentarzu udali się do All Baratie, ale nie miał odwagi, by ubrać je w słowa. Rosapelo wciąż był milczący, jednak przy posiłku sam zaczął rozmowę.   
  
\- Wiesz, Law-san... To okropne wiedzieć, że ktoś zginął w następstwie... pomyłki, której można było uniknąć - powiedział ostrożnym, pozbawionym emocji głosem, ze wzrokiem wbitym w talerz przed sobą.   
  
\- Co masz na myśli? - spytał Law dokładnie takim samym tonem.   
  
\- My... nie powinniśmy byli w ogóle znaleźć się na tamtym statku - odparł Rosapelo, a Law w duchu przyznał mu rację. - To był przypadek, błąd... który skończył się katastrofą - dodał ciszej.   
  
Law milczał przez chwilę, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Skoro chłopiec sam podjął temat, uznał, że wolno mu było go kontynuować.   
  
\- Dlaczego na niego wsiedliście?   
  
Rosapelo jakby się zgarbił i Law pomyślał, że może jednak nie powinien był pytać. Wtedy jednak chłopiec złapał za szklankę, by napić się wody, a w jego ruchach nie było znać wahania.   
  
\- Mieliśmy iść do szpitala, bo miałem złamaną rękę. Kiedy wracałem ze szkoły, wiatr tak mocno pchnął drzwi, że przykleszczyło mi się ramię - powiedział zupełnie spokojnie.   
  
Law poczuł, że na te słowa ścierpła mu skóra. Zatrzaskujące się z siłą huraganu drzwi mogły przecież _urwać_ człowiekowi kończynę. Poza tym... Wiedział, że chłopiec jest odporny na ból, ale od czegoś takiego można było stracić przytomność, a Rosapelo mówił, że szli do szpitala? Nijak jednak nie skomentował, tylko słuchał dalej.   
  
\- Mama chciała mnie zabrać do szpitala, ale ktoś nam powiedział, że w szpitalu doszło do awarii i że pacjenci będą płynąć na Raftel specjalnym promem. Więc zamiast tego poszliśmy do portu, gdzie rzeczywiście stał statek, na który wnoszono chorych. Dopiero na pokładzie, kiedy już odbiliśmy, mama zdała sobie sprawę z pomyłki... ale wtedy już nie mogliśmy wrócić...   
  
Zamilkł. Jakby machinalnie nabrał na widelec jedzenia i wsadził sobie do ust. Przez moment jadł w milczeniu - podobnie jak Law, który gorączkowo zastanawiał się, jak powinien skomentować to, co usłyszał, i czy w ogóle. Z jednej strony cieszył się, że chłopiec był w stanie wreszcie rozmawiać o tragicznych wydarzeniach... ale z drugiej odzywała się jego niechęć do obcowania z cierpieniem psychicznym. A może to dlatego, że odczuwał wyrzuty sumienia, że śmierć pani Irmy napełniała go nie tylko smutkiem...?   
  
Koniec końców nic nie powiedział, ale wtedy Rosapelo znów podjął rozmowę.   
  
\- Nie pamiętam wiele z tego, co się zdarzyło później. Tylko że prom się przechylił i zaczął nabierać wody - wyznał ciszej. - Mama do końca starała się mnie zapewnić, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że nas uratują... Na pewno sama bardzo się bała, jednak chciała dodać mi odwagi. A potem... Następne, co pamiętam, to że obudziłem się tutaj, w szpitalu. Nie wiem, co się stało, kiedy statek zatonął. Nic nie pamiętam.   
  
\- Cokolwiek się stało, twoja mama uratowała ci życie - stwierdził Law z powagą. - Na to, co się stało, nic nie możemy poradzić... jedynie wziąć z przeszłości to, co najlepsze, zapamiętać te najlepsze chwile.   
  
\- Wiem, ale i tak... - Rosapelo spuścił głowę jeszcze niżej. - I tak nie mogę się pozbyć myśli, że o wszystkim zadecydowało nieporozumienie, jakiś błąd...   
  
Law go rozumiał. Najgorsze zawsze były te nieszczęścia, których można było uniknąć... Jednak coś innego w słowach nastolatka zwróciło jego uwagę.   
  
\- A ja się cieszę - mruknął, a kiedy chłopiec popatrzył na niego ze zmarszczonym czołem, wyjaśnił szybko: - Cieszę się, że winisz błąd, a nie siebie, Pelo. Pamiętam, że rok temu... wydawało ci się, że ponosisz winę za śmierć swojej mamy. Dobrze, że już tak nie uważasz... naprawdę bardzo dobrze.   
  
Rosapelo znów wbił wzrok w jedzenie i nic nie powiedział. Kiwnął jednak głową, co Law przyjął z ulgą.   
  
\- Na pewno za nią bardzo tęsknisz - mówił dalej, a chłopiec znów potaknął. - I minie jeszcze wiele czasu, pewnie całe lata, zanim jej brak przestanie być tak bolesny. Jednak jestem z ciebie... - Urwał. Chciał powiedzieć "dumny", ale czy właściwie mógł w tej sytuacji? Użył zatem frazy sprzed chwili, która wydawała się bardziej naturalna, bardziej szczera. - Cieszę się, że wtedy... rok temu postanowiłeś walczyć z rozpaczą... postanowiłeś żyć dalej. Myślę, że to był lepszy wybór. I jestem pewien, że spotka cię jeszcze wiele dobrych rzeczy - powiedział z naciskiem.   
  
Rosapelo zerknął na niego znad talerza.   
  
\- Przecież już mnie spotkało - wymamrotał tak cicho, że Law ledwo go usłyszał. Nie mógł się jednak mylić i jego serce uderzyło szybciej, zwłaszcza że chłopiec mówił dalej i teraz jego głos był znacznie wyraźniejszy, choć wciąż cichy. - Dzięki tobie, Law-san... Gdyby nie ty, nie byłoby mnie tutaj.   
  
Serce Lawa przyspieszyło jeszcze bardziej.   
  
\- Nie masz mi już za złe, że cię uratowałem? - spytał spontanicznie, a potem poczuł, że coś ściska go w gardle.   
  
Rosapelo pokręcił głową, znów spuszczając wzrok. W następnej jednak chwili podniósł głowę i przeszył go intensywnie niebieskim spojrzeniem, które w przytłumionym świetle restauracji wydawało się jeszcze ostrzejsze niż zazwyczaj.   
  
\- A ty, Law-san? Nie żałujesz tego? - spytał niemal wyzywająco, choć zaraz na jego twarzy odbiła się skrucha, słyszalna też w jego następnych słowach: - Znaczy się... sprawiam tyle kłopotów...   
  
\- Nie - odpowiedział Law ze spokojem, który nagle go wypełnił. - Nie żałuję i nie sprawiasz kłopotów. Przeciwnie, jestem z twojego powodu tak szczęśliwy, że sam się dziwię, że to możliwe... - Pokręcił głową. - W każdym razie nie wyobrażam sobie, by miało cię nie być, Pelo.   
  
Była to prawda, która ubrana w mniej ładne słowa brzmiała: "Gdyby cię zabrakło, oszalałbym"... Rosapelo jednak nie musiał znać rozmiarów jego obsesji.   
  
Chłopiec znów spuścił wzrok i zajął się jedzeniem.   
  
\- Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że coś takiego... że najwybitniejszy lekarz pod słońcem mógłby być szczęśliwy z takiego powodu... - mruknął, a potem raz jeszcze zerknął na niego i wydawało się Lawowi, że w jego wzroku coś mignęło. - Chyba że trzymasz mnie tylko dlatego, że stanowię ciekawe wyzwanie medyczne... Law-san? - spytał, odkładając widelec z cichym brzękiem.   
  
Law zagryzł wargi, żeby się nie uśmiechnąć, ale ciepło w jego piersi wzmogło się jeszcze bardziej. Jeśli Rosapelo był w stanie żartować w tej sytuacji - przecież ta rozmowa zaczęła się w znacznie poważniejszym nastroju, który wynikał z przykrej rocznicy - było to najwspanialszą rzeczą na świecie.   
  
\- Oczywiście - odparł w podobnym tonie. - Muszę przecież utrzymywać Ope Ope no Mi w dobrej formie. Świetnie się do tego nadajesz.   
  
Chłopiec parsknął śmiechem, jednocześnie ocierając palcem kąciki oczu. Odsunął pusty już talerz i wypił resztę wody ze szklanki, a potem wytarł usta serwetką. Law przyglądał mu się, teraz już nie powstrzymując uśmiechu.   
  
\- Wiesz, zastanawiałem się nad tym... - podjął Rosapelo na nowo, a jego wzrok stał się zamyślony, nieostry. - Dlaczego tylko twój głos słyszałem... wtedy, kiedy prawie zwariowałem.   
  
Law poczuł, że jego puls znów skoczył w górę.   
  
\- I do jakich wniosków doszedłeś? - spytał ostrożnym tonem.   
  
\- Do żadnych - odparł nastolatek z pewną frustracją, wzruszając ramionami, a Law starał się nie być rozczarowany. - Ale podejrzewam, że... - mówił chłopiec dalej, co ponownie wzmogło nadzieję - pamiętałem, jak ze mną rozmawiałeś, kiedy się pierwszy raz widzieliśmy. Zostało mi po tym takie wrażenie, że traktujesz mnie poważnie. Tak to zapamiętałem. A inni dorośli traktowali mnie jak dziecko. Dobra, _miałem_ dwanaście lat, ale... - Potrząsnął głową, bawiąc się zmiętą serwetką. - W każdym razie z jakiegoś powodu ciebie chciałem słuchać, a ich nie - stwierdził rezolutnie. - I kiedy znów tutaj byłem, kiedy dowiedziałem się... o mamie... oni wszyscy byli tacy dobrzy, chcieli mnie pocieszyć, współczuli mi... I wiem, że chcieli dobrze, ale... Ty jeden, Law-san, mówiłeś to, co myślisz. Nie było w tym żadnej przesady. Chyba czegoś takiego potrzebowałem... choć może nawet nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy.   
  
Law słuchał tego ze sprzecznymi emocjami.   
  
\- Ale przecież... moje słowa były okrutne...? - zauważył. - Przynajmniej na początku... kiedy...   
  
Rosapelo zerknął na niego, a potem ponownie pokręcił głową.   
  
\- Ale to było szczere. Byłeś sobą. Nie udawałeś nikogo.   
  
\- No... Fakt. Tak już mam, że nie dopasowuję się do innych i czasami walę prosto z mostu - mruknął Law. - Wiele osób ma mi to za złe.   
  
\- A dla mnie to było ważne - powiedział chłopiec. - Dzięki temu chciałem cię słuchać. Czułem, że twoje słowa mają znaczenie... że nie są tylko pustymi formułkami. Dlatego wtedy, kiedy nic innego do mnie nie docierało, mogłem słyszeć ciebie. Tak myślę... Inne wytłumaczenie nie przychodzi mi na myśl.   
  
Law powoli kiwnął głową.   
  
\- A ja byłem pewny, że to dlatego, że śmiertelnie cię wystraszyłem, kiedy na ciebie nawrzeszczałem i jeszcze złamałem ci rękę... Pamiętasz to? - Rosapelo kiwnął głową, patrząc na niego bacznym wzrokiem. - To było straszne. Nigdy nie przestałem sobie tego wyrzucać - wyznał Law, przeciągając ręką przez włosy. - To był pierwszy raz, kiedy w ten sposób potraktowałem pacjenta we własnym szpitalu.   
  
\- Law-san... to mnie zatrzymało - powiedział chłopiec z naciskiem. - I po tym przynajmniej nie próbowałem więcej wyskoczyć przez okno - dodał sucho.   
  
\- To nie jest śmieszne, Pelo - odparł Law, marszcząc brwi.   
  
\- Wiem, ale mówię prawdę... Naprawdę mnie wtedy uratowałeś - powiedział Rosapelo z naciskiem, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. - Więc nie musisz się czuć winny.   
  
Law odwzajemnił spojrzenie i przez moment mierzyli się wzrokiem w milczeniu. Czuł, że chciałby powiedzieć bardzo wiele rzeczy - o winie i o przebaczeniu, o stracie i o szczęściu - ale ostatecznie mruknął tylko:   
  
\- Dzięki.   
  
A Rosapelo uśmiechnął się przelotnie.   
  
\- To może teraz deserek? - spytał Sanji, który zmaterializował się przy ich stoliku i zebrał talerze. - Dziś polecam puchar lodowy z czekoladą, bakaliami i bitą śmietaną w zestawie z rozgrzewającą herbatą z goździkami. A do tego...   
  


* * *

  
Styczeń, choć przywodził na pamięć tragiczne wydarzenia, był także miesiącem urodzin Rosapelo. Law nie sądził, by chłopiec kiedykolwiek był w stanie bez skrępowania cieszyć się swoim świętem, mając w perspektywie wspomnienie największej tragedii, jaka go spotkała, zaledwie półtora tygodnia później. Mógł jednak mieć nadzieję chociaż na to, że z czasem zderzenie tych dwóch - jakże przeciwstawnych - treści zaowocuje po prostu przekazem, że radość i smutek należą do życia i że samo życie idzie ze śmiercią ręka w rękę. Pewnie na nic więcej nie mógł liczyć, ale tyle wystarczało, gdyż naprawdę nie chciał, by ten miesiąc każdorazowo powodował u chłopca jedynie przygnębienie - tak jak w jego przypadku zwykł to robić listopad.   
  
Dziewiętnasty stycznia, który akurat wypadał w niedzielę, spędzili w większości w New Piece pośród najróżniejszych rozrywek (i nieustannego wpadania na bliższych oraz dalszych znajomych, bo najwyraźniej większość populacji Raftel, o przyjezdnych nie mówiąc, miała zwyczaj bywać w weekendy w tym najwspanialszym pod słońcem centrum handlowo-rozrywkowym). Pokaz w planetarium, wystawa minerałów z Grand Line oraz inna, o tematyce technicznej. Film podróżniczy w kinie, koncert skrzypcowy w hali muzycznej oraz występ szermierki. A na koniec oczywiście niezrównana uczta w All Baratie. Law bardzo pilnował się, by nie kupić Rosapelo żadnego prezentu - po tym, jak wstawił w jego kości diamentowe włókna, chłopiec wręcz wymógł na nim obietnicę, że to naprawdę będzie jedyny "prezent". Atrakcje się jednak nie liczyły, gdyż Law miał do New Piece dożywotnio wstęp wolny i obejmowało to także jego towarzystwo. Law rzecz jasna kupiłby Rosapelo _wszystko,_ o co ten by go poprosił, choć w głębi ducha zawsze był zdania, że bardziej liczą się wrażenia niż przedmioty. Cieszyło go, że Rosapelo najwidoczniej nie był materialistą, podobnie jak on sam.   
  
Operacja wzmocnienia kości nietypową metodą, na którą niewielu mogłoby sobie pozwolić, została przeprowadzona w połowie stycznia i udała się bez powikłań. Szkielet Rosapelo został impregnowany włóknami z najmocniejszego materiału, jaki występował w naturze. Sam zabieg był o wiele prostszy od wcześniejszej stymulacji tkanki kostnej, gdyż praktycznie polegał jedynie na umieszczeniu jednego przedmiotu w drugim. Wymagało to rzecz jasna precyzji, jednak było w gruncie rzeczy czynnością fizyczną typu zabierz-wstaw. Chłopiec zniósł leczenie bez problemu i nawet powiedział - po wybudzeniu z narkozy - że zupełnie nie czuje różnicy. Miał trochę żal, że nie zobaczył włókien przed operacją, ale było to działanie z pełną premedytacją. Law nie chciał pokazywać Rosapelo wartego kilkaset milionów beli materiału, który zdeponował w jego organizmie, żeby nie wywoływać u niego nowej fali wyrzutów sumienia za takie "marnowanie" pieniędzy. Jeśli o niego chodziło, Law uważał to za najlepszą inwestycję.   
  
Po miesiącu wyglądało na to, że miał rację, gdyż złamania skończyły się jak nożem uciął, mimo że Rosapelo zdarzyły się w tym czasie trzy upadki. Było za wcześnie, by ogłosić zwycięstwo i odetchnąć z ulgą, jednak optymizm nie dawał się poskromić, gdyż wcześniej takie upadki _zawsze_ powodowały pęknięcia kości. Diament _był_ najmocniejszą substancją, jaką znali ludzie - to do czegoś zobowiązywało.   
  
Kiedy luty miał się ku końcowi i zima odeszła do przeszłości - a przynajmniej nie zanosiło się już na jej powrót - Rosapelo wrócił do treningów piłki i Law widział, jak bardzo go to cieszyło po wielu miesiącach przerwy. Kiedy chłopiec z ożywieniem opowiadał o drużynie szkolnej, o meczach i o nowych zagraniach, jego oczy błyszczały entuzjazmem, a z jego twarzy nie schodził uśmiech. Och, jaki był szczęśliwy, że wreszcie może znów robić to, co sprawiało mu taką przyjemność - i że może się temu oddawać bez skrępowania, bez obawy, że następny krok może przyczynić się do urazu. W rozmowach wielokrotnie wspominał, że przewrócił się czy został sfaulowany, jednak nic z tego więcej nie wynikło - jego szkielet był mocny i jak nigdy wcześniej wytrzymywał siłę uderzeń. Law podejrzewał, że Rosapelo może obecnie grać znacznie bardziej ryzykownie - upajając się świadomością, że jest chroniony przed urazem, albo po prostu odbijając sobie długie miesiące, podczas których piłka była dla niego zakazana - jednak nie widział powodu, by o tym wspominać. Jego syn był wystarczająco rozsądny, by nie przekraczać pewnej granicy, a to mu w zupełności wystarczało.   
  
Może dzięki tej świadomości udało mu się jakoś przetrwać ten jeden niedzielny mecz, na który się wybrał incognito. Skóra mu cierpła - jemu, który swego czasu był jedną z centralnych figur w Wielkiej Wojnie Piratów! - gdy widział, co te dzieciaki wyrabiają na boisku, ale powtarzał sobie, że nic poważnego nie może się tu wydarzyć. Przekonał się natomiast - i napełniło go to głęboko skrywaną dumą - że jego syn był jednym z trzech najlepszych zawodników i taki choćby Ace od Luffy'ego nie dorastał mu do pięt. Poza świetną koordynacją ruchową Rosapelo miał także instynkt do gry i praktycznie budował każdą akcję swojej drużyny. Choć do tego Law przyznałby się jeszcze mniej chętnie, zawsze z wielką radością witał dowody na inteligencję swojego dziecka.   
  
\- Zrobili mnie kapitanem - oświadczył Rosapelo, wróciwszy po meczu do domu.   
  
Law zdążył się ulotnić z trybun szkolnych przez nikogo niezauważony i teraz siedział na kanapie w salonie, popijając herbatę i czytając gazetę oraz robiąc wrażenie, jakby nigdzie się przez ostatnie dwie godziny nie ruszał. Zwinięty obok w kłębek Tygrys z całą pewnością dodawał tej wersji wiarygodności.   
  
\- Tak powinno być - stwierdził Law, unosząc w górę kciuk. - Teraz jesteśmy kapitan i kapitan.   
  
\- Ale na tym samym pokładzie? - mruknął chłopiec.   
  
\- Cóż, czasem nie jest tak źle... Mogę ci opowiedzieć, jak to wyglądało, kiedy zdarzyło mi się podróżować ze Słomkowymi na ich statku...   
  


* * *

  
Wiosna miała się w najlepsze, a życie wydawało się płynąć bez najmniejszych zakłóceń. Rosapelo wciąż był zdrowy i kontynuował rośnięcie. Sengoku-san wyleczył złamaną nogę i poważnie rozmyślał nad wizytą na Raftel. Tygrys urządzał nocami koncerty i najpewniej przyczynił się już do rozrostu populacji kotów na wyspie. W szpitalu obywało się bez większych katastrof, zaś nowe skrzydło zostało ukończone i podjęło działalność. Liczba personelu uległa powiększeniu, podobnie jak ilość pracy. (Law musiał sobie sporadycznie przypominać, że to na jego własne życzenie, gdyż w przeciwieństwie do sytuacji sprzed ponad roku fakt ten nie wzbudzał obecnie jego zachwytu). Wyspa Króla Piratów znów cudem uniknęła zakłady przy okazji imprezy urodzinowej Shachiego i Penguina, zaś Law po raz kolejny znalazł się w Top 5 światowego rankingu "najlepsza partia" prowadzonego przez największy światowy magazyn dla kobiet.   
  
Rosapelo początkowo tylko wytrzeszczał na niego oczy ("Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś tak popularny... Wiesz, moja mama nie czytała takich gazet..."), potem chichotał za każdym razem, gdy go widział, i proponował, żeby Law właściwie wykorzystał tę sprzyjającą okoliczność. Później się mocno zamyślił i przez kilka dni tylko mu się przyglądał badawczo, czym niemal wprawił Lawa w rozstrój nerwowy. "Powinienem się ożenić...? Brakuje ci w domu kobiety...?" spytał Law wreszcie, co z kolei wywołało u Rosapelo napad histerycznego śmiechu, ale też zakończyło tę dziwną sytuację, która panowała w ich domu od tygodnia. Law nigdy nie pojął przyczyn reakcji dzieciaka, więc może po prostu chodziło o to, że Rosapelo miał już czternaście lat, a to był wiek, w którym chłopców zaczynały interesować też inne sprawy niż piłka nożna. Poza tym była wiosna. Ostatecznie uznał, że powinien się chyba przygotować na to, że jego syn któregoś dnia przyprowadzi do domu dziewczynę... Miał nadzieję, że będzie to jedyny szok, jakiego przyjdzie mu doświadczyć w związku z dojrzewaniem swojego dziecka.   
  
W marcu jednak - po kilku miesiącach przerwy - Law dostał wezwanie do szkoły. Teleportował się wprost z konsultacji, odpędzając nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o powodzenie terapii... Ale przecież Rosapelo nie mógł sobie niczego złamać z tymi diamentowymi włóknami we wszystkich kościach, to było niemożliwe...! Co się jednak stało?   
  
Kiedy otworzył drzwi do gabinetu pielęgniarki szkolnej, zdrętwiał. Uderzył go płaczliwy jęk, w którym dopiero po sekundzie poznał Rosapelo. Chłopiec musiał bardzo cierpieć, gdyż zwykle znosił ból bez słowa skargi. Co się stało?! Szybkim krokiem, zaciskając pięści, Law podszedł do przylegającego pomieszczenia. Jego syn leżał na łóżku z zaciśniętymi powiekami. Wyraźnie starał się powstrzymać krzyk, jednak twarz miał mokrą od łez, gdyż ewidentnie płakał z bólu. Pielęgniarka podawała mu właśnie zastrzyk, prawdopodobnie analgetyk.   
  
\- ROOM.   
  
Rosapelo otworzył opuchnięte oczy i popatrzył na niego przez łzy, zanim jednak zdążył coś powiedzieć, Law uśpił go i znieczulił. Jęki chłopca wbijały się w niego jak noże i chciał je jak najszybciej uciszyć. Podszedł do łóżka, na którym jego dziecko leżało bezwładnie - i już bez bólu - i otarł mu łzy, a potem zajrzał w jego organizm.   
  
Rosapelo miał zwichnięcia w stawie barkowym i łokciowym - coś, co w medycynie praktycznie się nie zdarzało. Wyjaśniało to cierpienia chłopca - zwichnięcie prawie zawsze bolało bardziej niż złamanie - jednak co wyjaśniało sam _uraz?_   
  
\- Jak to się stało? - spytał pielęgniarkę, poinformowawszy ją o diagnozie.   
  
\- Został potrącony na korytarzu. Ktoś w biegu na niego wpadł z całą siłą i przewrócił. Odruchowo musiał się podeprzeć ręką... Ale _dwa_ zwichnięcia? - spytała zdumiona. - Jak to możliwe?   
  
Law zacisnął zęby. Sam chciałby to wiedzieć. Oczywiście jeśli siła uderzenia była naprawdę duża, a ręka wyprostowana całkowicie, można było od biedy wyobrazić sobie taki scenariusz. Przynajmniej niczego sobie nie złamał, pomyślał, choć z jakiejś przyczyny myśl ta, zamiast sprawiać ulgę, powodowała niepokój... Nie, wyobrażał sobie zbyt wiele. Zwichnięcia zdarzały się każdemu człowiekowi w podobnych sytuacjach.   
  
Przy pomocy Ope Ope no Mi nastawił oba stawy i zaleczył urazy torebek stawowych. Miał nadzieję, że kiedy Rosapelo się obudzi, nie będzie już odczuwał bólu. Potem zabrał wciąż uśpionego chłopca do domu, przedłużył narkozę i wrócił do pracy. Na wszelki wypadek zostawił na nocnym stoliku opakowanie środka przeciwbólowego i szklankę wody oraz kartkę, żeby zamówić obiad do domu.   
  
Kiedy ponownie zjawił się o siódmej, Rosapelo już był przytomny i zajęty w kuchni. Powiedział, że nic go nie boli, oraz przedstawił wersję wydarzeń, która zgadzała się z tą, którą Law usłyszał od pielęgniarki.   
  
\- Dobrze, że to było tylko zwichnięcie - stwierdził z bladym uśmiechem, rozkładając na talerze dostarczony chwilę wcześniej obiad. - Ale widać nie będę już sobie niczego łamał, ten diament naprawdę działa.   
  
Law nic nie powiedział. W zestawieniu z potwornym bólem, którego Rosapelo doświadczył, fraza "tylko zwichnięcie" brzmiała jak poważne nieporozumienie. Law nigdy wcześniej nie widział go tak cierpiącego - i miał nadzieję, że nigdy więcej nie zobaczy.   
  
Złe przeczucie opuściło go jednak dopiero po dłuższej chwili.   
  


* * *

  
W kwietniu minął rok, odkąd zamieszali razem. Upłynął on bardzo szybko, choć jednocześnie Law miał wrażenie, że w ciągu zaledwie dwunastu miesięcy doświadczył znacznie więcej niż przez wcześniejsze dwanaście lat. W przeważającej większości były to dobre rzeczy, choć zdarzały się także chwile smutku, które jednak zdawały się Lawowi tylko wyjątkiem potwierdzającym regułę i które nie było ciężko znieść, a potem zapomnieć. Bycie z kimś dodawało sił i hartu ducha, samo w sobie było wartością dodatnią, a poza tym... Po burzliwym początku ich relacji wszystko późniejsze wydawało się zupełną łatwizną, więc naprawdę nie było na co narzekać. Law wiedział, że nie zamieniłby żadnego dnia, który spędził razem z Rosapelo.   
  
Gdy w ich ogródku znów zakwitły polne kwiaty, zdał sobie sprawę, że obaj przyzwyczaili się już do wspólnego życia. Nie chodziło nawet o dzielenie rodzinnej codzienności, tylko raczej o wiarę, o przekonanie, że to będzie naprawdę trwać, a nie prędzej czy później się skończy. Law podejrzewał, że na początku był w tej kwestii równie niepewny jak chłopiec... Jednak minął cały rok i wciąż tu byli, nieniepokojeni przez żadne większe problemy. Rosapelo chodził do szkoły, grał w piłkę i dojrzewał, i nic mu nie dolegało. Law chodził do pracy, leczył i kierował szpitalem, a pod wieczór wracał do domu na wspólny obiad. Nie było kataklizmów, nie było wojen, były za to stabilność i bezpieczeństwo, które pomagały wierzyć, że tym razem będzie w stanie utrzymać swoje szczęście. Mimo to nawet teraz Lawowi zdarzało się czasem wejść w nocy do pokoju chłopca, by spojrzeć na jego uśpioną twarz i posłuchać jego spokojnego oddechu - by przekonać się, że nic mu nie jest... i że wciąż tam jest.   
  
Jego przywiązanie do Rosapelo wydawało się wzmagać z każdym dniem, choć Law nie miał pojęcia, jak to było możliwe. Uwielbiał go w całości i obsesyjnie. Jego widok sprawiał mu radość, a jego sposób bycia napełniał dumą. Wspólne dyskusje były przyjemnością, podobnie jak wszystkie chwile spędzane razem. Nawet jeśli czasem różnili się w opiniach, to prawie nigdy się nie kłócili. Może obaj uważali, że nie warto tracić czasu na kłótnie - że żadna sprawa nie jest na tyle ważna, by z jej powodu psuć sobie dobry nastrój wywołany wzajemnym towarzystwem. A kiedy Rosapelo żartował i śmiał się, wówczas Law miał poczucie, że jest najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem pod słońcem... i że jakimś cudem udało mu się dokonać czegoś dobrego poza polem medycznym.   
  
Przez zimę Rosapelo urósł o kolejne kilka centymetrów i sięgał już Lawowi do ramienia. Włosy nosił standardowo przydługie, z grzywką spadającą na oczy. Jego głos zaczął się zmieniać i przy niektórych okazjach skrzypiał. Jego twarz wciąż była po dziecięcemu okrągła, jednak pod względem psychicznym bardzo się w ciągu tego roku rozwinął. Cechy jego charakteru coraz mocniej wychodziły na pierwszy plan: zdecydowanie, ale też rozwaga, cierpliwość i wytrzymałość, poczucie sprawiedliwości i uczciwość. Był rozsądny, ufał własnej ocenie. Trzymał się swoich decyzji i konsekwentnie realizował swoje plany, także te długofalowe. Pomagał innym i zwracał przysługi. Potrafił ciężko pracować, gdy było trzeba; w szkole z niektórych przedmiotów radził sobie świetnie, a z innych co najmniej dostatecznie. Ogólnie rzecz ujmując, doskonale wpisywał się w typ człowieka, z którym Law chciał się zadawać... choć zupełnie możliwe, że nawet gdyby był okropnym łobuzem, Law kochałby go równie mocno.   
  
Jakże chciał, by chłopiec był zdrowy i nic mu nie dolegało...! Pomijając fakt, że jego cierpienie sprawiało ból jemu, po prostu pragnął dla swojego dziecka szczęśliwego, pozbawionego większych trosk życia. Miał gorącą nadzieję, że najnowsza metoda wreszcie odniesie skutek i położy kres złamaniom.   
  
Pod koniec kwietnia Rosapelo jednak wrócił do domu z niedzielnego treningu, trzymając się za prawą rękę. Był bardzo blady, zaciskał mocno wargi, a w oczach miał łzy. Law zerwał się z kanapy i złapał go w sam raz, zanim chłopiec upadł na podłogę, przekroczywszy próg mieszkania.   
  
\- Nic mi nie jest... - usiłował protestować i pociągnął nosem.   
  
\- Jasne, tylko z bólu mi tu mdlejesz - burknął Law, aktywując Ope Ope no Mi. - Znów sobie zwichnąłeś staw barkowy. Czemu mi nie dałeś znać?   
  
\- Bo to się stało tylko kawałek od domu, w drodze powrotnej... więc pomyślałem, że już sam dojdę - powiedział słabym głosem Rosapelo.   
  
\- Skoro tak blisko, to mogłeś krzyknąć, usłyszałbym cię... Wiesz, Pelo, czasem naprawdę wolałbym, żebyś nie był taki bohaterski - odparł Law z dezaprobatą. - Teraz się prześpisz - zakomunikował i wprowadził chłopca w narkozę, żeby wyleczyć jego uraz.   
  
Trochę później, kiedy już jedli posiłek, nie mógł nie zauważyć, że Rosapelo jest przygnębiony. Chłopiec siedział bez słowa, a wzrok miał wbity w talerz, na którym tylko rozgrzebał dostarczone z All Baratie: Roger Bay jedzenie.   
  
\- Pelo...? Dobrze się czujesz? Wciąż cię boli?   
  
Rosapelo pokręcił głową. Trzymał ją tak nisko, że grzywka prawie wpadała mu do obiadu.   
  
\- Znów sprawiam ci kłopoty - powiedział cicho.   
  
\- Przestań, nie sprawiasz mi żadnego kłopotu - odparł z miejsca Law.   
  
\- Dlaczego tak się dzieje? Myślałem, że już wszystko będzie dobrze. Złamania się skończyły... dlaczego teraz dla odmiany zaczęły się te zwichnięcia? To jest... nie w porządku - powiedział Rosapelo łamiącym się głosem. - Nie chcę do końca życia być twoim pacjentem...   
  
Law odłożył widelec z brzękiem na talerz. Rosapelo drgnął i uniósł na niego spojrzenie, a potem trochę się wyprostował na krześle.   
  
\- Znaczy się... Law-san... Nie chciałem, żeby to tak zabrzmiało. Jesteś najlepszym lekarzem na świecie, każdy chciałby być twoim pacjentem... - Próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale wyszło to bardzo mizernie. - Sprawiam ci kłopot - powtórzył swoje słowa sprzed chwili, jakby nie słyszał odpowiedzi Lawa.   
  
\- Pelo, jeśli do końca życia to ja będę mógł być twoim lekarzem, tak będzie najlepiej - odpowiedział spokojnie Law. - Tym się nie przejmuj, proszę cię bardzo.   
  
\- Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi - odparł chłopiec z frustracją.   
  
\- Wiem - przyznał Law. - Ja też się marnie czuję... jak zawsze, kiedy robisz sobie jakąś krzywdę.   
  
\- Ja po prostu chciałbym być w końcu... _zdrowy...!_ \- powiedział Rosapelo zduszonym szeptem, opierając łokieć na stole, a czoło na dłoni. - Ale mam wrażenie, że to nigdy nie nastąpi...   
  
Serce Lawa ścisnęło się współczuciem, ale jednocześnie ogarnął go gniew - jak zawsze, gdy widział, że jego dziecko źle się czuje. Pomyślał, że chyba nigdy nie pozbędzie się tej skłonności do wpadania w poczucie winy za sprawą rzeczy, które w jakiś sposób od niego zależały...   
  
\- Oczywiście, że nastąpi - odparł z przekonaniem, którego tak naprawdę nie czuł. - Po prostu cały czas rośniesz, a to naraża cię na urazy. A zwichnięcia... Zdarzają się każdemu, zwłaszcza młodym ludziom aktywnym ruchowo - dodał, choć miał wrażenie, że w pierwszej kolejności usiłuje przekonać samego siebie.   
  
\- Nigdy wcześniej ich nie miałem.   
  
\- Bo wcześniej miałeś w takich sytuacjach złamania - stwierdził Law i uśmiechnął się przelotnie.   
  
\- Czy to dlatego, że moje kości się teraz nie łamią? - spytał Rosapelo cicho, twarz miał wciąż ukrytą. - I dlatego siła uderzenia powoduje zwichnięcia?   
  
Law nic nie powiedział. Czuł się paskudnie ze świadomością, że jego dziecko było już na tyle mądre, by dedukować w taki sposób - wyciągać te same wnioski i budować te same przerażające teorie co on - choć jednocześnie, jak zawsze, cieszyła go inteligencja Rosapelo i jego zdolność logicznego myślenia. Chłopak miał już czternaście lat i powoli przestawał był dzieckiem, które bez zastrzeżeń łyka to, co starsi powiedzą, i nie zastanawia się nad tym więcej. Jednak Law musiał go teraz uspokoić, a nie wzmagać jego obawy.   
  
\- Myślę, że za wcześnie, żeby coś takiego stwierdzić - odparł ostrożnym tonem, ale Rosapelo i tak zadrżał na tę odpowiedź... czyli pewnie spodziewał się albo miał nadzieję, że usłyszy zaprzeczenie. Law stłumił westchnięcie i powtórzył tylko swoje wcześniejsze słowa: - Zwichnięcia się zdarzają.   
  
Chłopiec kiwnął głową, a potem mruknął:   
  
\- Przepraszam - po czym wstał od stołu i zaniósł swój talerz z ledwo tylko napoczętym jedzeniem do kuchni.   
  
\- Nie masz za co mnie przepraszać - powiedział Law, odprowadzając go wzrokiem. "To ja powinienem przepraszać za to, że wciąż, _wciąż,_ nie mogę ci pomóc... wyleczyć cię raz a dobrze", pomyślał i zacisnął wargi w cienką linię. "Mam nadzieję, że mnie kiedyś za to nie znienawidzisz, Pelo..."   
  


* * *

  
Następne dwa miesiące upłynęły jednak bez żadnych urazów i Rosapelo znów był po swojemu pogodny. Nawet jeśli dręczyła go niepewność, nie dawał po sobie nic poznać. Krzątał się po mieszkaniu jak wcześniej, chodził na treningi - teraz rzadsze, bo wraz z końcem roku szkolnego miał więcej nauki, podobnie jak jego drużyna - i normalnie z Lawem rozmawiał. Uśmiechał się aż po same oczy, w których często lśnił entuzjazm. Ponad wszelką wątpliwość czuł się dobrze i Law rozpaczliwie pragnął, by tak już zostało, choć rozsądek tylko wyśmiewał taką nadzieję.   
  
Wiosna była ciepła i pogodna, zaś w maju praktycznie nastało lato. Sengoku-san jednak nie przyjechał, gdyż wygrał wycieczkę na South Blue w konkursie zorganizowanym przez producenta jego ulubionych krakersów ryżowych, obiecał jednak, że na pewno pojawi się jesienią. W światowym brukowcu pojawił się artykuł o tym, że Rosapelo jest tak naprawdę nieślubnym synem Trafalgara Lawa, a nie żadną spotkaną przypadkowo sierotą. Rewelację tę poparły wywiady z kilkoma kobietami, zgodnie przedstawiające najwybitniejszego lekarza na świecie jako playboya, który w młodości nieźle sobie poczynał z płcią piękną. "Marynarz ma żonę w każdym mieście", powtarzało się często w tych artykułach, dodając to tej wyświechtanej frazy: "oraz dziecko". Redakcja zapewniała, że dotarła do kilku osób, które "z dużym prawdopodobieństwem są potomkami Chirurga Śmierci i zamierzają dochodzić swoich praw"... temat jednak urwał się jak nożem uciął, kiedy konkurencyjny magazyn zamieścił na swoich łamach list Lawa, który dało się streścić mniej więcej tak: "domniemane potomstwo zapraszam na Raftel na przeprowadzenie badań genetycznych, które rozwieją wszelkie wątpliwości co do pokrewieństwa". Nie trzeba wspominać, że żaden pretendent to nazwiska Trafalgar się nie pokazał.   
  
W ostatnim tygodniu czerwca szkoła zorganizowała jednodniową wycieczkę na Wulbel, jedną z sąsiednich wysp, gdzie Nico Robin odkryła lepiej niż na Raftel zachowane ruiny starożytnej cywilizacji. Z czasem wykopaliska archeologiczne zaczęły dostarczać także innych materiałów, co stało się pretekstem, by otworzyć tam muzeum historii naturalnej. Ze wszystkich pięciu wysp Wulbel cechowała się najłagodniejszym krajobrazem, na który w większości składały się obszerne równiny i niewysokie wzgórza w miejsce stromych gór jak na Raftel i Vokzel czy stratowulkanu jak na Tihxel. Plan wycieczki zawierał wizytę w muzeum oraz ruinach, a także - co dzieciaki kręciło może najbardziej - wejście do stojącego niedaleko plaży niewielkiego parku rozrywki o tematyce prehistorycznej. Rosapelo, którego interesował szeroko pojęty świat, za nic nie chciał przegapić okazji, by zobaczyć inną wyspę, wiec Law oczywiście pozwolił mu jechać. Upomniał go jedynie - tak z dziesięć razy - by nie właził na wysokie miejsca i w żadne inne, z których groził mu upadek, a chłopiec solennie obiecał, że nie będzie tego robił. "Nie jestem już małym dzieckiem, żeby mnie ekscytowało włażenie na gumowe dinozaury", dodał z godnością, a Law miał takie dziwnie nieprzyjemne uczucie, w którym kołatało się coś na kształt słodko-gorzkiej konstatacji: "moje dziecko nie jest już dzieckiem".   
  
Po wspólnym śniadaniu przepełniony entuzjazmem nastolatek pobiegł do szkoły, gdzie uczniowie mieli zbiórkę, a Law wrócił do szpitala. Pogoda panowała piękna, na niebie nie było ani jednej chmurki i wyglądało na to, że tak jak wczoraj będzie upał. Do przedwczoraj padało, jednak jeden gorący i słoneczny dzień wyprawił przeważającą część wilgoci z powrotem w atmosferę. Law w myślach dokonał przeglądu bied, których mógł sobie napytać Rosapelo, a że miał bogatą wyobraźnię, lista była długa i zawierała między innymi: potknięcie o kamień albo własne nogi, pośliźnięcie na błocie, niewidocznej w trawie kałuży albo na gradzie (mogła przyjść burza z gradobiciem), spadnięcie z klifu albo z dinozaura (wbrew deklaracjom), no i oczywiście potrącenie przez kolegów i uderzenie w ścianę czy inną barierę. Potem zrobiło mu się od rozważania tych ewentualności niedobrze i zmusił się do skupienia na pracy, jednak z każdą upływającą minutą czuł się gorzej i w porze lunchowej wiedział, że wyrażenie zgody na wyjazd było najgorszą decyzją w jego życiu oraz wyrazem głupoty, o jaką siebie nigdy nie podejrzewał (przynajmniej od czasu, gdy postanowił sprzymierzyć się ze Słomkowym Kapeluszem Luffym). Musiał z całych sił opierać się pragnieniu, by wskoczyć w łódź podwodną i popłynąć na Wulbel. Na stołówce prawie go zemdliło i koniec końców wrócił do swojego gabinetu - z myślą, że zaraz wyshamblesuje całe szpitalne jedzenie do oceanu.   
  
Siedział przy biurku, zaciskając dłonie tak mocno, że czuł ból w knykciach, i usiłował odgonić napad paniki. "Przecież ma wzmocnione kości", powtarzał sobie niczym mantrę. "Nic sobie nie złamie. A ewentualne zwichnięcie... cóż, nie zabije go." Oczywiście myśl o tym, że Rosapelo mógłby cierpieć - gdzieś daleko... w każdym razie poza zasięgiem Ope Ope no Mi - powodowała, że jego serce wykonywało bardzo niezdrowe ewolucje w jego klatce piersiowej. Rosapelo już wystarczająco wiele wycierpiał, więcej, niż było to akceptowalne... a tymczasem Law być może znów naraził go na ból. Był ponad wszelką wątpliwość najgorszym rodzicem na świecie i w tym momencie czuł do siebie tylko odrazę. Powinien był zakazać mu wyjazdu, powiedzieć, że kiedyś tam pojadą we dwóch. Och, dlaczego do tej pory nie odwiedzili Wulbel? Dlaczego zawsze tylko siedzieli na Raftel, zamiast pozwolić chłopcu zobaczyć kawałek świata - pod bezpiecznym okiem najlepszego lekarza świata? Miałby wymówkę, żeby odmówić chłopcu zgody na udział w wycieczce...! "Jesteś dupkiem i idiotą, Trafalgarze Law", powiedział sobie i miał wielką ochotę uderzać czołem o biurko.   
  
\- Hej... Wszystko w porządku? - dobiegł od drzwi znajomy głos. Law popatrzył w tamtą stronę i ujrzał Bepo z ręką na futrynie. Teraz sobie przypomniał, że rzeczywiście słyszał przed chwilą pukanie. - Gdyby chodziło o kogoś innego, pomyślałabym, że chodzi o rozstrój żołądka - dodał mink. - Co się stało? Dlaczego wyglądasz, jakbyś szedł na ścięcie?   
  
\- Rosapelo... Pozwoliłem mu jechać na wycieczkę szkolną na Wulbel - odparł Law głuchym szeptem, czując, że jego twarz już zastygła w maskę przerażenia.   
  
\- O?   
  
Law ściągnął brwi.   
  
\- Co za "o?"...? - spytał z niezadowoleniem.   
  
\- To chyba dobrze, że pozwoliłeś mu jechać...? - zasugerował Bepo uprzejmie. - Jest na tyle duży, że nie musi trzymać cię cały czas za rękę.   
  
Law zmarszczył się jeszcze bardziej.   
  
\- Nie rozumiesz? Przecież może sobie zrobić krzywdę. Ten chłopak jest jak szklana figurka. Wystarczy jedno pchnięcie i się rozsypie...   
  
Urwał. Znów miał uczucie, że zaraz sam się rozsypie.   
  
\- Nawet po tej twojej specjalnej kuracji, o której nikomu nie zgodziłeś się powiedzieć? - podpytał Bepo.   
  
Law znów podparł głowę rękami.   
  
\- Nawet. Znaczy się... Przestał się łamać, ale teraz dla odmiany zaczęły go męczyć zwichnięcia... - wydusił.   
  
\- Cóż, na zwichnięcia się nie umiera - stwierdził kierownik oddziału ratunkowego, podchodząc bliżej. - A jeśli wzmocniłeś mu szkielet, to nie powinien się łamać. Oczywiście jest jak każde dziecko narażony na wszystkie inne nieszczęścia... ale po co je przepowiadać...?   
  
\- Żeby być przygotowanym...? - rzucił Law półgębkiem.   
  
\- Zniszczysz sobie zdrowie - mruknął Bepo, opierając się o kant biurko.   
  
Law jęknął i poczochrał sobie włosy... ale zdał sobie sprawę, że obecność przyjaciela choć trochę uspokaja jego nerwy.   
  
\- Pewnie myślisz, że jestem przewrażliwionym rodzicem...? - wymamrotał po chwili, podnosząc na niego błędny wzrok... i poczuł się głupio już w momencie, gdy wypowiadał te słowa.   
  
\- Cóż... - odparł mink dyplomatycznie. - Powiedzmy, że twój dzieciak rzeczywiście jest nieco specjalny pod względem medycznym, więc... hmm, masz prawo czuć większe zaniepokojenie niż przeciętny ojciec. Poza tym jesteś ojcem dopiero od roku... no, trochę dłużej... więc stoisz na przegranej pozycji względem innych rodziców, którzy do tego czasu już daaaaawno zdążyli się przyzwyczaić... oswoić z obawą o dziecko.   
  
Law znów jęknął.   
  
\- Nie powinienem był pozwolić mu jechać - mruknął z rozpaczą. - Zwariuję zaraz, naprawdę...   
  
\- Mam zawołać Clione...? - spytał Bepo niewinnym tonem, a Law aż się zatrząsł na tę propozycję.   
  
\- Ani się waż. Tylko jego tu brakuje...   
  
\- No to nie wiem, może weź łódź i popłyń tam - zaproponował mink. - Przekonaj się, że wszystko jest okej. Zastąpię cię na konsultacjach, akurat mam na dole spokój. Co prawda spotka się to pewnie z wielkim zawodem publiczności, ale poświęcę się dla ciebie. Przynajmniej chirurgom i ortopedom będę mógł doradzić.   
  
Law raz jeszcze popatrzył na niego.   
  
\- Jak raz popłynę, wtedy zawsze będę to robił - wyksztusił, szeroko otwierając oczy. - Nie powinienem...   
  
\- Do takich rzeczy to naprawdę potrzeba ci Clione, nie mnie - odparł Bepo z nutą niecierpliwości. - Zdecyduj się.   
  
Zanim jednak Law się zdecydował, dźwięk ślimakofonu w kieszeni fartucha sprawił, że prawie podskoczył. W następnej jednak sekundzie, zanim jeszcze odebrał, poczuł, jak spływa na niego zupełny spokój - jakby na to właśnie czekał. Słuchając komunikatu, wydawało mu się, jakby znajdował się w przyjemnie chłodnej wodzie, która niwelowała każde poruszenie. "Wiadomość ze szpitala na Wulbel... pański syn... wypadek... proszą o wysłanie transportu..."   
  
\- Mówiłem ci - powiedział do minka głosem całkowicie pozbawionym emocji, a potem, nie czekając na odpowiedź, teleportował się do przystani.   
  
Skontaktował się ze szpitalem na Wulbel, poinformował, że jest w drodze, i dowiedział się, że Rosapelo doznał licznych złamań, ale jego życiu nie zagraża niebezpieczeństwo. Następne pół godziny - tyle trwała podróż na sąsiednią wyspę - spędził ze wzrokiem wbitym w ciemną toń wody przed sobą. Patrząc na niego, nikt by nie przypuszczał, że zaledwie przed kilkoma minutami ten mężczyzna znajdował się na granicy paniki albo już poza nią. Siedział w kokpicie w jednej pozycji, wyprostowany, trzymając ster pewnie w obu rękach. Wiedział, że twarz ma spokojną, bez wyrazu, a jego oczy w tym przytłumionym świetle łodzi podwodnej błyskają żółcią. W jego ciele nie drgał żaden mięsień - poza tymi, których używał do kierowania łodzią, ale to były tylko szybkie, precyzyjne ruchy, po których znów zamieniał się w zastygły posąg. Jego serce biło mocno i nieco szybciej niż normalnie. Oddychał przez nos, ale głęboko, prawie całą objętością płuc. To był stan, który wyzwalało w nim zagrożenie - dawno temu tak reagował na walkę, a w ostatnich latach na sytuacje kryzysową, w której musiał ratować cudze życie.   
  
Law był typem człowieka, u którego nagły wypadek powodował maksymalne skupienie na tym, co powinien robić - i uspokajał. Było to cudowne uczucie, w którym znikało absolutnie wszystko poza celem i dążącym do niego działania. Jego cała energia szła na leczenie, nie mógł jej używać do niczego innego. W tej chwili już osiągnął komponent fizyczny tego stanu, choć jeszcze nie psychiczny - jego myśli wciąż biegały własnym torem, jednak nie mogły już wpływać na jego organizm i zachowanie. A kiedy znajdzie się w bezpośrednim kontakcie z tym, co wymagało jego akcji, wówczas umysł i ciało zsynchronizują się w pełni i będą działać jako całość.   
  
Rosapelo doznał licznych złamań? Przecież jego kości zostały wzmocnione najtwardszym znanym materiałem i nie miały prawa się łamać - tak pomyślałby laik. Law jednak wiedział, że nawet ta metoda nie gwarantowała chłopcu życia pozbawionego ciągłych urazów szkieletu. Miał nadzieję, łudził się, chciał coś zrobić... jednak wszystko na próżno. Ponieważ Rosapelo wciąż rósł, przeważająca część diamentowych włókien została wprowadzona jedynie w trzony kości, a nie nasady. Pomiędzy trzonem a nasadą znajdowała się chrząstka, która wytwarzała tkankę kostną, a chrząstek pod żadnym pozorem nie wolno było uszkodzić, gdyż spowodowałoby to zaburzenie wzrostu. Law odważył się zaryzykować ingerencję w chrząstki i umieścił kilka włókien na _całej_ długości kości - tak że przecinały one chrząstkę - jednak wraz ze wzrostem kości zostały one naturalnie "przesunięte" jedynie do trzonu, który cały czas się wydłużał.   
  
Kości przeważnie łamały się właśnie w trzonie, który był anatomicznie najwęższy i zaś w przekroju posiadał najmniejszą gęstość, dlatego wzmocnienie trzonów na pierwszy rzut oka wydawało się sensowną opcją. Jednak taka operacja niosła z sobą oczywiste ryzyko: skoro trzon został utwardzony poza granicę złamania, wówczas cała destruktywna siła uderzenia szła na miejsce, w którym wzmocniona struktura tkankowa stykała się z niewzmocnioną. Początkowo mogło to powodować jedynie zwichnięcia, jednak Rosapelo znów urósł o kilka centymetrów, wiec włókna "wysunęły" się już z nasad. Law spodziewał się, że na Wulbel zastanie swoje dziecko z licznymi złamaniami właśnie nasad kostnych. Innej opcji po prostu nie było.   
  
Świadomość, że własnym działaniem naraził Rosapelo na cierpienia - a przecież największym przykazaniem każdego lekarza jest "po pierwsze nie szkodzić" - jak również wynikające z niej wyrzuty sumienia, w innej sytuacji wprawiłaby go w obłęd, jednak teraz, gdy miał wszystko pod kontrolą, mógł analizować tę kwestię na chłodno i spokojnie. Wiedział, że użył tej metody, ponieważ nie było lepszych. Wiedział, że lepsze efekty dałoby poczekanie na to, aż chłopiec skończy rosnąć, jednak mogło to jeszcze potrwać nawet i dziesięć lat. Podczas dziesięciu lat mogło się zdarzyć wiele nieszczęść i wypadków, łącznie z najgorszą ewentualnością, której nawet nie chciał dopuszczać. Jedyną możliwością, by tego uniknąć, byłoby całkowite zakazanie Rosapelo ruchu - ale jak można było coś takiego w ogóle rozważać w przypadku nastolatka? Unieruchomić na całą dekadę? Zamknąć w czterech ścianach, nie pozwalać się spotykać z przyjaciółmi ani uprawiać sportu? Młodemu człowiekowi, który zostałby do tego zmuszony, takie zniewolenie prawdopodobnie wydawałoby się gorsze niż sama śmierć... a na pewno gorsze niż sporadyczne złamania, które Ope Ope no Mi mógł wyleczyć w ciągu kilku minut.   
  
Law jednak wiedział, że tych złamań będzie coraz więcej, bo w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat widział na własne oczy, jak zwiększa się ich częstotliwość. Kości Rosapelo stawały się coraz bardziej kruche i to był proces, którego nie dawało się cofnąć. I nawet jeśli teraz łamał sobie głównie nogi i ręce, to prędzej czy później dojdzie do złamania, które zagrozi jego życiu, na przykład kręgosłupa. Law musiał - _musiał!_ \- znaleźć sposób, by temu zapobiec. Tylko on mógł to zrobić. A do tego czasu naprawdę lepiej będzie wyeliminować wszystkie zagrożenia, nieważne jak mocno Rosapelo mógł przeciw temu protestować.   
  
Radar poinformował, że łódź zbliża się do wyspy, więc Law zmniejszył prędkość i po chwili przybił do portu. Nie był na Wulbel od czasu, gdy wizytował tutejszą klinikę przed ponad dekadą, jednak dzięki doskonałej pamięci, która przechowywała mapę każdego odwiedzonego przez niego miejsca, wiedział, dokąd musi się kierować. Teleportował się na teren szpitala, a potem udał wprost na izbę przyjęć. Siedząca na recepcji pielęgniarka wypadła zza biurka i próbowała go zatrzymać, jednak nawet nie zwolnił kroku. Spojrzał na nią jedynie i powiedział pozbawionym emocji głosem:   
  
\- Jestem Trafalgar Law ze Szpitala Pamięci Corazona na Raftel. Przyjechałem po swojego syna, który trafił do was jakąś godzinę temu z licznymi złamaniami.   
  
Pielęgniarka wyraźnie się zmieszała.   
  
\- Doktor Law, oczywiście... - odparła. - Zaprowadzę pana, proszę tędy.   
  
W korytarzu siedziała kobieta, w której Law rozpoznał jedną z nauczycielek Rosapelo. Na jego widok podniosła się z ławki i ze łzami w oczach zaczęła chaotycznie relacjonować przebieg wydarzeń i przepraszać. Dał jej jednak znać, żeby się uciszyła, nawet się przy niej nie zatrzymując. Nie miał czasu zajmować się rzeczami, które nie miały żadnego znaczenia. Nie chciał słyszeć głosów ludzi, którzy go nie obchodzili.   
  
Chciał słyszeć tylko Rosapelo... ale idąc korytarzem, poczuł ulgę, że jednak nie słyszał. Ponad wszystko nie chciał być świadkiem jego cierpienia. Trochę za późno, powiedział głos w jego głowie, ale zignorował go. Rosapelo prawdopodobnie dostał zastrzyk przeciwbólowy... albo był nieprzytomny. Kiedy pielęgniarka zaprowadziła go do sali przyjęć, zobaczył, że chodziło o to drugie. Rosapelo leżał nieruchomo na stole do badań, bardzo blady, z zamkniętymi oczami i śladami łez na policzkach. Obok stało dwóch lekarzy - jeden łysiejący w średnim wieku, drugi młodszy i wysoki - którzy oglądali zdjęcia rentgenowskie. Odwrócili się, gdy wszedł.   
  
\- Doktor Law - zaczął starszy, a na jego twarzy odbiła się ulga pomieszana z obawą, co było normalną reakcją większości lekarzy, którym zdarzyło się przy pracy spotkać Trafalgara Lawa. - Jak dobrze, że pan jest. To naprawdę-...   
  
\- Zajmę się nim - przerwał mu Law tym samym tonem, którym odezwał się do pielęgniarki, i zbliżył się do łóżka. - Proszę się odsunąć. ROOM.   
  
Ponieważ był już przygotowany, a poza tym znajdował się w tym szczególnym stanie odcięcia emocjonalnego, widok ten nie mógł nim wstrząsnąć. Wszystkie kości długie kończyn Rosapelo były złamane na wysokości nasad, tuż poza strefą umocnioną przez włókna, niektóre wieloodłamowo. Na szczęście żebra, miednica, kręgosłup i czaszka nie odniosły obrażeń... Cóż, gdyby tak było, Rosapelo znajdowałby się teraz prawdopodobnie na bloku operacyjnym albo na intensywnej terapii. Albo nawet...   
  
Zakazał sobie dalszych rozważań i zajął się leczeniem, wprowadzając chłopca w głęboką anestezję. Odbudował tkankę kostną i chrzęstną nasad tak dokładnie, że nikt nie byłby w stanie powiedzieć, gdzie przebiegały linie złamań. Naprawił torebki stawowe uszkodzone przez odłamy kostne, zerwane naczynia krwionośne i nerwy. Zlikwidował stan zapalny przylegających tkanek. Kiedy skończył, organizm Rosapelo był jak nowy, jakby nigdy nic mu nie dolegało...   
  
"Do następnego razu" wpełzło do jego umysłu niczym lodowaty wąż.   
  
\- Zabieram go ze sobą - oznajmił lekarzom, którzy przez cały ten czas stali w milczeniu po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia.   
  
\- Tak po prostu? - spytał młodszy lekarz, na co starszy obrzucił go zszokowanym spojrzeniem i próbował uciszyć, ale bez powodzenia. - Bez słowa wyjaśnienia? I naprawdę nie zasłużyliśmy, żeby na nas tak patrzeć... Jakby chciał doktor zmieść ten szpital z powierzchni ziemi.   
  
W twarzy Lawa nie drgnął ani jeden mięsień, gdy patrzył na mężczyznę, który przyglądał mu się urażonym i jednocześnie wyzywającym wzrokiem.   
  
\- Nie zrobiliście nic złego - odpowiedział ze spokojem. - O nic was nie obwiniam. - "Poza tym, że znajdujecie się na wyspie, gdzie mój syn doznał krzywdy."   
  
\- Doktorze Martin, proszę przestać. Jest pan niegrzeczny - odezwał się starszy lekarz, a potem podszedł bliżej. - Po prostu... Nie spodziewaliśmy się... Pański syn... Takie okropne złamania...?   
  
\- Rosapelo ma bardzo kruche kości, jego leczenie wciąż trwa - powiedział Law, choć wcale nie zamierzał.   
  
\- A te... druty? Co to jest? Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem - dopytywał się mężczyzna. - Chciałbym-...   
  
\- To część leczenia - odparł Law, opierając się ochocie zgrzytania zębami. - Muszę wracać na Raftel. - Odwrócił się do pogrążonego w narkozie Rosapelo, ale potem jeszcze zerknął przez ramię i mruknął: - Dziękuję - choć wcale nie musiał.   
  
Nie czekając na reakcję, która i tak go nie obchodziła, teleportował się z chłopcem do łodzi podwodnej, a potem spędził pół godziny zastanawiając się nad następnym posunięciem. Kiedy już byli tylko we dwóch, stan nienaturalnej koncentracji powoli zaczął ustępować i powróciły emocje. Ulga, że z Rosapelo wszystko w porządku, nie mogła przesłonić głębokiej obawy o jego dalszy los. Nawet jeśli teraz chłopcu już nic nie dolegało, podstawowy problem pozostał nierozwiązany i Rosapelo był narażony na kolejne urazy. Każda metoda jak dotąd zawiodła... i lepiej będzie usunąć włókna diamentowe przynajmniej z kości kończyn. Law musiał wymyślić jakiś nowy sposób na wzmocnienie szkieletu nastolatka. Dobrze, że były wakacje i chłopiec mógł zostać w domu. Oczywiście nie będzie tym zachwycony, ale na pewno zrozumie, że nie powinien się narażać na wypadek - przynajmniej do czasu opracowania nowego planu postępowania.   
  
Czuł się fatalnie - ze względu na Rosapelo, ale też na siebie. Dlaczego nie mógł go wyleczyć? Dlaczego Ope Ope no Mi nic nie mógł tutaj zdziałać? Dlaczego to musiało się przytrafić akurat człowiekowi, który był mu najdroższy? Zignorował głosik przypominający, że gdyby nie te złamania, oni dwaj prawdopodobnie nigdy by się nie spotkali i na pewno nie staliby się dla siebie tym, czym byli teraz... To się już stało i nie miało sensu wracanie do tego - sens miało jedynie skupieni się na teraźniejszości. Dlaczego nie mógł znaleźć żadnej przyczyny złamań? Dlaczego nie mógł wzmocnić kości? Po raz tysięczny zapytał samego siebie, _co z niego był za najlepszy lekarz na świecie, skoro w tej sytuacji nijak nie mógł pomóc?_   
  
A Rosapelo... Jak mógł mu ufać, skoro Law raz po raz jego zaufanie zawodził? Obiecywał, że go uzdrowi, że zakończy te złamania raz na zawsze - a tymczasem wciąż się z tego nie wywiązywał. Rosapelo mu wierzył, podchodził do każdego pomysłu otwarcie, z chęcią, z optymizmem. Podporządkowywał się wszystkim zaleceniom, nawet jeśli oznaczały rezygnację z aktywności ruchowej albo stałą czujność przy chodzeniu. Bez słowa skargi znosił wszystkie ograniczenia i wykonywał tę pracę, która w procesie leczenia należała do niego. I wszystko na nic. Law chciał być człowiekiem, na którym można było polegać - nawet nie tylko dla Rosapelo, ale w ogóle - a jednak teraz ponosił na tym polu całkowitą porażkę.   
  
To było frustrujące, uwłaczające i bardzo bolesne. Miał ochotę wrzeszczeć, tłuc pięścią o ster łodzi, zgrzytać zębami i płakać. Nienawidził kłopotów i zawsze szukał rozwiązania, wyjścia z niekomfortowego położenia. Szczycił się swoją inteligencją - niektórzy uważali go za geniusza - która pozwalała mu opracowywać najlepsze plany. Jego umiejętności - albo sama pozycja - pozwalały mu następnie wprowadzać je w życie. Przyzwyczaił się do świadomości, że było naprawdę bardzo niewiele rzeczy, których Trafalgar Law nie byłby w stanie osiągnąć, jeśli tego pragnął - nie tylko na polu medycznym, ale i każdym innym. Nie bez powodu wciąż uważano go za jedną z najbardziej wpływowych osób na świecie, choć przecież od kilkunastu lat nie ruszył się z Raftel dalej niż na sąsiednie wyspy. Dlatego wypełniające go teraz wrażenie zupełnej bezsilności było tak bardzo nie do zniesienia... Uderzało w jego poczucie własnej wartości, wywoływało potężne wyrzuty sumienia i przygnębiało - a do tego rezonowało z cierpieniem Rosapelo, chłopca, który stał się dla Lawa jedyną ważną istotą na świecie.   
  
Ale nie mógł się poddawać. Musiał się wziąć w garść. Musiał dalej myśleć i szukać, i próbować, ucząc się na popełnionych błędach i porażkach. Im większy miał dług zaufania wobec Rosapelo, tym większą musiał przywołać determinację, by go spłacić. Rozwiązanie na pewno się znajdzie. Nie był już tym słabym człowiekiem, który musiał złożyć swój los w cudze ręce - jak wtedy, gdy potrzebował pomocy Corazona, a później Słomkowego. Był potężny, miał siłę, by iść przed siebie i nie ustawać, nie zatrzymywać się w pół drogi, aż zdobędzie to, czego potrzebował. Nie, nie zamierzał mówić sobie "tyle wystarczy, więcej nie dam rady". Jeśli będzie trzeba, przekroczy granice niemożliwego i sprawi cud - tak jak kiedyś to właśnie sprawiony cud uratował jego.   
  
Teleportował się z Rosapelo do domu i ułożył chłopca w jego łóżku. Stał przez chwilę, przyglądając się jego uśpionej twarzy i dziwiąc się temu, że jest w stanie z każdym dniem kochać go mocniej. Ale przecież... nie uznawał półśrodków - i to było dobre. Wiedział z doświadczenia, że tylko taka szalona i nieuznająca barier miłość ma zdolność ocalenia.   
  
Po trzech godzinach przyjmowania pacjentów został jeszcze na chwilę w gabinecie, by przygotować się na ponowne spotkanie z Rosapelo. Wiedział, że chłopiec będzie przygnębiony - i to z wielu powodów. Był nieostrożny i nabawił się nowych urazów. Wycieczka nie udała się i musiał ją przerwać, narobił stracha kolegom oraz opiekunom i sprawił kłopot Lawowi. A w dodatku znów się połamał, co ponad wszelką wątpliwość kładło kres marzeniom o zdrowiu i sprawności. Już jedno by wystarczyło, by wprawić nastolatka w depresję, a co dopiero wszystko naraz. Jak Law miał go pocieszyć? Jak wesprzeć jego wiarę w to, że wszystko będzie dobrze? Jak poprawić mu nastrój?   
  
Zabrać go na lody? Kupić nową książkę? Spróbować popatrzeć na sytuację z humorem, a potem zagadać na wszystkie inne tematy? Nie, wiedział, że jedyne wyjście to być po prostu sobą - i pozwolić Rosapelo być sobą. Chłopiec powiedział, że potrzebuje jego słów i chce ich słuchać, gdyż zawsze były szczere. Był za mądry, by przyjąć płytkie zapewnienia - ale nie oczekiwał też, że Law powie, że nie wie, co robić. Trzeba więc było znaleźć złoty środek, w którym prawda będzie spleciona z wiarą i nadzieją, a wszystko wzmocnione niezachwianą miłością. Kiedy to postanowił, był gotów spojrzeć Rosapelo w oczy.   
  
Zastał chłopca na kanapie, z Tygrysem zwiniętym w kłębek na kolanach. Wiedział, że w ten sposób Rosapelo chciał mu pokazać, że wszystko z nim okej - przecież gdyby został w łóżku, wrażenie byłoby inne. Uderzyła go świadomość - wzmagając w piersi uczucie ciepła - że skoro chłopiec nie chciał go martwić, znaczyło to, że przejmował się i dbał o niego. Uśmiechnął się.   
  
\- Jestem - powiedział od progu. - Mamy coś do jedzenia?   
  
\- Zamówiłem obiad - odparł Rosapelo neutralnym tonem i wstał, wcześniej zdejmując z nóg Tygrysa. - Nałożę.   
  
Law umył ręce w łazience, a potem w kuchni nalał wody do dzbanka i zabrał wraz ze sztućcami do stołu, na którym Rosapelo postawił dwa talerze. Posiłek przebiegał w ciszy, ale znali się już na tyle dobrze, że ta cisza nie wydawała się wrogiem. Kiedy Law opróżnił swój talerz i odsunął go na bok, położył obie ręce na blacie i pochylił się w przód, przyglądając się chłopcu uważnie.   
  
\- Pelo, chcę cię przeprosić - powiedział, a Rosapelo popatrzył na niego niepewnie. - Miałem nadzieję, że ta ostatnia metoda wreszcie pomoże na twoje złamania, jednak stało się inaczej. Ponieważ wciąż rośniesz, także ten sposób nie był doskonały i chcę, żebyś wiedział, że jest mi z tego powodu naprawdę przykro. Domyśliłeś się jakiś czas temu, że wzmocnienie kości spowodowało inny rozkład sił działających na jej strukturę i ostatecznie sprowokowało inne urazy niż wcześniejsze... tak jak dzisiaj. Muszę wymyślić coś nowego - stwierdził spokojnie, nie za lekko, ale też nie w tonie wskazującym, że jest to coś trudnego.   
  
Chłopiec milczał przez chwilę.   
  
\- Czyli dopiero gdy przestanę rosnąć, takie metody będą miały szanse powodzenia? - spytał trzeźwym tonem, ale zanim doczekał odpowiedzi, mówił dalej: - Więc może powinieneś sprawić, żebym już nie rósł, Law-san.   
  
\- To nie wchodzi w grę. Jesteś za niski - odparł Law, kręcąc głową.   
  
\- Wierz mi, wolę być niski i sprawny ruchowo niż narażony na ciągłe złamania, zwichnięcia i inne uszkodzenia - powiedział Rosapelo z naciskiem.   
  
\- Daj mi szansę - poprosił Law. - Nie możemy się poddawać już teraz. Na pewno znajdę jakąś metodę.   
  
Chłopiec otworzył usta, a potem je zamknął. Law miał paskudne uczucie, że Rosapelo chciał powiedzieć: "Czy nie wystarczy już tych eksperymentów na moim ciele?"   
  
\- Wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne... - mówił dalej. - Nie, to nieporozumienie - poprawił się zaraz. - Jesteś w koszmarnej sytuacji, której nikt nie mógłby ci zazdrościć. A ja, zamiast ci pomóc, jedynie dokładam się do twojego cierpienia...   
  
\- Przestań - przerwał mu chłopiec. - Zdaję sobie sprawę, że każde leczenie obarczone jest ryzykiem... działaniami niepożądanymi...   
  
\- Pelo, wielokrotnych złamań nie można traktować jako działania niepożądane - stwierdził Law cicho.   
  
\- Chodzi mi o to, że... Rozumiem, że tak mogło się stać - odparł Rosapelo mocnym głosem. - Więc nie obwiniaj się, dobrze?   
  
Law milczał, patrzył tylko na niego, lekko marszcząc czoło. Rosapelo oparł się o krawędź stołu.   
  
\- Law-san... Zawdzięczam ci życie - powiedział, gdy Law wciąż nic nie mówił. - Straciłem już rachubę ile razy. Przecież wiem, że nie zrobiłbyś mi krzywdy. Wiem to! Nie chcę, żebyś z mojego powodu miał wyrzuty sumienia.   
  
\- Pelo... Jestem lekarzem... i jestem twoim opiekunem - odparł Law spokojnie, choć w środku cały się trząsł. - Przynajmniej z tych dwóch powodów masz prawo mnie... masz prawo mieć do mnie żal.   
  
\- Nie mam do ciebie żalu! - zawołał Rosapelo z irytacją. - Nie słyszałeś, co powiedziałem? Zawdzięczam. Ci. Życie. A może masz mnie za kogoś, kto zapomina o czymś takim przy pierwszej okazji...? Kiedy sprawy przestają się układać...?   
  
\- Wolę, żebyś mnie winił niż siebie.   
  
Rosapelo siedział przez moment z otwartymi ustami i tylko mrugał, wpatrując się w niego. Potem spuścił głowę i zgarbił ramiona, cofając się na krześle. Law czuł, jak szybko bije jego serce, ale wciąż panował nad nerwami i cieszyło go to - tak samo jak to, że chłopiec wciąż tutaj był i chciał prowadzić tę rozmowę.   
  
\- Czy musimy się cały czas o coś obwiniać? - mruknął Rosapelo ze wzrokiem wbitym we własne kolana. - Czy nie możemy po prostu godzić się z tym, co... co przynosi nam życie? Skupić się na tym, co jest dobre, zamiast ciągle widzieć te gorsze strony?   
  
\- To by było świetne - przyznał Law - ale ja muszę być zawsze przygotowany także na te gorsze strony.   
  
\- Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi - burknął chłopiec. - Rety... Nie wiem, jak z tobą rozmawiać, Law-san...   
  
\- Dobrze ci idzie - stwierdził Law półgębkiem, choć wcale nie zamierzał.   
  
Rosapelo obrzucił go zirytowanym spojrzeniem, jakby chciał potwierdzić, że Law się z niego nabija... ale przynajmniej nastrój nie był już tak ciężki. Chłopiec wyprostował się na krześle i odgarnął przydługą grzywkę z oczu.   
  
\- Zamierzasz mi usunąć wszystkie włókna z kości? - spytał w końcu, bo pewnie uznał za głupie to, że tylko tak siedzą w ciszy.   
  
\- Nie, tylko z rąk i nóg. W żebrach i kręgach zostawię, one rosną znacznie wolniej.   
  
\- Myślisz, że uda ci się je sprzedać po lepszej cenie, niż kupiłeś? - padło kolejne nieoczekiwane pytanie. - Dobrze by było mieć z całej tej sprawy jakąś korzyść - stwierdził nastolatek pragmatycznie.   
  
Law mrugnął.   
  
\- Nie mam pojęcia - odparł z krzywym uśmiechem, na który mógł sobie teraz pozwolić. - Akurat to mnie najmniej zajmuje. W każdym razie chwilowo wrócimy do wzmacniania kości metodą numer jeden, czyli zwiększania ich gęstości.   
  
Rosapelo oparł czoło na splecionych dłoniach.   
  
\- To dlatego, że cię nie posłuchałem, Law-san - powiedział cicho. - Obiecałem ci, że będę unikać miejsc, w których mogę się narazić na upadek, ale... Jeden z dzieciaków, trzy klasy niżej, wlazł na dinozaura i się zaczepił ubraniem, nie mógł zejść. A ja akurat byłem obok, więc chciałem mu pomóc, zanim spadnie. To nie było zbyt mądre, ale nie mogłem nic poradzić - przyznał z zażenowaniem, choć też jakimś wyzwaniem. - Tylko że on wpadł w jeszcze większą panikę i zaczął się szarpać, i tak mnie pchnął, że koniec końców to ja spadłem... na szczęście na ręce i nogi... znaczy się... - Urwał, zdając sobie sprawę, że to jednak nie było szczęście.   
  
\- Czyli następnym razem może raczej powinienem ci przykazać, żebyś pod żadnym pozorem nie udawał bohatera - skomentował Law kwaśno.   
  
\- Będzie następny raz? - spytał Rosapelo, unosząc na niego wzrok, w którym jaśniała taka nadzieja, że Law spojrzał w bok.   
  
\- Kiedyś na pewno - mruknął.   
  
Siedzieli przy stole w atmosferze, jak mu się wydawało, spokoju, wzajemnej troski i szacunku. I znów się nie pokłócili, choć było po temu aż za wiele powodów. Law pomyślał, że z nich dwóch Rosapelo może być mądrzejszy, pragnąc skupiać się na pozytywach, na nadziei, zamiast w pierwszej kolejności dostrzegać te mniej radosne sprawy i popadać za ich sprawą w przygnębienie, obwiniać się i ciągle przepraszać.   
  
\- Naprawdę nie masz mi za złe? - odważył się wreszcie spytać.   
  
Rosapelo wzruszył ramionami.   
  
\- Dopóki tu jesteś, nic mi nie grozi - odpowiedział, choć właściwie to nie była żadna odpowiedź, czego Law nie omieszkał mu wytknąć. - Po prostu... podoba mi się moje życie... więc jak długo mogę żyć, tak długo nie zamierzam narzekać - wyjaśnił, patrząc na niego z przekonaniem. - Nawet jeśli czasem coś mi dolega, coś mnie boli... to mam wrażenie, że są ważniejsze... większe rzeczy niż ta choroba.   
  
A Law uciszył głos rozsądku, który skrzywił się okrutnie na taką sugestię, gdyż - powodowany jednym wspomnieniem sprzed ponad ćwierci wieku - wiedział, że jest to w stanie zrozumieć.


	28. Rozdział 28

  
Lawowi wydawało się, że dzięki tej rozmowie sytuacja raz jeszcze została uratowana, jednak ledwo zaczął się lipiec, Rosapelo i on pokłócili się tak, że nie dało się tego nazwać inaczej jak koszmarna awantura. Wkrótce po feralnej wycieczce Law usunął diamentowe włókna z kości rąk i nóg nastolatka, w zamian raz jeszcze wzmacniając jego naturalną tkankę. Była to robota głupiego i doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, jednak na dziś dzień nie miał innego pomysłu. Powtarzał zabiegi codziennie, starając się utrzymać gęstość kości na najwyższym poziomie, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że także to nie gwarantuje, że do żadnych urazów już więcej nie dojdzie.   
  
Rosapelo dostał więc tymczasowy zakaz wychodzenia z domu bez niego. Law sądził, że nie będzie to stanowić większego problemu - rok szkolny przecież dobiegał właśnie końca - ale oczywiście czternastoletni chłopak znalazłby tysiąc powodów spędzania czasu na zewnątrz, zwłaszcza w wakacje i w czasie najpiękniejszej pogody. Law musiał w jego imieniu odrzucić zaproszenia od znajomych, którzy - jak przed rokiem - bardzo chętnie gościliby Rosapelo u siebie. Zrozumieli sytuację i co jakiś czas wpadali w odwiedziny, kiedy Law siedział w pracy, jednak to prawdopodobnie tylko nasilało tęsknotę chłopca, by wyjść i porobić coś pod gołym niebem. Przychodzili też koledzy z drużyny i ustawicznie namawiali go na trening - nauka wreszcie się skończyła, więc mogli znów grać do woli - a on musiał im raz po raz tłumaczyć, że z powodów zdrowotnych sport jest dla niego chwilowo wykluczony, co prawdopodobnie robił z ciężkim sercem.   
  
Law starał się mu jakoś wynagrodzić takie przymusowe siedzenie w czterech ścianach, uczynić je bardziej znośnym. Wykupił połowę księgarni w Roger Bay, wyskakiwał z pracy nie tylko na śniadanie i obiad, ale także na lunch, i w dodatku zrobił sobie drugi dzień wolny w tygodniu, podczas którego wyprawiali się we dwóch wycieczki na sąsiednie wyspy. Cóż, skoro pozostały całe godziny, które można by spędzić w sposób bardziej aktywny? Rosapelo nie pokazywał swojego rozczarowania i Law wmawiał sobie, że jego dziecko _rozumie_ potrzebę takich obostrzeń - do czasu, gdy pewnego pięknego lipcowego dnia wrócił o jedenastej do domu i stwierdził całkowity brak nastolatka tak w mieszkaniu, jak i bezpośrednim jego otoczeniu czyli ogrodzie.   
  
Jego pierwszą reakcją była naturalnie obawa, którą natychmiast zdławił zdroworozsądkowym wnioskiem, że gdyby coś się stało, zostałby o tym w taki czy inny sposób powiadomiony. Więcej nie zdążył pomyśleć, bo w następnej chwili drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się i Rosapelo wpadł do środka, cały i zdrowy, i ponad wszelką wątpliwość niezaskoczony obecnością Lawa. Musiał zauważyć rower albo nawet dostrzegł go jadącego z pracy, skoro był tak niedaleko domu.   
  
\- Wiem, że nie powinienem był wychodzić - rzucił od progu, patrząc mu w oczy spod grzywki. - Nie mam nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie. Ale wszystko jest okej, więc nie ma się czym przejmować - dodał lekko.   
  
Law przez chwilę przyglądał mu się w milczeniu. Rosapelo ubrany był zupełnie normalnie i sprawiał wrażenie, jakby wyskoczył z domu tylko na moment. Nie miał nawet większych rumieńców, więc przynajmniej nie biegał, co najwyżej szedł szybkim krokiem... ale była to niewielka pociecha. Law poczuł, jak obawa sprzed chwili powoli przeradza się w złość, zmusił się jednak do zachowania spokoju.   
  
\- Gdzie byłeś? - spytał neutralnym tonem.   
  
\- Na treningu. Ale nie grałem, obserwowałem tylko innych - zapewnił chłopiec, zdejmując buty... swoje normalne buty do chodzenia, nie do gry. - Jestem kapitanem drużyny, oni mnie tam naprawdę potrzebują...   
  
\- To był pierwszy raz? Czy może codziennie tak wymykałeś się z domu, kiedy mnie nie było? - zadał Law kolejne pytanie, wciąż panując nad głosem.   
  
Tym razem Rosapelo nie odpowiedział od razu, zaś przez jego twarz przebiegł wyraz winy, więc Law sam domyślił się, jak było. Zacisnął zęby. A jemu wydawało się, że nastolatek wyjątkowo dobrze znosi zamknięcie... Nic dziwnego, skoro za jego plecami robił, co mu się żywnie podobało.   
  
\- Nie codziennie... tylko kilka razy - odparł chłopiec ciszej, spuszczając wzrok. Zaraz jednak ponownie na niego popatrzył. - Ale nic się nie stało. Co mi się mogło stać? Przecież to tylko kwadrans drogi stąd. A na treningu _naprawdę_ jedynie siedziałem i przyglądałem się grze - stwierdził z naciskiem.   
  
\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? - spytał Law, choć miał wrażenie, że takie pytania są bezsensowne.   
  
\- Przecież byś mi nie pozwolił! - rzucił Rosapelo z irytacją.   
  
\- I dlatego postanowiłeś złamać mój zakaz w tajemnicy? Myślałem, że mogę ci zaufać - powiedział Law powoli.   
  
To nie było do końca w porządku, bo nigdy do tej pory Rosapelo nie zawiódł jego zaufania, i jakąś częścią siebie wiedział, że nie powinien był tego mówić... Był jednak rozczarowany faktem, że jego dziecko go z pełną premedytacją okłamywało, być może nawet całe dwa tygodnie. To bolało, nieważne jak próbował przez samym sobą usprawiedliwiać samowolne postępowanie nastolatka.   
  
We wzroku chłopca błysnęła uraza, a na policzki poczerwieniały.   
  
\- Nic się nie stało! - powtórzył po raz trzeci. - I nie mogło się stać! Okej, zgadzam się, źle postąpiłem, łamiąc twój zakaz - przyznał, choć jego ton bynajmniej nie wskazywał na to, że jest skruszony, co udowodnił zresztą następnymi słowami: - Ale ten zakaz jest zupełnie bez sensu, przynajmniej w większości przypadków. Nie mogę nawet iść zrobić głupich zakupów! Co mi grozi w promieniu kilometra od domu? Jaką sobie mogę zrobić krzywdę, idąc chodnikiem albo siedząc na ławce? Nie biegam, nie wspinam się. Uwierz mi, że jestem ostrożny! Przecież wiesz, że uważam na siebie. Wiesz to, prawda?   
  
Law wiedział, niemniej w tym momencie nie wystarczało mu to. Chłopiec wyraźnie lekceważył własną sytuację i narażał na szkodę. Law musiał mu przypomnieć, że ten zakaz _miał_ sens - i dlaczego został wydany.   
  
\- Nawet jeśli jesteś ostrożny, nie znaczy to, że _zawsze_ unikniesz krzywdy - powiedział, marszcząc czoło. - Ktoś może cię przykładowo potrącić na drodze, już kilka razy się to zdarzyło, nieprawdaż? Mam ci przypomnieć, ile razy wylądowałeś u pielęgniarki szkolnej z tego powodu? To nie były przyjemne sytuacje i trzeba zrobić wszystko, by się nie powtórzyły. Na zewnątrz nie masz żadnego wpływu na zachowanie innych ludzi i nie możesz przewidzieć nagłych wypadków...   
  
\- Jasne, może się też zdarzyć trzęsienie ziemi albo deszcz meteorytów! - odciął się Rosapelo. - To nie jest powód, żeby mnie zamykać w czterech ścianach! Jesteś przewrażliwiony, Law-san!   
  
\- Pelo, masz kruche kości - przywołał Law tę okropną prawdę, siląc się na cierpliwość. - Nie jesteś-...   
  
\- Więc zrób coś z tym wreszcie, do cholery! - wrzasnął czternastolatek, zaciskając pięści i emanując wściekłością nawet z czubków włosów, a ten nagły wybuch kompletnie zaskoczył Lawa. - Ile jeszcze mam czekać?! Kiedy wreszcie będę zdrowy...? Kiedy będę mógł żyć tak jak inni i robić to, co chcę?! Myślisz, że mi się to podoba? Że jestem zadowolony i szczęśliwy?! Dlaczego nie potrafisz mi pomóc?! Ponoć uważasz się za najlepszego lekarza na świecie, nie?!   
  
Zapadła cisza, w której słychać było odległy gwizd wpływającego do portu promu oraz brzęczenie krążącej pod sufitem muchy, choć Law i tak najwyraźniej słyszał te wypowiedziane przed momentem słowa, które odbijały się echem pod jego czaszką, a każde jedno boleśnie kłuło w piersi wraz z uderzeniami serca. Rosapelo stał na środku salonu, oddychając prędko. Twarz miał zaczerwienioną, oczy gniewnie zmrużone, a zwinięte w kułak dłonie nieco uniesione. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby zaraz miał się na niego rzucić, domagając się tego, co mu się w pełni należało.   
  
Law czuł wypełniające go chaotyczne emocje, z których potrafił wyłowić strach i zawód, urazę i winę, które się wzajemnie podsycały. Bał się o Rosapelo, o jego życie i zdrowie, ale bał się też jego niechęci. Czuł się zawiedziony postawą chłopca, który nadużył jego zaufania, ale także samym sobą. Rosapelo miał zupełną rację, oskarżając go o ciągłe niepowodzenia w leczeniu... ale jego zarzuty mimo wszystko były niesprawiedliwe i sprawiały przykrość... Chyba że tak naprawdę widział w Lawie jedynie lekarza, od którego oczekiwał pomocy, a w takim wypadku...   
  
Law przełknął, gdy pięść chłodu zacisnęła się wokół jego serca. Tak czy inaczej wiedział, co musi zrobić. Priorytet miało życie chłopca i żadna cena nie była zbyt wysoka, by ją zapłacić. Choćby Rosapelo miał go zupełnie znienawidzić, Law nie zamierzał cofać swojej decyzji i rezygnować ze środków bezpieczeństwa. Zbyt mocno go kochał - także w tej chwili, gdy stali naprzeciw siebie niczym wrogowie - by zawracać ze słusznej drogi, kierując się pospolitym strachem. Był twardy, a w razie potrzeby potrafił być też bezwzględny... Kiedyś uważano go nawet za wyjątkowo _okrutną_ osobę.   
  
Zacisnął szczęki i skupił spojrzenie na Rosapelo. We wzroku chłopca coś drgnęło, a potem otworzył szeroko oczy, zaś ściągnięte rysy jego twarzy rozluźniły się. Cofnął się o krok i opuścił ręce, sprawiał wrażenie przestraszonego.   
  
\- Znaczy się... Law-san... - wyjąkał. - To nie-   
  
\- Masz pełne prawo tak się czuć - powiedział Law, zmuszając się do każdego słowa, gdyż miał wrażenie, że wszystko w jego ciele od szyi w dół zamarzło. Wiedział jednak, że ma rację i to było jedynym motorem działań, jakiego potrzebował. - Mija już półtora roku, a ja wciąż nie znalazłem sposobu, by ci pomóc... wyleczyć się raz na zawsze. Rozumiem, że masz do mnie o to żal. Tak, ponoć jestem najlepszym lekarzem na świecie... więc tym bardziej musisz być w tej sytuacji zawiedziony.   
  
\- Nie, to nie tak... Nie powinienem był... - próbował wtrącić chłopiec, jednak Law go nie słuchał.   
  
\- Jednak obiecałem ci, że kiedyś na pewno odzyskasz zdrowie, i w dalszym ciągu zamierzam tej obietnicy dotrzymać - mówił dalej głosem, w którym nie było emocji. - Zrobię wszystko, by stało się to jak najszybciej... ale do tego czasu musisz ze mną jeszcze wytrzymać, nawet jeśli ci się to nie podoba... nawet jeśli mnie nie cierpisz.   
  
\- Co...? - jęknął Rosapelo, z jego twarzy zniknęły ostatnie ślady złości, zastąpione teraz przez wyraźną konsternację, ale Law także na to nie zwrócił uwagi.   
  
\- Jestem jednak za ciebie odpowiedzialny i dlatego, jak długo mieszkasz pod moim dachem, _będziesz_ słuchał moich zaleceń - powiedział z naciskiem. - Kiedy mówię, że nie masz wychodzić beze mnie, oczekuję, że tak właśnie będzie. Jeśli nie potrafisz się do tego zastosować, będę cię codziennie zabierał do pracy i zamykał w swoim gabinecie. Przypominam, że mój gabinet jest na ósmym piętrze, więc normalny człowiek nie ma możliwości wydostania się z niego - przypomniał chłodniejszym tonem, niż zamierzał. - Proszę cię w każdym razie jeszcze o trochę cierpliwości, potem nie będę cię już nigdy zatrzymywał. Będziesz mógł zrobić, co zechcesz.   
  
W oczach Rosapelo błysnęły łzy, a potem nastolatek wyminął go i popędził do swojego pokoju, zanim Law zdążył go upomnieć, żeby nie biegał. Trzasnęły drzwi i w domu znów zapadła cisza - tak głęboka, że można było usłyszeć bicie czyjegoś serca.   
  
Law trochę tylko wolniejszym tempem - i bez trzaskania drzwiami - wrócił do szpitala. Nie był w stanie spojrzeć nikomu w oczy, więc w drodze na górę wcisnął się w kąt windy i wbił wzrok w podłogę. Ochota na jedzenie odeszła mu zupełnie, jedyne, czego pragnął, to znaleźć się we własnym gabinecie, dokąd niemal pobiegł. Opadł ciężko na krzesło i oparł łokcie o blat biurka, a czoło na splecionych dłoniach, i zastanawiał się, czy mógłby być jeszcze bardziej żałosny.   
  
Nawet jeśli wiedział, że robi słusznie, ciężar w jego piersi ani trochę nie zelżał. Czuł się okropnie ze świadomością, że zachował się w tak autorytatywny sposób wobec Rosapelo, narzucając mu własną wolę. Jasne, miał prawo tak postąpić, skoro chłopiec zlekceważył jego - swojego opiekuna - wcześniejsze prośby i zakazy... ale jakoś nie ta argumentacja ani trochę nie poprawiała mu nastroju. Scenę, która dopiero co miała miejsce, odbierał jako zupełną porażkę i było mu wstyd.   
  
Rosapelo mu się sprzeciwił - pierwszy raz, odkąd zamieszkali razem, więc... na pewno go już nienawidzi...? Wbrew temu, co Law wcześniej pomyślał, teraz ta perspektywa napełniała go najgłębszą rozpaczą. Chciał okazywać chłopcu wsparcie, być dla niego bardziej partnerem i pomocą niż kimś, kto wymaga i grozi... a jednak nie zdołał. Przypomniał sobie wyraz strachu na twarzy nastolatka przed tym, jak się rozstali. Zupełnie, jakby Law pokazał mu swoje prawdziwe oblicze. Po czymś takim Rosapelo będzie się go bał, ponad wszelką wątpliwość nie będzie chciał z nim być... i w tym momencie Law nie znajdował bardziej przerażającej ewentualności. Właściwie to czuł się tak podle, tak bezradny, że chciało mu się płakać.   
  
Law widział, że robi się nieprzyjemny w sytuacjach, gdy coś nie idzie po jego myśli... gdy ktoś się z nim nie zgadza... że ma skłonność mówić wtedy okropne rzeczy i traktować drugą osobę bardzo źle. Jeśli więc tylko było to możliwe, starał się unikać konfrontacji. Jak to powiedziała kiedyś Ikkaku, stawał się wówczas jeszcze bardziej milczący niż na co dzień, wycofywał się. Teraz jednak pozwolił, by ta mroczniejsza strona jego natury doszła do głosu... i to przy Rosapelo, na którym zależało mu przecież bardziej niż na kimkolwiek innym. Jak po tym wszystkim świat mógł być normalny? Jak ich relacja miała być normalna? Miał wrażenie, że między nim a chłopcem coś zostało bezpowrotnie zniszczone, i to jego własnymi rękami. Miał wrażenie, że już nigdy nie odważy się wrócić do domu... do miejsca, w którym aż do dzisiaj tak dobrze się czuł... gdzie przez ostatni rok z kawałkiem czuł się _szczęśliwy._   
  
\- Halo...? - pogodny głos wdarł się w jego rozważania.   
  
Law podniósł głowę i ujrzał w wejściu ostatnią osobę, na której towarzystwo miał ochotę: ordynatora "siódemki". Clione zerkał na niego zza uchylonego skrzydła drzwi. Law zmarszczył czoło.   
  
\- Idź sobie - powiedział z urazą.   
  
Clione uniósł cienkie brwi i spojrzał na niego - jak się Lawowi wydawało - z pobłażającym rozbawieniem.   
  
\- Mój radar powiedział mi, że potrzeba ci konsultacji specjalistycznej - stwierdził. - A tak naprawdę moja stażystka widziała cię dopiero co w windzie i wspomniała, że wyglądałeś tak ponuro, jakbyś obwiniał się co najmniej o rychły koniec świata.   
  
\- Przykro mi, że ją wystraszyłem - odciął się Law. - Powiedz jej, proszę, że to mój normalny wyraz twarzy.   
  
\- Nie w ostatnich miesiącach - podważył jego opinię psychiatra, a potem, nie czekając na zaproszenie, wszedł do gabinetu. - Poza tym o moich stażystów się nie bój, ich niełatwo przestraszyć... No, co się stało?   
  
Law popatrzył na niego ze złością, ale Clione jedynie odwzajemnił spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się łagodnie. Usiadł na kanapie, opierając się wygodnie i zakładając nogę na nogę, i nie wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar zaraz wychodzić. Law nie chciał rozmawiać, nie chciał nikomu opowiadać o porażce, którą poniósł, a nie ulegało wątpliwości, że psychiatra wszystko z niego wyciągnie... Jeśli chciał tego uniknąć, powinien teraz wstać i sobie pójść - tylko dokąd? Lunchu mu się odechciało, a w domu...   
  
Opuścił głowę i wsunął ręce we włosy, gdy po raz kolejny ogarnęło go poczucie kompletnej beznadziei.   
  
\- Nie nadaję się na ojca - wymamrotał z zamkniętymi oczami.   
  
\- Czemu tak uważasz? - spytał Clione, a w jego głosie nie było takiego zdziwienia, jakie by mogło być.   
  
\- Nakrzyczałem na Pelo i kazałem mu siedzieć w domu - powiedział Law cicho. - Miał od dwóch tygodni zakaz wychodzenia beze mnie, ale dzisiaj się okazało, że go w ogóle nie przestrzegał. Znaczy się... rozumiem, że nie chce w wakacje siedzieć zamknięty... ale przecież to dla jego dobra. Wciąż jest narażony na złamania, bo cały czas nie wymyśliłem, jak go wyleczyć. No i dopiero co mieliśmy awanturę. To było okropne... Nie, _ja_ byłem okropny... Zagroziłem mu, że będę go zamykał w swoim gabinecie, co go oczywiście przeraziło, widziałem z jego twarzy... Na pewno ma mnie już serdecznie dość... zresztą kto normalny chciałby przebywać z człowiekiem, którego się boi? Ale powiedziałem, że musi wytrzymać ze mną jeszcze trochę... do czasu, aż znajdę sposób, by mu pomóc... a potem może robić, co chce. - Opuścił ręce i położył się na blacie, przykładając policzek do chłodnego drewna i patrząc w ścianę. - Myślałem, że dobrze się nam układa... że traktuję go w porządku... Wydawało mi się, wtedy, zeszłego roku, że jakoś sobie poradzę... ale teraz okazało się, że wszystko na nic, jednak nie potrafię. Umiem tylko wymagać i stawiać warunki... nic nowego... Doprowadziłem chłopaka do łez - powiedział i poczuł ucisk w gardle. - Jestem okropnym rodzicem, nic dziwnego, że zaczął mi się przeciwstawiać... ale i tak powinienem być mądrzejszy i-...   
  
\- Dobra, już wystarczy - przerwał mu Clione. - Rozumiem sytuację - zapewnił. - Punkt dla ciebie za to, że umiesz ubrać w słowa to, co czujesz. To postęp w stosunku do wcześniejszego stanu. Natomiast musisz dalej pracować nad umiejętnością obiektywnego spojrzenia. No i wciąż nic nie zrobiłeś ze swoją skłonnością do popadania w przesadzone i wydumane wyrzuty sumienia...   
  
Law uniósł się do pionu i obrzucił go pełnym złości spojrzeniem.   
  
\- Przesadzone i wydumane? Pokłóciłem się ze swoim dzieckiem...!   
  
\- Powiedziałbym, że _czas najwyższy_ \- odparł psychiatra, patrząc na niego trzeźwo szaroniebieskimi oczami.   
  
Law mrugnął.   
  
\- Co...?   
  
\- Law, czy ty naprawdę uważasz, że kłótnie się między ludźmi nie zdarzają? - spytał Clione tonem niecierpliwego niedowierzania. - I że jeśli się już zdarzą, oznacza to koniec świata? Każdy człowiek jest inny, ma własne opinie i przekonania. To naturalne, że na tle różnic dochodzi do spięć i dyskusji. Do kłótni i awantur. A jeśli mówimy o relacji rodzica z dzieckiem, to wierz mi, znacznie bardziej dziwne jest, jeśli panuje tutaj _pełne porozumienie_ \- powiedział z naciskiem, zupełnie jakby robił przytyk. - Można by się zastanawiać, w czym leży _problem._   
  
\- Nie o to chodzi - odparł Law. Złość na psychiatrę pomogła mu wydobyć się z nagłego osłupienia. - Masz mnie za półgłówka, panie mądralo? Zdaję sobie _doskonale_ sprawę, że Pelo nie musi się ze mną we _wszystkim_ zgadzać. Pewnie, że mamy różne opinie na różne sprawy, przez te półtora roku co nieco się dowiedziałem... Ale do tej pory nie były one żadną przeszkodą, przechodziliśmy nad nimi do porządku dziennego, szanując swoje odmienne zdania.   
  
\- I wydaje ci się, że skoro teraz nie możecie przejść, to wszystko stracone? Powiecie sobie "nie wyszło, do widzenia"?   
  
Law zmarszczył się jeszcze bardziej.   
  
\- Oczywiście, że nie, po prostu-...   
  
Clione potrząsnął głową i westchnął.   
  
\- Law, dla własnego dobra powinieneś skończyć z tą postawą albo-albo. Z tym widzeniem wszystkiego czarno-biało. Wiem, że twoja osobowość każe ci patrzeć na życie kategoriami wszystko albo nic. Wymagasz od siebie i od życia, że sprawy zawsze będą się dziać w określony sposób, a jak nie, to nie. Zdaję sobie dobrze sprawę, że nie przestaniesz w ten sposób odczuwać i myśleć tylko _dlatego,_ że ci to mówię. Jednak będę to powtarzać, bo myślę, że każda taka moja opinia jest kolejnym kamyczkiem na szali. I za którymś razem będziesz gotów, by wreszcie spróbować... zacząć robić po nowemu.   
  
\- Psychoterapia, co? - mruknął Law, choć wcale nie zamierzał. Zacisnął usta, zdecydowany więcej się nie odzywać.   
  
Psychiatra uniósł w górę kciuk, ale kontynuował wątek.   
  
\- Tak czy inaczej kłótnie nie oznaczają, że człowiekowi nie zależy... Właściwie w większości przypadków jest zupełnie na odwrót. Nie wolno ci stawiać znaku równości pomiędzy gniewnymi słowami a nienawiścią - powiedział z naciskiem. - Podejrzewam, że tutaj dochodzi do głosu twoja obawa przed odrzuceniem. Wciąż wydaje ci się, że jeśli zrobisz coś nie tak, to Pelo się zabierze i odejdzie, prawda? Pewnie dlatego do tej pory traktowałeś go z taką ostrożnością, jakbyś bał się na niego podnieść głos, o stawianiu wymagań czy zakazach nie mówiąc... Mam rację?   
  
Law nic nie powiedział.   
  
\- A minął już rok z okładem. Law, to normalne, że rodzice czasem ograniczają swoje dzieci. _Normalne._ I niezbędne, gdyż dzieci potrzebują ograniczeń do prawidłowego rozwoju. Rodzic, który pozwala dziecku na wszystko, robi mu równie wielką krzywdę jak ten, który wszystkiego zakazuje. A przecież twoje nakazy i zakazy nie wynikają z własnego widzimisię, tylko mają racjonalne podstawy, prawda? Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, to moim zdaniem niewiele ci można zarzucić jako ojcu. Chłopak jest z tobą szczęśliwy, to oczywiste.   
  
Law popatrzył na psychiatrę podejrzliwie. Clione bardzo rzadko go chwalił, więc ciężko było mu bezkrytycznie wierzyć. Poza tym... Znów przed oczami stanęła mu twarz Rosapelo, który powstrzymywał płacz.   
  
\- Ale jemu było przykro...!   
  
\- No pewnie, że było, a czego się spodziewałeś? - zganił go ordynator "siódemki". - Zależy mu, więc to oczywiste. Gdyby nie dbał o twoje zdanie, do żadnej kłótni by w ogóle nie doszło, bo w ogóle by go nie obeszło, co sądzisz. Myślę natomiast, że to, co go najbardziej w waszej kłótni ubodło... co go wręcz przestraszyło, jak twierdzisz... - Zamyślił się. - Nie było mnie tam, ale... - Ponownie podniósł na niego wzrok. - Naprawdę mu powiedziałeś, że musi z tobą jeszcze trochę wytrzymać?   
  
\- No... coś mniej więcej w tym stylu...? - przyznał Law.   
  
\- Nie wydaje ci się, że to mogło zabrzmieć jak: "Wyleczę cię, a potem możesz się wynosić"...?   
  
Law mrugnął... a potem poczuł, że blednie, kiedy ta ewentualność zaczepiła się w jego umyśle. Nie, niemożliwe... Rosapelo nie mógł tak pomyśleć... prawda? Musiał wiedzieć, że postępowanie Law wynika tylko z troski o jego dobro i bezpieczeństwo...! A może... Może nie wiedział...? Może sądził, że Law trzyma go tylko z powodów medycznych... tylko dlatego, że czuje się zobowiązany do jego wyleczenia...? Przywołał na pamięć słowa, których użył, i jego obawa tylko wzrosła. "Masz słabe kości". "Musisz unikać sytuacji, w których mógłbyś sobie zrobić krzywdę". "Wyleczę cię, a do tego czasu masz robić, jak mówię". Cała rozmowa kręciła się wokół choroby, zupełnie zabrakło przekazu uczuciowego. Rosapelo mógł naprawdę uznać, że liczy się tylko jako przypadek medyczny... choć przecież wcale tak nie było...!   
  
Law ponownie ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Przez ponad rok starał się okazać chłopcu, jak bardzo jest dla niego ważny... ale czy mogło być tak, że Rosapelo wciąż nie był tego pewny? Rok to w gruncie rzeczy bardzo krótki okres... I skoro on sam wciąż obawiał się odrzucenia, tak jak powiedział Clione, niech go diabli, to czy byłoby dziwne, gdyby chłopiec miał dokładnie takie same odczucia... i to jeszcze silniejsze? W dzieciństwie opuścił go ojciec, potem odeszła matka. Law wszedł w jego życie i dał - wydawało się - stabilność, jednak czy tak trudno było założyć, że Rosapelo podświadomie bał się, że także to zaraz straci? Nie, Law mógł sobie coś takiego śmiesznie łatwo wyobrazić. Przecież jemu samemu - uświadomił sobie nagle - zajęło _ćwierć wieku_ uwierzenie, że Corazon zrobił to, co zrobił, z miłości, nie z poczucia obowiązku.   
  
Słowa, które dzisiaj wypowiedział, Rosapelo mógł zinterpretować jako urzeczywistnienie tej obawy, z którą żył przez blisko półtora roku. Och, jak Law mógł być tak bezmyślny... jak mógł-...   
  
\- Zanim jednak wpadniesz w kolejną przepaść wyrzutów sumienia, przypomnę ci, że jesteś tylko człowiekiem - spokojny głos Clione przerwał jego proces myślowy. - Popełniasz błędy jak każda inna osoba, ale potrafisz się na nich uczyć. Nie stało się nic, czego nie da się _naprawić,_ Law - powiedział psychiatra z naciskiem.   
  
Law podniósł wzrok i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego, jakby widział go pierwszy raz w życiu. Zmarszczył brwi, usiłując zogniskować na psychiatrze spojrzenie.   
  
\- Nie, nie umiem czytać w myślach - powiedział ów. - Po prostu spędziłem z tobą ponad połowę życia.   
  
Law kiwnął powoli głową, choć zupełnie nie wiedział, z czym się zgadza, a potem aktywował Ope Ope no Mi i teleportował się z powrotem do domu.   
  
W mieszkaniu panowała cisza. Słońce wpadało przez okna i drzwi ogrodowe, tworząc na drewnianej podłodze plamy światła i ukazując unoszące się w powietrzu drobinki kurzu. Tygrys siedział na kanapie i wylizywał sobie brzuch; nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na nagłe pojawienie się gospodarza, był już pewnie przyzwyczajony, że ludzie pojawiają się i znikają pod jego nosem. Law, przeskakując po kilka stopni, wbiegł na piętro i zapukał do drzwi pokoju Rosapelo, choć prawie tego nie słyszał, gdyż tętno wygrywało w jego uszach własną melodię. Nie było odpowiedzi, ale mimo to wszedł do środka, zaś Tygrys wśliznął się zaraz za nim, jakby tylko czekając na okazję.   
  
Rosapelo leżał na tapczanie z twarzą wciśniętą w narzutę i ramionami wokół głowy. Nie poruszył się. Law podszedł bliżej i usiadł na podłodze, opierając się plecami o krawędź łóżka. Jego wzrok zaczepił się o stojące na biurku zdjęcie pani Irmy. Pomyślał z roztargnieniem, że ona na pewno nie miała takich trudnych chwil... ale, uświadomił sobie w następnej sekundzie, nie wychowywała czternastolatka.   
  
\- Przepraszam, Pelo - powiedział. - Użyłem przed chwilą wielu złych słów. Skupiłem się na niewłaściwych rzeczach. Masz rację, jestem przewrażliwiony na twoim punkcie... Boję się jak diabli, że coś ci się stanie. To dlatego, że jesteś dla mnie najważniejszym człowiekiem na świecie. Gdybyś... - Urwał i przełknął. - Nie chcę znów widzieć, jak dzieje ci się krzywda, do tej pory doświadczyłeś ich aż nadto. Nie ma dla mnie nic gorszego, niż kiedy cierpisz. Dlatego pragnę zrobić wszystko, by do tego nie dopuścić.   
  
Cisza.   
  
\- Jesteś dla mnie w pierwszej kolejności dzieckiem, dopiero potem pacjentem - mówił dalej, a słowa przychodziły same. Widocznie było tak, jak twierdził Clione: wreszcie nauczył się wyrażać swoje uczucia... i to było dobre. - Chcę, żebyś wyzdrowiał... ale to nie dlatego tutaj jesteś. Stworzyliśmy rodzinę i zawsze nią będziemy, Pelo. To nie tak, że kiedy już wyzdrowiejesz, powiem ci, że masz sobie iść. Jeśli tak sobie pomyślałeś, to jest mi okropnie wstyd. Oczywiście jeśli będziesz chciał odejść, nie zamierzam cię siłą zatrzymywać... ale mam nadzieję, że jednak ze mną zostaniesz, bo... Jak powiedziałem ci ponad rok temu, nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez ciebie - stwierdził ciszej.   
  
\- Nie chcę - dobiegła stłumiona odpowiedź.   
  
Law poczuł, że jego serce wpada do żołądka. Odwrócił się i popatrzył na chłopca.   
  
\- Nie chcesz? - powtórzył głucho.   
  
Rosapelo uniósł rozczochraną głowę i spojrzał na niego niebieskimi oczami, mrugając kilka razy.   
  
\- Nie chcę odchodzić - sprecyzował stanowczym tonem... zaraz jednak uciekł wzrokiem. - To ja przepraszam za to... co powiedziałem - dodał ciszej. - I za to, że złamałem twój zakaz, Law-san... To się już nie powtórzy, obiecuję.   
  
Law wpatrywał się w niego bez słowa przynajmniej pół minuty, usiłując gorączkowo pojąć, jak coś takiego było możliwe. Po gniewie, krzyku, łzach, po groźbach i narzucaniu woli, po proteście i złych słowach... Po przygnębieniu, po beznadziei, po uczuciu końca świata... Wystarczyło jedno "przepraszam", a potem drugie, a potem zrozumienie, a potem przebaczenie, i było po katastrofie, jakby nigdy się nie wydarzyła. Jak to mogło być tak proste? Nie potrafił tego logicznie uzasadnić.   
  
"Jesteś tylko człowiekiem. I nie stało się nic, czego nie da się naprawić."   
  
Zdrowy rozsądek, który umiał jedynie chłodno analizować bilans strat i zysków, racjonalnie zestawiać długi i zasługi, nie miał dla niego wyjaśniających odpowiedzi... pozostało mu więc kierować się sercem, które mówiło, że relacje międzyludzkie działają na innych zasadach i opierają na innych wartościach. Jeśli patrzyło się sercem, wówczas życie nie było grą, w której jedna porażka oznaczała definitywny koniec. Przypomniał sobie, że Corazon _nigdy_ z niego nie zrezygnował.   
  
Wyciągnął rękę i potargał Rosapelo włosy czułym gestem.   
  
\- Dzięki - mruknął. - Dziękuję, Pelo...   
  
A chłopiec nic więcej nie powiedział, kiwnął jedynie głową, zaciskając wargi. Tygrys, jakby tylko czekał na odpowiednią chwile, wskoczył na łóżko i ułożył się na jego kości krzyżowej. Rosapelo jęknął i spojrzał za siebie, zaskoczony nagłym ciężarem na swoich plecach.   
  
\- Nie musisz mnie pilnować - powiedział z wyrzutem do kota, który nic sobie z tego nie robił, jedynie z czułością wbijał pazury w jego ubranie. - Już obiecałem, że nie będę wychodzić...   
  
Law parsknął śmiechem, podnosząc się na nogi. Kąciki ust chłopca także zadrżały.   
  
\- Mam nadzieję, że pójdzie sobie na czas, żebym zdążył przygotować obiad - stwierdził Rosapelo, znów na niego zerkając.   
  
\- Obiad brzmi dobrze... zwłaszcza że ominął mnie dzisiaj lunch - odparł Law. - Będę musiał skoczyć po sałatkę na stołówkę.   
  
\- No to idź już. Im szybciej pójdziesz, tym prędzej wrócisz - wymamrotał chłopiec.   
  
\- Wrócę - zgodził się Law i aktywował Ope Ope no Mi.   
  
Nie przestawał się dziwić temu, że w jego życiu raz po raz zdarzają się cuda... jednak mógł sobie darować zdziwienie i w zamian skupić się na wynikającej z nich radości.   
  


* * *

  
Przez następne kilka dni uporczywie usiłował wymyślić, w jaki sposób wzmocnić kości Rosapelo. Raz jeszcze gruntownie przebadał organizm chłopca za pomocą Ope Ope no Mi, nie doszukując się żadnych nieprawidłowości. Przejrzał wszystko, co na temat chorób szkieletu napisano w książkach znajdujących się w sekcji pediatrycznej i ortopedycznej biblioteki szpitala oraz w żurnalach medycznych z ostatnich pięciu lat. Zorganizował konsylium z udziałem Kayi, Marco i Uniego. Rozpatrzył problem z punktu widzenia fizyki, biologii i fizjologii.   
  
Bez efektu.   
  
Wszystkie metody miały szanse powodzenia w przypadku dorosłego człowieka, ale nie u czternastolatka, który wciąż rósł. Zastosowane na tym etapie doprowadziłyby do zahamowania tego wzrostu, a to była ostatnia opcja, na którą Law by przystał.   
  
Za każdym razem, gdy odkładał kolejną książkę albo magazyn specjalistyczny, w których nie znalazł rozwiązania, ogarniało go coraz dotkliwsze poczucie bezsilności, z którego coraz trudniej było się podnieść. Było czymś potwornym patrzeć na chorobę, widzieć jej rozwój i nie móc nic poradzić - w dodatku w przypadku najbliższej osoby na świecie. Wydawało mu się, że z Ope Ope no Mi jest lekarzem doskonałym, że jest w stanie pokonać każdą dolegliwość, każdą ułomność cielesną... a prawda była taka, że w tej akurat sytuacji nie mógł znaleźć rozwiązania. Chciało mu się przeklinać los za to, że sprowadził nieszczęście na jedynego człowieka, który był dla niego istotny.   
  
W innych jednak chwilach starał się widzieć w tym jakąś wskazówkę. Może była w tym najgłębsza mądrość i największe znaczenie? Może Rosapelo trafił właśnie na niego, bo tylko on mógł mu _pomóc?_ Gdy patrzył z tego punktu widzenia, robiło mu się trochę lepiej na duszy. Za nic nie chciał składać życia ludzkiego w ręce czegoś tak niejasnego jak przeznaczenie... ale jeśli oni dwaj nie spotkali się przez przypadek, to może miało z tego jednak wyniknąć dobro, nie zło...? Tak jak on spotkał Corazona, który wbrew wszystkiemu, wbrew wyrokom natury zdołał go ocalić... tak może i Rosapelo potrzebował jego jako swojego wybawiciela...? To dawało nadzieję i motywowało go, by dalej szukać, analizować, obmyślać.   
  
Zauważył, że coraz częściej wspomina Corazona. Najpierw były to tylko takie przelotne myśli, skojarzenia... jakieś pojedyncze konstatacje. Później na pamięć przychodziły mu obrazy, niczym fotografie, portrety, zbliżenia na twarz - uśmiechy, grymasy złości albo smutku - do których dołączyły dźwięki. Wydawało mu się, że pamięta głos Corazona, czasem zupełnie spokojny, czasem brzmiący każdą możliwą emocją, a wszystkie całkowicie szczere. Potem zaczął widzieć w umyśle całe sceny, zdarzenia z ich wspólnej podróży, przesuwające się niczym film pod jego powiekami. Corazon podpalający szpitale albo samego siebie, Corazon raz po raz wpadający w złość na lekarzy i pielęgniarki, Corazon robiący głupie rzeczy, żeby poprawić mu humor, Corazon przewracający się o swoje długie nogi i nigdy nie robiący sobie krzywdy... Corazon trzymający go blisko siebie, zawsze chroniący go przed szkodą...   
  
I nawet przeklęta wyspa Minion, na wspomnienie której jego serce każdorazowo przyspieszało, a usta wypełniały się żółcią. Minion, na której Corazon dokonał niemożliwego, poświęcił wszystko, by pokonać diabła w walce o Lawa. Do samego końca strzegł go przed złem, nie wypuszczał z ramion, przyjmował na siebie każdy cios. Nieważne ile razy upadał, zawsze się podnosił. Nieważne ile kul przyjął, zawsze przywoływał siły, by iść dalej, zupełnie jakby siłą woli był w stanie przedłużyć własne życie, dopóki było to niezbędne, by go chronić. Nie zawahał się ani razu. Nie dbał o samego siebie. Całą swoją determinację ukierunkował na to, by ocalić Lawa. Był istotą znacznie większą niż człowiek, pod każdym względem. Law uważał go za anioła, za mocarnego boga, którego nie pokonałaby cała armia... ale który poległ od strzału wymierzonego w samo serce przez kogoś, kto kiedyś był mu najbliższy: własnego brata.   
  
Gdyby nie Doflamingo - i gdyby nie Law - Corazon żyłby po dziś dzień i pewnie jeszcze wiele dziesięcioleci. Jako Niebiański Smok miał prawdopodobnie w perspektywie znacznie dłuższe życie niż zwykły człowiek, a o jego nadzwyczajnej wytrzymałości, która uodporniała go praktycznie na wszystkie urazy, Law sam zdołał się przekonać. Nieważne w jaką biedę się wpakował, nigdy sobie nawet nie złamał paznokcia, nie mówiąc o poważniejszych szkodach. Jego organizm był niemal niezniszczalny...   
  
Law wyprostował się na krześle i utkwił wzrok w ścianie po drugiej stronie, jednak tak naprawdę jej nie widział. Wszystko zniknęło, a czas się zatrzymał. W uszach dźwięczała mu cisza doskonałej próżni, a jego umył wydawał się krystalicznie czysty i jasny i pokazywał mu rozwiązanie tak doskonałe, że w jego obliczu wszystko traciło na znaczeniu.   
  
M ó g ł   z m o d y f i k o w a ć   k o d   g e n e t y c z n y   R o s a p e l o   - z m i e n i ć   m a t e r i a ł   o d p o w i a d a j ą c y   z a   s t r u k t u r ę   k o ś c i   -   w p r o w a d z a j ą c   d o   n i e g o   o d p o w i e d n i e   i n f o r m a c j e   z   g e n o m u   N i e b i a ń s k i c h   S m o k ó w.   
  
Kiedy chwila olśnienia minęła - a wydawała się najważniejszym momentem w jego dotychczasowym życiu - jego mózg na nowo podjął działanie, i to na większych niż wcześniej obrotach, analizując i planując operację z prędkością błyskawicy. Och, to było takie łatwe...! Wiedział całym sobą, że Ope Ope no Mi jest w stanie tego dokonać. Nie była to przecież synteza międzygatunkowa - Niebiańskie Smoki koniec końców były istotami ludzkimi, nawet jeśli pod pewnymi względami udoskonalonymi, przynajmniej fizjologicznie. Materiał genetyczny każdego "normalnego" człowieka miał potencjał, by się w tym kierunku rozwinąć, choć oczywiście nie było to coś, co dało się tak po prostu osiągnąć na życzenie. Jednak Ope Ope no Mi był w stanie modyfikować genom wedle woli i wiedzy swojego właściciela - Law niejednokrotnie tego dokonywał, lecząc wrodzone choroby. To była banalnie prosta sprawa.   
  
Problem stanowiło jednak uzyskanie materiału genetycznego Niebiańskich Smoków. W czasie rewolucji część dawnych mieszkańców Mary Geoise poniosła śmierć, zaś ci nieliczni, którzy przeżyli, zostali zesłani na małą wyspę, której lokalizację znał tylko Sabo, przywódca Rządu Światowego. Decyzja ta została podjęta tak w pragnieniu, by chronić ludzkość przed tą wynaturzoną kastą... jak i chronić samozwańczych bogów przed ludźmi. Koegzystencja nie wchodziła w grę - Niebiańskie Smoki nie byłyby w stanie funkcjonować na równych zasadach z normalną populacją, której członków uważali za zwierzęta... a ludzie nigdy nie pozwoliliby im żyć w spokoju obok i prędzej czy później skończyłoby się to masakrą. Sabo okazał niedobitkom litość, na którą być może wcale nie zasługiwali... ale Lawowi wydawało się, że zesłanie na odizolowany skrawek ziemi bez szansy na powrót i zmuszenie do egzystencji bez bogactwa, bez władzy i bez znaczenia było tak naprawdę o wiele większym okrucieństwem.   
  
Tak czy inaczej tej opcji nie można było brać pod uwagę - Law nie miał do tej grupy dostępu, a nie sądził, by Sabo specjalnie dla niego zrobił wyjątek i zdradził mu lokalizację wyspy, nieważne jak szczytny kierował nim cel. Jednak... _był_ przecież jeden Niebiański Smok w zasięgu Lawa... ale samo rozważanie go w tym kontekście wywoływało mdłości i wzbudzało absolutny, bezwzględny sprzeciw, więc natychmiast sobie tego zakazał.   
  
Tak naprawdę nie potrzebował materiału genetycznego, wystarczyłaby mu sama wiedza o jego zawartości, sam zapis. Może w ocalałych z destrukcji Mary Geoise archiwach znajdują się jakieś informacje o genetyce Niebiańskich Smoków...? Kto wie, na jakim poziomie stały ich medycyna i nauka...? Przy nieograniczonym bogactwie środków na badania im z całą pewnością nie brakowało, zaś samoubóstwienie bez wątpienia skłaniało ich do nieustannego wyszukiwania dowodów na własną doskonałość. Jeśli tylko właściwie materiały i dokumenty zachowały się, to Law miał szansę, by do nich dotrzeć. Każdy sposób był lepszy, niż...   
  
Tak, to był dobry pomysł. Jeszcze tego samego wieczoru napisał i wysłał zwięzły list do archiwum rządowego z prośbą o przekazanie mu wszystkich bez wyjątku informacji na temat fizjologii Niebiańskich Smoków. Podejrzewał jednak, że sensowniej będzie sobie zrobić urlop i udać się do centrali osobiście. Kto wie, ile było tych akt i ile zajmie archiwistom znalezienie interesujących go informacji? Sam bez wątpienia zdoła szybciej przyjrzeć te materiały, skoro wiedział, czego szuka. Spróbuje zająć się tym jeszcze tego lata...   
  
Kiedy niespełna tydzień później, w połowie lipca, wrócił do domu i znalazł Rosapelo nieprzytomnego na podłodze - ślady wskazywały, że spadł ze schodów - z pęknięciem czaszki i urazem mózgu, Law zdał sobie sprawę, że lecą na pożyczonym czasie. Tu już nie było miejsca na wahanie i grymaszenie - nie gdy w grę wchodziło życie najdroższej dla niego istoty... człowieka, bez którego Law nie wyobrażał sobie dalszej egzystencji. Przetrwał śmierć rodziców i siostry, przetrzymał śmierć Corazona... jednak wiedział równie mocno, jak znał własne imię, że utraty Rosapelo już nie przeżyje.   
  
Kiedy jego dziecko leżało na oddziale po operacji i chwilowo nic mu nie zagrażało, Law wrócił do gabinetu i przysunął do siebie ślimakofon, a potem wybrał numer. Jego ręce już się nie trzęsły.   
  
\- Sengoku-san, chcę cię prosić o przysługę - powiedział, usłyszawszy w słuchawce znajomy głos. - Musisz mi załatwić wejście do Impel Down.   
  


* * *

  
Podmorskie więzienie znajdowało się na drugim końcu świata, dokładnie po przeciwnej stronie kuli ziemskiej. Dotarcie tam nawet najszybszą, wyposażoną w najnowocześniejszą technologię łodzią podwodną zajmowało ponad tydzień. Dzięki możliwej poprzez Ope Ope no Mi teleportacji Law był w stanie przemierzyć tę odległość w niespełna dwa dni. Ten sposób, poza znacznym skróceniem czasu podróży, miał jeszcze jedną korzyść: był tak wyczerpujący, że Law nie mógł sobie pozwolić na jakiekolwiek myśli - także o tym, co zamierzał zrobić. Gdyby spędził tydzień na jakimś środku transportu, być może zdążyłby się rozmyślić, zrezygnować... tak wielką odrazą napełniało go to przedsięwzięcie. Teraz jednak ani się obejrzał, a już był w Mary Geoise. Zatrzymał się tam na niemal dobę - spędził ją na spaniu - by zregenerować siły. Sengoku-san wywiązał się z zadania i zezwolenie na wizytę w Impel Down już na niego czekało, więc kiedy tylko odzyskał energię, udał się do celu swojej podróży.   
  
To, że opuścił szpital na kilka dni, nie budziło w nim emocji. Miał powód, dla którego musiał przerwać pracę... nie, który po prostu był _ważniejszy_ niż praca. Życie Rosapelo miało najwyższy priorytet i jego ocalenie kierowało teraz poczynaniami Lawa. Postanowił, że nie dopuści do tego, by znów odebrano mu to, co kochał, i z tej decyzji wynikało jego działanie. Kiedy miał wybrać między pomocą innym a pomocą Rosapelo, to tak naprawdę nie było żadnego wyboru.   
  
Nigdy nie był w Impel Down i nigdy nie planował się tu znaleźć. To nie było miejsce, które ludzie tacy jak on odwiedzali z własnej woli. Nawet jeśli pod nową władzą więzienie, podobnie jak wiele innych struktur rządowych, przeszło znaczącą modernizację - przede wszystkim część skazańców doczekała prawdziwego procesu sądowego, który na nowo zadecydował o ich wyroku, zaczęto też orzekać pozbawienie wolności _czasowe,_ a nie dożywotnie, jak to miało każdorazowo miejsce wcześniej, zaniechano też stosowania tortur przy byle przewinieniu oraz dokonano wielu innych zmian, by zadbać o podstawowe prawa skazańców - to wciąż pozostało budzącym grozę symbolem sprawiedliwości. Hannyabal okazał się godnym następcą Magellana na stanowisku naczelnika - i bez wątpienia nauczył się na błędach poprzednika. Przez ponad piętnaście lat sprawowania urzędu nie dopuścił do ucieczki ani jednego więźnia, choć niektórych musiał wypuścić dobrowolnie - tych, którym nowy rząd skrócił wyroki albo wręcz udzielił amnestii. Nie robił tego chętnie, jednak pod wieloma względami był znacznie bardziej elastyczny od Magellana. Pomogło mu to dostosować się do nowej epoki i jej wymogów oraz nie wychylać poza przydzielone mu miejsce.   
  
Oczywiście w sytuacji więźniów z najniższych pięter niewiele się zmieniło - żeby nie powiedzieć: nic. Osadzeni tam skazańcy popełnili najohydniejsze zbrodnie przeciw ludzkości i żadna okoliczność łagodząca nie była w stanie sprawić, że kiedykolwiek wyjdą na powierzchnię. Zasługiwali jedynie na izolację od normalnych ludzi - tak, by już nikogo nie mogli skrzywdzić. Nowy rząd bezwarunkowo zlikwidował karę śmierci, choć bez wątpienia dla niektórych dożywotnie uwięzienie w Impel Down było znacznie gorszą opcją niż szybka egzekucja. Law nie dziwił się, że po całych latach i dekadach odosobnienia w ciemnym i wilgotnym miejscu - bez nadziei na wolność - tak wielu traciło zmysły, zmieniło się nieledwie w bezwolne, wegetujące rośliny... Wiedział dobrze, co z człowiekiem może zrobić brak nadziei.   
  
Hannyabal czekał na niego przed bramą i nawet nie mrugnął, gdy Law zmaterializował się przed nim na jedynym prowadzącym do budynku moście.   
  
\- Trafalgar Law, oczekiwałem cię - przywitał go naczelnik więzienia. - Nie tracisz czasu, dopiero po dostałem informację, że wyruszyłeś z Mary Geoise... Ledwo zdążyłem tu przybiec ze swojego biura...!   
  
\- Mój czas jest bardzo cenny - odparł Law półgębkiem, podając mu pismo upoważniające do wizyty i powstrzymując się od uwagi, że jego rozmówca bynajmniej nie wygląda, jakby dopiero co uprawiał sprint. - Chcę załatwić sprawę jak najszybciej.   
  
\- No właśnie, co do tej sprawy... - wymamrotał Hannyabal, przebiegając wzrokiem dokument. - Nie powiedziano mi, jaki interes w _moim_ więzieniu ma najwybitniejszy lekarz świata.   
  
\- Nie powiedziano, ponieważ nie uznałem za potrzebne wspominać o tym komukolwiek - wyjaśnił Law chłodno. - Chcę się z kimś zobaczyć.   
  
\- Domyślam się, że nie ze mną...?   
  
Law nic nie powiedział.   
  
\- No tak, ma się te znajomości w rządzie - odparł naczelnik z lekką pretensją w głosie. - Żeby tak od ręki wydawać zezwolenia na wizytę w _moim_ więzieniu, nie zawracając sobie głowy pytaniem _mnie_ o opinię...   
  
Law darował sobie kolejny całkowicie niepotrzebny komentarz: że Impel Down podlega władzy rządowej, wobec czego to oni o wszystkim decydują. Stał jedynie, wpatrując się beznamiętnie w potężnego mężczyznę, który wciąż studiował dokument, jakby spodziewał się jakiegoś fortelu.   
  
\- Wygląda na prawdziwy - stwierdził wreszcie z niechęcią, po czym schował papier za pazuchę i machnął na strażnika bramy. - Otwierać.   
  
Brama rozwarła się bez zgrzytu, którego Law podświadomie oczekiwał. Hannyabal musiał rzeczywiście dbać o _swoje_ więzienie, nie tylko o swoją w nim pozycję... Brama zresztą została jedynie odrobinę uchylona i gdy tylko znaleźli się w środku, szybko ją zamknięto. Law znalazł się w oświetlonym pochodniami korytarzu, którego drugi koniec tonął w mroku. Panowała zdumiewająca cisza, w której odgłos kroków - stukot obcasów na kamiennej posadzce - odbijał się wyraźnym echem.   
  
\- Klimatycznie tu, prawda? Lubię takie mroczne miejsca - rzucił naczelnik.   
  
Jego ton stał się niespodziewanie poufały, zupełnie jakby już "przebaczył" Lawowi tak nagłe pojawienie się w _jego_ więzieniu bez pytania o zgodę. Może w gruncie rzeczy nawet cieszyły go te odwiedziny...? Law podejrzewał, że rzadko zjawiają się tutaj goście z zewnątrz... Tak naprawdę jednak zupełnie go to nie obchodziło - był zbyt napięty, by przejmować się uczuciami szefa Impel Down, więc szedł przed siebie ze wzrokiem utkwionym w ciemności na końcu korytarza.   
  
\- Zajdźmy najpierw tutaj. - Hannyabal wskazał mu drzwi do jakiegoś pomieszczenia, które okazało się gabinetem. W środku przebywał oficer, który na widok przełożonego zerwał się zza biurka i zasalutował. - To zastępca głównego strażnika, Derek. Derek, przybył nasz gość, Trafalgar Law, który chce się zobaczyć z jednym z naszych więźniów...? - zakończył w tonacji pytania, ponownie patrząc na Lawa.   
  
Law zacisnął szczęki, opierając się chęci zaciśnięcia także pięści. Odwlekanie tego nie miało jednak sensu... nawet jeśli wszystko w nim opierało się już wymówieniu tego przeklętego imienia. Miał nadzieję, że to był jedyny raz.   
  
\- Donquixote Doflamingo - niemal wypluł te słowa.   
  
W oczach Hannyabala odbiło się zaskoczenie, które w następnej sekundzie przerodziło się w podejrzliwość.   
  
\- Doflamingo...? Po co ci go odwiedzać? Chyba nie planujesz go uwolnić...?   
  
Teraz Law zacisnął pięści, aż paznokcie wbiły się we wnętrza jego dłoni. Zanim jednak odpowiedział, rozległ się oburzony głos oficera:   
  
\- Co pan mówi, naczelniku?! Przecież to Trafalgar Law doprowadził do upadku Doflamingo...!   
  
\- Hmm, może i tak - zgodził się niechętnie Hannyabal, nie spuszczając wzroku z Lawa. - Ale z nimi nigdy nie wiadomo.   
  
\- Z nimi? - zapytał niepewnie Derek.   
  
\- Z tymi, którzy nie są stąd - wyjaśnił mu naczelnik tonem osoby, która wie więcej, choć wyglądało na to, że po tej odpowiedzi młodszy oficer był wiele mądrzejszy.   
  
\- Jeśli o mnie chodzi, to niewielu rzeczy pragnę mocniej niż tego, żeby zgnił tutaj - powiedział Law prawie szeptem, gdyż nie był w stanie tak zupełnie zawierzyć swojemu głosowi. - Jednak wcześniej _muszę_ się z nim zobaczyć.   
  
\- Ale i tak będę cię pilnował - zapowiedział Hannyabal. - Zresztą przy odwiedzinach więźniów poziomu szóstego i tak naczelnik musi być zawsze obecny, taki regulamin. Nie żeby często ich ktokolwiek odwiedzał... Zostawisz tutaj swoją broń, jeśli taką masz przy sobie, założymy ci też kajdany z morskiego kamienia. To procedura - dodał, jakby wyjaśniając, choć Law nawet się nie skrzywił, gdyż spodziewał się mniej więcej czegoś takiego.   
  
Po przeprowadzeniu kontroli i zastosowaniu środków bezpieczeństwa udali się do windy, która powoli zaczęła spuszczać się w dół. Towarzyszył im oficer Derek. W trakcie podróży na poziom szósty Hannyabal starał się zabawić gościa rozmową, jednak Law w ogóle go nie słuchał. Nie przypominał sobie, kiedy ostatni raz był tak wyprowadzony z równowagi. Wszystkie mięśnie w jego ciele były napięte, jakby szykował się do ataku albo do ucieczki. Jego serce uderzało w piersi szybkim rytmem, zaś w ustach miał zupełnie sucho. Wbił wzrok w podłogę windy, starając się odpędzić nieprzyjemną świadomość, że w kajdanach z morskiego kamienia jest bezbronny jak dziecko. Nie czuł się tak od czasu sprzed zdobycia Ope Ope no Mi...   
  
\- ...Tutaj mamy poziom drugi. Za czasów mojego poprzednika pilnowały go dzikie bestie, ale obecny rząd zakazuje takich praktyk... Trochę szkoda, bo nikt nie potrafił zapanować nad więźniami tak, jak te potwory. Z drugiej strony dzięki temu udało się nam stworzyć więcej miejsc pracy, więc...   
  
Czy _bał_ się Doflamingo? Na pewno kiedyś, kiedy czuł respekt przed jego potęgą. Ten respekt nie pozwolił mu nigdy zlekceważyć wroga... sprawił, że Law czekał połowę życia, zanim odważył się rzucić mu wyzwanie. I prawda była taka, że nie zdołał go pokonać - tego dokonał ostatecznie Słomkowy... Jednak czy _wciąż_ bał się Doflamingo? Nawet teraz, gdy ten potwór od piętnastu lat znajdował się w zamknięciu, skąd wedle wszelkich prawideł nigdy się nie wyrwie...?   
  
\- ...ale czasem to ciężka fucha, przyznaję. Jako naczelnik muszę być, rzecz jasna, najsilniejszy i zawsze w formie, ale coraz częściej łamie mnie w krzyżu, nie daj Boże reumatyzm jakiś. Ta wilgoć jest zabójcza, a nie chwaląc się, pracuję tutaj już prawie czterdzieści lat. Może byś potem rzucił na mnie okiem, skoro już tu jesteś? Twój diabelski owoc może uleczyć każdą dolegliwość, prawda...?   
  
Nie, to nie był strach. To była raczej głęboka odraza, powodowana przez perspektywę spotkania z człowiekiem, którego nigdy nie przestał nienawidzić... i dodatkowo uciekanie się do niego o pomoc. Na samą myśl jego wnętrzności wywracały się, a żółć podchodziła do gardła. Nienawiść ta wciąż się nie wypaliła, mimo że wkrótce miały minąć trzy dekady, odkąd ten potwór wyrządził Lawowi krzywdę, której nie dało się zadośćuczynić. Law nie chciał nigdy więcej oglądać go na oczy. Wystarczyło, że nigdy nie zdołał zapomnieć o jego istnieniu...   
  
\- ...Czasem zastanawiam się, czy nie ubiegać się o przedwczesną emeryturę. Może cię to szokuje, ostatecznie mało kto ma taką władzę jak ja, ale jako lekarz na pewno rozumiesz, że trzeba dbać też o zdrowie. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że nie mogę znaleźć dziewczyny, bo żadna nie chciałaby tutaj na stałe zamieszkać... Marzy mi się rezydencja na jakiejś słonecznej wyspie, gdzie zawsze jest ciepło...   
  
Nigdy już nie chciał go widzieć, a jednak tutaj był - z powodu Rosapelo. Miłość najwyraźniej była silniejsza od nienawiści... i przynajmniej ta świadomość ogrzewała mu serce w mroku, który był w nim i wokół niego. Odetchnął głęboko i rozluźnił pięści, zdając sobie sprawę, że rozciął sobie wnętrza dłoni. Chciał żyć życie, w którym nikt go nie ogranicza i do niczego nie zmusza, w którym to on ustala zasady - i tak żył przez blisko piętnaście lat - ale teraz z własnej woli schodził do piekła, by ocalić inną istotę. Nieważne jak to było bolesne, odpychające czy trudne - zniesie wszystko, i nawet wiele więcej, byle tylko pomóc Rosapelo. Czym był jego komfort psychiczny w porównaniu z cierpieniami chłopca? Śmiesznie przecież niską ceną za zdrowie i życie.   
  
Poczuł się lepiej i kiedy winda zatrzymała się wreszcie na najniższym piętrze, wyszedł z niej z głową wysoko uniesioną, zdecydowany przejść przez to z godnością, choć na razie miał do przejścia jedynie fragment korytarza. Na szóstym poziomie panowały cisza i mrok. Umieszczone w sporych odstępach pochodnie z trudem rozjaśniały ciemność klatek, w których zamknięci byli więźniowie. Tylko niektórzy z nich wydawali się zachować zmysły - prawdopodobnie ci, którzy byli tutaj najkrócej. Większość leżała bezwładnie, śledząc obojętnym wzrokiem przechodzących ludzi, a matowej powierzchni ich oczu nie mąciło zrozumienie, ślad jakichkolwiek uczuć czy emocji. Czasami rozległ się stłumiony jęk, jakby wydająca go osoba nie miała sił, by krzyczeć. Przeważnie nie dało się usłyszeć nic poza sporadycznym kapaniem wody. Nawet jeśli więzienie uległo modernizacji, Lawowi wydawało się, że nie dotarła ona na to piętro. Więźniowie byli utrzymywani przy życiu - a przynajmniej ich ciała były. To, co działo się z ich umysłami, prawdopodobnie władz zupełnie nie obchodziło.   
  
Dlatego Law przeżył wstrząs, a potem poczuł, że cierpnie mu skóra, gdy zbliżyli się do celi Doflamingo i zatrzymali w odległości jakichś trzech metrów. Światło najbliższej pochodni ukazywało tylko chude łydki i obute w proste pantofle stopy, reszta była skryta w cieniu, ale oczy Lawa szybko przyzwyczajały się do mroku i wkrótce miały wydobyć szczegóły postaci, którą obecnie widział jedynie w zarysie.   
  
\- To ty, Hannyabal? - dobiegł z klatki przesycony nienawistnym uśmiechem głos, którego Law nigdy nie zapomniał i który teraz sprawił, że jego mięśnie spięły się w nagłym spazmie. - Poznałem cię po krokach. Czemu zawdzięczam ten zaszczyt? I chyba zastępca strażnika głównego...? Ale ten trzeci... Czyżbyście przyprowadzili mi gościa?   
  
Doflamingo leżał rozciągnięty na ziemi, jego potężne, ubrane w pasiak ciało spętane było po wielokroć łańcuchami z morskiego kamienia. Patrzył w niski sufit swojej celi - a może nawet nie patrzył, skoro wydawał się świetnie postrzegać otoczenie za pomocą słuchu...? Być może nie chciał marnować energii na bezużyteczne unoszenie głowy... Pozornie nie wyróżniał się niczym spośród innych więźniów - zakuty w kajdany, unieruchomiony w swojej klatce - ale Lawowi wciąż dźwięczały w uszach słowa, które właśnie usłyszał, i to one wprawiały go niemal w przerażenie.   
  
Minęło prawie piętnaście lat, odkąd przywódca Rodziny Donquixote został osadzony w podmorskim więzieniu - wystarczająco długi okres, by normalny człowiek popadł w obłęd - a jednak ten potwór zachował rozum. Nie poddał się beznadziei, nie poddał się morskiemu kamieniowi wysysającemu z niego siły, nie poddał się wilgotnej ciemności dna oceanu. Wydawało się, jakby zaledwie wczoraj został tutaj zamknięty, jakby odpoczywał i zbierał siły, by zaraz iść dalej.   
  
"On jest niebezpieczny", przemknęło przez głowę Lawa. "Nie wolno tracić czujności, nie wolno go lekceważyć, gdyż on wciąż nie zrezygnował...!"   
  
\- Widzę, że dobrze się bawisz, Doflamingo - stwierdził Hannyabal mrukliwym tonem.   
  
\- I coś mi mówi, że zabawię się jeszcze lepiej - odparł z miejsca więzień. - No dalej, śmiało. Czego ode mnie chcesz?   
  
\- To nie ja. Pan Trafalgar Law ma do ciebie sprawę.   
  
Cisza, która zapadła po tych słowach, wydawała się świdrować bębenki w uszach. Law znów zacisnął pięści, nie zważając na ból. Doflamingo bardzo powoli uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego, a Law niemal czuł przeszywające go spojrzenie, choć oczy Doflamingo jak zawsze ukryte były za ciemnymi okularami.   
  
\- Law? - zapytał upadły Niebiański Smok, przeciągając to krótkie imię poza granice umiaru, jakby delektując się nim. Najlżejsza nuta zaskoczenia w jego głosie była prawie niesłyszalna wobec ekscytacji i głębokiego zadowolenia.   
  
Jednak tym, co uderzyło Lawa i niemal wprawiło w konsternację, był zupełny brak nienawiści. Przez ułamek sekundy nie rozumiał... Przecież to on pomógł doprowadzić do upadku Doflamingo, to on sprawił, że przywódca Rodziny Donquixote został skazany na dożywotnie więzienie na morskim dnie... A Doflamingo niemal cieszył się, że go widzi? Jak mógł go nie nienawidzić... kiedy on sam niemal dusił się od nienawiści...?   
  
Potem jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że ma przed sobą potwora, którego poczynaniami zawsze kierowały instynkty i popędy i który po prostu nie był zdolny do wyższych uczuć. Doflamingo potrafił odczuwać gniew, podniecenie czy żądzę zniszczenia, ale miłość, szczęście czy rozpacz - i nawet nienawiść - były całkowicie poza jego zasięgiem. Nie potrafił ich nawet zrozumieć.   
  
\- Law, wiedziałem, że kiedyś do mnie wrócisz - odezwał się Doflamingo wciąż z tą obrzydliwą satysfakcją, a potem zabrzęczały łańcuchy, gdy powoli podniósł się i usiadł, patrząc w ich stronę. Law starał się świadomie spowolnić własny oddech i oprzeć się pokusie cofnięcia o dwa kroki. Powiedział sobie, że jego wróg nie jest w stanie go dosięgnąć. - Nie wiem, co prawda, dlaczego tu jesteś... Przyszedłeś pogadać o starych czasach? Powspominać naszą wspólną przeszłość w Rodzinie? A może porozmawiać o wspólnej przyszłości...? Czyżby wreszcie sprzykrzyło ci się życie zbawcy ludzkości? Nie dziwię się. Jesteś przecież taki jak ja...   
  
\- Nie jestem taki jak ty - odpowiedział Law, słowa wyszły z jego ust, zanim je choćby przemyślał.   
  
\- Chciałbym cię uraczyć winem i zakąską - mówił dalej Doflamingo, jakby go w ogóle nie słyszał. - Ale, jak widzisz, mam ograniczone możliwości. Można wręcz powiedzieć, że mam związane ręce - dodał tonem, jakby udał mu się dobry dowcip.   
  
\- Nie przyszedłem tutaj na pogawędki. Wolałbym się do końca życia nie odzywać, niż rozmawiać z _tobą_ \- rzucił Law z odrazą.   
  
\- Ale jednak ze mną rozmawiasz - wytknął mu Doflamingo, wyraźnie napawając się tą prawdą. - Czegoś więc ode mnie bez wątpienia chcesz. Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić, siedząc na szóstym poziomie Impel Down i nie mogąc używać swoich mocy? - zapytał, niemal się śmiejąc. - Oczywiście moja oferta wciąż jest ważna, jak długo oddychasz i chodzisz po ziemi... Pamiętasz, oferta z Dressrosy. O ile oczywiście nie zaczniesz znów pleść bzdur o przywróceniu do życia mojego nic nie wartego brata... Ale z pewnością już dawno o nim zapomniałeś... co, Law?   
  
Law zagryzł wargi, bo nagle miał ochotę wrzasnąć. Choć zaledwie chwilę wcześniej chciał się cofnąć, teraz odczuwał pragnienie, by rzucić się na Doflamingo z gołymi rękami i tłuc go, gdzie popadnie, zetrzeć na miazgę, tak że nie zostanie po nim żaden ślad, żaden najmniejszy fragment tej ohydnej kreatury, która nie zasługiwała na to, by żyć. Dopóki był daleko, po drugiej stronie świata i sprawiedliwości, dopóty był w stanie wypchnąć Doflamingo ze swojej świadomości... jednak teraz, kiedy był tutaj, kiedy znów patrzył na to monstrum, kiedy oddychał tym samym powietrzem... teraz nienawiść znów chwytała go za gardło i przesłaniała całą resztę.   
  
Nie chciał jednak żyć nienawiścią, zwłaszcza że miłość zawsze była silniejsza. I, przypomniał sobie, to z powodu miłości tutaj był. Dlatego kiedy odpowiedział, jego głos był chłodny i całkowicie opanowany.   
  
\- Dziwię się, że _ty_ pamiętasz, skoro to Cora-san był inicjatorem twojego ostatecznego upadku...   
  
\- Co to za niedorzeczności, Law? - spytał Doflamingo, a w jego tonie nie było już wcześniejszego zadowolenia. - Corazon? Mojego upadku? Mój głupi brat zginął z mojej ręki, zanim zdołał mi w jakikolwiek sposób zaszkodzić. Po jego śmierci zdobyłem królestwo, zbudowałem swoje imperium i pozbyłem się zagrożenia ze strony Marynarki. Corazon nie miał żadnego wpływu na to, co stało się po jego żałosnej śmierci.   
  
\- Jedyne, co jest żałosne, to ty, Doflamingo - odparł Law tym samym spokojnym tonem. Teraz czuł, że ma kontrolę nad sytuacją i już jej nie utraci. - Nigdy tego nie zrozumiałeś. Ani na Minion, ani w Dressrosie, ani teraz. Jesteś pozbawionym ludzkich uczuć potworem. Choćbyś włożył w to całą energię, choćbyś myślał sto lat, nie masz możliwości _pojąć,_ czym są uczucia... czym jest miłość i czego potrafi dokonać. Cora-san pokazał mi drogę, którą powinienem się kierować. To on oderwał mnie od ciebie... nie tylko fizycznie, ale też od twojego sposobu myślenia i postrzegania. Ocalił mnie... nie tylko moje ciało, ale przede wszystkim moją duszę. Normalni ludzi mają duszę... A co mają potwory, takie jak ty? Podejrzewam, że od urodzenia są puste w środku...?   
  
Doflamingo zachichotał przerażająco.   
  
\- Oj, oj... Spotykamy się po raz pierwszy od piętnastu latach, a ty mi mówisz takie rzeczy. Nie wyrosłeś na grzecznego chłopca, Law. Ale masz rację. Nie potrzebuję uczuć, które by mną kierowały, a pustka jest dobra, bardzo dobra. Mogę ją zapełnić tym, czego sam chcę. Do czego doprowadziła Corazona ta jego _miłość?_ \- Doflamingo niemal wypluł to słowo. - Do tego, że zginął jak pies...   
  
\- Nie ma sensu z tobą o tym rozmawiać - przerwał mu kategorycznym tonem Law. - I nie mam zamiaru spędzać tutaj więcej czasu, niż to absolutnie konieczne. To, czego od ciebie chcę, to próbka twojej krwi.   
  
Doflamingo uniósł brwi.   
  
\- Do czego ci potrzebna moja krew, Law? Co chcesz z niej wyhodować?   
  
Law nie odpowiedział. Doflamingo wyszczerzył zęby.   
  
\- Przecież znasz moją odpowiedź - powiedział. - Zgodzę się, na to i na inne rzeczy, jakichkolwiek zapragniesz, jeśli przeprowadzisz na mnie Operację Nieprzemijającej Młodości.   
  
\- Po co ci wieczne życie, skoro nigdy nie opuścisz Impel Down? - zapytał Law, choć wcale go to nie interesowało i zaczynał miał już naprawdę dość tej rozmowy. W gruncie rzeczy nie wiedział, dlaczego w ogóle ją prowadzi. Przecież nie potrzebował zgody... Może podświadomie pragnął, by stało się coś, co odwiedzie go od tego pomysłu, wobec którego wciąż odczuwał ogromny sprzeciw...? Niedorzeczność...!   
  
Doflamingo oparł czoło na dłoni.   
  
\- Law, Law... - odparł z rozbawieniem. - Powinieneś znać mnie lepiej. Nie zamierzam spędzić tutaj całego życia.   
  
Hannyabal, który aż do tego momentu nie powiedział ani słowa, przysłuchiwał się jedynie z uwagą ich wymianie zdań, teraz poruszył się niespokojnie.   
  
\- Hej, Doflamingo! Uważaj na słowa! - zawołał, a zastępca głównego strażnika Derek zawtórował mu wyrażającym poparcie pomrukiem. - Jeśli wciąż marzysz o tym, że kiedyś jeszcze zobaczysz świat na powierzchni, to jesteś skończonym głupcem. Jak długo jestem naczelnikiem tego więzienia...   
  
\- Właśnie. Jak długo _ty_ jesteś naczelnikiem, Hannyabal... - przerwał mu Doflamingo. - Nie mamy gwarancji, że twój następca nie będzie lepiej ustosunkowany do moich... propozycji, prawda?   
  
\- Tak czy inaczej to zupełny nonsens - wtrącił się Law. - Bądź poważny, Doflamingo. Straciłeś rozum? Jesteś największym... najbardziej niegodziwym ścierwem, jakie kiedykolwiek chodziło po świecie, a do tego zrobiłeś z mojego życia piekło i nigdy ci nie wybaczyłem. Nie przeprowadzę Operacji Nieprzemijającej Młodości na _tobie._ Gdybym z jakiegoś powodu został zmuszony to zrobić, to oczywiste, że wybrałbym kogoś innego, kogokolwiek, kogo-...   
  
Urwał, kiedy dotarło do niego znaczenie właśnie wypowiedzianych słów i znów, po raz drugi w ciągu niespełna tygodnia, znalazł się w tym dziwnym stanie zawieszenia między dwoma ułamkami sekundy, gdy światło było bardziej ostre niż jeszcze przed chwilą, zaś ciemność jeszcze głębsza, a cały świat zdawał się mieć perfekcyjny sens.   
  
Operacja Nieprzemijającej Młodości zapewniłaby Rosapelo wieczne życie w doskonałym zdrowiu. Law mógł tego dokonać samodzielnie, nie uciekając się do pomocy najbardziej znienawidzonego przez siebie człowieka. Dlaczego do tej pory o tym nie pomyślał? Dlaczego potrzebował _Doflamingo,_ żeby na to wpaść? Poczucie tego tłumiła jego euforię... ale tylko przez chwilę. Nie miało znaczenia przez kogo - liczyło się tylko to, że zrozumiał, co mógł... co powinien zrobić.   
  
\- Law... Czyżbyś jednak miał kandydata? - spytał Doflamingo, rozciągając słowa i samogłoski, a jego ton każde słowo czynił czymś niemal nieprzyzwoitym.   
  
Law skupił na nim spojrzenie, ale czuł, że upadły Niebiański Smok wymyka się jego percepcji, wyślizguje się już z jego świadomości. Jego myśl popędziła na Raftel, dokąd wyrywało się też jego serce. Z całą mocą uderzyła go tęsknota za Rosapelo, którą przez ostatnie trzy dni spychał w głąb siebie za pomocą argumentu, że robi to dla niego. Teraz nie miał tu już nic do roboty, nie było żadnego sensu zostawać tutaj dłużej. Miał dość tego miejsca, chciał wrócić, znów spojrzeć na swojego syna... Do tej pory nie rozstawali się na tak długo... i tak _daleko..._   
  
\- Trafalgar...? - spytał cokolwiek ogłupiałym tonem Hannyabal obok niego, a potem zrobił ruch, jakby chciał go szturchnąć, ale w ostatniej chwili się przed tym powstrzymał.   
  
Law odwrócił się na pięcie i szybkim krokiem ruszył z powrotem do windy. Ledwie słyszał słowa, które rozległy się za nim, ale pozwolił im prześliznąć się po swoim umyśle i zniknąć w ciemności.   
  
\- Właściwie to bardzo by mi ułatwiło, gdybyś umarł, Law - zawołał Doflamingo, a w jego głosie znów brzmiało zadowolenie. - Im szybciej, tym lepiej. Wtedy mógłbym jeszcze raz poszukać Ope Ope no Mi i _tym razem_ go zdobyć...   
  
\- Doflamingo, mówiłem ci, żebyś uważał na to, co mówisz! - krzyknął na niego Hannyabal, ale więzień tylko zaśmiał się obleśnie. - Trafalgar, już załatwiłeś swoją sprawę? Naprawdę chcesz już wracać?   
  
Law jedynie krótko kiwnął głową, pogrążony w tak głębokim zamyśleniu, że nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie. Wypełniała go dziwna euforia... choć czy naprawdę była taka dziwna? Chciało mu się prawie śmiać.   
  
Kiedy ponownie jechali windą - tym razem już na górę, z powrotem do światła - Hannyabal powiedział:   
  
\- Niewiele zrozumiałem z tego, o czym gadaliście... Poza jednym: ten człowiek wciąż stanowi wielkie zagrożenie. Chyba jednak nie będę jeszcze się zastanawiał nad emeryturą - a w jego głosie brzmiały stalowe nuty.   
  
\- Dobry pomysł - odparł Law machinalnie.   
  
Potem na zawsze wyrzucił Doflamingo ze swojego umysłu i pożegnał się z nienawiścią. Nie było potrzeby, by marnować na nią życie. Kiedy ponownie stanął pod błękitnym niebem i jasnym słońcem, wciągnął do płuc przesycone solą powietrze i zdumiał się wspaniałością uczucia, że wreszcie może dokonać czegoś wartościowego. Teraz nie zdołał się już powstrzymać przed uśmiechnięciem.   
  
Gdy rozpostarł ROOM i podjął podróż powrotną, wciąż przepełniało go to wrażenie szczęścia. Był zupełnie pewien, że przez całą drogę na Raftel uśmiech nie zejdzie z jego twarzy.


	29. Rozdział 29

  
Law zatrzymał się jeszcze na moment w Mary Geoise i zażądał, by w trybie pilnym dostarczono mu na Raftel _wszystkie_ materiały na temat Ope Ope no Mi, jakie znajdowały się w posiadaniu rządu - zapiski poprzednich użytkowników, wyniki badań, opis technik i tak dalej. Nie wątpił, że archiwa Rządu Światowego zawierały całkiem sporo tych informacji, skoro ten konkretny diabelski owoc był na celowniku polityków od dawna. Jako obecny władający Ope Ope no Mi miał wszelkie prawo uzyskać dostęp do tych danych, choćby w imię dobra ludzkości. Wcześniej nie odczuwał takiej potrzeby - znał moce swojego diabelskiego owocu wystarczająco, by używać go z powodzeniem na co dzień (nie mówiąc o tym, że alergicznie reagował na sam pomysł proszenia Rządu Światowego o _cokolwiek_ ) - teraz jednak sytuacja była inna. Zamierzał użyć techniki, której nigdy nie planował używać, więc zapoznanie się ze wszystkimi dostępnymi informacjami na ten temat było jedynym sensownym posunięciem.   
  
Oczywiście istniała szansa, że w dokumentach tych była zapisana wiedza na temat innych technik diagnostycznych bądź uzdrawiających - czegoś, co pomogłoby wyleczyć Rosapelo bez uciekania się do Operacji Nieprzemijającej Młodości - jednak Law był w tej kwestii mocno sceptyczny. Używał Ope Ope no Mi już niemal trzydzieści lat i nie wyobrażał sobie, by zdołał pominąć jakąś opcję, nie odkryć i wykorzystać jakiej funkcji. Diabelski owoc był jego częścią - częścią ciała i umysłu - i Law potrafił używać go bez planowania, całkowicie instynktownie. Nikt nie musi się zastanawiać nad tym, jak działają jego ręce, by wykonać ruch, nie musi też po wielokroć rozważać znajomych rzeczy w swoim umyśle. Coś takiego jest zwykle zintegrowane i człowiek ma nad tym pełną kontrolę - tak samo Law znał, czuł i myślał poprzez Ope Ope no Mi. Nie, nie było możliwości, by pozostały jakieś tajemnice, które jeszcze czekały na odkrycie, był o tym stuprocentowo przekonany, a zatem wyjście było rzeczywiście tylko jedno.   
  
Po załatwieniu swojej sprawy nie tracił czasu, tylko ruszył już wprost na Raftel, pozwalając sobie tylko na krótkie postoje i chwile odpoczynku. Podróż powrotna trwała nieco dłużej, gdyż odczuwał jeszcze wcześniejszy wysiłek, niemniej jednak cała wyprawa zajęła mu niespełna sześć dni; w obie strony podróżował na wschód, wobec czego nie stracił fizycznie czasu i pojawił się na Raftel wieczorem dwudziestego pierwszego lipca. (Po powrocie znów odsypiał całą dobę, więc w pracy nie było go cały tydzień). Mimo zmęczenia nie mógł nie zauważyć uczucia ulgi, jakie wypełniło go, gdy po ostatniej teleportacji ujrzał przed sobą znajomą scenerię - wrócił _do domu._ Szpital Pamięci Corazona był taki, jakim go zostawił - stał dumny i silny na południowo-wschodnim brzegu Wyspy Końca i Początku, zaś światła w licznych oknach dodawały przekonania, że tutaj się czuwa, by móc w każdej chwili pospieszyć z pomocą - ale dlaczego miałoby być inaczej? Jego kompetentny personel był w stanie poradzić sobie z każdym problemem... i Law nie wątpił, że będzie tak także w przyszłości.   
  
Rosapelo zastał natomiast w o wiele _lepszym_ stanie. Opuścił go, nawet się nie pożegnawszy, gdyż chłopiec przespał po operacji cały wieczór i następną noc, zaś Law wyruszył bladym świtem. Poprosił Bepo o przekazanie Rosapelo wiadomości, że musiał na krótko wyjechać, i o zachodzenie do niego od czasu do czasu, co mink solennie obiecał. Teraz, po powrocie, Law cieszył się, że ta wyprawa była tak wyczerpująca, w przeciwnym wypadku tęsknota za chłopcem - i troska o niego - zjadłaby go żywcem zaraz pierwszego dnia... być może nawet zawróciła z drogi. Wizyta u Rosapelo, była - po szybkim prysznicu - pierwszym, co zrobił, kiedy już odespał morderczy wysiłek.   
  
Był wczesny wieczór. Słońce musiało dopiero co schować się za horyzontem, gdyż za oknem wciąż panował miękki cień. Law zignorował wściekłe skurcze żołądka, który po trzech dniach głodówki domagał się jedzenia (uwalnianie glukozy do krwi pomagało tylko na krótkie chwile), i zszedł piętro niżej. Rosapelo cały czas przebywał na neurologii, choć nic mu nie dolegało. Na jego widok Lawa niemal zwaliło z nóg uczucie szczęście i ulgi - podobnie jak ta nagła fala miłości, która napłynęła do jego serca - ale jednocześnie poczuł niezwykły przypływ energii.   
  
\- Wróciłem! - oświadczył od drzwi, uśmiechając się szeroko.   
  
Rosapelo odwzajemnił uśmiech, a jego oczy zabłysły radością.   
  
\- Nareszcie - mruknął.   
  
Law usiadł na krześle przy jego łóżku.   
  
\- Jak się czujesz?   
  
Chłopiec wzruszył ramionami.   
  
\- Normalnie. Gdzie byłeś?   
  
\- Miałem pewną pilną sprawę do załatwienia - odparł Law lekko. - Ale już jestem.   
  
\- Wcześniej nigdy nie wyjeżdżałeś na tak długo - stwierdził Rosapelo, marszcząc brwi. - Właściwie to _nigdy_ nie wyjeżdżałeś.   
  
\- Nie było takiej potrzeby. No i teraz już nigdzie się nie wybieram - zapewnił go Law wciąż tym samym pogodnym tonem.   
  
Chłopiec powoli kiwnął głową, a potem spojrzał w okno. Nic nie powiedział. Law zorientował się, że miał nadzieję, że Rosapelo okaże więcej entuzjazmu z tytułu jego powrotu... Najwyraźniej jedno uradowane spojrzenie mu nie wystarczało, pomyślał z ironią, ale potem na serio się zaniepokoił. Czyżby jednak chłopcu coś dolegało? A może miał mu po prostu za złe ten nagły wyjazd...?   
  
\- Wszystko okej, Pelo...? - rzucił ostrożnie.   
  
Nastolatek zacisnął ręce na pościeli.   
  
\- Wrócimy do domu? - zapytał, ignorując jego pytanie.   
  
\- Jeszcze nie - odparł Law spokojnie, choć było mu z tego powodu przykro.   
  
\- To może chociaż... mógłbym się przenieść na górę...? - zasugerował Rosapelo nieśmiało, ponownie na niego patrząc. - Bo nie muszę tu już leżeć, prawda?   
  
Law powoli kiwnął głową. Rozważył propozycję chłopca i nie znalazł przeciwwskazań. Właściwie takie rozwiązanie odpowiadało mu nawet bardziej... a do tego ta prośba jakoś go wzruszyła. Wyglądało na to, że nastolatek naprawdę za nim tęsknił...   
  
\- Ale pamiętasz, że mój pokój jest mały - zastrzegł. - I nie będziesz mógł go opuszczać, kiedy będę obok przyjmować pacjentów. I pewnie nie będę mógł ci poświęcić wiele czasu, bo mam nawał roboty po tygodniu przerwy.   
  
\- Nie przeszkadza mi to - odparł chłopiec z miejsca.   
  
\- W takim razie nie ma problemu. Ale obiecasz, że nie będziesz wychodził beze mnie, dobrze?   
  
Rosapelo kiwnął głową, choć wydawał się uczynić to raczej automatycznie. Jego palce wciąż bawiły się materiałem przykrycia. Law obserwował go uważnie i widział, że coś wyraźnie zaprzątało jego myśl.   
  
\- Law-san... Co mi jest? - zapytał chłopiec wreszcie; jego głos był cichszy niż przed chwilą, wzrok miał utkwiony we własnych kolanach pod kołdrą. - Ja... nic nie pamiętam.   
  
\- Ale pewnie powiedzieli ci, dlaczego się tu znalazłeś?   
  
\- Ponoć straciłem przytomność... spadłem ze schodów... w domu...?   
  
Law kiwnął głową.   
  
\- Tak to wyglądało, na szczęście znalazłem cię w porę i zoperowałem - stwierdził, a kiedy Rosapelo nic nie powiedział, mówił dalej: - Przez ten tydzień, kiedy mnie nie było... coś się działo?   
  
\- Nie - odparł chłopiec, a potem dodał: - Cały czas leżałem w łóżku.   
  
\- Doceniam to - zapewnił go Law poważnym tonem, choć zaraz potem uśmiechnął się krzywo. - Ale pewnie się porządnie wynudziłeś...?   
  
Chłopiec pokręcił głową.   
  
\- Bepo-san do mnie zachodził. No i poprosiłem o książki... Miałem czas na czytanie.   
  
Na stoliku obok rzeczywiście leżały trzy książki, choć Law nie uznałby tych cegłówek za rozrywkową lekturę dla nastolatka... chyba że było się Trafalgarem Lawem albo jemu podobnym dziwadłem. "Podstawy anatomii i fizjologii centralnego układu nerwowego", "Choroby degeneracyjne mózgu", "Epilepsja" - wyglądało na to, że ktokolwiek zajmował się chłopcem, zgarnął po prostu kilka woluminów z biblioteki oddziału... Cóż, znając Rosapelo, mógł je przeczytać nawet z zaciekawieniem - od jakiegoś czasu literatura medyczna znajdowała się w kręgu jego zainteresowań, więc prawdopodobnie sam poprosił o takie właśnie książki.   
  
\- Nie za nudna lektura? - spytał Law mimo to.   
  
\- Na razie tylko te podstawy przeczytałem, całkiem fajne - odparł dzielnie nastolatek.   
  
\- Myślę, że dwóch następnych nie musisz otwierać, bo nie masz ani choroby degeneracyjnej ani epilepsji... No chyba że zamierzasz zostać neurologiem, to inna sprawa - stwierdził Law, wciąż się szczerząc.   
  
Rosapelo jednak nie odwzajemnił jego dobrego humoru, a w zamian przeszył go intensywnie niebieskim spojrzeniem.   
  
\- Law-san...Myślisz, że ja dożyję tego, żeby zostać neurologiem... czy kimkolwiek? - zapytał wprost.   
  
Law poczuł, że jego serce prawie się zatrzymało.   
  
\- Oczywiście, że tak! - odparł od razu. Tego jednego był akurat pewien jak własnego imienia. - Zostaniesz kimkolwiek zechcesz, Pelo! - Zawahał się na chwilę... a potem postanowił to wyznać. - Znalazłem wreszcie sposób, by zapewnić ci zdrowie. Niezawodny sposób, który na zawsze utrzyma cię w dobrej kondycji. Właśnie dlatego odbyłem tę podróż, byłem aż w Mary Geoise.   
  
Chłopiec popatrzył na niego, marszcząc czoło. Nie wydawał się tak ucieszony, jak powinien być. Ach...   
  
\- Nie wierzysz mi? W sumie nie ma się co dziwić - przyznał Law. - Już kilku rzeczy próbowaliśmy i wciąż bez skutku, nie dziwię się, że jesteś sceptyczny...   
  
\- Nie, to nie tak - przerwał mu Rosapelo zdecydowanym tonem. - Po prostu... Niezawodny sposób? Brzmi jakoś tak... no, trochę nieprawdopodobnie...? Ale to nie tak, że w ciebie wątpię, Law-san...! - zaznaczył szybko.   
  
Law potargał mu włosy czułym gestem.   
  
\- Cóż, sam się przekonasz. Muszę nad tym jeszcze trochę popracować, ale myślę, że jeszcze w tym miesiącu wszystko załatwimy - zapowiedział i znów się uśmiechnął. - Wreszcie będziesz mógł żyć normalnie, bez żadnych ograniczeń. Biegać, grać, robić wszystko, czego tylko zapragniesz... Wspaniale, prawda? Naprawdę podczas pobytu tutaj cały czas leżałeś w łóżku?   
  
Chłopiec kiwnął głową.   
  
\- Tylko do łazienki wstawałem.   
  
\- Porządny z ciebie dzieciak, Pelo.   
  
Uśmiech lekko rozciągnął kąciki ust nastolatka i Law poczuł, że ucisk w jego piersi zelżał. Ten właśnie moment wybrał sobie jego żołądek, by głośno zaprotestować przeciw dłuższemu maltretowaniu. Rosapelo uniósł brwi w kompletnym zaskoczeniu, a Law stłumił parsknięcie śmiechu.   
  
\- Muszę coś zjeść - stwierdził, wstając z krzesła. - A jak tylko ogarnę swój pokój, zaraz cię w nim zainstalujemy. Przyjdę po ciebie.   
  
Rosapelo znów kiwnął głową, w jego oczach zabłysło szczęście, które wzbudziło taką samą reakcję u Lawa. Jego dziecko _naprawdę_ za nim tęskniło i cieszyło się z jego powrotu - czy mogło być coś wspanialszego? Z tą myślą wyszedł, żeby nie tracić więcej czasu... i utrzymać się przy życiu. Przekazał pielęgniarkom, że w ciągu godziny zabierze chłopca z oddziału. W drodze na stołówkę skontaktował się z personelem sprzątającym i poprosił, by zajęto się jego mieszkaniem. Później oddał się już bez skrępowania konsumpcji, napełniając żołądek wielką ilością ryżu i smażonej ryby. Nie przypominał sobie, kiedy ostatni raz tak mu smakowała zielona herbata.   
  
Kiedy wrócił do gabinetu, zastał mieszkanie już gotowe na przyjęcie Rosapelo, więc od razu uskutecznili przeprowadzkę. Wraz z chłopcem przeniosły się też książki oraz ubrania, które ktoś - najpewniej Bepo - przyniósł z domu, żeby nastolatek nie musiał cały czas chodzić w szpitalnej piżamie. Law uznał, że będzie musiał podziękować przyjacielowi za opiekę, którą ów roztoczył nad jego dzieckiem.   
  
\- Naprawdę nie będę przeszkadzał? - zapytał nastolatek, kiedy już znalazł się w znajomym pokoiku.   
  
Law popatrzył na niego z wyrzutem.   
  
\- Nigdy mi nie przeszkadzasz, Pelo - odparł. - Dobrze by było, gdybyś to w końcu zapamiętał - dodał z uśmiechem.   
  
Jego syn kiwnął głową, a potem usiadł na świeżo zasłanym łóżku.   
  
\- Cieszę się, że wróciłeś - powiedział.   
  
A Law pomyślał, że z każdą godziną jego szczęście jest coraz pełniejsze.   
  


* * *

  
Następne kilka dni było tak wypełnione pracą, że - biorąc pod uwagę wcześniejszy tryb życia Lawa - wydawało się to zupełnie niemożliwe. Law miał tydzień zaległości, więc przekazał sekretarce, by wstrzymała do odwołania zapisy nowych pacjentów; najpierw musiał zająć się tymi, którzy już byli na Raftel i wciąż czekali na przyjęcie. W domu nie bywał - Tygrys, którego pod nieobecność gospodarzy zabrał do siebie Penguin, musiał pozostać w domu zastępczym jeszcze trochę - tyle tylko, by przynieść sobie trochę ubrań na zmianę. Sypiał niewiele ponad dwie godziny na dobę, zawiesił konsultacje i zrezygnował z wolnych dni, praktycznie każdą chwilę poświęcał na leczenie. Rosapelo nie sprawiał żadnego problemu, wypełniając sobie czas czytaniem, i nie marudził, że chce wyjść. Przynajmniej posiłki jedli razem - Law poprosił, by dostarczano je o stałych porach do jego gabinetu - jednak poza tym nawet nie rozmawiali. Law zapewnił nastolatka, że to tylko okresowe rozwiązanie, po którym jego życie wróci do normy, a chłopiec niewątpliwie w to uwierzył.   
  
Rosapelo nie wracał do tematu "niezawodnej metody", za pomocą której Law planował go wyleczyć. Pewnie wnioskował, że Law weźmie się za to, kiedy już upora się z nawałem bieżącej pracy, co poniekąd było prawdą. Z taką ilością pacjentów na głowie Law nie miał możliwości, by skupić się na tej kwestii - a jednak najpierw chciał załatwić niezbędne sprawy, tyle jeszcze miał przyzwoitości. O dziwo żaden z pacjentów nie wyrażał zniecierpliwienia faktem, że wyznaczony mu termin przyjęcia i leczenia został przesunięty... opóźnił się nawet i o tydzień - może więc było tak, jak powiedział kiedyś Clione: że ludzie wybaczają Trafalgarowi Lawowi absolutnie wszystko. Cóż, Law nie był tak do końca przekonany, że wybaczą mu także jego następny - już ostatni - egoistyczny akt... ale to już tak naprawdę nie będzie go dotyczyć...   
  
Dokumenty z informacjami o Ope Ope no Mi przyszły ślimakofaxem zaraz na drugi dzień po jego powrocie. Uzbierał się tego gruby na ponad trzy centymetry, liczący kilkaset arkuszy stosik, który Law wsadził do teczki i po trochu przeglądał wieczorami, kiedy praca była skończona, a Rosapelo już spał. Za każdym razem coraz ciężej mu było przerwać, ale zmuszał się do tego, wiedząc, że musi się przespać przynajmniej dwie godziny, bo zaraz następnego dnia, sporo przed świtem, czekają go kolejni pacjenci, a nie byłoby dobrze, gdyby w trakcie leczenia stracił przytomność. Lektura okazała się fascynująca. Znajdowały się tam mniej lub bardziej szczegółowe opisy działania Ope Ope no Mi autorstwa ludzi, którzy byli albo świadkami, albo bezpośrednimi odbiorcami - żołnierzy, dziennikarzy oraz zupełnie zwyczajnych ludzi - wraz z komentarzami fachowców rządowych, usiłującymi wyjaśnić mechanizm zjawisk, które diabelski owoc powodował. Znajdowały się oczywiście także relacje pacjentów, którzy zostali uzdrowieni za pomocą Ope Ope no Mi - pod postacią albo wycinków z gazet, albo osobnych dokumentów, które wyglądały, jakby zostały sporządzone na zamówienie. W wielu miejscach przewijało się nazwisko Lawa, były tu jednak również materiały z czasów wcześniejszych.   
  
Tym, co Lawa interesowało bardziej, była dokumentacja naukowa i medyczna wcześniejszych użytkowników Ope Ope no Mi. Udało mu się znaleźć listę poprzednich użytkowników oraz ludzi, których jedynie podejrzewano, że mogą mocami tego owocu władać, wraz z datami ich śmierci (czasem także urodzin, jeśli była znana). Lista sięgała wiele stuleci wstecz - wyglądało na to, że Rząd Światowy miał oko na Ope Ope no Mi od bardzo dawna, prawie od początku swojego powstania przed ośmiuset laty - i znajdowało się na niej kilkanaście nazwisk. Dalej Law trafił na kartotekę z opisami figurujących na liście władających - niektóre miały ledwie parę zdań, inne (jak jego) zajmowały wiele arkuszy. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu odkrył, że tylko niektórzy używali diabelskiego owocu do leczenia - poza Lawem jedynie troje - większość natomiast wykorzystywała jego niezwykłe moce do podłych celów, kierowana chęcią zysku bądź władzy. Wszyscy oni zdobyli sławę - czy też raczej: niesławę - gdyż inteligentnej, obdarzonej wyobraźnią osobie Ope Ope no Mi dawał bardzo szeroki wachlarz umiejętności i czynił właściciela praktycznie niezwyciężonym, umożliwiając długą karierę i szybkie sukcesy. Było w tej grupie kilku morderców na zlecenie, dwóch złodziei, a nawet - o zgrozo - pozostający na usługach rządu specjalista od bardzo wyrafinowanych tortur.   
  
Gdyby Law był bardziej społeczną osobą i czuł się emocjonalnie związany z ludzkością jako taką, z pewnością ogarnęłoby go obrzydzenie na myśl, że używa tych samych zdolności jak tamte szumowiny. Ale, jak mawiano, broń nie jest zła ani dobra; wszystko zależy od człowieka, który trzyma ją w rękach. Poza tym - przypomniał sobie - nie było tak, że Trafalgar Law _zawsze_ korzystał z Ope Ope no Mi dla dobra ludzkości... Nie mógł się więc uważać za niewinnego i potępiać innych... niemniej jednak _czuł_ się lepiej ze świadomością, że w przeciwieństwie do tamtych indywiduów ostatecznie postanowił poświęcić się medycynie, a nie piractwu.   
  
Law kontynuował przeglądanie zawartości teczki, aż wreszcie dotarł do materiałów, na których mu zależało: informacji autorstwa swojego poprzednika - czyli tego słynnego lekarza, o którym kiedyś, dawno temu słyszał od Corazona i który, jak się teraz dowiedział, nazywał się Shin'ya Kō. Nie zdołał się zorientować, czy człowiek ten był po prostu bardzo szczegółowo monitorowany przez rząd, czy wręcz dla niego pracował, ale nie miało to żadnego znaczenia. Liczyło się, że dzięki temu pozostawił po sobie _bardzo dokładną dokumentację_ dotyczącą używania Ope Ope no Mi na ludzkim organizmie. Law odkrył w papierach tak jego własne zapiski, jak i raporty sporządzone przez zespół, z którym pracował. Zagłębiał się w nich z wrażeniem nostalgii i zaciekawienia, a często też poczuciem, że jest to coś bardzo dobrze mu znanego. Przede wszystkim jednak nabrał pewności, że poprzedni władający jego diabelskim owocem był prawdziwym geniuszem - i zdziwił się, że nigdy, przez blisko czterdzieści lat mniej lub bardziej intensywnego kontaktu z medycyną, nie natrafił choćby na wzmiankę o nim. Wydawać by się mogło, że tak wybitny lekarz po prostu _musiał_ zapisać się w historii i nauce - wyglądało jednak na to, że rząd uzyskał monopol na cały jego dobytek naukowy i z jakiegoś powodu postanowił się nim nie dzielić. Cóż, czegoś takiego mógł się po poprzednim Rządzie Światowym spodziewać... Z jednej strony było to frustrujące i niesprawiedliwe, ale z drugiej... to nazwisko Lawa miało przejść do historii jako prekursora czy pomysłodawcy wielu metod diagnostyki i leczenia, które opracowano w Szpitalu Pamięci Corazona. Nie żeby go to w ogóle interesowało.   
  
Materiały udało mu się przejrzeć w niespełna tydzień - i pod żadnym względem nie był to czas stracony, gdyż znalazł w nich dokładny opis Operacji Nieprzemijającej Młodości. Okazało się, że technikę tę opracował dopiero jego poprzednik - nikomu wcześniej nie przyszło do głowy, że Ope Ope no Mi można wykorzystać do zapewnienia drugiemu człowiekowi wiecznego życia. Doktor Shin'ya spekulował, że chodzi po prostu o przekazanie wewnętrznej energii, którą _każdy_ diabelski owoc posiadał - uważał, że pod względem ilości i mocy można ją porównać do energii słońca - ponieważ jednak Ope Ope no Mi był jedynym, który wpływał bezpośrednio na anatomię i fizjologię ludzkiego organizmu i nie miał w tym żadnych ograniczeń, tylko w jego przypadku możliwe było świadome skierowanie tej energii do wnętrza innego człowieka.   
  
Law musiał przyznać, że teoria ta brzmi prawdopodobnie. Od dawna zakładał, że diabelskie owoce są w czymś w rodzaju skupisk energii, która - jak było wiadomo - po wniknięciu do żywego organizmu jest w stanie wpłynąć na jego cechy fizyczne oraz psychiczne. Nie byłoby niczym dziwnym, gdyby ich moc była niemal niewyczerpana, więc porównanie do słońca robiło sens. Potrafił sobie wyobrazić przepływ tej energii pomiędzy dwoma organizmami w Operacji Nieprzemijającej Młodości, choć w kwestii tego, _co_ dokładnie dzieje się z jej odbiorcą - na poziomie anatomicznym i fizjologicznym - nie był wcale mądrzejszy niż doktor Shin'ya. W dokumentach oczywiście nie wspomniano ani słowem, na kim lekarz przeprowadził operację, która kosztowała go życie, więc Law nie mógł tej osoby odnaleźć i przebadać, by odkryć, jakie zmiany się w jej organizmie dokonały, mimo że musiała wciąż chodzić po powierzchni ziemi i mieć się zupełnie dobrze. Tak czy inaczej szczegółowy opis zabiegu pozostał, gdyż doktor Shin'ya dyktował swoim pomocnikom wszystko, co robił, zaś oni dołączyli do dokumentu swoje późniejsze spostrzeżenia i wnioski. Pod względem technicznym Law wiedział więc doskonale, co ma zrobić, i był całkowicie przekonany, że jest w stanie przeprowadzić tę operację z równym powodzeniem.   
  
Nadszedł wreszcie wieczór, gdy udało mu się przejrzeć dokumenty do końca - przeczytał każdy arkusz, każdą maleńką karteczkę, która załączona była do akt - a potem wrócił do opisu Operacji Nieprzemijającej Młodości. Zegar akurat wybił północ. Law ściągnął okulary i odchylił się na oparcie krzesła. Wyglądało na to, że nie miał innego wyboru. Nie znalazł żadnych informacji na temat, jak wyleczyć Rosapelo z niezdiagnozowanej łamliwości kości. Nie znał żadnego diabelskiego owocu, który pozwoliłby cieszyć się chłopcu zdrowiem i pomógłby mu uniknąć krzywdy cielesnej - a nawet gdyby znał, nie było czasu na jego szukanie. (Na wszelki wypadek sprawdził ofertę czarnego rynku, jednak i tutaj spotkał go zawód). Nie miał żadnego sposobu, by przekazać chłopcu moc Ope Ope no Mi, która jako jedyna, aktywnie działająca, mogła go uchronić przed chorobami. Najpierw musiałby umrzeć, a przecież wciąż nie odkryto, jakim mechanizmem kieruje się odradzanie diabelskich owoców; równie dobrze Ope Ope no Mi mógłby się pojawić gdzieś po drugiej stronie świata i pozostać nieodnalezionym przez następne pięćdziesiąt lat.   
  
Nie miał innej możliwości jak przeprowadzić na Rosapelo dającą nieśmiertelność Operację Nieprzemijającej Młodości. Wiedział, że zrobi to bez wahania.   
  
Oczywiście nie chciał go zostawiać. Chciałby zostać z nim do końca swoich dni, patrzeć, jak się rozwija i wreszcie staje dorosłym człowiekiem, wspierać go we wszystkim, w czym potrzebowałby wsparcia, cieszyć się jego szczęściem... Jednak istniało ryzyko, że Rosapelo umrze, zanim cokolwiek osiągnie - może za rok, może za tydzień, może nawet jutro. No, może nie jutro, skoro na razie znajdował się pod okiem Lawa - niemniej jednak trzymanie go w zamknięciu, przedłużanie jego niewoli, ograniczanie życia praktycznie w każdym aspekcie było okrucieństwem, na które nie zasługiwał. Rosapelo miał przed sobą najlepsze lata: całą młodość. Nie mógł ich spędzić w domu, przykuty do łóżka.   
  
I po prawdzie, odkąd Law pomyślał o Operacji Nieprzemijającej Młodości - od tamtego momentu w Impel Down, w którym uświadomił sobie, że _może to zrobić_ \- nie widział innego rozwiązania. Nawet jeśli do głowy przychodziły mu opcje, które warto było przynajmniej sprawdzić, myśl o tym konkretnym zabiegu uczepiła się go niczym obsesja. Był zdeterminowany użyć tej techniki na Rosapelo i nic nie mogło odwieść go od tego postanowienia, najmniej perspektywa własnej śmierci. Właściwie... świadomość, że wreszcie wszystko dobiegnie końca, napełniała go ulgą.   
  
Wiedział, że już w dzieciństwie został skazany na śmierć. Corazon zdołał oszukać wyroki losu, dał Lawowi kilka dziesięcioleci, jednak teraz Law był dotkliwie świadom, że było to życie pożyczone i że dług przyjdzie mu spłacić. Wtedy, blisko trzydzieści lat temu, gdy raz jeszcze został sam jeden na świecie... już wtedy zrozumiał, że tak naprawdę nie powinien był przeżyć, gdyż jego przeżycie zostało okupione śmiercią. Bardzo długo - większość czasu? -wierzył, że powinien był jednak umrzeć, bo wtedy Corazon pozostałby przy życiu. Nie mieściło mu się w głowie, dlaczego Corazon za niego zginął, skoro Law był dla niego obcym człowiekiem - do tego złym do szpiku kości. Według jego sposobu pojmowania, tylko za rodzinę można było zginąć... I choć na własne oczy widział, że czasem brat jest w stanie zamordować brata bez żadnych skrupułów, wyparł to jednak z pamięci - albo tak mu się tylko wydawało.   
  
Kiedy los postawił na jego drodze Rosapelo - obcego chłopca, który stał się _jego_ rodziną - Law zaczynał przypominać sobie, że więzy krwi tak naprawdę nic nie znaczą. Tym, co miało znaczenie, były uczucia - potrafiły tworzyć o wiele mocniejsze więzi. Zaczynał rozumieć, że w imię tych więzi - w imię tych uczuć i przede wszystkim troski o ukochaną osobę - człowiek może oddać życie. Obserwując zmagania Rosapelo z chorobą, zaczynał głęboko w sobie akceptować, że nie ma takiej ceny, której nie można zapłacić za uwolnienie od cierpień najdroższego człowieka. Dopiero teraz był w stanie tak naprawdę, tak w stu procentach pojąć, _dlaczego_ Corazon zginął, i dopiero teraz był w stanie tak naprawdę, tak w stu procentach uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał od niego na Minion.   
  
Corazon go kochał, i nic więcej.   
  
Law nigdy nie chciał godzić się na to, że jego życiem kieruje przeznaczenie - a jednak teraz musiał uznać, że tak właśnie było, gdyż widział jak na dłoni wszystkie splecione w całość elementy. Corazon zginął, by Law mógł żyć. Law przeżył swoje pożyczone życie i teraz nadszedł czas, by jego śmierć zagwarantowała życie Rosapelo. Jego spotkanie z Rosapelo nie było dziełem przypadku, a w takim razie teraz była jego kolej, by spłacić dług i przekazać dalej dar życia. Nawet jeśli Law wreszcie znalazł swoje szczęście, było oczywiste, że nie może się w nim zatrzymywać. Nie zasługiwał na szczęście, a jednak je otrzymał - i nawet jeśli miał je tylko na chwilę, to przecież w zupełności wystarczało. Jeśli miał do wyboru szczęście własne i pomyślność ukochanej osoby, wówczas nie było potrzeby się w ogóle zastanawiać.   
  
Było też coś innego, co w tej sytuacji tylko umacniało jego determinację i legitymowało jego decyzję. Kiedyś, jeszcze w dzieciństwie, ojciec opowiedział mu baśń o cudownym lekarzu, który oszukiwał śmierć w walce o życie pacjentów, aż wreszcie śmierć - sfrustrowana tym, że odbiera się jej tych, którzy byli jej przeznaczeni - oszukała jego i porwała do swego królestwa. Law, kiedy już został lekarzem i poświęcił się leczeniu za pomocą Ope Ope no Mi, również nieprzerwanie oszukiwał śmierć, wydzierając z jej szponów tych, którzy zostali skazani - wiele, wiele tysięcy ludzkich istnień... Było więc zupełnie sprawiedliwe, że kiedyś, już teraz, przyjdzie mu za to zapłacić - ponieważ jednak miał szansę ocalić jeszcze jedno życie... odebrać je śmierci _na zawsze,_ nie wyobrażał sobie lepszego końca. Większego zwycięstwa.   
  
Podejrzewał, że przez historię i przez opinię publiczną zostanie oceniony mniej pochlebnie - jako człowiek, który ze swoich _prywatnych_ pobudek zrezygnował ze służby ludzkości, pozbawiając nadziei miliony i pozostawiając nieuleczalnie chorych samym sobie. Myśl ta sprawiała, że uśmiechał się krzywo. Miał to gdzieś, zawsze był egoistą, którego nie obchodziło zdanie innych... ale może powinien przesłać do gazet listę, która opisywała, jak wielkimi szubrawcami była znaczna większość władających mocą tego konkretnego diabelskiego owocu przed nim...? Na ich tle Law mimo wszystko wypadał całkiem nieźle i zdecydowanie mieścił się w pierwszej trójce pod względem zasług wobec świata... więc może jednak nie powinno go ocenić zbyt surowo...? Przez chwilę bawił się ta ideą, zanim na nowo spoważniał.   
  
Ope Ope no Mi nie należał do ludzkości, a Trafalgar D. Water Law był wolnym człowiekiem, którego nic nie ograniczało - poza miłością. Tę wolność też otrzymał od Corazona... a miłość, którą odczuwał wobec Rosapelo, stawiała dobro chłopca ponad korzyścią reszty świata. Cokolwiek powiedzą inni, ta prawda - jedyna prawda, którą się kierował - nie ulegnie zmianie.   
  
Coś kazało mu wstać od biurka i po cichu otworzyć drzwi do sypialni, w której spał jego syn. Stał przez chwilę w progu, wsłuchując się w spokojny oddech nastolatka, świadom rozlewającego się w jego piersi ciepła.   
  
\- Kocham cię - powiedział w ciemność, a potem uśmiechnął się. Miał poczucie, że już nigdy nie przestanie się uśmiechać.   
  
Wrócił do gabinetu z nagłym postanowieniem, że zrobi to _jutro_... czy raczej: dzisiaj. Uzdrowił już wszystkich pacjentów, którzy czekali w kolejce, a nowych przecież nie było, więc nadeszła właściwa chwila. Chociaż... Nie, lepiej pojutrze, zdecydował po chwili. Jutro spędzi cały dzień - ostatni dzień - z Rosapelo. Przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie praktycznie zupełnie chłopca zaniedbał. Byłoby nie w porządku nie zabrać go jeszcze ten jeden raz do New Piece albo na wspólny spacer po plaży, albo gdziekolwiek nastolatek chciałby z nim iść...   
  
Choć było już po północy, nie czuł się na tyle zmęczony, by nie poczytać raz jeszcze o Operacji Nieprzemijającej Młodości - musiał utrwalić sobie technikę w najdrobniejszych szczegółach. Ponownie nałożył okulary i zagłębił się w tekst. Było po drugiej, gdy wreszcie upewnił się, że zna całą procedurę na pamięć i będzie w stanie ją bez problemów wykonać - dokonał w myślach symulacji i był zadowolony z wyniku - ale na wszelki wypadek odłożył kartkę z jej opisem na bok, by móc do niej w razie potrzeby sięgnąć. Pozostałe arkusze - miał je porozkładane na całym biurku z podziałem na kategorie tematyczne - zebrał razem, by wsadzić z powrotem do teczki. Wyglądało na to, że niczego nie pominął - dokumentacja doktora Shin'yi, relacje świadków, kartoteka władających...   
  
Zamarł, a potem zmarszczył brwi i ponownie uniósł przed oczy jedną z kartek, gdyż miał śmieszne wrażenie, że w tekście mignęło mu słowo "Pelo". Było to oczywiście niemożliwe, to z pewnością jego zmęczony wzrok płatał mu figle - znak, że najwyższa pora iść spać - niemniej jednak postanowił przejrzeć ten konkretny arkusz. Szybko się zorientował, że była to kartka poświęcona jemu, więc przy lekturze dokumentów pominął ją zupełnie - koniec końców znał siebie najlepiej i nie miało sensu czytanie tego, co napisali o nim inni. Ach, czyli pewnie Rosapelo był wymieniony jako członek jego rodziny - mieszkał z nim już od ponad roku, a dokumenty widać były całkiem szybko aktualizowane... Ale nie, po "stan cywilny/rodzina" widniało puste miejsce, bez żadnej informacji... jego wzrok zsunął się więc w dół, usiłując zlokalizować znajome słowo, choć jednocześnie był zupełnie przeświadczony o tym, że tylko mu się wydawało.   
  
Nie.   
  
Kiedy jego oczy wreszcie znalazły to, czego szukały, przez chwilę nie mógł zrozumieć, na co właściwie patrzy. Siedział tylko i mrugał, aż czarne litery na białym tle wydawały się wyryć w jego źrenice i był pewien, że będzie je widział nawet wtedy, gdy zamknie powieki.   
  
To była rubryka jego miejsca zatrudnienia, gdzie zgodnie z prawdą podano: Corazón Memorial Hospital - za tą frazą jednak wpisano także nazwę szpitala w oficjalnych językach czterech oceanów i na samym końcu znalazło się...   
  
_Selle Sepotso Ea Pelo (SB)_   
  
Law wpatrywał się w te słowa, czując, że jego serce uderza coraz szybciej, coraz mocniej, coraz bardziej boleśnie w jego piersi. Nigdy nie zastanawiał się, jak brzmi nazwa jego szpitala w innych językach. Na Raftel używano jedynie mowy wspólnej, którą porozumiewano się w Grand Line i która uważana była za język urzędowy całego świata. Kiedy przebiegł wzrokiem pozostałe trzy nazwy - znał rzecz jasna język North Blue - zorientował się, że _Corazón_ przetłumaczono jako "serce", reszta zaś musiała oznaczać to samo. Kiedy więc patrzył na ostatnią linijkę... kiedy przyglądał się szykowi wyrazów... kiedy porównywał ze sobą części frazy...   
  
Wreszcie wstał i jak błędny podszedł do regału. Wziął słownik języka South Blue i drżącymi rękami zaczął przewracać strony. Ostry brzeg papieru skaleczył go w palec, jednak nie zwrócił na to uwagi, tylko coraz szybciej kartkował słownik w poszukiwaniu litery P, a potem śledził palcem kolejne rzędy. Pa... Pe... Peb... Ped... Pel... Pelo...   
  
Książka wypadła z jego rąk, ale nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi, bo cały świat nagle zniknął mu sprzed oczu, a nogi przestały go nieść. Usiadł na podłodze i podciągnął kolana, przyciskając obie dłonie do twarzy. Czuł ból w piersi, czuł, jak coś gorącego próbuje wyrwać się ze środka, i starał się to powstrzymać, bo jakąś częścią siebie wciąż pamiętał, że Rosapelo śpi tuż za ścianą - jednak na próżno. Szloch przedarł się przez zagryzione do krwi wargi, wstrząsając jego ciałem i nie sobie nie robiąc z prób zdławienia go... Łzy przemykały się mimo zaciśniętych powiek i nie przestawały, choć ocierał je raz po raz, wciąż je ocierał... Aż wreszcie przestał się opierać i poddał się tej emocji, która wydawała się rozrywać go na części, jakby już nigdy nie miał być cały... Płakał tak, jak nie płakał od czasu śmierci Corazona, nie będąc w stanie zapanować nad sobą - i, tak samo jak wtedy, nie wiedział, nad kim tak naprawdę rozpacza... Po prostu ten wstrząs był zbyt mocny i zbyt dotkliwy... i może udowadniał mu, że wszystko tak naprawdę od samego początku miało pełen sens.   
  
Słownik leżał na ziemi ponownie zamknięty, miłosiernie nie ukazując swoich tajemnic. Gdzieś w trzech czwartych objętości znajdował się jeden rząd, który na nowo zdefiniował świat Trafalgara D. Watera Lawa - albo nadał mu na sam koniec znaczenie.   
  
**pelo** _[pe·lo]_ serce   
  
Corazon raz jeszcze go odnalazł.   
  


* * *

  
Niewiele później Law ocknął się na kanapie - musiał się na nią w którymś momencie wciągnąć - obolały na ciele i duszy oraz w ubraniu. Całe pięć sekund zajęło mu zorientowanie się, że obudził go sygnał alarmowy. Kiedy teleportował się do dyspozytorni - nie było jeszcze czwartej - dowiedział się o katastrofie płynącego do Red Line promu pasażerskiego, do której doszło na pobliskich wodach. W nocy panowała gęsta mgła i statek zboczył z kursu, wpadając na kryjące się tuż pod powierzchnią wody skały. Rozerwanie poszycia spowodowało szybkie zatonięcie, zanim w ogóle zaczęto myśleć o ewakuacji znajdujących się na pokładzie ludzi, z których zdecydowana większość w momencie wypadku spała.   
  
Law wysłał na miejsce katastrofy wszystkie ambulanse - zdawał sobie sprawę, że akcję ratunkową będzie utrudniać wciąż panująca noc - a potem spędził wiele godzin, ratując ludzkie istnienia, co pomogło mu całkowicie zapomnieć o wydarzeniach ostatniego wieczoru. Kiedy skończył, było popołudnie. Wraz ze spadkiem adrenaliny wróciło wszystko to, co wydarzyło się ostatniej nocy... zdał sobie jednak sprawę, że nie czuje już tego smutku, który nim wtedy zawładnął. W drodze do gabinetu - musiał się trochę przespać intensywnym używaniu Ope Ope no Mi przez wiele godzin - przepełniało go raczej poczucie, że teraz wszystko jest jasne, które tylko wzmagało jego determinację. Miał wrażenie, że ostatni element układanki wskoczył na swoje miejsce, że pojawił się decydujący argument, z którym nie dało się dyskutować.   
  
Kiedy jednak położył się na kanapie, sen nie chciał nadejść. Gniotło go nieprzyjemnie to, że rzeczywistość znów pokrzyżowała mu plany, jakby chcąc wpłynąć na jego decyzję... jednak zaraz zapytał sam siebie, co znaczył jeden dzień opóźnienia wobec całego życia...? Jego wargi drgnęły na tę myśl.   
  
\- Pelo...? - zawołał, nie otwierając oczu.   
  
Miał nadzieję, że chłopiec usłyszy go przez uchylone drzwi - i tak najwyraźniej się stało. Oceniając po skrzypnięciu, nastolatek wstał z łóżka, a potem rozległy się ciche kroki i w następnej chwili Law poczuł jego obecność przy kanapie.   
  
\- Law-san...?   
  
\- Chciałem, żebyśmy spędzili dzisiejszy dzień razem - powiedział Law zmęczonym głosem. - Ale chyba nie dam rady.   
  
\- No raczej - stwierdził Rosapelo tym rzeczowym tonem, który Law tak uwielbiał. - Wyglądasz, jakbyś potrzebował porządnego snu. Był jakiś... wypadek, tak? Pewnie operowałeś cały czas...?   
  
Law uśmiechnął się.   
  
\- Zgadza się.   
  
\- Jutro też jest dzień - uznał chłopiec. - Śpij tyle, ile ci potrzeba. Ostatnio... ostatnio chyba mało spałeś...? Miałeś tyle roboty... Czekaj, przykryję cię.   
  
Law zmusił się, żeby unieść powieki, choć sprawiło mu to spory trud. Rosapelo podniósł zrzucony na podłogę koc i narzucił na niego, a kiedy napotkał jego wzrok, uśmiechnął się lekko.   
  
\- Co ci tak wesoło? - spytał Law. - Tak cię cieszy, że tym razem to ja leżę w łóżku, a ty czujesz się lepiej ode mnie? - domyślił się.   
  
\- No.   
  
Law prychnął z urazą... ale jednocześnie czuł, że nawet coś takiego napełnia go - mimo zmęczenia - radością.   
  
\- I jeszcze się przyznał... - mruknął, ponownie zamykając oczy.   
  
\- Mogę przy tobie posiedzieć, dopóki nie zaśniesz - dodał Rosapelo, a potem, nie czekając na odpowiedź, usiadł na podłodze, opierając się plecami o kanapę.   
  
\- Bezczelny dzieciak... - powiedział Law jeszcze ciszej.   
  
Z jakiejś jednak przyczyny sen przyszedł bardzo łatwo.   
  


* * *

  
Kiedy się obudził, był już wieczór. W gabinecie panował półcień, jedyne światło dochodziło z pokoju obok. Rosapelo w międzyczasie wrócił na łóżko, gdzie Law zastał go - oczywiście - z książką.   
  
\- Wyspałeś się? - spytał chłopiec na jego widok.   
  
\- I to całkiem dobrze - przyznał Law, przeciągając się. - Jadłeś jakiś obiad?   
  
\- Nie.   
  
\- To poczekaj, odświeżę się i pójdziemy do stołówki, okej?   
  
\- Okej.   
  
Woda wspaniale relaksowała i ożywiała, jednak stojąc pod ciepłym strumieniem Law nie mógł odpędzić wrażenia, że Rosapelo jest przygaszony. Może miał mu za złe, że jeszcze jeden dzień musiał spędzić w pojedynkę, bo Law zupełnie nie był dyspozycyjny...? Cóż, Law zamierzał mu to wynagrodzić z nawiązką... Chyba.   
  
\- Gdzie chciałbyś jutro iść? - zawołał z łazienki, wycierając włosy ręcznikiem.   
  
\- Wszystko jedno - usłyszał odpowiedź, której w sumie mógł się spodziewać. - Wszędzie będzie dobrze. Już dawno nie wychodziłem.   
  
\- Czyli pewnie wybierzemy się do New Piece.   
  
\- Może być.   
  
Law odwiesił ręcznik i złapał za grzebień.   
  
\- Jak się czujesz? - pytał dalej.   
  
\- W porządku.   
  
Law założył czyste ubranie i wrócił do pokoju. Rosapelo wciąż siedział na zasłanym łóżku i czytał. Law przyjrzał mu się uważnie.   
  
\- Coś jest nie tak - stwierdził wreszcie.   
  
Chłopiec poderwał głowę i popatrzył na niego.   
  
\- Co...? - spytał, marszcząc brwi, a potem zamknął książkę. - Jestem głodny.   
  
\- Hmm... Zatem chodźmy.   
  
Stołówka była o tej porze praktycznie pusta. Usiedli z jedzeniem przy stoliku pod oknem, za którym zapadł już zmrok. Wbrew temu, co chłopiec powiedział, nie wydawało się, by dopisywał mu apetyt. Dziobał w talerzu, co jakiś czas tylko podnosił widelec do ust i nie chciał spojrzeć Lawowi w oczy.   
  
\- Pelo, o co chodzi?   
  
Nastolatek przez dłuższą chwilę nie odpowiadał.   
  
\- Kiedy wrócimy do domu? - spytał wreszcie.   
  
Law poczuł najlżejszy cień ulgi. Czyżby to go dręczyło? W sumie dało się to zrozumieć, już pół miesiąca był w szpitalu...   
  
\- Myślałem, żebyśmy jutro zrobili sobie dzień wolny, bo przez dwa tygodnie nie mieliśmy dla siebie czasu - powiedział. - Wreszcie uporałem się z wszystkimi zaległościami w pracy, mogę wziąć urlop. Planowałem to na dzisiaj, a widzisz sam, jak wyszło... - Rosapelo kiwnął w milczeniu głową, więc Law kontynuował: - A pojutrze przeprowadzę ten zabieg, o którym ci mówiłem. Chcę to zrobić tutaj... ale potem nie będzie już żadnych przeszkód, żebyś wrócił do domu - oznajmił z uśmiechem. - I odtąd ten szpital będziesz oglądać tylko z daleka, co pewnie cię cieszy. Domyślam się, że masz go dość na całe życie.   
  
Nastolatek wzruszył ramionami. Potem odłożył widelec i zerknął na niego spod grzywki, w jego wzroku było wahanie. Wreszcie otworzył usta... zanim jednak zdążył się odezwać, ślimakofon Lawa wydał dźwięk alarmowy z informacją, że jest pilnie wzywany na oddział ratunkowy. Law stłumił jęknięcie.   
  
\- Co tym razem...? - mruknął z frustracją, wstając. - Pelo, poczekasz tu na mnie. Mam nadzieję szybko się z tym uporać - zapowiedział i aktywował Ope Ope no Mi, zastanawiając się z roztargnieniem, dlaczego los uparł się rzucać mu kłody pod nogi właśnie teraz. - Jeśli nie, poproszę, żeby ktoś do ciebie przyszedł.   
  
Na oddziale ratunkowym dowiedział się, że w jednym z barów w Roger Bay doszło do krwawej potyczki, w wyniku której wiele osób zostało rannych, a kilkorgu groziła śmierć, więc liczyła się każda sekunda. Law teleportował się na miejsce wraz z Bepo - okazało się, że przyszło im dodatkowo obezwładnić napastnika, który prawdopodobnie w pijackim widzie zaczął bez ostrzeżenia strzelać do klientów - a przez następne dwie godziny operował rannych, ściągając ich z progu królestwa śmierci z powrotem do życia i wysyłając w stabilnym już stanie na izbę przyjęć.   
  
\- Zastanawiam się, czy nie nadeszła pora, żeby na broń trzeba było mieć specjalne pozwolenie - stwierdził, kiedy robota była skończona i wraz z Bepo wracali piechotą do szpitala. Wieczór panował ciepły, w powietrzu unosił się zapach letnich kwiatów, a łagodny szum morza wypełniał miękką ciemność spokojem, w którym trudno było uwierzyć, że dopiero co, zaraz obok, niemal doszło do masakry... której można było uniknąć. - Jak nie na całym świecie, to może chociaż tutaj. Żyjemy w pokojowych czasach. Spodziewałeś się, że kiedyś takie nastaną...? Wtedy, kiedy przemierzaliśmy oceany? - spytał tonem, jakby nagle odkrył coś zaskakującego.   
  
\- Nie pamiętam - odparł Bepo ze śmiechem. - Ale pogadaj z Luffym, on przecież może o czymś takim zadecydować... Tylko musisz mu wszystko dokładnie i szczegółowo wyłożyć, żeby zrozumiał.   
  
\- Dobry pomysł... - mruknął Law, ale w następnej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że raczej nie uda mu się już spotkać z Królem Piratów, i prawie zatrzymał się w pół kroku, a jego serce nagle przyspieszyło.   
  
Pojutrze zamierzał _umrzeć._ Ostatni dzień życia - jutrzejszy - chciał spędzić z Rosapelo i z nikim innym. Może ci ludzie, których dopiero co wydarł śmierci, byli jego ostatnimi pacjentami...? - pomyślał, oglądając się za siebie. Jakby dopiero teraz to sobie uświadomił...! Nie czuł żalu, gdyż wierzył w słuszność swojej decyzji... ale mimo to każda chwila zaczęła wydawać się cenna i niezwykła, pełna znaczenia... Miał wrażenie, że słyszy zegar cicho odmierzający sekundy, które mu jeszcze pozostały - ograniczony czas, w którym niewiele się już zdarzy, a wiele się już nie zdarzy. Mijali właśnie jego dom, stojący cicho przy drodze z Roger Bay do Szpitala Pamięci Corazona. Przeleciał wzrokiem ciemne okna, spojrzał na rower przy płocie - i zrozumiał, że już tu nie wróci. Nie zobaczy, jak Tygrys zwija się w kłębek na kanapie, nie usiądzie do obiadu w salonie... Za dwa dni wszystko się skończy. Jak dziwnie. Nie, lepiej chyba było o tym nie myśleć.   
  
W następnej chwili zaskoczył sam siebie. Nie planował nikomu o tym mówić, ale nagle odczuł palącą potrzebę.   
  
\- Bepo...? - odezwał się, nie patrząc na minka i starając się, by jego głos brzmiał naturalnie. Jego ręce mimowolnie zacisnęły się w pięści i teraz je rozluźnił, nabierając głęboko powietrza.   
  
\- Mhm?   
  
\- Pojutrze... Zamierzam użyć na Rosapelo pewnej techniki, której nie używałem nigdy wcześniej - powiedział. - Zagwarantuje mu pełne wyzdrowienie.   
  
\- Udało ci się coś takiego opracować? To świetna wiadomość! - ucieszył się jego przyjaciel, a Law starał się nie czuć wyrzutów sumienia... zwłaszcza gdy usłyszał następne słowa, które sprawiły, że jego serce podskoczyło. - Czy to coś niebezpiecznego?   
  
\- Powiedzmy, że po jej użyciu... nie będę zdolny do pracy.   
  
\- Jak długo? - spytał mink trzeźwym tonem.   
  
Law nie odpowiedział. Jego gardło nagle się ścisnęło. Nie chciał kłamać... nie chciał kłamać właśnie Bepo, jednak... Mink po prostu uzna, że skoro chodziło o zupełnie nową metodę, nie można było z góry określić jej wszystkich skutków. Zmusił się, by wydobyć głos. Powiedział sobie, że to ostatni raz, gdy nie mówi mu prawdy.   
  
\- Przekonamy się.


	30. Rozdział 30

Pierwszy sierpnia, który wypadł nazajutrz i miał być ostatnim dniem Lawa, okazał się pod każdym względem wspaniały. Pogoda panowała piękna od samego rana - na lazurowym niebie nie było ani jednej chmurki i prędko zrobiło się upalnie, jednak łagodny wiaterek od morza sprawiał, że temperatura była zupełnie znośna. Law skonstatował w myślach, że wypadł mu na umieranie znacznie lepszy okres niż Corazonowi na Minion, jednak prędko nakazał sobie skupić się na innych sprawach. I chyba mu się udało, bo pod wieczór przyznał, że naprawdę cieszył się każdą spędzoną z Rosapelo chwilą.   
  
Poszli do New Piece, gdzie przy tak wybornej pogodzie - mimo weekendu - nie było większych tłumów. Większość mieszkańców Raftel wolała spędzić taki dzień na plaży czy we własnym ogrodzie... jednak mimo to udało im się natknąć na Króla Piratów z całą rodziną i niemal wszystkich Słomkowych, jak również całkiem spore grono znajomych ze szpitala, którym akurat wypadł dzień wolny. Law z zadowoleniem obserwował, jak Rosapelo rozmawia z młodszym pokoleniem, i dochodził do optymistycznego wniosku, że jego dziecko sobie poradzi. Chłopiec zdobył przez półtora roku wielu przyjaciół, którzy bez wątpienia będą go wspierać w razie potrzeby.   
  
Sam Rosapelo jednak nie wydawał się czerpać z tego dnia tyle radości ile on. Wydawał się zamyślony, jakby rozkojarzony i może nawet podenerwowany. Kiedy Law go o to pytał, zapewniał, że dobrze się bawi, i przez jakiś czas rzeczywiście sprawiał wrażenie rozluźnionego, zanim ponownie nie popadł we wcześniejszy nastrój. Law podejrzewał, że może to wynikać z perspektywy zbliżającego się zabiegu, z którym musiał wiązać ogromne nadzieje - przecież obiecano mu, że to będzie definitywny koniec kłopotów ze zdrowiem. Rano, zaraz po przebudzeniu, chłopiec zapytał: "Więc to się stanie jutro?" Law w pierwszej chwili poczuł, że jego serce wykonało w jego piersi jakąś dziwną ewolucję, zanim zorientował się, że nastolatek miał na myśli terapię. Potwierdził, dodając, że wobec tego dzisiaj mogą się w pełni oddać przyjemnościom, na co Rosapelo kiwnął głową i zaczął się przygotowywać do śniadania.   
  
Kiedy wrócili wieczorem - wygrzani, najedzeni i z nowymi wspomnieniami - Law miał świetny humor, choć o chłopcu w dalszym ciągu nie można było tego powiedzieć. Podziękował jednak za dobrą zabawę, uśmiechnął się raz czy dwa, a potem poinformował, że pada z nóg i chce iść od razu spać. Zamiast jednak udać się do swojej tymczasowej sypialni - Law nie omieszkał wspomnieć, że powinna to być ostatnia noc, jaką spędzi w szpitalu - stał przez chwilę w drzwiach, jakby jeszcze czegoś chciał. Była to dziwna chwila, której sensu Law nie pojmował, instynktownie jednak wyczuwał, że Rosapelo potrzebuje jakiegoś zapewnienia przed jutrem.   
  
\- Wszystko będzie dobrze - powiedział pogodnie i uśmiechnął się, na co chłopiec drgnął, a potem, jakby z wysiłkiem, kiwnął głową. - Dobranoc, Pelo.   
  
\- Dobranoc, Law-san - odparł cicho nastolatek i zniknął w pokoju obok, a Law zasiadł do biurka, by ostatni raz przejrzeć zapiski o Operacji Nieprzemijającej Młodości, choć znał już jej opis na pamięć.   
  
Nie dane mu jednak było w spokoju poczytać, ponieważ po jakichś pięciu minutach drzwi do sypialni na nowo się otworzyły, ukazując Rosapelo, który wciąż miał na sobie zwykłe ubranie. Nastolatek znów stał przez moment w tym samym miejscu co wcześniej, a potem usiadł na samym brzegu kanapy i splótł ręce.   
  
\- Law-san... chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać - powiedział, a potem odchrząknął, bo jego słowa wyszły nieco chrypliwe. - Zapytać cię o coś.   
  
Law zdjął okulary i przesunął się z krzesłem w jego stronę. Chłopcu najwyraźniej jutrzejszy zabieg nie dawał spokoju...   
  
\- Pytaj - odparł z uśmiechem.   
  
\- Jak dokładnie zginął Corazon-san?   
  
Law mrugnął, a potem poczuł, jak jego brwi podjechały niemal pod samą granicę włosów. Nie spodziewał się takiego pytania. Choćby myślał dziesięć lat, nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, że Rosapelo może o coś takiego zapytać. Nie interesowało go to przez półtora roku. Odkąd Law opowiedział mu swoją historię - wtedy, kiedy chłopiec leżał jeszcze na psychiatrii - nigdy do tego nie wracali. Owszem, nastolatek czasem pytał o Corazona, ale nigdy _o to._ Dlaczego akurat dzisiaj?   
  
\- Czemu chcesz to wiedzieć?   
  
\- Po prostu chcę - odparł chłopiec, kręcąc głową niecierpliwie. - Nie opowiesz mi?   
  
Law milczał, zastanawiając się gorączkowo, co powinien zrobić. Odmówić? Ale właściwie dlaczego? Nie było powodu... natomiast jeśli opowie, uświadomił sobie, wówczas przekaże dalej tę historię - historię, w której była tragedia, ale przecież także ogromne piękno. Historię bohaterstwa i bezwarunkowej miłości. Historię kogoś, kto nie zawahał się przed niczym, by ocalić drugiego człowieka. Poczuł rozlewające się w piersi ciepło i nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Corazon na to zasługiwał - by żyć w pamięci nawet tych, którzy go nigdy nie spotkali. Jeśli Law zabierze to wspomnienie ze sobą do grobu, wówczas nie będzie nikogo, kto by znał prawdę o życiu i śmierci Donquixote Rosinante.   
  
Skupił spojrzenie na chłopcu przed sobą i kiwnął głową. Przecież sam w ostatnich tygodniach sporo myślał o człowieku, któremu zawdzięczał niemal wszystko.   
  
\- Opowiadałem ci, jak po zniszczeniu mojego rodzinnego kraju dołączyłem do grupy piratów na North Blue - zaczął. - Nosili nazwę Rodzina Donquixote, od nazwiska ich kapitana. Zostali pokonani prawie piętnaście lat temu, a przywódca został skazany na dożywotnie uwięzienie w Impel Down. Corazon był jego młodszym bratem, naprawdę nazywał się Donquixote Rosinante, ale że był jednym z czterech oficerów, którzy odpowiadali tylko przed kapitanem, określano go tylko tym pseudonimem. My natomiast... znaczy się dzieciaki w Rodzinie... nazywaliśmy go _Cora-san,_ choć traktował nas okropnie, potrafił kogoś znienacka uderzyć, kopnąć czy nawet wyrzucić przez okno. Potem okazało się, że w rzeczywistości chciał nas zniechęcić, przegonić stamtąd... Bo widzisz, Cora-san... Rosinante był tak naprawdę żołnierzem Marynarki...   
  
\- Żołnierzem Marynarki?! - zawołał Rosapelo zaskoczony.   
  
Law kiwnął głową. Opowiedział to, co wiedział od Sengoku-san - o tym, jak Rosinante w dzieciństwie uciekł od brata i został przygarnięty przez admirała, a potem sam zasilił szeregi wojska i wreszcie wrócił do Doflamingo.   
  
\- Przeniknął do Rodziny, by szpiegować swojego brata. Przez wiele lat przekazywał Marynarce informacje, które miały dopomóc w ujęciu Piratów Donquixote, ale nikomu to nawet nie wpadło do głowy, no bo był przecież rodzonym bratem kapitana... W dodatku uważany był za roztargnionego idiotę i niezdarnego niemowę, którego jedyną zaletą była nienormalna siła. Naprawdę był koszmarnie niezdarny... miał dwie lewe ręce i nogi, potrafił się przewrócić nawet na siedząco - powiedział, na co Rosapelo wytrzeszczył oczy. - Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie posądzałby go o bycie szpiegiem, więc spędził całe lata, z powodzeniem oszukując swoich rzekomych towarzyszy. Kiedy jednak zabrał mnie w tę szaloną podróż, wówczas zaczęli powoli rozumieć, że jednak nie był do końca tym, za kogo go zawsze mieli - powiedział ciszej, a potem zamilkł zupełnie.   
  
Jak zwykle poczucie winy ukłuło go w serce. Gdyby nie on, wówczas Cora-san... Ale takie żale były próżne, przez blisko trzydzieści lat były zupełnie próżne. I przecież teraz wiedział już, dlaczego to wszystko się stało.   
  
\- W podróż, by znaleźć lekarstwo na twoją chorobę, tak? - głos Rosapelo przerwał jego zadumę, więc ponownie skupił spojrzenie i podjął opowieść.   
  
\- Tak. Objechaliśmy chyba wszystkie szpitale na North Blue, ale nikt nie potrafił mi pomóc. Po pół roku jednak dowiedzieliśmy się o możliwości zdobycia Ope Ope no Mi. - Zamilkł na chwilę, zastanawiając się nad słowami, których powinien użyć. - Przywódca Rodziny chciał go przejąć, dałby mu niemal nieograniczoną moc... Skontaktował się wtedy z nami, chciał, żeby Cora-san wrócił i pomógł mu w tej akcji, a przy okazji powiedział, że dzięki temu diabelskiemu owocowi uda się mnie uleczyć z Syndromu Bursztynowego Ołowiu, więc tym bardziej powinniśmy wracać... Pewnie już wiedział, że Cora-san nie stoi po jego stronie, a nawet jeśli tylko to podejrzewał, to ta okazja świetnie nadawała się, by przekonać się o jego lojalności - wyjaśnił. - Ale Cora-san nie chciał, żeby Ope Ope no Mi wpadł w ręce jego brata, postanowił go przechwycić i dać _mnie._ Dowiedział się, gdzie Ope Ope no Mi się znajduje, i tam popłynęliśmy, na wyspę Minion na północy North Blue... Źle się już wtedy czułem, gorączkowałem i byłem coraz słabszy, ale jakoś zdążyliśmy w porę. A Cora-san naprawdę zdobył ten diabelski owoc, zanim pojawił się tam jego brat...   
  
Znów miał przed oczami pokrytą bielą Minion z nieustannie padającym z nieba śniegiem, który tłumił wszystkie dźwięki. Cicha wyspa, na której nikt już od dawna nie mieszkał, wyspa, która dla Lawa stała się końcem i początkiem... choć dla Corazona była już tylko końcem. Corazon przeżył tylko w jego sercu, w jego szpitalu, nawet w Rosapelo... "Jego imię też znaczy serce", przypomniał sobie, ponownie koncentrując wzrok na chłopcu, który siedział na kanapie i wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie niebieskim spojrzeniem, wyraźnie czekając na ciąg dalszy.   
  
\- Cora-san zdobył Ope Ope no Mi gołymi rękami, mając przeciw sobie całą grupę piratów - powiedział Law. - A potem zrobił wszystko, by mi go dostarczyć. Został przy tym wielokrotnie postrzelony, potem jeszcze brutalnie pobity, ale wciąż mnie chronił. Wciąż walczył, jak tylko był w stanie. Kiedy na wyspie wreszcie pojawił się jego brat, dowiedziawszy się, że Ope Ope no Mi został mu skradziony spod samego nosa, Cora-san wciąż myślał o tym, jak mnie uratować. Widzisz, jego brat użył swoich mocy, by zapieczętować wyspę, tak by nikt się z niej nie wydostał... nie chciał wypuścić mnie z rąk, bo przecież mógł użyć tych mocy, używając mnie... ale Cora-san i tak go przechytrzył. Ukrył mnie w jednej ze skrzyń ze skarbami, przekonany, że piraci zabiorą ją na swój statek, nawet nie zaglądając do środka. Potem sam pozwolił się złapać i do samego końca zwodził swojego brata, że mnie już tam nie ma, że jestem poza jego zasięgiem, mimo że byłem zaraz obok. W jednym tylko go nie okłamał: zdradził mu prawdę o sobie... o tym, że jest z Marynarki i że od dawna go szpiegował... Oczywiście rozwścieczyło to jego brata i sprawiło, że ostatecznie pociągnął za spust.   
  
Rosapelo otworzył szerzej oczy.   
  
\- Zabił własnego brata? - zapytał głucho.   
  
\- Tak... tak jak wiele lat wcześniej zabił swojego ojca. To był potwór, który chciał tylko niszczyć i nikogo, niczego nie szanował... który nawet nie był zdolny do jakichkolwiek głębszych uczuć, Pelo - powiedział Law, wspominając swoje niedawne spotkanie z Doflamingo. - Można by mu nawet współczuć, gdyby naprawdę nie był największym niegodziwcem, jakiego nosiła ziemia. Ale widać cała zdolność kochania dostała się jego bratu...   
  
\- To nie w porządku, że ten dobry zginął, a ten zły przeżył - stwierdził Rosapelo i tym razem brzmiał bardzo jak dziecko.   
  
\- Zgadza się, nie w porządku - odparł Law cichym głosem.   
  
Nastolatek przez chwilę przyglądał mu się bacznym wzrokiem. Wyraźnie chciał coś powiedzieć, kilka razy otworzył usta - po to tylko, by je zaraz zamknąć. Law nie poganiał go. Dobrze rozumiał, że nie jest łatwo odnieść się do takich rzeczy, nawet jeśli Rosapelo już tę historię kiedyś słyszał, co prawda w okrojonej wersji. Przypomniał sobie tamtą rozmowę, sprzed półtora roku... Wtedy to wspomnienie wstrząsnęło nim i wywołało nieznośny ból... teraz jednak rana już się zagoiła, znacznie łatwej było o tym mówić, choć wciąż nie bez emocji. Zdał sobie sprawę, że w którymś momencie nieświadomie zacisnął pięści. Rozwarł je i wytarł spocone dłonie o materiał spodni, nabierając głęboko powietrza i zatrzymując je na chwilę w płucach.   
  
\- Jak się wtedy czułeś, Law-san? - zapytał wreszcie Rosapelo, samemu zaciskając palce na ubraniu. - Udało ci się uciec... tak? Ale jak się wtedy _czułeś?_   
  
Cóż, to była najmniej przyjemna część historii, którą Law by najchętniej pominął - skoro jednak już zgodził się na tę rozmowę...   
  
\- Prawie zwariowałem - powiedział wprost.   
  
Rosapelo pochłaniał go oczami, które znów były szeroko otwarte.   
  
\- Wspomniałeś, że chciałeś umrzeć... prawda? - spytał ciszej, ale wyraźnym głosem.   
  
Law kiwnął głową.   
  
\- Czułem się okropnie. Czułem się koszmarnie winny. Przecież to przeze mnie Cora-san zginął. Gdyby nie ja, wówczas mógłby żyć dalej... Czułem się tak, jak chwilę temu to określiłeś: że umarła nie ta osoba, która powinna była. Było dla mnie oczywiste, że to ja powinienem był umrzeć, nie on, przecież byłem śmiertelnie chory... a jednak stało się inaczej.   
  
Dłonie chłopca na jego kolanach zacisnęły się tak mocno, że pobielały knykcie, poza tym jednak ani drgnął, ledwo wydawał się oddychać. Wciąż przeszywał Lawa spojrzeniem niebieskich oczu.   
  
\- Musiało ci być strasznie ciężko - powiedział głosem, który był zbyt spokojny, by było to naturalne, zwłaszcza że siedział wyprostowany i napięty jak struna. - Najpierw straciłeś rodzinę, a potem jeszcze jednego człowieka, który się tobą zajął... Który cię... kochał? - Law kiwnął głową. - I którego... kochałeś...? - Jeszcze jedno kiwnięcie. Rosapelo gwałtownie nabrał powietrza. - Nie dziwię się, że pogrążyłeś się w rozpaczy... Dalej tak myślisz? Że źle się stało, że to ty przeżyłeś?   
  
Law powoli pokręcił głową i zupełnie niespodziewanie - także dla samego siebie -uśmiechnął się.   
  
\- Nie - odparł ze spokojem, który go wypełnił. - Teraz rozumiem, dlaczego tak zrobił... dlaczego zdecydował się poświęcić wszystko, żeby mi pomóc... Rozumiem, dlaczego nie mógł postąpić inaczej.   
  
\- Rozumiesz... - powtórzył Rosapelo. Wydawał się zamyślony, jednak jego następne słowa były ostre jak brzytwa, wręcz wyzywające: - I sam byś tak postąpił?   
  
Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy Lawa tak samo nagle, jak się pojawił.   
  
\- Co w tym złego?   
  
Chłopiec nic nie powiedział - przez dłuższą chwilę jedynie odwzajemniał jego wzrok w półmroku pokoju - a potem znienacka wstał z kanapy.   
  
\- Idę spać - oświadczył i ruszył do sypialni. - Dobrej nocy, Law-san.   
  
Law okręcił się na krześle, śledząc go wzrokiem.   
  
\- Pelo...? Poczekaj...! - zawołał. - Dlaczego mi się wydaje, że jesteś na mnie obrażony?   
  
Nastolatek odwrócił się powoli z ręką na klamce i raz jeszcze przebił go wzrokiem, a że patrzył z góry, wrażenie było lepsze niż wcześniej.   
  
\- Nie wiem - powiedział chłodnym głosem. - Może jestem zdania, że powinieneś być na niego bardziej zły.   
  
Law ściągnął brwi.   
  
\- Zły... Co? Jak mogłem być na niego zły? - Sama idea była kompletnie niedorzeczna. - Przecież ocalił mi życie... uratował mnie nie tylko na ciele, ale też na duszy. Gdyby nie on, umarłbym tam, w Rodzinie Donquixote, jak ostatni nędznik i bandyta... Zawdzięczam mu wszystko.   
  
Rosapelo prychnął.   
  
\- Ale cię zostawił! - zawołał. - Zostawił dzieciaka, który nie miał nikogo innego. Ile lat rozpaczałeś? Ile lat trwało, zanim się pozbierałeś po tym, że znów zostałeś sam na świecie? Uważasz, że miłością można wszystko usprawiedliwić... nawet krzywdę? Bo jakoś nie sądzę, byś był szczęśliwy i radosny po tym, przez co przeszedłeś... wręcz przeciwnie...   
  
Law poczuł, że blednie.   
  
\- Pelo, nie pozwalam ci tak mówić! Nie było innego wyjścia! Nie sądzę, by on z chęcią umierał tam... na Minion. Podejrzewam, że _raczej_ wolałby przeżyć...   
  
\- "Podejrzewasz"...? "Raczej by wolał"...? - spytał nastolatek z wyraźną ironią, ale Law to zignorował.   
  
\- Pewnie, że czasem miałem mu za złe - wyznał, gdy sobie to uświadomił. - Jednak zdaję sobie sprawę, że choćbym był na niego nie wiem jak wściekły, i tak by to nie wpłynęło na jego determinację. Nie zmieniłoby to jego decyzji. On to wszystko zrobił, nie pytając mnie o zdanie - mruknął, a potem potrząsnął głową. - A potem i tak cała złość była na próżno. Musiałem myśleć racjonalnie... zrozumieć, że nie jestem w stanie zmienić tego, co się stało, nieważne jak bym chciał... Więc teraz nie pozwolę ci mówić rzeczy, które obrażają jego pamięć i podważają to, co zrobił. Niech ci przypomnę, że gdyby nie Cora-san, nie byłoby mnie tutaj... Nie zdołałbym pomóc _tobie._   
  
\- Przecież... - zaczął Rosapelo ze wzburzeniem, a potem najwyraźniej ugryzł się w język, gdyż koniec końców oświadczył znacznie chłodniejszym tonem: - Dobranoc, Law-san. Do jutra.   
  
Law zastanowił się, co chłopiec chciał powiedzieć... Może: "Przecież jak dotąd wcale mi nie pomogłeś!"... Cóż, byle do jutra. Jutro pomoże mu w najlepszy sposób, ostateczny i niezawodny, przypomniał sobie... niemniej jednak słowa nastolatka wciąż kłuły, zwłaszcza że nie wydawał się widzieć w nich nic złego.   
  
\- Pelo... Dlaczego mówisz takie rzeczy? Dlaczego akurat dzisiaj? Nie podoba mi się ta rozmowa...   
  
\- Dokończymy ją rano, dobrze? - przerwał mu chłopiec. - Boję się, że teraz mógłbym powiedzieć coś, czego będę żałował.   
  
"Chyba już powiedziałeś", stwierdził Law w duchu.   
  
\- Dobrze, Law-san? - spytał Rosapelo z naciskiem, patrząc mu w oczy.   
  
\- Dobrze, porozmawiamy jutro. Śpij dobrze - powiedział Law.   
  
\- Ty również - odparł chłopiec cicho i wsunął się do sypialni, a potem zamknął drzwi. Nie pokazał się już więcej, zaś Law nie wiedział, czy mu z tego powodu ulżyło czy wręcz przeciwnie...   
  
Przysunął się do biurka i oparł łokcie na blacie, a czoło na splecionych dłoniach. Jego serce wciąż biło niespokojnym rytmem, w piersi czuł ciężar, a w ustach - smak popiołu. Dlaczego Rosapelo powiedział to wszystko? Dlaczego świadomie użył słów, które sprawiały ból? Normalnie był uprzejmym człowiekiem, nie mówił innym rzeczy, które mogły ich zranić... Ten dzień był tak przyjemny... do samego wieczora pozbawiony był nieprzyjemności. Dlaczego Rosapelo zniszczył to wrażenie?   
  
Potem jednak uświadomił sobie, że chłopiec przez cały dzień wydawał się być w kiepskim nastroju, który najwyraźniej na sam koniec się uzewnętrznił. Poza tym... Rosapelo miał czternaście lat, a w tym wieku dzieci bywają drażliwe bez powodu i wybuchają na byle drobnostkę. Nawet jeśli Law nie tak planował ten wieczór, prawdopodobnie nie powinien przywiązywać większej wagi do tego, co zaszło. Przypomniał sobie poprzedni raz, kiedy chłopiec i on mieli ostrą wymianę zdań, nie dalej jak miesiąc temu - i czym to się wtedy skończyło: pogadanką u Clione, z której wynikło, że Law jest zupełnym dupkiem ze skłonnością do przesady we wszystkim, najbardziej zaś w interpretacji zachowań innych... w każdym razie zachowań Rosapelo.   
  
Odetchnął głęboko, kiedy czułość znów wypełniła jego serce, łagodząc wcześniejsze wzburzenie, a potem jego wargi rozciągnął uśmiech. Nie potrafił się złościć na chłopca. Kochał go bezgranicznie i obłędnie, obsesyjnie go uwielbiał, każdy jego fragment i cechę charakteru, każdy gest i zachowanie. Chciał, by wszystko w nim sprawiało mu radość... i był w stanie wszystko mu wybaczyć. Nie, nawet nie uważał, by było coś do wybaczania. Rosapelo był dla niego największym cudem. Był kimś, za kogo warto było umrzeć. Bez wahania.   
  
Miał wrażenie, że właśnie w związku z tym coś umyka jego percepcji... że nad czymś powinien się porządnie zastanowić... że zapomina o jakiej sprawie albo wręcz świadomie ją ignoruje... zdecydował jednak, że nie mogło to być nic ważnego. Jego plan był już dawno opracowany, jego motywacja była czysta, a determinacja niewzruszona. Nie było sensu się nad tym zastanawiać, nie było sensu nawet czytać więcej o Operacji Nieprzemijającej Młodości, gdyż znał ja w każdym szczególe. Uświadomił sobie jednak, że powinien zostawić jakieś wskazówki dla personelu. Nie chciał, by w Szpitalu Pamięci Corazona wybuchła panika, placówka powinna dalej funkcjonować, nawet jeśli zabraknie w niej Ope Ope no Mi. Może kiedyś... kiedy pojawi się następny władający, także on postanowi oddać się medycynie, a wtedy ten szpital - najlepszy szpital świata - będzie na niego czekał...? To nie była taka zła wizja... choć Law tak naprawdę nie chciał zastanawiać się nad przyszłością, która do niego nie należała...   
  
Zdał sobie jednak sprawę, że musi sporządzić przynajmniej coś w rodzaju testamentu, na mocy którego przekaże Rosapelo dom z jego całą zawartością... nawet jeśli nieśmiertelny człowiek prawdopodobnie nie będzie musiał sobie zawracać głowy czymś takim jak warunki życia. Niespodziewanie pomyślał - odezwała się ta jego część, która zawsze była ciekawa i spragniona wiedzy - że chciałby się o tym przekonać... zobaczyć na własne oczy efekt tej niezwykłej, jedynej w swoim rodzaju, cudownej operacji... ale potem przypomniał sobie, że to niemożliwe. Musiał się zadowolić wiedzą, że jest w stanie to sprawić... i że ten cud przetrwa po kres czasów.   
  
Kiedy oba dokumenty zostały napisane - zajęło mu to dłużej, niż planował - postanowił się trochę przespać. Ostatnią noc życia mógłby równie dobrze spędzić na czuwaniu, jednak jutro musiał być w jak najlepszej formie. Operacja Nieprzemijającej Młodości wymagała, by podejść do niej z należytą powagą - zwłaszcza gdy dokonywało się jej na ukochanym człowieku.   
  
Zasypiał z uśmiechem na ustach.   
  


* * *

  
Kiedy się obudził, w pokoju było już zupełnie jasno. Wewnętrzny zegar mówił mu, że jest już koło ósmej. Zdumiał się, że spał do samego rana, z jakiejś jednak przyczyny czuł się okropnie zmęczony... wręcz pozbawiony energii. Przekręcił głowę i wydawało mu się, że ten jeden ruch wymaga całej jego siły.   
  
\- Co do diabła...? - wyrzucił z siebie, ale nawet jego głos był dziwnie słaby.   
  
Rosapelo siedział na podłodze tuż obok. Wyglądało, jakby spał w pozycji siedzącej, opierając się o kanapę, gdyż teraz rozwarł powieki i uniósł głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. Potem otarł oczy i ziewnął.   
  
\- Dzień dobry, Law-saaa...   
  
Law mrugnął, wpatrzony w jego twarz zaledwie kilkadziesiąt centymetrów od jego własnej, usiłując coś zrozumieć.   
  
\- Pelo... Dlaczego jestem taki-...   
  
Aktywował Ope Ope no Mi... a właściwie chciał to zrobić, jednak nic się nie wydarzyło. Poczuł tylko lekkie łaskotanie gdzieś w środku - być może tylko je sobie wyobraził - i to było wszystko. Nie był w stanie sięgnąć do swojego diabelskiego owocu. Przez chwilę myślał, że to jakiś chory sen, potem spróbował znów, i znów... a potem przypomniał sobie wrażenie sprzed blisko piętnastu lat, gdy ostatnim razem został obezwładniony przy pomocy morskiego kamienia.   
  
Powstrzymał uczucie paniki i uniósł z wysiłkiem oba ramiona. Na prawym nadgarstku zobaczył cienką obręcz, której z pewnością tam nie było, gdy kładł się spać. Wyglądała jak prosta bransoletka, ale już wiedział, że znalazł źródło swojej niemocy.   
  
\- Co to jest? - spytał, choć wcale nie musiał.   
  
\- Prezent ode mnie - odparł Rosapelo bez emocji, a potem, gdy Law ponownie przekręcił głowę i zogniskował na nim spojrzenie, dodał: - Założyłem w nocy, jak tylko zasnąłeś - i tym razem w jego głosie coś zadrżało.   
  
Law złapał za bransoletkę lewą dłonią, ale natychmiast poczuł, jak jego palce drętwieją. Obie ręce opadły z powrotem na jego klatkę piersiową. Wbił wzrok w sufit, który z tej perspektywy widział najlepiej.   
  
\- To coś jest zrobione z morskiego kamienia - powiedział ze spokojem, którego tak naprawdę nie czuł. A może czuł? Wydawało mu się, że przebywa w jakimś otępieniu. - Blokuje moce mojego diabelskiego owocu. Jako prezent jest zupełnie nietrafione.   
  
\- Wręcz przeciwnie, w obecnej sytuacji nie ma chyba niczego lepszego - stwierdził chłopiec i Law znów na niego popatrzył.   
  
\- W obecnej... Co? Zdejmij to ze mnie, bardzo cię proszę, Pelo. Skoro założyłeś, musisz być w stanie też to zdjąć. Nie lubię takich żartów.   
  
\- To nie jest żart! - krzyknął Rosapelo. - Chyba że to też jest żart?   
  
Sięgnął po coś na podłogę - jego ręka wyraźnie drżała - a potem podstawił mu pod nos jakiś papier, w którym Law od razu rozpoznał kartkę z dokumentów na temat Ope Ope no Mi... w dodatku opisującą Operację Nieprzemijającej Młodości.   
  
\- Nie powinieneś był czytać moich papierów - mruknął. - Nawet jeśli _zostawiłem_ je na widoku...   
  
\- To jest ta twoja cudowna metoda na moją chorobę?! TO??! - wrzasnął chłopiec, machając kartką tuż przed jego twarzą.   
  
Law nic nie powiedział, tylko zamknął oczy. Potem skupił się w sobie... i usiadł na kanapie, spuszczając nogi na podłogę.   
  
\- Taka obrączka to za mało, żeby mnie zatrzymać, Pelo - powiedział spokojnie, a potem znów uniósł powieki i popatrzył na chłopca, który cofnął się z wyrazem wyraźnej konsternacji na buzi. - Ktokolwiek był twoim informatorem, zapomniał cię przestrzec, że Trafalgar Law nie jest pierwszym lepszym władającym. Chyba że nie wspomniałeś, że chodzi o mnie...? Byłbym w kłopocie, gdybyś założył mi to na _szyję._   
  
Nawet jeśli upłynęło już kilkanaście lat, odkąd ostatni raz doznawał działania morskiego kamienia - i dlatego w pierwszej chwili został tak osłabiony - był zbyt potężny, by dać się pokonać głupiemu kawałkowi minerału. Nie potrzebował wiele czasu, by ponownie zapanować nad swoim ciałem. Przygotowując się na zawroty głowy, wstał, a potem skoncentrował się na tym, by utrzymać się na nogach. Był pewny, że mu się to uda. Kiedy pokój przestał wirować, zrobił krok w stronę drzwi, a potem drugi... Musiał się w pierwszej kolejności pozbyć tego świństwa.   
  
\- Law-san, co robisz...? - teraz w głosie Rosapelo był wyraźny strach, a potem chłopiec zerwał się na nogi. - Gdzie idziesz? Law-san?!   
  
Law nic nie powiedział; nie chciał marnować więcej energii. Wiedział, gdzie idzie: na chirurgię. Tam mu obetną rękę, co rozwiąże problem, a dłoń raz dwa sobie przyczepi z powrotem. Prawie żałował Rosapelo, że sztuczka mu się nie udała... teraz jednak nie była pora na uczucia, musiał skupić się w całości na zadaniu, które go czekało. Otworzył drzwi i wyszedł na korytarz, a potem skręcił do windy, zaś Rosapelo wypadł zaraz za nim. Law zobaczył, że chłopiec ma na sobie wczorajsze ubranie... Pewnie spał tej nocy znacznie krócej od niego, pomyślał, naciskając przycisk wzywający windę.   
  
\- Law-san, chyba nie zamierzasz... - Rosapelo złapał go za ramię, a w jego oczach widniało teraz ewidentne przerażenie. Może zrozumiał, co Law miał na myśli, mówiąc o zakładaniu mu morskiego kamienia na szyję... Cóż, nie dostanie takiej możliwości, nie będzie drugiej szansy do wykorzystania. - Law-san! Nie możesz tego zrobić! Przestań! Law-san, nie możesz...!   
  
Dwie głowy wychyliły się ze stołówki, zwabione podniesionym głosem chłopca. Zanim jednak którakolwiek zdążyła zareagować, Law powiedział:   
  
\- Wszystko w porządku. Dam sobie radę - wobec czego właściciele głów ponownie zniknęli z pola widzenia.   
  
Winda nie przyjeżdżała - wyglądało na to, że zatrzymywała się na każdym piętrze. Prawda, o tej porze akurat spora część personelu zaczynała pracę, musiał być cierpliwy. Rosapelo tymczasem nie przestawał potrząsać jego rękawem, wołając raz po raz jego imię, co Law starał się ignorować najlepiej, jak potrafił, co w tym stanie bezwładności nie sprawiało większych trudności... musiał się jedynie postarać, żeby chłopiec go przypadkiem nie przewrócił. Jeszcze tylko trochę, jeszcze tylko chwila, mówił sobie... Wkrótce pozbędzie się tego paskudztwa i-...   
  
\- Co tu się wyprawia? - rozległ się od strony schodów boleśnie znajomy głos, a Law mimo odrętwienia zrozumiał, że jego szczęście się skończyło.   
  
Obaj popatrzyli w tamtym kierunku, by ujrzeć - Law z zalążkiem złości, Rosapelo z nadzieją - ordynatora psychiatrii, który przyglądał się im z perfekcyjnie spokojnym wyrazem twarzy i wyrazem skoncentrowanej czujności w szaroniebieskich oczach. No tak, krzyki Rosapelo z pewnością było słychać także piętro niżej... Clione pewnie akurat wchodził czy wychodził ze swojego gabinetu, niech go diabli, i oczywiście nie mógł ich zignorować. Law miał ochotę zazgrzytać zębami.   
  
\- Nic się nie-...   
  
\- Clione-san...! - zawołał Rosapelo i rzucił się w jego kierunku, w oczach miał łzy. - Pomó-...   
  
Law nie miał pojęcia, co kazało mu złapać chłopca za ramię - prawdopodobnie jakiś instynkt obronny - w następnej sekundzie wiedział jednak, że nie powinien był tego robić. Gwałtownie złapany od tyłu Rosapelo stracił równowagę i upadł na podłogę, a Law z całą pewnością nie wyobraził sobie chrupnięcia, które się przy tym rozległo. Twarz nastolatka ściągnęła się bólem i pobladł, a od jego rzęs oderwały się dwie łzy, ale zagryzł wargi i nawet nie wydał jęku. Jęknął za to Law, kucając przy nim z nagłym niepokojem, który złapał go za serce.   
  
\- Pelo... Co się-...   
  
\- Nic mi nie jest.   
  
\- Pelo, muszę-...   
  
\- Nic mi nie jest...!   
  
Było oczywiste, że coś sobie złamał, jednak determinacja na jego twarzy i w jego głosie wyraźnie świadczyły, że nie zamierza o tym teraz rozmawiać. Na korytarzu pojawiało się tymczasem coraz więcej gapiów, ze swojego biura wyjrzała sekretarka Lawa i patrzyła na tę scenę z wyrazem niepokoju w oczach, zaś Clione przenosił wzrok między nimi dwoma, jakby usiłował się zorientować, o co chodzi, i odpowiednio zareagować. Law wiedział, że ma niewiele czasu, zanim sytuacja całkowicie wymknie się spod kontroli, musiał wcześniej coś zrobić...   
  
Jednak szybszy okazał się Rosapelo. Kiedy psychiatra wreszcie ruszył w ich stronę, chłopiec złapał Lawa za rękaw i powiedział bardzo spokojnym głosem:   
  
\- Wróć do... Chodźmy do gabinetu. Dobrze, Law-san?   
  
A Law zrozumiał, że ma do wyboru albo upierać się przy chirurgii, ryzykując, że w tym czasie Rosapelo powie o wszystkim Clione - na pewno powie - albo zrobić, o co chłopiec go prosił... i narazić się na rozmowę, której wcale nie chciał i której za wszelką cenę planował uniknąć. Te dwie opcje - obie złe - walczyły w nim przez moment. Naprawdę pragnął pozbyć się tej obrączki i móc użyć Ope Ope no Mi, żeby uleczyć Rosapelo, jednak... Popatrzył na psychiatrę, który zatrzymał się i nie podchodził, choć wyraźnie był na to gotów - już dawno musiał się zorientować, że coś jest nie w porządku, gdy Law nie użył swojego diabelskiego owocu, by pomóc chłopcu - a potem na nastolatka, który wciąż siedział na podłodze i oddychał szybko, trzymając się kurczowo jego rękawa.   
  
Zacisnął szczęki... a potem kiwnął głową i wstał, wyciągając do chłopca rękę.   
  
\- Dasz radę iść? - spytał cicho.   
  
\- Tak - odparł Rosapelo szeptem i podniósł się, jednak zaraz jęknął i oparł się na nim całym ciężarem ciała. Musiał mieć złamaną nogę. - Chodźmy - powiedział jednak, ściskając ramię Lawa tak, że aż zabolało.   
  
Te kilkanaście metrów, które mieli do przejścia, wydawało się Lawowi drogą przez mękę. Nie chodziło o to, że czuł się słabo - raczej o to, że całym sobą pragnął iść teraz gdzie indziej, by pozbyć się tej przeklętej obręczy na prawym nadgarstku, która blokowała jego moc... przez co nie mógł pomóc swojemu dziecku, które w tej chwili cierpiało. Podjął jednak decyzję i zamierzał się jej trzymać. Na plecach czuł świdrujący wzrok Clione, jednak z jakiejś przyczyny psychiatra pozostał tam, gdzie był... Postanowił dać im szansę na załatwienie sprawy między sobą, zrozumiał Law w nagłym olśnieniu, choć wcale nie było mu od tego lepiej.   
  
Po chwili, która zdawała się być wiecznością, dotarli do gabinetu. Kiedy tylko Law zamknął drzwi, Rosapelo osunął się na podłogę z jękiem. W oczach miał nowe łzy, tym razem prawdopodobnie bólu, którego świadomość sprawiała, że wnętrzności Lawa skręcały się w supeł, a w ustach czuł gorycz. Usiadł obok chłopca - właściwie ciężko klapnął na dywan - i wyciągnął do niego rękę.   
  
\- Zdejmij to, zajmę się tym złamaniem.   
  
Chłopiec pokręcił głową, zaciskając wargi, choć zaraz potem pociągnął nosem.   
  
\- Pelo, nie bądź niemądry - powiedział Law z najlżejszą nutą zniecierpliwienia. - Chcę cię uleczyć, a teraz tego nie mogę zrobić.   
  
Nastolatek jednak znów potrząsnął głową. Jego niebieskie oczy były szeroko otwarte, ale na twarzy malował się upór.   
  
\- Nie możesz mnie leczyć wbrew mojej woli - odparł łamiącym się głosem. - Tak jest zapisane w prawach pacjenta.   
  
\- Jesteś niepełnoletni, Pelo - zauważył Law. - W takim wypadku mogę sam decydować... jeśli nie wiesz, co jest dla ciebie najlepsze.   
  
\- Nie, jeśli dziecko ma więcej niż dwanaście lat, jest wystarczająco dojrzałe i w pełni władz psychicznych i potrafi wyraźnie przekazać własną wolę. Wówczas trzeba ją wziąć pod uwagę - poprawił go Rosapelo. - Z moją głową wszystko jest w porządku... choć niewiele brakuje, żebym zwariował ze strachu - dodał ciszej i spuścił głowę, a potem otarł łzy, które już płynęły mu po policzkach.   
  
Law zgarbił ramiona i nic nie powiedział. Czuł się paskudnie - zarówno na ciele, jak i na duszy... To nie tak miało wyglądać. Miało być radośnie, podniośle i doskonale... a tymczasem siedzieli obaj na podłodze... jeden ze złamaną nogą i we łzach, a drugi zakuty w morski kamień i ledwo będący w stanie się ruszać. Raz jeszcze spróbował ściągnąć bransoletkę z nadgarstka, jednak z takim samym efektem jak wcześniej - i wiedział, że nie miało sensu tracić już i tak mocno ograniczonych sił.   
  
\- Law-san... nie możesz tego zrobić - odezwał się znów Rosapelo, pociągając nosem. - Nie możesz przeprowadzić tej operacji... Nie pozwalam ci na to.   
  
\- No, w tej chwili rzeczywiście nie mogę... - mruknął Law zgryźliwie.   
  
Nastolatek znów otarł oczy i zagryzł wargi. Milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, usiłując się opanować.   
  
\- Dlaczego chciałeś... dlaczego w ogóle wpadło ci to do głowy? - spytał wreszcie, jego glos był cichy.   
  
\- Bo nie znalazłem innej metody, żeby zapewnić ci zdrowie - odparł Law z miejsca spokojnym tonem. - Żeby zapewnić ci życie. Nie chcę, żebyś umarł, a cały czas boję się, że zaraz do tego dojdzie - powiedział wprost, a potem dodał z naciskiem: - Musisz przeżyć, Pelo. Tylko to się liczy.   
  
Chłopiec pokręcił głową, jego wargi znów zadrżały, a oczy wypełniły nowymi łzami. Zakrył twarz dłońmi i tylko kręcił głową, powtarzając cicho:   
  
\- Nie... Nie...   
  
\- To jedyne, co mogę zrobić - wyjaśnił Law cierpliwie, powstrzymując emocje, choć serce krajało się w nim na widok rozpaczy nastolatka. - Próbowałem wielu rzeczy, ale nie jestem w stanie pomóc ci w inny sposób. Została ta metoda, najlepsza i niezawodna.   
  
Rosapelo opuścił ręce.   
  
\- Nie wiesz nawet, czy to zadziała...! - powiedział słabo.   
  
\- Zadziała, i to doskonale - odparł Law kategorycznym tonem. - Przeczytałeś... co tam jest napisane. Osobie, na której się tę operację przeprowadzi, gwarantuje _życie wieczne._ Życie wieczne, Pelo! To oznacza, że będziesz odporny na wszystkie urazy, na wszystkie choroby. Zachowasz zdrowie i nic nie będzie cię mogło skrzywdzić...!   
  
\- Na cholerę mi życie wieczne?! - zawołał chłopiec zduszonym szeptem. - Nie chcę... nie potrzebuję go...!   
  
\- Nie wiesz, co mówisz - ofuknął go Law, ściągając brwi. - Nieśmiertelność jest największym marzeniem ludzkości od za-...   
  
\- I co z tego, że tak jest napisane? - przerwał mu nastolatek z irytacją. Jego głos wciąż się łamał, jednak złość wydawała się dodawać mu sił. - Znasz tego człowieka, na którym tę operację przeprowadzono? Spotkałeś go? Rozmawiałeś z nim? Przecież nic o tym nie piszą. Nic! Może to równie dobrze bujda, jakaś legenda... jakiś szalony wymysł, który tak naprawdę doprowadzi tylko do jednego: śmierci. Nie masz żadnej gwarancji, że to się powiedzie... że efekt będzie taki, jak zakładasz...! A w takim razie... - przełknął - poświęcisz się zupełnie na darmo... A ja zostanę ze swoją chorobą i nikt nie będzie potrafił mi pomóc... i wtedy rzeczywiście umrę, bo nikt nie będzie mnie w stanie uratować.   
  
\- Na pewno się tak nie stanie, Pelo - zapewnił go Law. - I cokolwiek zrobię, to nie będzie na darmo.   
  
Chłopiec znów pokręcił głową. Przestał już ocierać wciąż płynące łzy, jedynie od czasu do czasu pociągał nosem i co chwilę przełykał, jednak nie spuszczał wzroku.   
  
\- Byłem taki głupi... Myślałem, że coś dla ciebie... znaczę - powiedział cicho, a serce Lawa wypełniło się gorącą miłością...i była to pierwsza tak gwałtowna, tak wyraźna emocja, odkąd przebudził się z tą przeklętą bransoletką na ręce.   
  
\- Znaczysz dla mnie więcej niż samo życie - odparł, choć w gardle go nagle zapiekło. - Umarłbym dla ciebie...   
  
\- Nie chcę, żebyś dla mnie UMIERAŁ! - zawołał Rosapelo, a w jego głosie, nabrzmiałym od łez, znów zadźwięczał gniew. - Chcę, żebyś dla mnie... żebyś ze mną żył! Czy to tak trudno zrozumieć?!   
  
Law mrugnął... a potem odwrócił wzrok, bo nagle nie był w stanie znieść otwartego spojrzenia chłopca.   
  
\- To nie tak... ja też bym chciał... i wcale nie chcę cię zostawiać... Ale nie ma innego wyjścia - szepnął zbolałym tonem.   
  
\- Naprawdę? - zawołał Rosapelo, a tym razem w jego słowach był wyraźny sarkazm. - A mnie się wydaje, że po prostu bardzo chcesz umrzeć i nic cię przed tym nie powstrzyma. Wykorzystujesz mnie jako bardzo wygodną wymówkę do tego, żeby się zabić, Law-san! Nic innego!   
  
Law skulił się jeszcze bardziej.   
  
\- Mylisz się... - zaprotestował słabo.   
  
\- Ach tak?! - wybuchnął nastolatek. - Z mojego punktu widzenia tak to właśnie wygląda. Twierdzisz, że robisz to dla mnie... ale tak naprawdę w ogóle nie zastanawiasz się, jak _ja_ się będę czuł. W ogóle! Chcesz, żebym spędził resztę życia w poczuciu winy? Albo nawet całą wieczność?! Law-san, czy ty myślisz, że ja będę wdzięczny i szczęśliwy, kiedy _umrzesz_ dla mnie? Kto jak kto, ale ty powinieneś to zrozumieć! Przecież chcesz mi zrobić dokładnie to samo, co Corazon-san zrobił tobie! To jakaś zemsta za to, co sam wycierpiałeś? Jakiś rewanż na własnym losie... czy na nim? Skrzywdził cię, wpędził cię w rozpacz, której nie pozbyłeś się na wiele lat...   
  
Law poderwał głowę, gdy ogarnął go ten sam gniew co poprzedniego wieczoru. Rosapelo mógł obrażać jego, ale nie Corazona...!   
  
\- Nie wiesz, co mówisz! - zawołał. - Nie chcę słuchać takich rzeczy! Cora-san nie zrobił nic złego, nie możesz go o nic obwiniać...! Walczył do samego końca, nie poszedł tam _po śmierć..._ po prostu na ostatnim zakręcie _musiał_ ją wybrać...! - krzyknął, zaciskając pięści i patrząc z wściekłością na chłopca... który jednak nic sobie nie wydawał robić z jego wzburzenia.   
  
\- No właśnie, a co ty robisz? Podajesz się śmierci na srebrnej tacy, idziesz potulnie jak krowa do rzeźni i nawet nie kiwniesz palcem, by się sprzeciwić. Tak, Corazon-san zginął jak wojownik, a ty? - Rosapelo wyciągnął rękę i dotknął jego piersi. - Ty, Law-san, nawet nie podjąłeś walki! Wybrałeś najprostsze, najłatwiejsze rozwiązanie, które pomoże ci uciec od wyrzutów sumienia, od odpowiedzialności, od ciężaru życia... Zasłaniając się słowami "nie ma innego wyjścia" i "robię to dla ciebie"... tak naprawdę stworzyłeś sobie okazję, by wreszcie móc odejść! Zaprzecz, jeśli tak nie jest! No zaprzecz!   
  
Law wpatrywał się w niego bez słowa. Patrzył na jego rozczochrane włosy, na mokrą od łez twarz i drżące wargi... i na oczy, w których nie było ani cienia wątpliwości. Niebieskie spojrzenie przeszywało go na wskroś, gdyż Rosapelo wciąż nie odwracał wzroku. Kolejna fala ciepła zalała jego serce - wraz z dumą, jaką odczuwał, patrząc na to cudowne stworzenie, które na krótką chwilę stał się jego synem. Jaką drogę przeszedł od niepewnego chłopca do tego młodego człowieka, który potrafił w mocnych słowach przedstawiać swoją rację i wymagać...! Nie miało jednak znaczenia to, co mówił, Law wybaczał mu wszystko od razu. Teraz też jego gniew opadł tak szybko, jak się pojawił. Uwielbiał Rosapelo i wiedział, że musi ochronić płomień jego życia, tylko to się liczyło.   
  
\- Możesz nazwać mnie tchórzem - powiedział cicho. - Możesz mnie nazwać, jakkolwiek chcesz... wszystko jedno, nie przejmuję się tym. Zawsze byłem egoistą i nie-...   
  
Nastolatek wydał odgłos frustracji zmieszanej z niedowierzaniem.   
  
\- Nie! - zawołał. - Nie zasłaniaj się teraz swoim egoizmem... w który chyba tylko ty jeden wierzysz. - Potem jego oczy zwęziły się i uniósł lekko podbródek. - Jeśli jednak mamy się licytować na egoizm... to jak ci się podoba taka opcja? Jeśli to zrobisz... jeśli przeprowadzisz tę przeklętą Operację Nieprzemijającej Młodości, czy jak ją nazwano, to zapewniam cię, że od razu odbiorę sobie życie.   
  
Law zbladł.   
  
\- Nie zrobisz tego - szepnął.   
  
\- Ależ zrobię - odparł chłopiec, kiwając z przekonaniem głową. - Możesz być pewien, że zrobię. Nie sądzę, by nieśmiertelność dawała ochronę przed... samobójstwem. A w tym mam już prawie wprawę... nieprawdaż?   
  
Law wpatrywał się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, czując, jakby go uderzono... jakby ugodzono go w samo serce. Zacisnął szczęki, a jego palce wbiły się we włókna dywanu. Och, jakże się mylił, sądząc, że słowa Rosapelo nie mają znaczenia... że można je zignorować... _Tego_ nie dało się przecież zignorować...!   
  
\- Dlaczego...? - spytał głucho.   
  
Chłopiec przekrzywił głowę.   
  
\- Może dlatego, że nie jestem tak silny jak ty, Law-san...? - powiedział trzeźwo. - Że nie będę w stanie żyć, dźwigając taki ciężar...? Nawet jeśli ty otrzymałeś dar... bo to rzeczywiście był dar, Corazon-san ocalił ci życie, kiedy byłeś śmiertelnie chory... to moja sytuacja jest inna.   
  
Morski kamień już zupełnie nie dawał ochrony przed emocjami, które rzuciły się na Lawa, sprawiając ból, nieważne jak mocno usiłował się od nich odciąć. Rozpacz, niedowierzanie, poczucie przegranej, frustracja, złość - a wszystkie wynikały z miłości, która z każdą chwilą była mocniejsza. Dlaczego ten chłopak tak uparcie odmawiał spojrzeć na sprawę rozsądnie? Dlaczego nie...   
  
\- Inna? Pelo, nie rozumiesz-...   
  
\- Nie, to ty nie rozumiesz, Law-san... - przerwał mu Rosapelo, a potem nabrał głęboko powietrza. - Trafalgarze Law, jak możesz być takim idiotą?! Przecież ja nie jestem _umierający!_   
  
Law uderzył pięścią o podłogę.   
  
\- Ale możesz umrzeć! - krzyknął z rozpaczą. - Jutro, pojutrze, za miesiąc...! Dwa tygodnie temu prawie straciłeś życie... Gdybym cię nie znalazł na czas, już byś nie żył, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę? A gdyby tak się stało, to ja... ja sam bym nie przeżył... tego jestem pewien jak własnego imienia! Nie chcę patrzeć, jak cierpisz, Pelo. Chcę zrobić wszystko, żeby... Nie ma takiej ceny, której nie mógłbym zapłacić, żeby cię ocalić, możesz to pojąć, durny dzieciaku?! Każdy rodzic pragnie ocalić swoje dziecko, nawet jeśli miałby sam przy tym zginąć! Kiedy przychodzi do wyboru: ty albo ja, to wybór jest oczywisty!   
  
Zamknął oczy i nabrał głęboko powietrza.   
  
\- Od trzynastego roku życia trzymałem ludzi na dystans, żeby już nigdy więcej się nie przywiązać i nie stracić ukochanej osoby - powiedział ciszej. - Ale wtedy spotkałem ciebie i już tak się stało, że straciłem na twoim punkcie głowę. Nie chciałem tego, ale teraz nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez ciebie, Pelo. Potrafisz to zrozumieć? Potrafisz zrozumieć, jak czuje się człowiek, który stracił w życiu wszystkich, którzy byli mu bliscy... a potem znów, wbrew sobie, wbrew wszystkim wysiłkom, zdołał raz jeszcze pokochać...? - szepnął, ponownie na niego patrząc i czując ucisk w gardle. - Kocham cię... i dlatego twoje dobro ma dla mnie najwyższy priorytet.   
  
Oczy chłopca znów napełniły się łzami.   
  
\- Nareszcie to powiedziałeś... - szepnął, a jego wargi zadrżały. Potem pokręcił głową. - Nie, już wcześniej to mówiłeś...   
  
Law zamrugał.   
  
\- Wcześniej...?   
  
\- Wtedy... w nocy... - Rosapelo znów pociągnął nosem, ale nie mógł już powstrzymać płaczu. Mimo to mówił dalej, jakby coś go zmuszało... jakby chciał wyrzucić z siebie to, z czym wyraźnie męczył się przez ostatnie kilka dni. - A potem... potem słyszałem, jak... Słyszałem cię ... jak płakałeś... To dlatego... domyśliłem się, że dzieje się coś złego... I następnego dnia znalazłem tę teczkę... i przeczytałem... I zrozumiałem, że ta cudowna metoda to nic innego jak... I poprosiłem Franky'ego, żeby mi dał coś, czym będę cię mógł powstrzymać... żebyś nie...   
  
Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, szloch wstrząsał jego ciałem. Law wyciągnął rękę, by go dotknąć... ale przypomniał sobie, że nie może tego robić, i cofnął ramię. Musiał przeciąć tę więź, przecież nie było innego wyjścia... ale, przypomniał sobie, Rosapelo powiedział, że... Nie, musiał go przekonać... jak najszybciej...   
  
\- Pelo, miejmy to za sobą - powiedział cicho, choć w środku cały się trząsł. - Zrozum, że to najlepsze, co mogę dla ciebie zrobić...   
  
\- Nie! - Chłopiec oderwał ręce od twarzy i przeszył go wściekłym spojrzeniem. Znów był cały w gniewie, złość wydawała się promieniować nawet z końcówek jego sterczących na wszystkie strony włosów... a Law mimowolnie pomyślał, że taka typowa dla nastolatków zmienność nastrojów jest czymś cudownym. - Nic z tego! Nie pozwolę ci na to! - zawołał, a potem pokręcił głową, zanim ponownie spojrzał na niego z frustracją. - Mylisz się, cały czas się mylisz... Czy ty w ogóle mnie słuchasz? Czy dotarło do ciebie chociaż jedno moje słowo?! Bo mam wrażenie, jakbym gadał do ściany... jakby nic, co mówię, nie miało znaczenia...   
  
Urwał, jego oczy rozszerzyły się i zabłysło w nich jakieś poczucie winy.   
  
\- Czy to dlatego, że nigdy nie powiedziałem... że cię kocham, Law-san? - spytał ciszej, uciekając wzrokiem, ale zaraz potem przełknął i znów na niego popatrzył. - Kocham cię - powiedział mocniejszym tonem. - Byłem... _Jestem_ z tobą szczęśliwy. Kiedy moja mam zginęła, kiedy zostałem sam... Zająłeś się mną, kiedy straciłem wszystko. Dałeś mi dom, chciałeś ze mną być... Przekonałeś mnie, żebym żył, że warto, bo wszystko jeszcze będzie dobrze... Nie wierzyłem, że jeszcze kiedyś mogę być szczęśliwy, a jednak tak się stało. Nie zamierzam z tego szczęścia teraz rezygnować. Tak samo jak ty... nie chcę cię stracić. Tak samo jak ty, nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez ciebie. Nie chcę, żebyś dla mnie umierał - powtórzył swoje wcześniejsze słowa, a jego oczy znów napełniły się łzami. - Nie chcę, żebyś... w ogóle umierał. Przecież _nie musisz...!_ Nie przekonasz mnie, że to jest jedyne wyjście, cokolwiek powiesz...!   
  
Law odwrócił spojrzenie... ale w następnej chwili Rosapelo chwycił go za koszulę i przyciągnął gwałtownie w swoją stronę, tak że prawie dotykali się czołami, a Law mógł czuć ciepło jego oddechu.   
  
\- Law-san... Jeśli się zabijesz, nigdy ci tego nie wybaczę - powiedział chłopiec cicho, natarczywie, z pełnym przekonaniem. - I odrzucę nieśmiertelność, bo bez ciebie będzie dla mnie największym przekleństwem. Więc twoje... poświęcenie - to słowo prawie wypluł - pójdzie zupełnie na marne. - Potem jednak dodał łagodniejszym tonem i prawie szeptem: - Jednak wolałbym, żebyś... żeby to nie strach tobą kierował, tylko... Jeśli to, co powiedziałeś... jeśli naprawdę mnie kochasz... - Pokręcił głową. - Nie, powód nie ma znaczenia. Po prostu chcę, żebyś _żył._   
  
Nabrał głęboko powietrza, ale wciąż nie rozluźniał uścisku, wciąż go nie wypuszczał. Jego oczy były skupione, ich intensywny błękit wypełniał całe pole widzenia i Law czuł się przez nie pochłonięty, unieruchomiony. Nie byłby w stanie drgnąć, nawet gdyby od tego zależało jego życie. Ledwo był w stanie oddychać.   
  
\- Nie stracisz mnie, Law-san - mówił dalej Rosapelo, w jego głosie dźwięczała teraz stal, mimo że nie był wiele mocniejszy od szeptu. - Nie jestem umierający. Wiesz, co tu jest problemem? Ty zawsze wszystko chcesz robić sam, bierzesz na siebie całą odpowiedzialność, a przecież wokół są inni... wielu ludzi, którzy chcą... którzy mogą pomóc. Poprosimy Franky'ego, by zbudował dla mnie jakiś sprzęt ochronny, żebym się nie łamał... A Clione-san przeprowadzi na mnie terapię, bo podejrzewa, że te moje upadki mogą być psychogenne... A jeśli będzie trzeba, zostanę tutaj, choćby dziesięć lat. Nie będę się ruszał od twojego boku, nie będę się narażał na żadną krzywdę. Mogę nawet leżeć w łóżku. Jestem gotów to zrobić... i zrobię to bez wahania, nieważne jak będzie ciężko - zadeklarował, a potem odsunął się, rozluźniając uścisk i cofając rękę.   
  
Kiedy zabrakło tego kontaktu fizycznego, Law miał nagle niedorzeczne poczucie straty, jednak Rosapelo wciąż go trzymał, choć teraz już tylko - tylko? - wzrokiem.   
  
\- Co ty na to, Law-san? Mamy umowę? - zapytał. - Bo nie chodzi tylko o słowa... nie chodzi o to, żeby powiedzieć, że się kogoś kocha... - przełknął - ale trzeba to udowodnić swoimi czynami. A ja jestem gotowy zrezygnować z tego wszystkiego, co mają inni w moim wieku, żeby mieć to, czego oni nie mają: ciebie. Dlatego ty też nie wybieraj tej łatwiejszej drogi, tylko pokaż mi, że chcesz podjąć wysiłek. Obiecałeś... mówiłeś, że nie ma takich kłopotów, z którymi nie bylibyśmy sobie w stanie we dwóch poradzić. Uwierzyłem w to. Uwierzyłem we wszystko, co od ciebie usłyszałem... od tamtych pierwszych chwil przed półtora roku. Uratowałeś mnie wtedy, pamiętasz? Tylko dzięki tobie... tylko z twojego powodu postanowiłem przeżyć. To się nie zmieniło. Jeśli nie umrę, to tylko dzięki tobie. A jeśli umrę, to też tylko z twojego powodu. - Odetchnął głęboko. - W tym, co deklarujesz i co zamierzasz, jest o wiele za dużo sprzeczności, Law-san. Jeśli w dalszym ciągu chcesz to zrobić... to nigdy nie uwierzę w to, że kiedykolwiek coś dla ciebie znaczyłem. Będę czuć, że mnie porzuciłeś, jakbym nic nie był wart.   
  
Law drgnął, gdyż te słowa naprawdę sprawiły mu ból. Przecież... Jak Rosapelo mógł w to wątpić?   
  
\- Kocham cię... - powiedział bezradnie, z rozpaczą. - To nie wystarczy, żeby za ciebie umrzeć?   
  
Rosapelo pokręcił głową.   
  
\- To o wiele za mało.   
  
Law wpatrywał się w niego w milczeniu, w którym wciąż dźwięczały słowa... i nie mogły ich zagłuszyć nawet coraz szybsze uderzenia serca pompujące krew do uszu. Słyszał je, słyszał je wszystkie, tylko... Po raz pierwszy, odkąd zaczęli tę rozmowę, zaczął je _rozważać..._ każde zdanie, każdy zarzut, każdą prośbę, każde żądanie... Nie mógł znieść, że Rosapelo nie wierzy... ale może... _miał_ po temu powód?   
  
Czy naprawdę _nie było innego wyjścia?_ Prawda, Rosapelo nie był umierający, nie w tej chwili... po prostu jego stan zdrowia powodował śmiertelne zagrożenie, którego Law chciał uniknąć... gdyż bał się go stracić. Bał się... nie, jak nigdy wcześniej był przepełniony _przerażeniem,_ że chłopiec umrze. To przerażenie codziennie wgryzało się w jego wnętrzności i sprawiało, że musiał powstrzymywać krzyk. Jednak tak naprawdę nie musiało się to stać teraz, zaraz... Jeśli zachowają ostrożność, ryzyko mogło zostać zminimalizowane. I jeśli gdzieś mogło się to udać, to tylko w najlepszym szpitalu na świecie.   
  
Czy więc w gruncie rzeczy nie chodziło o to, że Law... _pragnął_ umrzeć? Słowa, które Rosapelo wykrzyczał w złości, odbijały się echem w jego głowie... i brzmiały tak znajomo, jakby były jego własnymi myślami. Tak, był zmęczony życiem. Tak, czuł się winny. Tak, chciał uciec. Żył przez trzy dekady napędzany tylko pragnieniem zadośćuczynienia za zło, do którego nigdy nie przestał się poczuwać. Czuł, że nie powinien był przeżyć... tym mniej doznawać szczęścia. Czuł, że jego życie będzie miało wartość _tylko_ wtedy, jeśli poświęci je w szlachetnym celu - odda je za kogoś. Czyż nie wydawało mu się oczywiste, że jedynym właściwym postępowaniem jest powiedzieć tej najważniejszej osobie "Kocham cię" i pójść za nią zginąć...? Tak jak uczynił to Corazon, stając się dla niego najlepszym wzorem do naśladowania. Podziwiał Corazona, żywił wielki respekt dla jego czynów i determinacji... uczynił swoją egzystencję pomnikiem dla człowieka, któremu wszystko przecież zawdzięczał. Wszystko!   
  
Tylko czy w tym też Rosapelo nie miał racji? Czy nie było tak, że śmierć Corazona - nawet jeśli go ocaliła - sprowadziła na niego nieszczęście i rozpacz, z której się nie otrząsnął przez całe lata... przez całe dekady? Zagłębił się teraz w swoje uczucia, rozgarniał podziw i zachwyt, uwielbienie i wdzięczność, by pod nimi, gdzieś na samym dnie duszy znaleźć też złość, zawód... może nawet nienawiść. Za to, że go zostawiono. Za to, że dano mu i odebrano. Za to, że go skrzywdzono. I... tak, uważał to za sprzeczność, że najpierw Corazon powiedział mu "kocham cię", a w następnej chwili poszedł, by dać się zabić. Jak mógł mu po czymś takim wierzyć? Jak mógł odpędzić przekonanie, że go tak naprawdę... oszukano? Pewnie, potem pokrył te wszystkie negatywne emocje i żale rozsądkiem, pokrył je wyrzutami sumienia, wziął i zapamiętał to, co najlepsze, gdyż - jeśli chciał zachować zdrowe zmysły - _nie miał innego wyjścia..._   
  
...jednak teraz pamiętał, że kiedy płynęli na Minion po Ope Ope no Mi, który miał go ocalić... wtedy w ogóle nie myślał o własnym przeżyciu - wtedy liczyło się tylko to, że Cora-san był obok, był przy nim, dając bezpieczeństwo, dając opiekę i troskę, dając swoją obecność... A kiedy czekał na niego, w gorączce i bólu, opierając się śmierci, która już wyciągała ku niemu swoje pazury, wtedy jedynym, co go wypełniało, było pragnienie, by go jeszcze raz zobaczyć... i obawa, że Cora-san nie wróci, że coś mu się stanie... A kiedy wrócił, obwieszczając sukces, przynosząc ratunek, wtedy jedynym, co Law czuł, były ulga i nierozumne szczęście, że nic mu nie jest... że był z powrotem, znów obok niego, znów z nim... zaś Ope Ope no Mi mógłby równie dobrze nie istnieć...   
  
Law pamiętał, że własne życie było dla niego mniej ważne od obecności Corazona. I zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdyby wtedy wiedział, jaką cenę przyjdzie mu zapłacić za własne ocalenie, wówczas odrzuciłby Ope Ope no Mi bez wahania i wybrałby spędzenie ostatnich chwil z człowiekiem, który stał się dla niego całym światem. Protestowałby do samego końca, użyłby każdego argumentu, każdego środka, by powstrzymać Corazona, by ochronić go przed śmiercią...   
  
Tak jak Rosapelo teraz czepiał się _wszystkiego,_ by ochronić jego.   
  
Skupił spojrzenie na chłopcu, który siedział naprzeciw niego i wpatrywał się w niego bez słowa, wciąż więżąc błękitem. Oczy miał zaczerwienione i opuchnięte, wargi blade, włosy opadały wokół jego twarzy w nieładzie. Był zmęczony i chory, odczuwał ból, ale przede wszystkim cierpiał, gdyż bał się tej _straty,_ która - Law wiedział dobrze - była w stanie zranić człowieka na całe życie, zniszczyć w duszy coś nieodwracalnie, wypaczyć bez możliwości naprawy.   
  
Czy _tego_ dla niego chciał? Czy własny egoizm - jeden z efektów tego wypaczenia - znów miał dojść do głosu? Tak, Rosapelo miał rację, mówiąc o najłatwiejszym wyborze. Jakże łatwo - gdy było się Trafalgarem Lawem - powiedzieć "Kocham cię", a potem się zabić... nie zastanawiać się nad konsekwencjami, zadowalając się świadomością, że postąpił szlachetnie... wmawiając sobie, że skoro on przeżył, to Rosapelo przecież też sobie poradzi... a tak naprawdę jedynie powtarzając tragedię, przedłużając ten okrutny cykl miłości i śmierci, zamiast wreszcie dać mu koniec, skoro miał okazję, choć wymagało to znacznie więcej wysiłku. Teraz widział wyraźnie, że chciał być Corazonem - ale nigdy nawet nie zbliżył się do jego poziomu. Cora-san nie popłynął na Minion po śmierć, po prostu w ostatecznej chwili nie miał innego wyboru... ale on, Law, po prostu odrzucał życie, zasłaniając się cudzym dobrem... tak, używając Rosapelo jako _wymówki._   
  
Może tak naprawdę nigdy go nie kochał... Może tak naprawdę od zawsze był tą zgniłą w środku namiastką człowieka, która czepiała się innych i starała się widzieć w ich oczach lepsze odbicie samej siebie... wykorzystywała ich dla własnej wygody i żerowała na ich uczuciach...? Może...   
  
Nie.   
  
Nawet jeśli jego miłość była tak bardzo niedoskonała, to nie zamierzał się jej wypierać. Była egoistyczna i zaborcza, pełna obaw i wątpliwości, dominująca i symbiotyczna, obsesyjna i pozbawiona umiaru... ale była prawdziwa, gdyż nic na nią nie mógł poradzić. _Kochał_ Rosapelo i nie byłby w stanie przestać, nigdy.   
  
Ponownie skoncentrował wzrok na chłopcu, a jego serce raz jeszcze ścisnęło się gorącą emocją, która niemal sprawiała ból... ale jakże była przy tym słodka...! W jego umyśle miłość i śmierć splotły się tak ciasno, że przez niemal trzydzieści lat nie zdołał ich rozdzielić... ale czy było   j u ż   z a   p ó ź n o?   Może jeszcze dałoby się zapomnieć o umieraniu i skupić po prostu na kochaniu? Może byłby w stanie objąć szczęście bez myślenia o tym, że będzie za nie musiał zapłacić? Bo teraz, gdy patrzył na Rosapelo, który w ciszy pozwalał mu zastanowić się nad własnymi wyborami... nie, który _dawał mu wolność wyboru..._ czuł, że tak naprawdę... _chciałby zostać...!_   
  
A gdy już pozwolił sobie na tę myśl... gdy uświadomił sobie to życzenie... wówczas nie było powrotu. Lawina wrażeń i obrazów spadła na niego, przetaczając się przed oczami i zalewając umysł, niemal pozbawiając oddechu, ale jednocześnie wlewając w żyły płynną energię... Och, jakże pragnął wieść dalej życie z Rosapelo, którego obecność napełniała go takim szczęściem... taką radością...! Jak pragnął ich rozmów, żartów i wspólnego śmiechu...! Jak pragnął patrzeć na to samo niebo i słyszeć ten sam krzyk mew, czuć na twarzy morski wiatr, a na skórze ciepło słońca, smakować w powietrzu sól...! Chodzić na spacery na plażę i spędzać wieczory w salonie ich domku z Tygrysem na kolanach...! Odwiedzać z nim grób jego matki i spotykać się ludźmi, którzy dla nich obu byli ważni...! Jak pragnął mu pomagać i wspierać go we wszystkim... dzielić nie tylko dobre, ale też złe chwile...! Być przy nim tak długo, jak się da, może... może jeszcze wiele, wiele dekad...?   
  
Tylko nadzieja mogła to umożliwić - nadzieja, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Tylko ona mogła zrównoważyć świadomość ryzyka, które z kolei powodowało nieustanny strach i wzmagało chęć... instynkt, by zakończyć wszystkiego raz na zawsze. Wciąż mógł to zrobić, był wolny... ale jeśli chciał być z Rosapelo, musiał zaakceptować to, że jego wolność kończyła się tam, gdzie zaczynała się wolność chłopca. Wiedział, że musi teraz wybrać... musi zdecydować, czy Trafalgar Law jest człowiekiem, który pozwoli na to, by strach kierował nim do końca życia... czy może jednak zdoła znaleźć w sobie tę nadzieję i uwierzyć w przyszłość... Ale nie był pewien... wydawało mu się, że stoi przed najtrudniejszym wyborem, jakiego przyszło mu kiedykolwiek dokonać...   
  
Rosapelo jakby czytał jego myśli, jakby zdawał sobie sprawę z jego rozterek - a może odbijały się one na jego twarzy...?   
  
\- Uwierz w siebie, Law-san - powiedział cicho, ale z powagą, z naciskiem... a każde jego słowo ociekało miłością. - Wyrządziłeś mi tyle dobra... dlaczego nie miałoby tak być dalej? Ja w ciebie nie wątpię... nigdy nie zwątpię, po tym wszystkim, co dla mnie zrobiłeś... I uwierz we mnie. Poradzimy sobie, we dwóch ze wszystkim sobie poradzimy, więc... - Potrząsnął głową, jakby wydawało mu się, że mówi nie to, co powinien. - Uratowałeś mnie, ale nie rób tego połowicznie, bo... bo w takim wypadku te ostatnie półtora roku nie miało sensu. Proszę cię... _błagam..._ \- Wyciągnął drżącą rękę i położył na jego dłoni, nieśmiało, ukradkowo, ale jej nie cofnął. - Nie zostawiaj mnie w pół drogi, dając mi jedną ręką ocalenie, a drugą rozpacz. Zrób to lepiej... lepiej niż Corazon-san.   
  
Lepiej niż Cora-san? Law mrugnął, usiłując to pojąć. Jeszcze godzinę temu takie słowa byłyby zupełną niedorzecznością... czymś kompletnie niemożliwym... ale teraz... Popatrzył na dłoń Rosapelo, który gotów był zrobić wszystko, by go pochwycić i nie puścić, zatrzymać, nie dać mu odejść, tylko przyciągnąć do siebie na zawsze... Ta ręka była jak pomost do przyszłości, musiał tylko ją ująć...   
  
Podniósł wzrok i zauważył, że nie widzi wyraźnie, twarz chłopca rozmywała, mimo że siedział tuż przed nim. Zamrugał, a potem otarł oczy niecierpliwym gestem i znów na niego spojrzał. W gardle go ściskało, więc przełknął ślinę, i jeszcze raz. Jego serce biło mocno i szybko, jakby miało wyskoczyć z jego piersi... chyba przede wszystkim ze strachu, bo bał się, potwornie się bał tego, co chciał zrobić... ale jego dłoń, jakby miała własną wolę, przekręciła się, by uścisnąć palce Rosapelo...   
  
\- Lepiej, żebym żył...? - wykrztusił, wiedząc dobrze, że za chwilę straci panowanie nad głosem.   
  
A Rosapelo tylko kiwnął głową. Dwie łzy oderwały się od jego rzęs i kapnęły na dywan. Spuścił wzrok... a w następnym momencie zachwiał się, zupełnie jakby nagle stracił wszystkie siły... jednak Law już przy nim był, złapał w ramiona i przycisnął do siebie. Zanurzył twarz w jego włosach i tulił go do piersi, jakby nigdy nie chciał go już wypuścić... jakby obawiał się, że jeśli to zrobi, wówczas już nigdy nie znajdzie właściwej drogi... Drogi _do domu._   
  
"Będziesz musiał na mnie jeszcze trochę zaczekać, Cora-san", powiedział w myślach, a zaraz potem się poprawił: "No, może nieco dłużej niż trochę... Wybaczysz mi, prawda?" I wtedy uznał, że na razie, na ten czas może pożegnać się z Corazonem. Bez wątpienia kiedyś znów spotkają, ale teraz... Teraz czekało na niego życie z kim innym... z kimś, kogo imię też oznaczało "serce".   
  
Rosapelo chlipał cicho w jego objęciach i Law ścisnął go mocniej.   
  
\- Przepraszam, Pelo - wyszeptał, gdy już był w stanie.   
  
"Przepraszam" było dobre na początek... ale żadnym zadowoleniem nie mogło go napełnić to, że znów - _znów!_ \- musiał przepraszać. Jednak... teraz uświadomił sobie to napięcie, w którym chłopiec musiał się znajdować przez ostatnie dwa dni. Przywołał w myślach te blade uśmiechy, którymi go obdarzał, a które najpewniej tylko wzmagały jego strach, przypominając o tamtym nocnym szlochu... Te ostatnie spędzone razem godziny, wypełnione rozrywką, którą chłopiec nie mógł się cieszyć, gdyż jego obawy tylko rosły... Dopiero teraz potrafił sobie wyobrazić, co Rosapelo czuł: tę obawę, że wkrótce wszystko się być może skończy... i tę rozpacz, że jeśli czegoś nie zrobi, wówczas...   
  
Law przerzucił na barki swojego dziecka ciężar, który powinien był sam nieść... zbyt wielki ciężar, a mimo to Rosapelo miał dość sił, by go udźwignąć. Nie złamał się... dał z siebie wszystko, by wytrzymać także tę próbę, na którą tak naprawdę niczym nie zasłużył. Z nich dwóch chłopiec zawsze był tym odważniejszym... tym, który nie wahał się podjąć wyzwania. Chłopiec musiał być na granicy obłędu ze strachu... a mimo to zdołał wypracować linię walki, z której nie cofnął się ani o krok. Law uświadomił sobie, że w konfrontacji z determinacją tego niezwykłego nastolatka od samego początku nie miał żadnych szans... a zaraz za tym wnioskiem przyszedł drugi: potrzebował go, żeby móc się ogarnąć - on, dorosły człowiek.   
  
\- Przepraszam, znów cię źle potraktowałem - powiedział, głaszcząc go po włosach. - Znów zachowałem się jak skończony dupek, który nie bierze pod uwagę innych... Miałeś we wszystkim rację. Jestem tchórzem, który chciałby wybrać najłatwiejsze rozwiązanie i uciec od odpowiedzialności, zamiast odważnie stawić czoła życiu i temu, co niesie... zamiast walczyć do ostatniego tchu. Beznadziejnie...   
  
Rosapelo pokręcił głową.   
  
\- Jesteś, jaki jesteś - szepnął, nie unosząc twarzy. - To nie ma znaczenia, bo to _ty,_ Law-san. Choćbyś był najgorszym człowiekiem na świecie... a przecież nie jesteś... To nie ma znaczenia - powtórzył, a potem uniósł ręce i zacisnął palce na jego koszuli. - Po prostu... chcę, żebyś...   
  
\- Nie zrobię tego, obiecuję - zapewnił Law żarliwie. - Nie przeprowadzę Operacji Nieprzemijającej Przyszłości. Nie... nie umrę, jeśli tylko będę tego w stanie uniknąć. Ale... Będziesz w stanie mi uwierzyć? Będziesz w stanie jeszcze raz mi zaufać? - zapytał i nagle nie był tego w ogóle pewien.   
  
Jednak osobowość Rosapelo nie była ani trochę tak skrzywiona jak jego - choć był już na dobrej drodze, by do tego doprowadzić - bo chłopiec tylko kiwnął głową, a Law znów miał poczucie, że otrzymał cud.   
  
Nie powinien więcej kusić losu, pomyślał z roztargnieniem, obejmując chłopca jeszcze mocniej. Miał zdumiewającą skłonność do sabotowania własnego szczęścia, czym robił krzywdę nie tylko sobie, ale też ludziom, których kochał. Był najwyższy czas, by wziąć za siebie pełną odpowiedzialność, a nie liczyć na to, że jego dziecko będzie za każdym razem sprowadzać go na właściwą drogę... Był najwyższy czas, by zrozumieć, że kiedyś już może mu się nie udać. Teraz, choć minęła dopiero chwila, odkąd podjął decyzję, już robiło mu się zimno na myśl o tym, do czego niemal doprowadził. I znów poczuł ogromną wdzięczność dla chłopca - dla swojego niesfornego, cudownego przybranego syna - za to, że postanowił o niego zawalczyć i nie pozwolił mu odejść... nie wypuścił go. Powinien spędzić resztę życia, dziękując mu za to... choć podejrzewał, że chłopcu wystarczy tylko jego obecność. Ludzie, którzy kochali, tak już byli skonstruowani.   
  
Zdał sobie sprawę, że oddech Rosapelo zwolnił, a ciało chłopca rozluźniło się w jego ramionach. Nastolatek zasnął, gdy opuściło go to potworne napięcie i walka była skończona, nawet ból mu w tym nie przeszkodził... Prawdopodobnie przez ostatnie dwie doby w ogóle nie spał, bojąc się, że kiedy się obudzi... Law zacisnął szczęki, po raz kolejny uświadamiając sobie własne okrucieństwo... a potem nabrał głęboko powietrza i powoli wypuścił. "Jesteś, jaki jesteś", przypomniał sobie słowa swojego dziecka. Może na nich powinien się skupić. Były dobrym początkiem i punktem wyjścia...   
  


* * *

  
Kiedy ponownie uniósł powieki, pokój wypełniał miękki cień, a niebo za oknem mieniło się poświatą popołudnia. Leżał na podłodze, najwyraźniej w którymś momencie zasnął... Rosapelo siedział obok, lekko pochylony, wpatrując się w niego zachłannym wzrokiem, a jego intensywnie niebieskie oczy lśniły jak dwie gwiazdy. Rozszerzyły się odrobinę, gdy się przebudził.   
  
Law wyciągnął rękę i dotknął jego twarzy.   
  
\- Rosapelo... - powiedział sennie, a kiedy chłopiec ściągnął brwi, dodał: - Pelo... Chłopiec, którego imię oznacza "serce".   
  
Nastolatek kiwnął głową.   
  
\- Wiem.   
  
Law uśmiechnął się. Wydawało mu się, że wieki minęły, odkąd to robił.   
  
\- Zawsze wiedziałeś? - mruknął, pozwalając ręce opaść, ale wciąż zachowując kontakt wzrokowy.   
  
Rosapelo wzruszył ramionami, jakby nie miało to znaczenia, potem jednak jego spojrzenie znów nabrało ostrości.   
  
\- Mogę zostać? - zapytał, ale zaraz potrząsnął głową, zdając sobie sprawę, że zadał złe pytanie. - _Zostaniesz_ ze mną, Law-san?   
  
\- Zostanę - odpowiedział Law, nie przestając się uśmiechać. - Potrzebuję cię, bo sam widzisz, że tylko ty potrafisz mi wybić z głowy głupoty. Zostanę. Choćby na całą przyszłość... nieważne jak długa będzie. Oby jak najdłuższa.   
  
Rosapelo rozważył tę odpowiedź i najwyraźniej nie znalazł w niej żadnego podstępu, gdyż po chwili kąciki jego ust drgnęły lekko i kiwnął głową.   
  
\- Myślę, że to wystarczy - stwierdził i tym razem uśmiech sięgnął jego oczu.   
  
A Law postanowił nigdy nie zapomnieć tej doskonałej chwili, w której czuł, że niczego - naprawdę _niczego_ \- mu nie brakuje.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I koniec. Jestem pewna, że Clione przesiedział całą tę rozmowę pod drzwiami i przynajmniej jej połowę cicho przepłakał. Razem z nimi.
> 
> Będą jeszcze epilog i bonus vel spin-off, ale to już w lipcu ;) No i jednak liczę na jakieś komentarze.


	31. Epilog

Na Raftel czas płynie swoim tempem - dla jednych za wolno, dla innych zdecydowanie za szybko. Dla tych, którzy są szczęśliwi, każda chwila ma znaczenie i jest warta tego, by ją przeżyć, nieważne czy panuje upalne lato, czy trwa mroźna zima. Każdy okres, każda pora roku kiedyś się kończy, ale tylko po to, by mogła zacząć się następna. Raftel - Wyspa Końca i Początku - nie różni się pod tym względem od innych.   
  
W Szpitalu Pamięci Corazona jest podobnie: kiedy jeden pacjent zostaje wyleczony, na jego miejsce przychodzi kolejny. Praca w służbie zdrowia, mimo największych starań i wysiłków lekarzy, pielęgniarek i całego personelu pomocniczego, nigdy nie zostanie zakończona. Nawet przepotężny diabelski owoc, choć zdolny jest uleczyć wszystkie choroby, nie potrafi raz na zawsze wykorzenić ich z tego świata, gdyż na ludzkie zdrowie wpływa znacznie więcej czynników, niż ktokolwiek byłby w stanie sklasyfikować. Władający jego mocą wie, że do ostatniego tchu będzie się bił o tych, którzy mogą być ocaleni przed śmiercią - jednak teraz potrafi już zrozumieć, że nie jest odpowiedzialny za życie całej ludzkości.   
  
Oto Trafalgar Law: mężczyzna po czterdziestce, który uśmiecha się rzadko, ale za to z takim ciepłem w oczach, że wszystkich, którym zdarzy się dostrzec ten uśmiech, wypełnia uczucie radości. Jest najwybitniejszym lekarzem, jaki kiedykolwiek się narodził, dokonuje cudownych operacji i przeprowadza zabiegi, których poza nim nie jest w stanie dokonać nikt inny. Uważa się go za jedną z najbardziej wpływowych osób na świecie i chyba nie ma człowieka, który nie znałby jego imienia, a jednak zaszczyty i chwała znaczą dla niego tylko tyle, ile podmuch wiatru, który przecież nie potrafi ogrzać. Wciąż dużo pracuje, ale chętnie robi sobie też dni wolne, zaś wczesnym wieczorem zawsze wychodzi do domu, gdyż tam znajduje się jego serce i sama esencja życia: jego nastoletni przybrany syn, który go ocalił z rozpaczy i wydarł z rąk powolnego umierania, i którego obecność daje mu nie tylko sens, ale przede wszystkim zwykłe ludzkie szczęście. I choć każdy dzień jest walką o zdrowie chłopca, a każda chwila uświadamia jego kruchość, to w oczach Lawa jest on najsilniejszym i najodważniejszym człowiekiem na świecie, który postanowił i chce żyć dla miłości, zamiast przy pierwszej okazji i bez wahania dla miłości umrzeć. Rosapelo budzi jego podziw i zachwyt... ale w pierwszej kolejności jest jego kochanym dzieciakiem, nie jakimś niedoścignionym ideałem.   
  
A kiedy Law każdego poranka idzie do pracy, zaś jego oczy zatrzymują się na nazwie szpitala, wówczas wspomina innego człowieka, którego podziwiał i którym był zachwycony... do tego stopnia, że ból po jego stracie niemal go zmiażdżył. Teraz jednak, gdy przywołuje na pamięć Corazona - nie z odległej przeszłości, tylko z własnego serca, zupełnie jakby Donquixote Rosinante był gdzieś obok - nie ma w tym już cierpienia, a jedynie akceptacja: akceptacja miłości i jego ofiary. Teraz wreszcie Law jest w stanie wybaczyć Corazonowi, że go ocalił, gdyż tylko dzięki temu on sam mógł, może, będzie mógł pomóc Rosapelo. Teraz wreszcie zdołał wybaczyć samemu sobie, że został przez Corazona ocalony... i niemal dziwi się tym, że światło znów może być tak wyraźne, a kolory tak jaskrawe, zupełnie jakby ćwierć wieku spędzone w szarości nie pozostawiło żadnego śladu. Nie odczuwa goryczy, że musiał czekać aż tyle - więc może rzeczywiście jest tak, że w obliczu nowego szczęścia przeszłość, nieważne jak trudna, bolesna czy martwa po prostu usuwa się w cień, w zestawieniu z teraźniejszością traci na znaczeniu i staje się jedynie jej przyczyną.   
  
Trafalgar D. Water Law nie zna przyszłości, jednak pragnie, by jutro nie różniło się wiele od dzisiaj. Ma nadzieję, że los nie przestanie mu dawać tych najzwyklejszych dni. W razie potrzeby będzie o nie walczył.   
  
Wie całym sobą, że warto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Czekajcie na rozdział specjalny/bonusowy 15 lipca ;)


	32. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak obiecałam, z okazji urodzin Corazona prezentuję Wam rozdział bonusowy ^^

Law nabrał głęboko powietrza i uniósł rękę. Nie, nie zamierzał się wahać. Teraz, kiedy już podjął decyzję, wystarczyło ją jedynie wprowadzić w życie - nieważne jak mogła się wydawać niedorzeczna - a szybka realizacja postanowień była jedną z jego nielicznych zalet. Zapukał. Drzwi były proste, zupełnie zwyczajne i żadnym szczegółem nie zdradzały, że w pomieszczeniu za nimi znaleźć można było największego dziwoląga Szpitala Pamięci Corazona. Zaraz za tą konstatacją nastąpiła kolejna: z nich dwóch akurat Clione był o wiele normalniejszy... a na pewno zdrowszy psychicznie. Nie było nic przyjemnego w takim stwierdzeniu, niemniej jednak szczerość z samym sobą na pewno popłacała.  
  
Kiedy ze środka dobiegł znajomy głos, Law od razu nacisnął klamkę i wszedł. Ledwo drzwi zamknęły się za nim, oświadczył, uprzedzając wszystkie powitania i pytania:  
  
\- W sobotę o osiemnastej.  
  
Clione spojrzał na niego, odkładając papier, który akurat był czytał.  
  
\- Co? - spytał, ściągając brwi.  
  
\- Idziemy na randkę.  
  
Psychiatra nic nie powiedział. Wpatrywał się w niego ze swojego miejsca za biurkiem, jedynie od czasu do czasu mrugając. Law poczuł się zawiedziony i niemal oburzony - spodziewał się znacznie bardziej entuzjastycznej reakcji.  
  
\- Oczywiście jeśli masz inne plany, to ja bardzo łatwo znajdę sobie zajęcie - stwierdził chłodno.  
  
Clione drgnął.  
  
\- Mówiłeś, że o której? Osiemnasta, tak?  
  
Law kiwnął głową, łaskawie uznając, że jednak jest w stanie mu przebaczyć. Cóż, Clione miał prawo być zaskoczony...  
  
\- Idziemy do All Baratie. Przyjdę po ciebie.  
  
Psychiatra powstrzymał uśmiech. Coś w jego spojrzeniu zabłysło.  
  
\- Założę najlepszą sukienkę - zapowiedział.  
  
\- To chyba oczywiste - odparł Law wyniośle, a potem odwrócił się i wyszedł bez słowa. Obawiał się, że jego dzisiejszy zapas odwagi/elokwencji/opanowania/samozaparcia niepotrzebne skreślić właśnie się wyczerpał.  
  
Był początek września. Minął miesiąc od dramatycznych wydarzeń, których wspomnienie napełniało Lawa teraz głębokim zażenowaniem i każdorazowo stawiało pytanie, jak mógł być taki głupi. Najwyraźniej miał skłonność do popadania ze skrajności w skrajność. Tak czy inaczej aktualnie przeżywał fazę uświadomienia sobie własnego egoizmu i czynił próby, by zrekompensować wszystkim, którzy padli jego ofiarą... czy coś w tym rodzaju. Zaczął od Rosapelo, z którym spędzał cały swój wolny czas... albo raczej: dla którego starał się wygospodarować tyle wolnego czasu, ile było to możliwe.  
  
Po miesiącu życia niemal w symbiozie zdesperowane spojrzenie nastolatka wyraźnie mówiło, że przyda mu się chwila oddechu i własna przestrzeń. Rosapelo z ulgą witał wszystkie odwiedziny u Franky'ego, który projektował dla niego specjalny sprzęt anty-upadkowy. Cyborg wzniósł się na wyżyny sztuki inżynieryjnej i w ciągu zaledwie dwóch tygodni - bazując na poduszkach powietrznych używanych przez syreny - skonstruował regulujące grawitację urządzenie, które nie tylko pomagało Rosapelo poruszać się w bardziej płynny sposób, ale też zapobiegało jakimkolwiek upadkom. Było to rozwiązanie tymczasowe - w dodatku niepozbawione minusów, z których najpoważniejszym był negatywny wpływ na już i tak kiepską gęstość kości - zaś aktywność chłopca w dalszym ciągu pozostawała znacznie ograniczona, jednak dzięki temu wynalazkowi nastolatek nie musiał już cały czas leżeć w łóżku, zaś pod koniec sierpnia on i Law mogli się z powrotem przenieść do własnego domu. Choć Rosapelo starał się tego nie okazywać - zwłaszcza po płomiennych obietnicach, że będzie w stanie spędzić choćby i dziesięć lat w szpitalu - cieszył się bardzo, że będzie mógł wrócić do szkoły.  
  
I kiedy szkoła się zaczęła, Law musiał siłą rzeczy zająć się innymi rzeczami... i przypomniał sobie niejako o istnieniu innych ludzi. W gruncie rzeczy chodziło jednak o to, że teraz, kiedy mógł bez skrępowania cieszyć się swoim szczęściem, coraz bardziej docierało do niego, że zawdzięczał je nie tylko sobie i Rosapelo. Nie pojął tego od razu, raczej po trochu i najpierw jedynie podświadomie. Kiedy zaś już zrozumiał, że jego życie mogłoby obecnie wyglądać zupełnie inaczej, wówczas przed oczami zaczęła mu się uparcie pojawiać jedna konkretna postać, bez której udziału prawdopodobnie nie zdarzyłoby się wszystko to, co zdarzyło się w związku z Rosapelo - nawet jeśli nie bezpośrednio. Prawda była taka, że gdyby nie Clione, wówczas Trafalgar Law wiódłby dalej swoją smutną egzystencję i nawet nie zdawałby sobie sprawy, że była smutna. Psychiatrze należało się jakieś porządne podziękowanie, to było oczywiste.  
  
A kiedy myśl ta postała w jego głowie, Law nagle zorientował się, że nie widział Clione od dłuższego czasu. Niby nie było w tym nic dziwnego: tak właśnie wyglądały ich kontakty przez wcześniejsze kilkanaście lat: comiesięczne wizyty Lawa na oddziale piętro niżej oraz sporadyczne wizyty ordynatora "siódemki" w jego gabinecie, gdy psychiatra czegoś od dyrektora szpitala potrzebował. Można by więc powiedzieć, że ich stosunki po prostu wróciły do dawnej normy po tym intensywnym okresie zaangażowania w leczenie depresji Rosapelo na początku zeszłego roku... a jednak Lawowi poczęło to nagle doskwierać i wrażenie to umacniało się z każdym dniem. Teraz widział wyraźnie, że kiedy założył z Rosapelo rodzinę, wówczas Clione ponownie zszedł na dalszy plan, z którego wychodził - bądź z którego Law go _wyciągał_ \- jedynie wtedy, gdy była po temu potrzeba. Law był świadomy, że w ten właśnie sposób zawsze traktował innych ludzi: zadawał się z nimi wtedy, gdy byli mu do czegoś niezbędni - jednak teraz, być może po raz pierwszy życiu, odczuwał z tytułu tego dyskomfort. I całym sobą wiedział, że postępuje niesprawiedliwie.  
  
Clione sam nie szukał jego obecności, w żadnym momencie i w żadnej sytuacji nie naruszał tej strefy, którą Law już dawno siebie otoczył i której granic uparcie pilnował. Po prawdzie wszyscy tak postępowali - może poza Bepo, ale przyjaźń jakiegokolwiek minka już to do siebie miała, że nie uznawała żadnych granic, a już najmniej fizyczne... W przypadku Clione dochodził jeszcze dodatkowo aspekt jego... hmm, zadurzenia (choć Law podejrzewał, że nazywanie tego "zadurzeniem" było prawdopodobnie sporym niedopowiedzeniem). Przez większość czasu Lawowi udawało się to ignorować z tak wielkim powodzeniem, że właściwie kompletnie o tej kwestii zapomniał i bardziej traktował kokieterię Clione jako jego naturalny sposób bycia, niż doszukiwał się w nim jakiejś głębi... zwłaszcza że psychiatra miał inny, nieporównywalnie bardziej denerwujący aspekt, a mianowicie skłonność do uprawiania na nim psychoanalizy. Obecnie jednak Law nie mógł dłużej pozostawać ślepym na uczucia Clione - nie po tym, jak psychiatra sam mu o nich wprost powiedział. Nie zmieniało to między nimi niczego, ale Law potrafił zrozumieć, skąd wynika dystans, który przyjaciel utrzymywał.  
  
Z jednej strony dziwił się, że ktoś w ogóle mógł żywić do niego takie uczucia - i w dodatku tak niezmienne, na ile się orientował. Z drugiej strony niechętnie podziwiał Clione za to, że wystarczało mu _tak niewiele_ i nie mógł mieć szans na więcej. Bo, tak na dobrą sprawę, z nich dwóch to Law zawsze otrzymywał nieporównywalnie więcej - sympatii, wsparcia, a przede wszystkim niezwykle mądrych rad i wskazówek. Nawet jeśli psychiatra wydawał się irytujący, nie było najmniejszych wątpliwości, że jest wybitnym specjalistą w swoim fachu i doskonale pojmuje wszystkie zawiłości ludzkiego umysłu, zaś emocje i zachowania nie mają dla niego tajemnic. Law był z kolei mistrzem w ignorowaniu całej sfery psychicznej - tak własnej, jak i cudzej. Cóż, nie od dziś wiadomo, że chirurgia i psychiatria to dwa przeciwstawne bieguny medycyny, ha ha...  
  
Tak czy inaczej Law osiągnął etap, na którym wyraźnie widział, że zawdzięczał Clione znacznie więcej, niż mu się mogło kiedykolwiek wydawać - i była najwyższa pora, żeby jakoś mu za to odpłacić... stąd wziął się pomysł z "randką". Oczywiście nie miała to być prawdziwa randka, jedynie udawana, niemniej nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić lepszego sposobu na uszczęśliwienie przyjaciela. Kiedy już podjął decyzję, pozostało mu jedynie zrealizować... choć i tak minęło kilka dni, zanim wreszcie udało mu się zapukać do tych konkretnych drzwi na siódmym piętrze.  
  
Sobota wreszcie nadeszła, a napięcie wcale nie zelżało. Miał zbyt wiele dni na wyobrażanie sobie, do czego mogło dojść na tej niby-randce... Musiał jednak podejść do tego jak mężczyzna. Był jednym z najpotężniejszych ludzi na świecie, potrafił dokonywać rzeczy, które były niemożliwe dla innych śmiertelników - doprawdy, chyba będzie w stanie spędzić jeden wieczór z Clione...? Poza tym tu nie chodziło o _jego_ przyjemność, tylko o radość drugiej osoby, a to była chyba wystarczająca motywacja, by się postarać...? Tymi i innymi argumentami usiłował dodać sobie odwagi, jednak jego zdenerwowanie było na tyle oczywiste, że nie uszło uwadze Rosapelo.  
  
\- Coś się stało? - zapytał wreszcie nastolatek po tym, jak Law przeklął pod nosem, gdy po raz drugi udało mu się upuścić grzebień przy czesaniu zmierzwionej czupryny.  
  
\- Idę na... na randkę.  
  
Oczy Rosapelo zrobiły się okrągłe jak piłki, co było spodziewaną reakcją... w przeciwieństwie do słów, które nastąpiły potem.  
  
\- Z Clione-san? - rzucił chłopiec, a jego tonie właściwie nie było pytania.  
  
Law popatrzył na niego z urazą.  
  
\- Czy naprawdę wszyscy uważają, że Clione jest jedyną osobą, z którą mógłbym iść na randkę? - spytał z irytacją.  
  
\- Bo... jest?  
  
Law miał ochotę zazgrzytać zębami na tę bezczelną odpowiedź... nie chciał jednak wypytywać, czy podstawą takiego przekonania był fakt, że Clione był jedynym człowiekiem, którą zawracał sobie głowę kimś tak pokręconym psychicznie jak on, czy może raczej uważano ich dwóch za wyjątkowo dopasowaną parę. Nie wiedział, która opcja była gorsza i wolał się nad tym nie zastanawiać. Dość powiedzieć, że Rosapelo prawdopodobnie miał rację. Udawana czy nie, Law nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić randki z kimkolwiek innym. Pewnie powodem było to, że Clione pierwszy raz wspomniał o tym wystarczająco dawno, by Law zdążył się z tą ideą oswoić... albo cokolwiek. Potrząsnął głową i ostatecznie pozostawił słowa chłopca bez komentarza.  
  
Na szczęście Rosapelo nie był jeszcze w wieku, w którym interesowałyby go romantyczne i im podobne kwestie, więc Lawa ominęły pomyślane w dobrej wierze rady odnośnie wyglądu czy zachowania. Chłopiec ograniczył się do życzenia mu powodzenia, choć wydawało się Lawowi, że usiłuje się przy tym nie roześmiać. Law miał pokusę uświadomić mu, że to nie jest prawdziwa randka, jednak z jakiejś przyczyny tego nie zrobił. Wyglądało w każdym razie na to, że jego dziecko nie ma nic przeciwko samej idei... i, abstrahując od całego kontekstu, ucieszyło go to.  
  
Kiedy punktualnie o osiemnastej zapukał do drzwi mieszkania Clione, pożałował jednak, że nie otrzymał żadnych życzliwych wskazówek. Psychiatra obrzucił go krytycznym spojrzeniem i westchnął.  
  
\- Cóż, jesteś na tyle przystojnym mężczyzną, że także w zwykłym ubraniu wyglądasz bardzo dobrze. Ale gdzie kwiaty?  
  
"Przecież nie mam fartucha", chciał odpowiedzieć Law, jednak uświadomił sobie, że kwestia kwiatów jest znacznie bardziej istotna.  
  
\- A co byś z nimi teraz zrobił? - odparł bez namysłu. - Dostaniesz na miejscu.  
  
Clione rozpromienił się jak słońce w pełni lata i zamknął za sobą drzwi, a Law gorączkowo usiłował sobie przypomnieć, czy w New Piece jest jakaś kwiaciarnia... a potem także to, jakie kwiaty mógł lubić psychiatra.  
  
\- Mam nadzieję, że to będą róże - powiedział ów niewinnym tonem, jakby czytając mu w myślach, a Law uznał, że prędzej go diabli wezmą, niż podziękuje podziękuje za taką dobrą wolę.  
  
\- Idziemy - oświadczył ponuro i uniósł rękę, by złapać Clione i teleportować się wprost na miejsce wskazane. Coś mu jednak powiedziało, że to nie tak powinno wyglądać, i w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał. - Znaczy się...  
  
Clione, nie przestając się uśmiechać, stanął obok i wsunął dłoń pod jego ramię, a potem popatrzył na niego i powiedział:  
  
\- Jestem gotowy.  
  
Law postarał się nie wywracać oczami, a w zamian kiwnął głową, aktywował Ope Ope no Mi i trzy sekundy później stali już przed wejściem do największego kompleksu rozrywkowego w Nowym Świecie. Ludzi było dzisiaj wyjątkowo dużo - co w pierwszy weekend po wakacjach było zupełnie zrozumiałe - jednak Law nie zwracał na to uwagi, tylko skierował się prosto do restauracji, wypatrując wszakże po drodze sklepu z kwiatami i starając się ignorować wszystko inne, w tym znajomych, których w ciągu pierwszych pięciu minut wypatrzył siedmioro. Szczęście mu sprzyjało, gdyż bardzo blisko All Baratie dostrzegł kwiaciarnię o wdzięcznej nazwie "Kosmos", w której zaopatrzył się w bukiet czerwonych róż. Najbardziej eleganckim gestem, na jaki mógł się zdobyć - co w tym wypadku wyglądało jak powstrzymywanie się przed wciśnięciem na siłę - wręczył go Clione, odpędzając poczucie, jak bardzo to było absurdalne. Jednak psychiatra wciąż sprawiał wrażenie, jakby otrzymał gwiazdkę z nieba, a o to przecież chodziło, nie było więc potrzeby zawracania sobie głowy mniej ważnymi kwestiami.  
  
Kiedy już zasiedli przy stoliku w prywatnej loży - Sanji nalał im wina musującego i powiedział, że za chwilę wróci po zamówienie - zapadło milczenie, które przynajmniej Law uznał za niezręczne. Czego jednak miał się spodziewać? Wypił do dna cały kieliszek wina, zastanawiając się, jak uda mu się przetrwać te kilka godzin, kiedy tak naprawdę wcale nie chciał tu być. Takie myśli jednak w niczym nie pomagały, jakoś musiał wytrzymać... a poza tym przecież to on był pomysłodawcą tego spotkania, więc był za wszystko odpowiedzialny. Stłumił westchnienie i zerknął na swojego towarzysza, który siedział naprzeciwko.  
  
W przeciwieństwie do niego Clione sprawiał wrażenie, jakby był całkowicie rozluźniony. Uśmiechał się pogodnie, powoli popijał wino i co jakiś czas zerkał na leżący obok bukiet. Wreszcie odstawił kieliszek, oparł łokieć na stole, a policzek na dłoni i popatrzył na niego z ukosa, jakby pytająco. Pod tym spojrzeniem Law stropił się jeszcze bardziej i gorączkowo próbował wymyślić, co mógłby powiedzieć, jednak w głowie tłukło mu się tylko jedno: "Zaprosiłem go na randkę... Na _randkę_..."  
  
\- Nigdy tego nie robiłem - mruknął, bardziej do siebie niż do Clione.  
  
\- Ja też nie - stwierdził psychiatra radośnie.  
  
Law zmarszczył czoło.  
  
\- Serio?  
  
Clione kiwnął głową.  
  
\- No pewnie. Przecież przysiągłem ci wierność na całe życie - wyznał zupełnie spokojnym tonem, a jego słowa brzmiałyby jak dobry żart, gdyby nie istniało poważne ryzyko, że były szczerą prawdą.  
  
\- Nie przypominam sobie - odparł Law półgębkiem.  
  
\- Nigdy nie zapytałeś - uświadomił mu Clione i popił wina.  
  
Law poczuł irytację, choć chyba bardziej skierowaną na samego siebie. Powinien był przewidzieć, że nie unikną rozmowy na _takie_ tematy. Jedyną szansą, by ich uniknąć, było podjąć inne - problem polegał na tym, że żadne nie przychodziły mu do głowy. O czym mieli rozmawiać? O pracy? O pogodzie? Wydawało się to zupełnie nie na miejscu... Law jednak nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że nie potrafi prowadzić normalnej, prywatnej rozmowy. Nie tylko z Clione, a z nikim. No, może ewentualnie z Rosapelo, ale w tej sytuacji było to psu na budę. Do diabła...  
  
\- W każdym razie wygląda na to, że żaden z nas nie był do tej pory na... ach, na _randce_ \- głos Clione przerwał jego rozważania. - Więc musimy po prostu, nie wzorując się na nikim innym, ustalić własny kanon.  
  
\- Własny... - powtórzył Law, przyglądając mu się ze zmarszczonym czołem. - Znaczy się... Co? Będziemy to powtarzać? - spytał niepewnie.  
  
Wargi Clione drgnęły, ale nie odniósł się do tego domysłu, a w zamian zaproponował:  
  
\- Na początek możesz mi powiedzieć, że... czy ładnie wyglądam.  
  
Law miał wrażenie, że psychiatra ma z niego niezły ubaw - ale czy było to coś nowego? Nie przeszkadzało mu to odpowiedzieć z przekonaniem:  
  
\- Ładnie wyglądasz.  
  
Ale, po prawdzie, Clione zawsze ładnie wyglądał. W przeciwieństwie do większości znanych Lawowi transwestytów nigdy nie przesadzał z makijażem i ubierał się gustownie. Oczywiście na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że nie jest kobietą, jednak jak na mężczyznę był całkiem urodziwy - miał dość delikatne rysy twarzy - a do tego poruszał się z ewidentną gracją, więc mimo wszystko nie wydawał się karykaturą płci pięknej. Gdyby Law miał ułożyć ranking tych okama, na których najprzyjemniej było patrzeć, Clione z całą pewnością znalazłby się w czołowej trójce.  
  
Dzisiaj psychiatra założył ciemnoniebieską sukienkę - musiał lubić tę barwę, gdyż Law często go w niej widywał - do której dobrał naszyjnik i kolczyki z pereł. Jasne włosy miał jak zawsze upięte do góry, a oczy podkreślone turkusowym cieniem, na podobny kolor pomalował też swoje długie paznokcie. Law mrugnął, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że...  
  
\- Tak mnie zrugałeś, a sam nie założyłeś żadnej wieczorowej kreacji - powiedział z niejakim wyrzutem.  
  
Clione parsknął śmiechem.  
  
\- Mam trochę wyższe szpilki, niż noszę na co dzień - zaprotestował. - Poza tym ta sukienka i te perły to najdroższe, co mam w domu, więc uznajmy też, że to najlepszy strój, jaki mogłem włożyć. Nie mówiąc o tych perfumach, które kosztowały mnie połowę miesięcznej pensji. Używam ich tylko na wyjątkowe okazje.  
  
Law poczuł, że kąciki jego ust drgnęły. Wbrew sobie poczuł nagłą ochotę zapytać o te "wyjątkowe okazje", jednak wtedy przyszedł Sanji, by odebrać zamówienie. Ostatecznie obaj wzięli to, co im najwybitniejszy kucharz świata polecił, a kiedy ów ponownie się oddalił, atmosfera nie była już tak napięta.  
  
\- Masz jakieś kolejne rady? - rzucił Law. - Kwiaty dostałeś, komplement też... Co dalej? Może na to nie wyglądam, ale szybko się uczę.  
  
\- To tak a propos powtarzania? - domyślił się Clione. - Jeśli tak bardzo chcesz, następnym razem zrobię się na prawdziwe bóstwo, obiecuję - zapewnił skwapliwie i mrugnął do niego. - Będę wyglądać o wiele bardziej ekstrawagancko.  
  
Law zignorował tę propozycję.  
  
\- W każdym razie a propos dzisiejszego wieczoru - odciął się, jednak zaraz potem z wahaniem (nie zwykł się interesować życiem prywatnym swoich kolegów) spytał: - Naprawdę nigdy... nie byłeś na randce?  
  
Teraz w oczach psychiatry błysnęło zaskoczenie, pokręcił jednak głową.  
  
\- Nie byłem.  
  
\- Przecież na pewno ktoś cię próbował zaprosić...?  
  
\- Dlaczego tak sądzisz?  
  
\- No bo... - zaczął Law i urwał. Co właściwie chciał powiedzieć? "Przecież jesteś całkiem atrakcyjny?" Nie, nie przeszłoby mu to przez usta, nawet gdyby tak naprawdę myślał...? Koniec końców stwierdził niezgrabnie: - No bo co by było w tym dziwnego? A tak tylko te ciuchy i biżuteria się marnują...  
  
Clione lekko ściągnął brwi.  
  
\- Law, jak z pewnością zauważyłeś, jestem gejem-transwestytą, co znacznie ogranicza ilość potencjalnych kandydatów na partnera do randki - odparł spokojnym tonem. - To po pierwsze. Po drugie zaś jestem psychiatrą, co z kolei ogranicza tę liczbę jeszcze bardziej. Ludzie się nas... no, boją. A w każdym razie nie czują się z nami komfortowo - wyjaśnił, co Law w sumie mógł jak najbardziej zrozumieć. - A po trzecie... - Odwrócił wzrok. - Po trzecie powinieneś sam dobrze wiedzieć - mruknął, przejeżdżając palcem po ściance kieliszka. - Nie poszedłbym na randkę z nikim innym, wolę już siedzieć w domu i czytać książki. W gruncie rzeczy pierwsze dwa powody to tylko wymówki - przyznał, bardzo jak na niego szczerze.  
  
Law pomyślał, że nie było nic złego w siedzeniu w domu z książkami... prawdę powiedziawszy nigdy nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, że jest to gorsza opcja niż randka. Wiedział, że Clione był nałogowym miłośnikiem czytania i miał w mieszkaniu prawdopodobnie największą prywatną bibliotekę na Raftel... może poza tą, która znajdowała się w pałacu Króla Piratów. Law potrząsnął głową, usiłując skupić się na tym, co było tutaj istotne.  
  
\- Nie myślałeś, żeby dać sobie ze mną spokój? - spytał, choć wcale nie zamierzał, ale kiedy już to zrobił, poczuł, że w jego słowach nie było nic niewłaściwego.  
  
Clione spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem, najwyraźniej też się nie spodziewał takiej reakcji. Potem powoli pokręcił głową.  
  
\- Dlaczego? - pytał dalej Law. - Powinieneś dać sobie szansę na... na szczęście. Czemu upierasz się przy mnie...?  
  
Clione raz jeszcze potrząsnął głową.  
  
\- Jest tylko jeden Trafalgar Law - powiedział cicho. - A ja... chyba jestem osobą, która zakochuje się raz na całe życie - mruknął i zakrył twarz dłońmi.  
  
Law spuścił wzrok. Zdał sobie sprawę, że nigdy wcześniej nie widział Clione zawstydzonego, i poczuł się z tym bardzo dziwnie. Ale pewnie każdy tak się czuł, nagle odkrywszy, że znajomy z pracy też jest człowiekiem...? Nie był pewien, czy mu się to podoba - chyba bezpieczniej było mieć z innymi czysto zawodowe relacje - jednak sama kwestia była na tyle ważna, że nie mógł jej teraz odsunąć na bok i udawać, że jej nie było... zwłaszcza w obliczu zaprezentowanej szczerości. Z jednej strony wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że siedzi tu i prowadzi tę rozmowę... ale z drugiej miał wrażenie, że była to może jedyna bezpieczna okazja, by powiedzieć to wszystko, co miał na sercu i co zajmowało jego myśli. Nie w szpitalu, nie w gabinecie, nie w białym fartuchu. Wydawało mu się, że tutaj byli po prostu dwójką ludzi i najlepsze, co mogli zrobić, to reagować gestem na gest, słowem na słowo. Siedzenie w milczeniu i uparte ignorowanie nie tylko byłoby podłe, ale nie dostarczyłoby też żadnego rozwiązania.  
  
Tak naprawdę wyznanie Clione wcale mu nie pochlebiało, choć może powinno.  
  
\- Nie zasługuję na to - stwierdził, kręcąc głową. - I jest mi z tym głupio. Clione, powinieneś... Naprawdę mógłbyś znaleźć sobie kogoś lepszego... Trudno mi uwierzyć, że mógłbyś na serio...  
  
Clione opuścił dłonie na obrus, a gest ten - szybki i zdecydowany - sprawił, że Law na nowo podniósł wzrok. Przyjaciel przeszył go szaroniebieskim spojrzeniem. Po zawstydzeniu sprzed chwili nie było już śladu.  
  
\- Law, nie deprecjonuj moich uczuć, bardzo cię proszę - powiedział chłodnym, kategorycznym tonem, który wymagał, by go słuchać, nawet jeśli wciąż był niewiele głośniejszy od szeptu. - Kocham cię już połowę życia. Jeśli chodzi o ciebie, to zawsze było na serio. Stuprocentowo poważnie. I nic na to nie poradzisz. Poza tym... - Jego głos odrobię zmiękł. - Czy na uczucia trzeba sobie zasłużyć?  
  
Law pomyślał, że tak by było logicznie... tyle że uczucia rzadko kiedy miały z logiką cokolwiek innego. Jednak słowa Clione przywiodły mu na myśl inną rozmowę i sprawiły, że zacisnął usta w cienką linię.  
  
\- To dlaczego wtedy... kiedy ostatnim razem o tym mówiliśmy, dałeś mi do zrozumienia, że nic by z tego nie wyszło? - zapytał po chwili, równie cicho jak psychiatra, choć nagle ogarnęło go wzburzenie.  
  
We wzroku Clione zamigotało zmieszanie i teraz to on spojrzał w bok.  
  
\- Przecież wiesz... Wyjaśniłem ci - mruknął.  
  
\- A mnie jest z tym źle - powtórzył Law i urwał. Wbił wzrok w obrus, zacisnął pod stołem pięści i przez dłuższą chwilę zastanawiał się, co powinien powiedzieć. - Szanuję cię i zależy mi na tym, żeby ci się wiodło. Żebyś miał dobre życie.  
  
\- To _moje_ życie, Law - odparł Clione spokojnie. - Nie możesz o nim decydować. Dokonuję swoich własnych wyborów. Rozumiem, że możesz się czuć niekomfortowo... możesz mieć nawet wyrzuty sumienia, ale niepotrzebnie.  
  
Law miał świadomość, że powinien na tym poprzestać. Clione brzmiał jak osoba, która dawno sobie to wszystko przemyślała... dawno doszła do ładu ze swoimi uczuciami. Jedynym rozsądnym wyjściem było to uszanować, wycofać się... Tylko że Trafalgar Law nigdy nie wycofywał się, kiedy wydawało mu się, że ma rację.  
  
\- A dla mnie to brzmi, jakbyś tak naprawdę uciekał... - powiedział. Jakiś wewnętrzny sprzeciw, którego źródła nie potrafił tak do końca zlokalizować, skłaniał go, by dalej mówić. - Jakbyś wolał swoją bezpieczną... nieodwzajemnioną miłość, zamiast zaryzykować... zamiast spróbować...  
  
Clione wyprostował się na krześle i zgromił go wzrokiem.  
  
\- Nie chcę tego od ciebie słyszeć - powiedział tonem, który wykluczał jakąkolwiek dyskusję. - Nie kiedy wiem, że tak naprawdę nasze dzisiejsze spotkanie nic dla ciebie nie znaczy. Nie kiedy wiem, że ta rzekoma... _randka_ to dla ciebie tylko zabawa. To moje życie - powtórzył. - I jak długo nie ma między nami nic ponad to, co jest w tej chwili, nie masz prawa, Law... Nie masz prawa mówić mi, jak żyć. Jak czuć. Nawet jeśli ci się to nie podoba. Przecież nie zamierzasz mnie prosić, żebym został twoim chłopakiem? - spytał, a gdyby Law nie znał go tak, jak znał, pomyślałby, że słyszy w jego głosie drwinę. - Więc o jakim próbowaniu mowa? Law, mam dla siebie zbyt wiele szacunku, by ci się... _narzucać._ I instynktu samozachowawczego. Chyba rozumiesz tyle, że nie chcę się narażać na... na to, że mnie zupełnie od siebie odsuniesz...? Każdy normalny człowiek by się tego bał.  
  
Law odwrócił spojrzenie, choć na każde słowo przyjaciela kurczył się w sobie. Teraz nie miał pojęcia, co go podkusiło, by gadać takie rzeczy... Zanim jednak zdołał coś odpowiedzieć... czy chociaż przeprosić, wrócił Sanji z pierwszym daniem.  
  
Zajęli się jedzeniem, choć Law czuł, że właściwie nie ma apetytu. Był boleśnie świadomy spojrzenia, którym świdrował go Clione ze swojego miejsca naprzeciwko... i wiedział, że sobie na to zasłużył. Ponieważ jednak nie mogli spędzić całego wieczoru w milczeniu, zmusił się, by pomiędzy jedną łyżką zupy a drugą zerknąć na psychiatrę i powiedział:  
  
\- Tak naprawdę chciałem ci podziękować.  
  
Cienkie brwi Clione uniosły się lekko. Po jego wcześniejszym wzburzeniu nie było już śladu. Zapytał opanowanym tonem:  
  
\- Za co?  
  
\- Za Rosapelo.  
  
Clione zakrztusił się zupą i przez chwilę kasłał, usiłując złapać oddech. Wreszcie otarł usta serwetką.  
  
\- Przepraszam. Zabrzmiało to na tyle dziwnie, że pomyślałem sobie coś głupiego... - mruknął, ale Lawowi wydawało się, że w jego głosi brzmiał śmiech... i powitał to z ulgą. - Co masz na myśli?  
  
\- To. Wszystko - odparł Law, zdając sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę niczego nie wyjaśnia.  
  
Clione jednak, jak na psychiatrę przystało, wydawał się i tak zrozumieć.  
  
\- Przecież ja nic nie zrobiłem - odparł, ponownie zajmując się jedzeniem.  
  
Law spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem i opuścił rękę z łyżką na stół.  
  
\- Daj spokój, naprawdę tak bardzo chcesz, żebym wyliczył na głos? Po pierwsze zdałeś sobie sprawę, że powinienem się nim zająć... wtedy, kiedy leżał u ciebie na oddziale. Że jestem w stanie mu pomóc.  
  
\- To była tylko teoria, przypuszczenie - zaoponował Clione. - Chwytałem się każdego drobiazgu, każdej nadziei-...  
  
\- Gdyby nie to, wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej - przerwał mu Law. - Prawdopodobnie gorzej. Ale dzięki tobie zacząłem do niego zachodzić... zapragnąłem, żeby wrócił do zdrowia, postanowiłem zrobić wszystko, by do tego doprowadzić... a przecież na początku w ogóle nie chciałem go widzieć na oczy.  
  
Clione kiwnął głową, jednak powstrzymał się od komentarza.  
  
\- A potem - mówił dalej Law - gdyby nie ty... Pozwoliłbym mu odejść. Nie uświadomiłbym sobie, że go potrzebuję. Nie wziąłbym go do siebie. Nie stworzył z nim domu. Gdybyś mi wtedy nie przemówił do rozsądku... - Świadomość tego wciąż napełniała go przerażeniem, gdyż teraz nie potrafił już sobie wyobrazić życia bez Rosapelo. Tak niewiele brakowało... - Widzisz, że to wszystko twoja zasługa.  
  
Clione popatrzył na niego z niejaką irytacją.  
  
\- Bez przesady. Po prostu doszedłeś do właściwych wniosków. Jeśli mogłem się na coś przydać, to oczywiście bardzo się cieszę, ale-...  
  
\- Clione, wiemy dobrze, że nawet gdybym myślał sto lat, nigdy bym takich wniosków nie osiągnął w pojedynkę - odpowiedział Law szczerze, a potem zmarszczył brwi. - Skąd ci przyszło do głowy, żeby pomniejszać swoje zasługi?  
  
\- Może mi się udzieliło - odparł psychiatra półgębkiem. - Napatrzyłem się na ciebie.  
  
Law pokręcił głową i powstrzymał się, by nie wywracać oczami.  
  
\- A potem cały czas... kiedy potrzebowałem twojego logicznego osądu, zawsze mogłem na ciebie liczyć. - Zniżył głos. - Jestem okropnym ojcem... i ciągle robię jakieś głupoty... jednak nie było takiej sytuacji, w której nie potrafiłbyś mnie naprostować i pokazać, co powinienem robić. Jak wtedy, kiedy uciekł, a ja od razu wyobrażałem sobie najgorsze... Albo wtedy, kiedy się z nim pokłóciłem i miałem wrażenie, że świat się zawalił... Clione, gdyby nie ty, prawdopodobnie zwariowałbym już dawno temu.  
  
\- Cóż, jako psychiatra czuję zatem, że zrobiłem dobrą robotę - skomentował Clione z ironią. - Kiedy tak mi tę sprawę przedstawiasz, zaczynam podejrzewać, że chcesz mnie poprosić na jego ojca chrzestnego - dodał, a potem otworzył szeroko oczy w wyrazie udawanego głupawego zagubienia. - Matkę chrzestną...?  
  
Law prychnął.  
  
\- Clione, nie błaznuj, kiedy ja próbuję być poważny... kiedy próbuję powiedzieć, że jestem ci naprawdę, _naprawdę_ wdzięczny za wszystko, co dla mnie zrobiłeś. Mam wrażenie, że nigdy nie będę w stanie podziękować ci za to tak, jak na to zasługujesz.  
  
Clione popatrzył na niego w zamyśleniu, a potem po prostu wzruszył ramionami.  
  
\- Podziękowanie przyjęte, w porządku? - rzucił i nalał sobie wody z karafki, a Law nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że przyjaciel jest rozdrażniony.  
  
Nie wiedział, jak zareagować, więc nie powiedział nic więcej, tylko w milczeniu kontynuował posiłek. Przecież Clione nigdy się na niego nie złościł - choć pewnie Law nie raz i nie dwa dał mu po temu powód - przeciwnie, zawsze traktował go z łagodną wyrozumiałością... Teraz wydawało mu się jednak, że siedzi przed nim zupełnie inny Clione niż ten, którego znał, i rozstrajało go to mocniej, niż chciałby przyznać. Natomiast to, do czego mógł się przyznać, była jego własna irytacja z powodu lekceważącego podejścia, jakie przyjaciel zaprezentował wobec jego starań, żeby podziękować. Nie, nie powinien w ten sposób myśleć, skupiając się tylko na samym sobie... Ale coś było zdecydowanie nie tak i kompletnie nie wiedział co.  
  
\- Dlaczego taki jesteś? - spytał wreszcie, odkładając łyżkę do pustego talerza, a jego głos zabrzmiał bardziej bezradnie, niż planował.  
  
Psychiatra przez chwilę patrzył na niego z ukosa.  
  
\- Bo zachowujesz się jak nie ty - odparł w końcu.  
  
\- Właśnie to samo pomyślałem o tobie - odciął się Law, zanim zdążył pomyśleć. - Zupełnie jakbyś się nie cieszył, że tu przyszliśmy...  
  
Clione zmarszczył brwi i popatrzył na niego z ewidentną urazą, sytuację jednak po raz kolejny uratował Sanji. Najlepszy kucharz świata pojawił się, by zabrać talerze i wystawić danie główne, a potem życzył im _bon appétit_ i oddalił się. Po jego odejściu Clione mierzył Lawa jeszcze chwilę intensywnym spojrzeniem, najwyraźniej jednak zrezygnował z mówienia tego, co miał na myśli, gdyż w końcu zajął się posiłkiem.  
  
Atmosfera jednak znacznie się ochłodziła i Law podświadomie wyczuwał, że to jego wina, nie mógł jednak znaleźć logicznego powodu i uparcie nasuwało mu się na myśl, że przyjaciel dąsa się o nic. Usiłował skonfrontować Clione, którego miał teraz przed sobą, z tym, który nie dalej jak pół godziny temu wchodził do restauracji z promiennym uśmiechem, uczepiony jego rękawa, i trudno mu było uwierzyć, że to jedna i ta sama osoba. Teraz psychiatra siedział ze spuszczoną głową, wzrok miał wbity w talerz, jakby jego zawartość była najważniejsza na świecie, zaś na jego twarzy nie było nawet cienia uśmiechu. Nie było na niej też żadnych innych emocji, gdyż potrafił je doskonale kontrolować, kiedy tego chciał, ciężko więc było powiedzieć, czy jest urażony, zagniewany czy może smutny. Tak czy inaczej nie wyglądał jak ktoś, kto się cieszy, a tego właśnie Law się po nim spodziewał.  
  
Clione nigdy wcześniej nie zachowywał się tak wobec niego. Niewątpliwie często bywał w jego powodu zirytowany, może nawet rozczarowany, jednak potrafił zrozumieć, że byli różnymi ludźmi i mieli różne spojrzenia na pewne sprawy oraz doświadczenia. Uznawał tak swoje, jak i Lawa ograniczenia. Nawet kiedy go upominał - dawał mu przysłowiowego kopa - robił to przeważnie z uśmiechem i bez złości, mówił rzeczy wprost i bez owijania w bawełnę, nie przypuszczał ataku emocjonalnego. Law nigdy nie czuł się przez niego krytykowany czy lekceważony, bo złośliwości i przytyki znosi się bez mrugnięcia okiem, kiedy jest się przekonanym o sympatii mówiącego. Do tej Law mógł bezwarunkowo wierzyć szczerości Clione i być pewnym jego dobrej woli. Mógł mu ufać.  
  
Dlatego teraz, kiedy Clione z jakiegoś powodu się na niego boczył, czuł się wytrącony z równowagi, czuł się... _odrzucony_ \- i wrażenie to narastało z każdą minutą. Było bezsensowne i musiał nad nim zapanować, i była tylko jedna rzecz, jaką mógł zrobić, żeby nie pogrążyć się w tym niepokoju: zapytać.  
  
\- Dlacze-...  
  
\- Jesteśmy tutaj prywatnie, prawda? - wszedł mu w słowo Clione, jakby tylko czekał na okazję, by się odezwać. - Więc pozwól mi powiedzieć, Trafalgarze Law, że jesteś prawdziwym dupkiem.  
  
Law zdębiał i odchylił się na krześle, pewny, że się przesłyszał. Zanim jednak zdołał cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, Clione mówił dalej, przebijając go spojrzeniem szaroniebieskich oczu.  
  
\- To nie jest randka, prawda? - Jego głos był cichy, chłodny, prawie że bez emocji, ale pobrzmiewała w nim lekka, ostra nuta goryczy. - Zrobiło ci się mnie po prostu żal. Albo, co bardziej prawdopodobne, odczuwasz wyrzuty sumienia, że tylko ty jesteś tutaj szczęśliwy, więc postanowiłeś się tym szczęściem podzielić. I przy okazji przekonać mnie, że powinienem dać sobie z tobą spokój... żeby nie uwierała cię świadomość, że biedny Clione cierpi z twojego powodu...?  
  
Law wpatrywał się w niego, całkowicie zaskoczony i przygwożdżony tym oskarżeniem, niezdolny powiedzieć nic na swoją obronę. Nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie słyszał z ust Clione... i nigdy nie spodziewał się, że usłyszy. Przez moment myślał, że to jakiś koszmarny dowcip, tyle że przyjaciel nie wyglądał, jakby żartował - przeciwnie, wydawał się śmiertelnie poważny. Wrażenie odrzucenia zaatakowało go ponownie, i z podwójną siłą... i zmusił się, by je zignorować, a w zamian skupić na słowach, które usłyszał... na zarzutach, które... były niesprawiedliwe...?  
  
Przecież to zupełnie nie było tak...!  
  
\- Chciałem być po prostu miły - wyjąkał ze znacznie mniejszym przekonaniem, niż zamierzał. - Chciałem choć raz zrobić coś dla ciebie... podziękować ci...  
  
Clione pokręcił głową.  
  
\- Law, przykro mi to mówić, ale bycie miłym nie jest twoją najmocniejszą stroną - powiedział oschle. - Znacznie lepiej będzie, jeśli po prostu będziesz sobą... i nie będziesz się bawić moim kosztem - dodał ciszej.  
  
\- Nie bawię się... - zaczął protestować Law. Doprawdy, jak Clione mógł to w tak opaczny sposób zrozumieć...?!  
  
\- Och, zamknij się już - odparł przyjaciel zrezygnowanym tonem, odsuwając na pół opróżniony talerz na bok. Nalał sobie wody do szklanki i wypił do dna, a potem popatrzył na niego i znów pokręcił głową. - A ja nawet nie potrafię być na ciebie porządnie zły... - mruknął, opierając łokieć na stole.  
  
\- Jesteś na mnie zły? - zapytał Law i była to prawdopodobnie najgłupsza rzecz, jaką powiedział w życiu.  
  
\- Jestem. I zupełnie bez sensu, bo nawet nie rozumiesz dlaczego - odrzekł Clione i westchnął, a potem podparł czoło ręką i kiedy kontynuował, jego głos był cichszy. - Chyba raczej powinienem być zły na samego siebie, bo to tak naprawdę tylko moja wina. Postanowiłem sobie wyobrażać nie wiadomo co... nawet, kiedy dobrze wiem, że to wszystko jest udawane. Myślałem, że będę się po prostu dobrze bawić. Że ten jeden raz mogę sobie pomyśleć... wyobrazić, że po tych wszystkich latach spełniło mi się marzenie. - Zerknął na niego przez palce. - Wiesz, co to dla mnie znaczy: spotkać się z tobą tak jak teraz? Iść z tobą pod rękę, dostać kwiaty, pokazać się ludziom... i przede wszystkim rozmawiać na inne tematy niż praca... - Pokręcił głową i znów schował twarz w zagłębieniu dłoni, zaś następne słowa powiedział już szeptem. - Nie, rozmawiać _nawet o tych moich głupich uczuciach_... mimo że jestem facetem... Myślałem, że ten jeden raz będzie okej, sam się przecież zdecydowałem... a koniec końców wylewam na ciebie własną frustrację, ponieważ nie potrafię jednak udawać, że to coś innego niż gra... Powinienem więc tak naprawdę wściekać się na samego siebie... za brak konsekwencji... Jestem żałosny.  
  
Law siedział jak ogłuszony. Pierwszym uczuciem, jakie w nim wezbrało, był sprzeciw. Nie podobało mu się, że Clione oskarżał w tej sytuacji samego siebie, to było... nie w porządku, tak niemal z założenia...! Potem zaś pojawiło się zrozumienie i tuż za nim wstyd. Wreszcie Law był w stanie spojrzeć na własne postępowanie z perspektywy Clione - i poczuł do siebie obrzydzenie. Wydawało mu się, że kierują nim szlachetne pobudki, chciał sprawić mu radość... dać mu to, czego - wydawało mu się - Clione pragnie... ale tak naprawdę zranił przyjaciela, potraktował go z góry... czy wręcz upokorzył. Chciał okazać mu szacunek, a zrobił coś zupełnie przeciwnego...! Jak mógł tak się zachować wobec człowieka, który był jedną z najmilszych osób, jakie poznał w życiu? Jak mógł go tak nie docenić i zdeptać jego godność?  
  
_Był_ prawdziwym dupkiem. Nie żeby to było coś nowego.  
  
Tak, zachował się jak skończony, pozbawiony całkowicie wrażliwości kretyn... po raz kolejny. Powinien przeprosić... tylko że był już zmęczony przepraszaniem wszystkich wokół i cały czas popełnianiem tych samych błędów. Przeraził się, że chwila, w której "przepraszam" nie wystarczy, jest już zatrważająco blisko... Możliwe, że już wkrótce nikt nie będzie wierzył w jego rzekomą skruchę...! Ale _musiał_ przeprosić. Musiał przekonać przyjaciela, że to nie było tak... że nawet jeśli jego postępowanie mogło tak zostać zinterpretowane, to w żadnym momencie nie chciał źle...! Musiał odpowiedzieć na jego argumenty, na zarzuty... Słowa Clione wciąż dźwięczały mu w uszach, a każde kładło się ciężarem na jego sercu i...  
  
\- Nigdy mi nie przeszkadzało, że jesteś facetem - powiedział... i mrugnął.  
  
Nie planował zupełnie takiego stwierdzenia i nie miał pojęcia, skąd się wzięło, zwłaszcza że były znacznie istotniejsze kwestie, do których powinien się teraz odnieść. Jednak kiedy słowa już zabrzmiały, przyjrzał się dokładniej tej myśli, która tak naprawdę implikowała: "Nigdy mi nie przeszkadzało, że kochasz mnie jako facet". Mrugnął jeszcze raz.  
  
Clione podniósł oczy i ponownie skupił na nim spojrzenie, a potem kiwnął głową.  
  
\- Wiem - odparł niepewnie, a Law poczuł ulgę, że wreszcie powiedział coś właściwego... w dodatku coś, co było prawdą.  
  
I odczuł najlżejszą nadzieję, że może jeszcze uda im się dokończyć tę rozmowę w konstruktywny sposób i jakoś wrócić do tego, co mieli do tej pory... choć pewnie było to z jego strony wyrazem jedynie tchórzostwa.  
  
\- Przepraszam - powiedział, bo nawet jeśli był znudzony mówieniem "przepraszam", to niemówienie było znacznie gorszą opcją. - Nie chciałem ci sprawić przykrości, Clione, naprawdę nie chciałem. Jestem dupkiem, tak jak powiedziałeś. Nie zachowałem się w porządku... teraz zdaję sobie z tego sprawę...  
  
\- Dobrze, zapomnijmy o tym - odparł szybko Clione, machając ręką, a w jego głosie brzmiało teraz zmęczenie i zrezygnowanie. - Niech wszystko będzie jak dotąd, dobrze?  
  
Law nic nie odpowiedział. Nawet jeśli właśnie na to liczył... to teraz, kiedy Clione tak od razu na to przystał, czuł się z tym nieswojo.  
  
\- Wciąż jesteś na mnie zły? - spytał bezradnie. - Co powinienem zrobić, żebyś uwierzył, że jest mi przykro?  
  
Clione popatrzył na niego trzeźwym wzrokiem i przez chwilę milczał, jakby się zastanawiał, ale potem jedynie pokręcił głową.  
  
\- Po prostu... najlepiej będzie, jeśli o tym zapomnimy. Uznamy, że ten wieczór nigdy się nie wydarzył. Bo im dłużej o tym rozmawiamy, tym bardziej żałośnie się czuję. Więc... Możemy wrócić do tego, co było dotąd? - poprosił.  
  
Law nic nie odparł. Miał wrażenie, że Clione unika problemu... choć zaledwie chwilę temu on sam robił wszystko, by go uniknąć, i liczył na najłatwiejsze rozwiązanie... które teraz właśnie przyjaciel oferował mu na srebrnej tacy.  
  
\- Bo, Law... Nie zabrałeś mnie tutaj, żeby powiedzieć, że masz mnie już dość... że nie chcesz mnie więcej znać...? - spytał Clione cichym głosem, a jego słowa były tak niespodziewane, że Law mógłby myśleć tysiąc lat, a i tak nie wpadłby, że psychiatra może je kiedyś wypowiedzieć.  
  
Zmarszczył brwi. Dość? Miałby mieć dość Clione? Na samą myśl ogarniał go śmiech, tak była absurdalna. Clione był z nim niemal tak długo jak Ikkaku, dołączył do załogi Piratów Serca zaledwie jako piąty. Przeżyli razem tak wiele, że Law mógł z pełną świadomością powiedzieć, że Clione był jedną z tych osób, bez których nie byłby go tutaj. Był nierozerwalną, niezastąpioną częścią jego rzeczywistości... A kiedy to pomyślał, jego umysł zaczęły zalewać wspomnienia, bardzo dużo wspomnień, w których Clione albo grał główną rolę, albo trzymał się w tle, a mimo to jego znaczenia nie dało się przecenić.  
  
Clione, który robił za mediatora podczas wszystkich waśni na Polar Tangu albo który trafną i ciętą analizą psychologiczną odpłacał za złośliwości tym nieszczęśnikom, którzy odważyli się z nim zadrzeć... Clione, który z każdego portu przemycał na pokład książki, zaś na zarzuty, że przeciąży statek, odpowiadał niezmiennie, że wyrabia normę za Shachiego i Penguina, których posądzał o analfabetyzm... Clione, który przemknął raz do kabiny Lawa i wlazł mu do śpiwora, kiedy mieli jakieś szesnaście lat (do niczego nie doszło, gdyż Law wyshamblesował go na drugi koniec łodzi podwodnej, nie dając mu okazji na jakiekolwiek tłumaczenia), a potem przez miesiąc nie pokazywał mu się na oczy... Clione, który wraz z Bepo zapoczątkował kampanię pod tytułem "Kochamy naszego kapitana" polegającą na regularnym okazywaniu Lawowi miłości... Clione, który wiele razy brał na siebie zadanie mentalnego wsparcia ludzi w katastrofie, podczas gdy reszta załogi walczyła z żywiołem... Clione, który ze zmęczenia zemdlał przy operacji, gdy po paskudnym starciu z większą i silniejszą załogą piracką Law potrzebował każdej pary rąk... Clione, który został poważnie ranny i Lawowi dosłownie w ostatniej chwili udało się uratować mu życie... Clione, który doprowadzał Ikkaku do załamania nerwowego, udzielając jej życzliwych rad na temat wyglądu, i nie przestał nawet po tym, jak go raz pobiła... Clione, który po przybyciu na Raftel zrzucił skafander, wskoczył w damskie ciuchy i oświadczył, że wreszcie może żyć zgodnie ze swoją naturą... I następne piętnaście lat, podczas których Clione udowadniał, że zasługuje na to, by określać go jednym z głównych filarów Szpitala Pamięci Corazona, nawet jeśli rzadko wychodził na pierwszy plan... Clione, który nigdy o nic nie prosił w zamian - po prostu chciał przy nim być i zadowalał się obecnością tutaj.  
  
Ze wspomnień tych wyłaniała się postać człowieka niezwykle inteligentnego, godnego zaufania, a przede wszystkim _dobrego._ Clione był prawdopodobnie najmilszą osobą na pokładzie Polar Tangu i chyba jedynym z Piratów Serca, który pozbawiony był instynktu zabójcy. Law mrugnął ze zdziwienia, gdyż ta ocena, jednomyślnie przecież pochlebna, stała w całkowitej sprzeczności z wrażeniem, które towarzyszyło mu przez lata: że Clione jest najbardziej irytującym z jego towarzyszy. Nie zamierzał się tej opinii wypierać, ale... może po prostu jego osąd ewoluował wraz z upływem czasu...? Chyba nie było w tym nic dziwnego...?  
  
Ponownie skupił wzrok na siedzącym naprzeciw przyjacielu, który wciąż czekał na odpowiedź, a jego twarz wydawała się maską - teraz Law to widział - powagi, niepewności i nawet strachu. Czyżby to właśnie stało za opryskliwą postawą Clione tego wieczoru: obawa, że Law chce wszystko skończyć? Law przeanalizował swoje zachowanie, swoje słowa... i zorientował się, że rzeczywiście bardzo różniły się od tego, co Clione znał na co dzień. Przełknął lekkie ukłucie - wrażenie, że było to wobec niego niesprawiedliwe, bo przecież nawet on miał prawo... i szansę się zmienić - i postanowił uznać, że obawa przyjaciela nie była bezzasadna. Znaczy się, była, bo Law przecież ani przez moment nie pomyślał, by cokolwiek między nimi zmieniać. Przeciwnie - teraz, kiedy Clione zasugerował, że mieliby się rozstać, doszedł do wniosku, że walczyłby o niego kłami i pazurami.  
  
\- Law...? - odezwał się Clione, a napięcie w jego głosie mogłoby mniej zaprawionej osobie postawić na sztorc wszystkie włosy na ciele.  
  
Law pomyślał, że jest okrutny, skoro zostawił go w takiej niepewności, zamiast od razu rozpędzić jego obawę.  
  
\- Nie wiem, jak coś takiego mogło ci wpaść do głowy - oświadczył, kręcąc głową z niezadowoleniem. - Przecież powiedziałem, że bardzo cię cenię. Dlaczego miałbym nagle mieć cię dość? Zupełnie opacznie to zinterpretowałeś... a myślałem, że to ja jestem mistrzem w osiąganiu kompletnie poronionych wniosków. Wiesz, może i jestem trochę jak nie ja, ale... Nie sądzisz, że po prostu trochę się zmieniłem... rozwinąłem jako człowiek? - zasugerował cicho. - Bo mnie się tak wydaje.  
  
Clione patrzył na niego cokolwiek podejrzliwie, a nic w jego spojrzeniu nie wskazywało, że odczuł ulgę. Nie, że w ogóle mu uwierzył. Jeszcze nie.  
  
\- Zmieniłeś się... - powtórzył jednak powoli, jakby rozważał te słowa, nie odrywając od niego czujnego, skupionego wzroku. - Okej, uznajmy, że tak się rzeczywiście stało. Że zmieniła się nie tylko twoja sytuacja, ale poprzez tę sytuację zacząłeś zmieniać się także ty sam. - Kiwnął głowa. - Niech będzie, przyznaję, że jestem w stanie to widzieć. Życie z Rosapelo ma na twoją psychikę zbawienny wpływ, temu nie mogę zaprzeczyć. I ten nowy ty postanowił zacząć w inny sposób niż dotychczas traktować ludzi w swoim otoczeniu?  
  
\- Coś w tym rodzaju - odparł Law, usiłując się nie krzywić. - Nawet jeśli, co mi wytknąłeś, nie zabrałem się do tego od właściwej strony... Naprawdę nie chciałem cię urazić.  
  
Clione znów kiwnął głową, tym razem z większym przekonaniem, a Law poczuł, że ciężar spada mu z serca... i spontanicznie dodał:  
  
\- Nigdy bym nie chciał, żebyś zniknął z mojego życia.  
  
Clione otworzył szeroko oczy, jednak nic nie powiedział, a Law zastanowił się, czy chciałby móc cofnąć te słowa... czy jednak nie. Kiedy jednak je rozważał, wpatrując się w twarz siedzącego przed nim przyjaciela - kiedy rozważał przyszłość - wezbrała w nim nagła emocja... a w umyśle pojawiła się pewność, która z każdą chwilą i z każdym uderzeniem serca nabierała mocy i wyrazistości.  
  
Zmarszczył czoło, a jego palce mimowolnie zacisnęły się na obrusie, więc splótł je razem. Jego rozsądek bił na alarm... zaklinał go, by nie mówił rzeczy, zanim ich porządnie nie przemyśli - jednak czy kiedykolwiek coś dobrego przyszło mu z analizowania? Nie, wszystkie dobre rzeczy wynikły z tych spontanicznych gestów, które z rozsądkiem nie miały absolutnie nic wspólnego.  
  
Zacisnął usta, a potem - walcząc z pragnieniem, by stąd jak najszybciej uciec - powiedział cichym głosem:  
  
\- Kiedyś cię poprosiłem, żebyś mnie nie skreślał... pamiętasz? - On sam nigdy nie zdołał wypchnąć w umysłu tamtej rozmowy, a teraz czuł, że jej wspomnienie być może po raz pierwszy w życiu nie napełnia go zażenowaniem. - Pamiętasz, Clione? Poprosiłem o to wtedy... To jest wciąż aktualne, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy myślę, że może za dziesięć... albo nawet za pięć lat-...  
  
\- Osiągniesz ten etap, w którym ja ci wystarczę? - wszedł mu w słowo Clione, a jego głosie znów brzmiała wcześniejsza wrogość, tak że wszystko brzmiało tak naprawdę jak zarzut. - Kiedy Rosapelo dorośnie, wyprowadzi się, zacznie własne życie... a ty nie będziesz już w stanie znieść samotności, bo na nowo nauczyłeś się potrzebować drugiego człowieka? Wtedy sięgniesz po mnie, który zawsze tu będę... który obiecałem, że zaczekam?  
  
Law miał ochotę walnąć pięścią w stół na tak uparte i jednotorowe myślenie... a potem uświadomił sobie, że Clione prawdopodobnie tak właśnie czuł się przez cały czas, obserwując jego niedorzeczne procesy myślowe i brnięcie w zaparte nawet przy najbardziej nietrafionych wnioskach. To pomogło mu zachować opanowanie. Pokręcił głową.  
  
\- Nie - powiedział spokojnie, choć wciąż walczył z instynktem ucieczki, a jego serce uderzało coraz szybciej. - Myślę, że jest szansa, że do tego czasu coś się naprawi w mojej skrzywionej psychice... - Zniżył głos jeszcze bardziej, aż mówił niemal szeptem. Oblizał wargi, a potem przełknął. Dłonie zaciskał tak mocno ze sobą, że pobielały mu kłykcie. Wbił wzrok w obrus. - Coś się naprostuje przynajmniej na tyle, żebym był w stanie... odwzajemnić uczucie drugiego człowieka. - Nabrał głęboko powietrza, a potem zerknął na Clione, który siedział po drugiej stronie stołu i wydawał się nie oddychać. - Tylko... musisz nade mną popracować. Nie rezygnuj ze mnie. Nie przestawaj dla mnie być tym, kim jesteś... i jeszcze więcej... dobrze?  
  
Clione nic nie powiedział, w ogóle w żaden sposób nie zareagował. Jego twarz w dalszym ciągu zdawała się maską, tym razem całkowicie pozbawioną emocji. Szaroniebieskie oczy, którymi wpatrywał się w Lawa, były szeroko otwarte, jednak ich spojrzenia nie dało się odczytać. Choć był tak blisko, wydawał się odległy jak nigdy wcześniej. Czas płynął, sekunda po sekundzie, odmierzany uderzeniami tętna, a Clione po prostu tam siedział i patrzył. Czy w ogóle Lawowi uwierzył? Czy zamierzał jakoś odpowiedzieć? Czy w tym, co Law powiedział, był jakikolwiek sens?  
  
Jego serce waliło w piersi tak mocno, jakby miało zaraz wyskoczyć. Znów przełknął, gdyż w ustach miał zupełnie sucho. Rozluźnił pięści, gdyż zaciśnięte palce sprawiały mu ból, ale zaczęły drżeć, jak tylko to zrobił. Słowa, które przed chwilą wygłosił, wciąż dźwięczały w jego uszach - tylko one przebijały się nad szumem krwi, wszystkie inne dźwięki znikły zupełnie ze świata.  
  
Law wiedział, że powiedział to, co naprawdę myśli... co czuje... jednak nagle stracił całą pewność, że miał prawo to powiedzieć. Urwane treści tłukły mu się pod czaszką. "Dziesięć lat..." "Jest szansa..." "Może..." Ściągnął brwi i wygiął wargi, uświadamiając sobie nagle z całym przekonaniem, że na czymś takim nie da się budować przyszłości.  
  
Ponownie skoncentrował wzrok na Clione. W jego piersi rozlało się ciepło, które sklasyfikował jako czułość... jednak zaraz potem wypełnił go chłód podsycanej rozsądkiem beznadziei. Rozsądek jednak miał rację, spontaniczność na nic mu się nie przydała.  
  
\- Nie, to było egoistyczne z mojej strony - mruknął, spuszczając wzrok. - Prosić o dziesięć lat... Opierać się na szansach... Zapo-...  
  
\- Nie zapomnę - jasny głos Clione przerwał jego wypowiedź w tej samej chwili, gdy dłoń przyjaciela wystrzeliła do przodu nad stołem, by pochwycić jego własną.  
  
Podniósł niepewnie oczy... i ujrzał, że maska spadła. Teraz na twarzy Clione widniało tysiąc emocji i nigdy wcześniej nie wydawał się tak bardzo żywy. Law patrzył, jak niepewność i obawa znikają zastąpione radością i zdecydowaniem, zaś spojrzenie nabiera siły... tej siły, której źródłem, Law wiedział, może być tylko miłość. Poczuł ulgę - zupełnie jakby odniósł zwycięstwo, choć nawet nie zauważył, że stawał do jakiejkolwiek walki... więc może po prostu zostało mu dane. Może nie powinien protestować, tylko ten jeden raz cieszyć się. Chciał się cieszyć. Szczęśliwa twarz Clione była wystarczającym powodem.  
  
\- Nie zapomnę i nie zrezygnuję - powiedział Clione i potrząsnął głową, a Lawowi nawet ten ruch wydał się teraz czymś wspaniałym. - Jestem z tobą już ćwierć wieku. I doprawdy nie zamierzam się ruszać. A teraz... kiedy to powiedziałeś... - Jego głos zadrżał, zaś oczy podejrzanie zabłysły. - To nie był żart, prawda? Nie, Trafalgar Law nie żartuje z takich rzeczy - odpowiedział sam sobie, w jego głosie było całkowite przekonanie. Zaraz jednak pociągnął nosem... a w następnej chwili zakrył twarz ręką, choć ta druga wciąż leżała na dłoni Lawa. - Przepraszam... Po prostu...  
  
Nagle wydawał się - mimo ogromnej siły - bardzo kruchy. Law nigdy nie czuł się komfortowo w zetknięciu z gwałtownymi emocjami, jednak teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że w tej sytuacji potrafi się nimi radować. Były przecież na miejscu... i były o wiele lepsze niż to puste spojrzenie Clione sprzed chwili. Były jak trzeba - i napełniało to Lawa wielką ulgą. Jednak udało mu się jakoś wszystkiego nie zepsuć... A po tych wszystkich razach, gdy to on ulegał emocjom i stawał się kłębkiem nerwów, zaś Clione dawał mu oparcie i pomagał się pozbierać, taka zamiana ról była wręcz czymś właściwym... Nie żeby Law czuł się teraz wzorem opanowania - przeciwnie, był wstrząśnięty prawdopodobnie równie mocno jak druga strona... ale wydawało mu się, że nie było w tym nic złego... nie, wiedział z doświadczenia. Taki wstrząs oznaczał, że działo się coś, w co warto się było zaangażować.  
  
Przekręcił dłoń w nadgarstku, by złapać rękę Clione. Jego palce wciąż drżały, jednak nie przejmował się tym tak bardzo. Potrzebował kontaktu - i intuicja mówiła mu, że Clione też go potrzebuje. Przyjaciel wciąż zakrywał twarz - a Law nie miał odwagi poprosić go, by na niego spojrzał - jednak z całej siły ścisnął jego palce. Law nie wiedział, czy chciał powiedzieć: "Jestem tutaj", czy może raczej wyrazić pragnienie i konieczność zakotwiczenia w bezpiecznej przystani, może wręcz jedno i drugie... Nie miało jednak sensu analizowanie każdego gestu, znaczenie miały one same i to, jak się dla nich obu liczyły.  
  
Siedzieli tak dłuższą chwilę, aż wreszcie Clione odzyskał równowagę. Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, otarł twarz i popatrzył na Lawa. A potem uśmiechnął się - takim drżącym, lecz promiennym uśmiechem, który przywracał pewność i dawał poczucie, że wszystko jest w zupełnym porządku.  
  
\- Dziękuję - powiedział, nieco rozluźniając spazmatyczny uścisk na palcach Lawa. - Myślę, że zaryzykuję. Mówiłeś, że mam być... jak do tej pory i... _jeszcze więcej?_ I _popracować_ nad tobą? - przywołał jego wcześniejsze słowa i zmarszczył lekko brwi. - Czyli co? Mam ci zrobić więcej psychoanalizy... czy raczej zacząć cię na serio podrywać?  
  
Law zacisnął usta i wbił wzrok w stół.  
  
\- Tylko nie psychoanaliza - wymamrotał, czując, jak pieką go policzki. Wiedział jednak, że mówi szczerze... i wciąż nie wypuszczał dłoni Clione ze swojej własnej.  
  
Clione stłumił parsknięcie.  
  
\- Co prawda w tej kwestii moje doświadczenie jest bardzo mizerne... ale i tak podejmę wyzwanie - zapowiedział. Potem jednak do jego głosu wkradła się nuta niepewności. - Jednak czy _ty_ zaryzykujesz...? Przecież wiem, że nigdy nie zdołam zastąpić ci Corazona. On był dla ciebie kimś szczególnym...  
  
Law poderwał głowę i spojrzał na niego, marszcząc czoło. Że co? Skąd się nagle wziął Corazon w tej konwersacji???  
  
\- Zdurniałeś? Kto ci każe go zastępować? Cora-san był dla mnie jak ojciec - odparł z niejaką urazą. - Ale nie przejmuj się, na pewno by cię zaakceptował - oświadczył z udawaną wyniosłością... a potem kąciki jego ust drgnęły, gdy przypomniał sobie co innego. - Jeśli jednak upierasz się, by wciągać do rozmowy całą moją rodzinę, to z góry cię oświecę, że Rosapelo dał nam swoje przyzwolenie - mruknął. - Zdaje się, że dzieciak uważa nas za stworzonych dla siebie - dodał, wywracając oczami. - Albo wie, że jesteś moją jedyną szansą...  
  
Clione powoli pokiwał głową, a potem przechylił ją lekko na bok, zaś jego uśmiech nabrał jakiegoś łobuzerskiego odcienia. Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w Lawa w milczeniu, jakby się namyślał. Law czekał cierpliwie. Jego serce wciąż biło szybko, jednak uderzenia były regularne i dodawały sił, zaś oddech był równy i płynął swobodnie. Jego wzrok uparcie wracał do tych szaroniebieskich oczu pod jasną grzywką, a z każdym spojrzeniem w oczy przyjaciela upewniał się, że nie żałuje niczego, co powiedział w ciągu ostatniego kwadransa. Nawet jeśli jego życie miało się zmienić, to nie mogła to być zmiana na gorsze.  
  
"Zmieniłem się", pomyślał, jakby nagle zdał sobie z tego sprawę... i może rzeczywiście tak było, gdyż cała ta dzisiejsza rozmowa była najlepszym na to dowodem. Nie chciał się nad tym teraz rozwodzić, pozwolił sobie tylko na optymistyczną refleksję: "A jeśli się zmieniłem, to naprawdę jest szansa, że mogę się zmienić bardziej."  
  
Clione wreszcie cofnął rękę, oparł oba łokcie na stole i położył podbródek na złożonych w kielich dłoniach. Nie spuszczał go z oczu.  
  
\- Postaram się, żeby to nie było dziesięć lat - zadeklarował niskim głosem.  
  
A Law pomyślał, że właściwie nie ma nic przeciwko. Kiwnął głową zdecydowanym ruchem i uśmiechnął się.  
  
\- Ja też się postaram - mruknął cicho, tylko dla siebie zachowując resztę: "Żeby móc ci wtedy powiedzieć: _Dziękuję... i przepraszam, że tyle musiałeś czekać..._ "  
  
Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić lepszego zakończenia.

 

 

_6.10.2018-15.7.2019_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I koniec. Z całą pewnością żyli długo i szczęśliwie. Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy doczytali do końca. Nie mam pojęcia, ile osób tego dokonało, gdyż statystyki na ao3 są marne i tak naprawdę niczego nie mówią. Jeśli ktoś zechce się podzielić wrażeniami, będę bardziej niż entuzjastycznie witać każdy komentarz ^^


End file.
